Fanfic Wars
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana... ¡Capítulo 56: CRUSADERS!
1. Chapter 1

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

PROLOGO  
Esta historia ocurre a miles de años luz, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy, muy lejano...(eh, creo que ya han oído eso antes). En fin, la galaxia animee (oigan! acaso no me dirán que un tras un escritor, no hay un fan emperdernido del animee)...ok, terminemos con las aclaraciones y pongamonos serios.  
Donde iba? Ah sí, en la galaxia animee, existían miles de planetas y sistemas que estaban bajo la jurisdicción de la República únida de planetas, un sistema de gobierno democrático y justo que gobernaba con justicia toda la región (suena a sueño guajiro).  
La sede de la República era un planeta en el centro de la misma, llamado Pergamino (¡!), el cual albergaba un gran senado donde los representantes de los planetas daban su opinión y dictaban leyes en beneficio de todos, para no hacer largo el cuento, era el modelo perfecto de gobierno.  
Sin embargo, gente ambiciosa (como siempre) trató de derrocar a la República y como los conflictos no faltaban, los Caballeros Jedis, seres legendarios, con poderes basados en una antigua religión donde la Fuerza era el centro de su poder, controlaban cualquier acto de rebeldía y de maldad sin mayores problemas.  
Sin embargo, la Fuerza como el poder, no distingue entre el bien y el mal, un Caballero Jedi hace 100 años trató de utilizar sus poderes para su beneficio, para ser poderoso. Así inició la batalla eterna entre el bien y el mal, entre los Jedis y los Sith, y como su conflicto, llegó a afectar la galaxia entera...  
Los Jedis lograron triunfar, pero al final, un puñado de caballeros oscuros sobrevivió...

Prologo 2  
La lluvia caía a raudales enmedio de la plataforma plateada. Dos figuras se miraban sin perder detalle mientras los sables evaporaban las gotas sin chistar.  
-Nieves, es tu última oportunidad. Unete a mí y juntos...  
-Se el resto, dominaremos la galaxia como amantes, pero lo siento David, no eres mi tipo.  
-Temía dijeras eso  
El sujeto de negro se lanzo con todo hacia la joven. Esta repelio los primeros embates con maestría. Luego giro para cortar en dos a su enemigo, pero vio con sorpresa como había desaparecido.  
-Tecnica Kunoichi - murmuro Nieves girando su sable a gran velocidad - sin embargo, eso no va a...ah!!  
La Jedi no preevio que el ataque viniera por debajo, recibiendo una patada en las piernas. Nieves giro sobre sí misma para evitar caer, pero quedo desprotegida. El atacante aparente frente a ella y giro su sable. Nieves solo parpadeo, cuando su mano se alzaba grotescamente fuera de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera decir o gritar, el sujeto la pateo fuertemente. Salio volando fuera de la plataforma enmedio de un fuerte relampago. Este se asomo y vio como el agua caía a raudales enmedio de una gran ráfaga. Una carcajada maligna emergio de sus labios mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.  
-No podrás impedir el renacimiento del "Anticristo"...El Sith esta destinado a dominar al Universo entero!

Dagobah...  
Un sujeto diminutivo, un alienigena de color verde y grandes orejas, caminaba lentamente por la vereda oscurecida del planeta. Sin embargo, se detuvo y miro hacia arriba. Abrio los ojos desmesudaramente al ver 1 estrella rojiza enmedio del cielo.  
-Imposible - murmuro - esto es. El día del juicio final se acerca... - solto un largo suspiro - Ave Satani. La marca del demonio ha surgido...solo el Elegido vencerlo podrá...

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo I**

**La Fugitiva**

**LA PAZ Y LA ARMONIA REINA EN LA GALAXIA GRACIAS AL GOBIERNO DE LA REPUBLICA Y LOS CABALLEROS JEDIS DISPERSOS EN DIFERENTES SISTEMAS CON LA MISIÓN MANTENER EL ORDEN.**

**SIN EMBARGO, ESTA PAZ ES RELATIVA YA QUE HAY AMENAZAS DE QUE SURJA UNA NUEVA GUERRA ENTRE EL JEDI Y EL SITH**

**Y MUCHOS SISTEMAS SE VERAN AFECTADOS...**

Año 30XX, Planeta Pergamino, Inmediaciones del Templo Jedi

-Vamos joven padawan, te falta enfocar más tu poder  
-Sensei, me gustaría hacerlo, pero usted se la pasa críticandome todo el santo día  
-Y que querías? Lo único que haces es salir de juerga a las computadoras  
-El entrenamiento no tiene que ser tan aburrido - sonrió el chico mientras sostenía un sable de luz.  
Dicha arma, el sable de energía, era el toque de distinción y poder de un Jedi, no utilizaban otra cosa que el sable, lo cual les daba un rango superior.  
Como ven, el joven que esta siendo entrenado, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, mirada arrogante pero decidida, practica para convertirse en un caballero Jedi, y dejar el rango de aprendiz o padawan.  
La chica o mujer que lo entrena, es su sensei. Los Jedis son entrenados desde muy jovenes para poder unificar mejor su poder con la Fuerza. Tan pronto son Caballeros, ellos reciben a su vez un chico que se convertira en su aprendiz. En el caso de la joven (se supone que es joven) lleva unos 10 años entrenando a su primer padawan. De cabello negro corto y mirada penetrante, aunque algo soñolienta, observa los movimientos de su aprendiz mientras practica con un rotor, un dispositivo que hace de disparador, con el cual puede entrenar sus movimientos.  
-Ten cuidado Ryoga!  
-Ya lo sé Sensei, ya lo...ah!! - el rotor dispara sin que se de cuenta y el joven sale corriendo mientras su cabello comienza a quemarse. La jedi solo mueve la cabeza con pesar.  
-Creo que necesitas seguir practicando

Entre tanto, en el espacio exterior de Pergamino, a millones de kilometros, una nave de aspecto desconocido va a gran velocidad, mientras varios cazas de color oscuro lo persiguen con saña  
-Tengo que llegar - exclamaba la piloto mientras esquivaba los disparos de sus captores, pero finalmente, en un descuido, logran darle en un alerón, perdiendo toda la estabilidad.  
-Mayday! Mayday! - grita por el comunicador. El crucero da varias vueltas y en un desliz, la piloto se golpea con el panel de control, perdiendo el conocimiento. La nave se precipita hacia Pergamino.  
-¡Malaya! - grita uno de los perseguidores - no podemos seguir  
-Esto no le gustara al Señor  
-Ni que lo digas, será mejor regresar...tal vez no logre salir con vida  
Las naves dan media vuelta mientras el crucero herido cae a la atmósfera...

Templo Jedi.  
Tanto la Jedi como su aprendiz caminan lentamente por los campos de entrenamiento, una sección artificial, que esta colocada a lado del Templo Jedi, el centro y lugar de reunión de todos los Jedis, los cuales se establecieron luego de la Gran Guerra del Sith y es su cuartel general, así como la lanzadera a los miles de Caballeros que rondan la Galaxia.  
Un ligero humo negro aun brotaba de los cabellos mojados del padawan que había corrido al lago más próximo para terminar con su percance.  
-Eres demasiado impetuoso joven padawan  
-Sensei, no deja de regañarme...solo estaba probando ese movimiento  
-Exponer tu cabeza burlandote del rotor no es algo que debe considerarse  
-Je, lo siento - el joven sacó la lengua mientras su maestra lo miraba con regaño.  
-Conchita...  
-Sensei, dime sensei...igualado  
-Lo siento...  
-Siempre disculpandote, no entiendo porque eres tan insolente  
-Soy un chico, recuerdas?  
Conchita levantó la vista implorando piedad. Conchita Nemain, una prominente Caballero Jedi, llevaba ya 10 años entrenando al impetuoso Ryoga Antilles, un padawan bastante arrogante e imprudente (me recuerda a alguien). Ella hubiera preferido una chica, pero la mala suerte, según ella, le había caído cuando vió a este chico hace 12 años. Era talentoso, pero demasiado ocupado con otras cosas, como los videojuegos, los libros y el deporte, por lo cual, siempre iba a la zaga con respecto a los demás padawans.  
-Ser un chico tampoco te da excusas para ser como eres...deberías  
-Lo sé, "Ser como los demás", ya lo sé  
-Lo sabes, pero no lo aplicás  
Ryoga volteó la mirada mientras Conchita le dirigía una mirada de regaño.  
-En la vida, debes ser el mejor, el primero o el diferente - murmuro  
-Como sea, debes seguir entrenando mi aprendiz  
Ryoga iba a hablar cuando se escuchó una explosión.  
-¿Que fue eso?  
-Ni idea, pero parece que fue una nave que se estrelló  
-¿Uso la Fuerza oh gran sensei para verlo?  
-No, ví el humo de un crucero a lo lejos  
Ryoga frunció el cejo con desilución y siguió a su maestra. Finalmente llegaron al claro y una nave yacía totalmente de espaldas en uno de los jardines accesorios, el humo era bastante denso y algunas llamas emergían de las alas.  
-Ryoga, ve a los cuartiles y trae un doctor, yo tratare de ver si hay sobrevivientes  
El chico asintió y salió hacia el Templo. Conchita sacó su sable de luz y partió con rapidez la compuerta. Entró enmedio de una humadera. Cerró los ojos y con la Fuerza, comenzó a detectar presencias en el lugar. Solo un ente se encontraba  
-Allí - hizó un movimiento con el aire y dispersó el humo por unos momentos. Una piloto yacía en la cabina, inconsciente.  
-Vaya - Conchita checó el pulso. Estaba con vida. Tomó a la joven y la llevó hacia afuera - me sorprende que halla sobrevivido.  
Conchita se alejó lo más posible de la nave y colocó a la joven en el suelo. Ryoga apareció, pero sin médico, salvó con un maletín  
-¿Y el doctor?  
-No habie nadie - Ryoga se arrodilló - pero al menos traje lo que necesitó  
-Te he dicho que...  
-Tranquila sensei, no le hare daño, ahora he estado practicando  
Conchita miró con expectación a su aprendiz. Todos los Jedis, además de tener habilidades propias de su rango, nacen con un talento especial. En el caso de Conchita, era poder comunicarse con cualquier persona, inclusive animales y plantas, entender su sentir o sufrimiento. El de Ryoga era un extraña habilidad de curar a las personas, como si fuera un médico.  
-Primero tenemos que comprobar signos vitales - Ryoga sacó un estetoscopio y comenzó a verificar. Frunció el cejo y entonces se colocó a lado de la chica.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-No respira... - Ryoga comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, pero al tercer movimiento, la chica comenzó a toser y entreabrió los ojos.  
-Parece que ya esta - de nuevo revisó su condición con un estetoscopio y un baumanómetro - hay signos - entoncés sacó un aparato y lo colocó en la boca de la joven. Luego de un minuto, lo sacó y leyó el monitor  
-Su PO2 es baja, CO2 alto. PH 7.2, alta concentración de carboxihemoglobina...creo que sufrió intoxicación por humo - acto seguido sacó un pequeño aparato y tomó a la chica - aspira esto, te ayudará. Es oxígeno  
La joven no respondió y solo tomo el ventilador, succionándolo.  
-De todas formas, tiene que verla un doctor, pero parece que se pondrá bien - sonrió. Conchita miró con satisfacción a su alumno. A pesar de ser un torpe en sus habilidades jedi, era bueno en otras cosas  
-Y bien - Ryoga se inclinó - ahora mis honorarios  
Conchita le salió una gota de sudor.  
Mientras, varios Jedis miraban la escena con expectación, entre ellos una joven de ajustado traje rojo, que no parecía estar muy contenta con lo sucedido.

-Así que ya esta bien doctor?  
-Sí - sonrió el galeno mientras miraban a la chica por la TV dimensional - Ryoga, te felicito. La carboxihemoglobina se corrige con altas concentraciones de oxígeno  
-Gracias - asintió el joven - pero sino, no se salvaba  
-Tienes un buen alumno Conchita  
-Eso se supone, pero doctor, es el único que me lo ha dicho...en fin, quería cobrarle a la chica  
-Ryoga...  
El chico se encogió de hombros apenado.  
-Creo que ire a buscarle su expediente...de seguro su familia debe estar preocupada  
-Esta bien - Conchita asintió. La chica miraba el proyector holografico, pero con una expresión triste.  
-Hola - la Jedi se acercó. Ella se volvió  
-Gracias por haberme salvado  
-No fue nada, cual es tu nombre?  
-Barbara, Barbara Chekka...perdonen el destrozo en su jardín  
-No hay problema - se sentó en la cama junto a ella - que andabas haciendo? Acaso escapaste de casa?  
La joven negó con la cabeza  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo...es algo secreto  
Conchita frunció el cejo. Ahora notaba miedo y algo de terror en aquella joven.  
-Bueno, si no quieres decirlo, sabes, nosotros podemos ayudarte  
-Nadie puede ayudarme... - dijó con un halo de tristeza - nadie...  
Conchita se levantó y volteó. Ryoga le hacía una seña desde la puerta.  
-¿Que ocurre? - La Jedi salio de la habitación  
-No esta en los registros...creo que es extranjera  
-Lo es - Conchita la miró - parece que nos esconde algo  
-Que raro - Ryoga la miró - yo solo percibó dolor  
-Siempre malinterpretas, debes unirte con la Fuerza más joven padawan  
-Esta bien, pero... - Ryoga notó como su maestra mantenía la mirada fija. Luego pareció despertar  
-Acaso vió el futuro de la chica?  
-Sí - la Jedi pareció desconcertada - pero eran demasiadas cosas...una batalla...una familia...un planeta...un Sith  
-¿Un Sith? - Ryoga tembló - acaso...  
-Eso es imposible. Los Siths tienen centurias extintos. Tenemos que averiguar que tiene de especial y porque apareció en el Pergamino  
-Bien, dejemelo a mí  
-Ryoga, no es momento de jugar al Don Juan  
-Maestra, usted siempre malinterpreta, solo hablare con ella  
-Como quieras, pero no juegues  
-¿Jugar? Acaso... - el chico miró a su sensei - bien, bien, olvídelo  
-Iré a ver al Consejo...  
Ryoga asintió y fue con la chica...

A miles de años luz, en el planeta Malagaste, uno de los 6 que integran el sistema Hispania.  
El planeta, una vez hermoso, ahora se encontraba en ruinas. Miles de ejercitos marchaban por el lugar mientras las naves cazas Stukgas, de fabricación militar, rondaban por los cielos.  
En lo alto del castillo imperial, una figura parecía mirar con cierta satisfacción los eventos sucedidos.  
-Tenemos total control del planeta señor - un soldado ataviado con ropas medievales apareció - el último resquició, el fuerte Asturia cayó por fin  
-Bien, bien - el joven se volvió - informen al Señor y luego comiencen con el plan. Este lugar nos servirá de fuente de energía para los reactores de la Estrella  
-Como ordene Lord Eagle - se despidió el soldado. El sujeto, vestido totalmente de negro, pero con un capucha que simulaba el emplumado de un halcón, se volvió lentamente hacia la ciudad Core, la mayor de todo el planeta. Solo había tomado unos días acabar con la resistencia. Las escasas transmisiones filtradas, con llamadas de auxilio, no habían sido respondidas. Era lógico. Nadie creería una guerra a gran escala.  
Entonces una pantalla apareció atrás de él. Eagle era de pelos castaños, y mirada fría y temible.  
-Señor Eagle, una comunicación de los Interceptors  
-Bien, proyectenla  
Una imagen borrosa apareció. Era otro joven, vestido de negro, con aspecto preocupado  
-Y bien Battousai, que pasó con la chica?  
-La perdimos - murmuro agriamente. Eagle frunció peligrosamente el cejo  
-¿Como que la perdieron?  
-Bueno, se acercó demasiado a Pergamino...si la hubieramos seguido, nos hubieran detectado  
-Lord Demon se enfadara, ustedes lo saben  
-Lo suponía - apareció alguien a lado de Eagle - sabía que fallarías al atrapar a la chica  
-Deluxe...deja de meterme en mis asuntos  
-Como quieras, pero ya fallaste. El Señor no estará muy complacido  
-Je, al menos seremos dos  
Deluxe pusó una mueca de enojo mientras Eagle soltaba una risita  
-Bien, por el momento la dejaremos así...de seguro volverá, su familia no durará mucho tiempo - Eagle se volvio hacia lo que era el trono del Rey. Lo miro un momento, para luego volverse y partirlo en dos con su sable.  
-Así caera la República - murmuro - tal como cayo Amy...

Pergamino...  
Conchita colocó su mano frente a un panel de identificación. La puerta cambió de rojo a verde y se abrió. Una sala de forma circular apareció frente a ella, así como 12 personas, el Gran Consejo Jedi, los 12 sabios más importantes de la Orden.  
-Saludos Nemain...hemos recibido tu solicitud, y es algo que hay que ver  
-Lo sé Maestro Wolf - asintió la chica viendo que el Consejo sabía los detalles del accidente - esa joven tiene una carga de energía muy extraña  
-¿Un Sith? - preguntó otro maestro  
-No lo sé Maestro Shion, solo sé que su mente es una mezcolanza de imagenes terribles  
-El lado oscuro es díficil de ver - exclamó otro de los maestros, que era mucho más alto que una torre y con una cara incrustada de rocas - tendrás que averiguar lo que ocurre con la joven. El Sith no ha muerto, eso puedo asegurarlo...mil años han pasado, pero no son suficientes para erradicar el mal  
-Mi aprendiz esta tratando ahora maestro Soullard, pero temo que no tendrá éxito tampoco  
Los 3 maestro jedis, Black-Wolf-Equis, Saulo Shion Gi y Jullian Soullard, los más antiguos y venerados de toda la orden, parecían encabezar el consejo, miraron con cierta sonrisa maliciosa  
-Sabemos lo que piensas Nemain, así que no des rodeos  
La Jedi frunció el cejo molesta  
-No podemos cambiar a tu aprendiz, llevamos 10 años diciendotelo  
-¡Pero maestros! Ese chico va a colmarme la paciencia...porque no me dieron una niña para entrenar  
-Era parte de un experimento - dijo uno con aspecto de lobo, el maestro T. Wolf  
-¿Experimento? Eso es injusto! Las mujeres somos descriminadas, no cabe duda  
Los 4 Maestros solo se encogieron de hombros  
-No refunfuñes...es un chico que tiene talento - dijo otro maestro de aspecto juvenil, demasiado para ser parte del Consejo  
-Pero es demasiado atolondrado Maestro Kudo!  
-Lo sabemos, por eso lo dejamos en tus manos. Tú eras igual que él cuando te entrene  
-No me haga recordar cosas tristes - exclamó Conchita - pero esta bien, ya casi se gradua...bueno, si no vuelve a errar en las pruebas  
-Dile que tenga paciencia, eso es todo  
-Bien, lo hare - Conchita se inclinó - entonces, si averiguamos la procedencia de esa extraña joven, nos dejaran partir a averiguar el asunto  
-Podrás ir - sonrió el Maestro Shion - pero ten cuidado, esto puede significar el inicio de una nueva guerra y no queremos ya más derramamientos de sangre innecesarios  
-Bien, como ordene Maestro - se levantó - tengo luz verde  
-Que la Fuerza te acompañe - le despidieron. Mientras Conchita salía, los 12 maestros se miraron  
-Sinichi, que opinas?  
-Eso será peligroso, sería mejor que no fueran solos  
-Nemain es muy capaz, igual que su aprendiz, pero esto... - Black se tocó la barbilla - siento algo muy oscuro aquí...creo que no perderemos el tiempo - tocó un interruptor de su asiento y habló - díganle a Cloud Strife que lo necesitamos, que venga al Consejo...es confidencial.

Conchita bajó con preocupación al cuarto donde tenían a la joven. Vió a Ryoga con un expediente médico en la mano  
-¿Al fin hablo?  
Ryoga tomó aire  
-Nada - soltó todo lo que tenía en un suspiro. A la Jedi le salió una gota de sudor  
-No quiere decir ni una palabra, no me dirigió ni siquiera la mirada desde que me dijó su nombre  
-Je, tienes buenas cualidades para comunicarte con las mujeres  
-No es mi problema que ustedes sean tan volubles... - Ryoga se calló por un coscorrón de su maestra  
-Más respeto! Acaso no te enseñe modales  
-Lo siento sensei - Ryoga se tocaba el brazo adolorido - pero es cierto  
Otro coscorrón y el chico saltaba de dolor de un lado a otro.  
-A veces me das pena, eso no lo hace un Jedi  
-Bien, bien - el chico guardó silencio - y ahora que haremos?  
-No lo sé, su mente es díficil de ver...  
-Igual que ella misma, a proposito, cheque los examenes que le hicimos  
Conchita tomó el expediente y vió los resultados con normalidad...salvo uno.  
-5000 midiclorianos... - dijó con algo de sorpresa  
-Tiene sensibilidad a la Fuerza. No es una Jedi ni aprendiz, pero con un buen entrenamiento...  
-Es demasiado grande, pero tal vez funcione...por eso no podíamos ver su mente con claridad. Debió aprender parte de eso  
-Como le dirían ustedes Maestra, el sexto sentido o intuición femenina  
Conchita asintió y siguió viendo a la joven que solo veía la ciudad por la ventana  
-El Consejo nos dió luz verde para investigar  
-Eso esta bien, pero sin los datos necesarios, no podremos ayudar a la...  
-Maestra Nemain - un joven apareció - ya tenemos los informes de la "caja negra" de la nave  
-Eso es perfecto - Conchita asintió - Ryoga, quedate con ella, voy a averiguar lo que pasó  
El aprendiz asintió  
-Ojalá podamos ayudarla - se volteó...

Ryoga miró el reloj puestó en la pared de la habitación.  
-Han pasado dos horas - pensó - desde que estoy aquí y ni siquiera me dirige la palabra  
Siguió viendo a la joven, la cual no daba señales de respuesta.  
-Chts! Que hare...la Sensei se esta tardando  
Ryoga sentía algo de desesperación. Podía percibirla de la joven, su impaciencia, aunque no la exteriorizaba, hacía mover la habitación y la Fuerza misma.  
-Aun no domina sus sentimientos - sonrió - puedo sentir algo...bueno, yo tampoco soy bueno en esto, pero...  
-Tu mundo ya debe estar destruído - se oyó. La chica se volvió hacia Ryoga que fingía desinteres - si no nos dices que ha pasado, no podremos ayudarte  
La chica quisó hablar, pero se calló y se volvió rapidamente.  
-Tu familia, tus amigos...tu casa, todo puede estar destruído... - Ryoga notó que no podía contenerse - y tal vez tu perro  
-Deja de decir eso! - contestó con enojo - no ves que me estas haciendo sufrir  
-Vaya, hasta que hablaste - se acercó - ahora sí podemos conversar  
-No quiero hacerlo, nadie puede ayudarme...ni siquiera ustedes que son Jedis  
-Sabes quienes somos, pero no lo suficiente  
-Ustedes nunca podrían ganarles  
-Ganarles? - Ryoga pensó con cierta sorpresa - deben ser los Sith  
-Nadie puede ganarles, son invencibles, ellos destruyen nuestro planeta en.. - la chica comenzó a echarse a llorar. Ryoga le acercó un pañuelo - ellos son horribles  
-Lo sabemos, por eso tenemos que...  
-Nadie puede ayudarme...son temibles  
-¿Sabes quienes son?  
-No, solo se que vestían totalmente de negro y que portaban blasters y tanques de batalla  
-¿Blasters? ¿Tanques? - meditó el chico - entonces no son los sith...tal vez alguien que quiere rebelarse  
-Y porque dices que podemos ser de utilidad?  
-Ellos nos amenazaron y dijeron que no podrían ni siquiera los Jedis, nadie en absoluto  
-Solo te lavaron el cerebro, nosotros liberaremos tu planeta, no te preocupes  
-Pero...  
-No te preocupes, los venceremos - dijó Ryoga con confianza. La joven lo miró con cierta reserva, pero denotó una sonrisa  
-Eso, no te desanimes...ahora tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que decirnos de donde eres y que paso con tu planeta Barbara  
-Esta bien - se limpió las últimas lágrimas - lo hare...

Conchita regresaba del taller con frustración. La caja negra no había sido dañada, pero no contenía más que frases de auxilio y sonidos de ataque. Ahora era seguro, ella no se había estrellado por accidente, sino que había sido derribada. No dentro de Pergamino, sino fuera del espacio.  
-No cabe duda de que la Fuerza esta con ella - musitó - si hubiera sido alguien normal, no habría sobrevivido al choque  
Además, la nave casi no se había cuarteado en el trayecto, salvo un disparo en el alerón. Naves como esa no existían en gran cantidad en la galaxia, salvo en ciertos sectores.  
Mientras los técnicos investigaban, Conchita regresaba a la habitación y vió con agrado que Ryoga y la chica platicaban con soltura.  
-Parece que lo logró - pensó y se acercó  
-Chicos, como han estado?  
-Hola - se volvió la joven - gracias de nuevo, Ryoga me ha dicho que podrán ayudarnos  
-Claro que los ayudaremos, pero necesitamos saber todo sobre tí...no estas en los registros  
Barbara asintió  
-Como saben, me llamó Barbara, vengo del planeta Malagaste, del sistema Hispania  
-Eso esta casi al otro extremo de la Galaxia - comentó Conchita  
-Sí, no estabamos en unión con la República, pero mi padre, ya estaba en términos de aliarse con ella  
-¿Tu padre?  
-Sí - intervinó Ryoga - ella es una de las dos hijas del soberano del planeta  
-Vaya, entonces eres una princesa?  
-No precisamente - sonrió con tímidez - mi hermana, Belen es la heredera al trono...en cambio yo, iba a prepararme para ser una estudiosa de mi pueblo  
-Eso esta bien - sonrió - pero se nota que sabes pilotear  
-Me enseñaron como parte de mi educación formal...siempre me ha gustado ser una combatiente, y no tanto el papel de hija refinada de mi padre  
Ryoga observó con sorpresa como Barbara había cambiado. Detrás de ese exterior, tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido  
-En fin, entonces dices que fueron invadidos  
-Sí, pero no supimos cuando. Un día atacaron el palacio, tomados por sorpresa. Muchos murieron y mi familia fue encerrada para obligarla a firmar un armisticio. Yo logré escapar  
-Pero los tanques, los soldados...todos hubieran sido detenidos  
-Eso no fue la razón de que cayó el palacio, sino que algo invisible nos atacó...no pudimos verlo, pero yo sí...eran Gaimelechs  
-¿Gaimelechs? Eso no puede ser, fueron prohibidos por su ferocidad al ataque  
-Y aun así, son enormes, cualquiera los hubiera visto  
-Nadie los vió, salvo yo...parece que llevaban algo que los hacía invisibles  
Conchita miró a su alumno con una mirada que el le devolvió. No cabía duda de que Barbara poseía talento.  
-Bueno, y no pudiste ver a los invasores  
-Solo a los soldados, pero no a los líderes...aunque debó decir que siempre tenía un extraño presentimiento, de algo maligno y tenebroso. Yo quería quedarme con mi familia, pero mi padre me obligó a escapar...Dios! Quisiera saber si estan bien  
-De seguro lo estan, te ayudaremos  
-Entonces fuí de ayuda?  
-Claro - asintió la Jedi - sabemos a donde ir y a que enfrentarnos, pero para mandar una fuerza de la República, tenemos que verlo por nosotros mismos  
-Que! Entonces no me creen!!  
-Te creemos, pero - sonrió Ryoga - si no son tan fuertes, solo nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto  
-Gracias, muchas gracias - les tomó las manos a ambos - entonces rescataremos a mi familia y a mi pueblo, gracias!!  
Tiempo después, luego de hablar un poco más y despedirse de Barbara para que pudiera descansar, los dos jedis conversaban afuera en voz baja  
-Tiene poder, usa por instinto la Fuerza  
-Eso pude ver, si los Gaimelechs existen, ella tiene razón  
-Esas cosas fueron vetadas desde su gran poder de destrucción, aun me niego a creer que existan  
-Pueden existir mi joven padawan...nosotros aun usamos algunos  
-En este caso, debemos llevarlo  
-Creo que sí, esto no me gusta...  
-A mi tampoco sensei...sabe, he estado algo resfríado  
Conchita le dió un buen zape a su discípulo  
-Deja de bromear, esto es serio  
-Lo siento..auh - dijó mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del Autor versión 2.0  
Sí, FW se reestructura en todos los capítulos, incluyendo las notas. Luego de 6 años, comenzare nuevamente a escribir esta historia de abajo para arriba. Se que muchos no les gustara, pero quiero encontrar nuevamente ese sentido que tenía para escribirla. Durante el trayecto me desvíe en algún momento y esto paso de ser una historia para divertirse, a un mero proyecto psicológico de su servidor, y esa no era la opción. Ahora vuelvo a escribir y espero a muchos les agrade la nueva versión de Fanfic Wars. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	2. Chapter 2

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo II**

**El Primer Enfrentamiento**

**LA PAZ Y LA ARMONIA REINA EN LA GALAXIA GRACIAS AL GOBIERNO DE LA REPUBLICA Y LOS CABALLEROS JEDIS.**

**SIN EMBARGO, ESTA PAZ ES RELATIVA YA QUE HAY AMENAZAS DE QUE SURJA UNA NUEVA GUERRA ENTRE EL JEDI Y EL SITH**

**UNA JOVEN APARECIO Y PARECE TENER LA CLAVE SOBRE EL SURGIMIENTO DE LOS SITH. DOS CABALLEROS JEDIS HAN SIDO ENVIADOS AL SISTEMA HISPANIA PARA AVERIGUAR EL PROBLEMA QUE HA SURGIDO EN LA FUERZA...**

Año 30XX, Planeta Pergamino

-Maestra, insistó en pilotear la nave  
-No juegues! - dijó sarcastica la joven Jedi mientras su alumno la seguía de cerca - la última vez casi nos estrellamos en Olderón  
-Bueno, quería probar...  
-¡Siempre quieres probar! Porque no admites de una vez que te equivocas!  
El padawan bajó la cabeza  
-Bien, lo admitó..me confíe y casi estrellamos  
-Ese no es el chiste...llevabamos al príncipe de Olderon a casa  
-Si, y usted estaba "babeando" por él - sonrió el chico maliciosamente  
-Erhh! Ese no es el chiste - se sonrojo levemente y luego sonrio maliciosamente - pero debo admitir que era muy apuesto  
El padawan movió la cabeza. Al menos ya se había librado de un sermón más de su maestra.  
-Bueno, y entonces quien sera el piloto?  
-Es alguien que conozcó personalmente  
-Pues de seguro es una mujer  
-Como lo supiste? - preguntó con genuida incredulidad  
-El femenismo, el femenismo... - dijó con una sonrisa Ryoga. Conchita ignoró su comentario y siguieron los dos adelante por una rampa transportadora por las partes bajas de Pergamino. Comunmente, los garages y sitios de despegue se ubican en las partes bajas de esta ciudad-planeta, el centro de la Galaxia.  
El Consejo había dado el permiso para que dos caballeros Jedis fueran al sistema Hispania a investigar lo que había pasado. La joven solo atinaba a decir que habían sido invadidos por Gaimelechs, una especie de robots que habían sido usados como arma de guerra en las antiguas guerras interplanetarias, antes del surgimiento de la República. Supuestamente habían sido prohibidos por su amenazadora fuerza. Sin embargo, el tenerlos de vuelta no eran buenas noticias para el Consejo.  
-Maestra, ya me duelen los pies - comento Ryoga de manera infantil  
-Shh! Se supone que eres un Jedi, no una niña  
-Eso me han dicho desde que soy su padawan  
-Pues ignoralos, no puedes!  
-Los demás han tenido un maestro, yo una maestra...al menos tengo la suerte de no estar trastornado  
-¿Que estas insinuando?  
-Nada, nada - se encogió de hombros y siguió a su maestra. Nemain soltó un largo suspiro.  
Hace 10 años, la situación era muy distinta. Acababa de ser nombrada Caballero Jedi y estaba feliz porque iba a tener su primera discípula, pero cuando vió que el resultado fue un chico, casi se cae de espaldas. Alegó desde entonces el cambio de alumno, pero el Consejo desoyó sus suplicas, en especial porque decían que el chico era talentoso. Conchita no lo creía, había visto su analisis de sangre y era apenas de 700 a 900 midiclorianos, en otras palabras, era un Jedi de clase baja.  
-"No te preocupes" - se oyó la voz del Maestro Jullian - tiene aptitud"  
Eso creyó, pero al entrenarlo estos años, vió con decepción como el chico fallaba en progresar, inclusive en el manejo del sable y de la Fuerza misma. No sabía concentrarse, se iba de "pinta" en los entrenamientos y era el más insolente que había conocido.  
Contrario a él, ella había sido una talentosa padawan, cuando entrenaba bajo las ordenes del maestro Shion. Él le había dicho que tenía un gran destino, entre ello, el ser la protagonista de un suceso que alteraría la galaxia entera. Esto la había llenado de emoción, además, de que su nivel de midiclorianos era alrededor de 10,000, muy alto entre los Jedis. Se sentía orgullosa de su poder y sobre todo, su capacidad para entender a cualquier persona era increíble...pero Ryoga había dado con el traste en sus aspiraciones  
-"Ten paciencia" - era la voz de Blackwolf en su cabeza - "Es impetuoso solamente, como tú cuando eras una padawan"  
-Impetuoso? Talentoso? Que hice para merecer esto!  
Volteo a verlo. A pesar de todos sus defectos, ella también percibía algo extraño en el chico. Algo inusualmente raro, que aun con la Fuerza, los Maestros Jedis no habían percibido. Además, Conchita no podía percebir los pensamientos de Ryoga concretamente, solo por sus acciones. Ryoga podía bloquear inconscientemente la Fuerza...pero...  
-Tonterías - se dijó para sí misma - solo es mi imaginación  
-Es aquí? - preguntó Ryoga rompiendo sus pensamientos. Conchita levantó la mirada. Efectivamente era el taller de una amiga suya.  
-¡Dije helado! - se oyo una voz - ¡No chocolate!  
Un pobre androide salió volando frente a los Jedis.  
-¡KR-LOZ! - se volvió a oír - es la última vez que te aceptó esto...ve por mi helado  
El androide, con forma humanoide, se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo. Una gota de sudor corrió por las cabezas de los Jedis.  
-Erh! - Conchita movió la cabeza para despertar de su estupor. Se acercó a la puerta -¿Akiko?  
-Nemain? - se oyó y una joven salió - ¿Eres realmente tú?  
Las dos amigas tardaron en reconocerse, pero luego de unos minutos, se dieron un fuerte abrazo.  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Akiko  
-Ni a tí...mira nada más, ya eres una Caballero Jedi  
-Gracias, y por fin veo que lograste abrir tu negocio de naves  
-Ya sabes - sacó la lengua - apenas voy empezando, pero creo que lo lograre  
-Eso espero  
-Ah - Akiko notó la presencia del desconcertado padawan - quien es el?  
-Te presentó a mi aprendiz, Ryoga Antilles  
El chico se acercó y se inclinó  
-Saludos bella dama - sonrió el joven. Akiko frunció el cejo  
-Al menos lo has domesticado - bromeó Akiko. Conchita soltó una risita mientras Ryoga movía la cabeza negando.  
-Veo que las mujeres son imposibles - masculló en voz baja. Segundos después, el chico estaba estampado en la pared.  
-Perdón - Akiko reaccionó - creo que no debí...  
-No te preocupes - asintió Conchita complacida - se lo merecía...vamos, tengo que hablar contigo - se volvió hacia Ryoga que soltaba una lágrima de dolor - ve por la señorita Barbara por favor  
-Roger dat - dijó con voz baja el padawan - pero podría sacarme de aquí, creo que me rompieron un par de vertebras.

Hispania, planeta Malagaste...  
Los imponentes Gaimelechs rondaban como buitres el Palacio Real de Malagaste mientras varias figuras observaban el desolado paisaje  
-Así que las familias estan en campos de concentración? - comento una figura que dio un paso adelante mientras veía el panorama por el enorme vitral del moderno complejo.  
-Afirmativo mi Señor - asintió una figura trás él - fabricando para la siguiente invasión...la familia real esta en las catacumbas.  
-Bien, no debemos desperdiciar recursos...este pequeño planeta no tiene lo que buscabamos  
-Se refiere al...  
-Sí, El Señor se enfurecera  
La figura tragó saliva nerviosamente.  
-Puedes retirarte - se levantó y dió media vuelta. Sin embargo, se detuvo a mirar y luego se marcho. La figura se volvió hacia la ventana  
-Lo que te decía  
-Deluxe, de nuevo tú?  
Otra figura de menor tamaño apareció  
-Saludos Darth Eagle - sonrió de forma siniestra el recien llegado - veo que sus instintos no funcionaron  
-Aun no cantes victoria...el planeta esta siendo revisado de pies a cabeza y pronto lo encontraremos  
-Eso no fue lo que escuche  
El primero dió una mueca.  
-Se podría saber porque eres tan chismoso  
-Solo sirvó al Señor, eso es todo  
-Hipócrita - musitó en voz baja - solo eres un ambicioso de poder, pequeño inverbe  
El pequeño levantó la mano pero Darth Eagle hizó una seña de alto  
-No debemos pelear...ya lo haremos cuando termine esto  
-Puede ser...puede ser - bajó la mano - pero no te confíes Eagle...no te confíes  
Darth Eagle se volvió sin prestarle ya más atención. Deluxe dió media vuelta  
-Te estas haciendo viejo, pronto caeras  
Darth Eagle solo soltó una risita  
-Eso lo veremos...  
Tan pronto Deluxe se retiro, otra figura se acerco.  
-Porque permites que sea así? - era una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, pero fríos ojos amatista.  
-Daga, no notaste nada verdad?  
La Sith levanto la vista y vio impresionado como las marcas de unos dedos amorataban el cuello de Eagle.  
-Cuando hizo eso..?  
-Fue un momento, pero si hubiera continuado el apretón, ya estaría muerto.

Pergamino  
-Así que iremos de incognitos? - preguntó Akiko  
-Sí, tal vez sea una trampa o algo peligroso...no podemos ir con un crucero Jedi o de la República, eso nos pondría en una situación terrible  
-Lo sé, pero aun si somos de la milicia, nos dispararan  
-Por eso te elegí, eres una de las mejores pilotos de este lado del universo  
-Me elogías... - Akiko guardó silencio - y no te lo voy a negar  
Conchita sonrió. No cabe duda de que no había cambiado en nada en estos años  
-Así que iras? Esto es peligroso...te comprende si no quieres  
Akiko guardó silencio, como meditando...pero no duró mucho tiempo  
-Claro, no te fallaría amiga, además, extraño esos viejos tiempos en que apenas era una padawan, con el maestro Shion  
-Gracias! - Conchita sonrió - no creí...  
-Pero.. - ella hizó una seña muy característica - pero no todo es gratis en el universo...sabes, cuesta mucho el combustible, las armas, mi comisión, etc.,etc.  
-La República pagará, no te preocupes  
-Eso espero - Akiko se levantó - esos burocratas son terribles al momento de pagar  
-Lo hare, si es necesario, usare el truco Jedi  
-Sí, sus mentes son más débiles que las de un bantha  
Las dos comenzaron a reír cuando Ryoga apareció con Barbara  
-Parece que todo esta solucionado cierto? - preguntó el padawan.  
-Claro que sí, nos vamos a Hispania... - levantó Akiko la mano hacia el cielo - bueno, luego de que me entreguen mi helado  
Los presentes se cayeron de espaldas

Sistema Nemesis, planeta Yetzal  
-Tranquilo, concentrate - musitaba en voz baja un sujeto vestido a la usanza Jedi mientras observaba al joven que estaba parado de manos y con los ojos cerrados - siente la Fuerza, esta aquí, esta alla...esta en todos lados...unete a ella, forma parte de la Fuerza que domina y envuelve al universo  
Entonces la piedra en que estaba sentado el maestro Jedi comenzó a levantarse con él...el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados, con un gota de sudor recorriendole la frente  
-No te esfuerces..solo siente...no pienses...usa tus instintos  
La piedra siguió elevandose hasta que pasó encima del aprendiz y se colocó al otro lado lentamente.  
-Bien - el maestro se levantó - eso estuvó muy bien Hukarovi  
-Gracias - el chico abrió los ojos y se volteó rapidamente. Su rostro no mostraba gran emoción - fue todo por hoy?  
-Sí, vas aprendiendo rápido el arte de la Fuerza, pronto alcanzarás el rango de un Caballero Jedi  
El chico asintió en silencio y recogió su capa de Jedi mientras se tiraba la coleta de aprendiz hacía atrás.  
-Maestro Mawyin, realmente lo cree?  
-Sí, tus temores casi han desaparecido...lo que sentías antes se ha ido diluyendo, puedo decir ahora que estas casi listo  
-Gracias de nuevo, nunca pense poder hacerlo  
-La vida nos trata mal algunas veces, pero cuando alcanzas la paz en tí, todo fluirá más rápido...la vitalidad, la energía...y también el odio, la furia y el miedo.  
-El lado oscuro  
-Sí, el lado oscuro - El Maestro Al Mawyin levantó la mirada. El era un prominente maestro Jedi durante mucho tiempo, sirviendo con gran destreza a la Orden los Jedis. Pero su estilo de enseñar era muy peculiar. No le gustaba estar en Pergamino, rodeado de tanta tecnología...prefería la vida silvestre, por lo cual elegía a Yetzal, un planeta del Sistema Nemesis, cercado al sistema Hispania. Había tenido varios discípulos, pero ninguno como Hukarovi Yanoki, un chico que había recogido por accidente como discípulo en una de sus misiones al planeta Huniversi. Se dió cuenta de su talento en la Fuerza y decidió entrenarlo. El chico era callado, pero obediente...aunque guardaba un gran resentimiento dentro de sí. Esto preocupó al principio al maestro, pero se dió cuenta de que tal ira se iba disipando con el entrenamiento. Ahora la paz fluía por el joven  
-Creo que es hora de regresar a la casa - el Maestro dió media vuelta, pero se detuvó  
-Ocurre algo malo Maestro? - preguntó el chico  
-No lo sé, sentí algo en la Fuerza...algo tenebroso  
-Yo también...es débil, pero muy oscuro  
Mawyin levantó la vista. Esto no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo...salvó una vez.

Hyperespacio...  
-Estamos a punto - señalo Akiko mientras su crucero se deslizaba por el hiperespacio - llegaremos en unas dos horas  
Volteó y miró a Barbara, la cual no mostraba señales de alegría...solo de preocupación mientras el aprendiz de su amiga entrenaba con un rotor, una suerte de "esfera voladora" que disparaba rayos de vez en cuando  
-No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto - dijó Ryoga mientras blandía el sable frente al rotor. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una venda  
-Estamos en una misión, no de vacaciones, así que tienes que seguir entrenando  
Ryoga soltó un bufido y movió el sable esquivando un rayo inconscientemente  
-Vaya - dijó Akiko - eso fue sorprendente  
-Ah, es cosa de niños - presumió el padawan, pero no logró esquivar el siguiente rayo y le dió en la cara. La risa no hizó esperar, incluyendo de Barbara  
-Sí, ríanse - se levantó lentamente - pero algún día no lo harán  
-Lo dudo - sonrió Conchita - aun te falta concentrarte  
-Vaya, estoy rodeado de chicas, y no precisamente en la posición que yo quisiera  
-¡¡QUE QUIERES DECIR! - dijeron las 3 en tono amenazador. El joven se sintió una mosca al escucharlas  
-Eh..nada - dijó en voz baja - no dije nada  
-Eso espero - exclamó Akiko todavía molesta - sabes que esta es mi nave y podría aventarte por la escotilla de escape  
-Sí, sería algo bueno - intervinó Conchita - así no tendría que aguantarte  
-Cuidado Sensei - dijó el chico - esto se puede volver realidad  
-Tu realidad será que si no te pones a practicar, te hare cocinar  
El padawan ignoró el comentario y siguió con su entrenamiento.  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Sí, gracias - Barbara se volvió hacia Akiko - solo que estoy preocupada  
-Yo se que tu planeta esta en dificultades, pero ten calma, pronto llegaremos  
-Es por mi familia...se que estan en problemas...algo me lo dice  
Ryoga miró instintivamente a su sensei. No cabía duda en los examenes ahora.  
-Estamos llegando - Akiko escuchó la alarma del hiperespacio. Saltó hacia el asiento y miró los controles  
-El Steel Heart jamás me ha fallado - musitó - pasaremos ese bloqueo sin problemas  
-¿Steel Heart?  
-Así llamó a mi nave..."Corazón de acero"  
-Vaya, y crees que podamos pasar el bloqueo si hay  
-Se los aseguro - sonrió - aunque va a armarse una calamidad  
-No - Barbara se inclinó - hay un lugar por donde podemos pasar...te diré las coordenadas  
-¿Estas segura?  
-Creo... - dijó en voz baja - solo se que hay un lugar, las coordenas son 90 grados este, 80 grados sur, latitud 120  
-Bien, como tu digas... - Akiko ajustó la computadora - iremos directo a ese lugar cuando salgamos a la velocidad de la luz  
Entonces la estela comenzó a aminorar en la ventanilla de la nave y salieron directo a un planeta de color amarillo con manchas rojas  
-Es Malagaste - señalo Barbara  
-Oh por Dios! - exclamó Akiko al ver varias naves, destructores estelares por su tamaño, orbitando el planeta - a donde he venido a dar?!  
-Solo sigue la ruta - señalo Barbara - por allí  
Akiko asintió y aceleró lo más que pudó. Todos guardaron silencio así como la respiración mientras Corazón de Acero pasaba por delante de ellos...finalmente, penetraron a la atmósfera  
-Dios mío! - Ryoga soltó el aliento - como pudimos pasar?!  
-No lo sé, pero lo hicimos - suspiró Conchita. Akiko ajustó los controles  
-Preparense, vamos a aterrizar  
Mientras la nave descendía, el planeta comenzaba a divisarse.  
Malagaste, era uno de los 15 planetas que rondaban una estrella de color amarillo, del tipo enana, formando el sistema de Hispania.  
El planeta más importante era Madrid, sede del gobierno de esta parte de la galaxia. Malagaste era otro de los planetas, rico en recursos naturales y uno de los mejores para hacer comercio, junto a Zarag, al otro extremo del sistema.  
El gobierno era una monarquía de tipo hereditaria. El gobernante o rey actual era de la dinastía Chekka, los cuales habían traído la paz a este sistema luego de la gran Guerra del Sith acontecida hace unos 1000 años. Se decían muchos secretos y lugares que los antiguos Siths emplearon en este sistema para esconderse, antes de enfrentar la guerra con los Jedis, pero esto ya había sido olvidado, en parte por voluntad propia, en esforzarse por no recordar esas sangrientas batallas, que tantas vidas costaron.  
-Llegamos.. - Akiko descendió la nave hasta unos bosques. Activó una especie de camuflaje y el crucero desapareció.  
-Esto nos ayudara - asintió - lo diseñe para esconderme de los policias  
-Siempre tan tramposa - sonrió Conchita. Akiko sacó la lengua  
-Bien - Barbara se levantó - les dire donde esta mi familia  
-Pero antes tendremos que checar si es cierto lo de la invasión  
-Disculpe, pero no venimos por lo de mi familia? - musitó Barbara algo molesta por la forma de actuar del Jedi  
-Lo siento Barbara, pero la misión es primero...si no confirmamos esto ante el consejo, podríamos  
-¿Podríamos? Acaso mi testimonio no cuenta!!  
-Es que...  
-Ahora me acusas de mentirosa, pense que me tomaban en serio  
-Claro que lo hacemos, pero el Consejo y el Senado tiene que ver lo que pasa por sus propios ojos  
-Mi familia esta en peligro! Acaso no comprendes..  
-Claro que lo hago! - exclamó Conchita ya molesta por los alegatos de la joven - pero...  
-No creí que una Jedi fuera tan molesta!!  
-Y no creí que fueras como una niña consentida!  
-¿A quien le dices consentida? Amargada!  
-Amargada? Tu solo eres una bebé!!  
Mientras las dos discutían, Ryoga y Akiko se miraron  
-Vaya, parecen dos hermanas discutiendo - sonrió Ryoga (el autor tambien sonríe)  
Entonces el sonido de un sable de luz resonó  
-Será mejor detenerlas - asintió Akiko.  
Luego de las discusiones y de que Ryoga casi pierde la cabeza al tratar de detener la pelea, el grupo bajo de la nave  
-Segura que quieres venir? - Conchita se dirigió a Akiko - esto ya no es parte del trato  
-No te preocupes - ella ajustó su blaster - será divertido  
-Yo los guiare - dijó Barbara - solo si la señorita Jedi me lo permite  
Conchita le dirigió una mirada asesina. Ryoga solo sonrió y el grupo comenzó a avanzar.

-Sentiste eso? - musitó Darth Eagle mientras revisaba unos planos. Deluxe asintió  
-Sí...es una leve perturbación en la Fuerza...tal vez sean  
-Son Jedis - Eagle cerró los ojos - uno o dos, no sé...parece que se ocultan  
-Entonces Battousai falló, ese idiota  
-Deja de hablar así de tus compañeros, ahora debemos averiguar si son Jedis o no  
-No podemos saberlo, esa misma perturbación estaba cuando llegamos al planeta...reconozco que eso pudo ser lo que buscabamos  
-Tal vez, pero esto es diferente..más fuerte - Darth Eagle se volvió hacia uno de sus oficiales - Almirante, busque cualquier rastro de personas extranjeras...y traigalas a mi presencia

-Sensei, esta bien? - Ryoga notó el rostro de preocupación en su maestra  
-Lo estoy, pero sentiste eso?  
-Sí, creo que las suposiciones son ciertas...  
-¿Ciertas? - preguntaron Barbara y Akiko - ¿De que hablan?  
-Por la oscuridad que se siente...tal vez sea el Sith  
-¡Sith! - las dos palidecieron - ¡Pero fueron destruídos hace 1000 años!  
-Pues parece que esos huerquillos aun no se mueren - dijó Ryoga burlonamente - esto me gusta  
-¿Gustarte? - dijó horrorizada Akiko - nadie me había dicho que esta invasión estaba siendo guiada por los Sith...en este caso, mejor me hubiera quedado en Pergamino  
-Lo siento, pero te lo advertí  
-¡Cual advertencia! Dijiste que solo ibamos a rescatar a una familia! No a luchar contra los Sith  
-Akiko, sabías del riesgo!  
-No me salgas con eso!  
Las dos se pusieron a discutir. Ryoga solo bajó la cabeza  
-Aquí vamos de nuevo - y entonces de nuevo se oyó el sonido de un sable de luz.  
Luego de salvarse por segunda vez de que le cortaran la cabeza, Ryoga caminaba delante de las 3 chicas  
-No puedo creer que discutan demasiado...mujeres  
-Es que ella tuvó la culpa!  
-No, fue ella!  
-Yo? Mira quien lo dice!  
-QUE NO SE PUEDEN CALLAR UN MOMENTO! - se volvió el padawan ya harto de las peleas. Las 3 bajaron la cabeza apenadas  
-Así esta mejor - Ryoga levantó la vista y un imponente castillo se veía a lo lejos - parece que allí es  
-Efectivamente - Barbara sonrió - es aquí

-Rayos - musitaba Conchita mientras se adentraban por un pasaje subterraneo - soy la unica Jedi la cual tiene un alumno que siempre le falta el respeto  
-Conchita, por favor - le rogó Akiko - ya llevas 15 veces rumiando eso  
-Es que no es justo...  
-Maestra - Ryoga se volvió - deje de quejarse, es su destino  
-Sí, mi destino - bajó los brazos - bien, ya dejemos esto..cuanto falta para llegar?  
-Ya casi - Barbara llevaba una especie de lámpara en mano mientras recorrían los pasajes secretos del castillo. En eso, pasaron por una ventila, por la cual, unos soldados conversaban  
-¿Los vieron?  
-No, sigan buscando...lord Eagle los quiere vivos...esos Jedis o lo que sean, no pueden estar lejos  
-Chts! - Conchita exclamó - ya saben que estamos aquí  
-El infiltramiento no fue tan efectivo - musitó Akiko con su blaster de tamaño A-5 en mano - lograron verlo  
-Yo no lo creo - Ryoga se tocó la barbilla - si nos hubieran descubierto, nos habrían disparado en ese momento  
-Tal vez si sean Sith - finalizó Conchita - el lado oscuro díficil de ver es...será mejor darnos prisa  
El grupo siguió avanzando cuando llegaron a otra ventila. Barbara se detuvó y una sonrisa cruzó por su cara  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-No lo sé, pero siento si mi hermana estuviera aquí  
-No cabe duda - pensó Conchita - esta chica tiene la Fuerza en ella...pero porque sus padres no lo notaron antes?  
-Son las celdas del palacio - musitó Akiko viendo los barrotes laser - yo conozc..digo, lo se por eso  
-Me suena que has estado antes en prisión  
-Solo un par de veces, ya sabes, nadie te agradece lo que haces por ellos - soltó una risita nerviosa.  
-¡Donde esta mi padre! - se escuchó - ¡Exigo verlo aquí y ahora! ¡Soy la Princesa de Malagaste! Solo lo hacen para fastidiarme...así que dejenme salir!  
-No cabe duda - sonrió Barbara - es mi hermana Belen  
-Bien señores - Ryoga corrigió al ver las caras de sus acompañantes - digó señoritas, a pelear!  
Un enorme estruendo se hizó presente. Los custodios androides tardaron en reaccionar y fueron tomados por sorpresa por los Jedis, los cuales los acabaron en cuestión de minutos mientras Akiko corría por las llaves para liberar a la princesa.  
-Cuidado Ryoga! - Conchita esquivaba un par de lasers - concentrate  
-No me regañe en plena batalla sensei... - musitaba el chico moviendose a gran velocidad enmedio de los androides - no me gusta que me presionen  
Finalmente, el último androide cayó al suelo destruído. Conchita y Ryoga apagaron sus sables  
-Fue fácil...espero que no hallamos hecho mucho ruido  
-Hermana! - Belen corrió hacia Barbara tan pronto fue liberada - Estas bien!  
-Sí - la joven la abrazó - logre escapar  
-Eso esta muy bien - sonrió - y dime...que me trajiste?  
Una gota de sudor corrió por la cabeza de todos  
-Creo que esta algo consentida - atinó a decir Ryoga  
-¿Y estos quienes son? - preguntó la princesa  
-Son dos Caballeros Jedis enviados por la República para liberar nuestro planeta hermana  
-Ah sí... - ella se adelantó - podrían dar una maroneta o mostrarme sus sables para demostrarlo  
-¡Belen!  
-Lo siento - sacó la lengua pícaramente.  
-Que diferentes son ustedes dos - musitó Conchita - no parecen hermanas  
-Sí, me preguntó porque la eligieron como sucesora al trono...yo con ella, me hubiera ido volando del planeta.  
Ryoga recibió un buen coscorrón por parte de su maestra  
-¿Acaso no tienes respeto por las mujeres? - masculló Akiko  
-No, creo que no - se levantó del coscorrón - soy bobo, pero no tanto para estar derrapando por una chica  
Todas se le quedaron viendo  
-Acaso eres de una especie fuera de este universo?  
-No, solo que las chicas aquí presentes no lo adjudican - Ryoga vió la mirada asesina de las chicas - es decir, son tan bellas que no necesito inclinarme ante ellas...simplemente lo único que puedo hacer es servirlas  
Un leve sonrojo corrió por todas ellas. El chico dió media vuelta..pero era un sonrojo de molestia  
-Bueno, vamonos...no quiero perder más el tiempo, rescatando damiselas en peligro  
-Siempre es tan cínico? - preguntó Akiko mientras el irrespetuoso padawan se asomaba para ver si no había moros en la costa. Conchita solo asintió con pesar  
-Tiende a ser muy grosero, especialmente con las chicas...pienso a veces que todavía no ha pasado de los 8 años..mentalmente hablando  
-Escuche eso - se volvió el aprendiz - y mi sensei tiene razón...vengan, el camino esta despejado  
Las chicas y la Jedi no tuvieron otra opción que encogerse de hombros y seguirlo.

-Esa sensación de nuevo - Eagle se levantó - son Jedis, no cabe duda  
-Bien - Deluxe sonrió - me encargare de ello  
-No se moleste Lord Deluxe - una voz tétrica se escuchó atrás de ellos - yo lo tomare  
-¿Estas seguro Battousai? - se volvió Eagle. Un sujeto, vestido a la usanza negra de los otros dos, apareció. Tenía varias cicatrices en la cara y el cabello, de color negro, sujetado en una cola de caballo  
-Claro que sí mi Señor..hare papilla a esos Jedis  
-Espero que no falles...adelante - asintió Deluxe  
-Bien, pero no irás solo... - otros dos personajes aparecieron. Una era una chica muy hermosa, de cabello morado, pero con una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo, vestida con ropajes negros, así como otro que tenía una máscara horrenda, como la muerte misma. Estaba desprovisto de cabello y sostenía una especie de hoz.  
-Lady Daga...Darth Caronte - sonrió Deluxe - veo que ya han llegado  
-Así es...hora de divertirnos... - sonrió Daga malevolamente.  
Entre tanto, un crucero de color plateado utilizaba la misma ruta que el crucero de Akiko para pasar enmedio del bloqueo...

Fin del Capítulo

Notas del Autor  
Más Jedis y Siths son introducidos a la trama ¿Que ocurrira en el siguiente episodio?


	3. Chapter 3

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

  
Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

****

Capítulo III

El Jedi y el Sith  
** LA PAZ Y LA ARMONIA REINA EN LA GALAXIA GRACIAS AL GOBIERNO DE LA REPUBLICA. SIN EMBARGO, ESTA PAZ ES RELATIVA YA QUE HAY AMENAZAS DE QUE SURJA UNA NUEVA GUERRA ENTRE EL JEDI Y EL SITH**

UNA JOVEN APARECIO Y PARECE TENER LA CLAVE SOBRE EL SURGIMIENTO DE LOS SITH. DOS CABALLEROS JEDIS HAN SIDO ENVIADOS AL SISTEMA HISPANIA PARA AVERIGUAR EL PROBLEMA QUE HA SURGIDO EN LA FUERZA

LUEGO DE ATERRIZAR EN MALAGASTE, LOS JEDIS Y SUS ACOMPAÑANTES LOGRARON RESCATAR A LA HEREDERA AL TRONO, AHORA SOLO QUEDA ESCAPAR...

Año 30XX, Planeta Malagaste, Sistema Hispania

Los 5 fugitivos escapaban enmedio de una balacera de blasters dentro del Palacio Real  
-Brillante idea - musitó Akiko - activar una alarma silenciosa...acaso no eres un Jedi?  
-Aprendiz - corrigió Ryoga mientras dispersaba un par de disparos con su sable - si fuera Jedi, me avergonzaria  
-Cierra la boca - musitó Conchita - pense que te había enseñado como detectar intrusos con la Fuerza  
-Bueno, solo estudie para el examen, no para aplicarlo  
-Ahora tendremos que salir corriendo de aquí - dijó Barbara - y sin llevarnos ni siquiera una de mis mascotas  
Salió una gota de sudor de Ryoga mientras las chicas se vieron con pesar mientras los soldados las perseguían. Ryoga se detuvó y con un corte de su sable detonó el regulador de la puerta, haciendo que cayera y cortara el paso de sus persecutores  
-Lo hicimos - suspiró Akiko guardando su arma - ahora solo tenemos que bajar  
-Conchita! - gritó Barbara. Todos se volvieron y vieron a la Jedi hincada sobre el piso. Una mancha roja sobresalía de su hombro  
-Rayos! - Ryoga se acercó a examinarla - porque no nos dijó que la hirieron?  
-Apenas me dí cuenta... - sonrió debilmente - creo que me dieron cuando nos descubrieron  
-Se supone que es una Jedi - murmuró Belen - eso no debió pasarle  
-Soy una Jedi, pero no niñera...por andar cubriendo a mi padawan  
Ryoga apretó los dientes apenado mientras revisaba la herida  
-Hmm, no es un simple rozón - sacó una venda de su cinturón - tendremos que detener la hemorragia  
Entonces se escucharon una serie de explosiones. La puerta comenzó a cimbrarse  
-No hay tiempo - Conchita se colocó la venda en el hombro - tenemos que irnos  
-Pero...  
-Al diablo conmigo! - exclamó - de nada servirá quedarnos  
-Como usted diga maestra - Ryoga asintió - pero yo ire atrás, para cubrirlas  
-Yo también - Akiko sacó su blaster mientras Barbara ayudaba a Conchita.  
-Vamonos! - el grupo comenzó a avanzar. Alguien los observaba ya por las cámaras del palacio  
-Lo que suponía, son Jedis - dijó Darth Eagle  
-Bien, eso me da una idea - Deluxe se volvió al cabo de su guardia - traiganos al Rey inmediatamente!  
El soldado se golpeó el pecho y asintió.  
-¿Que planeas hacer?  
-Nada - la sonrisa de Deluxe era malevola - solo un poco de diversión

Entre tanto, afueras del Palacio, el crucero de color plateado descendía en los bosques aledaños. Tan pronto tocó tierra, la cabina se abrió y un sujeto, vestido con ropas jedi, bajó rapidamente  
-Conchita y su aprendiz son iguales - pensó - debieron reportarse, no meterse en esta boca de lobo  
Entonces varios soldados aparecieron en plataformas volantes  
-¡Es él! - se oyó - el intruso!  
Las plataformas fueron hacia el sujeto, pero como un relámpago, sacó un sable de luz, color verde e hizó pedazos a los soldados en cuestión de segundos. Un segundo contingente venía, pero levantó la mano y estos salieron volando contra los árboles gracias a la Fuerza  
-No tengo tiempo - musitó mientras apagaba el sable - tengo otras cosas que hacer  
Mientras el joven corría rumbo al palacio, un soldado que no había sido muerto, tomó su comunicador  
-Aquí X09...repitó..encontramos a otro Jedi, repitó, hay otro Jedi aquí

La comitiva de las princesas avanzaba con rapidez  
-Sí llegamos al hangar, podremos salir sin problemas del Palacio  
-Eso se dice fácil su majestad - musitó Conchita mientras sostenía su hombro con una mano y el sable en la misma - pero debemos pasar el bloqueo que sigue  
Entonces llegaron a una especie de sala, de forma círcular, muy amplia. Ryoga con un movimiento de su sable, quemó el circuito de entrada  
-Listo, esto los detendra otro momento  
-¡Saludos! - se escuchó una voz. Los presentes saltaron del susto - Bienvenidos a mi "Arena"  
-¿Quien es? - exclamó Ryoga.  
-Es la pantalla - Barbara accionó un dispositivo que estaba en la pared - este lugar servía como sitio de reunión de mi padre con los gobernantes del planeta  
Dos muros se abrieron al fondo y una pantalla de video apareció. La imagen cobró vida y vieron a un sujeto, de aspecto juvenil, casi un adolescente, vestido totalmente de negro  
-Rayos...creo que si son...  
-Así es - interrumpió a Conchita - soy Darth Deluxe, Guerrero del Sith...antes que nada Jedis, los felicito por haber entrado y llegado hasta aquí...pero el viaje ha terminado  
-Entonces han resurgido? - se adelantó Ryoga  
-Se podría decir que sí...y pronto tendremos el control de esta galaxia  
Otro Sith también apareció en la imagen  
-Soy Darth Eagle...como mi compañero les dijó, esto se ha acabado, ríndase  
-Así es, o nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de hacer esto - Deluxe tronó los dedos y el Rey apareció, amarrado totalmente  
-¡Papá! - gritaron las dos princesas  
-Exacto, ríndanse o el Rey morirá  
Las chicas se volvieron hacia los Jedis  
-Solo ustedes pueden decidir - musitó Conchita  
-¡No lo hagan! - exclamó el Rey para sorpresa de todos adelantandose - si se rinden, la esperanza de recobrar Malagaste se perdera, escapen!  
La cara de Deluxe se tornó siniestra  
-¡Viejo tonto! - rugió - ¡Te dije que no hablarás!!  
Entonces sacó un sable de luz, color rojo y con un movimiento, atravesó al rey, matandolo en ese instante  
-¡NO PAPA! - Barbara y Belen gritaron horrorizadas mientras el Rey caía muerto sobre el frío suelo. Ryoga apretó los puños, lleno de ira, mientras Conchita y Akiko miraban con saña al asesino, que sonreía  
-Se los dije - la sonrisa se torno una mueca de triunfo - ahora, si no quieren ver muerta a vuestra madre, entreguense  
-Papá - Belen comenzó a llorar mientras Barbara trataba de contener las lágrimas. Tomó el arma de Akiko y apuntó a la pantalla  
-Este es mi respuesta maldito! - y disparó, destruyendo la pantalla.  
-Vaya - Deluxe sonrió mientras veía solo la estática en su monitor - creo que ya eligieron  
-Eso fue cruel - exclamó Darth Eagle  
-Pero necesario Lord...es hora de que nuestros camaradas entren en acción  
Entre tanto, Belen lloraba en los brazos de Barbara que también no dejaba de sollozar.  
-Debemos irnos - musitó Conchita - su padre tenía razón  
-Papá - solo atinaba a decir la menor de las princesas. Akiko tomó su arma del piso  
-Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo  
Barbara asintió, pero Belen la detuvó  
-¡No quiero irme! Quiero estar con papá  
-Papá murió...ahora nosotras somos el futuro del planeta  
Belen no quería obedecer, pero Conchita se acercó y pusó su mano en el hombro. La joven princesa se desmayó al instante  
-Es un truco Jedi...dormira un buen rato  
-Bien - Barbara se limpió las lágrimas,pero aun brotaban de sus ojos. Sujetó a su hermana y cuando iban a salir del salón, la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Dos figuras, vestidas totalmente de negro, las esperaban.  
-Oh Diablos - exclamó Ryoga reconociendolos. Los extraños se quitaron las capuchas negras. Una era una joven de hermosos ojos morados, pero mirada maligna, mientras el otro, tenía una máscara de calavera, como sonriendo maleficamente.  
-Son Sith - solo atinó a decir Conchita. Los dos sonrieron y entonces sacaron sus sables de luz, encendiendolos. Una luz roja corría por sus armas.  
-Ryoga - la maestra Jedi se adelantó - ayudales a escapar y guialas hasta la nave  
-Pero Maestra..  
-Es una orden, obedece! - Conchita encendió su sable de luz, pero Ryoga se interpusó  
-No sensei, somos parte de un equipo, y además, usted esta herida, dejeme pelear a mí  
-¡Estas loco! No podrás con ellos  
-No, ellos no podrán contra mí  
-Debes estar jugando pequeño Jedi - se escuchó la voz del rostro de calavera - eres solo un insecto  
-Ah sí - se volvió furioso - este insecto te dará tu merecido  
El sujeto comenzó a reír  
-No bromees...yo, Darth Caronte no lo permitira, te aplastare como el bicho que eres  
-No importa cuantos Jedis sean - sonrió la joven - no podran contra los mejores alumnos de Darth Demon  
-¿Que ocurrió? - Belen abrió los ojos luego de su trance. Vió con terror como dos sujetos temibles les cerraban el paso - pero..quienes son?  
-Son Sith - dijó Barbara - estos fueron los asesinos.  
Conchita apretó los dientes. Estos dos Sith se veían fuertes.  
-Esta bien - suspiró dandose por vencida - puedes ayudarme Ryoga  
El chico asintió y se colocó a lado de su maestra, pero con un rápido movimiento, le colocó la mano en el hombro. Conchita se dió cuenta muy tarde y cayó desmayada al suelo. Los dos Siths fruncieron el cejo desconcertados, igual que los demás  
-Akiko, llevate a mi sensei...yo voy a combatirlos solos - dijó sin volverse  
-Pero...Ryoga...acaso te volviste loco  
-No, los detendre lo suficiente para que se vayan  
-Ryoga - dijó Barbara asustada - no juegues...esos Siths son...  
-¡Con un demonio! - exclamó - llevensela!!  
Las chicas notaron el gesto del padawan y rapidamente, Akiko tomo a Conchita en hombros  
-No te mueras Ryoga - sonrió la chica. El aprendiz asintió  
-Un momento! - resonó la voz de Darth Caronte - nadie les ha dado permiso de irse...las mataremos aquí mismo  
Dió un paso, pero el padawan se adelantó, encendiendo su sable de luz, color azul claro.  
-Lo siento, pero YO sí les dí permiso  
-Hazte a un lado! - rugió el Sith, pero el Jedi no se inmutó  
-No..primero sobre mi cadaver  
-¡Como quieras! - Caronte arremetió a gran velocidad, pero Ryoga hizó lujo de reflejos y detuvó el mandoble del Sith  
-Que...pero como? - Darth Caronte estaba desconcertado  
-Je, pero que te dije que no podrían conmigo  
Caronte hizó una mueca de molestia e hizó una seña a Lady Daga. Esta asintió y arremetió hacia las chicas con su sable, pero Ryoga reaccionó, dandole una patada a Caronte y luego, con el movimiento de la Fuerza, mandó a volar lejos a Daga contra una pared.  
-Ahora! - Ryoga se volvió hacia el grupo - corran!  
Akiko no perdió tiempo y salió con Conchita en hombros. Belen trás de ella, pero Barbara se detuvó en el filo de la puerta.  
-Barbara - Ryoga retrocedió mientras el Sith tomaba aire - que ocurre? Corre!  
-No voy a irme...dejarte solo con esos brutos sería algo..  
-Tienes que irte...como dijó tu padre, eres el futuro de este planeta, en cambio solo soy el aprendiz de un Jedi..hay centenares como yo por toda la Galaxia  
-Pero...  
-Vete...yo vivire, no te preocupes  
Barbara negó con la cabeza  
-No, no me ire!!  
-Veo que eres demasiado necia - el padawan levantó la mano y usó la Fuerza para empujarla fuera del recinto. Inmediatamente, lanzó un pedazo de roca hacia el circuito, sellando definitivamente la puerta.  
-¡No! - Barbara se levantó y trato de abrir la compuerta, pero el sistema no respondía - Ryoga! Necio tonto! Te van a matar!  
-No podemos hacer nada - Akiko la tomó del brazo - no te preocupes, el saldra con bien  
La chica se detuvó, meditando la situación. El rastro de las lágrimas aun se veían en sus mejillas  
-Primero mi padre...luego un amigo...esto es injusto  
-Nuestro padre tenía razón - se interpusó Belen  
-Diablos! - gruó Barbara - quisiera hacer algo más  
-Lo sé - Akiko la halo - es hora de irnos  
Barbara asintió y dieron media vuelta, rumbo a la salida del Palacio.  
Adentro, Ryoga miraba como los dos Siths se recuperaban y se colocaban a sus flancos  
-Fuiste muy insolente, estupido Jedi! - bramó Caronte - eso me dolió  
-Te haremos papilla, remedo de aprendiz! - los ojos de Daga brillaban de furia - me pagarás ese golpe!  
Ryoga solo se encogió de hombros y enfiló su sable  
-Intentelo - musitó y la pelea comenzó.

-Son 3 - Darth Eagle se detuvó en sus pensamientos - han venido 3  
-¡Que! - se levantó Darth Deluxe - pero..  
-Esos dos vinieron primero...luego el tercero esta solo  
-Será mejor envíar un par de escuadrones - sonrió Deluxe - tan pronto terminen con ese padawan, cualquiera de los chicos haran pedazos a los demás  
-Esta bien, pero esto no me gusta  
Entre tanto, el Jedi avanzaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos del Palacio  
-Esto no me gusta...una presencia se debilitó y otra pareció tomar fuerza  
Entonces aparecieron varios soldados, pero saltó encima de ellos y al caer, con un sablazo momentaneo, los partió en dos pedazos.  
-Rayos! Estas cosas me hacen perder tiempo - siguió corriendo cuando sintió más presencias...presencias horribles, llenas de maldad  
-¡Diablos! - se escondió rapidamente - El Consejo tenía razón  
Una tropa de soldados androides aparecieron seguidos de una sombra aterrante, vestida totalmente de negro  
-Lord Battousai - musitó el cabo - lo seguimos?  
-No, yo ire solo... - dijó con sarcasmo - ustedes busquen a los fugitivos  
El cabo obedeció y salió rapidamente. El Sith se volvió hacia el pasillo, pero se detuvó. El Jedi pensó que lo había descubierto, pero el Sith solo frunció el cejo y corrió por el pasillo.  
-Eso estuvo cerca - pensó - el consejo tenía razón...son Sith  
Entonces comprendió lo que había pasado.  
-Lograron escapar! - sacó el sable y con un movimiento, cortó un trozo del edificio  
-Tengo que llegar antes que él - pensaba mientras se abría paso

La orden de los Jedis había sido creada hace más de 25,000 años, por un grupo de teologos y pensadores que habían logrado contactar con la Fuerza, la energía que movía el universo. Su misión era la de servir y mantener la paz, bajo el precepto de que un poder dado era para servir, no para el provecho propio.  
Esto hizó ver a los Jedis como seres poderosos y bondadosos, que terminaron por expanderse por toda la Galaxia, ayudando a la República en su proceso de pacificación.  
Pero como dicta la regla de la naturaleza, para todo ego, hay un alter ego, un yin y un yan, surgió un Jedi renegado, que vió diferente el precepto de la Fuerza: el no ayudar, sino dominar.  
Los Jedis expulsaron al renegado, el cual fundó una orden contraria al Jedi, contrario a sus antiguos camaradas, una orden para dominar y expandir la Fuerza: El Sith.  
Comenzó una guerra entre el Jedi y el Sith hace 1,500 años. El bien ganó y se creyó muerta la orden del Sith...sin embargo, ahora se confirmaba que no era cierto.

Estos Sith, nacidos del odio y rencor hacia los Jedis, habían entrenado muy fuerte para derrotarlos y tomar el control de la Galaxia y derrocar a la República. Su líder era desconocido, llamado simplemente "El Lord" o "El Señor", los había entrenado a tal grado de derrotar a cualquiera.

Pero esta vez, Darth Caronte y Darth Daga estaban sorprendidos. El padawan, un simple padawan, los estaba haciendo quedar mal. El joven Jedi se defendía a gran velocidad de los ataques combinados de los Sith, como si anticipara cada movimiento. Dando marometas y piruetas, sacaba de quisio a sus contrincantes.  
-Maldición! - Caronte arremetió al frente, pero Ryoga detuvó el embiste y antes de que Daga saltara hacia él con su sable, el chico soltó una mano y usó la Fuerza para lanzarla nuevamente hacia la pared.  
-Lo siento - musitó - no me gusta golpear damas...y menos aun si quieren matarme  
-Rayos! - Caronte hizó varios movimientos con su sable, tratando de desconcertar al Jedi, pero este cerró los ojos concentrandose en la Fuerza y con un mandoble en alto de forma instintiva, detuvó el feroz ataque. Luego se volvió sobre sí mismo, y le tiró tremendo puñetazo al Sith, que lo dejó ligeramente atontado. Daga aprovechó para atacar, pero Ryoga detuvó sus golpes laterales y luego un intento de cortarlo en dos, aunque una rasgadura apareció en su ropa.  
-Je, son algo lentos, no lo sabían - sonrió el chico ante la furia de los dos.  
-¡Maldito Jedi! - Caronte atacó por atrás, pero Ryoga dió una marometa hacia Caronte, evitando su ataque y tan pronto cayó al suelo, se lanzó con su sable al frente a gran velocidad. Daga y Caronte tuvieron que parar el mandoble en conjunto con sus sables.  
Los peleadores dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando algo de aire  
-Pelean bien - Ryoga parecía confiado - pero como dije, son algo lentos  
-¡Como te atreves a insultarnos! - rugió Caronte - ¡Solo eres un simple padawan!  
-¿Lo soy? Oh, perdón...lo olvide - dijó sarcasticamente - pero creo que ustedes no llegan a aprendices entonces  
-Pero... - Caronte estaba hecho una furia y trató de atacarlo, pero Daga se interpusó  
-Dejame que me encargue de este tipo - sonrió malevolamente - vera que es el poder del lado oscuro  
-Eso tengo que verlo - Ryoga blandió su sable, pero Daga hizó a un lado el suyo y cerró los ojos. El chico se desconcertó - que planeas hacer?  
La Sith no respondió. Caronte, a pesar de su máscara, se veía que denotaba satisfacción.  
-Es hora de que mueras, insecto - musitó. Ryoga sudó y se colocó en posición. Entonces Daga levantó las manos  
-¡Corriente Estelar! - gritó y una corriente de energía azul la rodeó. Ryoga abrió los ojos.  
-Oh Dia... - no terminó de decir la frase cuando la energía salió disparada del cuerpo de Daga y cayó encima de él, como una avalancha de rocas, creando una gran explosión.  
-Lo hiciste! - Caronte hizó una exclamación de triunfo - con eso tuvo ese pobre diablo!  
Daga emitió una sonrisa...la cual fue borrada cuando vió un sable surgir de la humadera.  
-Ejem - Ryoga emergió limpiandose el traje - creo que logre sobrevivir  
-Pero...como? - la Sith no creía lo que veían sus ojos - como...como sobreviviste?  
Caronte estaba en las mismas  
-Solo... - Ryoga tomó aire - solo utilice la Fuerza para protegerme...me costó trabajo, tu ataque es muy fuerte  
-Ya veo - Caronte asintió contento. Vió como el Jedi se había debilitado en gran medida con el golpe de su compañera - creo que ya agotaste todo tu poder  
-Sí - Daga también lo notó. Empuño rapidamente su sable - te haremos trizas ahora mismo  
-Bueno - Ryoga respiraba trabajosamente - al menos, me llevare a uno conmigo  
Los tres se colocaron en posición de ataque, pero entonces una navaja laser atraveso la compuerta, seguida de una gran explosión. Una figura apareció entre las sombras.  
-Oh...con un demonio! - exclamó Ryoga. Era otro Sith  
-No - su voz resonó - el único que se irá, serás tú  
-Darth Battousai - dijó Caronte - pense que...  
-No hay tiempo, vayan por el otro Jedi y sus acompañantes...yo me encargare de este tipo  
-Pero Señor - intervinó Daga - casi lo...  
-¡Es una orden! - gritó el Sith. Los dos jedis oscuros se vieron y dieron media vuelta  
-Como usted quiera, pero nos quita la diversión.  
Ryoga vió como los dos cortaban la compuerta de salida con sus sables y salían del lugar. Quisó detenerlos, pero el otro Sith se interpusó  
-A donde vas? - preguntó sonriente - el momento de tu muerte ya no puede ser aplazado  
-Ja, no voy a morirme...y menos contra tí - refunfuño el padawan  
-Ah sí? - el Sith sacó su sable, pero su empuñadora era diferente a las otras. Era más larga y tenía un protector en la zona de la navaja, como si fuera una katana japonesa. Un resplandeciente rayo rojo salió de ella, haciendo ver el sable de Ryoga como si fuera de juguete  
-Sabes - sonrió de una forma aterradora - hace mucho tiempo que no mató a nadie...y creo que al fin terminara eso  
Ryoga tragó saliva. Por primera vez, comenzó a sentir algo de miedo. No lo importaba perder o morir antes los dos, porque sus amigos y sensei habían escapado, pero ahora que sabía que no era así, temía por sus vidas. No podía morir ahora y eso le infundía miedo  
-Bien - trató de ganar valor con sus palabras - peleemos!

Conchita comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando el grupo llegó a los bosques del palacio.  
-¿Que ocurrió? - comenzó a mover la cabeza  
-Vaya, despertaste - Akiko se detuvó y la bajó - tu aprendiz se quedó con los Sith  
-¡Que! - gritó - ese idiota hizo que..  
-Sí - Barbara intervinó - parece que uso algo de la Fuerza para dormirte  
-Ese cretino! - estaba furiosa - nunca le enseñe eso...debió verlo cuando dormí a Belen...hay que regresar  
-No hay tiempo de volver - Akiko señalo el bosque - tenemos que irnos  
Conchita comenzó a tener conflictos. Un Jedi comunmente se guía por la sabiduría y lo más lógico, lo cual en este caso, sería irse como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que los soldados las detuvieran, pero otro sentimiento de remordimiento y culpa la hacían querer volver con su aprendiz.  
-Esta bien - sintió que algo por dentro se desgarraba - nos iremos...Princesas? No saben de algun aliado que pueda ayudarnos...  
-La princesa Aisha de Sailorn...esta en el sistema Millenium, cerca de Hispania. Ella es aliada nuestra  
-Bien, no podemos seguir cerca de este planeta o sistema - Conchita sacó su sable y trató de aparentar frialdad - vamonos!  
Barbara, en la carrera, alcanzó a notar como una lágrima corría por la cara de la Jedi..

Ryoga tomaba aire profundamente. Sus fuerzas casi habían desaparecido. En cambio, el Sith parecía tranquilo, como si el duelo que acababan de tener no le hubiera pesado.  
-Eres bueno, esquivaste casi todo lo que te envíe - sonrió - pero es hora de que termine contigo  
-Eso lo veremos! - Ryoga gritó, pero realmente estaba ya sin energía. Este Sith había resultado más fuerte que los anteriores y en cuestión de minutos, lo había mermado físicamente.  
-Bien - Battousai enfiló su "katana" de luz - ha llegado tu fin  
-Jamás! - Ryoga se levantó pesadamente - no me vencerás...por mi sensei y mis amigos  
-Idiota...eso nunca te ayudara  
El padawan cerró los ojos y trató de concentrar sus últimas energías en un ataque.  
-Banzai! - Ryoga se lanzó con todo y comenzó a golpear al Sith a gran velocidad con su sable, haciendolo retrocer. Battousai pareció desconcertado con los primeros movimientos, pero entonces, con un golpe, sacó de balance y concentración al padawan. Ryoga se volvió, y trató de contratacar, pero el Sith resultó ser más rápido y tomó la iniciativa del ataque. El chico trató de defenderse y vió el deseo de sangre en su enemigo, el deseo de verlo muerto.  
-No lo harás! - Ryoga inyectó nuevos ánimos, pero no fue suficiente. Cuando dió un mandoble alto, no contó con que el Sith lo detuviera y luego con un golpe de revés, atacara con su sable, atravesando el flanco derecho del abdomen del Jedi.  
-Mal...di..ción... - Ryoga solo sintió el sable y luego como el Sith lo sacaba. Un hilo de sangre salió por su herida y luego por su boca. Sin más, cayó primero de rodillas y luego de frente contra el frío piso del recinto. Una sonrisa de triunfo y lócura inundó el rostro del Sith  
-Hasta el infierno - solo alcanzó a escuchar - maldito Jedi!  
-Sen...s...e..i - fueron las últimas palabras de Ryoga.

Conchita se detuvó. Un presentimiento horrible inundó su mente.  
-Ryoga - la muerte de su alumno fue su primer pensamiento. Trató de sentir la presencia de su alumno, pero nada...  
-Conchita - Barbara se volvió - acaso...  
La Jedi tragó saliva. Pero era obvio el rostro de tristeza en ella.  
-No, otro más..no! - Barbara sintió que se le anegaban los ojos. Akiko y Belen bajaron la cabeza, pero poco les duró el pesame cuando Conchita se volvió hacia su espalda. Otras presencias habían aparecido.  
-Vaya, vaya - eran Darth Caronte y Darth Daga - hasta que los atrapamos  
-Malditos! - se adelantó Barbara - que le hicieron a Ryoga?  
Los dos solo sonrieron y Caronte se adelantó  
-Y tu que crees preciosa? - dijó burlonamente - ahora nuestro colega ya debió haberlo partirlo en dos pedazos  
Las chicas palidecieron  
-Acaso...  
Caronte asintió e hizó una seña como si algo cortara su cuello. Conchita sintió una furia repentina. Quería vengar la muerte de su alumno, pero que podía hacer ella sola, herida, contra dos Sith. Barbara y Belen estaban abrazadas, asustadas y furiosas contra tales sujetos  
-Te ayudare a matarlos - dijó Akiko por lo bajo - no me importa si son Sith o lombrices...los hare añicos  
-No tiene caso, nos harían trizas en cuestión de segundos  
-Me menosprecias...también estoy furiosa por lo de Ryoga  
-La furia no es buena - Conchita luchaba contra sus sentimientos - pero...no se...  
-Por eso no soy un maldito Jedi - sonrió Akiko ajustando su blaster a máximo potencia - el matar no me afecta  
-¿Y bien? - Daga interrumpió sus murmuraciones - se rinden o moriran ahora mismo...da lo mismo, los eliminaremos cuando termine esto  
-Ninguna de las dos cosas - se escuchó otra voz. Los Sith y el grupo voltearon hacia un sujeto que apareció de la nada  
-Me costó trabajo encontrarlos - sonrió sacando un sable de luz. Era otro Jedi.

Fin del Capítulo

Notas del autor  
Este capítulo fue algo diferente a los demás, ya que trate de hacerlo más dramático (bueno, sacarme de este fanfic no es tan dramático, je). De nuevo pidó disculpas si alguien no le gusta como le pongo o como actua, pero ya saben, cualquier comentario o sugerencia sera bienvenido..incluyendo un poco de efectivo, ya saben, el costo de la película..digo, el fanfic. Hasta el siguiente episodio. 


	4. Chapter 4

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

  
Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

****

Capítulo IV

Lado Oscuro  
** LA PAZ Y LA ARMONIA REINA EN LA GALAXIA GRACIAS A LA REPUBLICA, PERO UNA NUEVA GUERRA ENTRE EL SITH Y EL JEDI SE AVECINA.**

DOS JEDIS FUERON ENVIADOS A MALAGASTE, EN COMPAÑIA DE LA PRINCESA DEL PLANETA PARA INVESTIGAR, RESULTANDO EN UNA TRAMPA POR PARTE DEL SITH.

RYOGA ANTILLES, EL PADAWAN DE NEMAIN, MURIO DEFENDIENDO A SUS AMIGOS...PERO EL SACRIFICIO NO FUE EN VANO.

Año 30XX, Planeta Malagaste, Sistema Hispania

-Maldición! - Daga apenas pudó evitar el embiste de Conchita y salió volando varios metros, pero con una marometa en el aire, cayó sobre sus pies. A pesar de estar herida, Conchita estaba absorta en vengar a su alumno. El dolor era lo de menos. Mientras, el otro Jedi combatía a gran velocidad con Darth Caronte. Los mandobles del sable rugían por el aire  
-Eres bueno Jedi - musitó Caronte deteniendo un ataque - pero caerás como tu camarada  
-Veo que era cierto - el Jedi no le prestaba atención - pero tu serás el siguiente...me cobrare esa vida  
-Que esperan! - Conchita se volvió - suban a la nave  
Akiko asintió y llevó a las dos princesas en el Steel Heart mientras las parejas de combatientes se batían enfrente del crucero.  
-Pronto caeras Jedi - Daga miraba con saña a su enemigo - tu poder esta disminuyendo por esa hemorragia  
-No me salgas con ese cuento chino - sonrió Conchita, tratando de ocultar el dolor - si tratás de volverme al lado oscuro, estas muy equivocada  
-Vamos, matamos a tu alumno...suelta la ira, el odio que tienes contra nosotros  
-No voy a escuchar tu parloteo...no lo hare - musitaba Nemain moviendo la cabeza, pero la ira que sentía no se había ido, al contrario, estaba aumentando. Se sentía impotente y culpable por lo que había pasado con Ryoga. Lentamente estaba cayendo  
-Desquítate - Daga hizó algo inesperado. Bajo su sable y enseño el cuerpo - mira, estoy indefensa. Ataca, suelta la ira que existe en tí...todo tu resentimiento.  
La Jedi se detuvó. Las palabras de la Sith comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza. Entonces vió el cuerpo de Ryoga, sin vida...asesinado. La ira que sentía comenzó a convertirse en odio. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y elevó su sable, dispuesta a ejecutar la orden  
-Yo...debo... - la Jedi luchaba contra sus demonios - no..yo...  
-Eso...vamos...siente el odio, siente como te da energía. Toma tu arma y aníquilame - Daga sonreía de satisfacción. Entre tanto, el otro Jedi se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba  
-Son unos canallas..acaso quieren convertirla?  
-Exacto - Caronte movió su sable - sabíamos que ella llegaría a este planeta...El Señor tenía razón, por eso no eliminamos a la princesa de este misero planeta cuando huía por el Palacio. Esa Jedi tiene un gran poder, nos servirá.  
-Ya veo, ni siquiera el otro Sith lo sabía, para que fuera un verdadero escape - se defendía mientras conversaba - inclusive el asesinato de...  
Caronte solo sonrió y contratacó, pero el Jedi dió un salto sobre él y cayó al otro lado, con una patada que trastabilló a Caronte.  
-Si es así, yo, Cloud Strife, no lo permitire - levantó el puño  
-Entonces tu morirás...y si tu amiga no quiere volverse al lado oscuro, también morirá  
Cloud trató de volverse, pero sintió una fuerte corriente de energía que lo mandó a volar lejos.  
-No tan rápido - Caronte se levantó con la mano en alto - el Hades te espera mi estimado Jedi  
-Vamos...no vas a eliminarme? - Daga seguía en su posición. Conchita se había acercado unos metros con el sable en alto. Sus ojos mostraban una confusión extrema  
-Quiero hacerlo, pero...si lo hago? Acaso...  
-No pasará nada - Daga habló en tono maternal - solo te sentirás mejor...sabrás lo que es el verdadero poder  
Arriba, Akiko ajustaba los estandares de la nave para despegar. Barbara se asomó por la ventanilla y vió como el Jedi que había aparecido para salvarlos, apenas podía contener a uno de los Sith. En cambio, la Jedi solo sostenía su sable frente a la Sith que no oponía resistencia  
-¡Que hace! - Belen se asomó - porque no la aniquíla?  
-No puede, el Jedi tiene prohibido matar por odio...Conchita aun esta resentida por lo de Ryoga. Si lo hace en ese estado, se volverá como ellos  
-Eso tiene que ser una mentira, nadie puede cambiar de un día para otro  
-Ellos sí - Barbara dió media vuelta - tengo que ayudarlos  
-Pero Barbara... - Belen no alcanzó a detenerla.

Darth Deluxe y Darth Eagle asintieron ante el reporte de Battousai  
-Bien hecho, un Jedi menos...ahora sigamos con la invasión de...  
-Permitame discutir algo Lord Deluxe  
-Sí, que cosa?  
-Ese padawan...resultó más fuerte que los demás  
-¿Y? Tal vez tuvó suerte  
-No, antes de que llegara, ví por el monitor como estaba poniendo en serios aprietos a dos Sith  
-¿Serios aprietos? - Darth Eagle intervinó - que quieres decir?  
-Les mostrare, pero espero que hallan dejado una cámara del recinto funcionando

-Dejame salir! - Cloud esquivaba los ataques de Caronte  
-Sueñas! Morirás aquí y ahora  
Cloud veía con desesperación como la voluntad de Conchita se derrumbaba poco a poco. Trataba de ir con ella, pero el Sith se lo impedía a toda costa  
-Tendre que intentar esto! - bajó su sable y levantó la mano - kame!!  
Una corriente de energía emergió del suelo y golpeó al Sith, pero este dió media vuelta en el aire y cayó tranquilamente  
-Lo siento, pero los golpes de energía no me afectan en lo más mínimo - el sonrió - prueba la corriente del río Estigio! - hizó la palma hacia arriba y otra corriente de aire golpeó al Jedi, mandandolo a volar, y cayendo lejos  
-Vaya - Cloud se levantó algo golpeado - parece que...  
-Sí - Caronte apareció rapidamente - tu fin esta cerca

Entre tanto, los 3 señores del Sith miraban con sorpresa el video de la pelea.  
-Esto es imposible, ese tipo no puede ser un padawan  
-¿No lo puede ser? No ves su cabello corto y su atuendo...es un simple aprendiz - exclamó Deluxe  
-Pero fijate como sostiene el sable - Eagle señalo a Ryoga - es una posición de pelea tipo Caballero Jedi, un aprendiz jamás utiliza esa pose por la sencilla razón de que es un novato...y según los datos de Battousai, ese Jedi parecía tener un nivel más alto  
Deluxe miró con detenimiento. El sable estaba colocado a lado de la cabeza, evitando que el combatiente perdiera la visión, como lo hacen los samurais, los cuales tienen que adoptar tal posición por sus enormes cascos.  
-No lo había visto...es cierto  
-Y no solo eso, su mirada indica que estuvo totalmente concentrado en la pelea...hasta que apareció Battousai...sospecho que el chico tenía muchas cualidades...o era un tonto con suerte.  
-Yo opino lo segundo - Deluxe negó con la cabeza - nadie puede luchar contra dos Siths y salir vivo...aunque - el joven Sith se quedó viendo detenidamente la pantalla  
-Pues él lo logró - sonrió Battousai - el destino quería apuntarme esa vida  
-Bien, eso ya no importa. El esta muerto...ahora me preocupa su Maestra.

Regresando a los bosques, Barbara tomó un blaster de la consola de la nave y salió corriendo, cuando una voz lo detuvó  
**-Hija, confía en tus instintos**  
-Papá - se detuvó y se volvió,pero no había nadie - debió ser mi imaginación  
Bajó lentamente por la compuerta de escape y vió la pelea de sables. Caronte se movía agilmente sobre un cansado Cloud que apenas podía evitar sus embates. Lo había alejado considerablemente de Conchita, que seguía en la pendiente entre el lado oscuro y el lado luminoso. Daga la miraba expectante  
**-Confía en tu ser... - se volvió a escuchar la voz - no pienses, solo dispara**  
Barbara pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, pero sin meditarlo dos veces, solo levantó el arma y disparó. El rayo salió directo al sable de Conchita, haciendo que se cayera y rebotando al mismo tiempo. El disparo fue directo hacia el Sith que apenas logro esquivarlo con su sable de luz.  
-Perfecto!! - Cloud aprovecho para arremeter. Esto sacó de balance al Sith que vió como el Jedi había recuperado su impetú y en cuestión de segundos, se vió totalmente a la defensiva. Entre tanto, Conchita movió la cabeza. Daga vió con frustración que había fallado en su intento de volverla al lado oscuro  
-Rayos! - levantó su sable - entonces si no te vuelves al lado oscuro..morirás!!  
Daga atacó a la desprotegida Jedi, pero un disparo de blaster la obligó a retroceder.  
-Conchita!! - gritó Barbara desde la compuerta - corre!!  
-Que... - la Jedi se volvió y vió a Daga atacarla, pero el blaster volvió a impedirselo.  
-Rápido! - Barbara siguió disparando mientras la Sith rebotaba los disparos. Conchita por fin se despertó totalmente y se rodó al piso tomando su sable. Daga rebotó un último disparo y trató de atacar, pero Conchita fue más rápida y detuvó el embiste.  
-Querías volverme como tú...cierto? - sonrió mientras la empujaba hacia atrás. Daga estaba furiosa  
-No funcionó...entonces morirás!!  
Conchita hizó caso omiso de las palabras de la Sith y con una patada la mandó a volar lejos. Entre tanto, Caronte vió que Cloud estaba encima de él, atacando a una velocidad que nunca había visto  
-Maldición! - trató de contratacar, pero sus esfuerzos se vieron bien controlados por el Jedi. La preocupación que se sentía por su camárada se había ido al ver a la Jedi reaccionar, así que podía atacar con toda confianza.  
Cloud dió sendos golpes laterales con su sable de luz color dorado y luego uno al frente que motivó que el Sith subiera su defensa.  
-Sayonara! - sonrió y aprovechó para dar un jabb directo al estomágo del Sith. Este cayó sin aire y con un golpe de revés, el Jedi lo mandó a volar lejos.  
-Hora de retirarnos! - Cloud corrió hacia Conchita y la tomó de un brazo.  
-No los dejare ir! - Daga se incorporó, pero Cloud se volvió y creó una corriente de aire que la sacó de balance, perdiendo su sable de luz.  
-Hora de irnos! - Akiko habló por el altavoz.  
-Hasta que al fin! - exclamó Conchita subiendo de un salto a la compuerta seguido por Cloud. La nave comenzó a despegar. Darth Caronte dió un salto para asirse del tren delantero, pero no lo logró y solo vió con rabia como el Steel Hearth dejaba el suelo y volaba a gran velocidad rumbo al espacio.  
-¡Que! - Eagle gritó cuando vió que la nave salía disparada por los cielos - esos idiotas tuvieron que echarla a perder!  
-No se preocupe..yo...  
-No Battousai - Eagle se movió - yo mismo los cazare...se nota que si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, uno tiene que hacerlas  
-¿Y que le digo a Darth Demon? - preguntó Deluxe  
-Díle que comenzare la destrucción de los Jedis - sonrió Darth Eagle mientras caminaba hacia el hangar del palacio.

-Y bien? - Cloud se acercó a la consola de mando donde Akiko movía los controles - crees que podrás sacarnos de este embrollo?  
-No lo sé, usted es el Jedi - preguntó sarcastica la chica - el tiempo que perdí no fue en vano, ajuste de paso las coordenadas a Sailorn, pero si me disparó a la velocidad de la luz cerca de la atmósfera, terminaremos desvíandonos de curso por la gravedad  
-Entonces dejeme las armas de este armatoste  
-¡Oiga! No insulte mi nave  
Mientras los dos se ponían a discutir, en el otro lado, Conchita agradecía a Barbara su ayuda mientras se colocaba un vendaje en el brazo  
-Fuiste muy valiente, gracias. Tu puntería es de las mejores que halla visto  
-No, realmente no puedo aceptar el crédito...solo dispare  
-Ya veo - Conchita vió con satisfacción que Barbara mostraba los instintos de Jedi.  
-¡Agarrense! - gritó Akiko - vamos hacia el bloqueo  
El Steel Heart salió de la atmósfera del planeta y vieron varias naves de combate venir hacia ellos  
-Tie Fighters... - murmuró Cloud - pense que esas cosas habían sido destruídas en la guerra del Sith  
-Pues parece que volvieron - Akiko comenzó a virar - deja de contemplarlas y mejor ayudame con la artillería  
Cloud solo pusó una mueca de molestia y tomó el mando de los blasters.  
-Aquí Jefe Negro - se oyó una voz por las cabinas de los TIES - dejenlo pasar, yo me encargare  
-Roger Darth Eagle - las naves dieron media vuelta y se retiraron.  
-¿Que esta pasando? - musitó Conchita - se estan yiendo  
Entonces se escuchó una explosión.  
-Diablos! - Akiko verificó la pantalla - alguien nos esta disparando por atrás  
-Es un Sith - musitó Cloud cerrando los ojos - y esta en una nave de combate  
-Esos tipos son insistentes - Akiko comenzó a maniobrar mientras una nave con forma de T los seguía a gran velocidad. Era un TIE interceptor, pero este lucía diferente a los demás  
-Quieren jugar - musitó Eagle desde la cabina - pues jugaremos...  
La nave viró siguiendo el curso del Steel Heart y disparó par de proyectiles de protones que dieron en un ala de la nave.  
-Perdimos 50 del escudo deflector - exclamó Barbara viendo los monitores  
-Hasta aquí llegamos - murmuró Belen  
-Porque tienen que ser tan pesimistas - Akiko siguió virando la nave, evitando las rafagas del TIE.  
-Listos - Conchita miró el indicador - tenemos poder para el hiperimpulsor  
Una nueva explosión hizó que todos saltaran  
-Creo que teníamos - dijó Cloud - ese tipo no nos dejará en paz...  
-El piloto es bueno - exclamó Eagle mientras trataba de enfocarlo en su pantalla de fuego - pero yo soy mejor  
Disparó de nuevo y esta vez golpeó el centro del crucero.  
-Escudos al 10...otro disparo y nos caemos! - exclamó Barbara  
-Estamos listos! - gritó Cloud  
-No tienes que decirlo - Akiko tomó rapidamente la palanca del acelerador.  
-Adios... - Eagle afocó y disparó, pero sus rafagas no alcanzaron a darle al Steel Hearth, que desapareció en las profundidas del espacio.  
-Malaya! - Eagle golpeó el tablero, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - creen que escaparon, pero les tengó una pequeña sorpresa... - comenzó a hacer unos ajustes y luego movió la palanca de aceleración - los seguire hasta el mismísimo infierno!!  
El TIE fighter aceleró y salió disparado a la velocidad de la luz con el mismo rumbo que el Steel Heart.

Y en Malagaste  
-Esto no me parece justo - Battousai casi lloraba de furia - Eagle se va a llevar todo el crédito y la diversión  
-Dejalo, él sabe lo que hace...o eso supongo - Deluxe se volvió y vió entrar a dos maltrechos Siths  
-Muy bien - dijó seriamente - así que fallaron  
-Lo sentimos, no vimos al otro Jedi  
Deluxe iba a hablar, pero guardó silencio y dió media vuelta a un mapa que estaba leyendo  
-No importa, tuvieron suerte... - emitió una leve mueca - por lo menos, acabaron con ese estupido aprendiz  
-Ese tipo realmente nos dió pelea - exclamó Caronte - era tan fuerte como el Jedi que enfrente  
-Era evidente, tal vez ese Jedi no era un padawan después de todo...  
-O como dije - intervinó Battousai - un gran tonto con suerte, murió en mis manos  
-Que! - Daga se volvió hacia él - nos hubieras esperado!  
-No discutan - Deluxe habló - tendran mucha diversión cuando invadamos el siguiente planeta  
-Y cual va a ser Lord Deluxe?  
-Eso lo verán...ahora muevanse, la misión aquí ya ha terminado  
-Y la reina?  
-Dejenla en los calabozos...luego quemen la ciudad - dijó Deluxe con una mirada de locura - las fogatas nos daran algo de calor

En el Steel Heart...  
-Insisto que la nave debe prepararse en 10 minutos...  
-5 minutos!! - le reclamó Akiko - pero me tarde en el hiperimpulsor  
-Nadie se tarda lo que tú en el hiperimpulsor - le contestó Cloud  
-Y que tienes contra las mujeres!!  
Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras Barbara los miraba divertido. Tal vez la presencia de Ryoga estaba en aquel joven Jedi, de ojos azules y pelo castaño  
-De verdad que eres fastidiosa! - dijó el chico antes de salir volando contra un montón de desperdicios al otro lado de la nave.  
-Sí, tiene algo de Ryoga en él - exclamó Barbara  
-O será que todos los Jedis son demasiado machistas - comentó Belen - a proposito, donde esta ella?  
Barbara miró a todas partes. Conchita no se veía por ningún lado  
-Parece que fue a descansar - se levantó Cloud sacudiendose la capa y adivinando el pensamiento de la princesa - quedó muy exhausta su alteza  
Barbara asintió y camino rumbo a los camarotes. Entre tanto, Belen se sentó en el asiento del copiloto  
-Será mejor que me quede aquí, no quiero que inicie la tercera Guerra del Sith - sonrió mientras Cloud y Akiko se miraban de forma asesina. Cloud se volvió y comenzó a pensar en Barbara y Belen Chekka.

Planeta Yetzal...  
-¿Habla en serio?  
-Con toda la razón - era el maestro Shion por el comunicador de emergencia que tenía el maestro Al en su cabaña - hemos perdido contacto con el sistema Hispania así como con los 3 Jedis que mandamos...temo que sean Sith  
-Han vuelto, luego de 1000 años... - Al se tomó la barbilla - bien, que quiere que hagamos?  
-Ustedes estan cerca del sistema...traten de averiguar algo  
-Suena lógico...pero entonces, me daran luz verde?  
-Claro, actua con discreción solamente, no queremos que la gente comience a temer nuevamente  
-¿Y la República?  
-Esta discutiendo el caso en el Senado...tal vez envíen varias tropas, pero queremos evitar el derramamiento de sangre  
-Es loable. Esta bien, investigare con ayuda de mi alumno  
-Solo ten cuidado con él...su ira es demasiada peligrosa, ahora más que nunca que la amenaza del Lado Oscuro esta latente  
-Lo tendré - Al cortó la comunicación. Hukarovi apareció de repente  
-Parece que escuchaste - sonrió Al mientras la piocha negra sobresalía en su rostro  
-Así es Maestro - el rostro del joven padawan mostraba una mirada clásica muy seria, pero firme - opinó que será mi prueba máxima si enfrentó a esos Sith  
-No hay otra manera. Durante siglos, los Jedis habían estado a salvo del Lado oscuro porque este no existía. Ahora se pondrá a prueba que tan fuertes somos ante la tentación...muchos Jedis tal vez caigan.  
-Una verdadera guerra civil - finalizó el padawan.

Barbara tocó al camarote de Conchita, pero nadie contestó. Volvió a tocar, pero la puerta se abrió.  
-No tiene seguro - se dijó y avanzó. El cuarto, pequeño pero bien ventilado, estaba oscuro, pero se podía ver una figura recargada sobre una ventana. El espacio se veían por él  
-Disculpe Señorita Jedi - Barbara dijó nerviosa. Se dió cuenta de que no era el mejor momento - creo que no debí entrar...  
-No - la voz de la joven Jedi resonó por la habitación. Barbara frunció el cejo desconcertada y sin vacilar se acercó. Pudo ver por fin el rostro de tristeza y desconsuelo de la Jedi.  
-Es Ryoga? - dijó sin pensar. Ella se maldijó por eso, pero entonces vió una lágrima en los ojos de su amiga, que solo asintió levemente  
-Pude haberlo salvado - musitó - no debí...  
-Usted no tuvó la culpa, él decidió morir por...  
-Soy una tonta! - Conchita elevó la voz - el sacrificio de Ryoga casi echa a perder la misión y lo peor del caso es que casi...casi me vuelvo uno de esos malditos!  
-Conchita...yo...  
Pero Barbara solo sintió como la joven la abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar amargamente en su hombro. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y comenzaron a llorar juntas, dejando que la ira y el odio fluyeran por las lágrimas.  
Luego de unos minutos, Conchita se separó y se limpió. Su cara volvió a mostrar esa serenidad y frialdad que la caracterizaba  
-Ya fue suficiente - emitió una débil sonrisa - al fin logre purificar mi alma  
-Yo también - Barbara la ayudó a levantarse - creo que su padawan no le gustaría verla triste  
Conchita solo asintió y entonces apareció Cloud  
-Vamos, hay reunión - musitó - tenemos que discutir lo que vamos a hacer

Una nave, un Shuttle para ser exactos, seguido de un crucero de guerra de color negro y con la vieja insignia del Sith así como un escuadrón de cazas, descendía en los hangares del palacio de Malagaste. Una lluvia de fuego y llamaradas enormes anunciaba la llegada del "El Señor" del Sith.  
-Atención! - Deluxe se colocó en posición de firmes. Daga, Battousai y Caronte se colocaron a ambos lados de la entrada, así como un regimiento de soldados robots. Una figura de estatura mediana, vestido con una toga negra bajó de la rampa del Shuttle. Su simple presencia indicaba maldad pura.  
-Bienvenido su excelencia - Darth Deluxe se inclinó recibiendolo. El hizó una seña  
-No, arriba mis viejos amigos - sonrió el Señor. Parecía ser humanoide, pero unos cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, como si fuera una corona. Una placa de metal rodeaba su mandíbula, dandole un aspecto robótico. Los Sith obedecieron y siguieron a su Maestro mientras caminaba rumbo a la entrada del Palacio  
-Así que Eagle fue trás ellos?  
-Así es mi Señor - musitó Deluxe - dijó que destruiría a los Jedis  
-Fue una imprudencia - comentó Caronte - terminaran por matarlo  
-No - sonrió - dejalo. La guerra ha comenzado y no puede posponerse más  
-Pero...seguir a esa princesa y dos Jedis - preguntó Daga - sigue siendo algo imprudente  
-Je, no lo creo mi joven aprendiz. Te falta sentir el futuro, en cambio, Eagle lo esta viendo. El siente peligro en esos fugitivos  
Daga frunció el cejo molesta. No le gustaba que la menospreciaran, pero el Maestro Sith tenía razón. Aun no veían más alla de los ojos.  
-¿Así que no lo han encontrado?  
-No mi Señor - musitó Caronte - lo hemos buscado y nada. Eagle falló en sus presentimientos  
-Tal vez, pero no podemos descartar a la princesa. Ella debe tenerlo  
-Lo dudamos, la revisamos antes de que escapara  
-De todas formas, destruyan las ciudades con los Gaimelechs  
-Bueno - Deluxe sonrió y elevó la mano. La ciudad se incendía a lo lejos - ya hemos comenzado Lord Darth Demon  
El Señor sonrió  
-Bien, ahora vayamos adentro...

-Solo disparaste!! - gritó Cloud  
-Sí - dijo apenada Barbara - solo escuche una voz...la de mi padre y dispare  
Los dos Jedis se miraron. Conchita guiño un ojo  
-El análisis de sangre era correcto  
-Veo que el Consejo te advirtió y por eso te envío  
-Un momento! - Akiko interrumpió - de que hablan?  
-Nuestras dos princesas tienen un nivel alto de midiclorianos...Barbara de 5000 y Belen de 2000.  
-Eso quiere decir que pueden ser Jedis? - Akiko se volvió hacia las dos chicas que estaban desconcertadas  
-¿Nosotras? - dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¿Jedis?  
-No precisamente, pero pueden usar la Fuerza. Por lo que me contó Conchita y tu examen de sangre, podría serlo  
-Pero...como? - Barbara no comprendía nada - si mi planeta esta dentro de la República. Hubiera sido identificada y sido entrenada  
-Igual yo - exclamó Belen - porque?  
-Porque yo no lo permití! - se escuchó una voz.  
-¿Que fue eso? - exclamó Akiko sacando su blaster. Entonces una sombra apareció frente a todos.  
-Pa-pá... - tartamudeo Barbara.  
-Rey - dijó Conchita - usted puede...  
-Así es - sonrió la figura pálida del Rey Chekka - soy el que le dió la herencia a mis hijas. También podía usar la Fuerza  
-Papá!! - Belén gritó - en realidad no moriste?  
-No, lamentable estoy muerto, por eso estoy así - dijó tristemente - pero ahora, en esta forma, podre guiarlas mis tesoros!  
Barbara y Belen sintieron ganas de llorar, pero la curiosidad superó a sus sentimientos  
-Señor - intervinó Cloud - porque interfirió con nuestros sistemas de busqueda? Eso me parece injusto, negar el conocimiento y la habilidad a alguien que la tiene  
-Todo tiene una explicación. Verán, la Fuerza ha existido en mi familia desde que recuerdó. Lamentablemente, uno de mis antepasados combatió en la Guerra del Sith, pero formando parte del Lado Oscuro.  
-Ya veo - musitó Akiko  
-Sí - El Rey continuó - pero logró sobrevivir y continuó sus enseñanzas para seguir el culto del Sith, sin embargo mi tatarabuelo eliminó a su padre para evitar que eso ocurriera. Automáticamente ya no podía cambiarse al lado luminoso por haber matado a alguien, así que decidió sellar su poder para siempre, para que ningún heredero usara la Fuerza...Yo también recibí esto cuando herede el trono de Malagaste. Mis hijas iban tener la misma noticia a sus 18 años.  
-Pero Papá, porque?  
-No quería que se involucraran. Yo tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro y dislumbre lo que pasaría, pero no creí que tan rápido. Por eso nunca me negue a que Barbara rechazara la corona. Ella es más fuerte que Belen y tiene el talento para ser una gran Jedi. Ahora depende de ustedes Caballeros Jedi guiar su futuro  
-Lo entendemos Señor - contestó Conchita - pero es demasiado peligroso y peor ahora que Barbara es muy grande para el entrenamiento, así como su herencia...  
-No se preocupen, con un buen Maestro, aprendera rápido...  
-Papá - Belen se levantó - entonces yo tomare el trono...aunque Malagaste  
-No te preocupes por nuestro reino. Si sobrevivimos, sobrevivira nuestra patria. Ten fe  
Belen asintió. Barbara sonrió mientras Akiko miraba asombraba la comunicación.  
-Mis sueños...- musitó - entonces no eran una fantasía?  
-No - sonrió el viejo Rey - estas predestinada a cumplirlos...ahora, debo retirarme. Yo estare con ustedes siempre... - la imagen del Rey desapareció. Una lágrima corrió por las mejillas de las princesas.  
-Por fin! - Barbara levantó un puño - sere una Jedi  
-No tan rápido. Tendremos que ir al Consejo para aprobar el entrenamiento - musitó Cloud  
-Se dice fácil - dijó Akiko - pero no podremos pasar si los Sith siguen por estos lugares  
-Por eso vamos a Sailorn...la princesa del lugar es buena amiga nuestra  
-¿Otra princesa? - el joven Jedi frunció el cejo  
-Eres igual que Ryoga - sonrió Conchita - aunque tienes voluntad  
-Como la tuya - Cloud contratacó - estuviste a punto de caer en el lado Oscuro  
-Costó trabajo - sonrió Nemain - pero logre superarlo  
-Me gustaría ser optimista, pero cualquiera que sea tentado por la Oscuridad, no tardara en caer nuevamente  
-Sin embargo, si salí...ahora se mis debilidades - dijó Conchita no muy contenta por el comentario  
-Tal vez, pero el miedo lleva al lado oscuro. El miedo a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio a la destrucción...al sufrimiento. Estuviste a un paso de la destrucción y el sufrimiento  
-Y? Logre superarlo, no lo viste  
-No totalmente. De seguro el Sith volvera a tocarte. Tuviste suerte con Barbara, pero la siguiente vez, ella no estará para salvarte.  
Conchita se quedó callada meditando  
-Pero Cloud - intervinó Barbara - que pasa contigo? Acaso no puedes ser tentado  
-Sí, pero cuando has vivido con el Lado Oscuro mucho tiempo, eso ya no importa  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Nada - movió la mano evadiendo el tema - algún día lo comprenderan  
-Pero entonces - Belen intervinó - nadie ha logrado entrar al Lado Oscuro y vencerlo desde dentro?  
-No, absolutamente nadie ha vivido para contarlo. Cuando caes al Lado Oscuro, es para siempre. Gobernara tu destino toda tu vida.  
-La siguiente no será tan fácil - finalizó Conchita - mi entrenamiento no fue en vano...

Fin del Capítulo

Notas del Autor  
¿Que les parecio? Perdonen que siga con el drama, pero prometo que los chistes abundaran para el siguiente capítulo.  
Este capítulo tuvó una pequeña descripción sobre el Lado Oscuro y el Lado Luminoso, la cual Cloud se encarga de dar, por si alguien no conocía bien estos conceptos de la Fuerza.  
Si alguien no le gusta como lo pongo, simplemente escríbame y lo cambiare con mucho gusto, así como más escritores que quieran unirse a esta iniciativa. Sin más que decir,nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	5. Chapter 5

LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

  
Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

****

Capítulo V

Sailorn  
** UNA NUEVA GUERRA ENTRE EL SITH Y EL JEDI HA COMENZADO CON VICTORIAS PARA LOS JEDIS OSCUROS.**

RYOGA ANTILLES FUE ASESINADO DURANTE EL PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO Y LOS OTROS DOS JEDIS JUNTO CON LAS PRINCESAS DE MALAGASTE LOGRARON ESCAPAR

BARBARA CHEKKA HA DECIDIDO ENTRENARSE COMO UN CABALLERO JEDI Y REGRESAR LA PAZ A LA GALAXIA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE.

Año 30XX, Planeta Malagaste, Sistema Hispania

Darth Cyberdemon, llamado "El Señor", miraba con tranquilidad el paisaje desolado a su alrededor. El fuego había consumido casi toda la ciudad. Las muertes, incalculables, aunque se presumía que fueron 50,000 personas las que perecieron. El resto de los habitantes lograron escapar o fueron llevados a campos de concentración. Esto causaba satisfacción en el Señor Oscuro.  
A su lado, se encontraba Darth Deluxe, el que había ordenado la quema de la ciudad. A pesar de su rostro y su mirada llena de maldad, mostraba una juventud que no lograba desimular. De cabellos oscuros y ojos igualmente negros, tenía tan solo 17 años, pero era considerado como uno de los mejores Guerreros Sith que había entrenado Cyberdemon.  
A pesar de su gran poder, el cual era desconocido, el joven Sith aun no aprendía de la paciencia de los demás, era presumido en exceso y arrogante en su forma de ser. Poderoso era en cierta forma, pero su mentalidad era la de un joven impetuoso.  
-Señor, hemos destruído todo lo que pudimos - asintió el joven buscando una ansiada respuesta que solo el conocía  
-Bien, eso me gusta. Mañana partiremos, ya no tenemos más que hacer aquí  
-Pero...la República puede sospechar  
-Dejalos, el Senado tardara en envíar una flotilla de naves, y para cuando lo haga, verán este paisaje  
-¿Esta seguro que Darth Eagle destruíra a los fugitivos?  
-No te preocupes, el es mucho más capaz que todos...inclusive que tú  
Deluxe emitió una mueca de molestia. No le gustaba que lo compararan con él, pero realmente Darth Eagle era mucho más experimentado y fuerte que él. Algún día lo alcanzaría y lo superaría.  
-Entre tanto - continuó el Señor oscuro - iremos a Titania, he sentido una poderosa presencia. Lo que buscamos, puede estar allí  
-¿Y si aparecen más Jedis?  
-Elíminalos y no te detengas. Como dijó Darth Eagle, la guerra ha comenzado y nosotros no tomaremos prisioneros  
El Sith por fin pudo sacar el aliento que tenía dentro de sí. Lo que tanto había esperado estaba dicho.  
**-Tenemos las células de los Jedis - sonrió - al fin nos revelaremos a ellos y por fin tendremos nuestra revancha**  
-Han sido bien entrenados, no van a poder contra ustedes - asintió el Señor...

Atmósfera de Sailorn, Sistema Millenium  
El Steel Heart comenzaba a bajar lentamente en la superficien de un planeta color azul claro.  
-Es increíble lo que puede hacer una cara - sonrió Belen - amo las pantallas  
El resto le salió una gota de sudor. Sin embargo, el alto mando de Sailorn había dejado pasar la nave, ya que traía a las princesas de Malagaste. No se conocía la razón de la visita tan "informal", pero Barbara había señalado que era de extrema urgencia y que además, Aisha, la princesa y soberana del lugar, era buena amiga de ellas.  
-Vaya! - Akiko miró la superficie del planeta al pasar el banco de nubes - esta totalmente cubierto de hielo  
-Así es - asintió Belen - Sailorn esta hecho casi de hielo, a excepción de los núcleos de población y la ciudad principal, Silver.  
-Exacto - prosiguió Barbara - para calentarse, ellos utilizan el núcleo del planeta, "geiseres naturales" para sus necesidades primarias  
-Ya había visitado una vez este lugar - asintió Cloud - pero fue hace tiempo, cuando era un padawan. Realmente se han modernizado desde entonces  
-Sí, la princesa Aisha ha hecho mucho por su pueblo. Han pasado de los últimos lugares en producción a una de las potencias más grandes de todo el sistema Millenium.  
Conchita escuchaba atentamente los datos de sus compañeros. A pesar de ser un Jedi, no salía a menudo de Pergamino, y conocer nuevos lugares le fascinaba...y también trataba de omitir el dolor que aun sentía.  
Dos naves parecidas a dos "estrellas" aparecieron y se colocaron a lado del Steel Heart  
-Es la guardia real de la princesa - exclamó Belen - han venido a resguardarnos  
-Aquí Jefe Sailor - se oyó por el comunicador - esperamos su arribo a Silver City, los escoltaremos hasta el Palacio "Milenio de Plata"  
-Milenio de plata? Que es eso?  
-Así hace llamar la princesa Aisha a su reinado - se encogió de hombros Barbara  
La nave y su escolta siguieron avanzando encima de la ciudadela, la cual sobresalía por sus altos edificios y sus tuneles que rodeaban la ciudad  
-Se acostumbra salir - continuó Barbara con su descripción del planeta - pero como vieron, es preferible el uso de tuneles de transporte, tanto dentro de la ciudad capital, como para salir a otras ciudades  
-Es cierto - musitó Cloud - ví muchos tuneles, como si fuera una red de comunicaciones  
Algunas naves sobrevolaban el cielo de la ciudad, pero realmente eran pocas, y a pesar de estar lejos de la superficie, se podía ver el bullicio que armaba la población  
-¿Como cuantos habitantes tiene la ciudad?  
-La última vez que vinimos era de 500,000, pero tal vez halla aumentado.  
-Hey! Que es eso? - preguntó Akiko. Todos se volvieron y una enorme estructura, con forma de pínaculo se elevaba enmedio de la ciudadela  
-Es el castillo de la casa Real de Sailorn  
-Vaya! Es mucho más grande que el de Malagaste - musitó Conchita.  
Las naves comenzaron a descender junto con el Steel Heart hasta una especie de plataforma flotante, afuera del castillo.  
-Alguien nos espera - dijó Cloud viendo por la ventanilla a una comitiva en la plataforma. El Steel Heart descendió sobre la base y las naves escolta se retiraron  
-Vamos, Aisha nos esta esperando  
Los tripulantes bajaron rapidamente. El primero en sorprenderse, fue Cloud  
-¿Ella es la princesa? - dijó viendo a una hermosa dama, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. El joven Jedi se sonrojo un poco  
-Siempre causa eso - le dijó Belen a Conchita que no parecía muy contenta con la reacción de su compañero Jedi.  
-Aisha! - Belen se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga - cuanto tiempo sin vernos!  
-Belen, siempre tan activa - asintió la gobernante - Barbara, que gustó de verlas  
-Igualmente su majestad - se inclinó la joven - quisiera que esta reunión fuera más de visita, pero como dijimos, ocurrió una terrible desgracia en Malagaste  
-Lo sé, trate de comunicarme por unos precios de Amarinta, pero no hubó respuesta...inclusive de los mercaderes  
-Es una historia triste su majestad - se adelantó Cloud  
La princesa Aisha frunció el cejo  
-¿Y ellos quienes son?  
-Disculpe la malaeducación de mi compañero - se adelantó Conchita sonriendo ante la mirada poco amigable de Cloud - soy Conchita Nemain, Caballero Jedi, así como mi compañero, Cloud Strife  
-¿Jedis? Si Malagaste convoco a dos Jedis, significa que hay problemas - Aisha dió media vuelta - vayamos a mi privado, tenemos que hablar  
-Con mucho gusto - asintió Cloud deseando conocer más de la joven gobernante  
-Hombres - musitó por lo bajo Conchita.  
Entre tanto, en el espacio aéreo de Sailorn, una nave desconocida apareció del hiperespacio  
-Perfecto - era Darth Eagle a bordo de su TIE - no me equivoque en venir aquí..será mejor maniobrar y llegar por el lado oscuro del planeta

Planeta Yetzal  
-Maestro, como llegaremos a Malagaste y al sistema? Según recuerdó, el vehículo de provisiones no llega hasta el siguiente mes  
Pero el maestro Maywin no contestó y siguió caminando. Hukarovi iba a decir algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Su maestro siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarlos de apuros. Finalmente, luego de recorrer un buen trecho desde la cabaña, llegaron a una especie de roca que se elevaba solitariamente en el campo abierto del valle donde vivían. El joven padawan frunció el cejo y solo vió como su maestro presionaba una saliente. Esta se hundió y la roca comenzó a moverse.  
-¿Que esta ocurriendo?  
El Maestro Jedi soló sonrió y la roca comenzó a hundirse. Un pasadizo se vió en el fondo de ella  
-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo  
El confundido aprendiz obedeció y bajaron a una gruta subterranea. Una nave, algo anticuada, pero bien resguardada los esperaba.  
-En esto iremos hasta Malagaste. La usaba cuando era un joven padawan...  
-Maestro, tendra hiperimpulsor? Usted sabe...  
-Lo sé - sonrió Mawyin - lo tiene, ahora vamos, el tiempo nos apremia...

Malagaste...  
-Los detonadores estan listos Lord Battousai - musitó uno de los soldados mientras el joven Sith caminaba a los hangares  
-Bien, vuelen el castillo totalmente...creo que con esto, el planeta terminara por no oponerse al Imperio del Sith  
El soldado asintió y se alejó hacia los pasillos con una carga de detonadores más. Lord Battousai solo sonrió y dió media vuelta, pero vió a una joven de pelo castaño pasar frente a él. Era una de las doncellas de las princesas  
-Oye - exclamó - espero no intentes escapar  
-Eh - se volvió - claro que no Señor - se inclinó - solo estoy poniendo en orden esto  
-Pobre tonta - pensó - no sabe que va a pasar...  
-Puedo retirarme?  
-Claro - asintió el Sith - te perdonare la vida solo porque eres una doncella muy bella  
-Muy agradecida - asintió la joven mientras el Lord del Sith pasaba a lado de ella. Tan pronto se alejó lo suficiente, se levantó  
-Idiota - masculló en voz baja y comenzó a caminar rapidamente. Luego de doblar en una esquina del pasillo, volteó hacia todos lados y después de cerciorarse que no había nadie, apretó un tabique de la pared y una compuerta secreta se abrió.  
Ya en un pasadizo y con una lámpara en mano, camino varios metros hasta que llegó a un tunel sin salida. Apretó el tabique de enmedio y se abrió rapidamente. El lugar donde apareció eran las antiguas mazmorras del Castillo, que en otros tiempos más tumultuosos, había servido de prisión a criminales..y algunos Jedis.  
-Su alteza? - la joven levantó la voz. De repente, una figura gris emergió de una de las celdas  
-Samantha? Eres tú?  
-Sí su majestad...he venido a rescatarla  
-Gracias a Dios - una cara parecida a las princesas emergió entre la oscuridad. Era la Reina de Malagaste - pense que me dejarían de por vida  
-Eso pretendían su majestad - la doncella sacó un blaster de sus ropas - van a volar el castillo  
-Que! Esos malditos...primero mi esposo y luego pretenden destruír mi patria  
-Veo que se enteró lo que pasó hace unos días...retroceda un poco - Sam disparó y la puerta se abrió. La reina, no mayor de unos 40 años, emergió. Su vestido, antes limpio y pulcro, ahora parecían unos simples harapos.  
-Eres una buena doncella Kuonji - sonrió la Reina,pero su rostro se volvió tristeza - lo siento, pero mi esposo...y mis hijas..  
-Ellas escaparon  
-¿En serio? Eso es excelente..aun no hemos perdido  
-Sí, aunque en la batalla murió un joven Jedi que combatió a los Siths...yo trate de salvarlo, sin embargo, falleció  
-Esta guerra es horrible, vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelen el castillo...  
-Todos estan enterados, así que no se preocupe  
-Eso no me preocupa...sino lo que puedan hacer los Sith - la reina bajó la mirada - creo que tendre que pedirle ayuda a un viejo amigo  
-Eso sera cuando escapemos - Sam señalo el pasadizo...

Sailorn, Palacio de Cristal..  
Una enorme mesa redonda invadía el recinto de convenciones del palacio. Los Jedis y las princesas, junto con otros ministros, charlaban y discutían, al mismo tiempo, una imagen holografica de 3 Maestros Jedis los acompañaban  
-Me lo imaginaba - la Princesa Aisha se cruzó de brazos - la interrupción en las comunicaciones solo significa una cosa: Invasión  
-Debimos envíar ayuda - musitó uno de los ministros - ahora estamos en peligro  
-No, ustedes no tienen la culpa - Barbara habló - nunca creímos que nuestro primer Ministro fuera un traidor  
-Te refieres a Nakago?  
-Lastimosamente...resultó ser un Lord del Sith, Darth Eagle  
-Hablan de Nakago? - preguntó la imagen del Maestro Shion. Las princesas asintieron  
-Calle...  
-Quien?  
-David Calle - exclamó el Maestro Soullard - un discípulo mío...lo entrene hace varios años...lo último que supe de él fue que desapareció, se rumora que mató a un Jedi durante una misión a su planeta natal. Nunca supimos el motivo  
-David era muy talentoso - sonrió amargamente Shion - uno de los mejores padawans que pudó tener Soullard...así como un Jedi ejemplar. Su nivel de midiclorianos era alrededor de 12,000  
-Vaya! - se sorprendió Conchita - con ese nivel, ya sería un Maestro Jedi  
-Lo sabemos, pero parece que el Lado Oscuro ganó un buen adepto...cuando peleaba se hacía llamar "Nakago"  
-Esto fue planeado cuidadosamente - musitó Cloud - pero los Siths no parecían querer conquistar, sino buscar algo  
-Eso también sospeche, pero con la pelea, no tuvimos tiempo de averiguarlo - intervinó Conchita - aunque...eso significó la muerte de mi alumno  
-Sabemos de la pérdida de Ryoga - asintió B-Wolf-Equis - un talento desperdiciado  
-Talento? Según se, no tenía un buen nivel, porque lo dicen?  
-Ni se los preguntes - murmuró Conchita - nunca me han querido contestar  
-Como sea - intervinó Barbara - que haremos ahora?  
-Por el momento nada  
-Nada? - Belen se irritó - mi planeta fue destruído por esos tipos y no haran nada?!  
-Lastimosamente el Consejo no puede intervenir sin el permiso del Senado de la República...con estos trámites burocráticos, tal vez dejen que mandemos a alguien más  
-Y esto es así, entonces ire a obligarlos! - se levantó Barbara  
-Imposible, no pueden desobedecer...el Sith aun los esta cazando y eso no es común en ellos... - la frente del Maestro Shion se arrugó - algo estan buscando...las suposiciones de Cloud podrían ser correctas  
Belen y Barbara no quedaron muy contentas con esta respuesta.  
-No importa, podrán quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran - sonrió la Princesa Aisha - yo no les negare nada  
-Gracias por su ayuda Su Alteza - sonrió Shion - sabemos que pone en riesgo la vida de su pueblo, así como la suya  
-Eso no importa, ya estamos metidos hasta el cuello con esto  
-Pero... - Barbara protestó - yo...  
-Creo que todo esta dicho...Y de todas formas, tenemos que iniciar tu entrenamiento - Conchita se levantó - Maestros, permítanme entrenarla  
Los 3 se vieron  
-¿Estas segura? Sabemos de su legado y la edad que tiene...podría ser peligroso  
-No lo será, dejenmela a mí, la hara ser una de las mejores Caballeros Jedis de la Galaxia  
El Consejo volvió a verse, pero una cara de asentimiento parecía brotar. Conchita sonrió, estaba segura de su victoria cuando una voz rompió sus pensamientos  
-Siento tener que quitarle ese honor, pero yo no aceptó la situación  
Todas las miradas se volcaron sobre el otro Jedi, Cloud, que había guardado silencio  
-¿Que estas tratando de insinuar? - preguntó Conchita algo enojada  
-Bueno, creo que el Consejo debe saber sobre tu "casi" caída al Lado Oscuro  
Conchita apretó los dientes  
-¡Que caída! Prometiste que no lo dirías  
Pero la joven Jedi sintió la mirada amenazante del Consejo  
-Nemain - la voz de Shion resonó - que quiere decir Cloud con eso?  
-Es que..yo...  
-No digás que estuviste a punto de...  
-No Maestros! Solo que...  
-Será mejor que yo lo explique - musitó Cloud que comenzó a contar lo que había pasado en Malagaste. Barbara pudó ver como los ojos de Conchita brillaban de furia y frustración. Bajó la cabeza desanimada. Cloud estaba en lo correcto. Conchita había cambiado desde su encuentro con el lado oscuro; ahora era más emotiva y sus sentimientos se habían desatado. Utilizados de una forma correcta, pueden ayudar a la unificación de la Fuerza, pero en el caso de Conchita, los sentimientos eran una mezcla total. Tal vez Ryoga, con su ineptitud y forma de adolescente rebelde, había mantenido la actitud "madura" de Conchita, al considerarse como una Sensei. Pero al perder su alumno, se sentía desligada de esa "carga" y aunado a la muerte del padawan, su actitud se había desatado.

(Conchita: Entonces insinuas que me volví loca?  
Ryoga: Eh, no...solo trate de explicarlo de una forma psicológica  
Conchita: No fingas, me volví paranoica  
Ryoga: Tampoco eso...No! Con la silla no!! PLAM...)

...(Auch)...bueno, donde ibamos? Ah sí, Cloud terminó de explicarles el suceso a los Maestros. Conchita miró con ojos de "perrito regañado" al Consejo  
-Nemain, viendo tus antecedentes, temó que tu petición sera negada. El entrenamiento de la princesa Chekka lo llevara tu compañero Cloud Strife  
Conchita quisó decir algo, pero se contuvó. Solo miró al otro Jedi como diciendole: Preparatealasalidaporquetevoyapartirlacara. Cloud solo ignoró la mirada y se volvió hacia Barbara  
-Princesa, aceptaría que yo fuera su maestro?  
-Por mí no hay problema, pero... - la chica miró a la Jedi que estaba furiosa  
-No se preocupe por Nemain - intervinó el Sensei Soullard - algo de Ryoga ya esta en ella  
Nemain se levantó ofendida y salió por la salida.  
-Siento ocasionar esto...  
-Como dijo el Maestro, ya se le pasara...  
-Además - Akiko sonrió - yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes  
-Entonces - Barbara estrechó la mano de Cloud - iniciemos ahora...Sensei  
Cloud asintió y se volvió hacia los Maestros  
-Prometo enseñarle bien, ella sera Jedi - asintió Cloud.  
-Esto se pone bueno - finalizó Akiko mientras la princesa Aisha sonreía

Una nave cruzaba el hiperespacio a gran velocidad rumbo al planeta Malagaste  
-Maestro, temó ser un imprudente, pero esta cosa esta haciendo mucho ruido y no me gusta  
-Tranquilo Hukarovi, esta nave aun puede atravesar la galaxia como una flecha el aire  
Pero entonces, algo se oyó estallar  
-Yo creo que no - dijó nerviosamente el padawan. El Maestro Mawyin comenzó a revisar las lecturas de la nave  
-Diablos!  
-Que ocurre?  
-Creo que debí pegar esa placa que faltaba en el alerón...parece que no resistió la presión  
-Eso significa que...  
-No te preocupes, no estalleremos...pero tendre que detenerme enmedio del hiperespacio y en algún planeta para arreglar la nave  
Yanoki frunció el cejo. A pesar de ser un gran Maestro, Mawyin era algo "distraído"  
-Agarrate alumno, vamos a frenar!  
El padawan no tuvó que recibir dos veces esa orden y saltó hacia el asiento. Sin querer, comenzó a rezar en voz baja...

-Ese tipo es un crétino  
-Te refieres a Cloud? - preguntó Akiko mientras veían la enorme ciudad por un balcón de forma cristalina del Palacio  
-Sí, es un presumido...y además quisó lucirse frente a la princesa Aisha...no te fijaste como se la comía con los ojos  
-Para mí eso no es cierto y eso que conozco a muchos chicos peores - Akiko sonrió maliciosamente - no sera que ha comenzado a gustarte?  
-¡El! - dijó sorprendida - ese arrogante?! Ni loca!  
-No fingas, estas actuando como con el viejo Mamoru  
-Grr! No menciones ese nombre! - gruño - bastante ya daño me hizó  
-Eso no es cierto, tu estabas loca por él...  
-Eso no es cierto! Solo me agradaba  
-Entonces porque te escapabas del entrenamiento del Maestro Soullard? - insistió Akiko viendo que Conchita había perdido ya el control de sus sentimientos. Esa calma que había adquirido con los años de entrenamiento y de Jedi, parecieron haberse esfumado en esos días.  
-Es que...  
-Pudieron ser felices...  
-Akiko - Conchita tocó su sable de luz  
-No me amenaces, sabes que un Jedi no puede matar, y menos por venganza  
-No será venganza, sino justicia si no guardas silencio  
-Como quieras, pero si olvidaste lo de Mamoru, el no...  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Cuando te fuiste, el apareció luego de la decisión del Consejo. Estaba preocupado por tí  
-Siempre hace eso - suspiró - aun cree que somos pareja  
-Tu fuiste primero, pero el más tarde - siguió sonriendo Akiko - y creo que no se le ha acabado a pesar de estos años  
-Era demasiado atolondrado  
-Como todos los hombres - suspiró Akiko. Conchita se le unió  
**-Ya escuche eso...y las mujeres no se quedan atrás**  
-Que!! - las dos gritaraon al escuchar esa voz. Se volvieron y una figura pálida apareció  
-R-Ryoga... - tartamudeó Conchita - E-Eres tú?  
-Bueno...no en carne y hueso - sonrió la figura - pero si en fantasma, que os parece?  
-Como diablos lograste eso! - exclamó Akiko - solo los Maestros Jedis pueden hacer eso!  
-No tengo tiempo de explicaciones, el gran Consejo del Cielo me permitió darles este mensaje: Cuídense del Sith...no es un enemigo fácil  
-Pero Ryoga...  
-Lo siento, mi tiempo ha acabad... - la figura desapareció. Las chicas se miraron  
-Esto no me gusta - murmuró Conchita. Entonces Belen llegó corriendo como desesperada  
-Chicas...corran!  
-Que ocurre?!  
-El Sith...esta aquí...nos siguió hasta aquí...  
Un halo de palidez corrió por los rostros de las jovenes.  
-Maldición! - solo atinó a decir Conchita

Planeta Urania, Sistema del Dantooine  
-Magnífico - Hukarovi miraba desanimado el paisaje semidesértico a su alrededor. Luego volteó hacia la nave, la cual yacía de cabeza sobre un montículo de arena. El Maestro Mawyin la contemplaba, rascandose la cabeza  
-Parece que ya no las hacen como antes - musitó. El Padawan solo suspiró de desesperación. Su Maestro era el colmo a veces.  
-Y que haremos Sensei? Sin la nave, no podremos investigar  
-Tendremos que investigar, conseguir una nave o alguien que nos lleve hasta Malagaste  
-Será díficil. Urania tiene la peculiaridad de que no esta unificada, la República no tiene presencia y para colmo, solo ladrones abundan por estos lugares  
-Bien, tendremos que cambiarnos e ir a la ciudad, no hay otra forma. Solo procura llevar tu sable de luz  
-No se preocupe - Hukarovi tocó su preciada arma de Jedi. Por suerte, el había estado estudiando un poco sobre los sistemas que rondaban a Yetzal. Dantooine se encontraba a la mitad del camino a Malagaste y su planeta principal era Urania, más parecido a un asteroide por su forma rara y aplanada, con un clima seco a templado, semidesértico en algunas partes, pero con vegetación verde.  
Desde un principio, Urania sirvió de puerto para la República, pero durante la revolución del Sith, se volvió un lugar de escondite para mercenarios que trabajaban para los Jedis oscuros. Esto hizó retroceder el poder de la República a tal grado de que casi desapareció. El lugar se volvió unas "Vegas 2" y albergaba todo tipo de casinos y eventos por el estilo. Un lugar de basura y escoria como dirían algunos.  
-Dudo que los créditos de la Repúbica sirvan - dijó Mawyin examinando sus bolsillos - pero de todas formas, tal vez sirvan  
-Maestro, si usamos las speedracers para llegar.  
-No, levantara sospechas. Tendremos que ir caminando o en una caravana  
-Eso es muy pesado, no entiendo porque tiene que elegir lo más díficil  
-Tienes que aprender a vivir en todo joven padawan - sonrió Mawyin - ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder y...  
Entonces se escuchó un ruido. Los dos Jedis se vieron y comenzaron a avanzar despacio hacia la compuerta de escape.  
Afuera, un adolescente tocaba la destartalada nave. Un T-14 esperaba a lado de él  
-Vaya - se preguntó - me preguntó de donde habrá venido esta cosa, ayer no estaba aquí  
Siguió inspeccionando la nave cuando una compuerta salió disparada junto con dos desconocidos que cayeron a lado del joven. Este por la sorpresa dió unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó. Cayó pesadamente y trató de volverse, pero dos navajas de luz aparecieron frente a él  
-¡No me maten! No quise hacer nada! Solo estaba viendo su nave! - rogó por su vida. Los dos desconocidos fruncieron el cejo y apagaron sus sables, guardandolos.  
-Lo sentimos, creíamos que eras un intruso o algo por el estilo - musitó Hukarovi  
El adolescente suspiró de alivio y miró con sorpresa a los extraños  
-¿U-Ustedes...ustedes son Jedis?  
El más joven miró al más grande. Este asintió  
-Sí - repusó Mawyin - somos Jedis, soy Al Mawyin y este es mi padawan, Hukarovi Yanoki  
-Guau! - el chico se levantó de un salto - gusto en conocerlos! Yo soy Mezag, Josel Mezag, mucho gusto!

Fin del capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo V**

**La apuesta**

**UNA NUEVA GUERRA ENTRE EL SITH Y EL JEDI HA COMENZADO CON VICTORIAS PARA LOS JEDIS OSCUROS.**

**BARBARA CHEKKA HA DECIDIDO ENTRENARSE COMO UN CABALLERO JEDI Y REGRESAR LA PAZ A LA GALAXIA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE.**

**CLOUD STRIFE HA TOMADO LAS RIENDAS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA NUEVA PADAWAN, PERO EL SITH HA APARECIDO PARA DESTRUIRLOS.**

**ENTRE TANTO, MAWYIN Y HUKAROVI HAN TENIDO QUE HACER UN ATERRIZAJE FORZOSO EN URANIA.**

Año 30XX, Planeta Sailorn, Sistema Millenium  
-Argh!!! - una compañía de soldados solo alcanzó a gritar cuando una enorme explosión terminó por matarlos. Otros aparecieron, pero simplemente se llevaron la mano al cuello y cayeron igualmente muertos.  
-Disparen! - se oía, pero el rugido de un sable de luz interrumpía los gritos, para luego oírse gritos de terror y angustia. Entre tanto, arriba, en las cámaras principales  
-Tendremos que hacerle frente - musitó Cloud con Conchita y el resto del grupo trás el  
-Eso es un suicidio - exclamó Belen - vieron el poder de ese tipo, ha aniquilado 10 compañías de combate el solo. No es un humano, sino un maldito monstruo  
-Me sorprende su lenguaje su alteza - sonrió Cloud  
-Siempre ha sido así  
-¡Barbara!  
-No es tiempo para bromear - Conchita sacó su sable - Strife tiene razón, tendremos que combatirlo  
De nuevo se oyeron disparos de blaster, gritos y el sonido del sable cortando cosas.  
-Siento no seguir su iniciativa - musitó Barbara - pero mi hermana tiene razón, ese tipo es demasiado fuerte, aun para los dos  
Conchita y Cloud se vieron  
-Parece que la padawan esta aprendiendo rápido  
Cloud asintió y guardó su sable. Entonces apareció la princesa Aisha  
-Chicos! Ese tipo es horrible, ya casi ha aniquílado a toda la guardia del palacio  
-Lo sabemos, tendremos que irnos  
Una nueva explosió sacudió el lugar.  
-No - Aisha asintió - tengo un plan, solo espero que ese Sith no sea tan perceptivo como creo  
-Pero su majestad, corre peligro  
-Dije al Consejo que les ayudaría en todo. Además, Barbara tiene razón. Es terrible.  
-Rayos! - Conchita golpeó el mango de su sable - detestó ser tan inútil  
Entre tanto, la última compañía del Palacio esperaba con sendas bazookas a lado de unas puertas.  
-Shh! Silencio - musitó el sargento - allí viene  
Entonces las puertas se abrieron subitamente.  
-Fuego!! - gritó el sargento y solo se vieron los destellos y las explosiones de las bazookas.  
-Lo hicimos! - exclamó uno de los soldados - esta aníquilado  
Pero entonces una sombra negra cayó del cielo y miró con diversión a los soldados que vieron con terror al sujeto.  
-Error - sacó un sable de color rojo vivo y asesino a 3 soldados a una gran velocidad - estoy vivo inútil  
El sargento y el resto de la compañía comenzaron a disparar con sus blasters, pero el Sith comenzó a girar su sable a gran velocidad, rechazandoles los disparos. Varios recibieron sus propias rafagas.  
-Vamonos! - gritó el sargento - este tipo es invencible  
-Ah, vamos, acaso no se quedan a la diversión - el Sith sonrió y elevó la mano - Dark Expansive Wings!!  
Una onda de energía paso por su brazo, luego por su mano y fue directo a la compañía, la cual no tuvó tiempo de gritar. Fue destruída al instante. Luego el Sith se volteó. La princesa Aisha estaba frente a él  
-Ah - exclamó el Lord - veo que al fin vienen a recibirme - se inclinó hipocritamente - su majestad, gusto en conocerla  
-No me agrada su visita Señor del Sith - murmuró molesta la princesa - pero se puede saber que hace en mi palacio, aníquilando a todos mis guardias  
-¿Guardias? Pero pense que eran cadetes...bueno, creo que me equivoque de lugar, o este es el palacio? Pense que era la escuela militar  
Aisha se contuvó y trató de mantener la mirada, que reflejaba una ira tremenda contra tal sujeto.  
-Solo dígame que desea  
-Bien, ya no más rodeos...buscó a dos Jedis y dos princesas. Ellas son presas buscadas por el Sith. Las reclamó como nuestras.  
-¿Y si no te las entregó?  
-Me vere en la penosa necesidad de hacer pedazos el lugar...totalmente  
Entonces una nave apareció por los vitrales de la habitación. Eagle se volvió y abrió los ojos. Era el Steel Heart  
-Maldición! Así que quería distraerme - exclamó - son ellos!  
-Así es, han escapado - sonrió la princesa, pero la expresión desapareció de su rostro cuando la navaja del sable apuntó a su cuello  
-Princesa, antes de irme, quiero pedirle un último favor. Dígale a la artillería que dispare contra ellos  
-Pero... - Aisha palideció. Parecía no haberselo esperado  
-Hagalo!  
La princesa tragó saliva. Sacó un comunicador de su vestido  
-Aquí la gobernante de Sailorn, quiero que la artillería dispare contra la nave que acaba de salir  
-Pero su majestad...  
-¡Solo hagalo!  
-Bien...preparense para disparar.  
La princesa suspiró y guardó el comunicador. Eagle sonrió  
-Así me gusta, lo ve? Que bonito sería si nos comunicaramos de esta forma  
Aisha contuvó un nuevo insulto y se dirigió al vitral. Eagle la siguió con el sable encendido. Entonces vieron como se abría fuego de las baterías antiáereas contra el Steel Heart. Este trato de maniobrar, pero un disparo le dió de lleno en el ala. Otro más destruyó el cuerpo de la misma y se vió un gran estallido. Aisha volteó la mirada triste mientras Eagle asentía complacido. Bajó su sable y dió media vuelta  
-Gracias por su cooperación su majestad. El Imperio la recompensara no destruyendo totalmente su planeta  
Eagle comenzó a caminar. Aisha entonces sacó un blaster entre sus ropas, pero una rafaga de aire hizó que la pistola saliera volando. Eagle se detuvó  
-Le recomiendo que no lo vuelva a hacer...puede morir - Eagle siguió avanzando y de repente, desapareció entre las sombras de la destrucción. Aisha miró por un momento el suelo, pero una sonrisa apareció de repente en su rostro  
-Perfecto - musitó - perfecto...

Planeta Urania, Sistema Dantooine.

-Así que eres un granjero?  
-Algo por el estilo. Administró una granja de humedad que me dejó mi abuelo. Soy huerfano desde los 12 años, pero he aprendido a valerme por mi mismo  
-Vaya, eso es interesante  
-Y también compitó en carreras de pods racers  
-¿Pods racers?  
-Son vehículos impulsados por dos turbinas de gran poder y corren alrededor de una pista muy complicada - explicó el maestro Mawyin - he visto algunas en Demos. Son peligrosas  
-No tanto - sonrió Josel - yo se maniobrar bien por ellas. Los Toots me enseñaron  
Hukarovi siguió viendo el paisaje mientras su nuevo guía: Josel, les explicaba sobre el lugar a bordo de su T-14, una especie de unidad que utilizaba energía electromágnetica para mantenerse sustentada en el aire.  
-Quiero ganar una carrera - musitó Josel - con el dinero podre salir de este lugar y llegar a la Academia de la República. Quiero convertirme en piloto de combate...  
-Es un buen sueño - asintió Mawyin.  
-Disculpa, pero crees que vendan naves nuevas - preguntó Hukarovi  
-Lo hacen señor, no son muy caras, pero supongo que no tienen dinero  
-Solo créditos de la República  
-Hmm, eso no sirve ni para comida de banthas...creo que realmente estan pobres...tienen donde quedarse?  
-La nave, tal vez nos sirva de refugio  
Hukarovi miró asustado a su maestro. Era capaz de hacer eso...pero a él no le gustaba andar durmiendo en el suelo, menos en una noche de desierto, donde las temperaturas llegan a los menos dos grados centígrados (28 a 30 grados fahreinheit para los gringos).  
-No me parece razonable. Miren - Josel comenzó a navegar enmedio de las dunas. Una población se veía a lo lejos - allí esta Céfiro, una ciudad que representa más o menos la capital de esta región. Mi casa esta en ese lugar, los alojare gratis si me platican sobre sus aventuras  
-No tenemos muchas - sonrió Mawyin.  
-Eso no importa. Mientras consiguen dinero que sirva, los dejare quedarse  
Hukarovi suspiró. Veía eterno el viaje de regreso. Desgraciadamente la República no podría comunicarse con ellos en Urania.  
Josel siguió comentando sobre la ciudad. Antiguamente fue un puerto muy importante, tanto de mercaderes y Jedis, cuando la ciudad rebosaba de esplendor. Pero cuando su rey murió, "el pilar" del lugar cayó y la ciudad se volvió un lugar de bandoleros y pillos. Las murallas que rodeaban el lugar habían desaparecido y solo se veía un montón de casas amontonadas, sucias y malolientes (me recuerda a una ciudad típica latinoaméricana).  
El T-14 llegó a la ciudad y atravesó lo que parecía la avenida principal, llena de todo tipo de personas, animales y cosas raras. Hukarovi vió con algo de impaciencia. Las personas no parecían ser de buenas intenciones mientras Mawyin miraba el lugar tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las platicas de Josel.  
Luego de dar media vuelta en una esquina y atravesar otra gran avenida, enmedio de más T-14 y Schudles enormes de 3 metros que servían de carga, el T-14 de Mezag se detuvó enmedio de una especie de "colonia". Estacionó el vehículo en un garage improvisado.  
-Listo - bajó del T-14 - bienvenidos a mi casa  
-Gracias por querer ayudarnos, no creí que hubiera alguien aun así en este lugar  
-Mi abuelo me enseño a ayudar a los demás y.. - Josel dió media vuelta - siempre me ha fascinado lo de la Fuerza  
Cuando entraron a la casa, los dos Jedis se sorprendieron. Esta estaba repleta de posters, modelos a escala y refacciones originales de X-wings, arwings, f-wing, etc., todo tipo de naves, pertenecientes a la República.  
-Esto es increíble..pareces un coleccionista  
-Lo soy, mi sueño es ser piloto - asintió el joven.  
Hukarovi solo miró a su maestro que se encogió de hombros.  
-Vamos, con confianza...  
-No es eso, esperamos no incomodar aquí  
-Claro que no - Josel caminó hacia lo que parecía un refrigerador. Lo abrió y tomó una soda - gustan una?  
-Yo creo que sí - sonrió Hukarovi. A pesar de no conocer al chico, había algo en él que le agradaba en su forma de ser. Podía sentir bondad genuina en él.  
-Bueno, mientras tendremos que pensar que hacer. Tenemos que ayudar a los Jedis que fueron a Malagaste  
-¿Malagaste? Hablan del planeta de Hispania?  
-Sí, porque?  
-Escuche a unos mercaderes que el planeta había sido hecho pedazos  
-Pedazos? Que tan confiables pueden ser?  
-Casi el 100% - bajó la cabeza - lo siento  
Mawyin apretó la mirada. Dió media vuelta  
-Chicos, ustedes quedense aquí, tengo que investigar un poco.  
-Maestro...  
-No te preocupes. De todas formas no hubieramos podido hacer nada - Mawyin asintió y salió de la casa.  
-Parece que la noticia lo afectó - Josel le dió un trago a su bebida  
-Nuestra misión ha fallado, no pudimos llegar  
-No se preocupen. Lo que escuche fue hace unos días..de todas formas...  
Hukarovi pusó una mueca de desilución. Entonces se escuchó un ruido de un blaster. El padawan sacó su sable rapidamente  
-No te preocupes - rió Josel - es mi timbre  
-Vaya forma tan extraña de un timbre - Hukarovi guardó el sable - no digas de nuestra identidad, por favor  
-No te preocupes, no lo haré...  
-Hey Josel, ya sabes sobre... - un chico de cabello rubio corto entró, pero se detuvó al ver al Jedi - L-Lo siento....no quise molestar, parece que tienes invitados  
-Sí...son dos mercaderes. Este es uno de ellos, su nombre es Hukarovi  
-M-Mucho gusto - tartamudeo el joven estrechandole la mano. El padawan asintió contestandole, pero un presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo en cuanto a este joven.  
-Bueno Josel, tengo que irme. Hay que preparar mi pod.  
-¿Preparar? A que te refieres?  
-Habra una carrera en dos semanas. Mira, aquí estan los detalles - le entregó un disco holográfico - espero verte en esa carrera  
-Claro, lo hare...y - el chico tragó saliva - donde esta Michiru?  
-No pudó venir, pero no te acerques - bromeó - recuerda que es mi novia  
-Esta bien, solo preguntaba  
El joven se despidió. Tan pronto se fue, Josel notó la cara de preocupación del Jedi  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Ese tipo - Yanoki frunció el cejo - no parece lo que es  
-¿No parece? Pero si es uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo.  
-¿En serio? A mi me parece que oculta algo  
-Lo dudo. Su nombre es Haruka Tenou, uno de los mejores corredores de Urania. Siempre competimos en las carreras de pods..y bueno, termina ganandome...pero siento que podre ganar esta - el chico miró el holograma. Hukarovi no parecía muy convencido sobre lo que le habían dicho. Algo en Haruka lo había perturbado. Entonces, el maestro Mawyin entró  
-No hubo nada. Las naves son demasiado caras para trabajar. Nos llevaría meses juntar el dinero  
-Hey! - Josel se volvió mientras miraba el video holográfico sobre el premio - aquí dicen que el premio de esta carrera sera una nave de batalla B-29.  
-Un crucero estelar - musitó Mawyin - debieron robarlo de la República  
-Sí, pero nos serviría para irnos de aquí - murmuró Hukarovi cruzado de brazos  
-Lo tengo! - Josel sonrió - que tal si ganó la carrera para que ustedes tengan el crucero. Así podran sacarme de este lugar...  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Sí, quiero irme de Urania. Además, podrían interceder por mí para que entrara a la Academia. La carrera sera en dos semanas, y es mejor que quedarse varios meses. Por favor, dejen que los ayude!  
Mawyin miró a su padawan. Este parecía estar de acuerdo.  
-Bien, ya no tenemos nada que perder, pero dices que nunca has ganado una carrera.  
-Je, Haruka es fuerte, pero esta vez demostrare que soy el mejor - sonrió - ahora tengo un motivo para correr: Ser un piloto de batalla.  
Entre tanto, Haruka había llegado a su casa, que también formaba parte de la "colonia" de ese lugar. Antes de entrar, miró hacia atrás y los lados. Nadie se veía a la distancia. Tocó y entró rapidamente.  
-Tardaste en venir - se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad  
-Me entretuve en casa de Josel. Tenía un invitado  
-Vaya, desde cuando Josel se junta con alguien, pense que no le agradaba nadie de aquí, exceptuandonos  
-Era un foraneo...eso me extraña  
-Pues pareces algo perturbado - una joven de cabellos azules muy hermosa apareció  
-Es que...no se...algo en ese sujeto hizó que me pusiera nervioso. Sentí algo extra´ño  
-Era apuesto?  
-Creo que sí. Tiene algo de eso  
Hmm, acaso no te habra pasado?  
-Michiru! - Haruka elevó la voz - no juegues...sabes que debemos seguir así  
-Cierto, perdona. Pero no se puede ocultar el instinto por siempre  
-Yo tengo que hacerlo, solo hasta que gane esa carrera. Así tendremos la nave y podremos irnos de aquí, sin más temores  
-Tenemos que ganarla, no hay otra forma - finalizó la chica.

Y en el espacio sideral...  
-Aquí el Sith TIE interceptor - musitó Eagle dentro de la cabina de su nave - presas aníquiladas  
-Muy bien - era Deluxe por la pantalla - Darth Demon estara complacido  
-Claro que sí...díganme donde estan?  
-En Titania, la invasión ha comenzado. Daga y Caronte se estan divirtiendo eliminando a la guardia de la Federación del planeta.  
-Bien, dejen algo para mí...voy para alla. Cambio y fuera.

Planeta Sailorn  
La princesa Aisha contemplaba la destrucción parcial de su palacio mientras los muertos eran llevados fuera de él. Uno de los ministros apareció  
-Majestad, las bajas totales casi llegaron a los 100 hombres. Ese Sith aniquiló casi la mitad de su guardia personal.  
Aisha pusó cara dura y se volvió  
-Díganle a nuestros amigos que pueden salir. Hay que comenzar a entrenarse desde ahora

Urania....  
La noche caía sobre el planeta. Los dos soles que alumbraban este mundo se escondían tras las montañas o las dunas que gobernaban el paisaje. Las luces de la ciudad, comenzaban a iluminar el paisaje semidesértico.  
Hukarovi miraba nostalgico el lugar. Extrañaba Yetzal. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no salía de un solo lugar, y esto le estaba afectando un poco. Volteó hacia atrás y vió a su maestro conversar animadamente con Josel. Lucía un largo delantal mientras malabareaba una torta sobre el asador.  
-Vaya - le salió una gota de sudor - esta luciendose con su habilidad de chef.  
Tal vez la pareja que formaban Conchita y Ryoga podía rivalizar con esta. Hukarovi era calmado y muy serio en su forma de ser, mientras que su maestro, Mawyin, era una especie de campirano, habituado a bromear con su forma de ser. Yanoki había aceptado como tal a su maestro, pero a veces le sacaba de quisio.  
Siguió observando cuando notó una presencia cerca de él. Bajó la mano hasta el nivel del sable y aparentó tranquilidad. Entonces una sombra apareció  
-Disculpa - era Haruka - no pense que estuvieras aquí  
-No, lo siento - Hukarovi suspiró aliviado. Fue entonces cuando notó que la presencia misteriosa de Haruka. Era un chico realmente alto y parecía fuerte, pero algo en el lo molestaba...o lo incomodaba  
-Esta Josel en casa?  
-Sí, adentro - señaló. El maestro Mawyin corría de un lado a otro como loco mientras la torta que estaba preparando se cocinaba en su cabeza mientras Josel corría por el extintor. Haruka comenzó a reír. Hukarovi solo se golpeó la cara con la mano, pero entonces notó algo extraño en la risa del joven.  
-Son graciosos - terminó de reír - parece que Josel encontró a alguien parecido a ellos  
-Ah, así es mi mae..digo, mi tío. Parece un niño a veces  
-Ustedes son mercaderes?  
-Algo por el estilo. Nuestra nave se descompusó a media velocidad de la luz y perdimos el rumbo. Terminamos aquí en Urania y Josel nos ayudó  
-Él siempre es así...Josel le gusta ayudar a los demás  
-Sí, eso lo he notado...y tú?  
-Bueno, mis padres eran esclavos de los Hutts, pero nosotros fuimos liberados cuando mi padre le ganó una apuesta al gran Grabb the Hutt. Ahora yo me encargue de mí y mi...digo, de mí, sí, eso.. - Haruka se pusó nervioso. Hukarovi frunció el cejo.  
-Ya veo - dijó no muy convencido.  
-¡Haruka! - se oyó otra voz. Los dos se volvieron y una hermosa joven apareció. El chico saltó al escucharla  
-Michiru...que haces aquí?  
-Dijiste que no tardarías, pero llevas como dos horas ausente  
-Fuí a checar algunas partes para mi pod, y luego quería venir a visitar a Josel  
-Eso me lo imaginaba, eres un irresponsable  
Hukarovi miraba confundido la escena  
-Ejem - tosió - creo que estoy en algo que no me llaman  
-Lo siento - Josel apareció con el extintor - creo que nos los presente...ella es la novia de Haruka, Michiru Tenou  
Hukarovi también se presentó. Se sentía más tranquilo, pero el presentimiento no había desaparecido.  
-Bueno, tengo que llevarme a este holgazán - Michiru lo halo de la oreja - vamos, tienes que ayudarme con la casa.  
Haruka se despidió entre ruegos para que su novia lo dejara.  
-Vaya que es una pareja típica - asintió Mawyin con la cabeza con un toalla mojada.  
-Maestro, no haga el rídiculo por favor.  
-Ya mi bien ponderado Sancho, recuerda que el Quijote tenía hambre  
-No me llame Sancho, van a creer que esta loco  
-Pues no lo estoy mi valiente escudero  
Mawyin sonrió mientras Josel reía. Hukarovi solo bajó la cabeza muy desmotivado.  
-Vamos, tenemos que trabajar mañana con mi pod...la carrera será en dos semanas y alguien tiene que echarme la mano.

Entre tanto, la misma noche caía en la ciudad Capital de Sailorn  
-Mi pobre Steel Heart! - Akiko lloraba a lagrimones mientras los camiones de limpieza traían piezas de su destruída nave - mi pobre bebé!!  
-Ya Akiko - sonrió Conchita - valió la pena. Llevar la nave en control remoto fue lo mejor  
-Pero...mi bebé!! - Akiko siguió llorando mientras Conchita le salía una gota de sudor. Entre tanto, Cloud conversaba con la princesa  
-Gracias por ayudarnos, de verdad fingió muy bien eso  
-Je, no fue nada. Todo por ayudar a la República Señor Strife  
-No me llame Señor su majestad, es una falta de respeto al contrario. Solo dígame Cloud - dijó algo sonrojado el Jedi. La princesa sonrió e iba a hablar cuando Conchita llegó por detrás y agarró por el cuello al desprevenido Jedi  
-Vamos Señor Maestro, tienes que enseñarle a alguien  
-Ahora?  
-Sí, ahora!!  
Aisha rió mientras Cloud trataba de zafarse de la llave de su compañera. Se volvió hacia Akiko que seguía llorando  
-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a repararla.  
-EN SERIO!! - se levantó de un salto. La princesa le salió una gota de sudor  
-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer...  
Mientras Akiko discutía los planes de su nueva nave, arriba, Conchita, aventó a Cloud a un cuarto donde Barbara lo esperaba ya vestida para entrenar  
-Ponte a trabajar flojo - le recrimó - no tenemos mucho tiempo  
-Esa actitud no es nada buena - se volvió Cloud decidido a vengarse - sabes que puedes volverte al Lado Oscuro  
-Me vale lo que digas! - le gritó - no me importaría con tal de darte una lección  
Cloud y Conchita se tiraban rayos cuando Barbara intervinó prontamente antes de que se despedazaran  
-Hey! Por favor, el Sith casi nos encuentra. No queremos darle esa oportunidad y si me entrenan, sere alguien más que los ayude en la batalla  
Los dos se quedaron callados viendola.  
-Bien, no más discusiones por el momento, pero - Conchita se volvió - si me vuelve a decir lo del "lado oscuro" y hace sus bobadas, lo golpeare gratis  
Cloud ignoró el comentario y se dirigió hacia su padawan  
-Bien, comencemos...primero con tu nivel de concentración  
Barbara asintió. Se notaba emocionada por iniciar su entrenamiento. Conchita suspiró y se sentó en el suelo del recinto mientras la aprendiz cerraba los ojos. Cloud tomó un par de objetos de su cinturón y los lanzó contra la chica. Esta se movió rapidamente y detuvó los objetos sin errar.  
-Guau! - Conchita quedó asombrada - a pesar de no tener un entrenamiento formal, la Fuerza se manifiesta en gran medida en ella  
-¿Que tal lo hice?  
-Muy bien, parece que ya has practicado  
-Realmente no, más bien he agudizado mis reflejos...bueno, con un simulador de combate. Cuando combato contra las naves holográficas, simplemente ataco por presentimientos.  
-Bien, has aprendido a utilizar tus instintos, tal vez no sea tan díficil enseñarte  
-Tratare de ser una buena alumna señor  
-Tratare de ser una buena alumna - murmuró burlonamente Conchita. Quien sabe porque estaba molesta, pero el ver a Cloud con otra chica la hacía sentir mal.  
-"Creo que ha comenzado a gustarte"  
-Arggh! - pensó - porque esto de Akiko me molesta - entonces levantó la vista. La primera vez que vió a Cloud fue cuando los rescató. No lo conocía de ningún lado y eso le extrañaba, ya que siendo apuesto, lo recordaría sin problemas....apuesto...esa palabra comenzó a resonar en la mente de la Jedi. No cabía duda de que había perdido el freno de sus emociones y eso la hacía sentir trastornada a tal grado de sentirse incomóda con ella misma.  
-No - agitó la cabeza - que me pasa? No actuaba así desde que comence mi entrenamiento, pero ahora...tal vez lo de mi padawan me afectó más de lo que pense.  
-Bien Barbara - exclamó Cloud rompiendo los pensamientos de la Jedi. Volvió a verlos y la chica permanecía apoyada en una sola mano, mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba a Cloud encima del suelo - vas bien, concentrate  
Entonces Conchita también comenzó a flotar. Cloud se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió, haciendo que se sonrojara, pero Conchita no tardó en volverse, tratando de no hacerle caso.  
-Hombres, son unos tontos - solo atinó a decir.

El TIE interceptor descendía enmedio de un planeta que tenía anillos a su alrededor. La destrucción se sembraba en la superficie del planeta  
-Rayos! Se han llevado toda la diversión. Bueno, tendre que darle mi informe a Darth Demon - dijó Darth Eagle mientras su TIE sobrevolaba un rastro de destrucción total...

Fin del Capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo VII**

**LA CARRERA**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**UN GRUPO DE JEDIS HA COMENZADO A ENTRENARSE PARA ENFRENTARLOS AUN SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DEL CONSEJO**

**ENTRE TANTO, HUKAROVI, MAWYIN Y JOSEL SE PREPARAN PARA LA CARRERA DE PODS, LA UNICA FORMA DE SALIR DEL PLANETA. **

Año 30XX, Planeta Sailorn, Sistema Millenium  
Conchita miraba de reojo el entrenamiento de Barbara. Habían pasado 4 días desde que habían comenzado. Las malas noticias de los Sith seguían llegando. Habían tomado otro planeta límitrofe a la República y lo habían destruído por completo. Desgraciadamente, no podían hacer nada, salvo obedecer al Consejo.  
-Rayos - pensó Conchita - si Ryoga estuviera aquí, ya me estuviera presionando para desobecer. Extraño ese valor  
Se volvió hacia un lado, hacia la ventana donde vió a Akiko a lo lejos dirigir la construcción de un "Steel Heart II". Bostezó y se volvió hacia el salón. Estaba recostada en una banca al lado del salón de entrenamiento. Ahora Cloud se encontraba entrenando a Barbara. Había tenido un buen progreso en estos días y parecía tener talento para ser Jedi  
-Bien Barbara, ahora concentrate en todos lados...siente la Fuerza  
-Sí sensei - musitó la padawan mientras trataba de levantar un pesado cargamento. Este comenzó a flotar ante el asombro de los dos Jedis que la observaban. Lentamente ella también comenzó a flotar.  
-Tranquila Barbara - musitó Cloud - enfocate, enfocate en lo que hagas. Deja que tus sentimientos fluyan, pero controlalos  
Barbara mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, seguía levitandose  
-Hmm - pensó Conchita - creo que hemos descubierto la habilidad de Barbara.

Espacio estelar...  
-No sabía que pudieras manejar una nave de estas  
-Es otra de mis habilidades - sonrió la chica de cabello castaño. El chico, vestido totalmente de negro solo sonrió y se reclinó sobre el asiento  
-La reina esta dormida?  
-Sí, algo cansada. La persecución fue muy emocionante  
-Siempre hablando de emociones, acaso no te cansas?  
-Sam, si me canso, me muero.  
-Como quieras - la chica bostezó. Rapidamente el chico la hizó a un lado  
-Que haces?  
-Tomar el mando, vete a descansar  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, no has descansado bien últimamente.  
-Pero tú...  
-Sam, no insistás.  
Ella sonrió finalmente.  
-Gracias, eres muy lindo  
-Erh - él gruñó - no me digas así  
-Lindo...  
-Sam!!  
-Solo bromeó - se levantó mientras bostezaba - voy a dormir en el otro camarote  
Mientras se retiraba, el chico se volvió al frente  
-Siento tener que hacer esto, pero no iremos a Pergamino - entonces comenzó a hacer unos ajustes - tengo una cuenta pendiente con el Sith  
La nave comenzó a curvearse y luego salió disparada a la velocidad de la luz.

Planeta Katerpi, sistema Xoom  
Katerpi, la ciudad de la noche eterna, solo una pequeña estrella roja hace de un sol insuficiente para este lugar, el cual siempre se caracteriza por sus ciudades iluminadas por neon y tubos de conducción.  
A pesar del vandalismo y la criminalidad que abunda, Katerpi es un planeta bajó la jurisdicción total de la República, aunque no del Consejo Jedi, así que la Policia Estelar se encarga de impartir la ley...aunque no de la misma forma que los Jedis.  
Había varias tabernas en las que destacaba ser nido de contrabandistas y piratas de la región.  
-Te dije que no la tocarás!! - un sujeto salió volando de la puerta de uno de los bares. Entonces una pelea se desencadenó enmedio del lugar, donde los blasters y los puñetazos volaban como el aire. Los sujetos salían disparados o eran vaporizados por los rayos, todos...excepto una persona, un sujeto que comía tranquilamente en la barra a pesar de todo el ajetreo  
-Oye! - apareció un grandulón - tú no te salvas de la paliza  
Pero el sujeto no contestó  
-No me escuchas!! - rugió, pero entonces el guaruda cayó al suelo agarrandose el cuello.  
-No me provoques - musitó en voz baja - no estoy para juegos  
-Ese estupido! - aparecieron otros al ver lo sucedido - acaso eres un..  
Pero el sujeto se volvió y comenzó a disparar con un blaster. Varios cayeron fulminados o paralizados por la ráfaga.  
-Les dije que no me molesten - murmuró y se volvió para comer. Entonces se oyeron las sirenas de la policía. Los pandilleros que había sobrevivido salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Solo el cantinero, el sujeto y los cuerpos de los muertos quedaron lo que fue una cantina alguna vez.  
-Arriba las manos!! - una joven, vestida con un uniforme de la policía estelar y con los galones de tenientes apareció - es una redada!  
-Ah, Teniente Natsumaki - se oyó la voz del sujeto - al fin aparece, se había tardado  
-Zeunissan, eres tú?  
El sujeto se volvió con una mueca seria  
-Así es, que se le ofrece Teniente?  
-Ya me lo imaginaba - la chica echó un vistazo y guardó su pistola - veo que lo volviste a hacer  
-Hacer que?  
-No te hagas el distraído, tú causaste esto F5 de Zeunissan  
-Vaya Teniente, desde cuando me tutea...que tanta confianza hemos llegado, verdad Susana  
-Teniente - le espetó - más respeto pirata espacial  
-No me ofenda teniente - F5 sacó una bolsa llena de créditos y lo dejó en la barra - pero ya tengo que irme  
-No tan rápido, alguien tiene que explicar sobre...  
-Mire teniente, no tengo nada que explicar. Como dicen, todas las mujeres son paranoicas  
-No me molestes o te metere a la cárcel por insultar a una oficial de la policía Estelar  
-Por insultarla o adularla?  
Susana miró con ojos asesinos al pirata espacial. Comenzó a caminar, cojeando un poco  
-Disculpe, pero quiero dormir. Mi pierna, ya sabe...  
El pirata se alejó entre caminando y cojeando. Susana lo miró  
-Cuando te atrape en pleno delito F5, me las pagarás todas juntas!  
-Y me importa lo que diga? - siguió mostrando su sarcasmo sin reírse. Susana lo siguió con la mirada. Entonces se volteó y sacó su blaster.  
-Que haces?  
Pero F5 no reaccionó. La teniente se quedó paralizada y solo cerró los ojos cuando oyó el disparo. Pasaron los segundos, pero no pasó nada. Los abrió y solo vió alejandose al pirata.  
-Que hizo? - se volvió y vió al grandulón atrás de ella para derrumbarse sobre su espalda.  
-Me ayudó - murmuró sorprendida....  
Entre tanto, a unas cuadras de allí  
-No señorita!! No lo haga!! - un joven, casi desnudo, salió volando por una ventana y se alejó corriendo. Una chica saltó y le gritó  
-Ven! No voy a hacer daño, solo quería...hmrff! Ya se fue... - entonces sus ojos mostraron una perversión libidinosa - y era tan apuesto! Odio que me pase esto! Solo quiero... - comenzó a babear, pero todo mundo se le quedó viendo. La chica se vió y estaba...bueno, en ropa interior.  
-Ejem - exclamó - acaso no han visto a una hermosa y esbelta mujer en ropa interior?...bien, PUES NO LO HAGAN!!!  
Todo mundo se hizó humo. La chica sonrió  
-Ok, esta noche se acabó...será mejor vestirme e irme a otro lado. Katerpi fue un buen lug.. - entonces se detuvó - que es eso que siento? Es la presencia de un...no! Ningún Jedi andaría en estos lados...a excepción mía.  
Sin decir más, se marchó a su habitación.

Atmósfera de Sailorn...  
Dos naves del tipo Arwing descendían sobre la superficie del planeta.  
-Este...  
-NO HABLES NI UNA SOLA PALABRA!! - se oyó un rugido por el micrófono del piloto - ESOS IDIOTAS NO HICIERON NADA POR DETENER LA MATANZA!!  
-Pero la reina así lo dispusó  
-Al diablo con eso! Dejar que alguien mate a mis camaradas no justifica la vida de nadie...Y MENOS DE ESOS JEDIS! SON UNOS INSECTOS!  
-Vegemoon...este...  
-STERLING! NO HABLES INSECTO O TE APLASTARE TAMBIEN!!  
-Glup! Esta bien - se cayó el pobre piloto. Suspiró y luego se volvió  
-Aquí Líder Azul, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar  
-Permiso concedido líder azul...  
Entre tanto, Barbara continuaba con su entrenamiento cuando solo se vió una nave de batalla descender enmedio del castillo, a tan corta distancia que todos se tiraron al suelo. Luego se vió como la cabina de la nave se abrió y emergió una persona de ella. Esta comenzó a volar hacia el castillo ante el asombro de los Jedis  
-Que! - exclamó Barbara - como diablos puede hacer eso?!  
-Hay muchas razas que tienen poderes similares, usan el mismo principio de la Fuerza, pero ellos no se rigen bajo nuestro código - murmuró Cloud. Conchita y Barbara se vieron, y entonces, el piloto bajó hasta el nivel donde estaban. Resultó ser una chica de cabellos rojos...aunque su temperamento tampoco distaba del mismo color.  
-Lo suponía - murmuró - el ki de estos insectos no varía en nada  
-Que quieres decir? y porque nos dices así?  
-Porque son unas miserables sabandijas! - rugía la chica acercandose - dejaron que ese insecto Sith matara a mis compañeros y se saliera con la suya!!  
Los Jedis se miraron  
-Que...quien eres tú?  
-Nadie que te importe mujer! - exclamó la chica sumamente furiosa, contestandole a Conchita - ahora mismo los hare pedazos a cada uno!  
Cloud comenzó a sentir una hostilidad tremenda en esa joven, así como el incremento de su nivel de energía  
-Vamos, quien será el primero!  
-No! - Barbara la miró - no pelearemos contigo  
-Me importa un bledo sino quieres pelear, te destrozare si es necesario!!  
Barbara le sostuvó la mirada. La chica hizó lo mismo  
-Espera - intervinó Cloud - Barbara, no puedes... - no terminó de hablar cuando la chica pelirroja lo agarró del cuello. Conchita trató de atacar, pero Barbara la detuvó  
-Escucha insecto, no vuelvas a meterte en mis peleas, oíste? - amenazó al pobre Cloud mientras lo mantenía sujeto del cuello de sus vestimentas  
-Vegemoon!! - se oyó una voz atrás del grupo. Todos se volvieron y estaba la princesa seguida de Belen - dejalos en paz!  
-Pero su majestad...  
-Obedece!!  
La chica miró con repugnancia y saña a Cloud. Pero luego lo lanzó hacia un lado y se retiró entre gruñidos a una esquina de la sala. Se cruzó de brazos sin quitar su cara de enojo.  
-Lo siento - musitó la princesa Aisha - disculpen los malos modales de mi guardaespaldas  
-¿Guardaespaldas? - Cloud se levantó con dificultad - pues hace bien su trabajo, su fuerza es increíble  
-Je, ella no es como ustedes, puede utilizar otro tipo de técnicas. La contrate un poco después de la última visita de Barbara y Belen, por eso no las reconoció  
-Yo también ofrezco mis disculpas - un joven apareció con un casco en sus manos - mi amiga es algo impulsiva  
-NO SOMOS AMIGOS! - se oyó del otro extremo de la habitación - menos de tí insecto!  
-Como dije, lamento lo de mi compañera, no le agradan los extraños - el joven se inclinó - mi nombre es Sebastian Sterling, piloto de la Fuerza galáctica de Sailorn y la chica de alla es Vegemoon, de la guardia personal de la princesa Aisha.  
Belen miró con ojos encantadores al piloto mientras Barbara la regañaba con la mirada...aunque ella tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cloud solo sonrió ante la escena y luego se volvió hacia Conchita. Ella también estaba en ese trance  
-Mujeres - pensó divertido. Entre tanto, Vegemoon se mantenía de brazos cruzados...

Urania...  
Hukarovi ayudaba a Josel con su pod a la luz del día. Los dos chicos habían estado trabajando todo el día sin muchos resultados  
-Esto casi esta destruído  
-Lo sé - se encogió de hombros Josel - de la última carrera, mi pod quedó en malas condiciones..luego de chocar con Squal  
-Squal?  
-El ganador de las últimas carreras... - Josel miró a Hukarovi - es un Sith  
-Que? - Hukarovi palideció - un Sith?  
-Así es...al principio pense que era un suertudo, pero al verlo correr de esa forma, además de que una vez lo ví matar....con un sable de luz.  
-Estas seguro?  
-No hay duda. Solo un Jedi o un Sith puede manejar esa arma...y no creo que un Jedi mate por una apuesta  
-Así que era esa presencia  
-Maestro! - Hukarovi vió aparecer a Mawyin por la puerta del taller - escuchó todo?  
-En cierta forma, pero también, cuando fuí a la ciudad, noté una presencia muy fuerte...la de del Lado Oscuro  
-Entonces debemos irnos lo más pronto posible  
-No, levantaríamos sospechas, además, este Sith no es como los demás  
-Eso pude ver señor Mawyin - exclamó Josel - es algo...alocado  
-Debió ser asignado a este sector, pero solo esta de reconocimiento para ver si este planeta es conquistable  
-Tal vez - Hukarovi lucía preocupado  
-Calma joven padawan - sonrió Mawyin - recuerda que puedes controlar tu presencia, y lo básico es que no te desesperes  
Hukarovi asintió y trató de olvidar lo del Sith...pero no tuvó mucho éxito cuando apareció Haruka  
-Hola chicos, como van?  
-Creo que terminaremos a tiempo - dijo optimista Josel  
-Yo no lo creo - el joven jedi se limpió el sudor - también corres?  
-Sí, y siempre le ganó a este chico  
-Oh, pero me vengare! - sonrió - esta vez Squal y tú morderán el polvo  
-Lo dudo, siempre terminás atrás de nosotros  
Haruka rió ante el berrinche de Josel. Mawyin le siguió, pero Hukarovi seguía viendo con detenimiento a Haruka.

Katerpi..  
-Listo - la chica rubia se calzó sus botas - ahora a comer un poco  
Antes de bajar de la habitación, se cepilló un poco el cabello  
-Espero que halla un chico guapo que no sea tan cobarde como el anterior - sonrió de una forma perversa. Luego se volvió hacia el otro lado de la comoda, donde estaba un sable de luz. La chica lo miró y luego frunció el entrecejo  
-Hmm, ojalá no fuera un Jedi - tomó el sable - odió mi moral!  
Bajó rapidamente y en cuestión de minutos, se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente en uno de los restaurants de la ciudad.  
-Camarero! - exclamó la chica - camarero...  
-Sí señorita Salmón, que se le ofrece?  
-Nada guapo - se acercó a él - me preguntaba si estaras ocupado estos días?  
-No, realmente no...pero que trata de decirme?  
-Bueno, es que... - ella pusó una cara de libidinosa mientras comenzaba a acariciar al chico en la cara. Entonces se escuchó el ruido de unos platos caerse. El camarero aprovechó la distracción de la joven para salir corriendo.  
-Oh Diablos! - golpeó la mesa desilucionada - otro que se me escapa...ahora quien fue?  
Se levantó y fue a ver que había pasado al otro lado del restaurant. Vió que una especie de mercenarios tenían a una chica arrinconada en una esquina del lugar.  
-Te dijimos que no nos sirvierás tal porquería robot estupido!  
-Pero Señor - murmuró la chica - mi computadora registró huevos revueltos  
-Díje omelette, no huevos revueltos!! - rugió y entonces sacó un blaster - tal vez con un disparo en la cabeza te haga recapacitar  
La pobre retrocedió asustada y cerró los ojos esperando el fin, pero entonces, la supuesta Jedi se pusó enmedio de los dos  
-Hey preciosa - rugió el maleante - quítate de enmedio o te volare los sesos también  
-Vaya, el primer chico que me dice preciosa en este planeta y tenía que resultar uno más feo que un wampa  
-Que estas diciendo!! - el tipo se enfureció (más de lo que cabe) - te hare pedazos!!  
La chica solo movió la cabeza  
-Allí tus dialogos de macho queriendo ser héroe...que patético  
El maleante no dijó nada y ajustó el blaster.  
-Muere!! - le disparó, pero un destello de color verde hizó desvió el disparo hacia el sujeto que soltó el arma del dolor. El resto trató de reaccionar, pero la chica levantó la mano y con la Fuerza lo mandó a volar por la pared mientras que desvíaba el rayo del tercero con su sable de luz, haciendolo correr. Los demás se le quedaron viendo  
-Acaso no reconocen un Jedi cuando lo ven? - preguntó. El público desapareció  
-Idiotas - guardó el sable y se volvió hacia la camarera - estas bien?  
-Gracias a usted - artículo - gracias, muchas gracias  
-Eh - exclamó desconcertada - porque hablas así?  
-Mí..digo, soy un androide. Un B.R.A., una androide biodiverso robotico. Mi número de serie es 56789-A.  
-Ya veo, es que pareces una humana, son de esos robots inteligentes que estan fabricando  
-Exacto Señora. Mi diseño es igual a la fisionomía humana  
-No me digás señora, me hace sentir mayor  
-Pero...  
-BRA!! - se oyó otro rugido. Las dos se volvieron casi saltando del susto. El dueño del restaurant apareció  
-Señor Ramírez, yo...  
-Ya fue suficiente de tí! - exclamó hecho una furia - es la tercera vez que me causas esto, estas despedida!  
-Pero...  
-No me importa que seas un androide, no quiero volver a verte aquí!!  
Bra trató de hablar, sin embargo, el Señor Ramírez se fue sin darle oportunidad. La camarera se dejó caer  
-Diablos! - murmuró como queriendo llorar - otra vez no!  
La Jedi observó todo sin decir palabra y luego se inclinó hacia la androide  
-Estas bien?  
-Lo estare, no se preocupe señora - se levantó con el semblante triste - siempre me ocurre esto  
-Veo que no eres una androide muy eficiente  
-Parece que mi computador no esta perfeccionado...por eso confundo lo que hago a veces..a veces...perdón..perdón, tiendo a repetir también cuando estoy digamos..."nerviosa"  
A la Jedi le salió una gota de sudor  
-Bueno, eso no es tan malo, solo tienes que aprender  
-Eso trato, pero aun con mis habilidades, no puedo conseguir trabajo - entonces levantó una mesa  
-Tranquila, tranquila - la Jedi vió con sorpresa - oye, que tal si te invitó a tomar algo?  
-En serio? - la chica se emocionó tanto que dejó caer la mesa rompiendose en mil pedazos. La Jedi solo movió la cabeza  
-Eres imposible, pero vamos  
-Se que no puedo comer o tomar, pero me servira hablar con usted  
-No me hables de tú, llamame simplemente Alex, o Alex Salmón  
-Ok ama Alex...  
-Hmrff! Que me tutees!  
-Bien señorita Alex Salmón  
La Jedi suspiró rendida  
-Ok, vamos Bra... - dejó caer los brazos.

Titania  
Darth Eagle caminaba por lo que era la Sala de juntas del Senado de Titania. Ahora reducido a escombros por los esbirros del Sith mientras buscaban y saqueaban el lugar como buitres.  
-Este lugar no resistió mucho - murmuró Darth Caronte apareciendo de pronto. Eagle no pareció darle importancia a las palabras de su camarada, simplemente se acercó a la ventana mientras contemplaba una total destrucción de la capital  
-Se que Deluxe se pasó - Caronte se acercó - pero era necesario, la guardia de la capital resultó más díficil de controlar que el resto del planeta.  
Darth Eagle siguió sin contestar.  
-Que ocurre? - preguntó Caronte tranquilamente. El Sith simplemente lo miró y dió media vuelta  
-Esos Jedis siguen vivos  
-Que.. - Caronte se quedó de una pieza - como que siguen vivos? Tú dijiste que...  
-Lo dije, estaba seguro - se volvió enojado - pero al llegar aquí, mi instinto comenzó a molestarme...sospecho que esa princesa me hizó ver como un idiota total  
-Pero sacrificar la vida de cien contra la de unos pocos?  
-Ella comprende la situación perfectamente...por eso los protegió. Sospechó que nos causaran problemas a futuro  
-Siempre exagerando Eagle  
Los dos Sith se volvieron. Deluxe apareció con una gran sonrisa  
-Lo que hubiera hecho yo - continuó - es haber tirado una bomba de neutrones sobre el planeta..al fin, tu TIE esta equipado con ese armamento  
-Eres un psicótico? - le contestó Eagle molestó - no valía tanto el... - no terminó la frase cuando el sable de color negro y blanco de Deluxe apuntaba a su cuello  
-No digás nada, como te haces llamar Sith entonces?  
-Deluxe, dejalo - intervinó Caronte, pero el joven Sith lo miró de tal forma que se detuvó. Sus ojos despedía una sed de sangre formidable, aun luego de haber aníquilado casi un tercio de la población del planeta  
-Esos idiotas te hicieron ver como un tonto - murmuró apagando el sable - debiste sacrificar más gente...inclusive a su gobernante  
-Y arriesgarnos a un ataque terrible por parte de la República  
-Je, acaso estas ciego? - dió la media vuelta y señalo todo el lugar - ya hemos iniciado tal ataque... - Deluxe guardó silencio y comenzó a caminar - tenemos que irnos, lo que buscamos, no esta aquí tampoco  
Eagle lo miró con saña mientras se alejaba.  
-Dejalo - musitó Caronte - esta loco  
-No lo sé - finalizó Eagle - tal vez tenía razón...

Katerpi  
-Así que has trabajado por casi toda la galaxia?  
-Exacto ama Alex..ha sido díficil, pero al menos he logrado sobrevivir  
La Jedi le salió una gota de sudor. De nuevo la había llamado "ama" o "señora"...era obvio que su programación lo indicaba así. Era mejor no discutir.  
Alex le dió un sorbo a un martiní que tenía en las manos. Bra la miró expectante  
-Es malo beber, sabe...  
-Sí, no me lo repitas...pero que quieras que haga - Alex volvió a tomar su copa y se la bebió de un solo trago - ah, delicioso!  
-Y usted Ama, que hace para vivir?  
-Eh..nada, solo soy un Jedi  
Bra se quedó de una pieza  
-U-Un Jedi? Debe estar bromeando?  
-No, porque? - Alex la miró con una sonrisa algo falsa (sí, de esas que tienen los tíos o primos cuando andan ya algo pasados de copas) - acaso no me veo como uno?  
-Es que ama, usted no parece un Jedi realmente. Su actitud dice lo contrario. Mi banco de memoria registra que más bien parece una...  
-Una que?  
-Bueno, una rebelde que escapó de casa  
-Eso es lo que te dice tu computadora? - se levantó enojada por el comentario y se quitó la capa negra, dejando ver el ropaje tradicional de un Jedi - acaso te parece que me escape de casa?  
-Guau! Es cierto, es una Jedi  
-Y no solo una Jedi, sino una Maestra Jedi  
-Maestra? Entonces que esta haciendo en un lugar como este?  
-Eso una historia muy larga pequeña Bra.. - Alex iba a continuar cuando escuchó una serie de ruidos. Casualmente, un casino se encontraba a lado del restaurant y de allí provenían los gritos. Alex y Bra salieron rapidamente y vieron a dos guarudas (sí, de esos tipos que miden dos metros y parecen que toman sus esteroides 3 veces al día), sacar a una chica de cabello pelirrojo a patadas del lugar.  
-Que esta pasando?  
-No lo sé Bra, quedate aquí, ire a investigar.  
Alex se acercó y vió como la chica pelirroja se levantó de un salto y le tiró una soberbia patada a uno de los tipos, pero el otro alcanzó a sujetarla  
-Eres una impertinente - murmuró - no solo no pagas lo que debes, sino que te atreves a golpearnos  
-Ja, estaba ganando - le rezongó mientras trataba de librarse del "casi abrazo del oso" - pero ustedes tenían que echarlo a perder  
-Ah sí? - el sujeto sacó un aparato - con esta cosa?  
-Eh - la chica sonrió nerviosamente - solamente es mi bipper, ya saben, tengo un novio muy celoso  
-Eso dícelo al juez! - exclamó furioso - eres una tramposa Scarlet  
La chica dejó de gruñir y viendo que no arreglaría nada, suspiró, rindiendose...aunque luego de otros 5 minutos de dar guerra a los oficiales.  
-Bien, creo que no tengo de otra.  
Alex se quedó parada viendo mientras la patrulla de la policía Estelar llegaba. Susana Natsumaki emergió del auto  
-Vaya Scarlet, conque apostando otra vez?  
-Vamos jefa - la chica la miró con "ojos de perrito regañado" - usted sabe que no hagó nada malo, al fin, es mi propio dinero  
-Tu propio dinero? - Susana señalo el aparato - crees que este juguete es legal?  
-Bueno...  
-Mira, no quiero escuchar tus excusas. No solo hiciste trampa por décima ocasión, sino también golpeaste a uno de los guardias del Cassino  
-Esos tipos la tratan muy mal a uno, debería...  
-Hablaremos en el Cuartel - Susana subió a la chica a la patrulla  
-Hey! - exclamó - que pasara con mi motocicleta?  
-Eso lo veremos luego...  
-PERO MI MOTOCICLETA!! - gruño Scarlet que de un sonoro puntapie, hizó a un lado a la Teniente y salió volando de la patrulla, pero Susana se le echó encima antes de que pudiera escapar. Mientras la oficial la levantaba, Scarlet vió a Alex observando extrañada la escena.  
-Oye, tú...  
-Quien? - Alex se señalo - yo?  
-Sí, cuida mi moto - le lanzó las llaves mientras era llevada de nueva cuenta a la patrulla - no confió en nadie de por aquí y tú pareces de fiar...Jedi  
Alex vió que no traía la capa, y su uniforme se veía. Era obvio que la había reconocido.  
-Pero...  
-No te preocupes, volvere - fueron las últimas palabras de Scarlet mientras se metía en el auto. Susana echó un último vistazo y le dirigió una mirada rara a la Maestra Jedi. También subió y la patrulla se alejó del lugar...  
-Esta bien ama? - Bra se acercó a Alex  
-Sí, eso creo...

Fin del capítulo


	8. Chapter 8

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo VIII**

**ACONTECIMIENTOS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**UN GRUPO DE JEDIS HA COMENZADO A ENTRENARSE PARA ENFRENTARLOS AUN SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DEL CONSEJO**

**ALEX SALMON, UNA MAESTRA JEDI, EN COMPAÑIA DE SU NUEVO ANDROIDE, BRA, HAN APARECIDO EN ESCENA MIENTRAS JOSEL SE PREPARA PARA LA CARRERA DE PODS.**

**PERO LOS SITH HAN RESULTADO MAS DE LOS QUE SE PENSABAN**

Espacio exterior...afueras del planeta Megazoar  
-Que hiciste que!! - Sam se le echó encima al chico - como pudiste cambiar el rumbo!!  
-Fue necesario - el pobre apenas podía escapar de su estrangulamiento - tengo cuentas pendientes con los Sith  
-Esto no es para estar jugando...la reina nos acompaña y puede morir por tu culpa  
-No lo hará, yo las cuidare  
-Huy sí! Vas a cuidarnos mucho...no como yo lo hice contigo  
El chico miró a Sam  
-Quieres que te lo vuelva a agradecer?  
-No, quiero que demos vuelta a la nave y vayamos a Pergamino  
-Imposible! - negó con la cabeza  
-Entonces...- suspiró - que planeas hacer?  
-Mira Sam, este planeta es uno de los que abastecen en armamento y municiones al Sith. Mire los archivos antes de partir de Malagaste  
-Estas seguro?  
-Sí, por eso coloque el sistema "Stelth" que tiene esta nave. Eso evitara que nos detecten.  
-Veo que tu amigo Jedi no vinó tan desprotegido como ustedes... - la chica sonrió ante la mueca de molestia de su acompañante - esta bien, continua con lo que ibas a decir  
-Ok...según ví los archivos, este planeta era un lugar de colonizadores, un puerto para poblar nuevos mundos afuera de la Galaxia, pero entonces, según la historia que tiene la República en su banco de datos, los colonizadores lo dejaron por considerarlo peligroso. Yo jamás me trague ese cuento, el planeta era perfecto para ser habitable  
-Entonces...insinuas que el Sith envió esos archivos falsos a la República  
-Exacto y no solo eso. Me imaginó que los colonizadores no se fueron  
Sam frunció el cejo  
-Insinuas que estan alla abajo?  
-Exacto, deben ser prisiones o esclavos - el joven le dió un informe de la computadora - esto ví con el escrudiñador antes de que despertaras  
-50,000! - Sam gritó - hay 50,000 formas humanoides alla abajo?!  
-Sí, por eso tengo que liberarlos y destruír este centro. Con esto, el Sith perdera impulso en su conquista...suficiente para que la burocracia de la República lance un discurso, de el permiso y aun para tirarle una patada en el trasero a esos tipos  
-Pero... - la chica iba a hablar pero el joven le tapó la boca con un dedo  
-Shh! No me llames así, soy Kenobi recuerdas?  
-Como sabías que iba a decirte así? - preguntó Sam - además, no me calles  
-Lo siento, pero que no se te olvide - dió media vuelta - ahora tengo que hablar con su majestad, ustedes escaparan y me dejaran aquí  
-Eso es imposible, no te dejare solo Ivan  
El chico se detuvó y se volvió enojado  
-Sam, te he dicho que soy Kenobi..prefiero que me digas así, pero no Ivan...ese nombre es horroroso  
-Yo no tuve la culpa...el Dr. Jimenz te bautizó así...Ivan Kenobi - Sam sonrió disfrutando el dolor del chico.  
-Tramposa.... - solo atinó a decir.

Pergamino...  
El Senado de la República. Miles de senadores y representantes de los planetas afiliados a este gobierno pueden expresar sus opiniones o declaraciones en el domo de color azul, parecido a un estadio gigantesco, donde las plataformas flotantes sirven de estrado a tales personas. Esta es la forma de gobernar de la gran República de planetas. Desgraciadamente, el burocratismo ha comenzado a tener efectos tan tremendos, que se necesita casi un 80% de los votos para aprobar una acción. Alguna vez, una Maestra Jedi (se imaginaran cual) le dió el apodo al Senado de la "Gran Tortuga"....algo cierto.  
-Pero planetas enteros han interrumpido sus comunicaciones, eso tiene que significar algo - exclamó el senador de Tigrus  
-Lo sentimos - murmuró el Gran Canciller Hemm - pero ya hemos hecho votación y la noción no ha sido aprobada  
-Señor Canciller, no podemos seguir retrasando la ayuda...según los Jedis...  
-Escuchen todos! - el Canciller elevó la voz - el Consejo Jedi o la Orden no tiene nada que ver con nuestras decisiones. Como sabemos, los Sith fueron extinguidos hace un milenio...tal vez esto que esta pasando sea un resquicio de rebeldía y nada más, así que no vuelvan a hablar de esto  
Una senadora suspiró ante el comentario. De cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, bajo la vista y se levantó  
-A donde va Señora? - preguntó su mozo  
-A descansar, esto no va a ningún lado y no tiene caso quedarse - su vestido, color azul se agitó y salió caminando de la plataforma.  
Unos momentos después, se encontraba en sus aposentos, comunicandose por una pantalla holográfica  
-Así que no ha resultado nada?  
-No primo, esto no me gusta. El Senado no quiere hacer caso a las peticiones de los Jedis  
-Será mejor armar el planeta cuanto antes - un joven de cabello verde asintió, vestido con un uniforme tipo militar - los Sith pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento  
-Realmente crees que sea eso?  
-Que más puede ser? Cuando un Jedi tiene razón, la tiene  
-Eso lo sé...pero el Canciller y la mayoría de los senadores son demasiado necios...temo que esto cueste demasiado a futuro...Jorge, ten cuidado  
-Lo tendre prima...lo tendre - la imagen desapareció. La senadora tomó un nuevo respiro. Entonces una doncella apareció  
-Senadora Sunrider, tiene una visita  
-Una visita? Quien es?  
-Es un Jedi. El Maestro Julian Soullard  
-Hazlo pasar inmediatamente - finalizó la dama.

Sailorn  
Cloud admiraba la capital del planeta desde un balcón del palacio de Cristal. Había estado escuchando la historia de Vegemoon, una hechicera que servía de guardaespaldas a la princesa. Ella había entrenado como una luchadora en un torneo de artes marciales cuando Aisha la encontró y decidió darle un mejor futuro.  
-Vaya cosas - suspiró el joven Jedi - este día ha sido muy ajetreado  
Volvió su vista hacia la ciudad. Aun se sorprendía de la paz que emanaba este lugar. Era como si la invasión Sith que se aproximaba al planeta no existiera.  
-La vida da muchas vueltas - pensó. Era cierto, ya que él había vivido de esa forma.  
Hace unos meses, él estaba entrenando en Dagobah, un planeta lleno de pantanos y de cienagas, no habitable por nadie, excepto los Jedis. No solo constituía una especie de refugio para el Jedi, sino también un lugar de entrenamiento, ya que el Lado Oscuro dominaba parte del planeta.  
Strife, un huerfáno de padre y madre, fue entrenado por el maestro Akira, un poderoso Jedi que había fallecido recientemente. Ese fue el motivo por el que el chico regresó a Pergamino, y sin querer, el Consejo lo tomó en cuenta para ayudar a Conchita y su padawan en la misión con Malagaste, debido a su poder y su conocimiento del Sith. Sin pensarlo, ahora estaba luchando contra un viejo enemigo y sin querer, se volvió Maestro de una princesa que ansía convertirse en Jedi.  
-Impresionado?  
Cloud despertó de sus pensamientos y se volvió rapidamente. Era la princesa Aisha  
-Su maj.. - el Jedi iba a inclinarse, pero Aisha lo detuvó  
-No tienes que hacerlo Cloud y además, ya te he dicho que puedas hablarme de tú - sonrió la joven gobernante. Strife asintió apenado  
La princesa se colocó a su lado, admirando la ciudad  
-Es hermosa cuando es de noche... - musitó - no lo crees  
-Sí, muy bella - solo atinó a decir el Jedi, el cual se volvió por un momento para admirar de nuevo a Aisha. Rubia, de estatura mediana, ojos azules claros. No aparenta ser mayor de 22 años, sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba una gran madurez. A pesar de ser mayor, Cloud se sentía como un niño ante ella. Ser un Jedi implica un gran compromiso y seriedad, pero ser gobernante de un planeta es distinto.  
-Así que entrenaste en Dagobah  
-Que... - exclamó Cloud desconcertado - como sabe?  
-Investigue un poco de ustedes. Conchita Nemain es una Caballero Jedi que tenía un padawan. No lo he visto..me imaginó que fue muerto por un Sith  
-Efectivamente, cuando fueron investigar a Malagaste, el Sith los ataco...Antilles fue asesinado. Yo apenas pude llegar para evitar mas muertes  
Aisha sonrió  
-Entonces debes ser muy fuerte  
-No majestad... - el chico se quedó callado cuando vió la mirada de enojo de la princesa - digó...Aisha, realmente tuve suerte...lamentablemente no pude evitar que Nemain tocara el lado Oscuro  
-Ya la habías visto antes?  
-No, desde que termine mi entrenamiento, fui enviado a Dagobah. Solo volví para el funeral de mi Maestro Akira...El Consejo supó de mí y me enviaron  
-Ya veo...pues veo que te preocupas mucho por ella  
-Es una compañera solamente - sonrió - ni siquiera parecemos simpatizarnos  
Un ruido seco se oyó a la espalda de los dos, que se voltearon. Sin embargo, no había nadie  
-Tal vez fue dentro de palacio - murmuró Aisha  
-Sí, eso debe ser - frunció el cejo Cloud inquieto. Una presencia había aparecido fugazmente pero luego desapareció con el ruido.

Pergamino...  
El Templo Jedi se levanta enmedio de las superestructuras que forman parte de este planeta-ciudad. En uno de los balcones, dos figuras analizan la situación que ocurre respecto al Sith.  
-Conchita tiene razón - exclamó un chico vestido a la usanza Jedi. Destaca en su peinado de color negro, una cola de caballo - ella nunca fallaría y menos cuando su padawan...  
-Tranquilo Mamoru - sonrió el otro sujeto que portaba un casco de color negro - no dejes que tus emociones te guien.  
-Vaya, el recien graduado ya me quiere dar lecciones de como controlarme - el otro suspiró - y que?  
-Mira, Conchita esta bien ok...ella esta en Sailorn y para que lo invadan como esta sucediendo en los otros planetas, falta todavía mucho  
-Pero si el Maestro Soullard no logra el permiso..entonces...  
-Lo hara, tiene que hacerlo. La senadora Raquel Sunrider es buena amiga de nosotros. Por lo menos dejara que algunos Jedis vayamos  
-Ese "dejara" me suena sospechoso - sonrió Mamoru - que insinuas Blaster?  
-Nada - una mano tipo cibernetica emergió de la capa del Jedi - pero creo que tu "amiga" no estara sola tanto tiempo.  
Entre tanto, en los aposentos de los Senadores...  
-Facilitarles una nave?  
-Sí, por favor su majestad... - rogó el Jedi Soullard. La senadora detuvó su caminata sin rumbo y volvió la mirada al Maestro Jedi. Julian era de la raza golem, los cuales se caracterizaban por tener forma humanoide, pero destacaban por estar lleno de marcas y rocas, tanto en el rostro y en el cuerpo. A pesar de esto, no envejecían a la misma rapidez que los humanos y estaban dotados de una fuerza y velocidad sobrenaturales. El Maestro rondaba los 70 años, sin embargo, se veía como de 26.  
-Pero... - la senadora levantó la mirada - sí el Senado se da cuenta, puede...  
-No se preocupe, también actuamos contra la decisión del Senado cuando envíamos a los 3 Jedis. Pedirle un consejo o voto al Senado es terriblemente tardado...por eso Nemain y su padawan fueron en una nave de tipo "comercial"  
-Pueden volver a hacerlo...entonces porque me piden permiso?  
-Luego de que el Senado se enteró de nuestros movimientos, ha bloqueado todo tipo de viajes "extraños"...por eso necesitamos de su ayuda.  
-Ya veo - Raquel sonrió adivinando las intenciones del Jedi - la nave diplomática  
-Exacto, nadie revisa los transportes de los Senadores...además, la que usted utiliza es piloteada por alguien que no es ni piloto oficial  
-Te refieres a Gohan? Veo que has estado planeando esto cuidadosamente  
-Cierto, pero nos será de mucha ayuda. Se que él es un científico que se ha dedicado a los inventos antiguos...entre ellos, los Gaimelechs  
-Según supe, algunos Gaimelechs también atacaron Malagaste...  
El Maestro Soullard asintió. Raquel frunció el entrecejo  
-Los Jedis son listos - Raquel sonrió - esta bien, les dejare ir. Además, temó por mi hermano y mi planeta parece estar en la ruta de los supuestos Sith  
-Gracias su majestad! - exclamó Soullard emocionado - no se decepcionara  
-No es nada...pero cuantos iran?  
-3 Jedis más y yo...además de Gohan. No levantaremos sospechas - finalizó Julian inclinandose ante la senadora...

Sailorn.  
Akiko caminaba bostezando por los pasillos del Palacio mientras iba a su habitacion  
-Ahh! Construír una nueva nave es díficil... - murmuró. Entonces notó un extraño ruido. Rapidamente sacó su blaster y comenzó a moverse a la fuente cuando vió que provenía de una de las habitaciones del lugar. Era la de la Jedi Nemain.  
-Conchita? - Akiko tocó, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces guardó su blaster y entró. Vió una figura, recargada sobre el balcón.  
-Conchita..estas... - Akiko notó que estaba llorando. La Jedi volteó. varias lágrimas corrían por su cara.  
-Akiko - musitó - él...él solo.. - no terminó de hablar y de nuevo se soltó en llanto. Akiko se le acercó y la abrazó  
-Creo que tenía razón...

Urania...  
-Y estaban los tomatitos, muy contentitos!! Que para su suerte, llegó del...!  
-Ya maestro! - exclamó Hukarovi ligeramente molesto por la tonada de Mawyin. Josel solo se reía a mandíbula batiente.  
-Vamos mi joven padawan - sonrió el Maestro Jedi con dos teflones en las manos - que acaso no te gusta mi melodiosa voz  
-No es eso, pero usted ya es mayor y además, esas canciones...  
-Ja! Mira quien le esta dando lecciones a quien - rió Mawyin.  
-Vamos Hukarovi, no seas tan aguado - dijó Josel levantandose - Dios! Me duelen las costillas de tanto reír..  
-Y todavía no acabo..."Cuanto calienta el sol...aquí en la playa..."  
Mientras Josel reía con el Jedi, Hukarovi frunció el entrecejo y dió media vuelta saliendo de la casa.  
-Sera mejor dar una vuelta - murmuró - ahora vengo  
-Bien, pero recuerda que si llegas tarde, no te dejare salir la próxima vez - le bromeó su maestro. Yanoki respondió con una mueca y salió rapidamente.  
Luego de caminar unos cuantos minutos, dió un largo suspiro  
-No entiendo porque tiene que ser tan payaso - musitó - un Jedi tiene que ser serio, y no andar como un cierto dinosaurio de color rosado.  
-¡Diablos! - se detuvó. El padawan había sentido una presencia fría, terrible. Y se estaba acercando.  
Volteó a todos lados en el suburdio donde se encontraba y se metió rapidamente a una especie de tienda.  
Entonces vió a un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro pasar. Y alguien más lo seguía...  
-Haruka - murmuró Hukaravi reconociendo al acompañante. El sujeto se detuvó y volteó hacia el joven  
-Mira Tenou, deja de molestar conque hago trampas  
-No me digás Squal, todos vieron como casi matas a Josel  
-Squal? - Hukarovi palideció - es el Sith. Mi Maestro tenía razón.  
-Josel es un inepto...creeme. Por suerte suya no murió  
Haruka agarró del cuello al sujeto, pero este a su vez la sujetó de una mano. El joven tuvó que retroceder con una mueca de dolor  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso - su voz era gelida - o te matare - entonces lo soltó - no se porque lo defiendes tanto.  
-Solo quiero una carrera justa, nada más...  
El sujeto le dirigió una mirada inquisidora  
-No me engañas... - musitó - se quien eres realmente  
Hukarovi notó como el joven se pusó pálido al escuchar eso.  
-N-No..estas bromeando - sonrió a medias - que puedo ocultar yo?  
-Bueno, se dice solo los hombres pueden participar en una carrera de pods. Tu actitud es algo sospechosa  
Haruka tragó saliva  
-Y? soy chico, no lo ves?  
El tipo llamado Squal sonrió  
-Eso espero Haruka - dió media vuelta - nos veremos en la carrera... - comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvó repentinamente.  
-Rayos! - el Jedi bajó la mano hacia su sable - creo que me descubrió  
Pasaron varios minutos. Squal sonrió y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba Hukarovi. Este sujetó su sable, listo para pelear...pero entonces vió como el Sith señalaba algo en el aparador de la tienda.  
-Esto le gustara a mi chica - musitó. Hukarovi casí se cae de la impresión. El Sith sonrió y se retiró del lugar.  
-Eso estuvó cerca... - suspiró el Jedi.  
-Hukarovi? Eres tú?  
-Que.. - el chico se levantó y vió a Michiru viendole con cara extrañada - erh..hola, que haces aquí?  
-Bueno, antes de contestar, te preguntó, que haces TU aquí?  
Hukarovi frunció el entrecejo. Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que se había metido en una tienda de ropa íntima para mujer.  
Todas las chicas del lugar, desde humanoides hasta alienígenas, tenían la mirada de: "mira, que pervertido".  
-¡Oh Dios! - solo atinó a decir....

Xoom...  
-Bra, porque no dejás de seguirme? - musitó Alex mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.  
-No puedo dejar de hacerlo Ama, usted me trató muy bien. Mi deber ahora es seguirla a donde vaya...no importa si es a un sol o el oscuro planeta de Hoth  
Alex pusó una mueca de molestía. Nunca le había gustado estar acompañada..bueno, tal vez de un chico sí, pero en este caso...  
-Y a donde vamos?  
-A devolver esta llave - Alex sacó el objeto - esa chica cree que voy a quedarme. Debo partir mañana mismo  
-Pero esta en la prisión...dudo que dejen pasarla  
Alex vió que Bra tenía razón. A pesar de ser un Jedi, ella no tenía autoridad en este lado de la galaxia.  
-Parece que diste en el clavo, pero que hare entonces? No quiero seguir aquí  
-Creo que yo puedo ayudarla - finalizó la androide...

Espacio exterior...  
Una enorme flota de cruceros Sith surcan el espacio a gran velocidad, mientras dejan la atmósfera de Titania. Destaca entre todos, un crucero de color rojo fuerte, con la insignia del Sith en un lado.  
Y en una de sus cámaras, el causante de toda esta guerra, escucha a sus discípulos con los últimos informes  
-5 planetas...me parece poco - musitó Lord Master Demon mientras 5 Siths esperaban arrodillados - debemos seguir avanzando  
-Los próximos objetivos son Airthes, Sau Pal, Gaia y Crika - exclamó Darth Eagle  
-Así es, y a pesar de la fuerza militar de los últimos dos - intervinó Darth Battousai - lograremos destruírlos y conseguir el "Holocron Fic"..  
-Bien, Darth Caronte se encargara del primero y segundo. Claro, con ayuda de Darth Zombie  
-¿Darth Zombie? - preguntaron todos - acaso...  
-Sí, sobrevivió al ataque que realizamos en Syrus. Los apoyara de ahora en adelante...Darth Deluxe atacara Gaia  
-Perfecto! - asintió el joven Sith - al fin tendre una operación bajo mi m..  
-Espera, no irás solo...Darth Bulma te acompañara  
El rostro del Sith mostró una furia repentina  
-Pero Señor! - se levantó - quiero ir solo...no quiero con ninguna chica!  
-Tendrás que hacerlo - una voz apareció por detrás. Los Sith se volvieron y una chica, de aspecto dulce y cabello azul apareció. Sin embargo, sus ojos rojos emitían chispas de odio.  
-Yo no necesito de mujeres - tronó Deluxe - menos de tí..  
-Te dije que obedecerás irrespetuoso! - le recriminó. Darth Deluxe iba a contestar, pero bajó la cabeza  
-Bien, no habrá otro remedio, sin embargo, yo comandare a los Gaimelechs fantasmas. Dicen que el Rey Jorge Sunrider es bueno manejando esas cosas...me gustaría matarlo yo mismo.  
-Como quieras... - Darth Bulma sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción a Darth Daga.  
-Y para finalizar - prosiguió Lord Demon - Darth Eagle y Darth Daga atacaran Crika  
-Bien - asintió la Sith - mi planeta natal...  
-Solo una cosa más...cuando llegue Darth Squal, díganle que quiero verlo... - los ojos del Lord brillaron - es un irresponsable!  
-Sí me permite - una luz apareció en el lugar. Una figura emergió de ella - yo ire a buscarlo  
-Lord Hibiki, nos honra con su presencia - comentó sarcastico Deluxe. El Sith, de cabello al estilo medieval y oscuro, ignoró el comentario  
-Te lo encargó Hibiki...traeme a ese tipo. Ya es hora de iniciar el ataque directo a la República...

Urania...  
-De verdad que eres distraído - rió Michiru mientras Hukarovi se sonrojaba  
-No te burles, simplemente tropece por accidente  
La chica siguió ríendo mientras el pobre Jedi la acompañaba a su casa. Por suerte el Sith no se había aparecido ya por esos lugares.  
-Hukarovi...  
-Eh - el chico despertó de sus pensamientos - sí, que ocurre?  
-Cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse?  
-Bueno, aun no lo sabemos...la nuestra se descompuso  
-Y porque no roban una nave?  
-Robar? Claro que no! - contestó algo sorprendido - por quienes nos tomas?  
-Bueno, es que siendo Jedis, tal vez tendrían ventaja  
Yanoki se pusó pálido. Michiru lo miró con una sonrisa pícara  
-N-No se de que hablas... - trató de mentir, pero la chica le sostenía la mirada  
-No me engañas, se nota que no sabes mentir  
El chico solo suspiró  
-Malaya! Como te diste cuenta?  
-Simple, cuando caíste, tu capa se abrió y ví el sable  
-Ah sí? Se puede saber que me veías?  
Michiru se sonrojó violentamente  
-Nada - trató de contestar - pero es que te veías muy lindo  
El Jedi sonrió pícaramente. Era turno de devolver la broma  
-No digás eso, Haruka puede molestarse  
-Molestarse? Pero si es mi... - Michiru se tapó la boca  
-Sí, ya se que es tu novio, pero, tienes que guardar el secreto  
-Lo sé, ví al Sith...  
-Conoces de ellos?  
-Un poco, mi padre cuando vivía nos contaba historias de la legendaria Guerra del Sith  
-Esto es peligroso...creo que no deberías acercarte a nosotros  
-No te preocupes, tengo a Haruka recuerdas?  
-Yo no lo creo mucho - musitó Hukarovi recordando la escena anterior - en fin, tenemos que regresar. Mi maestro debe saber sobre el secreto  
-También Haruka, se impresionara con esto  
-Michiru, no es un juego. Esos Sith estan buscandonos...a cualquiera que se meta con ellos  
-Lo sé tonto - se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla - lo sé  
-Oye! Acaso estas coqueteando conmigo?  
Michiru no contestó y siguió caminando. Hukarovi solo se encogió de hombros...  
-Mujeres...

Katerpi...Xoom. Cuartel General de la Policia Galáctica.  
-Así que F5 volvió?  
-Así es jefa - murmuró Susana mientras limpiaba su arma. Una mujer de unos 30 años se acercó a la joven teniente - lo extraño es que esta vez no provocó a los maleantes como la otra vez  
-Al menos la amenaza que le hizó resultó, así es como le debes hablar a esa clase de sujetos mi joven padawan  
Susana frunció el entrecejo  
-Padawan? Otra vez con eso?  
-Que querías? - se encogió de hombros - siempre quise ser un Jedi desde pequeña. Por eso entre a la Academia alumna  
-La entiendo "sensei", pero ya esta algo grande para eso...además, es capitán de esta división, tiene que guardar seriedad  
-Y lo hago, solo que... - la chica movió la cabeza - bien, olvida eso padawan  
Susana pusó una mueca de resignación y guardó su blaster.  
-Hey Marijose!! - una voz resonó de una celda al fondo del lugar - dejame salir! No hice trampa!  
-A callar Scarlet, es la tercera vez en este mes que te atrapamos, ya no tienes excusa  
-Escuche! - la chica de cabello rojizo se levantó - mi moto esta alla afuera, y temo por ella, así que solo dejeme ir por ella  
-Sí como no, ahora aguanta adentro  
-No voy a callarme!! Lo escuchó capitán...¡Dejenme salir!  
-Allí va otra vez - suspiró Susana - nunca se cansa de discutir  
Entonces la puerta del recinto se abrió. Dos mujeres entraron por él. Una era vestida con una capa de color azul y la otra, parecía ser una androide.  
-Disculpen, aquí esta encerrada una joven llamada Scarlet  
-Sí, es ella - La capitan Marijose señalo el fondo de donde provenían ciertos "gritos"  
-Bueno - asintió la androide - hemos venido a pagar su fianza  
Tanto Scarlet, Susana y Marijose se vieron extrañadas

Megazoar...  
Una figura, vestida totalmente de negro, observaba una especie de ciudad enclavada en un enorme bosque. Tal como las predicciones de Kenobi, el planeta era habitable por su aspecto.  
-Disculpe Señora - un soldado robot apareció. La figura se volvió desde el balcón  
-Que quiere cabo?  
-Nuestros sistemas detectaron una presencia...una nave de combate  
-¿Nave?  
-Sí, parecía usar un sistema Stelth, pero cuando bajó hacia la atmosfera, la destruímos totalmente  
-Esta seguro?  
-Así es...Lady Karen  
La figura elevó la mano...  
-Señora - la voz del robot se quebró - yo no quis... - no terminó de decir eso cuando estalló en pedazos al mismo tiempo que la joven apretaba el puño.  
-Idiota, ese ya no es mi nombre...ahora soy un Sith - entonces varios soldados robots aparecieron y se llevaron los restos. Se retiraron rapidamente. La Sith se volvió hacia el horizonte. Personas de todo tipo caminaban por las calles, pero sus rostros mostraban una tristeza y miedo indescriptibles.  
-Por fin tengo algo a mi mando - murmuró - y nadie me lo va a quitar...sin embargo, esa presencia que sentí...era fuerte...muy fuerte..

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Antes que nada, una aclaración. Darth Hibiki no soy yo, sino un amigo que también utiliza el apodo de Ryoga Hibiki (solo que no escribe fanfics, sino solo es fan de Ranma)...pero se pone mas como nick Hibiki17, así que lo deje como Darth Hibiki (gracias Amílcar!).  
Bueno, más personajes siguen apareciendo. Siento que la trama halla enlentecido tanto, pero cuando logre aparecer la mayoría de los personajes, irá más rapida (hmm, aun falta muuucho). Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.


	9. Chapter 9

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo IX**

**USA TUS INSTINTOS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**UN GRUPO DE JEDIS HA COMENZADO A ENTRENARSE PARA ENFRENTARLOS AUN SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DEL CONSEJO**

**POR FIN LA CARRERA DE PODS ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR, PERO MUCHOS SECRETOS SE ESCONDEN EN ESTA COMPETENCIA.**

Urania  
-Veo que eres demasiado astuta - el maestro Mawyin miraba con atención a Michiru. Haruka y Josel observaban alejados la escena - y Hukarovi un verdadero idiota  
-Maestro!!  
-Es cierto, te descuidaste - se volvió - un Jedi siempre esta tranquilo y concentrado en todo momento. Si hubieras enfrentado al Sith con ese nerviosismo, de seguro te carga el payaso  
El padawan bajó la mirada avergonzado.  
-Así que son Jedis? - preguntó Haruka - pero...acaso no iban rumbo a Malagaste?  
-Así es, pero la nave sufrió un serio daño cuando ibamos al planeta...tuvimos que aterrizar de emergencia...Josel fue muy amable al ayudarnos  
-Al contrario - asintió el chico - si logró ganar, ellos me llevaran a Pergamino...y me volvere piloto de combate  
Haruka guardó silencio y suspiró  
-Siento arruinar sus planes, pero yo ganare esa carrera  
-De que estas hablando? - se volvió Josel algo molesto - sabes que yo necesito ganar  
-No amigo, yo ganare...es necesario para...  
-Escucha! - el chico lo sujetó - nadie va a impedirme que yo gane esa carrera...menos si Squal es un Sith  
Haruka le sujetó los brazos y le dió semejante vuelta que lo mandó a volar contra una pared, pero el chico dió una pirueta en el aire y cayó sin problemas  
-Maldición Haruka!!  
Tenou dió media vuelta y salió sin decir nada más. Josel trató de alcanzarlo, pero Mawyin se interpusó  
-Tranquilo, él también tiene sus razones  
-Pero...  
-Oye Michiru - murmuró Hukarovi - que acaso no piensas intervenir?  
-Para que? Eso es normal en ellos. Desde pequeños siempre han peleado así...es su manera de llevarse cuando no estan de acuerdo  
El Jedi frunció el cejo  
-Extraña relación - musitó.

Sailorn..  
-Ya te sientes mejor?  
-Sí - Conchita tomó su decimoquinto pañuelo y se sonó la nariz - ya mejor, gracias Akiko  
-Vaya, quien lo diría. Tú tan seria y responsable...ahora llorando por un chico  
-No lo comentes, arruínaras mi reputación  
-Lo sé, no dire nada, pero Cloud debe saberlo  
-Para que? Él solo piensa en la princesa  
-Solo esta embelesado..  
-Insinuas que la Princesa Aisha es más hermosa que yo?  
-Bueno...solo hay que ver como te vistes y... - Akiko guardó silencio cuando vió el puño de Conchita - bien, que quieres que diga? Solo esfuerzate y pronto caera. Además, si no le dices lo que sientes, cuando termine esto, se irá para entrenar de nuevo a Dagobah  
-En eso tienes razón, pero... - Conchita se mordió el labio inferior - que hago?  
-Eso depende de tí...los chicos son tontos, tienen muchos puntos débiles  
-Eso es cierto - sonrió Conchita - creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo  
-Perfecto, se que habrá una fiesta en dos semanas...el aniversario de la fundación de la Capital De Cristal....allí puede ser tu oportunidad  
-Tal vez..pero como le pidó que vaya conmigo?  
-Conchita, tú eres la Jedi, averigua la forma...  
-Lo tengo! - Nemain se levantó - tratare de ver el futuro...tal vez me de una respuesta y sepa como actuar  
-Estas segura? Eso es algo peligroso  
-Estare bien, ya dominó a la perfección este poder - Conchita suspiró y cerró los ojos. Akiko comenzó a notar una gran energía que emitía el cuerpo de la Jedi. Pasaron los minutos y Akiko vió una sonrisa en los labios de Conchita  
-Parece que halló lo que buscaba - asintió, pero de repente, su rostro mostró una mueca de sorpresa...seguido de una de miedo...  
-Conchita, estas bien?  
Pero la Jedi no respondía. Su mueca se volvió un rostro de espanto. Comenzó a retroceder  
-Alejate! - gritó - no te acerques!!!  
-Demonios! Le volvió a pasar - Akiko se levantó y sujetó a la Jedi, sacudiendola  
-Dejame!! No!!  
-Conchita!! - Akiko le gritaba mientras la movía - responde, es un sueño, es solo un sueño...alejate de allí!!  
Pero Nemain mostraba una cara de terror, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Akiko suspiró  
-Lo siento, pero es por tu bien - le tiró una bofetada. Conchita se sacudió y abrió los ojos  
-Quien fue? - murmuró enojada  
-Al fin despiertas, mira, no que dominabas tal poder?  
-No fue eso... - se dejó caer en la cama. Aun el rostro de miedo seguía en ella - sin querer, la Fuerza me llevó más en el futuro. Ví una gran batalla...un gran ejército...muchos Jedis y Siths....pero especialmente a uno...un...un sable doble...  
-¿Sable doble?  
-Sí..un Sith portaba un "bo de luz"...un sable laser de dos navajas. Apareció de repente, quería...quería matarnos a todos.  
-Pero pense que solo utilizaban sables de una sola navaja.  
-Lo hacemos, sin embargo, también existen ese tipo de armas entre nosotros...él que sepa dominar esa arma, significa que esta en un escalón aun más alto que nosotros...es una especie de espada de doble filo. Debes estar conectado con la Fuerza en gran medida, o ser muy hábil...ni siquiera los Maestros Jedis la usan...a excepción de uno...de un padawan muy fuerte que conozco...

Pergamino..  
-Deja de caminar Mamoru - murmuró Blaster mientras veía las noticias por las pantallas de la sala principal del Templo - me vas a marear.  
-No entiendes Mega Blaster - exclamó el Jedi deteniendose en su caminata sin salida - tal vez el Maestro Soullard no lo logró  
-Mira, no ganas nada preocupandote...mejor sientate y esperemos  
Mamoru iba a repelar cuando el Maestro Soullard apareció.  
-Chicos - murmuró - nos vamos...  
-Habla en serio?  
-Sí, conseguí que la Senadora Sunrider nos facilitara una nave. Además, Gohan irá con nosotros  
-Eso es perfecto!! - asintió Mamoru - por fin iremos a ver a Conchita  
-Erh...no precisamente  
Mamoru se detuvó...  
-Que quiere decir?  
-No iremos a Sailorn primero, si a Gaia...este último esta en la ruta de los Sith. Debemos proteger al Rey Jorge  
-Que!! - Mamoru tronó - no vamos a ir a Sailorn?  
-Lo haremos, pero cuando revisemos que Gaia este en óptimas condiciones  
Alucard sintió que le clavaban una daga en el corazón. Mega Blaster se apresuró a hablar  
-Llevaremos a la padawan?  
-Sí, ella me insistió mucho  
-Pero Maestro, ella es algo...joven...no ha tenido experiencia peleando  
-La obtendra en esta aventura...vamos, hay que prepararnos  
Mamoru iba a repelar, pero Blaster lo agarró del cuello y se lo llevó de allí mientras se oían los gritos de ruego del Jedi. El Maestro Soullard dió media vuelta hacia los monitores  
-Computadora, dame comunicación directa con Ave. Tomiya sección alfa-3...Claudio Miguel...alias "Gohan"  
-Afirmativo - se oyeron unos sonidos y una imagen de un taller mecánico apareció.  
-Gohan, saludos, soy el Maestro Jedi, Julian Soullard, te encuentras?  
-Aquí estoy - un joven de cabellos negros emergió de un montón de chatarra - consiguió el permiso?  
-Así es...partiremos mañana temprano  
-Eso es perfecto, por fin podre estrenar a "Escaflowne"  
-Crees que funcione luego de mil años de inactividad?  
-Le hice mejoras y logre afinarlo...observelo por usted mismo - el joven señalo un enorme robot con forma de Caballero, sentado en un pedestal de hierro. Lucía esplendoroso  
-Quedó muy bien...bueno, arregla tus cosas, tu pilotearas esta cosa  
-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada. La robotica es mi pasión y más los Gaimelechs...no le fallare Señor...hasta mañana - la imagen desapareció ante el suspiro del Maestro Soullard  
-Debemos darnos prisa - penso - el viaje hasta Gaia es largo...los Sith no tardaran en llegar.

Katerpi, Xoom  
-Gracias por pagar la fianza - Scarlet caminaba en compañía de Alex y Bra - se los pagare cuando gane algo de dinero en los tragamonedas  
-Veo que aun no aprendes tu lección, debes dejar de apostar, quedarás en la calle  
-Usted es un Jedi, pero no tiene derecho a críticar mi forma de vida - Scarlet se tocó la nuca - además, ya le dije que le pagare, así que no tiene porque seguirme  
-No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo. Solo que este camino lleva al espaciopuerto...pienso emigrar  
-Y yo señora?  
-Bra, deja de decirte Señora...además, no creo poder llevarte...  
-Pero...que hare aquí?  
-Bueno, quedate con esta chica  
-Que se quede conmigo? - espeto Scarlet - pero para que? No necesito androides  
-Bueno, es que ella pagó la fianza con sus ahorros  
Scarlet tragó saliva  
-Glup! Lo siento, no quise...  
-No se preocupe, conseguire trabajo, el dinero no me importa mucho  
-Ay niña! - musitó la chica - lo que importa es el dinero...el efectivo, la pasta, los billetes, el money, entiendes?  
-No mucho...pero creo que los humanos lo idolatran  
-Como no tienes idea...  
-Solo a algunos - sonrió Alex. Las 3 siguieron caminando cuando Bra se detuvó  
-Señora, hay un objeto volante que... - no terminó de decirlo cuando un petardo le dió de lleno a Alex en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.  
-Vaya, la pandilla "claw" - murmuró - es su estilo  
Varios pandilleros comenzaron a aparecer de los escondites y de las sombras de los callejones  
-Que tenemos aquí? - sonrió el que parecía el líder - Scarlet en persona  
-Che-Che, gusto en verte.. Veo que te arreglaste el cabello  
-Deja los halagos para después...vengo por la "plata"  
-Lo siento, pero no la tengo  
-Como de que no?! Te preste 10,000 créditos hace unos días. Los perdiste apostando, cierto?  
-No te lo voy a negar  
-Ok, ya me tienes harto - se enfureció - creo que la única forma de pagarme es con tu vida  
-Mira, quien te pone dialogos tan malos - Scarlet preparó los puños - anda, ven...aun con en montón también les ganó  
-Señora Scarlet, no lo haga, necesitamos a la ama Salmón - susurró la androide mientras examinaba a la inconsciente Jedi  
-No te preocupes, se pelear bien y ellos no me ganaran la.. - Scarlet no tuvó tiempo de hablar, cuando una cadena de energía la amarró por atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo de bruces  
-Creo que no contabas con eso - sonrió Che-Che - acabenla!!  
Bra iba al apoyo, pero un descargador le llegó por detrás, dejandola paralizada. Scarlet quisó patearlos, pero varios sujetos la retuvieron. Che-Che se acercó y sonrió libidinosamente  
-Siempre he querido saber como besa la gran Scarlet... - se acercó. La chica quisó repelerlo, pero unas manos le sujetaron el rostro.  
-Maldito cerdo! Eres un asco!  
-Dí lo que quieras - iba a hacerlo cuando una ráfaga de energía golpeó a varios miembros del clan Claw.  
-Que fue eso? - Che-Che se volvió y vió a un sujeto vestido de amarillo, observando la escena con una mano en alto  
-Siento tener que interrumpir, pero no les parece injusto tantos chicos... - suspiró - y con chicas tan lindas como estas  
-No te metas en mis asuntos extranjero, mejor vete  
-Ah sí? - el sujeto apareció de repente frente a Che-Che, dandole un fuerte golpe y mandandolo contra una pared. Los demás quisieron intervenir, pero una esfera energía emergió del puño del sujeto  
-¡Cápsula de poder! - azotó el piso con la esfera y todos los pandilleros salieron volando por la explosión.  
-Vamonos, este tipo esta loco! - el resto del clan comenzó a huir. El extranjero se volvió y de un golpe, rompió la cadena de energía  
-Esta bien, bella dama?  
-Erh...sí, pero creo que yo podría haberme encargado de ellos sola - contestó Scarlet algo molesta  
-Ya lo creo, como es tan bella, también debe ser muy fuerte...  
-Eh... - Alex se levantó aturdida - que paso aquí?  
-Vaya, otra chica bonita - sonrió el sujeto. Se acercó a ayudarla a levantar, pero Alex lo repelió  
-Yo puedo hacerlo sola, gracias... - se hizó a un lado. El chico frunció el cejo en señal de frustración.  
-Ama - Bra también reaccionó del "choque" - esta bien?  
-Sí, lo estoy, pero quien es este tipo?  
-Pense que te gustaban los chicos  
-Me encantan...especialmente en... - Alex comenzó a babear...pero rapidamente recuperó la compostura - digo, me gustan, pero este...no lo sé...me parece poco...  
-Gracias por ayudarnos - sonrió Bra - cual es su nombre Señor?  
El chico solo suspiró  
-Siempre tengo tan mala suerte con las chicas...ya ni modo...bueno, mi nombre es Joseli, Óscar Joseli...

Sailorn..  
-Vaya noche para que tenga insomio - Barbara caminaba hacia la cocina del palacio - espero que un vaso de leche me ayude  
Al entrar, notó que alguien más estaba en el comedor. Echó un vistazo y era Vegemoon, comiendo un par de piezas de pollo a gran velocidad.  
-Eres rápida - a Barbara le salió una gota de sudor. Vegemoon pareció darse cuenta y se volvió  
-Lo siento! - la padawan se disculpó - no quise molestarla  
Pero la chica solo sonrió y le hizó una señal  
-Ven, no te preocupes, no muerdo  
Barbara frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó y Vegemoon le ofreció un vaso - toma, creo que buscabas esto  
La aprendiz de Jedi tomó el vaso con cierta desconfianza y luego se sirvió algo de leche de la despensa. Mientras tomaba, observaba el rápido comer de la guardaespalda de la princesa.  
Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja dejó limpió el último plato  
-Listo - sonrió - estoy satisfecha...ah, disculpa mis malos modales...  
-N-No hay problema, solo que...  
-Solo que te impresiona mi forma de ser - sonrió - bueno, comunmente soy tranquila, pero aquella vez me deje llevar porque tus amigos no hicieron nada para evitar tal matanza....también estaba enojada conmigo misma, no debí ausentarme  
-De todas formas, el Sith te hubiera matado, era muy fuerte  
-Bah! Nadie, menos un Sith hombre puede tocarme - tomó un mondadiente y se comenzó a limpiarse - soy demasiado fuerte  
-Eso me dí cuenta, no se como le haces para volar y tu fuerza es asombrosa  
-Parte del entrenamiento. Realmente soy una hechicera con poderes distintos a lo que ustedes llaman Fuerza  
-Eso es interesante...creo que yo también podría usar eso  
-Sí, sí te aplicas - se levantó estirando los brazos - vamos, hay que dormir  
-Gracias por todo Vegemoon. Pronto nos iremos y ya no habrá más molestias para tu reina o el pueblo que defiendes  
-No, al contrario. Sospecho que estaremos juntos mucho tiempo... - finalizó...pero entonces una luz azul apareció.  
-Un fantasma!! - Vegemoon se sobresaltó al ver que era un señor de unos 40 años.  
-No - Bárbara sonrió - es mi padre...  
-Hola hija, como has estado?  
-Bien, ya sabes...  
El padre miró con algo de saña a su hija  
-Ok - la chica suspiró - si he estado comiendo bien, no te preocupes. Además, me he dormido temprano  
-Eso esta bien  
Vegemoon aun seguía asustada, pero el Jedi sonrió  
-No se preocupen. Aunque, vengo a darles un mensaje. He hablado con los antiguos Jedis y parece que hemos descubierto el objetivo del Sith...  
Bárbara y Vegemoon se miraron  
-De qeu se trata?

Urania...  
Hukarovi observaba como Josel trabajaba frenicamente en los últimos detalles de su pod de carreras.  
-Parece que el reto de Haruka realmente lo hizó... - Michiru apareció con una bandeja con bebidas. El Jedi asintió mientras tomaba uno de los vasos.  
-Sí, no le gustó eso. Josel realmente quiere ser piloto de batalla. Hará lo que sea con tal de serlo  
Michiru se sentó a lado de Yanoki, también observando a Josel tratar de ajustar el modulador del haz de energía para los dos motores.  
-Sospecho que esto durara toda la noche...aun faltan unos días, así que no habrá problema  
Michiru suspiró y se volvió hacia el chico. A pesar de su temple de seriedad, cierto temblor se manifestaba en él  
-Nunca has estado con una chica?  
-A que te refieres?  
-Bueno, te notó nervioso. Cuando tu Maestro te regaño, ni siquiera mostraste un ápice de intranquilidad. Sin embargo, ahora...  
Hukarovi sonrió y dejó el vaso a un lado  
-Fuí entrenado desde muy pequeño. Mis padres murieron durante una revolución que ocurrió en Saigón, un planeta ahora ya destruído por la guerra. El Maestro Mawyin me encontró y vió que tenía muchas aptitudes..aunque también mucho odio. Aun no se como he logre desterrar esa ira que sentía...aunque...  
-Aunque te sientes algo solo?  
-Los Jedis que entrenamos fuera de Pergamino somos personas solitarias...Yo conozco al Jedi que apoyó a Nemain y su padawan, Cloud Strife. Él no lo es tanto, aunque sí más inocente...  
-Ya veo...entonces te incomoda mi presencia?  
-Siendo sinceros...un poco - Hukarovi lo dijó con tal tranquilidad que Michiru quedó impresionada  
-Ahora no pareces tan inseguro  
-Je, realmente estoy temblando por dentro. Simplemente estoy dejando que la Fuerza diga lo que siento...te mentiría si dijera que solo tu belleza y tu bondad me tienen intranquilo....  
Michiru se sonrojó...  
-Pero - continuó Hukarovi - hay algo más...es como si escondieras algo...  
La chica pareció nerviosa.  
-Los Jedis pueden leer la mente?  
-Algunos, estamos dotados de poderes distintos. En mi caso, puedo levitarme o levitar cualquier cosa sin dificultad, no importando el tamaño... - Hukarovi cerró los ojos y levantó la mano. El pod, Josel, las herramientas y la carrocería donde estaban sentados los dos, comenzaron a levantarse.  
-Vamos Huka!! - exclamó molesto Josel - deja de hacer esto, tengo trabajo que hacer  
El padawan sonrió y al instante, todo bajó al suelo.  
-Esto es increíble! - Michiru estaba impresionada  
-Bueno, los Jedis también tenemos un instinto. Eso nos avisa de que sí algo esta mal o no... - se volvió hacia Michiru - y mi instinto me esta diciendo que algo tienen entre manos...  
Michiru se levantó rapidamente...  
-Siento tener que irme, pero...Haruka se preocupa y..y...ya sabes como ustedes se ponen de celosos sí no vamos... - Michiru salió rapidamente del taller. Hukarovi la observó con la mirada...  
-Creo que estoy a punto de descubrir que pasa aquí - asintíó el padawan.

Pergamino...  
Una chica de cabello azul entrena dentro de una cámara holográfica. Sus ojos estan cubiertos con una venda, mientras sostiene dos sables pequeños, uno por cada mano, de color azul claro.  
-Inicia, secuencia - se escuchó una voz. La chica asintió  
-Adelante!! - al instante, varias ráfagas de energía comenzaron a dispararle. Ella se movió a todos lados, evitando los rayos con una habilidad casi gimnástica, al mismo tiempo que los devolvía hacia sus respectivos cañones. La velocidad iba aumentando, pero así sus movimientos, al grado de poder descansar unos segundos, para luego anticiparse al siguiente disparo. Finalmente, la recreación holográfica desapareció.  
-Juego perfecto, puntaje 100000  
-Bien - la chica suspiró y apagó los sables. Se quitó la venda y vió a dos chicos, vestidos como Jedi, frente a ella  
-Chicos - exclamó emocionada - que pasó con lo del viaje?  
Uno de ellos, M. Blaster levantó el pulgar mientras Mamoru solo emitía un bufido  
-Akane, esta hecho, partiremos en un par de días...esto será perfecto tu entrenamiento.

Sau Paul...  
Una sombra de destrucción marcaba el planeta de tipo acuático. Todas las costas estaban ardiendo en llamas mientras los palacios eran destruídos con minas y bombas de amplio espectro. Varios cruceros con la insignia Sith cruzaba el espacio, así como escuadrones enteros de TIE-Fighters y TIE-Bombers...  
Un Sith observaba desde la cabina de la nave principal  
-Te felicito Darth Caronte, haces un esplendido trabajo  
Caronte se volvió hacia otro Sith, de pelo gris y ojos azules.  
-No todo el crédito es mío. Lo que hizó usted en el ataque principal fue formidable. Destruír la flota de combate de un solo golpe  
-Eso fue fácil...lo díficil viene adelante. Los planetas que tocan conquistar tienen una fuerza militar muy superior a este lugar... - el Sith tomó aire - han encontrado el Holocrón?  
-Lamentablemente no, y sin esa pieza, no podremos iniciar el ataque definitivo...  
Darth Zombie se acercó a la ventana. El humo de destrucción llegaba hasta la altura donde se encontraban  
-Sigamos insistiendo, pronto lo encontraremos  
-Eso espero Señor...Lord Demon no ha estado muy contento  
-Señor - una voz femenina surgió atrás de ellos - el planeta ha sido tomado totalmente  
-Gracias Comandante Setsuna - Caronte se volvió. Una hermosa joven, de pelo negro y ojos verdes mantenía una pose de saludo - puede retirarse  
La comandante asintió y se retiró a paso militar. Darth Zombie la estuvó observando  
-Hermosa joven...¿Quien es?  
-La líder del Escuadrón de TIES de la Armada...es una mujer excelente. Ha derribado más naves de la República y otro planeta que cualquiera. Muy capaz  
-Notó que no lo hace por gusto, como Ledrandu  
-Shadow y Deluxe son iguales - el gesto de Caronte se acentuó - solo quieren matar por gusto. Ella lo hace por una razón válida: venganza.

Katerpi..Xoom  
-No se porque tenías que invitarlo a venir con nosotras - murmuró molesta Scarlet mientras el trío caminaba con Óscar silbando atrás de ellas.  
-Vamos amas - asintió Bra - parece un buen chico  
-Sí, con semejante poder... - Scarlet suspiró, pero su gesto de enojo desapareció cuando vió su motocicleta. Fue trás ella y comenzó a revisarla  
-Que suerte, parece que esta intacta...  
-No le veo mucho chiste a ese transporte - suspiró Alex - es mejor una nave o un Speedracer  
-Eso es para civilizados o niños de papás ricos...esto es lo clásico, lo mejor!  
Bra y Alex se encogieron de hombros. Óscar observaba a lo lejos.  
-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos - Scarlet subió a su moto - nos veremos...ojala que no pronto  
-Antes que partas, me fije que tu dirección esta cerca de aquí  
-Sí, vivó en los departamentos que estan alla en la... - Scarlet se quedó de una pieza cuando vió los edificios donde señalaba, una enorme grua comenzaba a derribarlos con un rayo láser.  
-Parece que ya no tienes dirección...  
-Que!! - Scarlet gritó furiosa - le dije al casero que le pagaría...como pudó hacerme esto!  
-De todas formas quería derribar los edificios - intervinó Óscar - planean construír un centro comercial por aquí  
-A tí nadie te pidió tu opinión, así que no hables!  
-Como si me molestara - Óscar dió media vuelta - eres bonita, pero no tanto para que me deje...me voy, suerte viviendo en un callejón  
-Nosotras también nos vamos - Alex sujetó a Bra de un brazo - tenemos muchos pendientes...  
-Un momento!! Acaso planean dejarme sola?  
-Tú te lo buscas - dijeron los 3 - yo no...  
-Argh!! - la chica golpeó el piso con el pie - esta bien, me quedare con ustedes...por unos días  
-En ese caso - Óscar se volvió - las invitó a mi casa, esta cerca de aquí  
Las 3 se miraron y solo Alex se encogió de hombros.  
-Vamos, que remedio - suspiró Scarlet

Sailorn  
Dos naves de combate se enfrentaban a gran velocidad sobre un campo abierto cercano al palacio.  
-Eres bueno Sebastián, pero no tienes lo que yo tengo  
-Por eso te ganare Cloud - se escuchaba por la radio que tenían las dos princesas, Barbara, Conchita, Akiko y Vegemoon en una especie de día de campo.  
-Hombres, acaso nunca dejan de competir  
-Esta en su naturaleza... - las palabras de Akiko callaron cuando se escuchó un estruendo. La nave de Cloud comenzó a caer sobre el lugar.  
-Mayday! Mayday! Me dieron, me dieron..  
-Eso ya lo se zopenco - recriminó Conchita por la radio - mejor salta  
Cloud solo emitió un bufido y se vió a alguien salir disparado de la nave.  
-Victoria para mí - asintió Sterling - más suerte la próxima vez novato  
Pero entonces, Cloud sacó su sable de luz y cuando la nave de Sebastián pasó cerca de él, le lanzó el sable.  
-Eso no es justo! - un estallido emergió de un ala - me las pagarás Jedi...  
Cloud se burlaba mientras bajaba en el paracaídas. Sebastián apareció también  
-Esto fue trampa Cloud, utilizar tu sable como arma para golpear mi nave  
-Te confíaste, ahora tranquílizate...  
-Parece que mi piloto de batalla ha encontrado alguien con quien rivalizar  
-Señora! - un soldado llegó corriendo - tiene mensaje del rey de Gaia  
-Jorge? Pero...porque la urgencia?  
-Dice que los planetas cercanos a su galaxia han sido destruídos...teme que el sea el siguiente  
-Bien, hablare con él... - la princesa se levantó del picnic - siento tener que ausentarme  
-No hay problema su majestad - se inclinaron Cloud y Sebastián. Tan pronto se retiraron, los dos cayeron al suelo por un golpe en la cabeza  
-Auch! Porque fue eso?  
-No hay problema su majestad - se burló Conchita - porque tienen que ser tan mandilones con ella?  
-Bueno, hay que ver la diferencia entre una dama y... - Cloud no terminó de decir la frase cuando un puñetazo de Conchita lo dejó viendo estrellas  
Sebastián iba a reírse, pero la mirada fulminante de Vegemoon hizó que guardara silencio  
-Creo que los pusieron en su lugar - rió Belen  
-Pareces muy confiada - se volvió Barbara - ya me imaginó cuando estes enamorada  
-¿Yo enamorada? Para nada. Cuando me case, será con un chico rico y guapo...no como este par de pobretones  
Barbara se encogió de hombros  
-Ya lo veremos...

Megazoar...  
La ciudad se iluminaba mientras la noche caía sobre el planeta dominado por los Sith. Parece ser una noche tranquila para los miles de esclavos que habitan el lugar...destaca entre la ciudad, una casa, donde dos chicos entrenan con dos espadas de bambú. Sus gritos rompen la calma del lugar  
-Siguen entrenando? - una señora de mediana edad se asoma por la ventana hacia el campo donde los espadachínes se baten en un gran duelo  
-Sí, parecen que lo haran hasta que caigan exhaustos - Sam aparece con unos vestidos en mano - creo que mi amigo y su hijo se llevaran muy bien  
-Cierto, nunca había visto a Asiant tan contento y esforzandose en algo.  
-Ni yo al mío... - suspiró Sam - y su esposo? Cuando tardara en llegar?  
-No lo sé, ahora con las invasiones, los turnos han aumentado...temó por su bienestar  
Sam asintió, entonces el chico de cabellos rubios cayó al suelo  
-Te tengo! - exclamó el otro de cabellos negros  
-Vaya, realmente eres bueno. No entiendo porque solo fuiste un padawan  
-No me halagues, a tí te falta entrenamiento, pero vas progresando - sonrió el otro - vamos Skywalker, es hora de descansar...

Fin del capítulo


	10. Chapter 10

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo X**

**BANDERA DE SALIDA**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**UN GRUPO DE JEDIS HA COMENZADO A ENTRENARSE PARA ENFRENTARLOS AUN SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DEL CONSEJO**

**LA CARRERA DE PODS ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR**

**MIENTRAS, OTROS JEDIS SE HAN MOVILIZADO HACIA GAIA PARA PROTEGERLA DE UN NUEVO ATAQUE DEL SITH**

**AUNQUE...UNA CONVERGENCIA EN LA FUERZA HA APARECIDO...EN LA FIGURA DE UN ADOLESCENTE.**

Gaia...extremo norte de la Galaxia  
Jorge Sunrider, soberano de este planeta y líder de una antigua raza de guerreros, observaba el panorama cuando uno de sus ministros apareció  
-Su Majestad, los Gaimelechs de reserva estan en orden. Todo listo para recibir al Sith  
-Esta bien, resistiremos...supe que Sau Paul fue destruído en su mayoría por cruceros y naves de combate...sin embargo, no descartemos el ataque por Tierra. Gaia es un planeta díficil de atacar por aire...aunque el terreno esta muy desprovisto  
-No importa señor, nuestros guerreros son los mejores. Los derrotaran  
-Eso espero... - el Rey suspiró - que todas las personas no aptas para pelear comiencen la evacuación  
-No cree que es algo precipitado  
-No, deben salir tan pronto sea posible  
-Esta bien, así se hará su Majestad - el ministro se retiró mientras Jorge se volvía hacia la espesura del bosque....sin notar que alguien también lo observaba a lo lejos en el bosque.  
Unas sombras comenzaron a moverse y del bosque, se vió emerger una especie de visor rojo.  
-Estamos cercando la ciudad capital señor - se escuchó una voz - Listos  
-Bien chicos - una voz burlona emergió - solo esperemos a Deluxe para iniciar el ataque...  
-Como usted diga Señor Shadow...

Urania..  
Esa noche, el Maestro Mawyin contemplaba el pod que Josel iba a correr en unas 48 horas. El muchacho se notaba nervioso, aun más con los retos de Squal y Haruka.  
Hukarovi por otra parte, había salido con Michiru...para el Maestro, las sospechas que había tenido a su llegada ya casi estaban por confirmar, solo faltaba que la luz saliera a la vista de todos...  
El Maestro miró por última vez el pod y dió media vuelta. Allí se encontró a Josel, con una cara de preocupación.  
-¿Pasa algo Josel?  
-Maestro...es que..yo..  
-Acaso estas preocupado por la carrera?  
-No, nada de eso. Sino por lo que ha pasado estos últimos días - el chico se sentó sobre su pod - es sobre Haruka  
-Y que tiene que ver ella aquí?  
-Bueno...como puedo decirle - Josel se rascó la cabeza - es que...parece que...  
-¿Si?  
-Parece que me agrada....me gusta.  
El Maestro sonrió..  
-Ya veo...  
-Sí, se que esta mal. Yo soy un chico, él también, pero cuando salíamos de aquí, sin querer tropece con él y me le quede observando largo tiempo. Quise...quise besarlo  
-Ya veo...y?  
-Y...y...no se - se dejó caer de rodillas - porque! Pense que era normal, que no bateaba de zurda  
El Maestro solo soltó una risita. Josel interpretó esto como un insulto  
-Acaso se esta burlando de mí?  
-No, de tí...  
-Entonces?  
-Me rió de tu ingenuidad - el Maestro se acercó - él no es él...es ella.  
Josel abrió los ojos grandes  
-Que!! Es ella?!!  
-Así es, o no Hukarovi?  
-Así es Maestro - el joven padawan emergió con una manzana en mano mientras le daba una mordida - creo que nuestras sospechas iban por el mismo camino  
-Ella...él...ella... - Josel tartamudeó - deben...deben estar bromeando. Haruka es un hombre, lo conozco desde hace tiempo  
-Ella y Michiru te han hecho creer así - Hukarovi sonrió - pero nada escapa a la visión de un Jedi. La Fuerza lo dice todo  
-Pero...porque lo hace? No entiendo...  
-Tú lo dijiste. Las chicas o mujeres no pueden participar en las carreras de pods. Ella lo hacía por diversión, pero más por conseguir el dinero para comprar una nave y salir de este lugar, como tú Josel  
-Ya veo...entonces Michiru...  
-Tal vez sea una amiga...o su hermana  
-¿Hermana? Un momento! Tal vez eso sea la respuesta que yo buscaba...por eso Michiru..  
Los dos Jedis asintieron. Josel tenía que sostenerse del pod para no caerse.  
-Eso significa que no estoy mal - una sonrisa apareció - que no me he vuelto del "otro lado"  
-No, pero te llevaste un buen susto - El maestro asintió - parece que has estado enamorado de Haruka por un buen tiempo y no de Michiru. Solo tu inconsciente desvíaba tal atracción  
-Sin embargo, aun pueden descubrírla... - Josel se levantó - tengo que hablar con ella  
-Espera - Hukarovi lo sujetó - no es recomendable. Todo se revelara en el momento justo  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Solo haz caso a mis palabras...ahora concentrate para correr pasado mañana. Eso debe ocupar toda tu mente ahora! - finalizó el Maestro Mawyin.  
Entre tanto, en un hotel cerca de allí, Squal, el corredor-Sith contaba los créditos que había obtenido en una apuesta, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.  
-Pasen...  
Una figura sombría apareció. Llevaba una capa y una mueca burlona en el rostro.  
-Eres tú Hibiki? - murmuró el Sith sin volverse  
-Vaya, veo que no has perdido tu instinto - la voz grave del otro Sith resonó - vengo a llevarte conmigo  
-Lo sé - Squal se levantó - Lord Demon debe estar furioso  
-Como no tienes idea. No esta de acuerdo que estes perdiendo el tiempo en estas tonterías. Quiere verte para iniciar la invasión definitiva  
-Han encontrado el Holocrón?  
-No, pero...  
-Entonces no iré....no iré hasta que termine un asunto que tengo pendiente  
-¿La famosa carrera del Cañon de Vetar?  
-Exacto. Debo ganarla por tercera vez.  
-Eres un niño aun... - Hibiki lo retó con la mirada - sabes que...  
-No me des ordenes - repusó Squal - se mis obligaciones. Esto no ha sido pérdida de tiempo...he sentido dos presencias muy fuertes  
-¿Jedis?  
-Puede ser... - sonrió levemente - pero aun no estoy seguro.  
-Entonces creo que debemos encargarnos  
-Eso iba a hacer - Squal tomó su sable y con un movimiento rápido, partió un florero que estaba en la comoda...

Un crucero Jedi volaba a gran velocidad mientras salía de la atmosfera de Pergamino  
-No creí que la senadora fuera a darnos tantas ventajas. Los guardias ni miraron el interior de la nave - murmuró Mamoru mientras piloteaba y trazaba las coordenadas  
-Es un gran favor que nos hizó - El Maestro Soullard asintió mientras miraba el entrenamiento de la padawan Akane en el fondo de la nave con un rotor - por eso debemos ir primero a Gaia  
-Pero... - Mamoru iba a replicar, pero sintió la mirada amenazadora de Mega Blaster - esta bien, no hay remedio  
Entre tanto, Akane desvíaba con agilidad los rayos que le enviaba el rotor.  
-Sientes la Fuerza joven padawan?  
-Sí Maestro - Akane sonreía mientras una venda le cubría los ojos - pero no entiendo porque tengo que llevar este entrenamiento tan básico  
-Es un calentamiento, además, quiero ver como manejas ese par de sables  
La chica asintió. Movió con elegancia una de sus dos armas, desvíando nuevamente el rayo...  
-Y Gohan? - preguntó Blaster  
-Esta alla abajo con su Gaimelech.  
-Que chico tan raro - se volvió - parece que solo esta con las máquinas

Sailorn  
-No entiendo porque no fuimos con la princesa - murmuró Barbara mientras seguía a Cloud por una vereda del palacio  
-No podemos retrasar tu entrenamiento. Cada minuto cuenta - Cloud se detuvó - mira, aquí comenzarás con tu entrenamiento  
Barbara observó un gran campo enfrente de ella.  
-Comencemos con el entrenamiento...  
-Pero, porque no en la cámara especial?  
-Creo que he encontrado tu poder especial - sonrió. Barbara se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al centro. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. En cuestión de minutos, su poder se manifestó, flotando...  
-Ahora abre los ojos..  
-Pero sí ha dicho que...  
-Vamos, abrelos...  
Barbara obedeció y miró sorprendida  
-Esto es increíble - la chica vió que se mantenía a unos centímetros del suelo - puedo flotar  
-No solo eso, sigue concentrandote  
Ella asintió y se elevó más todavía. Bárbara vió como agrado como se mantenía casi volando  
-Ese es tu poder padawan - exclamó Cloud - has aprendido rápido. Tienes el don de volar  
-Vaya - se elevó más y luego bajó rapidamente - no creí que...  
-La Fuerza puede manifestarse de muchas formas....como todo en la vida.  
-Y cuando aprendere a usar el sable? - preguntó ansiosa. Cloud solo movió la cabeza  
-Aun es muy pronto, pero primero, necesitas dominar tus sentimientos...el sable se usa como defensa, no como ataque.

Armada Sith, cuarta luna de Gaia  
Darth Eagle caminaba por los pasillos del Destructor "Starlight" cuando Daga apareció a lado de él.  
-Eagle, supe que Caronte destruyó los dos sistemas en menos tiempo de lo esperado...  
El Sith no contestó. Daga frunció el cejo  
-Y bueno...quería saber como organizaremos el ataque al planeta que nos fue asignado  
-Hazlo tú...  
-Que...  
-Hazlo tú, yo solo acatare ordenes  
Daga se colocó frente a él  
-David, que te pasa?  
-David... - arqueó una ceja - porque me llamas así? Soy Darth Eagle recuerdas...  
-Eso lo sé, pero... - la joven bajó la mirada - pense que ese nombre...  
-Daga, soy un Sith. David Calle murió hace mucho tiempo - Eagle dió media vuelta - con permiso, pero tengo cosas que hacer  
Daga siguió con la mirada a su compañero hasta que abordó un elevador. Un suspiró salió repentinamente  
-Eres un Sith?  
La voz hizó que la joven se volviera. Darth Deluxe la observaba con una sonrisa  
-Desde cuando has estado allí?  
-Hey! Yo te hice una pregunta. Eres un Sith?  
-Por supuesto - la chica asintió - lo soy  
-Entonces que estabas haciendo?  
La chica se sonrojó  
-N-Nada. Solo estaba tratando de ver si...  
Deluxe movió la mano como callandola. Se acercó  
-Chts, Chts...no me engañas.  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Bueno...a ningún compañero le diría por su nombre de pila....Daga  
-Y que tiene de malo que le diga como se llamaba?  
-Como dijó Darth Eagle, ese nombre ya no existe - Deluxe se volvió - como tampoco el tuyo. Ya no somos más esas personas, sino Siths...  
Daga pusó una mueca de molestía mientras el Sith se retiraba  
-No pienses cosas que no son  
-No lo hago - se volteó ligeramente - solo veo cosas que son...  
Deluxe sonrió  
-El odio, el miedo, la ira....esos son verdaderos sentimientos. No se necesita nada como el estupido amor o la comprensión. Esos son sentimientos vanales y estupidos. Te hacen más débil...no existe simplemente. El idiota que pregona eso, como el máximo poder, es un pobre soñador iluso - la mirada del Sith era de desprecio - el poder lo es todo!  
Daga escuchó en silencio. Frunció el cejo  
-Realmente eres terrible, sabes?  
-Jeje - una mueca malvada apareció - lo sé...ahora tengo que irme. Shadow me espera.  
Daga observó con repugnancia al joven Sith mientras se retiraba.  
Katerpi...  
Scarlet ponía una mueca mientras Alex y Bra se movían rapidamente por la cocina de un departamento, afueras de la ciudad.  
-No me gusta estar así. Es cierto que Óscar nos dejó quedarnos, pero...  
-Vamos Scarlet, no te enojes - sonrió Alex - tenemos que pagar en algo su hospedaje. Fue tu culpa que perdieras el único vuelo hacia Fortuna y fue muy amable al dejarnos quedar aquí por unos días  
La chica bajó la cabeza y siguió viendo la TV mientras cuchareaba una masa para pastel. Aun se preguntaba como se había dejado convencer, porque estaba cocinando para un chico (cuando no lo haría por nadie) y peor aun, no había apostado en mucho tiempo. Los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia no tardarían en llegar..  
Sin embargo, se sentía agradecida porque le habían recuperado su vida, libertad y su moto, además, al menos tendría un techo mientras buscaba otro departamento  
-Hola chicas - Óscar apareció con varias bolsas de víveres - como han estado?  
-Hola - saludó Bra - bien gracias Señor Óscar, gracias por dejarnos...  
-No hay problema - sonrió - se que estan en dificultades...y no me digás Señor  
-Enterado amo Óscar  
El chico solo movió la cabeza. Notó la mirada de Alex...  
-Sigues insinuando que solo lo hago por perversión, cierto?  
-Vamos, que un hombre hospede a 3 mujeres...eso es para sospechar  
Óscar se acercó tanto a la Maestra Jedi que esta tuvó que retroceder sorprendida  
-Esta bien - una sonrisa pícara apareció - lo hago para aprovecharme de ustedes cuando esten confiadas y luego...Boo!!  
Alex se sobresaltó tanto que quisó retroceder más, pero tropezó con una silla y cayó de espaldas. Una risa apareció  
-Jajaja, te engañe! Y eso que eres una Maestra Jedi  
-Eres muy cruel - murmuró Scarlet - pero creí por un momento que era verdad  
-Vamos - se dió la vuelta - lo hago de buena fe.... - se sonrojo - aunque es la primera vez que tengo a tantas chicas en mi departamento. Alex lo notó  
-Vaya - pensó - sí es sincero. Se sonrojo muy fácil  
-Yo realmente te agradezco porque mi moto esta a salvo...fuera de eso, pude haberme defendido de esos tipos  
-Realmente lo crees? - Óscar le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Scarlet. Ella bajó su cabeza  
-Esta bien, admitó que eres fuerte - arqueó una ceja - pero...de donde obtuviste esos poderes.  
-Pense que nunca lo preguntarían - Óscar se sentó - es una larga historia. Verán, mi planeta natal fue atacado por una fuerza desconocida. Durante el evento, perdí a mis padres, pero yo fui rescatado por una raza extraña, casí moribundo. Ellos me reconstruyeron en parte cibernético - el chico se ramangó la camisa y un botón apareció en su antebrazo  
-¿Que es eso? - preguntó sorprendida Alex  
-Parece ser una unidad de poder - murmuró Bra  
-Así es...tengo 4 más en todo mi cuerpo. Son Chips que me dan cierta capacidad que los seres normales no tienen...entre ellos, el lanzar bolas de energía como la que vieron - se volvió a abrochar el puño - realmente no me gusta usar esto, salvo en determinadas ocasiones  
-Esos Chips fueron construídos en planeta Sigma - exclamó Bra - es increíble...esos sujetos fueron los responsables de la ingenieria robótica hace años...hasta que un meteoro destruyó su planeta  
Alex y Scarlet se vieron. Óscar asintió  
-Con esto, serías un buen soldado - comentó la Jedi - Porque no entraste a la Academia?  
-Me gusta más la vida simple...un amigo me lo enseño así  
-¿Un amigo?  
-Sí, F5 de Zeunissan. Cuando esos seres del planeta Sigma me dejaron, F5 me encontró y me enseño su estilo de vida. Quise seguirlo, pero mejor me quede en este planeta...aprendí mucho de él  
-Acaso te refieres al pirata espacial F5? Ese tipo tiene más condenas que yo. Es buscado por este sector por la Policia Estelar..aunque tiene fama de ser terrible y muy frío.  
-Sí, por eso deje la piratería. Pero él aun sigue en esos negocios. A pesar de lo que dicen, es buena pesona  
-He escuchado un poco de él - Alex cerró los ojos - has tenido un buen maestro...  
-Más que maestro, casi un hermano para mí - finalizó Óscar - hey, me dijeron que van a televisar una carrera de pods en vivo desde Urania. Que tal si la vemos?

Urania...  
Por fin, la gran carrera de pods esta a punto de iniciar. La arena o pista de carreras consiste en un estadio donde se ubica la salida y la meta, y donde se ubican la mayoría de los espectadores. Para ganar, se deben completar 3 vueltas. Toda la carrera es supervisada por los Hutts, los máximos gobernadores de Urania.  
Y en los pits...  
-Confío en tí Josel - Hukarovi le dió el casco mientras el chico ajustaba los últimos detalles - se que ganarás  
-No te preocupes amigo, lo hare - los dos se estrecharon las manos. El maestro Mawyin apareció  
-Listo?  
-Claro que sí Maestro. Ganaremos e iremos a Pergamino como me lo prometió  
El Jedi asintió. Entonces el grupo levantó la vista. Michiru y Haruka se encontraban afinando los últimos detalles del pod, una especie de cabina con dos motores San Krawler, una suerte de turbinas, unidas por un cable de energía magnético. Josel miró a Haruka y le guiño un ojo. Este arqueó una ceja confundido  
-Suerte! - le gritó. Haruka solo miró a Michiru y se encogió de hombros. Entonces un tercer pod, de color gris y negro apareció. Un sujeto vestido de negro y con varios ayudantes apareció enmedio de los dos.  
-Squal - exclamó Josel. El corredor se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa macabra al joven  
-La otra vez te escapaste, pero esta vez... - hizó una señal como si le cortara el cuello - morirás y solo serás comida para bantha pobre granjero  
-Eso lo veremos - lo retó el chico - al final de la carrera.  
El Sith solo hizó una mueca y miró a los dos Jedis. Hukarovi bajó la mirada rapidamente, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos para evitar ser descubierto, mientras el Maestro Mawyin le sostuvó la mirada largo tiempo. Una sonrisa apacible apareció en su rostro, haciendo que el Sith desviara la suya.  
-Bah - repusó y se sentó. Tomó su casco y comenzó a avanzar su pod hacia el estacionadero.  
-Eso estuvó cerca - Michiru apareció con los chicos - espero que no pase nada fuera de lo común  
-Con Squal aquí, es díficil saberlo - Josel se colocó su casco y encendió su pod - bueno, es hora de correr  
-Suerte - sonrió Michiru  
El chico asintió y fue a colocar su pod. Hukarovi miró a la chica un momento y luego a Haruka que no dejaba de ver a Josel.  
-Hacen bonita pareja - comentó Hukarovi  
-Gracias - asintió Michiru  
-No - sonrió ahora el padawan - no hablaba de ustedes...  
-Bueno chicos - el Maestro Mawyin se movió - vamos, aparte 3 sitios de honor y no quiero que me los roben  
-Espero que no piense comprar hot dogs...  
-Que comes que adivinas... - sonrió el Maestro. Hukarovi pusó una mueca de molestia mientras Michiru soltaba una risita.

Megazoar...  
Dentro de una casa en la ciudad capital del planeta, Sam miraba con insistencia un microscopio mientras Ivan se colocaba una cinta de color negro en la frente. Se ajustó su cinturón  
-Es un error?  
-No - la chica se echó atrás exhausta - por más que veo y hago raspados, su número de midiclorianos sigue siendo el mismo...  
-Entonces la computadora no estaba errada - el chico suspiró - la convergencia en la Fuerza...  
-Vamos Ry...Ivan, no me digás que crees en esas leyendas  
-Me gustaría no hacerlo, pero.. - el chico sonrió - no puedo evitarlo. Es el destino...  
-Eso es absurdo, el destino no esta escrito  
-Sam...creeme. En estos casos, sí... - la conversación fue interrumpida cuando entró un chico de cabellos rubios, de unos l4 años  
-Listo para entrenar? - repusó el chico mientras sacaba un sable de luz. Ryoga le sonrió  
-Claro Asiant, vamos...tenemos mucho que hacer.  
Sam siguió con la mirada al duo que salía. Entonces la madre del chico entró  
-Estaba en lo correcto, cierto?  
-Así es señora...su hijo parece tener el poder...

Espacio exterior...  
Un carguero de mercancías avanzaba por el espacio a baja velocidad, cuando un destello hizó que los pilotos tuvieran que virar. Un rayo apareció y rozó de cerca al carguero. Los pilotos parecieron ver una X-Wing, una nave de batalla de la República...  
Entre tanto, la X-Wing comenzó a bajar de velocidad.  
-Eso estuvo cerca R2 - una joven de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color suspiró mientras ajustaba los controles. Una unidad R2 asintió con un chiflido afuera de la nave  
-Me preguntó donde andamos...la última vez, estabamos inspeccionando ese hoyo negro y apareció esa luz. R2, trata de ubicarnos en las cartas celestes  
Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla. La chica abrió los ojos  
-Dices que no nos encuentras? - golpeó el tablero - rayos! Vaya suerte la mía. Tal vez ese vortex me mandó al otro lado del Universo.  
Otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla  
-Sí R2 - murmuró - se que debo controlarme. Esta bien, buscare un planeta, debe haber alguno...conseguiremos combustible, provisiones y un mapa de este sector  
La X-Wing comenzó a avanzar y desapareció en un suspiro...

Urania...  
Un gran público se arremotina en las gradas y comienza a victorear los nombres que aparecen el tablero electrónico del Estadio. El Maestro Mawyin, Hukarovi y Michiru se encuentran desde lo alto de una torre, observando como los pods se colocan en la línea de salida. Entonces una porra se hace presente, así como el anfitrión oficial de la carrera, el poderoso Jabba the Hutt.  
Luego de unos dialogos en Huttes, la masa viscosa de color café tomó un martillo y le colocaron un platillo.  
Los pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer  
-Aquí vamos - pensó Haruka  
-Yo ganare esta carrera. Les demostrare porque soy el tricampeon - asintió Squal  
-Debo ganar, por esa nave - escudriño Josel  
-Chutta, yo podde carrera! - exclamó Jabba y sonó el platillo. Una luz roja apareció enfrente de los corredores, seguida de un rugir de motores...  
-Adelante Josel - sonrió el maestro - usa tus instintos  
La luz fue cambiando...hasta alcanzar el verde.  
-Fuera!! - rugió el Hutt. Los motores rugieron al máximo y una llamarada hizó que salieran todos disparados como relámpagos.  
-La carrera ha iniciado! - exclamó Hukarovi...

Gaia...  
Dos soldados platicaban apasiblemente en una torre de vigilancia, cuando un tubo de acero apareció de repente y atravesó la torre, haciendo mil pedazos.  
-Que fue eso!! - exclamaron los demás guardias, pero fue tarde, más lanzas de acero fueron contra el resto de las torres y luego una explosión sacudió el lugar. El fuego comenzó a consumir la entrada principal a la Ciudad de Sunner, capital de Gaia.  
-Que pasa? - más guardias llegaron y vieron con horror como los muros de la puerta habían caído. El silencio fue roto por un ruido tremendo y varias pisadas gigantes aparecieron  
-Demonios! - exclamó uno - son ellos...los S.. - no terminó de decir la frase, ya que una enorme mano apareció de la mano, lanzando fuego, consumiendo tanto a los soldados como todo lo de alrededor.  
-Buen tiro - la imagen se afocó a la cabina. Un joven de cabellos grises sonrió - fue excelente Señor Deluxe  
-Ah, no me lo agradezcas - la imagen de la otra cabina apareció - ahora iniciemos con el ataque al palacio.  
-Entendido - Shadow asintió - inicien el bombardero!!!  
Las sombras y manos comenzaron a avanzar enmedio de una lluvia de fuego y destrucción. Entre tanto, a lo lejos, el Rey Jorge observaba por una de las ventanas del palacio como las llamas y el humo comenzaban a acercarse  
-Lo que me temía - murmuró. Entonces uno de los ministros apareció  
-Señor, unos fantasmas han comenzado a atacar...de seguro son ellos  
-Bien, que no cunda el pánico. Llama a las unidades de Gaimelechs y vamos a hacerle frente. Preparen a Sigfrid  
-Como usted ordene...  
El ministro se retiró rapidamente. Jorge volvió su mirada hacia el rastro de destrucción que comenzaba a formarse  
-Yo se porque vienen - frunció el cejo enojado - pero no se los daré...

Akane seguía entrenando con el rotor dentro del crucero. Mamoru, Blaster y el Maestro Soullard la observaban  
-Ugh...  
-Maestro - Mamoru se volvió hacia el Jedi que palideció - que ocurre?  
-Una perturbación en la Fuerza. Alguien esta siendo atacado  
-Demonios! - se levantó Blaster - el Sith debe estar atacando Gaia en este momento  
-Que! - Akane se distrajó y recibió un impacto, haciendo que saltara del dolor. Entonces apareció Gohan con una cara de palidez  
-He recibido una llamada de Gaia...es de SOS...tienen problemas.  
-Maldición! - Mamoru se fue al frente - tenemos que aumentar la velocidad de esto...  
-Solo espero que logren aguantar - Blaster apretó los puños - tienen que hacerlo.

Sailorn  
Aisha miraba con preocupación la señal de emergencia desde Gaia. Vegemoon bajó la cabeza triste  
-Se lo decimos?  
-No, solo los preocuparíamos... - apagó el monitor - pense que los Sith pasarían por aquí, pero cambiaron su ruta por una más directa....  
-No es solo eso princesa - Vegemoon suspiró - acaso no sabe la leyenda?  
-Leyenda...a que te refieres?  
-Se dice que un antepasado de los Sunrider, fue comandante en la lucha del Sith hace unos 1000 años. Él estaba con los Jedis y cuando terminó esto, escondió el famoso Holocrón Fanfic...  
-Holocrón Fanfic? Te refieres a la Biblia Jedi y Sith  
-Exacto, el tal H. Fanfic contiene los más íntimos secretos de la Orden....además de un poder dado por miles de Maestros que colocaron su energía en él...  
-Ya veo porque el Sith lo quiere...pero, como sabes esto?  
-Bárbara me contó. Ella había escuchado esa leyenda por parte de su padre. Él se nos apareció en forma de fantasma anoche...Quise mantenerlo en secreto, pero es imposible  
-Sí esto es verdad, la galaxia corre un gran peligro...


	11. Chapter 11

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XI**

**LUCHA DESESPERADA**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**UN GRUPO DE JEDIS SE HA MOVILIZADO RUMBO A GAIA PARA APOYARLO**

**LA INVASION SITH HA INICIADO SU ATAQUE CONTRA EL PLANETA DE LOS SUNRIDER, LOS PROTECTORES DEL OBJETO JEDI MAS PRECIADO.**

**LA CARRERA DE PODS HA INICIADO...**

Gaia...extremo norte de la Galaxia  
Los Fantasmas atacan con fuerza uno de los distritos de la ciudad mientras las naves de combate de Gaia arremetían con fuerza sobre los invasores. Sin embargo, las bombas y proyectiles caían sobre sus mismos camáradas, ya que los fantasmas no podían ni ser ubicados con el radar.  
Entre tanto, el rey Jorge caminaba rumbo a las barracas puestas alrededor del castillo cuando un soldado, de ojos negros y cabello negro, de gran estatura, apareció  
-Verdugo - murmuró Jorge - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en batalla con nuestros camaradas  
-Lo siento señor, pero mi deber es estar a su lado. No puedo dejarlo solo, y más cuando debemos soportar hasta que lleguen los Jedis  
-Lo sé, pero solo iba a evaluar la situación. A pesar del ataque tan salvaje de esos tipos, hemos logrado resistir. Ojalá la Fuerza nos ayude  
-Yo también espero Señor - asintió Verdugo, que en realidad su nombre es Carlos Favela, el líder del escuadrón de la Real Fuerza espacial de Gaia.  
-De todas formas, Sigfrid esta listo - asintió  
-No tardare en utilizarlo - sonrió laconicamente Jorge. Entre tanto, manden los refuerzos necesarios al frente.

Crucero Jedi, inmediaciones del sistema Fanell  
-Estamos ya cerca de Gaia. En unas 2 horas llegaremos  
-Bien - El Maestro Soullard cerró los ojos - puedo ver que los de Gaia se estan defendiendo lo mejor que pueden.  
-Maestro, aun llegando al planeta, los cruceros Sith podrían interceptarnos  
-Que lo intenten - se levantó - antes de eso, lanzaremos a Escaflowne a Tierra junto con ustedes  
-En eso me atrevó a contradecirlo - exclamó Mamoru - soy bueno piloteando. Dejeme que sea el que los suelte  
-Esta bien, no voy a contradecirte. Veo que estas desesperado...sería malo, pero...  
-No se preocupe, mi desesperación no es mala...a proposito, donde esta la padawan?  
Abajo, Gohan escribía su informe mientras examinaba a su Gaimelech.  
-Pronto entrarás en batalla amigo - sonrió al admirarlo - y les demostraremos de que estas hecho  
-¿Siempre hablas con esto?  
Gohan se volvió hacia Akane que lo miraba divertida. El chico solo se encogió de hombros  
-Así es, las máquinas, contrario a muchos piensan, también sienten.  
-Veo que los comentarios que me llegaron de tí son verdaderos  
-No se ofenda señorita Jedi, pero prefiero la compañía de las máquinas o androides a lo de los humanos o seres vivos. Ellos no te traicionan  
-Lo dices como si te hubiera pasado algo realmente malo - Akane lo miró. Gohan solo sonrió  
-Bueno, no lo voy a negar - se volvió y siguió escribiendo. Akane se acercó a lado de él. También estaba admirando al Gaimelech que tenía frente a ella  
-Realmente es hermoso  
-Sí - asintió - hermoso. Su nombre es Escaflowne  
-¿Escaflowne? No es el nombre de un Guerrero que combatió en la Guerra del Sith hace 1000 años  
-Sí, el mejor de todos.  
-Debiste impresionar al Consejo con tus datos para que te dejaran venir con nosotros  
-En realidad, soy el único que tengo un Gaimelech en todo Pergamino. En otros países, como Gaia, aun exísten, pero no en la República actual. Además, yo me ofrecí a ir sin miramientos  
-Eres valiente  
Gohan se sonrojó ante el comentario  
-Quisiera serlo Señorita Jedi, pero en realidad solo lo hago para probar si mi Melech es capaz de pelear  
Akane observó al chico. A pesar de todo, su mirada no mostraba el miedo que se esperaba, contrario a ella. Sentía algo de temor por la primera batalla que iba a protagonizar

Pergamino...  
Raquel miraba angustiosa como un crucero de Gaia comenzaba a bajar dentro de una reserva. BlackWolf apareció atrás de la senadora  
-Disculpe la molestia Senadora  
-No - la joven se volvió - disculpe yo molestarlo Maestro Wolf, pero como ha visto, la invasión ha comenzado. Ese crucero que esta viendo por la ventana, lleva mujeres y niños de mi patria - los ojos de la senadora temblaron - los Sith han comenzado con la destrucción  
-Siento escuchar eso, pero como ve, tenemos las manos atadas. El Canciller y el Senado nos prohíbe entrometernos, además, hay 7 Jedis nuestros que hacen todo lo posible  
-Lo entiendo, pero debe haber otra forma de ayudar.  
-Yo también quisiera... - la plática fue interrumpida cuando un paje apareció  
-Disculpe la molestia Maestro Wolf, pero tiene una visita  
-¿Una visita?  
-Sí, dice ser una conocida suya. Viene del planeta Ryudom  
-Mi planeta natal - murmuró el Maestro - tal vez...hmm, esta bien, díganle que puede venir.  
El paje se despidió.  
-Senadora, creo que alguien más puede unirsele a la cruzada - sonrió el Maestro Jedi.

Sailorn...  
Cloud observaba el bello paisaje de los campos reales, aledaños al Castillo Imperial. Eran las l2 del día, cuando dejaba descansar una hora a su padawan Bárbara.  
-Me preguntó porque la princesa no habrá dado su paseo habitual - el Jedi se recostó en la hierba - me hubiera gustado platicar con ella.  
Entonces Cloud notó algo extraño. Alguien lo observaba.  
A lo lejos, Conchita miraba con impaciencia al chico, tratando de ver que no la notara. Sostenía un paquete entre las manos.  
-"Recuerda que cuando esto termine, Cloud regresara a Dagobah. Tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver y no sabría que lo quieres, mejor declaratele Nemain"  
-Hmm - pensó - como si fuera tan fácil Akiko. ¿Que puedo decirle? Mira! Que tiene una princesa que no tenga yo...na! Así salgo perdiendo....tal vez debería usar mi antigua dulzura: ¡¡Cloud, si me dejás, te mato!!....No!! Diablos! ¿Me pregunto como le haría mi mamá?  
-Nemain, te pasa algo?  
La Jedi saltó cuando notó la voz. Se volvió y era Cloud viendole extraño.  
-Erh..Cloud...yo - la joven se sonrojó mientras el Jedi fruncía el cejo.

Gaia  
-Ataquen!! Destruyan todo! - era Deluxe a bordo de uno de los "fantasmas" - quemenlo absolutamente hasta que encuentren el holocrón  
Entre tanto, arriba Setsuna maniobra y destruía con habilidad los cazas reales sin problemas.  
-Aquí líder Negro - murmuró por el mando - asalten el castillo tan pronto destruyan sus unidades terrestres, han entendido?  
-Entendido comandante - se escuchó. Setsuna siguió destruyendo cazas mientras dejaba caer minas de poder sobre los Melechs de Gaia.  
Entonces vió un transporte no armado cruzar enmedio de la batalla. La piloto se disponía a soltar una bomba, pero al último minuto desistió y pasó de largo.  
-Aquí Shadow - se escuchó por el comunicador - porque no destruyó tal poseción?  
-Lo siento señor, no la ví - trató de excusarse la piloto  
-No se haga Señorita Setsuna. La siguiente vez, la reportare con Darth Deluxe  
Setsuna le sacó la lengua al comunicador  
-Como quiera - cortó la comunicación - no me gusta ser salvaje  
Entre tanto, Jorge y Verdugo bajaron con rapidez a la cámara baja del Castillo. El caballero se sorprendió  
-Nunca había estado aquí  
-Será tu primera vez - asintió el joven Rey. Entonces se dirigió a la estatua de Kay Sunrider, el legendario guerrero de las batallas del Sith de hace 1000 años. Presionó un especie de lanza que tenía en la mano y la estatua comenzó a moverse.  
-¿Que esta pasando?  
Jorge no contestó y el hueco que dejó la estatua, se pudó ver un pasadizo secreto.  
-Sígueme amigo - señalo el fondo...

Espacio Exterior...  
Un crucero Nubiano recorría el espacio a gran velocidad  
-Ratas! Gnomo, mira lo que acabas de hacer?  
-Misa sentirlo. Solo quería servir desayuno  
-Hmrff! Esta bien - exclamó el nubiano mientras se lmpiaba el traje de color verde - al menos pronto llegaremos a Pergamino. Allí los Jedis nos ayudaran con los Sith  
-Ya ver. Esos Jedas pueden vencer a los Sith?  
-Son Jedis - refunfuño - bueno, no importa. Cuando lleguemos a Pergamino, tal vez contratemos un Jedi o dos para que nos ayuden  
-Misa no comprender.  
-Eso no es raro Gnomo - sonrió Latis - ahora debemos apresurarnos....

Urania...  
El Maestro Mawyin y sus acompañantes observaba la carrera por una pantalla que tenía en la torre del estadio.  
-Vamos Haruka! - gritaba Michiru - no te dejes  
Hukarovi permanecía en silencio mientras observaba el desarrollo de la carrera. El Sith había tomado la iniciativa colocandose en primer lugar. Atrás iba Haruka que le pisaba los talones, pero Josel aparecía a media tabla.  
-¿Que esta haciendo? A ese paso va a perder  
Mawyin no contestó a la pregunta de su alumno y siguió observando.  
-Maldita sea! - exclamó Darth Squal-Junta mientras veía a Tenou acercandose a su pod - ese idiota no me deja en paz...tendre que usar mis "recursos"  
Entonces accionó una palanca y una mina de poder salió de la cabina.  
-Tramposo!! - Haruka se dió cuenta y alcanzó a esquivar la mina, pero terminó dandole al tercer lugar de la carrera, haciendo que su pod explotara.  
-Ratas!! - murmuró Junta al ver que había fallado. Entre tanto, Josel se mantenía a la expectativa de los primeros 5..digo, 4 lugares: Squal, Haruka, Exer-Vanner y Leónidas.  
-Ese tramposo ira destruyendo a sus perseguidores - pensó - pero cuando termine con todos, arremetere  
Entonces los pods pasaron por el Cañon de Vegar, una serie de columnas de piedra colocadas de tal forma que parecían obstáculos mortales. Los vehículos cruzaron a gren velocidad sin siquiera tocar las torres.  
-Allí vienen! - señalo Michiru al horizonte. En unos segundos, aparecieron los primeros competidores que pasaron por la meta como relámpagos.  
-La primera vuelta - murmuró el Maestro Jedi. Yanoki veía nervioso el monitor. Entonces notó que Haruka había bajado al tercer lugar, atrás de Leónidas.  
-Porque estoy preocupado? - pensó - algo malo va a pasar?  
-Es Haruka - musitó Josel al ver que el joven había bajado al cuarto puesto. Josel rapidamente le dió alcance y se colocó a lado de él  
-¿Que ocurre? - gritó. Haruka se volvió hacia él y señalo uno de los motores del pod.  
-Tengo problemas...ahora los alcanzó - fue lo último que escuchó. Josel asintió y siguió acelerando. Vió que se aproximaban a la cueva del Acket, una oscura y fría gruta que estaba dentro del plano de la carrera. La primera vuelta había sido fácil, sin embargo...  
-¡Maldición! - el chico vió como un estallido iluminaba el lugar. Con un tirón, movió el pod esquivando fragmentos del competidor de enfrente. Una risa maquiavelica se oyó a pesar de los rugidos de los motores  
-Maldito Squal - murmuró. Entonces los pods salieron de la cueva.  
-Leónidas fue eliminado - sentenció Hukarovi mientras veía la carrera - Josel en tercero y el Sith en primero.  
Entonces los pods llegaron al Cañon de Vegar. Squal miró a Exar corriendo casi a su misma velocidad. Una sonrisa macabra apareció y entonces levantó la mano.  
-Hasta la vista, Baby!! - cerró el puño y Exar se llevó las manos al cuello. Luego cayó exanime sobre el tablero y el pod comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro. Squal aceleró, completando la segunda vuelta  
-Parece que Exar se ha desmayado! - se escuchó la narración...pero el grupo Jedi solo movió la cabeza negando.  
-Dios! - Michiru vió como el pod se había colocado casi a la mitad del camino en el estadio - Josel y Haruka van a chocar!!  
El Maestro Mawyin se volvió preocupado hacia la pista. Hukarovi cayó en pánico. Nunca había visto a su maestro con ese gesto.  
Entre tanto, Josel frunció el cejo ante el "obstáculo". Rapidamente ajustó unos monitores de energía en su pod y luego cambió el flujo de poder a los motores de sustentación en un 80% y a los retropropulsores en un 20%...(En otras palabras, yo tampoco me entendí, pero vean lo que pasó)...  
Entonces Josel apretó la palanca principal y el pod salió disparado.  
-Esta loco!! - Haruka lo vió desde lejos - va a matarse!!  
Pero como por arte de magia, el pod comenzó a elevarse y "saltó" el pod de Exar-Vanner sin ningún problema, cayendo a la pista y pasando en segundo lugar de la segunda vuelta.  
-¡Lo logró!! - gritó el narrador - ¡Josel ha logrado pasar!  
Un grito ensordecedor inundó el estadio. El Maestro Mawyin recuperó su serenidad mientras que Hukarovi se derrumba exhausto  
-Eso estuvó cerca - suspiró Michiru... - ¡Un momento! Haruka esta aun en... - se quedó callada al ver que el pod comenzó a ladearse y estalló en mil pedazos. Haruka atravesó las llamas como una ráfaga, pero dos competidores atrás de ella recibieron impactos de granada y fueron a estrellarse contra los muros del estadio  
-¿Que decías? - sonrió Hukarovi mientras Michiru sentía que le venía un desmayo.  
-Señoras y señores, Josel y Squal se mantienen en la punta de la competencía - exclamó el narrador - solo falta una vuelta para ver al ganador!!  
-Que! - Squal se volteó y vió el pod de Josel acercarse - maldito, me las va a pagar!!  
Squal apretó un botón de la cabina y una compuerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Varias minas de corto alcance salieron disparadas hacia el chico.  
-Me lo suponía, pero vengo preparado - Josel sacó un blaster del fondo de la cabina y comenzó a dispararle a las minas al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a la gruta. Atrás, Haruka observaba mientras peleaba con otros competidores  
Los dos pods llegaron al lugar y Squal enmedio de la oscuridad escuchó una gran explosión. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras esquivaba las estalactitas y estalagmitas. Salió como una exhalación del lugar. Se volteó y vió que nadie lo seguía.  
-Lo hice - asintió - lo mate...  
Pero entonces escuchó un gran rugido. Se volvió y vió con desconcierto y desagrado que el pod de Josel emergía a lado suyo.  
-Que!! - exclamó - creí haberte...  
-Lo siento, soy un gato de 9 vidas- sonrió el chico. El Sith echó un grito de ira y comenzó a chocar su pod contra el de Josel.  
-Oye!! Esto no es gracioso!!  
Pero Squal estaba hecho una furia y sin más, siguió golpeando. Josel trataba de mantener en el camino y al mismo tiempo, contrarrestaba el choque de su rival.  
Junta vió que era imposible sacarlo por los métodos normales. Sin más, pusó el piloto automático, el resto del camino era casi una pradera sin obstáculos, así que se levantó y sacó una empuñadora de su cinturón.  
-Es la hora de tu muerte!! - emergió como un demonio. Josel se volvió y palideció cuando vió que el Sith sacaba un sable de luz color rojo  
-Maldición!! - trató de ladearse, pero notó que el pod no se movía de su lugar. Squal mantenía la mano en alto  
-Diablos! Esta usando la Fuerza!  
Squal sonrió y se lanzó sobre Josel blandiendo el sable. Este alcanzó a esquivar un mandoble, pero el estallido quemó parte de la compuerta. Volvió a moverse para esquivar otro mandoble, el cual destruyó el parabrisas del vehículo.  
-Ya no tienes a donde ir! - exclamó el Sith en una sed increíble de venganza y lócura  
Josel trató de dispararle con su blaster, pero el Sith le pateó el arma, la cual cayó en el suelo de la cabina. El chico maldijó, e iba a moverse para esquivar el siguiente ataque cuando un gran estruendo hizó que los dos se pararan en seco.  
-¡Haruka! - Josel se emocionó al ver que era su amiga..digo amigo..bueno, lo que sea, en su pod.  
-Dejalo en paz Squal! - murmuró  
Entonces dió otro empellón a los dos pods, haciendo que el Sith perdiera momentaneamente el equilibrio y la Fuerza por la sorpresa. Josel notó que el pod se movía y viró rapidamente. Haruka como un rayo, se colocó enmedio de los dos pods.  
-Eres una...!! - Squal se levantó y arremetió contra Haruka. Este saltó el ataque y se sujetó para evitar caer.  
-Así que sabes lo que soy  
-Bah! Esos disfraces no engañan al lado Oscuro! - Squal atacó, pero Haruka aprovechó un ladeo para darle un trastabilleo. El Sith trató de mantener el equilibrió dando una marometa circense.  
-Voy a apoyarte  
-Olvídalo - Haruka se volvió hacia su amigo - tienes que ganar la carrera  
-Pero...  
-¡Vete con un demonio!  
Squal aprovechó la distracción para atacar y arremetió con todo. Josel lo notó  
-Cuidado!!  
-Que!! - Haruka se volteó y vió con terror como el sable iba directo a su cabeza. Con un rápido movimiento, alcanzó a tirarse hacia atrás, pero la filosa navaja le dió de lleno a su traje.  
-Haruka!! - Josel dió un empellón, haciendo que el Sith perdiera el equilibrió, saltó de su cabina sin importarle y caminó rapidamente enmedio de los 3 pods que parecían una arena de batalla - estas bien?  
Volteó al chico que yacía boca abajo sobre su pod. Pero más grande fue su sorpresa al notar algo bajó el traje..  
-Haruka - Josel pusó una mueca - esto es...es...  
-Sí - sonrió débilmente la chica al tiempo que se cubría el pecho con las mitades del raído traje - es un escote...¿Sorprendido?  
Josel emitió una sonrisa algo lujuriosa..  
-Pervertido - masculló la ahora joven.  
-Esto no se quedara así!! - Squal pareció recuperarse y saltó sobre ellos. Josel movió a Haruka, logrando esquivar el ataque. Luego se oyó el ruido de una bofetada  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso! - Haruka emergió. Josel también salió con la mejilla roja  
-Así es como me lo agradeces... - dijó en tono sarcastico y entonces levantó la vista - Rayos! La avenida esta a punto de acabar...  
-Que.. - Squal se volteó para confirmarlo, lo cual aprovechó Haruka para darle una patada al sable, haciendo que cayera en la cabina del pod del Sith.  
-¡Maldición! - no tuvó tiempo de responder cuando Josel le dió un buen puñetazo, haciendo que perdiera el control. Haruka finalizó con una patada en el estomágo, que lo mandó hacia su pod.  
-Vamos - Josel saltó hacia su cabina mientras tomaba el blaster - es hora de irnos  
Haruka sonrió, pero de repente se quedó paralizada. Josel vió con horror que Squal estaba usando su poder  
-Es hora de romperle su lindo cuello - emitió una sonrisa macabra. La chica comenzó a llevarse la mano hacia el cuello en señal de asfixia, pero Josel sonrió. Junta se desconcertó y vió hacia el camino. Su pod estaba en el camino de una torre desertica.  
-Diablos! - El sith dejó a la chica y se lanzó hacia su cabina. Josel disparó rapidamente hacia los controles del pod. Este estalló...  
-Upss! lo siento!  
El Sith vió con horror y furia lo que había pasado. Se lanzó contra ellos, pero Haruka reaccionó y lo trastabilló nuevamente, haciendo que cayera en la cabina de su pod. Esta saltó hacia el pod de Josel y tomó el blaster, disparando contra sus propios controles  
-Vamonos!!  
Josel asintió y se desprendió del pod. Los motores San Rawler rugieron y el vehículo salió disparado. Squal se revolvió en la cabina y solo elevó la cabeza para ver que los dos pods iban derecho a la construcción...  
-Oh Diablos!  
Un gran choque se produjó seguida de una enorme explosión. Los dos chicos se volvieron  
-Ha sido el fin de Squal - sentenció Josel  
Haruka solo sonrió y se agarró fuerza de la cintura de Josel. Este se sonrojó...  
-Gracias por salvarme..  
-No fue nada Haruka  
En la torre de observación, Hukarovi miraba desesperado el monitor. Lamentablemente la carrera solo se televisaba en ciertos puntos. Entonces se oyó una exclamación.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Viene un pod - dijó Michiru ajustando los binoculares - no se quien es...  
-Señoras y señores, aquí viene el primer lugar - dijó el narrador - parece que es...no! Es increíble, no es Squal  
-Entonces...  
-Es..es...¡Es Josel!  
Un grito de celebración se escuchó por todo el estadio. Michiru, Hukarovi y Mawyin vieron en el televisor que era cierto.  
-Lo..lo logró - sonrió Mawyin. Hukarovi y Michiru soltaron un gran suspiro  
-Y viene solo...no, parece que trae alguien más en el pod..es Haruka Tenou...que extraño - completó el narrador. En cuestión de segundos, el pod llegó al estadio. Los gritos ensordecían el lugar y Josel cruzó en primer lugar la competencia  
-¡El ganador es Josel Mezag de Urania! ¡Josel es el nuevo campeón de la carrera de Vetar!  
-¡¡Lo hizó!! - Hukarovi y Michiru saltaron de la alegría mientras se sujetaban las manos. El Maestro Mawyin solo asintió con una gran sonrisa. El público de todas razas y colores comenzó a corear el nombre de Josel al tiempo que se detenía el pod enmedio de la pista de salida.  
-Ganamos - sonrió Josel - gané...  
-Sí, bien hecho - sin más, Haruka le dió un beso fugaz en los labios. El chico se sonrojó...pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, cuando todos los espectadores lo levantaron en hombros para victorearlo. Haruka solo asintió y vió llegar a sus amigos.  
-Haruka, que bueno que... - Hukarovi se calló al ver que su amiga mostraba parte de sus "atributos" por una cortada en el traje - oh...creo que el Maestro tenía razón con que se vería a una hora determinada.  
-En cierta forma - guiño un ojo - vamos, tengo que cambiarme.  
Michiru pareció aterrorizada, pero las miradas de confianza de los dos Jedis la tranquilizaron  
-Parece que ya lo sabían - suspiró  
-Nada escapa a la visión de la Fuerza - murmuró el Maestro Mawyin mientras veía como Josel era hecho "pulga" por el público.  
Mientras todos celebraban, un sujeto de negro observaba desde lo alto del estadio...  
-Ese idiota falló - era Darth Hibiki - me preguntó sí habrá logrado salir con vida...  
Entre tanto, en el lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión, una sombra emergió de un banco de arena. Sus ojos destellaban la ira misma  
-¡¡¡Malditos!!! - rugió Junta - ¡Me las pagarán!

Pergamino...  
El Maestro Blackwolf caminaba en círculos mientras la senadora Sunrider lo observaba. Entonces la puerta se abrió y una hermosa joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color emergió, seguida de un paje  
-Maestro Wolf, la señorita Patricia Cruz, sacerdotisa de Ryudom - se despidió. El Maestro se inclinó ante la joven y le besó la mano en señal de cortesía  
-Tan bella como siempre sacerdotisa  
-Gracias por los halagos - sonrió la chica - vine a verlo para conversar sobre lo que estaba pasando, respecto a esa invasión "Sith"  
-De eso estaba hablando con la senadora - el Maestro Wolff presentó a las dos damas - Senadora Raquel Sunrider, ella es Patricia Cruz, una de las 7 sacerdotisas que custodian el templo del Dragón en Ryudom  
-Mucho gusto..he escuchado que tienen un gran poder  
-Un placer...sí, no los fue concedido para proteger el Santuario de nuestro planeta.  
-Senadora, si me permite, me gustaría comentarle sobre lo que ha estado pasando  
-Esta bien, no podemos perder más tiempo. Esos Jedis necesitan toda la ayuda posible...  
Entre tanto, al otro lado del planeta, el crucero Nubiano conocido como Halcón Milenario había aterrizado en uno de los espaciopuertos del planeta.  
-Donde ir? - murmuró el Gungan Gnomo mientras miraba el lugar - sitio sir enorme...  
-Primero a comer algo, luego a descansar. Finalmente buscaremos algo que hacer, he olvidado la idea de ayudar a los Jedis. Eso podría afectarnos económicamente - comentó Latis Solo - además, se nos acaba el dinero.  
-Misa tener hambre  
-Como todos amigo...como todos - entonces los dos se volvieron al escuchar un gran ajetreo.  
-Qui sir eso?  
-Ni idea, vayamos a ver.. - los dos se acercaron cuidadosamente hacia otro espaciopuerto, pero el Gnomo se tropezó con una caja. A Latis le salió una gota de sudor. Se volvió rapidamente y vió que una chica, vestida en un entallado traje negro, luchaba con un sable de luz contra varios guardias de la República  
-Es un Sith - pensó - pero...ese sable parece ser de un Jedi...¿Que pasa aquí?  
-Que les ocurre! - la chica esquivó un disparo de blaster - porque me atacan? Solo quiero provisiones y un mapa de este lugar  
-No se haga la inocente, es un Sith.  
-¿Un Sith? Mi traje no tiene nada que ver - les recriminó - no ven que no los estoy atacando  
-Pueden ser mentiras!  
-Oh Rayos! - la chica se enfureció - en que mundo vine a dar R2..  
-Esperen! - una voz apareció atrás de los soldados. La chica Jedi..o Sith junto con los soldados se volvieron. Era un chico, vestido con una capucha castaña y con los trajes de un Jedi - es inútil que combatan contra ella. Les ganaría  
-Es un Jedi.. - murmuró un guardia - ha venido a ayudarnos  
-No se que haces aquí Sith, pero mi misión es llevarte prisionera como criminal de guerra  
-Ah sí? Como lo harás?  
-A la fuerza sí es necesario - el chico sacó un sable de luz color azul - mi nombre es Krono Walker, Jedi padawan  
-Ya veo, un padawan... - sonrió la chica - al menos este mundo no varía mucho al mío. Mi nombre es Panty, soy una Caballero Jedi al servicio del Consejo  
-¿Jedi? ¿Vestida así?  
-Dígamos que no me gusta ser tradicional...Vamos, peleemos  
-Veamos sí eres un Jedi realmente - finalizó Krono empuñando el sable en forma ofensiva...

Fin del capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XII**

**MEMORIAS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**UN GRUPO DE JEDIS SE HA MOVILIZADO RUMBO A GAIA PARA APOYARLO. LA INVASION SITH HA INICIADO SU ATAQUE CONTRA EL PLANETA DE LOS SUNRIDER, LOS PROTECTORES DEL OBJETO JEDI MAS PRECIADO.**

**JOSEL SE CORONO CAMPEON DE LA CARRERA DEL CAÑON DE VETAR Y HA LOGRADO CONSEGUIR LA NAVE PARA SALIR DE URANIA...**

**"La ira conduce al odio, el odio al sufrimiento. Es el camino al lado Oscuro de la Fuerza".  
-No puede ser....nunca debió pasar...jamás...  
La muerte llega siempre...pero...¿Porque ella? ¿Porque a ella tuvó que pasarle esto? ¡ES UNA INJUSTICIA!  
El olor a sangre inunda el lugar. Me importa un bledo si mi ropas se ensucian. Lo único importante es ella....era ella...  
Buscó señales de vida...es inútil...su cuerpo esta exanime, no despide ni un halo de vitalidad. Ha muerto....¡Dios! ¡Esta muerta!  
Pero...su rostro esta apacible...solo esta dormida...sí, eso debe ser. Trató de moverla, pero no resulta. Sus cabellos azules contrastan con el piso lleno de sangre...de su sangre.  
¡MALDICION! ¡¡¡¡PORQUE TUVO QUE MORIR!!!! ¡¡¡PORQUE ELLA!!! ERA MI RAZON DE EXISTIR...PORQUE...PORQUE!!!  
-¿Que voy a hacer sin tí? - abrazó su hermoso cuerpo - porque me has dejado...no entiendo...  
-Lo siento - escuchó una voz atrás de mí - no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente  
¿Un accidente?  
Esas palabras hacen que me levante como un demonio y me vuelvo lleno de ira contra el autor de tan estupidas palabras. Su rostro refleja miedo y pena. Una inútil y vaga pena...  
-¿Un accidente? - repitó mecanicamente  
-Tu viste, el Sith me atacó, tuve que defenderme, no la ví...  
Comienzo a caminar. La ira, el odio han inundado mi alma. Solo un halo rojo esta frente a mí.  
-Eres un maldito Jedi! - rugí - PUDISTE VERLA IMBECIL!!! PUDISTE USAR LA FUERZA PARA VERLA!!!  
-Fue demasiado rápido...perdoname...  
-No - sonreí diabolicamente - el único perdón que aceptó sera con tu muerte!!  
Su rostro cae en pánico.  
-Amigo, trata de calmarte, no dejes que te lleve el odio  
-¿Amigo? Cual amigo? Ya no más!!!  
Entonces me detengó. Comienzó a recordar las lecciones del entrenamiento. No debo dejarme llevar por la ira y el por el odio...¡¡¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SABIAN ESOS VIEJOS ESTUPIDOS SOBRE EL SUFRIMIENTO?!!! ¡¡NO SABIAN NADA!! ¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!  
-David...lo siento...  
-No - levantó la mirada - el único perdón será tu muerte!!!  
Sin más, me lanzó como un demonio contra él. Logra defenderse de mis primeros ataques, pero mi ira se impone y logró romper su defensa. Disfrutó el cortarle una pierna y un brazo.  
Cae al suelo, llorando y rogando por su vida. Una alegría inmensa me invade al verlo en ese estado...se lo merece...esto y mucho más...  
Entonces arremetó nuevamente y mi sable penetra su corazón. Cae al suelo muerto al mismo tiempo que una sensación de satisfacción inunda mi destruída alma. Mi amada ha sido vengada...  
Los gritos no se hacen esperar...es hora de irme, no vale la pena seguir aquí...lo que era, ha muerto en este momento...**

**-Señor Eagle...  
-Eh? - abró mis ojos. Volteó a mi alrededor. Me encuentró dentro de la cábina de mi T-Fighter.  
-Disculpe haberlo despertado - era la voz de la computadora - pero nos estamos acercando a la atmósfera de Gaia. Preparese para el aterrizaje  
-Esta bien, ya estoy en línea - ajustó mi cinturón y comienzó a hacer las maniobras cuando notó que algo recorre mi mejilla. Es una lágrima...  
-Idioteces - murmuró y comienzó a bajar en el planeta.**

Sailorn  
Conchita miraba nerviosamente a Cloud mientras los dos miraban sentados los jardínes reales  
-Diablos - pensó - porque es tan díficil decirle lo que siento....  
-¿Tienes algo?  
La Jedi se maldijó a sí misma. Cloud parecía notar todo a su alrededor  
-No, nada...solo que me preguntaba que hacías aquí solo  
-Bueno, estaba entrenando a Barbara y le deje un momento de descanso - se recostó en la hierba - además, esperaba ver a la princesa  
Nemain sintió un dolor en su pecho  
-Pero parece que hoy no dara su paseo diario... - el chico suspiró  
-¿Te gusta la princesa?  
Cloud se sorprendió con la pregunta y se volvió hacia su compañera que parecía ansiosa  
-Un poco - sonrió...Conchita bajó la cabeza  
-Pero es algo imposible para mí  
-¿Por que?  
-Ella es una gobernante y soberana de un planeta. Yo soy un simple Jedi y además...cuando termine esto, volvere a Dagobah a seguir entrenando  
-Pero porque entrenar? Me parece absurdo...  
-Vamos, nosotros los hombres no nos interesamos mucho en esas cosas  
-Sí, mi alumno era igual - sonrió por un momento - Ryoga solo le interesaba eso...aunque nunca progresaba  
-Veo que lo extrañas  
-Un poco - levantó la vista al cielo - era terco, infantil y a veces un bruto...sin embargo, le gustaba ser Jedi  
Cloud sonrió  
-No cabe duda de que eres una gran maestra  
Conchita se volvió sonrojada...  
-Bueno, no voy a negarlo...  
Cloud volvió su atención hacía el paquete que traía la Jedi.  
-¿Y eso que es?  
-Es un poco de comida - le mostró - como ví que saliste temprano a entrenar, pense que no habías desayunado y te prepare algo de comer  
-¿Para mí?  
-Sí...algo malo en eso? - Conchita pareció amenazarlo  
-No, pero nadie me había preparado algo...  
Los dos se quedaron viendo un rato...hasta que Cloud tomó el paquete y vió que eran unos emparedados  
-Espero que sepas cocinar  
-¿Que estas insinuando?  
-No, nada...solo que una maestra tan ocupada como tú no creo que halla tenido tiempo de aprender a cocinar  
-Ah, pues no me conoces del todo - Conchita tomó un emparedado - acaso me tomas por una mal cocinera?  
-Quien sabe... - Cloud dió un mordizco - oye! Esta delicioso!  
-Te lo dije...

Gaia...  
El Crucero Jedi comenzaba a acercarse a la atmósfera del planeta.  
-Bien, preparense...vamos a aterrizar...encontraremos mucha resistencia de los cruceros Sith - murmuró el maestro Soullard mientras ajustaba los deflectores.  
-Señores, dejenme bajar primero con Escaflowne, eso les dará tiempo para rescatar a los Sunrider y el Holocrón - exclamó Gohan  
-Que! - exclamaron Blaster y Mamoru - Aun estamos muy alto para soltar al Gaimelech!  
-Eso no importa, dejenme salir para distraerlos  
-Pero...  
-Esta bien - El Maestro sonrió - ve por ellos  
Gohan asintió gustoso y se dirigió a la compuerta.  
-Maestro, acaso esta loco! - le recriminó Mamoru - el Gaimelech se quemara en la atmósfera  
-Cierto - dijó Akane - deje que bajemos un poco más  
-No, él sabe lo que hace...ahora preparense para el ataque  
Los 3 Jedis quisieron decir algo, pero simplemente se limitaron a obedecer. Abajo, Gohan subió al Gaimelech y caminó hacia la cabina de salida.  
-Bien amigo - murmuró - es hora de demostrar lo que vales  
-¿Preparado?  
-Listo - Gohan accionó la palanca de expulsión a la orden del Maestro Jedi. La enorme compuerta se abrió y vió la azulada atmósfera de Gaia  
-Aquí vamos! - El Gaimelech saltó y comenzó a caer sobre el planeta.  
-Se matara - dijó Blaster al verlo... - no sob...¡QUE!  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Vea esto!! - señalo la ventanilla. Los demás se asomaron...una reacción de sorpresa cruzó por sus rostros  
-Miren!! - señalo Akane - se esta transformando!!  
Efectivamente, el Gaimelech comenzó a sufrir una serie de transformaciones, hasta estar convertido en una especie de nave, con el estilo de un antiquísimo F-14  
-¿Que pasó?  
-Parece que Gohan tenía previsto esto - dijó Blaster moviendo la cabeza  
-Pero que nave tan extraña...  
-Es un F-14...una nave utilizada hace unos 100,000 años - murmuró el Maestro Soullard - no cabe duda de que Gohan le gusta lo antiguo  
-Bueno, bueno - Akane subió a su asiento - vamos, es hora de penetrar las defensas Sith...

Urania  
Josel miraba embelesado un papel que tenía en las manos mientras se encontraba en los pits del estadio de carreras. Movió la cabeza varias veces para comprobar si no era un sueño...pero era la pura realidad.  
-Al fin, por fin...el crucero para salir de este lugar...lo logre..  
-Felicidades por tu triunfo - voces conocidas surgieron a las espaldas del chico. Se volteó y eran sus amigos.  
-Gracias - solo atinó a decir - pero le debo todo a Haruka, sin ella, no hubiera podido ganarle al Sith  
-Gracias, pero el mérito es todo tuyo  
-Haruka - el chico señalo a una chica vestida con un largo vestido amarillo - ¿Eres tú?  
-Desgraciadamente sí - sonrió tímidamente - como no traía uniforme de repuesto, me tuve que conformar con un vestido de mi hermana Michiru  
-Así que son hermanos?  
-Exacto..hermamos...  
Los dos se quedaron viendo largo rato, hasta que Hukarovi intervinó  
-Ejem, disculpen que moleste, pero tenemos que irnos Josel  
-Sí, ya veo - el chico bajó la cabeza - es hora de partir  
-¿Tan pronto?  
-Desgraciadamente - comentó el Maestro Mawyin - nos necesitan en Gaia  
-¿Gaia?  
-Tuvimos una comunicación con el consejo Jedi...hay problemas en ese planeta y estamos cerca de él - exclamó Yanoki - los Sith atacan a los Sunrider  
-Puedo verlo - Haruka suspiró - los extrañaremos  
-¿Y quien dijó que iban a quedarse? - intervinó Mawyin - ustedes también vendrá con nosotras  
-¿Que? - exclamaron los 4  
-Así es, es un riesgo dejarlas aquí cuando ya todo esta descubierto...además, he sentido una presencia maligna muy fuerte  
-¿Squal?  
-No, es diferente...creo que es otro Sith...sí las dejamos aquí, sus vidas corren peligro  
-¿Quiere decir Maestro que podremos ir con ustedes? - pregunto Michiru  
-Claro - Josel se recuperó del shock de la noticia y contento con no separarse de sus amigas...especialmente de Haruka - hay suficiente espacio en la nave para todos  
-Por nosotras no hay problema - musitó Michiru mientras Haruka tardaba en reaccionar  
-Esta decidido - Mawyin se volvió hacia las chicas - vayan a empacar, las esperaremos en una hora en el hangar...  
Las dos asintieron y salieron rapidamente.  
-Maestro, me parece una imprudencia llevar más gente...estamos poniendo en peligro sus vidas - murmuró Hukarovi  
-Es más riesgoso quedarse...  
-¿Es cierto que hay otra presencia aquí?  
-Sí, y temo que halla visto toda la carrera...vamos, hay que prepararnos. El tiempo apremia.

Xoom...  
Alex apagó el televisor al tiempo que la carrera había terminado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro  
-Vaya, así que el viejo Mawyin anda en Urania - murmuró. La Jedi había notado en las notas de la cadena que transmitió el evento, que el Maestro Jedi aparecía con Hukarovi y Michiru desde las torres de observación.  
-¿Lo conoces?  
Alex se volvió hacia Óscar.  
-Veo que no te quedaste dormido como Bra o Scarlet - le guiño un ojo  
-Bra se conectó a su fuente de poder y para recargarla, necesita "dormir"...Scarlet estaba cansada por andar ayudando en la casa  
-Sí - Alex se levantó, se sentó al lado del chico - conozco a ese tipo...él era mi compañero en el Consejo hace unos años  
-¿Formaste parte del Consejo Jedi?  
-Aunque no lo creas - ella asintió mientras se alisa su cabello negro - pero me expulsaron por mi mala conducta  
-Supongo que ser pervertida tiene sus defectos  
-¿Que estas insinuando? - Alex miró asesinamente al chico  
-Bueno, me has estado coqueteando desde que empezamos a hablar  
Contrario a lo que esperaba, Óscar vió que Alex se le acercó con una sonrisa pícara  
-¿Y que sí es así?  
-Bueno - el chico se sonrojó - tu dijiste que no te agradaba  
-Es que...no sé...ahora me pareces muy apuesto  
Óscar trató de evitar la mirada de la Maestra y se levantó cuando notó que su mano se acercaba a su brazo  
-Y solo por eso fue la expulsión? - el chico trató de cambiar el tema  
-Un poco de eso - Alex pusó una mueca - no me gustaba respetar las reglas del Consejo...dígamos que siempre me he salido de lo normal. Como decía un antiguo escritor, "El artista no es morboso, solo expresa lo que siente..."  
-No sé a que viene tal dicho  
-Tiene su significado - le volvió a guiñar un ojo. Óscar notó que la atmósfera se estaba haciendo pesada  
-Bien, tengo que descansar...sabes...este...me voy a mi pieza... - dió media vuelta, pero Alex se interpusó  
-No entiendo porque todos los chicos me evitan - se le plantó - acaso soy fea?  
-No, claro que no...pero...  
-SI!! LO SABIA! - dijó haciendo un puchero - SOY FEA!!...  
-No, claro que no!! - Óscar se pusó más nerviosa al ver a la chica casi al borde las lágrimas - solo que si fueras un poco menos directa...yo... - se acercó a ella y de repente la Jedi arremetió con un salto, dandole un gran abrazo  
-Te atrape!! - repusó con una mirada pícara.  
-No es justo! Pense que... - Óscar se quedo callado cuando vió que ella se acerca de manera seductora  
-Alex...digo, Maestra Alex, tengo que...  
-No me digás así, me haces sentir vieja...  
-Este..Alex...tengo que ir a dormir  
-Bueno...por lo menos merezco un beso de las buenas noches, no?  
Alex se acercó más al chico cuando se escuchó un ruido seco en la puerta. Los dos se separaron rapidamente  
-Es alguien - Óscar dió gracias a Dios mientras caminaba a la puerta mientras Alex hacía una rabieta por lo sucedido.  
-¿Quien es? - preguntó por el interfón  
-Buenas noches, disculpe las molestias. Soy de la policia Estelar, la teniente Susana Natsumaki. Quisiera hablar con usted por favor.  
Óscar se volvió hacia Alex que parecía impresionada  
-Yo no he hecho nada malo - repusó - debe ser otra cosa  
El chico se encogió de hombros  
-Esta bien, ahora abro...

Megazoar  
Sam leía un libro a las afueras de la casa de los Skywalker. Luego levantó su vista hacia el enorme complejo que estaba en el centro de la Ciudadela  
-Me preguntó porque Ivan no ha atacado el lugar? - pensó - es perfecto. Solo hay un Sith y él podría vencerlo...a eso venimos aquí, inclusive arriesgando la vida de la Reina Concepción  
Se volvió hacia la ventana y vió durmiendo a la reina tranquilamente. Todo era quietud, a pesar de las continuas patrullas que circulaban por los cielos  
-No te preocupes - una voz emergió abajo de ella - saldremos pronto de aquí  
-Ivan - vió hacia abajo - ¿Que haces a estas horas?  
-Eso te preguntó a tí - sonrió  
-Bueno, no podía dormir...tomé demasiadas gaseosas  
-Te he dicho que eso hace daño  
-Lo sé...no inicies con tus sermones por favor...además, tenía que terminar de leer este libro  
El joven solo se encogió de hombros y fijó su vista hacia el frente.  
-¿Que haces?  
-Entrenando - cerró los ojos. Entonces una energía de color rojo emergió de su cuerpo. Sam miró impresionada durante los 10 segundos que duró el evento. El chico hizó la mano hacia atrás y luego con un movimiento de aire, rompió varios tabiques que se encontraban apilados.  
-¡¿Que fue eso?! - preguntó desconcertada  
-Kai-o-Ken  
-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?  
-Es una técnica que aprendí en Karnak...me la enseño una amiga. Esta consiste en poder aumentar tus habilidades Jedi al doble o al triple, según tus deseos  
-¡Guau! Con eso podrías vencer a quien quisieras  
-Tal vez...pero aun no la domino totalmente. Además, esto es más de defensa que de ataque  
-Pero, pense que los Jedis no podían usar más que la Fuerza o el sable de luz  
-Yo no soy un Jedi normal - sonrió...

Pergamino  
Habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde el reto entre Krono y Panty. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos Jedis se había movido en todo ese rato.  
-Que raro - Krono miraba a su combatiente con los brazos abajo, sosteniendo el sable - ni siquiera ha encendido su arma. ¿Realmente sera un Sith?  
-Misa no entender...que pasa?  
-No lo sé Gnomo - murmuró Latis mientras veía algo aburrido la escena a unos metros de ellos, a igual que una multitud de soldados - pero ya me esta hartando que no se hagan nada  
-La violencia ser mala...misa no gustar  
-A mí tampoco, pero tenía ganas de ver como se peleaban estos dos...  
-La pelea no lleva a nada bueno - una voz se escuchó atrás de ellos. Los dos se volvieron y vieron a una especie de mercenario, de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo - hola Latis, tanto tiempo  
-Cybershadow - sonrió el pirata espacial mientras lo abrazaba - tanto tiempo sin verte compadre!  
-Sí, hace mucho que no nos veíamos - se volvió hacia el Gnomo - veo que conseguiste nuevo compañero  
-Sí, un gungan algo tonto, pero esta aprendiendo  
-Misa ser Gnomo Binks - asintió el gungan - misa ser amigo de Latis?  
-De varios años...estuvimos un tiempo en la Academia  
-Vaya, pero misa no saber que es Academi?  
Los dos les salió una gota de sudor  
-Es Academia - repusó Latis  
-Misa sentirlo...  
-No importa...parece que los dos no quieren pelear  
-Exacto, será mejor irnos...los Jedis no se atacaran...ya sabes, su código de honor se los prohíbe  
-Es la Fuerza, ningún concepto - lo corrigió Cybershadow  
-Lo que sea, pero esto no me gusta  
Cybershadow no dijó nada y se quedó viendo a la joven del traje entallado. Su mirada mostraba serenidad y calma. Ni una pizca de violencia formaba parte de su rostro  
-Bien - Krono elevó su sable y rompiendo el silencio de la monotonía del lugar - ya me estoy cansando...es hora de pelear  
-Veo que aun eres un padawan - sonrió Panty - acaso tu maestro no te ha dicho que ningún Jedi puede atacar...solo defenderse  
-Eso no tiene importancia...  
-Claro que la tiene. El atacar lleva a sentimientos que conducen al Lado Oscuro. El miedo, la ira, el odio...  
-Ya, ya...lo sé, lo sé - repusó impetuoso Krono - pero acaso tú eres la que tiene miedo y por eso me lo dices  
-Un verdadero Jedi rehusa la pelea y la confrontación. No obedece a la violencia  
-Bonitas palabras, pero tengo una misión y es llevarte por ser un Sith  
-No soy un Sith....acaso no lo ves? - le contestó Panty aun manteniendo su acento neutro  
-Como dije, solo lo veremos peleeando - Krono arremetió - preparate!!  
Panty solo movió la cabeza y espero en la misma posición. Krono dudó un poco, pero siguió adelante.  
-Por fin! - exclamó Latis - van a pelear!!  
-Esto puede ser muy instructivo - sonrió CShadow  
-¡Toma! - Krono arremetió con un poderoso mandoble. Panty, sin siquiera usar el sable, se agachó y golpeó ligeramente la bota del padawan. Este perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre la Jedi, la cual colocó el hombro en el pecho del Jedi, de tal forma que sirvió para hacerle una proyección y mandarlo a volar varios metros, hasta que fue a estrellarse contra una pared.  
-Guau! - exclamó Latis - eso fue sorprendente!!  
-Misa no creerlo!! Como hacerlo!  
-Solo usó la fuerza de su oponente - murmuró Cshadow viendo a la joven - a su favor, así, todo el poder del mandoble y del cuerpo fue igual a la proyección de la Jedi  
Krono se levantó con varias contusiones y semimareado por el golpe. Se acercó a la Jedi  
-Te crees muy lista...eso realmente me dolió  
-Te falta aprender...veo que crees que te ataque  
-Entonces como puedes explicar que me hallas lanzado contra esa pared!  
-Simple, tu propio poder lo hizó, no yo...te estoy dando la oportunidad de que meditemos juntos y hallemos el equilibrio  
-Deja de filosofar! - Krono se exasperó - deja de jugar y comencemos con el duelo!  
-Hmm - la Jedi hizó una mueca - creo que no entiendes...en fin, tu te lo buscas  
Krono levantó su sable y atacó. Panty iba a arremeter con la patada en el talón, cuando el padawan saltó con una marometa encima de ella tomandola por sorpresa y cayó a sus espaldas  
-Ahora ve lo que soy capaz! - El Jedi la sujetó de los hombros y la mandó a volar con una proyección.  
-Lo logró! - musitó Latis  
Pero entonces la joven pareció dar vueltas en el aire y cayó al suelo de pie, sin ningún problema. Krono abrió los ojos desconcertado igual que el público presente  
-¿C-Como...pero como hiciste eso?  
-Veo que aprendes rápido - una leve sonrisa apareció - y tienes un gran poder, pero... - la sonrisa desapareció - no peleare...  
Krono frunció el cejo.  
-Eso lo veremos, aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz - una sonrisa de complicidad apareció ahora en el chico...  
Entre tanto, en el palacio Jedi, Patricia Cruz caminaba acompañado del Maestro Blackwolf y de la Senadora Sunrider  
-Entonces quiere que consiga una nave y vaya directo a Gaia para apoyar a los Jedis?  
-Exacto, se lo pidó por favor - exclamó la Senadora - mi pueblo esta sufriendo y todo por el Holocrón  
-¿Holocrón? - Patty frunció el cejo - ¿Que es?  
-No vale la pena seguir ocultandolo - suspiró el Maestro - es un receptáculo que guarda los mayores secretos de la Orden Jedi, además de un poder que puede ser aprovechado para cualquier causa.  
-Y entonces porque no lo tienen en el Templo Jedi?  
-Nuestra familia combatió con los Jedi hace 1000 años...ellos se comprometieron a guardarlo para evitar futuras confrontaciones y además para mantenerlo en secreto. De generación en generación, el rey de Gaia se encarga de vigilarlo...mi primo, el Rey Jorge, peligra por su conocimiento del Holocrón. Solo él sabe donde esta...a mi se me ha negado tal secreto, salvo su ubicación en nuestro planeta  
-Ya veo - Patty asintió - entonces dejenme ayudarlos, quiero comunicarme con mi planeta para que me dejen combatir en tal misión  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Claro Senadora, sera un placer. Soy una sacerdotisa del Clan Dragón, una raza que sirve al bien desde hace más de 10000 años...siempre hemos convivido con la Orden Jedi. Somos enemigos del mal  
-Me alegra que defienda la justicia  
Patty sonrió.  
-Bien, si me permiten, ire a informarles..  
-Espera...  
-Sí, que pasa Blackwolf  
-Ya había hablado antes con el Tribunal - la miró fríamente - y ellos me habían informado que estas enterada de todo...  
-¿C-Como...C-como lo sabes? - Patty tembló un poco. El Maestro se acercó  
-No te hagas...sabemos tus intenciones  
-N-No se de que hablas - tartamudeo la sacerdotisa mientras desvíaba la mirada  
-Que ocurre? - Raquel miró a los dos - ¿Que esta pasando?  
-Nada, salvo que la sacerdotisa Patricia Cruz es una vil traidora a la República  
-¡Que! - la Senadora se volvió - ¡Pero como!  
-¡Estas diciendo tonterías! - le espetó - ¡Sabes que no haría nada contra el gobierno o el Senado!  
-Entonces que me dices de los informes que me han llegado...además, de tu extraño comportamiento estos días.  
-¿Se puede saber cuales?  
-Te ausentaste del Tribunal por unos días...me habías dicho que estabas entrenando.  
-Es que...  
-Y además, varías llamadas tuyas han sido interceptadas...hacia los planetas que han sido destruídos...días antes...  
Patty retrocedió ante la mirada interrogante del Jedi  
-Entonces - Raquel comprendió inmediatamente - ella es...  
-Exacto, esta traidora ha estado pasando informes de la República al Sith! - la señalo - si hubiera habido un Sith informante aquí, ya estaría metido en la cárcel o habría muerto en combate contra 100 Jedis!!  
La cara de sorpresa de la sacerdotisa cambió por una mueca malvada  
-Veo que te diste cuenta de todo  
-Je, a la Fuerza no existen secretos. Ríndete Patty  
-Eso jamás! - levantó su puño. Una energía azulada comenzó a emerger  
-Yo no lo creo - Blacwolf tronó los dedos y al instante, soldados de la República y dos Jedis aparecieron  
-Sus sospechas eran bien enfundadas Maestro Blackwolf - sonrió el Maestro Shion  
-Así es - asintió otro Jedi de cabellos morados y ojos azules, con un bastón de su estatura.  
-Tenía que ser Maestro Hali-Kali...lástima que era alguien de mi gente  
-Vaya, me tienes atrapada - dijó sarcásticamente la sacerdotisa  
-No podrás luchar contra 3 Maestros Jedis - Blackwolf sacó su empuñadora - aun por más fuerte que seas  
-Subestimas mis habilidades - el puño de Patty se encendió y miró a la Senadora - Tomen!!  
La sacerdotisa disparó una ráfaga de energía hacia Raquel que se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa. Blackwolf alcanzó a reaccionar y con un movimiento de su sable, desvió la mortal ráfaga hacia arriba, creando una gran explosión.  
-¡Maldición! - exclamó Shion entre la humadera - donde esta?  
Entonces se oyó el romper de unos vidrios.  
-Rayos! - Hali-Kali desvaneció la polvadera con la mano - saltó por la ventana...va a matarse!!  
Pero vieron con sorpresa que la sacerdotisa cayó sin lastimarse sobre una banda transportadora.  
-Tiene mucha suerte - murmuró Shion. Luego se volvió hacia los soldados - vamos! No la dejen escapar!!  
-¿Esta bien senadora? - Blackwolf se levantó.  
-Lo estoy - Raquel agitó la cabeza - esa chica fue muy lista...los distrajó  
-No lo suficiente...la atraparemos cueste lo que cueste

Fin del capítulo


	13. Chapter 13

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XIII**

**TODOS CONTRA TODOS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LA INVASION SITH HA INICIADO SU ATAQUE CONTRA EL PLANETA DE LOS SUNRIDER, LOS PROTECTORES DEL OBJETO JEDI MAS PRECIADO.**

**JOSEL SE CORONO CAMPEON DE LA CARRERA DEL CAÑON DE VETAR Y HA LOGRADO CONSEGUIR LA NAVE PARA SALIR DE URANIA, SIN EMBARGO, EL SITH LOS PERSIGUE DE CERCA  
ENTRE TANTO, DISTURBIOS HAN COMENZANDO EN PERGAMINO...**

Gaia...  
-Que es eso!!!...No!!...argh!!  
Darth Eagle escuchaba sorprendido las líneas de comunicación de los cruceros Sith mientras su nave bajaba a tierra firme.  
-¿Que diablos esta pasando? Deluxe y Shadow me informaron que todo estaba bajo control...pero esto...  
-Eagle..Eagle!  
-Aquí Lord Eagle - el Sith ajustó el comunicador reconociendo la voz - ¿Que ocurre Darth Bulma?  
-No sabemos, salvo que una maldita nave apareció y ha comenzado a destruír todo lo que esta a su paso  
-¿Una nave? ¿Que clase de nave?  
-No lo sé...nunca la había visto. Estabamos en pleno combate contra el Fuerte de Gaia cuando esa cosa llegó por detrás y comenzó a bombardearnos. Los Melechs estan dentro, pero nuestras naves de combate estan cayendo como moscas ante él  
-¿Y como te encuentras?  
-Apenas logre escapar con vida de su último ataque...es un maldito asesino!  
Eagle tragó saliva  
-Esta bien, guarda la calma, ahora concentrate en el Fuerte y el Castillo. Debemos conseguir el holocrón si se encuentra y luego largarnos..  
Nuevas explosiones sacudieron la atmósfera  
-¿Ahora que demonios..?  
-Diablos! Lo que me temía!!  
-¿Que esta pasando ahora?  
-Un crucero Jedi ha llegado con esa misteriosa nave. Esta atacandonos!  
-Un crucero Jedi... - Eagle pareció aturdido, pero luego golpeó el tablero de su TIE - ¡RATAS! Comunícate con Shadow y Setsuna. Ellos que distraigan a los mentados Jedis. Yo apoyare al ataque al Castillo  
-Esta bien, como ordene - Darth Bulma cortó la comunicación. Eagle pusó una mueca y enfiló su TIE rumbó al castillo. Entre tanto, Shadow combatía como loco a lado de Deluxe cuando una luz roja comenzó a parpadear en su cabina  
-¿Que pasa? - murmuró Deluxe al notarlo  
-Me estan llamando de afuera, tienen problemas  
-Debe ser una fuerza de reserva que quedó. Ve y hazlos pedazos..yo ire por ese holocrón  
-Como diga - Shadow dió media vuelta en su Gaimelech y dejó al Sith continuar con la destrucción.  
-Debe ser una falsa al... - Shadow no terminó la frase. Al salir, vió como las naves Sith caían ante un crucero de batalla con la insignia de la República, así una nave de combate, con un diseño muy anticuado  
-¡Pero que d...! - se tuvó que tirar al suelo con todo y melech al esquivar un proyectil de largo alcance - ¡Que demonios!  
-Ten cuidado, pueden volarte la cabeza  
-Setsuna - el joven se levantó - Que hacen estos tipos aquí?!!  
-No lo sé, atacaron de improviso. Hay que defender el lugar hasta que los Sith salgan con el holocrón  
-Bonita cosa.. - Shadow sonrió laconicamente y elevó sus brazos - bien, tomen esto!!  
Varias ráfagas de fuego comenzaron a salir de sus puños hacia el crucero.  
Una explosión sacudió la cabina donde Mamoru trataba de maniobrar la nave  
-Oye! Ten cuidado, casi nos matas!! - le recriminó Akane mientras disparaba los proyectiles.  
-Entonces ven a manejarlo tu padawan!!  
-Dejen de discutir! - Blaster les gritó desde la otra torreta de blaster - concentrense en cubrir a Gohan...va a aterrizar  
-Dudo que hago algo aterrizando  
-Ya lo veran - El Maestro Soullard exclamó mientras revisaba el escudo deflector - ahora muevanse!!  
Entre tanto, Setsuna arremetió contra la nave desconocida, pero los disparos del Crucero hicieron que virara hacia otro lado  
-Ese es un F-14 - se dijó mientras se alejaba - una fiel copia  
Entonces los espectadores vieron con asombro como el F-14 se inclinaba hacia el suelo y comenzaba a sufrir una serie de transformaciones parecidas a la que tuvo en la atmósfera. Brazos y piernas surgieron del F-14 que en cuestión de minutos, se vió transformado en un Gaimelech.  
-¡Guau! - exclamó Shadow - ¡¡Yo quiero uno de esos!!  
Entonces el robot cayó a tierra y pareció observar al Gaimelech de Shadow.  
-Je, el tipo que hizó eso es listo - sonrió Setsuna - muy listo  
Los Jedis, excepto Soullard, estaban con la boca abierta  
-¿Como hizo...? - preguntó incredulo Blaster  
-Una pequeña modificación al famoso V-1 que existió hace miles de años - se escuchó la voz de Gohan por el comunicador - Yo lo llamaría Varitech, pero su nombre clave es Escaflowne....

Urania...  
Haruka y Michiru llegaron casi corriendo al hangar donde se encontraba la nave de Josel. Allí estaban los dos Jedis y Josel preparando los últimos detalles antes de partir.  
-Lo logramos - Haruka se dejó caer con todo y maletas sobre el frío piso del lugar mientras tomaba aire - ya tenemos todo para irnos  
-Bien - Josel revisó el nivel de las turbinas - estamos listos. Vamonos  
-Perfecto - Hukarovi ayudó a Michiru con su equipaje - No hay tiempo  
Pero entonces, un disparo de blaster detuvó a Haruka que caminaba a la nave.  
-No tan rápido...Jedis  
Los 5 se volvieron lentamente. Un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro y con una mueca malvada los observaba. Portaba un largo bastón de color gris  
-Así que eres tú - Mawyin sacó su empuñadora  
-Correcto abuelo - sonrió el Sith - el que los estaba espiando en la carrera. Permítanme presentarme...soy Darth Hibiki. Mi misión, destruírlos a todos...  
Hukarovi sacó su sable también mientras Mawyin se preparaba para la pelea.  
-Espera! - otro sujeto emergió atrás de D. Hibiki - quiero mi revancha!!!  
-Squal! - los rostros de Josel y Haruka palidecieron al reconocerlo. Estaba maltrecho y varios moretones cubrían su cara - Sigues con vida!!  
-Claro, semejante accidente no iba a matarme...menos cuando tengo que arreglar cuentas pendientes!  
-Suban a la nave - murmuró el Maestro Mawyin  
-Que..  
-Que suban al crucero, nosotros nos quedaremos a detener a estos Sith  
-Pero, no podemos dejarlo Maestro...  
-No es momento de discutir Josel! - le recriminó Hukarovi - Vete!  
-No los dejaremos huir! - rugió Squal - morirán todos!!  
Entonces para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a su alumno, Mawyin arremetió contra los Sith, sacandolos de balance y obligandolos a retroceder ante los mandobles del Jedi. Hukarovi tardó en reaccionar, pero intuyó la idea de su Maestro y con sendos movimientos de la Fuerza, golpeó de lejos a los dos Siths en el estomágo, aturdiendolos.  
-A correr!! - el Maestro Mawyin salió disparado como bala hacia el Crucero. Josel y compañía lo siguieron, excepto Hukarovi que retrocedía lentamente  
-Que haces idiota! - le gritó Josel dentro de la cabina - ya vamonos!!  
-Espera... - contestó el padawan.  
-Esto no se quedará así!! - Squal prendió su sable ya reestablecido - toma!!  
-No idiota!! Es una trampa!!  
Yanoki sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Una luz emergió de sus puños.  
-Mokuo Takabisha!! - gritó el padawan lanzando el sable hacia arriba. Squal se detuvó sorprendido. Hukarovi aprovechó para lanzarle una poderosa ráfaga de energía que lo golpeó de lleno. Hibiki trató de intervenir con su velocidad, pero Hukarovi saltó hacia el sable y en el aire detuvó el mandoble de Darth Hibiki.  
-No tan sencillo - el padawan golpeó al Sith en el estomágo antes de caer.  
-Mokuo Takabisha!! - El Jedi disparó otra ráfaga, pero al techo, haciendo que se derrumbara sobre los Sith.  
-Rayos!! - Hibiki se levantó y creó un campo de energía. Yanoki sonrió levemente y corrió hacia la nave.  
-Ahora sí! - exclamó el Jedi subiendo - vamonos!!  
Josel asintió y tiró de la palanca de energía. Los motores del crucero se encendieron y sin siquiera abrir el domo de cristal, la nave atravesó el hangar y salió disparada rumbo al cielo enmedio de una rompedera de vidrios.  
-Con un demonio!!! - Hibiki expandió el campo de energía haciendo estallar el lugar entero - lograron escapar!!  
-Yo no lo creo - sonrió por lo bajo Squal mientras veía a la nave desaparecer en el horizonte...

Pergamino...  
Krono respiraba con dificultad. Hacía 20 minutos desde que había empezado a pelear con Panty...sin embargo, no había ganado nada, más que mas morotones y raspones por las continuas proyecciones que le hacía  
-¿Te rindes? - Panty le preguntó fríamente por undecima ocasión - ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego. Solo quiero comida, combustible y saber donde estoy  
El padawan no contestó y cerró los ojos. Su respiración se normalizó. Panty frunció el cejo  
-No se que pretendes, pero sabes que ninguna técnica de pelea puede hacerme el menor daño  
-Eso lo veremos - el chico esbozo una sonrisa. Entonces un aura azul comenzó a rodearlo. Rapidamente elevó su sable en posición ofensiva  
-¿Que pretende? - preguntó Latis - sabe que no puede vencer a esa chica  
-Quien sabe - sonrió Cybershadow  
-Tu siempre con tus especulaciones - le salió una gota de sudor - a proposito, donde esta Gnomo?  
El pirata volteó a todos lados y vió al Gungan dormido en el piso  
-Parece que se aburrió - asintió Cybershadow. Latis solo movió la cabeza desconsolado.  
-Es un idiota - murmuró. Entonces escuchó un grito. Se volvió y vió a Krono lanzarse sobre Panty  
-Eres un necio - Panty lo miró peligrosamente mientras el padawan la atacaba, pero como por arte de magia, el chico desapareció. La chica se desconcertó y entonces sintió un poderoso puñetazo en el estomágo.  
-Ah... - Panty bajó la cabeza mientras perdía el aire que tenía en los pulmones producto del golpe. Krono miraba con satisfacción mientras su golpe había dado en el blanco.  
-...¿Como? - Panty retrocedió mientras trataba de recuperar el aire - como lo hiciste...  
-Je - sonrió el padawan - no soy un Jedi normal, sabes...ahora te dare llevare a la prisión  
-No...no lo harás - la chica sacudió la cabeza - no tengo tiempo para andar jugando en prisiones  
-Necia...Apenas es el principio...  
-Te crees muy listo, pero... - la Jedi lo miró - quiero terminar con esto, no quiero pelear...lo digo por tu bien.  
-Esta bien, como quieras...entonces será más fácil para mí!! - Krono volvió a arremeter a una corta distancia. Panty solo suspiró  
-Te lo advertí - la chica esperó y con agilidad escapó al mandoble de Krono. Entonces con un movimiento relámpago, tocó con su dedo índice el costado del padawan. Este se detuvó al instante mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Se arrodilló y finalmente cayó al suelo desmayado. La chica suspiró mientras se alisaba el cabello.  
El público se quedó con la boca abierta...  
-¿Que? ¿Que demonios fue? - preguntó Latis  
-Solo tocó uno de sus puntos de presión - murmuró CShadow - con solo un toque, puedes mandar a dormir a tu oponente...esa chica es increíble  
La Jedi se acercó a su nave y a la unidad R2 que emitió varios pitidos  
-Gracias R2, pero ese chico era difícil...Bueno - Panty se volvió hacia los aturdidos guardias de la República - pueden darme lo que necesito? Tengo prisa y... - una explosión la detuvó. Todos se volvieron hacia lo lejos y vieron como varios edificios estallaban en mil pedazos  
-¿Que esta pasando alla?  
-No lo sé Latis, pero no me gusta...  
-Eh - Gnomo despertó con el ruido - misa tener hambre y...ggggaa!! Qui sir eso!!  
-Ni idea - murmuró Panty. Varios soldados aparecieron  
-Corran! Una guerrera del planeta Ryujin viene hacia aca y es peligrosa!!  
Los civiles (lease los metiches) salieron disparados como hormigas mientras los chicos miraban asombrados la destrucción  
-¿Ryujin?  
-Es una especie de guerreros dragón muy peligrosa - contestó Cshadow - son muy fuertes, tanto como los Jedis  
-Ya lo creo - exclamó asustado Latis - mejor vamonos!!  
-No seas cobarde, le das mal ejemplo al Gnomo  
-Al diablo los ejemplos!! Tenemos que huir!!  
Otras detonaciones se escucharon, así como gritos de guerra  
-Veo que es una presa buscada por la República - los ojos de Cshadow brillaron - bien, creo que intervendre...Latis, ahora vuelvo - el sujeto salió disparado rumbo al lugar.  
-No puedo dejarlo solo - Panty miró a Latis y al Gnomo - cuiden al chico, ahora regresó  
La Jedi fue trás el mercenario mientras Latis y Gnomo se miraban aterrados  
-En que lío me vine a meter! - murmuró el piloto.  
-Misa tener hambre!!  
-Ya callate, solo sabes decir eso?!  
-No, también mi nombre, Gnomo Jar J..  
-Sí, sí..olvídalo! Hmrff...

Xoom...  
Alex mordía una manzana mientras estaba recostada en el sofá de la casa de Óscar. Aun se sentía molesta por la "interrupción" que había tenido y descargaba parte de eso con la policia que interrogaba al chico  
-¿Entonces no lo ha visto?  
-Ni idea - Óscar dejó caer la foto  
-Pense que siendo su amigo, lo habría visto estos días  
-No, hace mucho tiempo que no he sabido nada de él. Salvo de ese incidente de las naves con...  
-Sería tan amable de no recordar eso - Susana guardó las fotos algo molesta por el comentario - ahora solo dígame si lo ha visto recientemente?  
-No, por tercera vez no...  
-Bueno - Susana suspiró - perdone la molestia. Creo que lo interrumpí en mal momento - miró de reojo a Alex  
-No, no estaba interrumpiendo nada. Ella me estaba enseñando sobre la Fuerza...es una Jedi  
Un golpe seco se oyo atrás de los dos. Alex estaba tirada en el suelo  
-¡Idiota! - se levantó furiosa - ¡Te dije que no hablarás sobre mi identidad!  
-Lo siento, pero es que...  
-De verdad que eres un...  
-¿Un Jedi? - Susana intervinó - ¿Entonces que hace aquí?  
-No haga caso al chico...esta loco...  
-Y esto? - Susana señalo el sable de luz en la mesita de centro. Alex se sonrojó  
-Upss! Creo que lo olvíde allí  
-Bueno, no preguntare nada más - Susana se encaminó a la puerta con una mirada inquisidora a Óscar, ya que había 3 chicas en la sala - al que buscó es a ese pirata espacial...gracias por su cooperación, buenas noches.  
Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Óscar sintió la mirada asesina de su amiga.  
-Sabes que eres un vil soplón  
-Lo siento, pero con las chicas lindas no puede decir mentiras - sonrió el joven  
-Y entonces porque le ocultaste lo de F5? - Alex lo miró  
-Veo que te diste cuenta - Óscar se dió la vuelta - él es mi amigo y no puedo dejar que le quiten su estilo de vida  
-Muy bonito. Que tal si te cachan?  
-Je, yo no estoy metido en su negocio. Además, ya tengo mi empleo y solo eso necesito para vivir..me voy a dormir  
-Pero...  
-Mañana discutiremos de eso.  
Solo se oyó el cerrar de la puerta. Alex suspiró y miró a Bra y Scarlet aun dormidas en la alfombra.  
-Creo que tomare un baño de agua fría...lo necesito...

Megazoar...  
-Fuera de aquí pervertido!! - se escuchó un fuerte grito de la habitación de Sam en casa de Asiant. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color salió disparado del lugar - le dire a tu hermana y a tu novio sobre esto!!  
-Pero Sain no es mi novio! - exclamó el chico - el que él sea arroz con popote y sea mi amigo no me convierte en... - sus ojos palidecieron - no Sam!! Con el jarrón no!!  
Solo se escuchó un ruido seco. Asiant e Iván se vieron  
-Creo que le dije a Jari que buscara los blasters en mi habitación, no en la de Sam...  
-Se nota que quiere mucho a Sam - sonrió el otro.  
-Sí, pero si llegaran a algo...la hermana de Jari, Hikaru, no la dejaría, así como el gay de Sain  
-Asiant...  
-Es cierto, no has visto como se viste y como habla..."Ay...no me pegues Jari, sabes que no me gusta...que tal si vamos de compras nene?"...argh!! Asco!! - Asiant se señalo la boca en señal de muerte  
-Bueno, sin palabras... - Iván sonrió y vió a Sam salir con una expresión de enojo. Los chicos guardaron silencio  
-No digan nada o me las pagaran  
-No hemos abierto la boca...Samantha linda...  
Iván cayó al suelo por un golpe de la chica  
-Te lo advertí...  
-Sí, me lo merezco - se levantó a duras penas el joven  
-Chicos! - era la señora Skywalker - a comer!!  
-Sí! - se escuchó el grito de Jari - puedo quedarme?  
Sam solo bajó la cabeza mientras los dos se reían.  
-No es gracioso. No lo soportó  
-Vamos, es un buen chico, dale un chance  
-Es un pesado...  
-A quien le dices pesado? - una joven de cabello rubio apareció y la miró asesinamente  
-Hikaru, no quiero discutir de esto contigo...  
-Hola..hola!! - un chico vestido con una playera corta y pantalones rojos apareció - como han estado chicos lindos?  
-Uggg - Asiant se volvió asqueado - el gay!  
-Off...no soy gay, solamente soy un artista que expresa su alma - contestó el chico moviendo la mano hacia abajo  
-Hikaru, Sian - Jari salió - cuantas veces les he dicho que no me sigan? Les digo que no a va a pasar nada  
-Sí, como no...entonces que haces hablando con ella?  
-Es que...  
-Mejor me voy a comer - Iván dió media vuelta - allí discutan  
-Que! Vas a dejarme sola con ellos!  
-Solo quedate callada - sonrió  
-Pero...  
-A veces quedarse sin hablar o hacer algo es lo mejor que puedes hacer - le guiño un ojo - es un consejo..vamos Asiant  
-Claro maestro...  
-No me digás maestro - espetó por lo bajo - soy tu igual, recuerdas?  
-Esta bien, como usted diga...  
Iván pusó una mueca y dejó a los 4 discutiendo afuera. Entró y vió a la reina servir unos platos  
-Majestad, no tiene que hacer eso...  
-No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar. Además, somos invitados en esta casa  
-Muchas gracias por todo majestad, pero Iván tiene razón, mejor sientese a comer  
La reina iba a protestar, pero Asiant tomó los platos y comenzó a colocarlos.  
-Bueno, y entonces...cuando nos iremos?  
-En unos días...el entrenamiento que le estoy dando a Asiant casí termina  
-Sam me ha contado que tiene un alto nivel de midiclorianos  
-Sí, inmensurablemente alto. Él tiene el don  
-Me preocupa...se supone que ibamos a atacar, pero solo has permanecido entrenando al chico  
-Cambíe mis planes. Saldremos de aquí para ir a Sailorn, donde estan los chicos  
-Pero como sabes?  
-Su majestad me ha estado informado de todo en la Galaxia. Los Sith van tras el holocrón  
-¿Holocrón?  
-Es una larga historia...solo puedo decirle que estoy se esta saliendo de control. Temo que la guerra halla llegado al mismo Pergamino

Sailorn...  
Akiko ajustaba los controles de energía de su nueva nave cuando Sebastián y Vegemoon subieron al mando del Steel Heart que se encontraba estacionado en uno de los hangares del palacio.  
-Hiciste un gran trabajo  
-No fue nada, ahora que tengo mi Corazón de Acero 2, sere invencible  
Vegemoon sonrió  
-De seguro a Antares le hubiera gustado ver esto  
-¿Antares?  
-Es la otra doncella de la Reina. Ella es la genia del lugar, mientras que yo soy su contraparte  
-Fuerza bruta y nada de cerebro - bromeó Sebastián. Vegemoon solo miró y luego lo lanzó por una de las ventanas de la nave.  
-Glup! - Akiko miró al chico en el suelo desde la cabina  
-Bien, ya me encargue de ese insecto. Bueno, como iba diciendo, Antares es la mejor amiga de la princesa. Se educaron aquí en Sailorn  
-Vaya, eso es interesante  
-Además de que es muy inteligente, pero muy tímida. En eso tenía razón Sebastián, es muy diferente a mí, aunque nos hemos ayudado mutuamente. Yo le enseñe a pelear con ki y ella me instruyó en las ciencias.  
-Y donde esta? No la he visto desde que llegamos  
Vegemoon bajó la mirada  
-Se encontraba en Gaia  
-Que!! El planeta que esta en...  
-Sí, como embajadora de paz. La última comunicación que tuvimos de ella fue antes del bombardeo. Tal vez no halla sobrevivido  
-Quien sabe, aun hay que tener esperanzas...

Gaia....  
Una nueva explosión hizó que los dos Melechs se retiraran del duelo que tenían.  
-Ese tipo es...formidable - Shadow respiraba con dificultad mientras Escaflowne se ponía en pose de pelea - parece que ha entrenado por años  
Por otro lado, Gohan también jadeaba mientras la nave Crucero descendía.  
-Dense prisa - murmuró - no podre detener a este tipo por mucho tiempo  
-Esta bien, ya estamos bajando al Castillo para auxiliar al rey - contestó el Maestro Soullard por la radio. Mamoru, tu te quedas  
-Que!! Pero yo...  
-Obedece!! - se cortó la comunicación. Gohan asintió con una sonrisa. Vió entonces con sorpresa como el Melech negro lo atacaba y apenas pudó detener un nuevo embiste de Shadow  
-Eres bueno amigo - sonrió diabolicamente el sujeto - pero te destruire a tí y a tu Gaimelech!!  
-Eso lo veremos!! - Gohan se quitó el mandoble y luego arremetió con dos poderosos golpes que destabilizaron a Shadow. Iba a atacar cuando la computadora le advirtió de peligro.  
-Pero que... - Gohan tiró de los controles y Escaflowne se quitó del lugar donde dos proyectiles cayeron creando una gran explosión.  
-Eso estuvó cerca - exclamó al levantarse. Vió una nave Sith desde lo lejos  
-Setsuna...  
-No fue por tí Shadow - murmuró la joven - es por la causa.  
-Como quieras preciosa - el Melech Sith se levantó. Se podía ver el brillo de odio de Shadow - vamos, aun no terminamos...  
Gohan apretó los dientes y volvió a arremeter con su espada...  
Entre tanto, el Castillo comenzaba a derrumbarse por los continuos ataques del Imperio. Varias personas de la corte corrían trás una joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color por los pasillos del lugar. A pesar de los gestos de terror de los demás, la chica mantenía una mirada de calma absoluta  
-Vamos, la salida es por aquí - señalo una cámara cuando una nueva explosión hizó que el grupo retrocediera. La cámara estaba sellada por tierra y escombros  
-Rayos! - murmuró la joven doncella - creo que tendremos que... - se volteó y vió una luz roja a lo lejos - ¡No! ¡Todos al suelo, ahora!!  
El grupo obedeció y Antares cerró sus ojos. Una luz azul emergió de su cuerpo.  
-¡Fulgor acuático! - lanzó una especie de velo azul que fue directo a la luz, haciendola explotar.  
-Hmm - se escuchó una voz entre el humo del ataque - eres lista. Sabías que era un rayo de energía y me detuviste  
La chica no contestó y retrocedió con las personas a su cargo  
-¿Eres un Sith cierto?  
Una risa macabra se escuchó y una figura vestida de negro apareció.  
-Así es...ha llegado su fin. Darth Eagle los conducira al infierno personalmente  
-Eso si te dejó hacerlo  
Eagle no reconocía a la retadora entre el humo del ataque y de las explosiones, pero pudó identificó su figura. Levantó la mano  
-Mueran... - su puño se encendió - Dark Expansive Wings!!  
Un poderoso ataque fue directo hacia el grupo. La chica solo levantó las manos  
-¡Fulgor acuático! - la energía azul volvió a salir y creó una especie de campo de fuerza, desvíando el ataque de Eagle hacia ambos lados.  
-QUE! - Eagle estaba desconcertado - desvió mi poder!  
La joven cayó rendida al suelo, pero al menos se habían abierto nuevas salidas en los muros.  
-Vamos - le indicó a las personas - huyan por allí  
Las personas no tardaron en obedecer. La doncella sonrió levemente y trató de levantarse, pero el campo de fuerza la había agotado demasiado.  
-Creo que voy a morir - pensó. Entonces vió una sombra salir entre el humo.  
-Te crees muy lista niña...pero es hora de que mueras - un joven de cabellos castaños apareció vestido como un Sith. La chica solo cerró los ojos y espero tranquilamente a que la mataran...pero sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, no había pasado nada. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vió con sorpresa como el Guerrero mantenía la mano en alto hacia él, pero su mirada parecía estar perdida  
-Que...que ocurre?  
Pero el Sith no contestó. Realmente estaba desconcertado, perplejo..perdido...  
-Oye, no ibas a matarme - entonces notó que los ojos de Eagle temblaban. Una mueca de sorpresa emergió del sujeto  
-No...no puede ser...  
-De que hablas? Que te pasa? - le preguntó la doncella insistentemente. Había escuchado la frialdad de estos sujetos al momento de matar, pero esto no era lo que había esperado.  
-No, esto es imposible!! - exclamó Eagle desconcertado y retrociendo - no puede ser!  
La doncella estaba más perpleja que nunca.  
-Amy... - El Sith dijó por inercia - Amy, ¿Eres tú?  
-Amy?  
-Sí - Eagle mostró una sonrisa de lócura - eres tu verdad?  
-Que..Ni nombre no es Amy...es Antares Mizzar de Sailorn...

Fin del capítulo


	14. Chapter 14

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XIV**

**GAIMELECHS Y JEDIS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LA INVASION SITH HA INICIADO SU ATAQUE CONTRA EL PLANETA DE LOS SUNRIDER, LOS PROTECTORES DEL OBJETO JEDI MAS PRECIADO, EL HOLOCRON JEDI.**

**JOSEL Y LOS JEDIS LOGRARON ESCAPAR DE LOS SITH ANTES DE DESPEGAR DE URANIA, AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA EVACUACION DEL PRINCIPE SUNRIDER ESTA CERCA.  
ENTRE TANTO, DISTURBIOS HAN COMENZANDO EN PERGAMINO...**

Espacio exterior...  
-Los perdimos - Josel presionó una palanca y ajustó otra - ya estamos en el hiperespacio, no podran seguirnos aquí  
Hukarovi y Mawyin dieron un largo suspiro mientras se sentaban aun bañados en sudor, sobre el frío piso de la nave. Michiru le trajó dos vasos de agua a los Jedis.  
-Gracias - Hukarovi tomaba uno mientras el Maestro Mawyin sonreía  
-No le veo el chiste - murmuró Haruka  
-¿Porque el enojo?  
-Es que pudieron haberlos matado  
Los dos Jedis se miraron  
-Entonces sabías que ese no era nuestro límite?  
-Sí, eso se pudó ver. Squal es más fuerte que nosotros, pero no más que ustedes  
-Aunque el tal Darth Hibiki parecía ser más poderoso - señalo Michiru  
-Por eso no atacamos. No quisimos arriesgarnos a morir con un poderoso Sith  
-Y atacar no es nuestro estilo. Un Jedi jamás ataca ni agrede...solo se defiende  
-Entonces de que sirven esos poderes que tienen?  
-Haruka, comprende que un poder dado es para servir, no para dominar. Si piensas que la Fuerza es para atacar, estas cayendo en el Lado Oscuro  
La chica se sonrojó y dió media vuelta. El resto soltó una risita  
-Oigan, no es gracioso - murmuró al darse cuenta que Josel también se reía. Rapidamente salió del lugar rumbo a los camarotes  
-Parece que se molestó  
-No con nosotros - Mawyin señalo al chico. Este frunció el cejo  
-Entonces quieren que hable con ella?  
-Vamos, acaso esas miradas no dicen algo - sonrió Michiru. Josel murmuró algo entre dientes  
-Bien, ahora vengo. La nave esta en automático. El hiperespacio nos llevara a Gaia  
-Perfecto, mientras descansaremos. Ahora nos espera una gran batalla...de la cual no podremos escapar esta vez

Pergamino  
-Corran!! - las voces de los civiles se escuchaban aun a lo lejos. Cybershadow sonrió  
-Parece que es una gran presa. Me preguntó cuanto me daran por un Ryudomjin  
Una nueva explosión hizó que se detuviera. Varios edificios pequeños, con forma de lanza, cayeron al suelo destruídos por una extraña fuerza.  
-Veo que va a ser muy grande - Cybershadow tomó una empuñadora de su cinto y se escondió trás una guardilla, esperando el momento de atacar.  
No tuvó que esperar mucho cuando vió una corriente de energía azul rozarle el cuerpo. Se volvió un momento y se quedó impresionado  
-Eso es lo que temen? - se preguntó mientras observaba a una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, vestida con una toga, pantalones y un cinto en diferentes tonalidades azules, correr mientras sendos guardias de la República le disparaban  
-Ja - se detuvó - creen que con esas armas van a hacer algo?  
Los soldados no la escucharon y dispararon, pero los blasters parecieron rebotar en la joven  
-No saben con quien se meten!! - levantó las manos - ¡Blue Flame Dragón!  
Una onda, como de fuego, emergió de su cuerpo, devorando todo a la redonda y creando una enorme explosión.  
-Para ser tan bonita, es muy peligrosa - sonrió el mercenario mientras se tiraba al suelo cubriendose del ataque. La joven emitió una sonrisa cuando otro grupo de soldados emergió con sendas bazookas  
-Más idiotas - levantó el puño - ahora voy primero... - comenzó a concentrar energía mientras los soldados le disparaban, pero los poderosos impactos no le hacía el menor daño  
-¡Mueran imbeciles! - rugió - ¡Dragón Naciente!  
Saltó hacia el grupo y su puño soltó una enorme descarga de energía, haciendo estallar a los pobres soldados más 100 metros alrededor.  
-Es fabulosa! - dijó euforico Cshadow - me van a dar un buen billete por esto!  
-Pero que... - Panty se detuvó al ver la enorme columna de energía a lo lejos - este mundo esta lleno de puros locos..tengo que actuar!  
Entre tanto, Patty miraba complacida la destrucción al tiempo que el sonido de las aeroambulancias comenzaba a acercarse  
-Con esto podre escapar fácilmente  
-Yo no lo creo  
La chica frunció el cejo y se volvió rapidamente. Era un joven de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, vestido con una capa castaña que lo cubría. Sostenía una empuñadora en su mano derecha.  
-Ya veo. Han mandado a un Jedi a detenerme. Era lógico  
-Yo no soy un Jedi - repusó molesto Cshadow - soy un mercenario  
-Que...entonces que diablos haces con un sable de luz?  
-Dígamos que se como usarlo y no necesito de esos llamados midiclorianos - levantó el sable y un haz amarillo emergió de él  
-El color de la neutralidad. No eres un maldito Jedi  
-Pero tampoco un Sith como tú  
-Yo no soy un Sith, simplemente les sirvó - la Ryudomjin sonrió  
Cshadow pareció encogerse del dolor  
-Y veo que no lo haces por accidente  
-Accidente?  
-Yo también serví a un Sith, sin querer...casí muero...ahora lo hago por dinero y una buena causa  
-Basta de charlas...me estoy cansando y quiero informar de esto al Sith  
-Te refieres a Cyberdemon?  
-Como demonios sabes de nuestro Señor?  
-Esa estupida semilla que hizó germinar a todos los Siths - Cshadow miró con saña a su enemiga - los destruíre...y a todos sus allegados!  
-Sueñas!! - Patty hizó su puño hacia atrás, pero no contó conque Cshadow atacara primero y a mayor velocidad. Apenas pudó evitar el mandoble del tipo, pero no una tremenda patada que la mandó a volar varios metros.  
-Aprendí mucho de Darth Fire y F5... - levantó el sable - esta vez, he entrenado  
-Eso no te servira - la chica sonrió - jamás podrás hacerme nada  
Cshadow pareció desconcertado, pero emitió una leve mueca y retrocedió  
-El aura del dragón...  
Patty miró con extrañeza al chico  
-¿Sabes de nosotros?  
-Un poco...se que ustedes los de Ryudom son capaces de generar un aura de poder, casi invencible...excepto que puede ser perforada por alguien con valor indescriptible  
-Entonces lo que intentes, no podrá dañarme...  
-En teoría..pero, porque esquivaste mi mandoble?  
Patty Cruz tembló ante la pregunta  
-Lo sabía, por un momento víste que tengo una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte daño  
-No, por esto - Patty sonrió repentinamente y levantó el puño - ¡Dragón naciente!  
Cshadow abrió los ojos mientras una ráfaga de energía salía contra él  
-¡Maldita sea! Me engaño!! - solo alcanzó a cubrirse mientras la explosión azul consumía el lugar.

Gaia...  
Darth Eagle parecía perdido en el limbo. Antares lo miraba con extrañeza. Trató de levantarse, pero no había medido bien sus fuerzas en los dos poderes y no tenía energía para sin quisiera pararse  
-Debo seguir entrenando con Vegemoon luego de esto - pensó en son de broma...entonces vió con miedo que el Sith pareció reaccionar  
-No - se dijó - ahora no!  
Pero cuando Eagle iba a decir algo, una nueva explosión hizó que los dos se cubrieran de los escombros. El Sith frunció el cejo al reconocer un ruido familiar enmedio del estruendo.  
-Jedis - dijó entre dientes. Antares se volvió esperanzada y vió dos hojas laser emerger entre la polvadera...no, eran 3 hojas.  
-Allí esta!! - un Jedi, vestido con una especie de armadura roja emergió con un sable de luz de larga empuñadura - es un Sith!!  
Darth Eagle reaccionó y desvió su concentración al Jedi que lo recibió con un buen choque de espadas.  
Antares trató de moverse, pero al instante sintió unas manos que lo sujetaban. Cuando vió a los lados vió a dos Jedis más. Uno parecía tener la cara cubierta de piedras y de piel de color azul, mientras que la otra era una chica de apenas unos 16 años, de pelo color azulado.  
-Embajadora Mizzar, gusto en conocerla - musitó el Jedi de piedra - soy el Maestro Soullard y ella es mi padawan, Akane Tendo  
-¿Como saben quien soy?  
-Rescatamos a varios que nos dijeron que usted estaba guiando el escape y que estaba peleando con un Sith  
-No pelee..apenas pude defenderme  
-Vamos, tenemos que llevarla a la nave  
-Pero su amigo...puede morir contra él  
-No se preocupe - el Maestro Soullard se volvió hacia la pelea - M. Blaster no sera vencido tan fácilmente  
Entre tanto, Darth Eagle arremetió como poseído contra el Jedi, que supó contrarrestar bien sus ataques.  
-Maldición! - Eagle retrocedió un momento. Blaster lo miraba  
-Veo que lo que nos mandaron nuestros amigos eran cierto. Tu fuiste el maldito que mató a los guardias de la princesa Aisha. Será un placer acabar contigo  
Eagle apretó los puños  
-Así que era cierto. Esa princesa me engaño!!  
Blaster sonrió y entonces reclinó su sable. Una hoja apareció por el otro extremo de la empuñadura.  
-Que!! Un sable doble!! - dijó desconcertado Darth Eagle  
-Exacto - Blaster arremetió - preparate para caer Sith!  
Entre tanto, al otro lado del castillo, un Gaimelech Sith logró penetrar las puertas principales y entró a la cámara de recepción haciendola pedazos. El robot, de color anaranjado y amarillo se detuvó. La cabina se abrió y Darth Deluxe emergió de él.  
-El rey de Gaia debe estar cerca - murmuró - y cuando lo encuentre, encontrare el Holocrón  
-No pienses que te quedarás con todo el crédito - una voz femenina apareció a sus espaldas.  
-Darth Bulma, sabes que me exaspera que me hagan eso!  
-Vamos "querido", tenemos que hacer  
Darth Deluxe murmuró entre dientes y siguió a la Sith rumbo a un pasadizo.  
Mientras, Jorge y Verdugo caminaban por un pasillo secreto cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta de piedra.  
-Es el fin del camino  
-No amigo, esto es el principio - el Rey Jorge presionó un bloque y la puerta se abrió al instante. Una luz de color verde emergió al instante, dejando momentaneamente ciegos a los dos.  
-Vamos - Jorge señalo la puerta y Verdugo entró aun desconcertado por la luz. Sin embargo, vió con sorpresa y maravilla al visualizar el origen de tal luz: era una caja de color verde, que brillaba intensamente y parecía despedir ondas de energía. Un cubo esmeralda.  
-Este es el Holocrón - Jorge lo señalo - la Biblia de los Jedis!  
-No solo la Biblia, sino el conocimiento de toda la Orden en un solo receptáculo - se escuchó una voz.  
-¡Quien es! - dijeron los dos desconcertados. Entonces una luz de color azul salió del Holocrón, haciendo aparecer una imagen borrosa, que fue aclarandose a los ojos de sorpresa del Rey y su guardián. Una figura femenina se fue formando, dando una joven de cabellos largos azules, mirada amable y vestida como una Jedi. Antes que los dos pudieran hacer algo, la joven se inclinó ante ellos  
-Bienvenido señor Sunrider, veo que el Holocrón volvera a ser utilizado, luego de mil años de espera.  
-¿Mil años de espera? ¿Pero quien eres?  
-Soy Vika Okin, Caballero Jedi, protectora del Holocrón Jedi. Yo morí defendienlo en las Guerras del Sith que acontecieron hace un milenio. Ahora mi misión es cuídarlo por siempre  
-Entonces tienes mil años viviendo aquí?  
-Sí, desde que el gran Qui-Sunrider lo guardó en las catacumbas del Palacio  
-Vaya, mi abuelo me había hablado de esto, pero me había prohibido que usara el pasadizo secreto, así como a mi prima cuando eramos niños - murmuró Jorge  
-Ya veo su majestad. Pero creo que era necesario, debido a que el Holocrón corre peligro  
-¿Corre peligro? ¿De que hablan?  
-Señorita Okin, es una larga historia. Solo podemos decirle que los Siths han vuelto  
El por sí rostro pálido de la Jedi pareció emblanquecerse al escuchar tal noticia  
-¡Que! Eso es imposible! Fueron destruídos totalmente...fue testiga de la muerte del último Sith!  
-Pues no ha muerto. Ha renacido y con mayor fuerza que nunca...  
En las afueras, Gohan se defendía con tezón de los ataques y mandobles del Gaimelech de Shadow. Arriba, Setsuna trató de arremeter contra Escaflowne, pero varios disparos del crucero Jedi se lo impidieron  
-Ese tonto! - Setsuna cayó en pícada - ya verá lo que es bueno!!  
Entonces apretó los botones detrás de los mandos y dos torpedos de iones fueron directos al crucero.  
-Diablos! - Mamoru apenas pudo activar los deflectores mientras la nave se sacudía por el impacto - Toma!!  
Disparo los cañones traseros, pero Setsuna logró esquivar habilmente los blasters. Se elevó para tomar velocidad  
-Ahora me preguntó que elegire - dijó embelesada mientras miraba la pantalla de armas - Sí!! esta es perfecta!!  
Entonces volvió a caer de pícada, pero Mamoru ya la estaba esperando con sendos disparos de protones. Setsuna tuvó que cancelar y volver a elevarse  
-Debe ser un Jedi - dijó entre dientes. Entonces la pantalla de comunicaciones se abrió, dejando ver a un Sith de cabellos negros  
-Darth Fire...  
-Saludos Meiou...veo que tienen problemas  
-Y muchos, varios Jedis llegaron al planeta y nos estan poniendo en serios aprietos  
-Je, cuando Cyberdemon se entere, esta vez te colgara  
-Muy gracioso...yo no solo tuve la culpa de perder el Crucero con su ¡Gaimelech!  
Fire pusó una mueca  
-Esta bien, los refuerzos estan por llegar, así como Darth Battousai  
-Ja, lo que faltaba, dos locos asesinos como Deluxe y Battousai en batalla....sin contar a Shadow - la piloto miró por la ventanilla como Gohan y el mencionado seguían peleando.  
-Es mejor que nada. Como va la busqueda del Holocrón?  
-No se...perdimos comunicación cuando llegaron estos idiotas. Pero parece que es el lugar  
-Perfecto, Darth Cyberdemon se pondra contento  
-Ojalá...no quiero morir...Setsuna fuera! - la chica cortó comunicación y se preparó para arremeter nuevamente...

Sailorn...  
Cloud y Conchita platicaban de viejos tiempos cuando Bárbara apareció volando sobre los dos Jedis  
-Maestro Cloud! Esto es increíble!  
-Entonces era cierto. Su poder es el volar  
-Sí, no creí que Bárbara tuviera esa cualidad...dígamos que gracias a tí pude descubrirlo  
Conchita trató de ocultar su sonrojo cuando vió a lo lejos algo. Era un sujeto vestido de negro. Trató de afocar, pero era imposible ver su rostro. En unos segundos ya estaba encima de ellos....era un Sith  
-Cloud! - gritó - cubrete!!  
Fue tarde. El Jedi solo vió como un rayo de energía que lanzaba el Sith lo consumía por completo.  
-¡Cloud! No!! - Nemain gritó y vió con terror que también Bárbara era muerta por el extraño. Sacó su sable rapidamente y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, se ponía en posición de ataque. Sentía miedo e ira contra el extraño. Entonces sacó un sable que tenía doble navaja. Era un bo...  
-No..otra vez tú no!! - Nemain arremetió pero falló el golpe. Solo sintió como la hoja laser se incrustaba en su abdomen. Cayó casi muerta al suelo cuando vió al Sith acercarse. Su rostro no se veía entre la capucha, pero el miedo no dejaba de invadirle...El extraño emitió una leve sonrisa  
-El miedo...es mi aliado.. - levantó la mano y disparó...  
-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!  
Se hizó todo negro....  
-¡Nemain! ¡Nemain! ¡Responde!  
La Jedi se levantó sobresaltada. Miró a todas partes. Era el bosque...Cloud estaba junto a ella mientras Bárbara trataba de darle aire con su capa.  
-Dios...¿Que pasó?  
-No sé...estabamos hablando del entrenamiento de Bárbara cuando de repente te quedaste estática. Luego te desmayaste...  
La Jedi notó que aun el corazón seguía latiendo a gran velocidad, así como estaba empapada en sudor.  
-Fue un sueño - pensó - solo fue un sueño...no, una terrible pesadilla.  
-Tal vez no has comido bien - comentó Bárbara - sera mejor volver al Castillo...y que te vea un doctor  
-No gracias, no quiero que ninguno me toque. Estoy bien - trató de levantarse, pero de repente sintió como unas manos la sujetaban. Era Cloud  
-¡Que intentas pervertido!  
-Nada, solo te cargó para que no te canses...  
-Pero... - Conchita estaba roja como tomate. Cloud solo negó con la cabeza  
-Lo siento, pero no estas bien...vamos  
Nemain no sabía si sentirse bien con el gesto o darle una bofetada...pero simplemente se limitó a sonreír y disfrutar el momento.

Megazoar..  
En el planeta la tarde comenzaba a caer en el planeta. Iván caminaba entre las callejuelas de la ciudad. Volteó entonces su vista hacia el castillo que dominaba todo el paraje.  
-Hay un Sith adentro - murmuró - pero no es tiempo para atacarlo...primero es Asiant... - entonces comenzó a correr rumbo a la casa cuando se detuvó. Tuvó un extraño presentimiento y levantó la vista.  
-Es una vieja catedral - exclamó. Entonces vió a Sam en uno de los balcones del lugar.  
-Madre santa! Que diablos hace fuera!!  
Entre tanto, Asiant ya estaba en el balcón platicando con Sam  
-Entonces Jari te pidió perdón  
-Sí, es un cínico...mira que entar cuando me estoy cambiando  
-No te enojes. Jari es algo aventado  
-Dirás pervertido  
El adolescente de casi 14 años sonrió  
-Lo siento señorita Samantha, pero creo que Jari le gusta  
-Que emoción - entonces suspiró - extrañare este lugar  
-Porque lo dice?  
-Se parece mucho a un lugar donde yo solía estar cuando estaba en Malagaste. En compañía de amigos y...  
-Y?  
-Y...no...nada - la doncella bajó la mirada - solo recordaba.  
-Mamá esta muy preocupada. Creo que lo que dijó mi maestro la perturbó  
-Tienes un gran poder Asiant...la máquina no mintió  
-Lo sé, pero... - Asiant se volvió hacia la ciudad - yo quiero ser un Jedi, pero no quiero dejar a mi familia sola. Papá y mamá me necesitan  
-Sin embargo, si te quedas, sera un gran desperdicio. Además, no aseguramos que sobrevivas cuando Darth Kandra entre un acceso de cólera luego de lo que esta pasando en la Galaxia  
-Eso temo, que mi familia muera...  
-Iván me dijó que el miedo conduce al lado Oscuro...él te lo ha dicho  
-Sí, mi maestro es exigente en eso. Debo controlar mis emociones...  
-No le digás maestro, le molesta que lo traten así...  
-No se enterara... - sacó la lengua pícaramente.  
-Pero..has decidido irte?  
-En cierta forma...quiero ser un Jedi...solo espero que el Sith no destruya el lugar.  
-No te preocupes, Iván hara lo necesario.  
Asiant bajó la mirada  
-Él no se llama así...  
-¿Que dices? - Sam se desconcertó  
-Se quien es...no tiene que engañarme.  
-Entonces...  
-Entonces tus instintos funcionan bien - Iván emergió atrás de ellos - les he dicho miles de veces que no salgan...es peligroso  
-Lo sentimos, pero la señorita Samantha quería ver por última vez la ciudad desde este balcón y...  
-Sí, disculpa..  
El chico cambió su gesto adusto por uno más amable.  
-Bueno, es hora de regresar. Tenemos que prepararnos para irnos mañana  
-Entonces iremos a Pergamino?  
-No exactamente...pero te dejare con alguien que te entrenara mejor que yo... - dió media vuelta - y no me vuelvas a llamar maestro, odio que me digan así  
Sam y Asiant se sonrieron y bajaron junto con el Jedi...

Pergamino...  
CShadow abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de levantarse entre una pila de escombros.  
-Auch! - murmuró mientras oía varios tronidos de huesos - creo que fue demasiado para mí  
Entonces sintió una patada en el estomágo. Levantó la vista adolorido y vió a la Ryudomjin con una enorme sonrisa  
-Fuiste afortunado. Alcanzaste a activar tu mini-campo de fuerza....pero parece que no fue suficiente  
-Tramposa - murmuró. Patty le dió otra patada.  
-Ahora te matare pequeño mercenario.  
Pero entonces escuchó como se encendía un sable de luz. Se volvió y vió a una joven con un traje negro entallado, sosteniendo un sable de color verde.  
-Jedi...  
-Dejalo tranquilo - era Panty  
-Vaya, vaya...acaso no entienden que jamás podran detenerme..  
-No sé quien eres, pero estas causando muchos problemas.  
Patty solo movió la cabeza  
-El código Jedi es una tontería - su puño se encendió - preparate a caer...¡Dragón Naciente!  
Panty guardó rapidamente su sable y levantó las manos al ver el ataque  
-Tonta! No podrás pararlo!!  
Pero la chica cerró los ojos y se reclinó un poco. El poder chocó contra sus manos, sin quisiera moverla o inmutarla.  
-¡Que! Eso es imposible! Ha parado mi poder!!!  
Panty abrió los ojos y entonces comenzó a mover las manos lentamente. El Dragón de energía comenzó a rotar y entonces lo hizó elevarsehacia el cielo.  
-¡Te lo devuelvo! - exclamó y con un movimiento, hizó caer la columna de energía sobre la Ryudomjin.  
-¡Malaya! - gritó mientras se hacía una enorme explosión sobre ella. Al instante, la Jedi corrió hacia Cshadow.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Un poco golpeado...te agradezco haberme salvado  
-No fue nada - por mi primera vez, Panty emitió una sonrisa. Cshadow trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo pareció tronar y volvió a caerse  
-Auch! Parece que no quede bien  
-Dejame, yo te encargo... - Panty presionó varios puntos en el cuerpo de Cshadow  
-Oye - el chico se sonrojó - este...  
-No me estoy aprovechando, solo curandote...  
-Ya veo..acupuntura...  
-Un poco...pero solo con los dedos...  
Entonces la columna de energía se dispersó. Los dos se volvieron y Patty Cruz emergió no con muy buenas intenciones  
-Acaso quieres otra paliza? - La Jedi se incorporó. Patty no respondió y entonces comenzó a correr hacia el lado opuesto  
-Espera! - Panty trató de detenerla, pero la Ryudomjin lanzó dos bolas de energía. Panty iba a responder con su sable desvíandolas cuando Cshadow apareció y se encargó de destruírlas con su sable  
-Que!! Eres un Jedi?  
Cshadow le salió una gota de sudor  
-Que acaso para usar un sable tengo que tener esos mentados midiclorianos?  
La Jedi iba a contestar cuando los dos tuvieron que tirarse pecho tierra por otro ataque de la Ryudomjin  
-No podrás detenerme - exclamó Patty, pero entonces vió a un sujeto atacarla con un ráfaga. Se detuvó y sin problemas, paró el ataque con el aura del dragón. El sujeto cayó a tierra.  
-Veo que Latis y Gnomo tenían razón...te detendre fugitiva!  
-Es el padawan - pensó Panty - pero como despertó tan rápido...  
-Krono - murmuró Cshadow mientras se levantaba.  
-Vaya! Más sujetos molestos vienen a detenerme! Ya me estoy hartando!  
-Pues te llevare con la justicia, criminal!  
-Sueñas pequeño! - los ojos de Patty se encendieron - no podrás detenerme!  
-Deja que te ayude - exclamó Panty  
-No!! - Krono elevó la voz - ahora verás de lo que soy capaz  
Panty iba a repelar cuando Cshadow la detuvó por el hombro  
-Pero corre peligro...  
-Espera, ese padawan es más fuerte de lo que creemos  
-Es un insensato...no viste acaso como peleabamos...es demasiado impetuoso  
-Tal vez eso le sirva para derrotar al aura del Dragón  
-Que...acaso... - Panty se volvió y vió a Krono arremeter con su sable. Patty solo sonrió y elevó el brazo para parar el furioso mandoble.  
-Ja! - dijó triunfalmente mientras el sable parecía no hacerle el menor daño - mi aura de dragón es invencible  
Pero Krono no respondió. Entonces un gota de sangre cayó al suelo.  
-Y eso que es?  
Patty vió con horror como un hilillo de sangre corría del antebrazo y del traje que tenía puesto.  
-Maldita sea! - retrocedió mientras se sujetaba el brazo - lograste herirme!!  
Krono solo sonrió  
-El Maestro Wolf me había hablado del aura del Dragón. Solo alguien con voluntad ferrea puede destruírla...  
-Entonces...  
-Entonces yo puedo pasarla!! - Krono volvió a arremeter. Patty aun incredula espero un segundo golpe que fue directo a su costado....pero un dolor inmenso la invadió.  
-Ahh! - escupió sangre y vió como una herida de consideración se había hecho en sus costillas. El aura había resistido lo suficiente para no partirla en dos, pero...  
-Esto es increíble - Panty miraba fascinada - esta logrando tocarla sin problemas  
-Tal vez Krono no tenga la paciencia de un Jedi, pero su voluntad es la de un guerrero. Eso es lo único que puede contra el aura  
-Ser necio sirve algunas veces - finalizó la Jedi. Patty miraba con furia y horror las heridas que tenía mientras Krono esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su enemiga.  
-Esto es...esto es insultante! - elevó su voz - te hare papilla pequeño padawan!!! - entonces su aura comenzó a elevarse al mismo tiempo que su puño emitía un aura verde y azul - ¡Prueba mi poder! ¡¡¡Dragón Naciente!!!  
-No! Va a hacerlo polvo!  
Pero Panty se detuvó al ver que Krono elevó su sable. Una energía blanca emergió...  
-Giga-Break!! - gritó y un rayo blanco pareció caer del cielo dandole fuerza al sable y con un genial mandoble hizó pedazos el Dragón de Patty, y yiendo contra ella misma.  
-Oh no!! - Patty trató de activar el Aura, pero fue tarde....solo se vió como la explosión la consumía creando una gran explosión.  
-Lo hizó!! - dijeron los dos....  
Krono solo sonrió y esperó a que el humo se disipara. Al fin, vió a Patty, que yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo...  
-Esta hecho - el padawan apagó su sable y lo guardó. Panty y Cshadow se acercaron  
-Eso fue genial! - Cshadow lo felicitó - tienes un gran poder muchacho  
-Gracias - se sonrojó el padawan. Luego volteó su mirada hacia la Jedi. Se hizó un silencio, pero el chico extendió la mano  
-Gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias causadas  
-No hay problema - Panty le estrechó la mano  
-Tiene razón, me falta controlarme...perdone haberla atacado sin razón.  
-Pero tus instintos te sirvieron...yo no hubiera podido derrotarla...no soy un guerrero como tú  
Entonces se vió a lo lejos a 3 maestros Jedis correr hacia ellos.  
-Señorita Panty, le gustaría hablar con el Consejo Jedi  
-Claro, necesito saber donde estoy y que hago aquí...  
-Pues vamos - Cshadow los abrazó a los dos - conozco una buena taberna donde podemos charlar...  
A Panty y Krono les salió una gota de sudor...

Fin del capítulo


	15. Chapter 15

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XV**

**TESIS DEL ANGEL CRUEL**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LA INVASION SITH HA INICIADO SU ATAQUE CONTRA EL PLANETA DE LOS SUNRIDER, LOS PROTECTORES DEL OBJETO JEDI MAS PRECIADO, EL HOLOCRON JEDI.**

**JOSEL Y LOS JEDIS LOGRARON ESCAPAR DE LOS SITH ANTES DE DESPEGAR DE URANIA, AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA EVACUACION DEL PRINCIPE SUNRIDER ESTA CERCA.  
KRONO, PANTY Y CSHADOW LOGRARON DERROTAR A PATRICIA CRUZ EN PERGAMINO...**

Gaia...  
Darth Eagle logró defenderse de dos mandobles del Jedi Blaster. Los dos retrocedieron para tomar un minuto de descanso.  
-Eres muy bueno - sonrió Blaster moviendo a gran velocidad su doble sable - me emociona ver que un Sith sea tan hábil para parar mis ataques  
-Presumes demasiado Jedi - murmuró Eagle - se nota que apenas eres un Caballero  
Blaster fingió no oír el comentario  
-Acabaste con muchas personas en Sailorn, les hare venganza  
Eagle pareció en trance.  
-Venganza - pensó el Sith - todo por la venganza  
Entonces Blaster volvió a aremeter con dos mandobles a gran velocidad gracias a su doble navaja. Eagle detuvó los dos, pero no pudó contra el tercero que lo trastabilló. Blaster trató de darle la estocada final, pero Eagle dió un salto lateral y evitó con maestría el golpe.  
-Chts! Demasiado hábil  
Entre tanto, Antares suspiraba de alivio al ver el crucero Jedi defendiendose del ataque de la nave de Setsuna  
-Akane, lleva a la embajadora dentro, yo regreso a apoyar a Blaster y por el príncipe  
La padawan asintió y mientras llevaba a la embajadora dentro de la nave, Soullard se volvió sobre sí mismo con el sable en mano. De repente, se detuvó  
-Esa energía...es el Holocrón, no cabe duda - y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a correr rumbo al palacio nuevamente.  
Entre tanto, Gohan comenzaba a mostrar cansancio ante los ataques del Gaimelech de Shadow  
-¿Que pasa? - sonrió el guerrero - ya te cansaste amigo?  
-Aun no - Gohan arremetió con una embestida, pero Shadow lo evitó fácilmente y trató de cortarle un brazo, pero Escaflowne hizó gala de reflejos y paró en seco el mandoble del robot  
-Malaya! - rugió Shadow - muerete!!  
Gohan saltó un ataque por debajo, pero no pudó contra un puñetazo recio de Shadow  
-Eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor!! - Shadow juntó sus puños - fuego!!  
Gohan vió como una columna de fuego salía de las mangas del robot. Sin pensar dos veces, accionó una palanca y una capa emergió del Gaimelech y se cubrió con ella.  
-Diablos! - murmuró Mamoru al ver la escena del crucero - no podra contra eso  
Entonces Akane apareció con Antares. La colocó en una silla con una pastilla y un vaso de agua  
-Toma, con esto te sentirás mejor  
La embajadora asintió mientras Akane iba con Mamoru  
-¿Que ha pasado?  
-He logrado evitar dos ataques de una nave de combate Sith, pero Gohan no tuvó suerte, acaba de ser quemado  
-Que!! Eso es imposible, Gohan me dijó que...mira!  
Mamoru se volvió y vió con sorpresa que Escaflowne emergía entre las llamas y con un poderoso mandoble, cortó un brazo del robot del desconcertado y sorprendido Shadow  
-Esto es imposible!! - rugió el guerrero mientras retrocedía. Gohan lo miró con una sonrisa  
-Je, contento amigo?  
-Maldito!! - Shadow volvió a arremeter....

Xoom..  
Alex miraba una taza de café mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Todos ya dormían, mientras que ella parecía pensar en otras cosas...  
-No se porque no le agradó a los chicos - dijó seriamente - mas bien...porque pienso así en ellos?  
Aun llevaba la bata de baño y entonces se miró  
-No soy fea...entonces...  
-"Alex, necesitas madurar, ya no eres una adolescente, ahora eres un Jedi"  
-Maestro Hali-Kali - sonrió al recordarlo - lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, así soy yo.  
-Entonces se volvió hacia una silla. Sus ropas de Jedi y su larga toga castaña reposaban allí  
-Tal vez el problema sea que soy un Jedi. Nos creen aburridos...pero yo soy diferente.  
Se quedó mirando un buen rato el uniforme hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Se levantó rapidamente y comenzó a buscar en varios cajones de la comoda de la sala.  
-Lo tengo - entonces sacó una especie de caja de costura. Se acercó a sus ropas y sacó unas tijeras  
-Hora de trabajar - dijó al recortar la toga...

Sailorn...  
Akiko y Vegemoon seguían platicando sobre tacticas de guerra cuando Sebastián apareció con expresión grave  
-¿Que ocurre? Acaso te golpee tan fuerte?  
-No es eso... - el piloto bajó la cabeza  
-Gaia... - murmuró Akiko. El chico asintió  
-Tienen noticias de Antares?  
-Ninguna, pero el planeta casi esta destruído. Las lecturas del espectometro de alto alcance nos han dicho que no hay casi energía vital  
-Hay pocos sobrevivientes - dijó por inercia la joven mecánica.  
-Diablos! - rugió Vegemoon - quisiera ir a ayudar...pero...  
-De todas formas no harías nada hermanita  
-Que? - Akiko se volvió hacia una de las ventanillas de la nave. Una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color les sonreía mientras vestía un sueter azul y una falda negra. Llevaba varias bolsas grabadas con el nombre de un centro comercial.  
-Diablos! - Vegemoon se golpeó la cara - que demonios haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar entrenando con la academia  
-Me aburrí y me volé la sesión de prácticas - sonrió la adolescente  
-Incapaz!! - rugió Vegemoon - no sabes que eso es parte de tu entrenamiento como...  
-Ya se, como guardiana de la reina - dijó con voz mojigata - ya me lo sé hermanita, como 1000 veces  
-¡Entonces porque no lo pones en práctica!  
-Vamos, no te me "esponjes" - la chica comenzó a descender. Vegemoon solo dió media vuelta y salió hecha una furia hacia la salida  
-Quien es? - preguntó Akiko desconcertada  
-"Le petit Cherry" - sonrió Sebastián  
-Que?  
-Cherry, la hermana de Vegemoon  
-Vaya! Yo no no sabía que tuviera una hermana  
-Solo se parecen en ciertos rasgos, como el color del cabello y esa mirada fruncida - asintió el piloto - pero sus personalidades son totalmente diferentes. Mientras que a Vegemoon le importa entrenar y volverse más fuerte, Cherry es todo lo contrario. Le gusta andar de compras y vestirse bien, inclusive habla cierto francés...por eso le decimos le petit Cherry. Como ves, las dos pueden volar.  
-La pequeña Cherry - dijó para sus adentros Akiko mientras veía discutir a las dos hermanas - no creo que halla hermanos como ellas  
-Yo tampoco - entonces se escuchó una explosión. Los dos se voltearon y vieron a Cherry con la mano en alto. Vegemoon en la misma posición  
-Se acaban de tirar un poder de energía...  
-Vaya forma de llevarse - tragó saliva Akiko.  
-Así que hay chicos con los Jedis eh? Me gustaría conocerlo  
-Vamos Cherry, no es momento para flirtearle a alguien...además, no creo que a una de las Jedis le guste  
-Pues ni modo...yo quiero conocerlo...si es amable y rico, mejor!  
A Vegemoon, Akiko y Sebastián les salió una gota de sudor  
-Pero no te he olvidado amor! - le dijó con voz melosa Cherry a Sebastián. Este retrocedió  
-Diablos! Pense que ya me había olvidado... - bajó la cabeza mientras Akiko reía...

Megazoar...  
-Irse? Se van a ir?  
Iván asintió mientras Sam, Asiant y sus padres escuchaban al Jedi  
-Pero...se volvera un Jedi?  
-Eso se lo prometó señora...sera un Jedi. Pero tenemos que irnos...el Sith ha comenzado a mover sus piezas.  
-Ya veo - la señora Skywalker suspiró y se retiró. Asiant iba a decir algo, sin embargo, Iván y el señor lo detuvieron  
-Dejala, alejarse de su pequeño requiere tiempo  
-Como quieras papá, pero también extrañare mi hogar  
Iván se retiró mientras padre e hijo hablaban. Sam lo acompaño afueras de la casa, en un pequeño balcón de la casa.  
-R...Iván...que pasó con lo de...?  
-Sam! Que pasó con lo que te dije! No debes mencionar ese nombre...aun  
-Lo sé - sonrió la chica - solo quería comprobar si me estabas poniendo atención  
-Siempre lo hago...  
-Bueno, tú dijiste que llevarías a la Reina a Pergamino. No lo hiciste...Dijiste que destruirías el centro de procesamiento de este planeta y no lo hiciste tampoco...Se puede saber que estas esperando?  
El chico sonrió  
-Sabes, a veces el destino tiene muchas cartas escondidas...un Jedi no puede ver lo que va a pasar...solo imagenes borrosas  
Sam sonrió.  
-Siento haberme exaltado, pero...  
-Pero te preocupa Darth Fire  
Sam palideció ante la respuesta  
-Que..Que...como lo...sabes? - dijó temblando. El chico asintió  
-Creeme. La otra vez en el mercado, cuando recien llegabamos al planeta, te quedaste atonita cuando pasó ese Sith que llevaba el famoso Gaimelech de Cybershadow. No eras tú...me contaste que habías logrado burlar a Darth Battousai...supuse que era otra cosa.  
-Veo que tienes buenos instintos - Sam no tuvó otra que soltar una risita nerviosa.  
-No me menosprecies en el amor solo porque me la pasó entrenando...ahora, debemos irnos  
-Entonces has visto el futuro de nuevo?  
-Como dije...imagenes borrosas. Pero Darth Fire y Darth Deluxe estan en ellas...así como un guerrero misterioso...un Sith desconocido, con un sable doble  
-Esa arma...pero...dijiste que nadie puede usarla sin sufrir daño. Solo había pocos que podían emplearla a buena velocidad  
-Conozco a un Caballero Jedi que sabe, pero no he escuchado de un Sith  
-Fire?  
-No lo creo, ví que traía una empuñadura normal.  
-Una pelea... - Sam dijó tristemente  
-Más que una pelea... - exclamó Iván - pero Asiant debe mantenerse alejado...  
-¿Alejado?  
-Sí, anoche...ví su gran poder...

**...Ivan y Asiant luchaban a gran velocidad mientras la luna se colocaba en lo alto del cielo. Llevaban varias horas entrenando el uno al otro, pero el tiempo que les quedaba ya no era suficiente, así que dedicaban cada segundo del día para mejorar y para futuras batallas.  
-Vamos Asiant!! - gritó Iván al detener dos embistes de su seudopupílo - te falta fuerza!  
El padawan asintió y atacó nuevamente, pero el Jedi logró pararlos sin dificultad y le dió una tremenda patada que hizó caer por tierra al pobre adolescente.  
-Dios - se detuvó - se me olvidó que apenas es un niño...creo que me pase.  
Iván emitió una sonrisa nerviosa y suspiró  
-Lo siento Asiant, no quise hacerlo...creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, mejor dejemos esto para mañana  
Iván dió media vuelta, pero entonces escuchó como Asiant se levantaba  
-Maestro, acaso...ya no vamos a practicar?  
-Asiant, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames a... - Iván iba a reprenderlo cuando al darse vuelta vió que un brillo dorado emergía del chico, así como una corriente de energía despedía chispas  
-Que...que rayos?  
-Tenemos que seguir - Asiant levantó la mirada. Sus ojos parecían perdidos, pero su gesto era la de un Guerrero - debo, debo...¡DEBO SER UN JEDI! - al gritar esto, Asiant elevó los brazos y una tremenda explosión salió hacia arriba, haciendo casi iluminar el cielo de la ciudad. Por suerte, los trabajadores estaban tan exhaustos por el trabajo que nadie se dió cuenta. Pero Iván estaba impresionado y solo vió como el chico caía al suelo desmayado. El joven literalmente estaba temblando del susto y de la sorpresa  
-Asiant...así que ese es tu verdadero poder - dijó entre dientes - realmente justificas tus midiclorianos...**

-Entonces ha comenzado a despertar?  
El Jedi asintió. Sam suspiró nuevamente  
-Con eso es capaz de acabar con todos los Siths...tal vez él...  
-No, el poder que tiene Asiant no es maligno. Era energía del bien...un Sith no puede volverse así como así en tan poco periodo de tiempo....mis visiones son más cercanas  
-Entonces..quien demonios es el Sith del sable doble?  
-Ni idea - finalizó Iván - pero nos causara muchos problemas

Espacio exterior...  
Hukarovi pulía su sable cuando se escuchó un estruendo de la cábina del piloto.  
-Que diablos? - se levantó y pudó percibir que era una cierta música que salía a todo volumen de los altavoces. Se asomó y vió a Haruka y Josel cantar la canción a todo lo que daban sus voces

"Desde que aquel día cuando te conocí, yo quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre  
Cerca de mí, te quiero una vez más...un gran sueño que se hizó realidad  
**SOLO A TI MIS OJOS TE VEN**  
Deje todo...Se que te alegrara, por eso es que deje de serlo.  
Y aprendí también a cocinar muy bien y te va a gustar  
Fácilmente podrás encontrarme tú...llevó mi localizador  
Este sueño, Yo confundida estoy, lo hare contigo...

-Parece que ya se reconciliaron  
-Vaya reconciliación - se volvió el Jedi hacia Michiru - esa música es muy estrinde.  
-Es el último éxito de Damaris Swan: "Solo a tí mis ojos te ven"  
-¿Damaris Swan? - preguntó confundido Hukarovi. Michiru solo sonrió  
-Veo que sus entrenamientos los tienen muy ocupados  
-Bueno... - se sonrojó el chico - es que generalmente no le prestó mucha atención a la música moderna.  
-Bueno, ella es una cantante de gran fama y nivel. No solo canta baladas románticas, sino también rock, pop y otros géneros. Tiene muchas canciones en su aver...pero la que más me gusta a mí es "Romance te puedo dar"  
-Eso no sabía.  
-Sí y también Fly to Moon  
-Canta en inglés?  
-No solo en inglés, sino en varios idiomas, desde huttes hasta en japonés, un idioma del planeta natal de Damaris, Nippon  
-Ya veo porque es tan aclamada  
-Su próximo concierto iba a ser en Sailorn, tal vez podamos ir a verla cuando termine esto...en ese caso, te invitaría al concierto.  
-Este... - Hukarovi bajó la mirada - no se si mi maestro...  
-Claro que acepto - se escuchó la voz de Mawyin desde el otro lado de la nave - solo lo traes a la una de la mañana a más tardar  
-Maestro!! - dijó sonrojado el Jedi, Michiru emitió una pequeña risita...

Gaia...  
-Debemos irnos - Verdugo escuchó las explosiones - esto no tardara en caer  
El princípe miró a la Jedi fantasma. Esta asintió  
-Solo un Sunrider puede tomar el Holocrón sin temor a que la furia de los Cielos caiga sobre él  
-¿Furia de los Cielos?  
-No le puedo explicar príncipe, solo tome el Holocrón. Usted debe guardarlo  
Jorge asintió, pero cuando se disponía a tomarlo del monolito donde se encontraba, un rayo de energía lo golpeó y cayó a suelo seminoqueado. Verdugo se volvió rapidamente para ver al autor, pero otro rayo de energía también lo hizó desfallecer. Vika miró con horror a los causantes...  
-Siths - exclamó con desprecio al reconocerlos  
-Vaya, la famosa guardiana del Holocrón - sonrió uno de ellos - me presentó su señoría...soy Darth Deluxe, Guerrero Sith a las ordenes de mi amo, Darth Cyberdemon.  
-Y yo soy Darth Bulma...este grosero no sabe de modales...yo debería ir primero  
-Quieres callarte de una vez mujer - dijó con furia el Sith ya molesto de la presencia de su compañera  
-Yo no pidó permiso para venir, así que aguantame  
Deluxe dijó otra cosa entre dientes. Trató de acercarse al monolito, pero una mano lo detuvó.  
-Detente canalla...no lo tocarás  
-Ah, príncipe Sunrider...veo que aun no se muere...no se preocupe - lo pateó en el estomágo - yo me encargare de llevarle al otro mundo...  
Le propinó varias patadas y golpes de una manera salvaje y luego lo agarró del cuello  
-Mandele mis saludos al creador  
-Dejalo - Verdugo se incorporo lentamente. Deluxe no se volteó y levantó la mano  
-Muerete insecto! - exclamó y un rayo de energía salió de su dedo, atravesando el cuerpo del guardaespaldas que cayó al suelo pesadamente.  
-Carlos!! - gritó Jorge. Vika contemplaba con horror la escena  
-Je, en donde andabamos? - sonrió el Sith. Jorge trató de golpearlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero el tipo se anticipó a su ataque y le asestó un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen. El príncipe escupió sangre. No solo tenía miedo, sino que miraba con terror al chico, no era más que un joven de 17 años, pero su mirar reflejaba una locura salvaje  
-¿Porque lo hacen?  
-Que cosa?  
-Porque quieren el Holocrón? Porque atacan la Galaxia?  
-Ja, buena pregunta. Y la contestare. Los demás tontos lo hacen por venganza, por amores perdidos, por cursílerias, por conquistar y tener poder...por estigmas - se volvió hacia Darth Bulma - pero yo...yo lo hago por pura diversión...  
-Que...eso es imposible!  
Deluxe soltó una risa maniática, capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera  
-Jajaja...no lo entiendes imbecil. Quiero que me tengan miedo...soy el más fuerte, y escuchenme...yo sere el peor villano que la historia halla conocido  
-Estas loco...  
-Todos los estamos, pero algunos somos más que otros - Deluxe elevó la mano y disparó una rafaga de energía, sellando la cámara principal  
-Que haces? - preguntaron Vika y Darth Bulma  
-Son unas tontas o que? Acaso no vieron que un Jedi estaba alla afuera esperando atacar  
-Como supiste que?  
Deluxe solo sonrió. Jorge comprobó que este tipo no solo era fuerte, sino también pensaba la situación. Tal vez sus palabras no eran tan egocentricas después de todo.  
Afuera, el Maestro Soullard soltó una rabieta al ver la entrada cubierta de rocas. Estaba seguro de pasar, pero tardaría unos minutos...suficientes para que los Sith escaparan con el Holocrón. Sin pérdida de tiempo, comenzó a perforar la roca sólida con su sable.  
-Bueno, el comite nos esta esperando, pero yo no a ellos - Deluxe le tiró un último puñetazo al príncipe y lo mandó a volar lejos - es hora de partir  
-No lo permitire! - Vika sacó un sable de luz.  
-Crees que con tu espada de humo podrás hacerme algo?  
-No sabes con quien te metes - Okin arremetió pero Deluxe sacó su sable color naranja negruzco y paró el golpe.  
-Vamos Bulma, mueve el trasero y llevate el Holocrón.  
La Sith asintió y fue trás el Holocrón. Vika trató de detenerla, pero Deluxe la paró  
-Lo siento, es nuestro...  
-Tonto...si lo tocan manos impuras, este lugar...este lugar  
Fue tarde, Darth Bulma lo tomó y entonces el monolito donde estaba, comenzó a bajar lentamente, como el tic-tac de un reloj  
-Lo que suponía, necesitamos un escape a la Indiana Jones - Deluxe guardó su sable y comenzó a acumular energía en sus puños.  
-Que planeas hacer? - dijó Vika confunfida - este lugar volara en pedazos y no puedes salir de la cámara con tus poderes  
-Ah no? Acaso la máxima de un Jedi es: Hazlo, no lo intentes. Adios, patética imitación de fantasma...¡GYARIC HO! - un poderoso rayo azul salió de sus puños enfocados y disparó hacia el techo. Darth Bulma y compañía miraron asombrados como el poder atravesaba la cámara y hacía un agujero hacia el primer piso del palacio.  
-Que diablos! Como sabes usar el ki?!!  
-Me lo enseñaron - Deluxe tomó el Holocrón - vamos, no quiero que se pierda  
Los dos Siths saltaron, dejando solos a los 3. Vika entonces cayó al suelo, llorando...  
-Dios! - murmuró - falle al protegerlo...  
-No fue tu culpa - murmuró Jorge arrastrandose hacia ella - esos tipos...yo los conduje...  
-Príncipe..esta malherido, tenemos que... - Vika parpadeo - que ocurre?  
-Parece que estas conectada al Holocrón. Debes ir con él..  
-Pero...  
-Sí no lo haces, morirás de verdad.  
La Jedi fantasma asintió  
-Lo siento, quise...  
-No te preocupes...solo dile al Jedi que se salve...nosotros ya caímos - Jorge miró con tristeza a Verdugo - vete...  
Vika siguió llorando y desapareció. Jorge entonces vió como el monolito seguía bajando y el tic-tac continuaba.  
-Lo siento prima - dijó al recordar a la Senadora - no pude defender el Holocrón como quise...  
Pero entonces, una explosión voló la puerta principal. El Maestro Soullard emergió por ella.  
-Diablos! Llegue tarde - sin más, fue con el príncipe - Su Alteza, esta bien  
-Casi estoy muriendo...mi guardaespaldas...  
-Él aun continua con vida  
-Que...esta jugando?  
-No, hay dos presencias aquí además de la mía. Aun tienen posibilidades...vamos, los llevare a la nave  
-Somos muy pesados y este lugar explotara en cuestión de minutos...  
-Eso lo veremos... - El Maestro Soullard sacó un comunicador - aquí Soullard...los tengo, el palacio va a volar en pedazos, vengan por nosotros, ahora!  
Entre tanto, Gohan y el Crucero había escuchado el mensaje.  
-Hora de partir - El mecánico bajó su espada y la guardó. Shadow lo miraba extrañado  
-¿Acaso te rindes?  
-No, tengo cosas que hacer - entonces accionó el acelerador y corrió hacia el melech de Shadow. Este se desconcertó y apenas se dió cuenta cuando Gohan saltó y su robot se volvía a transformar en una nave de combate F-14. Como una exhalación, logró atravesar la muralla del palacio y entró a base de romper paredes.  
-Ese chico tiene una gran máquina - dijó Mamoru al ver la acción.  
-Olvida eso, tenemos problemas  
-Y ahora?  
-Una fuerza de combate Sith viene en camino hacia nosotros. Parece que no saben nada de la explosión  
-Magnífico... - Mamoru tomó el comunicador - Blaster, si me estas escuchando, es hora de largarse. Esto se convertirá en un hongo atómico!  
Entonces la nave se cimbró. Mamoru vió con enojo que Setsuna no dejaba de atacarlos  
-Y para colmo esa mujer...grr! Que día para levantarme de la cama... - el Jedi dió media vuelta.  
-¿A donde vas?  
-A ayudar a Gohan..ire en el otro gaimelech  
-Mamoru! Tú me dijiste que nunca habías piloteado uno..  
-Pues así se aprende... - el Jedi saltó hacia la cabina de los melechs mientras Akane corría hacia la torreta de disparo.  
-Embajadora, alguna vez ha piloteado un F-114 Jedi?  
-Sí, una vez... - Antares intuyó la interrogante de la Jedi y se colocó en los controles de la nave - listos para despegar. T-dos minutos!

Pergamino...  
Los deseos de Cshadow tuvieron que posponerse unas horas mientras el Consejo hablaba con Krono y Panty sobre sus acciones en la captura de Patricia Cruz.  
-Se le felicita por su gran poder padawan Walker, estaremos atentos para su posible nombramiento de Caballero Jedi - sonrió Hali-Kali  
Krono apenas podía disimular la emoción de volverse un Caballero Jedi de las propias palabras de su Maestro. Panty solo sonrió y entonces oyó su nombre. Se acercó a la comitiva Jedi que formaba un círculo en la amplia cámara donde se alberga el Consejo  
-Hemos oído su historia Jedi Panty y luego de deliberaciones, le permitiremos quedarse en la República sin replesarias. Disculpe las molestias de los guardias, pero un Jedi comunmente no viste de negro - inquirió el Maestro Wolf  
-Dígamos que no me gusta ser tradicional. Además, este vestido me viene mejor que correr o saltar con una toga o traje normal  
-Bueno, también queremos preguntarle como vino a dar a nuestra dimensión. Parece que de donde viene, también existen los Jedis, pero no conocía nada de nuestro mundo  
-Estaba investigando un portal dimensional. Varias familias que viajaban por el sector donde fue reportado, desaparecieron. A mí se me encomendó la tarea de buscarlas.  
-Ya veo - asintió el Maestro Shion - pero su nave X-Wing parece nueva  
-¿Porque lo dice?  
-Esas naves por lo menos llevan 30 años en el aire y espacio  
-Que?! Debe estar jugando...en mi mundo apenas se sacaron - entonces Panty notó que la tecnología de su mundo en el donde estaba eran casi idénticas, a excepción de algunas cosas...  
-No solo ha viajado en el espacio, sion en el tiempo - sentenció el maestro Hali-Kali. Panty sintió que el corazón se le estremecía. Eso quería decir que sus amigos...sus camaradas, su maestro...tal vez...  
-Le recomiendo quedarse y ver la manera de regresar  
-No creo que regrese señor... - Panty suspiró - mi mundo ya no debe existir...  
-Suena trágico, pero si conoce bien la teoría dimensional, solo esta en un lugar diferente. Puede volver a lo que es su estado normal  
-O tal vez quede atrapada en el vortex y a mí el tiempo no transcurrió con la velocidad con la que fue en este mundo...no vale la pena, además, el vortex parece que desapareció conmigo  
Los maestros vieron por primera vez una mirada de tristeza en la Jedi. Entonces Krono se adelantó  
-Sí me permiten, me gustaría invitar a cenar a la Jedi y luego servir de su guía en la galaxia mientras este aquí  
Panty abrió los ojos ante el ofrecimiento del chico. Los maestros Jedis se vieron  
-Además, hay otro amigo que también quiere mostrarle de este mundo - sonrió el padawan recordando a Cshadow.  
-Bueno, no sería malo... - asintió Hali-Kali - además, quiero verlos mañana. A tí y a otro Jedi les encomendare una misión.  
-Habla en serio maestro?  
-Sí, acompañaras a Leonardo Valencia y a dos mercenarios para que te vayan a Sailorn y averiguen lo que pasó. La Senadora Sunrider tiene todo arreglado  
-Usted nos seguira maestro?  
-Cuando la situación lo amerite. Esta tal vez sea tu prueba para volverte Jedi joven padawan  
Krono dió una reverencia y se retiró  
-Que la fuerza los acompañe.. - dijeron los Maestros.  
Tan pronto salieron del Consejo, Panty miró al joven  
-¿Porque me invistaste?  
-Eres una chica, estas sola y no conoces el lugar. Lo que menos puede hacer un Caballero es invitarte a salir  
-Muy halagador, pero tu no eres un Caballero...aun  
Krono solo sonrió y entonces vieron a lo lejos a Cshadow.  
-Bueno, y porque dos Caballeros no dejan que la inviten a cenar - sonrió el mercenario.  
-Nos escuchaste?  
-Tengo ciertas habilidades con mi oído - señalo la salida - vamos?  
Panty emitió una sonrisa tímida y tomó de los brazos a los dos chicos...

Fin del capítulo


	16. Chapter 16

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XVI**

**RICOS Y FAMOSOS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LA INVASION SITH HA INICIADO SU ATAQUE CONTRA EL PLANETA DE LOS SUNRIDER, LOS PROTECTORES DEL OBJETO JEDI MAS PRECIADO, EL HOLOCRON JEDI.**

**JOSEL Y LOS JEDIS LOGRARON ESCAPAR DE LOS SITH ANTES DE DESPEGAR DE URANIA, AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA EVACUACION DEL PRINCIPE SUNRIDER HA INICIADO CON LA PERDIDA DEL HOLOCRON JEDI.  
KRONO, PANTY Y CSHADOW LOGRARON DERROTAR A PATRICIA CRUZ EN PERGAMINO MIENTRAS QUE LA GUERRA TAN TEMIDA COMIENZA A LLEGAR A SU PARTE MEDIA...**

Gaia...  
-Diablos! - Gohan recorría cada lugar del Castillo a gran velocidad - donde esta el Maestro Soullard?  
Entonces vió como dos Melechs salían a gran velocidad sin prestarle atención.  
-Los Sith - dijó el joven mientras seguía viendo el lugar. Entonces se escuchó una gran explosión. Un melech de color gris emergió de un montón de escombros.  
-No me digan que quiere pelear... - Gohan iba a accionar la palanca de cambio cuando el Gaimelech gris lo saludó.  
-Maestro Soullard - exclamó por los altavoces - es usted?  
-Así es - se escuchó la potente voz del Maestro Jedi por el robot - el sistema de comunicaciones de Sigfrid fue dañado por los escombros. Ahora vayamonos!  
Gohan sonrió. No solo rescatarían al principe, sino tendría el lujo de ver al poderoso Sigfrid, el Gaimelech de los Sunrider.  
-Yo le abrire pasó Maestro! - un cañon emergió de las alas del V-1 de Gohan. Hizó disparos laterales y el techo se derrumbó.  
-Por aquí, rápido! Esto va a explotar!!  
Entre tanto, Eagle y Blaster seguían combatiendo cuando un bip sonó del cinturón del Jedi. Este suspiró y apagó su sable.  
-¿Que ocurre? Estabamos en la mejor parte!  
-Será para la siguiente Darth Eagle - Blaster dió media vuelta. El Sith iba a seguirlo, pero entonces el Jedi se volvió lentamente  
-Esto va a estallar. Tus amigos han logrado ganar...por el momento.  
Eagle comprendió. Era inútil pelear.  
-Nos veremos en otra ocasión - El Sith dió media vuelta también y salió corriendo. Blaster hizó lo propio en dirección opuesta...  
-Fuego mis camaradas!! - Darth Battousai con una flota de naves arremetió contra el castillo - ese lugar caera!!  
-Tranquilo - exclamó Fire mientras miraba la situación - tenemos que esperar  
-¿Esperar? Eso es de tontos...hora del ataque...  
-Idiota - murmuró entre dientes el Sith - Setsuna...aquí Sith líder. ¿Que ocurre?  
-Victoria...  
-¿Victoria?  
-Sí - la voz de satisfacción de la piloto no se podía disfrazar - Deluxe obtuvó el Holocrón.  
-Eso es perfecto! - exclamó emocionado Darth Fire - Bien! Que ese tonto no lo pierda! Vamos, preparen para recibir su Melech  
-Pero hay un problema. Deluxe activó sin querer, el dispositivo para estallar todo el castillo con 10 kms a la redonda.  
-Entonces olvidate de los mentados Jedis y apoya a Deluxe...ahora!!  
-Lo que usted ordene. Setsuna fuera!  
-Parece que no habra destrucción por el día de hoy - dijó tristemente Battousai  
Abajo, el Crucero Jedi vió como Setsuna y los demás cazas Sith se retiraban.  
-Deben tener el Holocrón - Akane golpeó el tablero - Rayos! Fallamos!  
-Eso no lo es importante ahora - se escuchó a Mamoru - tenemos que ir por el príncipe Sunrider  
Pero entonces, Shadow apareció de la nada y arremetió contra el Gaimelech del Jedi. Este apenas pudó evitar que lo partiera en dos, pero el embiste logró hacerle un corto de tamaño considerable en el pecho  
-Ja, yo no obedezco ordenes de los Siths...solo quiero matar!! - Shadow siguió atacando.  
-Diablos! Hoy no tengo suerte! - Mamoru volvió a parar con sus habilidades Jedi los golpes de Shadow.  
Entre tanto, Mega Blaster corría por los pasillos del lugar y entonces apareció en un balcón semidestruído. Iba a saltar cuando vió a Escaflowne emerger. Gohan pareció notarlo y se acercó al balcón. Blaster asintió y saltó hacia el robot.  
-Perfecto, tenemos al último...Aquí Soullard! - se oyó la voz por los comunicadores - un minuto para explosión! Despeguen, Gohan me llevara hasta la nave  
-Que!! - exclamaron Mamoru y Akane. Shadow pareció oírlo  
-Malaya! - rugió - me vuelven a dejar sin diversión...pero esto no se quedara así... - el Melech negro dió media vuelta. Mamoru como loco corrió al Crucero que comenzaba a despegar.  
-Lo tiene embajadora?  
-Sí, no se preocupe - Antares ajustó la palanca - listos para salir!  
-Bien, comience a volar a mínima velocidad...luego acelera cuando falten 20 segs. - Akane señalo la pantalla de la computadora  
Entonces una gran explosión hizó reventar varias paredes del castillo. Como perseguidos, varios Melechs Siths y Escaflowne salieron del lugar, con un robot cargado en sus espaldas.  
-Retirada!! - fue el grito general. Los Gaimelechs Sith alcanzaron a subir a una nave de desembarco mientras que Setsuna salía a toda prisa seguida de la flota. Al otro lado, Escaflowne depositó suavemente a Sigfrid en una compuerta  
-No hay tiempo para que yo suba...ire en Escaflowne hasta que esto termine - Gohan comenzó a activar el sistema de mantenimiento de vida.  
-Como quieras...Soullard fuera! - el Maestro cerró la comunicación y con ayuda de Blaster, bajó con cuidado a los dos heridos del robot. Akane y Antares aparecieron  
-Llevenlos a los camarotes...mientras, preparen velocidad de la luz!  
-Eso lo esta haciendo Mamoru, no se preocupe...  
-10 segundos para explotar! - se oyó al Jedi. Entonces se asomaron por una de las vitrinas del Crucero. Una luz cegante emergió el Castillo y en cuestión de microsegundos, la luz consumió todo lo de alrededor.  
-Fue el final del Castillo - dijó tristemente Antares  
Entre tanto, Darth Fire miraba con satisfacción una pantalla. Deluxe aparecía con el Holocrón en las manos, presumiendole a Bulma su triunfo. Shadow aparecía a un lado exigiendo un nuevo Melech.  
-Lo lograron - sonrió Battousai - por fin es nuestro!  
Fire también asintió emocionado. Entonces Setsuna y Darth Daga aparecieron  
-¿Que fue de Darth Eagle?  
-Que? Ese idiota estaba alla abajo?  
-Eres un estupido! - le recriminó Daga - que tal si...  
-Es demasiado pronto para que piensen en mi funeral - se escuchó la voz del Sith por el interfaz - estoy bien, logre escapar en mi TIE  
-Suertudo - murmuró entre dientes Battousai.  
-Bien, al menos Darth Demon esta vez no nos cortará el cuello - Fire le guiño un ojo a Setsuna - listo, a Subseven...el Señor debe estar esperando esta buena noticia

Conchita miraba con fastidio al doctor que la examinaba mientras Cloud y Barbara observaban  
-Esta bien, solo que le recomiendo descansar. Ha tenido muchas tensiones  
-Todos los doctores dicen lo mismo... - la Jedi iba a incorporarse, pero de repente, sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, Cloud alcanzó a detenerla  
-Sueltame sí - Conchita trató de guardar un sonrojo por estar tan cerca de él - puedo ayudarme yo sola  
-No, el doctor te advirtió descanso y eso tendrás - Cloud quisó cargarla, pero Nemain se rehusó  
-Que me sueltes!  
-No discutás, esto no es graciosooo! - Cloud sintió que resbalaba y Nemain fue a dar con él al piso, quedando encima del Jedi, proporcionando absolutamente una escena  
-Oigan, escuche que Conchita esta.. - Akiko apareció y vió lo que pasaba. Solo emitió una gran sonrisa  
-Vaya Nemain, así que no pierdes el tiempo, eh?  
Bárbara soltó una risita mientras la Jedi se ponía roja como tomate. Cloud estaba confundido  
-¿De que estan hablando?  
-De nada tonto, ahora dejame levantarme  
Strife más confundido que de costumbre, trató de ayudar a su amiga, pero esta lo rechazó y salió rapidamente del lugar todavía sonrojada.  
-Mujeres - dijó - quien las entiende  
Bárbara y Akiko solo se sonrieron y fueron trás su amiga...

Entre tanto, a cientos de años luz de allí. En el planeta Lion, en la ciudad de Archorade, un concierto de la populosa Damaris Swan acababa de terminar.  
Como de costumbre, la cantante tan pronto se despidió, tuvó que saltar hacia sus guardaespaldas mientras los fans salía trás de ella como hormigas por el azúcar. Apenas logró entrar a su camerino antes de que le arrancaran algo de sus prendas. Sin más, se dejó caer sobre un sillón al tiempo que lanzaba sus zapatos a una esquina del lugar.  
-Esto cada día es peor - murmuró - tal vez me maten la próxima vez.  
Soltó un suspiro. Sin embargo, le gustaba cantar, y más aun que sus melodías se oyeran por toda la galaxia. Damaris se consideraba una poeta y sus canciones eran sus creaciones. Que mejor que hacerlas canciones...  
-Bueno, un baño y directo a la siguiente ciudad  
Entonces una joven con lentes entró en el camerino  
-Ah Martina, que pasa ahora?  
-Señorita Swan - la secretaría sacó una lista - ya contratamos el servicio de naves que la llevara a Lycos  
-Espero que sea buena, la última nos hizó perder un concierto por sus retrasos.  
-Se llama Real Spacewing...me la recomendaron  
-Bueno, y cuando saldremos?  
-En una hora aproximadamente. No se preocupe, ya ví la nave por mí misma y todo esta de 5 estrellas. Baño, televisión, CDS, incluyendo un karaoke  
-Perfecto! Así practicare...gracias por todo Martina  
La asistente sonrió y salió del lugar. Damaris se distinguía de otras actrices por su humildad...  
-Veamos, de que me vestire cuando salga del baño - miró su guardarropa - de azul o verde?  
Aunque algo coqueta (gota de sudor del autor).  
Mientras, el Crucero de la Real esperaba afueras del estadio...  
Varias azafatas acomodaban el cuarto donde se hospedaría la cantante.  
-Ya esta todo listo chicas? - una joven de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos grises emergió de la compuerta del piloto. Las azafatas asintieron  
-Así es jefa Alei, todo dispuesto para recibir a la Señorita Swan  
-Bien, que no se les olvide ningún detalle. Esto es de vital importancia para la compañía. Es la primera vez que nos contratan para algo como esto  
-No se preocupe jefa Alei, lo haremos con tal de obtener un autográfo de la Señorita Swan  
A Alei le salió una gota de sudor.  
-Bien, bien...pero no exageren. Ahora chequen la nevera y los accesorios.  
Las azafatas volvieron a asentir y se retiraron. Alei sonrió  
-Si logró una buena impresión, de seguro me ascenderan - dijó para sus adentros. Entonces una melodía sonó de su comunicador  
-Aquí Alei, que ocurre?  
-Tiene una llamada de Xoom Señorita Alei  
-De Xoom?  
-Así es, la Comandante de la policía, la señorita Escalante  
-Ok, voy para alla - la chica colgó - que raro, para que me llamara Marijosé ahora...

Pergamino...  
Una de las cámaras subterraneas del Templo Jedi...  
Un sujeto emergió de una especie de catacumba del lugar. Volteó hacia ambos lados y sonrió  
-Nadie, he vuelto a ganar...  
-Darth Her-Clamda  
El sujeto se volvió. Una figura misteriosa había notado su presencia enmedio del callejón  
-Darth Caronte - murmuró el sujeto sin volverse - veo que has logrado llegar  
-Los Jedis y los guardias de la República son unos idiotas. Mira que confundir a una Jedi con un Sith, mientras que yo me iba frente a sus narices - los ojos de Caronte brillaron - lo tienes?  
-No, lamentablemente Cruz fue capturada. No logró informarme nada  
-Bah! Eso es lo de menos. Ahora que has sido asignado a la tercera "Cruzada", nos informarás de todo  
Her-Clamda sonrió  
-Díle a Nuestro Señor que no se preocupe, nada podrá pararlo ahora  
-Menos ahora que tenemos el Holocrón  
-¿El holocrón? Como?  
-Deluxe es un presumido, pero lo logró - el cejo de Caronte se arrugó - ahora nada podrá detener la invasión  
-Sí, mi venganza será completa  
-Tu familia sera vengada, no te preocupes amigo  
-Así es, los Jedis no hicieron nada por mí...mi familia fue destruída en Sao Paul - el puño del Sith brilló - yo entregue mi vida para ayudar a los demás y que recibí a cambio...solo un miserable no!  
Caronte vió brillo de odio y furia en su compañero.  
-Tranquilo, usa esa fuerza en la batalla. Ahora, sé como un camaleón  
-Lo seré, no te preocupes...

Entre tanto, en la atmósfera de Gaia  
-Los Sith nos ganaron - Akane miraba apesadumbrada el monitor - nos quitaron el Holocrón  
-No hay tiempo para lamentarse de eso ahora - Soullard suspiró - comunícare la mala noticia al Consejo. Entre tanto, debemos regresar a Pergamino  
Blaster y Mamoru asintieron, Gohan solo dejó caer los brazos  
-Siento que Escaflowne perdió su primera batalla  
-No te preocupes amigo, no siempre se gana... - finalizó Blaster, pero entonces Antares entró en la cabina muy alterada  
-¡Se estan muriendo!  
-Que cosa?  
-El príncipe y su guardaespaldas! Se estan muriendo!  
Los Jedis, Gohan y Antares corrieron rumbo a la zona de primeros auxilios. Allí yacían Jorge y Verdugo con máscaras de oxígeno y una venoclísis en los brazos, mientras varios monitores estaban conectados a ellos. El Maestro Soullard leyó el informe que mostraba el conmutador  
-La embajadora tiene razón, no sobreviviran por mucho tiempo. Lo que tenemos aquí no sirve para restablecerlos  
-Esos Sith les dieron una buena paliza... - Mamoru bajó la cabeza  
-Aguantaran hasta Pergamino?  
-No lo creo, necesitamos llegar a un planeta donde tengan suficiente material médico - Blaster se volvió hacia Akane - rápido! Busca alguna ruta rápida!  
-Lo siento, pero revise las cartas astrales hace un momento - Akane suspiró - no hay un planeta a la redonda.  
-Lunas? Algo que tenga un maldito hospital?! - preguntó Gohan exhaltado.  
-No, lo siento...  
Los Jedis se vieron impotentes..  
-Esperen - intervinó Antares - conozco de un lugar que puede tener esa tecnología  
-Donde?  
-Durante mis visitas a estos rincones del sistema, me entere que un comerciante muy rico vive en estos alrededores. Su nombre es Hiroshi de Fanellia  
-¿Fanellia? Una de las familias más opulentas de la galaxia?  
-Así es Mamoru, según se, él compró una luna cerca de Gaia para hacer comercio con los planetas circunvecinos  
-Ya veo - El Maestro Soullard se tocó la barbilla - tal vez tenga un hospital o una unidad de Terapia para sus empleados.  
-Lo tengo - Gohan verificó la computadora por un sensor de pantalla - encontre la Luna. Se llama Flymoon  
-Bien, que esperan? Fijen rumbo a Flymoon. Tenemos heridos graves!!  
-Yo hablare con él - murmuró Antares - debe comprender nuestra situación...

Megazoar...  
La noche volvía a caer sobre el planeta de esclavos para los Sith.  
Sam miraba una vieja fotografía en el cuarto donde los Asiant la habían hospedado junto con la Reina Concepción. La foto mostraba a 3 personas, un chico de cabellos negros de gran estatura, abrazando a dos adolescentes, una de cabellos rojos y la otra era Samantha, pero más joven, como de unos 14 años.  
-Lanya, Terry - dijó apenas en voz perceptible.  
-Así que es tu familia  
Sam casi salta del susto al ver a Iván recargado en el alfez de la ventana. Comía lentamente una manzana mientras miraba a su amiga  
-Eres un cínico o que! Como te atreves a entrar así sin avisar?!  
-Disculpa, no quería entrometerme...pero últimamente has estado muy seria.  
-Iván, siempre he sido seria  
-Ah! Perdón! - se disculpó. A la chica le salió una gota de sudor  
-Que acaso no tomas nada en serio?  
-Claro que lo hago...a proposito, tienes una araña en la ropa  
Iván...ponte serio por una vez.  
El chico solo frunció el cejo. Se acercó a la chica a solo unos centímetros  
-¿Que pretendes? - dijó ella desconcertada. Solo vió como golpeaba algo en su traje y se volvía a la ventana. Sam se volteó y una araña corría bajo la cama  
-El problema de las chicas es que no nos toman en serio...menos a mí - dijó dando otra mordida a la manzana...  
-Esta bien, perdona lo que te dije. Gracias - se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se hizó un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los mastiqueos del Jedi.  
-Podrías hablarme de Darth Fire y tú?  
-Que cosa? - se volvió hacia el chico que parecía ver al otro lado  
-Sí, quiero conocer...somos amigos no?  
-Eso sí, pero esto es demasiado...íntimo  
-Soy tu amigo, no recuerdas mi frase: Vine a servir, no a ser servido - le guiño un ojo - no te preocupes, no lo contare  
-Pero...  
-Hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo. Te acuerdas cuando me entrenó el maestro Daimao  
-Sí, cuando visitamos Namekusei, tú andabas de visita con tu maestra Jedi. Yo apenas estaba entrando en los gajes de ser una doncella real...aun existían Terry y Lanya  
-¿Terry y Lanya?  
-Sí - dijó casi suspirando - tú no los conociste en esa ocasión por sus deberes  
Iván terminó su manzana. Bajó de la ventana y acercó una silla  
-Vamos, cuentame un poco más...  
-Pero...  
-No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo antes de partir...Asiant esta despidiendose de todo mundo  
Sam solo vió la mirada traviesa del joven Jedi. A veces parecía más un niño.  
-Esta bien...aunque me preguntó también que habra pasado con la embajadora que conocimos en Namekusei. En son de broma le juraste defender  
-No era broma. Mi instinto me dijó que abriera la bocaza con esa gentil dama....aunque no recuerdo su nombre...en fin

Espacio exterior...  
Una nave de mediano alcance navegaba sin rumbo fijo. A bordo, un sujeto vestido con un sobretodo gris miraba el espacio exterior desde la cabina  
-Señor F5, se nota que no ha dormido  
-Ya basta Bitio, no te comportes como LATA, entendido?  
-Como usted ordene  
F5 emitió una sonrisa amarga. L4T4...realmente extrañaba ese androide  
-Señor, tenemos contacto de radar infrarrojo con un Crucero - el comentario de Bitio interrumpió el meditar de F5. Este se volvió hacia la pantalla y comenzó a tomar características de la nave  
-Crucero estelar de la República. Modelo AK-180...mediano alcance. Debe ser robado  
-Porque lo dice?  
-Ningún crucero de la Repúbica tomaría esta ruta...menos con F5 merodeando estos lugares - asintió - tal vez sean ladrones como nosotros....  
-Amo F5...sabe que puede tener problemas si son ladrones profesionales.y además, aun estamos en rango del sistema Xoom. Temo que si saben de este atraco, la Teniente Natsumaki le echara media policia estelar para atraparlo. Juro que se vengaría  
-Bah! Eso es lo de menos, sabes que soy el mejor de todos lares  
-Pero en su batalla contra Cshadow y el Sith..  
-Sí, no me la recuerdes...digó, el mejor de estos lares luego de los Sith...bueno, basta de charlas. Prepara el plan C de batalla.  
-"¿Domando al caballo?" - preguntó el androide piloto. F5 asintió con una gran sonrisa...

Pergamino...  
-Así que eres hija de una Jedi y de un Dios? - Krono estaba pasmado ante la declaracion de Panty.  
-Sí y deja la sorpresa. Se te va a caer la comida del tenedor  
-Eso es sorprendete - dijó CShadow tomando una copa de vino. Los 5, incluyendo a Latis y Gnomo, comían en una taberna aeroespacial afueras de los comandos de despegue.  
-Vaya cosa, la Fuerza - murmuró Latis - entonces como la adquiriste?  
-Mi madre tenía sangre de midiclorianos en ella. Pero los dos murieron en una terrible batalla que destruyó mi planeta. Sin embargo, una maestra Jedi, Maliategui, me adoptó y me instruyó en la Fuerza, así como en el uso del Aikido. De allí luche en varias dimensiones, por causa de un guerrero del futuro que tenía una espada muy poderosa.  
-Tu historia realmente merece publicarse en algún libro - dijó Krono comiendo  
-No es para tanto - sonrió la joven. Krono vió que aquella Jedi no era tan cascarrabias y fría como esperaba, era todo lo contrario en confianza.  
-Misa agradecer por la comida! - dijó Gnomo comiendo a gran velocidad un plato de Jyulips, una suerte de aperitivo con sabor a miel - ista delicioso  
-Gnomo, ten más educación para comer - le regaño Latis. Pero el Gungan estaba extasiado comiendo y con su larga lengua tomó un crumerg, una manzana del planeta Sunsid del tamaño de una mora.  
-Perdonin - dijó con sonrojo el Gnomo. Latis solo se golpeó la cara mientras los demás reían ante la escena  
-Bueno, y tu CShadow? Que diablos haces aquí?  
-Buena pregunta - asintió el mercenario - en realidad vengo de improviso.  
-¿Improviso?  
-No tenía pensado llegar a Pergamino, pero los comerciantes Taskens veían en su ruta el planeta central de la República.  
-No entiendo, que pasó?  
-Tuve una pelea anterior con el Sith  
-¿Que? - Krono y Panty casí escupen su comida - ¡Sith!  
-Así es. Sin querer, fuí contratado por ellos. Me engañaron cuando transportaban un Gaimelech a Gaia. Sin embargo, ocurrieron ciertas cosas que hizó que todo se echara a perder. Logre escapar en una cápsula luego de la batalla que libramos por el crucero donde iba  
-Entonces, no serás un Sith también?  
-Para nada...  
-Y el sable?  
-Dígamos que es otra larga historia  
El Gnomo al ver que todos platicaban, se disponía a tomar otro crumerg, pero una mano detuvó su lengua.  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer! - Latis lo miró asesinamente y le soltó la lengua al pobre gungan. Este se sobó la boca  
-Gosero - dijó enojado...  
-Entonces usas partes cibernéticas?  
-Solo en mis manos y pies, así como en mis ojos - CShadow murmuró eso mientras comía un bocado - y mi corazón y pulmones tiene partes mecánicas  
-Pero...porque?  
-Dígamos que me da ventajas...y además, puedo usar un sable sin tener esos midiclorianos de que tanto presumen  
-Siempre te ha gustado lucirte - sonrió Latis  
-Ya somos dos viejo pirata...  
Entonces una figura apareció frente a ellos de improviso  
-Senadora! - Krono se levantó al reconocerla, mientras hacía una reverencia - gusto en verla nuevamente!  
Panty también hizó una inclinación con la cabeza. Los otros 3 estaban confundidos...  
-Senadora?  
-Así es, ella es Raquel Sunrider, la Senadora por el planeta Gaia - Krono se volvió hacia la dama, pero esta tenía un rostro cenizo. Era obvio que había llorado largo rato.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Mi planeta...  
-Su planeta? - CShadow también se levantó - que le pasó a Gaia?  
-Acabó de recibir informes de que Gaia ha sido totalmente barrido. Mi primo y su guardaespaldas estan gravemente heridos y los llevan de emergencia a una luna....y el Holocrón...el Holocrón lo tienen los Sith!  
Un rayo cruzó por la cabeza de todos...bueno, excepto el Gnomo. Aun los dos mercenarios sabían de las consecuencias de que esa preciada pieza cayera en malas manos.  
-Todo fue nuestra culpa...Los Sunrider somos los guardianes del Holocrón - Raquel apretó los puños - maldición!  
-Y ahora? - preguntó CShadow - que haran?  
-El Consejo debe saberlo en estos momentos. Creo que es hora de arreglar maletas...de seguro el viaje se adelantara  
-Yo quiero ir con ustedes  
-Que! Panty, eso es imposible! No conoces en absoluto nada sobre la situación, menos sobre esos Sith  
-Aprendere...tengo que ayudar en algo. Esto no se quedara así.  
Krono iba a objetar, pero finalmente suspiró  
-Esta bien, hablaremos con el Consejo. Ahora hay que contactar a los mercenarios que nos dijeron para que nos lleven a Sailorn  
-No es necesario que busques - sonrió Latis  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Nosotros somos los que los llevaremos - finalizó CShadow...

Entre tanto, al otro lado de la Galaxia, un planeta era destruído en su totalidad por fuerzas de invasión Sith comandadas por Darth Zombie. Varios Jedis que se encontraban allí trataron de oponer resistencia, pero rapidamente cayeron ante el poderoso Sith y su escuadra.  
En una zona residencial, o lo que quedaba de ella, dos Jedis, un Maestro de unos 34 años seguido de una adolescente de 15 años corrían mientras el fuego de varios cazas los perseguían.  
-Adelantate Lina! - exclamó el Maestro que se detuvó y con su sable desvío los rayos. Sin embargo, no pudó contra un tercero y cayó al suelo, herido en un brazo.  
-Sensei! - la chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules trató de acercarse, pero una explosión dividió a los dos.  
-Lina! Corre de una vez!  
-No sensei Ranma, no sin usted!  
-Lina Saotome! Deja de ser necia y corre!  
-Para nada primo! Yo debo... - no terminó de decir la frase cuando los cazas dispararon. El Maestro fue herido de gravedad en el pecho y cayó pesadamente.  
-No!!! - Lina, al borde de las lágrimas, trató de sacar su sable pero una ráfaga de metralla le dió de lleno en la mano, haciendo soltar su sable. Trató de tomarlo, pero un blaster cayó cerca desintegrando la empuñadura.  
-Lina.. - el maestro agonizante trató de levantarse - vete...  
-Jamás!! - el rostro de la padawan estaba lleno de lágrimas - nunca lo dejare!!  
-No seas necia...recuerda lo que te enseñe!  
-Al diablo las enseñanzas...usted no puede morir, no debe... - Lina no terminó la frase cuando los cazas atacaron por última vez, soltando sus torpedos de protones. La padawan solo vió como su maestro se desintegraba por la energía....  
-¡¡¡No!!! - gritó y se dejó caer al suelo. Entonces, como por arte de magia, los cazas se retiraron, dejando a la padawan  
-No me vieron por el fuego - dijó entre dientes mientras se hincaba sobre el suelo - pero que importa...me he quedado sola...totalmente sola  
Mientras, la piloto soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que se levantaba el casco.  
-Aquí Ranko, misión cumplida Señor Zombie  
-Bien - una imagen borrosa apareció por la pantalla del Caza - pero ya no es necesario destruír este planeta. Tenemos lo que buscamos  
-Eso es perfecto! Ok, de vuelta al Crucero...aquí...ya acabamos...

Fin del capítulo


	17. Chapter 17

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XVII**

**AMISTADES**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**CON ESTE PODER, LORD DEMON SE PROPONE LA TOTAL CONQUISTA DE LA REPUBLICA Y LA GALAXIA MISMA. **

Año 30XX, planeta Megazoar  
Darth Kandra observaba la ciudad capital de Megazoar. Pero su rostro mostraba señales de nerviosismo y un leve temblor asomaba en su cuerpo.  
-Como puedo estar aun asustada - se dijó - esto ocurrió hace horas..  
Sin más, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado anoche....

**Kandra caminaba por los pasillos del palacio Sith. Había escuchado rumores del ataque a una de las familias de esclavos antes de que Fire y Battousai fueran a Endor  
-Estupidos! Acaso no saben que pueden delatarse! - murmuró. Siguió caminando cuando llegó a un sala que estaba al descubierto. Observó la luna y emitió una mueca  
-Idiotez...  
-Como el Sith mismo...  
-Que! - Kandra se volvió hacia una voz que había contestado. Volteó a todos lados, no habia nadie...  
-El Sith...El Sith no vivira más...  
-Descubrete! - gritó - Quien eres!!  
Entonces una sombra apareció frente a ella. Darth Kandra iba a atacarlo con su sable, pero solo vió como un resplandor verde se agitó contra ella. Kandra arremetió, pero vió con sorpresa como el atacante daba un salto lateral esquivando con genialidad su mandoble. Solo sintió como un sablazo le despojaba de su arma. Trató de reaccionar, pero la navaja de un sable de luz aparecía frente a su cuello  
-Le recomiendo que no lo intente...  
-Que...que..quien diablos eres?! - exclamó asustada la chica  
-Solo alguien más que le envía saludos a tu Señor  
-Que dices?  
-Así es...este es mi mensaje: he vuelto... - entonces el sable y el sujeto desaparecieron. Kandra se dejó caer al suelo muerta del susto mientras miraba su empuñadura en el frío suelo**

-Esto no es bueno - Darth Kandra apretó los puños - quien o que era?...solo se que sentí un miedo terrible...  
Entre tanto, en la ciudad, Asiant miraba triste a su familia mientras Iván y Sam bajaban algunas cosas al sotano donde un speeder los esperaba para llevarlos a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la nave se encontraba esperandolos.  
-Papá, mamá...creo que es hora de decir adios.... - Asiant miró con expectación a su padre. El desde el principio no había estado de acuerdo con que su hijo se convirtiera en Jedi, pero luego de charlar largamente con Iván y la Reina Concepción, decidió dejarlo ir.  
-Mucha suerte hijo - trató de sonreír el Sr. Skywalker - se que harás lo mejor por tu familia  
El chico asintió. Entonces Iván apareció con algo entre las manos  
-Señor Skywalker - comentó - se que aun piensa que le estamos tomando el pelo, pero Asiant y yo le mostraremos el potencial que tiene su muchacho  
-No entiendo - la Sra. Skywalker se volvió a su esposo - cual prueba?  
-Ya lo veras mujer...  
-Asiant - Iván le entregó una especie de hombreras al chico - ponte esto  
-¿Que son? - dijó al verlas  
-Es una especie de armadura "Nameko"..yo entrene con esto cuando tenía tu edad  
-En serio! - el chico exclamó emocionado - eran del Señor La-Daimao  
Iván sonrió. Asiant no perdió instante y se colocó las hombreras, una capa blanca, emergió de ellas, cubriendole el frente también (para los lectores, era como Gohan cuando Piccolo lo uniformó luego de que salió de la cámara del tiempo convertido en SSayayin).  
-Que tal?  
-Se siente pesado..pero - Asiant le devolvió la sonrisa - comencemos  
Sam salió del sotano dispuesta a apresurar a sus dos amigos cuando vió con asombro que Asiant daba un enorme salto que lo elevó casi 10 metros del suelo.  
-Que! - los señores Skywalker y la Reina Concepción miraron casi con la mandíbula en el suelo - como diablos!  
-Esperen, aun falta más...  
El chico cayó como si nada y luego se lanzó contra la casa como un relámpago, pero al último, se detuvó y dió una voltereta tipo Jedi encima del techo y finalmente se escuchó como caía al otro lado. Entonces un rayo de energía salió hacia el cielo. Asiant fue trás a él con otro de sus saltos y desvió la rafaga hacia un claro, creando una gran explosión.  
-Asiant - Sam casí se cae de rodillas al ver el poder del chico...Iván solo se volvió haciendo la "V" de la victoria. Finalmente, el chico cayó de otro salto frente a ellos  
-Como lo hice maestro?  
-No soy tu maestro - el rostro del Jedi se tornó serio - pero lo hiciste bien...  
-Bien? - El Sr. Skywalker estaba casi aterrorizado - Eso no es normal!!  
-Justifica el poder que tiene su hijo. Y todo esto lo aprendió en una semana  
La Sra. Skywalker casi se desmaya  
-Pero si era un adolescente normal...como pudo hacer todo esto en una semana?!  
-Tiene el poder señora - sonrió el Jedi - yo ya le he enseñado todo lo que pude. Lo llevare a Pergamino para que lo entrenen  
-Pero es demasiado mayor..  
-Eso no importa. Una amiga comenzó su entrenamiento teniendo 18 años. Este chico es el elegido, no cabe duda  
-¿El elegido? - preguntó Asiant confundido  
-Ya te lo explicare....  
-Iván - Sam gritó - ¡Le hiciste usar tus hombreras!  
Los dos chicos sonrieron.  
-¿Las hombreras? - la reina Concepción - no entiendo..  
-Resulta que esas son parte de las armaduras de los Namekos. Por lo menos, la que lleva Asiant pesa 15 kgs.  
-Que!!! - gritaron todos - 15 kgs!!!  
-Y no es todo - Iván tomó el sable de Asiant - este pesa 5 kgs.  
Todos estaban con los ojos casi saliendose de sus cuencas. Asiant sonrió  
-Bah Iván! Este peso que llevó es poco...comparado con el tuyo...  
-Shh! - el Jedi lo calló - no hables de más...  
-Poco? - Sam lo miró - que demonios esta tratando de decir?  
-Nada Sam, absolutamente nada... - sonrió el chico nerviosamente. Sam se acercó  
-Iván Kenobi!! - le gritó - no seas mentiroso y dime que tratas de decir!  
El Jedi solo suspiró y tomó su sable, dejandolo caer. Este hizó un gran ruido sobre el piso, casi rompiendolo. El Sr. Skywalker se agachó y trató de agarrarlo, pudo levantarlo...pero con dificultades  
-Diablos! Esto debe pesar por lo menos 10 a 12 kgs.  
Sam miró con ojos de zombie a Iván  
-...Eres un cínico! Has estado con...  
-Acaso no son de esta dimensión? - preguntó asustada la reina Concepción - son monstruos?  
Asiant e Iván se miraron, para luego sonreír  
-Quien sabe - finalizó el chico...

Xoom, Katerpi...  
-Blackjack?  
-Sí - Scarlet le enseñaba el juego por la computadora de Óscar - si utilizas tu pulsor electrico..podrás controlar la máquina y haras que salga esta carta  
-Pero...no es trampa?  
-Claro que no..simplemente me estas ayudando...eso no es hacer trampa, verdad?  
-Creo que no - murmuró Bra mientras Scarlet le enseñaba como "jugar". Entre tanto, Óscar se ajustaba su traje. Entonces se escuchó un silbido. El chico se volvió hacia la entrada de la habitación. Una hermosa chica en minifalda con una toga castaña le sonreía  
-¿Que tal? Como me veo?  
El chico faltó para desmayarse. Era Alex, con un traje algo "ajustado", minifalda y su toga larga de Jedi se había vuelto una minicapa que le llegaba hasta el nivel de la cadera (otra comparación: como Leona en las aventuras de Fly cuando van a Vengana a comprar armamento).  
-Alex...  
-Sí, dime?  
-Estas..estas...  
-Ya se - la chica se le acercó - lista para "actuar"  
-Glup! - tragó saliva el chico.  
-Oye Óscar, necesitó que... - Scarlet se quedo viendo a los dos. Emitió una sonrisa malvada  
-Vaya, así que nada en serio verdad?  
Alex solo se limitó a soltar una risita mientras el chico estaba totalmente rojo. Scarlet solo se encogió de hombros  
-Bueno, no es para tanto. Oye, enviaste la carta que te dí?  
-Sí, ya debió haber llegado...porque?  
-Por nada...este...  
-No, no puedes - Óscar detectó las intenciones de su amiga. Esta se colocó en posición marcial  
-La cadete Scarlet solicita permiso para salir señor  
-Denegado.. - murmuró el chico. Scarlet pareció temblar y volvió a la misma posición  
-Señor! Necesito salir, señor!  
-Denegado nuevamente... - exclamó. Entonces se le echó a sus pies  
-Por favor! - gritó - dejame ir a jugar al Casino Real!  
-No, allí tienes mi computadora!  
-No es lo mismo! Ya le gane 20 veces...ya no es divertido  
-¿20 veces? Pero si es casi invencible  
-Óscar..por favor!  
-No, lo siento - el chico se volvió a Alex - cuidala y que no salga  
La Jedi asintió mientras Scarlet la fulminaba con la mirada  
-Mala..  
Alex iba a sonreír cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba la cabeza...cayó de rodillas mientras un dolor le cruzaba el cuerpo  
-Ah!! - exclamó mientras trataba de librarse del espantoso dolor. Entonces una imagen apareció frente a ella. Se levantó lentamente, ya no estaba en la casa de Óscar, ni en Xoom..era un lugar distinto..boscoso...pero el fuego aparecía a lo lejos. Volteó a todos lados  
-Maldita sea! - gritó - Que pasa?!!  
Entonces una llama se abrió como arte de magia. Una figura....un encapuchado emergía del fuego. Llevaba un sable en la mano y se acercaba peligrosamente a Alex.  
-Quien eres? - Alex tanteó su sable. El desconocido no contestó y simplemente mostró su arma. Esta era un sable doble.  
-Que!! - Alex se quedó pasmada. Entonces sintió una punzada en el cuerpo. Una navaja de la mortífera arma la había atravesado. Cayó al suelo de rodillas...y solo alcanzó a escuchar una palabra: miedo.  
-Alex!!!!  
-Ahh!! - la chica se levantó sudando. Se volvió a todos lados. Óscar, Scarlet y Bra la miraban - que ocurrió?  
-No lo sabemos..tu te desmayaste  
-Que...desmayarme - la chica notó que estaba temblando - no..solamente no desayune...me desvele demasiado haciendo mi traje  
-¿Estas segura?  
-Sí - se levantó lentamente - ire a comer algo..eso me ayudara  
-Señorita Alex...  
-Estoy bien Bra, no hay problema - sonrió la maestra Jedi - vamos, haremos de desayunar...  
Óscar vió con preocupación como se retiraban las dos. Volteó hacia Scarlet  
-¿Que habra pasado?  
-No lo sé...pero sentí miedo...mucho miedo...

Sailorn...  
Bárbara, Akiko y Vegemoon miraban preocupada a Nemain que observaba el cielo de Sailorn por una ventana. Cherry estaba viendo algunos vestidos en el espejo de la habitación de la Jedi, fingiendo no estar escuchando la conversación  
-Doble sable?  
-De nuevo... - Nemain se volvió - esa visión...  
-Dos veces la has tenido...  
-Sí, una luego del enfrentamiento de Eagle, con Akiko - miró a su amiga - ..pense que el suceso me había tocado un poco..pero esta...fue tan real...  
-Cloud estaba muy asustado cuando pareciste entrar en trance...  
-Sí, demasiado...  
-Deberías aprender a relajarte un poco más - murmuró Cherry probandose un vestido - hmm, muy azul..  
-Hermana, más respeto por favor! - le regaño Vegemoon. Cherry solo la ignoró  
-Pero porque solo tu has tenido esas visiones..no Cloud  
-Las mujeres somos más receptivas que los chicos...ley natural. Podemos captar el mal en cierta forma...esta visión puede significar que algo grande se acerca  
-Un sith de doble sable? - Akiko se tocó la barbilla - Darth Eagle tal vez...  
-No lo creo...  
-Battousai...Deluxe...  
-No, tampoco...ellos no son  
-Hay un Sith que enfrente una vez.. - Vegemoon intervinó - se llama Darth Deathscyther...muy apuesto..  
Todas se quedaron viendo a Vegemoon  
-Oigan...era guapo...  
-Te gusta - murmuró Cherry. Vegemoon quisó estrangular a su hermana.  
-Chicas! - era Cloud tocando la puerta - tenemos una llamada urgente del Consejo  
-Y ahora?  
-Los Siths tienen el holocrón...  
Un rayo pareció pasar por todas. Inclusive Cherry dejó caer su vestido...  
-Demonios! - las 5 salieron disparadas de la habitación...

Una nave de largo alcance cruzaba la atmósfera del planeta Warks.  
-Lectura computadora - una joven de cabellos rojizos se movía entre lo que eran los escombros de una flota de batalla alrededor del planeta  
-No hay formas de vidas en el planeta. Ha sido totalmente destruído  
La chica suspiró.  
-Malditos Sith - murmuró - y todo por su sed de destrucción... - entonces la joven tuvó un presentimiento - computadora, un nuevo rastreo, por favor...  
Se escuchó el ruido del conmutador mientras la joven seguía orbitando por el planeta. Tal vez podría ayudar a alguien  
-Se encuentra una forma de vida... - murmuró la voz del computador - justamente a 15 kms sobre la posición en que orbitamos  
-Perfecto! - la joven aceleró y comenzó a aterrizar. Luego de cruzar varios bancos de nubes, una terrible visión apareció frente a ella. El fuego practicamente consumía el lugar, así como explosiones se sucedían en lo que era un area residencial. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero siguió adelante. Entonces pareció ver a alguien agitando las manos.  
-Allí es... - la chica comenzó a descender la nave unos metros adelante del lugar. Tan pronto aterrizó, abrió la cabina y vió a una adolescente correr hacia ella. Estaba llena de polvo y con la cara sucia por el humo del lugar.  
-Gracias! - exclamó mientras se recargaba en la nave - me salvaste..  
Pero la joven sacó un arma. La chica retrocedió  
-No vuelvas a tocar mi nave...ahora, quien eres?  
-Glup! Soy una padawan..soy una Jedi. Estabamos de misión en este planeta cuando los Sith atacaron. Todo fue destruído..inclusive, perdí mi sable y a mi maestro - la chica bajó la mirada. La joven la miró detenidamente. Sus ropas, raídas y sucias, si eran las de un Jedi.  
-Esta bien - guardó el arma - vamos, te llevare a un lugar seguro...  
-Gracias! - la chica saltó hacia la cabina. La nave comenzó a despegar y se elevó entre el cielo ya rojizo del planeta.  
-Alla atrás hay una ducha y algo de ropa para que te cambies... - murmuró mientras maniobraba  
-Gracias, eres muy amable  
-A proposito Jedi, cual es tu nombre?  
-Lina Saotome...el tuyo?  
-Solo llamame Kaneko..y esta es mi nave: el Executor.

Flymoon...  
Una luna...una luna enmedio de la nada. Parece un desierto espacial, pero al acercarse, una ciudadela, una Citadel emerge entre las montañas del cuerpo celeste. Tiene un estilo medieval con un toque modernista.  
Y en una de las torres, un joven admira lo que parece una enorme vitrina. El mar parece asomar por ella, así como peces y demás criaturas del mar..inclusive una hermosa sirena que se acerca al inerte cristal. El joven le sonríe y parece darle un beso a distancia. La sirena sonríe un momento y también le da un beso a traves del ambiente en que esta...entonces comienza a decir algo. Su voz, por el agua, no puede oírse, pero el joven entiende perfectamente  
-Lo sé, también te amo...por tí...compraría otro mar para estar contigo...  
La chica pareció entender sus palabras y sonríe nuevamente. El sujeto asiente y le da un último "beso"  
-Ya tengo que irme..te vere luego preciosa  
Luego de unos minutos, el joven emerge vistiendo un traje azul con una capa gris. Un chico aparece a su lado  
-Señor, le dije que comprar el mar nos seria mala ganga...  
-Bah...eso no tiene importancia Shigeru. Es mi dinero y puedo hacer lo que quiera...  
-Pero Señor...ya había gastado en la playa que le dió a la señorita Rickers..  
-Ah..sí, hermosa mujer - sonrió el chico - tan bella como los ángeles  
Entonces una hermosa chica de cabello azul corto y ojos apareció, vestida con un traje de doncella. Se inclinó levemente  
-Amo Hiroshi, su cena esta lista  
-Ah, perfecto...gracias Rei25  
La doncella se retiró y el joven siguió caminando seguido de su mayordomo que le recordaba los altos precios de la vida. Finalmente se detuvó frente a un enorme comedor, rodeado de ventanas que filtraban las estrellas y el espacio mismo. 2 doncellas aparecieron..idénticas a la anterior.  
-Señor Hiroshi, su cena consistira en dos platos de sopa del planeta Saitama y un grupus, cazado en su zona salvaje especialmente para la ocasión  
-Ah, Grupus (lease animal salvaje parecido al cerdo..coman frutas y verduras ^^), perfecto Rei22...tu también Rei06...  
Las doncellas asintieron y trajeron la primera bandeja.  
-Vamos Shigeru, sientate a comer  
-¿Comer? Con tanto que hacer  
-Vamos, no seas nervioso y come  
Shigeru iba a decir algo cuando sonó un bip en el comedor. Una doncella...(sí, como las 3 anteriores!) apareció  
-Amo Hiroshi, una nave de la República se acerca a la Citadel  
-Nave de la República Rei10? Hmm, que querran...tal vez que les preste más dinero...jeje  
-No lo sabemos, salvo que es algo de urgencia...solicitan si pueden usar la unidad de Terapia intensiva de nuestra Citadel  
-Parece algo malo...bien, dejalos entrar. Hablare con ellos personalmente...quien los representa?  
-La embajadora Antares Mizzar de Sailorn  
-Antares? Una mujer? - Hiroshi sonrio - esto me gusta...que esperan mis queridas Reis? Muevanse!

Pergamino...  
Izum miraba con detenimiento como todos los Jedis y sujetos se movían dentro de la enorme nave, Falcon90.  
-Leo Valencia...Krono Walker...Panty... - murmuró - Jedis...Debo obtener esa información. El Canciller la necesita con urgencia  
Entonces notó que más personas entraban en la nave, 5 humanos y un gungan.  
-Son una verdadera comitiva - el joven sonrió - bien, es hora de utilizar los inventos de "Q".  
Tomó su reloj y apretó uno de los botones de él. Un rayo de luz lo iluminó e Izum desapareció.  
-Este traje invisible es perfecto - caminó rapidamente mientras seguía observando la nave. Entonces vió a alguien conocido  
-¡Senadora Sunrider! - se dijó - así que ella ha estado organizando esto!  
Izum se escondió trás una columna del hangar y escuchó lo que comentaban  
-Es una suerte que el Congreso halla dado su aprobación para que Panty fuera con ustedes  
-Sí, pero puede levantar sospechas - murmuró Rivera mientras veía a sus compañeros subir  
-El Rey de Merazoma me confió que tu eras el mejor  
-Presume demasiado mi gobernante señora...ahora debo retirarme  
-Tu nave parece fuerte.  
-Lo es... - Garoldo hizó una última reverencia y se volvió hacia la nave.  
-Mi oportunidad - Izum corrió hacia la compuerta y alcanzó a saltar dentro de la nave. La senadora se volvió hacia un lado..  
-Que raro...sentí como si alguien nos observara.. - se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la salida del hangar. Shion y Black miraron desde un bunker lo sucedido  
-El Canciller parece que si quiere intervenir...envíar a Izum  
-Sí, cree que con esos trucos puede engañar a un Jedi - sonrió el Maestro Blackwolf - pero creo que sera de utilidad...me preguntó como le estara yiendo a Hali-Kali con la Señorita Cruz?  
-No lo sé, pero no creo que bien...vamos, hay que hablar con los de Sailorn.

Subseven..  
El origen de este planeta es desconocido..nada se sabe sobre él..ni su ubicación...pero el lado Oscuro domina el lugar...  
Una enorme Citadel, casi tan grande como las instalaciones del Templo Jedi se yiergue enmedio de una cadena montañosa cubierta de neblina. Destaca una torre que se eleva encima de todo....es llamada: "La torre del Baron del infierno".  
-Entonces Darth Squal y Darth Hibiki no se han reportado? - preguntó Lord Demon. Darth Battousai y Darth Deathscyther se vieron  
-No, los muy idiotas desaparecieron de la galaxia... - murmuró el joven Sith - parece que se los tragó la tierra  
-Habran muerto?  
-Lo dudo...son idiotas, pero no descerebrados - sonrió Deathscyther. Battousai asintió  
-Sospecho que dejaron escapar a los Jedis que estaban en Urania. Ahora deben estar tras ellos  
-Me lo imaginaba...entonces pospondremos la "Cumbre" para otra ocasión... - Lord Demon se levantó de su trono - Y Darth Zombie?  
-Regresó victorioso... - exclamó Battousai - el planeta fue destruído...y varios Jedis murieron en el ataque  
-Me parece perfecto. Ranko fue la jefa de batalla cierto?  
-Afirmativo...pero Lord...yo hubiera propuesto a Hilda para...  
-No tienes que decir más Deathscyther - ella aun no tiene la experiencia de combate de Setsuna y Ranko  
-La tendría si la dejaran pelear...  
-No te preocupes, El trio Sith pronto estara listo...  
Entonces una compuerta se abrió a espaldas de los 3. Darth Bulma emergió por ella  
-Señor, vengo a informarle que la Dra. Briefs casi termina con los últimos ajustes con "ID4"..  
-¿ID4?  
-Sí, el arma que tomara a toda la galaxia... - sonrió la Sith...  
Entre tanto, al otro lado de la Citadel Sith, en un taller enorme, una joven vestida de bata, trabajaba sobre una computadora a gran velocidad. El sudor corría por su cara  
-Debo terminar... - murmuraba en voz baja - tengo que hacerlo...  
Finalmente, dió un último teclazo. Levantó la vista y vió una especie de receptaculo que contenía nada más que el Holocrón. Dos cañones apuntaron al Holocrón dentro del receptaculo y dispararon. El Holocrón respondió emitiendo una energía azulosa que fue llenando el cristal del contenedor, así como los tubos conectados, que brillaban de la energía que transmitían. En cuestión de minutos, toda la sala se iluminó...  
-Lo hice - dió un largo suspiro.  
-Dra. Briefs, veo que se esforzó mucho..la felicitó  
Kam se volvió hacia la voz. Era Darth Deluxe. Le dirigió una mirada funesta  
-Ya esta, hice lo que me pidieron....ahora sueltenme  
-Ja, no tan rápido...debemos saber si esto sirve en combate  
-Que...ese no fue el trato..y..argh! - Kam comenzó a agarrarse el cuello mientras Deluxe levantaba la mano  
-El trato acaba de cambiar - sonrió levemente - lo siento Doc, pero tendra que acompañarnos a Endor  
-No se saldran con la su...su... - Kam sentía como se asfixiaba lentamente. Deluxe cerró más el puño  
-Le recomiendo que no hable...o la matare...ha entendido? - entonces soltó el puño y Kam cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad.  
-Ahora, volvamos a su celda..quiere..  
Kam miró con rabia al Sith mientras soltaba unas lágrimas. Se levantó y siguió al Sith...

Sailorn...  
-El Holocrón en manos Siths? - Nemain se levantó - imposible!  
-Es una lamentable noticia - la maestra Rydia asintió - pero en la batalla no se pudo hacer nada. El príncipe y su guardaespaldas fueron heridos de gravedad.  
Nemain se volvió hacia Cloud. Todos se encontraban en la sala de Consejo del planeta.  
-Esto no pinta bien...el Holocrón tiene un poder increíble...pero los Siths...en que podrían usarlo?  
-Tal vez creen un rayo destructor - comentó Vegemoon  
-Eso es imposible...aun así, el Holocrón no puede activarse para destruír  
-Y entonces?  
-No lo sabemos, pero entre tanto - comentó el maestro BlackWolf - mantenganse en guardia...no sabemos que planeran los Sith ahora que tiene tal poder  
-Los Jedis estaran bien bajo mi cuidado - exclamó la princesa Aisha - usted confíe Maestro  
-Bien, ahora hemos mandado un nuevo escuadrón hacia ustedes. Varios Jedis y soldados de buena voluntad van en su ayuda - murmuró el Maestro Alvan  
-Eso me parece bien - sonrió Belen - esto esta algo aburrido  
A todos les salió una gota de sudor  
-Ejem... - Bárbara miró a su hermana de forma asesina - gracias por su apoyo y a la Senadora Sunrider...  
-Que la Fuerza los acompañe - finalizó Mischa, otro maestro Jedi. La comunicación se cortó y la princesa dió un largo suspiro  
-Parece que el baile por la independencia de Sailorn tendra que esperar  
-No su majestad, no lo haga! - le rogaron Cherry y Belen. Bárbara y Vegemoon solo se golpearon la cara  
-Creo que las damas tienen razón - comentó Sebastián - quitar el baile haría que la población se preocupara por lo que esta pasando  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Sterling...no conviene cancelar el baile - intervinó Cloud.  
-Tal vez..pero...no me parece moral tener una fiesta ahora que estamos en plena guerra  
-La guerra no ha llegado hasta este planeta... - exclamó Nemain  
-Me gustaría decir que no, pero luego del encuentro con Darth Eagle, no estoy muy confiada...

Subseven...  
Darth Daga se detuvó frente a la pieza de Eagle. Tocó dos veces, pero nadie respondió. Entonces tocó la puerta y esta se abrió  
-No estaba sellada - pensó. Entró y vió que la habitación estaba hecha un total desastre...  
-Eagle no ha estado bien ultimamente - dijó.  
-Hic!...claro que estoy bien! - se escuchó una voz algo ronca de lo que parecía una silla.  
-Eagle! Pense que...  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien mujer - la silla giró y mostró al Sith, con una botella de vino en la mano. Su aspecto era obvio, estaba totalmente borracho  
-Eagle!! - exclamó sorprendida la joven  
-No te..hic!..alarmes - sonrió mientras le daba un trago a la botella - solo estoy celebrando por la victoria..hic!  
-Pense que no bebías...  
-Y no bebo...solo lo hago cuanddo suchede argo tan grandiooosssoooo - entonces el rostro de Eagle se oscureció - o algo tan trágico, sniff..  
Daga movió la cabeza. Los cambios de humor eran evidentes.  
-Quieres brindar conmigo hermanita?  
Daga decidió seguirle la corriente. Se sentó en lo que también parecía una silla. Eagle le enseño la botella  
-Gustasss?  
-No, gracias...  
-Te lo pierdes, jeje - Eagle le dió otro trago - ah! Se siente tan bien....  
-Hace cuanto que no bebías?  
-Hmm...desde..desde....ay! Creo que desde...no...esa fue cuando mate a esos idiotas..sí, ya me acorde...hic!...desde hace 5 años  
-5 años?  
-Sí, solo una botellita de jefez..las chicas se ven mejor! jajaja...que gracioso soy..hic! - entonces el rostro del Sith mostró tristeza - soy malo hermanita, soy malo...  
-Vamos hermano, no es para tanto... - Darth Daga a pesar de su forma de ser fría, le tenía cierta consideración a Eagle. Lo considera su maestro en cierta forma - que pasó?  
Entonces la cara de Darth Eagle adquirió seriedad  
-Amy volvió...  
-Amy?...tu prometida?  
-Sí...volvió de la muerte - Eagle le dió otro trago a la botella  
-Eso es imposible, nadie puede volver de la muerte!  
-No, lo ha hecho...en otra persona... - Eagle miró la botella. Un gesto de ira se apodero de él y lanzó el objeto hacia una esquina de la habitación. Daga saltó del susto. Eagle se paró de la silla y se volvió hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación  
-Ahora quiero estar solo...  
-Solo?  
-Sí...solo...  
Daga asintió..solo vió por última vez a su maestro y se retiró....

Fin del capítulo

Para entender bien esta historia, especialmente lo que pasó en Pergamino, deben checar la Sidestory de los "Reclutas", hecha por OTHni. En cuanto a la trama, espero seguir mejorandola (me parece aun muy simple) así como incluír a los personajes que faltan...(sí, aun más). Disculpen las molestias y si algunos se sienten excluidos, pero cada quien tendra su parte en el fic. Gracias por todo y que la Fuerza os acompañe en el siguiente capítulo...


	18. Chapter 18

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XVIII**

**PIRATERIA**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**CON ESTE PODER, LORD DEMON SE PROPONE LA TOTAL CONQUISTA DE LA REPUBLICA Y LA GALAXIA MISMA.**

**PERO NO TODO ES DESESPERANZA...HA SURGIDO UN NUEVO GUERRERO CON UN PODER DE PELEA INCREIBLE**

Xoom...  
-Lo ves - Scarlet le mostró las cartas - flor imperial!  
Bra miraba el juego y luego frunció el cejo  
-Hizó trampa..contó las cartas...  
La chica sonrió  
-No es trampa, simplemente use un recurso que no esta legalizado  
-Pero...  
-Mira, no es trampa..entendido?  
Bra miró a su nueva maestra en el juego y sonrió  
-Como diga señorita Scarlet..usted manda y yo aprendo  
Scarlet asintió. Entre tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, la capitana del cuartel, Marijose, miraba los archivos cuando Susana aparecio rapidamente  
-Señora!  
...Susana...  
-Digo..capitana!! Detectamos la presencia de la nave de F5 en la zona  
-Hablas en serio?  
-Sí, esta trás un crucero de procedencia desconocida  
-Ya veo...duelo de piratas...bien...tienes luz verde  
Susana asintió y salió corriendo rumbo a los hangares. Marijose sonrió  
-Al fin...ese pirata sera nuestro...

Espacio exterior, afueras de Megazoar  
Una nave crucero Jedi salía del planeta a gran velocidad.  
-¿Como se encuentra Asiant? - pregunto Ivan mientras computaba las coordenadas para el hiperespacio  
-Aun sigue llorando...creo que no fue buena idea separarlo de sus padres...  
-Lo sé...pero no teníamos otra opción...el es el elegido...no viste la demostración?  
-Sí, pero me parece algo cruel separar a un niño de sus padres  
-Tal vez, pero ese es el destino de un Jedi...yo se lo que siente Asiant, a mi me separaron más joven que a él. No como las reglas al nacimiento  
-Ya veo - Sam se sentó a lado de Ivan.  
-Y a donde vamos?  
Ivan no contesto  
-Ivan...  
-Lo siento Sam, es que... - no termino de decir la frase cuando sintio la pistola laser de la chica en su cabeza  
-¡A donde vamos?!!!  
-A Namekusei  
-Que!! - gritó la joven - no oíste las noticias! El planeta fue destruído  
-Yo no lo creo..siento aun una presencia  
-¿Presencia?  
-Sí, ya lo verás...  
-Pero, creí que ibamos a Sailorn o Pergamino?  
-Sera luego de esto y otro destino  
-¿Otro? - Sam estuvó a punto de gritar. El chico sonrió  
-Tranquila, así evitaremos ver a Terry - sonrió pícaramente. Sam se sonrojó  
-Iván!!  
Ivan se volvió. Iba a programar las coordenadas cuando tuvó un raro presentimiento.  
-¿Que ocurre? Porque no accionas la palanca?  
Entonces una nave de mediano alcance pasó frente a ellos a gran velocidad y luego volvió a entrar un vortex hiperdimensional  
-Vaya!! Casi chocamos con esa nave!  
-Sí...estuvimos cerca - el Jedi frunció el cejo - bueno, a Namekusei!!  
Y la nave desapareció en el hiperespacio....y en la nave crucero que había visto el Jedi..  
-Lina!!! - gritó Kaneko - me diste mal las coordenadas!  
-Lo siento, pero es la primera vez que salgo al espacio como copiloto  
-Esta bien, pero ten más cuidado...recuerda, debemos ir al sistema Xoom, planeta Katerpi  
-Bien, disculpa - Lina tecleo a gran velocidad las coordenadas en la computadora - estamos listas!  
Kaneko asintió mientras veía una cicatriz en su cara por la ventanilla de la nave. Sonrió y accionó la palanca del hiperimpulsor...

Flymoon...  
Hiroshi tomó un gran libro de su biblioteca privada...fingió leyerlo y luego se volvió hacia su linda invitada de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color  
-Embajadora Mizzar, tanto tiempo..  
-Disculpe las molestias causadas Señor de Fanellia  
-Vamos! - el chico se acercó rapidamente a la joven, haciendo que retrocediera - no tiene que disculparse. Todo por ayudar al rey de Gaia y su guardaespaldas...no se preocupe, tengo los mejores médicos e instalaciones en mi luna...ellos saldran con bien  
Hiroshi sonrió seductoramente. Antares trató de desvíar la mirada  
-Creo que vino por otra razón, verdad?  
-Q-Que quiere decir?  
-Sabe quien soy?  
-Sí...Hiroshi de Fanellia...  
-No!! - el joven se dió vuelta - como sabra, soy asquerosamente rico, gallardamente apuesto e increíblemente...guapo - Hiroshi mostró una sonrisa tan deslumbrante solo comparable con la de Shun Mitaka de Maisson Ikoku. Antares se sonrojó y sintió como el millonario le tomaba las manos entre las suyas  
-O no?  
Antares se quedó callada por la impresión, pero Hiroshi sonrió nuevamente  
-No se preocupe... - se separó - se que esas no fueron sus intenciones...disculpe  
Antares le salió una gota de sudor  
-A proposito, se que vino con algunos Jedis...  
-Así es, porque lo pregunta? - respondió la chica más relajada  
-Bueno...es que ví una chica muy parecida a usted...casi gemelas  
-Akane Tendo...c-claro... - Antares solo vió como Hiroshi caminaba a la puerta - a donde va?  
-A saludar a tan gentil dama - asintió el millonario. Otra gota de sudor apareció en la frente de la embajadora.  
Mientras, los Jedis discutían en una sala anexa a la biblioteca...  
-Este lugar es enorme - murmuró Blaster mientras veía como unas "Reis" les servían bocadillos - y las chicas son muy lindas  
-Aunque algo calladas - exclamó Mamoru  
-Acabo de hablar con el Consejo - El maestro Soullard habló - dice que debemos esperar a la recuperación del rey de Gaia  
-Pero eso nos demorara - comentó Gohan - los Sith tienen el holocrón y no sabemos de lo que sean capaces con él  
-A proposito Gohan...¿Como viste las habilidades de los pilotos de Gaimelechs?  
-Es buena...luche con el tal Shadow y puedo decir que esta bien entrenado...y el otro Gaimelech naranja y negro...  
-Era piloteado por un Sith...según Nemain se hace llamar Darth Deluxe  
-Ese tipo era fuerte...acabó con varias unidades de defensa sin que lo tocaran...parece que sus instintos estan bien desarrrollados, temo equivocarme en el término  
-No, no estas mal.. - el Maestro Soullard apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos  
-Insisto maestro que dejemos a la embajadora aquí y a los y vayamos a apoyar a Nemain! - reclamó Mamoru  
-No te preocupes...ahora un crucero va de Pergamino a Sailorn  
-¿Es cierto eso?  
-Sí, esta guerra se esta poniendo fea y peor ahora que los Sith tienen el poder del Holocrón  
-Oigan...alguien a visto a Akane? - preguntó Blaster...

Falcon 90...  
Krono platicaba anecdotas con Chrono y CShadow mientras OThni y Rivera piloteaban la nave.  
-El planeta Gyus...sí, un día fuí con mi maestro a visitarlo...  
-Era hermoso, pero las rebeliones lo destruyeron en su totalidad - asintió el joven samurai - Othni y yo tuvimos una misión allí  
-Me imagino que ayudar al rey como buenos mercenarios - sonrió Krono  
-No, los rebeldes duplicaron la suma y luchamos con ellos...ahora el planeta esta envuelto en muchas disputas comerciales  
-Ya veo... - CShadow volteó a todos lados - donde esta Panty?  
-Dijó que quería estar sola unas horas...  
-Ya veo... - el ser mitad humano y mitad cibernetico se volvió hacia el vitral de la sala de la nave. Vió el Halcón Milenario a lado de ellos  
-Veo que Latis y el Gnomo no nos han perdido la pista  
-Cierto - asintió Chrono - aunque...  
-Aunque que?  
-No entiendo porque ese otro Jedi no nos acompaño aquí  
-Te refieres a Leo Valencia?  
-Sí, muy callado el chico...  
Krono se quedó pensativo. Entre tanto, en el Halcón, Latis y el Gnomo discutían de asuntos importantes  
-No, el agua del retrete gira hacia la derecha!  
-Tu mentir! Gungan diche a la izquierda!  
-Gnomo! Esto no es Naboo!! Entiende!!  
-Ser lo mismo  
-Claro que no!!  
-Se podrían callar un momento - se escuchó una voz al fondo. Los dos se volvieron y vieron a un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo. Llevaba una toga color griseasa.  
-Lo sentimos... - murmuró sarcastico Latis. El Jedi solo frunció el cejo y volvió a su meditación.  
-Este tipo ser rarito  
Latis no supo interpretar la palabra que el Gnomo acababa de usar...

Subseven...  
Deluxe había dejado a la Dra. Briefs en su celda cuando vió una persona a lo lejos. Parecía ser un chico a simple vista, pero al acercarse, rasgos femeninos comenzaron a apreciarse  
-Go-chan - Deluxe sonrió. La "chica" asintió  
-Veo que de nuevo haciendo de las tuyas  
-Un poco.. - comenzó a caminar a lado de la otra Sith - mate a 432 personas en mi último ataque  
-Loable...yo mate a 534...  
-No te creo...  
-Hacemos la prueba?  
-No, estoy cansado...además, Lord Demon nos quiere frescos para la batalla que libraremos proximamente  
-De seguro debe estar viendo el ID4...  
-Así es...ya no es mi asunto. Esto le quita algo de diversión a las cosas  
-Vamos, esto nos hara invencibles  
-Sí, tal vez... - Deluxe se quedó callado. Entonces apareció Darth Zombie seguido de Ranko y Setsuna  
-Felicidades lord.. - sonrió sarcasticamente el Sith - por su triunfo en aquel débil planeta  
-No es algo gracioso Deluxe...fue díficil tomarlo..había Jedis  
-Pero creo que los aniquilaron, o me equivoco?  
-Sin ninguna dificultad - sonrió Ranko - fueron pan comido  
Deluxe entonces notó un ambiente de tensión. Go-chan miraba detenidamente a Darth Zombie. Una mirada fría se cruzó entre ambos  
-Erh...me huele a romance - comentó Deluxe.  
-No seas idiota! - Go-chan quisó golpearlo, pero el Sith esquivó el golpe  
-Te falta velocidad - Deluxe sonrió.  
-Como a tí cerebro... - una voz conocida emergió atrás de todos.  
-Darth Deathscyther...  
El otro Sith estaba recargado en la pared mientras su coleta descansaba sobre el panel  
-Lord Demon me envío para preguntar sobre Squal y Hibiki  
-Ellos aun andan trás la persecución de esos Siths  
-Ya veo...no quieren volver con las manos vacías... - Duo simulo cortar el perimetro del cuello - o...  
-Si no fueras tan idiota y zoquete, me caerias bien  
Maxwell pusó una mueca...  
-Imbecil... - los ojos del Sith se encendieron.  
-Antes de que comiencen a pelear aquí - intervino Go-chan - sera mejor ir a ver el proyecto, no?  
Deluxe y Deathscyther se fulminaron con la mirada y dieron media vuelta...  
-Parece que pronto habra guerra... - murmuró Setsuna...

Espacio exterior..  
PLAM!!!  
-Que rayos fue eso! - Josel sintió un fuerte impacto en la nave. Haruka dejó los audifonos de música y revisó las pantallas  
-Hay una nave de mediano alcance arriba de nosotros!! - exclamó - parece que nos quiere detener!  
-Lo sabía, no debimos parar la velocidad de la luz - Josel trató de ajustar los controles y salir fuera del alcance de la nave enemiga, pero un nuevo impacto lo desequilibro y cayó al suelo  
-Auch! Eso duele!  
-Que ocurre? - Hukarovi llegó tambaleandose  
-Un crucero nos esta golpeando...  
-Eso lo se - el padawan trato mantenerse en pie - saben quien es?  
-Solicito la rendicion incondicional de su crucero...o me vere obligado a destruirlos - se oyo una voz por el altoparlante.  
-Identificate pirata! - Josel tomo el microfono, pero un nuevo impacto lo hizo caer al suelo  
-F5 de Zeunissan..y no soy pirata - finalizo la transmision y se escucho otro golpe  
-Parece que estuviera domandonos - murmuro el maestro Mawyin  
-Que hacemos? En esta posicion no podemos acelerar..menos ir a la velocidad de la luz - exclamo Michiru  
-Tendremos que dejarnos abordar - sonrio Hukarovi  
-Que!! Es un pirata!!  
-Eso no importa - los dos Jedis asintieron. Entre tanto, F5 vio como el crucero comenzaba a detenerse. Sonrio levemente  
-Se han rendido..perfecto - se dirigio a Bitio - yo ire solo...creo que no habra problema  
-Como usted diga amo F5..¿Pongo las cadenas de energía?  
-Sí, por si intentan algo sucio..este tipo de crucero no puede contra los ganchos y cadenas de tracción  
El androide se volvió hacia los controles mientras F5 caminaba rumbo a la plataforma de enlazamiento...entonces tuvó un extraño presentimiento.  
-La Fuerza...se manifiesta en gran medida - pensó y se volvió hacia la cabina. Observó el crucero - hay dos seres con midiclorianos...debo tener cuidado

Xoom..  
Alex escribia a gran velocidad en la computadora mientras tomaba un sorbo de una bebida en lata  
-Veamos, si estoy en lo correcto, podre accesar a las computadoras del Consejo desde aqui.. - entonces vio un mensaje de restricción en la pantalla - hmm, se ponen dificiles, eh?...  
Alex trono sus dedos y comenzo a meter claves cuando se escucho como se oyo el sonido como se rompia un vidrio  
-Oh no! - la maestra Jedi se levanto - paso lo que temia!  
Salio corriendo de la habitacion y vio a Bra desmayada sobre el suelo, junto con un cilindro de energia a lado de vidrio de la sala estaba hecho pedazos  
-Scarlet! - se volteo hacia la ventana rota y solo oyo el rugir de una moto.  
-jajaja! - era la risa de Scarlet que se alejaba - por fin!! A jugar!!!  
La Jedi suspiro  
-Síndrome de abstinencia... - movio la cabeza y tomo el cílindro - tendre que llamar a Oscar..

Sailorn...  
Nemain y Cloud observaban el entrenamiento de Barbara, meditando unas rocas. Hacia media hora que habian hablado con el Consejo. Lo unico que podian hacer era esperar...esto no dejo contento a los Jedis, especialmente a Nemain, pero Cloud logro tranquilizarla un poco  
-Escuche que Warks fue destruído...  
-Así como Gaia... - suspiro Cloud - esta guerra esta costando demasiadas vidas  
Nemain asintió. Sin querer, se recargó en el hombro de Cloud. Este tampoco pareció notarlo  
-¿Estas bien hermana? - Cherry observó a Vegemoon que observaba la escena  
-Sí, solo que me recordo a él...  
-Duo?  
Vegemoon asintió y soltó un largo suspiro. Su gesto de reto volvió a su rostro  
-Bueno, olvídemos estas tonterías, tienes que entrenar  
-Lo sé, lo sé - sonrió Cherry - pero quiero saber que vestido usare en la fiesta  
-Eres igual que la princesa Belen, no cabe duda - suspiró la guerrera.  
-No seas tan gruñona, al menos sabemos que Antares sobrevivió al ataque  
-Sí, fue una gran suerte... - una sonrisa aflojó en el rostro de la chica pelirroja

Xoom...  
Una nave, de procedencia desconocida, aterrizaba en uno de los multiples hangares que había en la ciudad. Dos sujetos, vestidos de negro, bajaron rapidamente. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por una larga capucha  
-Estas seguro? - pregunto uno de ellos - Lord Demon nos colgara vivos si no logramos traerlos o matarlos  
-Estoy enteramente seguro, se que ellos pasaran por aquí...  
-Eso espero Darth Hibiki...  
-Eres demasiado preocupon Squal - una sonrisa malevola asomo por el rostro del otro sujeto - ahora hay que esperarlos  
Entonces Squal se detuvó en seco.  
-Un Jedi...  
-Que?  
-Hay un maldito Jedi aquí! - dijó casi gritando  
-No puede ser - Hibiki cerró los ojos, pero los abrió inmediatamente - sí, tienes razón...y por su nivel, tal vez sea un maestro  
-Que hacemos? Puede detectarnos?  
-No lo creo, hay demasiadas esencias y maldad en este planeta...sera mejor actuar disimuladamente...y pedir refuerzos  
-¿Refuerzos?  
Hibiki sonrió levemente...

Crucero de F5 y Jedi...  
F5 espero pacientemente y la compuerta de la nave se abrió. De nuevo tuvó ese presentimiento, así que camino lentamente. Entró en la nave de atraque y vió a 3 jovenes. Uno de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos, y dos chicas bastante bellas, de cabellos rubios y azules  
-Veo que solamente son unos chiquillos - exclamó el asaltante  
-Así que usted es pirata?  
-No soy pirata - respondio secamente F5 sacando su blaster y apuntando a los 3. Estos no hicieron el gesto de oponerse - ahora, traen algo de valor a bordo?  
-Hidromiel en ciertos tanques, créditos de la República  
-Créditos de la República? - F5 frunció el cejo. Este olía peor...nadie de ese sector cargaba con créditos de la República...esto solo significaba que...  
-Jedis!! - gritó y entonces se oyó el sonido de un sable de luz. F5 activó el suyo a gran velocidad y con un mandoble, apuntó a la cabeza de Michiru  
-Michiru! - Haruka trató de interponerse, pero Josel la detuvó. No era el momento.  
-Es hora de que salgan - murmuró F5 - o le cortare la cabeza a esta preciosidad  
Se oyo un respingo y dos figuras aparecieron entre las sombras  
-El viejo truco de la desaparición...me lo suponía - F5 sonrió mientras sujetaba a Michiru - son dos Jedis  
-Soy el maestro Mawyin y el mi padawan Hukarovi - el más grande lo miró - así que las leyendas del Consejo eran ciertas...  
-¿Que leyendas?  
-Tú eres el gran alumno de Zolin Briateas...alumno así de Torranzo...  
-¿Torranzo? - preguntó Hukarovi ahora confundido - de que habla Maestro?  
-Eso lo sabrás pronto joven padawan  
F5 pusó un gesto sombrío  
-Yo no soy un Jedi, ni un Sith...pero usted conoce de mí... - F5 apretó su marca sobre la chica - sin embargo, no lograran convencerme!  
-F5, el Consejo tenía razón sobre tí...  
Entonces se escuchó un estruendo. Acto seguido, varias sirenas comenzaron a escucharse. F5 escuchó un sonido de su transmisor  
-Que ocurre Bitio?  
-Amo F5...es la teniente Natsumaki de la Policia Estelar...pide nuestra rendición incondicional  
-Malaya! - rugio el pirata - pues dile que F5 no se rinde jamás...  
-Me gustaría ser optimista amo, pero 5 naves crucero y 2 cazas nos tienen rodeados  
F5 palideció...una sonrisa de asombro asomó por su rostro  
-Creo que este no ha sido mi día...  
Josel caminó hacia el tablero de control y activó el altoparlante de la nave  
-¡F5! Soy la teniente Natsumaki...estas rodeado pirata espacial! Ahora ríndete o te volaremos en pedazos!  
F5 frunció el cejo.  
-Es hora de la retirada - soltó a Michiru y corrió hacia la compuerta - Bitio! Preparate para salir!  
Pero dos sables se interpusieron  
-Lo sentimos, pero en nombre de la República, estas arrestado  
-No tengo tiempo para juegos estupidos! - F5 atacó con su sable y de un buen mandoble, mandó a volar a los dos sorprendidos Jedis.  
-El tipo es bueno! - exclamó Hukarovi reponiendose - pero aun le falta medirse al mejor!  
Se produjó un nuevo choque de sables entre F5 y Hukarovi  
-Eres bueno padawan, pero te falta experiencia! - el pirata dió varios mandobles laterales que provocaron que el padawan bajara la guardia, dandole un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. Yanoki retrocedió aturdido, pero alcanzó a detener a F5 con un impulso de la Fuerza, haciendolo trastabillar en su rodilla. Un dolor intenso pareció atravesar su cuerpo al sentir crujir su rodilla. F5 cayó al suelo adolorido, lo cual aprovechó Hukarovi para desarmarlo de un mandoble y mandando a volar su empuñadura varios metros  
-Maldita sea para que empezaran estas reumas!  
-Creo que hemos ganado - sonrió victorioso Hukarovi  
-Yo no lo creo - F5 cerró los ojos. Entonces Josel notó que los dispositivos de disparo de la nave se encendieron  
-Detenganlo! - Josel saltó hacia el control - ha activado las armas!  
-Que!  
-Demasiado tarde - sonrió F5 en trance. Varios disparos fueron hacia el caza de la teniente Natsumaki.  
-Pero que! - Susana alcanzó a esquivarlos, pero la unidad, al ver a su jefa siendo atacada, respondió con fuego.  
-Al suelo! - gritó Haruka. Varios impactos dieron de blaster dieron de lleno, haciendo que el crucero se cimbrara con violencia. Hukarovi perdió el control y F5 se alzó con una patada, mandando a volar al padawan. Mawyin trató de levantarse, pero F5 lo repelió con la Fuerza y comenzó a correr, casi cojeando, rumbo a la compuerta.  
-Bitio, escape del galgo y la liebre! - gritó por su transmisor. Entró a su nave y justo cuando se separaban de la plataforma de enlace, dos sendos disparos dieron directo a la nave de F5.  
-Amo F5, escudos al 20% - repuso el robot. F5 vió con desanimo como el caza de la teniente apuntaba hacia su nave, como si apuntara a su propia persona  
-Por última vez F5 - se escuchó la voz de Susana - ríndete!  
F5 miró hacia Bitio. Comenzó a recordar lo de L4-T4...dió un largo suspiro y golpeó el tablero  
-Bitio, dales bandera blanca..nos rendimos  
-Amo...esta seguro? Podemos disparar y...  
-No... - dijó con voz cansada - me doy por vencido...por esta ocasión  
Bitio no dijó nada y mandó el mensaje. Se escuchó una risa de satisfacción  
-Enhorabuena viejo pirata...al fin, he logrado pillarte!  
-Ría lo que quiera teniente, pero esto no se quedara así... - F5 sonrió - no soy un pirata, ha entendido?

Namekusei...  
Iván descendió enmedio de lo que antiguamente era una reserva...ahora reducida a escombros y demás...  
-Esto es horrible - murmuró Sam - Namekusei fue destruído  
El Jedi no dijó nada. Asiant se encontraba con ellos, estaba igual de estupefacto  
-Esto...esto lo hicieron los Sith?  
-Así es... - señalo la destrucción por la pantalla - ellos solos  
-Fue como con Malagaste - la reina Concepción sintió como recordaba esos momentos tan terribles. La nave aterrizó. Entonces, una figura apareció en los monitores  
-Una forma de vida - dijó Sam señalando la pantalla - tenías razón...tal vez sea...  
-Ahora vuelvo... - se levantó y camino rumbo a la compuerta de salida  
-Es peligroso, debo acompañarlo  
-No te preocupes Asiant, no hay peligro  
Asiant y la reina se miraron. Sam suspiró  
-El sabe lo que hace.  
Iván sonrió y bajó rapidamente. Tan pronto el Jedi bajó, sintió la atmosfera pesada del planeta. Entonces la sombra se fue acercando enmedio de la neblina de destrucción. Finalmente, se reveló a un nameko, un sujeto de piel verde, antenas y de gran altura, portando la armadura y hombreras que Asiant usaba, combinado con un dogi morado  
-Siento haber llegado tarde maestro - Iván se inclinó. El sujeto asintió  
-No tienes que disculparte...  
-Maestro, agradecería que no dijera así..por el momento  
-Todos saben tu secreto, no tienes que negarlo  
-Tal vez, pero no la reina...  
-Te has vuelto más fuerte...pudiste sentir mi presencia desde varios años luz  
-No fue fácil...el fallecido Rey Chekka me ayudó  
-Sí, me imaginó...de seguro te ha contado sobre la tremenda destrucción que han causado los Sith  
-Esto es una guerra, ahora ellos llevan la ventaja. Tienen el holocrón  
-Entonces, combatiremos juntos  
-Así es...  
-Eso lo esperaba - sonrió el nameko  
-Era lo que menos podía pedirle maestro Diego La-Daimao - asintió el Jedi - usted fue el que me enseño a pelear  
-Pero no solo vienes a pedirme tu ayuda para la lucha, siento 3 presencias en la nave...una de ellas es Sam, las otras dos...una muy poderosa  
-Es el sujeto de la leyenda...  
-Hablas de aquel que equilibrara la Fuerza  
-Tal vez - finalizó Iván...

Xoom...  
-Así que escapó - Óscar colocó el cilíndro de energía en el cuerpo de Bra - esta listo  
La androide se activó rapidamente  
-Señorita Scarlet, que esta haciendo? - murmuró - que, que ocurrió?  
-Parece que Scarlet escapó - sonrió Alex  
-Yo, lo siento, no supe...me engaño  
-Me lo imaginaba - Óscar suspiró - ahora a buscarla...puede meterse de nuevo en problemas y esta vez ni con fianza podremos sacarla del "bote"  
-Te acompañare - se levantó Alex - es capaz de robar con tal de jugar  
-Vaya, iras enseñando eso? - el chico señalo su atuendo  
-Que tiene? Te gustó no?  
Óscar no contestó  
-Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer...  
Entre tanto, una nave en el espacio exterior del planeta, el Executor se acercaba a gran velocidad  
-Así que una amiga?  
-Exacto, una vieja amiga - murmuró Kaneko - tengo que hablar con ella...ayudarla en lo que pueda  
-La envidio...yo no tengo muchos amigos con quien hablar..el más cercano, mi primo, murió en batalla  
-Se siente horrible perder a alguien que quieres - Kaneko cerró los ojos mientras con una mano tocaba la cicatriz de su mejilla - pero a veces, no hay otra que seguir adelante  
Lina asintió...  
-Tal vez, pero cuando no tienes motivos...  
Las dos se quedaron en silencio. La nave siguió descendiendo enmedio de la turbulencia causada por la atmósfera...  
-Que raro...  
-Ocurre algo?  
-La Fuerza - Lina pareció en trance - hay 3 presencias muy fuertes en este lugar...  
-3? A que te refieres?  
-Dos Siths..un Jedi...la Fuerza esta en movimiento por esas 3 convergencias  
-Siths? - Kaneko trago saliva - hablas en serio?  
-Podría equivocarme, pero es la misma energía que emitieron cuando destruyeron el planeta  
-Sabes quienes podrían ser?  
-No, aun no puedo reconocer una presencia...pero se que son dos Siths y un Jedi  
-Pense que siendo un planeta sin importancia, no atacarían, pero... - Kaneko aceleró el aterrizaje - Scarlet puede estar en problemas!

Fin del capítulo

A diferencia de otros fics, es necesario leer en cierta forma la sides para que tengan una idea de lo que ocurre, en el caso de este capítulo, la historia que escribieron Kaneko, Electra y Scarlet, así como las historias que F5. Como comente en el cap. anterior, estas iran en un apartado aparte en .  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	19. Chapter 19

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XIX**

**DOS GUERREROS, UN DESTINO**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**CON ESTE PODER, LORD DEMON SE PROPONE LA TOTAL CONQUISTA DE LA REPUBLICA Y LA GALAXIA MISMA...PERO NO TODO ES DESESPERANZA...HA SURGIDO UN NUEVO GUERRERO CON UN PODER DE PELEA INCREIBLE**

**MIENTRAS, F5 AL FIN FUE CAPTURADO...**

Crucero Falco 00  
Izum se encontraba dentro de los hangares de la enorme nave carguero de Pergamino. Admiró el Falco 90 que se encontraba estacionado junto con dos gaimelechs  
-Es hermosa - sonrió mientras se acostaba a un lado de la pared del hangar. Entonces sacó una vieja bitácora con forma de computadora y comenzó a teclear unos datos. Al instante, una lista de midiclorianos apareció frente a él en la pantalla, con sus respectivos nombres. Vió una por una, hasta que se detuvó en un número que destacaba por su inferioridad.  
-900 midiclorianos - murmuró la cantidad - solo 900 midiclorianos...  
Entonces comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado apenas unos días antes...en la prisión de la ciudad planeta...

Flashback...  
Izum caminaba por los angostos pasillos de la neo prisión. Vió a través de las celdas transparentes los criminales que había capturado la policía estelar así como los Jedis mismos; desde piratas espaciales hasta jefes de mafia hutts...Entonces se detuvó frente a una celda en especial. Una hermosa joven de cabellos y ojos azules pareció notar su presencia. Se levantó, recogiendo su traje de prisionera. Izum desactivó la pared de energía y entró. La chica lo miró  
-Eres del Senado?  
-Así es, mi nombre es Izum...he sido enviado para recoger los datos que ibas a proporcionar...Señorita Cruz  
La joven suspiró mientras se sentaba en la hamaca de la celda  
-Confía demasiado en mí, podría volarle los sesos con un golpe  
-No lo hara - Izum sonrió sentandose a su lado - veo que ya no quiere estar con los Sith  
Patty sonrió  
-Fui imprudente...pense que yiendome del lado oscuro, podría ganar más poder y ser nombrada sacerdotisa mayor...fui una tonta...ese padawan me derrotó sin problemas  
-Bueno, ahora que cree en su regeneración, nos ayudara?  
-Sin lugar a dudas...por eso solicite la ayuda del Senado, no de los Jedis. Los Siths tienen informantes en el Templo  
-Lo que imaginaba, un espía  
-Así es..no lo conozco por desgracia, pero era alguien en quien confían  
-Y que datos va a proporcionarme?  
-Je, esto - Patty sacó un computador portatil - la prisión me proporciono esto para subir los datos que tenía en mi cabeza, entre ellos, esto... - señalo una columna. Izum miró sorprendido  
-La cuenta de midiclorianos de los Siths - exclamó el espía sorprendido  
-Así es...de todos. Caronte me la mostró un día en una nave...les diría la ubicación del planeta Sith, pero nunca estuve allí...ahora, mire esta parte - señalo una línea en específico. Izum abrió los ojos  
-900 midiclorianos...un Sith tiene 900 midiclorianos?  
-Sí, yo tampoco lo podía creer...es demasiado débil...el tipo no cabe duda de que es un fanfarrón inútil...Darth Deluxe  
-Darth Deluxe - Izum siguió viendo la línea..efectivamente, Darth Deluxe registraba 900 midiclorianos...nada más...  
-Cuando lo ví, era un maldito egocentrista...un presumido...pero me reí de él cuando leí la cuenta. Solo ha estado presumiendo, inclusive cualquiera hubiera matado al rey Chekka...es un simple idiota..

Fin del Flashback  
Izum movió la cabeza  
-Yo no creo que sea tan idiota... - entonces tecleó algo en la computadora y otra columna apareció. Era la lista de Jedis que estaban o estuvieron involucrados en esta guerra...uno de ellos, mostraba la cantidad de 800 midiclorianos  
-Antilles, Ryoga - leyó Izum - igual que Deluxe...él murió...dos sujetos con casi la misma lectura de clorianos...¿Que diablos significa esto?

Espacio exterior...  
El crucero Jedi de Cloud volaba a nivel del hiperespacio  
-Vas bien Asiant - Diego miraba al chico mientras se ponía en pose de combate frente a un rotor - usa tu filosofía Jedi...  
Asiant sonrió y rapidamente con sus manos desvió los rayos del rotor. Iván aplaudió  
-Bien, estas progresando  
-Iván, porque no usa el sable? - preguntó Sam - se puede lastimar así  
-Un Jedi generalmente usa su sable para atacar, pero cuando lo pierde, pierde su forma de defensa y ataque. Los Siths saben eso y fueron entrenados de otra forma...Darth Cyberdemon fue listo, cuando pelee contra esos dos Siths, usaron tacticas de energía y pelea. Asiant debe aprender de todo para ser un buen Jedi  
-Pero según tú, el Jedi no ataca, solo se defiende  
-Y que crees que le estoy enseñando? - sonrió el chico - Diego fue mi maestro, así que quiero que sea el de Asiant  
-Me presumes demasiado - comentó el nameko - apenas soy un guerrero de clase intermedia.  
-De todas formas...  
-Iván, se que vamos a otro lado...¿Donde?  
-Xoom...  
-Xoom?  
-Sí, en el planeta Katerpi...vamos a recargar combustible  
-Pero hay otros sistemas y planetas más cercanos  
-Lo sé, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento  
-Como siempre..espero no nos metas en problemas  
Iván se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo el entrenamiento de Asiant...  
-Ustedes son los únicos que entrenan así - suspiró Sam

Subseven...  
Go-chan caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras hacía una rabieta  
-Mira que mandarme de niñera de Deluxe...que rabia! - se detuvó frente a un panel de control - computadora, muestrame donde se encuentra el Sith Deluxe  
-El Lord se encuentra en la cámara de gravedad #2...  
-Bien.. - Go-chan caminó hacia el lugar y se detuvó frente a la puerta. Trató de entrar, pero estaba sellada.  
-Deluxe - la joven apretó el comunicador - dejame entrar  
-Imposible...estoy entrenando  
-Lord Demon quiere verte  
Se oyo un respingo. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió. Go-chan entró y vió al chico con un dogi de entrenamiento anaranjado....que dejaba ver los brazos del joven. Un leve sonrojo corrió por las mejillas de la chica  
-Que estas viendo?  
-Nada.. - Go-chan volvió a su actitud seria - solamente me fije en la cámara...  
-Bien, dile a Lord Demon que ire en unos minutos... - Deluxe salió de la habitación. Go-chan imitó sarcasticamente a Deluxe y se encaminó hacia la computadora de la cámara.  
-Veamos, con que gravedad ha estado entrenando este pelmazo - revisó el registro. Soltó un leve "oh" la ver el número  
-30 GS... - se dijó - vaya.. - se volvió hacia la salida - creo que lo he estado menospreciando demasiado...

Xoom...  
El Executor descendió sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje de un hangar. Luego de pagar una suma de créditos, Kaneko y Lina salieron rapidamente del lugar  
-Siento no llevarte a Pergamino chica, pero mi amiga es más importante  
-No te preocupes, estare bien, ire a una embajada y me llevaran a Pergamino...pero entre tanto, la ayudare  
-Gracias, pero creo poder sola - Kaneko señalo su blaster con una sonrisa  
-Un blaster no es suficiente contra un Sith. Tal vez no tenga mi sable, pero puedo darles batalla  
-Como quieras chica - Kaneko se detuvó y comenzó a inspeccionar un mapa de la zona a un lado del hangar  
-¿Que busca?  
-Un casino  
-¿Un casino?  
-Sí, si hay uno, Scarlet estara allí...  
Entre tanto, Alex, Óscar y Bra caminaban rumbo a los casinos de la ciudad cuando Alex se detuvó  
-Lado oscuro..  
-Que?  
-Siento el lado oscuro, ocultense...hagan algo, corran!  
Óscar y Bra obedecieron y se colocaron a lado de un restaurant ambulante. Entonces dos sujetos, vestidos totalmente de negro, aparecieron por la avenida. Alex frunció el cejo...pero luego rompió su mirada con una sonrisa guasona y se acercó a los dos sujetos, especialmente a uno de ellos  
-Oye guapo, quieres tener una cita y luego una gran noche conmigo?  
-Erh... - el chico se sonrojo levemente - acaso eres...  
-No, en realidad vivo aquí - se separó mostrando su figura - pero como mi novio me cortó, estoy buscando el consuelo en alguien tan apuesto como tú... - Alex sonrió - lindo...  
El chico miró a su compañero. Este se adelantó  
-No tenemos tiempo como para andar perdiendolo en una tonta adolescente como tú  
-Pero que grosero!! - le espeto Alex - sera, que acaso eres del otro bando?  
El sujeto se sonrojo. Su compañero no pudo evitar mostrar una risa  
-No niña!! - gritó el afectado - ahora dejanos, o tendrás graves aprietos  
-Bueeeno - Alex se cruzó de brazos coquetamente - como quieran, pero antes... - ella se acercó al otro y le plantó un beso de esos apasionados tipo novela rosa. Óscar y Bra que contemplaban la escena, se quedaron mudos  
-La señorita Alex es demasiado rapida!  
-Ya lo creo - repusó el chico sonrojado por el tamaño beso que contemplaban.  
Alex soltó al chico y le dió una palmada en la mejilla  
-Besas estupendamente... - le sonrió coquetamente - te espero esta noche...guapo - Alex dió media vuelta mientras el chico parecía dar vueltas.  
-Deja de hacerte el estupido Squal - espetó el otro - tenemos cosas que hacer...  
-Sí, lo sé - Squal agitó la cabeza y dió media vuelta, pero antes, le dirigió una sonrisa a Alex. Esta le guiño el ojo y tan pronto se alejaron, Óscar y Bra se acercaron  
-Señorita, esta bien?  
Alex no contestó..  
-Alex - remarcó Óscar. La chica se volvió con una gran sonrisa  
-Claro, me siento de maravilla!! Bueno - se tocó su cabello - bien, vayamos por Scarlet  
A los dos les salió una gota de sudor...  
Entre tanto, una nave carguero de la policia Estelar aterrizaba en los cuarteles generales. La capitan Escalante esperaba inpaciente afuera del hangar cuando la puerta del carguero se abrió. Susana emergió con F5 esposado.  
-Lo logramos mi sensei! - sonrió la chica - esta capturado  
F5 no contestó y siguió con la mirada a Marijose  
-Al fin pirata espacial, eres nuestro! - exclamó jubilosa la capitan  
-No soy pirata - repusó F5 mientras era llevado por Susana a la prisión. Entonces 5 figuras emergieron más del carguero.  
-Y ustedes quienes son? - preguntó Marijose  
-Somos dos Jedis de Yetzal capitan - se inclinó respetuosamente el más grande - mi nombre es Al Mawyin y mi aprendiz, Hukarovi Yanoki...además, 3 amigos nos acompañan de Urania  
-Ya veo, pero que hacen aquí?  
-Ibamos en el crucero que F5 atacó - contestó Josel - gracias a la policia, no se efectuó ningún robo  
-Ya veo, y su motivo para venir a este sector?  
-Era el más cercano para entablar con la embajada de la República  
-Lamentablemente nosotros somos lo más cercano a una embajada...la República casi no tiene presencia aquí  
-Esta bien, podría comunicarme con el Consejo y con el Senado para disponer nuestra salida  
-Todo con tal de ayudar a los Jedis - sonrió Marijose...  
Al Mawyin siguió a la capitan mientras Hukarovi pareció quedarse quieto.  
-Ocurre algo malo? - pregunto Michiru  
-No, pero creí sentir algo escurridizo...se evade  
-De seguro nervios tuyos amigo - sonrió Haruka  
-Tal vez...

Espartan...  
Un lejano planeta que forma parte del sistema binario de Rakiv.  
-Una guerra civil ha envuelto a este reino, provocando que varios gangsters y traficantes hagan de las suyas mientras el gobierno lucha contra rebeldes que quieren tomar el poder. Al mismo tiempo, una banda de asesinos ha hecho trato con los rebeldes para venderles armas y otros utensilios para la guerra, pactando diversas reuniones.. - un policia estelar contaba la historia a un joven Jedi de cabellos rubios y ojos claros mientras observaban un trueque entre rebeldes y mercenarios - como la que esta viendo Señor..  
-Lighseeker, Kyle Quai...pero puedes llamarme Pokemex...bien, puedes dejarme solo  
-Pero señor Jedi, puede ser peligroso  
-No te preocupes, se cuidarme - el Jedi se levantó. El policía obedeció y salió corriendo del lugar. Lightseeker vió la escena e identificó a uno de los mercenarios  
-Mandoliano...muy fuerte...pero no creo que me cueste trabajo - entonces levantó las manos y comenzó a moverlas a gran velocidad en una secuencia. Entonces se detuvó y gritó  
-¡En nombre de la República! ¡Ríndanse!  
Entonces los rebeldes y mercenarios se volvieron y comenzaron a disparar con sus blasters.  
-Mi turno...¡Burning Attack! - una bola de energía salió de sus manos, creando una gran explosión entre los dos bandos. El mandoliano, de reflejos rapidos, dió un gran salto para esquivar el ataque, pero al levantar la vista, vió con horror como el Jedi saltaba hacia él, sacando su sable de una funda de su espalda, no del cinturón como es comunmente.  
-Noo!! - gritó el mandoliano mientras al son de un grito y un poderoso mandoble, Kyle cortó al sujeto en dos partes, para luego desintegrarlo con una esfera de energía. Los mercenarios y los rebeldes huyeron asustados ante la muestra de poder, pero una redada de policias los detuvó, creando confusión y la vez que cayeran sin problemas ante los oficiales.  
Kyle aterrizó y enfundó su sable en la espalda, dandole un toque muy especial.  
-Gracias Kyle, fuiste de gran ayuda...has eliminado al mejor mafioso de todo este sector - apareció el jefe policiaco  
-No fue nada...ahora debo regresar a Pergamino  
-¿Tan pronto? Aun faltan varios capos más...  
-Lo sé capitan, pero he recibido ordenes del Consejo, debo volver  
-Como quieras, fuiste de una gran ayuda  
-Prometo volver - finalizó el Jedi mientras se dirigía hacia un speeder para ir a la ciudad...

Sailorn..  
Akiko y Nemain conversaban en uno de los balcones del palacio, del cual podían ver como entrenaba Barbara bajo la mirada vigilante de Cloud  
-Aun no le has pedido salir?  
-No - Nemain suspiró - aun no halló el modo  
-Debes hacerlo..el baile es en unos 4 días...así que pierdas tu tiempo  
-Lo sé, pero... - la Jedi suspiró. Akiko movió la cabeza y sacó un vestido color azul de un paquete  
-Y eso?  
-Lo que llevare a la fiesta, ya compraste el tuyo?  
-Erh..no me interesa..pensaba ir así  
-Así? - Akiko señalo su toga - vestida como un monje  
-Y que tiene de malo?  
-Te falta andar a la moda  
-Soy un Jedi, no necesito andar a la moda  
-Bueno, no soy una experta, pero necesitas un vestido para el evento  
Entonces se escucharon unos toques a la puerta. Akiko dió permiso y Cherry emergió  
-Alguien habló de ir de compras?  
Nemain miró implorando misericordia, pero fue tarde. Akiko la agarró del brazo, Cherry del otro, mientras era arrastrada hacia afuera  
-No!! Me gusta mi traje!  
-Vamos anticuada, no te hara daño un cambio de ropa - sonrió Cherry guiñandole el ojo a Akiko. Sebastián, que revisaba un manual sobre vuelo, vió la escena desde lejos  
-Dios! Cherry lo volvió a hacer - suspiró...  
Entre tanto, la soberana del planeta y Vegemoon platicaban sobre la situación, cuando un soldado apareció con un papel en mano. Aisha agradeció el mensaje y lo leyó detenidamente  
-Un mensaje de los cuarteles de Pergamino...dice que una nave fue robada...se presume que dos oficiales fueron las culpables - Aisha enseño el papel a Vegemoon - aquí estan sus retratos  
-Shampoo Y Buffy García...había escuchado de ellas. Valerosas combatientes  
-Sí, me preguntó porque habran hecho eso? - Aisha continuó - se presume que vienen en esta dirección  
-Bien, dare la orden de...  
-No, espera...quiero que pasen por aquí sin problemas  
-Princesa! Esta alucinando! Pueden ser...  
-Vegemoon, el Senado y la República no estan haciendo nada por la Galaxia...la Senadora Sunrider me platicó de las intrigas políticas que se estan viviendo, así que la ayuda hacia los Jedis puede tardar  
-Ya veo, entonces las dejaremos pasar?  
-Sí, ellas también deben estar en contra de los Siths...cualquier ayuda es bienvenida ahora

Flymoon  
Blaster miraba al príncipe y a su guardaespaldas rehabilitandose en una especie de cámara horizontal, mientras una mascarilla de oxígeno y varios cables y sondas cruzaban por sus cuerpos dentro de la sala de terapia intensiva  
-Se como se siente eso - pensó mientras miraba su cuerpo - solo que yo no tuve tanta suerte  
-En que piensas amigo? - se acercó Mamoru  
-En la vida...lo preciosa que puede ser a veces.. - sonrió el Jedi mitad cyborg - y en el idiota que les hizó esto  
-Según dijó el príncipe, fue un sujeto llamado Darth Deluxe  
-El responsable de la muerte del Rey Chekka...según informes, es todo un asesino a sueldo  
-Blaster, el planeta del maestro Saotome fue atacado...murió  
Blaster movió la cabeza  
-Y Lina? Su prima?  
-No sabemos, no hallaron su cuerpo en la destrucción  
-Nos estan matando como patos...tenemos que hacer algo  
-El Consejo hace lo que puede y el Senado  
-El Senado tiene la culpa de que muchos de nuestros camaradas y civiles mueran  
-Lo sé, solo podemos esperar...  
-Esperar no es la solución  
-Tu me dijiste que hay que tener paciencia - sonrió Mamoru  
-Sí, lo se...hablaste con Nemain?  
-No he podido...ella..parece que no quiera hablar con nadie  
-Habra encontrado un nuevo amor?  
-No seas payaso...ella no es ese tipo de chica  
-Las mujeres son muy volubles en su forma de ser...  
-Escuche eso! - la voz de Akane se oyó. Los dos se volvieron y vieron a la padawana con un gesto de enojo  
-Solo bromeaba jovencita  
-No me pareció de buen gusto...se nota que son hombres  
Los dos se vieron  
-Y que esperabas? Acaso pollos?  
-Dejen de bromear...hablo en serio...a las mujeres no se nos toma en cuenta  
-Claro que sí...no te molestes  
Akane no dijó nada y se volvió hacia una vitrina por la cual se divisaba el espacio exterior  
-El maestro Soullard no ha podido obtener el permiso para salir...no hasta que ellos se recuperen  
-Sí, pero la recuperación en las cámaras tardara por lo menos 24 a 48 hrs.  
Akane no dijó nada y siguió viendo el espacio...una lágrima corrió por su rostro  
-Ranma murió..cierto?  
-Los dos asintieron. La chica bajó la cabeza y se limpió rapidamente  
-Era un tonto, pero un buen chico...  
-Akane..el era por lo menos 15 años mayor que tu...  
-Tal vez... - ella trato de sonreír, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Finalmente las lágrimas aparecieron y se soltó a llorar. Mamoru se acercó para consolarla con un abrazo mientras Blaster suspiraba  
-Estupida guerra...comienzo a detestar al causante de todo esto  
Entre tanto, Antares trataba de aguantar el parloteo de Hiroshi cuando los dos llegaron a los talleres del lugar. Gohan se encontraba limpiando su gaimelech cuando escuchó un grito  
-¡¡¡¡¡No puede ser!!!! Un Gaimelech!!!!!  
Al chico le salió una gota de sudor. Hiroshi, haciendo uso de buena condición, salto desde la plataforma que se encontraba hasta el suelo y corrió a ver embelesado el artefacto  
-Y no solo eso!! Es una replica perfecta de Escaflowne!!  
-Así es - Gohan lo miró - en casi todos los detalles y mejorado en algunas cosillas...veo que le gustan las máquinas Sr. Hiroshi  
-Claro, pero claro que sí!!! Yo también tengo un EVA  
-Un EVA? - Gohan estaba impresionado - como? Esos fueron modelos que salieron apenas hace 500 años...solo se hicieron 10 de ellos...  
-Pues yo tengo uno de ellos - sonrió confíadamente. Ahora Gohan era el emocionado  
-Tengo que verlo!!  
-Con gusto mi pequeño amigo - sonrió el millonario. Antares miró todo con escepticismo  
-Chicos...parecen niños con juguete nuevo..

Xoom...  
En la estación, Hukarovi conversaba sobre la situación con Marijose y Susana mientras Mawyin se encontraba en otro sector de la estación. Sin ser visto, se introdujó en el cuarto de transmisiones...pulsó una combinación y luego una clave. La imagen de un sujeto, ligeramente distorsionada, apareció en la pantalla  
-Lo tienes?  
-Así es maestro...perdone no comunicarme, pero me aleje del sector unas horas...tenía que ir por un viejo amigo  
-Ya veo...pense que algo te había ocurrido  
-No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente, solo que traigo mucha gente a bordo  
-No te preocupes por la reina, la doncella y el chico...y por tu amigo...iremos a Sailorn terminando el papeleo. También traigo acompañantes  
-Hukarovi debiera saber de esto  
-No, el sabe de lo que paso y podría sospechar  
-Sabe lo que pienso, no es tiempo de revelarme  
-Cierto, y porque la transmisión es tan mala?  
-Estoy en mi camarote...dejé al chico pilotear, es bueno..aprende rápido  
-Ellos tampoco lo saben?  
-No, mi misión es otra...si ella se entera donde voy realmente, me mata  
-Vamos, si un Sith no logró matarte, porque una chica  
-Le temo a las mujeres - sonrió la imagen - pueden volverse más peligrosas que un Sith  
-Tienes razón..ahora, debo irme..alguien viene  
-Maestro, siento muchas presencias con midiclorianos en Xoom, sera un campo de batalla cuando llegue  
-No te preocupes...siento a una vieja amiga y el poder de una padawan, pero los otros dos...  
-Tenga cuidado, llegare lo más rápido que pueda  
-Eso espero...fuera Mawyin - cortó la comunicación. Entonces un oficial entró y se detuvó al no ver nadie  
-Que raro, pense que alguien hablaba - cerró la puerta y el maestro apareció entre las sombras  
-El truco de esconderse funciona - y salió con sigilo del lugar.  
¡Bip! Un ruido emergió del radio de la Teniente, que platicaba con el Jedi  
-Aquí Natsumaki, que ocurre?  
-Teniente, vimos a Scarlet en el Casino Real Plaza...parece que esta ganando mucho dinero - se escuchó por el altavoz  
-Descubrieron el truco?  
-Eso parece...venga enseguida  
-Bien, voy en camino - la oficial se disculpó - lo siento, me llama el deber  
Hukarovi y Marijose asintieron. Mientras, Josel sonreía al ver la noche de Katerpi  
-Damaris iba a dar un concierto en esta ciudad, lastimara que pronto nos iremos  
-Cierto - Haruka lo abrazó por atrás - y que haremos?  
-No sé, entrare a la academia...y tu?  
-Creo que también...no pienso dejarte solo  
Josel sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo de su "amiga", entre tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Alex caminaba con Bra a paso rápido por un casino de la ciudad, cuando escucharon una voz conocida  
-¡¡Gane!!  
-¡Scarlet! - se dijeron las dos y salieron rumbo al lugar. Entonces vieron a la chica agitar un par de dados mientras recitaba un montón de peticiones enfrente de la mesa de apuestas  
-Vamos, mami necesita un par de zapatos nuevos...necesita una nueva moto...vamos!!  
Y lanzó los dados...cayeron y mostraron un 4 y un 3...  
-7! Vuelve a ganar!! - exclamó la voz del controlador. Scarlet saltó de gusto mientras un extásis pocas veces visto, recorría su cuerpo  
-Sí!! Uno más y 1000000 de créditos seran míos!  
-Scarlet!  
La chica se encogió al escuchar la voz. Se volvió lentamente y vió a Alex con las manos sobre la cintura  
-Oh oh...  
-Te encontre, pequeña canalla  
-No soy pequeña y no me molestes, estoy a punto de ganar  
-Señorita, las estabamos buscando y..  
-Sí, perdona pequeña, pero esto no me lo podía perder, no ahora!!!...  
A las dos les salió una gota de sudor  
-Scarlet, hora de irnos  
-No!! necesito jugar, necesito experimentar la emoción - dijó excitada - solo un par de juegos más y me ire, lo prometo  
-No lo creo...Bra, ayudame a sujetarla  
Pero entonces, Scarlet haciendo uso de una llave, sujetó a la Jedi desprevenida y la mandó a volar varios metros. Bra trató de intervenir, pero la joven le repitió la misma dosis.  
-Doy gracias a Kaneko que me enseño a pelear - sonrió triunfal - bien, vamos por otro 7!!  
Pero cuando Scarlet iba a lanzar los dados, una mano la detuvó  
-Creo que no aprendes verdad?  
-Esa voz... - La chica se volvió y vió a una joven de cabello rojo y ojos castaños - Kaneko...  
-Tanto tiempo, no cadete?  
Scarlet por inercia, dejó caer los dados y se pusó en posición de saludo  
-Pido permiso para abrazarla?  
-Concedido - ella sonrió y las dos amigas se abrazaron. Alex miraba incredula la escena  
-¿Que esta pasando aquí?  
-Una amistad - sonrió una chica pelirroja a lado de ella con una toga castaña - la ayudó Maestra Salmón?  
-Me conoces?..Eres un Jedi!  
-Padawan Lina Saotome para servirle - sonrió la chica mientras le daba la mano para levantarla - sí, todo mundo la conoce, luego del escándalo que armó en el Consejo hace unos años  
Alex solo sonrió y miró a las dos jovenes abrazadas, pero una chica apareció con unas esposas y arrestó a Scarlet  
-Hey!! Que es esto!!  
-Quedas arrestada, Scarlet - era Susana con una sonrisa - vaya, dos pájaros de un solo tiro en un día  
-Scarlet, no me digas que...  
La chica sonrió nerviosamente y dejó caer un anillo de su mano. Susana lo tomó  
-Un aparato para alterar los dados, muy lista..ahora ya no tienes ni posibilidad de fianza, apostadora!  
Kaneko solo se golpeó el rostro. Bra, y Alex imitaron la acción  
-Creo que volveremos a la estación, cierto señorita Alex?  
-Me temo que sí Bra  
Lina miraba la escena confundida...  
-Antes de que me lleven a la cárcel, alguien podría traer a mi "bebé" - exclamó Scarlet  
-Su bebé? - pregunto Susana confundida  
-Erh...su moto - suspiró Kaneko.

Fin del capítulo


	20. Chapter 20

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XX**

**¡PODER!**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**CON ESTE PODER, LORD DEMON SE PROPONE LA TOTAL CONQUISTA DE LA REPUBLICA Y LA GALAXIA MISMA...PERO NO TODO ES DESESPERANZA...HA SURGIDO UN NUEVO GUERRERO CON UN PODER DE PELEA INCREIBLE**

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA SE ALISTA EN EL PLANETA XOOM...**

La nave de Cloud comenzaba a aterrizar en el paraje de Xoom.  
-Listos chicos, ya estamos llegando  
-Eso puedo verlo - murmuró Sam - me gusta este planeta...parece estar siempre de noche  
Iván solo movió la cabeza y siguió ajustando el plan. Entonces, Asiant pareció detectar algo  
-Siento muchos poderes alla abajo - murmuró el chico - y son de todos tipos  
-Parece que habra una batalla alla abajo - señalo Diego. Sam miró a todos y luego volteó aterrorizada hacia su amigo  
-Que has hecho!  
-Tranquila, lo tenía calculado  
-Que!!! Acaso sabías lo que pasaría?  
-No, pero... - el chico se calló cuandó vió la cara de Sam - olvídalo, solo preparate para la fiesta...Asiant, es hora de dar la bienvenida...deja de ocultar tu poder...subelo  
-Pero..  
-Hazlo..  
El adolescente se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos....  
-Que!!! - Hukarovi abrió enormente los ojos - que demonios es eso!!  
-Es un poder enorme - murmuró el maestro Mawyin.  
-De que hablan? - preguntaron los chicos y la capitana - no sentimos nada  
-Es un poder Jedi increíble...son..no, es una convergencia, alrededor de una persona  
-Eso no puede ser!  
-Lo es...  
Mientras, Alex y el grupo iban con Scarlet en el carro policiaco cuando la chica se levantó  
-Que pasa?  
-Algo ha surgido...es un...  
-Una locura - dijó Lina también asustada - de quien es ese poder tan grande que siento?!!  
-Poder? Acaso estan locas? - preguntaron Scarlet y Kaneko  
-Las señoritas no bromean - Bra computó los datos - hay un sujeto que acaba de llegar al planeta con un poder inusitadamente elevado de midiclorianos  
Susana no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía...  
-Sentiste eso Squal? - Hibiki se volvió a su compañero  
-Sí, un condenado lleno de midiclorianos acaba de llegar al planeta...quien es?  
-No lo sé, y esto no me gusta...además, otra presencia acaba de parecer..pequeña, pero hay...  
-Hibiki, esto se esta poniendo feo...  
-Lo sé, pero confió en que Shadow llegue a tiempo - el Sith comenzó a correr - vamos, a donde estan esos 2 Jedis..ya estan aquí  
Finalmente, en la celda de la prisión, F5 se había levantado repentinamente de su cama lleno de sudores  
-Que diablos es eso?! - exclamó perplejo - quien es?!

Mawyin y Hukarovi seguían absortos en conocer la presencia del recien llegado cuando vieron llegar el camión con los prisioneros. La capitan, Jedis y acompañantes bajaron al primer piso y vieron a Susana con Scartel esposada  
-Esto debe ser un sueño - Marijose la miró - primero F5 y luego tú, hoy es mi día de suerte...y lo mejor, no tienes posibilidad de fianza  
Scarlet murmuró algo por lo bajo y siguió caminando con Susana empujandola. Entonces 3 personas bajaron del vehículo  
-Alex? - Mawyin reconoció a su compañera - eres tú?  
-Al - Alex sonrió al verlo - vaya, que te trae por estos rincones caramelito?  
-Caramelito? - Hukarovi vió extraño a su maestro. Este casparreó un poco  
-Así me dice, algun problema?  
-No, ninguno - Josel trataba de aguantarse la risa.  
-Exigo ver a la capitana - Kaneko intervinó - no pueden tratar así a mi amiga!  
-Lo siento, pero si quiere ver el enorme archivo de Scarlet, acompañeme por favor  
-Ya vera, ella es inocente  
-A proposito - Hukarovi notó la presencia de una adolescente pelirroja - tu quien eres?  
-Padawan, Lina Saotome, destacada en Gryus...perdí a mi maestro en batalla - bajó la cabeza.  
-Lo siento, pero que haces aquí?  
-La señorita Kaneko me encontró - murmuró la padawan algo triste - vine con ella, pero el advertí del peligro que corremos aquí  
-Entonces tu también lo sentiste? - Mawyin la miró  
-Sí, dos Siths rondan por estos lares  
-Oigan! - se disculpó Alex - hace mucho que no entrenó en sentir presencias  
Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de todos..entonces se escuchó un golpe y vieron como Scarlet corría hacia la salida. Susana yacía en el suelo  
-Se escapa! - gritó. Mawyin trató de detenerla, pero Alex le metió el pie haciendolo tropezar y perder el sable  
-Upss! lo siento - sonrió la maestra Jedi. Hukarovi y Lina iban a intervenir, pero Kaneko les apuntó con un blaster  
-Ni se les ocurra... - se volvió - corre amiga!  
-Ni loca, tu vienes conmigo! - le gritó la chica al borde de la salida del estacionamiento. Marijose y los demás estaban también detenidas por Bra.  
-Vete Scarlet!  
-No te dejare!!  
-Huy, pero si nadie va a dejar este lugar... - una voz ronca emergió a espaldas de la chica - nadie vivo  
La chica se volvió, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y salió disparada hacia los demás. Dos sujetos emergieron por la puerta, bloqueandola totalmente. Estaban vestidos de negro y con una capucha cubriendoles el rostro  
-Siths - murmuró Lina. Hukarovi asintió y los dos sujetos se descubrieron  
-Vaya - era Darth Squal - así que eres un Jedi lindura? - miró hacia Alex - que lástima  
-Y tu un Sith...tan guapo y formando parte de esta escoria  
-Siento interrumpir el romance, pero - Darth Hibiki sacó su sable de luz - es hora de matarlos a todos...orden expresa de Darth Cyberdemon  
-Y no se atrevan a pasar por nosotros, porque algo los espera alla afuera - entonces se escuchó el ruido de pisadas enormes. Mawyin cerró los ojos  
-Es un gaimelech  
-Shadow de Ledrandu - Hukarovi sonrió - refuerzos me imaginó  
-Basta de charlas Jedis y entrometidos - los dos sables se encendieron - hora de su muerte  
Los Jedis iban a sacar sus armas, pero al querer encenderlas, no funcionaban  
-Que ocurre? Esto no prende - murmuró Alex. Lina se encogió de hombros, ella no tenía sable  
-Antes que nada - Hibiki sacó un control - hay un dispositivo arriba de este edificio, bloquea cualquier señal electromagnetica, inclusive la que enciende sus sables...bueno, excepto las nuestras que estan sincronizadas con el patrón de la señal  
-Es su fin - sonrió Squal  
Marijose, Josel, Susana, Haruka, Scarlet y Kaneko sacaron sus pistolas laser, pero estas no encendieron tampoco  
-Ah, también bloquea armas de todo tipo  
Los presentes tragaron saliva, se prepararon para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo..sin embargo...  
-Squal!! - se oyó un grito por la puerta  
-Que ocurre Shadow, no ves que estamos divirtiendonos  
-Erh... mira hacia atrás!!  
Los dos Siths se volvieron y vieron a un crucero de batalla aparecer en el horizonte, iba directo hacia ellos  
-No!!!! - gritaron los 3. Entonces la imponente nave, atropello el gaimelech de Shadow y rompió todo el frente del cuartel general. Tanto malos como buenos saltaron hacia los lados evitando los impactos de metralla del gaimelech y roca. Finalmente, enmedio de la polvadera, la puerta del crucero se abrió  
-Sam!! - gritó una voz - ve por los heridos, Asiant, el Señor Diego y yo nos encargaremos!  
4 figuras saltaron por la compuerta y comenzaron a moverse. Michiru fue la primera en sentir las manos de una joven doncella de cabellos castaños  
-Vamos - era Samantha cargandola - al crucero!  
-Maldita sea!! - Hikibi se levantó enmedio de la nube de polvo - al diablo con esto!! - creo una corriente de aire que dispersó el aire, pero entonces vió como dos sables de luz aparecian frente a él.  
-Creo que tu maquina ya no funciona - le contestó un joven con un visor negro, vestido al mismo estilo Sith, pero con un sable de luz verde  
-Vaya, mi primera batalla - sonrió otro chico, de aspecto adolescente, cabello rubio, ojos azules y con un sable de luz color azul. Portaba unas enormes hombreras.  
-Maldita sea!! - Hibiki arremetió contra el más joven, pero el otro intervinó  
-Oye, no seas aprovechado - entonces comenzó un duelo de mandobles entre los dos guerreros.  
-Asiant, ve por los demás, yo me encargó - le gritó el extraño.  
El chico asintió y corrió hacia un grupo de chicas. Squal se había levantando, pero los golpes y patadas de un personaje de piel verde interrumpieron su ayuda a su amigo  
-Maldito nameko! - rugió el Sith - dejame pasar!  
-Antes sobre mi cadaver - Diego saltó dos mandobles del sith y luego le asestó una tremenda patada que lo mandó a volar lejos. Mientras, Sam llevaba a Kaneko que estaba desmayada ayudada por Asiant que cargaba a Scarlet que estaba en iguales condiciones  
-Vaya - murmuró el pequeño - necesita ponerse a dieta  
Josel se levantó rapidamente enmedio de la batalla entre los 3 desconocidos contra los Siths. Corrió hacia Haruka, pero una figura se adelantó y le amenazó con un blaster  
-Un paso más - era Shadow - y matare a tu amiga  
Josel apretó los dientes, pero entonces pudó ver por el rabillo que Hukarovi aparecía a un lado con un blaster en mano.  
-Ahora da media vuelta - sonrió el villano. Josel asintió  
-No! - gritó Haruka - va a matarte  
Josel le guinó un ojo y se volteó. Shadow levantó el arma  
-Adios idiota! - iba a disparar, pero entonces un blaster voló enmedio de ambos y fue a manos de Josel. Este se volvió con un relámpago y le dio de lleno a la mano de Shadow, que presa del dolor dejó caer el arma. Haruka aprovecho para darle un codazo en el estomágo y corrió rumbo al chico  
-Vamos - Sam les gritó - al crucero!!  
Entre tanto, Squal logró perforar la defensa del Nameko y con un poderoso mandoble, le cortó el brazo  
-Ja!! - gritó el Sith - estas muerto!  
Pero Diego sonrió y con un gesto y movimiento de su cuerpo, un nuevo miembro surgió del mutilado  
-Que decías? - sonrió el nameko. El Sith apretó los dientes, pero entonces un rayo de blaster proveniente de Shadow apareció y le dió de lleno al nameko, dejandolo aturdido. Squal aprovechó para darle una patada y sacarlo de equilibrio  
-Muere maldito!! - se lanzó sobre su cabeza, pero un sable de luz lo detuvó  
-No sera tan fácil - era Hukarovi. Shadow trató de disparar, pero Mawyin hizó acto de presencia y lo mandó a volar lejos con un movimiento de la Fuerza. Este trató de levantarse, pero Susana emergió y comenzó a luchar contra el cuerpo a cuerpo.  
-De verdad son idiotas, todo lo tiene que hacer uno!! - otra figura emergió por la destruída puerta  
-Darth Caronte! - sonrió Hibiki que luchaba con el sujeto - veo que has llegado  
-Para suerte de ustedes - el otro Sith saltó hacia los dos Jedis.  
-¡Tiger devastation! - soltó un poder que golpeó a maestro y alumno. Diego trató de intervenir, pero Caronte fue más rapido y le propinó una salvaje combinación de golpes, dejandolo muy aturdido sobre el suelo  
-Ahora sí mueranse! - Caronte arremetió con su poder nuevamente, pero un mandoble de energía detuvó su embiste  
-Corran al crucero! - gritó Alex Salmón. Esta concentró energía  
-Esto me lo enseño un gran chico - sonrió - Big bag attack!! - elevó la mano y un enorme rayo de energía golpeó al Caronte..  
-No tan fácil niña! - el Sith elevó las manos y creó un hexagono círcular - defensa mágica!!  
El campo detuvó el poder de Alex lo suficiente, para que Squal acudía a ayudar a su amigo Hibiki que luchaba con el extraño del sable verde.  
-Corran! - gritó la maestra Jedi - no les ayudare en la siguiente  
Sam y Asiant aparecieron para salvar a los dos golpeados Jedis y al nameko, pero Shadow apareció nuevamente con pistola en mano  
-Esa chica policía era ruda - sonrió malevolamente, pero de repente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Lina apareció atrás de él  
-Eres un idiota - sonrió mientras guiaba a sus amigos hacia el crucero. Asiant cargaba a su nuevo maestro. Mientras, Squal y Hibiki miraban impresionados como el "Jedi" esquivaba sin dificultad los mandobles de los Siths y luego hacía malabares y piruetas para atacar.  
-Quien diablos es? - rugió Hibiki - se mueve como un mono!  
-Es que soy un mono! - el chicó saltó sobre ellos con una pirueta y aterrizó asestando un poderoso mandoble recto. Las ropas de los Siths se rasgaron por el frente  
-Como te atreves! - Hibiki arremetió, pero el chico paró el mandoble y antes de que Squal reaccionara, le propinó una patada y lo mandó a volar lejos con la Fuerza. Hibiki miró impresionado y solo sintió como un poderoso puñetazo le daba de lleno en el rostro.  
-Demasiado lentos! - sonrió el "Jedi".  
-Iván! - Sam apareció por la cabina - los Jedis y los demás ya estan arriba!  
Asiant apareció a lado de Iván, así como la padawan Lina  
-Vinimos a ayudarte - le murmuró la joven pelirroja - oye, peleas de una forma impresionante.  
El chico sonrió  
-Gracias, pero creo estar bien...  
Entonces se escuchó una explosión. Alex salió disparada, pero se revolvió en el aire y cayó junto con sus camaradas  
-Ese Caronte es guapo, pero un hueso duro de roer  
Los 3 Siths se acercaron a los 4 Jedis.  
-Es hora de la retirada - Iván le hizó una seña a Alex - al crucero  
La maestra asintió. Asiant sonrió  
-Maestro, nos veremos en Sailorn  
-En Sailorn - le guiño un ojo - y no soy tu maestro  
Los dos comenzaron a retroceder de espaldas al crucero.  
-No tan fácil! - Hibiki arremetió, pero Iván se agachó esquivando su ataque y le dió una patada giratoria, haciendolo caer y luego lo golpeó con la empuñadura, aturdiendolo y mandandolo de regreso unos pasos.  
-Corran! - gritó el chico. Los dos asintieron y salieron disparados, Iván iba a sonreír, pero notó que la padawan no se había movido  
-Que haces! - le gritó - corre! No tienes espada de luz  
-Claro que la tengo - sonrió sacando una empuñadura  
-Es mi arma! - gritó Hukarovi desde el crucero  
-Ahora luchare contigo - Lina se acercó encendiendo el sable  
-Eres una necia o que!! Esto es muy peligroso  
-Bah! no necesito que nadie me proteja - hizó a un lado al chico - y menos tú  
-Pero que... - Iván la miró asesinamente. La chica le guiño un ojo y sonrió  
-Vamos, peleemos juntos  
El chico iba a protestar, pero suspiró  
-Como quieras... - se colocó atrás de ella - que tal si vas primero  
Lina asintió y comenzó a avanzar hacia los Siths  
-Cual es tu nombre? - preguntó la joven - el mío es Lina.  
El chico sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro  
-Dime...Ryoga.. - hizó presión y la joven se desmayó. Ryoga la cargó y entonces notó una motocicleta en el piso. La subió arriba de ella y la encendió. La motocicleta se fue directo hacia la compuerta del crucero.  
-Creo que cierta persona se enojaría si la perdiera - sonrió y entonces se volvió hacia los 3 Siths - peleamos?  
-Hola del despegue! - Asiant se trepó a los controles - vamonos!  
El crucero comenzó a moverse  
-Escapan! - gritó Hibiki  
-No tan sencillo - Caronte corrió rumbo al crucero, pero Iván fue más rapido y le detuvó con un seco mandoble  
-A donde vas? - le dijó el del visor - acaso no me recuerdas?  
-Sí, te he visto en otro lado, pero de todas formas, te matare!! - rugió Caronte  
-Asiant! - Sam miró la pelea desde la cabina y luego volteó a ver al adolescente que activaba la nave para despegar - que haces!! No podemos dejarlo!!!  
-El maestro sabe cuidarse solo - Asiant presionó la palanca y el crucero se movió entre los escombros - no morirá!  
La nave despegó enmedio de una explosión y saliendo como una tromba entre todo el edificio.  
-Iván!! - Sam gritó cuando vió alejarse del cuartel y que el chico hacía la "V" de la victoria mientras luchaba contra los 3 Siths  
-Se escaparon!! - rugió Squal  
-Pero al menos, este morirá!! - Hibiki lo observó asesinamente. Iván se encogió de hombros y se pusó en guardia de ataque  
-Adelante, los estoy esperando!

Sailorn..  
-Veamos Nemain - Akiko sacaba varios vestidos de un estante - estos te pueden quedar bien  
-Pero... - la Jedi trató de protestar, pero Cherry la calló con una seña  
-No señorita - movió la mano como diciendo que no - usted necesita modernizarse y que mejor que un baile para hacerlo  
-Chicas, de verdad que... - Nemain no tuvó tiempo de defenderse cuando Akiko le pusó un bulto de ropa  
-Vamos, a los vestidores  
-Akiko!  
-No te hagas de rogar...tienes mucho que probar  
Conchita siguió protestando mientras era llevaba a probarse los vestidos de noche. Entre tanto, afuera del centro Comercial, dos chicas caminaban por el lugar, una era pelirroja, comía un helado mientras la otra chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules miraba los alrededores. Era obvio que sus ropas decían que eran militares, además, una portaba un sable de luz en el cinto  
-Deberías guardar eso, van a sospechar  
-De que? Mejor si piensan si soy un Jedi  
-Eres imposible - Shampoo siguió comiendo su helado, pero se detuvó tocandose la cabeza  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo - Buffy sacó su pulsar de su oreja. La chica sacó la lengua pícara  
-Pense que lo habías olvidado  
-Eso jamás - sonrió la otra chica - a proposito, no se te hace extraño que los de la aduana nos hallan dejado pasar con el crucero de batalla. Sabes...esto me huele raro  
-Tal vez no tendieron una trampa y nos estan siguiendo  
-No lo creo, la Fuerza me diría lo contrario... - Buffy miró a todos lados - al contrario, siento 3 poderosas presencias aquí  
-Deben ser los Jedis que vinieron de Malagaste  
-Sí, eso debe ser... - las dos siguieron caminando cuando vieron por una pantalla holografica un noticiero local  
-Aquí Universo noticias con la siguiente nota - informó el comentarista - ocurrió un extraño ataque a los cuarteles generales del planeta Katerpi en el planeta vecion de Xoom. Se víncula el ataque a las fuerzas Sith que recientemente han aparecido  
-Oíste, Siths..  
-Shh Shampoo, no me dejas escuchar lo que sigue..  
-Pero no se logró identificar a los atacantes por el alboroto que armaron...aunque también se rumora que los Jedis tuvieron que ver...ah, ahora un contacto directo con la Comandante Marijose Escalante - un visor se hizó a lado del comentarista. Una joven con el uniforme de la policía estelar y un hilo de sangre que le corría por un extremo de la cara, apareció  
-¿Como se encuentra la situación?  
-Hasta el momento hemos controlado el fuego y visto los destrozos, además, atrapamos a uno de los autores materiales, su nombre hasta el momento es Iván, pero no tenemos más detalles, en cuanto a los otros 3 atacantes, huyeron cuando nuestra fuerza entró al estacionamiento...  
-Ya veo, y que hay de los prisioneros? No hubo motínes  
-No, ellos no han sido problema, inclusive habíamos atrapado a una peligrosa criminal llamada Scarlet, pero escapó en el tumulto con varios Jedis en un extraño crucero  
-¡Scarlet! - exclamó desconcertada Buffy. Shampoo no dijó nada y siguió viendo.  
-Pero nuestra presa más buscada, F5 de Zeunissan, ahora se encuentra trás los barrotes  
-Eso es una noticia alentadora en cuanto al pirata espacial - sonrió el comentarista. Buffy se dió media vuelta  
-Que pasa? - Shampoo la siguió - no vas a seguir viendo?  
-No, tenemos que ver que pasó realmente - finalizó la joven mientras iba rumbo a su nave...

Subseven...  
Una joven Sith de cabellos rubios miraba una de las pantallas de comunicaciones el mencionado noticiero. Apagó el monitor  
-Así que viendo las noticias, eh Electra?  
-Eagle - la joven se volvió hacia el Sith que estaba recargado en el borde de la puerta - pense que estabas un poco indispuesto  
-Daga tiende a exagerar - Eagle se acercó y le sonrió. Electra no dijó nada  
-Darth Demon no le gustara lo que pasó...esos 3 fallaron  
-Era obvio, no son lo bastante capaces  
-¿Y tú sí?  
Eagle no contestó y verificó lo que la computadora había grabado. Retrocedió el mensaje hasta el principio y luego adelantó un poco  
-¿Que buscas?  
-Algo.. - entonces se detuvó en cierta parte de la entrevista - "...además, atrapamos a uno de los autores materiales, su nombre hasta el momento es Iván, pero no tenemos más detalles, en cuanto a los otros 3..." - Eagle detuvó la cinta  
-Que ocurre?  
-Ese nombre...hace años que no lo escuchaba  
-Te suena conocido?  
-Sí, cuando era Jedi lo ví en varios manuscritos, así como en textos antiguos...es raro ese nombre  
-Y feo además - sonrió la Sith. Entonces Goku-chan emergió  
-Hora de pelear, atacaremos un último planeta antes de que el proyecto ID4 sea lanzado  
-Ya veo.. - Electra pareció ansiosa - quienes iremos?  
-El fanfarrón de Deluxe ira de comandante con Battousai. Ranko, tú y yo iremos al frente  
Los ojos de Electra parecieron brillar por el extasis de pelear. Sonrió y se encaminó  
-Que esperamos?, una batalla nos espera  
-Yo no te hare esperar - el mismo extásis apareció en el rostro de Goku-chan y las dos salieron rapidamente. Eagle dió un largo suspiro  
-Veo que realmente son dos Siths...  
Mientras, al otro lado de la Citadel, Deluxe caminaba a lado de Darth Zombie  
-Es un riesgo traerla a la batalla..que tal si cambía?  
-No lo hara, lo que le fue implantado es que seguira siendo Sith mientras mate  
-No confiara eso...la otra vez la ví en un estado que no es digno de un Sith  
-Lo sé, se que la clonación no fue perfecta del todo, ella aun no esta en esas dos partes bien determinada...¿Acaso temes que la maten?  
-Siendo sinceros...no se... - sonrió Deluxe - aunque así me quitaría un peso de encima...bien, ira, pero no me hagó responsable si ocurre algo malo  
-Nunca te haces responsable... - se detuvó Zombie. Deluxe siguió de frente  
-Porque quieres participar en este proyecto?  
-Mi "nuevo" aprendiz esta por llegar - se volvió Deluxe - y necesito usar tu ciencia para poder hacerlo perfecto  
-¿Aprendiz? Eso es una profanación..ningun...  
-Escucha, puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana...así que no digás nada o morirás  
-Si fuera tan fácil  
-No me lo hagás fácil - asintió Deluxe y se retiró...

Flymoon  
-Signos vitales estables - el robot doctor caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Blaster y el maestro Julián seguían observando el progreso del príncipe Sunrider y Verdugo. Entonces Mamoru apareció  
-¿Ya se calmó?  
-Sí Blaster, esta mejor...lloró tanto que se durmió - sonrió el chico - aunque sera díficil que se cure  
-Lo hará, es joven, no te preocupes - el maestro Soullard cerró los ojos - ahora debemos concentrarnos en la curación de ellos dos.  
Los dos Caballeros Jedis asintieron. Entonces una Rei apareció  
-Señores Jedis - se inclinó - tienen una llamada desde Pergamino, es urgente  
Los 3 siguieron a la Rei hasta una habitación donde se encontraba el monitor. La imagen de la Senadora Raquel aparecía por él  
-Saludos Maestro Soullard, como se encuentra?  
-Bien, gracias. Esperando la recuperación de su primo y guardaespaldas  
-Eso espero. Ahora mismo se ha enviado un crucero de batalla para apoyarlos. Se encontrara con ustedes en Sailorn  
-Hmm, ya habíamos planeado ir para ese planeta cuando terminara la curación del príncipe.  
-Bien, parece que sera una gran reunión. Los Siths han dejado de atacar por el momento  
-Deben estar analizando el holocrón - intervinó Mamoru - eso debe retrasarlos su señoría  
-Ya veo, ahora también la Senadora Jara Afourth se me ha unido para solucionar este problema  
-La senadora de Endor?  
-Así es, había estado en asuntos sobre las guerras civiles en su planeta, y a pesar de estar en negociaciones con los Elfos dragón, vinó a apoyarme para mandar una propuesta al Consejo sobre el envíar un grupo expedicionario mayor para detenerlos  
-Ojalá tengan suerte su señoría - exclamó Mega Blaster - estamos muy mal protegidos  
-No se preocupen, hare lo que pueda...hablando de los Dragones, Patricia Cruz esta pidiendo amnistía al Senado. Parece que van a concedersela  
-Pero...ella era una traidora?  
-Lo era...esta dispuesta a cooperar...  
-Eso espero, nos hemos llevado algunas decepciones... - finalizó el maestro Soullard.

Xoom...  
F5 miraba con tranquilidad los barrotes de energía. Una sonrisa emergió de su rostro, ya hacía horas que el tumulto que había escuchado y sentido se había apagado, ahora todo había vuelto a ser tranquilo. Entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Susana, con un cabestrillo y un vendaje en la cabeza apareció acompañada de otro sujeto de cabello oscuro y un visor, así como de una chica de cabello rosado con aspecto de doncella  
-¿Que le sucedió teniente? Se enojó con su novio? - bromeó F5. Susana lo miró asesinamente  
-No, pero te tengo dos nuevos compañeros de cárcel - abrió los barrotes y los dos prisoneros entraron. Luego volvió a sellar la prisión  
-Los veremos al rato  
El chico nuevo no contestó y se limitó a sentarse en el suelo. La otra chica vió a los dos  
-Disculpen causarles tantos problemas señores - dijó con voz tímida - pero en la explosión, no supe que pasó hasta que esa extraña nave se fue...perdí a mis dos señoras, Alex Salmón y Scarlet  
-¿Señoras? - F5 miró extrañado a la joven - acaso ustedes fueron parte del tumulto?  
El chicó levantó el brazo como si fuera acusado  
-Sí, fui yo y mis amigos  
-Vaya, me imaginó que tu luchaste contra los Sith?  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
-Es fácil si sientes la Fuerza - sonrió F5. El chico miró algo sorprendido al prisionero, pero también sonrió  
-¿Jedi o Sith?  
-Ninguna de las dos cosas..soy F5 de Zeunissan  
-Yo... - el chico se levantó y se quitó el visor - soy Iván...pero todos me dicen...Ryoga.

Fin del capítulo


	21. Chapter 21

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXI**

**¿EL ELEGIDO?**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**CON ESTE PODER, LORD DEMON SE PROPONE LA TOTAL CONQUISTA DE LA REPUBLICA Y LA GALAXIA MISMA...PERO NO TODO ES DESESPERANZA...HA SURGIDO UN NUEVO GUERRERO CON UN PODER DE PELEA INCREIBLE**

**UNA GRAN PELEA SE LIBRO EN KATERPI, LOS JEDIS Y DEMAS LOGRARON ESCAPAR A EXCEPCION DE UNO...**

Espacio exterior..  
Asiant había dejado la nave con las coordenas hacia Sailorn tal como le había mandado Iván antes de la pelea. Dió un hondo suspiro y salió del cuarto de controles. Tantos amigos como enemigos se limitaban a estar sentados, otros recargados, otros parados alrededor de la sala de la nave.  
-Bien, vamos rumbo a Sailorn...  
-Gracias joven amigo - sonrió Mawyin. El chico se sonrojo.  
-No es nada, esto es mucha acción pero me gusta  
-Yo no le veo la acción - una chica de lentes oscuros se levantó del suelo mientras Sam le vendaba una herida en el brazo - casí pierdo mi moto  
-Vamos Scarlet - Kaneko suspiró - mi nave Ultimate esta en Xoom  
-Pero una moto es más importante!  
-Mi nave también! - se levantó enojada.  
-Hey, hey - Sam trató de calmar los ánimos - si vuelven a pelear las encerrare juntas  
Kaneko y Scarlet se miraron y volvieron al suelo mientras eran curadas.  
-Como se encuentra Señor Diego? - pregunto la reina Concepción  
-Mejor majestad, gracias - Diego asintió y se volvió hacia los Jedis - ya deben saber de la situación  
-Así es caramelo verde - sonrió pícaramente Alex - pero no sabemos mucho de tí  
El nameko bajó la vista sonrojado  
-Salmón, no es momento de bromas! - exclamó el maestro Mawyin. Alex sacó la lengua pícaramente y se recargó en una silla giratoria  
-Bueno, basta de rodeos, Bra, tenemos que...¿Bra? ¿Donde esta Bra?  
Scarlet se levantó.  
-Creo que...no puede ser!! Óscar, aun debe estar buscandonos  
-Maldición! - Alex golpeó el piso - olvidamos a Bra!!!  
Scarlet bajó la mirada triste  
-Espero que este bien con esos Siths allí  
-Bien, antes que nada, me gustaría saber porque todos estan aquí - intervinó Hukarovi viendo que se desviaban del tema  
-Creo que hay una historia por contar de todos los bandos - Asiant miró a Mawyin, Hukarovi, Alex, Josel, Michiru, Haruka, Scarlet, Kaneko, Sam, la reina Concepción y el Sr. Diego - quien sera el primero?  
-Creo que tú - Hukarovi lo miró - nadie tiene el poder que siento en tí chico  
Asiant sonrió. Entre tanto, Sam se retiró. Fue a uno de los camarotes. Había tratado de evitarlo, pero estaba furiosa  
-Maldito Ryoga! - azotó uno de los muros - mira que dejarnos ahora...  
-Lo mismo digo - una voz surgió del camarote - es un canalla!  
Sam fijó su vista en la chica pelirroja que había despertado  
-Veo que despertaste  
-Sí - Lina se incorporo con cuidado - ese truco Jedi fue muy fuerte  
Las dos se miraron  
-Conoces a ese Jedi?  
-Desde los catorce años para mi mala suerte - suspiró la chica - y no ha cambiado en nada  
-Eso puedo ver, es algo necio  
-Es su forma de ser...  
-Bien, espero que halla sobrevivido a esos 3 Siths, pero lo dudo - Lina sonrió tristemente, pero Sam asintió  
-No te preocupes, si lo hizó una vez, podra hacerlo de nuevo  
-Hacerlo? A que te refieres?  
-Es una larga historia... - sonrió Sam...

Citadel Sith en Subseven...  
Deluxe caminaba lentamente hacia un Tie cuando vió como la armada Sith salía hacia un nuevo planeta a provocar destrozos.  
-Acaso vas a acompañarnos? - una voz ronca emergió atrás de él  
-No, no lo hare Go-chan - se volvió Deluxe. La chica le sonrió malevolamente  
-Acaso no te interesa ver cadaveres o matar a alguien?  
-Sera otro día, hoy tengo asuntos  
-Y desde cuando tan recto en tus deberes?  
-No estoy para bromear contigo...  
-Vamos, dime a donde irás  
-No es de tu incumbencia - Deluxe trepó al TIE  
-No seas hojaldra y dime que harás?  
-Nada, no oíste  
-Lo siento, no acostumbró a hacerlo - la Sith de casi dos metros salto hacia el TIE  
-Oye! Bajate!  
-No, hasta que cuentes!  
-Eres un fastidio  
-Lo sé, entonces... - Go-chan sintió algo que le apretaba el cuello.  
-Baja ahora mismo o te rompere el maldito cuello.. - dijó con frialdad el Sith mientras levantaba el puño  
-E..eres un salvaje... - dijó entre suspiros la joven  
-Lo sere, pero alguien me provoca - Deluxe siguió apretando. Goku-chan bajó rapidamente. Deluxe soltó su puño  
-No me gusta ser tu niñera, así que aprenderás modales conmigo  
-Idiota - le espeto la chica - todos los hombres son iguales!!  
-Tal vez - sonrió Deluxe mientras cerraba la cabina y su nave comenzaba a despegar. Goku-chan miró con rencor el caza  
-Maldito idiota, nadie me hace esto! - levantó la mano y con un movimiento de la Fuerza, le dió un fuerte empujó al Tie. Se pudó escuchar las groserías de Deluxe inclusive atrás de la cabina y la nave partió  
-Se lo merece - la Sith dió media vuelta - es hora de ir con... - un estremecimiento parecio golpear su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Su cabello negro cambió repentinamente a azul..pero volvió a la normalidad  
-Pardiez - maldijó en voz baja y se levantó nuevamente ya más estable....sin que lo notara, un Sith la observaba desde la compuerta de salida...

Falco 00....  
Panty estaba en meditación con su traje de Aiki cuando sintió algo extraño. Se levantó rapidamente  
-Que es esto que siento? - entonces se dió que estaba bañada en sudor - es un horrible estremecimiento, como si la Fuerza se agitara en algún punto...una convergencia...  
-Lo notaste?  
Panty se levantó. Vió a Krono  
-Sí, es un poder enorme, esta moviendose ahora hasta Sailorn  
Krono se acercó  
-Una antigua profecía habla de un ser que le dara balance a la Fuerza...pero también se cuenta de otra que destruirá a los Jedis...la luz sera extinguida  
-¿Profecía?  
-Es bueno que te informes, eso nos mostró el holocrón hace mil años, cuando acabó la guerra del Sith. Mi maestro siempre me lo comentaba...tal vez sea el sujeto del Sable doble  
-Sujeto?  
-No lo has visto en tus sueños?  
Panty negó con la cabeza.  
-Una vez soñe con él...morí en sus manos...también mi maestro lo vió en sueños..todo empezó desde el ataque a Malagaste.  
-Ya veo, yo no lo he visto...tal vez porque soy nueva aquí  
-Que bueno, porque el miedo que infunde es terrible... - Krono se adelantó hacia la ventana del camarote - pronto llegaremos a Sailorn  
-¿Como estan los demás?  
-Cybershadow y Garold se la pasan discutiendo como pilotear este crucero, Othniel esta dormido en su camarote luego de andar evitando a Kid y Chrono esta puliendo algunas habilidades en la cámara de entrenamiento.. - Krono se volvió hacia Panty - pareces gustarle  
-Pero él no a mí - Panty lo miró seriamente - mi misión como Jedi es primero...nada más  
-Ya veo... - Krono asintió - es lo mejor... - entonces R2 emergió con una toalla para su ama.  
-Gracias R2, eres muy lindo  
El astroandroide asintió con una serie de pitidos.  
-Que tal si dormimos un poco? - señalo Panty los camarotes  
-Sí, estoy cansado... - Krono caminó trás su amiga. Entonces se detuvó  
-Que hay de Valencia, el otro Jedi?  
-Esta con Latis y el Gnomo en el Halcón. No quiso venir con nosotros  
Panty no dijó nada y siguió rumbo hacia su habitación...

Flymoon  
-Guau! - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Gohan al ver un enorme robot con forma humanoide en el hangar de la luna  
-¿Te gusta? Es el EVA 01, una preciosidad en todo su esplendor  
-Pero.. - se acercó - solo construyeron 10 como estos...  
-Yo conseguí este, a un gran precio  
-Pero...  
-Sí, te preguntarás como es, bueno, su interior esta lleno de LCL, que mantiene mejor la sincronización del piloto con este robot...que es una bioarmadura para nosotros.  
-Vaya... - Gohan siguió admirandolo  
-Voy a llevarlo a Sailorn, habra unos combates en celebración del aniversario del planeta.  
-¿Combates? ¿Celebración?  
-Sí, una gran fiesta por la libertad del planeta de la princesa Aisha, muchos estaran invitados...creo que también ustedes por ayudar al príncipe  
-No me interesa mucho, pero si el EVA va a ir, voy con gusto  
Hiroshi asintió  
-Bien, eso le gustara a la princesa...  
Entre tanto, un pitido interrumpió la platica de los Jedis. El robot médico pareció cobrar vida y verificó los monitores  
-Estan despertando, parecen recuperar la conciencia  
Soullard miró a los Caballeros y se encaminaron rumbo a la vitrina protectora. Verdugo pareció revolverse en la cámara de curación y lentamente abrió los ojos. Vió a todos lados y luego volteó hacia los Jedis que lo saludaban  
-Parece que esta bien - sonrió Mamoru. Jorge Sunrider no tardó en imitar a su amigo y cobró conciencia también.  
-Se han salvado - asintió el Maestro Soullard - habra que avisarle a la Senadora  
-Esto es una buena noticia  
-"Quiero ir..." - una voz resurgió por el comunicador.  
-Majestad - El Sensei Soullard se acercó - que dice?  
-Quiero ir a Sailorn - la voz de Jorge se enronquecio - Aisha corre peligro  
-Peligro? A que se refiere?  
-No hay tiempo... - Jorge volvio a desmayarse. Verdugo miro con rareza su rey. Blaster se toco la barbilla  
-Que quisó decir con eso?  
-Una invasión? - se aventuró Mamoru  
-No lo creo, con las celebraciones, el palacio y todo debe estar a la máxima vigilancia posible, nadie en este universo podría evitar tantos guardias...

Sailorn..  
Vegemoon trataba de olvidar ese recuerdo que recientemente había aparecido en su cabeza, pero no podía hacerlo, algo la atraía hacia ello. Entonces Cherry apareció muy feliz  
-Manis, acabamos de limpiar las tiendas...  
-Ah, que bueno - sonrió laconicamente. Cherry se acercó  
-Vamos hermanita, ya pon una cara más alegre o ningún chico te va a invitar al baile este fin de semana  
Vegemoon trató de sonreír nuevamente, pero simplemente se levantó y caminó rumbo al balcón de su habitación  
-Duo?  
Vegemoon se detuvó  
-Sí, se nota que me conoces bien  
-Dejalo..el no podrá nada contigo...es un Sith, tu una..  
-Solo una guardaespaldas al servicio de la justicia - Vegemoon apretó los puños - pero yo...  
-Es tanto lo que sientes por él?  
-No lo sé - se volvió - no lo sé...aun  
-Deberías aclarar tus sentimientos...  
Vegemoon iba a decir algo cuando Nemain apareció corriendo seguida de Akiko y Bárbara  
-Perdona, pero esto no me lo perdió - Cherry volvió a su sonrisa habitual y fue trás la susodicha. Vegemoon sonrió un poco, pero volvió su mirada hacia el cielo blanco y azul del planeta...

Pergamino...  
La senadora Jara Afourth caminaba rumbo a las habitaciones de su contraparte, Raquel Sunrider, seguida de una chica rubia con traje rojo  
-Senadora, tiene una conferencia con..  
-Cancelala, debemos hablar con Raquel  
-Pero eso no es prioridad  
-Por el momento sí - Jara subió a un elevador seguida de la chica que hablaba "raramente"  
-Eso es una imprudencia senadora, usted...  
-Olvida tus reglamentos protocolarios Roll, ahora solo se mi amiga, entendido? - contesto Jara mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Roll asintió  
-Como diga Señorita Afourth  
Jara miró a su androide...sí, era un androide casi del mismo modelo que Bra, pero con otra funciones, entre ellas, ser un androide de protócolo, manteniendo esa personalidad servil y lógica de ese tipo de robots, así también su guardaespaldas. Finalmente el elevador se detuvó y llegaron al sector asignado a la embajada de Gaia en el Senado. Siguieron cruzando pasillos cuando llegaron a lo que era los aposentos de la Senadora.  
-La senadora Afourth solicita hablar con usted - marcó un guardia. Se oyeron unos murmullos por el comunicador y la puerta se abrió. Raquel platicaba con otra persona que se encontraba a espaldas de Jara y Roll  
-Ah, saludos Senadora Jara - Raquel notó la presencia de su contraparte en el senado y se levantó a saludarla.  
-Veo que al fin estas algo mejor  
-Sí, me sentí mal luego de lo que había pasado en Gaia, pero saber que mi hermano y la mayor parte del pueblo esta bien, me reconforta  
-Supe que dejaste pasar un crucero Jedi rumbo a Sailorn  
-Los chismes vuelan rapido  
-Es que el maestro Black Wolf X me informó de esto y.. - Jara entonces vió a la persona que se volvió para saludarla - no puede ser!! Que hace ella aquí?!  
-Saludos senadora - se inclinó la joven de ojos azules - soy Patricia Cruz, Sacerdotiza dragón  
-Que! - Roll se pusó en guardia - se supone que estas en la cárcel por alta traición!  
-Esperen - una voz surgió atrás de todos - yo puedo explicar lo que pasa, si me permite senadora Sunrider?  
-Adelante maestro Shion, estabamos hablando de lo que iba a ocurrir  
Jara y Roll se miraron confundidas ante la presencia del maestro Jedi...y más con la de Patty Cruz...

Espacio exterior...  
Las historias de los presentes en el crucero Jedi eran muchas y variadas, pero ninguna fue tan sorprendete, pero a la vez incompleta como la de Asiant  
-Hablas de un Jedi que te entrenó?  
-Sí, disculpen que no diga quien es, pero me esta prohibido.  
-Debe ese del visor - murmuró Hukavori - tenía muchas aptitudes  
Asiant asintió  
-Pero no era un maestro Jedi, como te enseño entonces?  
-Simplemente lo hizó - Asiant sacó su empuñadura - inclusive a manejar el sable de luz  
-Eso es imposible! Un Jedi no debe manejar el sable de luz hasta que la Fuerza este con el! - remarcó Hukarovi  
-Pues de todas formas, el reglamento ya no es tan seguido - comentó Alex  
-Esa es una característica de Ivan - comentó Sam. Todas las miradas se volcaron en ella  
-Sí, yo también sabía que el entrenamiento Jedi culmina con la construcción del sable y su adiestramiento, pero mi amigo le enseño todo lo contrario  
-Ha creado un monstruo! - exclamó Hukarovi  
-No lo creo - la voz de Mawyin se elevó - el chico debe saber algo de la Fuerza, por eso Iván lo intuyó - miró a Asiant  
-Yo solamente puedo ver las cosas antes de que pasen - se encogió de hombros el chico - además, puedo reparar cosas y adentrarme en la complejidad de una máquina  
-La Fuerza es fuerte en él - intervinó Scarlet - yo se bien de eso  
-Pero para entrenarlo tan mayor? - dijó esceptico Hukarovi  
-Este chico tiene algo - pensó Kaneko mientras Asiant escuchaba con atención - no solamente esta viendolos, sino estudiandolos...Scarlet tiene razón  
-¿Tú conoces a Ry..digo, Iván? - Lina se volvió curiosa a Sam. Esta sonrió como viendo el error en la padawan.  
-Desde hace 6 años por lo menos - asintió la doncella de la reina. Las preguntas siguieron, Kaneko se retiró momentaneamente a los camarotes para descansar un poco, pero cuando llegaba a uno de ellos, entonces sintió una mano que la sujetaba del brazo  
-¿Quien te hizo eso?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
Scarlet señalo la cicatriz en la mejilla de Kaneko. Ella sonrió nerviosamente  
-Nadie, absolutamente nadie..me la hice jugando entrenamientos con blasters  
-Estas mintiendo Kaneko  
-Claro que no...y... - Kaneko vió los ojos interrogantes de su amiga. Finalmente soltó un largo suspiro  
-Electra...  
Scarlet palideció  
-E-Electra? N-No es posible  
-Así es - los ojos de Kaneko se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente, como si un sello se hubiera roto - ella...ella me hizó esto!!  
-No, como?...  
-Sabías de los cambios de actitud de Electra, tu los viste, yo no sabía tampoco, pero cuando te fuiste, decidí averiguar que había pasado y entonces...

+Flashback+  
Kaneko caminaba por el pueblo donde vivían. Traía un broche con la foto de ellas 3 mientras iba rumbo a un bar de la localidad.  
-Electra, tengo que ver que diablos te pasó? - pensaba la joven - me dijeron que aquí te reunes con gente extraña y...  
Entonces se escuchó una explosión en el bar. Kaneko se tiró al suelo por instinto. Entonces se levantó y vió como el fuego consumía el edificio. Dos figuras aparecieron vistiendo chaquetas negras. Kaneko se apresuró a guardar el broche en sus ropas.  
-Vas bien Electra, has pasado tu prueba máxima...matar a ese Sith traidor  
Kaneko se quedó muda. Una de las figuras era una chica rubia, era Electra. Entonces los dos notaron la presencia de la joven  
-Vaya, así que alguien más - la figura a lado de Electra sonrió. Era un chico de apariencia adolescente, sin embargo, su mirada era tan fría como el hielo. Kaneko se levantó rapidamente y sacó un rifle de energía  
-No se quien seas, pero devuelveme a Electra ahora!!  
El chico sonrió. Entonces Electra se adelantó y levantó la mano. Kaneko se desconcertó  
-Amiga, que hac... - no terminó la frase cuando un rayo de energía brotó de su dedo contra Kaneko. La chica apenas alcanzó a moverse, pero el disparo le había rozado la cara. Cayó al suelo mientras una línea de sangre llenaba su mejilla.  
-E-Electra - Kaneko se levantó - porque me haces esto?!  
-Acaso no lo entiendes - el otro Sith caminó hacia ella - tu amiga ahora es un Sith  
-¿Un Sith? - Kaneko retrocedió - eso es imposible, Electra no puede...  
-Oh sí, lo es! - El Sith levantó su mano - Gyaric Ho!  
Una columna de energía golpeó el cuerpo de Kaneko, enviandola a volar lejos, chocando contra el suelo del lugar.  
-Ahora, morirás pequeña - El lord se acercó mientras Kaneko solo sentía como si los huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran roto.  
-Electra - Kaneko se levantó casi agonizante - ayudame...  
Pero la joven solo dió media vuelta.  
-Esa es su respuesta - el chico sonrió. Kaneko miró con furia al sujeto e incredulidad y tristeza a su amiga.  
-Quien eres maldito?!! Contesta!! - su mirada se posó totalmente en el Sith.  
-Soy la materia, soy la antimateria, puede ver tu pasado, puedo ver tu futuro...consumo el tiempo..y te consumire a tí - el sujetó rió con la frase - Darth Deluxe - soltó un rayo de energía que golpeó el pecho de la joven. Los ojos de Kaneko se pusieron en blanco y cayó al suelo...lo último que recordó fueron las palabras del Sith...

-Un Sith? - Scarlet escuchaba incredula la palabra de Kaneko - Electra un Sith?  
-Eso parece.. - entonces la joven sacó un broche - esto me salvó del mayor impacto del rayo de Deluxe...la foto de ustedes  
Scarlet miró el broche...tenía un agujero en el centro. Lo abrió y vió la imagen de las 3, pero el agujero había borrado la silueta de Electra.  
-Un Sith? Un maldito Sith! - Scarlet se arrodilló - como pudó...yo...yo..yo fui una tonta, no le preste suficiente atención, pense que... - entonces también los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas. Kaneko se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla, también llorando levemente. Entonces la mirada de Scarlet se volvió una silueta de ira  
-Ese maldito Sith tiene la culpa..él...Deluxe!!

Flymoon.  
Por fin, Verdugo y el príncipe Jorge fueron sacados de la UTI y llevados a una habitación para recuperarse luego de algunas horas de evaluar su estado. Finalmente, los Jedis e Hiroshi se encuentran conversando  
-Quiere ir a Sailorn? - Hiroshi miró al príncipe - porque tan pronto su majestad?  
-Hiroshi, la reina corre grave peligro, así como los demás  
-Que quiere decir? - preguntó el maestro Soullard  
-Justo ants de que perdiera el conocimiento, Deluxe dijó que haría una visita "real", antes del proyecto con el Holocrón  
-Visita real?  
-Sí, sospecho que ira a Sailorn  
-Puede ser, pero porque la lógica, no entiendo - pregunto Mamoru  
-Algo grande va a pasar - me dijó - y quería además darle un mensaje a alguien  
-Un mensaje?  
-No supe interpretarlo, pero parecía ansioso...  
-El rey tiene razón - comentó Verdugo - yo también escuche parte de eso  
-Esto se pone grave - Antares exclamó - si el príncipe tiene razón, Aisha y los demás...  
-Lo entiendo preciosura, lo entiendo - Hiroshi asintió y entonces tronó los dedos. Una de las tantas hermosas Reis aparecieron  
-Rei 32, díle al personal que prepare mi nave de batalla, adelantaremos el viaje a Sailorn. Que suban el crucero Jedi, Escaflowne y a dos EVAS de combate por favor, el azul y el negro.  
-Como usted diga señor Hiroshi..  
-Y..traeme más vino de uva - sonrió el millonario.  
-Iremos con usted? - pregunto Akane  
-Claro querida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí y por la hermosa embajadora de Sailorn  
Una gota de sudor escurrió por la cabeza de los chicos.

El TIE de Deluxe navegaba por el hyperespacio. Mientras hacía unos ajustes, varios pensamientos llenaban la cabeza del Sith. Apenas unos días antes, cuando descubrió muchas cosas...demasiadas...

+Flashback+  
Una figura apareció en la entrada de la cámara que albergaba el Holocrón Jedi. Una figura parecía estar junto a él  
-No dejare que lo toques - era Vika Okin, pero sus ropas estaban rasgadas y se veía sucia.  
-Has sido profanada tantas veces que tu aspecto es denigrante - la figura habló - como los Jedis mismos  
Vika miró con desprecio al visitante  
-Darth Deluxe, no te contentaste con matar a mis poseedores, sino también raptarme y usar el poder del Holocrón para fines malignos  
-Quieres callarte de una vez! - Deluxe habló fuerte - tu parloteo me aburre!  
Vika siguió viendole de la misma manera  
-Serás muy fuerte linda, pero ahora ya encerrada, no podrás ni tocarme...espíritu de quinta categoría  
Vika trató de detenerlo cuando iba rumbo al Holocrón  
-No lo hagás, manos profanas no pueden tocarlo!  
Pero el Holocrón seguía sin reaccionar ante la presencia del Sith  
-N-No entiendo...tu has sido el único que has podido tocarlo por más de 3 minutos sin que el poder te queme, como es posible  
-No lo sé, pero me siento agradecido - entonces Deluxe cerró los ojos. Una serie de imagenes aparecieron arriba del cubo. Lo dejó en el receptaculo y miró con interes lo que venía  
-¿Que buscas?  
-Las Centurias...  
-¿Las Centurias? Te refieres a la profecías que contiene el Holocrón?  
-Así es...algo me ha estado molestando estos días..tal vez esto me ayude  
Entonces las palabras seguían apareciendo..pero Deluxe abrió los ojos con una  
-"Midiclorias tendra...poder absoluto...grande como todos...pero sera llamado Padre del Terror...la luz sera extinguida bajo su manto de metal...surgira como un rey antiguo...temido por todos...la destrucción renacera y la justicia morirá..."  
-Del elegido que destruira a los Jedis..ya había oído de ello - Deluxe continuó leyendo y vió otra centuria interesante...  
-"Dos leones, uno con melena, el otro con cuernos...diferentes, pero a la vez uno solo...se enfrentaran...en jaula de oro...el león viejo sera vencido por el león rampante en duelo de poder...3 heridas...luego muerte cruel..."  
Vika miró como el rostro de Deluxe se ponía serio y parecía pensar en serio este último pasaje  
-Jejeje, lo que suponía - una sonrisa apareción en sus labios...lo que suponía...  
Pero otra apareció aun para desconcierto de Vika...y de Deluxe  
-"El rey del miedo saldra...con un poder bipartita...tal como su alma misma...sufrimiento dejara caer, como lluvia de ácido...será temido...pero a la vez..." - entonces la imagen se borró  
-Que sucede!! - Deluxe miró a Vika - haz que vuelva!  
Es una profecía reciente...no puede verse..porque esta a punto de realizarse - Vika suspiró - tendrás que esperar...  
Deluxe quisó repelar, pero no fue imprudente y sonrió  
-Ya veo - asintió - esto ha sido muy educativo, jeje - y dió media vuelta. Vika bajó la mirada dando gracias...pero se sentía insegura...las profecías habían cambiado...  
-Es natural - una voz surgió atrás de ella. Se volvió y otra figura azulosa apareció  
-Rey Chekka  
-Recuerda, el futuro nebuloso es...siempre esta en constante movimiento..ni aun el Holocrón puede predecirlo todo...  
-Lo sé..

Deluxe apretó la mandíbula. Es cierto..el futuro no esta escrito del todo...  
-Así que dos leones.. - sonrió el Sith mientras aceleraba...

Fin del capítulo


	22. Chapter 22

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXII**

**RENDEZ VOUZ**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**CON ESTE PODER, LORD DEMON SE PROPONE LA TOTAL CONQUISTA DE LA REPUBLICA Y LA GALAXIA MISMA...PERO NO TODO ES DESESPERANZA...HA SURGIDO UN NUEVO GUERRERO CON UN PODER DE PELEA INCREIBLE**

**UNA GRAN PELEA SE LIBRO EN KATERPI, LOS JEDIS Y DEMAS LOGRARON ESCAPAR A EXCEPCION DE UNO...AHORA UNA GRAN REUNION ESTA A PUNTO DE DARSE EN EL PLANETA SAILORN.**

Espacio exterior..  
Deluxe saco el viejo relicario que tenia guardado en sus ropas. Observo las fotos un momento, pero inmediatamente, este comenzo a quemarse...para finalmente desaparecer  
-Goku-chan me recordo que no existe nadie mas...gracias - asintio con una sonrisa. Entonces vio un planeta de atmosfera blanca a lo lejos  
-Hora de actuar - encendio el modo sombra del TIE y comenzo a descender

Sailorn...  
Buffy y Shampoo llegaron a donde estaba su nave, "Destino" en los hangares especiales, fuera del domo que protegia a la Ciudad de Cristal y capital de Sailorn.  
-Porque la prisa? - pregunto Shampoo cuando el elevador se detuvó  
-Debo checar - entonces Buffy entro al puente y comenzo a teclear algo en las computadoras. Varios datos aparecieron a gran velocidad.  
-Aquí esta...se confirma el escape de Scarlet y la captura de F5  
-Entonces no tenemos más que hacer aquí?  
-No lo creo, esto no me gusta nada...F5 no estaria mucho tiempo en prisión  
Shampoo iba a decir algo cuando escuchó ruidos afuera. Se asomó por la ventanilla principal y vió varios soldados y naves descender en la pista principal  
-Que sucede?  
-Ni idea...alguien importante debe venir en camino...  
Entre tanto, afueras del espacio exterior, el Falco 00 se asomaba en la superficie de Sailorn  
-Miren - Chrono señalo el planeta - al fin  
-Sí, un largo viaje desde Pergamino - Ohtniel tomó los controles - bien chicos, descendemos  
-Erh..Garoldo le sonrió - lo siento, eso me toca a mí  
Othniel puso una mueca. Cybershadow conversaba con Krono  
-Hablaremos con los Jedis que se encuentran, tal vez no digan más del asunto  
Krono asintió y tomó el comunicador  
-Halcon Milenario, listos para aterrizar?  
-Cuando digar...erh..sí - se oyó la voz del Gnomo. Panty estaba hasta atrás, viendo con tranquilidad la situación mientras R2 se encontraba a su lado  
-Es mi imaginación - pensó - o sentí algo raro... - se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo el despegue de Rivera.  
Al mismo tiempo, en otro sector cerca del planeta, otra nave se acercaba a la misma pista  
-Hemos llegado - Asiant dejó la historia que todos estaban escuchando y camino hacia el puente - disculpe maestro Mawyin, necesito que alguien hable por mí ante la embajada de Sailorn  
El maestro asintió. Tan pronto entraron al puente, se escucharon cuchicheos  
-Aprendió todo eso en una semana, no lo creo - Josel miraba hacia la puerta - es demasiado pequeño para...  
-Hay ciertos chicos que son muy talentosos - asintió Hukarovi - tal vez este chico sea..  
-El de la leyenda, de la profecía? - comentó Lina  
-Tal vez...  
-¿Cual profecía? - pregunto Michiru confusa  
-De un sujeto que estara concedido por los midiclorianos...y que destruirá la orden Jedi  
-¿Asiant? No lo creo - exclamó Sam - he visto al chico y no tiene ni pizca de maldad  
-No hay que confiarse - Haruka suspiró - los Siths adoptan muchas formas  
Entre tanto, Scarlet y Kaneko examinaban viejas fotografías. Sus rostros aun mostraban señales de haber llorado un buen rato. Entonces vieron una foto de 5 niñas, de unos 13 años.  
-Oye, esta de que es?  
-No te acuerdas - Scarlet sonrió - son también amigas de la secundaria  
-Cierto... - Kaneko pareció recordar - no solo eramos nosotras y Electra, sino dos chicas más  
-Buffy y Shampoo  
-Sí, jamás te perdonaron que les hicieras tantas trampas con las cartas...pero más, que en la última prueba para que Buffy fuera Jedi fallara por tu causa  
-Oye, era mi amiga, quería echarle porras  
-Pero... - Kaneko pareció recordar más - de esa forma...Buffy jamás te lo perdonó..y menos a Electra...ella si logró ingresar a la Orden....  
-Lástima que se volvió Sith...  
Un aire pesado inundó la atmósfera del camarote  
-Shampoo era una buena amiga de ella y por eso también dejo de hablarme...ahora siento haberle arruinado su última oportunidad  
-Sí, luego se cambiaron de escuela...no supímos más de ellas  
-Será mejor ir con los demás - Scarlet se levantó mientras guardaba la foto. Kaneko asintió...

Una mirada de sorpresa cruzaba por el Comite de Sailorn y la nave crucero de Pergamino cuando una transmisión desconocida contactó a ambos  
-Maestro Mawyin - Krono fue el primero en responder - pense que...  
-Estoy bien joven padawan - era Al por la pantalla, comunicandose simultaneamente mientras Asiant piloteaba a su lado - tengo que hablar con ustedes y el Consejo, es de vital importancia  
-Y como se encuentra Hukarovi? - preguntó Krono  
-Bien, además, tenía ganas de hablar contigo  
Krono bajó la vista. Panty y Cshadow se vieron extrañados.  
-Entonces... - la voz de Nemain apareció por el otro canal - ustedes...  
-Sí, venimos de Xoom - el chico intervinó - ah, disculpen...  
-No hay problema Asiant - sonrió el maestro Jedi - ahora tendremos tiempo para relatar lo que ha sucedido  
-Maestro - Cloud intervinó - sabe algo de la pelean en Xoom?  
-Sí, El Sith iba trás nosotros, pero según, un guerrero, Iván, nos ayudó a escapar de 3 Siths y un Guerrero mandoliano...muy fuerte...de seguro saben de él?  
Cloud miró a Nemain y Barbara confundidos  
-Ni idea  
-Que raro, note algo familiar en él...  
-Un momento! - Nemain se acercó a la pantalla - peleaba a gran velocidad?!  
-Sí, mucha...no parecía un Jedi por su forma de hablar y moverse  
Conchita sintió escalofríos en la espalda. Se volvió a Barbara que dió un largo suspiro  
-Bien, esperamos su aterrizaje.. - finalizó la princesa Aisha - tienen permiso en las pistas 7 y 4  
-Roger! - Garoldo sonrió y cortó la comunicación de un canal. En el otro, Asiant asintió  
-Bien, cambio y fuera... - el chico cortó la comunicación. La princesa Aisha se recostó en su sillón, dentro de los cuarteles de los hangares principales. Los Jedis se miraron  
-Vaya, una gran reunión se acerca.. - solo atinó a decir.  
Cherry, Vegemoon y Belen asintieron..

Pergamino  
-Entonces irás a Endor? - Jara miraba con desconfianza a Patricia Cruz. Ella sonrió  
-El Senado perdonó mi insurrección al dar esos datos tan importantes para los Jedis...  
-Pues me parece mucho premio para lo que cometiste  
-Vamos Jara, no seas estricta con ella...además, ahora se ha regenerado  
La senadora pareció no oír y continuó la platica  
-Entonces la Señorita Cruz irá a Endor  
-Así es - el Maestro Shion prosiguió - la guerra civil en ese planeta aun continua, a pesar de las negociaciones de los Jedis  
-Lawreden, la líder de los elfos dragón continua con la guerra - suspiró Raquel - es obstinada  
-Guerra civil? - preguntó Roll  
-Así es - Jara bajó la mirada - el aparheid que existe en ese planeta es una violación a los derechos de la República, pero el rey de ese planeta se niega a seguir los preceptos  
-Solamente el joven príncipe Gabriel continua con las negociaciones...  
-Creo que planean enviarme porque temen que algo va a surgir, cierto? - Patty miró a los 4  
-Así es, Endor posee el mayor poder de armamento y naves de toda la Galaxia...si el Sith toma destruye ese poder, la entrada a Pergamino estara libre  
-Y la República peligraría  
Patty se levantó  
-Cuando saldra mi Crucero?  
-En dos días...  
-Me parece mucho tiempo...

Flymoon  
Un enorme crucero de batalla, con forma de una nave mítica, llamada Central Dogma, despega de la pequeña luna  
-Este crucero es enorme - Akane miró el salón donde estaban...arriba de ellos, un palco mantenía el puente de control de la nave, controlada ni más ni menos que por el propio Hiroshi  
-Te gusta? - Hiroshi señalo el lugar a Antares  
-Es enorme, no cabe duda...  
-Sí, la adquirí en un planeta lejano - sonrió - no tan cara como pensaba  
A Antares le salió una gota de sudor. Miró hacia el enorme lugar que estaba abajo del puente, semejando un salón de tipo renacentista...Jorge se encontraba en silla de ruedas mientras Verdugo estaba a su lado, totalmente reestablecido  
-Llegaremos a Sailorn en 12 horas su majestad - asintió El maestro Soullard acercandose  
-Gracias - entonces el principe notó que Blaster y Mamoru estaban frente a frente en un extremo del salón, en posición de pelea...con los ojos vendados  
-Porque hacen eso? - preguntó el príncipe  
-Estan entrenando en la Fuerza su majestad...como sabe, los Jedis podemos hacer fluir la Fuerza por nosotros, en cierta forma controla nuestros movimientos, lo cual se practica nublando la vista...esta tiende a engañarnos, por eso un Jedi pelea por instinto, usando la Fuerza a su favor...pero jamás en contra de los demás...  
-Vaya, es interesante...por eso ese Sith pudo sentirlos  
-Habla de Deluxe?  
-Sí...  
-Que raro, creí haberme ocultado bien...ese tipo no es cualquiera...  
-Era muy fuerte..uso rayos para herirnos  
-¿Rayos? Pero nadie de ellos puede usar ese tipo de energía, es ki!  
-Pues los uso  
El maestro Soullard se quedó callado. Entonces se volvió y la lucha entre los dos Caballeros Jedis comenzó...

Sailorn...  
Las dos naves aparecieron en el horizonte desde la pista de aterrizaje. La princesa Aisha y sus 3 guardaespaldas, Sebastián, Cherry y Vegemoon aparecieron para observar el aterrizaje. Atrás de ellos, Barbara, Akiko, Cloud y Nemain, aparecieron.  
-Siento presencias muy fuertes - Cloud cerró los ojos - dos maestros Jedis...Dos Caballeros...3 padawans...y...un sujeto con un poder pelea asombroso  
-Ya veo, tal vez lo que platicó el maestro Mawyin no era broma  
-Hmm, interesante - Nemain se adelantó - al fin algo bueno  
-Estan listos majestad - Sebastián miro un panel de comunicaciones en sus manos - llegaran en 5 minutos  
La princesa Aisha asintió...entonces vió hacia el horizonte...una figura estaba en el centro de la pista - hey! Díganle a ese ingeniero que salga de allí...  
Vegemoon volteó hacia la pista...efectivamente, un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro estaba en el centro.  
-Un momento, ese no es un ingeniero de vuelo...  
-Que, entonces quien diablos es?  
Nemain levantó la vista...un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda  
-Maldita sea! - gritó - es un Sith!  
-Que!! - gritaron todos. Entonces vieron como el sujeto se volteaba y les sonreía de una forma fría  
-Deluxe... - Akiko miró horrorizada - es el Sith que mató el Rey Chekka  
-Rayos! - Vegemoon sacó su radio - aquí la fuerza de... - Sebastián la detuvó - que sucede?  
-Sucederá lo mismo que con el batallón que aniquiló Eagle..  
-Diablos! - se volvió hacia Cherry - protegela, yo voy a darle una paliza a ese tipo!  
-Esta bien manis, ten cuidado  
Pero entonces vieron como el Sith elevaba las manos...una hacia cada crucero que aparecía en el horizonte...una energía amarilla surgió de sus puños  
-Oh no! - Cloud sacó su sable - acaso...  
-Big Horn! - dos poderosos rayos salieron de las manos del Sith, que le dieron de lleno a cada crucero  
-No!!! - gritó Akiko  
Las dos naves comenzaron a estallar por el impacto  
-No puede ser! - Vegemoon se lanzó contra el sujeto, pero Deluxe se volvió rapidamente y de una certera patada en el estomágo, la mandó a volar lejos. Sebastián reaccionó con su blaster, pero Deluxe desvió los rayos con sus manos y con un movimiento de la Fuerza, lo mandó a estrellarse contra unos contenedores  
-Sebastián! - Cherry quiso separarse de la princesa, pero se mantuvó en su posición.  
-Akiko! Barbara!- Nemain sacó su sable - quedense con la princesa...  
-Pero...va a matarlos  
-No hay otra - Cloud también encendió su sable y corrió con la chica rumbo al Sith  
Entre tanto, en la nave de Asiant, este había sentido peligro y entonces trató de virar la nave, esto le salvó en cierta forma, ya que el rayo iba directo hacia la cabina....  
-Esta bien maestro? - el adolescente trataba de navegar el crucero mientras este descendía cubierto de llamas por un lado  
-Sí, no te preocupes, ire a ver al resto - el maestro Mawyin se levantó rapidamente entre los escombros y abrió con su sable la puerta de salida - ahora vengo  
Asiant asintió...entonces notó que Diego salía por un extremo de la nave  
-Suerte Señor Diego - murmuró el chico mientras planeaba como descender sin estrellarse. Mientras, en el crucero de Pergamino, la situación era igual de caotica. Krono igual que Panty tuvieron ese presentimiento, pero fue tarde. El rayo había golpeado el control de mando. Othni y Garoldo fueron los más afectados, mientras que CShadow tan pronto vió a sus dos amigos volar por los aires, tomó el panel auxiliar, tratando de navegar la nave  
-Como se encuentran? - Chrono llevaba en hombros a Garoldo  
-Othni parece estar bien - Kid lo examinaba - solo desmayado y con algunos golpes  
Mientras, R2 iba de un lado a otro apagando el incendio con su extintor. Panty y Krono se vieron  
-Quien habra hecho esto?!  
-No lo sé, pero tenemos que ayudar a estabilizar la nave - Krono miró a Panty  
-Bien, trata de usar la Fuerza... - los dos cerraron los ojos.  
-Suerte chicos - CShadow seguía luchando con los controles.  
Entre tanto, Vegemoon se había recuperado y comenzó a luchar contra Deluxe, pero el Sith esquivaba con relativa facilidad varias combinaciones de golpes y patadas. Finalmente la chica retrocedió  
-Vaya - pensó - pelea mejor que Duo, debo tener cuidado  
Entonces el Sith comenzó a acercarse  
-Debo estar lista para...que! - Vegemoon vió como el Sith desaparecía y le asestaba un tremendo golpe en el estomágo, lanzandola lejos del lugar. Vegemoon, dolida por el golpe, vió como el chico la seguía de prisa  
-Sabe pelear con ki, maldita sea! - entonces dió una voltereta en el aire y se impulsó con ayuda de su tecnica de vuelo contra Deluxe, pero este esquivó su puño y le asestó otro golpe en la cara.  
-Demonios! - Vegemoon se estrelló contra el suelo - el tipo es muy fuerte!  
Deluxe trató de golpearla con una patada, pero una sombra hizó que detuviera su golpe, contrarrestando el del intruso. Deluxe retrocedió  
-Un nameko - sonrió mientras Diego se ponía frente a Vegemoon - interesante  
-Eh... - la chica se levantó y vió la imponente figura del Nameko - gracias por ayudarme...  
Diego no dijó nada. Entonces Nemain y Cloud aparecieron  
-Estas bien?  
-Sí, pero ese tipo sabe pelear bien  
-El fue el asesino del rey Chekka, hay que tener cuidado  
Los ojos de Deluxe se iluminaron. Entonces aparecio frente a Diego y le asestó un poderoso puñetazo en la boca del estomágo, luego atacó a Vegemoon con una especie de ataque giratorio, llamado Shadow Torpedo y finalmente antes de que los Jedis lo atacaran, les propinó una patada giratoria abarcando a los dos y mandadolos a volar.  
-Como lo hizó!! - Diego se recuperó y atacó, pero el Sith parecía adivinar los golpes de antemano  
-Diablos! - Cherry se adelantó al ver lo que pasaba - Barbara, ahora te la encargo! - y salió rumbo a la pelea.  
-Argh! - gritó Cloud cuando Deluxe le dió un certezo puñetazo y luego le despojó de su sable con un apretón de mano. Nemain, enojada por la acción, atacó, pero el chico le dió una zancadilla y luego le aplicó un poderoso puñetazo que parecía brillar.  
-Diablos! - Cloud notó su mirada. Parecía brillar con la pelea. Vegemoon contrataco con ayuda de Diego, pero Deluxe hizó las manos hacia atrás  
-Gyaric ho!! - lanzó un poderoso ataque de energía. Vegemoon y Diego se detuvieron levantando los brazos y parando el rayo de energía.  
-Kame hame ha!! - Gritó Vegemoon.  
-Masenko! - Diego soltó su poder, destruyendo el de Deluxe, pero este se había elevado al cielo con un salto y les asestó un poderoso golpe a los dos.  
-Ese chico pelea bien - Aisha miraba impresionada la pelea - nadie más puede pelear contra tantos guerreros...  
-Sí.. - solo atinó a decir Bárbara. Deluxe retrocedió. Enfocó poder nuevamente  
-Big Horn! - soltó dos poderosos latigazos de energía. Vegemoon alcanzó a esquivar el suyo, pero Diego no y salió volando.  
-Maldito!! - entonces comenzó a elevarse. El Sith la miró impresionado  
-Vaya insecto! - sonrió - sabes volar!!  
-No soy un insecto rastrero como tú! - Vegemoon acumuló energía en sus manos - Kame...hame...HA!!! - soltó un poder azulado contra el guerrero Sith. Este se lanzó contra el poder y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad  
-Shadow Torpedo!! - gritó y como un rayo atravesó el kame hame ante sorpresa de Vegemoon, golpeandola de paso y quedando flotando encima de ella  
-Maldito! - gritó - también sabes volar!  
-No - Deluxe la golpeó nuevamente - acabo de aprenderlo  
Vegemoon se rehizó y cayó a suelo. Deluxe pretendió atacarla pero Cherry llegó de improviso y le asestó un buen golpe en la cara, pero el Sith reaccionó, la tomó de la mano y la mando contra Vegemoon, estrellando a las dos hermanas contra el suelo.  
-Amor de hermanos! - Deluxe sonrió mientras bajaba lentamente - me dan asco! los hermanos no existen!  
Cherry y Vegemoon se levantaron  
-Eso lo veremos - dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras cargaban energía.  
-Deluxe no ha sacado su sable - Cloud ayudó a Nemain  
-Cierto, es en parte Jedi, debe usar su sable y no tecnicas de pelea  
Mientras, el barullo había alertado a todos en la nave Destino. Shampoo se asomó por la ventanilla y vió impresionada la pelea  
-Buffy, ven a ver esto, un Sith!  
-Que! - Buffy dejó de ver las noticias en el monitor y se asomó por la ventana - tenemos que verlo de cerca!  
Las dos salieron rapidamente, mientras el monitor seguía tirando noticias respecto a Xoom. Entonces apareció un mensaje nuevo en la pantalla: "una importante fuga se reportó en los penales de Katerpi, se sospecha que el criminal F5 y otros fugitivos huyeron del lugar luego de..."  
Y en la batalla...  
-Eres un cobarde! - Diego se colocó en pose de pelea a su lado - así no se trata a una mujer!  
-Es lo mismo, mujeres, hombres o niños - Darth Deluxe sonrió - son iguales! Porque el trato diferente..la muerte les espera a todos!  
-Vamos Cherry, demostremosle a este tipo como pelear! - Vegemoon comenzó a hacer la pose para un nuevo kame hame. La hermana asintió y entonces también junto sus manos.  
-Vamos - Deluxe se adelantó - no les temó  
Pero entonces una figura azulada apareció en el centro de la batalla.  
-Que es eso?! - preguntó Cherry asustada.  
-No podrías prolongar esta batalla para después - sentenció la borrosa figura. Deluxe la miró impresionado unos momentos, pero luego sonrió. La imagen era tan mala que no podía reconocerse..pero era obvio que por su traje, era un Jedi  
-Tienes razón - sonrió Deluxe deteniendose - creo que es mejor...en Endor  
La figura azulosa que parecía la visión de un Jedi muerto asintió. Entonces desapareció. Deluxe dió media vuelta  
-Denle las gracias a su ángel personal...los salvó nuevamente de que los mate  
Los Jedis y guerreros no contestaron por la sorpresa. Deluxe comenzó a flotar  
-Les doy las gracias a estupidos como ustedes por enseñarme buenas técnicas como esta - y entonces aceleró y salió volando del lugar.  
-Que fue eso? - Nemain se dejó caer en el suelo exhausto  
-No lo sé - Cloud la abrazó - no lo sé  
Entre tanto, Vegemoon miró su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir el dolor de sus golpes  
-Ese tipo es fuerte - sonrió al ver la sangre en su rostro - ese insecto...  
Cherry sonrió y le tocó el hombro a su hermana  
-Pero era apuesto  
Una gota de sudor le salió a la joven guerrera.  
-Nos olvidamos de las naves! - Akiko llegó señalando a las dos que apenas se mantenían en el aire  
-Maldición! - Vegemoon se elevó seguida de Cherry. Diego hizó lo propio  
-Voy a ayudarles! - Bárbara comenzó a flotar.  
-Espera padawan - Cloud trató de detenerla, pero fue inútil. Los 4 se separaron y comenzaron a ayudar a detener algo el avance de las naves  
-Bárbara, no tienes fuerzas para..  
-No me regañes Vege - la chica fue directo hacia el Crucero de Asiant - ayudare en lo que pueda, nada es imposible para la Fuerza!  
Vegemoon sonrió y ayudó a la Jedi a detener la nave. Entre tanto, Diego y Cherry hacían lo propio con el otro crucero.

Espacio exterior...Xoom...  
Ryoga y F5 se miraron aliviados cuando vieron pasar de largo las naves patrulla de la policía estelar. Salieron del satélite del planeta y comenzaron a moverse en otra dirección  
-Gracias F5, me ayudaste  
-No fue nada...no se porque lo hice, debí dejarte  
Ryoga sonrió  
-No lo creo  
-Que fue lo que te pasó? Te pusiste en trance hace rato?  
-Hmm, tenía que parar a alguien - asintió y señalo una carta astral - podríamos ir a recargar al sistema Serafín...  
-Para que quieres recargar?  
-Necesitó hacer una visita a Sailorn  
-¡Sailorn! Estas loco! Yo no estoy involucrado en esta guerra  
-Tienes que ayudarlo - otra figura apareció. F5 se volvió  
-Óscar, quisiera hacerlo, pero...  
-Vamos amigo, te saque de la prisión hace rato, ahora ayudame a mí..debemos luchar contra ellos...  
F5 se quedó callado y se volvió hacia el tablero de mando  
-Como esta la chica?  
-Bien...ahora descansa en el camarote  
-Esta bien.. - F5 suspiró - los ayudare por esta ocasión, luego me ire..esta no es mi guerra  
Ryoga miró a Óscar y se sonrieron.  
-Bien, vayamos a Serafín...  
-Oigan! - Óscar miró un mapa astral por las computadoras - según esto, Damaris Swan actuara en el planeta Moon del sistema  
-Hmm - Ryoga cerró los ojos - la Fuerza me indica movimiento de...  
-Siths - F5 terminó la frase - parece que habra acción...Bitio, enfila a gran velocidad al planeta  
-Como ordene amo F5 - el robot comenzó a hacer ajustes y salió disparado a la velocidad de la luz.

Espacio exterior...  
Dos enormes cruceros de batalla Sith navegaban con lentitud rumbo al mismo sistema que había fijado la nave de F5.  
-Así que no esta con ustedes? - la ronca y severa voz de Darth Demon retumbó por la habitación. Goku-chan y Electra se miraron algo enojadas por culpa de Deluxe.  
-Así es maestro, es que...  
-No importa! - finalizó el Señor Sith - ahora solo vayan al planeta y destruyanlo...especialmente a esa cantante  
-Damaris?  
-Sí, y el planeta entero - la imagen desapareció.  
-Esto se pone feo...pense que nos mataría aquí mismo - Electra se levantó  
-Bah! ni modo que pueda matarnos a distancia... - Goku-chan se encogió de hombros... - bien, ire a descansar, nos veremos en 5 horas para el ataque.  
Tan pronto salió de la sala de comunicaciones, se dejó caer temblando sobre el frío suelo del crucero.  
-Otra vez - se decía - que diablos me ocurre!! Desde que tome el Holocrón... - se levantó tambaleante - no, controlate...ahora respira.. - tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a caminar - debes estar bien para la batalla contra los Sith....

La Sith comenzó a recuperarse y fue rumbo a sus habitaciones...

Fin del capítulo


	23. Chapter 23

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXIII**

**RENDEZ VOUZ 2**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LUEGO DE LA BATALLA EN KATERPI, LA NAVE JEDI LOGRO SALIR CON LOS SOBREVIVIENTES AL ATAQUE DE LOS SITH EN XOOM.**

**SIN EMBARGO, OTRA PELEA SE ORGANIZA EN SAILORN, A LAS NARICES DE TODOS  
DELUXE SE RETIRO A PLENA BATALLA, PERO PROMETIO VOLVER MIENTRAS DAMARIS SWAN Y MOON CORREN PELIGRO.**

Nave crucero de Xoom.  
Scarlet miraba a Kaneko mientras le vendaba la cabeza  
-Ten cuidado, me lastimás! - le recriminó Kaneko - esto se mueve mucho!  
-Deja de quejarte, tengo tu vida en mis manos  
Kaneko tragó saliva. La nave volvió a moverse.  
-Esto se pone peor - Sam ayudó a Hukarovi que se había golpeado duro contra la mesa en el impacto  
-Sí, Asiant debe estar haciendo lo imposible para mantener la nave flotando  
Mawyin revisaba un tobillo de Alex que se había torcido en el golpe.  
-Oye caramelito - ella le sonrió coquetamente - no creí que fueras tan aventado  
-Alex, esto es serio, podemos estrellarnos  
-Hmm - Alex sonrió libidinosamente. El maestro le salió una gota de sudor. Josel atendía a Michiru que yacía inconsciente al otro lado de la nave.  
-Rayos! debí cuidarla mejor - murmuró Haruka  
-Qeu le cayera eso en la cabeza no pudiste evitarlo - Josel le pusó una frazada mientras la nave retumbaba - esto no durara...  
Entre tanto, Lina había tomado el extintor y apagado el fuego de una cábina, pero se encontraba concentrada en otro que también había explotado  
-Esto no durará - murmuró - tenemos que aterrizar  
En la otra nave, Kid ayudaba como enfermera a Othni y Garoldo mientras Panty y Krono usaban la Fuerza para estabilizar la nave, pero sus rostros mostraban cansancio  
-Apurate - Chrono extinguía el fuego y explosiones con golpes de aire de su katana - no duraremos mucho  
-No puedo permitirlo, Rivera me mataría si perdiera su valioso Falco 90  
De repente sintieron un nuevo impulso  
-Aquí Halcón Milenario - era la voz de Latis - les ayudaremos a aterrizar  
-Gracias por colocarse debajo de nosotros - CShadow seguía luchando con las palancas - aquí vamos  
-Vamos chica! - Diego comenzaba a detener el crucero - dejemosle caer despacio  
Cherry asintió mientras en el otro lado, Bárbara y Vegemoon amortiguaban la caída del otro crucero  
-Aquí Sterling - exclamó Sebastián - necesitamos dos naves cargueros, urgentemente!  
-Vamos, vamos - Asiant jalaba de los controles - tu puedes preciosa, vamos!  
Entonces el crucero comenzó a niverlarse extrañamente.  
-Alguien esta usando la Fuerza para ayudarnos? - Bárbara notó que la nave se balanceaba y emitía una extraña energía  
-Mejor, esto pesa demasiado - murmuró cansada Vegemoon. El crucero fue descendiendo lentamente.  
-Vaya! - Akiko se volvió ante la sirenas - aquí vienen las ambulancias  
Finalmente, la nave descendió suavemente en el suelo mientras Vegemoon y Bárbara la estabilizaban  
-Bien, esto esta hecho - Vegemoon se dirigió al otro crucero. Bárbara la siguió. Cloud entró en la chamusca puerta y con su sable, entró.  
-Vamos - le dijó a Nemain - necesitare ayuda  
Entre tanto, las cosas en el otro crucero eran mejores. Ya con 4 descendiendo la nave, esta también terminó aterrizando en buenas condiciones sobre la pista.  
-Lo hicimos - Asiant soltó un largo suspiro mientras oía como sacaban a sus amigos - bien, hora de bajar  
En la otra nave, las ambulancias comenzaban a auxiliar a los heridos. Krono y Panty emergieron exhaustos, pero al ver a la princesa Aisha, fueron hacia ella saludandola formalmente con una reverencia  
-Princesa, disculpe los daños causados - se inclino Krono  
-No se preocupen, han tenido mucha suerte con ese Sith  
-¿Sith? Un sith nos golpeó? - Panty exclamó extrañada - pero como?  
-Así es - Akiko asintió - Darth Deluxe  
Krono miró a Panty y negó con la cabeza  
-Esto se pone peor  
-Ya lo creo - entonces volteó hacia el otro crucero - esa presencia misteriosa y 4 Jedis más estan allí  
-Que? - CShadow apareció mientras revisaba sus ropas - 4 Jedis?  
-Creo que habrá una larga conversación al respecto - finalizó Akiko.

Moon..  
Un gran concierto acababa de comenzar en la ciudad capital del planeta. Damaris Swan cantaba ante más de 10,000 fans que se habían reunido en el Palacio de Ópera de la ciudad.

Now that I'm sure that I found  
The man in my life  
I spend the days alone

Alei miraba el concierto tras bambalinas, checando en su agenda la salida del próximo vuelo de su nueva cliente  
-Estamos a tiempo, de seguro llegaremos a Katerpi sin problemas - se decía mientras veía su reloj

Chasing a dream  
Why do I hold and pray that he will care  
He never stops to see

3 naves cruceros desconocidas comenzaban a atravesar la pesada atmósfera del planeta.  
-Argh! que horrible - murmuró Goku-chan viendo el concierto por las pantallas - el amor es una tontería  
Darth Electra no dijó nada y seguía viendo el concierto tranquilamente. Entonces llegó Battousai  
-Vaya, así que admirando a nuestra próxima víctima  
-Así es, cuando termine, destruíremos el escenario..que mejor final - sonrió Electra  
-Deberíamos hacerlo de una vez, estoy harta  
-Tranquilas, pronto lo harán, ahora esperen indicaciones...

I'm even thereWhy do I love him so?  
He lives in a cloud  
Why can't he hear my heart when it's shouting aloud

Un joven corría como desesperado trás una chica que iba sumamente enojada.  
-Vamos Andrea, no fue mi intención!  
-Vete al diablo Jobi, mira que engañarme con 3 chicas más!  
-Bueno, es que... - el chico de cabello castaños y ojos azules, portando una armadura y una espada medieval, recibió una tremenda bofetada. Cayó al suelo herido mientras la chica se iba  
-Espera Andrea... - golpeó el suelo - diablos! Odio que me pase esto - entonces sacó su espada - sino logró salir con chicas, como diablos aumentare mi poder espiritual? A este paso, mi reputación como herrero espíritual se irá por el caño del desague  
Entonces se levantó. La canción de Damaris se escuchaba a pesar de estar afueras del Teatro.  
-Vaya, no debí regalar esas entradas...pero esas chicas eran tan lindas, no podía resistirme... - suspiró - en fin...donde se habra metido Jonathan? No debimos parar en este planeta y debímos ir directo a Pergamino, aunque valió la pena por el concierto de esa hermosa chica, Swan, jejeje...

If he could only see  
How I feel deep inside  
He might come home and stay  
Here by my side  
Here by my side

-Lalala...The man in my life... - taradeaba la canción Ryoga mientras escuchaba la transmisión del concierto por la radio.  
-Harías el favor de bajar los pies de mi control de mandos - murmuró F5 mientras veía al chico recargado en la silla  
-Lo siento - el chico se bajó - al menos ya estamos en rango del planeta...¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar?  
-30 minutos - señalo Bitio - señor Ryoga  
-No me digás señor...  
F5 se levantó  
-Bitio, ve en el mismo curso, ahora vuelvo  
Zeunissan salió por la compuerta.  
-Vaya - se abrió normalmente - Óscar debió haberla arreglado  
Entonces vió al chico salir de la habitación.  
-¿Como esta?  
-Bien - Óscar lo miró extrañado - porque la preocupación?  
-Vamos, en el escape se golpeó duro..no?  
Óscar se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar.  
F5 entró en la habitación. Bra yacía acostada en una de las camas. Se acercó lentamente a ella...  
-Es hermosa - pensó para sus adentros. Entonces la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos.  
-¿Donde estoy? - se volvió instintivamente hacia el pirata que se hallaba en la entrada - ah, señor F5, buenas noches  
-Buenas...¿Como estas?  
-Bien, gracias a usted y a los señores Ryoga y Óscar  
F5 sonrió y se sentó a su lado  
-Pense que ese golpe te había matado  
-No se preocupe, fue duro, pero soy resistente  
F5 comenzó a preguntarse porque era tan amable..entonces decidió cortar y se levantó nuevamente. Caminó hacia un armario y sacó un traje color verde y negro  
-Esto lo saque de un encuentro que tuve hace unos meses. Pensaba venderlo porque es de mujer, pero, creo que la ocasión lo amerita. La ropa que llevas esta muy gastada  
-Gracias - Bra tomó la ropa - ahora mismo voy a probarmela...  
F5 sonrió, pero entonces vió con desconcierto y sorpresa que Bra comenzaba a desvestirse allí mismo.  
-¿Q-Que haces?!! - dijó casí gritando  
-Cambiarme, tiene algo de malo? - comenzó a bajarse la falda que llevaba. F5 se quedó estático, contemplando como esa chica tan rara se desnudaba ante él...tal vez pensaba que era un premio por la ropa..  
-Pero que tonterías esto pensando! - se dijó a sí mismo tratando de cerrar los ojos, pero la escena se lo impidió. Quería seguir viendo...  
-Listo, este traje ya me estaba cansando un poco - Bra comenzó a quitarse la blusa...F5 sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza...a la nariz..  
-Oye F5 - Ryoga emergió - necesito que... - se quedó viendo la escena. Bra se volvió lentamente  
-Hola Señor Ryoga, como esta?  
Ryoga sonrió normalmente y vió a F5 que parecía una estatua.  
-Oye, que ocurre?  
F5 no respondió, pero luego de unos segundos, se volvió histérico sobre el Jedi  
-No ves!!! Esta chica se esta desnudando y tu no dices nada!!!! - gritó como loco señalando a Bra  
-F5..ella es un robot  
-Pero no ves que... - Zeunissan se quedo parado - que? como que un robot?  
-Sí, un androide  
F5 comenzó a tambalearse y cayó desmayado al suelo...  
-Señor F5!!!  
Ryoga simplemente se encogió de hombros...

Sailorn  
Una mesa de gabinete se había reunido en el interior del palacio real. Aisha presenciaba a los dos grupos reunidos.  
-Alex Salmón, Hukarovi Yanoki, Lina Saotome, Al Mawyin - se volteó al otro lado - Krono Walker, Leo Valencia y Panty. Al frente, Cloud Strife, Conchita Nemain y Bárbara Chekka...Caballeros Jedis al servicio del Consejo y del Senado

-Así es - asintió Mawyin - perdone haber venido en esta forma su majestad, no fue nuestra intención  
-No se preocupen, ahora que estamos reunidos, podemos discutir sobre lo que sucede en torno a los Sith  
-Antes que eso - Krono miró a los extraños - ¿Donde esta ese chico?  
-Quien?  
-Aquel que estaba manifestando ese poder tan grande  
-Debe ser Asiant - murmuró Lina  
-Asiant?  
-Es un esclavo que recogimos...tiene grandes poderes y parece que fue entrenado parcialmente por un extraño  
-El extraño del visor? - pregunto Lina. Mawyin asintió  
-Él me confío al chico.  
-¿Sabe quien es?  
-Sí - entonces Al miró de reojo a Nemain - pero no puedo decir su identidad  
-¿Porque no?  
-Es un espía Sith, pero trabaja para nosotros  
Leo Valencia pareció despertar de su trance y escuchó con atención mientras la conversación seguía. Lina quisó decir el nombre del sujeto, pero se calló. Tenía un extraño presentimiento...  
-Tal vez es mejor guardar silencio - se dijó - tal vez inventó ese nombre para despistarme..pero Sam...  
Afuera de la sala de Consejo, Vegemoon y Sebastián revisaban la entrada. El piloto traía un cabestrillo  
-Ese Sith te golpeó duro  
-Ni que lo digás,solamente fue una ligera fisión..pronto estare bien  
Enfrente, había una sala. Asiant se encontraba platicando con Gnomo sobre algunos asuntos sobre un retrete mientras el resto se mantenía en silencio...  
-Hora de comer! - la voz de Sam emergió de otro cuarto  
Bueno, ya no silencio, cuando 10 bocas hambrientas salieron disparadas al comedor aledaño a la sala de guerra.  
-Gracias por cocinarnos - sonrio CShadow - eres muy amable  
-No fue nada - sonrió superficial y luego bajo la cabeza pensando - lo necesitaba  
La comida comenzó mientras las platicas sobre el origen de uno y otro iban por el aire. Josel iba a entrar cuando vió a Haruka sentada en la sala con gesto de preocupación  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Michiru, espero mi hermana este bien... - se volvió hacia la salida - quisiera ir a verla al hospital  
-No te preocupes, los médicos dijeron que no era nada grave  
-Cierto - Kid apareció - si quieres, voy a ver a tu hermana. También me preocupa Othni y Garoldo  
Haruka asintió  
-A propósito - Josel miró para todos lados - ¿Donde estan Scarlet y Kaneko?  
-Ni idea - Sam llegó - vamos, hay que comer, además, estan televisando el concierto de Damaris Swan  
Josel y Haruka salieron disparados hacia el comedor.  
Afueras del edificio central, dos figuras caminaban a paso rápido  
-Debe haber un Casino en este planeta - murmuraba Scarlet  
-Deja de pensar en eso, dijiste que tomaríamos una nave y volveríamos por mi nave  
-Después Kaneko, después, primero lo primero - entonces Scarlet sonrió al ver algo a lo lejos. Corrió y entonces se lanzó sobre una moto en uno de los talleres del palacio - Sí!! mi bebé!! esta aquí!!  
Una gota de sudor salió de la nuca de Kaneko  
-Tu bebé? Por eso venimos!!!  
-Sí - dijo con una gota de sudor - que tiene de malo?  
Kaneko se contuvó de golpear a su amiga. Entonces Scarlet se subió y activó un control del manubrio. Inmediatamente, la motocicleta se convirtió en una especie de armadura que la cubrió totalmente  
-¡Guau! No me digás que...  
-Sí, logré adaptarle el modelo que venía en la revista que ví hace unos años...conoce a "Ciclón" - exclamó quitandose el casco de la armadura.  
-Te has lucido! - sonrió Kaneko  
-Pero no lo suficiente - una voz conocida surgió atrás de ellas.  
-No me digás que.. - Scarlet se quedó estática al escuchar la voz. Kaneko que miraba a la extraña solamente la miró.  
-Tanto tiempo sin vernos apostadora  
-Buffy... - la chica se volteó lentamente - y Shampoo  
Las dos chicas con uniforme militar sonrieron y se acercaron unos metros más hacia el otro duo. Buffy también portaba una armadura similar a la de Scarlet  
-Veo que me copiaste el diseño  
-Yo no te lo copie! - rezongó Buffy - vimos la misma revista en la Academia, no te acuerdas!!  
-Sí, así es - entonces un duelo de miradas comenzó entre Buffy y Scarlet. Shampoo y Kaneko esperaban atrás con paciencia, viendo el momento de intervenir y darse de guamazos.  
-Apostadora...  
-Intento de padawan...  
Las dos miradas eran como hielo puro.  
-Notó cierta tensión en el aire - murmuró Shampoo  
-Tú deberías saberlo - Kaneko intervinó.  
-Me quitaste mi oportunidad de entrar a la Orden  
-Tú me hiciste perder 10,000,000 de créditos en la lotería  
-Arruinaste mi prueba  
-Rompiste mi boleto  
-Te atreviste a insultarme  
-Y tu a decir que era una tramposa  
Los mensajes no llevaban emotividad...Shampoo y Kaneko no dijeron nada, hasta que se miraron  
-Y porque no luchan con sus Ciclones? - dijeron al mismo tiempo. Buffy y Scarlet mantenían la mirada  
-En dos días...  
-Antes del baile...5 pm  
Buffy y Scarlet dieron media vuelta.  
-Perdedora  
-Torpe  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras. Shampoo y Kaneko se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a sus amigas.  
Sin que lo supieran, Izum las había estado observando. Tomó algunas notas y desapareció del lugar...

Pergamino..  
Una nave diplomática despegaba del planeta.  
Patricia Cruz miraba como se alejaban del planeta-ciudad lentamente. Entonces se volvió hacia su acompañante. Era un Jedi de gran estatura, cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Su nombre clave era Pokemex. A su parecer: rídiculo el apodo.  
-Se que te parecera rídiculo, pero así me gusta - murmuró el Jedi mientras miraba la ventana  
Patty se mordió la lengua. Se le había olvidado que los Jedis son capaces de anticipar las palabras y pensamientos de alguien  
-Disculpa  
-No, no hay problema - sonrió - pero jamás creí ir con una ex-presidiaria  
Patty sonrió. Apenas unos días que había salido de la cárcel y ahora era embajadora para arreglar el problema en Endor, pero no solamente eso, sino también para prepararse para la llegada de los Siths al planeta....  
-Se encuentran cómodos? - llegó Roll  
-Sí, gracias... - asintió Pokemex. Cruz volteó hacia el espacio exterior. La misión en Endor era muy importante, tal vez dependería el futuro de la Galaxia. El planeta era una presa muy codiciada, en más, por su armamento y porque era uno de los sistemas más cercanos a Pergamino, la sede de la República.

Moon..  
El concierto por fin había terminado y Damaris se despedía de sus fans.  
-Hemos llegado - Ryoga miraba el teatro de la Ópera desde la nave de F5, la cual se encontraba flotando encima del lugar - y parece que los Sith no aparecen  
Una explosión sacudió el lugar completo, haciendo gritar a toda la muchedumbre. Damaris se tiró al suelo cubriendose de la metralla  
-Erh - F5 sonrió - error, ya estan aquí  
Varias explosiones más se dieron alrededor de la ciudad.  
-Vamos - Ryoga señalo a Bitio - descendamos  
Entre tanto, Alei corría junto con Damaris. Ella se había tirado al suelo al principio debido a las explosiones, pero luego recordó su misión y fue con la cantante que veía como los fans corrían como desesperados, atropellandose...  
-Esto se ha vuelto una lócura señorita Swan - exclamó Ale cubriendola  
-Sí, tenemos que salir de aquí!!  
Sailorn...  
-No puede ser! - Josel se levantó al ver lo que pasaba - han venido a matarla!  
El resto miró con enojo e impotencia la escena  
-Malditos Sith! - rugió Asiant

Moon...  
Jobi corría como desesperado entre la multitud, esquivando personas y tocando algunas cosas que no debería tocar.  
-Esto se pone feo! - exclamó - que sucede!!  
Entonces se oyó una explosión más, tan cercana que varias personas salieron volando. Dos figuras negras emergieron entre el humo  
-Vamos - una de era de cabello rubio - a atacar!  
-Ni que lo digás - la otra también era una chica, de cabello negro mientras levantaba la mano y con un poderoso rayo de energía, fulminaba a más de 20 personas que estaban en rango - matar!!  
Jobi miro horrorizado  
-Madre mía! - gritó - son Siths!!  
Miró entonces a una joven que había caído durante la corrida. Notó como una de las Sith se había concentrado en ella y encendió su puño  
-Muere! - gritó. Jobi sin pensarlo, se lanzó con su espada al frente y rechazó el poderoso rayo que había mandado sobre ella.  
-Que! - gritó Darth Electra. El chico se colocó en pose de pelea  
-No dejare que la toques, ella ahora esta bajo mi protección  
La chica miró con ojos maravillados al chico que sonreía por lo bien que le había salido la frase  
-No seas payaso! - la otra Sith se lanzó sobre él. Jobi preparó su espada y con un feroz mandoble, detuvó su embestida  
-Vaya, tu espada es de buena calidad. Poco puede resistir el poder de un sable de luz - se volvió hacia Darth Electra - Electra, ve con los demás  
La Sith asintió.  
-Ya verás lo que puede hacer una espada espíritual! - se lanzó nuevamente, pero su esgrima no resultó ser tan buena como su espíritu y Go-chan no tardó en desarmarlo  
-Decías algo insecto? - la chica le colocó la espada a escasos cms de su cuello - comienza a rezar porque te matare!  
Jobi miró entonces a la chica.  
-No puedo dejarla así - se dijó - debo hacer algo  
Entonces miró el sable.  
-Es una espada, entonces tengó poder sobre ella - levantó su mano. El sable de Goku-chan comenzó a parpadear  
-Que? - miró su sable - ¿Que le ocurre a esta cosa?!  
Jobi se levantó rapidamente y con una patada, desarmó a su oponente. Tomó su espada y a la chica  
-Vamos! Esto se pone feo!  
-No huirás canalla! - Go-chan atrajó su sable con la Fuerza y se lanzó sobre el sujeto, pero entonces un sable de color verde se interpusó en su carrera.  
-Oye pequeña, ¿A donde vas? - le sonrió un sujeto con un traje Jedi pero en color negro y visor  
-Jedi - murmuró entre dientes Go-chan  
-Así es...y veo que eres un Sith - el chico miró hacia arriba divertido - pequeña  
Go-chan lo miró despectivamente  
-Deja de decirme pequeña insecto!  
-Hmm, bueno, entonces como te digo?  
Go-chan se enfureció y atacó. El sujeto la esquivó sin problemas y luego le asestó una patada que la hizó trastabillarse, luego levantó la mano y con la Fuerza golpeandola, ella cayó de espaldas  
-Tu tamaño tiene una debilidad - se acercó a ella de cuclillas - tiende a que pierdas tu centro del equilibrio facilmente  
Go-chan lo miró asesinamente y trató de golpearlo con un mandoble, pero el chico dió una pirueta hacia atrás  
-Y tu furia te ciega...  
-Deja de críticarme! Odio que lo hagan!!  
El chico sonrió y entonces empuñó su sable  
-Así se ataca! - se lanzó contra ella, pero comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer mientras iba hacia ella. Go-chan miró desconcertada y entonces el chico apareció de frente y le sonrió  
-Hmm, también te falta velocidad  
-Pero eres un...! - le asestó un golpe con el sable, pero el chico lo paró con un sablazo frontal y luego detuvó por abajo una patada de la chica  
-Hmm, no peleas nada mal  
-Ya verás! - le asestó otra patada rastrera que hizó trastabillar al joven Jedi. Go-chan aprovechó para tomarlo de la mano y lanzarlo contra el muro del Teatro, estrellandolo.  
-Ja, eres muy lento - sonrió la joven. El Jedi se levantó rapidamente con una mueca de dolor  
-Vaya, golpeas duro para ser chica  
-Eres un machista sabes? - le dijó mientras se acercaba  
-No, no lo soy, simplemente que eres muy fuerte - sonrió el Jedi - a proposito, no se tu nombre  
-Y porque la confianza? Soy tu enemigo  
-Enemigo? Lo siento, parecerás mala, pero no lo eres...  
-Pero como te atreves a insultarme!!  
-Un insulto? Vaya contigo! - el joven saltó el mandoble de la chica y luego retrocedió de espaldas - bueno, me llamó Iván, pero me dicen Ryoga  
Go-chan se paró  
-¿Ivan? - se quedó estática al escuchar ese nombre. El Jedi la miró extrañado  
-Sí, algo malo?  
Goku-chan pareció quedar en trance. Entonces el símbolo en su mano comenzó a brillar.  
-Ah! - se arrodilló mientras se tocaba la cabeza - este dolor!  
Ryoga se detuvó y fue con la chica que no pareció notarlo.  
-Veamos - sacó algo de su cinturón, un aparato algo raro - según esto, tu frecuencia cardíaca ha aumentado y tu presión  
Go-chan vió al chico y trató de golpearlo, pero Ryoga le detuvó el puño  
-Vamos, porque no me atacas?!  
-No sé, a diferencia de los otros Siths, siento bondad en tí  
-BONDAD?!!! - Go-chan trató de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Ryoga esquivó su combinación - ERES UN CRETINO!!!  
-Tienes un carácter fuerte - se hizó a un lado y con una llave, inmovilizó a la chica  
-Vamos, matame!  
-Matarte? lo siento, pero no me gusta golpear chicas  
-Yo soy un Sith! No una chica!  
Ryoga movió la cabeza  
-Eres muy testaruda! - la soltó. Go-chan retrocedió  
-Sí no quieres matarme, entonces yo me encargare de tí  
Ryoga se encogió de hombros, pero entonces una figura apareció entre los dos  
-Go-chan! Te he dicho miles de veces que no te separes de mí!!  
-Deluxe, deja de ser mi niñera! - le gritó la chica al sujeto. Este se volvió hacia Ryoga. Los dos se vieron frente a frente. Una sonrisa apareció en los dos, manteniendola por un buen rato. Go-chan miraba la escena extrañada. Entonces notó como su mentor daba un paso hacia adelante y comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña con Ryoga  
-Tardaste demasiado  
-Sí, así es...once años nos separaron  
-Volvemos a vernos  
-Y ahora te demostrare que tan fuerte me he vuelto  
-Jajaja, eso lo veremos!  
-Siempre fuí mejor que tú anciano de crépito  
-Tal vez chaparro, tal vez no  
-Ja, salvas a estos imbeciles muchas veces, porque preocuparte por ellos?  
-Son mis amigos  
-También esta chica?  
-Porque no? Me parece buena persona  
-Entonces puedes sentir su interior?  
-No es tan díficil, veo que Darth Zombie te ha ayudado  
-Sí, y pronto será la llave para la conquista...no, la destrucción de esta galaxia  
-Psicótico, era lógico de tu parte

Go-chan escuchaba sin entender ni jota la conversación entre los dos. Ryoga y Deluxe parecían entenderse perfectamente.  
-¿Que demonios ocurre aquí?

-Hora de irme, debo matar personas  
-Y yo defenderlas  
-Siempre a lados extremos de la balanza, no?  
-No lo creo, estamos en el mismo lado  
-Jajajaja, no lo creo...o tal vez sí...en tres días?  
-Tres días....

Deluxe asintió y dió media vuelta sin retar a Ryoga. Se dirigió a Go-chan, la tomó del brazo y la haló con él  
-¿Que haces?  
-Vamonos  
-Pero... - la chica no dijó nada. Simplemente se limitó ver extrañada a Ryoga que también daba media vuelta...mientras la batalla continuaba en el planeta...

Fin del capítulo


	24. Chapter 24

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXIV**

**KAIOKEN Y RESURRECCION**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**OTRA PELEA SE ORGANIZA EN SAILORN, A LAS NARICES DE TODOS  
DELUXE SE RETIRO A PLENA BATALLA, PERO PROMETIO VOLVER MIENTRAS DAMARIS SWAN Y MOON CORREN PELIGRO CUANDO LOS SITHS DECIDEN ATACAR POR ULTIMA VEZ ANTES DE USAR EL ID4.**

Moon  
La batalla había comenzado. Los Sith atacaron primeramente los alrededores del Teatro de la Ópera mientras los habitantes corrían desesperados, pero sin mucha esperanza de vivir cuando un Sith o una armada de la muerte los alcanzaba, aun a pesar de la oposición del ejército del planeta, que apenas se daba a vasto para detener tal ataque.  
Sin embargo, algunos salvadores había aparecido  
-¡Dragon Fang! - un poderoso grito seguido una corriente de energía golpeó a varios soldados Sith desde un extremo del Teatro de la Ópera  
Un chico apareció entre la humadera, vestido con ropas de sacerdote y corriendo a gran velocidad esquivando disparos mientras usaba su bo para defenderse de los soldados  
-Esto se ha vuelto una lócura, pero al menos se que los Sith si estan atacando la República  
-¡Cápsula de poder! - el chico vió como un resplandor apareció al otro lado de donde estaba.  
-Vaya, parece que no soy el único peleando  
Corrió hacia el lugar y saltó varios escombros de la entrada del teatro y vió a un chico luchar con varios droids Sith y finalmente como su puño se iluminaba y golpeaba el suelo con la misma energía que había visto  
-Vaya, es fuerte...  
Entonces vió como un sujeto negro aparecía atrás de él sin que se diera cuenta  
-Diablos! Parece que un traidor en escena  
El joven estaban tan entretenido destruyendo soldados que no se dió cuenta cuando el Sith arremetió para matarlo, pero el sacerdote se interpusó con su bo y paró en seco el mandoble del Sith.  
-Maldito chiquillo! - gritó el Sith  
-Gracias - el otro se dió la media vuelta al ver al adolescente  
-Ni que lo digás - el sacerdote le dió una patada al Sith y lo mandó lejos - peleas bien  
-Gracias, mi nombre es Óscar y el tuyo?  
-Puedes decirme Jonathan - hizó girar su bo y se colocó atrás de Óscar - otra de las 108 estrellas justicieras se ha reunido  
-Eh..¿De que hablas?  
Jonathan sonrió mientras el Sith se levantaba adolorido  
-Ya verán chiquillos! Darth Battousai no se los perdonara!  
-Eso lo veremos! - asintió Óscar.  
Entre tanto, al otro lado, Ryoga se deshacía de varios soldados de certeros mandobles, cuando Darth Electra apareció en escena  
-Vaya, así que Go-chan no pudó contra tí, que desilución, ahora te matare!! - rugió la Sith. Ryoga espero y detuvó el mandoble de la chica Sith con habilidad y luego le dió una patada en el tobillo, trastabillandola  
-Lo siento, pero no me gusta golpear chicas  
-Ah, sí? Ya veremos! - la chica trató de golpearlo, pero Ryoga esquivó su patada y luego con un movimiento de la Fuerza, la desbalanceó y con otro, le despojó del sable, sujetandola por el brazo  
-Lo siento, pero ya lo dije  
-Sueltame canalla! - gritaba Electra mientras el chico le aplicaba una llave y la llevaba hacia una de las entradas del Teatro.  
-Para adentro! - la empujó hacia la puerta y con un mandoble, selló la puerta del lugar.  
-¡Dejame salir! - gritaba la Sith. Ryoga se encogió de hombros, pero no contó con que la puerta saliera volando. Electra apareció furiosa lanzandose contra el Jedi  
-Vaya! Eres fuerte - Ryoga esquivo a su embestida y luego retrocedió rapidamente. La Sith atrajó su sable con la Fuerza  
-Ya veremos como te dejó luego de atraparte!! No se le hace eso a una dama!  
-Erh...pues no te comportas como una - sonrió el chico. Los ojos de Electra se llenaron de un nuevo frenesí de ira. Entre tanto, Deluxe seguía halando a Go-chan, pero esta se zafó de su brazo  
-Que! Que haces!  
-Tú no eres mi niñera, así que dejame en paz! - se volteó  
-Pero niña tonta...  
-Dejame de decirme así! - le tiró una bofetada. Deluxe se volvió furioso y levantó el puño, pero se quedo estático  
-Que ocurre? No vas a golpearme - le sonrió. Deluxe se quedó a mitad del golpe, pero bajo el puño y dió media vuelta.  
-Oye, cobarde!!! - se rió la chica - no que muy valien.. - no terminó la frase cuando un rayo la golpeó mandandola a volar lejos.  
-No me provoques...si quieres que te maten, anda, ve.. - Deluxe bajó su puño brillando por el ataque y se volteó hacia el otro lado del teatro. Go-chan se levantó furiosa, pero entonces corrió hacia donde sentía esa presencia  
-Deluxe me las pagará luego, pero primero ese estupido Jedi!  
Entre tanto, F5 avanzaba hacia dentro del teatro cuando escucho unas explosiones y unos gritos  
-Pense que había evacuado a toda la gente - se dijó. Entonces sacó su sable y penetró a la sala principal. Varios soldados Sith se volvieron mientras dos chicas estaban en el estrado, defendiendose con dos palos de madera  
-Vaya - F5 sonrió - damiselas en peligro...y tal vez dinero de por medio  
Los soldados se lanzaron sobre él. F5 levantó la mano y con un movimiento de la Fuerza, los mandó a volar lejos mientras pasaba por enmedio, haciendo pedazos a cuanto quisiera por medio de su sable de luz. Finalmente dió un marometa Jedi encima de varios y cayó arriba del escenario. Se acercó hacia las chicas  
-¿Estan bien? - entonces miró con desconcierto. Acaso...  
-Sí, gracias por salvarnos - sonrió una de cabellos castaños claros y ojos grises, con el uniforme de una compañía de vuelo - hey, nos conocemos?  
-Erh... - El mercenario iba a hablar, pero entonces se escucharon blasters. Se volvió y esquivó varios disparos con su sable  
-Corran! Yo las cubrire!  
-Gracias - la otra joven que era Damaris Swan asintió, salieron atrás del escenario mientras F5 reflejaba los lasers.  
-Esto se pone color de hormiga... - murmuró entre dientes.  
Regresando afueras del Teatro, Ryoga se defendía de Electra con habilidad cuando sintió una onda de energía a sus espaldas. Se volvió, pero fue tarde, y el poder lo golpeó de lleno, mandandolo a volar y cayendo boca abajo sobre el piso.  
-Auch! - gimoteó - eso duele!  
Se volteó rapidamente y dos Siths lo miraban divertidas  
-Gracias por la ayuda Go-chan - asintió Electra  
-Ja, este insecto también me debe una..que tal si lo matamos de una vez - sonrió la chica de cabello negro.  
-Claro, yo me quedo con la parte de arriba, su cabeza es mía!  
-Y yo le cortare las piernas - sonrió malevolamente la otra. Ryoga se levantó de un salto  
-Erh...lo dudo - empuño su sable - primero tendrán que derrotarme  
-Será fácil - sonrió Electra - creo que para vencernos, tendrías que golpearnos  
Ryoga tragó saliva y entonces las dos Sith se colocaron a ambos lados  
-Llego tu fin...  
Pero entonces una explosión sacudió los alrededores de Ryoga, haciendo que Go-chan y Electra retrocedieran.  
-Pero que...  
Una figura apareció enfrente de Ryoga, era una joven de cabellos negros y con un uniforme ceremonial, rojo y negro, con el escudo de "Dios" en la espalda.  
-No puede ser... - el chico se le quedo viendo - Danyliz?  
La joven asintió y se visualizó totalmente  
-Que pasa? - Electra vió la escena  
Go-chan trató de atacar, pero un campo de energía se había formado alrededor de los dos - pero que es esto?!  
-Vaya, vaya, así que mi protegido de nuevo en problemas  
-Lo siento, pero le causó muchos problemas - Ryoga se quedó callado cuando la chica lo sujetó del cuello de su traje  
-Escucha bien pelmazo - le dijó suavemente - si no cuidás tu vida, se la dare a otro que si se la merece  
-Vamos White, no es tan malo... - sonrió  
-Dejar de decirme así, soy White Angel Danyliz, guardiana de la puerta al otro mundo...tenme más respeto!  
-Ok, ok, Angel, lo hare  
Danyliz levantó el puño  
-Solo bromeaba jefa, lo siento  
-Vaya forma de desperdiciar el don tan preciado que te dió el Consejo Supremo  
-No lo estoy haciendo, todo esta saliendo como lo planee  
-Sí, como no, dos chicas te van a matar al paso que vas  
-Las mujeres siempre lo hacen...  
-DEJA DE HACER COMENTARIOS MACHISTAS! - Danyliz lo estampo contra el suelo. Afuera, Go-chan y Electra vieron con rareza la escena  
-No se supone que vino a ayudarlo?  
-Ni idea...  
-A este paso no durare mucho - sonrió Ryoga levantandose del piso  
-Hmrf! Eres exasperante, aun me preguntó como diablos lograste vencerme?  
-No lo sé, pero le agradezco su ayuda  
-No fue nada, y también vine a avisarte que uses la técnica que te enseñe, eso te puede ayudar contra ellas  
-Hmm, tiene razón, gracias jefa  
White se hizó a un lado  
-Cuídate, recuerda, si vuelves a morir, el Consejo no podrá hacer nada al respecto  
-Lo sé, saludame al Maestro Katsura  
La cara de White Angel Danyliz se sonrojo.  
-Je - asintió el chico - parece que le atine  
White lo asesinó con la mirada y desapareció, junto con ella, el campo de energía.  
Las dos Sith miraban sorprendidas la escena.  
-Bueno - Ryoga ajustó su sable - en donde andabamos?

Jobi había logrado deshacerse de algunos soldados y llevar a varias...erh, chicas, a un cuarto dentro del Teatro.  
-Listo - suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro - lo hice...  
-Gracias Jobi, eres muy lindo! - 3 chicas exuberantes se le echaron encima. El chico sonrió enormemente  
-Vamos chicas, no tan presurosas, que hay Jobi para todas!!  
Mientras, Battousai se defendía de los golpes certeros del monje luchador mientras Óscar le lanzaba poderes desde lejos  
-Ya me estan hartando! - levantó la espada - corte Hitokiri!! - dando un fuerte sablazo y una poderosa ráfaga fue directo a los dos. Jonathan levantó el bastón  
-¡Dragón Fang! - gritó y bloqueó el corte de energía del Sith con una corriente de energía creada por el bo. Óscar aprovechó para lanzarse y tratar de golpearlo, pero Battousai fue más rapido. Lo golpeó en el estomágo y luego lo mandó a volar contra varios escombros.  
-Idiota - sonrió el Sith, pero no contó con que Jonathan se escabulliera y le diera un par de golpes con su Bo en el estomágo y cabeza.  
-No será tan sencillo, escoria del universo.  
Battousai se levantó con ira del ataque y arremetió contra el monje  
-Ya verás chiquillo insolente!  
Entre tanto, F5 iba trás Damaris y Alei mientras reflejaba disparos  
-Vamos señoritas, muevanse!!  
Al volverse, sintió un crujido en la pierna. F5 cayó pesadamente con una mueca de dolor  
-¡Diablos! Ahora no! - dijó al ver a los soldados acercarse. Alei se dió cuenta y se volvió hacia el pirata  
-Smirnov! - gritó Damaris - que haces?!  
-Usted adelantese, yo tengo que ayudarlo  
Swan asintió y salió en dirección opuesta que la de Alei.  
-Chiquilla tonta! - F5 trató de levantarse - vete  
-Ja, no me iré sin usted - la jefa de azafatas se agazapó con él - veo que tu pierna nunca sanó...vamos, le ayudare  
F5 iba a decir algo, pero al ver la cara de la chica, solo soltó un suspiro y comenzó a levantarse. Entonces vió como uno de los droides levanta su arma con dirección a la cabeza de Alei.  
-No, esta vez ya no más Zolin!! - dijó por inercia y levantó su sable bloqueando el disparo del androide y devolviendoselo  
-G-Gracias - Alei tartamudeo - me salvaste  
-Luego me das las gracias por segunda vez, ahora vamos...  
Más soldados levantaron sus armas, pero un chica de cabello rosa apareció y mando a volarlos.  
-Bra! - F5 se sintió aliviado  
-Amo F5 - sonrió la chica - esta bien?  
-Un poco adolorido, vamos...hay que irnos!

Ryoga vió como Go-chan y Electra se colocaban a los flancos.  
-Tu muerte ha llegado Jedi - sonrió Electra  
-Eso lo veremos - Ryoga cerró los ojos.  
-Ja, si crees que con eso vas a desconcertarme, te equivocas!! - Goku-chan arremetió con un mandoble, pero entonces el cuerpo del chico se iluminó  
-¡Kaioken! - gritó y una corriente de energía hizó que las dos salieran disparadas.  
-Que fue esa bengala?! - Go-chan vió como la figura de Ryoga brillaba - es solo una técnica idiota!  
Pero entonces desapareció. Las dos se miraron  
-Que! Donde se metió?!!  
Y entonces Ryoga apareció atrás de Electra y colocó la mano encima de su hombro. Cayó al suelo desmayada.  
-Pero que! - Go-chan se le abalanzó, pero volvió a desaparecer y Electra en el suelo.  
-No tan sencillo! - se volvió hacia atrás creyendo adivinar el golpe, pero Ryoga apareció en el frente y pusó un dedo enmedio del pecho  
-Ahh!! Pervertido!! - pero luego del gritó, cayó desmayada.  
-Lo siento - el cuerpo de Ryoga dejó de iluminarse - pero tu punto de presión estaba allí, perdón! - tomó a las dos chicas - será mejor encerrarlas...

-Ya chicas, no tantos besos! - dijó el chico lleno de puro lápiz labial mientras las jovenes seguía encima de él dandole las "gracias", pero entonces se escuchó una explosión y Jonathan entró seguido de Battousai luchando. Tanto chicas como Jobi vieron como pasaban a lado de ellos y rompían una pared para entrar al otro lado..  
-Erh...perdón chicas, pero me llama el deber  
-Pero Jobi..  
-Chicas...  
Las jovenes suspiraron apesadumbras  
-No se preocupen, regresare!..."Chts! Esa frase me quedó de lujo!"  
Jobi se despidió de sus admiradoras y sacó su espada espíritual, la cual brillaba intensamente  
-Parece que ese lapsus me servió...adelante!!  
Mientras...  
-Canalla!! - gritó Electra encerrada dentro de una habitación - sacamos de aquí!  
-Lo siento, pero allí estara bien - Ryoga dejó sus sables lejos de la entrada y salio corriendo del lugar.  
-No las pagarás!! - se oyó la voz de Go-chan - cual es tu nombre miserable?!  
El Jedi se detuvó...  
-Ryoga Antilles!!! - gritó el chico y se fue...

Battousai no contó con la ayuda inesperada de Jobi y pronto fue acorralado por los dos guerreros con los que luchaba. Entonces Óscar apareció  
-Vaya, así que tienes un amigo - dijó al ver a Jobi  
-Jobi Triumph, Herrero espíritual a tus ordenes amigo  
-Herrero espíritual? Vaya, que honor!  
-Ja, ya lo sabía - asintió confiado el herrero. Battousai arremetió con fuerza, pero Jonathan lo paró en seco  
-Parece que esto ya es labor pérdida - Jobi miró el lugar destrozado  
-Eso jamás, los Siths deben pagar!! - Jonathan siguió atacando. Entonces el radio de Óscar se prendió  
-Aquí Tango 4, que sucede?  
-Señor Óscar, los demás señores se acercan a la nave, tenemos al gran pez  
-Ok, gracias Bitio, alla voy - se volvió a los chicos - vamos, hora de correr!  
-Tienes una nave?  
-Afueras del Teatro, vinimos por la cantante  
-Damaris?!! - Jobi lo miró emocionado - hablan en serio!  
-Sí... - Óscar no terminó de decir la frase cuando Jobi lo haló del cuello - vamonos Jonathan, aquí acabo esto!  
-Pero...  
-Deja de jugar al héroe y larguemonos!  
Jonathan miró con desprecio al Sith y luego de un golpe, le aplicó su Dragon Fang mandandolo a volar lejos.  
-Tendre mi revancha - Jonathan guardó su Bo Staff y siguió a los dos fuera del Teatro.  
Entre tanto, una explosión hizó volar la puerta donde estaban Electra y Go-chan  
-Ese maldito! - Go-chan levantó su sable - nos las pagará!!  
Entonces dos sujetos con sable de luz aparecieron frente a ella.  
-Deben ser los Jedis de este misero planeta - sonrió Electra mientras empuñaba su arma - vamos, al ataque!  
Go-chan no se hizó esperar y atacó a los dos Jedis...  
Entre tanto, en la nave de F5, Bitio miraba si alguien llegaba cuando se escucharon disparos. Era su amo con Alei, Damaris y Bra, con un ejército de droides siths pisandoles los talones.  
-Bitio - F5 tomó su transmisor - cañones laterales, fuego!  
El robot asintió y accionó el arsenal de la nave, destruyendo parte del ejército que los perseguía.  
-Rápido! - Bra señalo la entrada - suban!  
¡Kaioken!  
Entonces un resplandor apareció enmedio del ejército, esquivando y destruyendo algunos. Se detuvó frente al grupo  
-Listo, vamonos! - era Ryoga apareciendo.  
-Luego me enseñaras como haces eso - le sonrió F5. Ryoga asintió y subieron a la nave. Entonces, Jobi, Jonathan y Óscar aparecieron  
-Que! - F5 los vió - más!!  
-Ni modo - Ryoga se dirigió a Bitio - tan pronto suban, despega!  
-Sientete Señorita Damaris - Alei estaba apenada - pero es que...  
-No te preocupes - sonrió la cantante - es preferible a ser el blanco de esos tipos.  
Tan pronto los 3 subieron, la nave comenzó a elevarse entre los disparos de los Droids. Electra y Go-chan llegaron, pero vieron como la nave desaparecía en el horizonte  
-Diablos! - Go-chan dió un pisotón de furia - fallamos!  
-Tal vez, pero no te preocupes - Electra sonrió sacando un sable de luz manchado de sangre - no del todo  
Goku-chan se encogió de hombros  
-Será mejor regresar a matar más gente - dijó con una sonrisa perversa.

Y en el espacio  
-Lo logramos, tenemos al gran pez - se dejó caer exhausto Óscar en una silla  
-Sí, y donde esta la Srita. Swan?  
-En el camarote - murmuró Bra - esta con la otra chica  
-Parece que trajiste a alguien más F5? - se volvió Óscar - desde cuando te volviste así?  
F5 no contestó y se limitó a ver las maniobras que Bitio haría en caso de despistar a la armada Sith.  
-Antes que nada - mencionó - porque estan ellos dos aquí?  
Jobi y Jonathan se miraron  
-No seas rudo - Óscar exclamó - me ayudaron con Darth Battousai  
F5 no dijó nada y siguió viendo los controles  
-Creo que no somos bienvenidos - murmuró Jonathan  
-No te preocupes, el viejo F5 tiende a amargarse por cualquier cosa  
-Gracias - asintió Jobi y entonces miró el camarote - erh, creo que ire a ver a Damaris  
A todos les salió una gota de sudor...  
-Pero... - Jonathan miró seriamente a Ryoga - porque rescatar a alguien como ella del mundo de la farándula y no ayudar a todo un mundo?  
-No lo sé - Ryoga se encogió de hombros - pero la Fuerza me decía que debía rescatarla  
-¿La Fuerza diciendo eso? Me parece ilógico  
-Tal vez, pero los caminos a la Fuerza son misteriosos... - sonrió el Jedi - es mejor no comprenderlos...  
Jonathan no dijó nada y se volvió hacia la ventana de la nave.

Sailorn...  
Sam estaba preocupada. Todos habían visto con impotencia como los Siths había irrumpido en el concierto. Las transmisiones habían sido cortadas, y tal vez la vida de muchos en el concierto. El Consejo de Sailorn con los Jedis aun seguía deliberando y la mayoría de los demás se habían ido a descansar.  
-Ryoga - murmuró - donde estas?  
-Siempre estare contigo - se escuchó una voz. Sam se volvió rapidamente. Era la sombra azulada de Ryoga  
-Idiota! - le gritó - que planeas?! Pense que te habías...  
-Yo no me muero tan fácil - sonrió la sombra.  
-Tengo ganas de matarte  
-No sería mala idea  
Pero la chica sonrió y se sentó tranquilamente  
-Estuve en el ataque a Moon  
-Que...hablas en serio?  
-Así es, mucha gente murió, no pudimos evitarlo, pero al menos, rescatamos a una persona que será de vital importancia para las batallas que se avecinan  
-Siempre has sido extraño...a propósito, como diablos puedes contactarme? Pense que solo podías hacerlo con tu Sensei  
-Ah, simple..somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, he logrado sincronizar tus ondas cerebrales con las mías..  
-Vaya forma de decirme que soy predecible  
Ryoga sonrió y la sombra caminó.  
-¿Y ahora? Vendrás a Sailorn?  
-No lo creo, mi destino tiene otro camino para mí  
-¿Tu destino? Deja de hablar como si algo malo fuera a pasarte!  
-Me pasará, pero me opondre a él... - asintió - y no te preocupes  
Sam lo miró esceptica  
-Cada vez que dices eso, algo malo sucede  
-Esta vez no lo creo, estare en Endor  
-Endor?  
-Sí, pronto sabrás  
Sam lo miró con desconfianza  
-No deberías tener miedo, recuerda, el miedo lleva al lado oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al odio, del odio al sufrimiento  
-Y tu acaso no tienes miedo de morir? - Sam lo miró.  
-El miedo es mi aliado... - la figura desapareció. Sam quisó detenerlo, pero fue tarde  
-Es un idiota - movió la cabeza  
Afueras de la habitación, en los jardínes, una gran explosión, sacudió los alrededores. Sebastián filmaba una formidable batalla..de entrenamiento.  
-Vamos Asiant! - Diego retaba al pequeño con su velocidad - tienes que alcanzarme, si no puedes hacerlo, no podrás leer los movimientos de tu oponente  
Asiant miraba sorprendido a su maestro. Este no se parecía en nada al otro Diego que había combatido con los Sith  
-Masenko!! - Asiant lanzó su poder, pero Diego los rechazó con facilidad y luego se acercó para darle un combo y mandarlo a estrellar con el suelo  
-Asiant, levantate...aun falta terminar  
El chico se levantó con dificultad y miró a su maestro.  
-Sabes enano, si muestras todo tu poder en una pelea, estarás delatandote, ese es el peor error que puedes cometer  
Asiant comprendió  
-Ya veo Señor, no se preocupe, he entendido - Asiant comenzó a mostrar su ki lentamente y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.  
Mientras, Sebastián seguía filmando la batalla cuando CShadow apareció  
-Sorprendente verdad?  
-Como no tienes ni idea, esto será muy útil para Vegemoon  
-Hmm, los dos usan el ki para pelear, no la Fuerza  
-Vaya, se nota que sabes de peleadores  
CShadow asintió y siguió viendo la pelea. Othni con un vendaje en la cabeza y Chrono también observaban la pelea  
-Esos tipos son buenos, parece que hay mucha gente poderosa en el universo  
-Será interesante pelear contra ellos - sonrió Othni - que bueno que son de nuestro lado  
-A proposito - Chrono preguntó - ¿Has visto a Panty?  
Othni sonrió pícaramente haciendo que Chrono se sonrojara  
-Creo que en el Consejo de Guerra que estan haciendo alla arriba  
-Ya veo, lástima que no nos invitaron, me hubiera gustado ver  
-A Panty sera  
Chrono le dió un coscorrón al chico.  
-Y Garoldo?  
-En el hospital, saldrá en unos días, el se golpeó más duro que yo  
-Supe que el baile de aniversario de Sailorn va a ser en unos días, irás?  
-Aun no lo sé y...  
-Othni!  
-Diablos! Es Kid! Díle que me fuí a la India a comer pinole! - el chico salió disparado. La chica en cuestión apareció con una gran sonrisa. Chrono solo señalo hacia donde se había ido. Kid asintió y fue trás él.  
-En fin - suspiró - eso le pasa por idiota  
Y en los almacenes de la ciudad.  
-Esto es mío!! - Michiru discutía con Shampoo sobre una prenda que había en una barata  
-No! Es mío! Yo lo ví primero!  
Josel y Haruka miraban a la chica pelear con la otra con aspecto militar por una blusa  
-Creo que no debimos venir de compras - suspiró Josel  
-Vamos, la princesa en recompensa nos invitó a todos al baile, además - Haruka se sonrojó.  
-Erh...creo que tienes razón - le salió una gota de sudor al chico - pero me gustaría estar más viendo los modelos de armar de una nave o hacer mi examen de ingreso a la Academia de este planeta, dicen que preparan buenos pilotos  
-Sí, tienes razón, luego de comprar, podemos ir a checar los requisitos  
-NO!! LA VI PRIMERO!  
-LO SIENTO, PERO ES MÍA!  
Al otro lado de la tienda, Buffy miraba apenada a su amiga  
-Mejor no hubieras venido - suspiró apesadumbrada - me olvidaba que Shampoo le gusta comprar  
Finalmente, Shampoo sonrió y entonces con un movimiento, trastabilló a Michiru y le arrebató la blusa definitivamente  
-Ja! Ni modo cariño, para la siguiente vez  
Michiru murmuró algo entre dientes mientras Shampoo se retiraba victoriosa  
-Eres una tramposa - Buffy la miró llegando feliz con la prenda - leíste su mente y sabías que iba a hacer  
-Tiene sus ventajas, además, te sere de utilidad en tu pelea contra Scarlet  
-Olvídalo, le ganare limpiamente  
-Sabía que dirías eso  
Buffy se colocó el aparato nuevamente y Shampoo cayó al suelo con un tremendo dolor de cabeza  
-No lo vuelvás a hacer - Buffy comenzó a caminar mientras Shampoo la miraba enojada...

Fin del capítulo


	25. Chapter 25

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXV**

**ALL FOR LOVE**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**UNA EXTRAÑA BATALLA SE DESARROLLO EN MOON, CON LA SALVACION DE LA GRAN CANTANTE DAMARIS SWAN Y LA APARICION DE MAS GUERREROS JUSTICIEROS.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO**

Sailorn...  
Scarlet y Kaneko caminaban por los centros comerciales de la ciudad. Scarlet bostezaba continuamente mientras seguía a su amiga.  
-Tenemos que ir?  
-Vamos Scarlet, hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta  
-Sí, lo que digás...  
-Tal vez halla juegos tipo Casino  
Scarlet pareció despertar  
-Ponche  
Scarlet se irguió  
-Y comida  
-Amiga - Scarlet sonrió abrazando a Kaneko - creo que punto de vista es aceptable  
Kaneko sonrió y entraron a una tienda departamental  
-Tenemos que llevar vestido?  
-Ni modo  
Scarlet murmuró algo entre dientes. Luego de unos minutos, estaban buscando cuando Scarlet vió a alguien a lo lejos.  
-Buffy  
-Que?  
-También esta aquí  
Kaneko se volvió y vió a las dos chicas platicar. Pasaron de largo sin verlas mientras Shampoo llevaba varias bolsas  
-Hmmm, también de compras - Scarlet sacó su blaster  
-Recuerda, el duelo es en dos días  
-Me quitas la diversión - la chica guardó su arma. Kaneko sonrió y siguió buscando. Cerca de ella, dos chicos comenzaron a cuchichear  
-Mira - dijo una de ellas - que cicatriz tan fea lleva aquella chica  
-Sí, si no la tuviera, sería tan bonita como nosotras, jiji  
Kaneko bajó la mirada triste y siguió buscando.  
-Electra - pensó - porque me hiciste esto? No entiendo...  
Entre tanto, afueras de Sailorn, dos figuras platicaban..bueno, solo una, en una especie de café al aire libre.  
-Gnomo, por alguna ocasión, no puedes dejar de comer!  
-Misa sentirlo, pero no pobrar comida buena en años  
Latis movió la cabeza. Entonces sintió un blaster en la espalda  
-Hola viejo pirata  
El sujeto se volvió con el arma desenfundada, pero sonrió al reconocer la figura  
-Kali...¿Tú aquí?  
-Sí, vine de visita a Sailorn, solamente de vacaciones  
-O creo que tu nave se averió a medio camino, no es verdad?  
La chica sonrió nerviosamente  
-No solo eso, mi nave se daño por los Sith  
-En serio? - los dos se sentaron mientras el Gnomo seguía comiendo.  
-Y quien es tu compañero?  
-Es un gungan, su nombre es Gnomo Binks, saluda compadre  
El gungan levantó sus ojos hacia la chica. Este asintió  
-Holi, hola di, misa nombre es Gnomo Binks  
-Hola - sonrió la joven ante la inocencia del gungano - no pareces ser compañero de este pirata  
-Latis ser buen compañero, me da de comer bien  
-Vaya - Kali se volvió a Latis que veía los alrededores - desde cuando eres tan amigable?  
-No es broma, en cierta forma se lo debo. Él me salvó de los Siths  
-Entonces.. - el rostro de Kali se enserió - tu hermano...  
Latis asintió seriamente. Kali suspiró  
-Zagato me caía bien...  
-Y yo?  
-Tú eres un pesado - sonrió.  
-Siempre tan amable - Latis se acercó - buscas a Scarlet, verdad?  
Kali asintió  
-Sí, supe que escapó de la policia estelar en Xoom, por suerte, la policia no tiene influencias en Sailorn, o ella estaría de vuelta en los calabozos  
-Parece que sigue con sus apuestas  
-Yo también - Kali sacó una baraja - jugamos un poco  
Latis sonrió y tomó el palo de cartas y comenzó a cortar

Espacio exterior de Moon  
-90,000 bajas - Battousai dió su reporte a Darth Eagle que había tomado el lugar de Deluxe por su insubordinación - exterminamos además casi el 80% de su arsenal de batalla  
-Bien, pueden retirarse - Eagle vió a los 4 Siths frente a él, excepto Goku-chan y Deluxe  
Electra y Battousai asientieron. Eagle se acercó  
-Me informó Darth Zombie que Deluxe es el tutor de Goku-chan  
-Yo no necesito tutor! Tengo su misma edad!  
-Bah! Y no necesito a una chica asfixiandome  
Go-chan lo miró asesinamente. Eagle se acercó y agarró al sith por el cuello  
-Escucha Darth Deluxe, has cometido una grave falta, especialmente al ir a Sailorn, esto reforzará la seguridad  
-Vete al diablo Eagle, yo hagó lo que qui.. - no terminó la frase cuando Deluxe salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared de la nave. Go-chan sonrió..  
-No vuelvas a provocarme, soy más poderoso que tú, así que a callar! Ahora volveremos a Subseven, hay una misión por delante...  
Momentos después, Deluxe y Go-chan se retiraban del puente de mando, asesinandose con la mirada. Guardaron silencio unos segundos, pero no fue tarde  
-Eres un estupido sabes?  
-Y tu una rebelde sin remedio!  
-Y un salvaje!  
-Inútil!! Bah! no se para que discutó contigo!  
Go-chan iba a contestarle cuando el chico se derrumbó.  
-Que te pasa?! - la chica se hincó a lado de él tratando de levantarlo, entonces notó una mancha roja en la espalda del Sith - estas herido!  
-Es algo sin importancia...ese nameko - sonrió Deluxe - es fuerte...  
Go-chan vió que el chico sudaba y trataba de levantarse sin éxito  
-Debió haberse infectado, tu nunca te cuidas  
-Y no necesito que nadie lo haga - se levantó lentamente - menos tú  
Go-chan trató de reaccionar con un insulto pero se detuvó, algo en ella se lo impidió.  
-Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería - dijó en un tono semidulce. Deluxe iba a renegar, pero se volvió hacia Go-chan y se paró en seco.  
-Cachis - pensó al verla. Su pelo contrastaba mechones negros con rubios - parece que despertó nuevamente  
-Vamos - su voz se volvió dulce. Deluxe solo asintió y los dos caminaron rumbo a la enfermería.  
-Sabes, creo que me serías de utilidad - sonrió el chico.  
-En que? En otro insulto? - sonrió la chica igualmente - y además, no sabía que pudierás sonreír  
-Yo digo lo mismo...

Planeta Hoth, sistema Circon  
-Esta segura que quiere estar aquí? - Ryoga y compañía dejaron a la cantante con Alei afueras de la ciudad.  
-No se preocupen, llegaremos a una sucursal de mi compañía y explícare lo que paso - exclamó Alei  
-Bien, gracias por todo - asintió Ryoga - cuídese señorita Swan  
-Ustedes también, gracias por rescatarme de nuevo  
-No fue nada - sonrió Jobi - todo un placer  
-Y donde irán ahora? - Alei miró a F5 que no había pronunciado ni una palabra  
-A Sailorn... tal vez - asintió Jonathan - debemos reunirnos con el Consejo de guerra que esta en ese planeta - nos ayudara en la defensa contra los Siths  
-Ah, ya veo - Alei seguía esperando respuesta de F5. Este seguía impasible. La chica suspiró rindiendose. Dió media vuelta  
-Vamos señorita Swan...se hace tarde  
La cantante asintió y luego de despedirse con la mano, siguió a su jefa de viajes. Ryoga miró a F5 que simplemente se metió en la nave con un gesto serio.  
-Siempre es así? - preguntó Jobi. Óscar sonrió  
-Siempre..no le gustan las despedidas  
Minutos después, la nave despegaba. Alei observó como desaparecía en el horizonte  
-Cuídate - sonrió...  
F5 se encontraba acostado en una de las camas del camarote. La luz apagada. A diferencia de otras veces, estaba contemplando con tristeza el espacio.  
-Alei... - bajó la mirada y comenzó a recordar...

Flashback...  
Tan pronto habían salido del planeta y escapado a una armada Sith enfurecida y escapar a la velocidad de la luz, los chicos se relajaron escuchando a Damaris que interpretó algunas canciones para ellos, en premio por haberla salvado de los Siths. F5 se había retirado a su camarote, no le gustaba la música.  
-Esa es buena, otra vez! - gritaba Óscar riendo.  
-Sí, de nuevo! - exclamaban a coro Bra, Ryoga y Jobi. Los cánticos y las exclamaciones se escuchaban aun dentro del camarote. F5 no pudó evitar soltar una sonrisa mientras contemplaba el chip de memoria de L4-T4. Entonces una luz atravesó la habitación.  
-Disculpe la molestia, pense que le gustaría acompañarnos - era Alei sonriendo.  
-No, gracias, ahora estoy cansado...prefiero dormir un rato  
-Pues con la música, lo dudo - la sonrisa de la chica se descubrían en la oscuridad  
F5 se encogió de hombros.  
-Sí quieres, pasa...  
Alei cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las camas. F5 se matuvó distante...  
-Veo que tu rodilla no ha sanado  
-Ah, es una pequeñez, viene a dolerme en los peores momentos  
Alei sonrió  
-Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos señor?  
-Señor...aun insistes en llamarme así?  
-Eres mayor que yo, algún problema  
F5 movió la cabeza y se recostó. Una melodía distinta comenzó a sonar al otro lado de la nave...

Cuando el amor comienza  
Yo solo puedes sentir  
Es lo que te hace vivir  
Y te hace ser diferente

Ryoga, Jobi y Óscar cantaban a coro una canción clásica, "All for love". El ambiente se hizó algo tenso entre los dos dentro del camarote  
-Esa canción es preciosa - exclamó Alei  
-A mí me parece cursi, como que luchar por el amor? Es una tontería...

¡Vamos!  
Hagamos todo  
Todo por el amor, Todo por el amor  
¡El amor!

-¿Porque me salvaste en esa ocasión?  
-Vamos, era un viaje de excursión de tu escuela, apenas iniciaba como pirata - sonrió F5  
-Pero no eres pirata  
F5 vió a la joven.  
-Parece que entiendes mi posición  
-Sí, no se porque, inclusive me contaste lo de tu maestro, que eres un Jedi  
-Era, no lo soy...  
Entonces el mercenario notó que la chica se había colocado a lado de él  
-Rescataste a la clase, nos trajiste a casa, de esos piratas espaciales, tu no eres un pirata, por eso lo digo  
-Pero ahora lo soy  
-Quien lo dice?  
-Demasiadas personas - F5 se levantó. Vió a la joven

Cuando el amor diga  
¡Pelea!  
No lo entiendas, no trates de comprenderlo  
Simplemente, todo por el amor  
Es todo lo que necesitas  
Por eso, todo por el amor

-Me gustabas... - Alei se levantó - y aun me sigue gustando señor..  
F5 se quedó callado.  
-Como una niña que se enamora de su príncipe azul que viene a rescatarla...tal vez por eso entre en la agencia de viajes, quería verte de nuevo  
-Yo no soy un príncipe azul  
-Lo sé - la puerta se abrió y Alei salió del camarote al tiempo que la canción terminaba con aplausos de Damaris, Jonathan y Bra...

El consejo de Sailorn había terminado. Trámites, historias, asuntos, todo había sido discutido, había durado alrededor de 10 horas, con sesiones de descanso de 20 minutos cada dos horas, fue una jornada intensa para las 3 partes, donde la postura de los Jedis había sido definida. Tenían que parar a los Siths cueste lo que cueste. El dato más importante fue aportado por Nemain, ya que ella había escuchado a Deluxe retarlos en Endor, el próximo planeta presa de los Sith. Si lograban infringirle una derrota, estos pensarían antes de atacar nuevamente y además, serviría para ver el poder del Holocrón, aunque, Cloud vinó a tranquilizar la situación. El poder del Holocrón no puede ser utilizado para métodos violentos, así que un rayo o un arma de destrucción masiva fue descartada desde el principio.  
Hali Kali, había llegado a mitad del consejo, en una nave express en representación del Consejo de Pergamino.  
Otras cosas que se decidieron fueron el entrenamiento de Bárbara y Lina, ambas que se necesitarían para batallas posteriores, por eso, Hali Kali había sigo asignado como su tutor provisional. Krono expusó la teoría sobre los hoyos negros, basada en lo que había platicado con Panty, la cual se mantuvó callada y atenta en toda la sesión. Por su parte, Leo Valencia dió los términos de siempre, el Senado no se hacía responsable de nada, lo cual daba por tierra la ayuda de la República en el combate. Los Jedis seguirían combatiendo solos a los Siths y su enorme arsenal. Finalmente, Al Mawyin con Alex Salmón (que no dejaba de coquetear a los Jedis presentes) dieron detalles sobre lo bien entrenados que eran los Siths y la aparición de un "guerrero" Jedi, como fue nombrado, ya que comunmente, su estilo no era la de un Caballero, cual versión fue corroborada con la de Lina. Hukarovi Yanoki se limitó a escuchar a su maestro, pero se llevó un gran chasco cuando comenzó a hablar de Asiant, el tema que se había dejado al último y al cual inclusive, por medio de los hologramas, los maestros Jedis habían estado presentes. Mawyin explicó que el Guerrero Jedi había encontrado y entrenado a Asiant, tanto en el uso del sable como en el de la Fuerza, así como en el "ki". Esto motivó quejas del Consejo, un Jedi no podía ser entrenado de esa forma, y más con el poder que poseía el muchacho, ya que posiblemente podría caer en el lado oscuro. Pero lo que robó la atención de todos, fue el conteo de midiclorias que se le había practicado antes de la sesión. El resultado era aproximadamente de 19,000 midiclorianos, un nivel tan alto que ni siquiera el supremo Hali Kali poseía, lo cual dejó uno que otro pasmado en la Sala del Consejo. Inclusive Vegemoon y Cherry que estaban presentes, se vieron con preocupación, un Jedi de tales magnitudes era un adversario de temer. La profecía fue mencionada...  
-Es una convergencia en la Fuerza - sentenció Alex Salmón  
-Así es, el chico fue concedido por los midiclorianos, lo más seguro - contestó Al Mawyin  
-Entonces, hablas de la profecía del ser que le dará equilibrio a la Fuerza? - aventuró Hali-Kali - crees que es este muchacho?  
-No lo creo, pero...  
-Lo haces... - Alex lo miró - tu opinión has revelado  
Lo peor llegó cuando Mawyin relató lo del entrenamiento, el Consejo vió con derrota que el Guerrero Jedi se había anticipado a la reacción por parte de ellos: la de no entrenar al muchacho. Ahora la situación era a la inversa, debían terminar su entrenamiento o corría el peligro de caer en el Lado oscuro.  
Comenzó a ver quien entrenaría a Asiant, cuando Al se levantó nuevamente.  
-Tomó a Asiant Skywalker como mi alumno padawan  
Un enorme "oh" inundó el ambiente. Hukarovi vió con asombro y enojo a su maestro. Este se volvió rapidamente hacia él y luego levantó la vista  
-No Al - murmuró el maestro Hali - ya tienes un padawan, imposible tomar otro.  
-Hukarovi esta listo para encarar las pruebas - señalo. El padawan se levantó  
-Listo estoy maestros  
-Nosotros sabremos cuando estas listo - murmuró Alex sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo - bueno, ya sabes...  
Una gota de sudor irrumpió el ambiente serio del Consejo.  
-Por el momento, Asiant solo estara a tu cuidado Mawyin - murmuró Hali Kali - pero no debes entrenarlo, es una orden  
Al asintió con derrotada resignación. Hukarovi movió la cabeza negativamente.  
Esto había acontecido. Aisha finalmente dió las gracias a los Jedis por participar en la defensa de la justicia de la República y en vía de que los Siths había disminuído su actividad, un descanso no era malo.  
-Así es, estan todos invitados al baile - exclamó Cherry.  
Otra gota de sudor, pero todos asintieron gustosos.  
-No me parece algo bueno tener un baile a mitad de una guerra - comentó Krono  
-Pero a veces un poco de diversión no hace daño - dijó Al levantandose.

La sesión terminó y Asiant acompañado de Diego, miraba a los Jedis. Estos lo observaban, era apenas un adolescente y sin embargo, poseía un poder inmensurable.  
-19,000 midiclorias - Lina lo observó un rato mientras Al bromeaba con el nameko y el chico - no puedo creerlo.  
-Así que mientras eres el tutor del niño - comentó Diego  
-Así es, pero realmente tu lo entrenarás  
-Pero...  
-No te preocupes amigo verde, el Consejo no dijó nada de que otro lo entrenará  
-Entonces, seguire a lado del Sr. Diego?  
-Así es Asiant, aprende, lo más rápido que puedas, tu concentración determina el momento, no lo olvides  
-No lo haré señor  
Al asintió  
-Ah, se me olvidaba - Mawyin señalo a Hukarovi - Asiant Skywalker, te presentó a Hukarovi Yanoki  
Hukarovi estrechó la mano de Asiant que respondió con una sonrisa  
-Usted también es un Jedi, guau!  
Hukarovi sonrió ante el gesto.  
-Vamos, hay que dormir, se hace tarde  
Mientras los Jedis y emisarios se retiraban, Hukarovi se acercó a su maestro.  
-Es una tontería Maestro, el niño es peligroso, todos lo sienten, porque tu no?  
-El niño tiene potencial, debe ser entrenado  
-Maestro, no desobedezca al Consejo, no de vuelta.  
-Hukarovi, Iván tenía razón igual que yo, el chico es el elegido, si lo dejamos, el lado oscuro lo tomará y lo transformara en un Sith...tal como Deluxe  
-Deluxe? Que quiere decir?  
-Es una larga historia, involucra tanto a Iván como a Deluxe  
-Eso quiere decir que...  
Mawyin asintió y caminó hacia su habitación. Entre tanto, Aisha iba a sus habitaciones, cuando Vegemoon la alcanzó apurada. Le entregó una nota  
-Majestad, Hiroshi de Fanellia llegará antes de lo previsto  
-Eso me lo imaginaba, cual es la emergencia entonces?  
-Viene con 4 Jedis y el rey de Gaia  
-Vaya...eso es novedad, parece que somos el centro de la acción...

Espacio exterior...  
Los Cruceros siths volaban por el hiperespacio rumbo a Subseven en una ruta secreta. Mientras las computadoras mantenían el curso, los Siths descansaban y dormían en sus habitaciones...a excepción de algunos.  
Go-chan miraba el techo de su camarote. Hacía rato que había dejado a Deluxe en su habitación. Entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la nave. Vagos recuerdos aun rondaban por su mente.  
-Porque fui amable con él, no entiendo - miró su reflejo en la pared. Era ella, pero a la vez no.. - es solo un maldito!  
-Porque el hálago?  
La chica se volvió y vió a Deluxe en su traje de entrenamiento.  
-¿Que acaso eres un inconsciente, estabas herido y te pones a entrenar como sí nada?  
Deluxe no dijó nada y siguió caminando  
-Yo me recupero rápido, no te preocupes  
-Yo no estaba preocupada  
Deluxe sonrió levemente y siguió rumbo a su habitación  
-Gracias...  
-Que...tú...  
-Ahora vamos, tengo algo que platicarte, algo para matar mucha gente  
-Eso sí me gusta, pense que te había enfermado seriamente - sonrió...

Sailorn...  
"Un alma bipartita...como su poder mismo"  
Nemain cayó al suelo. Bárbara y Akiko estaban a su lado mientras iban rumbo a sus habitaciones  
-Otra vez?  
Nemain asintió asustada mientras Akiko se hincaba a su lado  
-Ese Sith, el sith del sable doble...aparece una y otra vez, las imagenes se van haciendo cada vez más intensas...todos mueren, todos caen...  
-Tranquila amiga, nadie puede matar a todos los Jedis  
-No, él los mata a todos...los destruye  
-Entonces, puedes ver quien es? - Bárbara se acurrucó - tal vez sea Asiant  
-No, su rostro no puedo verlo, esta cubierto por la capucha, pero a veces, se dislumbra...sus ojos son azules...su pelo...rubio tal vez  
-Asiant..es él, no cabe duda  
-No, su cabello se vuelve negro, luego rubio  
-Que raro, tal vez eso signifique el Sith del sable doble no esta aun definido  
-Sí, eso debe ser, el futuro es nebuloso, no se puede saber lo que puede suceder, inclusive, puede que desaparezca  
-No lo creo - dijó triste Nemain - esto no se irá tan fácil  
-Tal vez, con el baile, estas apariciones desaparezcan, ya invistaste a Cloud?  
-Akiko! Esto es serio, por favor!  
Bárbara y Akiko se sonrieron. Nemain sucedió  
-Creo que esto será peor que mis visiones...

Transporte NERV...  
Antares y Akane se habían quedado conversando hasta noche sobre la República. Se habían vuelto amigas durante el trayecto. Entonces escucharon un ruido de los hangares, los cuales se encontraban bajo el comedor del puente, como una repisa  
Antares se asomó, como si fuera un palco el comedor y vió a Gohan trabajar con su Gaimelech, el Escaflowne  
-Ese chico jamás descansa, siempre esta trabajando  
-Es una cualidad de Gohan - sonrió Akane - cuída mucho su maquinaria...desea volver a combatir, especialmente con el tipo que poseía el Gaimelech negro  
-Vaya y esas 3 unidades con formas humanoides? - señalo Antares  
-Son EVAS, prototipos de bioarmaduras, usan el LCL como medio de conducción, pero dependen de un cable de energía para funcionar, luego de ello, 5 minutos  
-Has peleado en ellos?  
-En un simulador, pero para ser un piloto de ello, tienes que tener ciertas características, así como la sincronización entre el EVA y el piloto  
Antares escuchó interesada  
-Crees que pueda pilotearlos?  
-Tal vez, tal vez...  
-Hey chicas! - Gohan apareció limpiandose las manchas de aceite - que platican?  
-No, de nada - sonrió Akane...

Subseven  
Hibiki, Squal y Caronte caían al suelo tomados del cuello frente al trono de Darth Demon  
-P..pie..piedad! - murmuró Squal. Entonces Darth Demon soltó su puño y los 3 comenzaron a respirar normalmente  
-Inútiles, solamente porque me han sido de utilidad, los dejaré vivir, pero la siguiente vez, los matare personalmente, y con el sable de luz  
Los 3 Siths se hincaron y salieron rapidamente antes de que Lord Demon se arrepintiera, de la Torre del Barón. Darth Daga y Darth Bulma los esperaban  
-Salieron con vida, vaya para ustedes  
-No es algo muy halagador - Hibiki se tocó su cuello - nos salvamos por pelo de gato  
-A propósito, hubó una invasión, cuando vendrá la nuestra?  
-No creo que vaya a ver más, el Holocrón esta listo - musitó Bulma. Los 3 se pararon  
-Es en serio?  
-Así es, el ID4 esta listo, mañana cuando lleguen Electra, Go-chan, Deluxe, Battousai y Eagle, habrá consejo...de todos los Siths...

Rayearth, planeta del sistema estelar Altavista.  
-Doctora Ayanami, un reporte de las últimas noticias  
-Estebán, ahora no con eso  
-Hablan de que los Siths destruyeron el planeta Moon  
La chica de cabello azul bajó la mirada  
-Y los Jedis?  
-3 bajas en el planeta, fueron asesinados  
-Sabes quienes?  
Estebán, un científico regordete y con cara de viejito bonachón le entregó la lista. Lucy Ayanami la leyó y suspiró de alivio  
-No esta con ellos, al menos...  
-Tal vez, debería ir a Pergamino, hablar con él  
-No puedo, mis investigaciones me requieren  
-Doctora, usted ya hizó mucho, además, nosotros podemos terminar el trabajo, entre tanto, tomese un descanso y vaya a Pergamino  
-Pero...  
-Sabe, el amor no espera  
-¡Quien dice que estoy enamorada! - exclamó sonrojada  
-Vamos, porque entonces esa preocupación  
Lucy se quedó callada.  
-Tal vez tengas razón Estebán, tal vez... - se volvió hacia la computadora - lo pensare  
-No tardé, recuerde que cada minuto cuenta  
-Lo sé...

Sailorn...  
Lina ensamblaba un objeto a gran velocidad mientras estaba sentada en su cama, en el palacio real.  
-Veamos, él lo tenía de esta forma, sí, no puedo fallar - adhirió una celda de poder y luego sacó un amplificador - ese tipo realmente sabía como hacer un sable...listo! - miró el artefacto con forma de un tubo pequeño - solamente falta lo principal  
Sacó dos gemas de color amarillo de su bolsillo y las colocó en el compartimiento del aparato con cuidado. Las revisó con un amper.  
-Perfecto, estas gemas que tomé de ese viejo sable me sirven - entonces cerró el compartimiento. Se bajó de la cama y encendió el aparato, despidiendo una hoja de energía por un extremo.  
-Bien! - sonrió - mi nuevo sable esta listo  
Lo observó cuidadosamente mientras lo enfundía con habilidad y haciendolo girar y mover por todo el cuarto  
-Ryoga hizó un excelente sable - se dijó mientras sonreía - pero este es mejor que el suyo, je, suerte que mi memoria no me falló  
Siguió moviendo el sable, este era raro, ya que su navaja parecía permitir una mayor cantidad de energía, un uso innecesario, pero tal vez....  
-Si es cierto los rumores que escuche, si domina el ki, podría emplear poderes para atacar con el sable... - dió un ligero bostezo - es mejor dormir, hay cosas que hacer...  
Mientras la joven padawan se acostaba, en otro sector del palacio, Asiant miraba las estrellas en un mirador en las afueras, cuando vió a una hermosa joven pasar. La miró unas instantes, parecía una princesa...  
-Debe ser la chica que ví hace rato - pensó - vaya que es bonita  
La joven pareció notar la mirada y vió al chico. Se volvió rapidamente y siguió caminando. Asiant se volvió hacia las estrellas  
-Tal vez mañana pueda verla... - se dijó mientras miraba el espacio exterior - si, y cuando esta guerra terminé, seré un gran piloto y viajaré por todos los sistemas de la Galaxia, y mi sueño de ser un Jedi, se cumplirá...  
Pero un pensamiento más moraba la mente de Asiant...  
-Uriel, Astrea...¿Aun estaran vivos?

Fin del capítulo


	26. Chapter 26

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXVI**

**VESTIDOS Y CITAS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**UNA EXTRAÑA BATALLA SE DESARROLLO EN MOON, CON LA SALVACION DE LA GRAN CANTANTE DAMARIS SWAN Y LA APARICION DE MAS GUERREROS JUSTICIEROS.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO ASI COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN.**

Sailorn...  
Asiant iba a su habitación cuando se detuvó en seco. Volteó hacia una ventana y un brillo, como una estrella, caía a lo lejos, en los límites blancos de las cúpulas de la ciudad.  
-No, no puede ser! - exclamó con sorpresa.  
Entre tanto...Scarlet y Kaneko platicaban en una habitación de un hotel afueras del palacio Real. Ellas aun traían dos invitaciones que habían recibido de una chica bastante curiosa, pero que había participado en la batalla contra Deluxe.  
-Al menos comeremos bien ese día - sonrió Scarlet.  
-Tal vez no vayamos - murmuró Kaneko mientras veía la ciudad desde el balcón de la habitación  
-Que? Porque?!! Invertí mucho tiempo apostando para que tuvieramos dinero para ir a esa fiesta. Además, usaré vestido - sonrió Scarlet. Kaneko no respondió. La chica se acercó y vió a su amiga con mirada triste.  
-Y ahora que mosca te picó?  
-Ninguna - trató de sonreír - solamente que... - Kaneko se toco su cicatriz.  
-Solo por eso, que superficial eres, ya verás que los chicos saldrán a bailar contigo  
-¿Lo crees?  
-No te desanimes...comienzas a parecerte a Electra  
Kaneko suspiró  
-Tenías que recordarmela, por su culpa, mira como quedó mi cara  
Scarlet movió la cabeza y haló a su amiga por su traje  
-Vamos, hay que dormir, pasado mañana es el duelo y no quiero estar desvelada..tal vez con dormir un poco se te pasé la depresión  
Entre tanto, en la nave Triunfo, Buffy terminaba de hacerle unos ajustes a su Ciclon mientras Shampoo se probaba unos vestidos frente a un espejo  
-Hmm, no...pasado de moda...mejor este color...tal vez con esta mascada...o la blusa...  
-Shampoo, deja de parlotear que te vas a poner, no me dejás concentrarme  
-Lo siento, pero quiero ser la sensación de la fiesta.  
Buffy frunció el cejo. A pesar de ser militar, no le gustaba andar desarreglada.  
-Sería mejor que te probarás que vas a llevar  
-El baile será en 3 días, primero mi pelea con Scarlet y luego el baile  
Shampoo movió la cabeza y siguió probandose lo que había comprado.  
En el hospital...  
-Hacer que Othni invite a Kid? - Garoldo y Chrono se vieron - estas loco CShadow!  
-Vamos, no es mala idea, así Kid dejaría de perseguirlo al conseguir su objetivo  
-Para mí que se emocionaría más y comenzaría a acosar más al pobre  
-No lo creo, mañana haremos que...  
Mientras platicaban, Vegemoon y Sebastián salían de una consulta nocturna con el médico de guardia.  
-Mira que obligarme a traer al doctor, bah! - Vegemoon vió el cabestrillo que traía  
-Ese Sith te golpeó duro y lo único que hiciste fue tomarte una aspirina  
-Tenía dolor de cabeza, algún problema?  
Sebastián movió la cabeza. Vegemoon lo miró con cara extrañada cuando se detuvó  
-Esto fue una excusa tuya, cierto? - le sonrió pícaramente. El piloto no dijó nada mientras caminaban a la salida.  
-Vamos, dímelo...  
-A veces te pareces a tu hermana - sonrió Sebastián. Vegemoon iba a repelar cuando al salir del hospital se quedó estática. Afuera estaba Cherry con un enorme letrero: ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?  
-Y bien? - El chico se volvió hacia la chica que estaba pasmada - aceptas?  
-Vamos Manis - rió Cherry - acepta!  
Pero la respuesta de Vegemoon fue un derechazo en el estomágo. Sebastián cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire. Cherry y Sebastián se miraron desilucionados.  
-Eres un insecto - Vegemoon comenzó a alejarse de ellos enojada - no hubieras hecho esto...  
-Lo siento.. - dijó con dificultad el piloto.  
Pero la joven se detuvó un momento.  
-De todas formas...hubiera ido contigo  
-Que... - Sebastián levantó la mirada rapidamente - eso significa que?  
-Piensa lo que quieras - Vegemoon se perdió en los caminos rumbo al Palacio. Cherry se acercó  
-Que quisó decir?  
-Creo que te espera a las 5 de la tarde en dos días y no llegues retrasado.  
Sebastián sonrió  
-Bien, no faltaré...  
Entre tanto, afueras de la ciudad, en los linderos externos de Sailorn...  
-Es una tontería! - murmuraba F5 - porque venir a Sailorn  
-Vamos, así podremos unirnos a la Alianza - sonrió Jonathan  
-Eres algo optimista - F5 miró que Ryoga subía todo su equipaje  
-Que quiso decir?  
-Ustedes pueden unirse, yo ire por mi cuenta  
-Que! - Jonathan exclamó - eres un gran luchador!  
-A mí no me gusta andar en grupitos - murmuró Ryoga terminando de poner una sombrilla roja arriba de su mochila. Jobi se acercó  
-No te entiendo Antilles...entonces porque venimos?  
-Ah, ustedes querían unirse a la República. Sailorn es parte de ella, así que hablen con la soberana, ella los escuchara.  
-Pero...tu que harás?  
-Tomar las cosas por mi cuenta - Ryoga tomó la mochila - bien, nos vamos?  
-Esa actitu me recuerda mucho a F5 - sonrió Óscar - por mi parte ire a la ciudad, necesitó hablar con Scarlet y Alex de varias cosas  
Jonathan y Jobi se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al Jedi y al chico, pero entonces repararon que Bra no se había movido  
-Bra, no vienes? - preguntó Óscar  
La androide se quedó callada. Dió un paso adelante con tímidez y sonrió  
-Pienso quedarme con el señor F5  
El pirata que había estado escuchando la conversación desde lejos, se quedó perplejo al igual que Óscar.  
-Vaya - sonrió Jobi - una belleza como tú con este tipo, eso si es malo  
-Vamos, no seas payaso - Jonathan asintió - no hay problema por nosotros, pero que dirán los que te tenían a cargo  
-Ellas comprenderan, ojala le digan a la ama Alex y a la señorita Scarlet que me comprendan  
-Pero...  
-No se preocupe amo Óscar, estare bien, además, siento que el señor F5 me necesita  
-Ok - Ryoga asintió - ella ha tomado su decisión, vamos, no hay que forzarla...  
-Pero porque así... - Óscar no supó que decir. Bra se acercó y le dió un beso  
-El señor Ryoga ha entendido, no se preocupe..estare perfectamente con mi nuevo amo  
Óscar solo dió un suspiro  
-Bien, cuídate...y cuídala F5!!  
Se oyó un gruñido de la cabina. Bra sonrió  
-Lo ve? De seguro nos reuniremos más adelante, así que no se preocupe  
El grupo se despidió mientras F5 veía de reojo. Su cara mostraba seriedad, pero Bitio supó interpretarla  
-Contento señor?  
-Sí - dijo simplemente y se dirigió a su camarote - Bitio, tan pronto dejen la nave, enfila hacia Zoneth...

Cruceros Sith, cercanía de Subseven..  
-Que!! - Go-chan miró con horror a Deluxe - estas bromeando verdad infeliz?!!  
-No, no lo estoy haciendo - el Sith  
-Ir contigo a ese estupido baile?!!  
-NO LO DIGAS ASI!! - le gritó. Go-chan retrocedió sorda - solo quiero que vayas conmigo...tengo un plan para destruír el palacio de Sailorn  
-Ah, ya veo... - sonrió la chica - me habías dado miedo  
-Miedo te dará si sigues pensando de esa forma.  
La chica se volvió enojada  
-Y porque yo? Porque no otro idiota como Squal, Bulma o Kandra?  
-Porque tengo que vigilarte, Lord Demon y Zombie no estan muy contentos conmigo por no andar de niñera contigo - dijó en tono despectivo. Goku-chan lo siguió con la mirada.  
-Entonces solamente me llevarás y no me harás participar de la matanza, que aburrido!  
-No, necesito alguien más - Deluxe terminó de armar un extraño artefacto - porque pondre 4 cargas en el palacio.  
-Ya veo, y entonces, solamente iremos como espías  
-Imposible...tendremos que ir a la fiesta normalmente y luego escurrirnos en el punto clave  
Go-chan se acercó y le tiró un puñetazo a Deluxe.  
-Es un vil pretexto tuyo solamente!! Aprovechado!!  
Deluxe se levantó con cara de pocos amigos, alzó la mano y con la Fuerza, estrelló a su compañera contra el muro.  
-Sino quieres ir, no vayas, yo lo haré solo  
Deluxe tomó el dispositivo, pero la Sith se levantó del golpe y se interpusó  
-Odio admitirlo, pero no hay otra, quiero ir, necesito matar.  
-Vaya, y ahora porque tu con la necesidad  
Deluxe recibió otro golpe más.  
-Deja de pensar en romanticismos!!  
El chico se levantó y le sonrió  
-Bien, bien, no hablare nada...iremos como..ya sabes, y luego de unos 15 minutos, pondremos los dispositivos y volamos el palacio  
-Porque quieres volarlo?  
-Simple, el estupido de ese "Ángel" no me dejó  
-¿Angel?  
-El sujeto que conociste en Moon, con el que hable  
-Investigue esa lengua, no se encuentra en los registros conocidos - Go-chan asintió - quien diablos eres y como te comunicas con él?  
-Ese no es un asunto de tu incumbencia...ahora me ayudarás?  
-No, hasta que me digás que diablos dijiste?  
Deluxe dejó el dispositivo y se acercó a la chica. Los dos se miraron fríamente  
-Eres una metiche sabes  
-Y tu un engreído, solamente soy curiosa, algo de malo?  
-La curiosidad mató al gato  
La mirada siguió...  
-Esta bien, te dejaré de molestar con eso si me haces un favor  
-¿Cual? Espero no me cueste mucho  
-Dejame usar la cámara de entrenamiento  
-Me parece loable...veo que él no te dejo tranquila  
-Ese Antilles - Go-chan apretó el puño - se atrevió a humillarme! Me las pagará todas juntas!  
-A los dos - sonrió Deluxe - a los dos...

Sailorn..  
-Que? - Sam y Diego miraban con sorpresa al chico  
-Sí, ayer sentí la presencia de Ryoga...él esta aquí  
-Que raro, yo no la noté... - Diego cerró los ojos - tal vez porque son Jedis pueden aumentar su percepción de otras personas  
-Fue solo un flashazo, creo que quería advertirnos de su llegada...tal vez se una nosotros?  
-Lo dudo - Sam sonrió - el no tiene ese estilo  
-Entonces, porque vino?  
-No lo sé, pero algo debe traer entre manos...será mejor ir a entrenar  
Asiant asintió. Sam los miró algo triste  
-Entonces no me acompañaran a la feria?  
-Vamos Sam, esto es serio, debemos prepararnos para.. - Diego no terminó de hablar cuando Sam salió sumamente enojada, azotando la puerta. Asiant saltó del susto  
-Creo que realmente se enojó  
Entre tanto, Kuonji caminaba enojada rumbo a la salida del palacio cuando una mano la sujetó.  
-Hola, no tienes compañía?  
-Lina? - Sam vió a la padawan sonriendole.

Una feria se había instalado en la ciudad de Crystal, capital de Sailorn, en conmemoración a las fiestas de aniversario. La princesa Aisha había asistido acompañada de Vegemoon, Sebastián y Cherry, así como de Belen  
-Mira Belén! - Cherry señalo una tienda de ropa exótica - vamos a comprar algo  
-Claro! - las dos adolescentes fueron volando hacia la tienda mientras a Vegemoon le salía una gota de sudor.  
-Erh, de seguro nadie tiene a alguien así  
Pero la joven reparo en dos chicas. Una de ellas halaba a otra hacia la tienda de ropa.  
-Vamos Buffy, será lo último, necesitó una mascada  
La otra chica movía la cabeza desconsolada.  
-Creo que no es del todo cierto - murmuró Sebastián.  
-Me parece peligroso que venga así como así - exclamó Vegemoon - para usted majestad  
-Vamos, tengo que llevarme bien con mi gente y esta es la mejor forma...además, tanto tú como Cherry y Sebastián me protegeran  
-Quisiera ser tan optimista, pero ese Sith nos estaba ganando  
-Dudo que vuelva, ahora disfruten la fiesta...  
Sebastián miro de reojo a Vegemoon. Ella se volvió con un gesto de seriedad y frialdad...  
Entre tanto, Krono y Othni caminaban por los caminos de la feria viendo los alrededores  
-No me gustan estos días libres, prefiero estar combatiendo con los Siths  
-Vamos, no es tan malo - sonrió el chico - además, el baile ayudará a relajarnos ante de la pelea  
-No estaría tan optimista. Panty no quisó salir, prefirió quedarse en el palacio a entrenar. Eso debería estar haciendo  
-Ella es diferente, no como nosotros...  
Krono iba a decir algo cuando vió al maestro Mawyin gritar como loco en una máquina para medir fuerza mientras Hukarovi le salía una gota de sudor  
-Sí, muy diferente...  
A lo lejos, CShadow y Chrono observaban con una sonrisa macabra a Othni  
-Hora de actuar.. - murmuró el samurai...

-Bien, par de seises...han perdido señores - Scarlet bajó su "mano". Los participantes lanzaron sus cartas al aire y se fueron enojados. La chica recogió todo el dinero con una gran sonrisa  
-No te parece algo ilegal - Kaneko apareció atrás del improvisado puesto de Scarlet - si te cachan las autoridades de la feria, te meterán de nueva cuenta en la cárcel..además, tienes que prepararte para la lucha con Buffy  
-Ah, minucias, minucias solamente - Scarlet sacó un altavoz - DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, PASEN, PASEN, BLACK JACK, BLACK JACK, TODOS GANAN!!  
Kaneko movió la cabeza y suspiró  
-Ahora vuelvo, necesitó dar una vuelta..  
-Como quieras - Scarlet casí no le prestó atención mientras clamaba a la gente a jugar. Kaneko se fue alejando, mientras un rostro de tristeza se fijaba en ella. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cara, a la cicatriz  
-Maldición - murmuró en voz baja.  
-Un rostro tan lindo no debería mostrar esa cara  
Kaneko se paró en seco. Se volvió hacia el autor de la voz. Era un joven de cabellos morados y ojos azules que estaba recargado en una estatua mientras disfrutaba un helado.  
-Que dijiste?  
-Que tienes un rostro tan bonito que una cara triste no le viene - sonrió. Kaneko se sonrojó un momento, pero luego se volvió enojada mientras se cubría la cicatriz con su mano.  
-Eres un fresco - empezó a caminar alejandose del chico. Este se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía...

-Vamos chicos, saben, tengo una habitación en el palacio - exclamaba Alex coquetamente a 3 chicos que estaban a lado de ella - que tal si al rato vamos a...  
Mawyin y Hukarovi miraban la escena desde lejos.  
-Usted conoció a la sensei Salmón?  
-Hace 10 años. Entonces tenía un romance con Julian Soullard  
-Que! El gran Maestro Soullard?!!  
-Sí, y luego trató de acercarse a Hali Kali, pero este no se dejó...aunque más de una vez le plantó un beso improvisado  
Hukarovi miró a Alex ahora con 4 chicos que reían con ella  
-Ya lo veo  
-Por eso la expulsaron del Consejo...  
-Jamás podrás vencerme!! - Josel chocaba el auto virtual de Haruka en un simulador de pods en unas maquinitas de la feria.  
-Me ganaste en Urania, pero aquí no!!  
Los dos seguían enfrascados mientras Michiru miraba con aburrimiento el enfrentamiento de sus dos amigos.  
-Vamos, deberían estar haciendo algo mejor que eso, no les aburre?  
-Para nada, no molestes hermanita! - exclamaba Haruka mientras comenzaba a rebasar a Josel  
-Y no esta Hukarovi contigo? - pregunto Josel esquivando un rebase de su amiga  
-Bah! No hemos hablado desde que paramos aquí...es un idiota  
Pero Michiru no recibió contestación. Movió la cabeza fastidiada y se levantó, pero recibió un tremendo impacto en la cabeza.  
-Auch! Quien fue! - se volvió enojada. Entonces vió a dos sujetos, uno tenía pinta de mercenario y el otro era un gungan que movía los brazos y las manos  
-Gnomo, eres un tonto, se supone que debes golpear la pelota cuando pase de la red  
-Misa sentirlo, pero esa pelota boter mucho  
-Y ahora donde dejaste la pelota?  
-Creo que buscan esto - Michiru enseño el objeto en cuestión mientras señalaba su cabeza. Latis bajó la cabeza  
-Lo sentimos señorita, no fue nuestra intención, pero este torpe no sabe medir su puntería  
-No, no hay problema - el enojo de Michiru se disipó con las ocurrencias de ese dueto  
-Si quiere, podemos invitarle algo - Latis sonrió viendo ya más de cerca a la hermosa joven - si no es mucha molestia  
Michiru se volteó y vió aun enfrascados a sus dos amigos en el simulador.  
-No, no será problema - sonrió...

Endor...  
Patricia Cruz y Pokemex escuchaban con desilución la discusión que sostenían el rey, la senadora Jara y un joven de cabellos morados y ojos azules, el príncipe y heredero de la corona, Gabriel Golcher. Ya hacía dos sesiones que la senadora y el príncipe trataban de obligar al rey a firmar la alianza con los rebeldes Elfos que habitaban los bosques del planeta, pero el rey Golcher, necio a una costumbre milenaria, El "Apartheid", una absurda regla que daba los mejores puestos a la raza humana en el planeta, se rehusaba a firmar la paz y eliminar tal regla.  
-Su majestad - Jara insistía - debe comprender, la paz debe prevalecer, es la única forma en que podamos hacer frente a los problemas que se avecinan  
-Jara tiene razón padre - exclamaba el príncipe - los Siths han destruído civilizaciones mejor organizadas que la nuestra, podrían hacernos pedazos con un puño!!  
-Pero olvidas hijo que tenemos a los mejores guerreros de toda la galaxia...podemos preveernos aun sin la ayuda de esos elfos dragón  
-Pero...  
-¡No admitire una alianza, no romperé una ley milenaria solo por caprichos o porque unos tipos que han destruído unos cuantos planetas han aparecido! - rezongó el rey.  
-Esto se pone peor cada momento - suspiró Patty desde un extremo de la sala del Consejo. Esperó unos momentos, pero no obtuvó respuesta. Entonces se volvió hacia Pokemex que observaba los bosques del planeta desde una ventana del Consejo.  
-Tal vez la solución no este solo con el rey - sonrió. Patty lo miró confundida.  
-De todas formas - una chica de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante apareció - las negociaciones seran cortas - se acercó - mi nombre es Opal Ice...

Pergamino...  
Una nave explorada llegó en las imediaciones del Templo Jedi. Lucy Ayanami apareció del frente de la nave. El maestro BlackWolf la esperaba.  
-Disculpe que los moleste - Lucy lo miró con preocupación - pero...debo saber que ha pasado con Hukarovi?  
Shion suspiró y le señalo una salita  
-Vamos, es una larga historia Dra. Ayanami  
Entre tanto, en otro sector del Templo, el maestro Shion conversaba con la senadora Sunrider y una imagen holográfica, eran Cloud y Nemain que había pasado los últimos detalles de la junta a los dos.  
-Tenemos un aliado - sonrió Raquel - pero...ese sujeto...  
-El Guerrero Jedi... - exclamó Cloud - luego de corroborar varios informes, se dice que ha tenido actividad en varios planetas como Megazoar, Katerpi, Namekusei, Moon...ha estado en movimiento  
-Bajas?  
-Ninguna maestra...parece que ha ayudado solamente  
-Ya veo - Shion sonrió - creo que esto se pone bueno  
Raquel, Cloud y Nemain vieron con rareza al maestro Jedi.  
-De que habla sensei? - preguntó Nemain  
-De una vieja profecía..."De dos leones que se enfrentaran en jaula de oro..."

Citadel...  
Un consejo de guerra se había organizado tan pronto la flota de invasión había llegado de Moon...  
-Darth Eagle, Darth Caronte, Darth Deathscyther, Darth Electra, Darth Squal, Darth Hibiki, Darth Bulma, Darth Deluxe, Darth Fire, Darth Kandra, Darth Daga, Darth Zombie, Goku-chan - Darth Cyberdemon vió a sus allegados - Shadow, Ranko, Hilda...  
Tanto los Lords como los guerreros al servicio del Señor del sith asintieron. Un holograma ilumino el salon de guerra. Era un planeta color verde. Su nombre: Endor.  
-Este es el próximo objetivo, atacaremos en una semana aproximadamente, lo cual nos dará oportunidad de reebastecernos y aumentar las unidades de combate. Usaremos el sistema ID4 en todas las naves de combate y en los cruceros de batalla, así que preparense, esta será una lucha decisiva...los Jedis trataran de pararnos en esta ocasión y destruírnos de forma definitiva...es hora de tener nuestra venganza y aplastar a los Jedis y la República para siempre!  
Tan pronto terminó la sesión, el ambiente de tensión comenzó a manifestarse en toda la Citadel, tantó el aumento de la fabricación de armamento y la preparación.  
-Darth Deluxe - una voz rompió el silencio mientras el Sith iba rumbo a su habitación. Se volvió. Era Darth Kandra.  
-Kandra - el chico la miró fríamente - pense que estabas en Megazoar  
-A raíz de este consejo, tuvé que venir, me voy en unas horas...tal vez no combata hasta que vayamos a Endor... - se quedó callada, bajando sus ojos castaños. Deluxe la miró  
-Que sucede? Notó que estas perturbada  
-Es que... - ella se acercó mirandolo fijamente. Solo sonrió y se acercó dandole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se alejó...Deluxe frunció el cejo extrañado...  
-Y eso? - se hizó el gesto de quitarse la impresión del beso de la Sith.  
-Vaya, vaya - otra voz surgió - así que eres todo un galán  
-Go-chan - Deluxe sonrió - andabas viendo?  
-Iba a hablar contigo, pero ella se me adelantó... - ella apareció con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Espero ahora no cambies de idea y la lleves en lugar de a mí. Le gustas  
-No se de que hablas y me importa un bledo...es una tonta por besarme...sabes que el sentir eso por alguien te hace débil  
-Sí, bastante tonta...mira que besar a un idiota como tú - se alejó. Deluxe iba a contestar, pero simplemente se quedó callado y dió media vuelta.  
-Mujeres, quien las entiende? - murmuró entre dientes....

Sailorn...  
-Gracias por acompañarme - sonrió Sam mientras caminaba con Lina por algunos puestos de la feria  
-Estaba aburrida - asintió Lina - no quisé quedarme en el castillo  
-Ah, ya veo - entonces Sam reparó en el sable que llevaba - oye, esa arma es muy parecida a la de Ryoga  
-Aja - se la mostró - la observé cuidadosamente en la batalla que tuvimos en Katerpi. Su diseño es bastante extraño  
-Sí, Ryoga es sumamente extraño  
-Tu lo conoces de hace tiempo?  
-Hmm, desde hace 6 años. Nos conocimos en Namekusei, yo apenas iniciaba como doncella en la corte de Malagaste mientras él entrenaba para ser un Jedi. Desde entonces somos buenos amigos  
-Ah, ya veo - Lina bajó la mirada, entonces vieron a un joven acercarse a ellas con un viejo cubretodo con capucha y una sombrilla con una mochila, usando un visor negro en los ojos.  
-Disculpen, buenos días, podrían decirme donde esta la escuela Furinkan? - preguntó con gesto de preocupación  
-La escuela Furinkan? - las dos se miraron extrañadas - lo sentimos, pero no conocemos el lugar.  
-Lastima - sonrió el sujeto - pense que dos damas tan hermosas podrían indicarme el camino, tiendo a perderme  
-Oye - Lina se acercó - acaso nos estas coqueteando?  
-Claro que no, solo digo la verdad  
-Un momento! - Sam lo miró detenidamente y luego abrió los ojos - Furinkan es donde...Ah!! eres tú!!  
El chico asintió mientras se descubría la capucha  
En el palacio, Panty meditaba con tranquilidad en uno de los jardínes del palacio cuando sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza. Abrió los ojos y vió a una joven, con la indumentaria Jedi, practicar a unos cuantos metros de ella. Observó con sorpresa como levitaba unos instantes sobre el suelo y luego volvía a plantarse en tierra.  
-Vaya - pensó - parece que sabe volar  
-Vas bien - otra voz se alzó. Era un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules - ahora Bárbara, quiero que des una vuelta al palacio. Recuerda, corre...deja que tus pensamientos fluyan, no pienses..  
La padawan asintió y se levantó. El que parecía un Jedi notó la presencia de Panty. Le sonrió levemente.  
-Eres Panty Kurosama cierto? - preguntó el Jedi  
-Así es, tu eres Cloud Strife..te ví en la reunión que tuvimos ayer  
-Así es, que te parece?  
-Ella es poderosa, me imaginó que ha tenido un duro entrenamiento  
-En realidad solo ha entrenado por unas cuantas semanas  
-Que! Eso es imposible!  
-Aprendé con rapidez, creo que ya tenía nociones de la Fuerza. Lo único que estoy haciendo es pulir tales habilidades  
Panty no dijó nada y siguió observando. Cloud sonrió. Mientras, otra figura observaba con algo de enojo la escena desde un pilar que rodeaba a los jardínes.  
-No se porque hago esto - era Nemain - pero...  
"-Vamos Conchita, acaso no te preocupa que él invite a otra chica al baile" - era la voz de Akiko  
-Yo no estoy celosa - se dijó la Jedi. Dió media vuelta, pero se detuvó en seco. Se volvió y vió a Cloud que trataba de sacarle algo de platica a Panty, aunque sin mucho éxito.  
"Que dirías de ver a Cloud bailando con otra chica y no contigo...piensalo"  
-Akiko! - Nemain gruñó sin que la escucharan - porque tenías que decirme eso!!  
A la vez, Akiko veía la escena desde un balcón arriba de los jardínes con expresión divertida  
-Veo que Nemain ha perdido el total control de sus emociones - soltó una risita - ahora me pregunto que pasara  
Pero lo que siguió fue sin precedentes. Nemain dió un fuerte azotón con el pie y caminó con decisión, a la vez toda sonrojada, hacia Cloud. Este se volvió para saludarla, pero Nemain lo tomó del brazo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Panty y lo llevó al otro extremo del jardín. Allí comenzó una discusión entre los dos.  
-Oh dios - Akiko se golpeó la frente - creo que se lo tomó muy en serio  
Pero para sorpresa de Panty y la propia Akiko, la discusión terminó con un beso que le dió Nemain a Cloud, seguido de una bofetada y de la huída de la Jedi. Cloud pareció quedarse estático, pero luego de unos minutos, reaccionó, y fue trás su compañera...  
-Que fue eso? - Akiko bajó del balcón con rapidez, pero no alcanzó a ver a los dos mientras se quedaba sin palabras, mientras que Panty ponía cara de extrañeza. Bárbara apareció y vió el rostro de las dos chicas.  
-Hey, que paso? - preguntó con candidez...  
Mientras, en un carguero de naves, en los límites de la ciudad, Kali, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, miraba con diversión algunos archivos que la computadora mientras jugaba con "Charm", una pequeña esfera de energía color roja.  
-Veamos, veamos...que tenemos aquí? Así que Scarlet anda por estos rumbos...perfecto, me debe 10000 créditos de una apuesta que le gané...  
Entonces una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y piel verde apareció. Era una aqua, procedente del planeta del mismo nombre.  
-Y bien Sur, terminaste con Mutsuhiro?  
-Casí, lo dejaste en muy mal estado luego de ese enfrentamiento que tuviste en Zoneth  
-Vamos, solo fueron unos rasguños, además, una gran cantidad de créditos estaba en juego  
-Solo piensas en el dinero, un día te matarán por eso  
-No solo el dinero, también la justicia...vamos Sur, no te enojes..además, sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras  
-No! Según el código de mi raza, mi lealtad esta contigo  
-Ah, eres peor que un wookie - sonrió Kali  
-Pero al menos no estoy peludo - dijó la Aqua mientras se dejaba caer en una silla rendida - y bien?  
-Como te decía, trataremos de contactar a Scarlet y luego irnos de este lugar.  
-Me comentaste que habías visto a Latis  
-Sí, tiene ahora un nuevo acompañante, un gungan  
-Vaya, las cosas cambian...  
Entonces Sur vió por una de las ventanillas, como una nave desconocida parecía estar camufleada por la nieve, fuera de la cúpula que separaba la ciudad del clima del planeta  
-Que raro - pensó - tal vez estoy soñando.

Fin del capítulo


	27. Chapter 27

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXVII**

**PRELUDIOS, ENREDOS Y ENOJOS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**UNA EXTRAÑA BATALLA SE DESARROLLO EN MOON, CON LA SALVACION DE LA GRAN CANTANTE DAMARIS SWAN Y LA APARICION DE MAS GUERREROS JUSTICIEROS.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO ASI COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN....DESTACANDO UNO EN ESPECIAL.**

Sailorn...  
Kaneko había tratado de perder al molesto sujeto durante más de una hora...sin éxito alguno.  
-Porque me sigue? - se preguntaba mientras pasaba enmedio de una multitud, pero entonces se volteó para ver el camino y al esquivar un niño pequeño, se tropezó y cayó pesadamente.  
-Auch! Eso dolió - dijó mientras se levantaba. Entonces vió una mano frente a sus ojos.  
-Vamos - era el chico - te ayudo  
Kaneko iba a repudiar la ayuda, pero de último momento, aceptó.  
-Gracias - murmuró Kaneko mientras se limpiaba el polvo - nos veremos.  
-Oye - Kaneko notó que el chico aun la sujetaba - que tal si te invitó un helado?  
-Eres un sinvergüenza sabes?  
-Pero no negarás que un sinvergüenza simpático - sonrió. Kaneko iba a decir algo, pero entonces vió más de cerca al chico. Era en realidad apuesto y a pesar de su aspecto juvenil, tenía una mirada serena...Kaneko se sacudió tratando de sacudirse la imagen mientras se ocultaba la cicatriz  
-¿Porque tan recelosa con tu cara?  
-Vamos, acaso no ves esto que tengo - le enseño la cicatriz - me veo horrible con ella  
-No lo creo, te hace ver más atractiva... - sonrió. Kaneko se sonrojo levemente.  
-Eso no es cierto!!  
-Claro que sí, te da un aspecto de chica ruda, pero en realidad tu cara dice otra cosa...es un buen contraste  
-E-En serio?  
-Claro, y entonces...aceptas el helado?  
Kaneko miró impresionada al joven...  
-Bueno, tal vez no me haga daño...a propósito, mi nombre es Kaneko - sonrió  
-Él mio es Hali Kali - asintió el joven...

En el otro lado de la feria, Ryoga caminaba atrás de Lina y Sam mientras veían los alrededores  
-Te moriste y fuiste resucitado? - Lina miraba con rareza al joven - no te habrás vuelto loco  
-Jaja - rió Ryoga - claro que no! Es una larga historia, solo te pido que no la cuentes...necesito mantener en el anonimato  
-Como todas las que tienes - Sam lo miró de reojo - y cada susto que me pasas  
-Vamos, no te preocupes...si puedo volver de la muerte, entonces...  
-¡No seas farsante! Eso no fue lo que te dijó Danyliz!  
Ryoga se quedó callado. Lina lo miró  
-Que quisó decir Sam con eso?  
Ryoga iba a hablar cuando Sam se acercó  
-Si este tonto se muere otra vez, ya no podrá aparecer nuevamente..ni siquiera como fantasma...su alma ya no podra estar más en el otro mundo.  
-Que! - Lina se detuvó. Ryoga asintió  
-Así es, pero quien dice que voy a morirme  
Lina y Sam se miraron  
-Bueno, lo de Xoom fue una aproximación  
-Lo que cuenta es que estoy aquí... - entonces Ryoga se alejó de las chicas.  
-Bueno, ahora vamos a comer algo, ya es tarde - sonrió Sam.  
-Sí Ryoga, a donde...? - las dos se quedaron con la palabra en la boca - Que! A donde se fue!!  
-Ah! - Antilles jugaba divertido en unas maquinitas - esto es genial!! 10000 puntos!!  
A las dos les salió una gota de sudor.  
-Es un niño aun... - bajó la cabeza desilucionada Sam. Lina se acercó  
-Acaso eres un idiota! Quieres estar escondido y con esto llamarás la atención  
-No, no lo estoy haciendo  
-Eres un necio, acaso...  
-Mira señorita - Ryoga paró el juego - notaste mi presencia hace rato?  
Lina iba a replicar, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza  
-No, no lo hice  
-Aprendí a bajar mi poder...así que no te preocupes...todo esta calculado  
-Eres un presuncioso - Lina lo miró asesinamente - parece que nada te perturba...  
-Eso no me extraña de Ryoga - sonrió Sam - siempre ha sido así  
-Pues no se como lo soportas... - Lina dió media vuelta - mejor voy a otro lado...  
-Bueno, nos veremos en... - Ryoga solo vió como la chica se alejaba - y ahora que hice?  
-Lo de siempre...por eso tu sensei también te regañaba..  
Ryoga se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando.  
-A propósito Sam - se volvió el chico nuevamente - me gustaría que fueras conmigo al baile  
Sam se sonrojó  
-Que!! Estas...  
-Antes de que pienses mal, necesitó ir  
-Vaya bonita forma de excusarse que quieres salir conmigo  
-Presumida - sonrió. Sam también hizó lo propio  
-Bien James Bond, que quieres ver?  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento - Ryoga mostró seriedad - algo pasara y tengo que estar allí  
-Ya veo, y como no permiten entrar sin pareja a los que no tengan invitación  
Ryoga asintió  
-Comprendiste mi idea  
-Bueno, claro que me gustaría ir...nos veremos en la entrada  
-Esta bien...para hacer formal esto, traere una rosa..puede que llegue un poco tarde  
-No será que realmente...  
-No - sonrió - odio andar en multitudes, pero no tengo otro remedio  
-Me suena a una excusa muy tonta...

Chrono observaba una casa de los espejos mientras sacaba un transmisor.  
-Bien CShadow, ahora lleva a Othni hasta el punto señalado  
-Roger - murmuro por lo bajo el guerrero mientras estaba formado en la fila para entrar a la casa. Adelante, sin que los vieran, Rivera llevaba a Kid  
-Garoldo, me parece una idiotez venir aqui, sabes que estoy buscando a Othni  
-Tranquila - sonrió el piloto - solamente quiero que me acompañes, luego podremos ir a buscarlo  
Kid suspiró...

-Esto va perfecto - Chrono vió con satisfacción la escena - va perfecto  
-Vaya, así que juntando a esos dos - la voz de Krono apareció atrás de él - por eso CShadow apareció y se llevó al chico  
-Vamos amigo, esto será divertido  
Krono frunció el cejo mientras veía la escena.

En el palacio, Akiko y Bárbara platicaban sobre el asunto de Nemain cuando escucharon una gran explosión. Las dos alarmadas, fueron rumbo al lugar y vieron a Asiant y a Diego pelear a gran velocidad en uno de los jardínes.  
-Vamos Asiant - el nameko comenzó a aumentar su ki mientras juntaba las manos - más velocidad!  
El adolescente respiraba profundamente. Sus ropas de entrenamiento estaban en mal estado, así como su cuerpo, pero aun se mantenía de pie  
-Masenko! - Diego soltó un poderoso rayo de energía de sus manos. Asiant cerró los ojos y con un fuerte movimiento de su mano, desvió el letal poder hacia un lado, inmediatamente, bloqueó una patada de su instructor y con una barrida, lo sacó de balance, para propinarle un poderoso derechazo en pleno abdomen. Diego retrocedió aturdido por el golpe, lo cual aprovechó Asiant para asestarle una patada en la nuca, y luego una patada frontal, mandandolo a volar.  
-Increíble - Bárbara miraba con expectación la pelea.  
-Un Jedi puede hacer eso? - preguntó Akiko sorprendida  
-No, no lo creo...  
Entonces Diego dió una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó perfectamente, mientras le sonreía a su pupilo  
-Bien enano, aprendes rápido  
-Gracias Sr. Diego - sonrió a duras penas el chico. Los dos notaron la presencia de las chicas  
-Disculpen las molestias - murmuró el nameko  
-No, no hay problema - le salió una gota de sudor a Akiko. Entonces se escucharon unos gritos y los 4 se volvieron hacia un lado. De las habitaciones que daban a los jardínes, dos chicos en ropa interior salieron corriendo mientras una Alex también vestida con una blusa transparente  
-Vuelvan cobardes! Acaso no son capaces de aguantar un round m... - se quedó callada al notar las miradas de sorpresa de los presentes. Se volvió lentamente y emitió una sonrisa  
-Eh...hola bonito día, no?  
Asiant iba a decir algo, pero Diego le pusó una mano en los ojos  
-Maestro! No soy un niño!  
-Lo siento, pero esto es demasiado - murmuró el Nameko también rojo.  
-Erh...Alex...  
-Nos vemos al rato chicas - sonrió coquetamente y regresó tranquilamente a su habitación.  
-No cabe duda - murmuró Akiko - este lugar esta de locos...  
Un ruido sordo comenzó a escucharse arriba del palacio. Los presentes levantaron la vista y vieron una enorme nave de batalla arriba del lugar mientras provocaba una enorme ventisca  
-Que es eso! - exclamó Bárbara  
-Ni idea - dijó Akiko con gesto de sorpresa, pero con los ojos brillantes - pero es hermosa!  
A lo lejos, la princesa Aisha y Vegemoon observaban la nave encima del Palacio.  
-Parece que Hiroshi ya llegó - asintió Vegemoon....

Kaneko y Hali-Kali platicaban mientras pasaban por los alrededores de la feria.  
-Gracias por el helado  
-No es nada, te notabas deprimida, así que tal vez lo necesitabas  
-Mucho, gracias...¿Y bien? ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Ah, soy un mensajero de la República - sonrió el joven - y ahora estoy de misión en Sailorn. Mis asuntos estan terminados, así que decidí pasar por la feria un rato y luego volver a Pergamino  
-Ah, ya veo...entonces te irás?  
-Bueno, eso pensaba, pero - se volvió hacia Kaneko - tal vez me quede un poco más  
Kaneko sonrió tímidamente. Entonces Hali-Kali frunció el cejo.  
-Que pasa? Algo malo?  
-Erh.. - Hali se volvió - lo siento, pero parece que olvide arreglar algunos asuntos  
-Te vas? Lástima quería seguir platicando  
-Sí, lo siento...nos veremos - el joven comenzó a caminar, pero repentinamente se detuvó  
-Oye, sabes del baile de aniversario?  
-Aja, que con él?  
-Bueno, no te gustaría ir conmigo, así podremos seguir hablando  
-En serio? - los ojos de Kaneko brillaron - irás conmigo?  
Hali asintió.  
-Sí, paso a recogerte a tu hotel a las 5  
-No - ella negó - mejor a las 8...tengo un asunto a las 7 el mismo día  
-Bueno, a las 8...nos veremos - el chico se despidió, pero antes de irse, se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla a una sorprendida Kaneko - cuídate...  
Kaneko se quedó muda y solo movió la mano por inercia mientras se sonrojaba totalmente.  
Mientras, Michiru y Latis platicaban de algunos términos de navegación en una café al aire libre afueras del negocio de maquinitas  
-Entonces has ido por toda la galaxia?  
-Casí - dijó Latis mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza - pero aun hay sistemas que no he visto, pensaba ir a Endor luego de aquí  
-Endor? Pero según los siths, habrá una invasión hacía ese planeta  
-Que - Latis se sorprendió - como lo sabes?  
-Erh..escuche rumores - Michiru desvió la mirada. Latis frunció el cejo, pero decidió cambiar de tema.  
-Esa chica que estaba jugando en el simulador era tu hermana  
-Así es, y el otro chico es su mejor amigo...yo diría que casi novios, pero los dos son algo lentos para declararse  
-Hmm, tal vez el baile obré milagros en ellos  
-El baile? Acaso vas a ir?  
-No, no me gustan las fiestas, además, mis servicios han sido pagados y partiremos esta noche  
-Sí, si que sí - sonrió el gungan - planetas hay que vir  
-Oh, lástima, y cual es su nave?  
-Se llama el Halcón Milenario, la cambiamos en Pergamino por una Nubiana que traíamos...  
-Estuvieron en Naboo?  
-Sí, así fue como atrape a este gungano - sonrió Latis mientras el Gnomo miraba a todos lados  
-Sí, luego de golpear unos sithes, huímos como diablos del lugar  
-Siths?  
Latis miró asesinamente al Gnomo y luegó suspiró  
-Sí, uno de ellos mató a mi hermano, pero el Gnomo me salvó y en cierta forma, somos presas buscadas por el Imperio Sith  
-Eso sí acordar de nos... - sonrió el gungano.  
-Bueno, yo también estuve involucrada en algo similar, fue en Urania  
-Urania? Ese planeta casi desértico?  
-Sí, allí vivíamos mi hermana y yo, junto con Josel, pero gracias a Hukarovi y el maestro Mawyin, logramos salir, además de que Josel corrió la mejor carrera de toda su vida  
-Vaya - Latis abrió los ojos - parece que los Sith han estado metidos en todos lados  
-Sí, ser muy feos - murmuró Gnomo mientras comía un plato de riskkets, una suerte de fruta blanca de Sailorn  
-No me sorprendería que uno estuviera aquí..o en el baile

Subseven...  
La Dra. Briefs hacía los últimos ajustes al dispositivo que contenía el Holocrón, cuando la pálida figura de Vika apareció.  
-Doctora, tiene que detener esto, no pueden usar el Holocrón para...  
-Vika, no puedo evitarlo, ellos me mataran  
-Pero miles de vidas, no, millones corren peligro  
-Lo sé, lo sé...pero de todas formas, Lord Demon ya tiene conocimiento, si me mata ahora, dará lo mismo  
Vika suspiró.  
-La República corre un gran peligro  
-Lo sé...  
Entre tanto, al otro lado de la Citadel, Daga y Eagle conferenciaban en una sala de las torres.  
-Al menos veo que ese shock ha ido desapareciendo  
-Vamos, ver a alguien con el rostro de Amy es traumatizante, pense que no había muerto por un momento  
-Ella esta en el otro mundo, admítelo  
-Lo sé, pero aun puedo verla...allí...el rostro de esa chica es idéntico, no me cabe duda  
-Y quien piensas hacer?  
-Tal vez renunciar  
-Que! Estas loco!  
-Cuando la ví, sentí un enorme remordimiento, como si la labor que he estado haciendo por tanto tiempo hubiera sido una vil tontería...tal vez Deluxe tenga razón, para ser un Sith necesitas algo más que sed de venganza...  
-No digás eso, eres un Sith, no un maldito Jedi!  
-Daga, lo dices porque tu naciste como Sith, hace años era un Jedi, que resguardaba la paz de la Galaxia, pero todo cambió en un momento...todo  
-Eres mi amigo Eagle, pero ten en cuenta que le debó mucho a Lord Demon - Daga lo miro - ojala no pienses traicionarnos, porque no tendré remordimientos y tendré que matarte allí mismo  
-No te preocupes, no lo haré...mi camino esta dicho - Eagle se levantó. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Darth Bulma  
-Hasta que los encuentro...Shadow nos habla, dice que quiere hablar con ustedes...

Pergamino...  
-Así que no has tenido noticias? - la Senadora Sunrider hablaba con Izum por una pantalla de su habitación  
-No, solamente los rumores del Guerrero Jedi, de ese chico Asiant y de los planes Sith. Estuve escuchando la reunión de los Jedis desde una ventila y parece que la guerra va a volverse más cruda  
-Ya me lo temía, cual es su próximo objetivo?  
-Endor, debe alertar al rey  
-Jara, Cruz y Pokemex fueron al planeta a entablar negociaciones de paz entre el rey y la líder elfo, espero logren algo, necesitamos ahora una unión más fuerte  
-Ya veo, entonces, vendra de todas formas?  
-Sí, ire a hablar con Aisha y con Krono  
-Oh..  
-Que sucede?  
-Una nave acaba de llegar, esta estacionada a lado del palacio  
-Enemigos?  
-No lo creo, pero una enorme comitiva se esta formando para recibirlo...Gailemechs, EVAS?  
-EVAS?  
-Sí, uno de ellos, color morado....  
-Vaya, vaya...así que tal sea Fanellia  
-Ya lo creo, un momento.. - Izum pareció volverse - es el Gaimelech Escaflowne  
-Escaflowne? Debe ser Gohan, el maestro Soullard me informó que lo llevaría en la batalla de Gaia  
-Pues adivine que Senadora - sonrió Izum - su primo apareció de la nave  
-Es en serio!! - Raquel se levantó sonriendo - gracias a Dios! Esta bien!  
-Sí, y viene acompañada de su guardaespaldas, de varios Jedis, uno de ellos es el maestro Soullard  
-Ya veo, han llegado por fin a Sailorn, toda una reunión  
-Sí, y con la reina de Malagaste también aquí, será todo un evento social  
-Perfecto para que el Sith ataque  
-Puede ser...  
-Creo que no debemos tardar más...Izum, procede...  
-Como diga Senadora...cambio y fuera - la señal se cortó y la Senadora suspiro...

Lina estaba aun enojada con la actitud altanera del sujeto y había buscado un lugar donde desquitarse. Nada mejor que un tiro al blanco, imaginando la cabeza de Ryoga en uno de los 3 blancos que estaban a lo lejos...pero en sus 3 intentos anteriores, no le había dado a ninguno.  
-Rayos! - murmuró al agotar la munición del cuarto - deme otro!  
El dependiente sonrió. Entonces volvió a disparar, tenía 5 tiros, pero falló.  
-Maldita sea!  
-Mientras estes enojada, no podrás acertar  
Lina se volvió y vió a Ryoga sonreírle  
-Que haces aquí?  
-Me preocupe y vine a buscarte  
-Bah, mucho que te importó - dijó mientras disparaba de nuevo, fallando por segunda vez.  
-Hmm, concentrate  
-No molestes...  
-Mira - tomó el rifle para sorpresa de Lina y entonces se colocó allí mismo, sin fijar y disparo 3 veces, haciendo blanco 3 veces.  
-Ah! Un ganador!! - exclamó el dependiente, entregandole un muñeco a Ryoga. Este se lo iba a dar a Lina, pero ella lo rechazó categoricamente  
-No lo quiero...  
-Pero...lo querías y...  
-Odio que las personas me protejan o traten de ser las cosas por mí! - gruño - no soy una inútil!  
Ryoga quedó impresionado con la actitud de la chica  
-Realmente eres un Saotome... - entonces sonrió - entonces si te enseño como tirar  
-No, no quiero tu ayuda  
-Vamos - Ryoga la haló hacia el lugar nuevamente y pagó otra tanda, mientas le daba el rifle - vamos, yo invitó  
Lina no dijó nada y entonces tomó el rifle tipo blaster. Se acomodó y dió un disparo, errando por gran distancia.  
-Lo ves! - se levantó enojada - no puedo!  
-Entonces abandona...  
-Que! Estas loco! Jamás desistó, seguire intentando  
-No, no lo intentes, hazlo....o no lo hagas...  
-Pero...  
-Mira - se colocó atrás de ella - así se hace...  
-Te dije que no quiero ayuda! - se separó de él.  
-Solamente voy a ayudarte...mira - se colocó nuevamente. Lina iba a oponerse, pero simplemente suspiró y levantó el rifle.  
-Estas apretando mucho el rifle, sueltalo...sientelo  
Lina asintió...  
-Recuerda, el Jedi hace fluir la Fuerza a través de él...  
-Controla las acciones de uno?  
-En parte, pero también obedece...dispara...  
Lina asintió y accionó el gatillo. El pequeño rayo pegó a lado del blanco  
-No funciona, no sirvó para esto  
-No digás eso! - le remarcó - jamás desconfies de la Fuerza, de tí misma  
-Pero...  
-Vamos - sonrió amablemente - de nuevo...  
-Como quieras...  
-No, tú decides...  
Lina asintió a la fuerza y de nuevo se pusó en posición, pero entonces sintió las manos de Ryoga, tapandole los ojos  
-¡Pero que...!  
-Tranquila, ahora libera tu ser inconsciente y actua por instinto  
-Pero no puedo ver, como quieres que haga!  
-Tu vista puede engañarte, desconfía de ella...recuerda, deja salir tus sentimientos...siente, no pienses, usa tus instintos...  
-No puedo ver nada...  
-Visualiza el blanco en tu mente, sientelo...tu puedes...  
Lina suspiró y entonces se mantuvó firme. Ryoga pudo sentir una energía que emergía de la joven  
-Bien, eso...relajate...siente...ahora..dispara!  
Lina hizó 3 disparos consecutivos. Todos acertaron.  
-Sí! Lo ha logrado! - gritó el dependiente - tenemos una ganadora!  
-Que! - Lina se separó de Ryoga y vió con sorpresa como había derribado los 3 blancos - Y-yo...yo lo hice?  
Ryoga asintió  
-Así es...  
-Pude verlos en mi cabeza, pude... - entonces el dependiente se acercó y le entregó un conejo de peluche color negro - yo gane...  
-Bien, contenta?  
Lina se quedó callada y luego abrazó a Ryoga.  
-Gracias...  
-No, recuerda - Ryoga la separo - ...tu tienes el dominio...solo tú, la Fuerza esta en todos lados...aquí...alla...en la tierra..en las piedras..en el suelo...en el blanco...no lo olvides  
-No lo haré...sensei  
Ryoga frunció el cejo  
-Odio que me llamen eso, entendido? No vuelvas a hacerlo  
-Bueno - sonrió la padawan sonriente - sensei?  
-Lina...  
-Jajaja, estoy vengada...que tal si vamos con Sam?  
-Lo siento, pero debo irme...  
-Porque?  
-Debo ver a algunos amigos...si estoy más tiempo aquí, me descubriran..díle a Sam que me disculpe - Ryoga dió media vuelta - nos veremos  
-Pero...volveremos a verte?  
-Claro - sonrió y entonces se alejó corriendo mientras Lina miraba su premio...

En el palacio, la princesa Aisha ya se encontraba en su trono mientras Hiroshi rodeado de una gran caravana y de muchísimas Reis, esperaban hincados  
-Bienvenido Hiroshi de Fanellia, nos honra con su visita  
-Al contrario Su Majestad, es todo un placer y honor estar a sus pies - sonrió galantemente. Vegemoon interpretó eso de mala gana y le enseño el puño. Hiroshi le sonrió y luego a Cherry y Belen que estaban encantadas con el millonario.  
-Supe que ayudo a los Jedis y al rey de Gaia cuando estaban en peligro, así como a nuestra embajadora, la señorita Antares Mizzard  
-Así es, proporcione servicio médico y cobijo de las fuerzas enemigas de ambos...ellos estan a salvo.. - entonces señalo con la mano a 4 Jedis que emergían  
-Maestro Soullard a sus ordenes - murmuró el golem  
-Akane Tendo, Jedi padawan  
-Mega Blaster, Caballero Jedi  
-Mamoru Alucard, Caballero Jedi  
Entonces un chico, con ropas de mecánico, apareció  
-Y yo, Gohan, piloto de Escaflowne y mecánico de Pergamino...a sus ordenes  
-Así el rey de Gaia y su guardaespaldas - dos figuras más - Jorge Sunrider...la saludó su majestad  
-Bienvenidos sean todos... - sonrió Aisha - espero encuentren nuestra hospitalidad agradable...  
Entre tanto, la corte de Jedis que estaban a lado viendo, le sonrieron a los otros Jedis, especialmente Nemain, pero que veía con ojos serios a Mamoru. Hiroshi y Jorge conversaban, entonces Soullard fijó la mirada en 3 compañeros: Alex, Hali-Kali y Mawyin  
-Parece que el viejo Julian trae algo - sonrió Alex pícaramente  
-No seas pervertida, debe ser algo importante  
Alex sacó la lengua mientras Hali asintió...

En la casa de los espejos, Kid estaba sumamente furiosa. Garoldo se había separado un poco y ahora no encontraba el camino.  
-Maldito, cuando lo atrape, no volverá a ver la luz del día  
Entre tanto, CShadow y Othni caminaban por un pasillo paralelo al de Kid, CShadow noto la figura de Kid por uno de los espejos, estaban en el lugar correcto.  
-Bien, y la vas a invitar Othni? - pregunto CShadow en voz baja  
-Claro que no!! - exclamó el chico ya enojado - y dejame de fastidiar con eso!  
-Vamos, no me negarás que es bonita  
-Bueno, sí...Kid es bonita, además, es linda, solamente no me gusta cuando se eche encima mío...pero fuera de eso... - Othni se sonrojó  
Al otro lado, Kid miraba la imagen de Othni y su voz..se ruborizó al escuchar esto  
-Y? la invitarás entonces?  
-No sé...me gustaría, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo! - exclamó con voz fuerte - temó que se ría, o tal vez me desprecie..no sé...  
-Y si podrías decirselo ahora, se lo dirias?  
-Tal vez, le diría: Kid, quisieras ir al baile conmigo?  
Entonces el chico se quedó paralizado al sentir unos brazos tomarle de la cintura.  
-Claro, acepto ir contigo! - era la voz de Kid. Othni se volvió y vió con desconcierto a la chica  
-Que!! Tu aquí!!!  
-Sí querido Othni, acepto!!  
El chico se hizó de piedra y luego se derrumbó.  
-Othni!  
-Creo que fue demasiado para él - sonrió CShadow...

-Así que el muy zonzo se largo de nuevo? - Sam movió la cabeza mientras tomaba una Coca, una bebida color negro, afueras de un puesto de refrescos - me lo imaginaba  
-Y crees que este bien?  
-Ah, quien sabe, pero que vuelve, vuelve...oye, y ese conejo negro?  
-Me lo gané en un tiro al blanco, es lindísimo  
-Sí, muy mono, pero no hay nada mejor que un EVA  
-¿Un EVA?  
-Sí! - Sam le brillaron los ojos - un EVA es una unidad biomecánica que fue creada hace unos años, solo se sacaron 5 modelos al mercado...siempre quise pilotear uno  
-Vaya, suena interesante  
-Sí, es el mejor!! Sobre todo en negro!!!! el EVA 05 tenía esas características, lo llamaban "Omega"  
Mientras las chicas platicaban, Scarlet cerraba su negocio cuando vió a Kaneko llegar.  
-¿Como te la pasaste?  
Ella no contestó, su mirada parecía estar pérdida  
-De maravilla  
-Eh?  
-Scarlet, voy a ir al baile  
-Vaya, vaya...así que irás, eso me gusta, no te he visto tan emocionada en años  
Kaneko sonrió  
-Ya verás porque...  
Scarlet frunció el cejo en señal de ignorancia....

Ryoga estaba en una de las torres de observación, que comunmente servían de miradores para enamorados, pero el chico lo acompañaban dos figuras azuladas.  
-Así que maestro Kurosawa, es lo que ella busca?  
-Efectivamente, cuídala Ryoga  
-No se preocupe, ella debe volver a su mundo  
-Confíamos puedas derrotar a los Sith  
-Hare lo posible Rey Chekka...esto se pone más crítico cada momento...  
Abajo de la torre, Buffy estaba conversando con Shampoo mientras traía una docena de paquetes más, cuando se detuvó  
-Que pasa?  
-Siento una perturbación en la Fuerza...  
-En serio?  
-Sí, 3 esencias...fuertes...  
-Vamos, solamente estas nerviosa por el encuentro con Scarlet  
-Que! - Buffy se volvió - como supiste que... - entonces se tocó la oreja - mi aparato!  
Shampoo sacó el mentado aparato de sus ropas con una gran sonrisa  
-Te lo quite mientras te probabas un vestido  
-Eres una..damelo!! - Buffy quisó estrangular a su amiga, pero ella escapó, aun con todos los paquetes encima  
-Trata de atraparme! Ya no volverás a impedirme saber todo! - sonreía la joven mientras huía de Buffy.

Fin del capítulo


	28. Chapter 28

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**LAS CHICAS CONTRATACAN**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN....DESTACANDO UNO EN ESPECIAL.**

**UNA AVENTURA MAS INICIA....**

Sailorn...  
Mientras los Jedis se reunian en una asamblea para saber sobre los poderes Siths en Gaia (si, de nuevo), Asiant había visto sorprendido lo que los nuevos allegados habían traído. Gaimelechs, robots extraños, EVAS, que había leído en una ocasión, así como Jedis un tanto misteriosos pero de figura impresionante como el Maestro Soullard y un Gaimelech distinto a los otros llamado Escaflowne. Ese millonario a su opinión le parecía un viajero de los cuentos antiguos.  
Fue entonces cuando reparo en la imagen de una joven que había visto con anterioridad, pero por las prisas del Sr. Diego no la había escrudiñado con atención. Era hermosa, ojos azules, pelo del mismo color. Era cierto que su personalidad correspondía a la actitud de muchas chicas a la última moda, pero Asiant no era cualquier chico, él podía ver las cosas de otro modo, de otra forma, como si viera hacia el futuro. Esa joven era cautivadora...pero mayor que ella.  
La siguió con la mirada durante el desfile, cuando pudó volver a verla, y ahora estaba allí, afueras de la sala de asamblea, platicando con una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color, bromeando. Pensó en acercarse y saludarla, pero al ver su aspecto, su edad, todo y compararlo con ella, se veía pequeño. Si fuera un Jedi renombrado como Cloud Strife o un maestro como el sensei Soullard, sería otra cosa, pero no era la ocasión, así que se limitó a observarla y contemplarla. Era bonita no cabe duda, sus movimientos eran graciosos, pero dinámicos, así su sonrisa...era encantadora.  
-Tal vez tenga novio - penso el chico. Entonces la otra joven, Cherry, se retiró...la joven asintió con una sonrisa. Asiant vió una oportunidad, así que se acercó disimuladamente, deambulando cerca de ella, como queriendo ver o escuchar lo de la Asamblea, pero entonces notó que el piloto de Escaflowne, un joven alto de cabello negro, había dejado unas herramientas, pero fue llamado a la convención. Tal vez ese era el pretexto para estar cerca de ella y de paso, ver a los Jedis...  
Finalmente tomó la caja de herramientas y se sentó como un niño afueras de las puertas de la asamblea. Allí estuvó armando un extraño aparato con las herramientas. Asiant siempre había sido hábil para manejar o reparar cosas, así que pronto olvido el nerviosismo de estar cerca de la chica, y se concentró...lo cual en él no era díficil, al contrario, tenía una capacidad innata para concentrarse, aun en momentos díficiles.  
Oyó un suspiro. Esto rompió un poco lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a la joven, la cual se había sentado, también en el suelo. Su rostro antes alegre y brillante, ahora mostraba una cara de pesar y tristeza. Asiant la contempló unos momentos, aun así, era hermosa....entonces, recordó una frase...de un viejo amigo.  
_"Siente, no pienses...usa tus instintos..."_  
-Acaso eres un ángel?  
La joven se volvió al escuchar esa voz. Vió a Asiant que la miraba fijamente. El chico solamente había hablado por hablar, pero su rostro mostraba una gran decisión, aunque un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
-Que dijiste?  
-Sí, un ángel, como los que habitan las lunas de Iego, creo.  
La joven lo miró pensativo. No supo que decir, pero luego sonrió  
-Eres muy listo, gracias...como sabes?  
-Cuando vivía en Megazoar, escuchaba a los comerciantes y pilotos de sus aventuras  
-Vaya, eres un niño inteligente  
-No soy un niño - replico Asiant molesto - mi nombre es Asiant y tengo 14 años!  
-L-Lo siento - sonrió - perdona, pero te ves más joven  
-No - Asiant miró a la chica - no, no hay problema  
-Mi nombre es Belen Chekka, mucho gusto  
Asiant sonrió y comenzaron a platicar...

Entre tanto, 14 Jedis se han reunido para entablar conversaciones respecto a la guerra.  
-Imposible - murmuró Julian Soullard - yo no entrenaría al chico  
-Lo sabemos chico golem - sonrió pícaramente Alex - porque no me entrenas a mí?  
-Alex, seamos serios por favor - murmuró Hali Kali  
-Bueno, no te pongas celoso, luego ire contigo  
A todos les salió una gota de sudor  
-En fin - comentó Akane - sabemos del potencial del chico, no me parece mala idea entrenarlo  
-Pero es muy mayor - comentó Lina - entrenarlo lo haría más fuerte  
-La profecía del que balanceara la Fuerza - exclamó Mawyin - por eso debe ser entrenado  
-Maestro, tome en cuenta que un chico demasiado mayor, sin el conocimiento adecuado del bien y el mal, podría caer en el Lado oscuro, más facilmente - intervinó Hukarovi  
-Sí, pero esta peor como esta, el Lado Oscuro podría tomarlo y entrenarlo a su modo - suspiró Mamoru - volviendose entonces un rival considerable  
-Podría ser el Sith del sable doble que he estado viendo - Nemain mantenía la vista alejada de Cloud  
-O tal vez no - Cloud refuto tratando de verla  
Nemain iba a contestar, pero se abstuvó. Cloud frunció el cejo...  
-De todas formas, la profecía esta latente, así el sith del sable doble - Blaster sonrió - no importa, yo sabre manejarlos  
-Deberías ser prudente con tus palabras - asintió Panty - el uso de la Fuerza para demostrar habilidades no esta dentro del código Jedi, menos del Aikido  
-Sabemos de tus habilidades con ese arte marcial, no presumas - contestó el Jedi mitad humano, mitad cyborg  
-El Aikido no es un arte marcial - contestó secamente Panty - y una de sus bases no es infundir pelea como lo estas tratando de hacer conmigo  
-Hey, no peleen - Krono se levantó viendo que Blaster iba a hablar - esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos  
-Sí - Leo Valencia se tocó la barbilla - demasiado...opinó que el chico sea entrenado, no hay otra, ese maldito Jedi se nos anticipó  
Lina miró asesinamente a Leo  
-¿Como que maldito?  
-Erh - Valencia notó la mirada de la padawan - es que entrenó al chico, perdón  
-También conseguir información de ese Guerrero Jedi es clave - exclamó Barbara - y ver si esta de nuestra parte, o todo es un plan de los Siths para entrenarlo y volverlo definitivamente uno de los suyos  
-Sometamoslo a una prueba con nosotros y otra en el Consejo - comentó Alex - fácil y sencillo. Si las pasa, que vaya conmigo..erh...que sea entrenado  
-Me parece loable lo de Alex, excepto lo de ir con ella - sonrió Soullard - quien esta de acuerdo?  
Todos levantaron la mano, excepto Nemain  
-Opino que el chico nos destruirá, lo siento  
-Tal vez, pero no hay otra forma - levantó el rostro Hali Kali - el destino esta echado  
-No hay destino, uno lo controla... - Nemain levantó la mano molesta. Echó un reojo a Cloud y se alejó.  
-¿Y ahora que mosca la picó? - musitó Alex  
-Una que tengo a mi lado - Barbara miró a Cloud que sonreía nerviosamente...

Entre tanto, en la nave Triunfo, en los hangares, Buffy limpiaba con cuidado su sable mientras miraba su Ciclón. Shampoo apareció con una bandeja con té  
-Gustas?  
Entonces notó que Buffy parecía estar en el famoso trance Jedi. Se acercó y miró con malicia que no traía su bloqueador mental en la oreja. Cerró los ojos, pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo con un enorme dolor de cabeza.  
-Se te olvido la otra oreja - sonrió Buffy abriendo los ojos.  
-Tramposa...argh...si no es mucha molestia, que pensabas?  
-Hay una concentración muy poderosa de Jedis en el palacio, ese carguero que llegó con gaimelechs, EVAS y otras cosas, trajó más Jedis...y además...  
-¿Además?  
-Sentí una presencia muy extraña, así como una más...otro Jedi, pero más débil...más desconectado de los parámetros de la Fuerza  
-Dicen que F5 domina un sable de luz  
-Tal vez, pero la otra presencia, era rara...demasiado...se salía del estándar normal. Solo fue un momento  
-Tal vez extrañas tus tiempos en la Academia Jedi  
-Tal vez, bueno, mi Ciclón esta listo...y conociendo a Scarlet, de seguro apenas debe estar haciendo las reparaciones a su bebé

En el hotel, Kaneko hojeaba un libro sobre naves que había comprado luego de su encuentro con Hali cuando se oyeron los gritos desesperados de Scarlet  
-Ah!! No terminare para mañana!!!  
-Te lo dije - sonrió - te debiste preparar, pero preferiste apostar, ahora aguantate  
Se escuchó un gruñido mientras Kaneko sonreía...

Cuando la reunión terminó, Asiant y Hukarovi salieron y vieron a Asiant platicar con Belen.  
-Asiant, nos vamos...  
El chico asintió  
-En un momento - entonces se volvió hacia la joven - lo siento, hora de irme, fue un placer conocerte  
-Al contrario Asiant, gracias... - sonrió Belen tímidamente. Bárbara lo notó algo sorprendida. Asiant se despidió sonrojado...entonces la padawan se acercó a su hermana  
-Oye, desde cuando eres tan amable?  
-Vamos hermana, es un chico tierno, me dijó Ángel - sonrió abiertamente  
-Sí, pero parece que te hubiera agradado  
-Sí, pero es menor que yo - se encogió de hombros - ni modo, además, ya tengo otros dos prospectos que me llevaran al baile  
-Te ves algo cruel  
-Ni modo - asintió - alguien tiene que llevarme  
Pero antes de seguir a su hermana, Belen volvió la vista un momento. No sabía porque, pero algo en ella le decía que tal vez mentía...  
-Pamplinas - se dijó y fue trás Bárbara...mientras, Cloud se detuvó frente a Krono, Blaster y Soullard.  
-Señores, necesito de su ayuda, por favor.  
Los 3 se miraron...extrañados...

Lina caminaba de regreso a sus habitaciones. Aun traía el conejo de peluche negro que había ganado.  
-Hmm, no se que nombre ponerte - sonrió al verlo. Entonces notó que la puerta a los hangares de los Gaimelechs estaba abierta, así observó a una figura, mirando con embelesimiento a un EVA de color negro.  
-¿Sam?  
-Shh! - se volvió con una sonrisa - estoy viendo a mi bebé  
-¿Bebé?  
-Sí - Sam pusó ojos casi llorosos - mi bebé!  
A Lina le salió una gota de sudor y se acercó para ver al EVA. Era todo color negro..  
-Vaya, es enorme  
-Sí, toda una obra de arte - le acarició uno de los pies - es hermoso  
-Creo que exageras  
-No, no lo hago! No lo ves, una obra de la ingeniera, perfecto...será mío  
-El costo, tienes idea del costo?  
-Ahorrare... - replicó Sam viendolo  
-A propósito, te iba a preguntar - Lina bajó la mirada - Ryoga y tú son...  
-No - Sam sonrió - no somos nada más que amigos...ya te lo dije  
-Ah, es que...supe que te va a invitar a salir  
-Ah, es una excusa suya, siempre tiene hace eso para meterse a las fiestas  
-Entonces es un pervertido?  
-No, tiene un mal presentimiento - Sam se enserio - piensa que un Sith va a atacar  
-Lástima, yo habría ido con él - Lina notó la mirada de Sam - no por eso!!...Además, necesito aprender, me he quedado sin maestro  
-Ryoga tal vez sea un payaso, pero en realidad es bastante tímido, pero ¿No notaste algo?  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Cuando te marchaste, él se te quedo viendo de una forma muy extraña - Sam sonrió maliciosamente.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Se porto como un pesado! - se sonrojó Lina  
-No, luego de que te fuiste, estuvó unos dos minutos en la maquinita, empezó a errar y se excusó diciendo que mejor te iba a buscar. Raro, jamás lo había visto descontrolado en el juego...solo date cuenta que Ryoga es algo...lento - asintió mientras miraba el EVA - pero no se compara con la preciosura que tengo frente a mis ojos.  
Lina se quedó callada, entonces miró al EVA, tratando de pensar en otra cosa...  
-Sí, eso no lo dudo  
-Señorita - una voz surgió atrás de ellas - sería mejor si alguien lo hiciera funcionar  
Sam y Lina se vieron. Era un sujeto de vestimenta cara leyendo un libro, mientras se recargaba en el Gaimelech Escaflowne  
-Usted es...  
-Así es, Hiroshi de Fanellia a sus servicios bellas damas... - asintió el millonario...

Citadel...  
Deluxe y Go-chan terminaban de cargar el equipo dentro de un Sith interceptor cuando Eagle apareció...  
-A donde van, si se puede saber?  
Deluxe lo miró y siguió cargando. Gok se hizó la desentendida.  
-Exigo una respuesta! O le dire a Lord Demon  
-Vamos a matar, algún problema? - exclamó secamente Deluxe cuando subía el último paquete  
-Lord Demon se enfurecera  
-Tranquilo valeroso líder - Go-chan sonrió sarcastica - estaremos bien, no se preocupe  
-Ya veo, van a Sailorn  
-Sí, es un gran Sith, como lo supo? - exclamó sarcastico Deluxe. Entonces sin más, Darth Eagle subió al Sith interceptor  
-Que, a donde va? - preguntaron los dos  
-A donde más, a Sailorn  
-Pero...  
-No discutan, nos iremos...vamos  
Deluxe se encogió de hombros.  
-Es preferible a quedarnos a ver la lucha libre por PPV - Deluxe gruño mientras a Go-chan le salía una gota de sudor. La nave despegó, sin que nadie lo notará, excepto un crucero encriptado que comenzó a seguirlos...

Jonathan se encontraba meditando en una tienda de campaña en los linderos exteriores cuando Ryoga llegó de improviso.  
-Chicos, como se la han pasado?  
-Algo apretados, pero vamos mejorando con las provisiones, Jobi fue a buscarlas  
-Espero que no a una chica - sonrió el Jedi. Entonces se escucharon las risas de varias mujeres y la de Jobi mientras a los dos les salía una gota de sudor  
-Olvídalo - dijeron al mismo tiempo  
-Jonathan! Ryoga! - Jobi apareció con 3 chicas - mira! Conocí a 3 doncellas que tienen invitaciones para el baile, así podremos ir!  
-Lo siento - el guerrero asintió - pero yo no ire, gracias  
-Y yo conseguí ya una invtación, gracias - sonrió Ryoga.  
-Vamos, no sean aguados, chicas...vayan con ellos, traten de convencerlos  
-Erh, será mejor ir a entrenar - los dos salieron rapidamente mientras las chicas entraban.  
-Ah, tus amigos son muy aguados! - dijeron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo  
-No, solamente que muy tímidos - sonrió Jobi...

Endor...  
Mientras las negociaciones continuaban en el sequito del rey en la capital Endoriana, un speeder pasaba a gran velocidad por un enorme pasillo cubierto de árboles  
-Esta vereda en otros tiempos era el camino que unía a las comunidades de los hombres y los elfos-dragón. Hoy en día, es el último vestigio que queda de esa antigua paz - murmuró Opal mientras conducía el speeder. Patricia Cruz miraba con interés el lugar  
-Así que Lawreden aceptó una entrevista con nosotros? - pregunto Pokemex  
-A duras penas - sonrió Opal - pero ella también desea la paz  
-No será tan sencillo - Patty se volvió...

Pergamino..  
Un crucero comercial, con destino a Sailorn salía de la atmósfera del planeta.  
-Es una suerte que nadie me halla descubierto - sonrió Raquel mientras se quitaba un momento las gafas negras y miraba su atuendo, haciendose pasar por una turista - ojala llegue a tiempo a Sailorn...  
Entre tanto, a unos asientos atrás, otra joven miraba nerviosa el paisaje por una ventanilla. Sacó un broche de sus ropas, donde se mostraba la foto de dos jovenes abrazados...  
-Yanoki - suspiró - espero estes bien...  
En el templo Jedi, había una discusión en lo alto de la torre.  
-Daphne, es una tontería - el maestro BlackwolfX la miró. Ella era una joven delgada, 24 años, de cabellos claros y ojos verdes, traía el atuendo oficial de un padawan  
-Vamos maestro, ire a Endor para revisar la situación  
-Pero, Pokemex esta a cargo  
-De todas formas, no confió mucho en la Ryujin, podría traicionarnos  
-Buen punto, pero...  
-Si no quiere que vaya, esta bien, no voy a discutirlo - sonrió amablemente - solamente voy a discutir mis términos  
El maestro Wolf bajó la mirada apesadumbrado  
-Oh no, aquí vamos...  
Entonces la padawan comenzó a hablar, dando su opinión sobre el Templo, la organización, la Orden misma, como saber cuando el horno esta precalentado, el Holocrón, las cosas de porque estamos aquí, las investigaciones de Jaime Maussan y otras cosas que no venían al caso. Luego de media hora, el maestro Wolf, ya con un ligero trastorno mental, se levantó...Daphne sonrió  
-Esta bien, puedes ir - dijó rendido  
-Bien - asintió mientras salía - es un placer hablar con usted maestro  
-El placer es todo tuyo - murmuró entre dientes Wolf...

Sailorn...  
La noche caía sobre el planeta, por lo tanto, la feria mostraba sus luces ya y el día del baile esta a uno de distancia. Por coincidencia, la feria se había instalado en una meseta alta, así que varios de los riscos habían sido adaptados como miradores, para contemplar la ciudad. Josel y Haruka platicaban en uno de ellos mientras el chico notó que otras parejas se acercaban...erh..ya saben a que.  
-Es el momento - se dijó Josel. Entonces espero a que Haruka se volviera para ver el firmamento...lo cual no tardó luego de que le señalo una constelación que había visto. Josel sacó una pequeña rosa de sus bolsillos y entonces miró el perfil de Haruka y su cabello agitandose al viento. A pesar de su aspecto rudo, Haruka mostraba una belleza sin igual, sus ojos eran hermosos, así como su cabello rubio. Tal vez a primera vista no parecía atractica, pero de cerca, se veía el porte que también transmitía Michiru.  
-Diablos - Josel tragó saliva - ya me puse nervioso  
-Sucede algo Josel? - Haruka se volvió repentinamente. El chico se puso de todos colores y se apresuró a guardar la rosa.  
-No, nada - asintió nerviosamente. Haruka sonrió  
-Crees que esta guerra termine en un día?  
-No lo sé - Josel agradeció que no se diera cuenta en silencio - solo se que debo ingresar a la Academia lo más pronto posible...quiero ser un piloto  
-Seremos pilotos, lo seremos - reafirmó Haruka. Entonces Josel sacó nuevamente la rosa, pero una voz detuvó el proceso.  
-Haruka!! - era Michiru acompañada de Latis y el Gnomo - vamos, nos han invitado a cenar!  
-En serio? - Haruka se volvió rapidamente, dejando a Josel con un palmo de narices - vamos!!  
-Diablos - murmuró entre dientes - habra que esperar...  
Entre tanto, en el palacio, Belen, Bárbara, Cherry Akiko y Nemain conversaban en la habitación de la joven.  
-Al menos ya no lloras por él - Akiko miró a Nemain que mantenía la cabeza baja en señal de enojo  
-Sí, me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena - gruño - si no te hace caso, para que diablos te mortificas?!  
-Buen punto amiga, eso, defiende el ideal de la mujer moderna! Somos mejores y si el chico es un total ciego, él se lo pierde - levantó Cherry el puño  
-Tienes mucha razón - Nemain se levantó sonriente - ya no más Cloud, ahora podre...  
Pero su dialogo fue interrumpido cuando escuchó una guitarra emitir una melodía.  
-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Belen  
-Ni idea  
Seguida de una voz...conocida...con una canción..conocida...

_Tu solo tienes el corazón  
El corazón de un Jedi  
El poder de una diosa, ya que como guerrero  
Lo que la naturaleza nos da como un gran don  
Y por eso se que te quiero_

-Es Cloud - Bárbara miraba asombrada por la ventana del balcón - y con 3 Jedis más

_Tu alma me ha cautivado  
Con un golpe soberbio que no dire  
Así que verte he ansiado  
Y con sincero perdon te pedire_

-Miren - Akiko miraba sorprendida - no es el Maestro Soullard?  
-Sí - sonrió Belen - y esta tocando la guitarra.  
-Y los otros? Mamoru y Mega Blaster, los dos Jedis que llegaron  
-Que lindos! - exclamó Cherry con ojos de corazón. Nemain estaba desconcertada mientras Cloud seguía cantando

_Grandiosa entre todas  
Como un manto de nubes, como el cielo extenso  
Y porque eso quiero estar a solas  
Ya que tu amor yo lo solicito_

-Nemain! - Akiko reaccionó - dí algo!  
La chica bajó la mirada hacia Cloud, sin saber que decir, entonces su mirada se volvió seria. Se volvió hacia la habitación.  
-Hey chicos - sonrió Blaster - parece que va a bajar  
-Sí - Cloud siguió cantando - ojala...  
Pero lo que siguió fue algo increíble. Nemain apareció con una cubeta llena de agua y tan distraídos estaban con la canción, que mojó a los 4, incluyendo al maestro Soullard.  
-Ah! Mi guitarra!!  
Akiko y las chicas miraban impresionadas a la Jedi y simplemente se adentró con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Díganle a ese idiota que no tengo tiempo para sus lócuras  
-Pero... - Akiko no alcanzó a detenerla mientras las chicas se volvían hacia los Jedis que estaban empapados  
-Parece que no funcionó - murmuró Krono - Atchis!! Y voy a pegar un resfriado  
Entonces emergió Mamoru con un ramo de rosas y vió a los 4 bañados.  
-Jajaja, que le pasó maestro?!  
-No es algo de bromas - masculló molesto Soullard - Nemain arruinó mi guitarra  
-Que, acaso? - Mamoru se volvió rapidamente hacia Cloud - Tú!!  
Apenas Cloud se volvió y Mamoru se le fue encima, dandole de golpes y patadas.  
-Ah! - gritó Blaster emocionado - pelea, pelea!!  
-Sí!! - exclamó Krono - le apuesto al rechazado!  
-Chicos, esto no es de broma!! Ayudenme a separarlos! - exclamó el maestro Soullard  
Entre tanto, Nemain miraba con enojo el espejo de su habitación cuando escuchó los gritos. Bárbara entró muy preocupada  
-Conchita, tienes que detenerlos!  
-Que pasa?  
-Mamoru se encontró con Cloud y lo esta moliendo a golpes!  
-Que!!! - se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana - esos dos!!!!  
-Ya verás canalla! - Mamoru le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, pero Cloud se defendió con habilidad de un segundo y tercero, dandole una patada en el estomágo y luego lanzandose encima  
-Eres un salvaje!  
Krono y Blaster habían tratado de intervenir, pero al ver la pelea, más estaban viendo quien caía primero mientras que el maestro Soullard había tratado de separarlos, pero sin éxito. Nemain entonces bajó de un salto desde el balcón y se plantó frente a los dos  
-Par de zopencos! - les gritó - no saldré con ninguno!  
-Eso no! - exclamó Mamoru levantando la vista - lo mando a volar y saldrás conmigo!  
Cloud no contestó y se detuvó.  
-Que pasa? Acaso ya no puedes más cobarde!  
-No - le dijó secamente - acaso que es educado pelear delante de una mujer?  
-Por su amor, así es..  
Pero Mamoru vió que los ojos de Cloud decían otra cosa. Se detuvó y entonces se levantó mirandole con desprecio. Cloud no dijó nada y miró a Nemain. Entonces el maestro Soullard apareció  
-Cloud, Nemain, Mamoru...ninguno de los 3 irá al baile  
-Que!! - gritaron los 3 Jedis - porque!!  
-No son dignos de ser Caballeros Jedis, luchando como salvajes y actuando como tales - El maestro Soullard señalo su atuendo. Nemain se ruborizó y luego dió media vuelta. Mamoru trató de ir trás ella, pero Blaster la detuvó, mientras Krono acompañaba a Cloud a la enfermería.  
-Parece que todo terminó mal - suspiro Akiko  
-Sí, muy mal, ahora que iba a invitar a salir al chico de la trenza - se quedó Cherry. A todas les salió una gota de sudor...

En la feria, Jonathan y Ryoga cenaban en un café instalado en una especie de mirador  
-Fue buena idea irnos - sonrió el monje - así Jobi podrá entretenerse  
-Eso sí - exclamó Ryoga mientras comía a gran velocidad un plato de carne y pasta  
-Oye! Comes tanto que un día te vas a indigestar, vacíaste las reservas del pobre F5 y ahora nos dejarás en la calle con tu apetito  
-No te preocupes, con lo del baile, los restaurants bajaron sus precios, así podré ordenar más - se detuvó Ryoga para hablar, para luego volver a comer. A Jonathan le salió una gota de sudor.  
-Bueno - el monje entonces se volvió para inspeccionar el lugar. Ryoga seguía comiendo, pero entonces vió algo que lo dejó a medio bocado. Primero frunció el cejo, pero luego vió con asombro...y molestia la escena, la cual era una mesa al otro lado del café restaurant.  
-Así que - Hiroshi bajaba su taza de café - Sam eres de Malagaste y tú Lina de Nerim  
-Sí - sonrió la padawana mientras miraba su taza - allí me entrené como Jedi primero  
-Vaya, interesante - Hiroshi la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta - nunca he ido a Nerim, de lo que me he perdido  
-Vamos, no juegues - sonrió Lina.  
-Y entonces Señor Hiroshi...  
-Hiroshi por favor - asintió el millonario - no me gusta tan formal  
-Bueno - Sam frunció el cejo - entonces no ha logrado activar el EVA?  
-No, para nada... - Hiroshi bajó la mirada ahora a su taza mientras la agitaba lentamente - es extraño, porque es el que esta en mejores condiciones y tal vez el más fuerte de todos  
-Eso no lo dudo - asintió Sam - yo se que es el mejor  
Mientras la conversación seguían en la mesa, Jonathan se volvió hacia Ryoga para preguntarle algo, pero lo notó viendo hacia esa dirección, con un ligero gesto de molestia.  
-Raro - el monje adolescente lo vió - nunca lo había visto molesto, que habrá visto?  
En la mesa de Fanellia, el millonario comenzó a contar algunos chistes. Entonces se volvió hacia la padawana  
-Oye, aun no tengo pareja para el baile y me gustaría que.. - el por instinto le cogió la mano, pero Lina le rehusó  
-Erh, lo siento - Lina sonrió cortesmente - pero no voy a ir al baile  
-Vamos - Sam intervinó - Lina, porque no vas?  
-No, no gracias... - sonrió nerviosamente. Ryoga vió el gesto y entonces deslizó su mano hacia un postre que tenía a lado...  
-No seas aguada - el millonario se volvió a acercar - solamente una pieza y listo  
-Erh..no, tengo cosas que hacer  
-Lina, eso es ser...plam!! - Hiroshi no terminó su frase cuando un pastelazo en plena cara, hizó que se cayera de su silla.  
-Hiroshi! - gritaron las dos chicas mientras se armaba un barullo por lo ocurrido  
-¿Quien fue el responsable? - murmuró Hiroshi mientras se levantaba.  
-Ni idea - dijó Lina mientras ayudaba a levantarlo. Sam se volvió hacia el resto de las mesas y notó que un chico de visor negro abandonaba rapidamente el lugar. Emitió una leve sonrisa  
-Vaya, vaya - dijó con complacencia - así que eso tenemos...

Fin del capítulo


	29. Chapter 29

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXIX**

**El BAILE I**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN....DESTACANDO UNO EN ESPECIAL.**

**EL BAILE DE ANIVERSARIO ESTA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR**

Espacio exterior  
El Crucero encriptado seguía de cerca al Sith interceptor mientras avanzaban por el hiperespacio. Darth Electra, Darth Fire y Darth Deathscyther piloteaban la nave, pero un extraño, atrás de ellos, veía con fríaldad la pantalla.  
-No entiendo como Lord Demon contrató a este mercenario - murmuró Fire  
-Ja, dinero es lo que manda - exclamó el extraño, de cabellera negra y vestido de rojo - no sabes pequeño Sith  
Fire no contestó y miró a Deathscyther.  
-Hilda me matará por no llevarla, pero no hay otra, además, El Señor sabía que esos 3 irían a Sailorn, nos envió para vigilarlos  
-Ese es tu trabajo, no él mío Sith - masculló el mercenario - yo Vincent Valentín no necesitó de nadie más. Mi trabajo es otro  
-Como quieras - Fire dijó ya harto de la presencia del tipo este.

Sailorn...  
Esa noche, en una de las habitaciones del palacio, Michiru y Haruka platicaban a buen ritmo sobre lo que había acontecido  
-Así que te invitó a salir - Haruka vió con sorpresa a su hermana  
-Sí, Hukarovi creo que lo dejaré por la paz - suspiró la chica - no me hará daño salir con alguien diferente  
-Vaya, los hombres pueden ser tan distraídos a veces  
-Eso sí - sonrió Michiru - y lo peor es que Latis vendrá con el Gnomo, no quiere dejarlo solo o hará pedazos el Halcón Milenario. Además, como va ser una fiesta estilo antifaces...  
-Vaya, un gungan en la fiesta - Haruka movió la cabeza. Entonces bajó la mirada.  
-Josel no te dijó nada?  
-No, creo que aun piensa que somos amigos...  
-Y porque no le dijiste algo?  
-Yo? Vamos! Tengo mi orgullo!  
-¿Orgullo? Tonterías...por ejemplo, cuando estabamos cenando, Latis hizó la broma de que fueramos en parejas, ustedes dos se vieron, se sonrojaron y se quedaron viendo su taza de café hasta que el Gnomo hizó caer a Latis de la silla con una patada de alegría  
-Entonces...erh... - Haruka se volvió - lo notaste?  
Michiru iba a hablar cuando se oyeron toques a la puerta. Michiru se volvió y fue a ver quien era, pero apenas abría un poco, cuando Josel entró como una ráfaga, se detuvó frente a Haruka y masculló algo entre dientes  
-Megustaríaquefueramosalbailenodiscutasnorenieguesquieresconmigomañanaalas8 - Josel se volvió rapidamente y cerró la puerta. Michiru se quedo desconcertada y entonces se volvió hacia Haruka que apenas se recuperaba.  
-Erh... - Michiru la miró - ¿Te presto un vestido?

Un nuevo día emergía en el planeta. El día del baile, así que los preparativos estaban a su máximo. El evento se llevaría a cabo en un recinto, de aspecto griego jónico (para más referencias, como el Partenón de Atenas, pero cerrado), afueras del palacio, rodeado de amplios jardínes y fuentes, todo un símbolo del buen momento que vive el planeta.  
La actividad es bulliciosa en la ciudad, galanes y señores de último momento, compran sus trajes de gala, mientras las damas terminan sus últimos arreglos...  
El día transcurrió sin aspavientos, salvó algunas eventualidades, como Alex persiguiendo a cuando chico veía en el palacio, así como Cherry comprando ropa de último momento.  
Finalmente, la tarde cayó...así un viejo reto impuesto hace 3 días...

En un campo abierto, en una universidad de la capital, dos figuras esperaban pacientemente, con un ciclón a un lado.  
-Espero no tarde - era Buffy consultando su reloj. Traía un atuendo de batalla color blanco, con el escudo de la Guardia Nacional de la República (el kalidor de la Alianza de Star Wars).  
-Sí, sino, no llegaremos al baile - sonrió Shampoo. Buffy le salió una gota de sudor.  
-Vamos amiga, no tienes pareja y quieres ir, yo preferiría quedarme en casa viendo algo por la pantalla  
-Que aburrida eres, tal vez conozca a mi príncipe azul  
-Como quieras...espero no tarden... - Buffy consultó nerviosa su reloj nuevamente  
Entre tanto, afueras del campo, una figura caminaba a paso rápido  
-Malaya - era Ryoga ajustandose la corbata negra de un traje negro tipo Broli, con una camisa azul marino de fondo - odio andar así, si por mi fuera, iría de Jedi.  
-Ni que lo digás - era Jobi con un atuendo de tuxedo azul marino  
-Vaya, así que Jonathan no quisó venir  
-No, es un aburrido, a propósito, tienes chicas para salir  
-Erh..no - sonrió nerviosamente Ryoga - y tú?  
-Yo sí - sonrió Jobi yiendo hacia una dirección opuesta a la de Ryoga - nos vemos en la fiesta  
Ryoga bajó la cabeza y siguió corriendo...

En el palacio, Aisha, Belén, Antares y Cherry caminaban rumbo al recinto jónico  
-Así que nadie las invitó al final - sonrió Aisha  
-No es nada gracioso - masculló Cherry enojada - los chicos pensaron que ya no tenían chance y me dejaron sola  
-Eso te pasa por andar posponiendo al último minuto  
-Graciosa...y tú con quien irás Belén?  
-Con un chico que conocí hace unos días, es un piloto de la Fuerza Aérea del planeta  
-Oh, muy bien, Antares, y tú?  
-Erh, no, no me gusta andar en bailes - sonrió la chica de azul con un ligero sonrojo - me dedicare a ver  
-Ah, tú siempre tan metida en los libros, por eso no conoces personas  
-Prefiero estudiar o leer  
-Bueno, y Vegemoon? - preguntó Belén  
-Esta esperando a Sebastián - sonrió pícaramente Cherry - al menos, no estaré sola totalmente, verdad princesa Aisha  
-Erh - sonrió la reina nerviosamente - no lo creo  
Entonces un elegante Jorge de Gaia aparecido frente a ellas, vestido con un traje azul y con una capa, así una espada de corte medieval en la cintura  
-Vaya - las 3 chicas silbaron - se ve excelente su majestad  
-Gracias bellas damas - entonces se inclinó hacia la príncesa Aisha - su majestad, me permitiría ser su pareja en este baile  
-Con gusto - asintió la soberana. Cherry vió con enojo la escena  
-Vaya, me quede sola  
-No te preocupes - asintió Antares - estaremos juntas, yo tampoco conseguí pareja.  
Al otro lado del palacio...  
-Asiant, me niego a ir al baile - exclamaba Diego vestido de saco deportivo, sueter de fondo, pantalón y zapatos normales (imaginense a un nameko vestido así) - me veo rídiculo!  
-Vamos Señor Diego, se ve bien, además, no es malo salirse de la rutina del entrenamiento de vez en cuando  
Diego masculló algo entre dientes mientras el adolescente lo arrastraba al recinto. El chico vestía también parecido a su mentor, solo que el llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, de saco abierto.  
Al otro lado, Sebastián tocó a la puerta de Vegemoon, vestido también de un tuxedo verde oscuro, pero se sorprendió al ver salir a su pareja con pantalón negro brillante, blusa azul y una hombrera de su traje de batalla, aunque con un par de aretes.  
-Erh..¿Y eso?  
-Soy una peleadora antes que nada, así que ni modo, así irás conmigo - sonrió Vegemoon, pero Sebastián solo frunció el cejo y le ofreció el brazo  
-Bueno, por mi no hay problema, nos vamos?  
Vegemoon pusó una mueca  
-No gracias, no somos pareja, solo acepté ir contigo por compasión - se adelantó dejando a Sebastián de un palmo de narices - nos vamos?  
-Como quieras.. - el piloto suspiró. No iba a ser una noche fácil  
-Aunque si soy buena - sonrió la chica - tal vez bailemos una pieza...  
-Bueno - pensó - no es tan malo

Michiru y Latis caminaban tomados del brazo por uno de los pasillos del lugar, con el Gnomo atrás de ellos, con una corbata en el cuello.  
-No debimos dejar solo a Josel  
-Vamos - sonrió Latis vestido solamente con una chaqueta y un pantalón al parecer gastados, pero para fiesta - el chico tiene que progresar  
-Bueno, pero Haruka no sabe que esta allí, y se molestó porque no la esperé  
-Es la primera vez que se arregla?  
-Me temó que sí - sonrió la chica viendo su largo vestido color azul pálido - que tal?  
Latis silbó de la impresión, pero en un tono que hizó que Michiru le diera un buen zape.  
-Hey! - exclamó frotandose el golpe  
-No puedes de dejar ser un pirata  
-Perdón - sonrió nerviosamente Latis - pero ir a esto me incomoda un poco  
-Misa opina lo mesmo - murmuró Gnomo - y peor con ista cosa en misa cuello  
-Vamos Binks, te ves bien - sonrió Latis aguantando la risa de ver un gungan con una corbata de moño - muy bien  
-Creo que debí quedarme con Haruka - pensó Michiru - sin embargo, no quería perderme esto - entonces miró hacia una caja que cargaba en la otra mano

Akane y Bárbara caminaban hacia el recinto acompañada de Mega Blaster. Los 3 traían sus respectivos sables de luz, pero estaban vestidos para la ocasión, a excepción de los chicos que aun lucían la clásica capa de los Jedis, sobre sus trajes, el rojo brillante de Blaster.  
-No tienen calor con eso? - exclamó Bárbara  
-No, mi cuerpo no resiente el calor o el frío - asintió Blaster - oigan chicas, casí no se arreglaron  
-Ah, yo estoy bien - sonrió Bárbara que traía un vestido amarillo y con un extraño broche en su cabello  
-¿Y que es eso?  
-El signo del Escorpión - sonrió la joven padawana - cuando fuí a Antares IV, compré uno para el cabello  
-Vaya - sonrió Akane que lucía un vestido de encaje largo color blanco - se te ve bien  
-A propósito, Panty no va a ir?  
-Claro que lo haré - una voz surgió de a lado de los 4 Jedis. Era la chica, pero con su capa y su traje entallado negro  
-No vas a ir vestida para la ocasión?  
-Lo siento - repusó seriamente - soy un Jedi antes que nada y no piensó cambiar  
-Hmm, ya veo porque el maestro Soullard nos hizó ponernos las capas, por suerte Akane y Bárbara son padawans  
-Alguien mencionó mi nombre - una figura de traje negro, corbata azulada como su rostro y capa emergió también de una habitación. Las chicas emitieron un silbido  
-Vaya Maestro - exclamó Akane - se ve guapísimo  
-Erh, gracias - sonrió Julian un poco apenado - ustedes también se ven muy bien.  
Inclusive Panty se quedó viendolo unos cuantos segundos...  
-Ah maestro - exclamó algo enojado Blaster - nos opaca  
-Jajaja, perdonen chicos, bueno..nos vamos? - ofreció su brazo a ambas señoritas - Blaster, espero que hallas confinado a Mamoru a su habitación  
-Así lo hicé maestro  
-No cree que es un poco rudo con ellos?  
-Se lo merecen, además, se vieron mal en esa pelea, un Jedi no debe perder la calma jamás. Si lo hace, lentamente cae en el lado Oscuro...  
Panty escuchó con atención la última frase  
-Un Jedi es tranquilidad, paciencia, serenidad. Jamás las emociones lo invaden de golpe, ni siquiera la caída de un ser querido, ni la muerte ni la enfermedad, siempre esta del lado de la luz.  
-Vamos maestro, no nos dará clases ahora  
-Bueno, pero no lo deben olvidar, vamos...se hace tarde  
Panty reflexionó un poco esas palabras, luego un recuerdo pasó por su mente fugazmente  
_"Sigue adelante, princesa, pequeña guerrera"_  
-¿Papá? - pensó.  
-Panty, no vienes?  
-Erh...sí - la joven despertó y siguió al grupo. Mientras los 5 caminaban al recito, atrás de ellos, una ventana del palacio se abrió lentamente. Una sombra emergió con una sonrisa  
-Bien, nadie a la vista - entonces notó algo en su cinto - Rayos! Traje mi sable, si lo llevó conmigo, se darán cuenta  
Entonces al volverse, el joven casí se cae al notar una unidad R2 que lo miraban curiosa. Era el robot de Panty que emitió un pitido de sorpresa ante el extraño  
-Erh...tranquilo amigo - sonrió el chico - perdón por entrar así  
La unidad R2 pareció entenderla y emitió un pitido más suave. El chico la miró con una sonrisa y entonces vió su placa en un costado  
-R2-D2...se nota que has estado en situaciones muy fuertes - se sentó a su lado. R2 asintió con otra serie de sonidos. Entonces el chico miró su sable.  
-Hmm, podrías hacerme un favor R2?

Kid seguía agarrada del brazo de Othni. Ella vestía un vestido de color plateado mientras Othni solo llevaba un traje algo gastado color vino, pero con su gorra en la cabeza. Atrás de ellos, Chrono, con un formal traje samurai y Cshadow que solamente vestía solo una camisa con una corbata, sin saco.  
-No crees que fue algo tramposo hacerlos salir juntos?  
-Vamos, hacen bonita pareja - sonrió el Samurai. Entonces los dos vieron como Othni los miraba asesinamente por un momento, para luego volverse con Kid que sonreía bobamente.  
-Erh, creo que vamos a morir - murmuró CShadow - a propósito, donde esta Garoldo?  
-Se adelantó para ir a la fiesta, tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar  
-Vaya, desde que supieron que podrían contratarlo como piloto de combate con su Falco. Mientras, en el espaciopuerto de la capital, una nave comercial descendía en uno de las pistas. Los pasajeros comenzaron a salir por los tuneles, destacando dos figuras que sin más, comenzaron a correr paralelamente a la salida.  
-Espero no llegar tarde  
-Hukarovi, tienes que estar aquí  
A la salida, un taxi esperaba a los pasajeros cuando las dos damas trataron de subirse al mismo tiempo  
-Oiga! Más cuidado! Este es mío!  
-No, es mío!!  
Entonces comenzó una lucha de forcejos y palabras entre las dos mujeres mientras el taxista veía con desconcierto la escena  
-Erh, señoritas...las puedo llevar a las dos...¿A donde quieren ir?  
-Al Recinto de la ciudad!!!! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

En el espacio de Sailorn, una nave orbitaba el planeta, especialmente sobre el sector donde se ubica la ciudad.  
-Señor F5 - un robot navegante, Bitio, se volvía hacia el capitán de la nave - llevamos dos días orbitando, cuando nos iremos?  
Pero el pirata no respondió. Seguía meditando  
-Manten la misma posición amigo, seguiremos sobre Sailorn  
Bitio no repeló. Su misión era seguir ordenes de su amo, pero esta actitud era muy sospechosa. Entonces Bra apareció por la compuerta, con una taza de café en una bandeja.  
-Maestro, le traigo algo de beber  
-Gracias.. - F5 se volvió. Por un momento estuvó a punto de decir "Lata", pero se abstuvó al ver a la linda androide sonreírle. Emitió una leve sonrisa - gracias Bra  
-Veo que aun no se decide irse del planeta, acaso extraña al Señor Ryoga y al Señor Óscar  
-No, se que Óscar esta alla en el planeta, pero a escondidas de todos. Ryoga debió informarle que un ataque esta a punto de ocurrir y no quisó entrometerse, igual Jobi y Jonathan  
Bra iba a decir algo, pero se calló. Era obvio, F5 estaba en la retaguardia, esperando ayudar en algo. Esto hizó que la androide sonríera un poco, aunque no sabía porque.  
-Señor F5 - la voz de Bitio rompió el silencio momentáneo - naves de la Policía Estelar  
-Veo que Natsumaki no se ha rendido - se levantó el pirata - bien, bajemos un momento y luego subamos, creo que estar tanto tiempo aquí arriba ha sido malo.

Desde el crucero "La Diosa de Fuego", Kali comenzaba a ver los juegos artificiales que anunciaban el inicio del baile. Eran las 7.  
-Kali  
-Eh..Sur - se volvió la chica - que haces?  
-Víne a ver si se te ofrecía algo  
-No, nada  
-Veo que no quisiste ir al baile  
-No, no tenía ganas - sonrió mientras se ponía el parche - prefiero jugar un poco a las cartas  
-Bueno, eso imaginaba - Sur sacó un "palo" - que tal si jugamos un poco?  
-Que bien me conoces  
-Sí, pero también se que no fuíste porque temes que pasará algo importante  
Kali sonrió y entonces comenzó a balancear a Charm.  
-Tienes razón, algo me dice que pasaran muchas cosas  
Entonces detuvó el juego con la bola de fuego. Kali parpadeó un momento, pareció ver dos figuras camuflajeadas moverse en el aire, pero al quitarse el parche, la visión había desaparecido  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No, nada - sonrió - mejor vayamos a jugar, me esta haciendo daño la inactividad

Akiko miraba a Nemain en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Ella lucía un traje rojo escarlata, pero su mirada también emitía el mismo brillo  
-Aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste  
-Estoy harta - Conchita suspiró - ya no quiero más emociones, ya no  
-Vamos amiga, siempre has sido calmada, ¿Que pasó ahora?  
-He perdido el freno de mis emociones, quiero volver a ser como antes, si sigo así, irremediablemente caeré en el lado oscuro  
Akiko iba a hablar, pero se oyeron unos toques a la puerta.  
-Nemain - era la voz de Cloud - soy yo, quiero hablar contigo  
-No, yo... - Conchita iba a hablar, pero Akiko le tapó la boca  
-Nemain va para alla Cloud - exclamó Akiko. Nemain la miró asesinamente mientras su amiga sonreía  
-Algún día me lo agradecerás  
-Eso lo dudo - dijó quitandose la mano

-Alex? - El maestro Mawyin tocaba a la puerta de la maestra Jedi - estas allí?  
-Maestro, no creo que este allí  
-Tal vez...y... - entonces se volvió y vió al otro lado del pasillo a Alex, tomada del brazo de Verdugo - erh, creo que tenías razón  
Hukarovi se encogió de hombros. Ambos, maestro y alumno, vestidos con par de tuxedos iguales, se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar al recinto.

En los hangares, Gohan revisaba unos últimos detalles de su gaimelech. Extrañamente, tenía un cierto presentimiento en cuanto a él, así que antes de ir al baile, decidió mejor dar un paseo en su Ciclón, él cual bajó de su Gaimelech, así de paso, comprar algunas refacciones y luego ir al recinto  
-Tal vez un poco de aire me haga bien - exclamó mientras encendía. Entonces se marchó, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado la cabina de Escaflowne abierta.

Sam se movía frente al espejo, observando su atuendo, el cual consistía en un pantalón holgado negro, así una blusa negra. Lina, con su traje de Jedi, la observaba.  
-Así que no irás de vestido?  
-No, me desagraban los vestidos y las faldas. Además, me veo como una chica de la serie Sakura Taisen  
-Je, ves la TV - sonrió la pelirroja. Entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.  
-Debe ser Ryoga - exclamó Lina seria. Sam iba a decir algo, pero se acercó la puerta.  
-Buenas noches señoritas - era el chico en cuestión con dos rosas en la mano.  
-Veo que lograste entrar sin que te vieran - musitó Lina.  
-Sí, pero escalar por el palacio no es algo que recomiendo como ejercicio - sonrió al arreglarse la corbata - cachis, detestó esto  
-Te ves bien - asintió Sam  
-Yo detestó el traje - dijó Ryoga señalando su atuendo - ah, se me olvidaba - sacó una de las rosas - para tí Sam  
-Gracias - sonrió la chica tomando la flor - hey! Es negra!!  
-Sí, es extraño, pero en los línderos exteriores, crecen este tipo de rosas... - sonrió y luego vió a Lina - vamonos  
-Vamonos?  
-Sí, iremos los 3 al baile  
-Pero es una...  
-No es una cita - sonrió el chico - necesito ir al baile para investigar  
-P-Pero - Lina titubeó - pensé que Sam y tú...  
-Ah, no te preocupes - sonrió Kuonji - yo sacaré a alguien más  
-P-Pero, el vestido...  
-Te prestare uno - sonrió la doncella.  
-Y además, para quien crees que es la otra flor? - Ryoga le mostró la rosa. Lina miró indecisa, pero luego soltó una mueca, pero antes de decir algo, Ryoga se inclinó  
-Te invitó al baile, que dices?  
Lina emitió un leve sonrojo, quedandose callada. Sam miró ya fastidiada la escena  
-Ya Lina, dale el maldito sí y vamos al baile  
-Esta bien, que puedo perder? - tomó la rosa - me arreglare en 10 minutos

Una figura observaba a Buffy y Shampoo desde unos arbustos con una gran sonrisa. Entonces se escuchó un ruido y un ciclón color rojo emergió de una entradas al campo. El chico, Óscar, observaba la escena con satisfacción.  
-Me lo imaginaba de Scarlet, Ryoga tenía razón...  
En el campo, Buffy y Shampoo vieron como el Ciclón rojo se detenía. Scarlet, con un traje muy parecido al de Buffy, bajó, con Kaneko vestida con un largo vestido azul.  
Se hizó un silencio entre las dos parejas.  
-Veo que también irás al baile - sonrió Shampoo rompiendo el silencio  
-Tú también, ya tenía con quien ir, pero tengo que esperar a que Scarlet le den una paliza  
-Oye!  
-No lo creo, más bien faltaremos por llevar a Buffy al hospital  
-Shampoo!  
Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír mientras Scarlet y Buffy se fulminaban con la mirada.  
-Lista para perder?  
-Ja, creo que la lista es otra  
Ambas se colocaron sus cascos mientras Shampoo y Kaneko iban a una gradería cercana. Óscar aprovechó para moverse a un mejor sitio para observar el duelo.  
-Esto se pondrá interesante  
Scarlet se acomodó sobre su ciclón y entonces accionó el dispositivo, formando la armadura. Buffy la imitió, con su ciclón blanco.  
-Un solo round - murmuró Buffy por el altavoz de su armadura - la primera que se rinda perderá - entonces un sable de luz emergió de un guante.  
-Vaya - Scarlet se acercó - planeas usar todas tus habilidades Jedi  
-Así es, debo cobrarme lo que me hiciste en la Academia  
-Rencorosa - sonrió Scarlet. Entonces un escudo de energía emergió del brazo - vamos, estaba lista para todo  
-Como quieras! - Buffy saltó con un marometa Jedi encima de Scarlet y atacó con un sablazo frontal al cuerpo de Scarlet, pero ella se anticipó con el escudo, bloqueandolo.  
-Vaya, has mejorado tus reflejos  
-Tal vez no sea un Jedi, pero tengo los reflejos de tal, En garde!  
Entre tanto, Gohan seguía circulando por las calles cuando varias pantallas del Ciclón se iluminaron.  
-Actividad de protocultura - murmuró - vaya, pensé que era él único con un ciclón.  
Entonces levantó la vista y vió destellos a lo lejos.  
-Batalla - exclamó y comenzó a acelerar.

Hali-Kali y Krono esperaban fuera del hotel donde Kaneko y Scarlet se habían hospedado  
-Vamos maestro, no tenía que haberme conseguido una acompañante  
-Es solo una noche chico, además, no quiero que te quedes de amargado luego  
Krono solo movió la cabeza.  
-Dicen que ellas dos salieron hace rato, que no tardan en volver  
-Eso espero - Hali miró el cielo. Tenía un raro presentimiento...

Subseven, citadel...  
La Dra. Briefs, confinada en una celda de energía, en el laboratorio, tecleaba a gran velocidad, dando instrucciones de mando para que la computadora maestra insertará un chip especial en cada nave de la flota Sith para dotarles del dispositivo ID4. Viendo que Darth Squal se había retirado a dormir un rato, luego de vigilarla, se tomó un pequeño descanso. Entonces miró el Holocrón, emitió un leve silbido y la figura de Vika se materializó frente a sus ojos.  
-Cansada amiga?  
-Un poco, pero casí termino  
-Perdona no ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer nada, mientras este en esa prisión  
-No te preocupes, pero que has averiguado del futuro?  
-Kam, sabes que es peligroso saber del futuro...podría haber una alteración y...  
-Moriré de todas formas, debo conocer si esta guerra va a terminar ahora o continuará  
Vika bajó la mirada. Kam suspiró  
-Lo sabía, cuales son los 3 Anticristos?  
-Según el Holocrón, dos de ellos no se conoce su identidad, pero sus iniciales, del primero es con "D"  
-Darth Deluxe o Darth Demon, lógico  
-El segundo es con "V"...posiblemente...Vane  
-El mismo nombre que tomó un Sith poderoso hace 1000 años  
-Este último es llamado, el guerrero del miedo...el último Anticristo, es llamado, "Terror", su nombre...Darth Tiamat  
-Ya veo - suspiró Kam - la guerra durará años...  
-Tal vez, no lo sé... - bajó la mirada Vika. Entonces una figura había estado escuchando todo. Luego de esto, desapareció. Kam echó un reojo y luego se volvió hacia Vika.  
-Un Sith...  
-Sí, no cabe duda...lo bueno es que no sabe quienes seran los 3 mesías...  
Kam sonrió...

Sailorn...  
Deluxe esperaba afueras del camarote de Go-chan. Hacía rato que Eagle había partido hacia el recinto.  
-Vamos mujer - murmuró el Sith algo molesto por la tardanza de su aprendiz - tenemos mucho que hacer y tú demorandote en idioteces  
-Pues estas idioteces son la primera vez que me las pongó  
-Bah... - Deluxe siguió recargado. Aun se preguntaba porque diablos había traído a Gok a la misión, y no a otro Sith.  
-Tal vez Daga o Kandra hubiera sido mejor, o yo solo - suspiró - trabajar con chicas me enferma.  
Entonces la puerta se abrió. Deluxe iba a reclamar, pero se quedó parado por unos instantes, observandola. Gok notó su mirada y le dió un puñetazo.  
-Despierta imbécil, se que me veo mal, pero no es para tanto - dijó al ver el vestido azul - y los zapatos, argh!  
Pero Deluxe no respondió, simplemente se levantó y tomó el equipo  
-Vamos - dijó sin volverse - tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
Gok notó que no respondía, pero decidió jugar un poco.  
-Te ves apuesto de traje - asintió. Deluxe se volvió, viendo su atuendo también negro broli, pero de camisa blanca y corbata roja. Pero su mirada era fría como el hielo  
-No me salgas con estupideces, vamonos  
-Aburrido - sonrió la joven levemente. Entonces notó algo raro...pero luego se fue...  
-Tal vez mi imaginación - pensó y tomó la otra mochila con el equipo...

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la ciudad, otro crucero Sith, 3 sujetos salían con rapidez.  
-Vamos, hay que llegar a tiempo a la fiesta - sonrió Valentín con su arma  
-Ten cuidado idiota - murmuró Fire - nos descubrirán  
-Bah, soy el mejor, será bueno que activen los mantos invisibles  
Deathscyther asintió de mala gana y su traje de sith desapareció, así el de Fire.  
-Escucha bien pelmazo, te estaremos vigilando  
-Ja, yo nunca falló...  
Un destello, a varios kms de distancia, hizó interrumpir la discusión de los 3.  
-Que fue eso?  
-Ni idea - comentó Fire - tal vez un meteoro o un destello de la noche de Sailorn - entonces vió hacia arriba - comienza a caer nieve, vamos...

Pergamino..  
Shion y BlackWolf miraban como amanecía en el planeta mientras observaban la ciudad desde una ventana de la sala del Consejo  
-Primero Electra, luego Deluxe, ahora tal vez él?  
-Hemos pérdido demasiada gente, esto se esta saliendo de nuestras manos  
-Demasiado... - Shion golpeó el marco del ventanal - tal vez debimos ir al baile, tengo un mal presentimiento  
-No eres el único amigo, pero no podemos ir así como así...el Consejo nos requiere  
-Lo sé, pero... - Shion siguió viendo la ciudad. Él, con Hali Kali, eran los dos maestros más importantes de toda la Orden, pero su deber era estar ahora con los Jedis en Pergamino...ahora todo dependía de Hali-Kali y del pequeño Skywalker...o tal vez de alguien más...

Fin del capítulo


	30. Chapter 30

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXX**

**El BAILE II**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN....DESTACANDO UNO EN ESPECIAL.**

**LA BATALLA ENTRE BUFFY Y SCARLET AUMENTA MIENTRAS MAS GUERREROS LLEGAN AL PLANETA..Y NO PRECISAMENTE PARA BAILAR...**

Espacio exterior...  
La nave de F5 seguía rondando el planeta de Sailorn, luego de esquivar los peligrosos cazas de la Policía Estelar.  
-Eso estuvó cerca - suspiró F5 - Bitio, manten curso  
-Maestro F5 - Bra se volvió - una nave mercenaria esta en rango  
-Bien, enciendan pantalla - la nave apareció en el monitor. F5 la observó un momento, y luego sonrió  
-Ave Negra...  
-Que cosa?  
-Es la nave del Escuadrón de los feos  
-¿Escuadrón de los feos? - preguntó Bra confundida  
-Son 3 idiotas que son una bola de rebeldes sin seso...se creen los mejores, un Jedi, un Sith renegados y un mercenario - F5 solo movió la cabeza - Bitio, enciende monitores de calor, ve cuantos son  
-Según la computadora amo - el robot revisó el rastreador - solo uno...raro, también emité una onda que rebota el radar  
-Esqueleto cibérnetico  
-¿Esqueleto?  
-Cybercat, y parece que va en reconocimiento... - finalizó F5...

Sailorn  
La batalla había comenzado entre Scarlet y Buffy. La primera, con ayuda de dos miniproyectiles de su puño, logro golpear a Buffy, pero la respuesta de la comandante de la nave "Triunfo", fue un mandoble que despojó a Scarlet de la protección de una pierna, sin mayores consecuencias para el miembro afectado.  
-Vaya, has mejorado - sonrió Scarlet señalando su tobillo - pero esto te lo cobraré muy caro  
-Ja, deja de parlotear y sigamos!! - Buffy se lanzó con todo con ayuda de los motores del Ciclón y le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara, pero Scarlet alcanzó a sujetarla y con el impulso, la mandó a volar lejos  
-Vamos - la apostadora se levantó lentamente - ya te cansaste?  
Buffy con un gesto de molestia, levantó ambos puños y comenzó a disparar rafágas de energía. Scarlet comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, casí flotando a nivel del suelo con ayuda de su ciclón, alrededor de su contricante. Entonces cambió subitamente de trayectoria y con un puñetazo, derribó a Buffy y luego le hizó una llave, azotandola contra el suelo.  
-Que paso Jedi? - remarcó despectivamente esta última palabra - te veo muy débil  
Pero Buffy la sujetó de las piernas antes de que dijera algo más y la hizó caer.  
-Ya verás que puede hacer un Jedi! - Buffy sacó su sable de luz y con un fuerte mandoble, hizó un daño de consideración en el peto de la armadura Ciclón.  
-No! Mi bebé! - Scarlet exclamó horrorizada. Buffy sonrió y trató de darle otro mandoble, pero en la fuente de alimentación, sin embargo, Scarlet, con una mirada llena de furia, descargó un puñetazo limpio en el abdomen de Buffy, haciendola perder el aire momentaneamente, así la chica no alcanzó a ver como Scarlet le daba otros 3 puñetazos en su casco, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara.  
-Esto me las pagarás!! - se oyó un último grito y Buffy salió disparada por una poderosa ráfaga de energía del guante de Scarlet.  
-Vaya - Kaneko observó con atención el movimiento - Scarlet cuando se enoja, se enoja  
-Hmm, Buffy ha pérdido condición - condicionó Shampoo mientras comía de una bolsa de palomitas de maíz - no quieres?  
-Con gusto - Kaneko tomó algunas palomitas - oye, eres una buena persona  
-Tú también, y además, tienes suerte  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Por el chico que te va a invitar, es un gran sujeto  
-Que?? - Kaneko se desconcertó - como sabes?  
-Ah, puedo leer la mente - sonrió Shampoo  
-Vaya don...  
-Sí, es muy bueno...hmm, pero a veces me da unos dolores de cabeza terribles...  
Una nueva explosión hizó que las dos chicas desviaran su atención a la pelea. Buffy se había incorporado rapidamente y con una recia patada frontal, mandó a volar a Scarlet, pero gracias a los retropropulsores de su traje, logró amortiguar la caída. Buffy se lanzó sobre ella, ya olvidandose de atacar como un Jedi  
-Parece que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza - murmuró Kaneko  
-Sí, Buffy no había sido golpeada de esta manera, Scarlet es muy ruda  
-Je, a mí me sorprende Scarlet, pensé que iba a perder  
-Hmm, apostar debe ayudarla en...Cuidado! - Shampoo hizó a un lado a Kaneko cuando un proyectil salió sin dirección hacia ellas. El artefacto se elevó por los cielos y estalló.  
-Oigan! - gritó Shampoo - tengan más cuidado! Hay espectadores viendo!!  
Mientras, Óscar observaba la escena con cuidado  
-Vaya, Scarlet es muy fuerte, pero su amiga no se queda atrás  
-Así que observando una batalla de Ciclones  
Óscar se volvió hacia la voz. Era un chico de cabello negro, con un traje negro  
-Viste los disparos?  
-Claro, es díficil no verlos desde mi propio Ciclón. Los rastros de protocultura que emiten ambos son altísimos  
-Ya lo imaginó - Óscar se levantó - quien crees que gané?  
-Esta díficil, pero la del Ciclón blanco tiene ventaja sobre la del Ciclón rojo  
-Hmm, ya veo...  
-Aunque la del Ciclón rojo parece saber lo que hace  
Óscar frunció el cejo confundido y siguió viendo la pelea  
-A propósito, quien eres?  
-Mi nombre es Gohan.. - asintió...  
Al otro lado de la arena, una figura observaba la batalla sin mostrar emoción alguna. Era una chica rubia, ojos azules, vestida totalmente de negro y portando un sable de luz en su cinturón.  
-Scarlet...Kaneko - murmuró por lo bajo...

Y en la "diosa de fuego"  
-Actividad de protocultura a 3 kms - se volvió Sur al ver un monitor. Entonces se volvió y vio a Kali echarle una ojeada rápida a sus cartas y luego volver a las suyas con un silbido despreocupado - eso es hacer trampa  
-Me acusas de tramposa? Vamos, soy tú... - entonces Kali notó la mirada de su amiga - bien, vamos, otra mano  
-Je, lo que debería hacer es quitarte tu dinero por tramposa  
Kali iba a refutar algo, pero se quedó callada, entonces miró el monitor.  
-Una pelea con ciclones...tal vez Scarlet...  
-Víste a Latis, porque no quieres ver a Scarlet?  
Kali miró a Sur.  
-Yo siempre he sido una solitaria, si me ve contigo, va a decir que cambíe de parecer  
-Je, ni modo, en el fondo eres buena persona  
Kali masculló algo entre dientes y se levantó. Entonces frunció el cejo y sacó a Charm  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Kali, prepara a Mutsuhito, tengo un extraño presentimiento...  
Sur no dijó nada y comenzó a caminar rumbo al hangar de la nave.

El recinto comenzaba a recibir los primeros invitados. El lugar, parecido a un enorme salón de baile, estaba rodeado casi pegados a la pared, por mesas llena de manjares, bebidas y ponche, así en el centro, había una plataforma, con un DJ ya ensayando las primeras canciones de la noche. En el fondo, en el lugar donde le correspondía a la princesa Aisha y allegados oficiales, estaba el escudo del planeta así una pancarta que decía: paz por los próximos 1000 años.  
-Será mejor recibir a los invitados - sonrió Aisha, siendo una de las primeras personas al llegar, colocarse a lado de la enorme puerta principal. Había otras dos puertas de salida, de menor tamaño a los costados, así como multiples puertas de aun menor envergadura, que conducían a los balcones del recinto, el cual se encontraba en una colina, dandole el aspecto como si fuera un segundo piso. Afueras, rodeados de dos extensos jardínes, casí sin árboles y con algunas esculturas, así como arbustos en forma de laberintos pequeños.  
En la puerta, con una escalinata que daba a un tercer jardín que era un largo pasillo rodeado de arbustos y con una alfombra roja mientras reporteros y periodistas tomaban toma de la gente que llegaba al lugar (para que se den una idea, una entrega al Óscar, solo que sin tanta gente), la princesa comenzaba a saludar invitados, los cuales, llevaban máscaras o antifaces para la ocasión y demás que llegaban a la fiesta de aniversario.  
-Bienvenido señor Hiroshi con un antifaz blanco - sonrió al verlo acompañado de una chica Rei - veo que si encontró pareja  
-Bueno, al menos espero esta vez no recibir un pastelazo - entonces vió al fondo, la mesa de comida - Ah! Tienen nachos!! Vamos Rei01  
-Como diga amo - dijó inexpresivamente la joven mientras iba trás el excentrico millonario.  
-Epa tipo - murmuró Vegemoon con una gota de sudor. A su lado, se encontraba Sebastián con una sonrisa de bobo  
-Vamos hermanita - Cherry le habló al oído - el pobre te esta esperando para que vayas.  
-Lo siento, pero mi deber es estar con la reina, él se lo busco  
Cherry bajó la cabeza. Su hermana no tenía remedio. Belén y Antares estaban del otro lado, también recibiendo a los invitados.  
-Vaya Asiant - Belén entonces notó al adolescente acompañado del Sr. Diego que traía cara de pocos amigos - así que también viniste  
-Claro, no iba a perderme esto - respondió con sonrojo el chico - la comida debe estar deliciosa, no Señor Diego?  
-Enano, sabes que no como - murmuró Diego ligeramente sonrojado  
-Oiga señor - sonrió Antares - se ve bien de traje  
Diego miró asesinamente a Asiant que sonreía a Belén. Ella asintió  
-Nos veremos al rato  
-Hasta el rato - Asiant tuvó que ser halado por el nameko, ya que andaba algo "ido" con la presencia de la hermosa princesa de Malagaste, que lucía un escotado traje plateado  
Bárbara y Akiko platicaban a un lado de la puerta.  
-Así que Nemain se quedó platicando con Cloud en la habitación  
-Sí, espero arreglen las cosas, aunque lástima, no van a poder venir al baile  
-Ella se lo buscó, tenía razón. Ha pérdido mucho de su control - entonces se detuvó.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-No sé, noté una presencia conocida...por un momento - entonces se volvió y vió a 3 personas entrar. Una era Sam y la otra era Lina sonriendole a Aisha que los recibía, pero el tercero, era un chico con una pañoleta moteada y con un visor negro, así la mirada en el suelo.  
-Raro - pensó - yo lo conozco.  
Entonces el chico pareció notarlo y le miró, sonríendole. Bárbara contestó con una sonrisa rara, y luego vio como los 3 se marchaban hacia el fondo del lugar.  
-Pasa algo?  
-No, nada, parecí reconocer a alguien, pero no...es mi imaginación...  
Antares seguía recibiendo gente, cuando un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, vestido en un traje brillante y corbata de moño, apareció. Traía no solo un antifaz, sino una máscara en la parte superior de su cara  
-Hola, mi nombre es Nakago Tsukin, comerciante del sistema Hispano, mucho gusto - se presento. Antares le sonrió  
-Bienvenido, pasé..  
-Esta bien, pero antes señorita, me permitó - el caballero se inclinó ante las dos doncellas. Tanto Belén como Antares se sonrojaron  
-No, que hace?  
-Antes que nada, presentarme ante dos bellas damas, especialmente usted señorita...  
-Antares - Belen intervino - Antares Mizzar  
-Ah, hermoso nombre, tal como su poseedora.  
-Erh...perdone - Antares disipó su sonrojo - pero me parece impropio que me halague, no me conoce  
-Entonces, me haría el favor de ser mi pareja en este baile?  
Antares se desconcertó, pero antes de que dijera algo, Belén se adelanto  
-Claro que sí, ella acepta  
Nakago sonrió  
-Bien, la esperare cuando terminé.. - se adelantó mientras Belen sonreía a su amiga  
-¿Que hiciste?  
-Vamos, ahora tienes pareja y no te quejes...  
Antares se sonrojó...

Al mismo tiempo, dos sujetos pasaron saludando rapidamente a las recepcionistas.  
-Tuvimos suerte Yovran - murmuro uno de ellos con una capucha roja, trás el cual ocultaba un rostro de ojos negros y cabello rubio mientras el otro llevaba gafas oscuras, vestido con un traje negro y cabello rojo.  
-Sí Zel, ahora recuerda, no podemos intervenir - murmuró el de las gajas  
-Me echas a perder la fiesta, entonces a que venimos? - contestó el rubio  
-A observar...e intervenir en el momento necesario - contesto el pelirrojo  
-Entonces dejamelo hacerlo de una buena vez, tal vez en esta ocasión, los dos mueran  
-Solo límitate a observar, yo decidire cuando  
-No debí dejarte como líder de esta cruzada...  
-Es preferible que dejarte a tí al mando - Yovran señalo una esquina - quedemonos allí  
-Como quieras, dejaste el encubridor sobre la máquina...  
-Sí, un buen encriptador...vamos...

Entre tanto, 3 sombras se movían arriba del recinto, portando un manto invisible.  
-Fire, nos quedaremos aca?  
-Así es - masculló el Sith a Duo mientras Valentín preparaba su arma - no dejaré a este loco solo.  
-Como quieras - entonces Duo bajó la vista y abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendido  
-Que pasa?  
-Erh..no, nada... - se volvió rapidamente - pensé ver a alguien conocido  
-No te preocupes - Fire bajó la mirada - yo también he visto a alguien conocido.  
-Atchis!  
-Salud Sam, creo que te estas resfríando - sonrió Ryoga mientras los 3 se colocaban en una mesa  
-No me eches mal aguero, el clima de Sailorn es muy frío - sonrió  
-A propósito - intervinó Lina - como hiciste para que te reconocieran?  
-Pude bajar mi presencia y además, la pañoleta que me diste, sirvió de algo  
-Gracias, pero aun no lo tolero - se levantó viendo su vestido negro - ponerme vestido!  
-Vamos, te ves bien  
-Sí, como no - Lina frunció el cejo - pero no saldré, es definitivo, aun no se como acepte tu invitación  
Ryoga iba a comentar algo, pero entonces, se detuvó  
-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Sam  
-Sí - se levantó - ya lo creo...esperenme, volveré en unos minutos  
Mientras Ryoga iba a echar un vistazo, Lina y Sam se quedaron a platicar  
-Se arriesga demasiado - exclamó Lina  
-Su forma de ser - entonces Sam notó un chico que la veía en la mesa del otro lado del recinto. Este pareció notarlo y se volvió rapidamente hacia su compañero. Sam frunció el cejo  
-Pervertido - dijó para sus adentros y siguió platicando con Lina sobre la fiesta.

Gohan y Óscar veían la pelea divertidos. Las dos chicas se atacaban a gran velocidad, especialmente la del traje rojo, que a pesar de no contar con un sable, sabía defenderse con maestría.  
-Serán Jedis? - preguntó Gohan  
-La del ciclón rojo no lo creo, pero la otra parece luchar como tal, usa mucho esa arma  
Entonces un estallido deslumbró los alrededores.  
-Minas explosivas!! - Buffy sacó varias esferas al saltar, que al caer sobre Scarlet, hicieron varios estallidos, dañando el Ciclón, mandandola a volar lejos.  
-Grr! - la de rojo se levantó - eso me dolió canalla!  
-Ja, te falta experiencia  
Pero antes de que Buffy siguiera jactandose de su pequeña victoria, Scarlet se lanzó con ayuda de sus propulsores y le asestó una fuerte patada en pleno abdomen, para rematarla con un puñetazo de energía de su traje.  
-Argh!! - Buffy cayó al suelo. Scarlet sacó su blaster, tratando de terminar el encuentro, pero Buffy con un sablazo, rompió el arma y luego la golpeó fuertemente en el casco protector.  
-Ahh! mi blaster!! - gritó Scarlet - esto me las pagarás!!!!!  
Antes de que Buffy dijera o hiciera algo, Scarlet se le echo encima y comenzó a golpearla mientras ella también contestaba.  
-Dejame!!!  
Shampoo y Kaneko les salió una gota de sudor.  
-Ahora pelean como si fueran dos colegialas por un chico - suspiró Shampoo. Entonces un rayo pasó a lado de ella, por unos cuantos cms.  
-No digás bobadas!! - dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego volvieron a su pelea.  
-Andan muy sensibles - murmuró Kaneko con una gota de sudor. Entonces consultó su reloj nuevamente.  
-Espero que Hali no se desespere..  
La figura de negro, al otro lado, emitió una débil sonrisa ante la acción, pero su rostro volvió a una mueca fría rapidamente mientras observaba la pelea.

Asiant y Diego platicaban a lado de la mesa de los bocadillos. El chico comía algunos aperitivos...  
-6 Siths - una voz surgió atrás de ellos. Asiant y Diego siguieron de espaldas al sujeto  
-Así es - murmuró Diego cruzado de brazos - son 6 presencias muy peligrosas, 3 de ellas muy fuertes.  
-Deluxe es uno de ellos - exclamó Asiant poniendo cara seria - pero las otras dos, no las conozco  
-Veo que lo ha entrenado bien Señor Diego - musitó Ryoga  
-Je, al contrario, el enano aprende rápido  
-Maestro...  
Ryoga le dió un zape a Asiant  
-Te he dicho que no digás así...Ryoga..."a secas"  
-Bueno - el chico emitió una sonrisa - veo que no trae su sable  
-Lo dejé, digamos...en mejores manos - sonrió. Entre tanto, el maestro Soullard entraba, acompañado de Bárbara y Akane, así como de Blaster, Panty y R2  
-Ustedes los Jedis - masculló Diego - dependen mucho de esa cosa  
-Bueno - Ryoga tomó el sable de luz de Asiant mientras lo veía - es el arma de los Caballeros Jedis, más ligera y certera que un blaster. Un arma elegante, para tiempos más civilizados

Hali miró por décima vez su reloj..en 10 minutos. Krono lo observaba, mientras caminaban afueras del hotel.  
-Maestro, nunca lo había visto impaciente  
-Bueno - sonrió - alguna vez tenías que verlo, los maestros no somos perfectos, sabes  
-Lo sé, pero generalmente en una batalla o en una asamblea importante, siempre lo veo tranquilo, pero en este caso...  
-Aun soy joven  
-¿Eso es sarcasmo maestro? - Krono frunció el cejo  
-Ah - asintió - jamás se es demasiado viejo para el amor, además, aun me quedan 400 años más de vida...sabes, solo el amor tiene el poder de cambiar a alguien  
-Que cursilería - masculló Krono  
-Je, tal vez, pero ya lo verás joven padawan.  
-Y que hacemos, esperar?  
-15 minutos más...

Kassir  
Un planeta en los linderos exteriores cercanos al sistema de Sailorn. No tiene gran importancia militar, política o economíca, salvo por dos personas, que estan en la capital del planeta, tratando de viajar. Una de ellas, una azafata, la otra, una guapa joven de ojos azules,con una pañoleta y vestida con un gastado kimono.  
-Que no hay lugares disponibles? - Alei preguntó al encargado de una compañía de cruceros  
-No, lo sentimos, pero el último crucero de primera clase a Sailorn esta lleno totalmente, no habrá otro hasta en media hora.  
-Pero...para entonces, la fiesta casí habrá acabado, debemos llegar  
-Espera Alei - Damaris intervinó disfrazada para evitar que los admiradores le cayeran - mejor vayamos en uno express  
-Pero, no le incomodará la clase turista, además, es más lento  
-No importa, debemos llegar a la fiesta - sonrió la cantante - y tengo a alguien que pagarle...y tal vez, F5 este allí  
Alei se sonrojó levemente. Damaris asintió y se dirigió al encargado  
-Dos para Sailorn...

Sailorn  
Mamoru veía el techo de su habitación. Aun se encontraba furioso por la escena que había visto la noche anterior, y más aun por el castigo del maestro Soullard. Él quería ir a la fiesta, especialmente con Nemain, pero...  
-Maldito Cloud - se dijó - tenía que aparecer  
Se levantó de un salto de la cama y entonces tomó su sable - será mejor ir a practicar, luego iré con Conchita...  
Entre tanto, Cloud veía el ocaso en el balcón de la habitación de Nemain, mientras ella permanecía seria a un lado  
-No has hablado desde que Akiko nos dejó... - murmuró el Jedi. Conchita continuó en silencio  
-Ah - suspiró - se que no quieres hablar conmigo, creo que me porté infantil y..  
-Ese no es el punto - masculló - estoy harta  
Strife no dijó nada y siguió observando el atardecer, el sol comenzaba a ponerse mientras las dos lunas del planeta emergían.  
Cloud dió media vuelta  
-Tal vez tengás razón...pero te diré que fue mi culpa, no me dí cuenta..  
-Eso lo sé...eres distraído  
-Je, gracias por el halago, pero no solucionará nada de lo que hice  
-No, no tienes toda la culpa, solo que....  
-Que cosa?  
Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los dos estaban uno frente al otro. Se miraron un rato, sin decir nada.  
-Siempre he entrenado solo - sonrió Cloud - creo que acostumbrarme a la compañía de las chicas no era prioridad mía, solo vine a ayudar en la causa  
-Sí, eso lo sé...  
-Y creo que tampoco supe interpretar lo que sentía  
-Cloud... - Nemain lo miró sorprendida. Entre tanto, abajo, Mamoru iba al campo de entrenamiento cuando tuvó un extraño presentimiento, levantó la vista y vió la escena en el balcón.  
-Que! - estuvo a punto de gritar realmente - que hacen esos dos....Conchita...  
Iba a intervenir, pero por alguna razón, se quedo observando la escena...entonces, vió con ira y frustración como Cloud abrazaba a Nemain  
-Yo, lo siento - murmuró el chico. Entonces, sintió que su compañera comenzaba a sollozar.  
-Desde la muerte de mi padawan, he perdido el control de mis emociones, ya no se que es lo que siento - la Jedi lloraba en silencio - ya no se...  
Entonces, sintió como le levantaban el mentón lentamente. Una mamo limpió parte de sus lágrimas de las mejillas. Entonces vió los dulces ojos del chico y luego una sonrisa.  
-Pero...yo sí se... - entonces se acercó. Nemain institivamente cerró los ojos, aun con lágrimas en ellos y también se acercó, uniendose ambos en un beso.  
-Oh Dios - murmuró Mamoru mientras sentía que el mundo se le caía encima...

Entre tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento, habían pasado ya 40 minutos de la pelea entre Scarlet y Buffy. El sol ya se había ocultado totalmente y la noche caía, refrescando el ambiente. Las dos combatientes habían luchado con todo en ese tiempo, inclusive recurriendo a trampas tan viles como la de Buffy al lanzar un dado al aire y hacer que Scarlet lo viera hipnotizada para ver si caía un 7, aprovechandola para golpearla, mientras Scarlet, haciendo uso de sus varias armas de broma, sacarle una próxima úlcera a su contrincante.  
-Las dos ya estan cansadas - exclamó Kaneko viendo como las dos armaduras se movían rapidamente, al ritmo de las rapidas respiraciones de las peleadoras  
-Sí, pero Buffy jamás había peleado de esa forma, creo que Scarlet le motiva  
-Sí, y a mí se me hace raro que Scarlet pelee tan bien  
Otro rayo, ahora contra Kaneko, estuvo a punto de pegarle  
-No es para tanto - contestó la chica mientras Scarlet bajaba su puño con un disparador automático.  
-Hmm, va a acabar ya - masculló Gohan desde un rincón  
-Ya lo creo - suspiró Óscar  
-Es hora de terminar con esto - Buffy empuño su sable con fuerza  
-Parece que sí - Scarlet sacó nuevamente su escudo de energía - ganare  
-Lo dudo.. - entonces la militar se lanzó sobre la apostadora a gran velocidad. Scarlet accionó los retros de su ciclón y salto el primer embiste, luego trató de golpear a Buffy en la careta del casco, pero falló, lo cual aprovechó la última para sujetarla y estrellarla contra el suelo. Scarlet trató de levantarse, pero entonces, cayó al suelo nuevamente  
-Scarlet! - exclamó Kaneko. Buffy sonrió  
-He ganado, tu energía se agoto - empuño su sable  
-Bien - Shampoo levantó el puño. Buffy asintió, sin embargo, de repente, sintió pesado el traje.  
-Diablos - murmuró - la protocultura...también...  
Pero entonces vió con sorpresa, como la del ciclón rojo, se volvía rapidamente  
-Que!! Pero se supone que tu energía también se ha acabado  
-Je, siempre lleva un tanque de reserva puesto...creo que es tu fin - levantó el puño y dos sendos proyectiles golpearon la armadura de Buffy, la cual, salió disparada hacia atrás. Scarlet se levantó de un salto y disparó a merced con ambas ametralladoras de sus guantes, pulverizando el maltrecho cuerpo de Buffy y luego le asestó una patada, dejandola totalmente tirada sobre el campo de batalla. Scarlet empuño su ametralladora y se acercó para examinarla. A través del visor de su casco, sus ojos mostraban una "X".  
-Gané - sonrió la chica mientras se derrumbaba al suelo.  
-Parece que terminó - sonrió Óscar. Gohan asintió y entonces se subió a su ciclón  
-Vamos, creo que necesitan un médico  
Kaneko y Shampoo habían presenciado la última parte de la pelea paradas y no se dieron cuenta cuando habían corrido, hasta que llegaron a auxiliar a sus camaradas, las cuales yacían en el suelo, una totalmente noqueada y la otra, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Alguna nota para la prensa? - bromeó Kaneko viendo a su amiga  
-Donde esta el champaigne? - preguntó...

En el palacio, una pareja caminaba hacia el recinto cuando los dos cayeron muertos mientras se oía un fuerte tronido proveniente de sus cuellos.  
-Je, lo necesitaba - Go-chan apareció de un callejón sacando la invitación, con Deluxe atrás  
-Igualmente, nada mejor que matar antes de bailar  
-Gracioso - murmuró la Sith...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor


	31. Chapter 31

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXXI**

**El BAILE III**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN....DESTACANDO UNO EN ESPECIAL.**

**LA BATALLA ENTRE BUFFY Y SCARLET AUMENTA MIENTRAS MAS GUERREROS LLEGAN AL PLANETA..Y NO PRECISAMENTE PARA BAILAR...**

Pergamino.  
-¿¿Eh?? - Daphne, Jedi padawan, con una maleta en mano, observaba una extrañísima nave con forma de..."cuchara". Un chico de cabello castaño apareció a su lado.  
-Creo que el maestro Wolf tenía razón - murmuró  
-Vamos, la única forma en que podíamos ir era así - sonrió el chico con el atuendo Jedi y con un sable de luz en forma también de cuchara. Otro Jedi, pero de pelo rubio apareció de la nave con una gran sonrisa  
-Jaja, veo que esta impresionada  
-Bastante...Haky, Kiri...estan locos!  
Los dos Jedis se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros  
-Esa ya no la sabemos, dinos algo que comprendamos bien  
Daphne le salió una gota de sudor.  
-Vamos chicos, ya no molesten a nuestra invitada de viaje  
-Ya sensei, no sea aguado - sonrió Kiri  
-No soy sensei para tu conocimiento tarado - le dió un zape - no soy maestro  
-Bueno maestro Longaniza  
El Jedi, de cabellos castaños se golpeo el rostro y luego trató de sonreír forzadamente  
-Disculpe las molestias causadas, pero es mi grupo  
-¿Grupo?  
-Así es - los 3 comenzaron a moverse en una coreografía ya preparada - somos, el gran trío que viaja a la velocidad, que mostramos las bondades de la verdad y el amor...  
-Ryoji  
-Haky  
-Y Kiri  
-El grupo Fic Soup viajando a la velocidad de un Jedi!!!  
-Ríndase ahora..!  
-O preparense para luchar!  
-O mostrar las fotos hentai de Pokémon!  
Daphne le salió una gota de sudor más grande aún. Ryoji se separo de la coreografía y tosió levemente  
-Lo siento, ya en serio, suba señorita, vamos a Endor, se nos hace tarde  
-Última cuchara a Endor, parte en 10 minutos, favor de abordar - ya Haky se encontraba en la nave con un uniforme de azafato - vamos, que tenemos 3 viajes más que hacer  
-Sí, al expendio de comida en Gilgabert  
Daphne acompaño a Ryoji, tal vez el serio del grupo (o el menos payaso) mientras pensaba lo que había dicho el maestro Wolf hace unos días...  
_-"Daphne, te dejare ir con la condición que te acompañen el Fic Soup en esta misión  
-Bueno, por mi no hay problema  
-Vaya, se nota que no los conoces  
-¿Porque?  
-Has escuchado de los alumnos de Mawyin (Ver Sidestory 20 ^^), pues estos son peores  
-No lo creo maestro...  
-Jeje, ya lo verás..._  
Daphne suspiró al recordar la advertencia. Entonces, antes de subir a la nave, pareció escuchar la risa de satisfacción del maestro Wolf.

Sailorn...Recinto de baile  
La música comenzaba en la pista mientras los invitados llegaban. Las primeras melodías eran de tipo Vals. Ya Hiroshi había comenzado bailando con una de sus Reis mientras Antares y Nakago les imitaban.  
-Vaya - Vegemoon notó a su amiga - hasta que alguien la invitó a bailar  
-Cierto - murmuró Sebastián. Iba a pedir que bailará con ella, pero tal vez recibiría algún regaño, así que se quedó callado y siguió recibiendo a los invitados. De repente, sintió que le halaban del brazo.  
-Vamos... - era Vegemoon  
-¿Que pasa?  
-No quieres bailar?  
-Que...bailar?  
-Sí, algún incoveniente?  
El piloto se extraño del comportamiento y antes de que se arrepintiera, comenzó a caminar.  
-Tutta na noria - murmuró Cherry en huttes mientras recibía unos invitados de origen hutt cuando vió a Vegemoon y Sebastián - vaya, hasta mi hermana tiene pareja, que maldición!  
Entre tanto, Zelgadis estaba observando los alrededores cuando notó a su amigo...algo distraído...  
-Yovran...  
-Eh, sí? - el pelirrojo se volvió hacia su amigo - que pasa Zel?  
-Has estado viendo hacia el otro lado durante más de 5 minutos  
-Je, porque lo dices?  
Zel sonrió pícaramente y señalo con un gesto a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules conversar con una chica pelirroja y ojos azules. Ambas vestidas de negro.  
-Es imposible amigo, antes los cerdos volarían que tú que salíeras con ella  
-No me arruines la fantasía Zelgadis - Yovran sonrió un momento - pero no voy a negar que es muy bonita  
-Tal vez tenga un galán en turno  
Entonces un chico con pañoleta apareció sonriendo a ambas damas.  
-Ves, te lo dije...y mira...es a quien tenemos que vigilar  
Yovran se quedó callado y dió un largo suspiro.  
-¿Donde te habías metido Ryoga? - murmuró Lina  
-Vamos, solamente fuí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores - sonrió  
-Pero, van a descubrirte  
-No importa - se sentó, pero su rostro se enserio - hay varios Siths aquí  
-Que...es imposible  
-No lo creo Lina, ellos estan aquí...  
-Y bien, que vas a hacer?  
-Bueno - entonces Ryoga miro una bandeja - primero comer y luego ya veremos  
Las dos se cayeron de la impresión. Entonces, un chico, perteneciente a la guardia apareció.  
-Disculpen, ví que estaba sola señorita y me gustaría invitarla a bailar - se dirigió a Lina. Entonces Sam notó que Ryoga fruncía el cejo.  
-Bueno - sonrió Lina - tal vez...  
-Erh - Ryoga se levantó y sin más tomo la mano de Lina - pero ella me ha concedido la primera pieza  
Tanto Lina como el guardia se desconcertaron. Ryoga se volvió rapidamente hacia Lina  
-¿Cierto?  
-Erh... - sonrió Lina - claro que sí, ¿Vamos?  
Ryoga asintió y tomo del brazo a su supuesta acompañante ante el desconcierto del guardia mientras Sam movía la cabeza con una sonrisa. El guardia se rascó la cabeza, pero luego se volvió hacia Sam.  
-Lo siento - la chica anticipó su movimiento - no, gracias  
El pobre guardia se encogio de hombros y se retiró.  
-Je, así que estas tenemos - pensó Sam mientras observaba a los dos ir a la pista, sin que notaran que un pelirrojo la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción....

CShadow y co. llegaron al recinto también saludando a la princesa Aisha mientras Othni seguía con Kid casi pegada a su brazo.  
-Parece que llegue a tiempo - Garoldo apareció atrás de Chrono, casi cayendose  
-Donde andabas?  
-Revisando el radar de mi nave, resulta que tenemos visitas  
-Vaya - Cshadow se tomó la barbilla - parece que la noche no será tan tranquila - entonces se volvió hacia Othni y Kid - será mejor dejarlo entre nosotros  
-Es algo peligroso - Chrono empuño su espada - puede haber problemas  
-Tal vez, pero si damos voz de alarma, la gente entrará en pánico  
-Tal vez, pero...  
-Vamos, entre tanto, separemonos en las 3 entradas al recinto  
-Buena idea y... - Chrono iba a decir algo cuando Panty paso a lado de él. Este se volvió con ojos de corazón - erh...disculpen...  
-Diablos - se golpeó el rostro CShadow.  
-Creo que solo seremos dos - sonrió Rivera. Entre tanto, Ryoga y Lina comenzaron a bailar, de una manera algo torpe...  
-Auch! - exclamó Lina al sentir un pisotón - eso me dolió!  
-Lo siento, pero no se bailar esta cosa  
-¿Entonces porque me sacaste?  
-Erh... - el chico levantó la mirada - ese sujeto no me parecía indicado...  
-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando te volviste mi protector? - la chica lo miró con ojos de curiosidad  
-Vamos Lina - Ryoga sonrió nerviosamente - solo no me pareció indicado, mis instintos me lo dijeron  
-Tal vez, pero tu eres el maestro  
-Yo no soy maestro... - repusó algo enojado  
-Je, perdona...maestro  
-Lina!  
-Solo bromeaba..auch!!  
-Lo siento  
-Mira - entonces la chica tomó la iniciativa - para bailar Vals se hace así...uno, dos, tres, baja, arriba - comenzó a guiarlo. Ryoga la seguía torpemente, dandole uno que otro pisotón o empellón  
-Perdona, pero no fui entrenado para esto  
-No te disculpes, tal vez seas bueno peleando, pero creo que tus instintos no te sirven para bailar  
-Ya lo creo - Ryoga sonrió y comenzó a seguirla ya con más coordinación - voy bien?  
-Hmm, aprendes rápido - la padawan le devolvió la sonrisa.

Akane, Panty, Blaster y el maestro Soullard se encontraba conversando en una mesa, cuando Akane se levanto de improviso  
-Pasa algo malo?  
-No, solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento, tal vez vaya a ver a los chicos  
-Vamos - el maestro Soullard bajó la mirada - se lo merecen  
-Tal vez, pero de todas formas, ahora vengo...  
Mientras Akane se retiraba, Blaster frunció el cejo  
-Alguien ha visto al maestro Hali?  
-No, ni tampoco a Krono - murmuró Panty  
-Ellos iban a venir más tarde - sonrió el maestro golem - tenía unos asuntos que arreglar

El maestro Hali miró por enesima vez su reloj, levantandose  
-Bien, vamos, hay que buscarla  
-Erh... - sonrió Krono - no hará falta maestro  
El Jedi se volvió y vió a lo lejos el ruido de 3 ciclones que se aproximaban.  
-Hali! - saludó Kaneko a bordo de la motocicleta de Scarlet, mientras que Gohan llevaba a una seminoqueada Buffy en su ciclón, así Óscar en el mando del ciclón de Buffy con Shampoo.  
-Vaya, que paso? - preguntó Hali a Kaneko mientras se bajaba  
-Fuí a apoyar a una amiga en un encuentro que tuvó - sonrio  
-Sí, mucho apoyo - comentó Scarlet sarcasticamente  
-Vamos, al menos ganaste  
-Eso sí - Scarlet entonces sacó un fajo de billetes - y mucho  
-Esto me las pagarás - murmuró Buffy siendo bajada del ciclón con ayuda de Gohan y con un vendaje en la cabeza y algunos parches en la cara y brazos  
-Mejor suerte para la siguiente vez  
-Grrr!!  
-Fue una sorpresa verte aquí Óscar - exclamó Scarlet - eso significa que...  
-Sí, supe que vendrías para aca. Un amigo me trajó  
-Ah, ya veo. irás al baile?  
-No lo creo, voy a vigilar los alrededores - sonrió el chico mientras estacionaba el ciclón - fue un placer conocerles  
Mientrás Óscar se retiraba, Scarlet se volvió hacia Hali  
-Veo que tu eres el chico que llevará a mi amiga... - le sonrió - cuídala mucho  
-Lo haré, no te preocupes  
-Un momento - Buffy lo reconoció mientras Gohan le ayudaba - tú...eres un Jedi!  
-Que!! - exclamaron las 4 chicas, especialmente Kaneko  
-Así es, no te lo había comentado?  
-Erh..no - Kaneko estaba desconcertada - solo me dijiste que tenías unos negocios aquí  
-Je, bueno, creo que sí te lo dije, pero desde cierto punto de vista  
-¿Desde cierto punto de vista? - frunció el cejo Shampoo  
-Je - asintió Buffy - muchas de las verdades de los Jedis dependen...de nuestro punto de vista  
-Así es - entonces hizó una reverencia ante Kaneko - soy Hali Kali, maestro Jedi, a sus ordenes madam  
Kaneko estaba tan impresionada que se quedó muda.  
-Y les presentó a mi padawan - señalo a su aprendiz que no había hablado (en parte por que no sabía que diablos ocurría) - Krono Walker  
-A sus servicios - asintió el chico - vaya Gohan, veo que tuviste actividad esta noche  
-Sí - sonrió - estaba buscando refacciones, cuando escanee la actividad de protocultura, el combustible de los ciclones, así que decidí investigar  
-Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas - Kaneko se volvió hacia Hali - así que eres un maestro Jedi  
-Así es, espero no molestarte  
-No, al contrario - se agarró de su brazo - nos vamos  
-Erh...sí, claro - se sonrojó ligeramente el maestro - y ustedes no piensan venir?  
-Creo que me quedaré cuidando a Buffy - sonrió Shampoo  
-No, no te preocupes por mí amiga - asintió la joven.  
-Ah, bueno, ya lo sabía  
-Que!  
-Leí tu mente, sabía que me dejarías ir, nos vamos?  
-Pero no podemos dejar a Buffy así como esta - murmuró Kaneko  
-No te preocupes, Krono, te encargó que la cuides en nuestra ausencia  
-Que! - gritó el padawan mientras Buffy se sonrojaba - pero quería ir al baile  
-Vamos, solo será una noche, además, creo que tendrán de platicar, ella también la acompaña la Fuerza.  
Krono se volvió hacia la chica. Su maestro tenía razón, la Fuerza se encontraba en ella.  
-Bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo, pero es injusto maestro  
-Yo también pienso ir  
Todos se volvieron impresionados hacia Scarlet que había hablado en voz baja.  
-Que cosa?!!! - casí grito Kaneko - ¿Tú?  
-Oye, hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta, algun problema?  
-En ese caso - sonrió Gohan - que tal si la llevo yo? Yo tampoco tenía pareja y solo pensaba ver, así por lo menos bailamos un poco, además, me gustó mucho como manejo ese ciclón, tal vez podramos platicar un poco sobre ello.  
Kaneko cerró los ojos esperando un golpe con tal inesperada proposición, pero se sorprendió al ver a Scarlet subír a su ciclón.  
-Sí logras ganarme en una carrera de aquí al recinto, acepto  
-Hmm, interesante - Gohan trepó a su ciclón - adelante!!  
Ambos motores rugieron y salieron disparados hacia el recinto.  
-Bueno - exclamó Shampoo - vayamos también  
Kaneko y Hali se encogieron de hombros y mientras iban al recinto, Krono ayudó a Buffy a sentarse en una escalinata del hotel  
-En serio eres una Jedi? - pregunto sorprendido  
-Bueno, es una larga historia - sonrió la comandante de la nave Triunfo. Entre tanto, una sombra había estado observando toda la escena y se retiró rapidamente...

Subseven, Torre del Barón..  
Darth Caronte se encontraba a lado de su maestro, Lord Demon, observando el paraje de toda la citadel. Un carguero comenzo a aterrizar en uno de las plataformas del complejo, y varios esclavos aparecieron mientras eran guiados por Darth Daga y Darth Squal con varias compañías de androides de batalla.  
-Lord Demon - murmuró Caronte - así que ha traído a esos dos esclavos  
-Sí, fue díficil localizarlos, pero si los reportes que me ha dado Darth Her-Clamda son correctos, ese chico debe tener una debilidad  
-Y convertirlo...muchos estan en ese proceso como señalo nuestro compañero. Aunque, ya perdimos a uno  
-Darth Levensdame...ahora esa tonta sirve a la O.H.U.S.  
-Je - Caronte sonrió - esos tontos se creen muy fuertes, separados de las Ordenes, cuando en realidad, nuestra misión es otra  
Lord Demon dejo escapar una cruenta sonrisa en su rostro tatuado.  
-Entonces, que Darth Zombie comience a trabajar en esos dos esclavos  
-Sí, tal como sucedió con Goku-chan...pero me preocupa algo  
-La criogenia pudo haberse alterado  
-Cierto, y no solo Siths estaban congelados... - Caronte miró su puño  
-Lo habríamos sabido, pero...no hay que preocuparse  
Darth Caronte no contestó cuando la entrada a la torre se abrió. Apareció Darth Zombie  
-Señor, Goku-chan y Deluxe no se encuentran  
-Lo sabía, esos dos inprudentes - Lord Demon bajó la mirada - esta bien, será una prueba excelente para mis dos púpilos  
-Yo opinaría lo mismo, pero Go-chan no recibió el tratamiento  
-Diablos - Caronte golpeó la pared - entonces envíen a Shadow y Setsuna, no quiero que se nos escape en este momento  
Zombie asintió mientras los dos Siths seguían viendo la citadel...mientras, Vika y Kam seguían trabajando con rapidez rastreando más profecías y visiones del Holocrón. Por suerte, la dra. Briefs se había acostumbrado tanto a las computadoras Sith que terminaba su trabajo antes de que fuera devuelta a su celda, lo cual aprovechaba para revisar registros y tal vez envíarlos a Pergamino o algún Jedi para que supieran del proyecto ID4 y del futuro de la guerra.  
-Veamos Vika, usa la Fuerza para registrar las coordenas 145 X, 78 Y, sector THX del Holocrón.  
-Estoy tratando Doctora - murmuró la fantasmal Jedi mientras cerraba los ojos. Por medio de la tecnología y la Fuerza, la Dra. Briefs logro proyectar las visiones de Vika en un transductor y así ver lo que pasaba por un monitor  
-Ya estamos en imagen - exclamó la Dra. - ya casi...  
Vika seguía concentrada cuando la imagen se volvió nítida. Era un rastro desolador que dejó pasmada a la científica. Varios Jedis yacían muertos o malheridos sobre el suelo de una enorme plataforma, otros guerreros, exánimes, estrellados contra la pared, o partidos en dos.  
-Es horrible - la Dra. tuvo que volver la vista cuando vió la escena, con algo de asco. Entonces escucho un ruido muy característico. El de un sable de luz. Una figura apareció enmedio de todo. Sus puños estaban llenos de sangre, pero la figura parecia un ser tridimensional, ya que cambiaba de tamaño y forma, así sus ojos y cabellos. Primero era un guerrero con un sable doble, seguido de un rubio y ojos azules, seguida de una sombra desconocida...  
-Los 3 anticristos - murmuró la Dra. Briefs. Entonces notó que Vika soltaba lágrimas y su rostro mostraba un gran dolor.  
-Será mejor suspender esto, es demasiado... - cortó la transmisión. Y el umbral desapareció. Vika suspiró y abrió los ojos.  
-Esto aun no ha acabado doctora - murmuró la Jedi casi sollozando - aun no...

Sailorn...  
Deluxe y Goku-chan se movían a gran velocidad por los jardínes del palacio. Ambos iban vestidos para la ocasión, pero en realidad era un camuflaje para poner las bombas de protones en los 4 sectores del palacio. Lastimosamente, los jardínes estaban separados por enmedio, así que era necesario pasar por el recinto, salir por la otra puerta y colocar las dos bombas y huir como alma que lleva el diablo.  
-Esto será divertido, habrá muchos fuegos artificiales mientras el Sith terminaba de cargar una de las dos bombas del lugar. Entonces notó que su compañera se sentaba en una de las bancas del jardín  
-¿Cansada?  
-Sí, no se porque... - entonces vió hacia el recinto - tal vez por el hecho de andar aquí y con esta cosa - señalo el vestido - es horripilante  
Deluxe no dijó nada y siguió armando la bomba.  
-Listo - accionó el mecanismo y se levantó suspirando. Dejandola frente a un árbol. Entonces, se sentó a lado de Gok en la banca  
-Será divertido  
-Sí, mucho...  
Ambos se quedaron callados durante un largo tiempo. Finalmente, Deluxe metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una cajita, sacando una goma de mascar.  
-¿Quieres?  
-Desde cuando eres tan generoso?  
El chico frunció el cejo molesto y guardó la goma de mascar mientras masticaba. Gok lo miraba divertida  
-Je, me la cobré  
-Graciosa, te mataría ahora, pero aun te necesito para las otras dos cargas  
-¿Y cuando entraremos?  
-Cuando la música halla acabado, si nos metemos, es capaz de que bailemos y yo no quiero hacer esas cursílerias  
-Tienes razón...será mejor esperar...  
Al Mawyin y Hukarovi habían llegado a la fiesta, saludando a la princesa Aisha  
-Bienvenido maestro  
-Gracias, es un honor estar aquí, todo se ve muy bien  
-Hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora disfruten el lugar.  
-Maestro - sonrió Hukarovi - que tal si comemos algo?  
-Vamos, que tal si... - entonces el maestro notó que su alumno se había quedado parado viendo algo en especial. Este frunció el cejo y entonces vió el motivo. Era una chica de cabellos azules, vestida con un traje rojo, contrastando totalmente sus facciones.  
-Hola Hukarovi  
-Lucy...¿Eres tú? - el padawan miró sorprendido a la chica - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Bueno, creo que a hablar...y ver como estabas  
Hukarovi se quedó callado, pero entonces sintió un empellón. Se volvió hacia su maestro  
-Vamos zoquete, te espera, ve con ella  
Hukarovi iba a recriminar pero simplemente su maestro solo le sonrió.  
-Gracias - murmuró el padawan mientras iba con la joven y la abrazaba. Mawyin asintió ante la escena.  
-ah, el amore - repusó con satisfacción. Entonces, vió hacia un lado y vió a Alex sola, murmurando algo entre dientes  
-Creo que Verdugo escapo - penso mientras caminaba hacia su mesa...

Cloud y Nemain se separaron rapidamente. Ambos se volvieron rapidámente hacia extremos opuestos del balcón.  
-Lo siento - murmuró el Jedi inmediatamente sin darle la cara a su compañera - perdoname  
-No...no, no hay que perdonar...yo...también...lo quería  
Cloud se quedo callado, por un largo rato. Entonces, un fuego artificial rompió la quietud que reinaba..o el nerviosismo que había entre ambos.  
-Una vez Ryoga me dijó que había que ser más sueltos, porque los Jedis tenían que regirse tan estrictamente.  
-¿Te digo eso?  
-Sí, generalmente la mayoría de los padawans reprimen sus sentimientos, en lugar de enfocarlos. Nuestro sistema sostiene que debemos ser pacientes, tranquilos, pero no en que forma, eso depende del padawan, tal vez por eso surgieron los Siths. Ahora lo comprendó. Reprimir algo significa ir al lado Oscuro  
-Es interesante, es una alternativa al entrenamiento que tuve, donde era acostumbrarme al lado oscuro...  
-Exacto, entre más te reprimas, más tienes posibilidades de caer en el lado oscuro. Tal vez por eso Ryoga era tan payaso - sonrió Nemain. Entonces sintió como Cloud la abrazaba.  
-Creo que tiene razón...  
Nemain se volvió y lo abrazo...  
-Me gustas - musitó Conchita.  
-Tú también... - exclamó Cloud y se dieron un beso aun más largo, para confirmar ciertas cosas, cierto sentimientos.

-Esto sir bueno - el Gnomo comia a gran velocidad un montón de bocadillos con su lengua ante la vergüenza de Latis y la diversión de Michiru mientras lo observaban desde una mesa  
-Este loco jamás se preocupa por nada - suspiró - parece un niño  
-Vamos, no lo regañes tan duro, además, así no causara problemas y... - entonces se oyo el romper de varias bandejas. La lengua del Gnomo se encontraba enredada en varios platones mientras sonreía  
-Eh, disculpin  
Latis se golpeo la cara mientras a Michiru le salía una gota de sudor.

De regreso en las habitaciones, Josel AUN seguía esperando en la puerta del dormitorio de Haruka. Ya hacía media hora y aun no se decidía a entrar.  
-Diablos, porque estoy tan nervioso? - murmuró - como si fuera a pasar algo malo  
Entonces la puerta se abrió. Haruka apareció con un vestido amarillo mientras Josel la miraba maravillado  
-Haruka...  
-Vamos - ella sonrió nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba - nos esperan  
-Cierto, vamos... - Josel le ofreció su brazo. Haruka lo tomó y comenzaron a caminar a un paso lento hacia el recinto.

En la pista de baile...  
-Ryoga, es la tercera pieza que bailamos, no se supone que tenías que vigilar - comentó Lina mientras seguían moviendose  
-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo, cuando termine esta, ire a echar un vistazo  
-Eso dijiste en la pieza anterior - comento con ojos interrogantes  
-Erh...lo que pasa es que quiero dominar bien esto - se excuso el chico.  
-Ahh, ya veo - Lina asintió no muy convencida - pero bueno, al menos aprendes rápido  
-Gracias...  
Mientras Sam tomaba un poco de Coca cola (patrocinador de Fanfic Wars ^^, así como Nike, Nintendo, sniquers, Fuji, Quaker State, Firestone, Sony, la Toei, etc....bueno, volvamos con el fic), vió que un chico pelirrojo se acercaba a la mesa.  
-Vaya es apuesto - penso Sam al verlo  
-Vaya, es toda una princesa - penso Yovran  
-Salute - inclinó ligeramente la cabeza el chico - espero no molestarla  
-Eh - Sam trató de aparentar frialdad - lo siento, pero solamente estoy mirando  
-Lo sé - se sentó - por eso quiero platicar contigo  
-Eh, porque?  
-No sé, te ví sola y pensé que estarías aburrida  
-No, en realidad no lo estoy - sonrió Sam viendo hacia Ryoga y Lina - estoy bastante divertida  
-Ah, ya veo - el chico bajó la cabeza - entonces bailarás con él?  
-Erh..claro que no, Ryoga es solo un amigo  
-Un amigo - Yovran puso una mueca de molestia. Sam lo notó y trato de corregir el rumbo  
-Sí, pero solo eso  
-Bueno, entonces no le molestará que platique contigo  
-Para empezar, de que podríamos platicar? - comentó Sam fríamente  
-Bueno, por la insignia que llevas en tu blusa, veo que te gustan los EVAS  
Sam se sorprendió y vió el broche con la forma del "Árbol de la vida".  
-Así es - murmuró desconcertada.  
-Ese es el escudo de la compañía que hizo los EVAS, los cuales son 5 solamente.  
-Sí, y un millonario que llegó tiene uno hermoso, uno negro...es mi bebé - repusó Sam emocionada, pero luego trató de aparentar la calma - bueno, es genial  
-Yo también pienso lo mismo, el negro le viene muy bien a los EVAS..."Oscuridad, porque eres menospreciada si a veces eres tan brillante como la luz misma...solo que en otro lado, lo eres todo y a la vez eres la ausencia"  
-Lain - exclamó Sam  
-Así es, de las mejores poetas dark que ha existido  
-Es hermosa esa parte, pero la mejor es "Caen centellas, caen brillantes, pero a la vez, mueren, se destruyen, entonces, una nueva vida ha surgido en tales, una vida sin luz, en la penumbra..."  
-Tienes buena memoria  
-Lo mismo digo de tí... - los dos se miraron. Sam tosió ligeramente apartando la mirada  
-Y que sabes sobre los EVAS?  
-Algunas cosillas...como el uso de un S2 primario que fue desarrollado  
-Cierto, pero es muy inestable...lástima que aun dependan de una corriente eléctrica  
-Cierto, no son como los...  
Mientras los dos seguían platicando, Ryoga notó la escena y emitió una sonrisa.  
-¿Pasa algo? - Lina notó su mirada  
-No, nada... - entonces la pieza terminó.  
-Ahora damas y caballeros, escuchen una pieza de corte romántico, "Waiting for a girl like you"  
-Ese DJ no sabe nada de música - murmuró Lina  
-Je, se nota que sabes  
-Sí, pondría puro rock!  
A Ryoga le salió una gota de sudor, pero entonces notó que Lina caminaba hacia la mesa.  
-Erh, que tal si bailamos esta y luego nos sentamos  
-Ryoga, no me digás que... - entonces el chico hizó un gesto hacia Sam. Lina se volvió y vio a su amiga conversar con Yovran animadamente - ah, ya veo...solo espero que no estes buscando excusas  
-¿Excusas para que?  
-Erh...olvidalo... - entonces los dos comenzaron a bailar mientras la música comenzaba.

_"Por largo tiempo, había esperado que un corazón congeniara con el mío"  
"Algunas veces caía, por mucho tiempo, lo esperaba, por mucho tiempo lo esperaba"  
"La verdad, creí caer, hasta que...quizás no existiera."  
"Entonces lo halle, ese corazón, que me hacía fuerte, poderoso, único"_

Más parejas salieron a bailar. Entre ellas, Hukarovi y Lucy así Othni que seguía tratando de zafarse de Kid, sin olvidar a Antares y Nakago que aun bailaban. Vegemoon y Sebastián que estaban bastante separados. Ryoga y Lina sonrieron, pero entonces, notaron que el baile era aun más..."pegado"  
-Creo que... - Ryoga se sonrojo - no es como lo estamos haciendo  
-Bueno - Lina asintió - mejor volvamos a la mesa  
-No - movió la cabeza el chico - vamos, no molestaremos a Sam, además, así me enseñaras a bailar  
-Cierto - Lina sonrio y coloco los brazos a su alrededor mientras comenzaban a bailar - así se hace en estas piezas.  
Ryoga estaba todo sonrojado  
-Como diablos le hace para no ponerse nerviosa - penso - no lo entiendo.

_"Eras la chica que había esperado, la que me da fuerzas, la que entraba en mi corazón...esperaba a una chica como tú"  
"Yean, si, estaba esperando a una chica como tu, una chica que había esperado por un largo tiempo"  
"No eres una chica ordinaria, era la chica que había visto en mis sueños, en mi corazón"  
"Aquella que ha tocado hasta el fondo de mi ser, yeah, a solo una que he amado"_

Dos figuras escuchaban la música desde afuera.  
-Es una cursilería total - murmuró Deathscyther, pero entonces notó que Fire parecía meditabundo - pasa algo?  
-No, nada - negó el chico con la cabeza - nada  
En la entrada a los jardínes del recinto, Deluxe y Go-chan miraban el lugar  
-Esa horrible música se escucha hasta aca - murmuró el chico tapandose los oídos  
-Sí, no entiendo porque ponen esa cosa  
-Creo que me arrepiento de haber venido  
-Igual yo... - exclamó Gok sumamente molesta - además, no me hubiera puesta esta cosa  
-Pues de todas formas, no varía nada con la original  
Deluxe recibió una bofetada de la chica  
-Grosero! - le iba a tirar otra, pero el Sith la detuvó secamente  
-No me provoques!  
-Ja, y que crees que hago?  
Deluxe iba a hablar cuando vió a dos guardias cerca de ellos.  
-Diablos! Visitas!  
-¿Que hacemos? Nos descubriran!! - Gok vió la bomba de protones  
-Eso no lo creo - Deluxe tomó a una sorprendida Go-chan de la mano y la levantó.  
-Que pretendes!  
-Shh! Guarda silencio - la colocó enfrente de la bomba, de modo que el vestido la cubría. Gok iba a recrimar, pero Deluxe se acercó repentinamente a ella.  
-Que pretende?! - pensó la Sith asustada de tenerlo tan cerca. Ambos rostros se encontraban a unos centímetros. Entonces los dos guardias pasaron, se oyeron varios comentarios  
-Vaya, el amor esta en el aire  
-Sí, se nota en esa pareja.  
Los dos siguieron de largo y luego de unos minutos, Deluxe se separo  
-Eso estuvo cerca... - murmuró  
-¿Porque lo hiciste? - Gok suspiro  
-Era para aparentar...  
-Que! Pero, pudiste haberlos matado  
-No era lo más conveniente, aun no...vamos, hay que colocar las otras dos cargas - el chico cargó con el equipo mientras iba hacia el recinto - vamos, aunque no quiera admitirlo, soy tu maldita niñera  
-Ah sí, pues yo no la necesito - Go-chan iba a decir algo más, pero simplemente lo siguió  
-Hombres - exclamó - ¿Quien los entiende?  
-Mujeres, bah - contestó en tono frío el Sith.

Fin del capítulo


	32. Chapter 32

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXXII**

**El BAILE IV**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN....DESTACANDO UNO EN ESPECIAL.**

**SCARLET LOGRO LA VICTORIA FRENTE A BUFFY, MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE.**

Sailorn  
Mientras el baile continuaba, la princesa Aisha y el principe Jorge veían a los invitados desde una esquina del recinto. Entonces, una figura apareció, encapuchada  
-Vengo a presentar mis servicios a la soberana del lugar  
-Gracias - sonrió la princesa - disculpe, pero parece que la conozco  
-Yo igual - Jorge la miró raro. Entonces una risita comenzó a oírse  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Ay primo, creo que andas medio distraído, no?  
Jorge y Aisha se miraron, sorprendidas.  
-Raquel?!! - preguntaron. La extraña se descubrió y sonrió  
-Hola chicos, los extrañe

Al otro lado del recinto, un encapuchado sonrió al ver la escena mientras tomaba una copa de vino  
-Bien, hora de hacer mi trabajo - entonces empuño un rifle que llevaba en la pernera - esos guardias son todos unos idiotas  
Entre tanto, dos figuras salían por uno de los balcones del recinto  
-Gracias, necesitaba aire - comentó Lina  
-De nada - Ryoga se recargó en la barra - bailas bien  
-Tú también, solo que te falta practicar  
-Sí, practicar, creo que mis instintos no sirven para esto  
-A mí tampoco me gusta el baile - Lina se recargó en la barra también mientras una brisa agitaba su cabello - pero mi maestro, me enseño de todo, quería que estuviera preparada  
-Ya lo veo...bueno, para un zurdo es algo primordial  
-¿Como sabes que soy zurda? - pregunto Lina sorprendida  
-Primero, por la posición de tu sable, luego por la forma en que me saludaste la primera vez, así que he visto agarrar las cosas por medio de tu mano izquierda  
-Vaya, eres observador  
-No tanto, pero en un movimiento, puedo ver mil facetas de una persona, por ejemplo, cuando me enseñaste, se nota que tampoco te gustaba, ya que me lo decías muy seria  
Lina miró sorprendido al chico  
-Si sabes tanto, podrías decirme que estoy pensando ahora?  
-Que soy un presuncioso - sonrió Ryoga. Lina se sonrojo  
-Vaya, me conoces...  
-No lo creo, me cuesta trabajo, apenas estoy aprendiendo  
Lina bajó la mirada y siguió observando el paisaje...entonces notó que el chico la miraba a ocasiones y luego desviaba la mirada...emitió una leve sonrisa mientras los dos seguían en silencio, observando los alrededores.

Entre tanto, ya más invitados habían llegado a la fiesta. Entre ellos, Hali sin más, salió a bailar con Kaneko mientras Gohan y Scarlet discutían de temas importantes  
-No, el equipo "Azteca" tiene segura su victoria ante los "Gauchos" esta semana  
-¿Acaso bromeas? Los Gauchos jamás han perdido un encuentro  
-Eso lo veremos  
-¿Apuesta Gohan?  
-¿Cuanto?  
-Las específicaciones de tu Ciclón contra 1000 créditos míos  
-Hecho! - los dos apretaron la mano - ganaré  
-Ya no lo creo, me ganaste en la carrera, pero no en esto  
-Ah sí? - Scarlet sacó un "palo" de cartas - que tal si jugamos  
-Acepto - repuso Gohan mientras Shampoo miraba aburrida la escena. Kaneko estaba divertida con Hali y Scarlet discutiendo con alguien como ella  
-Mejor voy a dar una vuelta - suspiró levantandose.  
-Vamos Ohtni, una pieza más! - exclamó Kid halando al chico hacia la pista  
-Pero, estoy cansado  
-Vamos, una más!  
-Esos dos no tienen remedio - sonrió Latis para no aburrirse. Michiru había ido al tocador mientras el Gnomo comía a gran velocidad otro plato de shydoms, un platillo a base de pescado volador de Sailorn. Entonces notó que Haruka y Josel entraban al recinto  
-Vaya, hasta que esos dos llegaron - entonces levanto la mano y señalo la mesa. Ambos (bastante sonrojados) no tardaron en acercarse  
-Veo que te tomo tu tiempo, eh galán?  
-No juegues Latis - masculló Josel  
-Vamos, vamos, ahora salgan a divertirse - el mercenario empujo a ambos a la pista  
-Pero... - repusó Haruka  
-Vamos, vamos... - sonrió Latis - no quiero cobrar honorarios que no me corresponden  
Mientras, en la mesa de enfrente  
-Vamos, bailemos un poco  
-Erh, no gracias, no me interesa  
La chica se fue desilucionada mientras el nameko suspiraba  
-Vaya señor Diego - sonrió Asiant - es muy popular  
-Callate enano, no estoy de humor  
-Pero le han invitado a bailar 10 chicas, debería estar feliz  
-¿Feliz? Enano! Recapacita!  
-Je, disculpe maestro  
Diego frunció el cejo mientras veía a otra chica  
-Oh no, otra vez no!  
Pero Asiant se volvió hacia una joven en especial...que bailaba con un apuesto cadete al ritmo de otro vals. Soltó un leve suspiro y se encogió de hombros  
-En fin - murmuró mientras salía a dar una vuelta. Entonces se detuvó. Una imagen comenzó a formarse...

_Lucha de dos leones...dos guerreros...de negro....Toro y León en feroz combate...poderes increíbles...un solo poder...._

-Diablos, las visiones se hacen fuertes - penso - esto significa que es el...  
-Parece que has comenzado a ver al futuro verdad? - escucho una voz. Se volvió y era Mawyin con Alex  
-Vaya maestros, que placer verlos  
-Igualmente corazón - sonrió la maestra - oye caramelito, no me dijiste que fuera tan lindo el chiquitín  
-Erh, no soy chiquitín señora - repuso Asiant  
-¿Señora?  
-No le hagas caso, es un adolescente aún - sonrió Mawyin  
-Pero la visión de la pelea..  
-Tal vez sea un enfrentamiento próximo, puede ser en unos días...  
-Aunque...quien sabe...La Fuerza no es una pista segura  
Asiant se queda meditabundo.  
-Tengo otro raro presentimiento, hay maldad aquí  
-Sí, Ryoga me informó que hay Siths aquí...debemos tener cuidado...  
Mientras, en la entrada sur, Rivera tomó el comunicador  
-Todo despejado - exclamó  
-Bien - CShadow contestó al otro lado de la puerta - también despejado en la puerta norte, informa si hay rastro de actividad, cambio y fuera - el mercenario guardó su comunicador. Los invitados aun seguían llegando, así Cherry ya era la última en recibirlos, aunque de mala manera, ya que no tenía pareja y entonces cargaba con la responsabilidad. CShadow sonrió y siguió observando los alrededores cuando una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, aparecio frente a él.  
-Disculpe - sonrió tímidamente - pero quisiera saber si puedo salir un momento?  
-Erh, claro - sonrió algo sonrojado el chico ante la belleza de la joven - no hay problema  
-Gracias por el halago  
-Eh, de nada...¡Eh! ¿Como supo que...?  
-Erh, perdón, pero no pude evitar hacerlo  
-¿Hacer que?  
-No, nada...tu nombre es Cybershadow...o Miguel Árcangel  
-Ahh...tú...como sabes...  
-Perdón, creo que leí demasiado en tu mente - Shampoo sonrió pícaramente  
-¿Puedes leer la mente?  
-Claro, es un don que tengo - le guiño el ojo mientras alza la mano - mi nombre es Shampoo, segunda al mando de la nave "Triunfo"  
-Creo que ya sabes mi nombre... - le estrechó también la mano  
-Sí, así como tu edad, algo de tu reputación como mercenario y.. - Shampoo se sonrojo - erh, creo que ya me pasé  
CShadow miró extrañado a la joven...  
-Que tal si la acompaño?  
-Sí, gracias - asintió - disculpa  
-No hay problema, y entonces eres la segunda al mando de una nave? - CShadow se recargo en una de las columnas de la entrada  
-Sí, mi comandante es algo exigente, pero... - Shampoo hizó lo mismo mientras platicaban. Sin que los dos lo notaron, o Cherry, dos figuras entraron rapidamente con dos mochilas en mano...

En un hotel cercano a la fiesta, Buffy y Krono platicaban afueras del hotel  
-Fuiste una padawan? - preguntó asombrado Krono  
-Sí, tuvé un buen maestro, iba a ingresar a la Orden, pero siempre tuve dos cosas que me impidieron entrar del todo: mi boca y Scarlet  
-¿Tu boca?  
-Siempre hacía comentarios fuera de lugar, por eso me mantuvieron a la orilla de todo, inclusive cuando me hicé soldado y luego comandante de mi nave, pero Scarlet, no le gustó nada que le ganará en un partido de soccer y se vengó haciendome ver mal en una prueba que el Consejo estaba observando. Perdí los estribos por ella  
-Ya veo, aunque te digo que ser un Jedi es algo fácil - sonrió el chico - perdí contra una Jedi venida de otros lares, bastante vergonzoso  
-Pero así se aprende - murmuró Buffy - solamente a base de errores, la victoria nada te proporcionan  
-Cierto, cierto - Krono entonces vió el recinto a lo lejos - ¿Que tal si les hacemos compañía a tus amigas?  
-No es mala idea, pero creo que tendrás que conducir el ciclón - le lanzo las llaves - mi condición aun no esta al 100%  
-Esta bien... - entonces los dos se detuvieron.  
-¿Sentiste eso?  
-Sí... - Krono volteó a todos lados, sacando su sable - peligro...  
Buffy hizó lo mismo  
-Fue un momento, tal vez...tal vez estamos nerviosos  
-Eso debe ser, vamos... - los dos subieron al ciclón mientras partía al recinto...

Sam y Yovran habían platicado por largo tiempo, entonces el chico notó una seña de su compañero de la mesa. Este frunció el cejo  
-¿Pasa algo? - Sam notó la cara de Yovran  
-No, nada, solo que me retiro por el momento, fue un placer charlar contigo  
-Igualmente - sonrió la chica  
-Aunque hubiera sido mejor si me dejarás invitarte una pieza  
Sam lo miró con ojos de ¬_¬  
-Erh..bueno - Yovran sonrió - no molestó, nos veremos  
El chico se retiró. Sam movió la cabeza con una sonrisa y entonces notó que Ryoga no estaba  
-¿Donde se habrán metido esos dos? - se preguntó. Entonces vió a Panty aparecer viendo los alrededores.  
-Aburrida? - preguntó Sam. La Jedi se volvió  
-Un poco, pero veo que tu también  
-Ah, pues sí... - sonrió - oye, eres un Jedi?  
Panty se rascó la cabeza y sin más, se sentó a conversar  
Michiru y Latis habían salido a bailar en una pieza lenta.  
-Estas segura de que esos dos estan bien?  
-Eso creo - Latis movio la cabeza. Michiru siguió la trayectoria y vio a Josel y Haruka bailar a su lado  
-Je, se nota - sonrió la chica - te diviertes hermana?  
Haruka contestó con un gruñido. Latis iba a preguntar, pero se abstuvó luego de ver la mirada asesina de Josel  
-Buena respuesta - murmuró el mercenario. En la mesa, el Gnomo ya había comido un buen rato, cuando una unidad R2 apareció frente a él, emitiendo pitidos y chiflidos  
-Ah, hola holi - saludo el gungan. R2 contestó con otro silbido de aprobación - veo que también fuiste venido para aca, oki?  
Extraño, pero los dos entes comenzaron a platicar (si es que un lenguaje raro y otro, una serie de combinaciones) daba una conversación.  
En la mesa de los Jedis, en lugar de ver la fiesta, el maestro Soullard, Bárbara Chekka y Mega Blaster conversaban sobre algunos asuntos de la República  
-Me parece algo irresponsable, entrenar al chico  
-Tal vez Blaster, pero recuerda que si no lo hacemos, puede caer como lo hizó Electra  
-Una vez la enfrente siendo un padawan, era muy fuerte, tanto como usted ahora, aprendió rápido a su edad  
-Gracias, pero el maestro Cloud apenas va adelantandome en ser una Jedi  
-Ya lo creo, el Sith ha ganado muchos adeptos - el maestro Soullard suspiró - la situación se complica, y tal vez este baile no sea tan frívolo después de todo  
-Ya veo - Blaster sonrió - al menos traje mi sable, esos sujetos no desperdiciarán ni una oportunidad.  
-Sí, pero sería algo canalla atacar ahora - exclamó Bárbara - ojalá que este momento no pase  
-Eso también espero - Soullard siguió viendo la pista

Ryoga y Lina seguían en silencio. Habían pasado 15 minutos y no habían pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Ocasionalmente se dirigían una que otra mirada. El viento comenzó a arreciar, la temperatura del planeta era un poco inferior a la de los conocidos. Debido al vestido, Lina instintivamente se cruzó de brazos para guardar algo de calor, pero entonces vió que Ryoga se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba encima de ella  
-¿Que haces? Esta frío  
-Me gusta el frío - sonrió - además, lo que llevas puesto no te ayuda mucho  
-Lo siento, pero - Lina se quitó el saco - no me gusta depender de alguien  
-Ya veo, eres muy orgullosa  
-Sí, no soy ninguna niña - mascullo  
-Pero yo insistó - Ryoga le volvió a colocar el saco. Lina se lo volvió a quitar  
-No, estoy bien  
-No, te lo quedas  
-Estoy bien  
-Te lo quedas  
-Estoy bien  
-Te lo quedas!  
-Estoy bien!  
-¡TE LO QUEDAS!  
-¡ESTOY BIEN!  
Ambos se vieron y luego suspiraron  
-¡Haz lo que quieras! - dijeron al mismo tiempo. Entonces Lina sonrió tocando el barandal del balcón  
-Toco madera  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí, si dices algo al mismo tiempo que alguien, entonces debes tocar madera - le miró con una sonrisa perversa - y yo gané, ahora me invitarás algo  
-Eso es trampa  
-Jaja - rió Lina. Ryoga la miró enojado y le puso el saco mientras iba hacia dentro  
-¿A donde vas?  
-A cobrar tu apuesta  
-Je, se nota que no te gusta perder, yo siempre gano  
Ryoga no contestó nada y se volvió gruñiendo ante la satisfacción de la padawan.

Mientras, una nueva canción romántica (sí ^_^..para desgracia del lector) comenzaba a tocarse de fondo en la fiesta.  
-Ahora, para los que estan en el baile - exclamó la princesa tomando el micrófono - disfruten esta velada... - luego tomó la mano del rey Jorge y bajaron a bailar...

_"Puedo ver en tus ojos, la distancia de tu corazón con el mio"  
"En muchas ocasiones, solo puedo sentir la oscuridad, que te rodea"  
"Y me gustaría ver en tus ojos, que no eres la única, no estas sola, te encuentras junto a mí"_

Antares se sonrojo ante la canción, levantó la vista y notó que los ojos de su acompañante parecían distantes  
-Nakago  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Pasa algo malo? Te noto distraído  
-Eh, no nada - el joven sonrió - solamente tenía viejos recuerdos  
-¿Viejos recuerdos?  
-Sí, la última vez que escuche esa canción fue hace 5 años...  
Antares frunció el cejo extrañada, pero siguió bailando. Entonces contemplo una mirada de tristeza de su acompañante...Entre tanto, Vegemoon y Sebastián se detuvieron.  
-Creo que ya es suficiente, no quiero forzarte a más... - dijó el piloto ya algo desilucionado del comportamiento de su acompañante, pero entonces sintió un tirón. Sebastián se volteo y vió a Vegemoon gruñirle señalandole la pista nuevamente.  
-Creo que será mejor seguirle la corriente - penso el pobre.

_"Sientelo esta noche.."  
"Cuando ya no puedas más, cuando ya no puedas caminar"  
"Sabes que cada corazón tiene su hogar"  
"En tu compañía, en la mía, cada corazón, tiene su hogar"_

-Ahh! - casi grito Go-chan mientras escuchaba la canción al tiempo que cruzaban el recinto para ir a la entrada sur - me muero, ¿Que hiciste pedazo de idiota? ¡Mira que meternos justo enmedio de una romántica!  
Deluxe no contestó, tal vez por el trauma de la canción o porque estaba tan apresurado en salir que no le prestaba atención  
-Oh diablos - murmuró  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Un vigilante - Deluxe vió a Rivera recargado en uno de los bordes de la entrada, observando el alrededor  
-¿Y que hacemos?  
Deluxe apretó los dientes. Entonces comenzó a notar miradas algo extrañadas de los que estaban en las mesas. La pista estaba al centro y las mesas a los lados, así la mesa con comida. Esto daba una panorámica de lo que sucedía.  
-Nos descubrirán - entonces se volvió hacia Go-chan y sin más, "trato" de bailar con ella.  
-Que... - la sith reaccionó con incredulidad y desconcierto...pero no duro mucho cuando sintió una serie de pisotones. Era obvio que el joven no sabía nada de baile  
-Estupido, me estas lastimando  
-Shh, calla, no tenemos otra opción  
-Sí, otra opción...y quita la mano de mi cadera pervertido  
-Y tu quita la mano de mi hombro  
Ambos se miraron asesinamente mientras un chico de pañoleta observaba la escena muerto de risa desde las mesas

_"Cuando te sientas abatida, sabrás que no estas sola"  
"Podrás ver, que mis sentimientos hacía tí son sinceros"  
"Vamos cariño, ¿No lo ves? Es un cambio, para bien de los dos"_

-Gracias por venir Lucy - dijó Hukarovi mientras bailaba con la joven de cabellos azules  
-De nada, sabes, yo también quería verte  
-Me preguntó como te dejaron ir  
-Ah, Boris tiene sus influencias - contestó la científica mientras bailaban a un ritmo más lento que los demás - y...valía la pena  
Hukarovi sonrió, pero entonces notó que el maestro Mawyin y Alex Salmón observaban la escena con un par de binoculares. Este frunció el cejo y entonces levantó la mano, rompiendo los binoculares  
-Aguafiestas - masculló el maestro. Alex se tocó la barbilla  
-¿Y si les hacemos compañía caramelito?  
-No es mala idea, pero no me hago responsable de una fractura de tobillo  
Entre tanto, Kid estaba tan pegada a Othni, que ya parecía parte de él. El chico solo suspiro  
-Dios, cuando termine esto, golpeare a CShadow y Chrono, mira que meterme en estas situaciones  
-¿Como te la estas pasando Othni? - sonrió Kid inocentemente. El chico asintió con una sonrisa algo falsa y siguió bailando...

_"Todo corazón necesita un hogar, una compañía donde estar  
"Otro corazón con que compartir, con que hablar, con que sentir"  
"A veces la distancia no importa, no importan los obstáculos, ya que cada corazón necesita un hogar"_

Scarlet y Gohan seguían jugando, a pesar de la música, cuando vio a Kaneko y a Hali bailar a un ritmo muy lento, mientras se dirigían una mirada romántica  
-Brr - exclamó - ¿Como le gusta estar así?  
-Ah, no es tan malo - sonrió Gohan - no escuchas la canción, "Cada corazón necesita un hogar". Tal vez te encuentres solo un día, pero al momento, puedes ya no estarlo  
-Erh, sí, pero no creo en eso - murmuró Scarlet  
-En fin, te gané...corrida - señalo Gohan sus cartas.  
-No cabe duda - Scarlet miró con lágrimas sus cartas que eran dos pares - este ambiente no me favorece  
Krono y Buffy llegaron al recinto a mitad de la pieza. Entonces Buffy vió que Shampoo platicaba con un chico muy animadamente.  
-Veo que mi amiga ya me dejó - melodramatizo - y con un molzabete  
-Vamos, vamos, que tal si vamos a saludarlos - sonrió Krono - además, conozco al chico y es buena persona  
-Eso espero...

_"Estas noches, he esperado a tu puerta"  
"He esperado a que salgas"  
"He espero que me ames"  
"Porque cada corazón necesita un hogar"_

Panty vió con algo de nostalgia a las parejas bailar. Por un momento pareció observar a sus padres hacerlo, una vez que los encontró bailando a media noche cuando iba a tomar agua. Esos encuentros románticos se daban rara vez, pero le hacían creer que su familia era perfecta.  
-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Sam  
-No, nada - sonrio Panty - ah, me gusta lo romántico  
-Bueno, yo por mi parte - Sam miró con algo de aburrimiento - tal vez  
-Je, no lo creo  
-Vamos, no me salgás como Ryoga, ya tengo suficiente con él diciendome  
Panty movió la cabeza, entonces frunció el cejo  
-¿Ryoga?  
Sam tragó saliva  
-Je, creo que cometí un error - sonrió nerviosamente. Sin que las dos lo notaran, una figura de negro las observaba a lo lejos.  
-Sam - dijó el sujeto de cabellos y ojos negros envuelto en una capucha negra.  
-Eh, no te atrevas - escucho una voz atrás de él. Se volvió y vió a un chico de cabello castaño y lentecillos negros observarlo. El sujeto fingió no verlo, retirandose.  
-Yovran, no lo asustes, puede causar un destrozo - murmuró Zel a su lado mientras se marchaba.  
-Perdón, se que no debemos interferir, pero dan ganas de hacerlo  
-Yo digo lo mismo... - finalizó el rubio

_"Cuando te detengas, cuando ya no puedas.."  
"Sabes que cada corazón tiene su hogar"  
"Cada corazón"  
"Si, no lo olvides, cada corazón tiene su hogar"_

Asiant miraba con aburrimiento la escena. Solo lo divertía ver como el maestro Mawyin molestaba a su discípulo en la pista de baile, así los tropiezos de una divertida pareja, que no dejaba de decirse cosas mientras bailaban torpemente. El Señor Diego había aceptado al fin la invitación de una chica, ni más ni menos que Cherry, que no había tenido pareja y no quería perderse la opción de ver la fiesta. Entonces, notó que una persona se sentó a lado suyo. Se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era Belen Chekka  
-Señorita Belen - murmuró perplejo el adolescente  
-No me digás señorita, soy solamente Belén  
-Erh, sí, pero que hace aquí?  
-Mi pareja se retiro por el momento, solo iba a acompañarme las primeras horas, así que decidí venir a saludarte, no quería aburrirme  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, aun me intriga eso de los ángeles de Iego  
-Ah, bueno, lo que pasa es que...  
Izum observaba los alrededores en su modo invisible. Había tomado unos días antes de venir al baile e informar al Senado de lo que sucedía, pero esto, ya iba en sospecha, demasiado tranquilo para ser algo como la fiesta.  
-Debo ver afuera, tal vez esten allí...  
El maestro Soullard y Martín veían la pista, siguiendo el ritmo con sus pasos. Ambos se habían mantenido sin bailar, preferían mejor observar. Bárbara había sido invitada por un piloto, compañero de Sebastián, llamado Milo y los dos bailaban divertidos  
-Parece que esto va para rato - comentó el maestro  
-Sí, pero quería discutir que...  
-Blaster, te dije que no dejaré entrar a Mamoru, Cloud y Nemain a la fiesta  
El Jedi se volvió apesadumbrado  
-De seguro los 3 deben estar muy aburridos...  
Sin embargo, en el palacio, en un balcón, dos figuras, vestidas como Jedi, bailaban en una especie de fiesta imaginaria, al ritmo de una música imaginaria, al tiempo que se sonreían...

_"Solo te digo esto, te amo"  
"Si, sientelo, solo a ti te amo, en este minusculo cuarto"  
"Eres mi chica"  
"Vamos, acompañame...acompaña a mi corazón"_

Entre tanto, Cybercat, observaba los alrededores, cuandó saco un transmisor  
-Job, sin novedad  
-Localiza a ese Valentín, el Senado nos ha pagado mucho por eliminarlo  
-Lo sé, lo sé, su rastro nos guió aquí, pero parece que no hay novedad  
-Sigue vigilando  
-Me hubiera gustado que tu vinieras, esto me desagrada  
-¿Porque crees que no fui? Cambio y fuera  
Cybercat guardó el transmisor enojado.  
-Idiota - masculló  
Ryoga llegó con dos aperitivos que consistían en una salchicha con algo de salsa de tomate en un plato.  
-Ah, mis favoritas!  
-Entonces ya estamos a mano?  
-Bueno - Lina le dió un mordizco - sí, pero ya veremos la siguiente  
El chico sonrió mientras veía la fiesta desde el balcón. Entonces sonrió  
-¿Porque la sonrisa?  
-No, por nada, solo ví algo muy gracioso alla  
-¿Que cosa?  
-No, nada...  
-Hmmrff - Lina lo miró enojada - que confianza me tienes  
-Bueno, te lo diré si me concedes otra pieza de baile  
-Ya te dije que no me gusta bailar  
-Vamos, por favor  
Lina se volvió, pero entonces notó la mirada del chico. Soltó un largo suspiro  
-Esta bien, vamos...aun no se porque me dejo esto  
-Parece que gané  
Lina le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico y comenzaron a bailar la última parte de la pieza...

Akane caminaba por los jardínes del palacio. No había encontrado a Mamoru en su habitación y se sentía preocupada. Entonces su instinto la guió hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Allí vió sorprendida como el Jedi arremetía contra un muñeco de entrenamiento, pero con su sable. No tardó en hacerlo pedazos  
-Esta furioso - pensó - será mejor no intervenir hasta que se calme....  
Pasaron varios minutos, entonces, Mamoru se derrumbó sobre el suelo del lugar, soltando su sable y maldiciendo en voz baja. Akane tomó aire y comenzo a acercarse.  
-Me gustaría estar un momento a solas - comentó el chico. Akane se sorprendió. Había notado su presencia desde hace rato  
-S-Sí, claro, disculpa, pero venía a ver como...  
-Akane, dejame solo  
La padawan asintió y se retiró mientras pensó escuchar un sollozo en voz baja...  
Jobi, el gran galán, se encontraba en los jardínes del recinto, con varias chicas cuando tuvo un extraño presentimiento.  
-Disculpen chicas, ahora vuelvo  
-Pero no tardes Jobi - repusó una de sus amigas. El chico asintió y corrió hacia un pedestal, sacando un comunicador.  
-Pense que no llamarías - escucho la voz de Jonathan  
-Sí, lo sentiste?  
-Dos "ki" comenzaron a manifestarse, muy poderosos  
-¿Donde estas Jonathan?  
-En las afueras del recinto, no me dejan pasar, pero veré como entró  
-Bien, yo seguire aquí, no te preocupes - Jobi sonrió al ver a las 3 chicas - no te preocupes..  
En los jardínes, Akiko se paseaba nerviosamente, ya hace rato había recibido un mensaje de los cuarteles, al parecer, habían detectado 2 cruceros encriptados de procedencia desconocida y un tercero orbitando  
-Se supone que debo estar en la fiesta, no haciendome caso de esto - se dijó, entonces, sintió un golpe y cayó inconsciente. Un sujeto apareció en una especie de manto de invisibilidad y le quitó su pase del baile

Fin del capítulo


	33. Chapter 33

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXXIII**

**El BAILE V**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN....DESTACANDO UNO EN ESPECIAL.**

**SCARLET LOGRO LA VICTORIA FRENTE A BUFFY, MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL ESTA POR INICIAR...**

Sailorn...  
Mientras el baile continuaba, dos figuras aparecieron de repente en la fiesta. Una era una chica de cabellos y ojos purpuras, que iba tomada de un apuesto joven de cabellos negros, pero este último, parecía estar muy pálido...al mismo tiempo, que sus vestimentas eran algo...antiguas.  
-Aun no sé como Ryoga me convenció de esto - murmuró el joven  
-Vamos maestro Katsura - Danyliz se sonrojo - teníamos que checar que ocurre en el mundo  
-Lo sé, y más con esos dos que aparecieron, pero, porque no podíamos verlo por la esfera del tiempo  
-Va contra las reglas, además, solo vinimos a vigilar, no a interferir  
-Hmm, esa excusa la he escuchado antes Angel, además, porque debo bailar una pieza contigo?  
La chica sonrio nerviosamente  
-Mejor vayamos y vigilemos, recuerde que Ryoga le gano limpiamente  
-Esta bien, pero solo una pieza, entendido?  
White asintió y llevo al pobre joven hacia la pista.  
-Diablos! - murmuró - yo no creo que ni el maestro Takahashi sufra esto..

_Me magurushii jikan no mure ga  
hashiri nukeru machi wa sabanna  
kawaru ga waru syuuru na nyuusu  
asu ni nareba, dare mo wasureteru_

_Ikiteiru ima, ikiteiru  
sonna naka de nani ka motome  
mogaku you ni nukedasu you ni  
kono chikara o tameshite mitakute_

-mirai no jibun e to give a reason for life todo ketai - taradeaba Ryoga mientras escuchaba la canción desde el salón de baile. Hacía rato que las canciones románticas habían pasado y ahora estaban piezas más modernas.  
-¿Te gusta ese tipo de canciones? - Lina lo miró interrogante. Habían estado platicando un buen rato, sobre los Jedis, los Siths, la guerra, sobre el destino de la galaxia. Una plática larga, donde ambos, prestaban atención sin vacilar...pero ahora de nuevo en silencio, hasta que Ryoga comenzó a canturrear la canción  
-Sí, Damaris Swan es genial - sonrió.  
-Vaya, yo pense que eras un poco más intelectual - comentó Lina con una gota de sudor  
-Bueno, se puede tener gusto en todo, es parte de un equilibrio  
-¿Equilibrio?  
-Así es, un Jedi ante todo debe ser equilibrado, jamás tender a un lado, ya que puedes caer en él..el equilibrio es básico, si lo tienes, podrás ir de un lado de la balanza al otro  
-Ahora hablás como filósofo, quien te entiende - Lina frunció el cejo. Ryoga sonrió mientras seguía viendo el cielo.  
Deluxe y Go-chan habían salido con apuros y verguenzas del recinto, luego de esquivar a Rivera. Tan pronto salieron del lugar y se refugiaron en uno de los arbustos de los jardínes, Go-chan agarró del cuello a su compañero, levantandolo del suelo (notese la fuerza y la estatura de la chica).  
-Escuchame cretino!! - le gritó - Si vuelves a hacerme pasar un trance así, te parto toda la cara!!!!  
Deluxe no respondió. Simplemente, tomo la mano de Go-chan y comenzo a hacer una cierta presión. La chica emitió una mueca  
-No me ganarás  
Pero la fuerza, cambió a un rápido movimiento, Deluxe ahora sujetaba la mano de Go-chan  
-Que!  
-Debes aprender que cuando tienes algo, no es seguro, siempre debes luchar por ello, pero sin apretar demasiado...  
-Que? Desde cuando eres poeta  
-Fuerza y velocidad - Deluxe se soltó y cayó al suelo - vamos, a poner la siguiente bomba, procura recordarlo  
-Lo intentare...  
-No! - Deluxe se volvió mirandola - no lo intentes, hazlo...o no lo hagas, no vale intentar  
-Erh..esta bien sabelotodo - Go-chan frunció el cejo, mirando su mano, y luego se fijó en aquella mirada. No era fría, sino tranquila y seria...ya antes la había visto en alguien más. Extrañada, siguió a su compañero con una carga de explosivo

-Es muy interesante - Krono y CShadow escuchaban a Shampoo y Buffy hablar sobre algunas aventuras que habían tenido en la nave "Destino"  
-Sí, especialmente esa misión en Fobos 3, donde gracias a las habilidades de Buffy, logramos escapar  
-Vamos - se sonrojó la chica - solamente navegue con los ojos cerrados  
-¿Los ojos cerrados? - exclamó sorprendido CShadow  
-Sí, la atmósfera del planeta había irritado nuestros ojos, así que para salir, Buffy tuvo que despegar de esa forma  
-Se nota que la Fuerza te acompaña - sonrió Krono - solamente con ella, habrías podido salir de esa forma  
-Por algo soy la comandante de la nave - sonrió la chica. Entre tanto, en otra mesa, Latis observó que Michiru veía hacia un sector de la pista. Se volvió hacia tal y vió a Hukarovi bailar con una chica de cabello azul  
-Creo que ya no tienes posibilidad - murmuró el mercenario.  
-No, ninguna - suspiró - pero bueno, admitó que me gustaba  
-Así es la vida - Latis sirvió un vaso más de ponche - un brindis por el amor  
-Un brindis por el amor - sonrió Michiru haciendo lo mismo...pero entonces se oyó como varios platos se caían y una disculpa muy sincera. Ambos se miraron.  
-El Gnomo - y bajaron la cabeza...

Hali y Kaneko por fin habían descansado de bailar un buen rato, pero Scarlet no, al ver que los dos bromeaban como si fueran dos jovencitos en pleno romance.  
-Sí era molesto verlos bailar, tenerlos a lado es peor - masculló por lo bajo mientras lanzaba una carta - quiero dos  
-Vamos, no te quejes, acaso no has estado así?  
-No, y que bueno - sonrió pero luego de ver la escena de Hali al darle su brazo a Kaneko para ir a comer algo, sacó la lengua - no se como pueden hacer eso  
-Je, ni yo... - Gohan dió las dos cartas - que tienes?  
-Corrida! - exclamó. Gohan azotó las cartas.  
-Malaya!  
-Vamos 4 a 2, crees poder alcanzarme?  
-Eso lo veremos - Gohan comenzó a repartir.  
Mientras Hali Kali ayudaba a Kaneko a escoger, el maestro Soullard, Mega Blaster y Bárbara los observaban  
-No entiendo como el amor puede cambiar a alguien tan cuerdo y serio como el maestro Hali? - murmuró Blaster.  
-Es una emoción - exclamó el maestro golem - generalmente van contra el raciocinio  
-Pero, eso no lleva al lado oscuro?  
-Sí quieres ser estricto, sí, pero también toma en cuenta que las emociones son las que permiten fluir a la Fuerza  
-¿Fluir? - frunció el cejo Bárbara  
-Como dijé, la base para ser un Jedi es dejar que la Fuerza fluya por tí, que esas emociones se encausen en algo constructivo, en este caso - señalo a Hali sirviendole a Kaneko un plato de comida - la cortesía, esas emociones siempre sobrepasan al raciocinio y eso no es malo, al contrario, ser emocional te brinda mayor poder y agudez en tus instintos, pero debe haber un límite como en todo, cuando lo sobrepasas, el lado Oscuro cae sobre tí  
-Ya veo - sonrió Bárbara - como cuando buscas a un chico que piense no solo con la cabeza sino con los sentimientos?  
-Bueno, más o menos - sonrió el maestro  
-El chiste es también ser racional, es decir, ser maduro y a la vez un niño aun...  
-Un equilibrio - finalizó el maestro Julian

Sebastián y Vegemoon se habían detenido para descansar un rato igual que las parejas, aprovechando que el DJ también había bajado por un bocadillo.  
Ambos llegaron a la mesa de Cherry, Diego, Belen y Asiant, estos dos últimos, habían hablado por más de una hora. Asiant se notaba como un chico culto a pesar de su corta edad y esto había impresionado a la princesa de Malagaste. Diego y Cherry habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras, no muy contentos por la situación  
-¿Divertida manis? - dijó Cherry. Vegemoon no pudo evitar una sonrisa  
-Bueno, más que tú, sí  
Cherry murmuró algo entre dientes. Sebastián miro a Diego con rareza  
-Erh, veo que no se esta diviertiendo - dijó inocentemente el piloto. El nameko lo miró con un gruñido y dió media vuelta  
-Creo que no - se encogió de hombros. Entonces apareció el maestro Mawyin con varios bocadillos  
-Maestro, que hace tan solo? - preguntó Sebastián al notarlo  
-Bueno, mi discípulo esta recuperando viejos recuerdos y mi compañera anda con otro chico, bailando  
-Alex? Eso es normal - sonrió el piloto - creo que ha bailado con todos en la fiesta  
-Sí, pero este le ha durado más, su nombre es Cybercat  
-¿Cybercat? Diablos!  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Es parte del Escuadrón galáctico - se levantó - es un pillo  
-Creo que no sería muy recomendable  
-¿Porque?  
-Espera y lo verás, ahora disfruta la fiesta  
Sebastián miró raro al maestro Jedi, pero prefirió hacerle caso y se sentó a comer con él...

Sam miraba aburrido los alrededores. Panty había sido invitada por un chico vestido como samurai...aunque se había divertido ver como el chico, muerto de miedo, le había invitado una pieza. Panty le dijó que no en un principio, en un gesto serio, pero luego, acepto al ver la cara del joven. Entonces volteó hacia la mesa de Yovran y lo vió platicar con Zelgadis, sin prestarle atención  
-Creo que debí aceptar ese baile - murmuró. Entonces notó que el DJ había vuelto.  
-Otra romántica - entonces por un algún raro motivo, comenzó a ver la pista y un poema muy conocido, se escuchaba...con una tonada que recordo...miro nostalgica el lugar. Ya antes había escuchado ese verso. Varias parejas comenzaron a bailar en la pista. Rostros conocidos, pero a la vez, desconocidos. ¿Acaso era real lo que escuchaba en ese momento? ¿Una realidad que se volvía a repetir?

_El sol nos olvido ayer sobre la arena  
Nos envolvio el rumor suave del mar  
tu cuerpo me dio calor, tenia frio  
y ahi...en la arena...  
entre los dos nacio este poema..._

-Este pobre poema de amor - murmuró en voz baja y triste la doncella. Las parejas seguían bailando. Sam desvió la vista un momento, pero al volver, un sujeto, encapuchado, aparecio frente a ella de repente.  
-Para tí - exclamó en voz baja y entonces extendió la mano, al mismo tiempo que señalaba la pista. Sam miró con desconcierto y sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba la acción...sin saber que hacer...  
Entre tanto, Zelgadis seguía comentando cuando notó que Yovran desvíaba la mirada.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Que - alcanzó a musitar cuando vió que Sam acepto la invitación a bailar de un desconocido, y que caminaban hacia la pista de baile.  
-Vaya - dijó Zel sin expresión - alla va...  
Yovran iba a levantarse, pero un puño de Zel lo detuvó  
-Escucha, no podemos interferir, debe seguir todo, como esta... - exclamo Zel  
-Pero, ella..  
-Cierto - dos figuras aparecieron trás ellos - todo debe seguir su curso, viajeros  
Ambos se volvieron y eran Danyliz con el maestro Katsura.  
-Oh Diablos - murmuró Yovran apenado...  
El baile empezo, no para los demás, sino para ellos dos. Sam estaba con una expresión seria, sin más...el otro sujeto, sin mencionar palabra alguna, mientras parecían danzar sobre la pista.

_mi fruto  
mi flor  
mi historia de amor  
mis caricias  
mi humilde candil  
mi lluvia de abril,  
mi avaricia  
mi trozo de pan,  
mi viejo refrán  
mi poeta,  
la fe que perdí  
mi camino y mi carreta,  
mi dulce placer  
mi sueño de ayer,  
mi equipaje  
mi tibio rincón,  
mi mejor canción  
mi paisaje,  
mi manantial  
mi cañaveral,  
mi riqueza  
mi leña, mi hogar,  
mi techo, mi hilar  
mi nobleza,  
mi fuente, mi sed  
mi barco, mi red,  
mi lorena  
donde te senti...,  
donde te escribi...,  
mi poema...,_

Entonces, la doncella, bajó el rostro, poniendo una mueca triste  
-No tenías que hacer esto...  
El sujeto parece desconcertado  
-No se de que habla... - contesta en un fingido tono de sorpresa  
-Por Dios Terry! - levanta la voz - ¿Acaso crees que soy una tonta y no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí? Te ví cuando entre al recinto  
El chico se queda callado...pero ambos, siguen bailando.  
-Dios...  
Lina levantó la vista y vió a Ryoga observar la pista desde la entrada del balcón, a una pareja...  
-Es Sam - murmura Lina y entonces ve al chico contemplar la escena con asombro. Ella frunce el cejo..algo molesta.  
-¿Que sucede? Te preocupa?  
-Sí - dijó perplejo - por el tipo con que baila  
Lina lo mira raro, entonces vuelve la vista y abre los ojos.  
-Diablos! - exclamo sabiendo lo que pasaba...

-Diablos! Eso me dolió - Akiko se sacudió la cabeza, levantandose lentamente con ayuda de Akane - quien habrá sido el desgraciado?  
-No lo sé, te ví tirada en el suelo cuando regresaba a la fiesta  
-Sí, gracias - Akiko se sentó en una de las bancas, bastante adolorida - rayos! hasta me robaron mi identificación para entrar a la fiesta...a propósito, donde estabas?  
-Erh - Akane se volvió - por allí  
Akiko frunció el cejo con curiosidad..

El baile había terminado, varias de las parejas se retiraban a la mesa para descansar o comer  
-Gracias - sonrió Haruka al llegar a la mesa - gracias por el baile  
-De nada - asintió Josel ya más en confianza, entonces se volvió y vió a una pareja, en la pista, mirandose uno al otro  
-Vaya, que romántico - murmuró Michiru. La pareja seguía observandose a los ojos  
-Sam... - el chico se acercó, pero la chica, a pesar de todo, seguía con una mueca seria, lo detuvó  
-Lo siento Terry - se volvió y salió corriendo del lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Creo que eso no fue muy romántico - comentó Latis mientras el sujeto bajaba la mirada...  
-Idiota - Deathscyther observó la escena desde una esquina del recinto, con su manto invisible. Pero su enojo fue borrado al ver a una persona en el lugar, dandole un buen zape a Sebastián...  
-Vegemoon - murmuró...  
Entre tanto, la princesa Aisha había subido al recinto, relevando al DJ  
-Damas y caballeros - exclamó - ahora para amenizar la fiesta, haremos un poco de karaoke, así que rogamos que los que quieran participar, lo hagan ahora mismo.  
-Vaya, karaoke - comentó el maestro Soullard - nos vamos a morir  
-Je, es gracioso maestro  
-Eso espero, he escuchado muchas canciones y ya parezco estar sordo...aunque...Blaster, mi guitarra ya esta bien?  
-Sí, porque maestro?  
-Pues díle a todos los chicos que vayan conmigo... - sonrió...  
-Karaoke! - exclamó emocionada Buffy - vamos a cantar!, sí Shampoo?  
-Por mí no hay problema, que tal si invitamos a Kaneko y a Scarlet?  
-Que!! invitarlas?!! Acaso se te zafó un tornillo, yo no invitaría a esa buscabullas en... - Buffy no terminó de decir la frase cuando Shampoo fue a la mesa donde estaban Kaneko y Scarlet.  
-Je - sonrió CShadow - creo que te gano la partida  
-Diablos! - Buffy se coloco el transmisor en la oreja - olvide ponerme esto!  
-Creo que leyó tus pensamientos - comentó Krono - creo que si querías cantar algo con ella  
-Bah! Mentiras - se volvió enojada...  
En el balcón, Ryoga había visto preocupado la reacción de Sam.  
-Ve con ella - comentó Lina seriamente - eres su amigo y te necesita  
-Tal vez, pero...¿Estarás bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes.. - Lina volvió el rostro hacia el jardín - además, ya hemos platicado mucho  
Ryoga no le gustó la reacción, pero no dijó nada. Entonces miró hacia donde se estaban haciendo la lista para el karaoke  
-Hmm, Lina, podrías ir a la mesa?  
-Sí, claro, no hay problema.. - frunció el cejo la padawan con interrogación mientras Ryoga sonreía...  
Mientras los participantes se inscribían, una joven de negro apareció y firmó, a lado de las participantes del cuarteto dorado.  
Entre tanto, Sam se encontraba en uno de los balcones, lejos del barullo de la gente. Observando con enojo y lágrimas el cielo de Sailorn...  
-Estupidas lágrimas - comentó mientras se secaba el rostro.  
-Las lágrimas no son estupidas - escuchó una voz. Se volvió y era un joven de 17 años, rubio, ojos negros, que estaba recargado en uno de los marcos de la entrada  
-Que?  
-Si piensas así - le comentó secamente - menosprecias un don  
-¿Es don llorar por tonterías? Contesta!  
El sujeto suspiro y se volvió  
-No tengo que contestarte, algunas preguntas no tienen respuesta - se volteó con frialdad, caminando hacia el interior. Ryoga apareció. Los dos se vieron un instante y se pasaron. Sam no dijó nada, pero entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro.  
-Ryoga...  
-Veo que por fin bailaste  
-Es algo que no quiero recordar...sí?  
-Como quieras...  
Se hizó un silencio incomodo. Sam lo miró  
-No vas a decir algo? Siempre sales con tu filosofía en estos momentos  
-Él ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir... - sonrió Ryoga. Sam se volvió  
-¿Que tal si volvemos? Lina puede molestarse  
-Molestarse? De que?  
Sam casi se golpea la cara con la frente, mientras tomaba a Ryoga del brazo y lo llevaba adentro...

La lista del karaoke de la fiesta había ya sido diseñada y varios conocidos aparecían allí, entre ellos un grupo llamado "Los Jedis" dirigidos por el maestro Soullard, el "Cuarteto dorado", formado por Shampoo (el cual Scarlet y Buffy se rehusaron a cantar juntas, pero luego de varias negociaciones y unas tandas de cerveza, se pactaron un trato), así como otros solistas, que se verían más adelante.  
-No entiendo como hiciste que firmara para entrar - comento Nakago mientras se sentaban con Antares en la mesa.  
-Te oír cantar en voz baja mientras bailabamos, inclusive con esa pieza de "Give a reason"  
-¿En serio?  
-Aja, te debe gustar el canto  
-Erh.. - el joven no contestó. Antares solo sonrió - pero en pareja con otro?  
-Sí, no había espacio, cantarás con un chico, aprendiz de Jedi, llamado Asiant  
-Hmm, bueno... - se encogió de hombros. Nakago aun se preguntaba como diablos había caído así..pero...hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así...  
-Que!! - Vegemoon estaba estrangulando a su hermana - como pudiste inscribirme en eso!!  
-Argh...vamos..manis..no te enojes!  
-Tranquila - exclamó Sebastián - no fue con mala intención  
-¡Tu callate insecto! Y ahora me las pagarás!!  
A Sebastián solo le salió una gota de sudor.  
-Bien, bien, hora de cantar invitados! - exclamó Hiroshi tomando el mando del karaoke, nuestra primera canción a cargo del "Cuarteto dorado"  
Se escucharon varios aplausos a la vez que las chicas subían a la plataforma del centro de la pista.  
-Esto se pondra divertido - comentó CShadow en la mesa con Hali, Gohan y Krono  
-Sí, pero guarden silencio - sonrió Hali  
-Ay maestro - bajo la cara krono..  
Shampoo miraba con ilusión el lugar mientras Kaneko saludaba a Hali, a la vez que Buffy y Scarlet se miraban asesinamente. Entonces, Hiroshi recibió una tarjeta  
-Erh, ha habído un error  
-Que? - las chicas se vieron - que pasa?  
-No se trata del cuarteto, sino del Quinteto dorado! - sonrió Hiroshi. Entonces las chicas notaron que una quinta joven, vestida toda de negra y con una capucha, apareció. Scarlet y Kaneko abrieron los ojos e iban a hablar, cuando la joven abrió un momento su capa, mostrando un sable de luz, mientras sonreía.  
-No se atrevan - murmuró Shampoo - eso esta pensando.  
Buffy iba a sacar su sable de luz, pero viendo la multitud, prefirió no hacerlo y ver que actitud tomaba esa joven.  
-Tú... - Scarlet miraba con asombro a la joven de cabellos rubios. Esta no dijó nada y se coloco enmedio de las 4...  
-Dice que cantemos..o.. - Shampoo trago saliva mientras leía su mente - nos matará...y te dice Kaneko que no digás nada  
-Nada - Kaneko miró con enojo a la joven - luego de mi cicatriz..  
-Cantemos - comentó Shampoo con algo de miedo - lo que sigue, no puedo decirlo  
-Esta bien, cantemos - Scarlet se adelanto, observando a la joven - bien, esto va dedicado a todos, ojala disfruten la fiesta!  
Se oyo un aplauso y el quinteto dorado comenzo a cantar...

_Sc: ¿Quien diria que el ming y la mezclilla podrían fundirse un día? ¿Quien diría  
K: Tu cabiar y yo tortilla, quien diría  
E: Parece que amor no entiende plusvalias  
B: Tú vas al banco y yo prefiero la alcancía  
Sh: yo oigo a Serrat y tú prefieres a Locomía  
Todas: Tú vas al punto, y yo voy por la fantasía, parece que el amor no entiende ironías  
¿Quien diría, quien diría que son años los que llevamos juntos de la mano?  
¿Quien diría que lo importante es aceptar que me aceptes, como humano?  
¿Y que te amo y que me ames es una ironía? Que bendición la mía, despertar junto a tí cada día_

-Vaya, cantan muy bien - comentó Latis  
-Sí, como si llevarán toda una vida cantando - sonrió Michiru  
-Eh..que si esto?  
-No, Gnomo, no tomes...eso.. - Latis vió como derramaba mostaza en todo - diablos!

_Sh: Yo trovador y tu estudiante de economía  
B: Tú con los números y yo la filosofía  
E: Y Aunque suene imposible en teoría  
Sc: Al amor le importan poco las utopías  
Sh: Dice la gente que tú y yo no hacemos compañía  
E: Por ser agua y aceite, que ironía  
K: si fuesemos iguales, que apatía, no tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día  
Todas: ¿Quien diría, quien diría que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano?  
¿Quien diría, quien diría que lo importante es aceptar que me aceptes, como humano?  
¿Quien diría, quien diría que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano?_

Sc: ¿Quien diría, quien diría que lo importante es aceptar que me aceptes, como humano?  
B: ¿Y que te amo y que me ames es una ironía? Que bendición la mía, despertar junto a tí cada día

Los invitados irrumpieron en aplausos la canción mientras las chicas hacían una reverencia.  
-Genial! - chifló Othni - genial!!  
-Oye! - Kid lo halo celosa - no fue para tanto!  
-De verdad se lucieron - sonrió Chrono  
-Sí, bastante - comentó Panty con una ligera sonrisa  
-Bien! - sonrió Shampoo - somos un éxito!! Que tal si firmamos un contrato y nos vamos de gira?  
-Ya despierta amiga - sonrió Buffy - solo fue una canción  
-Hey! - Scarlet se volvió a todos lados - donde esta??  
Las 4 voltearon a todos lados, desconcertadas. La de negro había desaparecido.  
-Electra - murmuró Kaneko...

-Ese fue un sith - murmuró Asiant aprovechando que Belén se había levantado un instante  
-Sí - contestó Diego - no lo han notado  
-Claro que lo notamos..bueno, algunos - sonrió Al Mawyin mientras degustaba un camarón - hmmm, excelente!  
-¿Y que hacemos?  
-Esperar, entre tanto, comeremos un poco  
A los dos les salió una gota de sudor  
Ryoga llego con Sam a la mesa donde Lina los esperaba.  
-Veo que regresaste - comentó Lina en tono despectivo. Ryoga frunció el cejo  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-No, nada  
-¿Entonces porque me hablas así?  
-Vamos, yo puedo hablar como quiera  
Sam miró la escena con cara de "Va a ver problemas". Ryoga se quedo callado, pero luego se volvió algo enojado.  
-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras  
-Ryoga enojado? - Sam miró la escena divertida - esto se pone bueno  
Ambos se sentaron, sin dirigirse la mirada mientras Sam los miraba.  
-Vamos chicos, no se enojen  
-Ella me contestó mal, y no se porque?  
-Bien lo sabes - comentó Lina.  
-Explícame, no entiendo  
-Ahora si te haces el desentendido, verdad?  
-Que? no entiendo tu actitud  
-Pues no la entiendas  
-Vamos, vamos, cuentele todo a la Dra. Corazón - sonrió Sam mientras pensaba "Vaya, salto de un trance y ahora decir eso". Entonces suspiro - son un par de celosos  
-¿Celosos? - los dos se volvieron sonrojados al mismo tiempo - no es cierto! De que vamos a estar celosos??  
Lina entonces se cruza de manos y voltea enojada.  
- ¡¡Yo no me pondria celosa por el!!  
Ryoga tambien parece un poco enojado...entonces una sonrisa picara cruza por el rostro de Sam...sin decir nada se cuelga coquetamente al brazo de Ryoga.  
- Vamos, Lina....te estoy dando una oportunidad de quedarte con el...pero si no lo quieres...lo acepto de regreso...  
El rostro de Lina se impacto por la sorpresa...al tiempo en que Ryoga se ponia completamente rojo... Lina aun seguía sorprendida.  
- ¿De regreso?  
Sam siente mientras toma por el cuello al chico que no alcanza a hacer nada.  
- Claro...¿o no sabias...  
Ryoga se voltea ligeramente para decirle algo a Sam cuando esta le pone los dedos en los labios callandolo. Lina se para molesta.  
- ¡¡¿¿Y PORQUE YO NO LO SABIA??!! ¡¡INFELIZ NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO!!  
Ryoga solo atina a decir unas cuantas palabras.  
- Lina...pero...no...entiende...  
Sam le guiña ligeramente un ojo a Lina.  
- ¿Ahora si estas celosa?  
Un color rojizo tiñe el rostro de la quinceañera al tiempo en que baja la cabeza...  
Ryoga también se sonroja...mientras Sam mira con satisfacción la escena mientras levantaba un vaso de Cola...

En las afueras del recinto, Jonathan seguía vigilando los alrededores cuando tropezó con una persona accidentalmente.  
-Lo siento, no quise...  
-No hay problema - era un joven de traje que rapidamente se alejo  
-Es extraño, parece un espía... - se encogió de hombros y siguió dando una vuelta alrededor...

En la nave del mercenario F5, este se encontraba comunicandose con Óscar  
-Así que no te fuiste viejo pirata?  
-Vamos, tengo negocios que arreglar, aun puedo irme  
-Sí como no, bueno, no discutamos. ¿Que has captado?  
-2 cruceros encriptados, ambos Sith. Son aproximadamente 7 sujetos.  
-Vaya, mucha actividad  
-Así como el de los espías intergalácticos  
-Hmm, veo que muchos han venido a bailar  
-No te confíes Óscar, puede haber problemas..  
-Esta bien, cambio y fuera...  
F5 se recostó en su silla tan pronto terminó la transmisión. Bra y Bitio estaban en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna...  
-Señor F5, no reportó ese objeto que aparecio de repente en los visores  
-No había que reportarlo, pudo ser una falsa alarma  
-Sí, pero aun continua en los visores, no puede fallar tanto tiempo  
-Bitio, que un objeto aparezca de la nada, es imposible  
-A menos de que..  
-¿De que Bra?  
-Olvídelo, no tiene importancia...  
F5 frunció el cejo y siguió observando el recinto desde la pantalla...

Fin del capítulo


	34. Chapter 34

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**KARAOKE**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS, EL BAILE PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE SAILORN, ESTA CASI LISTO COMO EL NACIMIENTO DEL PROYECTO ID4, ASÍ COMO LA LLEGADA DE MAS JEDIS A SAILORN....DESTACANDO UNO EN ESPECIAL.**

**SCARLET LOGRO LA VICTORIA FRENTE A BUFFY, MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL ESTA POR INICIAR...**

Sailorn...  
El Karaoke continuaba en la fiesta. Ya habían pasado varios invitados, inclusive Hiroshi que había interpretado "Fly to the moon", aunque con varios abucheos, especialmente de Sam que reclamaba que no se cantaba así...  
-Y porque no la cantas tú? - sonrió Ryoga cuando terminó su interpretación  
-Antilles - Sam lo miró asesinamente.  
-No te gustaría cantar Lina - comento Ryoga. La padawan solo lo miro y luego siguio viendo la pista.  
-Vamos, no seas rencorosa...o acaso estas celosa?  
La pelirroja siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Antilles iba a sonreír, pero vió a la chica levantar la mano  
-Dices algo y te parto el cuello en dos  
-Pero eso te haria entrar al lado Oscuro  
-Sí, lo cual disfrutaría enormemente  
-Ustedes dos son iguales - comento Sam - hace rato tu Ryoga estabas celoso por el chico que invito a Lina  
-Eso no es cierto!!  
-Y tu Lina de lo que hice  
Lina miro asesinamente a su amiga...  
-No, si quieres te lo doy, para lo que me importa  
-Bueno, como quieras.. - sonrio la chica. Ryoga miro con cierto enojo la escena.  
-¿Que acaso soy un juguete o que? - se anticipo a la contestación de las dos chicas - mejor no digan nada...sí?  
Lina lanzó un suspiro  
-Me gustaría cantar, pero no alcanzé a inscribirme  
-Bueno, quien sabe, tal vez puedas cantar  
-¿Cantar? ¿Acaso no escuchaste? No puedo pasar ya  
-Ah, todo en la vida es posible  
-Eres demasiado optimista de las cosas  
-Tal vez, pero allí reside el poder de la Fuerza  
-Por favor Ryoga - Sam lo miró aburrida - no salgas con otra filosofía  
-Bueno, a uno no le dejan expresarse..pero recuerdas lo primero que te dejo tu maestro Lina?  
-Hmm, "la diferencia solo esta en tu mente...así que debes desaprender, olvida lo aprendido"  
Ryoga asintió. Entonces Hiroshi, salió con el nombre de la siguiente cantante  
-Damas y Caballeros, ahora una chica padawan nos hará el favor de cantar, Lina Saotome  
Lina casí salto al escuchar su nombre.  
-Eres un pillo! - exclamó Sam - la inscribiste sin participar.  
-P-Pero que voy a cantar, yo... - Ryoga no le dio oportunidad de decir algo más, ya que literalmente, la empujo a la plataforma.  
-Improvisa - sonrio mientras se volvia a Sam - todo es posible en la vida...  
Lina subió nerviosa a la plataforma del DJ y miró a todas las personas. Vió a Ryoga señalando la cabeza  
-Improvisa - penso - si, cuando termine, allí decidire como matarlo - entonces tomó aire y comenzo a cantar...

_"si es la lluvia de todos los dias, que a aumentado su nivel, ya la musica no tiene el mismo, que solia tener  
tal vez haya vivido tanto, en tan poco y tan corto tiempo, que no se ni que idioma  
ni velas traigo, dentro de este entierro, siento que no tengo fuerzas ya  
para saltar y agarrar el sol, yyyy por mas que yo lo intente, no me escucho ni mi, propia voz  
ya no se si eh vivido, diezmil dias o un dia, diesmil vecessssss_

-Vaya - exclamo el maestro Soullard - canta bien esa chica  
-Sí, era alumna de Ranma, un tío cercano, lamentablemente murió en una de las primeras cruzadas de los Sith - comento Mega Blaster  
-Es una lástima - murmuró Bárbara - y quien esta tomando su entrenamiento?  
Ahora esta en decisión, pensamos en que podría volver a Pergamino, para ser entrenada por otro maestro, aun no esta lo suficientemente preparada  
-No lo creo - exclamó Blaster - ya la ví hace unos años y no tenía esa mirada que tiene ahora...  
Entonces Akane entró, con una cara larga. El maestro Soullard lo notó, pero permanecio callado...  
Entre tanto, Yovran miraba enojado hacia la mesa donde estaba Sam  
-Porque no me dejaste participar? La hizo llorar  
Zel no dijo nada y siguió viendo la pista con indiferencia.  
-¿Acaso no me escuchas? Debimos intervenir  
-¿Acaso estas celoso?  
-Yo celoso? Ja, bromeas, de que estaría celoso?  
-¿Te lo digo? - Zel emitio una leve sonrisa que luego se borro - estas celoso  
-Va, yo? Cuentame una de vaqueros  
Zel solo miro divertido a su amigo que seguía observando la mesa...simplemente se encogio de hombros...

_y te sumo a historia, queriendo cambiar las perdidas por creces, te necesito oh oh oh  
te necesitooooo mi amor, donde quiera que tu estes, me hace falta tu calor, te necesito oh oh oh  
te necesito mi amor, por que eres parte de mi, te necesito aqui  
es que no se vivir sin tí, no he aprendido, y me encuentro asi perdida  
como una aguja en pajar, como arenas movedizas, me sumerjo en mi soledad, ya no se si eh vivido diezmil dias  
...o un dia... diez mil veces_

-Gracias señorita Panty - asintió Chrono bastante apenado en la mesa que compartía con Othni, que tenía a Kid pegada como chicle al pobre y Rivera, que había tomado un descanso de su guardia.  
-Panty a secas - comentó la Jedi de negro en tono serio. Chrono no supo como interpretar la reacción, pero asintió..  
Entre tanto, a varios kms de allí, Kali veía con nerviosismo el recinto.  
-Sigues preocupada?  
-Un poco Sur, esta demasiado tranquilo  
-Cierto, mejor sigamos jugando, tal vez estas nerviosa porque has perdido dos juegos seguidos  
-Espero no sea al revés - Kali se sento a jugar - pero antes, revisare los sensores  
-Te estas haciendo nerviosa y eso es malo para la salud  
Kali levantó la vista como pidiendo clemencia y fue a la cabina principal de la Diosa de Fuego  
Lina cantaba, con emoción, pero en su interior, varias imagenes cruzaban por su cabeza. Jedis contra Siths en combate, robots gigantes contra robots. La emoción del momento, había despertado la Fuerza inconscientemente en ella...Ryoga contra un desconocido y como un sable....sangre...La padawan cerro los ojos, no por la canción, sino por lo crudo de la escena. Entonces volteo hacia el chico que la miraba con atención...

_y te sumo a mi historia, queriendo cambiar las perdidas por creces, te necesito oh oh oh, te necesito mi amor  
donde quieras qeu tu estes, me hace falta tu calor, te necesito oh oh oh, te necesito mi amor, por que eres parte de mi  
te necesito aqui, es que no se vivir sin ti, no he aprendido"_

El recinto estallo en aplausos ante la interpretación.  
Lina sonrio y levanto la mano con el micrófono.  
-Vaya, canto bien - Sam dio unos aplausos. Ryoga sonrio y se levanto  
-¿A donde vas?  
-Mi labor ha terminado, es hora de que inicie lo bueno...  
Sam se quedo extrañada. Lina bajo entre tanto y noto que Antilles se había ido  
-¿Y Ryoga?  
-Se fue...  
-Que!!  
-Sí, parece que tenía otros asuntos.  
La padawan iba a decir algo, entonces dió media vuelta  
-¿A donde vas?  
-A buscar a ese idiota - masculló. Sam se encogió de hombros...entonces sintió algo raro y vió a Yovran desde lejos...este pareció mirarla un momento y luego se volvió rapidamente. Sam pusó gesto de ¬¬ y se volvió hacia la pista. Al mismo tiempo que una figura observaba la escena...con rabia.

_Tooku no kaze wo mi ni matou  
anata niwa todokanai  
kotoba narabetemite mo  
Mata shisen wa dokoka mado no mukou  
Kawaranai yokan wa tsuzuiteiru  
Ano hibi sae kumotte... _

La sorpresa de la noche llego con la interpretación que hicieron el maestro Soullard, con guitarra en mano, Krono, Gohan, Mega Blaster, CShadow, Al Mawyin, Hali Kali, Hukarovi ante la mirada atónita de todos, "El coro Jedi".  
-Estos se pasaron - comentó Latis - yo pense que los Jedis eran serios  
-Creo que la influencia de Al Mawyin tiene que ver - sonrió Akane en otra mesa con Bárbara riendose. Era cierto que la canción quedaba para la voz de un hombre, pero alguno que otro desentonaba y sacaba una risotada...  
-Nos imitaron - comento molesta Scarlet  
-Vamos, no fue imitación, ellos también tenían su coro - comentó Kaneko  
-Sí como no

_Kago no naka no tori no youna utsurona me ni  
Fureteiru gogo no hizashi wa marude  
Anata wo soto e sasou hikari  
Kawaranai yokan wa tsuzuiteiru  
Ano hibi sae kumotteshimau  
Meguri kuru toki ni yakusaku wo ubawaresou  
Kono ryoute sashinobete mo kokoro wa hanarete_

En los jardínes, Deluxe plantaba la última bomba de energía  
-Bien Gok, ahora necesito que... - entonces vió que la chica miraba con ojos raros el recinto. Deluxe se levantó  
-Oye niña, que te pasa?? Reacc.. - se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando vió que el cabello de Go-chan cambiaba de color. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y comenzo a cantar, siguiendo la línea..

_Meguri kuru toki ni taisetsuna hito wa mou...  
Furimuite sono hitomi ni chiisana tameiki  
WHY DO YOU STARE AT THE SKY, WITH YOUR BLURRY EYES?  
Meguri kuru toki ni yakusaku wo ubawaresou  
Kono ryoute sashinobete mo kokoro wa hanarete  
YOUR BLURRY EYES YOUR BLURRY EYES  
YOUR BLURRY EYES _

Deluxe estaba desconcertado  
-Esa voz - se dijó - esa voz....  
La chica se volvió y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Su cabello era de color rubio y sus ojos azules.  
-No puede ser - Deluxe retrocedió - no puede ser!!!  
Entonces sintió un cañon en la espalda  
-Claro que puede ser - una voz femenina surgió a sus espaldas - arriba las manos Sith

En el recinto, la canción había terminado. Mientras los presentes aplaudían y se reían, Valentín aprovecho para pertrecharse atrás de la mesa de bocadillos, a un lado de la sala donde estaban los invitados especiales. Entonces, sacó un rifle de la pernera y ajusto la mira en una persona que estaba totalmente descubierta, riendose.  
-Senadora Sunrider - sonrió sadicamente el asesino mientras enfocaba la cabeza de la joven embajadora - lo siento, pero me han pagado bien, nada en contra suya  
Valentin ajustó hacia atrás y cargó cartucho.  
-La veo en el infierno - acciono el gatillo e hizo dos disparos...

Deluxe se volvió y una chica pelirroja con una gran sonrisa  
-Vaya, vaya, así que el asesino del rey Chekka esta aquí  
-Eres la que estaba con esos Jedis, Akiko de Valis  
-Exacto idiota y voy a volarte la cabeza, por tu culpa, muchos han sufrido  
Deluxe, a pesar de ser un Sith, sabía que un disparo a corta distancia podría herirle y necesitaba estar al 100%. Era mejor esperar, así que levanto las manos  
-Erh, pero no creo que él deba hacer eso  
Akiko escucho esa voz y se volteó, pero fue tarde. Go-chan salto hacia ella y le dió un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que soltara el arma y luego un recto que la dejo por el suelo. Deluxe noto que la chica tenía el cabello normal.  
-Aprisa idiota - Go-chan lo halo - tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que avise a todos  
Deluxe simplemente la siguio mientras Akiko se levantaba aturdida con comunicador en mano  
-Aquí Corazón de acero - exclamó - necesitamos refuerzos, hay Siths en la fiesta!

Raquel Sunrider alcanzo a oir el ruido de un arma empuñandose. Para cuando se volvió, vió horrorizada como dos disparos de blaster iban hacia ella, pero entonces, una sombra se interpuso en el camino, deteniendo con maestría ambos tiros...con una mano.  
-Que!!! - Valentín miro asombrado al extraño que se había interpuesto. Jamás había fallado, entonces... - quien fue el maldito!  
Como si hubiera adivinado su pregunta. El extraño levanto el rostro. Era un chico de cabello negro, una pañoleta y con un visor, mostrandole una sonrisa fría y moviendo el dedo como diciendo: "ni te atrevas". Vincent tragó saliva...¿Como diablos ese chico sabía de él? Entonces notó su mirada fría...  
-Maldición! - sin más, salió corriendo del lugar mientras la Senadora miraba con sorpresa al joven. Este se volvió  
-Se encuentra bien Senadora Sunrider?  
-Erh...sí... - Raquel se levantó - pero...como supiste que...tus manos!! Estas bien?  
El chico miró su mano, que salía humo  
-No se preocupe, la Fuerza me protegió del disparo  
-¿Eres un Jedi? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Algo por el estilo...bueno, mi nombre es...simplemente Ryoga  
Para entonces, el disparo había alertado en todos en la fiesta, provocando pánico y miedo, haciendo que los invitados gritaran o comenzaran a correr  
-Siths! - exclamó el maestro Soullard bajando rapidamente del escenario  
-Rápido! - se levanto Hali Kali - calmen a las personas, que no cunda el pánico  
Entre tanto, Sebastián había ido con la princesa Aisha con Vegemoon a lado y vió que un sujeto estaba con la Senadora  
-¡Fue él! - gritó - ¡Él hizo el disparo!  
Vegemoon se acercó y levanto la mano contra Ryoga  
-No te muevas Sith! - exclamó - o te vuelo en pedazos!  
Entre tanto, Lina y Sam se habían levantado ante el disparo y entonces notaron que la multitud y algunos soldados se atiborraban ante la sala de la princesa. Sam miró con pesimismo la escena  
-Parece que lo agarraron  
Lina la miró y entonces fue hacia la multitud con ella detrás mientras Al Mawyin miraba con desilución  
-Ese Ryoga, parece no aprender... - se volteo hacia Asiant y Diego - creo que es hora de movernos...  
Nagako vió la escena y aprovecho que Antares se había ido a calmar algunos invitados  
-Creo que mi tiempo libre acabo - se levantó y corrió hacia uno de los balcones mientras sacaba un aparato  
Yovran y Zel se apresuraron a salir, ambos estaban desconcertados  
-Eso no estaba planeado, que ocurrio?  
-Parece que con nuestra simple presencia, todo ha cambiado..maldición! - Yovran golpeo el balcón - ¿Que hacemos? ¿Observar aún?  
-La profesora Washu no lo advirtió, no podemos interferir  
-Doble maldición! - Yovran dió un fuerte azotón. Entre tanto, Deathscyther y Fire, observaban la escena con enojo  
-Ese idiota, no debimos confíar en él, que haremos?  
-Tú ya lo sabes - Fire con rencor en los ojos saco su sable...

Deluxe y Go-chan se había encontrado con unos guardias y se habían trabado en combate, pero no fueron rivales para dos Siths, que con sables en manos, no tardaron en matarlos. Ya con prisa, se adentraron en los hangares del palacio.  
-Y ahora? - pregunto la Sith mientras Deluxe miraba los alrededores. Entonces, sus ojos se iluminaron  
-Sígueme - sonrió sadicamente...

Ryoga bajo de la sala con las manos en alto mientras Sebastián y Vegemoon lo conducían, varios guardias aparecieron. Por suerte, el visor impedía que ciertas personas lo reconocieran. Entre la multitud, destacó a Sam y Lina que miraban con enojo y resignación, pero se sorprendieron al ver una sonrisa en el Jedi.  
-¿Que acaso nunca luce preocupado? - frunció el cejo Lina. Sam suspiró  
-Si me lo preguntas, planeo algo para lucirse segun su costumbre  
Ryoga se detuvó con Sebastián atrás de él, empuñando un blaster.  
-Veo que quería engañarnos Sith - espetó Vegemoon a su lado - ahora te hemos atrapado  
-Bueno, no me salió como quería - asintió ligeramente. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo, notó que el pequeño R2 aparecía enmedio de la multitud emitiendo pitidos  
-Tranquilo R2 - exclamó Panty, pero el androide se acerco un poco más.  
-Ahora, quitate esa cosa - ordeno Cherry a su lado. Ryoga se volvió y noto a Lina y Sam que miraban la escena con resignación. Entonces hizó una seña...como despidiendose...ellas se miraron, pero no notaron, que R2 estaba atrás de ellas y al mismo tiempo, abría un compartimiento, con un extraño objeto adentro.  
-Y bien? Te lo vas a quitar?!  
Ryoga dió un paso adelante, pero luego se volteo rapidamente y dió una marometa encima de Sebastián y el resto, mientras R2 disparaba el objeto hacia arriba. Ryoga lo tomó aun en el aire y al caer, una navaja de color verde emergió, revelando un sable de luz  
-No puede ser! - exclamó Vegemoon. Antes de que los guardias reales reaccionaran, Ryoga corto con un rapido movimiento los cañones de sus blasters y luego a base de la Fuerzae, el sable y uno que otro golpe, se abría camino hacia uno de los balcones.  
-Detengalo!! - exclamó Cherry. Los Jedis miraban sorprendidos la escena  
-El guerrero Jedi! - gritaron al unísono Bárbara y Panty. Más guardias llegaron y dispararon contra Antilles, pero con un movimiento rápido del sable, devolvio los disparos y luego los repelio con la Fuerza.  
-No será tan sencillo! - Vegemoon acumulo fuerzas y disparo una bola de energía. Ryoga se volteo y levanto la palma de la mano. La bola se detuvo a escasos cms y se desvanecio  
-Que!! - la guerrera miraba impresionada - como le hizo!!!  
Ryoga dio media vuelta y siguió rumbo al balcón. Cherry le lanzo varias lanzas de energía, pero girando su sable, desvió los rayos.  
-Vaya - sonrio Al Mawyin desde lejos mientras tomaba un bocadillo - al fin el chico esta mostrando de lo que es capaz  
-Es un exhibicionista - comento Diego.  
CShadow y Othni llegaron  
-Te detendremos!!  
Pero cuando quisieron avanzar, se detuvieron en seco. Ryoga frunció el cejo, se volvio un momento y vio a Asiant con la mano en alto. El Jedi asintió y luego paso enmedio de ambos. Dos columnas de guardias aparecieron. Ryoga se disponía a pelear, cuando dos barreras rojas aparecieron, bloqueando los disparos de blaster.  
-Ese no fue Asiant - penso - él domina esta técnica, a menos de que... - sin más, levanto la mano y con otro movimiento, abrio la puerta de golpe  
-Siento por los destrozos - sonrio - luego los pagare.  
Mega Blaster y Krono trataron de intervenir, pero una barrera de energía, bloqueo su embestida cuando Ryoga salia por la puerta. El chico lo noto y al entrar al balcón, la puerta se cerró nuevamente.  
-A pelear cierto?  
-Lina - Ryoga vio que la padawan aparecio de un rincón del balcón - gracias...  
-De nada, no es hora de que te atrapen..pero...tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor  
-Que?  
-Así es... - Lina bajo la mirada - te vas a morir, verdad?  
-Que cosas dices, vamos, yo...  
-Si es cierto!! - gritó. Entonces se oyeron explosiones. Estaban penetrando la barrera - lo he visto!! La Fuerza me lo dice!  
Los dos se quedaron callados. Ryoga iba a hablar, pero se acerco a la chica lentamente, tomandole de los hombros. Ella alzo su cara y ambos cerraron los ojos, pero una explosión aun más fuerte, hizo que los dos se voltearan rapidamente. Un enorme robot, un EVA negro, había salido de los hangares, haciendo un hoyo en la pared del palacio, a lo lejos.  
-Hiroshi dijo que ese EVA no podía moverse! - exclamo Lina  
-Es él  
-Quien?  
-Los Siths... - Ryoga empuño su sable - lo siento Lina, pero el futuro es nebuloso, tal vez...  
-Tal vez sí - entonces la padawan se acerco, le dio un beso rapido a un desconcertado Ryoga y luego salio del balcón, cerrando la puerta con otra barrera de energía. Antilles, todo sonrojado, tardo un minuto en reaccionar, pero una nueva explosión, hizo que despertara y sin más, salto por instinto hacia el lugar de la nueva batalla....

Al escuchar esa explosión, la mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a ser evacuados.  
-Acaso son unos idiotas!! - gritó Vegemoon a los Jedis - ese tipo casí nos mata y ustedes no movieron un dedo  
-No podemos atacar, por lo que vimos, ese chico solamente se defendió, no mato a nadie - comento el maestro Hali  
-Que! Significa que no pueden atacar sin que lo hagan primero?  
El Maestro Soullard asintió. Vegemoon se volteo enojada.  
-A veces me gustaría ser un maldito Sith - masculló mientras comenzaba a volar - vamos a detenerlo Cherry  
-Esperen! - Akiko llego rapidamente - tenemos problemas, un Sith entró en las instalaciones  
-Eso ya lo sabemos  
-No, es otro Sith, Deluxe  
Todos abrieron los ojos.  
-Que! - gritó Bárbara - Deluxe?!  
-Así es, trate de detenerlo, pero una chica que lo acompañaba me golpeo y se dieron a la fuga, llegaron a los hangares y tomo el EVA negro  
-No puede ser! - Hiroshi se bajó del escenario y corrió uno de los balcones. Sacó unos binoculares y observó pasmado a lo lejos, donde el EVA se movía enmedio de los disparos de la guardia real - esto es imposible!!! Como pudo activarlo!! Si nadie podía hacerlo!!!!!!!  
-¡¡Mi bebé!! - comenzó a llorar Sam - esta usando mi bebé!!  
A todos les salió una gota de sudor.  
-Vamos - Sebastián salió seguido de Akiko y Gohan - iremos a detenerlo como podamos  
-Yo los acompaño - exclamó Josel - nos vamos?  
Haruka asintió mientras seguía al chico.  
-No me olviden, el Falco puede servirnos - Rivera salió trás ellos  
-Creo que mejor buscaremos a más Siths por nuestra parte - exclamo Chrono  
-Othni, yo...  
-Quedate Kid, no te preocupes  
Antes de que la chica hiciera un escena romántica despidiendo al héroe, Chrono halo a Othni y se fueron rapidamente.  
-Esto se pone color de hormiga - Buffy miró a Scarlet - que tal si vamos a apoyarlos?  
-Esta bien, tregua por esta vez..Kaneko, Shampoo, quedense aquí...  
-Pero...  
-Necesito que cubran la retaguardia, si las necesitamos, llamaremos... - Scarlet siguió a Buffy mientras subían a los Ciclones. Los Jedis se quedaron solos, así la comitiva real y los principales mandatarios. Cloud y Nemain llegaron  
-Maestro, que esta sucediendo?  
-Vaya, parece que si oyeron los golpes - Soullard se volvio hacia todos los Jedis - vamos, la guardia nos necesita  
-No será tan sencillo - 2 voces roncas aparecieron atrás de ellos. Las puertas se cerraron fuertemente, para prevenir fugas masivas  
-Quien activo el sistema? - comento desconcertada la senadora. Se oyeron dos risas leves. Mawyin a Akane se voltearon, dos figuras negras estaban observandolos con una sonrisa  
-Acaso... - exclamo Krono  
-Así es - los dos sacaron un sable que desplegó una luz roja - preparense a morir Jedis!  
-Oh oh - finalizó Mawyin

Un guardia gritó horrorizado, pero no le sirvió de nada cuando un enorme pie lo hizó literalmente pedazos  
-Lo siento - se escucho una voz por las bocinas del EVA negro - pero no veo bien de aquí, Gok, como vas?  
-Antes que nada, bajale el volumen a esta cosa y sigue avanzando  
-Creo que debería pisarte a tí  
-Ja, en tus sueños Deluxe!  
-Veamos que puede hacer esta cosa - exclamo el Sith mientras maniobraba el EVA sumergido en el LCL - argh! Que acaso no tienen algo mejor que esta porquería  
Entonces varios tanques flotantes (tipo Federación de Comercio) aparecieron.  
-Vaya, la artillería pesada - sonrio Go-chan - que harás para detenerlos?  
-Nada  
-Que!! Esta cosa no aguantara los disparos de plasma de los tanques  
-Solo observa  
Go-chan trago saliva. Entonces los tanques comenzaron a disparar, pero los tiros rebotaban en una especie de barrera que protegia a la unidad de tales ataques.  
-Maldición! Como hiciste eso?!!  
-He leído especificaciones de estas unidades, son fáciles de maniobrar si tienes algo de cerebro  
-Vaya, algo que no te favorece  
-Graciosa - Deluxe siguio avanzando con el campo AT protegiendolo - hora de matar!  
La unidad EVA, levanto las manos y expandio el AT field, haciendo volar en pedazos el lugar, así los tanques que no tardaron en desintegrarse.  
-Vaya, esta cosa si es efectiva  
-Sí, ahora vamos a hacer pedazos el lugar - sonrio Deluxe.  
-Erh, yo no contaría con eso! - se escucho una voz. Tanto el EVA como Goku-chan se volvieron. Una enorme unidad Gundam aparecio frente a ellos, empuñando una espada, Sabatto japonesa, y varios cañones en sus puños.  
-Si son ciertos los rumores que escuchamos Sur - era Kali viendo por la pantalla al EVA - ganaremos una buena recompensa si capturamos a ese Sith  
-Ten cuidado - exclamo Sur por otro monitor  
-Lo tendré amiga, no te preocupes - sonrio la piloto.  
-Yo hablaba de Mutsuhiro, no de tí  
A Kali le salió una gota de sudor, pero luego se volvio hacia el EVA que miraba expectante  
-Lista para pelear - asintio la cazarecompensas.  
-Parece que no será tan fácil la salida - comento Go-chan  
-Ja, al contrario - el EVA tomo a Goku-chan y la deposito en el suelo  
-Que haces?!  
-Esto es entre ella y yo - exclamo el Sith - tu ve a encender las cargas  
-Pero...  
-Go-chan, ve o te piso!!  
La Sith miro con ira al EVA y luego dio media vuelta.  
-Siempre te quedas con la diversión - exclamo mientras corría, pero al escuchar el golpe del AT contra la sabatto, se detuvo un momento.  
-Cuídate... - dijo en voz baja y se dirigio hacia los jardines del recinto. Sin verlo, varias explosiones comenzaban a salir del mismo...

Fin del capítulo


	35. Chapter 35

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXXV**

**GUNDAMS, GAIMELECHS Y EVAS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL HA INICIADO.**

**DELUXE TOMO UN MISTERIOSO EVA NEGRO, CON EL CUAL LOGRO PASAR LAS DEFENSAS DE LA GUARDIA, SIN EMBARGO, KALI HA INTERVENIDO PARA DETENERLO...MIENTRAS LOS JEDIS SE HAN TRENZADO EN BATALLA CON LOS SEÑORES OSCUROS DEL SITH**

Sailorn...  
-Nemain!!! - Cloud alcanzo a ayudar a su compañera, cuando Deathscyther pretendía partirla en dos con su sable. Cloud repelio el mandoble y comenzo a contratacar a mayor velocidad.  
-¡Maldito! - Deathscyther repelio ambos mandobles, y luego usando la Fuerza, desvio un ataque más de Strife.  
-¡Fire Wave! - Darth Fire lanzo una corriente de energía sobre el resto de los Jedis  
-¡Masenko! - Krono levanto sus manos en forma de cruz, desviando el poder del Sith.  
-Esto se pone color de hormiga - Al Mawyin escucho las explosiones fuera del recinto - tenemos que apoyar a los de afuera.  
-Rápido! - Hali Kali tomo su sable - rompamos las compuertas de seguridad.  
-Entendido - Mega Blaster saco su sable doble y comenzo a penetrar los blindajes de la puerta principal con ayuda del maestro Hali y del maestro Mawyin  
-No sera tan sencillo!! - Fire trato de atacarlos, pero Krono se interpuso y detuvo el mandoble del Sith. Entre tanto, Hukarovi llevaba a las princesas y a varias de las chicas hacia un rincón del lugar, seguidas de varios invitados.  
-Vamos, vamos - exclamo Hukarovi - vayan hacia el otro lado del recinto  
-¿A donde crees que vas? - una voz surgio atras de ellos. Hukarovi se volvio lentamente. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, una luz surgio del piso, por la cual, emergio una figura de negro.  
-Los mandare a todos al infierno - la voz se hizo más fuerte. Hukarovi se volvio con un gesto de ira en el rostro.  
-Vaya - Fire miro con satisfacción - la telequinesis de Caronte es sorprendente...  
-Darth Caronte - murmuro entre dientes. El Sith descollo una leve sonrisa mientras sacaba un sable de luz.  
-Hukarovi!!  
-Lucy, lleva a la princesa y los demás hacia atrás...yo me encargare de este sujeto - comento el padawan de espaldas  
-Pero...  
-Lucy!! Vamos!!  
La biologa asintio y reconvino a la princesa y sus invitados alejarse del lugar de la batalla  
-Lo ves fácil, sin embargo...todos aquí morirán!! - Caronte arremetio con dos sablazos frontales, pero con habilidad, Hukarovi los detuvo sin problemas  
-Te falta mejorar  
-Ja, calla novato! - los dos comenzaron a protagonizar una encarnizada lucha mientras Krono detenia a Fire, y Cloud a Deathscyther.  
Sam, con un blaster en mano, miraba como luchaba Fire. Sus ojos denotaban una fríaldad absoluta, pero algo más...un odio increíble hacia los guardianes de la Galaxia.  
-Esta furioso - penso mientras estaba tras unas mesas. Entonces Lina aparecio a lado de ella.  
-Esto se pone peor a cada momento  
-Sí, tenemos que apoyar a Ryoga - Lina miro hacia todos lados - maldición!! Todo esta blindado  
-No todo - Sam señalo un tragaluz en lo alto del recinto. Estaba por lo menos a 15 metros del suelo, demasiado alto aun para un salto a base de la Fuerza.  
-Necesito un apoyo - Lina comenzo a ver a todos lados. Entonces noto que en la pelea entre Hukarovi y Caronte, una columna se había partido en dos y un pedazo estaba recargada en la pared.  
-Lo tengo...Sam...  
-Estare bien, ve a apoyarlo - le guiño un ojo de forma pícara. Lina se sonrojo y sin más, comenzo a correr enmedio de las batallas que se estaban dando.  
-Lina! - el maestro Hali lo noto - a donde vas??!  
-A ayudar! - la chica contesto sin volverse. Salto con una marometa la lucha entre Fire y Krono, luego volvio a dar otro salto para apoyarse en la columna y utilizando la Fuerza a su máximo nivel, dio un gigantesco salto hacia el tragaluz. Con suerte, logro asirse del marco con las uñas.  
-Padawan Lina! - exclamo el maestro Mawyin - vuelve, es peligroso!!!  
-Lo siento - se revolvio para salir por el tragaluz con habilidad - pero mi maestro esta alla afuera peleando! - y con otro impulso, salio por el techo. Los dos maestros suspiraron mientras Sam sonreía  
-A Ryoga no le va a gustar escuchar eso - finalizo Sam mientras corría, con blaster en mano, hacia la princesa Aisha y la comitiva, así a la mitad de los invitados que no habían huido - vamos!! muevanse tortugas!! Habranles paso!!  
-Maldición! - Blaster seguía cortando el blindaje - esto nos va a llevar por lo menos 15 minutos más!  
-Akane - Panty vio con frialdad el tragaluz - si esa padawan pudo, nosotras tambien  
La Jedi asintio y siguio a Kurosawa, pero una explosión repentina, volo el tragaluz en pedazos, y con eso, la última esperanza de salir. Un sujeto de negro aparecio enmedio de todos...  
-Lo siento, pero el último boleto ha sido cancelado - sonrio levemente. Antares lo vio con horror.  
-Nakago!!  
-No - Bárbara frunció el cejo molesta - Darth Eagle  
El Sith sonrio y se lanzo sobre Panty, que sorprendida por el ataque, pudo evitarlo con una marometa inversa.  
-Esto se pone peor a cada momento - musito Shampoo agazapada con varios invitados atrás de unas mesas  
-Ni que lo digas - Kaneko sacó un rifle blaster de repitición, de cartucho recortado  
-Veo que vienes bien preparada - exclamo Shampoo con una gota de sudor. Kaneko sonrio y vio hacia donde el maestro Hali Kali cortaba el blindaje - al menos él esta bien, pero... - vio hacia los Siths - esos malditos...Electra debe andar aquí  
-¿Electra? Un momento...ella...  
-Que con ella?  
-La asesina del hermano de Buffy  
-Que!!  
Mientras Shampoo le contaba la historia a Kaneko, Alex Salmón retrocedió con otra parte de los invitados  
-Rayos, mejor hubiera aceptado la invitación de esos chicos a salir  
-Vamos, no se queje señorita Alex - comento Verdugo guiando a otras personas  
-No te preocupes lindo, al menos tengo alguien que me haga compañia  
Verdugo se sonrojo mientras Alex le guiñaba coquetamente.  
-Misa no quiere ver!! - grito el Gnomo mientras se escondia bajo la mesa de los bocadillos.  
-Eres un cobarde - exclamo Latis con blaster en mano. Michiru se encontraba a su lado  
-Y ahora?  
-Esperar a que los Jedis rompan el blindaje, y escapar como almas que llevan el diablo! No podemos enfrentarnos a los Siths directamente...o nos haran pedazos  
-Pero el Gnomo dices que noqueo a un Sith  
-Por pura suerte...  
-Misa hablan de mi? - el Gnomo asomo la cabeza por el mantel. Latis le empujo la cabeza.  
-No y escondete tonto!

Afueras, en el balcón, Yovran le dio un fuerte puñetazo al blindaje  
-Tenemos que entrar, el esta alla adentro  
-Lo sé, su presencia no ha cambiado en nada, es la misma - comento Zel fríamente - pero no podemos interferir  
-No es justo...ella, ella puede morir  
-Yovran, dejate de preocupar de tonterías  
Yovran iba a contestar, pero se quedo callado, observando con detenimiento el blindaje. Entonces vio a una sombra, caer desde el techo del recinto frente a ellos  
-¿Quien es?  
-No lo sé - Zel saco un registro en la computadora que llevaba - no esta en la historia ni en los registros.  
-Parece que venir, altero la historia totalmente  
Zel no contesto nada. Esto no le gustaba en lo absoluto.  
Entre tanto, el Sr. Diego y Asiant buscaban perforar los blindajes con sus poderes.  
-No debimos haber salido! - El Sr. Diego le disparaba a la enorme puerta metálica mientras Asiant le asestaba varios golpes, frustrado  
-Belen - pensaba mientras azotaba con fuerza el blindaje.

-Dejate matar!! - Kali hacía gala de toda la artilleria del Gundam, pero el EVA parecía adivinar de antemano todos los disparos y golpes, así los esporadicos golpes con la sabatto.  
-Kali, te estas viendo lenta - comento Sur por el comunicador  
-Deja de críticar, no sabes que es andar peleando, el piloto tiene reflejos de Jedi  
Entre tanto, una unidad ya establecidad, comandada por Vegemoon, miraba con expectación la pelea entre las dos biounidades.  
-Esto es imposible! - Hiroshi revisaba los índices del EVA mediante una computadora portatil - el sujeto que pilotea promedia un 180% de sincronización  
-Que!! - exclamo Josel - no puede ser!!  
-Que sucede? - pregunto Cherry - porque la sorpresa?  
-Simple, generalmente un buen piloto puede promediar un 90 a un 120% de sincronización, pero este sujeto supera todo lo admisible - comento Haruka.  
-Y como diablos lo detenemos?  
-El EVA que lleva esta conectado a un cable de energía electrica. Hay que cortarlo y luego solo tendra 5 minutos de reserva - comento Hiroshi  
-De eso nos encargaremos nosotras - Scarlet subio a su ciclón.  
-Hey, si es un Sith el que pilotea el EVA, tengo que apoyarte - Buffy se acerco...  
-Como quieras - Scarlet no vio con buen recibimiento la ayuda, pero no renego y simplemente se lanzo rumbo al terreno de batalla. Buffy la siguio de cerca.  
-Ese Gundam no podrá con el EVA solo - exclamo Vegemoon. Entonces, como por arte de magia, un enorme estruendo hizo que todos se volvieran. Un Gaimelech blanco aparecio en escena.  
-Gohan! - exclamo CShadow  
-Dejenmelo a mí! - exclamo el aludido desde la cabina de Escaflowne. Este comenzo a caminar rumbo a la batalla.  
-¿Y nosotros?  
-Esperar Othni - comento Chrono - nosotros no tenemos con que combatirlos  
-Maldición! - finalizo enojado el mercenario. Entre tanto, Deluxe, a bordo de la unidad, sonreía con satisfacción.  
-Tontos, aun no saben de lo que soy capaz... - siguio moviendose mientras esquivaba los disparos de Mutsuhiro. Entonces el Gundam se elevo con ayuda de sus retropropulsores y comenzo a sacar una ráfaga de disparos sobre el EVA con un cañon longitudinal (similar a uno de Gundam X), pero el EVA usando su AT, logro desviarlos varios de ellos. Sin embargo, no noto que una espada iba hacia él.  
-Pero que... - Deluxe alcanzó a reaccionar al sentir una presencia atrás de él, sin embargo, fue tarde, Escaflowne, con un certero golpe, había partido la mitad del brazo del EVA negro.  
-Argh! - exclamo Deluxe al sentir el golpe en su propio cuerpo. Arremetiendo con furia, le asesto un poderoso puñetazo a la cabeza del Gaimelech  
-Rayos!! - Gohan recibio el impacto directamente y cayo al suelo. El EVA trato de rematarlo, pero se volvio, expandiendo su AT field de una ronda más de Mutsuhiro.  
-Esto ya no me esta gustando - murmuro el Sith

Ryoga, ya con el traje de batalla, corría a gran velocidad rumbo a donde se libraba una monstruosa batalla entre el EVA negro y una unidad Gundam, que le disparaba continuaba, pero a base del AT del EVA y de una habilidad pocas veces vista, esquivaba la metralla del Gundam. Entonces vio que un Gaimelech aparecía en escena.  
-Deluxe - murmuro entre dientes. Entonces se detuvo en seco. Sus instintos le indicaron que algo andaba mal. Deluxe no estaba solo, y el riesgo que corría en batalla.  
-Esta solo distrayendo a todos - entonces el chico cerro los ojos....dejando que la Fuerza lo guiara...  
-Una bomba - sonrio ligeramente. Se volvio y comenzo a correr en dirección opuesta.

Un chorro de sangre salpico la ropa de Electra. Esta al fin demostro una leve sonrisa a través de su frío rostro mientras empuñadaba su sable, el cual parecía evaporar el vital líquido.  
-Diablos - Mamoru sujetaba su brazo, el cual sangraba abundamente, mientras se sostenía con dificultad. Apenas hace 10 minutos que había escuchado la alarma y se había lanzado a ayudar a sus camaradas, pero una sombra se había interpuesto, resultando en Darth Electra, con la cual había sostenido una gran batalla, sin embargo, ella había aprovechado un descuido en la guardia del Jedi, asestandole un mandoble en el brazo. Era obvio que la Sith era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.  
-Rayos! No voy a perder! - Mamoru, reuniendo fuerzas, lanzo una gran ofensiva, a base de mandobles rectos, aprovechando su corpulencia y mayor fuerza, pero no conto con que Electra detuviera cada mandoble con maestría y para su desconcierto, la chica contrataco a gran velocidad.  
-Maldición! - Mamoru esquivo con un salto el último mandoble. Electra levanto su sable  
-Muere Jedi!!  
Mamoru vió con horror como la Sith lo ataco tan pronto había bajado de la marometa. Logro defenderse de un primer y segundo sablazos, pero no pudo con un frontal que penetro su hombro izquierdo, y con un puñetazo en la cara, que lo mando a volar varios metros contra una pared del recinto. Mamoru cayo pesadamente, ya medio muerto, sobre los jardínes, manchando de sangre las flores y el pasto del lugar.  
-Touche Jedi - Electra guardo el sable y emitio una leve risa...  
Un estremecimiento recorrio el cuerpo de Nemain. Se derrumbo mientras resguardaba a los invitados.  
-No - supo inmediatamente lo que habia pasado - Mamoru!  
Entonces vio con frustración e ira a los Siths que peleaban contra sus camaradas, especialmente a Cloud que luchaba una guerra sin cuartel contra Deathscyther.  
-Akane, hazte cargo - Nemain se lanzo hacia el campo de batalla. La padawan suspiro mientras veía a Panty pelear de poder a poder contra Eagle en un duelo, así Blaster, y los maestros Hali Kali y Mawyin cortaban el blindaje...sin embargo...  
-Un momento, donde esta el maestro Soullard??

Ryoga llego con fortuna hacia la primera carga. Por suerte, solamente estaba instalada. Iba a proceder a desconectarla, cuando vio una bola de energía que se dirigía hacia él. Con un movimiento rapido de su mano, desvió el poder, mandandolo a volar lejos.  
-Es hora de que me pagues la humillación que me hiciste pasar - una voz conocida emergió. Ryoga se volteo, y logro esquivar otras dos esferas de energía.  
-Pero esta vez - la voz continuo - te matare!!  
Antilles solamente cerro los ojos y entonces, levanto la mano, produciendo un golpe de aire. Una figura salio disparada de unos arbustos, hacia un sector abierto.  
-Te falta entrenar chica - comento Ryoga al ver a Goku-chan levantarse.  
-No soy chica, soy un Sith, has entendido?  
-Pues no lo pareces...  
-Deja de decir idioteces, te hare polvo!!  
-Muchas amenazas, pero yo no veo que hagas algo de cuidado - comento con tranquilidad el Jedi.  
-¡Grr! No me provoques!! Puedo matarte con un puñetazo  
-Hazlo entonces...  
-Sí, intentare atravesarte con un golpe!! - Go-chan se lanzo como una tromba hacia Ryoga. Este simplemente levanto la mano y detuvo el golpe de la Sith, a escasos mms de la palma.  
-Que!!! No puede ser!!!  
-Hmm, sigues sin progresar  
-No es cierto! - Go-chan trato de hacer más presion, pero su puño no avanzaba absolutamente nada, mientras que Ryoga parecía tranquilo deteniendolo con facilidad.  
-Tienes un gran poder chica, pero te falta enfocar  
-¿Enfocar? No me vengas con estupideces!  
-Es cierto, acaso no te has dado cuenta de tu cuerpo  
-Que cosa? - la Sith entonces noto que despedía una poderosa aura alrededor suyo.  
-Toda esa energía esta siendo malgastada, debes aprender a enfocarla en un solo lugar  
-Deja de decirme eso!! - la chica se dio una media vuelta y trato de asestarle una patada en el rostro, pero Ryoga simplemente la esquivo sin problemas. Go-chan comenzo a aplicar un combo de golpes y patadas, pero ninguno daba en el blanco, el cual se movían sin dificultad alguna.  
-Ah, ah - la Sith respiraba con dificultad - deja de moverte...ah, ah...  
-No se quien te entreno, pero se nota que te dejo ser autodidacta  
-Que dijiste?  
-Para empezar,no sabes ni respirar...por eso estas agotada. El respirar es básico para concentrarse y así rendir al máximo, si respiras muy rápido, tiendes a malgastar fuerzas, así que tu respiración debe sincronizar con tus movimientos. Esto te da una ventaja, ya que el enemigo no puede leer tus movimientos.  
-Respirar, es una tontería  
-No, trata de sentir mi presencia...  
Go-chan se concentro...vio con sorpresa que el Jedi estaba tranquilo, es más, no emitía ni una débil aura...  
-Como? No siento nada...  
-Lo básico para un Jedi o un Sith, es la tranquilidad, la habilidad de concentrarse... - entonces sonrio - se resume en esta frase, "Tranquilo como el cielo, rápido como relámpago"  
-¿Tranquilo como el cielo?  
-Y rápido como relámpago - Ryoga desaparecio y aparecio frente a la joven que retrocedio desconcertada.  
-¿Que? ¿Como? - de la sorpresa, Goku-chan cayo sentada sobre el pasto. Ryoga se inclino hacia ella con una sonrisa  
-Te falta entrenar chica, pero tienes un enorme potencial.  
Go-chan se quedo callada. Su cabello y ojos seguían siendo negros, pero su rostro estaba sereno, pensativo. Igual que el del Jedi...  
-Un momento!! - Go-chan abrio los ojos - esa mirada...  
Ryoga se volvio y desactivo la bomba con rapidez..bueno, en realidad, le dio un puñetazo, destruyendo el detonante. Una nueva explosión, hizo que viera hacia el lugar de la batalla.  
-Debo detenerlo.  
Pero antes de que avanzara, Go-chan se interpuso frente a él con sable en mano.  
-¿A donde crees que vas? Quiero seguir peleando  
-Vamos, no tengo tiempo de... - Ryoga no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando la Sith ataco con dos mandobles.  
-¡Vamos a pelear! - los ojos de Go-chan destellaban furia. Ryoga trago saliva, noto que la ira comenzaba a dominarla....  
-Y no trates de dormirme, esta vez estoy preparada para tus trucos - la Sith sonrio levemente - veremos si de tanto presumir, tienes habilidad  
Ryoga simplemente se relajo y se encogio de hombros.  
-No quiero pelear contigo, eres una chica  
-DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UNA CHICA!!! - Goku-chan se lanzo sobre el Jedi. Logro esquivar una serie de puñetazos, pero lo pillo desconcertado un reves de patada, que lo mando a volar varios metros, sin embargo se dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo perfectamente. La chica sonrio  
-No eres tan fuerte despues de todo  
-He dicho que no me gusta pelear con mujeres  
-Pues te hare ver la vida de otra forma!! - Go-chan ataco nuevamente, pero un sable de color azul se interpuso en la trayectoria, haciendo que se frenara en seco.  
-Ryoga - era una pelirroja mientras detenía con firmeza el golpe de la joven Sith - ve a detenerlo!  
-Lina... - Ryoga miro sorprendido - que haces aquí?  
-Pues no precisamente a golpearte, pero tengo la idea  
-Maldición! - Go-chan se dio la vuelta sin prestarle la atención a la padawan, pero de nuevo, la navaja azul se interpuso.  
-No - sonrio la pelirroja - yo sere tu oponente.  
-No tengo para pelear contra novatas! - la Sith trato de golpearla, pero Lina con hablidad, giro sobre su eje y evito el ataque de su contricante y luego le asesto una patada giratoria, haciendola caer, pero antes, Go-chan con una semipatada lateral, le propino un buen golpe en las costillas. Ambas cayeron al suelo, bastante adoloridas  
-Saotome!! Estas bien?  
-Lo estoy...ahora vete  
-No!! No tienes que pelear, yo puedo hacerlo por tí - exclamo Ryoga. Lina lo miro asesinamente.  
-Una cosa: deja de cuidarme como si fuera una bebé!!  
Ryoga se quedo callado. La padawan se levanto con algo de dificultad  
-Pero...Lina - Ryoga trato de intervenir  
-Con un demonio Antilles! - Lina levanto la mano, haciendo uso de la Fuerza, repeliendo a Ryoga varios metros - vete!!!  
El chico trato de decir algo más, pero simplemente cerro los ojos y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la batalla de los biounidades.  
-¡No huyas cobarde! - Go-chan trato de seguirle, pero Lina se volvio a interponer  
-Hey, yo soy tu oponente!  
La Sith apreto los dientes. Suspiro y luego esbozo una ligera sonrisa.  
-Te hare polvo Jedi! Y luego derrotare a Ryoga!  
-Eso lo veremos Sith! - ambas chicas se miraron y sin más, se lanzaron al ataque...

Darth Eagle noto que la Jedi, vestida a la usanza Sith, seguía esquivando sus mandobles sin siquiera responderlos, con una mirada fría y tranquila. Entonces se detuvo  
-Creo que no quieres atacarme...  
-No hay necesidad, pero si sigues insistiendo, te devolvere tu propia fuerza.  
-Ya veo - entonces el Sith cerro los ojos mientras se concentra, con su sable frente a su rostro. Panty fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Este sujeto no es como los demás... - penso - parece más un Jedi, que un Sith.  
-¡¡A un lado!! - un grito resono por todo el recinto. Cloud se volvio un momento al escuchar la voz de Nemain, la cual se habia colocado atras de las batallas que se estaban dando, con una pose, elevando los brazos, dandole la forma de un cántaro  
-Esa pose...¡¡Jedis!! - grito Strife - dispersense!!  
Krono, Hukarovi y Panty, dieron una marometa lateral, dejando a los 3 Siths al descubierto. Un aura blanca surgio del cuerpo de Nemain...  
-Que?? - Bárbara vió la energía que emitía - es ki!! Por eso Ryoga....  
-¡Es hora de que prueben el poder de un Jedi! ¡Cero absoluto! - grito mientras sus puños se iluminaban y los lanzaba al frente - ¡¡Aurora Execution!!  
Una poderosa ráfaga blanca, creo un enorme estallido enmedio del recinto y de los Siths...

El grupo comandado por Vegemoon vio el estallido con horror.  
-Dios mio! - exclamo CShadow - que paso?!!  
-Ni idea.. - murmuro Vegemoon - pero...un poderoso ki estallo hace unos instantes...cubriendo las presencias y otros "ki" que se sentían...  
-Un Sith? - pregunto Othni  
-No lo creo - comento Cherry - parece que fue un Jedi...  
-Kali! - la mercenaria escucho una voz conocida por el comunicador.  
-Scarlet!! Que haces aquí?  
-Manten distraído al EVA, nosotros cortaremos su alimentación principal.  
-Roger, lo tienes amiga - sonrio Kali.  
Una explosión hizo que todos se volvieran. El EVA negro tenía a Escaflowne sujeto con ambos brazos. Entonces separo uno y le propino 3 puñetazos al mentado robot.  
-Argh! - grito Gohan recibiendo los impactos como si fuera a él mismo. Alcanzo a ver por el visor del Gailmelech la mirada fría de los 3 ojos del EVA. Sintió escalofríos, tratando de reaccionar con un espadazo frontal, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la espada ya había caído a suelo. Entonces el EVA saco un especie de cuchillo gigante.  
-Diablos! - exclamo Hiroshi - encontro el cuchillo progresivo!  
-Eres mio!! - exclamo Deluxe elevando la navaja, tratando de penetrar al Gaimelech, pero el Gundam detuvo la mano, haciendo uso más de la fuerza que de las armas.  
-Dejame en paz!! - Deluxe se volvio a gran velocidad y le asesto "dos puñaladas" a Mutsuhiro, provocandole dos mini-estallidos..  
-Eres un canalla!! - grito Kali al ver el daño a su robot. Rapidamente elevo los cañones de sus puños y le disparo una refriega al EVA negro..pero vio con horror que habia levantado el AT Field. Un choque de cargas, hizo que Mutsuhiro saliera disparado hacia atrás.  
-Kali!! - Scarlet vio a su amiga en la situación - maldito Sith!! Vamos Buffy!!  
-Pero...  
-Vamos!! - Scarlet se lanzo con todo...  
-Uno menos.. - murmuro Deluxe, pero entonces sintio un dolor lacerante en el hombro. Se volvio y vio a la espada de Escaflowne asestarle una rozante cortada al EVA. Deluxe furioso se volvio y le lanzo el cuchillo, el cual se incustro en la pierna del Melech.  
-Grrr!!! - Gohan aullando de dolor, cayo al suelo. Deluxe sonrio, pero entonces vio a dos robots ciclones aproximarse.  
-Insectos! - el EVA trato de golpearlos, Buffy lo vio y señalo el cable que daba energia a la unidad. Scarlet asintio y acelero. Deluxe lo noto, pero Buffy descargo dos rafagas de blaster y varios mini-proyectiles de su guantera, sobre la mano del EVA.  
-Argh!! - Deluxe hizo hacia atrás la mano, Scarlet aprovecho para pasar.  
-Gracias amiga! - exclamo mientras enguantaba un cañon e hizo sendos disparos sobre el cable de alimentación, haciendolo pedazos.  
-Perfecto!! - sonrio y se volvio hacia Buffy - lo hice!!  
Pero vio con horror, como el EVA le propina un manotazo a Buffy, mandandola a volar varios metros como si fuera una muñeca. Scarlet se quedo callada, viendo como su compañera caía al suelo pesadamente..  
-No... - movio la cabeza - ¡¡¡¡¡Buffy!!!!

Fin del capítulo


	36. Chapter 36

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**DRAGON VS DRAGON, UNA BATALLA ENTRE CIEN MIL**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL HA INICIADO.**

**DELUXE TOMO UN MISTERIOSO EVA NEGRO, CON EL CUAL LOGRO PASAR LAS DEFENSAS DE LA GUARDIA, SIN EMBARGO, KALI HA INTERVENIDO PARA DETENERLO, PERO GRACIAS A SCARLET Y BUFFY, LOGRARON CORTAR SU CABLE DE ALIMENTACIÓN. MIENTRAS LOS JEDIS SE HAN TRENZADO EN BATALLA CON LOS SEÑORES OSCUROS DEL SITH**

Sailorn...  
-Que fue eso?? - Asiant se acerco al blindaje, como tratando de oír lo que había pasado  
-Varios "ki" desaparecieron, otros disminuyeron de poder drasticamente - comento el Sr. Diego. Entonces un halo helado comenzo a surgir en las ya porosidades del metal del blindaje.  
-Que diablos es esto? - pregunto Asiant al sentír el frío  
-Aurora execution. Se dice que solo un Caballero del Hielo es capaz de invocarlo, es una técnica que se acerca al cero absoluto  
-¿Cero absoluto?  
-Según la física tradicional es cuando el movimiento atómico se detiene totalmente a 273.15 grados Centígrados bajo cero, en la física moderna el movimiento es casi imperceptible  
-Entonces...  
Diego asintió. Asiant, furioso, comenzo a darle de golpes al blindaje.  
-Tenemos que entrar!!  
Al otro lado, Yovran y Zel miraban el blindaje, sabiendo de la Aurora, pero entonces Yovran saco lo que parecía un mango largo. Una navaja de luz emergio, formando un slave (similar a la que tiene Sailor Saturn).  
-Que diablos haces?!! - le grito Zel - esta prohibido...  
-Calla!! Ya estamos aquí!  
Zel no dijo nada. Entonces saco un mini-sable de luz y comenzo a hacer una perforación  
Entre tanto, 3 figuras aparecieron arriba del recinto, por medio de la teletransportación.  
-Soullard! - grito uno de ellos  
-Lo siento maestro Katsura, pero su seguridad es primero, así la de la guardiana White Angel  
-Pero...ellos alla abajo...  
-No se preocupen, ya había discutido con los maestros respecto a ustedes  
-Entonces nuestar visita no paso desapercibida?  
-Ambos emiten una presencia tan fuerte, que es díficil de disimular, ahora salgan  
-Y tu que haras? - el maestro Katsura tomo a White de los hombros, haciendola sonrojar.  
-Volver - el maestro Soullard desaparecio...

Pergamino...  
-Shinnichi - una voz surgio atrás del maestro Jedi. Este se volvió y le sonrió al maestro Shion  
-Que haceís por estos parajes? - pregunto  
-Solamente verificar que no andabas metido en alguno de tus misterios  
-Je - asintió - no soy tan malo  
-Bueno, Shinnichi, te vamos a encomendar una misión  
-Misión? No puedes engañarme. Daphne fue con los locos del Fic Soup, los padawans de Al Mawyin quieren salir a dar guerra y una guerra de dimensiones catastroficas esta librandose en Sailorn  
-Veo que conoces la situación  
-Ah, es fácil, lo intuí con ver tu rostro, luego de ver y también convensar con el maestro Wolf.  
-Vaya, usas la Fuerza  
-Elemental mi estimado Shion, elemental...y bueno, ahora que tropa de Jedis debo llevar?  
-Fácil, 3 Jedis...Caemy, Liebe y Pan  
-Ya veo...  
-Eh - Shion noto que estaba tranquilo al escuchar a Pan - no te asusta?  
-Según se, Mafer la esta cuidando, no hay problema...cuando partimos?  
-En 3 días...

Scarlet trato de auxiliar a su amiga que yacía sin moverse un apice, pero un manotazo hizo que Scarlet activara sus retros y diera una marometa.  
-Tengo que ayudarla - entonces checo el reloj - ya lleva un minuto sin energía, debo aguantar.  
Entre tanto, Hiroshi computaba a gran velocidad lo que estaba pasando  
-Tiene aun 4 minutos de energía, pero Escaflowne no creo que pueda moverse  
-Y que hacemos?  
Entonces 2 naves de batalla aparecieron en el cielo de Sailorn  
-Falco 90!! - grito Othni - es Garoldo  
-Y Akiko en el Steel Heart - exclamo Vegemoon  
-Tango 03 - exclamo Akiko - arremete primero, yo te cubro  
-Entendido Tango 02 - Garoldo se lanzo sobre el EVA y disparo sendos proyectiles sobre el EVA. Deluxe trato de elevar el AT field, pero vio con enojo que la energía de la unidad comenzaba a bajar rapidamente. Sin más, recibio los impactos directamente. El Sith se tambaleo en la cabina, recibiendo el dolor de la unidad. Scarlet aprovecho para pasar abajo del EVA negro y cargar a Buffy, llevandola a un lugar más seguro  
-Maldita sea! Debieron cortar el cable, es hora de escapar! - dio media vuelta, tratando de escapar. Akiko lo noto.  
-No tan rápido - el Steel Heart II solto un cable y arpón. Con una maniobra de giros, envolvio al EVA sin que se diera cuenta en las piernas.  
-Con un demonio!!! - Deluxe noto que la unidad caía, dando contra el suelo en un gran impacto que hizo temblar la tierra.  
-Perfecto - sonrio Vegemoon mientras miraba la escena por unos binoculares - manden a las unidades de asalto, ese insecto no saldra con vida de aquí!  
El Sith se vió de repente golpeado y rodeado. Trato de activar el sistema de explosión del EVA, pero un tercer impacto cayo sobre la unidad, haciendola entrar en estado crítico.  
-No harás nada? - escucho la voz seria y seca de Kali, mientras apuntaba un enorme blaster a la espalda del EVA. Escaflowne se levantaba con dificultad, mientras el Steel Heart y el Falco 90, sobrevolaban la escena. Varias tropas de asalto del reino, avanzaban hacia la unidad caída.  
-Lo tengo - sonrio la mercenaria - me daran un buen dinero por el.  
-Sí, lo suficiente para reparar a Mutsuhiro.  
-No me lo recuerdes...grrr... - Kali empuño el arma con más fuerza, pero entonces noto que una energía extraña emergía del cuerpo de la unidad.  
-No! - Hiroshi tomo el comunicador - alejense!  
-Pero que.. - alcanzo a exclamar Kali cuando un estallido ilumino los ojos de todos, creando una onda expansiva, que mando a volar a medio mundo.  
-Es un maldito!! Hizo expander el AT en lugar de volar la unidad - exclamo Josel agazapado  
-Al menos - Cherry comento - debio haber agotado toda su energia.  
-Unidad Virgo y Capricornio, estan bien? - pregunto Vegemoon desde el bunker improvisado  
-Afirmativo, vamos en camino - contesto Sebastián  
-Roger, cambio y fuera - Vegemoon salto del bunker.  
-A donde vas? - CShadow trato de detenerla  
-A cobrarme unas cuentas...

Scarlet se había resguardo con Buffy en una colina cercana, pero al volverse a revisar a su amiga, noto que su rostro estaba muy pálido por la careta de la armadura.  
-Diablos, espero que... - Scarlet le despojo del casco y vio con horror que su piel se había vuelto azul.  
-Buffy!! No, reacciona!!! - entonces la acosto sobre el suelo, reviso respiración y pulso....  
-No - Scarlet dejo caer la mano de Buffy sobre el suelo - maldición!! Buffy, no te mueras!!  
Rapidamente se quito los guantes y el casco. Desactivo el modo armadura del Ciclon, haciendo que el pecho se abriera.  
-Maldición!! Tiene que funcionar esas tontas clases que tomé de ABC, vamos!! - comenzo a hacer compresiones de 4 x 2 respiraciones - reacciona!!  
Entre tanto, enmedio de la humera ocasionada por el estallido, los marines de asalto entraron peinando el lugar en busca del Sith.  
-Dispersense - exclamo Sterling mientras empuñaba un rifle blaster - donde te metiste maldito?!  
Entonces un disparo le contesto. Se volvió y vio a dos soldados, que yacían muertos.  
-Pero que... - entonces escucho dos disparos más y el ruido de dos cuerpos caer al suelo. Iba a volverse, pero sintio el frío metal de una pistola en la cabeza.  
-No te muevas insecto - se oyo como cortaban cartucho.  
-Deluxe...  
-Veo que te acuerdas de mi visita, bien, pues será la última...  
-Ni te atrevas 007  
Deluxe abrió los ojos. Volteo la cara ligeramente y un sujeto, vestido con un traje broli apareció, con pistola en mano.  
-Izum....  
-007 - el agente lo seguía con su arma - te reconocí al escuchar esos disparos, solo un agente 00 de la República usa una PPK 7 Walker, un arma con balas normales, no de blaster.  
Deluxe sonrió.  
-Corre insecto  
-Que?  
-Corre!!  
Sebastián comenzo a caminar alejandose. Deluxe se volvió un momento, Sterling se detuvo, pero vio con horror que el arma se volvía hacia el  
-Te dije que corrierás! - acciono el gatillo. Sebastián cayo al suelo herido por el balazo. Izum lo miro asesinamente.  
-Eres un... - Izum iba a disparar, pero vio que Sterling tenía solo un rozón en el brazo  
-Soy un Sith Izum, y tengo licencia para matar - dijo con sarcasmo.  
-Nunca confíe en tí, sabía que no eras lo que decía el M16  
-Y por eso has andado de espía  
-Yo sabía que esos agentes no murieron así como así. Alguien los había llevado a una trampa.  
-Exacto, y ahora porque no me haces un favor Izum y te mueres de una vez - Deluxe levanto el arma y le asesto dos disparos. Izum no alcanzo a reaccionar y ambas balas penetraron su cuerpo, cayo al suelo, herido de gravedad. El Sith sonrió  
-Nunca hables con un loco - se volvió - acaso nadie te lo ha dicho, jaja...  
Izum solo lo vio con furia, mientras su vista se nublaba y caían en la inconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre...

Scarlet vió con desesperació que su amiga no reaccionaba. Iban 3 minutos  
-Vamos Buffy!! no te mueras!!! Recuerda a Shampoo!! - exclamo sollozando mientras le daba la última respiración de boca a boca. Entonces vió unas manos que comenzaban a hacer compresiones en el pecho. Levanto la vista y vio a un chico de cabello negro comenzar la secuencia.  
-Minuto de paro  
-Eh?  
-Minuto de paro, cuanto tiempo lleva así?  
-No sé, tal vez 2 o 3 minutos  
-Bien, toma - el chico saco unas ampulas de su cinturón, así unas jeringas - ponle dos de adrenalina  
-Que?  
-Vamos! Sabes inyectar o no?  
-Sí, sí, lo hare - Scarlet comenzo a romper las tapas de las ampulas mientras las vaciaba en las jeringas. El joven comenzo a dar compresiones de 8 x 4  
-La adrenalina debe darle un estímulo a su corazón, sino funciona, tendremos que recurrir a un desfibrilador  
-Ya esta - Scarlet comenzo a inyectar en una de las venas del brazo - a proposito, quien eres?  
-Alguien que pasaba por aquí... - Ryoga le dio respiración de boca a boca y volvió a las compresiones - usaríamos venoclisis, pero las use en un accidente alla atrás...ya listo?  
-Sí...y ahora?  
-Seguir - el desconocido termino con una secuencia, mientras Scarlet le daba respiración. Se intercalaron...  
-Vamos Buffy!!  
-Toma - el chico le paso una tercera ampula - una última de adrenalina, si le damos de más, puede constriñir las coronarias y hacerle más mal que bien  
Scarlet inyecto la tercera. El chico comenzo con la respiración.  
-Vamos chica, reacciona!!  
Como un acto de magia, Buffy comenzo a revolverse. Luego a toser con fuerza. Scarlet suspiro mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría. Buffy entreabrio los ojos.  
-Eh...donde..donde estoy?  
-Lo hiciste!  
-No - el chico suspiro - entre los dos...ahora quiero que la lleves con un médico, no esta estable del todo - se levanto - tengo que irme...  
-Oye, cual es tu nombre?  
El chico solo sonrio y se alejo...Buffy vio a Scarlet  
-Que me sucedio? - pregunto García confundida y atontada  
-Nada - le sonrio - vamos, tiene que verte un doctor...

En el recinto, un halo de hielo cubría el interior, mientras una neblina blanca se deslizaba por el piso del lugar. La actividad, los gritos y los disparos habían cesado. Solo un silencio abrumador cubría el lugar. Entonces una figura apareció enmedio de todo. Inmediatamente, cayo al suelo, presa del imenso frío  
-Diablos - era el maestro Soullard - Nemain volvió a hacerlo, maldición!  
-Julian  
-Eh - el maestro Jedi escucho una leve voz enmedio de ese cementerio de hielo. Entonces se agacho y a través de la neblina, una cara conocida emergió.  
-Mawyin!! Y los demás?  
-No lo sé, cuando ocurrio todo, el aire helado se expandió por todo el recinto  
-Y ahora que hacemos?  
-Tú eres el de las ideas, yo tengo congelado el cerebro.  
El maestro Soullard levanto la vista, entonces vio con sorpresa que una figura se erguía enmedio de todo. Era Conchita, que aun mantenía la pose de la Aurora Execution.  
-No estan muertos  
-Que cosa?  
-Si Nemain sigue aquí, no uso todo el poder de la Aurora  
-Eso es cierto! - otra voz surgió, enmedio de una luz roja. Una corriente de fuego iluminó el recinto, como una cortina de llamas. Una figura emergió tranquilamente de las líneas.  
-Esa Jedi casí me mata con su ráfaga, pero creo que aun no puede bajar suficiente la temperatura - era Darth Fire sonriendo cínicamente. El maestro Soullard se incorporo empuñando su sable. Mawyin se le unio.  
-Vaya, así que la Antorcha humana no se congelo, que mala pata - bromeo el maestro.  
-Pronto no te dara sentido de humor para reírte - Fire levanto su sable mientras el aire comenzaba de nuevo a calentarse.  
-Hey - una figura cayo al suelo enmedio de los dos bandos - te dije que ibas a pelear conmigo!  
-Krono, que haces?  
-Maestros, auxilien a los demás, yo me hago cargo!  
-Remedo de Jedi, quitate!! - Fire arremetió, pero Krono detuvo su embiste.  
-Yo siempre he vivido en climas fríos, esto no es nada para mí  
Fire gruño y comenzo a atacarlo.  
-Vamos, tenemos que abrir el blindaje - exclamo Soullard. Mawyin asintió y lo siguio.  
Entre tanto, una burbuja de energía se desintegró. 5 figuras emergieron mientras los invitados veían asombrados que el ataque no los había dañado.  
-Gracias Hali - sonrió Kaneko mientras el maestro Jedi asentía.  
-Vamos chicas, yo seguire con el blindaje...  
Kaneko le guiño el ojo. Hali le devolvió el gesto y se fue hace la puerta principal. La comandante se volvió ante la miradas algo pícaras de Sam, Lucy y Shampoo. Kaneko se sonrojo y tosió ligeramente.  
-Ejem, vamos, tenemos que llevar a estas personas a otro lugar...  
-Sí, como me gustaría tener un novio así - Sam arqueo las cejas con una sonrisa pícara. Kaneko solo se sonrojo mientras guiaban a los invitados.  
Alex y Akane corrían enmedio de las batallas que se estaban dando  
-Maestra Alex, a donde vamos?  
-A buscar los controles, estos chicos machistas y sus egos quieren romper una puerta a golpes, cuando podemos solo abrir por el picaporte.  
-Entiendo, según me dijo la princesa Aisha estan en lo que era el trono real.  
Alex sonrió, pero de repente se detuvo. Akane se paro a lado suyo y vio que su mirada observaba con atención la pelea entre Fire y Krono.  
-Que chicos tan lindos, no? - comento Alex con una mirada libidinosa. Akane le salió una gota de sudor y la halo de la capa...  
Lucy, Kaneko, Shampoo y Sam habían aprovechado la neblina para llevar a los invitados hacía la plataforma del DJ, pero un rayo de energía, hizó que se pararan en seco.  
-Erh, no tan lejos  
-Rayos - Sam se volvió enmedio del halo congelado del lugar. Caronte emergió con una sonrisa seca.  
-Vaya, así que las hormigas quieren escapar - el Sith encendió su sable. Sam levanto el blaster, pero Caronte levanto la mano y este exploto en pedazos.  
-No tan sencillo doncella  
-Maldición - Sam apretó los puños, Caronte iba a arremeter, pero un disparo sorpresivo hizo que se detuviera en seco.  
-Vamos chicas, llevenlos, yo me encargo de él - era Lucy levantando su blaster. Sam asintió mientras Kaneko le seguía.  
-Rayos! - Caronte trato de seguirlos.  
-Lucy, dispara ahora! - grito Shampoo. El Sith se detuvo en seco cuando el disparo le rozo, trato de cambiar de trayectoria.  
-Lucy, ahora va a correr  
La científica sonrió y aplico dos disparos en los pies de Caronte. Este miró con sorpresa al duo que lo detenía.  
-Maldición! Esa chica sabe leer la mente - entonces levanto la mano. Los ojos de Shampoo brillaron.  
-Diablos! - la segunda al mando de Triunfo se volteo - Lucy, cuidado!!  
La científica retrocedió, pero no previó correctamente el ataque de Caronte.  
-¡Dark Star! - una luz amarilla emergió del puño del Sith. Lucy miró horrorizada...  
-Shampoo, al suelo!!! - fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que se produjera un estallido.

Vegemoon, Cherry, Othni, Hiroshi y CShadow caminaban con sigilo enmedio de la humadera de la batalla. Las comunicaciones con el grupo de asalto se habían perdido, Vegemoon temiendo lo peor, había saltado hacia el lugar de batalla.  
-No, mi EVA!! - Hiroshi corría de un lado a otro, con lágrimones en los ojos, mientras revisaba la unidad - que te hicieron bebé?!  
-Es mejor dejarlo solo - sonrio Othni. Vegemoon asintió mientras tomaba el comunicador  
-Aquí Tango 01, Falco 90, que ha pasado?  
-Gohan tiene algunas contusiones, pero no hay lesiones serias - contesto Garoldo por el transmisor. Según Akiko, parece que la dueña del Gundam, se encuentra bien, pero haciendo un terrible berrinche por el daño de su unidad.  
-Esta bien, que las unidades médicas lleguen - Vegemoon observo los cuerpos alrededor suyo - las necesitamos.  
-Bien, cambio y fuera...  
-Hermana!!  
Vegemoon se volvió. Cherry era rara la ocasión que lo llamaba así. Entonces...  
-Maldición!! - Vegemoon corrió hacia donde estaba Cherry, que sujetaba a un chico con la insignia real.  
-Sebastián! - la chica se arrodillo. El piloto sonrió mientras se sujetaba el brazo lleno de sangre  
-Esta bien, solo tiene un rozón - comento inspeccionando la herida  
-Hola Vege... - asintió el piloto con una mueca de dolor.  
-Insecto - la chica lo miró con una sonrisa - te encuentras bien?  
-Algo adolorido, pero...hay alguien más que fue herido. Y esta grave, deben verlo.  
-Comandante! - era la voz de CShadow - aquí hay otro  
-Parece que ya lo encontraron, no te preocupes, quien te hizo esto?!  
-Yo - se escucho una voz ronca. Todos se voltearon hacia el autor.  
-Deluxe! - Cherry miró con temor al Sith que sonreía mientras sostenía un transmisor en su mano  
-Maldito canalla! - Othni se levanto  
-Je, parece que los insectos llegaron a molestar - Deluxe seguía impasible viendo al grupo. CShadow se levanto también.  
-Vamos Othni, entre los dos lo haremos pedazos!  
Deluxe no dijo nada, el control en su mano emitía una luz roja que no dejaba de parpadear. Cherry lo noto.  
-Parece un transmisor de onda corta...- penso - pero para que diablos lo quiere?  
-No, él es mío - Vegemoon se adelanto.  
-Lo siento, lamento no pelear con ustedes, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, pero para que no digan que soy un mal invitado - ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse - les dejo con mis mascotas.  
-Que cosa?!!  
Deluxe sonrio y entonces, varias figuras rodantes aparecieron. Eran relucientes ruedas metálicas, veloces y silenciosas. Después los androides comenzaron a desplegarse, liberando trípodes de patas tan delgadas como las de un araña y brazos cortos rematados con unos cañones. Sus largas columnas adoptaron una posición vertical, dandoles un aspecto aterrador.  
-Oh diablos! - grito Vegemoon - al suelo!!  
Los androides destructores desplegaron su fuego sobre la unidad de ataque. Deluxe se encogio de hombros y se alejo caminando mientras guardaba el transmisor...

-Ahh!!! - Lina y Go-chan estrellaron sus sables y luego dieron un salto hacia atrás. El sudor perlaba sus frentes mientras daban movimientos laterales, como examinandose una a la otra.  
-Tiene talento la padawan - penso la Sith - ha logrado anticipar todos mis movimientos.  
-Es mucho más alta que yo - medito la Jedi - debo tener cuidado de su alcance.  
-¿Te ayudo? - Electra emergio a lado de la pelea. Goku-chan no presto atención.  
-No, yo puedo manejar esto sola  
Electra miro a Lina que respiraba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.  
-Ella no aguantara mucho, si la atacamos ahora, podremos matarle sin dificultad.  
Go-chan siguio sin contestar. Electra fruncio el cejo.  
-Vamos Gok  
-Dejame en paz Electra, ya dije que yo puedo encargarme de ella...mejor ve al recinto, debe haber más Jedis alla  
Electra se encogio de hombros y comenzo a avanzar hacia el lugar. Lina lo noto.  
-Pudieron haberme matado entre las dos, porque no aceptaste su ayuda?  
-Antes que nada, yo no necesito a nadie para ganarte, tu rechazaste la ayuda de Ryoga... - Go-chan sonrió levemente - estamos a mano.  
Lina correspondio la sonrisa.  
-Yo tampoco requiero ayuda, te ganare por mí misma.  
-Como quieras - la Sith elevo la mano - Do-Don-Pa!!  
-Dragon Slave! - Lina también disparo, contrarrestrando el poder de Go-chan, creando una explosión. Sin pérdida de tiempo, aun entre la humadera, las dos se lanzaron para atacarse...

Deluxe caminaba hacia una de las bombas que había colocado en un extremo del jardín, cuando se detuvo en seco....una figura apareció atrás de él.  
-Solo dos ha de haber...  
-Ni menos, ni más...  
-Un maestro...  
-Y un aprendiz...  
Deluxe se volteo y sonrio. Ryoga aparecio correspondiendole el gesto.  
-Ryoga Antilles, el perro fiel del Consejo, me das asco.  
-Soy un Jedi, pero no sigo con los preceptos del Consejo  
-No de este Consejo, se nota que entrenaste en el Otro Mundo...pero...aun no es suficiente para vencerme, o siquiera lastimarme  
-Creo que te estas dando muchos aires  
-Cuando me fui era el alumno, ahora soy el maestro  
-Solo un maestro del mal Deluxe...  
-Entonces quieres morir  
-Ya he muerto una vez, no creo que me moleste que me lo digás.  
-Como quieras...handicap 50  
-Sí, si peleamos con todo, haremos pedazos el lugar.  
-Me tientas, pero no creo que sea justo matarte con un dedo  
-Presuncioso...  
Ambos extendieron los brazos...entonces una energía dorada comenzo a surgir de los guerreros. Los fragmentos de roca comenzaron a flotar alrededor mientras un aura de batalla comenzaba a despedirse de los cuerpos del Jedi y del Sith...  
-Blanco  
-Negro  
-Vida  
-Muerte  
-Castor  
-Y Pollux  
-Kanon  
-Y Saga  
-Romulo  
-Y Remo  
-Yin  
-Yang  
-Alfa  
-Omega  
-Genesis  
-Apocalipsis  
**-El cielo  
-El infierno**  
-Dios  
-Satanás  
-Un principio  
-Y un fin  
Ambos se sonrieron y sus poderes estallaron...

Recinto...  
El maestro Soullard, el maestro Hali y el maestro Mawyin seguían cortando el acero del recinto, cuando se pararon en seco.  
-¿Que es eso que siento?  
-Dos convergencias en la Fuerza - Mawyin levanto el rostro - no puede ser!  
Sam seguía llevando a los invitados, cuando tuvo un raro presentimiento. Uno que ya había sentido en otra ocasión.  
-Ryoga va a pelear... - penso...  
-Que diablos es eso?!! - Alex se detuvo mientras arreglaba los controles del trono. Akane se levanto.  
-Dos presencias acaban de surgir...son enormes...quienes serán?  
-No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir para averiguarlo...Akane, no te distraigas.  
La padawan asintió mientras seguía revisando el sistema.

Vegemoon seguía cubriendose de los disparos de los androides trás la unidad EVA que servía de encubrimiento.  
-Manis, sentiste eso?  
-Sí, dos "ki" enormes...uno de ellos es el Deluxe, pero el otro...es muy parecido.  
-Sí no son iguales...  
Vegemoon trago saliva. Esto iba de mal en peor...  
Un nuevo choque de sables entre Lina y Gok, pero se vió detenido, cuando ambas se miraron al sentir las convergencias...  
-Deluxe! - exclamo Gok  
-Ryoga! - Lina se volteo. Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a correr rumbo al lugar.

Skytemple...  
Dark Lady caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación. Akari y Rini aparecieron.  
-Dark, lo sentise?  
La Jedi asintió.  
-Deluxe por primera vez va a pelear en serio - respondió preocupada....

Pergamino...  
Shinnichi, Shion y BlackWolf se miraron mientras contemplaban la pelea por medio de una burbuja que servía de visor...una mirada de preocupación ocupo el rostro del maestro Shinnichi  
-Maestros, debemos acelerar el viaje...

Una energía surgió entre ambos guerreros, y una especie de círculo de rocas se formo alrededor. Deluxe sonrió.  
-Al fin el círculo se ha cerrado, preparate a sufrir  
El cuerpo de Ryoga comenzo a emitir un aura verde. Entonces su puño se ilumino.  
-Es hora de acabar esto de una vez....¡¡¡¡Omega Dragon Ken!!!!  
Una ráfaga de energía salió del puño derecho de Antilles, contra el Sith, pero este no pareció inmutarse por la cantidad de energía.  
-Insecto - entonces levanto la mano y detuvo en seco el Dragon Ken.  
-No puede ser!!  
-Idiota, no sabes que todo lo que lances contra un Dios, se te regresa!!! - una energía rojiza emergió de la mano de Deluxe. El Dragon Ken comenzo a fluir hacia arriba. Los ojos del Sith se iluminaron y el poder se volvió hacia Ryoga como una cascada  
-Maldición!! - trato de cubrirse, pero recibio el impacto directamente y salio a volar varios metros, estrellandose contra el suelo empedrado del lugar enmedio de una gran explosión.

-El golpe del maestro Toriyama - White Angel veía la escena acompañada de uno de los maestros - lo aprendio, pero aun así, no fue suficiente!!  
-Esto esta fuera de los límites - el maestro Katsura observaba la escena con temor - el entrenamiento que recibio Ryoga con los 12 maestros no es suficiente para el poder que tiene Deluxe  
-Eso es imposible - Danyliz lo miro  
-Subestimas el poder de ese Sith - suspiro.  
-Eso quiere decir que...  
-Probablemente lo mate...

Ryoga se levanto con dificultad, tambaleandose. Deluxe asintió  
-Adolorido?  
-Fue un buen golpe, je - sonrió levemente...  
-Sí, demasiado insignificante...no entiendo como puedes invocar un Dragón tan débil...  
-¿Que dices? - Ryoga pregunto asombrado  
-Lo que oyes, ahora te mostrare lo que merece ser llamado Dragon Ken.  
Deluxe hizo sus puños hacia atrás, despidiendo una energía oscura. Luego los lanzo hacia el frente mientras un aura, dos veces más fuerte que la de su antagonista, surgía. Ryoga miro sorprendido  
-No puede ser!!! Su poder es...  
-¡¡¡¡Alfa Doble Dragon Ken!!!!  
Deluxe solto dos poderosos golpes sobre Ryoga, que solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con los brazos antes de salir disparado por los aires...  
Lina y Gok se dirigían hacia ellos, cuando la explosión hizo que se detuvieran. Lina abrió los ojos cuando sintio que el poder de Ryoga disminuía rapidamente...  
-No, no puede ser!!

Skytemple  
-El poder de Deluxe es avasallador - Tania miraba la pantalla con algo de miedo - ni siquiera Ryoga puede frenarlo  
El resto de los padawans estaban en silencio.  
-Y aun no creo que se este esforzando - comento Dark Lady.

White apreto los puños  
-Ese idiota puede invocar dos Dragon Ken! Tenemos que ayudarlo!  
-Imposible, para los del Consejo Supremo y los Guardianes, la intromisión en el mundo mortal, esta prohibida...solo podemos esperar...  
-Esperar a una muerte segura - una figura fantasmal aparecio - y que mi hija muera por ese insecto.  
-Ryo Kurosawa  
-Estoy de acuerdo - ahora otro fantasma aparecio - nuestros hijos corren peligro...  
-Lo entendemos rey Chekka, pero no podemos interferir.  
Ambas sombras se miraron con impotencia...

Fin del capítulo


	37. Chapter 37

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de inclurlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gust como les pus, pero no haba remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, as como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompae.  


* * *

  
Toda generacin tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

****

Captulo XXXVII

SAMAS  
**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.

MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL HA INICIADO.

DELUXE TOMO UN MISTERIOSO EVA NEGRO, CON EL CUAL LOGRO PASAR LAS DEFENSAS DE LA GUARDIA, SIN EMBARGO, KALI HA INTERVENIDO PARA DETENERLO, PERO GRACIAS A SCARLET Y BUFFY, LOGRARON CORTAR SU CABLE DE ALIMENTACIN.

MIENTRAS LOS JEDIS SE HAN TRENZADO EN BATALLA CON LOS SEORES OSCUROS DEL SITH. UNA PELEA ENTRE DOS DRAGONES, HA COMENZADO...

_El puede crear un Ken ms fuerte que el mo...no puede ser. Como vencerlo con ese poder que posee? Yo cre que el entrenamiento en el otro mundo, haba dado resultado, pero...  
-Ryoga...  
Una voz. Danyliz..  
-No te frustres, recuerda el entrenamiento, no el de los Dioses, sino con Nemain..  
Mi maestra...entonces comence a recordar...s, hace unos aos....Estaba practicando..la Aurora Execution. Mire sorprendido como haba congelado las llamas de un enorme incendio....mientras que las unidades de rescate entraban. Luego de todo, estaba asombrada por su poder  
-Ryoga, recuerda que el poder no lo es todo.  
-No lo es todo? Entonces como pudo congelar el fuego?  
-Simple, enfoque el poder de la Fuerza  
-Enfocar?  
-S mi padawan, enfocar, recuerda, la Fuerza es mi aliada y que poderosa aliada es, no lo olvides, con ella, podrs derrotar a quien sea.  
-Pero...si no tengo los midiclorianos suficientes  
-Tampoco importa, recuerda, eso no determina tu poder, sino tu espritu y en que modo emplees los recursos que tengas. No importa que tan fuerte seas, ya que nada es invencible, todo tiene una debilidad...porque somos humanos..._  
La Fuerza..humanos...una arma de doble filo...s...

Sailorn...  
Deluxe emiti una risita. Ryoga yaca en el suelo, tratando de levantarse.  
-Te dolio Antilles?  
Ryoga levanto el rostro, lleno de magulladuras y cortes, con un evidente gesto de dolor en la cara.  
-Me sorprende que no te hallas muerto con este ataque - el Sith frunci el cejo - no eres un insecto comn y corriente, pero si vuelves a recibir mi ataque, esta vez si terminars en el hospital  
Ryoga se levanto, sin contestar. Simplemente suspiro. Entonces Go-chan y Lina aparecieron atrs de l.  
-Ryoga - Lina noto el rostro en su sangre - estas bien?  
-S, no te preocupes - sonrio levemente. Gok se interpuso.  
-Ja, pues te esta dando una paliza.  
-La sarcastica Go-chan - Ryoga se volvio. La Sith lo miro asesinamente. Ryoga emitio una dbil sonrisa.  
-Tal vez Deluxe sea un payaso, pero te matar, aun no sabes con quien te metes.  
-Eso lo veremos  
-Basta de palabreras!! - Deluxe expandio su ki, creando una explosin de aire. Lina y Gok retrocedieron  
-Ser mejor que se vayan  
Ambas chicas se miraron y se alejaron rapidamente.  
-Tregua?  
-Tregua - exclamo la Sith. Ambas se colocaron en posicin.  
-Vamos Deluxe - Ryoga levanto el puo - te reto a que lances tu mejor ataque.  
-En verdad quieres morir - el Sith solo movio la cabeza negando - pues te dare ese honor...  
Deluxe sonri y el aura comenzo a surgir de su cuerpo. Ryoga lo observo cuidadosamente.  
-Ser mejor que observen esto - la voz de Ryoga resono en las cabezas de Lina y Gok. Entonces notaron que el Jedi cerraba los ojos.  
-Que haces idiota!! - Gok le grito - vas a morir!!  
-Desconfa de tu vista - Lina repitio automaticamente  
-Que?  
-S...esta haciendo lo de la feria  
El ki de ambos guerreros comenzo a surgir nuevamente.  
-Ni aun con el Dragon Ken que posee Ryoga podra oponerse al de Deluxe..es un suicidio - exclamo Go-chan  
-No - la voz del Jedi resono - es un arma de doble filo  
-Doble filo?  
-Un arma de doble filo, si sabes emplearla, es un arma invencible, pero siempre tiene un lado que puede ser tu perdicin.  
-Deja de filosofar, vas a morir!  
Lina no deca nada. Solo junto sus manos mientras vea la escena...  
-Ten cuidado - penso. El ki de Deluxe comenzo a expanderse. Emiti una leve sonrisa. Ryoga segua con los ojos cerrados, mientras su puo se iluminaba. Finalmente, el Sith cerro sus puos.  
-Quiero mi ken...Muere!! - hizo un movimiento hacia atrs. Entonces Ryoga fruncio el entrecejo..la imagen de una garra aparecio en su mente...e emiti una leve sonrisa.  
-Te tengo! - abrio los ojos y se lanzo hacia Deluxe - Omega Dragon Ken!!  
-Va de cabeza contra el poder de Deluxe!! - grito Gok - va a matarse!!  
-Alfa Doble Dragon Ken!!! - Deluxe solto los dos latigazos de energa. Ryoga iba hacia el ken, pero entonces, para sorpresa de los 3, los dos "Dragones" se desviaron de su trayectoria y pasaron girando alrededor de Ryoga, apenas rozandole y antes de que el Sith, reaccionara, le asesto el Ken en pleno abdomen, haciendo que el cuerpo de Deluxe se convulsionara y luego saliera volando por los aires...  
-Que?? - Gok y Lina vieron la escena perplejas. Deluxe, cayo al suelo pesadamente, mientras Ryoga mantena la posicin del golpe...emitiendo ahora una sonrisa de satisfaccin.

-Guau! - Danyliz miro sorprendida la escena - lo hizo  
-El chico tiene talento - sonrio Ryo - como dijo el Deluxe, no es un insecto corriente...  
-Tal vez pueda ganarle - sentencio el maestro Katsura - tal vez...

Skytemple...  
-Lo hirio? - los padawans se preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Dark Lady pareca impresionada...  
-No...imposible, nadie haba logrado herir en esa forma a Deluxe...  
-Y Selena?  
-Esa vez no estaba peleando con todo su poder, pero...en esta ocasin...  
-Pudo ver el Ken de Deluxe - exclamo Sportfire - no es un padawan normal  
-Maldicin - Tania se levanto.  
-Sabes que no puedes salir - ordeno Mayra. La padawan solo apreto los puos  
-El maestro y los dems estaran bien...ahora tranquila.  
-Me pides mucho... - Tania se volvi a sentar...

-Lo hizo - Diego y Asiant haban comenzado a ver la pelea - al fin...  
-Ryoga jams haba peleado as - exclamo Asiant - mientras me entrenaba  
-Es un tramposo - sonri el Sr. Diego - Nunca digas todo lo que sabes, nunca hagas todo lo que puedas  
-Que cosa?  
-Nada enano, nada - el nameko se volvi y comenzo a penetrar con un Masenkosapo el blindaje del recinto. Asiant lo mir confundido...pero se volvi hacia el lugar donde uno de los "ki" haba disminudo drasticamente.

-Deluxe fue golpeado y muy duro - exclamo Vegemoon  
-S manis, su poder ha disminudo...y el del Guerrero Jedi, esta aumentando  
-Ser mejor irnos de aqu - contesto la pelirroja mientras se agazapaba de los disparos de los droidekas, los temibles androides destructores que seguan abriendo fuego sobre la unidad. Sebastin hizo varios disparos con su arma, pero estos rebotaron en los escudos azulados de los droidekas  
-Maldicin! - Othni se levanto - tomen esto...kame..hame...  
Pero un disparo le rozo el hombro y tuvo que agacharse nuevamente.  
-Esas cosas no dejan de dispararnos...que hacemos?  
-Hmmm - CShadow analizo la situacin - esas cosas poseen escudos que rebotan cualquier ataque y no podemos lanzarles un ataque de energa a este rango...  
-Entonces la nica forma es que les demos vuelta  
-Se dice sencillo Chrono, pero estan en formacin V, nos tienen copados..  
-Aqu Vegemoon, que pasa con los refuerzos?  
-Ese maldito Sith..no..disparen!  
-Que ocurre? - pregunto la guerrera. En la radio solo se escuchaban disparos, el ruido caracterstico de un sable de luz y luego de un grito - Akiko!! Garoldo!!!  
Se escucharon ms disparos, luego otro grito y pero seguido de un estallido.  
-Vegemoon, estamos...tenemos...problemas...  
-Con un demonio, que pasa!!  
-Una Sith, de cabello rubio - la voz se escucha con dificultad - nos ataco mientras atendamos a Gohan y Kali...apenas logramos escapar y estamos dentro del Steel Heart. Rivera y Gohan estan heridos, Kali apenas pudo contenerlo con unas mini-bombas...no se...no se...no!!  
-Akiko, que sucede!!  
-Esta rompiendo la compuerta con el sable..maldicin!! Vegemoon, necesitamos...refuerzos..auxilio!! - luego se oyo como el comunicador caa al suelo y se escuchaban disparos. Vegemoon se quedo callada, y luego rompio el transmisor con su puo...  
-Maldicin!!!!

-Ya casi lo tengo - Akane tecleaba a gran prisa sobre la computadora del recinto. Alex miraba a todos lados, cubriendole la espalda.  
-Tardaras mucho?  
-Unos minutos, estas claves de acceso no se consiguen tan rpido y hace meses que no toco una computadora  
Entonces Verdugo apareci con blaster en mano.  
-Estan bien? Hubo una explosin  
-S, estamos bien guapo - Alex le guio el ojo - aunque con algo de fro por el ataque de Nemain, tal vez si me abrazas, puedas calentarme...un poco  
-Erh - a Verdugo le sali una gota de sudor mientras Alex le coqueteaba con la mirada.  
-Hey maestra, no tenemos tiempo para eso - comento Akane.  
-Ah, no dejs que tus mayores se diviertan, verdad encanto? - le guio otra vez. Verdugo trag un poco de saliva apenado.  
Kaneko y Sam solo vean el humo de la explosin con gesto de preocupacin. No haba rastros de Lucy, Shampoo o el Sith.  
-Estaran vivas?  
-No lo s - Sam se acerco un poco, pero entonces escucho el ruido de un sable - Rayos!  
Pero entonces se escucho un disparo de blaster. El halo rojo que emerga entre la humadera rechazo apenas los disparos. Lucy emergi con Shampoo apoyada en su hombro, mientras disparaba.  
-Shampoo se lstimo, rpido! - Lucy dejo a la subcomandante con Sam y Kaneko - llevensela a la plataforma.  
Pero una figura negra emergio de la humadera con una marometa y cayo frente a las 4 chicas.  
-Erh..lo siento damas, pero - Caronte les sonri moviendo el dedo en forma negativa - sus boletos.  
Lucy empujo a las chicas cuando Caronte arremetio con su sable. Alcanzo a quitarse del mandoble principal, pero rozo ligeramente el brazo izquierdo.  
-Argh - la cientfica cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido. Caronte se volteo  
-Eres hbil, pero no por mucho tiempo  
-Canalla! - Shampoo elevo su blaster,pero Caronte con un movimiento, hizo estallar el arma.  
-Lo siento, no tardare, luego van ustedes... - entonces se volvio hacia Lucy - preparate a morir!!  
Lucy trago saliva, pero entonces, solo un vio un destello rojo que le dio de lleno al Sith, mandandolo a volar varios metros. Una figura, con un sable color azul emergio  
-Hukarovi - sonrieron las chicas. El Jedi se dirigi con mirada fra al Sith que se levantaba de un salto.  
-Escucha canalla. Si vuelves a tocar a Lucy, te mueres!!  
Caronte hizo una mueca de sarcasmo  
-Como si eso me importar - el Sith ataco con dos mandobles frontales, pero Hukarovi los paro con habilidad  
-Te va a importar - sonrio el Jedi -Lucy, vete, llevate a las dems.  
La cientfica asinti mientras continuaba una lucha de sables.  
Panty haba logrado moverse luego del ataque Nemain. Entonces noto que el halo congelado no le haba afectado. Miro su traje con una leve sonrisa.  
-Pap, tu traje no me ha fallado...  
Vio que Cloud luchaba contra Deathscyther. Ambos se haba salvado porque haban estado en el crculo de proteccin de Nemain,la cual, yaca ya desmayada en el suelo. Se acerco rapidamente a examinarla.  
-Panty, llevatela!! - exclamo Cloud notandolo  
-Tengo que ayudarte  
-Yo puedo contra este Sith...no te preocupes.. - Cloud esquivo con un giro el ataque de Deathscyther - vamos!  
La Jedi asinti y tomo en hombros a Nemain. Vi que una joven, con la vestimenta del Senado, le haca seas para esconderse trs el trono. Panty llevo rapidamente a Nemain hacia el lugar, aun en medio de disparos, golpes de sable y explosiones.  
-Gracias  
-De nada, Raquel Sunrider, Senadora de la Repblica - contesto la joven, llevando un revolver AT-7, propio de la regin de Gaia  
-Panty Kurosawa, Caballero Jedi. Como esta la situacin?  
-Los maestros estan cortando el blindaje, las chicas Jedi estan tratando de abrirlo de forma ms civilizada mientras los padawans estan luchando contra los Siths.  
-Nada bueno, cuanto tardaran en abrir la puerta?  
-De 5 a 10 minutos  
-No creo que aguantemos tanto...Y la princesa Aisha?  
-La padawan Brbara esta con ella al otro lado del recinto, con otros invitados  
Panty escucho con frialdad los comentarios de la Senadora...tal vez era hora de pelear...  
Eagle vio con enojo la situacin. Los Jedis abriran el blindaje de un momento a otro y sus camaradas luchaban a duras contra los padawans.  
-Es hora de intervenir - Eagle se levanto con sable en mano, de una mesa derruida, pero oyo el encendido de un blaster...el cual apuntaban a su cabeza.  
-Supona que era demasiado bello para ser verdad.  
-Antares - murmuro Eagle. La doncella de cabello azul lo miraba con ojos de desprecio.  
-Hipcrita, por un momento, cre en t...  
-Entonces..  
-Solo una tonta no se dara cuenta de que eras el mismo que haba tratado matarme en Gaia y luego el famoso Nakago. Brbara me lo conto todo. Pero fu una tonta, al creer que podras ser bueno en el fondo... - Antares temblo - ahora debes pagar por tus crmenes, asesino.  
Eagle pudo haber volado el blaster en pedazos, pero no lo hizo. Solo se volvio...Antares tenia los ojos brillosos...eran lgrimas....pero con un arma en la mano.  
-Se usarla, y se de tus poderes, un movimiento y te vuelo la cabeza  
Eagle la miro con detenimiento. No cabe duda, era idntica a Amy...a su amada Amy. Aun con un sable, no hubiera podido golpearla. Entonces Antares noto que la mirada fra que haba visto antes, en esos ojos castaos, haba desaparecido...ahora solo denotaban una gran tristeza y soledad. La doncella embajadora, bajo la pistola, poco a poco. Eagle se acerco a ella...sin decir palabra alguna.  
-Eres un hipcrita - suspiro la chica.  
-No, era un Jedi... - entoncs se acerco a ella y se besaron...

Goku-chan y Lina se acercaron a Ryoga. Este se volvi con ligero gesto de molestia.  
-Que les dije? Esto es peligroso!  
-A m no me mandas!!  
-T no eres mi niera!!  
Ryoga elevo los ojos implorando piedad.  
-Como diablos pudiste golpearlo? - pregunto la Sith - si ese golpe era increble  
-Simple, como dije, es un arma de doble filo. Por ms perfecto que sea un golpe, nunca podr serlo, porque no somos perfectos. Simplemente, use la Fuerza para detectar el punto dbil de Deluxe.  
-Solo eso? - ahora lo cuestiono Lina.  
-No, uno debe usar la Fuerza en base a lo que tienes. Cuando el Ken de Deluxe me golpeo, note que este giraba, entonces deduje que debera tener una especie de "ojo", que sera el eje del golpe. Si no existiera, los dos Dragones chocaran sin remedio  
-Pero...l es ms fuerte  
-Tal vez chica, pero algo que me enseo mi sensei, fue que no importa tu poder, si la Fuerza es tu aliada, sers poderoso en ella  
-Un gran poder, para pelear - exclamo emocionada Gok  
-No, la Fuerza solo se usa para defender y sabidura, jams para atacar.  
-Aguafiestas...  
Ryoga sonrio. Go-chan entonces se sonrojo. Noto que estaba platicando con el Jedi, con un enemigo.  
-Maldito - retrocedio con el sable en mano. Lina trato de reaccionar,pero Ryoga la detuvo.  
-No, recuerda, no ataques.  
Lina asintio, no de buen gusto, y guardo su sable.  
-Que pasa?! Porque no me atacas?!  
-Antes que nada, obedezco a mi maestro - sonrio la pelirroja. Ryoga se cayo de espaldas.  
-No soy tu maestro!!!  
-S lo eres.. - le guio un ojo.  
-Basta de cursileras - resono la voz de Deluxe. Los 3 se voltearon y vieron al Sith levantarse, mientras se limpiaba residuos de sangre de la boca. Entonces miro su guante ensangrentado y puso una mueca sdica.  
-La primera vez que me golpean, y de esta forma - la sangre se secaba en su puo mientras una energa dorada emerga - y ser la ltima, maldito...  
Ryoga se adelanto.  
-Vayanse de aqu, es peligroso  
-No te doy a dejar con ese bruto!!  
-Tenemos un duelo pendiente Antilles!!  
El Jedi volvi a elevar la vista hacia el cielo, como implorando piedad.  
-Lina, esto es peligroso - insistio  
-No, yo se cuidarme sola, deja de defenderme!  
-Pero...  
-La chica tiene razn, macho egofobico - le reto la Sith. Ryoga lanzo un largo suspiro, entonces vi que Deluxe levantaba los dos puos.  
-Maldicin!! Corran!!  
-Demasiado tarde!! - El Sith sonri mientras soltaba dos enormes ltigos amarillos - Big Horn!!  
-Ratas!! - Ryoga elevo su mano y con la Fuerza, mando a volar a Go-chan varios metros, sacandola de la trayectoria del golpe, luego se lanzo sobre Lina, cubriendola del ataque de energa del Sith, desapareciendo en el halo de luz...

-Que es eso? - pregunto Diego al sentr un ki enorme expanderse. Se volvi y vio con horror que una rfaga de energa iba directo hacia el recinto - Diablos!! Deluxe piensa volarnos en pedazos!!  
-Eso no sera posible - Asiant salto del balcn hacia los jardnes  
-Asiant!! Aun no! No estas listo!!  
-Mis visiones eran correctas...La presencia de Ryoga desaparecio!! - grito - si es as, soy el nico que puedo detenerlo!! - entonces salto y se coloco en posicin - ahora!!  
Elevo los brazos en seal de defensa y justo cuando el poder iba a golpearle, los saco a gran velocidad, creando una poderosa corriente de aire, que desvi ambos meteoros a los costados del edificio, dando dos enormes explosiones.

Un repentino temblor hizo que la actividad se detuviera unos instantes en el recinto.  
-Qu fue eso? - Hali Kali elevo la mirada  
-Es Asiant - sonri Al Mawyin.  
-Ryoga...  
-Que ocurre Sam? - pregunto Kaneko mientras vea la pelea entre Hukarovi y Caronte  
-Su presencia, ha desaparecido  
-Que? Como sabes?  
-No lo s, solo lo presiento...demonios! Cuando abrirn la puerta!!  
Antares y Eagle se separaron. Ms por la explosin que porque quisieran hacerlo. El Sith parecio desconcertado.  
-Que sucede? Te pusiste plido - pregunto Antares  
-Deluxe - dijo - esta peleando como aquella vez en Subseven...  
-No puede ser - exclamo Nemain entreabriendo los ojos.  
-Nemain - Panty la levanto - que fue eso? 3 grandes poderes acaban de surgir, y uno de ellos se esfumo. Que rayos pasa?  
-No lo s, pero uno de ellos, emite una corriente de energa muy parecida a la ma, eso es imposible...no solo uno, sino dos...y el otro acaba de usar un ataque de mi mismo estilo...  
-Quieres decir una Aurora Execution?  
-No, de la calidad de tal ataque...  
-Esto es un manicomio - comento Raquel - acaso vamos a morir?  
Ambas Jedis se quedaron calladas...

-Ese chico es muy fuerte, tal vez sea el elegido - Zel miro a Asiant que yaca arrodillado, recuperandose del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Yovran lo miro unos instantes.  
-El futuro ha cambiado demasiado... - entonces siguio penetrando el blindaje...

Subseven...  
La Dra. Briefs observaba una cara de angustia en el rostro de Vika, que se paseaba nerviosa.  
-Que esta sucediendo en Sailorn?  
-"Dos Leones, en jaula de oro..." - solo atino a decir - la profeca se esta cumpliendo.

Skytemple  
-Mi Asiant es muy fuerte!! - exclamo Tania emocionada - erh, digo, Asiant es muy fuerte  
Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.  
-Veo que Deluxe es un hueso duro de roer - sonrio Sportfire  
-S, el chico tiene mucho talento - comento Dark Ladya amargamente. Hotaru le puso una mano en el hombro, como dandole apoyo  
-No te preocupes, entraremos en accin pronto  
Dark asinti mientras la pelea segua en la esfera...

Atmosfera de Sailorn  
El corsario F5 miraba la pantalla con detenimiento. Estaba sorprendido de las acciones que se estaban dando en la capital. Apenas hace una hora, estaban todos felices bailando y ahora era una trinchera de batalla, custodiada por droidekas, unidades de batalla letales que protegan los alrededores, evitando que la guardia real entrara al apoyo.  
-Amo F5 - comento Bra - tenemos que apoyarlos  
-No, no podemos...aun no...  
Bra no dijo ms. F5 tena sus razones y deba apoyarlas.  
-Seor, algo raro esta atravesando la atmsfera del planeta.  
-Algo raro?  
-S, un crucero comercial esta en la pantalla, pero parece raro, su estructura no corresponde al de tal  
-Dejame ver - F5 revis el visor de calor. Entonces abri los ojos. El espectro revelaba no uno, sino dos cruceros, cas pegados como dos siameses.  
-Diablos - solo atino a decir...

Sailorn...  
Electra se detuvo cuando escucho la explosin. Se volvi entonces haca sus vctimas. Gohan yaca inconsciente a su lado, con un hilo de sangre por la mejilla, mientras Garoldo estaba estampado literalmente contra la pared del Steel Heart, tambin con prdida de la conciencia. Kali, con el brazo herido por un corte del sable, retroceda con Akiko que miraba a la Sith de manera despectiva  
-Creo que es su fin - sonri la rubia.  
-Ya haba escuchado de t por parte de Scarlet, traidora  
-Ese nombre ya no significa nada para m - elevo su sable - primero las matare y luego a estos insectos.  
-Me gustara tener tu misma opinin - se escucho una voz atrs. Electra se volvi y solo sinti cuando una rfaga de energa la golpeaba y la mandaba a volar contra una pared.  
-Sur! - exclamo emocionada Kali. La Aqua solo sonri mientras bajaba una mini-bazooka de su hombro  
-Parece que llegue a tiempo. Electra se levanto rapidamente y trato de atacar a Sur, pero ella fue ms rpida y le detuvo el brazo en pleno camino.  
-Eres muy fuerte, lstima que seas mala - Sur le propino una patada, pero Electra con habilidad la salto y luego le aplico una llave haciendola girar 180 grados y haciendo que la Aqua cayera al suelo de espaldas. Solo vio cuando la navaja roja amenazaba su cuello.  
-Y lstima que tu seas tan dbil  
-Electra...  
La chica se detuvo al escuchar esa voz. Entonces, lentamente, elevo la vista. Una cara conocida le apuntaba directamnete a la cabeza, con un mini-proyectil de una armadura Cicln  
-Alto o te vuelo en pedazos  
-Tan sutil como siempre Scarlet  
-Solicito su viena, para detenerla - sonri.  
-Permiso denegado - Electra elevo la mano y mando a volar a la apostadora, pero Sur aprovecho para asestarle una patada en el abdomen y luego levantarse de un salto y darle dos sendos puetazos. Electra retrocedio aturdida, pero alcanzo a quitarse de una patada frontal, aunque no vio cuando Scarlet se levanto y la tomo de la mano, proyectandola hacia una de las vitrinas de la nave, rompiendola en pedazos y saliendo disparada hacia el exterior.  
-Rpido! - Sur salto por la ventana - no escapara!  
Pero vio con enojo, que la Sith se haba esfumado.  
-Rayos - azoto el suelo con un pisotn. Entre tanto, Scarlet haba ido por Buffy que estaba descansando afueras de la nave, luego se acerco habia Akiko y Kali  
-Se encuentran bien?  
-Algo golpeada, pero no te preocupes, Sur llego a tiempo o esa Sith nos mata  
-Si, eso pude ver - Scarlet bajo la mirada apenada - no se porque cambio tanto. Ahora solo Electra es lo nico de su antiguo yo  
Akiko y Kali notaron el semblante triste de la apostadora.  
-Vamos, hay que ayudar a Rivera y Gohan...

Vegemoon segua azapada con su grupo. Haba visto un ataque que cas haca pedazos el recinto, pero luego como un "ki" enorme haba surgido y lo haba detenido sin problemas.  
-Esto se esta saliendo de control - musit entre dientes.  
-Manis, mira!!  
-Que cosa? - la guerrera se volvi y vio como uno de los droidekas pareca saltar por un impacto, y luego estallaba en pedazos.  
-Quien fue? - se preguntaron todos. Entonces un chico con indumentaria china, aparecio con un abnico y con un sai en mano. Uno de los droidekas se volvi, pero antes de que desplegara su campo o sus caones, un sai se insarto en su peto, haciendo que se paralizara. Luego el joven salto hacia el y con una certera patada, le volo uno de los caones. Se coloco en posicin.  
-Dragon Fang!! - una corriente de energa golpeo al droideka, haciendolo que se partiera en varios pedazos.  
-Guau!! - Cherry lo observo - es muy bueno...y muy guapo  
A todos les sali una gota de sudor. Othni se levanto  
-Vamos, nos dio una oportunidad - junto sus manos - kame hame ha!!!  
Una rfaga azul sali de sus puos, tomado por sorpresa a 2 androides, haciendo pedazos a uno y al otro mandandolo a volar. Chrono enfilo su katana y con dos cortes maestros, atraveso otro droideka  
-Bien, estamos saliendo - sonri Vegemoon. Ese chico nos ayudo mucho  
CShadow saco su sable y atraveso un droideka. Entonces vio al chico aparecer haciendo pedazos a otro androide.  
-Gracias amigo, nos ayudaste  
-De nada, v que andaban en problemas, y mi deber como parte del Templo del Dragn es ayudarlos  
-Templo del Dragn?  
-S, el guardian de las 108 justicieras...soy Jonathan Bonet  
-Mucho gusto, Miguel Arcangel, alias Cybershadow  
-Basta de presentaciones - Chrono aparecio por un lado, partiendo en dos lo que quedaba de un droideka - hay que movernos, algo malo esta ocurriendo y esta creciendo.  
Ambos guerreros asintieron...

Fin del captulo


	38. Chapter 38

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**SOLDIER DREAM**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL HA INICIADO.**

**DELUXE TOMO UN MISTERIOSO EVA NEGRO, CON EL CUAL LOGRO PASAR LAS DEFENSAS DE LA GUARDIA, SIN EMBARGO, KALI HA INTERVENIDO PARA DETENERLO, PERO GRACIAS A SCARLET Y BUFFY, LOGRARON CORTAR SU CABLE DE ALIMENTACIÓN.**

**MIENTRAS LOS JEDIS SE HAN TRENZADO EN BATALLA CON LOS SEÑORES OSCUROS DEL SITH. UNA PELEA ENTRE DOS DRAGONES, HA COMENZADO...**

-¿Donde estoy? - Lina abrió los ojos lentamente. Entonces noto que parecía estar enmedio de un hoyo. Lo último que recordo fue que Ryoga se había interpuesto en el trayecto del golpe de Deluxe...luego, oscuridad total...  
-¡Ryoga! - se dijo - tengo que ayudarlo!  
Trato de levantarse,pero sintio algo que le presionaba. Entonces elevo la vista y vio una especie de cuerpo encima suyo. Noto que no mostraba signos de movimiento o respiración. Su mente comenzo a trabajar, acaso...  
-Ryoga - musito en voz baja. Entonces sintio una gota caer en su mejilla. Vio con horror, que era sangre...  
-¡¡Ryoga!! No!!! Porque me protegiste!!

-La presencia de Antilles desaparecio - Asiant apreto los puños - ese maldito lo mato!  
Asiant iba a volar hacia el lugar donde estaba Deluxe, pero una sombra aparecio y se interpuso en su camino.  
-Señor Diego, dejeme pasar!! Ese maldito asesino a mi maestro!  
-Asiant, no puedo dejarte ir, es peligroso,aun no estas lo suficientemente bien entrenado para matar a ese monstruo  
-Pero tengo casi el mismo nivel que Ryoga  
-Por eso, si Ryoga murio, es que aun no puedes ganarle  
-Maldición!...y Belen! - el chico se volvio rapidamente hacia el recinto.  
-Este chico no sabe priorizar - suspiro y fue tras su discípulo

-Cuando más tardarás? - exclamo Alex - esto se pone color de hormiga  
-Casí lo tengo, espera...sí..ya! - presiono una tecla y los blindajes de las ventanas se abrieron - perfecto, ya estan algunos!  
-Bien - Alex se levanto - vamos cariño, tenemos prisa  
Verdugo se encogio de hombros y salio trás ella.  
-Akane, termina con el resto, nosotros vamos afuera  
Pero entonces, una figura aparecio rompiendo la ventana. Cayo frente a Alex, mostrando un sable de luz color rojo.  
-Vaya, una Sith aquí - sonrio la maestra. La rubia Sith sonrio levemente.  
-Muere, Jedi! - se abalanzo sobre ella, pero Alex detuvo dos mandobles energicos que iban hacia su cabeza, y trato de asestarle un puñetazo, pero la Sith fue más rápida y con un movimiento de 180 grados, Electra ataco con un estocada frontal que rasgo el traje de noche de Alex y parte de su hombro.  
-Argh! - Salmón cayo al suelo mientras se sujetaba la herida. Electra sonrio y empuño su sable.  
-¡Muere!  
Pero Verdugo hizo un disparo, que obligo a la Sith retroceder.  
-¿Estas bien? - el guardaespaldas del rey de Gaia se agazapo a su lado. Alex asintió levemente.  
-Gracias lindo, esto luego te lo pago - sonrió levemente.  
-No es momento para eso - Verdugo la ayudo a levantarse.  
-Los matare a ambos! - Electra volvio a arremeter, pero un sable se interpuso en la trayectoria.  
-¡Hey! - era el maestro Hali-Kali - puedo intervenir?  
Electra lo miro con furia y comenzo a pelear con el, mientras con una serie de movimientos, la llevaba hacia el otro lado del recinto  
-Vamos - exclamo Alex - lo esta distrayendo, tenemos que salir  
Verdugo asintio mientras llevaba a la Jedi herida, fuera del recinto  
-¡Hazme un favor y muerete! - Caronte salto sobre Hukarovi y le lanzo una refriega de lanzas de energía. Hukarovi esquivo varias con su sable y le devolvio otras al Sith, que cayo atrás de él. Antes de todo, un nuevo mandoble hizo que ambos chocaran sus sables.  
-Eres bueno Jedi - Caronte lo reto con la mano - pero ya es suficiente de tu payasada acrobatica...  
-Entonces que harás? Lanzarme un poder?  
-Algo más que eso... - Caronte cerro los ojos momentaneamente. Una música celestial, oscura, un requiem, surgió.  
-¿Que es esto? Estoy soñando?!! Oigo música!  
-La música que te llevara al descanso final ser mortal...a un mundo mejor...esta se llama.."Lacrimosa"..  
-¿Lacrimosa?  
-Sí..."Climax final"... - la voz se enroquencio y una poderosa energía inundo el ambiente...Hukarovi retrocedio, la energía era increíble.  
-Diablos!! Va a volar el lugar - entonces levanto la mano, la cual comenzo a iluminarse de color rojo - no me falles...  
-Su voz es tan delgada y dulce, como el susurrar del viento al pasar entre los pinos - sonrio Caronte mientras elevaba su mano - vida, muerte...es lo mismo!  
La música ceso y una enorme explosión surgio de la mano de Caronte, expandiendose a todos lados...  
-¡¡Flecha de fuego!! - Hukarovi lanzo su poder, estrellando el de Caronte, tratando de detenerlo, pero como una tromba, la ráfaga de Hukarovi parecía ser tragada por la energía oscura del Sith  
-No puedo detenerlo!  
-Nadie puede...la muerte no puede ser detenida, porque es parte de la vida, así no puedes impedir que los soles caigan y la noche aparezca, esto no puede ser detenido  
-Entonces... - Hukarovi elevo su mano y las rafagas de fuego comenzaron a caer a ambos lados - moriremos ambos  
-Que!! - exclamo Caronte al ver que la energía oscura era comprimida por la carcel de fuego - es una...  
-Tontería...lo sé - sonrió el padawan y la cárcel se cerro como una columna de llamas, que al chocar con la "Lacrimosa" de Caronte, produjo un enorme estallido, que hizo volar el techo del recinto...

Akiko, Kali, Sur, Scarlet, Buffy, Gohan y Garoldo estaban afueras del Falco 90, cuando vieron la enorme columna blanquinegra-rojiza, emerger del recinto.  
-Dios mio! - Gohan con la cabeza vendada se levanto - que fue eso?!!!  
-No sabía que un Sith pudiera usar una técnica como esa... - comento Sur  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Es una técnica "gótica"..simila el poder de una bomba de neutrones, pero de corto alcance..elimina toda forma de vida a su alrededor, sin embargo quien acaba de crear esa columna, supo encausar esa destrucción hacia el cielo, pero...  
-Pero - pregunto Scarlet  
-Los dos tal vez esten muertos...si no es que los demás..  
-Kaneko! - Scarlet subio a su ciclón y salio disparada. Buffy trato de hacer lo mismo, pero Akiko lo detuvo  
-No puedes, aun no te recuperas..  
-Shampoo también esta en peligro  
-No sabemos, tal vez esten muertos o aun sigan vivos  
Buffy miro el suelo y lo pateo furiosa

Jonathan levanto la vista mientras la energía de Caronte y Hukarovi se dispersaba por los cielos  
-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Cherry.  
-Dos estrellas acaban de chocar - exclamo en forma seria - y han creado una supernova  
-Hey niño, deja de hablar como un monje tibetano y dinos que pasa? - pregunto Vegemoon ligeramente enojada  
-Lo que quiso decir es que un Jedi y Sith estan peleando con todo su poder alla adentro - explico Chrono  
-Vaya, las batallas del siglo y yo me las pierdo, vamos - Vegemoon comenzo a caminar luego de ver los destrozos de los droidekas - me aburre andar aquí.  
El grupo comenzo a moverse. Cherry se volvio hacia Izum  
-Oye, ya tenemos que...  
Entonces vio que el espía había desaparecido  
-Que!! Se fue! y esta malherido!!  
Go-chan abrio lentamente los ojos. Solo vio como una humadera surgía de los alrededores. Se incorporo lentamente. Lo único que alcanzo a recordar fue cuando el Jedi la había empujado de la trayectoría del ataque de...  
-¡Deluxe! - entonces trato de visualizarlo y lo vio caminando hacia lo que era una especie de hoyo. La Sith furiosa se levanto totalmente y fue hacía él  
-Eres un maldito, quisiste matarme!!  
Deluxe no contesto. Solamente siguió caminando, pero la chica se interpuso  
-Escuchame canalla, ya se me hacía raro que no hicieras estas estupideces!  
-De que rayos hablas?! - le contesto el Sith en tono gelido  
-De matarme...de hacerme daño  
-Tú estabas con ese idiota, si no estas conmigo, estas en mi contra  
-¡Que! Yo soy un Sith, no aliado de ese filósofo tonto! Debiste medirte!  
-El bien personal no sobrepasa en importancia al bien común. Si es necesario que mueras para que él también cayera, es loable el sacrificio  
Go-chan quiso agarrarlo del cuello, pero Deluxe paso de largo y llego al hueco. Go-chan noto que algo desprendía humo del lugar. Deluxe se agacho y lo tomo, revelando el maltrecho cuerpo de Ryoga. La Sith miró sorprendida  
-Acaso, lo...  
Deluxe sonrió levemente, pero entonces solo vio como una luz aparecía atrás de Ryoga. El Sith alcanzo a esquivarla por cms y luego una figura aparecio de un salto  
-Maldito asesino!! - era Lina furiosa - lo mataste!!!  
-Vaya pequeña, no te enojes tanto, si no puede este idiota sobrevivir en una guerra como esta, no vale la pena  
Lina apreto los puños, mientras veía como Deluxe sujetaba como un muñeco a Ryoga. Entonces lo elevo un poco, y le asesto un puñetazo en el abdomen, haciendo que su cuerpo saltara como un muñeco.  
-Sí, esta bien muerto  
-Eres un... - el cabello de Lina comenzo a elevarse mientras despedía una aura roja - te hare pedazos!!!  
-Intentalo - sonrio Deluxe.  
-No voy a intentarlo, sino a hacerlo!!! Dragon Slave!!!!!!! - Lina elevo las manos y luego las dejo caer, con una enorme columna de energía.  
-Que poder! - exclamo Go-chan, pero entonces vio como Deluxe solamente elevaba la mano y paraba sin dificultad el enorme Dragon Slave.  
-Niña tonta, esto no podrá vencerme  
Sin que lo notaran, el cuerpo de Ryoga comenzo a moverse un poco  
-Eres una debilucha, acaso no sabes pelear!  
Una mano de Ryoga comenzo a cerrarse  
-Ahora verás que es poder!! - entonces levanto la mano y la enorme columna salió hacia los cielos, estallando en el cielo. Deluxe entonces elevo la mano, aun humeando por el ataque de Lina que estaba pasmada.  
-Y ahora niña, te matare - el puño de Deluxe se ilumino. Lina solo se preparo para recibirlo, pero entonces una energía comenzo a salir del cuerpo de Ryoga. Deluxe se volvio hacia lo que era su muñeco y vio con sorpresa que el Jedi habría los ojos y le sonreía levemente. Go-chan y Lina se vieron con una mirada de sorpresa.  
-Que...como...  
-No esta muerto - penso Gok.  
-Puedes insultarme a mí, puedes golpearme, inclusive matarme..lo que quieras, y no te diré nada, pero... - su sonrisa se borro por una mirada fría - SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLA O INSULTARLA, TE HARE PEDAZOS! ¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!  
Deluxe solo vio como un puño dorado surgió de repente y miles de ráfagas de energía comenzaron a golpearlo salvajemente, mientras salía volando hacia el cielo. A gran velocidad, el Jedi aparecio frente al cuerpo de Deluxe, lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo literalmente contra el suelo...  
-Te lo advertí... - repuso - tampoco fuiste amable con tu compañera  
-Glup! - Goku-chan miro con detenimiento lo que había pasado - actuo como un Sith, por un momento, pero actuo como tal, al golpear de esa manera a Deluxe...de una forma fría y rápida...  
Pero entonces Ryoga se volvio y esbozo una sonrisa. La chica le salió una gota de sudor. Lina solamente apreto los puños, limpio algo de sus ojos, fue con Ryoga y sin más, le tiró una bofetada.  
-¡¡Eres un tonto!! - le gritó - ¡¡Me preocupe por tí y resulta que estas bien!!!  
-Lina, yo...no fue mi intención... - el chico movió las manos para excusarse  
-Eres un falso!! - la padawan le dio un golpe en la espalda, pero Ryoga puso una mueca de dolor y cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la espalda  
-Ryoga! - Lina notó la reacción - no, disculpame, yo...  
-Estoy bien - sonrió el chico levemente mientras trataba de ocultar la mueca - solamente, el chico Deluxe me dio un golpe algo fuerte  
-¿Fuerte? - Gok se acerco - eso casí te mata  
-Cierto, fuíste un irresponsable - Lina le ayudo a pararse - que tal si mueres?  
-Yo se cuidarme, no te preocupes, no soy malagradecido, pero...  
-Pero...  
Ryoga no dijo nada, solo desvio la mirada. Lina frunció el cejo, pero noto que el chico parecía enrojecerse de la cara. La padawan sonrió levemente...entonces noto que Ryoga levantaba la mirada con un gesto de preocupación.  
-Diablos! A un lado! - empujo a Lina y Gok, cuando un destello apareció frente a él, haciendo que lo parara con ambas manos.  
-Hola - era Deluxe que tenía su puño en las palmas de Ryoga - me extrañaste?  
Ryoga solo tomo el puño y el brazo de Deluxe, y lo catapulteo hacia el cielo con una llave.  
-No será tan sencillo - Deluxe se detuvo en el aire, pero Ryoga extendio su puño, y con la Fuerza, golpeo a Deluxe en la cara, para luego, con un salto Jedi, salir disparado hacia él, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo en el aire, el Sith desperto del aturdimiento y extendio su mano.  
-Canalla! - le disparo una ráfaga de energía, que tomo por sorpresa a su antagonista, haciendo que perdiera el control y saliera proyectado al suelo. Pero no contento con esto, Deluxe extendio ambos brazos, y sonriendo sadicamente, comenzo a disparar una refriega de rayos de energía hacia el cuerpo desmarejado de Ryoga, creando una gran explosión que hizo imposible ver como caía al suelo, pero antes de que Lina o Gok dijeran algo, Ryoga salio disparado enmedio de la explosión y le asesto un puñetazo a Deluxe, mandandolo también contra el suelo.  
-¡Que! - Lina vió la pelea - como?!  
-Esos dos son un par de monstruos - comento Gok...Entonces ambos cayeron al suelo. Deluxe hizo una mueca de dolor  
-Veo que al fin sentíste el calor? - sonrio Ryoga. Deluxe frunció el cejo desconcertado. Entonces se quito el guante derecho y vio que su mano estaba enrojecida y con algunas ampollas.  
-Ella.. - se quedo aturdido - ella no pudo haberme hecho esto!  
Ryoga sonrio. Deluxe se puso el guante furioso y luego lo miro con rencor  
-Debo eliminarte, no hay otra opción..si esto continua..  
-Continuara, aun cuando yo muera..  
Deluxe apreto los dientes y se lanzo contra Ryoga. Este lo imito mientras un puñetazo simultaneo rompia el silencio que imperaba en el lugar...

Los presentes en el recinto solo habían visto como un enorme estallido había surgido del centro del lugar, haciendo pedazos el techo, pero antes de que los fragmentos de energía o roca golpearan a los observadores, una barrera rojiza se formo alrededor de la columna que no cesaba de girar hacia el cielo.  
-Bárbara??? - pregunto la princesa Aisha al ver que la padawan mantenía mentalmente una red de energía que frenaba el avance de la columna  
-Es un poder que aprendí de mi maestro Cloud - exclamo la chica mientras parecía solo ver el resplandor, pero en realidad, unas especie de ondas, golpeaban el poder, haciendolo retroceder - es la "Última Restricción"  
-Nos salvamos - Jorge salio con su blaster en mano  
-No por mucho majestad, no se cuanto más podre detenerla, tienen que salir  
-Jorge..  
-¿Que?  
-Jorge, "A secas"  
Bárbara sonrió.  
-Akane! - grito el rey de Gaia - cuanto falta?!!  
Entonces las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. La padawan de cabello azul levanto la vista y el pulgar en señal de aprobación.  
-Bien, todos afuera! - exclamo Aisha  
Entre tanto, Sam, Lucy, Kaneko y Shampoo comenzaban a guiar a los invitados a las salidas.  
-Dispenseme chicas, pero - la doncella de Malagaste cargo cartucho del blaster - tengo que irme, un amigo parece estar en problemas  
-Esta bien, nosotras podremos hacernos cargo - exclamo Lucy. Sam asintió y se dirigió corriendo a la salida. Lucy se volvio con mirada preocupada hacia la columna que seguía rodando sin cesar.  
-Estara bien - Kaneko le tomo el hombro - los chicos son tontos, pero no se mueren así por así  
Entonces se oyo una explosión. Kaneko vio con horror como el cuerpo del maestro Hali Kali salía despedido por los aires y caía frente a ellas pesadamente.  
-Hali!! - la mercenaria bajo con el Jedi que se levantaba con dificultad  
-Kaneko, esto es peligroso - exclamo apenas - vete..  
-Ni loca...esa Sith entonces..  
Solo se oyo el sampleo de un sable de luz. Kaneko se volvió y vio a la Sith rubia, acercarse a ellos.  
-Electra, como pudiste?!  
La Sith no contesto. Simplemente se abalanzo sobre de ellos. Hali Kali reacciono parando el mandoble, pero Electra aprovecho lo débil que estaba para volverse y asestarle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro. El maestro retrocedio adolorido, y no vio cuando la Sith le tiro una patada para trastabillarlo y luego lo sujeto, para azotarlo en el suelo.  
-Hali!! - Kaneko vio como su acompañante estaba en el suelo, herido fuertemente. Era obvio que Electra se había vuelto muy fuerte, tanto como para retar a un maestro Jedi.  
-Eres...  
-Kaneko...preparate a morir! - Electra volvio a arremeter, pero un sable volvio a detener el embiste.  
-Veo que eres muy fuerte Jedi - espeto la Sith mientras el maestro se levantaba de nueva cuenta  
-Eres muy fuerte, pero te falta algunos modales - Hali comenzo a contratacar, pero de forma débil, lo cual facilito que Electra los detuviera sin dificultad.  
-Eres viejo, te estoy dando una paliza, es hora de que mueras!  
-Eso lo veremos - el maestro trato de volverse, pero Electra se anticipo al movimiento, y detuvo el contrataque sorpresivo de Hali Kali, y luego con una patada deslizadora, lo mando al suelo nuevamente.  
-Creo que se acabaron tus opciones anciano - Electra le coloco el sable en el cuello - preparate a morir  
-Electra, no te atrevas! - Kaneko levanto su blaster. Electra elevo la vista.  
-Serías capaz de matarme por él?  
-Por él y porque estas haciendo algo incorrecto  
-¿Incorrecto? Esto no es incorrecto! Es el poder!! Lo es todo!!  
-Esto no es poder, aterrorizas y matas personas porque solo tienes miedo  
-¿Miedo? Deje de sentirlo cuando me volví Sith, deje de temer porque todos me superaran, ahora soy más fuerte que todos! Y tú no vas a cambiar eso!  
-Es una lástima - Kaneko suspiro, pero Electra previendo el movimiento, levanto su mano y mando a volar el blaster de Kaneko.  
-Eres muy lenta, y.. - no termino de decir la frase cuando una figura llego por arriba y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara a base de la Fuerza. La Sith retrocedio aturdida y solo vio como una figura borrosa caía entre el maestro y ella, para luego volverse con una patada, y mandarla a volar varios metros.  
-Mamoru!! - exclamo el maestro Hali al reconocerlo. El Jedi, con una sonrisa, pero también con un hilillo de sangre enmedio de la cara y una cortada en la frente, se volvió. Su brazo estaba bañado en sangre y tenías varías cortadas más.  
-Dios, quien te hizo eso?!  
Mamoru solo señalo a una tambalente Electra que se levantaba furiosa.  
-Canalla! Estas vivo!  
-No me diste la estocada final - sonrió levemente el Jedi - te falta aprender  
-Estas malherido, morirás pronto de todas formas, insecto!! - Electra ataco, pero una tercera sombra aparecio.  
-Perdón por interrumpir, pero parece que alguien llamo a la caballeria - era el maestro Soullard deteniendo el mandoble de Electra. La Sith se volvio y pretendio atacar al maestro Golem. El maestro Soullard solo levanto la mano  
-Tonto, voy a cortarte el brazo! - pero Electra vio que el sable chocaba contra la Brazera del Jedi.  
-¡Como! - Kaneko y Mamoru vieron sorprendidos  
-El maestro Soullard porta una especie de armadura bajo su traje de Jedi - sonrio Hali Kali mientras se levantaba - es acero mandaloriano  
-¿Acero mandaloriano?  
-Sí, es un acero especial. Tan fuerte, que es capaz de repeler el sable de luz.  
Electra retrocedio un paso. Vio la situación complicada. Dos maestros y un Caballero Jedi.  
-Creo que es hora de que te rindas - comento Mamoru - no podrás con los 3  
-Electra, vamos, ríndete - exclamo Kaneko - esto esta mal  
-No, no esta mal!! Todos estan mal!!! Menos yo!! - la chica elevo la mano, mientras una energía amarilla surgía de su puño. Los 3 Jedis abrieron los ojos...  
-Diablos!! No puede ser!! Acaso es...  
-Kaneko, al suelo! - Hali se coloco frente a la chica - vamos chicos! Es el poder de un Jedi "Dorado"  
Mamoru y Soullard asintieron. Entonces levantaron sus sables de luz en posición de defensa  
-¡Piranha Rose! - miles de rosas doradas se lanzaron sobre el grupo, como una lluvia de golpes, pero con gran habilidad, los Jedis desviaron o interceptaron la trayectoria de la mayoría, pero desgraciadamente, no pudieron evitar que Electra escapara durante la ejecución.  
-Maldición! - Mamoru desvió la última rosa dorada. Kaneko se acerco sorprendida. Lucy y Shampoo tambien llegaron. Habían visto la pelea mientras los invitados estaban saliendo. Ahora las 3, estaban curiosas por saber que diablos había lanzado la Sith  
-¿Que fue eso? ¿Como que Electra es Jedi Dorado?  
El maestro Hali Kali suspiro mientras guardaba su sable de luz  
-Hay un sistema llamado "Zodiaco", que consta de 12 planetas. Generalmente, los Jedis son enviados allí, para ser entrenados  
-Como en Dagobah, el planeta donde viene Cloud Strife y donde ahora otro Jedi, Ryuu Glass, se encuentra ahora tomando su lugar. El caso es que cada planeta te entrena de acuerdo al orden de una constelación.  
-Sí, ahora que recuerdo - Kaneko comento - Electra me conto que una vez su maestro lo llevo al planeta "Piscis", pero como era confidencial, no me lo dijo bien  
-Ese es el poder que enseñan en ese planeta, Nemain fue entrenada en el planeta Acuario  
-De allí que domine esa técnica que casí nos hace paletas - sonrio Shampoo - una vez fuí con Buffy a ese lugar..sus habitantes dominan las técnicas del agua y del hielo  
-Alguien más que halla entrenado en ese sistema? - pregunto Lucy  
-Sí, alguien más - el maestro Soullard sonrió y señalo a un maestro Jedi que buscaba con desesperación sus lentes favoritos en el suelo  
-Bien, a movernos, la batalla aun no termina y tenemos que ayudar a Bárbara - exclamo el maestro Hali mientras la columna comenzaba a disminuir  
-¿Te encuentra bien? - pregunto Kaneko  
-Sí, algo golpeado, no te preocupes - sonrio el Jedi - el que me preocupa es...  
Solo se oyo como un cuerpo azotaba contra el suelo.  
-Mamoru!! - exclamo el maestro Soullard mientras veía al chico totalmente fuera de combate - rayos! Alguien que llame a una ambulancia, esta grave!!

Zel y Yovran miraban las peleas desde un balcón. Ambos mantenían una posición neutral, pero Yovran se mostraba nervioso mientras balanceaba su Silent de un lado a otro  
-Tranquilo, vas a marearme con tu paseo  
-Esto se esta saliendo de control Zelgadis, todos pueden morir, no estaba previsto  
-Lo sé, pero ahora no es momento, si de por sí, hemos arruinado la onda de tiempo y espacio con nuestra intromisión, no arreglaremos nada metiendonos  
-Pero...  
-Tu amigo tiene razón - 4 figuras aparecieron frente a ellos. Una chica con un uniforme de gala, y 3 personas, que tenían el porte Jedi, pero tan blancos como fantasmas...  
-Señor Kusanagi - exclamo Zel  
-Veo que me conoces - sonrio el padre de Panty en forma fantasmal  
-Mi madre siempre me comento de usted, era buena amiga de su hija  
-Sí, Panty...ahora no sabe donde se ha metido  
-Esto de las alteraciones del tiempo - suspiro White Angel - Lady Palas, va a matarme  
-Lady Palas? - pregunto Zel  
-Es la guardiana del tiempo - comento Yovran - mientras que la señorita White Angel Danyliz vigila la puerta al otro mundo, Lady Palas, vigila la puerta del tiempo....sentimos lo pasado, pero la Dra. Washu nos envió para detener esta amenaza.  
-La línea se ha distorsionado y pides milagros! Ahora todo esta mal, esto no debio ocurrir, solo fue un simple baile!  
Entonces se oyo una explosión a lo lejos. Los presentes se volvieron.  
-Ellos dos no debieron pelear hasta Endor, no ahora!! Todo esta fuera de control! - comento White enojada.  
-Lo sabemos, pero tal vez esto cambie el futuro inmediato  
-Y de paso, toda la línea - intervino el maestro Katsura - el Consejo Supremo esta fuera de eso, el único que puede luchar ahora es Ryoga  
-Pero Deluxe...  
-El podrá hacerlo - sonrio Ryo - además, hay otra esperanza...  
Todos se volvieron hacia Asiant que estaba a lo lejos, viendo la pelea con el Señor Diego, pero Ryo solo se encogio de hombros...a esa esperanza, él no se refería...

Subseven..  
-Sailorn va a estallar, como ocurrio con este planeta, hace 1000 años - exclamo Vika mientras rondaba el Holocrón nerviosamente. La Dra. Briefs la escuchaba atentamente, mientras vigilaba que nadie entrará al laboratorio  
-Estas segura?  
-Sí, los dos leones estan peleando, y la energía es como la que se libero en la primera Guerra del Sith...como la que emitía Aerith  
-¿Aerith?  
-Aerith era una amiga Jedi muy poderosa, fue entrenada por el maestro Mawyin  
-¿El maestro Mawyin? Pero si el...no puede tener 1000 años!!  
-Los tiene, y todo se debe a una técnica que posee, aun sigue vivo, esta predicho que él peleara contra los Siths  
-Vika, acaso no tienes alguna profecía que sea esperanzadora...parece que estamos condenados a morir  
-La hay - entonces la fantasma señalo el Holocrón. Kam vió con sorpresa, como una Cruz se dibujaba en el centro del cubo azulado.  
-No puede ser...

Dagobah...  
Un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro, entrenaba con varios saltos enmedio del paisaje oscuro y tenebroso del planeta, que su ambiente, semejaba a la de un pantano enorme. Mientras corría, saltaba y hacia piruetas, de árbol en árbol, una fuerza le decía que siguiera, mientras recordaba las enseñanzas de un maestro muy querido para él  
-Sí, corre, corre - repetía en voz alta las enseñanzas - el poder de un Jedi fluye de la Fuerza, pero cuidado con el Lado Oscuro, la ira, agresión, el miedo, el odio, se unen para la pelea, pero si una vez andas por el lado oscuro, este te consumirá...  
Entonces se detuvo, a descansar...a tomar aire  
-Has entrenado bien - una voz surgió atrás de él. El Jedi se volvió y una figura femenina emergió enmedio de los maglares.  
-Makoto..¿Qué haces aquí?  
-El Consejo me mando para buscarte.  
-Como a Cloud? Ahora que sucedió?  
-Han pasado muchos eventos, la guerra con el Sith se aproxima  
-Eso lo sé, han destruído y atacado planetas... - entonces tomo su chaqueta  
-Pero Daphne, el maestro Kudo y el Fic Soup se han visto obligados a entrar  
-¿Daphne? - Ryu se detuvo - acaso..  
-Sí, ella ahora va para Endor, a negociar, con ayuda de Pokemex  
Ryu se quedo callado. Entonces miro hacia las profundidades del pantano.  
-Como me encontraste?  
Makoto sonrió. Sabía que el chico iba a esquivar lo de Daphne.  
-Ah, es que tengo la ayuda de Joe  
-Joe? Ese mocoso!  
-Vamos, es un buen chico y muy lindo - sonrio  
-Sí, es un Thanat, un espía...no me digas...bueno, y entonces, quieres que vaya?  
-Solo te digo que el Consejo te ha llamado - dijo en forma desinteresada - si no quieres ir, no vayas  
Ryu sonrio. Makoto no había cambiado en nada. Parecía no importale algo, pero lo hacía para sacar ventaja de ello.  
-Sabes que nunca desobezco una orden del Consejo  
-Entonces..  
-Vamos, mi X-Wing esta a unos kms de aquí...

Fin del capítulo


	39. Chapter 39

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**SOLO POR AMOR**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL HA INICIADO.**

**DELUXE TOMO UN MISTERIOSO EVA NEGRO, CON EL CUAL LOGRO PASAR LAS DEFENSAS DE LA GUARDIA, SIN EMBARGO, KALI HA INTERVENIDO PARA DETENERLO, PERO GRACIAS A SCARLET Y BUFFY, LOGRARON CORTAR SU CABLE DE ALIMENTACIÓN.**

**MIENTRAS LOS JEDIS SE HAN TRENZADO EN BATALLA CON LOS SEÑORES OSCUROS DEL SITH. UNA PELEA ENTRE DOS DRAGONES, HA COMENZADO...**

Espacio de Endor...  
-Aquí comando Fic Soup, solicitamos aterrizar en su amable planeta - sonrio Ryoji - no se preocupen, no llevamos nada de contrabando, salvo coca cola y algo de Jamiroquai  
El Jedi se volteo hacia Kiri y Haky que cantaban y bailaban, mientras Daphne bajaba la cabeza apenada.  
-Je, permiso autorizado? No se preocupen, no traemos pulgas, ni ningún inmigrante  
-Concedido Fic Soup, puede descender  
Entre tanto, Patricia y Pokemex esperaban afuera de lo que era una aldea "en los árboles", muy parecida a las viejas Aldeas Ewoks que se ubican en las lunas del planeta. Entonces, Opal bajo flotando hacia donde estaban sus dos acompañantes, al pie de un enorme secoya, que servía de enlace a varias casas de los Elfos-Dragón.  
-Laurewden hablara con ustedes - sonrio Opal - desea la paz, pero si tiene que pelear, no hay otro camino  
-¿Le mencionaste sobre los Sith?  
-Algo, pero ella no acepta esas razones, tal vez sí Pokemex habla con ella, las cosas cambien  
El Jedi asintió  
-Vamos, esta guerra civil tiene que acabar, si es cierto lo que el Consejo prevee, este planeta será el siguiente en ser atacado...  
Entonces sono un ruido proveniente del comunicador de Patricia Cruz.  
-Aquí Cruz, que sucede?  
Se oyeron unos comentarios, mientras la sacerdotiza fruncía el cejo  
-Cachis, ya llegaron  
Pokemex suspiro. Opal frunció el cejo  
-De que hablan?  
-Del Fic Soup, un escuadrón algo...anormal, del Consejo Jedi  
-Hmm, algun chico guapo entre ellos? - pregunto Opal. Patty y Pokemex les salió una gota de sudor.  
-No, no lo creo  
-Entonces no habrá problemas en que los reciba Caemy - sonrio Opal - vamos, hay trabajo que hacer

Pergamino...  
-La situación es crítica - comento el rey Chekka mientras el maestro Shion y BlackwolfX observaban el holograma. Estos se miraron y soltaron un suspiro  
-Rey, enviamos ya a Shinnoshi, Pan, Makoto y Liebe a combatir  
-Así a Mina, como niñera de aquellos, sin contar que el aprendiz de Danni va con ellos  
-No nos hagas enviarla también a ella  
-Estoy de acuerdo - una chica de cabello rojizo castaño murmuro, con una mirada de sabiduría - envíarlos, puede ser peligroso, de por sí el Fic Soup  
-La maestra Rydia tiene razón - comento la maestra Karl-et - esto se pondría peligroso  
-Sin contar que el maestro Zolin en su forma fantasma, nos recomendo envíar también a su primer aprendiz, Ryu Glass  
El Rey se quedo callado.  
-Así que esto es lo que temíamos, al fin, los más fuertes, quieren pelear  
-No solo ellos - una figura apareció atrás de los 5 - sino yo también  
-Starknight - murmuro el maestro Wolf. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos morados apareció, vestido como un Jedi, pero con capas rojas. Sin más, saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesita que servía de eje en el Consejo  
-Rydia, tu...  
-Lo siento - la maestra bajo la mirada - él insistio en ir  
-Así es, mi carta de permiso, firmaba por mi maestra - el chico miro disimuladamente a la poderosa maestra Jedi - y tengo derecho de ir, además, el maestro Shinnoshi me dio permiso  
-¿Así que iras con Makoto, Liebe, Ryu y Pan? - El maestro Shion suspiro - vaya...  
-Ya mandamos otro contingente Jedi - comento el maestro Wolf - Krono, Hukarovi, Lina, Panty, Akane, Bárbara, Cloud, Nemain, más los maestros Hali y Mawyin, pero otro más? Es como si enviaramos ejércitos  
-Los Siths son más fuertes de lo que pensamos - exclamo Starknight  
-Pero, también...  
-Ellos deben ir, se lo ganaron  
Todos se vieron, como si buscaran una respuesta en cada uno, pero solo había una opción. Se oyo un respingo.  
-No hay otra  
-Wolf!! seran alrededor de 40 Jedis!! Ten en cuenta ello, nunca habíamos envíado tantos!! - exclamo alarmado el maestro Shion - y según los cálculos hechos por la profesora Washu, son alrededor de 15 Siths  
-De todas formas, pueden haber más - el maestro Wolf entonces se sento en su silla del Consejo. Abrió una compuerta y acciono un botón. Un telefono rojo (si, como los de la serie de los 60`s, Batman ^^) apareció. Wolf lo descolgo y acciono el timbre.  
-Comuníquenme con el Duo dinámico, digo, con los padawans de Al Mawyin...

Subseven...  
Darth Hibiki y Darth Squal miraban con aburrimiento como un crucero Sith descendía en la plataforma de aterrizaje principal de la Citadel.  
-Mira que relegarnos a este puesto, hubiera preferido ir a la batalla en Sailorn  
-Es por no capturar a esos mocosos, pero no las pagaran en otro momento  
Entonces la nave se poso sin problemas en la plataforma. Al instante, la compuerta se abrió y varias figuras, encapuchadas emergieron  
-Bienvenidos camaradas - espeto Hibiki. Los Siths asintieron y se descubrieron. Eran alrededor de 7 Siths. Uno de ellos, casí un gemelo del Jedi Hukarovi Yanoki.  
-Joystick, Luz, Zamakun, Few, Squirtle - sonrio Squal - y otros más, que los trae por nuestra humilde morada  
-Dejate de sarcasmos - rugio levemente Zamakun, un Sith ya de años, de cabello negro, agarrado en una cola - el Lord Demon, nos encomendo cuidar al Consejo de Ancianos Sith  
Entonces 3 figuras negras aparecieron. Rapidamente, los dos Siths de la bienvenida se inclinaron  
-Veo que el Consejo reaparecio - se oyo la voz de Zombie. Todos elevaron la vista y el sith emergio para saludar a los allegados - bienvenidos, Lord Demon tuvo que salir y ahora no puede atenderlos, pero me ordeno escoltarlos al interior.  
-Queremos ver el Holocrón - musito uno de los Ancianos. Zombie sonrió mientras los conducía adentro..

Sailorn...  
Krono se levanto aturdido. Tanto él como Deathscyther habían estado peleando cerca del ataque combinado de Caronte y Hukarovi, así que cuando la columna se elevo, ambos salieron disparados hacia direcciones distintas.  
-Rayos - miro a todos lados - donde se metio?  
Pero la presencia del Sith había desaparecido. Entonces se detuvo en seco.  
-Deluxe - murmuro mientras corría hacia una de las salidas - ese maldito esta aquí!  
Ryoga salio disparado por un fuerte puñetazo de Deluxe. Este lo seguía a gran velocidad mientras el cuerpo del Jedi se estrellaba contra el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, Deluxe le propino una patada en el suelo y luego lo elevo hacia el cielo, para rematarlo, pero Ryoga se volvió y disparo varias ráfagas, que dejaron aturdido a Deluxe, para luego propinarle una patada que lo mando también a comer tierra.  
-Te falta velocidad - sonrio Deluxe mientras se levantaba rapidamente y evita un rodillazo de su antagonista.  
-Y a tí que no todo es eso - Ryoga aparecio, pero vio como de nuevo se escurría y recibía un derechazo en pleno abdomen  
-Esto es por aquella padawan que me quemo la mano!! - rugio el Sith.  
-Ja, te hubiera hecho más daño  
Deluxe apreto los dientes, pero en lugar de golpear a Ryoga, recibio una patada giratoria que lo trastabillo, suficiente, para que Ryoga se lanzara en tacleada sobre el y lo estrellara contra uno de los muros protectores, pero el sith emergió y le disparo una ráfaga de energía, que también mando a volar a Ryoga..  
-¡Porque no me haces un favor y te mueres de una vez!  
-¡Ja, y quien me va a obligar?!  
Deluxe aparecio y lo sujeto con una llave.  
-¡Siempre fiel a la misión, nunca a tu familia! - decía Deluxe mientras lo estrangulaba con la llave. Ryoga trataba de zafarse desesperadamente - ¿Por la República Ryoga?  
-No! - el Jedi le asesto un codazo en el tórax - por mí!  
Deluxe retrocedio un mueca de dolor y no vio cuando Ryoga lo proyecto hacia el suelo nuevamente. Pero Deluxe lo sujeto aun en el suelo, y tambien lo estrello contra las rocas del lugar.  
-La mitad de las cosas son suerte - se lanzo contra Ryoga tan pronto se levantaba de un salto  
-¿Y la otra mitad? - el Jedi se levanto para recibirlo  
-Destino!! - Deluxe le tiro una serie de combos, que Ryoga esquivaba con gran rapidez, mientras sus golpes cortaban el aire, como una navaja.  
Lina y Gok miraban la escena sorprendidas, apenas podían seguir los movimientos de ambos con sus ojos, debido a la velocidad con la cual se movían.  
-Parece que nada les duele, se levantan rapidamente  
-Sí, que acaso no parecen afectarles las cosas?  
-Es el estilo de Ryoga - se escucho una voz atrás de Gok al mismo tiempo que la chica sentía el cañon de un blaster en su espalda - arriba las manos, criminal  
Go-chan puso una mueca y vio a una doncella de pelo castaño sonreirle cinicamente con un blaster a punto de volarle en pedazos.  
-Sam - sonrio Lina  
-Espero no te halla hecho algun daño Lina - murmuro la doncella  
-No, estamos bien, si quieres, no le apuntes  
Gok y Sam se miraron  
-Esto es más interesante - señalo la pelea. Entonces se oyo una explosión que alerto a las 3, y como una ráfaga de energía amarilla iba hacia ellas, pero como un segundo disparo, desviaba el rayo a una gran distancia. Ryoga aparecio frente a las 3  
-¡Con un demonio, podrían irse de aquí antes de que las maten!  
-Vaya Ryoga, con esa boquita comes? - sonrio Sam  
-¿Tu también? - Ryoga se golpeo con la palma de la mano - Sam! Vayanse!  
-Yo te dije que no voy a dejarte!  
-Lina, no seas tan necia  
-Y tenemos un duelo pendiente Antilles  
-Hmmm... - entonces Ryoga se volvio y desvio unas ráfagas de Deluxe, luego elevo la mano y lo golpeo con la Fuerza, para mandarlo a volar varios metros - bien, no tengo tiempo para discutir con ustedes, solo muevanse  
Sam solo suspiro  
-Esta bien, vamonos  
Gok asintio, pero vio que Lina se quedaba.  
-¿Que haces?  
-Yo me quedo, te lo dije  
-No seas necia, te van a matar - Gok la sujeto del brazo, pero Lina se solto y la miro de forma asesina  
-A mi nadie me manipula!! - le espeto - así que no me toques!  
Ryoga, Gok y Sam tragaron saliva...esta chica si que era obstinada. Solo vio como Lina sacaba su sable y se acercaba a el.  
-Yo no me voy...has entendido?  
Ryoga se quedo en silencio, mientras la padawan pelirroja se colocaba a su lado.  
-Vamos a pelear juntos, no te dejare solo con ese bruto  
El chico bajo la mirada, solo solto un suspiro y asintio  
-Esta bien, solo cuídate  
Lina sonrio levemente, pero volvio su vista hacia Deluxe que se levantaba.  
-Ryoga! - se escucho la voz de Sam - estas loco!! Ella podría salír herida!!  
-Si ella quiere quedarse, no puedo detenerla - sonrio el chico - respeto su decisión y como dije, no se va a dejar manipular  
-Gracias - musito por lo bajo Lina. Ryoga se encogio de hombros y se coloco junto a ella  
-Antilles!! - exclamo Deluxe - esto no es una pelea contra ella, así que se vaya, es contigo!  
-Lo siento, pero son sus deseos  
-Eres un maldito cursí - Deluxe elevo las manos, acumulando energía.  
-Ten cuidado, le gusta lanzar poderes, más que el ataque directo - murmuro Ryoga  
-Sí, lo note...tu diste alrededor de 53 golpes, mientras el solamente 27  
-Los contaste??  
-Bueno, no podre seguirlos, pero sí verlos  
-Observadora - sonrio el chico. Lina le contesto la sonrisa...  
-Que planea ahora?  
-Esta furioso, lanzara una gran bengala...apoyame..  
-Listo - Lina guardo el sable, mientras sus manos se iluminaban - que es mas oscuro que la noche...que es mas aterrador que la oscuridad...  
Mientras la chica recitaba el Dragon Slave, Ryoga comenzo a cargar su puño de energia.  
-Esos dos van a matarse...Lina no es tan fuerte como Ryoga - musito Sam. Gok sonrio  
-No lo creo...  
Sam observo a la Sith. A pesar de su aspecto frío, había algo que le inspiraba confianza de aquella chica.  
-No eres peligrosa - guardo su blaster. Gok la miro con fingido enojo  
-Me ofendes, en lo más profundo de mi ser  
-Graciosa  
-No tengo ganas de pelear, ahora no.. - la misma Go-chan se pregunto si había dicho esas palabras. Entonces una gran energía surgio del cuerpo de Deluxe...  
-Insectos, van a morir!  
Ryoga y Lina se miraron, entonces elevaron ambos su puño. Deluxe, cargado de energia, hizo sus manos hacia ambos lados y acumulo poder...  
-Viene uno bueno - Sam seguía alejandose - hay que correr  
Entonces, el Sith las junto con un rápido movimiento. Una bola dorada surgio en la conjunción. Ryoga y Lina asintieron. Era la señal.  
-Dragon...  
-Plasma...  
-¡Adios patéticos insectos! - grito Deluxe - ¡Resplandor Final!  
-Slave!!!!!!  
-Relámpago!!!!!!  
3 poderes se hicieron presentes enmedio del campo de batalla. Un enorme rayo salio disparado de los puños de Deluxe, mientras dos ráfagas más pequeñas, de las manos de Ryoga y Lina, pero al juntarse, formaron una especie de tromba que impacto de lleno el poder de Deluxe, creando una enorme explosión de luz, que parecía engullir todo a su alrededor.  
-Rayos!! Que poder!! - exclamo Sam mientras un remolino se formaba por el choque de ambos poderes. Gok se quedo callada viendo como los dos bandos luchaban, pero de repente, se creo una gran explosión a lado de ambos poderes.  
-Un momento - la Sith se levanto - eso no fue por ellos...eso quiere decir que...  
El ruido de unos motores se fue escuchando poco a poco...

Vegemoon corría a gran velocidad hacia el recinto, veía a los invitados ser evacuados, cuando vio dos naves Arwing de Sailor salir disparadas hacia donde era la batalla entre Ryoga y Deluxe.  
-Son Josel y Haruka, bonito momento para moverse.  
Entonces se oyo una nueva explosión del recinto, mientras aun la columna de la Lacrimosa y la de fuego seguía fluyendo, aunque en menor cantidad.  
-Vegemoon! - Latis aparecio con Michiru y el Gnomo  
-Chicos, que diablos esta pasando, parece el fin del mundo!!  
-Los Siths siguen peleando contra los Jedis alla adentro, apenas logramos escapar.  
-No vieron a Scarlet?  
-Entro a pelear, parece que Kaneko y el resto se quedaron dentro también - comento Michiru  
-Esto sir horrible, misa no aguanta, misa va a morir!! - exclamaba el Gnomo desenfrenado - misa no aguanta!!  
Latis le dio un zape al desesperado Gungan  
-Tranquilo, conserva la calma, no va a pasar nada!  
-Manis, donde esta la ambulancia? - pregunto Cherry llegando con Sebastián en hombros, bastante maltrecho  
-Esta a 50 metros de aquí, estan atendiendo a Mamoru  
-Que!! Que le paso? - pregunto Cherry  
-Parece que se enfrento a una Sith y salió malherido  
Cherry apreto los dientes  
-Bien, llevare a los heridos hacia un mejor lugar..vamos - murmuro Cherry. Vegemoon asintio  
-Rayos! - Othni comenzo a avanzar - Kid puede estar en peligro, vamos!  
-Sí, lo mismo por Panty - lo siguio Chrono. CShadow solo se encogio de hombros y siguio a sus dos camaradas dentro del recinto.  
-Creo que mi misión esta allí - Jonathan fue trás ellos.  
-Nosotros vamos a la ambulancia - exclamo Latis. En cuestión de segundos, Vegemoon se encontro sola. Entonces tomo el comunicador que le había dado Cherry  
-Aquí Base, como estan las cosas?  
-Hemos reportado alrededor de 20 heridos - contesto Akiko  
-Veo que se encuentran bien - sonrio la chica.  
-Unos amigos vinieron a apoyarnos, como estan ustedes?  
-Golpeadas, Gohan y Rivera sobre todo, pero fuera de eso, estamos en perfecta condición...ah, Kali exige la reparación de su Gundam  
-Bueno, hay mucho que reparar.  
-Eso si alguien queda vivo  
Vegemoon palidecio al escuchar esa voz.  
-No puede ser...  
-Vegemoon, que pasa?? Base, me escucha?  
La chica no contesto, solo bajo el transmisor y se volvio lentamente. Una figura negra la observaba.  
-Contesten, cambio y fuera, Vege, que oc.. - la guardiana de la princesa Aisha corto la transmisión y luego tiro el transmisor. El sujeto la observo con una sonrisa.  
-Tan bella como siempre  
Vegemoon cambio su mueca de asombro, por una de furia  
-Canalla...eres un canalla!  
El sujeto sonrio levemente, pelo castaño y su coleta se agitaba al aire..  
-Has envejecido, un poco  
-Y tu aun eres un maldito mocoso!  
-No me ofendas, el precio por servir a una causa tan loable como el Sith, es gratificante  
El viento helado de Sailorn se hizo presente, agitando el cabello de ambos.  
-Creí que me gustabas en plan de amigos, pero ahora que veo...  
-¿Ahora que veo?  
-Eres bonita...no cabe duda.  
-Tienes suerte de ser el único insecto que ha logrado sonrojarme en mi vida - contesto Vegemoon con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras apretaba los dientes - pero serás un insecto muerto!  
-No lo creo - el chico bajo su mano hacia su sable del cinturón.  
-No..  
-No que?  
-Sin el sable, a mano limpia..Duo...  
-Como quieras, Andrea...  
-No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre - el tono de Vegemoon era helado - ya no existe para mí  
Duo solo sonrió levemente.  
-Yo puedo decirte lo mismo...Duo Maxwell no existe..solo Darth Deathscyther!  
El Sith elevo la mano y con un movimiento de la Fuerza, golpeo a Vegemoon en el estomago, y luego aparecio frente a ella y le asesto un rodillazo, pero la chica al caer, lo tomo de las piernas y lo mando a volar. En el aire, Deathscyther giro para caer bien, pero no conto conque Vegemoon apareciera y lo golpeara con un fuerte puñetazo, pero el chico la halo al mismo tiempo y cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro.  
-Vaya - exclamo ironico el chico - realmente quieres besarme?  
Vegemoon apreto los dientes furiosa y trato de golpearlo mientras estaba encima de el, pero la cabeza del Sith esquivo el puñetazo y luego la proyecto hacia adelante, Vegemoon dio una marometa y cayo al suelo para lanzarse contra él. Deathscyther se levanto de un salto y paro en seco el puñetazo de Vegemoon y contesto con una patada, pero ella hizo lo mismo, comenzando una serie de combinaciones rápidas y puñetazos que cortaba el helado aire de Sailorn..  
-Eres muy hábil, has mejorado desde aquella vez que nos vimos  
-Diría lo mismo de tí, pero no lo creo - sonrió la chica y giro para asestarle una patada de abajo hacia arriba en pleno mentón. El Sith salio disparado con una mueca de dolor, la guerrera trato de seguirlo, pero en el aire, Deathscyther, disparo una ráfaga de energía que la aturdio, lo cual aprovecho para girar, y lanzarse contra Vegemoon, ambos chocaron en un golpe de tacleada y salieron disparados contra los muros del recinto...

La explosión de ambos poderes había creado una onda de choque, que hizo que Sam y Gok se tiraran al suelo para cubrirse, pero los 3 combatientes había desaparecido enmedio del ataque. Sam levanto la vista, tampoco rastros de la Sith. Se levanto con blaster en mano...  
-Diablos - se escucho. Se volvio rapidamente. ¿Quien era?  
Entonces se vio como una parte del suelo, atrás de ella, se movía. Levanto el blaster, pero vio con sorpresa y miedo que era Deluxe  
-No te muevas canalla! - lo encañono. El Sith, más mareado que consciente, solo levanto la vista y se sento frente a ella.  
-¿Vas a matarme?  
-Claro...  
-No sabes lo que dices - el Sith trato de levantarse, pero cayo al suelo, con una mueca de dolor.  
-No vas a engañarme - Sam lo miro fríamente. El chico Sith solamente sonrió levemente.  
-Eres lista...  
-Ja, conozco a los de su clase, ahora te llevare con el Consejo, para que te arreste  
-Ja, si como no - Deluxe se levanto rapidamente y tomo el blaster a gran velocidad. Sam se desconcerto, pero antes de que el sith dijera algo, lo tomo del brazo y lo proyecto contra el suelo. Se oyeron el crujir de varios huesos  
-Ni creas porque eres un dotado con la Fuerza, vas a vencerme tan fácilmente - Sam retrocedio en pose de pelea. Deluxe la miro sorprendido en el suelo...y con un fuerte dolor de cuello.  
-Esta chica tiene el carácter de Gok - penso - pero es más bonita, je...  
Entonces Sam bajo la guardia. Deluxe se sorprendio, pero aun más cuando vio que la chica le daba la mano para levantarse.  
-Eres un asesino psicótico y frío, pero... - Deluxe vio su mano. Este se quedo sin saber que decir o hacer...con una actitud desganada y evandiendo los ojos de Sam, la tomo y se levanto.  
-Gracias... - espeto entre dientes  
-Vaya, al menos eres agradecido  
-No me provoques insecto - murmuro. Entonces no vio cuando Sam lo abofeteo  
-Se más educado con las damas! - le dijo con un tono frío, pero luego solto una sonrisa - porque así nunca tendrás novia  
-Y YO PARA QUE QUIERO UNA NOVIA?!!! - grito el Sith. Sam se encogio de hombros, y se dio vuelta.  
-Pues tienes razón, nadie te soportaría  
-Yo no necesito tu compasión - espeto Deluxe irritado - sabes que eres una insoportable  
-Claro que sí - Sam le sonrio - soy la dulce Sammy!  
Deluxe la miro con desprecio, no sabiendo si matarla o...matarla.  
-Vamos chico, matame de una vez si te soy tan repulsiva  
Deluxe frunció el cejo. Esta chica leía el pensamiento.  
-Vete al diablo - Deluxe se dio la media vuelta  
-Bueno, pero siendo tan apuesto, aun no se porque no tienes novia.  
-Tratas de que te mate, verdad? - Deluxe la miro gelidamente. Sam sonrio  
-Claro, vamos, que esperas...además, tu eres el idiota que uso mi bebé!  
-¿Tu bebé?  
-Sí, el EVA negro!! Eres malo!!!  
Deluxe le salió una gota de sudor. Esta chica si que cambiaba de ánimos. Iba a hablar con ella, cuando sintio una presencia conocida...Sam pareció verlo también y miro en la dirección que Deluxe tenía puestos sus ojos. Un Jedi de cabello castaño observaba a ambos.  
-Krono - murmuro la doncella. El Sith no dijo nada y comenzo a caminar hacia él. Por primera vez en la batalla, Deluxe se llevo la mano hacia el cinto, donde tenía su sable. Krono hizo lo mismo.  
-Señorita Kuonji - exclamo el Jedi - será mejor que se aleje, esto será peligroso  
-Pero... - Sam iba a reclamar, cuando Deluxe la miro y asintio. Ella contesto el gesto y comenzo a caminar en dirección opuesta, ahora buscando a Ryoga, Lina o Gok.  
-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos  
-Sí, unos 8 años - sonrio Deluxe - veo que estas aquí  
-Con mi maestro, Hali  
-Ese viejo...me entreno bien, se lo agradezco  
-Solo estuviste un año...vil traidor.  
El Sith levanto rapidamente su sable, una navaja roja emergio de tal. Krono contesto con el mismo gesto. El sampeo de ambos sables rompía la falsa quietud del ambiente.  
-No se porque no mataste a la chica, lo hubieras hecho sin problemas  
-Bueno...para que matarla? Si de todas formas va a morir  
Krono asintio..  
-Tenemos un duelo pendiente  
-Lo sé, falle a mi promesa: la de matarte.  
Krono hizo una pirueta con el sable y se lanzo sobre Deluxe...

Ryoga y Lina yacían en el suelo, cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo y escombros. La chica yacía encima de su espalda.  
-Eres una irresponsable, se supone que yo debía cubrirte  
-Vamos, acaso el Señor Antilles no permiten que lo protejan?  
Ryoga se quedo callado, con un leve sonrojo en la cara, luego se levanto lentamente y esquivo la mirada de Lina que le sonreía divertida. El Jedi solo se dio media vuelta  
-Vamos, la pelea contra Deluxe aun continua, te llevare a un lugar más seguro  
Pero Ryoga sintio un tirón en la mano.  
-No...yo me quedo contigo, ya lo dije  
Ryoga se volvió suplicante  
-Lina, esto es peligroso, tu lo viste.  
-Pero sin mi ayuda, de seguro el poder de Deluxe te habría golpeado, así que ahora te aguantas.  
-Yo no te aguanto..  
-Entonces...  
Ryoga se mordio el labo inferior en señal de desesperación. Esta chica si que era necia...  
Entonces se escucho el rugir de unos motores. Ryoga y Lina levantaron la vista desconcertados, cuando algo comenzo a sonar del cinturón de Ryoga. Tomo un mini-transmisor  
-Aquí Antilles, que sucede?  
-Ryoga, algo esta bajando junto a ustedes..y es muy grande  
-Creo que ya esta aquí F5 - Ryoga trago saliva. Lina lo miro  
-¿Que es eso? Que esta ocurriendo?  
-Yo tampoco lo sé - ambos miraron como un enorme crucero negro emergía de repente enmedio de todo el jardín del Recinto...

Electra caminaba enmedio del caos que imperaba en el recinto. Ya casí todos habían sido evacuados y vió de reojo como algunos Jedis seguía manteniendo estable la columna, la cual ya era un simple tubo de energía..no tardaría en desparecer, con los cuerpos de Caronte y Hukarovi en el interior.  
-Esquivaste una pelea? No te creí cambiar tanto Electra  
La Sith se detuvo. Se volvió hacia la autora de esa voz. Era Scarlet, recargada en una columna, con su armadura de Ciclón  
-Como..no pude sentir tu presencia..además, yo no huyo de las peleas, sabía que estarías aquí, por eso me aleje, no huí, yo puedo matar a esos insectos, con un solo golpe  
-Je, lo se..lo se...siempre caías en algo tan simple - le guiño un ojo. Electra frunció el cejo.  
-Parece que siempre estas un paso adelante de mí..  
-No, quisiera. Lo del Karaoke me sorprendio, querías recordar viejos tiempos verdad?  
-Los viejos tiempos no existen, solo existe el Sith ahora  
Scarlet suspiro y se paro totalmente.  
-Electra, estas mal...todo esta mal. Esta es la destrucción causada por tu gente, la guerra tiene que parar!  
-Parara, cuando todos ustedes, hallan muerto!  
-¿Porque? Electra...  
-Calla Scarlet!! Estoy harto de su compasión, de esta bondad absurda!! Todo es un vil engaño, en realidad, esto que llaman el bien, el amor, la justicia, es una tontería! No te proporciona el verdadero poder!!! No lo entiendes...PODER! - la mirada de Electra parecía tornarse psicotica. Scarlet retrocedio. Efectivamente, Kaneko tenía razón. No era la misma Electra que había conocido.  
-Estas equivocada, totalmente equivocada  
-No me sermonees, estas corrompida por cosas absurdas. Yo he entendido que el Lado Oscuro no es malo, es una entidad superior, pero los estupidos Jedis sellan ese poder, porque solo ellos quieren tenerlo, solo para ellos!! Nos niegan a los demás, el verdadero poder...  
-Poder? Eso es lo que buscas? Solamente eso?!!  
-Sí, el poder de hacer algo, de poder vencer, de ser el mejor!!  
-Sí, el poder...como cuando no pudiste salvaste a Logan  
El rostro de Electra se desencajo  
-Logan...él no debió morir...Los Jedis no hicieron nada...nadie hizo nada...  
-Buffy me platico como mataste a Joseph, a su hermano...el debio sentir lo mismo que Logan  
El rostro de Electra temblaba, pero su indecisión se rompio cuando volvio a tener esa mirada fría.  
-Casí me haces caer, pero por eso..por eso quiero el poder, para que no vuelva a suceder!! Tener el poder de...de...  
-Je, creo que ya estas viendo...solo estas causando lo mismo!!  
-NO!!!! CALLATE!!!!!!!! - Electra saco su sable y se lanzo sobre Scarlet, pero ella la sujeto de ambos brazos y la proyecto contra la pared del recinto. La Sith se levanto furiosa  
-Como?!! Ni el estupido del maestro Hali logro golpearme y tu...  
-Por más Jedi que seas Electra, conozco tus mañas... - la chica la miro seriamente - y son las de atacar primero y con un mandoble frontal.  
Electra respiraba agitadamente. Scarlet lo noto. Era obvio. La chica había perdido el control y eso era mortal para un Jedi o Sith. La tranquilidad es la base para la defensa-ataque. Tal vez podría ganarle...y hacerla razonar en la prisión...

-Chicos, no creo aguantar más - decía Bárbara sudando copiosamente mientras el poder de la Restricción comenzaba a minarse. Entonces sintio una mano en el hombro. Era Nemain  
-Gracias "hermanita" - le sonrio - ahora yo me hare cargo.  
La chica asintio y vio a Cloud levantarle el pulgar.  
-Bien hecho mi padawan  
Entonces Bárbara vio que Conchita levantaba las manos, haciendo la pose del "Cántaro"  
-Nemain, eso significa que...  
La Jedi asintió y su ki comenzo a emerger, formando los cristales a su alrededor.  
-¡¡Aurora Execution!! - lanzo el poder de los Guerreros de Cristal sobre la columna de energía, congelandola totalmente. Bárbara al verlo, dio un largo suspiro y dejo de emitir las ondas, dejandose caer sentada sobre el piso del recinto, mientras observaba como una enorme columna de hielo sustituía a la de energía.  
-Fiu! - murmuró - todo ha terminado...  
Lucy se acerco. Ella había dejado a Kaneko irse con Hali y Mamoru a la ambulancia, mientras Shampoo había salido a auxiliar a Buffy, la cual se encontraba en el centro médico.  
-Pero, que paso con Hukarovi?  
Todos se miraron apesadumbrados  
-Lucy, nosotros - Cloud iba a decir algo cuando se escucho una explosión. Todos se volvieron y una ráfaga de energía, emergio dentro de la columna, haciendo un enorme agujero, pero no solo uno, sino varios luego, para finalmente, la columna estallo en miles de pedazos de hielo, al tiempo, que dos figuras saltaban del lugar y caían frente a los presentes.  
-Hukarovi...  
-Caronte...  
Ambos lucían en malas condiciones, pero seguían vivos, jadeando mientras mantenían encendidos sus sables de luz.  
-Eres fuerte Jedi  
-Lo mismo digo Sith...ahh!! - y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque...


	40. Chapter 40

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XL**

**LORD DEMON**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL HA INICIADO.**

**DELUXE TOMO UN MISTERIOSO EVA NEGRO, CON EL CUAL LOGRO PASAR LAS DEFENSAS DE LA GUARDIA, SIN EMBARGO, KALI HA INTERVENIDO PARA DETENERLO, PERO GRACIAS A SCARLET Y BUFFY, LOGRARON CORTAR SU CABLE DE ALIMENTACIÓN.**

**MIENTRAS LOS JEDIS SE HAN TRENZADO EN BATALLA CON LOS SEÑORES OSCUROS DEL SITH. UNA NAVE DESCONOCIDA HA APARECIO ENMEDIO DE SAILORN**

Sailorn.  
-Josel, que es eso?!!  
-No tengo ni idea Haruka - el piloto de Urania miraba un enorme crucero en las pantallas - y no me gusta, preparate para el ataque  
-Roger! - se corto la comuncicación. Josel suspiro y comenzo a rodear el crucero que descendía sobre la superficie.  
Deluxe y Krono comenzaron un mortal duelo de sables.  
-Vaya - Deluxe esquivo dos mandobles y luego contrataco con una estocada - nada mal, has mejorado Walker  
-Lo mismo digo - Krono se rehizo con el golpe frontal y ataco con un mandoble por arriba, pero Deluxe detuvo con un giro rapido y se volvio - pero aun sigues teniendo el mismo nivel.  
Deluxe sonrio y siguio atacando y contratacando, mientras Krono, mantenía un ritmo más tranquilo, y más flexible, respecto a los ataques de Deluxe, pero de repente, Deluxe levanto la mano y lanzo una columna de fuego. Krono se cubrio con ambos brazos y con un movimiento de aire del sable, deshizo la columna, pero vio con sorpresa que Deluxe cargo sobre el y solo vio como la navaja del sable caía sobre él....y un torrente de sangre manchaba el piso...

-¡Dark Expansive Wings!  
Una sección del recinto estallo en pedazos. Dos figuras aparecieron enmedio de la humadera.  
-Vamos - era Darth Eagle tomando de la mano a Antares - tenemos que irnos de aquí!  
Pero de repente el Sith sintió que su acompañante se detenía.  
-¿Que ocurre? - se volvió. Ella nego con la cabeza.  
-David, no puedo seguirte, lo siento  
-¡Que! - exclamo - pero lo de hace rato...ese beso...¿Acaso fue falso?  
-No, al contrario - bajo la mirada con un rubor en las mejillas - me gustas, pero...  
-Pero...  
-No puede ser, tu eres un Sith y tarde o temprano, morirás en pelea con los Jedis.  
-¡Maldición! - grito - ¡Yo no voy a morir!  
Antares volvió a negar con la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.  
-Sí, morirás...lo sé y...además, no puedo estar con alguien que va contra mis principios.  
-¿Principios? Pero si esto no es cuestión de principios!!  
-Claro que lo es!!!! - Antares se solto de la mano del Sith - estas mal, comprendelo!!! Porque matas gente inocente y quieres dominar la galaxia!  
-Por venganza!!! Todos deben morir!!  
-Venganza? Solo te interesa eso?!  
David se quedo callado. En otras circunstancias. En otro tiempo, hubiera dicho que sí, pero ahora estaba sin poder hablar. Antares mantenía esa mirada...y por un momento, una pregunta surco su cabeza.  
-¿Que estoy haciendo?  
Una explosión rompió el momento, y antes de que ambos reaccionaran, una figura aparecio entre los dos y empujo a Eagle.  
-Siento interrumpir, pero me llevare a la embajadora - era Panty con un acento neutro. Eagle se levanto de un salto, pero en lugar de sacar su sable, levanto sus manos. Una energía dorada surgió de su cuerpo. Panty frunció el cejo.  
-¿Que esta haciendo? Su ki se esta concentrando en su cuerpo.  
-David! - exclamo Antares - no lo hagas!!  
Eagle sonrió y levanto los puños.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Star Revolution!!!!!!!  
Una lluvia de rayos y energía salió despedida del cuerpo del Sith. Panty cerro los ojos y levanto también las manos con fuerza, creando una corriente de aire, que hizo un hueco enmedio del poder. Tomo a Antares y salto con ella rumbo al agujero justo a tiempo, antes de que cerrara el "ojo" y el poder creara un enorme estallido.

-¡Shadow!  
-¡Flecha de fuego!  
Ambas cargas de poder contrarrestaron la otra. Hukarovi y Caronte volvieron a retroceder y se lanzaron para atacarse en un duelo de sables que parecía interminable. Los presentes presenciaban la pelea  
-Debemos intervenir  
-No, creo que estan en un duelo de honor - comento el maestro Mawyin - si lo hacemos, Hukarovi no lo perdonaría y además...si los dejo entrar, no me pagara la lavandería del traje  
A todos les salió una gota de sudor. Entonces se escucho un sonido proveniente de Caronte. Este se detuvo y saco un aparato de su cinturón, apretandolo con furia.  
-¡Maldita sea!  
-¿Que ocurre?  
Caronte solo suspiro y guardo su sable.  
-¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque no quieres pelear?!  
-Será en otra ocasión Jedi - se dio la media vuelta. Hukarovi trato de perseguirlo, pero entonces vio que el Sith daba un giro y disparaba una ráfaga de energía hacia un lado del recinto, creando una explosión y fuego. Solo sonrió y salio por la puerta. Yanoki maldijo en voz baja y se dirigió hacia el fuego, que lo sofoco rapidamente con un movimiento del sable. Entonces vió que los Jedis se acercaban  
-¿Porque no fueron a detenerlo?  
-Es simple, ya nos veremos en otra batalla - suspiro el maestro Mawyin - además, ya es noche y tenemos sueño  
De nueva cuenta, otra gota de sudor.

Scarlet sudaba copiosamente mientras Electra hacía lo mismo.  
-No puede ser - murmuraba - entrene para ser la mejor, la más rápida, la más fuerte y...no..no puedo acabarte  
-Te dije que...usas...tus viejas mañas...te conozco bien - musitaba Scarlet respirando con dificultad. Electra tomo aire y contrataco con un mandoble, pero Scarlet tiro una patada y detuvo agilmente el golpe, de paso, haciendo que Electra soltara su sable.  
-Ratas! - levanto la mano para atraerlo, pero Scarlet tomo una roca del suelo y lo lanzo contra el arma en pleno aire, desviandola aun más del alcance de su amiga.  
-Esto lo planeaste!! - Electra se lanzo con dos puñetazos, pero Scarlet hizo gala de habilidad y paro ambos rectos con una defensa en forma de cruz y al abrirla, dejo el abdomen de la Sith al descubierto, lo cual aprovecho la apostadora para asestarle dos ganchos y luego una patada de reves que mando a volar a Electra, la cual trato de dar un giro en al aire para reponerse, pero el cansancio, hizo que cayera apenas de rodillas sobre el suelo.  
-Eres muy fuerte, pero el enfrentamiento contra los Jedis y los demás, te ha agotado, y yo claro, también estoy cansada  
Electra apreto los puños, y se levanto  
-Esta humillación, me las pagaras y... - entonces el mismo sonido que se había escuchado con Caronte, se escucho del cinturón de la Sith. El gesto de Electra cambió y solto una patada al suelo.  
-Maldición!! Eagle!! No puedes hacerme esto!!!!! Maldita sea!!!  
Scarlet estaba confundida, pero vio como su amiga le miraba de forma asesina y de repente, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Scarlet no hizo ni el intento de seguirla  
-No vale la pena - murmuro....

-Ese chico es formidable - murmuro White Angel en compañía del maestro Katsura, de los fantasmas de Ryo y el Rey Chekka, así de Zel y Yovran - no creí que Ryoga lograra cuadruplicar su capacidad con el entrenamiento supremo  
-No - musito el maestro - en realidad, ni esta usando ni el 20% del entrenamiento supremo  
-Que!! Pero si ni siquiera esta usando el Kaioken!  
-No Danyliz, has visto mal...no te has fijado, realmente Ryoga en la pelea con Deluxe, estaba usando el Kaioken, hasta aumentado 2 o 3 veces. Solo que con el nivel que tiene, lo usa para atacar y defenderse a gran velocidad y en instantes, lo suficiente para que nadie se de cuenta, que incrementa su poder  
-Veo que el chico aplica bien lo de "se un iceberg" - sonrio el rey Chekka - pero cuanto más puede usar esa técnica?  
-No lo se - exclamo el maestro supremo - solo que Ryoga no esta usando lo que le enseñamos  
-Que?  
-Solo una parte, el entrenamiento supremo es tan grande, que fácilmente puedes superar a cualquiera, pero...  
-Pero...  
-Ryoga no encontro la clave para el máximo poder, la esta buscando y mientras tanto, emplea otros métodos,como el Kaioken  
-Entonces...es un necio?  
-Hmm, no tanto, usa los 3 principios básicos: "tranquilo como el cielo, rápido como relámpago", "se un iceberg" y "siente, no pienses, usa tus instintos"  
-Tranquilidad, paciencia y confianza - asintio Ryo - lo que necesita un Jedi  
Zel y Yovran escuchaban con cierta tranquilidad la platica entre los entes. Yovran solo miro a Zel, que emitió una leve sonrisa.  
-¿Contento?  
Zel solo asintio..  
-Era tal como lo describio mi madre...pero..lo de del señor Deluxe...  
-Entonces, la capacidad real de Deluxe..  
-Supera con mucho a la del señor Ryoga, por lo menos la duplica, por lo cual tiene que ser usar el Kaioken  
Yovran sudo un poco. Esto se estaba saliendo de control..

Ryoga miro el enorme crucero que descendía enmedio de los jardínes. Entonces noto que Lina lo tomaba del brazo. Tratando de disimular su sonrojo, este retrocedio  
-Será mejor que te vayas, esto me huele muy mal  
-No me voy, yo me quedo  
-Lina, esto es peligroso!  
-Te dije que no voy a irme - comento la pelirroja en tono neutro. Ryoga suspiro, pero entonces noto 2 presencias. Se volvio y eran Gok con Sam  
-Casí me matan - sonrio Gok - cuando se produjo la explosión  
Sam asintió. Ryoga contesto el gesto.  
-Hey chica Sith, veo que vinieron por tí  
-Soy Goku-chan - comento secamente - no soy chica, ya te lo dije  
-¿Goku-chan? No es apropiado para una dama  
-Yo no soy una dama y deja de tratarme así  
-¿Así como?  
-Ejem - Lina casparreo un poco molesta - creo que no es momento de discutir con esto...  
Entonces se oyo como la nave aterrizaba totalmente. Una compuerta comenzo a abrirse lentamente..al tiempo, que un ki gigantesco emergía  
-¡Que diablos es eso! - exclamo Ryoga - ¡Es un poder enorme!  
-¿Que cosa? - murmuro Sam - no entiendo...  
Lina asintio levemente  
-Sí...es más grande que el que emite el Consejo Jedi junto!  
Gok suspiro amargamente...  
-Creo que viene a regañarnos  
-Que cosa? - los 3 se volvieron  
-El máximo Sith...Lord Cyberdemon...

-Torranzo - el maestro Mawyin se detuvo cuando salían del recinto. El maestro Hali y el maestro Soullard asintieron, soltando un suspiro. Los Jedis miraron a sus mentores con cara de duda y sorpresa  
-¿De que hablan? - pregunto Hukarovi - es de este poder que sentímos?  
La maestra Salmón, con algunos vendajes, llego en compañía de Verdugo  
-¿Lo sintieron?  
-Así es - comento el maestro Hali Kali  
-¿De que hablan? - pregunto Bárbara hastiada - ¿Quien es?!!  
-El maestro Sith - finalizo el maestro Mawyin...

-Un ki enorme, esta cubriendo el planeta...es pura maldad..es el lado Oscuro en sí - comentaba Jonathan.  
-De que rayos hablas?!! - pregunto Othni en compañía de CShadow y Chrono  
-Por Kamisama!! - Jonathan grito - ¡¡Es él!! El destructor!!!  
Todos se miraron confundidos, pero entonces, Chrono también se volvió  
-¡¡Es enorme, quien es!!

Vegemoon desperto. Lo último que había recordado era que ella y Deathscyther se habían estrellado contra una columna del recinto. Había estabo en la inconsciencia, hasta que sintió un escalofríos....el cual era producido por un poder enorme que había aparecido de repente. Levanto la vista para orientarse y vio a Duo, mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia donde ese ki se manifestaba.  
-¿Que es eso? - pregunto por instinto  
-El jefe...viene por nosotros...creo que se enojo..y en serio....ese chismoso de Valentín - se volvio hacia Vegemoon - lamento dejar esta pelea hasta aquí, pero tengo prioridades ahora.  
-Espera... - Vegemoon desaparecio y aparecio frente a Deathscyther - no te irás!  
Duo frunció el cejo y trato de apartarla,pero Vegemoon lo sujeto del brazo y trato de proyectarlo, pero el chico fue más hábil y la detuvo con una llave.  
-No te atrevas, soy más fuerte  
Vegemoon frunció el cejo.  
-Porque te volviste malo? Porque?!  
Deathscyther no contesto, simplemente le dio un ligero beso en los labios. La guerrera, totalmente confundida, solto a Duo y retrocedio.  
-Te quiero Andrea, unete a nosotros, estas sirviendo a una mala causa, no lo entiendes.  
En otras situaciones, la chica habría dicho que no, pero ese beso la trastorno. Se quedo sin palabras.  
-Estaremos juntos, por tí hice esto, porque quería ser el más fuerte, dejar de ser un niño llorón, por tí..  
Andrea bajo la mirada, sin saber que decir o hacer. Suspiro levemente..  
-Andrea...  
-No!! - grito levantando la mano - vete!!!!!!!!!!  
El Sith apenas logro esquivar la ráfaga de energía. Vegemoon se derrumbo sobre el frío suelo del lugar, a llorar. Deathscyther solto un leve suspiro y se acerco, hincandose ante ella y le levanto el rostro.  
-No llores...tu destino, esta fijado, vamos...unete...recuerda lo que esos estupidos Jedis hicieron, lo que la República ha hecho, lo que te han fallado, todos!  
La mirada de Vegemoon parecía perdida, debatida entre su deber y el sentimiento hacia el chico. Trato de apartar la mirada, pero los ojos de Duo lo hicieron imposible. Entonces se acerco y le beso también.  
-Deja de hacerlo eso a mi hermana...  
Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz. Era Cherry, con un blaster en mano.  
-Vamos, quítale tus manos de encima, estas arrestado.  
-C-Cherry...  
Deathscyther mascullo algo entre dientes y se levanto, rapidamente alzo la mano y el blaster salio disparado.  
-Ah, maldito!! - Cherry trato de atacarlo, pero Vegemoon se interpuso.  
-No, no debes lastimarlo!!  
-Pero... - Cherry vio con furia como el criminal corría y desaparecía entre las sombras de la noche - Hermana!!! lo dejaste huír!!  
-Era lo mejor - entonces los ojos de Vegemoon se quebraron y se dejo caer llorando en los brazos de Cherry - lo siento!!  
Cherry solo suspiro y la abrazo con delicadeza...  
-Llora, llora...lo mereces...

Krono retrocedio mareado. La pérdida de sangre era mucha, parte del líquido cubría sus ojos, y estaba parcialmente ciego. Solo alcanzo a ver una figura que parecía sonreírle.  
-Maldito!! - Krono se abalanzo con torpeza. La figura esquivo sus mandobles, pero de una patada, lo mando a volar varios metros. Krono cayo pesadamente, sin embargo, de un salto se levanto y ataco por sorpresa.  
-Que rayos! - Deluxe alcanzo a esquivar el primer mandoble, pero no uno que vino desde abajo y la navaja rozo el entrecejo, abriendo también una herida en el Sith. Deluxe retrocedio sorprendido. Ese Jedi lo había tocado, mientras ponía las manos sobre su cara y una mancha de sangre escurría en sus dedos. Levanto la vista, pero vio como un Krono jadeante, se desplomaba, mientras una mancha de sangre cubría el lugar. Deluxe tomo un pañuelo y se alejo mientras se limpiaba la herida...y sin notar, que alguien lo observaba en las mismas condiciones, desde lo lejos..

La compuerta se abrió totalmente. Una figura de 2 metros emergio. Una capucha negra cubría parte de su cabeza, y el traje negro del Sith, estaba encima suyo.  
-Su presencia es horrible, tiene un ki lleno de maldad - murmuro Ryoga. Lina y Sam retrocedieron ante el aspecto de su cara. Franjado, de color negro y naranja. Ojos amarillos, fríos como el hielo.  
-Lord Demon - Goku-chan, con cierto temor, se acerco hacia su maestro y se coloco a lado de la compuerta, hincandose levemente - bienvenido a Sailorn...  
Pero entonces, Gok abrió los ojos y salio disparada hacia un lado de la compuerta. Los presentes miraron asombrados. La chica cayo pesadamente al suelo, pero luego se incorporo lentamente. Ryoga noto que se levantaba con un hilo de sangre en la nariz y un ligero moretón en la mejilla...Se volvió furioso hacía el Sith.  
-Gok? Que le hizo?? - pregunto Sam, pero vio como Ryoga se adelantaba.  
-Chicas, alejense...  
-Ryoga.. - exclamo Lina - dije que..  
Ryoga solo suspiro y se volvio, levanto ambas manos, hacia Lina, Sam y Gok.  
-¡Astron!  
Una energía cubrió a las 3 chicas, y una cubierta metalica comenzo a cubrir sus pies.  
-¿Que es esto? - murmuro Gok  
-Diablos! - grito Lina al reconocerlo - Antilles, no nos hagas esto!!  
Ryoga solo cerro los ojos y camino hacia el Maestro Sith mientras una capa metálica tenía ya encima a las 3.  
-Astron? - pregunto Sam  
-Es un hechizo de alta defensa, convierte nuestros cuerpos en acero, capaz de resistir los ataques, solo que no podemos movernos!  
-Puedes romperlo?  
-No, el sable podría, pero no creo alcanzarlo - Lina echo de reojo a su arma que aun seguía normal.  
-Lord Demon va a matarlo - se escucho la voz de Gok en las cabezas de Sam y Lina - tenemos que detenerlo  
-Matarlo?!  
-Sí, así que traten de salir o ese idiota va a terminar enterrado aquí mismo, no sabe con quien se enfrenta.  
-Se con quien me enfrento - se escucho ahora la voz de Ryoga - así que dejen de especular.  
-Ryoga... - Lina lo miro...Este solo sonrió...  
-Vamos, que a mi nadie me mata... - le guiño un ojo, luego se volvio con gesto serio hacia Lord Demon - en otras ocasiones, no hubiera atacado primero, pero acaba usted de lastimar a una mujer y eso no lo tolero...  
-Antilles, deja de hacerte el payaso! - le grito Sam totalmente tiesa - y sacanos de aquí!  
Lord Demon dibujo una leve sonrisa y comenzo a bajar con paso firme sobre la compuerta.  
-He escuchado de tí, el Guerrero Jedi. Por eso estos imprudentes llegaron ante tu presencia. Y personalmente, vine a recogerlos, pero veo que me encontre contigo, y no deseo pelear, porque morirás de todas formas, pero si quieres retarme, con gusto, eres solo un insecto.  
-Eso cree usted - Ryoga se coloco en posición y una energía dorada surgió de su cuerpo...Lina miraba molesta la escena, pero noto que Ryoga se había colocado frente a ella...y entonces recordo, algo que le había comentado Sam  
_-Ryoga es muy distraído...solo hay que tenerle paciencia_  
-Yo no tengo paciencia - penso - pero... - entonces levanto la vista y noto que Ryoga le sonreía de reojo...  
Entre tanto, Haruka y Josel, en dos Arwing de Sailorn, veían la escena desde lo alto.  
-¿Quien es ese?  
-No lo sé - contesto Haruka - pero ese crucero de seguro es Sith.  
-Rayos! - Josel tomo el comunicador - aquí A-2, que pasa con los refuerzos? Cambio  
-A-2, irán en 5 minutos, cambio.  
Josel colgo el transmisor con enojo y siguio flanqueando la posición del Crucero, pero entonces, un Gaimelech emergio por detrás del Crucero, seguido de dos figuras desconocidas.  
-Creo que aun tenemos visitas - murmuro el chico mientras miraba a Haruka acercarse un poco más a la escena.

-Shadow! - Darth Daga flotaba a lado del Gaimelech - nada de destrucción, solo venimos por ellos!  
-Madam, me quita la diversión del juego - mascullo el guerrero - pero...  
-Es una orden o no volverás a combatir!  
Shadow frunció el cejo y tuvo que asentir en silencio. Entonces sintio un fuerte impacto, que hizo trastabillar al Melech. Se volteo y vio a un Gundam, algo dañado, aparecer...  
-Que diablos!! - Shadow tuvo que cubrirse de los disparos de un rifle láser que portaba el Gundam, mientras Darth Daga se movía rapidamente.  
-Ahh!! Malditos, alguien debe pagar por lo de mi Mutsuhiro!!  
-Kali, tranquila! - era Sur, llena de grasa y con una llave de 3 octavas, por el comunicador visual - Mutsuhiro aun no esta al 100%!!  
-Me vale un soberano cacahuate!! No busco quien me la hizo, sino quien me la pague!!!  
Sur solo suspiro.  
-Como quieras, pero recuerda que Scarlet se enojara, la desobedeciste.  
-Ja, a ella no le debo mucho..  
-No? - Sur la miro con ojos de ¬_¬  
-Bueno - Kali le salió una gota de sudor mientras esquivaba un espadazo de Shadow - tal vez unos cuantos créditos  
Entre tanto, Daga corría buscando a sus cámaradas, cuando Eagle aparecio.  
-Eagle, tenemos que.. - Daga no alcanzo a decirle cuando el Sith paso a gran velocidad a lado suyo. Entonces la chica vio el motivo. 3 Jedis le seguían los pasos..  
-Ratas! Vaya problema en que nos metimos - dio media vuelta y salió trás Eagle..

En la ambulancia, Mamoru era atendido por varios paramédicos, mientras Akane lo miraba. Su piel se había tornado pálida, casí blanca, al tanto, que varias heridas abiertas, aun sangraban, a pesar de los apositos colocados.  
-Tendo - el chico levanto la mano hacia la padawan. Akane la tomo.  
-Vamos Mamoru, vas a aliviarte, estamos camino al hospital, te pondrás bien.  
-Je, no lo creo, solo quiero decirte que... - entonces se detuvo para toser - que cuides a Conchita, cuídala mucho.  
-No digás esas tonterías!! Estas bien!!  
-Je, eso quisiera, pero...un Jedi no es inmortal...solo cuídala Akane, y díle lo mismo a Cloud, o me las pagarán ambos...sí?  
-Yo no voy a prometer nada, vas a vivir!  
-Vivir? Ya he vivido...prometelo...me pondre bien..  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, me quieres ayudar?  
Akane asintio. Mamoru sonrio levemente, y entonces, la chica noto que la mano del Jedi se volvía flacida y un ruido del monitor comenzo a escucharse.  
-Doctor!! - grito uno de los paramédicos - entro en paro!!  
Akane palidecio..  
-Maldito! - grito - me engañaste!! Mamoru!!!!!

Ryoga levanto el puño para pelear, pero entonces, noto que Lord Demon le sonreía.  
-Chico, como veo que no sabes con quien te enfrentás, te dare una pequeña muestra - entonces levanto la mano. Una energía roja emergió de su puño.  
-¿Que esta haciendo? - murmuro el Jedi. Entonces levanto la vista y vio a dos naves Arwing - No puede ser!! Espera, no lo hagás!!  
El Maestro Sith frunció el cejo y disparo.  
Josel que estaba viendo las acciones, solo noto cuando el disparo iba hacia su acompañante.  
-Haruka! - exclamo - muevete, alguien te ha...  
Pero fue tarde. Solo se oyo un grito por la frecuencia de A-3 y el rayo golpeo a la Arwing, haciendola volar en pedazos. Josel miro impotente y paralizado la escena...Haruka había...  
-No - murmuro - no...no...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUKA!!!!!!!!

-Ampolleta de atropina, rápido! - gritaba el médico mientras le daba masaje cardiaco a Mamoru. Akane miraba aterrada la escena, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.  
-Mamoru, no te mueras por favor...  
-Doctor - exclamo una de las paramédicos - línea recta..  
-Rayos, adrenalina, de prisa...

Ryoga solo vio como los pedazos de la nave caían a tierra. Parecio escuchar el grito que Josel había lanzado.  
-Dios - Sam miro la escena - la mato...  
Lina miro impotente como los restos se quemaban lentamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle el rostro...  
-Es un maldito - musito...entonces sintio un ki enorme. Levanto la vista y vio una aura dorada emergir del cuerpo de Ryoga.  
-Canalla - mascullo Ryoga mientas apretaba los dientes furioso - eres un maldito monstruo!  
Lord Demon solo sonrio, cruzandose de brazos.  
-Te lo dije insecto, yo solo puedo acabar con todos tus torpes amigos y contigo..con un dedo...  
El Jedi iba a atacarlo, cuando se escucho el ruido de una nave. Ryoga levanto la vista y vio la otra Arwing lanzarse sobre Lord Demon.  
-¡¡Cobarde!! - era Josel bañado en lágrimas - te voy a hacer pedazos!!!  
Ryoga vio como la compuerta de la bomba N-1 se abría.  
-Diablos, Josel perdió el control! - entonces corrio hacia Lina y Sam. Se coloco frente a la pelirroja y levanto las manos - Aura Shield!!  
Josel activo el seguro y solto la bomba sobre el lugar. El Sith master solo levanto la vista y vio como la bomba le impacta directamente, creando una gran explosión...

-Que fue eso? - Othni vio el resplandor a lo lejos  
-No lo sé - Chrono se encogio de hombros. Entonces, notaron que Jonathan lloraba en silencio.  
-Que pasa? Porque lloras? - CShadow le pregunto.  
-Dos estrellas - musito entre lágrimas - acaban de extinguirse...

-Creo que ya no hay más que hacer - el médico ausculto el cuerpo ya blanco de Mamoru - 20 mins de reanimación...sin éxito  
Akane, casí en trance, levanto la vista y vio como el médico movía la cabeza negativamente. Ella asintio y entonces noto que la ambulacia se detenía. Era el hospital. Sin más, se cubrió el rostro y comenzo a llorar...

-Michiru - Latis noto que su amiga miraba con tristeza el resplandor. Ella solo bajo la vista...  
-Creo que todo ha terminado...  
Latis abrazo a Michiru y entonces noto que el Gnomo solo suspiraba viendo el horizonte..

Cloud noto que Nemain se había detenido durante la persecución. Se volteo para ver que había pasado y vio con horror como un fantasma azul saludaba a Conchita y le hacía una seña de despedida.  
-No puede ser... - musito el Jedi. El fantasma desaparecio con una sonrisa. Conchita parecio en shock, pero luego cayo de rodillas y comenzo a golpear el suelo del recinto.  
-No, no...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El maestro Katsura, Ryo, Zel y Yovran suspiraron al escuchar las noticias de White Angel.  
-Acabo de enterarme que hubo dos bajas..  
Ryo solo movio la cabeza y se volvio hacia la escena de batalla.  
-Y aun hay mucha sangre más por derramarse... - musito en tono triste...

Fin del capítulo


	41. Chapter 41

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XLI**

**REVELACIONES Y MEMORIAS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL HA INICIADO.**

**DELUXE TOMO UN MISTERIOSO EVA NEGRO, CON EL CUAL LOGRO PASAR LAS DEFENSAS DE LA GUARDIA, SIN EMBARGO, KALI HA INTERVENIDO PARA DETENERLO, PERO GRACIAS A SCARLET Y BUFFY, LOGRARON CORTAR SU CABLE DE ALIMENTACIÓN.**

**MIENTRAS LOS JEDIS SE HAN TRENZADO EN BATALLA CON LOS SEÑORES OSCUROS DEL SITH. UNA NAVE DESCONOCIDA HA APARECIO ENMEDIO DE SAILORN**

Sailorn.  
Panty había visto el resplandor y se encontraba en camino hacia el lugar de la batalla, cuando alguien le trastabillo, pero agilmente, la Jedi logro apoyarse y caer en buena posición, sin embargo, al levantarse vio un sable de luz a escasos centímetros de su frente.  
-Una Jedi de negro? Interesante.. - la sombra musito en tono sarcastico. Panty se quedo tranquila, sin embargo, rápidamente se deslizo bajo el haz y le dio una patada giratoria, tropezando a su agresor y cuando trato de desarmarlo, se quedo paralizada.  
-Aghh - Panty hizo una mueca de dolor - que es esto?!  
-Niña, yo se todos estos trucos - la sombra se acerco con la mano en alto - las habilidades no se comparan con el poder del Lado Oscuro...  
Panty cerro los ojos, concentrandose en tratar de liberarse, pero el dolor solo fue en aumento.  
-Entre más te opongas, más sufrirás.  
Panty apreto los dientes, esto le era muy conocido. Demasiado...fue entonces que palidecio.  
-Acaso... - entonces miro al extraño. Una sonrisa macabra solo se observaba  
-Dime niña, acaso has bailado con el diablo por la noche, bajo la pálida luz de la luna?  
Panty se quedo estática. Esa frase...esa frase....

_"-Papi, no te mueras, no te mueras!!  
-Panty, corre...esto es peligro...aggghhhhhh! Mi cuerpo  
-Dime niña, acaso has bailado con el diablo por la noche, bajo la pálida luz de la luna?  
-Papi, no!!!!!!!!!_

-Papá - los ojos de Panty se nublaron desmayandose. El sujeto lo noto y entonces bajo la mano. Solo se encogio de hombros.  
-Cada día las mujeres son más débiles, no cabe duda - sonrio - y ese Krono, me las pagará luego.  
El Sith dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde se había producido el resplandor.

Lina y Sam abrieron los ojos luego de la explosión que se había producido. Todo estaba cubierto de humo y aun se oía la Arwing volar sobre ellas.  
-Que paso?  
-Ni idea - entonces Lina noto que el metal que las cubría iba diluyendose.  
-El Astrom, esta perdiendo fuerza - musito Sam. Lina asintio y logro liberarse del hechizo. Entonces vieron a una figura frente a ellas, de rodillas, que respiraba con dificultad.  
-Ryoga?  
El susodicho volteo la cabeza y les guiño el ojo débilmente.  
-Eres un tonto! - Lina se agacho a su lado - casí te mueres!  
-El Astrom es fuerte, pero no contra eso, estas bien?  
Lina sonrio levemente.  
-Ejem, y acaso yo no valgo? - comento Sam en tono de broma. Lina y Ryoga se sonrieron.  
-Como estas? - la pelirroja ayudo a levantarlo  
-Débil. Generalmente los poderes de ataque no me bajan energía, pero si los defensivos..  
-No sabía que usarás magia - murmuró Lina  
-Sam me enseño algo cuando eramos más jovenes.  
-Sí, especialmente defensivas - Sam puso cara sabia. Ryoga entonces noto que Lina ponía cara molesta y lo solto literamente. El chico apenás pudo mantenerse en pie solo.  
-Vaya, se nota que has tenido relación con cada chica de aquí - murmuro de espaldas - desde esa dizque guardiana, hasta la tal Gok  
Ryoga la miro con ojos de ¬_¬.  
-Que insinuas?  
-Nada, no insinuo nada, puedes irte con quien quieras - le siguio dando la espalda. Ryoga solo suspiro.  
-Son compañeras o amigas, solamente eso...  
Pero Lina no contesto. Ryoga solo se sacudio la cabeza.  
-Como te lo digo para que me creas?!  
-Sí te creo, solo que.. - Lina se volvió. Sam intervino.  
-Hey, dejen las discusiones de pareja y los celos para despues, ahora estamos en guerra  
-Cuales celos?!! - grito Lina  
-Cual pareja?!!! - grito Ryoga. Sam solo se encogio de hombros. Entonces el humo se disipo en un instante. Los 3 se voltearon y vieron a Lord Demon en su misma posición...bueno, enmedio de un cráter causado por la bomba, pero sin ningun daño.  
-Esta intacto - dijo Lina - no le hizo el menor daño  
Sam trago saliva.  
-Ryoga, puedes hacer algo?  
-Algo, pero estoy débil. Creo que el combate con Deluxe y esto, me bajo algo.  
-Que?!  
-Bueno, que quieren, no comí lo suficiente..  
A las dos chicas les salió una gota de sudor, pero el Jedi puso gesto serio.  
-De todas formas - se coloco en posición - debo vengar la muerte de Haruka.  
Pero entonces, el Lord Sith comenzo a flotar, con rumbo al crucero.  
-Que sucede? Se retira...  
Ryoga iba a decir algo, cuando vio 4 sombras caer.  
-Siths - Lina lo noto. Efectivamente. Eran Deathscyther, Electra, Eagle y Fire. Este último, le sonrió a Sam...que solo desvió la mirada.  
-Buenas noches Señorita - dijo Fire entrando en la compuerta siguiendo a su amo. Eagle solto un suspiro y entro sin más. Electra les dirigio una mirada seria y entro sin decir más...Deathscyther solo se encogio de hombros...  
-Porque no nos atacaron? - se pregunto Ryoga  
-Simple - Gok aparecio - la batalla aun no se dará...pero esta cerca.  
-Veo que saliste con bien.. - comento Sam.  
-Debido al hechizo de Ryoga y a la distancia que estaba, no me paso nada - entonces miro a Antilles, le frunció el cejo y dio media vuelta.  
-Que hizo?  
-Te dio las gracias - otra voz se escucho. Los 3 vieron a Deluxe aparecer del cielo. Miro a Gok.  
-Entra en la nave, luego hablaremos.  
-Esta bien, Lord Demon esta furioso.  
Deluxe asintio mientras la chica caminaba por la rampa. Deluxe se acerco y miro a Ryoga.  
-No creí que te rebajarás a obedecer a alguien - mascullo el Jedi.  
-No creí? - Lina miro a Ryoga - que insinuas?  
-Sí - Sam intervino - hablás como si conocieras a Deluxe de hace tiempo...que no me has dicho Antilles?!  
Ryoga sonrió. El Sith se cruzo de brazos...  
-Vaya, parece que no les has dicho nada  
-No había necesidad, esto es entre tú y yo.  
-¿Que? Expliquen que pasa aquí?!  
-Simple chica - contesto Deluxe - este tipo es mi estupido hermano.  
-Que - solo atino a decir Sam - Ryoga es....

-Que!!! - el maestro Mawyin dejo callado - Darth Deluxe es...  
-Sí, Darth Deluxe fue un prodigioso Jedi que tuvimos hace unos años, lamentablemente, él fue seducido por el lado Oscuro.  
-Cayo? - pregunto Alex Salmón  
-No, él escogio servir al Lado Oscuro. Aun a su corta edad...  
-Entonces, como nadie en el Templo sabía de él?! - pregunto Nemain - yo solo sabía que Ryoga tenía un hermano, pero...no me entere de su entrenamiento  
-Lamentablemente, John Arce, lo entreno...  
-John Arce? - Hali Kali acompañado de Kaneko palidecio - él es..  
-Sí, Darth Zombie, y amigo del viejo Torranzo, el que posee este ki tan enorme.  
-Las piezas comienzan a encajar - musito el maestro Soullard - todas...  
-No todas, con esto, muchas cosas más, comienzan a aparecer - el maestro Mawyin levanto la vista...

Skytemple...  
-Deluxe y Ryoga son hermanos...como es eso posible? - pregunto sorprendida Fantarillo  
-Dark - Sportfire la miro - tu sabías de esto?  
-En parte, Deluxe no era alguien que hablara mucho de su vida anterior a la del Sith, pero el siempre llevara ese relicario, esos dos niños, de seguro eran Deluxe y Ryoga.  
-Pero cual es su verdadero nombre? - pregunto Tania curiosa...

-Así es - Ryoga miro seriamente a Deluxe - este idiota, es mi hermano, Omar Antilles, y es 3 años menor que yo.  
-Todo te lo acepto, excepto ese nombre. Omar dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo. Ahora solamente soy Deluxe - sonrio sadicamente el Sith.  
-Pero...tu sabías de él?  
-No Lina, solamente hasta unos meses. Por eso me interese en ir con mi sensei a la misión en Malagaste, por medio del maestro Mawyin, supe que Omar había entrenado como Jedi, igual que yo, un año despues de que yo deje la casa.  
-Pero...los Jedis no saben de sus familiares - Lina lo miro - los educan desde muy chicos, y apenas si recuerdan a sus padres originales.  
-Hay excepciones, yo fuí una de ellas. Igual Deluxe, pero ambos no habíamos sido aceptados, por nuestro bajo nivel de midiclorias...  
-Sin embargo, esa no es límitante - Deluxe iluminó su puño de energía - todos estos pobres diablos no pueden oponerme, nadie...solo son insectos que piensan en el bienestar de su alrededor, jamás piensan en grande, jamás...  
-Y tu sí?  
-Claro, soy un ser superior, totalmente. Pienso más en lo que existe, en los problemas, en todo, no soy de los que se deprimen por idioteces, ni que sufre los sentimentalismos absurdos, no soy cursí como tú, defendiendo la causa de los demás, si no es nada tuyo...  
-Por eso dijo esas cosas en la pelea - penso Sam.  
-Solo eres un loco de poder  
-No, realmente soy superior, solo que sus mentes, creen que con paz y amor, todo se logra, que idiotas son...  
-Los sentimientos no son idioteces, al contrario, son los que nos hace fuertes!  
-Ja, y que dan esos arrebatos de sentimentalisto? Celos? Muerte? Posesión? Depresión? Solo los perdedores se deprimen, temen a todo, piensan que con sentimentalistos y reflexiones, así sofismas antiguos, van a progresar. Ahora todo esta aquí, en la vida...la tecnología, lo que somos...  
-Y que pasa con el amor o la amistad? En este mundo, la soledad es horrible, y la amabilidad una llave para abrirse con los demás..  
-Siempre tan anticuado hermanito, por favor...la compasión y sentimiento que tienes por estos tipos, es reprobable...piensa en tí...piensa en lo que eres y olvídalos, no valen la pena ser escuchados o ayudados, al final, todos te dejaran solos, porque son egoístas y buscan su bienestar. Cuando esten mejor, se irán...así son todos.  
-Me gustaría creerte, pero yo si soy muy confiado, me gusta creer en ellos.  
-Aun cuando te decepcionen? Aun cuando te consideren un raro por ayudarlos?  
-Aun así, aun cuando me quede solo...  
-Pobre tonto...  
-No - Ryoga levanto la vista - yo aun creo en todo, y en todos. Creo en mí mismo, y en los demás...creo en aun leyendas y cuentos que muchos han olvidado. Soy diferente...  
Lina miro a Ryoga y luego a Deluxe. ¿Acaso eran hermanos?  
Gok estaba escuchando todo desde la compuerta. Sintió un escalofríos al escuchar el nombre de Omar, ya lo había oído en otro lado, pero no estaba segura donde. Ahora, al ver a los dos, era imposible que fueran de la misma familia. Ryoga y Omar eran opuestos totalmente, en su forma de ser, en su trato, en su credo, pero entonces, noto algo que si tenían en común: su mirada. Ambos poseían la misma mirada, tranquila y seria...pero sus pensamientos eran opuestos. Uno era la esperanza, el otro, la realidad...Deluxe pensaba como un adulto, Ryoga como un niño...que contraste...pero su mirada...la misma mirada, dura y fría...entonces Gok comenzo a dudar. ¿Que eran los Siths entonces? ¿Que hacía allí?

-Eres un cursí hermanito, eso esta pasado de moda.  
-Yo siempre estoy pasado de moda, tu me lo repetías.  
-Eres mayor que yo y aun piensas así, que mal...  
-Me gusta pensar así, nadie más lo hace - sonrió Ryoga - ya muchos dejaron de hacerlo.  
-Interesante...antes teníamos un dicho de pequeños...¿Cual era?  
  
  
-Ahora ese dicho esta roto. Yo soy el mejor.  
-Eso lo veremos...  
Gok solo le salio una gota de sudor.  
-No solo su mirada, tienen el mismo ego - musito. Deluxe sonrio y dio media vuelta. Ryoga solo suspiro y vio como el chico Sith entraba en la nave y se despedía.  
-Será mejor alejarnos... - Ryoga retrocedio con las chicas - a proposito, bonita cicatriz.  
Deluxe se volteo ligeramente y se toco la herida aun abierta en su entrecejo. Solo sonrió...  
-Era lógico que Krono me tocará - camino hacia la entrada mientras la rampa se elevaba. Deluxe noto la presencia de Gok y la guio dentro de la nave.  
-Ryoga, ustedes se vieron como dos enemigos - musito Sam - jamás se tuvieron remordimiento en atacarse o golpearse.  
-Nuestra relación de hermanos es la pelea pura - sonrió ligeramente mientras se alejaban - cuando lo hacemos, no pensamos en compasión, solo en ganar.  
-Vaya relación entre hermanitos, bien podrían matarse sin sentir remordimiento - dijo sarcastica Sam  
-Es parte de nuestra fríaldad...  
El crucero comenzo a despegar enmedio de una gran explosión...mientras, Josel había aterrizado cerca de allí, mirandolo con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Ryoga - Lina se acerco - entonces, darías todo por los demás?  
-Je, y porque no darlo?  
-Se dice fácil, pero primero esta uno...si recibes algo, bueno, aceptalo, pero...  
-Pero en mi caso - sonrio - lo que recibo es un favor que debe ser pagado 10 veces  
-No te entiendo, entonces si alguien te quisiera, pero no como tu a esa persona, aun lo darías todo?  
-Sí, aun todo. Porque al menos, estoy dando mi máximo esfuerzo.  
Lina se quedo callada.  
-Pero porque? - Sam lo miro - eso jamás he entendido de tí..si no recibes nada?!  
-Eso es. Yo no espero recompensas, ni un "gracias". Deluxe en parte, tiene razón, pero nadie en este mundo, da las "gracias", pero no importa.  
-¿Porque? Si no se ha hecho nada  
-La vida misma es un don - siguio sonriendo - y por eso se da gracias, a todos.  
-Pero - Lina hablo - no tienes que hacerlo  
-Claro que sí, nadie más lo hace...para mí, lo imposible no existe, todo es posible.  
-Eso es una tontería  
-No, la base de un Jedi es eliminar cualquier posibilidad de freno. Por eso, nos enseñan que debemos "desaprender", ser un niño, porque un niño, todo lo cree posible, y eso te dota de mayor control con la Fuerza. Lo imposible, realmente no existe, todo podemos hacerlo posible.  
-Hablas como un personaje utopico...  
-Tal vez - Ryoga asintio levemente sin quitar la sonrisa - pero por eso me gustar andar solo.  
-¿Que quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Lina. Entonces, vieron que Ryoga levanto la vista.  
-Vienen a ver, es hora de irme...no me gustar andar en grupos y con nadie, prefiero hacer las cosas solo  
-Entonces te vas? - pregunto Lina - porque?  
-Ya lo dije, me fastidia andar en compañías  
-Pero...nosotros..los Jedis..ahora?  
-Es un favor solamente, tengo cuentas pendientes y me ví forzado a estar aquí...si el Deluxe no hubiera aparecido, no estaría aquí  
-Ryoga - Sam frunció el cejo - sigues siendo el mismo. En eso si pareces como tu hermano, igual de frío  
-¿Pero porque?  
-No encajo y no busco encajar, tengo asuntos que arreglar - Ryoga se dio la vuelta - cuídense, Que la Fuerza os acompañe.  
Lina iba a hablar, pero se detuvo. Ryoga tomo una roca de su cinturón y la lanzo al suelo. Al instante, una densa nube azul aparecio, cegando a las chicas...y haciendo que la presencia del Jedi, desapareciera...

-Shadow, hora de retirarnos - la voz de Daga resono en la cabina del Melech.  
-¿Retirarnos? Estas loca?  
-No, termino la batalla, vamonos  
-Pero..  
-Es una orden Dilandru  
Shadow maldijo en voz baja y luego de esquivar un disparo del Gundam de Kali, activo el sistema de vuelo y el Melech comenzo a elevarse, Darth Daga tomo impulso y dio un salto hacia el Melech, asiendose de la capa y salio disparada con el Melech hacia el cielo.  
-Rayos! - Kali vio con enojo como su rival se escapaba - será para la próxima.  
-Kali, tendremos que hablar cuando llegues a la Diosa de Fuego - murmuro Sur seriamente por el comunicador. La chica suspiro y comenzo a avanzar a Mutsuhiro...

Kaneko, Scarlet, Buffy y Shampoo se miraron al escuchar las malas noticias por parte de Jonathan y CShadow.  
-¿Entonces...murio?  
CShadow asintio.  
-Sí Shampoo, recibimos noticias del hospital. Mega Blaster tan pronto se entero, fue volando hacia alla. Akane nos acaba de informar.  
-Pobre chico - Buffy se sento sobre la hierba de los jardínes. El sonido de ambulancias y de la guardia Real se escuchaba a lo lejos. Lucía un vendaje en la cabeza y un cabestrillo - esta guerra...  
Shampoo se sento a lado de ella mientras Scarlet miraba con enojo el cielo.  
-Electra, tonta...lo único que hiciste es que todos te van a querer matar por esto.  
-No te preocupes - Buffy miro a Scarlet - de todas formas, ella va a pagarme lo de mi hermano Joseph.  
-Esperen, no vamos a discutir esto - mascullo Kaneko mientras los ánimos parecían caldearse - ahora tenemos que perseguir a Electra, detenerla y mandarla a la cárcel, no servirá nada tratar de vengarnos con lo mismo.  
Buffy y Scarlet asintieron. Shampoo le guiño un ojo a Kaneko.  
-Parece que eres la que mantiene el orden aquí  
-Je, Kaneko siempre - Scarlet levanto la vista - inclusíve en las peleas que tenía con Electra.  
Entonces aparecieron Sebastián, acompañado de Cherry.  
-Chicos, ya supieron...  
-Sí, una baja nuestra - Buffy miro a los dos que parecían deprimidos - que sucede?  
-Alguien más cayo en batalla.  
-¿Que cosa? - CShadow se volvio - ¿Quien?  
-Haruka Tenou...una piloto de combate. Ella venía con los Jedis..  
CShadow palidecio...  
-¿Y Josel? ¿Michiru y los demás?  
-Estan bien, pero Josel, aun se encuentra en el lugar del ataque...  
CShadow dio media vuelta y corrio rumbo a donde se había desarrollado la batalla.  
-Esto inicio como un baile - Shampoo volvio los ojos hacia el recinto semidestruído - y termino en esto...que ironía...¿Donde esta Vegemoon?  
-Erh.. - Cherry bajo la mirada - creo que esta algo indispuesta, tuvimos que llevarla a su habitación al palacio  
-¿Y como se encuentran los Jedis? - pregunto Kaneko, más con la intención de averiguar como estaba Hali Kali  
-Bien, Alex Salmón y Hali Kali, ya fueron atendidos, los demás, parece que solo unos cuantos rasguños.  
Entonces se oyo el comunicador. Scarlet lo tomo y luego de conversar con alguien, asintio y volvio a guardarlo.  
-Tenemos que irnos...

La princesa Aisha, Belen, la senadora y Antares miraban como transportaban a los heridos a las ambulancias, mientras algunos bomberos sofocaban el poco fuego que escapaba.  
-Total, 30 bajas, y dos de los invitados muertos - Antares leyo con pesar el informe - por suerte, ningun civil  
-Pero un Jedi...una chica... - Aisha miro con dolor - maldición!  
-Yo pude ser la tercera - mascullo Raquel - sino hubiera sido por ese chico.  
-Lo sé...el que aparecio a mitad de la fiesta. ¿Lo estan buscando?  
-Sí, mi hermana y otros 2 Jedis fueron por él - musito Belen.  
Antares asintio, entonces llego un soldado de la Guardia, le musito algo al oído. La chica se volvio bruscamente.  
-Hallaron a otro Jedi malherido cerca del lugar de la batalla...  
-Diablos! Ya esta en el hospital?  
-Va en camino  
Aisha dio un pisotón fuerte. Esto se estaba saliendo de control...

Chrono apenas había logrado escapar de Othni, el cual había ya localizado a Kid en compañía de Lucy Ayanami. Ya sabiendas de la reacción de la chica, el samurai se alejo para investigar si aun habían quedado algunos Siths en el área.  
Luego de unos metros afuera del recinto, escucho un leve sollozo entre los jardínes. Se acerco lentamente, con espada en mano, y vio por sorpresa, que era una chica vestida de negro...Panty...que estaba recargada en una columna dorica que servía de adorno en el jardín, en posición fetal. Sus ojos parecian pálidos, así su cara...su gesto era como si hubiera visto un fantasma  
-Dios - Chrono se desconcerto. Esa no era la Panty que conocía. Entonces, al acercarse, vio que sus facciones comenzaban a ser las mismas, al tiempo, que soltaba un leve suspiro. Se incorporo lentamente y vio a Chrono que le observaba. Ella parecio sorprendida al principio, pero recupero su fría calma.  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Algo malo?  
-No, nada, solo que te note..  
-Sí, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, no es nada - Panty se dio la media vuelta - ahora vayamos a ver que ha pasado, si?  
Chrono se rasco la cabeza, pero viendo el gesto tranquilo de Panty, opto por quedarse callado y seguirla...sin embargo, seguía preocupado por lo que le había pasado.  
-No te dejare sola la próxima vez - penso...

Sam y Lina seguían buscando enmedio de la humadera, cuando un aire repentino, disipo lo de alrededor. 3 Jedis, Hukarovi, el maestro Soullard y el maestro Mawyin aparecieron.  
-¿Estan bien?  
-Un poco aturdidas, vieron a Ryoga?  
Los 3 negaron.  
-Veo que el chico realmente volvio de la muerte.  
-Un payaso - mascullo el maestro Soullard - cuando trato de pelear, su ki se evidencio  
-O más bien, ya sabía de nosotros - le guiño un ojo Mawyin - el viejo Ryoga no andaba muerto, andaba de parranda.  
-No pudo ir lejos - musito Hukarovi cerrando los ojos - y en tan poco tiempo.  
-Sí, debe andar aquí - Sam movio la cabeza a ambos lados, entonces escucho un ruido de algunos metales retorcidos - hey! por aquí!  
Lina se acerco primero y entre los pedazos, vio algo que se movía. Con cuidado, se hinco ante los pedazos, quito algunos y...  
-Que?!  
Sam y los Jedis levantaron las armas, pero entonces, Lina parecio tomar algo y se volvio con un gesto alegre.  
-No era nada, solo es un cerdito negro  
Todos se cayeron de espaldas.  
-¿Un cerdito negro? - Sam se asomo y efectivamente, era un cerdito, que traía puesta una pañoleta de color azul. Parecía sonreír (jeje) y estar muy contento en los brazos de Lina.  
-Es solo un cerdo - mascullo el maestro Mawyin - tal vez se salió de alguna casa...hmm, creo que tengo hambre.  
El cerdo parecio palidecer. Sam lo noto y frunció el cejo.  
-Cierto, que tal si lo llevamos  
-No! - Lina retrocedio - es lindo y quiero quedarmelo!  
-Vamos Saotome...es solo un cerdo, como puede ser lindo? - pregunto Hukarovi.  
-Pues a mí me lo parece - Lina alzo al cerdito frente a ella - verdad que sí pequeño?  
El cerdito asintio alegremente  
-Kui, kui, kui...  
-Hmm - Sam lo miro - como veo que no vas a cambiar de parecer, que tal si le ponemos, P-chan?  
-Sí, suena bien...  
-Kui, kui, kui  
-Será mejor volver - Hukarovi puso una cruz en el lugar - descanse en paz. No creo que Antilles aparezca en un buen rato...  
Al cerdo le salió una gota de sudor mientras los 5 regresaban al recinto

White Angel y el maestro Katsura se sonreían al ver la escena.  
-¿Cual es el motivo de la risa? - pregunto Yovran.  
-No, solamente que no creí que Ryoga aprendiera ese truco tan rápido.  
-Sí, espero no se aproveche.  
-Je, no lo creo - Zel asintio y entonces miro a los dos personajes - escuchen, creo que entendimos lo que querían decirnos, pero ya estando aquí, hemos roto las barreras del tiempo y la línea se ha alterado...tal vez sea hora de intervenir abiertamente.  
-Me gustaría darte el sí, pero puede aun estar normal.  
Zel asintio y dio media vuelta, pero Yovran lo miro.  
-No creo que halla entendido - Yovran se encogio de hombros y siguio a su amigo. White y el maestro se sonrieron.  
-Es como su madre, no cabe duda.  
-Sí, pero eso le hara meterse en muchos problemas - sentencio el maestro Katsura.

Krono abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintio un vendaje en su cara y su cabeza, trato de levantarse, pero no logro más que elevar una mano.  
-Tranquilo amigo, ahora estas bien  
Se volvió y era una pelirroja. Era Akiko también con algunas vendas.  
-Señorita de Valis - musito el chico - que hago aquí?  
-Es el hospital, te hirieron en la cabeza con un sable de luz, pero parece que no fue nada grave, salvo por la pérdida de sangre.  
-Ya veo, que ha acontecido, que paso con los Siths?  
-Se fueron, no te preocupes, pero...  
-Pero?  
-Tuvimos algunas bajas, un amigo tuyo, murio en batalla.  
-Lo sé, también se despidio de mí - Walker cerro los ojos - quisiera estar solo  
Akiko asintio y salio de la habitación. Krono se quedo observando el cielo de Sailorn desde la ventana de su habitación.

En el espaciopuerto de la ciudad, un crucero comercial llegaba con lentitud en la puerta de aterrizaje. Tan pronto aterrizo, dos personas bajaron con rapidez  
-Vamos Alei, llegaremos tarde  
-Lo sé señorita Swan, espere.  
Pero una comitiva, formaba por Cherry y Belen las detuvo.  
-Bienvenidas - Cherry se inclino - las estabamos esperando.  
-Gracias, perdone la tardanza y - Damaris capto las miradas de las chicas - que sucede?  
-Es una historia larga señorita Swan - Belen se adelanto - acompañenos..

Akane y Mega, de acuerdo al ritual, colocaron el cuerpo de Mamoru en una pila de maderos, y le encendieron fuego. Mientras ambos, amigos íntimos del Jedi fallecido, lloraban su muerte con la llama que ardía, los Jedis presentes, desde el maestro Hali en compañía de Kaneko, hasta la sensei Salmón, con Verdugo a su lado, miraban de lejos la ceremonia.  
-Así será todo - murmuró Antares - la guerra es una tontería...  
-Sí, lo es - el maestro Soullard bajo la mirada - pero no hay otro remedio.  
-Y creo que tenemos que hablar - musito la princesa Aisha notando el rumbo de la conversación.  
-Así es - musito el maestro Hali - de mucho..

En la nave de F5, una comunicación, sin imagen, se establecía con el corsario.  
-¿Que cosa Ryoga?  
-Sí, esperame una hora más...aun..tengo que hablar con alguien.  
-Estas loco, según el último mensaje que he recibido de Sailorn, te buscan, y no creo que sea con buenas intenciones.  
-Lo sé, espera, por favor.  
-¿Y como esta Óscar?  
-Bien, no paso nada de gravedad.  
-Eso espero Antilles, entonces...espero?  
-Por favor...una hora  
-Bien, la tendrás...pero luego voy por tí...aun tenemos que movernos...  
-Sí...cambio y fuera - la comunicación se corto. F5 suspiro y se volvio hacia Bra.  
-Prepara café, aun esperaremos...

Crucero Sith...  
Deluxe tenía el puño a escasos centímetros de Gok. Ella lo mismo, pero con el suyo en el abdomen.  
-Así que esos dos niños, eran ustedes eh?  
-Calla mujer, y dejame de molestar con eso!  
-Ja, bonita relación de hermanitos, me lo imaginaba.  
Deluxe quito el puño y sonrio. Gok se levanto, pero noto que el Sith, no tenía intenciones ya de golpearla.  
-Hace tiempo que no peleabamos así - Gok le sonrió - te pasa algo?  
-No, solamente que me debía lo del baile.  
-Ja, tu fuíste el que me hiciste sufrir, yo no a tí  
Deluxe y Gok se vieron. Entonces, entro Eagle en la habitación.  
-Lord Demon quiere verlos.  
Ambos Siths asintieron y salieron de la cabina..

Sailorn...  
Lina miraba el cielo del planeta. Entonces se volvió hacia Sam que estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación de la padawan.  
-¿Ryoga es tan frío a veces?  
-Je, siempre lo ha sido, parece sonreír o ser un payaso a veces, pero generalmente, es muy tranquilo. Nada parece turbarlo o ponerlo de malas. Por eso le agrado al maestro Diego cuando lo entreno en Namek.  
-Ya veo, y crees que sus palabras...no parece humano a veces  
-Je, así es - Sam sonrio - el chico no busca comprensión...ni nada. Ryoga es tan cabeza dura que no acepta ayuda con facilidad. En ese aspecto, si es muy parecido a Deluxe.  
-¿Tu sabías de su hermano?  
-Me había platicado de su hermano, pero jamás de que Deluxe lo era...pero..no se como le hiciste para que aceptara que pelearas con él. Es un gran avance.  
Lina sonrió levemente, pero luego volvió el rostro hacia el espacio.  
-Se siente solo...  
-Lo esta - Sam se levanto.  
-Eso no es cierto!! Él no esta solo!  
-Vamos Lina, quien era el único que desentonaba en la fiesta...nosotros, o él?  
Lina se quedo callada. Era cierto. Ryoga fuera de todo, rara vez sonrió en la fiesta, mientras los demás se divertían. Es demasiado serio a veces...  
-Yo se que soy diferente...  
-Todos lo somos... - sonrio Sam.  
Lina bajo la vista, pero entonces, miro el sable que había construído a modelo de Ryoga. Entonces, comprendio...

Fin del capítulo


	42. Chapter 42

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XLII**

**RENDES VOUZ EN ENDOR**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE COMIENZAN A SUSCITARSE HECHOS A FUTURO. EL ROMANCE ESTA EN EL AIRE. SIN EMBARGO, UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL HA INICIADO.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

Espacio exterior  
**Hali Kali**  
El Crucero "Thanatos" de la princesa Aisha cubrio casí todas nuestras necesidades, no solo para llevar a los Jedis que habíamos en cierta forma defendido su planeta, sino también a varios más que se habían unido en la causa de la República.  
Me encuentro en mi camarote, viendo el hiperespacio por la ventana, y meditando lo que había acontecido los últimos tres días.  
Para empezar, la muerte de Mamoru y Haruka, piloto y amiga de Josel Mezag, afectaron a casí todos.  
La guerra comenzaba a tomar mátices muy diferentes, por lo cual, se convoco una junta con la princesa Aisha, donde los Jedis planeamos dirigirnos a Endor, un planeta sumamente avanzado, tanto tecnologicamente, como culturamente, y que además contaba con una de las armadas más poderosas de la Galaxia  
Pero no solo eso, sino que el rey Golcher, un guardián del viejo absolutismo, mantenía una guerra contra los insurrectos Elfos dragón, nativos del lugar, que luchaban por una igualdad de derechos ante los llamados "invasores" o "Gaijines". Esto de seguro, llamaría la atención de Lord Demon, para atacar este mundo y dejar sin parte de la defensa que poseía la República. El blanco perfecto, por sus peleas civiles...para el arma llamada ID4.  
Así que, la mayoría de nosotros, opto por ir a Endor. Solo algunas personas se quedaron, como Michiru, hermana de Haruka, que prefirio terminar el luto de 10 días en el planeta. Latis y el Gnomo, protectores de la primera misión, decidieron tomar su rumbo, y tan pronto la princesa les pago por su servicio, así como en la defensa del palacio, no tardaron en esfumarse. Josel, su novio, no se decidio, hasta de último momento, cuando se ofrecio a acompañarnos.  
Una vibración fuerte hizo que me sobresaltara. La nave había virado en exceso. Je, de seguro Josel ahora la estaba piloteando.  
En cuanto al grupo de Kaneko, lamentablemente, ella no pudo ir conmigo, ya que Scarlet no tenía ya ánimos de pelear, luego de que una de sus viejas amigas, se había tornado en una Sith.  
Es una lástima...tal vez si Kaneko estuviera ahora...

_-No te preocupes Hali, nos veremos luego, vere si puedo convencer a Scarlet  
-Gracias, espero mi nieta no se enoje tanto, pero no se si salga vivo de esto  
-¡Claro que saldrás vivo! No digás tonterías, ahora ve - la ví sonreír, pero sus ojos reflejan lo contrario - y no me decepciones.  
Asentí levemente mientras la noche caía en el palacio de Sailorn.  
-Lo prometo - suspire - cuídate  
-Tú también...  
Entonces se acerco y me dio un beso rápido. Antes de que dijera algo, me sonrió negando con un dedo.  
-Regresa y hablaremos  
Asentí y dí la media vuelta rumbo al crucero, ya sin decirnos nada...entonces, por el reojo, parecí ver que una lágrima surcaba su rostro._  
Aun recuerdo su expresión, pero no tenía muchas opciones, no al menos en el momento.

En cuanto a nosotros, Cloud y Nemain, sobre todo la última, no dijeron mucho en la ceremonia, pero Cloud siempre andaba con ella, y a veces notaba un rostro triste. Mega y Akane, fueron los más afectados. Durante los 3 días antes de salir, Akane no salio de su habitación mientras que Blaster se pasaba el día entrenando, bajo mi supervisión con Bárbara, la cual también había decidido acompañarnos, aunque su hermana se había quedado en Sailorn.  
El maestro Mawyin y Hukarovi, el primero había recibido la buena noticia de que sus padawans ya iban en camino a Endor. Hukarovi por su parte, tuvo que despedirse de lo cual consideraría su novia, pero solamente hubo una despedida de abrazo mientras la joven partía al día siguiente a Rayearth a proseguir con sus investigaciones.  
Lina, la chica que tal vez había tenido más contacto con Ryoga, nos conto poco realmente, era seguro que tenía conocimientos sobre ese "guerrero" y su resurección, pero pareció negarlo determinadamente...aunque, desde días, un dije colgaba de su cuello.  
Krono había corrido con suerte en su encuentro con Deluxe, no había sido seriamente lastimado, salvo por una cicatriz que le había formado en la frente. Fuera de eso, mi aprendiz ardía en deseos de enfrentar al Sith y devolverle la cuenta pendiente. Panty, la misteriosa Jedi, aun seguía en nuestras filas, aunque estos últimos días, se había notado distante a nosotros...salvo por algunos comentarios de Chrono, un guerrero que nos acompañaba, todo parecía normal en ella.  
Alex Salmón, salvo porque ahora andaba trás el maestro Soullard, el día entero parecía meditar y tratar de contactar las visiones que Nemain nos había comentado. El maestro Julian, en la mayor parte del tiempo, conversando con los maestros Shion y Blackwolf, sobre el plan a seguir, así nos informo, que un nuevo comando de Jedis (como si no fueran suficientes) había sido envíado a Endor, además de tener al Fic Soup, de Ryoji, Haky, Kiri, Lill, acompañados de Mayra, con el Pokemex y la sacerdotiza Patricia Cruz.  
El maestro Shinnochi Kudo, comandaba a Ryuu Glass, un viejo aprendiz del desaparecido Zolin Broteas, así a Liebe, Starknight y Makoto, 3 talentosos Jedis, como a Mina, una Sailor Seishi que cuidaba de la pequeña Pan, la padawan prodigiosa y si contamos con los 12 padawans de Al, esto parecera un hervidero...  
Hablando de ello, gracias a Shinnichi, reconocí a Buffy, una antigua aprendiz, que había dejado la Orden y la milicia debido a sus discrepancias con ambas.  
Era una chica rebelde desde que yo recuerdo, pero muy talentosa. Hable con ella cuando me despedía de Kaneko, ya que parecían ser amigas, pero su actitud no había cambiado en nada, al contrario, su deseo de venganza se notaba en la voz que emitía al hablar. Los Siths le habían hecho daño y la mejor forma de pelear era a su modo.  
Sin embargo, alguien me preocupa: Leonardo Valencia, el cual, no supimos de él, despues de la junta, fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Más tarde, regreso cuando termino la catastrofe, pero se le prohibio acompañarnos.  
Lina y Samantha Kuonji, una vieja amiga suya y ahora una doncella que nos acompañaba por seguir a Bárbara, nos habían comentado poco o casí nada sobre el chico Antilles. Mawyin parecía tener pruebas, pero, no era de fiar. Tal vez lo único relevante, es que era cierto. Darth Deluxe, u Omar Antilles, era el hermano de Ryoga, no cabía duda ¿Pero porque Blackwolf o Shion lo habían ocultado? ¿Aun a sus camaradas?  
Todo tenía relación con el Holocrón y más, por la aparición de dos "ki" que habían estado en la primera Guerra del Sith, de hace mil años  
¿Que eran esas presencias que el maestro Mawyin mencionaba vagamente? Y lo peor, la tal Sam, tenía sangre con midiclorianos por las venas.  
Y el maestro Mawyin la había comenzado a instruir, como a Bárbara  
¿Que rayos podría significar esto? ¿Y aunado a que Asiant, el llamado "chico prodigioso"?  
El chico de 14 años, era un gran talento, pero sobre todo, la forma en que había sido entrenado, no con los canones clásicos del Jedi, sino bajo un estilo totalmente diferente, más ofensivo. Parecía que también el Nameku que lo acompañaba, dotaba a Asiant en ese estilo y por mala partida, el viejo Mawyin nos engaño, diciendo que no lo entrenaría, pero si dejando la tutela al Nameko Diego La-Daimao, todo un ardid clásico del maestro Jedi. Asiant era un esclavo del planeta Malagaste, que supuestamente era controlado por los Siths. Parece que Antilles logro escapar con el chico y luego de confirmar sus analisis 3 veces, la Fuerza es intensa en él  
-Maestro? - una voz rompio el silencio de mi meditación. Abrí los ojos. Krono, se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.  
-Ya es hora de la junta con la Alianza - musito. Yo me levante mientras recordaba la famosa Alianza, que era ni más ni menos, los aliados que habíamos ganado en la batalla de Sailorn, y los cuales eran numerosos.  
Empezamos con Othni, Chrono y Kid, 3 chicos que eran mercenarios muy jovenes, pero por deseo de aventura y de hazaña, se habían unido a la causa. Jobi y Jonathan, dos chicos que habían venido de lejos, por una leyenda del famoso "elegido" y de las 108 estrellas justicieras (que en otra ocasión, narrare); Cybershadow, cuyo pasado es un tanto Jedi, ahora convertido en mercenario, pero también, con buenos ideales. Gohan, el ingeniero de nuestra nave, que era poseedor del Gaimelech Escaflowne, así Akiko de Valis, la mejor amiga de Nemain y dueña del Steel Heart 2; entre las personas de rango, nos acompañan el rey de Gaia, Jorge Sunrider, que con su leal guardaespaldas, el Verdugo, buscaba venganza por lo de su planeta destruído, así la Senadora Raquel Sunrider, prima de tal, que buscaba mediar el problema de la guerra civil en Endor, sin contar, con la famosa cantante Damaris Swan y su allegada, Alei Smirnov (si alguien me pregunta, es que tenía un concierto pendiente en el planeta -_-).  
Lamentablemente, perdimos también gente de apoyo, como Cherry y Vegemoon, las cuales no pudieron acompañarnos por su lealtad a la princesa Aisha que seguía en reconstrucción por el ataque perpetrado. Sebastián igualmente tuvo que quedarse...aunque luego, gracias a el piloto, me entere de que Vegemoon había sufrido una especie de crisis, algo rara en una persona que parecía tan sobria y serena.  
En cuanto a Scarlet (je, me dijo abuelo) y Kaneko, dudo que vuelvas a verlas en un periodo corto de tiempo. Buffy y Shampoo, luego de ayudar a las víctimas y afectados con ayuda de su tropa, subieron a su nave "Triunfo" e igual que el Halcón Milenario, se esfumaron literalmente. Kali y Sur, también poseedoras de otra nave, "La Diosa de Fuego" y que eran dueñas de Mutsuhito, decidieron partir cuando supieron de la existencia de un planeta Casino (sin comentarios)...aunque claro, cobrando honorarios por el daño sufrido por Mutsuhito.  
Sin embargo, también hubo personajes que no supimos que paso con ellos, como el misterioso sujeto que según Cherry había sido herido, pero luego, había escapado en la refriega de los Droidekas, y otro sujeto, llamado solo Óscar, sin contar a dos misteriosos sujetos que Sam nos describio vagamente, así como al famoso F5 que parecía rondar el planeta, pero que sin embargo, tuvo que escapar cuando la policia estelar de Xoom lo había localizado, saltando en el hyperespacio y desapareciendo definitivamente.  
-Hola Hali - el maestro Mawyin se unio a mi paso mientras me dirigia a la mesa de consejo de la nave Thanatos.  
-Maestro Mawyin, veo que esta complacido con la orden que recibio.  
-Sí, al fin, mis padawans entraran en acción.  
-Je, causaran más desastre que ayuda buen amigo.  
Mawyin sonrio levemente. Entonces, me enseño un diagrama, donde Endor figuraba como el centro del papel y 3 líneas surcaban el papel, con dirección a la convergencia.  
-No te recuerda los textos que tenemos copiados del Holocrón?  
Por un momento no supe que quería decir, pero luego me quede callado.  
-Es una trinidad - musite con la garganta seca.  
-Exacto viejo amigo - y entonces note que efectivamente, esas Tres estelas, representaban una futura convergencia.  
-"Y entonces, el elegido vendra surgira por una trinidad" - murmuro el maestro con tono filósofico.  
Era cierto. Según lo poco que sabíamos de las profecías del Holocrón, el Sith y el Jedi más fuertes, se enfrentarían en la convergencia. Esta no era la primera vez que sucedía. La primera fue hace mil años, en la primera guerra del Sith que cuentan los relatos, donde se ubicaba el viejo planeta de Cemzoo, donde la famosa Aeris y Kyo, se enfrentaron y murieron...Sirius...Vika..estuvieron en esa batalla.  
-Todo se repite - me miro el maestro Mawyin - la trinidad, indica que los dos pelearan de nuevo...puede que todos...  
Entonces mire por reflejo la convergencia. Era Endor...

**SOULLARD**  
Mire a Hali. Al fin, había llegado el momento de la confrontación. Entonces, llego Othni acompañado de Chrono. Por suerte, ellos habían decidido acompañarnos para ayudar en la causa.  
-Hemos recibido comunicación de Endor. Según Garoldo, el rey Golcher no esta muy contento con la visita del Crucero. Dice que ya tiene suficiente con 5 Jedis y una sacerdote trás de él.  
-Je, lo que esperaba - musite al ver la atmosfera verde del planeta - de todas formas, descenderemos.  
-Lo considero peligroso - Chrono me miro fijamente - Garoldo dijo que enviaran a su flota.  
-Pero no lo haran - exclamo Hali - el rey no se arriesgara a desprestigiar su imagen ahora que quiere el apoyo para derrotar a los insurrectos elfos.  
-Cierto, muy cierto - Alex llego sonriendonos coquetamente - además, he sabido que el apuesto príncipe esta en plenas negociaciones..hmm, me gustaría conocerlo.  
Alex me guiño coquetamente el ojo. Yo solo levante la vista como pidiendo clemencia. Esta chica, si que no se rendía. Siempre tratando de...bueno, mejor no entro en detalles.  
-Se me olvidaba - Othni señalo la cabina - alguien en Endor, desea contactarles.  
-Esta bien, gracias chico, ahora regresen a posición. No queremos que nos agarren dormidos.  
Cuando llegamos a la zona de transmisión, que dirigía Akane, un holograma se posiciono frente a nosotros.  
-Pokemex - exclame al verlo - tanto tiempo  
-Sí maestros, tanto tiempo. Bienvenidos a Endor.  
-Dicen que el rey anda algo molesto  
-Sí, mucho. Desearía calmarlo, pero hemos hecho tanta presión, que temo que estalle.  
-Bien, quienes estan contigo ahora?  
-Patricia Cruz y dos jovenes más, Opal Ice y Sailor Sacred Triforce  
-¿Sailor? ¿Hay una seishi allí?  
-Sí, esta en misión de vigilar el orden en nombre de su organización.  
-Hmm, y el Fic Soup?  
-Bueno, los 3 fueron a Disneylandia con Daphne  
-Eh? - musite desconcertado - Disneylandia?  
-Bueno, ejem, así le llaman a un parque de diversiones cercano, no me pregunten.  
-Ok, mejor sigamos con lo demás - casparreo Hali algo avergonzado - y los demás?  
-El Escuadrón de Pergamino viene en camino, esta a medio día de camino aun, mientras que los padawans de Al Mawyin llegaran mañana por la mañana.  
-Je, eso me alegra - comento el maestro que había permanecido callado - esto será algo grande.  
-Sí, lo sabemos.. - Pokemex señalo la banda negra que tenía en el brazo, como símbolo de luto - siento la muerte de Mamoru.  
-Igual nosotros, pero...el chico lucho bien hasta el final. Todo un Jedi ejemplar.  
Baje la mirada. Akane pareció cerrar los ojos de dolor al escuchar el nombre del chico. Solo suspiro y siguio atendiendo el tablero.  
-Los recibiremos con mucho gusto - asintio Pokemex - el principe lo garantiza.  
-Bien, nos veremos en tierra. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
Pokemex asintio y el holograma desaparecio...

**RYUU**  
Observo la atmósfera amarillenta de Pergamino mientras la nave crucero Jedi, se sumerge en el espacio. Suelto un largo suspiro y me recargo sobre una pared de la cabina.  
-Vamos Glass - me miro el maestro Shinnichi - no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.  
-Je, es la primera vez que tengo que viajar tan lejos y me siento algo nervioso.  
-Te entiendo - Makoto aparecio de repente practicando con el rotor - pero ahora vamos a una misión de verdad.  
-Esto no es un juego chicos, puede haber un gran enemigo esperandonos.  
-Eso es cierto - Liebe se volvió mientras piloteaba la nave. Mina, que también la acompañaba, se encogio de hombros.  
-Sí, y más, si Pan esta con nosotros.  
-Mina!! - se oyo el grito de la chica. La rubia saco la lengua.  
-Je, perdón Pan.  
-Saquenme de aquí!!  
-No se porque la amarraste - ví la compuerta que daba a la zona de carga donde provenían los gritos.  
-Pan es aun muy descuidada y hay que tenerla bajo vigilancia - Mina nos guiño el ojo  
-Y Starknight? - pregunte curioso al ver a casí todos presentes.  
-Aquí - el chico aparecio estirandose - que buena siesta se toman en el espacio.  
-Eres un flojo - Makoto lo miro ceñudamente - te vas a hacer daño  
-Ja, vamos a tener días muy largos y es mejor descansar ahora.  
-En parte cierto, pero espero hallas practicado lo que te indique - el maestro levanto la vista  
-Bien, caballeros y damas - Mina tomo la palanca de aceleración - vamos al hyperespacio. Endor, alla vamos!!  
La nave parecio tomar una especie de impulso y luego, desaparecio como un rayo en el espacio.

**JOSEPH**  
-Buffy es muy necia - Shampoo me miro con cara larga - ella no cambiara el curso de la nave.  
-Sí, es muy necia, pero no encontrara la base de los Siths por sí sola...  
Shampoo me miro. Je, a pesar de no ser una Jedi, tenía ciertas habilidades psiquicas, entre las cuales, podía verme sin dificultades. Buffy era mi hermana, pero a veces se olvidaba de usar sus poderes, por lo cual, no podía materializarme frente a ella, por eso, tenía como intermediaria a Shampoo.  
-¿Y Mamoru?  
-Esta bien, bueno, algo furioso por haber dejado la vida tan pronto, pero se recuperara  
-Hmmm, estar muerto no es algo que me agrade...perdón Joseph! - me dijo visiblemente apenada.  
-No hay problema, solo que me molesta que Buffy no halla ido con ellos a Endor.  
-Scarlet, una chica que conocímos, es así también. Creo que se llevarían bien, si Buffy y ella no pelearan por todo.  
-¿Y ahora que haran?  
-No lo sé, ojala que siga mis consejos y cambiemos de rumbo.

**OSCAR**  
Un ruido algo molesto, hizo que me levantara rapidamente de la cama. Ví el despertador y casí grito enojado mientras descolgaba el teléfono.  
-Bueno, quien es? - dije molesto.  
-Óscar, que bueno que te encontre!!  
-Scarlet? - desperte subitamente - que sucede? Son las 2 de la mañana!  
-Perdona, pero estoy en el sistema Hotboot..sin Kaneko!!  
-¿Kaneko? ¿Que le sucedio?  
-No lo sé, recuerdas que tuvimos que escapar cuando Susana y su flota de guarudas llegaron a apresarnos, mientras buscaban al mentado F5, pues decidimos separarnos para perderlos, pero cuando quedamos en vernos en este sistema, no llego y ya ha paso un día completo.  
-Raro, tal vez regreso a Sailorn.  
-Esa chica!! Me va a matar de un infarto!!  
-Je, en verdad te preocupas por ella!  
-Bah! Deja de echarmelo en cara. Levantate y buscala!  
-Erh, porque yo?  
-Por favor, necesito saber si la capturo la policía. Fuí a los accesos de aquí, pero no la tienen registrada.  
-Bueno, dejame solamente - entonces se oyo el timbre de la puerta - espera, es alguien...  
Deje el teléfono y camine hacia la puerta. Un botones aparecio frente a mí, con un mensaje en un diskette. Luego de pagarle una propina, regrese al teléfono.  
-¿Que paso?  
-Parece que Kaneko acaba de dejarnos una pista - mire divertido el diskette que tenía una "K" grabada en la caratula...

**SPORTFIRE**  
-Sí!!! Gemelas, son unas genias!! - exclamo emocionada Tania al ver una nave con diseño "nubiano" en el hangar de la fortaleza que habitabamos en el lejano planeta de skytemple.  
-Je, de nada - sonrio una de las chicas - la teniamos preparada en caso de que el maestro solicitara nuestra ayuda.  
-Será mejor subir de una vez - Mayra me miro - tenemos prisa!  
-Cierto, traigan el equipaje!  
-Jubilo - le mire con ojos serios. La chica me sonrio.  
-Solo bromeaba, vamos, que si se hace tarde.  
-Sport  
-Sí Akari? - me volví hacia la chica que subía unas cuantas cosas a la nave con Fantarillo  
-Dark Lady esta en una de las torres, ve a buscarla y decirle que ya nos vamos.  
-Ok, ok, ya parezco mayordomo, pero dense prisa, sí?  
Mientras las chicas subían las cosas como si fueran a ausentarse por años, subí rapidamente por toda la fortaleza del Skytemple. Entonces llegue a una especie de compuerta, que conducía a la torre principal, escuche sollozar a alguien. Entre, pensando que algo malo había pasado, pero era Dark Lady, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando el cielo azulado de Pergamino.  
-Dark, estas..?  
Rapidamente se limpio la cara y se volvio con cara seria.  
-Vamos, se hace tarde  
-Pero...  
-Sport, no quiero que lo comentes, si?  
-Esta bien - asentí, pero comente Deluxe?  
-Sí - entonces miro su sable - no quiero, pero si trata de lastimarlos, tendre que matarlo  
-Lastimarnos? Vamos, somos fuertes, casí hacemos pedazos un planeta la otra vez - sonreí confiado.  
-No saben que alcance puede tener. Una característica de la familia de Deluxe, es que aprenden rápido después de cada batalla, asimilando los puntos fuertes y débiles del rival, conociendolo...observandolo...  
-Entonces, insinuas que el Sith ese ataco a propósito, solo para probarlos?  
-Exacto, y tal vez el único que pueda pararlo sea Ryoga.  
-Estamos confiando demasiado en ese extraño sujeto - musite enojado. Ultimamente no hacían más que hablar de ese dizque Jedi - además, Deluxe aun no nos ha visto pelear, seremos la carta bajo la manga.  
-Eso espero.. - Dark Lady iba bajando, cuando un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza...  
-Y eso significa que...  
-Sí, Ryoga puede hacer lo mismo - sonrio Dark Lady - Deluxe y Ryoga no se pelean por juego como todos creen, y ni tienen la intención de matarse...aun.  
-Se entrenan - musite con algo de sorpresa - y por eso, se hacen un par de tontos....  
-Su verdadera naturaleza aun no sale a pie - finalizo Dark - vamos, nos estan esperando.  
-Pero..  
-Chicos, que esperan - Mayra llego repentinamente - ya despegamos.  
Dark asintio y bajo rapidamente. Yo me quede pensando en esas palabras. Esto ya no resultaba tan sencillo.

**IZUM**  
Miro por quinta ocasión mi vendaje en el pecho. Argh, como duele esta porquería. Espero no se halla infectado, por suerte, las balas del Deluxe no fueron lo suficientemente potentes para herirme en sitios estrategicos. Bien, ahora solo espero tomar un vuelo para Endor en los siguientes días, mientras reviso la información por mi computadora al cuarto de hotel que alquile aquí, cerca de la capital en Sailorn.  
-Buenos días Izum, que tal te fue? - una chica de cabellos rosados y lentes me sonrio  
-Doctora, confíe en su chaleco y las balas me tocaron fuertemente.  
-Hmm, el 007 debio modificar las balas de su PPK-7.  
-No, son balas de un modelo más avanzado.  
-Ese maldito! - Washu tiro a su mascota al suelo, oyendose un grito no tan alentador - debio haber adelantado la Doble PPk-50  
-Je, me imagino, tendra que enviarme otro chaleco, o morire en la siguiente.  
-Casí mueres con tu imprudencia, mira que enfrentarlo solo, sabes que Omar no te tendría compasión, aun cuando fueron compañeros en una época.  
-Sí, que raro que las palabras que le dijo a su hermano, fueron lo contrario: "Siempre fiel a la misión, nunca a tus amigos".  
-Así que el secreto se sabe - suspiro - bueno, ni tan secreto, je, en fin, tengo los datos que capturaste mientras peleaban, así analisis de su sangre...  
-¿Y cual es el veredicto? ¿Poseen 25,000 midiclorias? Como pelean esos dos, lo parece.  
-No - Washu miro sorprendida la grafica en una mini-computadora mientras los datos aparecían en una franja derecha de la pantalla de Izum. Este miro sorprendido los datos.  
-Que!! Eso es imposible!  
-Sí, 800 y 900, no hay aumento o disminución de tales cifras mientras pelean  
-Eso es imposible!! Peleaban como dos maestros!! Nadie con esas cifras, puede pelear a ese nivel!  
-Pues, ellos lo hacen, ni la mínima variación y los sensores no notaron cambio de nivel significativo mientras se golpeaban...solo se hacían presente sus "ki".  
-Tal vez, el aparato se descompuso.  
-No lo sé - Washu le dio de golpes a la computadora - no se, pero no es comun.  
-Y el resto del analisis?  
-Hmmm, nada significativo, solamente que Ryoga parecio aumentar de golpe su poder cuando esas dos chicas, Lina y Gok, fueron agredidas, pero el elevamiento, apenas iguala a un Caballero Jedi normal.  
-Y Deluxe? - me recoste en el sillón  
-Si no fuera por el analisis, diría que esta muerto, ni emitía calor corporal.  
-Ese tipo no esta peleando con todo - baje la mirada - aprendio rapido la tecnica Sith.  
-Sí, es posible, pero...que haras?  
-Seguir a esos dos...y descubrir que esta pasando aquí!

Espacio exterior

_El miedo, el miedo atrae al que tiene miedo...al fuerte...al débil...al inocente...al corrupto...el miedo...el miedo es mi aliado_

_¡Por que pelear? ¿Por que tener miedo? ¿Por que?  
La ira se adueño del copiloto de la nave. Sí, era ira pura la que sentía, la que lo hacía vibrar y emocionarse con lo que iba a pasar. Al fin probarían su habilidad ante los Jedis.  
No eran necesarios más que ellos, la "elite".  
El piloto se volvio y sonrio satisfactoriamente a través de su capucha. Los ojos amarillos resplandecientes, signos del lado Oscuro, de al menos 5 sujetos más, brillaban en la oscuridad de la nave en forma de "T"...un Sith Interceptor...un nuevo tipo de vehículo monoplaza. Su dirección: el planeta Deimos..._

Deimos..  
Un chico, de cabello negro y ojos rojizo, recorría lo que era una especie de mercado con algo de aburrimiento, portaba una capucha castaña, así un sable en su cinto.  
-No se porque el Consejo me mando a estas misiones, mira que encontrarse con esa supuesta Sailor Seishi.  
Entonces se escucho unas explosiones. El Jedi se volvio y vio a una turba que luchaba contra algo grande, cuando un resplandor ilumino el centro y todos salieron disparados.  
-Idiotas! - se escucho - se los advertí.  
-Vaya, es la voz de una chica - el Jedi se acerco rapidamente a la escena. Una nueva explosión lo cego y entonces, dos sujetos que parecían ladrones, salieron disparados hacia el cielo y luego cayeron frente al Jedi.  
-Ah, es una bruja!! - salieron los demás disparados. La chica al fin se diviso enmedio de la polvadera, emitiendo bufidos de indignación. Era una joven de cabellos verdes, ojos castaños y con un traje que parecía de marinero, con una característica tiara en la cabeza.  
-Erh, no puede ser - el Jedi miro sorprendida a la joven. Esta lo noto y le dirigio una mirada seria.  
-Tu también quieres morir?!  
-No, no!! - el chico retrocedio con las manos por delante - solamente estaba viendo y...un momento, eres una Sailor Seishi?!  
-Claro, no ves mi uniforme! Por eso trataron de robarme mi bolso  
-Ah, entonces eres quien buscaba  
-Buscaba? Hey, eres el Jedi que venía a recogerme?  
-Sí, mi nombre es Veggito Hibiki, Caballero Jedi al servicio de la República.  
-Bien, bien, vamos - la chica se adelanto - luego nos presentamos, tengo que llegar a Endor.  
-Eh, bueno...esta bien - el chico le salio una gota de sudor. La joven se volvio ahora con una sonrisa.  
-Mi nombre es Yosselin, pero mi nombre de batalla es Sailor Sacred Triforce...

Espacio exterior de Endor...  
-Aquí crucero Thanatos, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar en la capital del planeta - musito Garoldo por el comunicador.  
-Crees que nos dejen entrar? - pregunto Othni.  
-No lo se - Josel miro con detenimiento el monitor - pero no han quitado el escudo de la ciudad.  
Entonces se escucho una explosión.  
-Que diablos! - Othni se cayo sobre el tablero de control - que fue eso!!  
-Nos atacan! - exclamo Garoldo haciendo maniobras evasivas - son 4 naves!  
-Preparen artilleria - Chrono se subio a una de las torretas.  
-Que esta pasando? - el maestro Soullard entro repentinamente - estamos siendo atacados!  
-Parece que no hemos sido bien recibidos - sonrio Garoldo ajustando los escudos del Thanatos. Entonces las 4 naves, haciendo lujo de habilidad, comenzaron a rodear el Thanatos.  
-Vaya - Othni miraba las maniobras - son excelentes pilotos.  
Entonces, se escucho una comunicación...  
-Aquí el Escuadron CLAMP - se escucho una voz metalica - de la Fuerza Imperial Endoriana, se le solicita que salga de la atmosfera del planeta.  
-Aquí el maestro Julian Soullard, miembro del Consejo Jedi y líder de la Alianza que viene de Sailorn - el maestro Jedi tomo el micrófono - venimos en son de paz, para las negociaciones de paz y la posible invasión Sith a Endor.  
Se escucho un silencio por la radio.  
-Parece que si son ellos - se escucho otra voz por el comunicador.  
-Claro que lo somos - Josel contesto con tono despectivo - acaso dudan de nosotros?  
-Oye amigo, tenemos que confirmarlo - se escucho otra explosión  
-Hey!! idiota!! Esto no es un juego, venimos en paz!!  
-Idiota? - la voz adquirio molestia - mira quien lo dice!  
Josel iba a replicar, pero Soullard lo detuvo.  
-Disculpe a nuestro copiloto, pero es algo impulsivo.  
-Esta bien maestro Soullard, debería amordazarlo  
Josel mascullo algo entre dientes.  
-Te vere alla abajo - rio la voz - bien, el rey ha autorizado su aterrizaje, el escudo sera retirado.  
-Gracias - Garoldo asintio mientras volteaba hacia sus compañeros - bueno, estamos aquí...ah, tenemos comunicación del palacio...

Lina practicaba con un rotor, mientras Sam escuchaba las sabias palabras del maestro Mawyin.  
-Y ahora, agregas tres huevos y bates por veinte minutos  
-Maestro - Sam le salio una gota de sudor - ya se como hacer un pastel  
-Erh, perdón, es que tengo hambre...al menos, esas turbulencias, ya terminaron.  
Lina mantenía los ojos cerrados y con gran habilidad, esquivo 3 disparos consecutivos del rotor en varios ángulos.  
-Saotome ha mejorado mucho - el maestro la miro - es como si estuviera preparando para una batalla.  
-Ryoga nos conto algo de lo que puede suceder, además, hemos oído de la trinidad.  
-Sí - suspiro mientras el maestro se sentaba.  
-Jamás lo había visto preocupado.  
-Esto se vuelve a repetir, muchos pueden morir...  
Sam se quedo callada mientras Lina saltaba encima del rotor y con un movimiento, esquivaba otra refriega de disparos. Uno de ellos, la golpeo y la pelirroja mascullo varios insultos, pero entonces abrio los ojos. Miro el rotor y luego tomo un dije con forma de un corazón a la mitad, que colgaba de su cuello. Suspiro y siguio practicando...

Cloud, Hukarovi, Mega Blaster y Krono se movían a gran velocidad dentro de una holocamara de la nave, practicando con diferentes rotores aun más certeros, veloces y mortales que los de los padawans, mientras Nemain, Akane, Panty y Alex los observaban.  
-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡¡Me quema!! - Cloud salio corriendo con fuego en su traje por el ataque de un rotor. Mientras los demás le apagaban las llamas, las chicas les salio una gota de sudor.  
-Hombres, acaso no dejan de jugar - murmuro Nemain mirando con gesto aburrido - parecen niños.  
-Pero - Alex los miraba de forma pervertida - acaso no se ven como...  
-Erh - Akane intervino - sensei, no sea tan explícita, si?  
Panty solo miraba con seriedad el entrenamiento. Aun tenía el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en Sailorn. ¿Era el mismo Sith? ¿O una coincidencia?  
-Chicas, faltan 15 minutos para aterrizar, es mejor prepararnos - la repentina voz de Barbara interrumpio los pensamientos de Panty.  
-Creo que nos recibirán, vamos - Alex se levanto de su asiento y tomo el microfono - hey lindos!! Ya llegamos!  
Los cuatro se detuvieron en su entrenamiento y asintieron...

-Asiant, concentrate, tu puedes - Diego animaba al chico que mantenía la posición de loto, flotando a algunos metros del suelo. Su cara reflejaba paz y tranquilidad.  
-Recuerda, debes ser tranquilo como el cielo, rápido como relámpago, concentrate en la esencia de tu oponente, no uses tus ojos, sino tu mente para moverte.  
-Señor Diego - pregunto Asiant mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados - ¿Antilles tomo el mismo entrenamiento?  
-Sí, hace 5 años, pero jamás creí entrenar a otro enano, así que esfuerzate  
Asiant asintio sonriente.

Belen miro al chico que se mantenía a lado de ella. Ambos miraban por el balcón del palacio de Sailorn..  
-¿Entonces no irás a Endor?  
-No, me quedare aquí con la princesa Aisha y con Antares, necesitamos organizar la defensa de Sailorn. Conozco el plan de batalla Sith y sabre ayudar.  
-Es una lástima, quisiera que hubiera venido con nosotros a Endor.  
-Sí - Belen bajo la mirada. Entonces, el chico miro sonriente a la princesa.  
-Su majestad, le prometo regresar a su lado cuando termine mi misión  
-¿Regresar a mi lado?  
-Sí, como me enseño mi maestro Ryoga, todo Caballero debe tener una dama por la cual debe velar y luchar.  
Belen se sonrojo por el comentario tan directo del chico. Por un momento, sintio una leve admiración por él.  
-Eres muy lindo  
-No es cierto - se apeno - solamente hago lo que un Caballero debería hacer.  
Belen se inclino y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño. Este se puso todo rojo y miro con embeselamiento a la princesa.  
-Te esperare entonces pequeño  
Asiant no se molesto que le dijera pequeño. Aun lo era, pero pronto crecería. Sería el mejor, el mejor Jedi de toda la Galaxia.

La energía psiquica de Asiant comenzo a manifestarse con un resplandor dorado. Diego miro sorprendido el poder que emitía el chico.  
-Vaya, Ryoga tenía razón, este enano es increíble!

-Majestad - Verdugo miro al soberano de Gaia contemplar el Gaimelech de Gohan, el magnífico Escaflowne.  
-Lo siento, pero esto me trajo buenos recuerdos  
-Sí - Verdugo comprendio lo que pensaba su rey - pero ya vera que pronto reconstruíremos Gaia.  
-Eso espero, mi prima casí me mata por dejar que borraran al planeta de la República.  
-Su majestad - Gohan aparecio con manchas de aceite en la cara acompañado de Akiko que estaba en similares condiciones - Sigfrid esta en estado magnífico  
-Gracias, es el Gaimelech orgullo de Gaia. Era obvio que fuera casí perfecto.  
-Modestia aparte - sonrio Akiko, soltandoles una sonrisa a todos - bueno chicos, nos solicitan del puente, hemos llegado a Endor.  
-Esta bien, vamos - Verdugo se adelanto con Gohan y Akiko, mientras veía a Jorge Sunrider observar nuevamente a Escaflowne y caminar trás de ellos...

-Así que usted es Alei, vaya, vaya - coqueteaba Jobi a la acompañante de Damaris mientras Jonathan le salía una gota de sudor. Cybershadow, Kid y Damaris sonrieron ante la escena mientras se encontraban en una sala de descanso de la nave. El cielo azulado de Endor comenzaba a divisarse por las ventanas de la sala.  
-Que bien, al fin llegamos! - sonrio Kid emocionada. Damaris noto que Cybershadow observaba el paisaje ya verde de Endor con seriedad.  
-Ocurre algo?  
-No, no señorita Swan, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.  
-Veo que tu también lo has notado - Jonathan intervino - la atmosfera se ha vuelto pesada.  
-Tal vez no desean que estemos aquí - exclamo Damaris  
-No - Jonathan movio la cabeza - es algo más oscuro...se evade...la guerra va a comenzar, y en serio.

-Así que todo sigue en la misma situación?  
-Sí Jara - Raquel Sunrider platicaba desde su camarote por medio de un holograma con otra Senadora del Consejo  
-Y va a empeorar  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Cruz me informo que fueron a hablar con Lawreuden, pero que no logro nada, al contrario, se enfurecio con la intervención de la República en el asunto, y teme que apoye la causa del rey Golcher.  
-Ya veo, y el príncipe?  
-Se ha mantenido neutro por el momento, pero él desea tanto la paz, pero mientras el rey siga aquí, el no podrá hacer nada.  
-Suena, como si quisieras hacer un golpe de estado.  
-Je, todo mundo quiere derrocarlo, pero admitamos que ha hecho muchas obras para su pueblo, a excepción del problema con los Elfos Dragón.  
-Ya veo, bueno, que el Consejo se comunique en dos horas, vamos a aterrizar.  
-Esta bien, cuídate, esto se pondra feo en los siguientes días  
Raquel asintio y la comunicación se corto...

Deimos.  
El Sith Interceptor, descendio con rapidez, en base a su sistema de encriptación sobre una zona de pastizales, dentro de una zona deshabitada del planeta. Seis sujetos encapuchados, descendieron rapidamente por la compuerta delantera. Sin mostrar su rostro por la capucha, uno de ellos saco unos binoculares y entonces, comenzo a inspeccionar a su alrededor. Luego de escrudiñar el horizonte por unos minutos, un sensor indico la presencia de un fuerte rival  
De un Jedi. Elevo su guante y entonces tecleo algo en una computadora integrada a tal. Un vehículo monoplaza, semejante a una speederbike, aparecio y se posicio a lado de él.  
Se volvio hacia los restantes 5 encapuchados que asintieron y Este subio de un salto a la Sith speeder mientras salio disparado a gran velocidad al objetivo..

Sailorn.  
-Que!!! - Aisha se levanto asustada - que Vegemoon no esta!!!  
-No, la hemos buscado por todo el palacio y en el planeta, no hay rastros de ella - Cherry musito desmoralizada.  
-Han buscado bien?  
-Sí, pero - Sebastián suspiro  
-Que ocurre?!  
El piloto saco una nota de su pantalón y la entrego a la princesa, la cual leyo la nota rapidamente...sus ojos se encogieron.  
-Renuncio...  
-Sí - Cherry suspiro - mi hermana, se fue, dice que no soporto la presión, los Jedis, todo, estaba harta, debí notarlo  
Sebastián se quedo callado, sin decir nada. Antares y Belen se miraron preocupadas.  
-¿Que pasara ahora?  
Antares no supo contestar la pregunta de su amiga.  
Entre tanto, en un hotel cercano de allí.  
-Veo que Kaneko se enamoro - sonrio Óscar.  
-¡¡No digas tonterías!! - Scarlet casí salio de la pantalla con un grito que casí rompe los tímpanos del chico - ¡¡Kaneko no es capaz de hacerme esto!!  
-¿Celosa? - Óscar pregunto divertido a expensas de otro grito de la apostadora, pero esta solo asintio con un suspiro.  
-Un poco, es que Kaneko es mi amiga, y luego cuando uno anda de novio, cambia mucho.  
-Exageras, Kaneko solo quiere estar con su novio.  
-¿Con el abuelo? ¡Bah! - Scarlet suspiro - esta bien, ¿Que tal si vamos a Endor?  
-Hmm, no quiero pelear, pero...Kaneko... - Scarlet tomo una carta - si adivinas cual es, te acompaño  
-Queena - musito Óscar. Scarlet se le cayo la carta  
-Como...  
-Luego hablamos, voy a tomar el vuelo a Endor.. - sonrio Óscar cortando la comunicación...

Espacio exterior, hyperespacio..  
-Gnomo, te he dicho miles de veces que la cocina no es tu fuerte  
-Pero Latis, esto saber a popo  
-¡Popo!  
-Po-posiblemente a pollo.  
-Ay Gnomo - a Latis le salio una gota de sudor. Entonces escucho el ruido de un cartucho laser cortandose  
-Parece que tenemos visitas - mascullo Latis. Se volvio lentamente y vio a una chica sonreirle...con un blaster en mano.  
-Erh, ti conocemos? - pregunto el Gnomo rascandose la cabeza.  
-En cierta forma  
-Ahhh! - grito Latis - eres la amiga de Shampoo!!  
-Así es - Kaneko lo miro con una sonrisa - ahora chicos, vamos a cambiar de rumbo  
-¿Porque tendria que obedecerte?  
-Digamos..por favor - Kaneko lo amenazo con el arma. Latis trago saliva.  
-Erh..eso es amenaza.  
-Je, lo se, vamos, mueve esta chatarra, fija nuevo rumbo.  
-A donde?  
Kaneko siguio sonriendo mientras Latis bajaba la vista.  
-Creo que ya se a donde - Latis suspiro y comenzo a cambiar las coordenadas del Halcón Milenario...

Subseven...  
Vika y la Dra. Kam revisaban el holocrón de nueva cuenta.  
-Si los siths la descubren, podrían matarla  
-Tania es nuestro nexo, y la información que hemos sacado es muy valiosa para que los Jedis no la tengan... - la Dra. seguía tecleando a gran velocidad mientras un scanner infrarrojo monitoreaba al Holocrón...entonces un sonido la alerto - hey, que es esto?  
-Dejeme checar - Vika cerro los ojos y entonces una luz surgio de su cuerpo etereo - es otra profecía, preparese a recibirla.  
Vika asintio. Coloco el modo de "copia" y la computadora comenzo a transcribir el mensaje a gran rapidez. Luego de unos minutos, el mensaje estuvo completo.  
-"El falso profeta, el Anticristo, uno solo, con la sombra del pecado más grande, comenzaba su destrucción. Su poder sera ambivalente, tanto que ningun ejército podrá oponerle - Kam comenzo a leer - los tres grandes...que...  
-Que pasa?  
-Dice: "Los tres grandes Evangelios se le opondran, solo con su Santa Trinidad...entonces, los dos angeles, el bien y del mal lucharan...los 144,444 rogaran por sus vidas, entonces, un tercio de las estrellas seran barridas por el sacrificio...7 ángeles tocaran las 7 campanas...batalla final...contra 6 demonios...¡Diablos!  
-Que sucede doctora?  
-El scanner, ya no puede leer el resto ¡Malaya!  
-Pero, ¿Que tiene que ver los Evangelios? ¿No se supone que son viejos escritos provenientes de la Primera Guerra?  
-¿Primera guerra?  
-Sí, hace 10,000 años, los Siths surgieron como potencia y luchamos con ellos, nos separamos, luego vino la segunda Guerra, que fue hace 1000 años...  
-1000 años?! Eso significa que - la Dra. saco con urgencia otro manuscrito que había traducido - "Entonces, la serpiente antigua, sera encerrada por 1000 años, cuando vuelva a surgir.."  
-El renacimiento del Imperio Sith - musito Vika - era lógico, y ahora, ataca con gran fuerza, hacia la mujer...  
-La República - musito Kam. Vika asintio  
-La segunda guerra, se considero el Segundo Impacto. El Impacto que causo en toda la República, que reformo a los Jedis y las normas de todo..  
-Los Evangelios, ahora solo existe algo que nos recuerda esos viejos libros, y son unos misteriosos bioandroides gigantes que se construyeron hace unos 974 años  
-Sí, pocos años luego de la Guerra del Sith  
-Todo un adelanto para la época, ahora solo se que un millonario los posee... - entonces la Dra. comenzo a procesar todo esto y rapidamente, por una vía pirata, conectada al modem principal, filtro la señal, hacia el crucero de los alumnos de Al Mawyin.  
-Doctora, creo que le falto un dato... - Vika señalo una carpeta que tenía el nombre de "Sun".  
-Ah, no es importante, era un sector que había checado del Holocrón y solamente tenía dos palabras: Sol y Fe.  
-Raro, esas dos palabras, las he oído antes  
Entonces se escucharon ruidos  
-Será mejor terminar esto - musito la doctora con prisa..

Deimos...  
Dos figuras corrían a gran velocidad por los pastizales de la llanura, mientras se dirigían a un Crucero Jedi que se encontraba estacionado...  
-¿Así que te enviaron a recogerme?  
-Se podría decir que sí - sonrio a medias Veggito mientras Triforce le seguía - ya casí llegamos.  
Entonces, el chico fruncio el cejo. Una peligrosa presencia se dio en el ambiente. Yosselin comenzo a bajar la velocidad, mostrandose cansada.  
-Vamos - exclamo con media sonrisa Veggito, pero palidecio al ver a un speeder a lo lejos, manejado por un jinete negro, que venía a gran velocidad hacia ellos.  
-¡¡Triforce, al suelo!!  
La chica obedecio por instinto y se dejo caer con rapidez, justo cuando el speeder pasaba encima de ella, casí rozandole. Veggito reacciono con rapidez, sacando su sable de luz. El speeder, basado más en la rapidez y el manejo, que en el poder de fuego, paso como una exhalación y se abalanzo sobre el Jedi. Este solo vio como el jinete daba una marometa en el aire y un destello rojo emergio. Hibiki, por instinto, detuvo el mandoble de su contricante.  
-¡Yoss! Corre a la nave!! - grito el Jedi. La chica dudo en hacerlo, pero corrio a gran velocidad al crucero. Mientras, Veggito, en la danza de mandobles, examino a su oponente, el cual parecia ser un humanoide, pero su rostro no parecía mostrarse por la capucha, la cual no parecía agitarse. Su tranquilidad era amenazadora...  
-Este no es un Sith común, Ryuu me ha platicado de ellos - Veggito esquivaba con dificultad sus mandobles - pero este sujeto...  
El Jedi dio una marometa para abrirse camino, pero el Sith parecio anticiparse al movimiento y le asesto una patada que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Trato de girar en la tierra, pero el Sith nuevamente leyo su movimiento y lo pateo fuertemente.  
-Ratas! - Hibiki se levanto, pero apenas por unos cms, logro esquivar el mandoble que iba directo a su pecho. Veggito comenzo a sentir...miedo.  
-No!! - Veggito se levanto - ¡¡Shishihodokan!!!  
Una ráfaga de energía rojiza emergio de las manos del Jedi, pero el sujeto solo levanto la mano y parecio detener de golpe el ataque, como absorbiendolo.  
-Rayos! No funciono!  
-Sube!! - se escucho una voz desde el crucero. Veggito se volvio y vio como la nave iba hacia él. El sujeto ataco rapidamente con un giro encima del Jedi con un mandoble. Veggito siguio defendiendose, cuando vio a Triforce maniobrar encima de él, comprendiendo el plan. La rampa emergio y de un instintivo salto, cayo encima de la rampa. El Sith trato de igualar su movimiento, pero fue demasiado tarde, la nave ya se elevaba hacia el cielo a gran rapidez. Con cierta frustración, el Sith apago su sable mientras observaba la nave perderse en el cielo. Entonces, saco un transmisor de su cinto..  
-Huyeron - musito una voz fría  
-No importa - la voz del "piloto" del Sith Interceptor resono en la llanura - regresa a la base.."Dolor".  
El Sith asintio y se dirigio hacia el speeder que yacía a varios metros.

Triunfo...  
-¿Regresar? Te volviste loca?!  
Buffy con las manos sobre la cara (tipo Gendo Ikari) vio de reojo a Shampoo mientras miraba varias cartas sobre la mesa de descanso de la nave.  
-Sí...tenemos que volver.  
-Buffy, me gustaría saber que estas pensando, pero, en esta ocasión amiga, respetare tu decisión  
-Gracias, tal vez Joseph tenga razón  
-Eh? - Shampoo abrio los ojos. Buffy sonrio y se levanto, le puso una mano sobre el hombro a su amiga y luego presiono el comunicador.  
-Tripulación, de vuelta a la nave, velocidad crucero a Endor.  
Shampoo sonrio y siguio a su comandante al puente...

Endor...  
-Así que vienen visitas - Opal observo el crucero Thanatos acercarse a la plataforma de aterrizaje del palacio.  
-Hmm, son nuestros compañeros Jedis - musito Pokemex  
-Espero no vengan a regañarme - sonrio Patricia Cruz - como ves, he cumplído mi trabajo.  
-Sí, de eso no hay duda, no te preocupes - asintio Pokemex.  
-Chicos, sera mejor que se preparen a recibirlos - el príncipe Golcher, un joven de cabellos morados, peinado tipo hongo y ojos azules, aparecio - no queremos ser descorteses.  
-Su majestad, usted es el unico que vendra a recibirlos, ya sabe la negativa del rey.  
-Me importa muy poco que opine mi padre, ahora a moverse, por favor.  
-Esta bien, como ordene - Opal se volvio hacia la entrada al palacio, cuando una voz la interrumpio en sus pensamientos.  
-Pareces algo molesta  
-Caemy - la chica se volvio hacia una doncella que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta  
-Vamos Opal, que ocultas?  
-Nada en especial, solo que - saco la lista de los pasajeros - ve quien viene  
-Vaya, vaya, Kuonji - sonrio Caemy mientras revisaba la lista - el viejo trio, vuelve a encontrarse.  
-No es gracioso, sabes que pienso de Sam  
-Sí, y ella de tí, cuando van a ponerse en paz respecto a ese chico.  
Opal fulmino con la mirada a Caemy y luego se volteo rapidamente. Caemy solo sonrio..  
-Estas niñas, jamas van a madurar...

Entre tanto, en un parque, a unos kms del palacio.  
-Ya!!! - grito Daphne arriba de una montaña rusa - quiero bajar!!!  
-No seas amargada - sonrio Ryoji mientras el carro subia por la rampa - apenas es la tercera vez que nos subimos.  
-Cierto, muy cierto - sonrio Haky - nos subimos minimo siete veces  
-¡¡Siete veces!! No!! Auuuuxilio!!! - el grito de Daphne se interrumpio con la caída por la montaña rusa...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.

Finalmente, ya esta listo el primer capítulo "remasterizado" de Fanfic Wars. Decidí mejor alargar los episodios, uniendo dos, así para evitar tantos episodios y hacerlo mucho más largo, más cuando se repite generalmente lo mismo. Comencé a mover ciertas cosas, ahora no tan importantes, pero si para hacer más coherente lo que viene, ya que la batalla de Endor se modificará totalmente, en base a una nueva confrontación, que espero sea más espectacular.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	43. Chapter 43

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Les doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les puse, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicada a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XLIV**

**EN LA MIRA DEL SITH**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

_Meeting you with a view to a kill  
Face to faces in secret places; feel the chill  
Nightfall covers me  
But you know the plans I'm making  
Still overseas  
Could it be the whole earth opening wide  
A sacred why? A mystery caping inside  
The weekends; why? Until we..._

_Dance into the fire  
That fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire  
To fatal sounds of broken dreams  
Dance into the fire  
That fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire_

-Señor F5?  
El corsario levanto la vista hacia Bra que había aparecido en el camarote. F5 apago el aparato y se levantó mientras la androide servía una bandeja de comida a su lado.  
-Supuse que tenía hambre y le traje esto Señor.  
-Bra, no soy señor, dime F5, nada más...  
-Lo siento señor, pero como ahora es mi dueño, debo obedecerlo.  
F5 le salió una gota de sudor mientras ponía una mueca. Prefirió no seguir discutiendo con el androide. Ya había tenido esto en varias ocasiones y era mejor seguirle la corriente o terminarían nunca. Probo algo de lo que parecía ser una lasaña, mientras veía como Bra acomodaba algunas cosas del librero, por inercia.  
-Va a tener cuidado?  
-Eh, ¿de que hablas?  
-Va a ir a Endor, ¿cierto?  
F5 suspiró y siguió comiendo. Bra pareció mostrar una mueca triste.  
-Buen provecho señor - se abrió la compuerta y salio. F5 no dijo nada y siguió observando las estrellas desde la escotilla de su nave.

Subseven.  
Goku-chan salió de la habitación de Lord Demon con una ligera mueca de disgusto.  
-Vaya viejo, mira que quererme dejar en el planeta, sin pelear, ni loca se lo voy a permitir.  
-Veo que Lord Demon no te dejo como yo esperaba.  
La Sith no tardo en reaccionar y la agarro del cuello mientras Darth Kandra sonreía.  
-Eres una imbecil!!  
-Deja de estar a lado de Deluxe, él es mío.  
Gok se quedo callada viendo la expresión de la chica.  
-Que lo..que?!  
-No vas a quitármelo, como lo hiciste con Darth Lady.  
Gok comenzó a reír y luego se carcajeo.  
-Quitarte a Deluxe? ¡Estas loca! ¡Porque lo haría!  
-Vamos, el solo esta detrás de ti y tu de él, parecen una linda pareja  
-Deja tu sarcasmo a un lado, sabes que el viejo me asigno como maestro y yo ni quería.  
-Ja, eso crees tú, entonces porque esta contigo tanto tiempo?  
-Es mi yo..  
-¡No es cierto! ¡Deluxe jamás había sido amable con alguien, menos contigo!  
Gok se quedo callada.  
-Lo único que hace es consentirte.  
Kandra solo vio como la mano de Gok cruzaba el aire y la golpeaba.  
-DEJA DE DECIR SANDECES!  
Kandra se separo de Gok mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. Sonrió levemente.  
-A pesar de tu maldad, pareces ser muy inocente.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-No conoces que son los celos  
-¿Celos? Bah, ¿que diablos es eso?  
-Averígualo niña - Kandra se dio media vuelta alejándose de Gok que solo miro su puño - nos vemos en la reunión...  
Gok solo mascullo algo entre dientes, mientras meditaba la situación...

Electra miro el sable de luz, inspeccionándolo lentamente...entonces, se detuvo en una inscripción que parecía tallada con una navaja, donde destacaban 3 letras: SKE. Los ojos de la Sith, temblaron por unos momentos, pero sus ojos azules, se tornaron nuevamente fríos. Electra levanto el dedo y comenzó a borrar con un mini-rayo la inscripción, cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse.  
-Electra, junta... - era Darth Bulma. Electra se volvió rápidamente y asintió, mientras guardaba el sable...

-Somos Siths, porque nos ocurre esto Eagle? - pregunto Fire mientras 3 sombras vigilaban los oscuros parajes del planeta Sith. Uno de ellos soltó un suspiro.  
-No lo sé, a veces me arrepiento de...  
-¡No digas estupideces! - lo interrumpió Deathscythe - el romance no debe interferir con nuestra misión  
Fire y Eagle se miraron.  
-Duo tiene razón - la voz de Hilda apareció - el romance es una cursilería idiota...Lord Demon quiere vernos.  
Eagle y Fire pasaron a lado de ambos, tan pronto se alejaron, Hilda vio a Deathscythe que aun contemplaba el paisaje. Trato de acercarse, abrazarlo por la espalda, pero el chico se volvió rápidamente, dejando a Hilda a media acción.  
-Que esperas, vamos  
Hilda asintió rápidamente, tratando de disimular la pena que había pasado...

-¡Ja! ¡Es lo máximo que puedes hacer novata! - Daga elevo su sable a gran rapidez, pero una Sith de cabellos rosados lo detuvo sin problemas.  
-No me provoques. ¡Flecha de fuego! - la Sith levanto la mano y miles de ráfagas de fuego golpearon el cuerpo de Daga, pero la joven pareció elevar una barrera y esquivo la mayoría de las lanzas.  
-Buena jugada Luz, pero - los ojos de Daga se iluminaron - te falta. ¡Corriente del Río Estigio!  
Una corriente, similar al agua, golpeo el cuerpo de Luz, mandándola a volar por los aires, pero entonces, una ventisca detuvo el vuelo de Luz, haciéndola caer de forma adecuada sobre la sala de entrenamiento.  
-Joystick!! - Grito Daga furiosa - ¡te he dicho que no te metas en mis entrenamientos!  
-Lo siento tico, pero tenemos junta...el Lord Demon va a anunciarnos la invasión a Endor.  
-Ya veo - Daga miro a Luz que se acercaba - luego peleamos  
-Con gusto, se estaba tornando interesante - Luz le sonrío a Joystick y paso de largo. El Sith, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros siguió a las dos damas Sith.

-Ah!! - Ranko esquivo un espadazo de Shadow - ¡¡acaso eres un idiota!!  
-Discúlpame, pero ya lo dije - Shadow miro el Gaimelech color morado que tenía frente a él - este lo comandare yo en la batalla en Endor.  
-Endor?? ¿Así que esa es nuestra próxima batalla?  
-Parece que sí - sonrió Shadow mirando sádicamente el robot de batalla.  
-¿Admirando el fruto tecnológico que han creado? - Setsuna apareció recargada en otro Gaimelech.  
-Vaya, así que la señorita Meiou, al fin aparece  
-Que puedo decir - Setsuna hizo una seña con la cara - vamos, el Señor, nos espera  
Shadow hizo a un lado a Ranko de manera tosca y siguió a Setsuna. Ranko mascullo algo entre dientes y fue tras ellos.

-¡Rayo de Aurora! - un Ken de hielo atravesó la compuerta de una holocamara de entrenamiento. Un joven, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, emergió mirando con rencor su puño, para luego, azotar la puerta con fuerza.  
-Guarda tus energías novato - Squal lo miro mientras terminaba de comer una manzana.  
-Lo dice porque usted ya es un Sith, yo aun debo mejorar mi entrenamiento.  
-Pero sin saturarte amigo... - Squal miro su comunicador - hora de irnos Few.  
El Sith asintió...

-Niveles de sincronización, al 90% señor - musito Darth Squirtle chocando los monitores de la computadora que dominaba el centro tecnológico de la Citadel.  
-Perfecto - Darth Zombie contemplaba unos escritos que había encontrado dentro del Holocrón, gracias a la ayuda de la Dra. Kam y de la Jedi guardiana, Vika - ¿ahora como viene el sujeto?  
-Llegara en 20 minutos al planeta. Esta neurologicamente estable, aunque, presenta algunas recidivas.  
-Era natural, su alma aun esta intacta, pero conforme pase el tiempo, esta también caerá dentro del 100%.  
-¿Pero estará listo?  
-Tiene que estarlo - Deluxe apareció - listo para la batalla de Endor...mi alumno no puede fallar.  
-Pero ten en cuenta que el enlace psíquico es delicado. Gok lo demostró, y apenas, hemos perfeccionado el sistema.  
-Son excusas, el esta a punto...a propósito, vayamos a la reunión, Lord Demon comenzara el ataque....

Endor, inmediaciones del castillo...  
Lina caminaba a la plataforma, donde ella y los demás Jedis bajarían para dar sus saludos al gobernante del planeta, pero entonces, se detuvo frente a un ventanal del Crucero. El paisaje verde y azul del planeta le hizo traer recuerdos de su planeta natal. Ella había sido entrenada por un viejo hechicero Xel`Naga, en el uso de la magia independiente de la Fuerza, y en compañía de otro Jedi, pero en Endor...  
-Ryoga - entonces miro el dije. La mitad de un corazón. Lo había recibido junto con otra insignia, como parte de su entrenamiento. Toco su abdomen y sonrío. Entonces, comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido...

Flashback  
-¡Lo siento! - Ryoga retrocedió moviendo las manos, pero no pudo evitar una tremenda bofetada de Lina, que lo miraba con los ojos inyectados por el enojo.  
-Solo viniste a aprovecharte, eres un.. - la pelirroja se dio la vuelta - pensé que venías a enseñarme del sable, pero ahora veo tus sucias intenciones  
-Esto no quise que pasara - Ryoga se acerco pidiendo disculpas - solo fue un beso  
"Aunque...me gusto" pensó el Jedi. Lina pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y lo miro asesinamente.  
-¡Eres solo un aprovechado! ¡Solo estas jugando conmigo!  
-Eso no es cierto...  
-Escúchame bien, no soy un juguete, así que vete con alguna de tu otras conquistas, como Sam, esa otra padawan, la guardiana del tiempo o la famosa Goku-chan - Lina le dio la espalda, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Ryoga suspiro y entonces trago saliva.  
-Solo tú me gustas, me gustas mucho  
-¿Que dijiste? - Lina se volvió sorprendida. Ryoga palideció ¿De donde habían salido esas palabras?  
-Use inconscientemente la Fuerza para hablar - pensó - eso quiere decir que...  
Lina noto el desconcierto del chico. Se sonrojo. Ryoga igual. Entonces se acerco. Ella levanto la vista y noto como Ryoga la miraba tiernamente. Un ligero enrojecimiento volvió a las mejillas de la chica, pero ella también contesto con una mirada coqueta. Ryoga se sonrojo, pero sostuvo la mirada. Se quedaron así, hasta que Lina tomo la iniciativa y abrazo a Ryoga, el cual se quedo paralizado.  
-¿Porque no me abrazas?  
-No estoy acostumbrado a esto - dijo Ryoga más rojo que una señal de alto - no se que hacer.  
Lina pacientemente tomo sus brazos e hizo que la rodearan.  
-Creo que no fuiste entrenado para esto.  
-No - exclamo Ryoga apenas audible. Entonces la chica levanto la mirada y beso a Ryoga. Este tardo en responder por la sorpresa, pero correspondió con la misma intensidad. Se separaron y siguieron abrazados por un rato más.  
-Gracias por venir y enseñarme un poco.  
-Tienes talento, solo falta enfocarlo.  
-Pero ¿Yo talento? Siempre soy criticada por mi forma de ser o porque... - pero un dedo de Ryoga se poso en los labios de Lina.  
-Jamás te menosprecies, menos aun en mi presencia. Recuerda, la Fuerza de un Jedi, proviene de su interior, de su propia mente. Entre más fuerte sea tu mente y espíritu, la Fuerza fluirá con mayor velocidad  
-Pero...aun cuando no sea...  
-¿Otra vez menospreciándote?  
Lina lo miro con cara de niña regañada.  
-Esta bien - musito en tono seco. Ryoga sonrío.  
-Te cuesta trabajo, pero recuerda lo que te dije - el rostro del chico se enserio - tengo que irme.  
-¿No vendrás con nosotros?  
-No me gusta andar en grupos, menos acompañado. Me agrada más mi soledad.  
-¿Soledad? Sam y yo habíamos hablado de ello. No estas solo  
-Te es fácil decirlo. Las personas buscan amigos y compañía para sentirse seguros, para saber que no están solos, pero tarde o temprano, te vuelves al nivel del grupo...  
-Hablas como si no tuvieras a alguien.  
Ryoga sonrío levemente.  
-Si Sam te hablo de mí, debes tener la respuesta.  
Lina asintió y entonces, saco un dije de plata, con la mitad de un corazón.  
-Toma, si lo pierdes, te va ir muy mal.  
Antilles miro el dije y lo tomo.  
-No te preocupes, no lo perderé. Tengo que irme.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo?  
-No, Serra peligroso.  
-A mí no me pasara nada. Voy contigo.  
-Es peligroso, no seas necia  
-¡No! ¡Se cuidarme sola!  
Ryoga elevo los ojos con un gesto de desesperación.  
-Es raro que alguien me saque de mis casillas  
-Eso pude ver...  
-Será peligroso, quédate. Cuando me vuelvas a ver, serás la única que pueda ayudarme.  
Lina pareció comprender las palabras de Ryoga y suspiro.  
-Esta bien.  
Ryoga se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se volvió y salio a gran velocidad por el balcón.

-No dijo adiós - sonrío Lina mientras el crucero aterrizaba - volverá...

Subseven  
Darth Cyberdemon y sus allegados, miraban el plan de batalla en una pantalla holográfica, que mostraba al planeta Endor, con sus diferentes rutas de batalla. Darth Deluxe exponía el plan de ataque que había diseñado, pero en parte, miraba con ciertas reservas al Señor del Sith. El regaño había sido duro luego de que Deluxe y el resto habían atacado sin permiso, el planeta Sailorn, revelando ciertos puntos de batalla del Imperio. Goku-chan, aun con cierto enojo por la escena anterior, no dejaba de cuestionar al chico que respondía con paciencia a sus preguntas. El resto, a excepción de Darth Zombie y Darth Hibiki, se mantenían en silencio, escuchando con atención el plan que a primera vista, parecía un suicidio total contra la Fuerza Endoriana, pero, Deluxe previendo lo que sucedería, emitió una gran sonrisa al mostrar una imagen del Holocrón.  
-Esta señores, Serra nuestra mayor sorpresa al ataque, el ID4  
-Pero el Holocrón no puede usarse para medios ofensivos - cuestiono Eagle.  
-Pero sí para la defensa - asintió Deluxe - o no Darth Zombie?  
-Así es, la Dra. Vika en conjunto con la guardiana, nos proporcionaron datos precisos sobre el empleo de la energía del Holocrón. Este puede ser usado tal como habíamos previsto.  
-Así que ese es el famoso ID4 - Squal lo miro detenidamente - no les parece algo tan simple para la ofensiva que vamos a llevar  
-No, es perfecto. Nadie lo espera - sonrío Deluxe mientras contemplaba la imagen holográfica del ID4, que no alcanzaba a divisarse - además, mi aprendiz se encargara de liquidar a cualquier Jedi que se acerque a nosotros en la invasión. Serra nuestro guardaespaldas.  
-¿Aprendiz? - se escucho un murmullo general. Gok frunció el cejo. ¿De que aprendiz hablaba?  
-Pero eso es imposible - mascullo Bulma - nadie puede serlo.  
-No para un verdadero Lord del Sith - murmuro Darth Deluxe. Una figura holográfica apareció a lado de Deluxe, cruzándose de brazos. Era un sujeto que vestía totalmente de negro, con la clásica capucha de los Siths, cubriéndole el rostro.  
**-Este es mi aprendiz, Darth Vane** - sonrío el chico señalando la figura - el acabara con sus enemigos.  
La figura desapareció.  
-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Daga desconcertada.  
-Como dije, mi aprendiz - asintió Deluxe. Todos los Siths se miraron con cierta reserva...a excepción de Lord Demon  
-Preparen el ataque - exclamo en voz baja - atacaremos en 3 días, aproximadamente...

Katerpi...  
-¡Gane! - grito Kali emocionada mientras jugaba con la ruleta de la fortuna de los famosos Casinos del planeta. Sur, a su lado, echo un largo suspiro.  
-Se supone que el dinero que nos dio la princesa de Sailorn era para reparar a Mutsuhiro, no para venirlo a gastar en juegos  
-Vamos Sur, con las ganancias, tendremos para Mutsuhiro y de paso, podremos obtener algo de capital para nosotras.  
-No confío mucha en tu suerte, apenas con esta, lograste recuperar lo que habíamos perdido en la primera tanda, vamos Kali, quiero irme.  
-No seas melindrosa, aguanta un poco.  
-Veo que tiene problemas con su compañera  
Sur se volvió y vio a un chico con rasgos chinos que le miraba  
-Sí, sino fuera mi ama, no estaría con ella.  
-Sur, no soy tu ama, deja de repetir eso  
-Por el honor de los Aqua, así debo tratarte por salvar mi vida.  
Kali solo suspiro y siguió jugando.  
-Veo que forman una pareja muy divertida - el chico tomo una silla - ¿puedo sentarme?  
-Claro, no hay problema - Sur sonrío  
-Tu amiga me recuerda a una conocida que vivía por aquí...  
-Sí, igual que Scarlet.  
-¿Scarlet? - el chico frunció el cejo - conocen a Scarlet??  
-Sí, porque?  
-Soy un viejo amigo suyo - sonrío - mi nombre es Che-Che...

Autozam...  
En medio de un gran suburbio de la enorme planeta-ciudad, en un sencillo departamento, Nodoka Yanoki consultaba las cartas estelares que le habían llegado por medio de la computadora, la mayoría eran propaganda o cuentas por pagar, pero vio una que marcaba solo una inicial: "Z". Entonces un presentimiento llego a su mente.  
-No puede ser - abrió la carta y vio con sorpresa la inscripción de la vieja Trilogía sobre un mapa estelar. Abajo, venía el mensaje "El tuyo o el mió".  
-Zamakun - Nodoka vio con horror la inscripción. Cambio a un mapa estelar que tenía en la computadora y consulto el punto donde estaba la trilogía.  
-Endor - dijo apenas audible...entonces, se escucho el timbre de la casa. Nodoka se levanto rápidamente y abrió.  
-Lucy...  
-Señora Yanoki, ¿como ha estado? - Lucy noto el gesto preocupado - ¿se encuentra bien?  
Nodoka suspiro y guío a Lucy al interior del departamento

Endor...  
Sam Kuonji miro con detenimiento como el crucero Thanatos descendió con lentitud sobre la plataforma aérea del castillo de la capital. Soltó un leve y suspiro, mientras recordaba una vieja palabra...  
_Sino dices lo que sientes, lo lamentarás luego_  
-Ryoga - Sam mascullo entre dientes algo enojada - deja de ser mi maestro, no lo eres...  
Una sombra azulada apareció al instante. Sam se volvió hacia la pálida figura.  
-Vamos, ¿acaso no vas a ir con tu querida Lina? - dijo Sam con acento sarcástico. Ryoga se quedo callado y simplemente se coloco a lado de la doncella que miraba la ventana.  
-No he venido a hablar de eso, sino de lo que ocurrirá en unos días.  
-Vamos, siempre haces un drama por las cosas.  
-Jeje. Tal vez - Ryoga soltó una risita mientras el chico señalaba la mochila que la chica siempre llevaba a todos lados - ¿lo tienes?  
-No lo he perdido, no hay problema.  
-Bueno, ¿sabes como usarlo?  
-Ryoga!!  
-Bromeo...bueno, tengo que irme...  
-¿Porque?  
-Lo sabrás... - entonces el fantasma desapareció. Sam puso una mueca y entonces la compuerta del camarote se abrió. Era Lina.  
-Que raro, parecí sentir una presencia conocida.  
Sam no dijo nada y camino hacia la padawan. Paso a lado de ella sin mencionar palabra.  
-Se que no te caigo bien - musito Lina. Sam se detuvo.  
-Tu lo has dicho, no yo.  
-Pero estamos juntas en esto...  
-Ja, ¿juntas? No bromees...  
-Ryoga ha dicho lo contrario.  
-Ryoga a veces es un gran hipócrita.  
-Es tu amigo ¿y lo dices así como así?  
-Si fuera un amigo, se dejaría de este drama.  
-Es su forma de ser...  
-Y eso tiene que ver que nos meta en problemas a veces?  
Lina y Sam por un momento sonrieron.  
-Es un cretino - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo...  
Entre tanto, al instante, las 4 naves que antes habían atacado, se posicionaron a lado del crucero. Gabriel Golcher, Patricia Cruz, Pokemex, Opal Ice y Caemy se posicionaron para recibir a sus primeros "invitados". Al instante, toda la comitiva, bajo de la plataforma, comandándoos por el maestro Mawyin.  
-Bienvenidos - exclamo el príncipe. El maestro asintió.  
-Gracias, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes.  
-Disculpe que mi padre no este aquí, pero realmente no quiere ayuda de ninguna parte para acabar a los rebeldes  
-Nosotros no venimos por los rebeldes, sino por los Siths.  
-Ya veo maestro Soullard, Pokemex me había comentado la situación.  
Los Jedis vieron al chico que asentía. Patricia Cruz se adelanto.  
-Sacerdotisa del Clan Dragón, Cruz, mucho gusto en verlos de nuevo.  
-Veo que se ha reformado señorita Cruz - sonrío Hali Kali.  
La joven asintió.  
-¡Sam! - Caemy grito. Todos se vieron raros y entonces, la doncella emergió, saltando encima de los Jedis y llego abrazando a la otra chica.  
-Caemy!! ¡Tanto tiempo! - exclamo Sam.  
-Sí, ¿como has estado vieja amiga? - contesto la chica en el mismo tono.  
-Amiga sí, pero no vieja - le guiño el ojo Sam.  
-Veo que has mejorado - se escucho una voz atrás de ellas - pero no lo suficiente.  
El gesto de Sam cambio radicalmente, levanto la vista encima del hombro de Caemy, haciendo una mueca de dolor exagerado.  
-Opal - sonrío sarcásticamente la chica - tanto tiempo  
-Sí, demasiado...y como siempre, acompañada de muchos chicos.  
-¡Que demonios quisiste decirme!  
-Se malpensada.  
Sam apretó los dientes, pero Lina y Caemy intervinieron para detenerla.  
-Será que pasemos - exclamo Gabriel - tenemos que hablar.  
-A propósito príncipe - pregunto el maestro Mawyin - y mis padawans?  
-Según su última comunicación, llegaran en 3 horas, y el Crucero de Pergamino, en 5 horas.  
-Vaya, toda una reunión - pensó Asiant mientras escuchaba a los mayores hablar...  
-Bien, guíenos príncipe - asintió el maestro Hali. Mientras los Jedis iban con su majestad, Josel y el resto bajaron.  
-Vaya, vaya, así que ustedes son los pilotos del Crucero - se escucho una voz atrás de ellos. Josel apretó los puños  
-Ah, así que tú eres el que nos disparo y... - Josel se volteo, pero se quedo mudo al ver que una chica con un traje de piloto le sonreía en forma coqueta - ¡Que! Tu eres...  
-Escuadrón CLAMP - sonrío la chica de cabellos azules haciendo el saludo militar - Lillian Géminis, jefa de la unidad CLAMP a su servicio.  
-Kalea Eginko - una joven de cabellos morados salio de otra Arwing - segunda al mando.  
-Rin T-chan - sonrío una joven de cabellos castaños emergiendo de una tercera Arwing.  
-¡Y Sand Miaka! PLAM!! - otra joven de cabellos rojos tratando de salir de su cabina, tropezó y cayo pesadamente al suelo. Todos les salió una gota de sudor mientras Géminis suspiraba.  
-El Escuadrón CLAMP - sonrío Cybershadow. Josel se quedo sin

Subseven...  
-¡Deluxe! - Gok seguía de cerca a su tutor mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la Citadel. El chico no pareció responderle  
-Deja de ser tan cínico y explí... - no termino de decir la frase cuando el chico saco un revolver de color dorado. El mismo que había visto colgarse.  
-Habla o te vuelo la cabeza...  
-Es sobre tu aprendiz, nunca me dijiste que tenías uno, y...y..  
-¿Tu? Vamos, no me hagas reír, jamás fui tu maestro oficial, y te considere mi alumna.  
Gok sintió que la sangre le hervía por el comentario.  
-¡Acaso que no soy la suficientemente buena para ser tu alumna!  
Deluxe no dijo nada.  
-Fui tu maestro por obligación...no porque yo quería.  
-Ja, yo digo lo mismo, pero... - Gok se calló. Iba a decir algo gentil del sujeto más odioso de este universo. Deluxe bajo el revolver...  
-Hazlo, no lo hagas - Deluxe le puso el cañón en la frente nuevamente - bien, ¿Te vuelo los sesos?  
-No me asustas, puedo resistir un disparo tuyo, y más con esa pistolita presumido.  
-No presumo, ¿sabes que arma es esta?  
-Ni idea...  
-Es una Golden Gun, una "Pistola dorada" - el chico sonrío - no importa quien diablos seas, un Jedi o un maldito inmortal, esta belleza es capaz de matarte con un solo tiro

-Estas bromeando, ninguna arma puede hacer eso  
-Quieres que lo pruebe - Deluxe empujo el cañón sobre la frente de la Sith, pero luego se volvió hacia la ventana de la Citadel, la abrió y señalo a unos esclavos trabajar sobre una mina de minerales.  
-Ahora observa y aprende - el chico apunto y disparo. Uno de los esclavos, cayo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la pierna herida. Entonces pareció convulsionarse y cayó totalmente muerto.  
-Glup...acaso...  
Deluxe sonrío mientras quitaba el cargador del arma y luego la enfundaba nuevamente.  
-Es una bala con mezcla de tecnología y magia que desarrolle, es calibre 44.  
-Ese calibre no existe..  
-Exacto, mejor que un blaster, y tan letal como mi sable. Para que complicarse la maldita vida entrenando y haciendo piruetas de chinos locos, cuando un arma como esta, es todo lo que necesitas  
-¿Cuantas balas tiene?  
-Solo una me basta - Deluxe abrió la compuerta de la holocamara - no me molestes, voy a entrenar...  
La puerta se cerró mientras Gok meditaba las palabras de Kandra. Entonces su cara mostró una mueca de dolor, se dejo caer de rodillas sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza...  
-¡¡Argh!! ¡Otra vez! - musito antes de desmayarse y perder el conocimiento...

Endor...  
El Señor Diego miraba al joven Asiant concentrarse, entonces una corriente de energía volvió a emerger de su cuerpo.  
-Bien enano, eso es, has aprendido a controlar bien tu Fuerza, ahora enfócala en un solo golpe, vamos chico.  
Asiant asintió con los ojos cerrados y levanto la mano, dando un golpe de aire, que abollo la compuerta del Crucero.  
-Señor Diego - Asiant se volvió - ¿porque tenemos que quedarnos?  
-No podemos mostrarnos a quien sea, tenemos que concentrarnos primero en el entrenamiento.  
-Luego de que me hablen de Ryoga  
Los dos se volvieron hacia Nemain.  
-Glup, acaso...  
-No se hagan, esa presencia era de mi alumno - Conchita los miro serio - él no murió, ¿cierto?  
Ambos se miraron, y asintieron con un gesto de resignación.  
-¡Es un maldito! - Conchita azoto el piso con su bota - nos hizo creer...me hizo creer!!  
-No fue su intención, solo que él lo planeo para observar la situación de otro ángulo sensei - musito en voz baja Asiant, temiendo un regaño, pero el rostro de Nemain seguía igual de tenso.  
-La senadora y mis compañeros me explicaron algo más. Él fue el que detuvo el atentado hacia Sunrider...  
-Sí, así es - dijo el Sr. Diego por lo bajo.  
-Pero nadie me dijo que lo hizo con las manos desnudas!!!  
-Y eso tiene algún inconveniente sensei? - pregunto inocentemente el chico. Nemain soltó un suspiro.  
-Ningún Jedi es entrenado en ese tipo de artes, solo un Sith tiene la capacidad de detener un disparo de blaster, con las manos desnudas.  
Asiant y Diego se miraron, con un gesto de desconcierto.  
-¿Como que un Sith?!  
-Sí, generalmente a un Jedi se le entrena para usar su sable siempre, y jamás separarse de él. En cambio, un Sith no solo entrena con el sable, sino también con artes marciales o técnicas a distancia, a base de la Fuerza. Y además, los Jedis no saben desaparecer su presencia, los Siths sí...  
-Entonces...  
-Ryoga no es un dotado para aprender esas técnicas, sino que...  
-Alguien más lo entreno - trago saliva Asiant.

Sailorn  
Un personaje, desde lo alto de un monte helado del planeta, miraba como el sol rojizo, emergía en el horizonte, haciendo que los tonos grises y blancos desaparecían, y que un azul intenso iluminara el siempre claro cielo de Sailorn.  
-Veo que te gusta el frío Zel  
El chico se levanto del montículo que había hecho, musito algo en un idioma extraño y luego hizo la señal de la Cruz. Yovran lo noto.  
-¿Profesas la religión?  
-No, pero es bueno bendecir a los que se han ido  
-Bah, yo no creo en nada.  
Zel no dijo nada y suspiro, viendo el cielo.  
-Es un azul eterno.  
-Sí - Yovran lo observo a la par y noto tristeza en los ojos de su amigo - lo siento por tu madre.  
-Ella...ella le encantaba ver al cielo, decía que no había nada mejor que el cielo, para relajarse, para calmarse. Y murió, bajo un cielo tan azul como este.  
-Por eso hemos venido - Yovran le toco el hombro. Ambos se volvieron hacia un viejo auto, provisto de neumáticos y con diseño aerodinámico.  
-Tenemos que irnos.  
-No, si ya estamos aquí, es hora de pelear.  
-El maestro Katsura lo dijo, no podemos intervenir.  
-Todo ha cambiado con nuestra llegada. Esa pelirroja no aparecía en la vida de Ryoga, y se supone que la Sith Goku-chan había muerto cuando enfrento a Antilles.  
-Eso sin mencionar a la señorita Kuonji. Ella no tenía ninguna participación en la guerra...hasta la Clone Wars. Esas 3 chicas han venido a cambiar el orden las cosas.  
-Hemos alterado la línea sin participar directamente, entonces, ya no tiene caso estar a la expectativa.  
-¿Pero si ocurre algo peor?  
-Nada puede ser peor, del lugar de donde vengo - Zel subió al coche. Yovran solo soltó un bufido y subió también...

Endor...  
-Aquí crucero Jedi de Pergamino, solicitamos su permiso para aterrizar - se escucho la voz del maestro Shinnichi Kudo por el transmisor. El príncipe asintió.  
-Son bienvenidos a Endor, espero disfruten su estancia, embajadores.  
-Será todo un honor - se corto la comunicación. El príncipe Gabriel miro al maestro Mawyin.  
-Sabe que esto va a enfurecer a mi padre en gran medida. No solo con su presencia lo han molestado, sino que la llegada de este crucero y otro que esta a unas horas de distancia.  
-El Consejo decidió enviarnos ayuda...el maestro Shinnichi Kudo, en compañía de Ryuu Glass, Makoto, Liebe, Mina, Pan y Starknight, serán de gran ayuda.  
-Ya veo, pero también supe de otro crucero que llegara...  
-¿Otro?  
Entonces se escucho un ruido siseante. Ambos se volvieron hacia el puente de comunicaciones del castillo.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Señor, tenemos problemas, argh, parece que...es...¿Música rock?  
Gabriel y el maestro se miraron. Entonces, la canción de "Volver al futuro" se escucho en todas las frecuencias.  
-¡Denles pase a sus meros padres!  
-Eh, Darius, ¿no deberías decir eso?  
-Lo siento Mithos, me emocione...  
-¿Mithos? - trago saliva el maestro Mawyin.  
-¿Que sucede? Lo noto preocupado.  
-No, es que no puede ser el...  
-Sí maestrrrro - se escucho una voz más seria - el gran Mithos y su escuadrón, el Quinto Elemento, esta a sus ordenes.  
El maestro bajo la cabeza suspirando, mientras Gabriel no sabía que hacer o responder.  
Entre tanto, aun en el Thanatos, Asiant entrenaba a solas. El Señor Diego y Nemain había ido a discutir sobre el comportamiento de Ryoga.  
-Tal vez...no, eso es imposible - se dijo Asiant, recordando lo que había entrenado con Antilles...

_-Argh!!!!! - Asiant salio proyectado contra una pared. Una figura apareció frente a él, sonriéndole.  
-¿Parece que no me escuchas?  
-¿Que? ¡¡Pero si estoy haciendo todo lo que usted!!  
-Ese es tu principal error - Ryoga sonrío - para hallar el balance con la Fuerza, debes ser tu mismo.  
-No entiendo...  
-Solo atácame...  
Asiant asintió y se lanzo a la carga. Ryoga solo cerro los ojos, bajo los puños y siguió sonriendo...  
-Otra vez hace lo mismo - Asiant trato de golpearle, pero Ryoga esquivo la primera tanda de puñetazos sin siquiera inmutarse.  
-¡¡Maldición!! - cambio a patadas, pero Ryoga seguía sin tener problemas.  
-La base para todo - Ryoga le explicaba mientras esquivaba los golpes y patadas - es tener equilibrio. Se dice que si atacas, tienes la victoria segura, pero ¿que pasa con tu defensa? Al contrario es lo mismo, ya que si solo te defiendes, le das chance al rival de conocerte más y más. En cambio, si atacas y te defiendes al mismo tiempo, podrás bloquear y contraatacar tan rápido que nadie lo notará.  
-¡Eso es imposible! - exclamo Asiant.  
-No, solo ve esto... - Ryoga desapareció y apareció frente a Asiant. El chico trato de golpearlo, pero el Jedi lo sujeto con una proyección, lo mando a volar otra vez.  
-La base de todo, es ser como el bambú...y dejar de pensar que algo es imposible. Si la luz y la oscuridad son opuestas, ¿como pueden convivir en un día?  
-Es cierto, pero... ¿El bambú?  
-El bambú es una planta que es tan flexible como el carrillo, pero tan dura como un roble...cuando adoptas un estilo, adquieres habilidades, pero pierdes otras. En cambio, con un equilibrio, podrás ir de un lado a otro de la balanza...muchas personas se van a un solo lado de la balanza, ya que es más fácil vivir en esa forma, vivir enteramente en la luz, o en la oscuridad. En cambio, al vivir en ambos lados, requiere de un espíritu de aprendizaje y de adaptación que pocos tienen  
-Sin depender tanto de una habilidad...ya veo...  
-Si te diste cuenta, fui como una hoja de bambú, ya que espere tranquilamente tus golpes, y luego contraataque usando tu propia fuerza. Para ser el mejor, tienes primero que observar, conocer a tu oponente. Saber sus puntos débiles y fuertes, pero no para vencerlo, sino para ver tus propias habilidades  
-Por eso...esa frase que usa...  
-"A través de ti puedo ver" - sonrío Ryoga - es cierta. El peleador es generalmente engreído, prudente, pero orgulloso. Cuando conoce a un rival de su misma categoría o más fuerte, hace lo posible para ocultarse, para que no lo conozca, y tener ventaja. En cambio, si eres débil, el engreído te mostrara de que tan capaz es, y a la vez, te dará una ventana a sus puntos débiles.  
-Eso significa que si finjo ser débil, ¿podré conocer mejor a todos?  
-No es el fingir, sino el ser débil...  
-¿Serlo? ¿No se supone que el más fuerte?  
-El objetivo no es ser el más fuerte, sino ser distinto que el oponente, ser diferente a él. No finjas debilidad, sino se prudente y humilde. Al serlo, esto te dotara de un conocimiento que nadie más tiene: la observación...  
-¿Y usted lo...? - Asiant vio que Ryoga desaparecía y volvía a aparecer, pero ahora a su lado.  
-No intentes conocerme - asintió - mejor conócete y luego podrás conocer a los demás...  
-Entonces, usted se conoce mejor que nadie  
-Nuevamente un error - Ryoga toco el hombro de Asiant - es lo bueno de no saber quien soy realmente, eso significa, que mis límites son ilimitados...conoce a ti mismo. Vamos, es hora de descansar...  
-Pero, no entendí...  
-Al alumno no se le dan las respuestas en bandeja, debe buscarlas, para que el mismo sea su maestro...por eso yo no soy un maestro, solo un guía, alguien igual que tu....recuerda, siempre avanza y aprende, pero en la marcha, no luego de perder...Siente joven Skywalker, no pienses, usa tus instintos._

-Eso no es cierto... - Asiant abrió los ojos - al fin comprendo porque hizo todo esto...

Subseven...  
-Realmente... ¿lo deseas? - Deathscythe miro a una figura femenina que estaba recargada en un ventanal de la habitación del Sith.  
-Lo deseo, vine por mi propia voluntad...en contra de todos. Solo por ti...  
El chico bajo la mirada, tratando de evitar un leve sonrojo. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían tan fríos como siempre. Se acerco a la joven y la abrazo.  
-Ella te quiere.  
-¿Hilda?  
-Cuando llegue, me miro de una forma fría...tan grande, que quería matarme en ese momento.  
-Hilda es así, déjala...  
-¿Y apartarme de tu lado? Jamás!  
-Eres una romántica...sin remedio..  
Ambos se acercaron para darse un beso, cuando se oyó un ruido en la puerta. Duo se separo rápidamente y se volvió.  
-Abrir puertas - musito. Las compuertas se abrieron de par en par, pero no había nadie...  
-Tal vez fue nuestra imaginación...  
-Sí, eso...  
Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, una figura se había escondido a lado del marco, una chica que apretaba los dientes, llena de furia...

-Despertaste...  
Gok abrió los ojos lentamente. La figura de la Dra. Briefs estaba enfrente a ella.  
-¿Que me sucedió?  
-Te volviste Selena  
-Selena? - Gok se levanto - ¿de que diablos me hablas? Soy Goku-chan, soy.. - la chica se agarro la cabeza - ¡otra vez este dolor!  
-Pero yo sí - la figura azulada a lado de la Doctora le sonrió. Gok la miro con detenimiento.  
-¡Que rayos! ¡Un fantasma! - la chica retrocedió aterrorizada...  
-No pensé que una Sith le asustaran los espectros  
-Yo..no...no te temo! - Gok trato de tomar valor, pero era obvio su temblor. Vika sonrió.  
-No has cambiado en nada, verdad Aeris?  
-¿¿A-Aeris?? - Gok tartamudeo - de que rayos hablas?!!!!!! ¡¡Yo jamás...usaría ese nombre!! Es...es...  
-A Aeris le asustaba los fantasmas. Era buena en los deportes - Vika sonrío - No me recuerdas entonces... - Vika se acerco. Goku-chan retrocedió asustada. La fantasma le miro a los ojos y suspiro.  
-No eres Diana...  
-Que?!  
-No, tus ojos son distintos a los de ella, eran como los de la rubia que fuiste hace unos minutos, pero ahora, son otra vez, fríos..  
-¿¿Cual rubia?? No entiendo, de que me hablan?!!  
La Dra. Briefs suspiro y entonces, tomo un CD que tenía en su mochila, que tocaba la cadena que amarraba su tobillo derecho. Lo inserto en la computadora, y una imagen algo borrosa apareció.  
-Hola hija, cuando estés viendo esto, es que tu padre, ha desaparecido..  
-¿Tu padre? - Gok miro la imagen. Súbitamente, una serie de recuerdos e imágenes corrieron a su alrededor, como si fueran un torbellino. La Sith sintió ese dolor de cabeza, pero Vika pareció tomar su mano y señalo el monitor. Con una valentía repentina, olvidándose de Vika levanto la vista...  
-Hija - continuo el científico - entre los experimentos que los Sths me obligaron a hacer, fue la terrible clonación humana. Y lo peor, fue con Jedis que habían muerto hace siglos, entre ellos, dos jóvenes...la chica en especial, una Jedi que había derrotado al Sith. Que ironía, usar esa Fuerza, contra ellos mismos. Lord Demon logro que hiciera 3 clones, los dos primeros, fallaron rotundamente, el tercero...es el perfeccionado, más sin embargo, el 2 que aun poseo, es la esperanza misma. Estoy transfiriendo parte de Selena al tercero, el cual es sumamente peligroso. Ya que es nada menos, que el original. Si algo llega a pasarme, no quiero haber sido la ruina de los Jedis. Mi amiga, la Dra. Washu, te entregará este CD, y tal vez, ya estés con los Siths, como yo, pero ten fe hija, tu eres la única, que puedes salvar a la Galaxia, del "Ángel de la muerte".  
-Entonces... - Gok bajo la vista - yo...soy un..  
Kam y Vika se miraron. Gok apretó los puños y tomo la bata de Kam.  
-Soy un Jedi?!!!!!  
-Así es, el Dr. Briefs, mi padre trato de crear un clon de la original Aeris. Las leyendas antiguas mostraron que para salvar la galaxia, Aeris se autodestruyo con este planeta, ella había alcanzo el rango de "Guardián".  
-¿Guardián?  
-Verás - Vika explico - durante 25,000 años, desde que nació la era de los Jedis, existió el Holocrón que tu ves ahora. Ese Holocrón contiene el conocimiento y poder de miles de maestros Jedis. Es un remanente de su poder. Tú sabes que el Holocrón no puede ser usado para el ataque, sin embargo, si puede proyectar su poder en una persona...  
Vika y Kam miraron a Gok.  
-Que!!!!!!! Eso quiere decir que...  
-Según me dijo Iván en ese momento, tú fuiste elegida como guardiana del Holocrón...adquiriste su poder y así combatiste a Kyo, el Sith que gobernaba el imperio en ese momento. El famoso "Choque de Ángeles".  
-Así es, siempre una mujer es escogida como guardiana, por los sentimientos puros que guardan en su interior - intervino la Dra. - Tus dos antecesoras, Gabriela Kido y Daniela La Salle fueron Jedis como tú, pero también fueron guardianas del Holocrón, y ahora protegen parte del otro Mundo, como Lady Palas y White Angel Danyliz respectivamente.  
-Tú estabas destinada a ser parte de ellas, como guardián espiritual pero Darth Demon te rescato, pero tu cuerpo había envejecido. Mi padre trato de clonarte - Kam suspiro - se dio cuenta de ello y transfirió la mente de Selena y Gok a ti. Tienes de las 3.  
-Aeris?? Ella no existe!!! - Gok trato como de repelerla - ella murió hace mil años!!!!  
-No, eres tú...era una chica rubia, de ojos azules, y tu eres Goku-chan, cabellos negros y ojos castaños. Aun tienes el control...fuiste la guardiana, aun posees parte de ese poder.  
-El control de que?!!! ¡¡ me vengas con tonterías!! - Gok elevo a la doctora - solo he vivido mil años para nadie, ya no tengo ni padres, ni hermanos!!!!!!!!  
-No, pero me tienes aun a mí - Vika le miro de forma compasiva. Gok se enfureció  
-Deja de mirarme así!! Ese entupido Jedi Antilles hizo lo mismo!! No quiero su lástima!!  
-Yo no te la estoy dando, te ofrezco mi mano...  
Gok se quedo callada, aun con el puño listo para golpear a Kam que sollozaba...luego de unos minutos, Gok comenzó a bajar a la doctora, dejándola finalmente en el suelo, y entonces, solamente se volvió y salio del laboratorio.  
-No, es mejor que se desahogue...  
La fantasma solo asintió mientras suspiraba...pero entonces, Gok salio despedida de nuevo hacía el laboratorio. Sith, la fantasma y la científica levantaron la vista. La pálida sombra de un fantasma le sonreía.  
-¿¿Tú?? - Vika se quedo callada sorprendida...

Xoom, Katerpi  
-Trabajaste para el Sith? - Kali vio al chico que tomaba una copa de kyr, una cierta bebida de sabor fresa. Sur estaba a lado, a la expectativa.  
-En cierta forma, fui un mensajero y heraldo del Imperio - Che-Che miro su copa - pero luego de la pelea de los Jedis y Siths, decidí renunciar. Ellos querían convocarme para el ejército que iniciara la invasión a Endor.  
-Endor? Conoces el plan de batalla?  
-Un poco, pero se el objetivo del maestro Sith. Planea invadir Endor para atacar directamente el "core" de la República.  
-Pergamino... - se escucho una voz atrás de ellos. Los 3 se volvieron y vieron a la teniente Natsumaki con su blaster en mano, seguida de 3 oficiales de la policía Estelar - están arrestadas y arrestados por su complicidad por el Imperio Sith.  
-Pero oficial - Kali se iba a levantar a explicar, pero entonces, un sujeto encapuchado apareció en medio de las dos. Con un movimiento rápido, seguida de un destello, el blaster de Susana voló en pedazos. Los 3 oficiales trataron de levantar sus armas, pero el sujeto elevo la mano y los mando a volar, estrellándolos contra la pared.  
-Pero que - Susana trato de golpearlo, sin embargo, su puño fue rechazado con un hábil movimiento y luego recibió un golpe en el estomago que la dejo sin aire unos momentos.  
-Vamos! - les grito - por la puerta de atrás!!  
Kali, Sur y Che-Che tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, sin embargo, para cuando Susana y sus hombres se habían repuesto, el sujeto y los 3 "arrestados" había desaparecido.  
-Maldición! - musito furiosa.  
-Eso estuvo acerca - musito Sur mientras se alejaban del bar con rapidez  
-Quien habrá sido ese tipo? - se pregunto Kali, pero su respuesta fue contestada, cuando de repente, pareció estrellarse con una barrera y salio rebotada.  
-No tan rápido - era el sujeto que estaba frente a ellos con la mano levantada - quiero hablar con ustedes  
-Vaya reputación que ya te cargas - le sonrío Sur a Che-Che que suspiro.  
-Esta bien, que quieres saber?  
-Todo, desde cuando atacaran, hasta donde... - entonces el sujeto se quito la capucha castaña, revelando su verdadera cara, la cual era de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, así piel blanca - mi nombre es Adriana, Caballero Jedi al servicio de la República.  
-Eres una Jedi? - pregunto Kali desconcertada - pero porque entraste así?!  
-Simple, estoy actuando fuera de las órdenes del Consejo. Se supone que yo iría en una de las 3 fuerzas que aterrizaron o aterrizaran en Endor, pero esos viejos se mostraron renuentes.  
-Vaya, no eres muy respetuosa de ellos.  
-No les debo nada, ahora vayamos a su nave, es la Diosa de Fuego, verdad?  
-Vaya, se nota que conoces algo de nosotros.  
-Un poco... - sonrío la Jedi.  
-A propósito, porque estas actuando a espaldas del Consejo?  
-Je, tengo cuentas pendientes con un sujeto, apellidado Antilles.  
-He escuchado de él por parte de algunos Siths, parece que es muy "popular"  
-Je - sonrío Adriana de forma coqueta - es su mayor característica.

Endor...  
Sam salio furiosa del cuarto. Había tratado de entablar paz con Opal, pero la discusión por un "chico", la saco de casillas. Si no hubiera sido por Caemy, la pelea hubiera llegado a los golpes.  
-Maldita! - se dijo entre dientes Sam. Makoto salio tras de ella.  
-déjala, sabes como es Opal  
-Sí, pensé que cambiaría. Pero sigue...grrr! - Sam tomo un jarrón de una columna y casi lo lanza contra una pared, cuando una mano la detuvo.  
-Si sigues con ese carácter, jamás serás una Jedi.  
-Daphne? - Sam se volvió hacia la Jedi que tenía el cabello revuelto - que haces aquí?  
-Acabo de escapar al trío funesto - sonrío a medias la chica cuando vio a 3 chicos pasar bailando.  
-Y dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! - exclamo Ryoji  
-Es Macarena, aja!! - contesto Kiri.  
-Macarena?? Donde??? - dijo lujurioso Haky - alguien ha visto esas fotos hentai de Pokémon?  
A las chicas les salio una gota de sudor.  
-Será mejor ir afuera - suspiro Caemy tomando a sus dos amigas - tenemos mucho que platicar.  
-Je - sonrío Sam - a este paso, solo falta que Liebe y Makoto estén aquí  
-¿Alguien nos llamo?  
Las 3 se volvieron y vieron a dos jóvenes, con el atuendo de los Caballeros Jedi.  
-Esto debe ser una pesadilla! - exclamo Sam. Liebe y Makoto solo se miraron sonriéndole.  
-Vaya, tanto cariño nos tienes pequeña Sam - sonrío Makoto.  
-Yo no soy pequeña - mascullo - soy mayor que ustedes.  
-Presumida - dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo. Sam soltó un largo suspiro.  
-Esto va a ser una locura total! - se dijo.  
-Vamos, a divertirnos!! - musito Liebe.  
-Y que dirán tus maestros?  
-No hagas caso - exclamo Caemy - desde hace cuanto que no nos reuníamos?  
-Hace unos dos meses? - dijo sarcástica Makoto.  
-Bueno, a celebrar, Coca!! - exclamo Sam emocionada. El resto le salio una gota de sudor...  
-Que niña más voluble - musito Daphne por lo bajo.

Subseven...  
-Así que...  
-Sí, Sirius Kenobi y Aeris Son derrotaron a Kyo el gran Sith - el fantasma levanto la vista sonriendo - era mi antepasado directo y ahora estoy hablando, yo morí hace 1000 años, pero Ryoga es mi antepasado directo...por eso el usaba ese nombre...  
-Entonces..  
-El maestro Mawyin me entreno, no a Ryoga...  
-Son casi idénticos, pero el apellido?  
-Mi hermano - dijo la pálida sombra - se llamaba Zdenko y nacio mucho después que yo. El continúo la tradición y cambio su apellido.  
-Vaya, entonces... - Gok lo miro - te conozco?  
-Bueno, en parte...  
-Entonces, como estas aquí?  
-Simple - Sirius hizo un "3" con los dedos - a través de tu espíritu, eso indica tu parte Jedi...Ryoga lo denoto  
-Ryoga?? Ese macho misógino dinosaurio..vamos, eres una reliquia de la Guerra del Sith...no me vengas con abueladas. Ryoga es como tú...  
-No has cambiado en nada...sí, ahora estoy lejos de ti, pero puedo comunicarme ante ti...claro, si tienes un alma pura y generosa  
-Me estas insultando? - frunció el cejo molesta la chica con una ligera sonrisa. Sirius río un momento-digo la verdad Aeris.  
Gok apretó los dientes y le tiro un puñetazo al fantasma, sin siquiera tocarlo  
-Recuerdas, estoy lejos, no puedes dañarme, digamos, es como una conversación vía modem - le guiño el ojo.  
-Juro que cuando te tenga enfrente, te daré un buen puñetazo - bromeo la chica. Sirius sonrío  
-Eso díselo a Ryoga, a él le toca recibir tus golpes. Hmm, donde habré oído eso antes? - se rasco la cabeza el chico - pero al menos, estas recordando parte de ti.  
-Parte de mi? ¿Que cosa?  
-La razón por la cual puedo entrar en tu cabeza y ser un espejismo, es que el Consejo Supremo me hablo de ti y de 3 elegidas más...  
-¿Elegidas?  
-Has leído las profecías del Holocrón?  
-Un poco...entonces, yo...bah! Yo no soy una Jedi, soy toda una Sith.  
-Sabes un famoso dicho de Yo Yo Ma?  
-¿Yo Yo Ma?  
-Sí, es "Es fácil ser cínico, pero difícil ser honesto consigo mismo".  
La chica se quedo callada. Sirius emitió una cálida sonrisa y comenzó a desvanecerse...  
-No te preocupes, estas aprendiendo rápido Aeris, estas volviendo a ser la poderosa Jedi que eras antes.  
Gok asintió, confundida, entonces, por un momento, sintió la mano de Iván en su hombro.  
-Fuimos amigos, y me siento feliz de verte.  
-Pero, tu estas muerto...  
-Mi alma no ha muerto... - sonrío. Gok por un momento, sintió algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.  
-Al menos, me dirás si pronto estaré lista?  
-No - sonrío - es un gran secreto, tengo que irme, hay una llamada por la otra línea - y entonces, la mirada del viejo Sirius desapareció. Ryoga sonrío  
-Se nota que somos iguales...¿cierto? Tengo que irme... - y desapareció...La chica Sith soltó un largo suspiro...y comenzó a meditar, lo que había pasado...miro a la Dra. Y a Vika.  
-¿Te dejamos sola?  
-No chicas, quiero hablar con ustedes...

Espacio exterior...  
-Señor, debemos ir  
-Bra, ya lo discutimos, no podemos apoyar a la República, somos ladrones buscados por ellos y la policía Estelar. Si nos presentamos en batalla con la nave, es seguro que más que agradecernos, nos harán arrestar.  
-Pero usted oyó al señor Ryoga, necesita toda la ayuda posible en esta pelea.  
-Lo sé, pero... - F5 soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el espacio por su camarote. Bra se encontraba sentada, en una de las literas, observándolo con tranquilidad.  
-Usted fue un Jedi...  
-Tienes razón, lo fui..  
-Entonces, ánimo, se que será de gran utilidad.  
-Quisiera creerte Bra, pero mis habilidades no están pulidas, mi rodilla esta tan mal como siempre y además...  
-¿Teme verla?  
El corsario se volvió hacia su androide.  
-En parte, temo verla y...  
-¿Y decir algo?  
-No, no es tanto por ello - F5 evito el tema - sino por ti.  
-¿Que quiere decir?  
-Hace unos meses, perdí un androide muy similar a ti Bra.  
-No me perderá señor, yo con gusto ayudare, ya lo verá.  
F5 emitió una leve sonrisa.  
-Señor - escucho la voz de Bitio - estamos ya en coordenadas a Endor.  
F5 miro a Bra y pulso el comunicador.  
-Mantén la nave en órbita a Terratos, pero despega en un 24 hrs.  
Bra sonrío levemente mientras F5 dejaba de pulsar.  
-No digas nada, prepárate para pelear

Subseven.Cámara de entrenamiento...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Ya siendo una tradición con los títulos de cada episodio, este no es la excepción y corresponde a la canción ending de Saint Seiya, en la saga del Santuario, "Blue Forever", la cual recomiendo, especialmente, en su versión 1996 (del álbum "Saint Seiya 1996") del gran grupo, "Make Up", que junto con Broadway, hizo parte de la música de la saga de Saint Seiya.  
Otro es que Yo Yo Ma, el cual Ryoga hizo referencia, es un famoso chelista de nuestros tiempos, el cual también gusta de filosofar.  
Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	44. Chapter 44

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XLIV**

**EL BESO DE UNA ROSA**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

Subseven  
Subseven..Cámara de entrenamiento...

-Han pasado 1000 años de la última batalla, entre el bien y el mal.  
-Sí, mucho tiempo. Entonces, la República y el Jedi era joven.  
-Como el Sith...  
Ambos guerreros se miraron, uno era una pálida sombra, el otro, un guerrero entrenado para matar.  
-Somos parecidos físicamente  
-Más no mentalmente.  
-Diana no lo cree así.  
-Que crea lo que quiera. Un Antilles solo puede oponerse a otro Antilles.  
-Así es...el lema de la familia Antilles.  
-Desde cuando te volviste tan engreído.  
La sombra sonrió.  
-Desde que nos conocemos  
-Desde hace 17 años.  
-Al fin, pelearemos al nivel que corresponde.  
-Esta vez, sin handicap, cierto?  
-Sí, así es.  
-Estoy preparado, más que nunca y demostrare a estos insectos, como se pelea realmente.  
-Modesto como siempre.  
-Tú tampoco has peleado con todo - ambos sonrieron mientras un "ki" enorme surgía

La figura de una chica se mira en lo alto de una montaña de Subseven, sabia que estaba sola, por eso salía a pasear por el planeta, ni siquiera los siths se molestaban en saber como era el planeta en el que moraban así que estaría ella sola, sola como siempre fue, cuando conoció a Deluxe comenzó a entrenar en el planeta en vez de las cámaras de gravedad, sabia que nadie la molestaría, nadie nunca salía al planeta, pues sabían que ese planeta podía pasar por un asteroide, no había vida... cuan equivocado puede ser ese concepto... su mirada esta fija al horizonte en tanto el viento golpea su rostro, así mismo las ropas que trae, tal vez lo único que ve es la soledad del lugar, Subseven siempre fue su Hogar desde que lo recuerda, desde que tiene memoria y tal vez desde siempre, nubarrones eternos que nunca permitieron ver las estrellas, si había sol o si existía alguna luna en Subseven, nubarrones eternos que permitieron una vida difícil en ese planeta, la ley del mas fuerte prevalecía.

Gok suspiro mientras había dejado el laboratorio. Hablar con Vika y Kam de su origen...era algo díficil...

De los mundos que tenia que destruir y conquistar recuerda, campos verdes, olor a flores, el sol en lo alto, la luna, las estrellas, el cantar de las especies que habitaban, la calidez, no importase si el planeta fuera frió o demasiado cálido se podía percibir algo que subseven perdió hace mucho tiempo y eso era la vida, aun así la chica consideraba todo eso repulsivo, ella nunca vivió en ese ambiente, nunca pudo sentir el sol ni pudo percibir esa calidez, en las misiones veía aunque sea un mínimo de emoción al llegar a esos planetas, algún sentimiento fugas de alegría al ver la vida al fin y al cabo ellos habían sido jedis alguna vez, es mas hasta creyó a ver visto en Deluxe esa alegría hacia la vida alguna vez... pero ¿y ella? Ella nunca lo percibió, ni siquiera lo entendía, ¿cómo alguien puede ponerse tan feliz de sentir el sol de vivir bajo este?

Ella solo fue criada en la oscuridad en un Ambiente frió, con un trato frió, sabiendo desde un principio que no debía confiar en nadie, en nada, solo tuvo una misión la cual era matar, se agacha por un momento para rejuntar un poco de la tierra de su hogar, del único lugar al que parecía pertenecer, a pesar de la resiente noticia de su procedencia la chica luce muy tranquila como hace tiempo no había estado extiende su mano para ver como la arena es alejada por el viento y sonríe...

-¿crees que me importa que no fueras mi maestro?- pregunta al viento, este parece volverse mas agresivo, la chica sonríe ?al contrario aprendí mas de lo que pudiste pensar, solo me viste como una alumna ese fue tu error- el viento logro rasgarle la mejilla

-¿acaso es lo mejor que puedes hacer estando de lejos?- el viento comenzó a crear una ventisca, la chica no se inmuto ?solo eres un farsante, me pudiste eliminar desde nuestro primer encuentro, no lo hiciste así y mas por que no quisiste, es porque NUNCA PUDISTE- grita la chica haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo el viento comenzó a amainar pero la chica no le importo al contrario parecía ver divertida la escena

-¿sabes que es lo mas curioso?- dice al tiempo que una aura comienza a surgir alrededor de ella ? es el simple hecho que creas que me importa que soy un clon- es en ese momento cuando el viento choca contra una barrera de energía resultado del aura de la chica

-¿crees que eso me debería de importar? Eres un estúpido, aun cuando seas un jedi te tienes que olvidar de tu familia, te separan al momento de nacer para que seas un jedi, te tienes que olvidar de tu familia Omar ¿lo olvidas?- dice la chica Sonriendo haciendo que la energía de su barrera y el viento se anulen

-así que a un sith no tiene porque pensar en esas estupideces de familia o amigos, no tiene por que pensar en tonterías del dulce dulce hogar, es mas ni siquiera le debiera de importar su origen- dice la sith, sus ojos son completamente negros, tan oscuros como en ningún otro momento de su vida, mira fijamente al chico delante de ella, ambos se miran como hacia tiempo no lo hacían, como la vez que se conocieron, mirada fría, sin sentimiento alguno que no fuera el del odio, como siempre debió ser ninguno era maestro ninguno era aprendiz

-te costaba trabajo mirarme así? ¿Mirarme como debiste hacerlo en un principio? ¿ es que acaso el sith es solo la fachada?- dice la chica fríamente, el chico frente a ella luce tranquilo

-se nota que solo necesitaste un poco de inspiración para que te superaras-

-siempre me supere, que tu ego no te haya permitido verlo y que solo pensaras que con apoyo tuyo sobresaldría es lo que no te dejo verlo-

-aun así no tienes todavía el poder para competir conmigo- dice Deluxe dando la vuelta la chica suspira cerrando los ojos para luego sonreír

-**ya veo el elitismo de la familia Antilles- grita la chica, Deluxe se dio la vuelta**

**-cuando aprendiste a hablar este idioma- **

**-Darth Zombie me lo enseño antes que tu llegaras, no había fijado la necesidad de recordarlo-**

**-Selena-**

**-supuestamente, algo de ella esta en mi... supuestamente pero no es así, ella murió tu deberías de recordarlo, tu fuiste el causante de que tan noble niña muriera-**

**-no me hagas reír, como esa niña he matado muchas-**

**-pero a ella la recuerdas en particular, ahora entiendo porque me dijiste que te hacia recordar a alguien, te recuerdo a Selena- dice en el preciso momento en que siente como se cierra su garganta, pero aun así no se nota preocupada**

**-a ella la mate muy fácilmente porque al final fue débil; ella tenia el potencial para ser un sith, aprendía fácilmente y sin renegar, aceptaba todas las ordenes que le diera sin preguntar, al contrario de ti, esa niña se sabia comportar. Ahora respóndeme esto ¿crees que puedas superar a alguien como ella? Mírate no eres ni la sombra, ni siquiera una pizca de lo que fue ella y nunca lo serás...- dice Deluxe tomando a Gok de la barbilla, la chica sigue sin poder moverse, cuando sonríe**

**-donde ella fracaso, no pienso fracasar yo- dice Gok en el preciso momento que logra moverse y sin que Deluxe pueda hacer nada, la chica le da un puñetazo directo a la barbilla, el golpe hace que Deluxe caiga pesadamente en el suelo**

**-Selena aprendía de ti, así que por eso aprendió la compasión, si crees que estoy mintiendo ¿entonces porque tu hermanito y su novia siguen vivos? Esa pelea en Sailon fue una farsa, no me importan los motivos por los que lo dejaste ganar, que esa Pelirroja de bajo nivel te golpeara fue muy vergonzoso, por no decir la paliza que te propino Ryoga, a eso me refiero con el elitismo de los Antilles... por eso dice ese infeliz "solo un antilles puede vencer a otro antilles" por que solo uno puede de los dos puede bajarse el ego para que el otro se sienta realizado, no solo entre ustedes, sino en quienes les favorecen- Dice la chica tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos, Deluxe se incorpora del suelo limpiándose la sangre **

**-entonces tu eres uno de los favorecidos, de no ser así hace mucho que habrías dejado de existir- Dice el chico para luego sonreír -qué me tienes que recriminar si Ryoga te ha dado las palizas mas patéticas que he visto y en sailon terminaste haciendo alianzas con el otro bando, sin mencionar que mi hermanito con su bajo nivel de una brisa las mando lejos a ti y a esa niña-**

**-****Prefiero morir sabiendo que aunque sea te pude dar un golpe, antes que vivir con el engaño de que estoy viva por que te caigo bien****-****dice la chica en un idioma diferente con la cabeza baja y un ligero cambio de expresión, cierra los ojos y regresa a la actitud mostrada antes de decir esto, Deluxe no alcanza a darse cuenta del cambio o del nuevo lenguaje empleado -¿y crees que me perdería la demostración de "poder ilimitado" del gran Deluxe? Si me comporte en Sailon era para ver que poder tenias, pero veo que eres solo un sentimental- **

**a pesar de la platica, Gok se nota demasiado tranquila, Deluxe parece perder un poco la compostura, se nota molesto pero aun así se tranquiliza y sonríe, Gok sonríe ligeramente**

**-no me debes subestimar Deluxe, lo único que me haces pensar es que nunca me quisiste entrenar en serio porque pensaste que era como Selena, te demostrare tu error-**

**-eres demasiado Débil, no creo que sobrevivieras si te entrenaba como entrene a Selena, esta vez la batalla estaba cerca, fue por eso que sigues viva, lord Demon así lo pidió-**

**-entonces olvidémonos de todos en este momento, solo tu y yo... la unica manera de ver si me parezco a Selena es peleando- **

**-no seré responsable de tu muerte- **

**-de que te preocupas, me pueden volver a clonar-**

**-Tal vez, pero sabes lo que pasara con la siguiente clonación? - Deluxe la miro seriamente. Ella se quedo callada un momento.  
-No, que cosa?  
Deluxe señalo una figura que emergía frente a Goku-chan.  
-Darth Vane.  
**Deluxe asintió con una ligera sonrisa...Gok sintio algo familiar en él..algo conocido...

Diosa de fuego...  
-Listo - Kali tomo la llave de 3 octavas y comenzo a hacer ajustes en la cabina de Mutsuhiro - Sur, pasame el dispersor de estática.  
Sur subio de un salto hacia la cabina y le dio una especie de aparato con forma de lampara fluorescente. Kali lo encendio y lo coloco enmedio de la cabina.  
-Esto tardara unas horas más...  
-Sí, Mutsuhiro esta vez si recibio varios daños.  
Kali asintio. Sur noto su expresión.  
-Preocupada por Scarlet?  
-Es mi amiga - se volvio y miro la llave - tuvo que escapar terminando el pleito.  
-Kaneko esta con ella, sabrán cuidarse.  
-Ojalá...es demasiado imprudente esa chica...y donde esta la Jedi y Che-che?  
-Che-che esta en el puente de mando. Adriana, creo en los camarotes.  
-Hmmm, tan pronto subio, se puso muy seria, que traera entre manos?  
-No desconfíes - Sur se bajo y reviso la rodilla hidráulica del Gundam - aunque...  
Kali no dijo nada más...  
Entre tanto, Adriana estaba sentada en la cama, mientras miraba el espacio, dentro de su camarote, recordando lo que había pasado, hace 6 meses, en Pergamino...

_-4 hombres con una mujer, acaso no tienen honor?... - fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Adriana del sujeto, seguida de golpes y gritos de dolor.  
-Argh!  
-Hijo de...plam!  
-No! paz!  
La joven, de rodillas en el suelo, y con una bolsa de víveres desperdigados por todos lados, miraba con asombro como un chico había aparecido de la nada, salvandola de 4 hampones que habían tratado de robarla. Se hubiera podido defender, pero no conto con que uno de los ladrones, contaba con un blaster y la paralizo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Estaban a punto de robarla, cuando ese chico había caído de repente, y ahora dandole una paliza a los ladrones.  
-Corran! - grito el líder. La banda se esfumo enseguida. Adriana aun estaba sorprendida cuando vio una mano frente a ella.  
-Vamos, te ayudo?  
La chica tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero tomo su mano y se levanto.  
-Estas bien?  
-Eh..sí...lo estoy..creo - ella sonrio - gracias.  
El joven asintio y comenzo a recoger los víveres. Luego de juntar las dos bolsas, le sonrio.  
-Vamos, te ayudo a llevar las cosas a tu casa.  
-Eh, no tienes que hacerlo.  
-Claro que sí, esto esta algo pesado y debe estar lejos tu casa.  
-No, realmente yo vivo en...  
-Antilles!  
-Mi madre! Digo...mi sensei! - el chico se volvio asustado hacia una Jedi que venía furiosa hacia él - lo siento, tengo que irme...  
Adriana solo vio como Antilles se daba la vuelta y salía disparado. Enseguida, paso la Jedi con un sable de bambú en mano.  
-Eres un flojo Ryoga! - grito - se supone que estabas entrenando el sable, no vagabundeando!  
-Es un padawan - penso Adriana mientras veía a los dos alejarse a gran velocidad.  
-Adriana?  
-Ah, hola - un chico aparecio frente a él - que sucede?  
-Nada,solo que te ví platicar con ese chico.  
-Me ayudo un poco..._

-Adriana?  
-Sí - la Jedi parecio despertar y tomo su comunicador - que ocurre Che-Che?  
-Creo que tenemos compañia.  
Adrian fruncio el cejo y entonces por la escotilla noto un crucero que rodeaba la Diosa de Fuego.  
-Pero que rayos! - se levanto. Entonces escucho una voz femenina por el intercom de la nave.  
-Soy la comandante Buffy García - se escucho - líder del Crucero Triunfo. Les ordeno se detengan.  
-Vaya, lo que me faltaba - suspiro - milicia..

Crucero Skytemple...  
A igual que Adriana, otra chica, miraba el cielo, recordando viejas memorias, antiguos recuerdos...  
-Deluxe - musito la chica rubia...

_-Esta bien Lord Cyberdemon, me retiro - Deluxe, de unos 14 años, asintio con firmeza y salio de la habitación del Sith Mayor.  
-Omar?  
El chico se volvio hacia la chica con gesto de molestia.  
-Lady, te he dicho que no me llames así, okas?  
-Lo siento, pero ese es tu nombre. Deluxe, no me parece algo para tí..  
-Deja de críticar mis gustos, y mejor dedícate a hacer lo tuyo.  
La Sith solto un suspiro ante la fría actitud de su compañero.  
-A donde vas?  
-A ver a Gok, ella ya debió terminar de...  
-Siempre Gok! - Dark se volvio enfurecida - siempre ella! Porque no dejas de pensar en Gok?  
Deluxe miro sorprendida a su compañera.  
-Mery, yo...  
-No trates de adularme, no trates ya nada! - la chica dio media vuelta - no me hables! Te odio!  
-Como quieras - Deluxe no dio atención y se dirigio a la zona de laboratorios. Dark Lady solto un suspiro mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
-Maldita sea...quiero odiarlo, pero... - se dejo caer de rodillas - no puedo..._

Dark Lady miro con furia su puño y luego se oculto entre las sabanas de su cama, sollozando en voz baja.  
-Como puedo ser tan tonta y aun gustarme...como?  
Entonces sin querer, Dark Lady presiono un botón del interfon, activandolo...una melodía se escuchaba. De seguro Sportfire había activado la radio.

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_

_Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
Shut down run around feel the ground beneath me  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand _

Dark Lady se enderezo al escuchar esa canción...era la misma que...  
-Deluxe - entonces se limpio las lágrimas y saco algo que tenía entre sus ropas. Una vieja foto, mostrando a un chico de 8 años, mirada inocente y a una chica de unos 14 años, como si fuera su niñera...le dio la vuelta y al reverso, tenía la leyenda: "the best thing"

Endor...  
La noche había caído en el planeta. El rey había pospuesto la entrevista con los Jedis hasta que llegara el tercer contigente. Tan pronto bajaron la segunda oleada, comandados por el maestro Shinnichi Kudo, se enteraron de que una cuarta nave, venía con dirección al planeta, con Sailor Sacred Triforce, Veggito Hibiki y un tercer Jedi, que Lina Saotome había descrito: Isamu Drake. Entre tanto, el Quinto Elemento, de Mithos, ya se había entrevistado con los Jedis...  
-Como Ryoga y Omar pueden ser tan distintos? - Cloud miro a Nemain. Ella solo nego con la cabeza.  
-No lo sé, solo se que tenía un hermano, es todo. Pero, cuando lo ví en esa casa, solo tenía 6 años. Era un chico muy lindo, y su mirada estaba llena de sinceridad.  
-Pues ese niño, ya ha matado a varios alrededor de la Galaxia, y aun viene por más.  
-Son el lado opuesto de la moneda. Mientras Ryoga se guia por la vieja caballerosidad, Deluxe es un loco hambriento de poder y sangre.  
-Pero sus estilos de pelear son casí idénticos - la voz del Señor Diego resono - ambos pelean sin usar todo su poder, saben ocultarlo para guardar energía y aprenden a una velocidad increíble, cualquier técnica o poder.  
-Sí, como un nameko..  
-Pero eso no lo sorprendente, sino el aprendizaje que tienen. Según me platicaron en Sailorn, Deluxe cuando llego a atacarnos por primera vez, no sabía volar. Sin embargo, luego de pelear con Vegemoon y Cherry, aprendio a usar tal técnica.  
-Es parte de su fuerza. Los Antilles no tienen nada de sorprendente - musito el Sr. Diego - cuando entrene a Ryoga, no tenía aptitud para nada, sin embargo, aprendía a gran rapidez...eso me dejo sorprendido.  
-Hablan de ese sujeto que estuvo en la prisión de Katerpi, luego en la famosa fiesta de aniversario en Sailorn? - es escucho una voz. Todos se volvieron. Un sujeto con capa y lentes redondos aparecio. Cabello morado y facciones tranquilas. A su lado, aparecio un algo molesto Mawyin que parecía escoltarlo, así de Lina Saotome  
-Mithos Dragonetti a sus ordenes - musito el sujeto - líder del Quinto Elemento.  
-Ya hemos sabido de ustedes - musito Conchita - son parte de los Xel`Naga, una poderosa raza de guerreros, tan nivelados o más que los mismos Jedis.  
-Exactamente - sonrio Mithos.  
-Mithy - sonrio Lina - fue mi maestro antes de ser Jedi  
Todos se quedaron callados mientras Mithos tosia levemente apenado. El maestro Mawyin solto una risilla.  
-Erh, como me llama una de mis aprendices - sonrio ligeramente el chico - bueno, que mi presencia no los incomode  
-Siempre incomodas - musito por lo bajo el maestro Mawyin. Mithos emitio una sonrisa "tenebrosa" al maestro Jedi y bajo con los demás a la sala.  
-Veo que comentaban algo de Ryoga - murmuro Lina rompiendo algo el hielo.  
-En cierta forma - masculló el nameko sintiendo la presencia molesta del Xel´Naga - sobre lo que ha aprendido.  
-Mi aprendiz es un engreído de primera - musito Nemain - eso se ha demostrado. Parece que Deluxe no se queda atrás.  
-Esa frase que mencionaron - Asiant bajo el libro que leía - parece que significa que ellos dos solo se pueden enfrentar.  
-O los dos tienen el ego tan grande para pelear de tu a tú  
Se solto una risa general, a excepción de Asiant.  
-Yo no confiaría - musito el chico recargandose de nuevo en la pared - no lo han visto pelear a todo su nivel.  
-Vamos, Ryoga peleo con todo en Sailorn, porque no debería hacerlo?  
-Porque Deluxe no es la real amenaza de los Siths.  
-No me gustan las sorpresas - musito Mithos con cierta molestia - alguien más fuerte? He visto a Deluxe mientras veía hacia aca y es ciertamente poderoso, pero aun le falta nivel para alcanzarme.  
El maestro Mawyin solo movio la cabeza.  
-No confíes demasiado...lo único que sabemos es que este planeta va a ser invadido y que Ryoga uso técnicas Sith en Sailorn.  
-Veo que también se dio cuenta - sonrio Conchita.  
-Ryoga ha combinado técnicas de ambos lados y ha creado un estilo muy peligroso. Asiant?  
El chico asintio y camino al frente, saco un CD y lo coloco en la pantalla holografica del centro de la mesa.  
-Como ven - Asiant señalo las figuras de varios animales que aparecían - el poder Jedi se considera parte de un arte legendario, como el antiguo Kung-Fu que aun se usa en ciertas regiones de la República. El Kung-Fu se basa en el uso de varias poses de animales para atacar o defender. Esta el de la Serpiente, el Tigre, la Grulla, etc., pero existe la pose del "Dragón" que es el que reune a todos los anteriores.  
-Ya veo - El Señor Diego miro con detenimiento el holograma mientras la figura de un dragón aparecía - Es símbolo de sabiduría y poder.  
-Y Ryoga uso ese poder, así como Deluxe - Mawyin apago el visualizador - eso significa que su poder esta muy equilibrado, más sin embargo, no son los más fuertes.  
-Pero aun así, es algo inusitado - comento Cloud.  
-No entiendo - musito Lina - que tiene que ver el poder con el equilibrio?  
-Tal vez Ryoga te dijo alguna vez sobre el famoso "equilibrio de la vida" - respondio Nemain - esa frase la decía en broma, pero era su forma de decirme como vivía.  
-"Cuando estas en equilibrio, podrás ir de un lado a otro" - repitio la pelirroja.  
-Exacto, esa es la base de mi pupilo...  
-Je, de todas formas - Mithos se levanto - tendrá él o Deluxe que enfrentarse a 5 poderosos Xel`Naga.  
-Más mis 12 padawans - asintio el maestro Mawyin.  
-Sin contar con los aliados que tenemos - musito Cloud. Sin embargo, Asiant no compartía esa confianza. Entonces noto la misma mirada en su tutor...  
-Ryoga no es el más fuerte, nos esta preparando para alguien más poderoso, mucho más... - penso...

Cámara del Rey...  
Luego de un día de espera, al fin, la Senadora sunrider, representante de la República, el maestro Soullard, representante del Consejo Jedi, Opal Ice, doncella real e imagen del pueblo de Endor; el príncipe Golcher, mediador del conflicto; Lawreden, líder de los Elfos Dragón; Darius, representante de los Xel´Naga, otro mediador del conflicto; Lillian Geminis, comandante de la Real Fuerza Espacial de Endor, así Josel Mezag, piloto oficial de Thanatos y Cybershadow, como testigos, estaban en la última negociación para poner fin a la guerra civil que el rey había establecido con los Elfos dragón desde hace 20 años.  
-No, no dare la paz, a cambio del comercio equitativo, nosotros trajimos la paz y prosperidad a Endor, no ustedes!  
Sin embargo, el rey había azotado con fiereza la mesa donde los representantes estaban sentados. Se puso ver el geto de desconfianza de Opal. Esto no iba por buen camino...  
-Entiende padre, los elfos y los endorianos, somos una sim..  
-A callar Gabriel! Lo único que has hecho, es sembrar la discordia entre las partes, y sabes que no habrá paz..ellos solo quieren destruírnos.  
Lawreden, escuchaba pacientemente las palabras hirientes del rey, pero se mantenía cruzada de brazos, mientras el rey vociferaba cosas e incoherencias contra los Elfos Dragón. Mientras, Julian Soullard recordaba lo que había aprendido de la tribu más antigua del planeta.  
Endor era un planeta de color verduzco, que oscilaba alrededor de un sistema, llamado Ontario, que estaba relativamente cercano al sistema de Coruscant, donde el centro de la Galaxia, 0-0-0, Pergamino, se alzaba como el core de la República. Endor fue uno de los primeros planetas colonizados hace 20,000 años cuando se desarrollo el famoso hyperimpulsor, que permitio el acercamiento entre los planetas de la República y su expansión. Los primeros pobladores, llegaron a Endor hace 19,000 años y tomaron posesión de estas tierras, y advirtieron que una raza, los Elfos, ya dominaban el planeta. De pies más ligeros, de mentalidad más abierta a la diversión y a la guerra, más pequeños que los humanos, estos ya eran los primeros Endorianos. Los nuevos, al principio, pacíficaron con ellos y establecieron un trueque beneficioso entre ellos, especialmente con la ayuda de los nacientes Caballeros Jedis, en especial, uno, el maestro Akiyoshi Hongo. Esta paz duro por alrededor de 18,000 años, cuando una familia, aprovechando el caos causado por las guerras del Sith, los Golcher, tomaron posesión del planeta y fundaron una dinastía, que no solo buscaba el comercio de "taurus", un poderoso material que junto con los Cristales "W" del planeta Céfiro, son la fuente de energía primaria para cierto nivel de escudos y blasters. Por lo tanto, Endor paso a ser una nación netamente militarizada, y chocando con los intereses de los Elfos, que finalmente provoco una tensión y una guerra civil de 1000 años, que se ha recrudecido en los últimos, por causa del Rey Sik Golcher...  
-Esto no va nada bien - penso el maestro Soullard - si no logramos una unificación, el Sith podrá tomar ventaja de esto...  
Afuera del recinto de juntas, Patricia Cruz, Pokemex y OThni esperaban pacientemente el resultado.  
-Esto va a tardar - la sacerdotiza se sento en una banca - llevan 3 horas y solo se oyen gritos.  
Pokemex asintió mientras OThni miraba con detenimiento las puertas.  
-Esto va mal, lo se...  
-OThni!  
El chico temblo al escuchar esa voz. Antes de que reaccionara, Kid llego por detrás y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
-Malo! - le sonrió - dijiste que ibas a llevarme a la plaza comercial con Sam y las demás chicas.  
-Eh? cuando?  
-Sí, vamos, aun tenemos tiempo.  
-Plaza Comercial? - Pokemex le salio una gota de sudor - no les parece algo frívolo con lo que estamos viviendo?  
-No, porque estamos aburridos, además, la idea fue de Caemy - asintio la chica tomando al pobre OThni del cuello - vamos, se hace tarde.  
OThni trato de pedir auxilio, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando ya se encontraba lejos del Jedi y la sacerdotiza que estaban desconcertados...

Espacio exterior...  
Un carguero, del planeta Céfiro, transportaba los famosos minerales "W", que son extraídos del Castillo del Cielo, y que forman parte del arsenal de las naves de combate Endorianos, llamada "Arwing 18" o "A-18", recordando en diseño a los antiguos cazas, como el F-22 o V-8.  
Una joven, de cabellos castaños, lentes y vestido verde, vigilaba la compuerta con cierto aburrimiento. Era Fuu Liss, una hechicera del mismo planeta, que tenía por obligación de vigilar el cargamento, no solo por su valor económico, sino por que los cristales son tan inestables, que con un golpe, pueden explotar en miles de pedazos, y solo una hechicera es capaz de mantenerlos bajo control...  
-Esto es muy tedioso, como fueron capaces de mandarme a un viaje así...  
-Cómoda señorita Liss? - se escucho desde la cabina. Fuu asintió.  
-Sí Cat, no te preocupes...  
El "Gato" o como le decían, "Cat", era el piloto del crucero que transportaba los cristales. Experto artillero, en un tiempo, había sido un mercenario como el citado Cybershadow, pero renuncio cuando vio que el negocio se había puesto peligroso con la entrada de los Jabbas y de los Toydarianos del planeta Urania...ahora se encargaba de vigilar encargos valiosos, como los cristales "W".  
-No hay acción - musito Fuu tocando la caja de seguridad que contenía los cristales.  
-En este sector, no hay mucha, pero a veces, ocurren atracos como...  
Un ruido seco hizo que los dos se callaran. Entonces comenzo a sonar la alarma.  
-Hable demasiado pronto - Cat tomo la palanca de control - sujetese señorita!  
Fuu asintió, pero en lugar de tomar asiento y colocarse el cinturón, tomo unos binoculares de amplio espectro y se asomo por una de las escotillas. Una nave, crucero regular, se acercaba a ellos disparando sin misericordia. A pesar de la gravedad, mantuvo una tranquilidad increíble..  
-Espero no se atrevan a entrar, o tendre que detenerlos.  
Entonces se escucho un golpe más. Cat maldijo y salió de la cabina con su rifle de positrones en mano.  
-Nos han atracado, preparese  
-Esta bien, cuídare los cristales - Fuu se arrincono junto a la caja y entonces, la escotilla de salida, volo en pedazos. Ambos temían que salieran disparados, pero entonces, se vio un tunel que comunicaba ambas naves. Un sujeto, con sable en mano derecha y ropas de pirata, emergio sigilosamente, con el blaster en la zurda. Cat noto su lado y se levanto para disparar, sin embargo, disparo muy de prisa y el pirata pareció notarlo. Con un movimiento rápido de su sable, desvió el rayo hacia Cat y este cayo paralizado.  
-No más trucos, soy F5 - exclamo y reclamo esta nave en nombre mio!  
Fuu cerro los puños, aun escondida en el rincón  
-Eso lo veremos - se levanto y se lanzo contra F5...

Dagobah...  
-¡No!  
Un golpe seco del maestro Yoda hizo que Ryoga se cayera de la base donde estaba entrenando. Apenas alcanzo a gritar cuando azoto como res sobre un manglar lleno de agua pantanosa.  
-Argh! - se sujeto el susodicho la cabeza adolorido - ¿Ahora que hice?  
-Miralo por tí mismo - Yoda señalo el agua. Ryoga se volvio y vio con horror como le salían orejas de gato de la cabeza, mientras su nariz se había partido en dos, típico de los felinos.  
-Miau! Digo, ¿Que rayos me paso?  
-Es el efecto de entrenar bajo la energía natural.  
-¿Como?  
-Terminar debes esperar. Explicarte lo haré: Absorber la energía natural mediante la Fuerza significa la habilidad de hacer "uno" con la misma Fuerza. Ser parte de ella misma. Generalmente la mayoría de los Jedis la "emplean" y dejan que pase por ella, pero solo por leves momentos - Yoda se detuvo - sin embargo, dejan pasar la energía que igual se adquiere de las plantas, animales y demás cosas. Es como un circuito, una carretera. Y para eso, tienes que estar quieto.  
-¿Quieto?  
-Cuando ceses el flujo de tus instintos y te armonices con la Fuerza, sin pelear con ella, esta fluirá como un río.  
-Eso me parece fácil, sin embargo, no se supone que es un arte tanto de ataque como de defensa?  
-Lo es. Pero primero debes estar quieto. Para adqurir sabiduría, primero debes esperar. Cosa que un mocoso como tú, le falta.  
Ryoga hizo una mueca y miro como los rasgos de gato habían desaparecido.  
-Vuelve a intentarlo jovenzuelo - Yoda sonrio - sino lo haces bien, sino equilibrás tu energía con la de la naturaleza y de la Fuerza, las dos últimas podrán ganarte y entonces...  
-Lo sé. Me volveré mi animal totem...  
-O morirás... - sentencio el maestro. Ryoga suspiro, mientras volvía a tomar posición de loto y se sentaba frente al manglar.

Subseven...  
_-"Realmente crees hacer lo correcto?"_  
Eagle miro con gesto solitario un holograma que proyectaba la imagen de una joven de cabellos azules mientras suspiraba...  
-Amy, te fuiste muy pronto - alzo la mano como queriendo tocar el holograma. Entonces se oyen unos toques. Eagle se apresura a apagar el holograma. Una figura entra caminando quedamente...  
-Daisy?  
La chica pone un gesto ligero de enojo, pero se contiene y solo sonrie ligeramente.  
-No cambias en nada David, en nada - la compuerta se cerro. La chica noto la botella en la mesita de centro. Sin decir más, tomo asiento en la otra silla de la mesa y tomo uno de los vasos. David le sirvio medio vaso...  
-No es alcohol, verdad?  
-No, en realidad, es "rupir".  
-Veo que dejaste el vicio rapido - Daga le dio un sorbo a su vaso.  
-No vale la pena emborracharse por recuerdos del pasado...o causas pérdidas.  
Daga asintio..  
-Estas listo para pelear?  
-Listo para pelear sí, pero no se por cual bando.  
-A diferencia tuya, nací como Sith, tu mismo me entrenaste.  
-Craso error, hubieras sido una poderosa Jedi.  
-Ese no era mi camino - Daga bebio un trago el resto del rupir - pero el tuyo, tu tienes que decidirlo  
Daga se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.  
-Siempre te apoyare, como amigo, pero si eliges volver a la luz, combatire contigo, como si fueramos mi peor enemigo.  
-Que consuelo - sonrio Eagle. Daga contesto con el mismo gesto y salio...

Espacio exterior, nave Triunfo...  
Kali, Sur, Che-Che y Adriana miraban con cara de disgusto como Buffy los examinaba. Shampoo estaba detrás, sin decir nada al respecto...  
-Kali, nos volvemos a ver...  
La mencionada miro a la comandante con ojos desafíantes. Buffy le devolvio la mirada.  
-La chica rectitud que hace en estos lares?  
Buffy se acerco y sonrio sadicamente.  
-Detener a una apostadora como tu  
-A diferencia de Scarlet, estoy limpia, no puedes probar nada y la Diosa de Fuego es totalmente operable y de forma legal.  
-Eso veremos, ahora mi gente esta revisando tu nave.  
-Siempre te ha gustado tener el poder, cierto?  
-Será mejor que calmen sus ánimos chicas - Shampoo al fin hablo. Buffy y Kali se miraron una última vez y se volvieron con cierto enojo. Sur se adelanto.  
-Mi señora no quiso ser disciplicente, perdonen.  
-Sur, no me llames señora y no pidas perdón por mí  
-Deberías aprender de tu amiga - sonrio Buffy. Kali levanto el puño y se acerco a la comandante, pero Adriana previo el movimiento y se interpuso.  
-Calmen damas, mejor platiquemos la situación.  
-De que hablas - pregunto Shampoo - Caballero Jedi?  
-Todas...  
-Ejem - mascullo Che-Che  
-Digo, todas y el chico, queremos ir a Endor, porque tenemos algo importante que hacer, especialmente, contra los Siths, o me equivoco?  
-Así es - musito Buffy.  
-Entonces, vayamos al planeta, como un Crucero único, es la mejor forma de llegar...  
-Dices de una hacer una alianza? - pregunto Kali - estas demente?  
-No, pero la necesitamos...los Siths van a atacar ese planeta.  
-Los Siths? - Buffy se acerco.  
-Recibí informes del Consejo. Uno de los Siths confirmo el ataque...  
-Entonces no hay tiempo - Shampoo se levanto - será mejor que dejen de discutir y se muevan!  
Buffy y Kali asintieron no sin antes dirigirse una mirada asesina. Adriana solto un suspiro.  
-Todos si que estan locos - se dijo - pero mira, yo en esta misión...  
-No te preocupes - Sur sonrió - como dice el dicho: "quien es el loco más grande, el que guia o quienes lo siguen?"

Subseven..  
Deluxe salto un par de androides y luego con una marometra, atraveso otros dos con su sable. Antes de que el resto respondiera, saco una p-99 de su bolsillo e hizo sendos disparos en cada androide, destruyendolos. Con el sable y pistola en mano, corrio a gran velocidad por una avenida de lo que era un calle suburbana de Pergamino. 3 Androides le salieron al paso y dispararon, pero Deluxe sonrio y giro sobre su eje, lanzando el sable y la pistola hacia arriba. Esto desconcerto a los androides, lo que aprovecho Deluxe para romper dos a base de la Fuerza y finalmente al tercero, fulminarlo con una descarga de energía, cayendo al suelo derruido. Pero cuando cayo su pistola, hizo 3 disparos a su derecha sin voltear. Varios androides fueron fulminados. El Lord tomo su sable y con un movimiento en "U", se deshizo de 3 ametralladoras de suelo y con el aire en proceso, destruyo varias minas delanteras.  
-Listo! - Deluxe guardo su pistola con rapidez y su sable. El escenario se desintegro dejando ver una cámara reducida.  
-Felicidades señor - se oyo la voz de la computadora - nuevamente record perfecto!  
-Gracias - el chico camino hacia una de las compuertas donde había una toalla y agua - desconecta gravedad 10G.  
Un ruido siseante dejo de emitirse. Deluxe suspiro y se sento en la esquina del cuarto, mientras tomaba algo de agua y se secaba el sudor. Entonces, se escucharon unos toques y la compuerta se abrio. Era Darth Kandra.  
-Karen - musito el chico. Ella asintio y se acerco a el, con intenciones algo "directas", pero el chico la rehuyo.  
-Que haces?  
-Sabes bien lo que quiero - le sonrió seductoramente, pero el chico, con algo de fuerza, la repelio y se levanto. Kandra puso una mueca de disgusto.  
-Acaso eres un maldito robot? - le dijo furiosa. Deluxe se volvio.  
-No, solo que no me gustan esas tonterías, ya lo dije.  
-Mira cretino, se que lo que pasa entre Gok y tú, no me engañas!  
Deluxe frunció el cejo.  
-De que rayos hablas?  
-Todos saben que... - Kandra se detuvo cuando vio a Deluxe acercarse y mirarle en forma asesina.  
-No vuelvas a decir estupideces, has entendido? Yo no tengo nada que ver con cursílerias con ella ni con nadie...dejame de fastidiar o la siguiente vez - Deluxe señalo la frente de Kandra con la pistola - te mato  
La chica trago saliva, mientras el chico se daba vuelta.  
-Serías capaz de eso?  
Deluxe se detuvo, se dio vuelta y disparo. Kandra cayo herida sujetandose el brazo derecho, donde brotaba un hilillo de sangre.  
-La siguiente vez, no fallare a propósito - dijo en tono seco. La Sith lo miro con odio mientras dejaba la holocámara.  
Vika y Kam miraban los archivos conseguidos mediante piratería de la batalla de Sailorn.  
-Deluxe y Ryoga tienen un estilo muy similar de pelea, los dos se basan más en aprender, que en atacar o defenderse.  
-Sin embargo, sus caracteres son totalmente distintos. Son los dos lados de una moneda - Kam se recargo en la silla - son el bueno y el malo de esta guerra.  
-Sin embargo, sus formas de ser son casí identicas...son como las dos partes de Iván  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Iván era un sujeto que era muy recto en su forma de ser, pero emocionalmente, se dejaba llevar como Deluxe. Parece que sus dos tataranietos heredaron ese rasgo.  
-Como podría ayudarnos eso?  
-Tal vez en el fondo, ambos sean iguales, solo que uno muestra lo que el otro no enseña...  
-Eso sería peligroso... - Kam se enderezo.  
-Sí, esta ocurriendo lo mismo que hace mil años. En ese entonces, dos hermanos, Kyo y Alec iniciaron las guerras del Sith...  
-La vida es un patrón cíclico, entonces, la clave para el futuro esta en el pasado.  
-Eso parece...  
-Investigando la clave de todo, cierto?  
Ambas chicas se volvieron. Gok aparecio cerrando la puerta  
-Bien señoritas, es hora de que me hablen del ID4 y de las profecías que han sacado.  
Vika sonrio  
-Entonces, planeas unirte a...  
-Yo no me uno a nadie, no me involucres en esto, solo quiero saber que es lo correcto o no, así que hablemos - le interrumpio la Sith.  
La fantasma asintió sin peros. Kam sonrio y le señalo un asiento.  
-Bien, comencemos con las profecías...

Espacio exterior...Crucero de Céfiro  
-Viento de defensa! - Fuu levanto su mano creando una corriente de magia defensiva que la protegio de los disparos de blaster de F5. Este retrocedio mirando a la hechicera.  
-Solo esta defendiendose - penso - tal vez esta midiendo mis habilidades.  
-No me gusta pelear - exclamo Fuu - así que mejor ríndete, no tienes oportunidad contra mí  
-Eso lo veremos - el chico levanto la mano y uso la Fuerza. Fuu trato de defenderse, pero fue mandada a volar lejos contra la compuerta del piloto.  
-Lo siento, pero tus hechizos no sirven contra la Fuerza.  
Sin embargo, al tratar de moverse, noto que una corriente de aire verdoso recorría sus piernas y lo tenía inmovilizado.  
-Que rayos! - mascullo. Fuu se levanto adolorida  
-No lance mi magia por nada, ahora estas atrapado.  
-Señor! - entonces Bra aparecio de la nada y golpeo a Fuu antes de que reaccionara. Luego fue donde estaba F5 y al introducir la mano, con un poderoso apretón, rompio la magia de Fuu.  
-Vamonos señor, esto es peligroso!  
F5 parecio ignorar a Bra y se adelanto hacia la cabina donde estaban los cristales W, pero no vio cuando la hechicera volvio a aparecer frente a él.  
-Parece que no te rindes.  
Fuu sonrió, pero entonces noto que Bra se interpuso.  
-Vamos señor, no la entretengo, usted vaya por los cristales.  
F5 asintio y salio por la tangente mientras Fuu miraba a la androide.  
-Veo que proteges mucho a tu amo - Fuu elevo la mano preparando un hechizo.  
-A él le debo estar con vida, así que mi vida esta a él.  
-No quiero hacerte daño, mejor retírate.  
Bra sonrio y se lanzo al ataque. Fuu reacciono evitando los golpes con habilidad y contratacando con "pulsos" de magia, pero Bra parecía anticiparlos de antemano y contesto con sendos puñetazos. Entre tanto, F5 llego a la cámara donde estaban los cristales, los cuales se encontraban en un recipiente de contención especial, que los mantenía fríos para evitar alguna explosión.  
-Perfecto! - sonrio - botín a la vista, jeje...

Sailorn...  
-Que vayamos a Endor su majestad? - Cherry miro sorprendida a la princesa de Sailorn.  
-Sí Cherry, irás con Antares, si es cierto lo de Vegemoon, tienes que intervenir, de una u otra forma para salvarla, es tu hermana, cierto?  
-Así es, pero..si esta como pienso, será un peligro andante. Es muy fuerte y más, cuando esta en ese estado.  
-Entonces, tu puedes detenerla.  
Cherry asintio mordiendose el labio. Esto no sería nada fácil, pero entonces, vio que una chica de pelo corto y rubia aparecio.  
-Antares? - Cherry abrio los ojos sorprendida. La joven asintió - porque te...  
-Vamos, también tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien - exclamo la chica con seriedad - especialmente con cierto chico...

Endor...  
Hali Kali se paseaba nervioso por los pasillos del palacio. La reunión seguía en proceso y no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar al veredicto. Entonces, sintio una presencia extraña..  
-Ese ki - musito levemente. Una sombra aparecio frente a él a gran velocidad.  
-Alto allí! - Hali desenfundo su sable, pero la sombra fue más rápida y de una patada, lo despojo del arma, pero para sorpresa del ataque, Hali dio un giro de 90% hacia un lado y atrajo el arma con la Fuerza. Ya activada, se quedo en posición de defensa. El agresor parecio desconcertada con la pose.  
-Un Jedi jamás se deja llevar por la ira o por la furia de la pelea, sino armoniza y antagoniza el poder del rival durante ella - musito en tono tranquilo.  
-No cabe duda - la voz de una chica surgio del sujeto - en verdad eres un maestro Jedi.  
Hali frunció el cejo y la atacante se quito el "pasamontañas".  
-¡Kaneko!  
-Sorprendido querido Hali? - le guiño el ojo coquetamente la joven. El maestro Jedi se sonrojo, pero rapidamente recupero la compostura.  
-Que haces aquí?  
-Bueno, vine a visitarte, pero también a involucrarme en la batalla  
-Gracias, pero te dije que esto iba a ser peligroso..y mi nieta? - pregunto algo molesto Hali. Kaneko solto una risita.  
-Bueno, como no estaba segura con la misión de los Jedis, no quiso acompañar al abuelo. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella y me vine a ayudarte.  
-De seguro se enojara  
-Vamos, en realidad - Kaneko se sento en el marco de una ventana - ella quería pelear tanto como yo, pero es demasiado orgullosa para decirlo. Debe venir en camino.  
Hali se coloco a su lado y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.  
-Gracias de nuevo - se sento mirandola tiernamente. Kaneko se sonrojo.  
-Maestro, ya dejese de miradas patéticas y besela  
Ambos se levantaron sonrojados cuando Krono aparecio frente a ellos. Hali miro a su padawan bastante molestado, pero el Jedi no parecio tomarle atención.  
-Gusto en verte de nuevo y veo que - señalo su frente con la cicatriz - te hirieron.  
-Sí, que le vamos a hacer - el rostro de Krono parecio distante, pero recobro su sonrisa - bueno, los dejo solos, tengo cosas que hacer - se volvio y camino unos 3 metros, cuando se detuvo de nueva cuenta - maestro, tengo algo que...  
Pero cuando Krono se volvio, vio a los dos tortolos besandose. El padawan solo sonrio.  
-Sí, sera mejor que los deje solos - sonrio dandose la vuelta...

-Fire ball! - Lina lanzo varios ataques más sobre la cubierta de energía de Mithos.  
-Vamos, te falta energía - musito el Xel`Naga.  
Lina fruncio el cejo y sonrio mientras una enorme cantidad de energía se formaba en su puño  
-Algo como esto..Mithy? - sonrio la chica mientras soltaba el poder - Dragon Slave!  
Mithos puso gesto de sorpresa y segundos después, salía corriendo con la parte baja de su traje quemandose ante la risa de la joven, mientras Darius trataba de echarle agua con un garrafón. El maestro Mawyin solo movio la cabeza y suspiro.  
-Veo que conoces a Mithos maestro - musito Hukarovi.  
-Je, y bastante - dijo en cierto tono - hace mucho tiempo, cuando era joven.  
-Habla como si hubiera vivido mucho tiempo.  
El maestro sonrio mientras se escuchaba un grito. Se volvieron y vieron a Asiant pelear a gran velocidad con el nameko Diego, que parecía anticipar cada movimiento del pequeño.  
-Ese chico pelea bastante bien  
-Sí, pero se supone que no debería ser entrenado - Hukarovi miro con cierto enojo a su maestro.  
-Ellos específicaron que no fuera Jedi, pero tambien tiene aptitudes para pelear.  
-Es casí como enseñarle...su percepción con la Fuerza ha aumentado.  
-No tiene nada de malo...el chico merece una oportunidad.  
-Lo sé también maestro, pero...y si resulta ser algo peor de lo que pensabamos?  
-Eso lo sabremos con su debido tiempo Hukarovi, y también depende de nosotros... - el maestro finalizo la platica

_"Has bailado con el diablo por la noche, bajo la pálida luz de la luna"_  
-Nooooo! - Panty grito mientras se levantaba de la cama. Respiraba con dificultad, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Se había sentido algo cansada luego de un rato de entrenamiento y había decidido tomar una siesta, pero...  
-Ese tipo..otra vez no - se dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba el sol ponerse en el horizonte através de la ventana - necesito caminar...  
Se calzo las botas y tomo su túnica Jedi. Entonces, se oyo como tocaban a la puerta.  
-Pasen...  
-Panty - era Chrono - vamos a ir al centro Comercial, no quieres...  
-No, no gracias - dijo en tono seco la Jedi - ahora no puedo.  
-Pero será divertido - sonrio el samurai - además, te ayudará a quitarte el estres que tienes.  
-Estres?  
-Sí, te he visto algo decaída estos días, desde la batalla de Sailorn.  
-Te dije que estoy bien - Panty parecio molestarse con el comentario - así que no supongas algo que no es cierto.  
Chrono no dijo nada, pero con esto, se había delatado. Panty tomo su sable y paso a lado de él sin decirle nada más. Chrono solo la vio alejarse por el pasillo...  
-Chrono! - era Caemy al otro lado del pasillo - vamos, se hace tarde!  
-Eh..no - exclamo - luego ire, tengo algo que hacer...disculpa!  
Caemy fruncio el cejo mientras veía alejarse al chico en dirección contraria.

Josel se encontraba en lo alto del Crucero Thanatos, contemplando el atardecer. La puesta de Sol era muy diferente a la de Urania, pero le parecía deprimente...especialmente, porque le recordaba los viejos tiempos en Urania...cuando bajo ese mismo paisaje, llegaba a casa y charlaba con Haruka...  
-Haruka - se dijo para sí mismo mientras se recostaba sobre la superficie de la nave.  
-Cuando se pierde a alguien, es bueno recordarlo, pero no tanto  
Josel vio como Lilian Geminis aparecía. Este puso gesto de molestia. Aun estaba en rencilla con la líder del escuadrón CLAMP, que le había puesto en rídiculo.  
-Vamos, que sabes de eso?  
-He pérdido amigos y compañeros en batallas... - exclamo Lillian - demasiados.  
-Sí, lo sé, para una piloto, perder un amigo, es algo de todos los días, pero perder algo que realmente te importe.  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-No puedes explicarme lo que siento.  
Geminis se molesto con el comentario.  
-Tratas de decir que no se nada?  
-No digo eso - Josel se levanto - pero para decirlo de esa forma, realmente no sabes...porque no has perdido algo realmente valioso  
-Sí lo he perdido.  
-No - Josel se dirigio a la compuerta superior para entrar a la nave - solo reflexiona y verás que no es cierto.  
Josel se introdujo a la nave, mientras Lillian miraba el inocente, tratando de razonar las palabras de Josel.  
-Algo realmente importante? - la chica elevo la vista - que podría ser?  
Entonces, vio 3 naves Arwing pasar encima de ella para dar una vuelta de reconocimiento al castillo...

Outworld...  
White Angel miraba los acontecimientos en el mundo con cierta preocupación.  
-Esto se esta saliendo de control... - murmuro en tono pesimista.  
-Tranquila, no pasara nada  
Danyliz se volvio hacia una joven de cabellos morados y que portaba un cetro dorado en sus manos, vistiendo tunicas blancas.  
-Lady Palas - musito la joven. Lady Palas era la guardiana del Tiempo, contrario a Danyliz que era la guardiana del Otro Mundo.  
-No tiens que asustarte - sonrio la guardiana - aun no llega lo peor.  
-Vaya, que optimista - dijo con sarcasmo White - entiende que esto no esta bien.  
-Lo sé, no tienes que repetirmelo - miro el reflejo del mundo Vivo en una especie de placa - esos dos no debieron pasar la sagrada puerta de la cuarta dimensión.  
-Sí, solo han alterado el orden de esta dimensión..si esto continua, puede haber cosas que jamás hubiesemos soñado.  
-Y ellos lo saben, especialmente ese chico rubio. Es como si supiese que estar allí, fuese algo distinto.  
-No te entiendo.  
-Cada cosa tiene su orden en el universo, pero si ese orden es alterado, tambien la línea sera alterada. Por ejemplo, Goku-chan debía haber muerto hace 5 años, en esa explosión con Deluxe; Fuu Liss jamás salía de su planeta natal; Mamoru no debía haber muerto...  
-Hablan de mí? - la fantasmal figura aparecio. Ambas guardianas asintieron.  
-Sí, así Lina Saotome debio haber nacido 10 años a partir de este presente, Hukarovi no tenía un gemelo...  
-Entonces, las líneas ya han sido alteradas...previendo este cambio de espacio y tiempo.  
-Así es, ahora no sabemos que rayos va a pasar.  
-Ya veo - White miro al otro chico - aunque ese Yovran, es muy apuesto - se sonrojo. Palas movio la cabeza.  
-Le dire al maestro Katsura.  
-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo y no voy a ir trás de él...Palas, jamás te ha gustado un chico?  
-Gustarme? Para nada! Sabes que eso no esta en mi camino.  
-Pues con lo alterado que ahora esta el tiempo, cualquier cosa podría pasar.  
-Eso lo dudo - finalizo Lady Palas con tono severo...

Planeta Lionos...  
-Atchis! - un joven de cabello castaño y traje blanco y azul estornudo mientras Scarlet y Óscar lo miraban.  
-Vamos, necesitamos alguien acreditado oficialmente para entrar a Endor.  
-Sí, es de extrema urgencia - musito Scarlet. El joven los miro con ojos raros y luego se recosto en su silla móvil.  
-Raymundo Zakuragi jamás hace ese tipo de tratos...aunque - el chico miro a Scarlet con intenciones algo "oscuras" - podríamos...  
Pero Scarlet ya tenía un blaster en su frente.  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso.  
-Glup, esta bien - trago saliva Zakuragi. Óscar solo suspiro.  
-Y bien?  
-Bueno, podría ser...además, hace rato que no voy a Endor...y con que me pagaran?  
Óscar saco una moneda. Zakuragi penso que estaban jugando, pero al ver lo que era, casí salta.  
-Una moneda de platinum! Tiene más de estas?  
-Claro que sí - sonrio la apostadora - solo llevanos.  
-Es un trato - Zakuragi estrecho las manos de ambos - será un placer llevarlos!  
Mientras el chico contemplaba la moneda, Scarlet y Óscar conferenciaron en voz baja.  
-Fue buena idea ganar esa moneda en las apuestas.  
-Sí, y lo mejor será cuando nos lleve.  
-Perfecto, llegaremos pronto a Endor.  
-Eh, no tan rápido  
-Porque?  
-Primero tenemos que ir a Endor por dos cosas - sonrio maléficamente Scarlet - vas bien, por dos personas

_JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
Ame ni utarenagara  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
karadajuu de tsutaetai yo  
TONIGHT!  
Nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
Furueteru yubisaki wa nani wo motomesama you no?  
Togiretogirete mo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
Sameta furisuru koto de otona ni nante narenai  
Anata no manazashi mamoritai  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite  
* JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
Nani mo osorenaide  
Kanjiaeru tashikana ima dare nimo ubaenaikara  
JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
Ame ni utarenagara  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
karadajuu de tsutaetai yo  
TONIGHT_

Akiko escuchaba emocionada una canción que estaba en la radio del planeta Endor, mientras reparaba el Steel Heart II dentro del Thanatos. Una figura aparecio en el hangar.  
-Veo que al fin vienes a hablar - sonrio. Conchita se detuvo y asintio mientras se sentaba en una caja de herramientas a lado de Akiko.  
-Creo que debes aceptarlo, es un buen chico  
-Y si me equivoco?  
-Jamás lo sabremos, por eso así es el amor.  
-Amor? - Nemain se ruborizo. Akiko sonrio al ver el gesto.  
-Sí, eso es amor...  
-Se supone que para un Jedi no existe ninguna emoción.  
-El amor no es solo una emoción, es también el compañerismo y la amistad que hay entre dos personas. El amor no solo se compone de un deseo hormonal de andarse besando y abrazando todo el tiempo, sino también de la amistad que hay entre una pareja y su comunicación. No es solo un detalle, lo es todo.  
-Y como saber si estoy en lo correcto?  
-Pues en mi opinión, Cloud y tu forman una bonita pareja, eso no lo dudes...son buenos amigos, discuten a cada rato, se entienden a un modo que los demás jamás entenderán.  
-Hmm - Conchita se sonrojo al recordar las largas platicas que habían tenido luego de lo de Ryoga - sí, tienes razón.  
-Pero no me hagas caso a mí, sino a lo que sientes, a lo que eres...recuerdas el dicho de tu religión..."Siente, no pienses, usa tus instintos...".  
Conchita sonrio y miro a Akiko que le guiñaba un ojo.  
-Jamás dudes, hazlo...  
-Y si todo va mal?  
-Al menos tienes que saberlo, no quedarte parada viendo...es lo peor que puedes hacer...el amor no espera si uno no decide rápido...  
Nemain se quedo meditando, mientras la canción llegaba a su fin...

Fin del Capítulo


	45. Chapter 45

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XLVI**

**OJOS MISTICOS**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

Endor..  
Gohan miraba a Escaflowne, mientras terminaba de limpiarlo. Una sombra de duda llego a su mente, nuevamente. Su melech había resultado fuerte, pero ahora, al ver lo que había pasado en Sailorn, no confiaba tanto ya...había sido derrotado y por un EVA y un Gundam, se supone, unidades inferiores al Melech, ya que a diferencia de los otros, la habilidad del piloto lo era todo...sin embargo, Gohan en realidad, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.  
-Bonito robot - una joven aparecio. Se volvio y era una chica de cabellos rojos, vestida de una manera oriental, como una odelisca, pero con el clasico traje Jedi encima, consistente en una capa y capucha castaña rojiza.  
-Mande?  
-Ah, soy Makoto Himmel - le sonrio la chica coquetamente - Jedi padawan, a tu servicio.  
-Un Jedi? - pregunto Gohan por inercia. La joven asintio y de un salto, subio a lo que eran los brazos de Escaflowne.  
-Es un Melech, hecho en el planeta Hispano...cerca del planeta Malagaste, en el sistema del mismo nombre.  
-Así es, los habitantes de Hispano, fueron los creadores originales del Melech, en especial, este, pero lamentablemnete, no es original. Casí el 80% son materiales de Hispano, pero yo arme y diseñe este robot, en base a planos originales. En cierta forma, es una amalgama de dos eras distintas.  
-Ya veo - Makoto seguía inspeccionandolo - pero porque peleas en esta guerra?  
-Porque quiero ver si este Gaimelech es capaz de pelear en una guerra moderna, de ser el mejor.  
Makoto asintio y observo el anterior, cuando vio algo que hizo que abriera los ojos.  
-Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - grito. Gohan sorprendido, salto hacia la cabina, cuando antes de que dijera algo, Makoto lo sujeto y comenzo a golpearlo.  
-Un ratón! Un ratón! - la Jedi sujetaba al pobre chico azotandolo de un lado a otro. Entonces, el roedor salto de la cabina y del melech, alejandose rapidamente. Makoto siguio gritando y vapuleando a Gohan, cuando se tranquilizo de repente y suspiro.  
-Que susto - exclamo. Entonces noto como Gohan estaba seminoqueado con un gesto de X_X a lado - auch! tengo que controlarme...y en serio -_-  
Entonces Makoto se quedo callada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente...  
-Que diablos es ese ki? - se pregunto mientras una enorme presencia parecía aparecer, pero luego desaparecer en un instante...

Entre tanto, en las afueras del Castillo, la noche ya caía sobre el planeta y una brisa nocturna se hacía presente en los enormes bosques  
-Que frío - Yovran salio del automovil mientras apagaba una computadora que poseía y se ponía una chaqueta - me pregunto donde estara Zel?  
Miro los altos secoyas que dominaban el panorama, cuando una figura aparecio en un instante y volvio a aparecer. Moviendose a gran velocidad y apoyandose en los troncos, parecía ser una especie de relámpago, mientras giraba una especie de dagas, haciendo movimientos de defensa y ataque clasicamente chinos. Yovran no dijo nada y entonces tomo algo de su chaqueta y lo lanzo hacia arriba. Al instante, varias rebanadas de tomate cayeron al suelo.  
-Vaya, deberías trabajar en un restaurant - sonrio el chico. Zel aparecio frente a Yovran y luego de suspirar, guardo sus dos dagas en su cinturón.  
-Muy gracioso - dijo secamente Zel - pero debo admitir que me sirvio para entrenar.  
-Como se llama ese estilo de pelear, no te lo había visto  
-Se llama "Xhanroang"  
-Lobo o "Shaoran", cierto?  
Zel asintio mientras miraba hacia las copas de los gigantescos árboles.  
-Mi padre me enseño a pelear...antes de que se marchara...luego mi madre lo perfecciono con sus técnicas Jedi  
-Sabes que no arreglaremos nada en nuestro tiempo, estamos ya condenados.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero no debe ocurrir lo mismo aquí, muchas cosas son ya distintas.  
-Y ese es un grave error, no podemos...  
-Ya estamos aquí, no hay otra...  
-En eso tienes razón, he visto al menos 478 anomalías en esta línea...son demasiadas para una simple presencia.  
-Y serán más...ya no hay marcha atrás.  
-Pelear?  
-Creo que no solo eso - Zel se quito el mechón de pelo rubio que ocultaba su ojo derecho, pero debido a la oscuridad que ya reinaba, no logro distinguirse la silueta de la cara - esa chica te intereso.  
Yovran no dijo nada y simplemente miro su reflejo en la ventanilla del coche.  
-Me recordo a alguien...  
-Sí, es muy parecida, demasiado...  
-Será su descendiente?  
-Pues por el parecido físico, puede ser..o una total coincidencia.  
Yovran no contesto y saco una mochila de dormir.  
-Será mejor prepararnos para la noche.  
Zel asintio seriamente. El asunto estaba dado por dicho...

Sailorn...  
Sebastián miraba como Cherry y Antares subían a una especie de caza en los hangares del castillo.  
-Sabes conducir este Varitech? - pregunto Sebastián - sabes que son nuevos.  
-Claro, no te preocupes.  
-Cuídate Antares - Belen se adelanto mientras le entregaba una carta - se que es algo anticuado esto, pero quisieras se la dieras a alguien alla  
-A quien?  
Belen no dijo nada y solo bajo la vista. Antares miro el sobre y sonrio al ver el nombre.  
-No te preocupes, la tendra en sus manos..nos vamos.  
Ambos asintieron mientras Cherry cerraba la cabina del V-9.  
-Suerte con Vegemoon  
-La tendre Sebastián - El varitech se elevo mientras Cherry sonreía y este se elevaba en modo "guardián" rumbo a la atmosfera a gran velocidad...

Subseven...  
Few, Squal y Caronte caminaban entre los que eran los pueblos de esclavos. El estado de algunas viviendas era deplorable y más, el miedo que reinaba entre los lugareños al ver pasar a 3 señores oscuros entre ellos.  
-Ese esta bien - Caronte señalo a dos jovenes que parecían haber salido recientemente de las minas. Estos parecieron negar con el gesto su suerte, pero Squal extendio su mano y comenzo a estrangularlos lentamente. Los esclavos no tuvieron remedio que obedecer. Así transcurrieron algunas horas, recolectando hombres.  
-Astrea, vienen hacia aca - musito un chico de cabello con forma de hongo a una joven rubia  
-Uriel - la joven salto en un montículo - es peligroso, pueden matarte.  
-Sí, pero si son ciertos lso rumores, podre ver al viejo Asiant nuevamente.  
Astrea asintio y entonces los 3 Siths aparecieron. Estos pasaron de largo frente a Uriel que estaba un paso adelante de todos. Caronte y Squal no lo notaron, pero Few sí y lo señalo. Uriel asintio y se introdujo en la fila de "reclutados". Caronte se detuvo y miro el montículo de donde había surgido Uriel. Con una ligera sonrisa, separo los sacos uno por uno, con la Fuerza y Astrea quedo al descubierto.  
-Lo siento niña, nadie puede escapar a mi visión  
Astrea suspiro de mala gana y fue a parar en la fila, a lado de Uriel.  
-Maldición! - Uriel la regaño en voz baja - te dije que te fueras!  
-Da lo mismo, ahora los dos veremos a Asiant - sonrio la joven...  
Entre tanto, Darth Zombie, Squirtle y Deluxe miraban con satisfacción los indicadores en las computadoras, mientras un sujeto luchaba dentro de la holocámara.  
-No quiero presumir, pero es perfecto - sonrio Deluxe - la electromiografia muestra un golpe de reflejo del 0.005, simplemente muy superior a la capacidad de cualquier mamífero desarrollado. ¿Y como su patrón cerebral?  
-Actividad Alfa-Delta.  
-Je, es perfecto...  
-Siempre presumes, cual es la diferencia?  
Deluxe se volvió hacia Darth Bulma que aparecía.  
-Bueno, es natural...este es el guerrero perfecto, mi estudiante.  
Bulma echo un vistazo a las peleas que hacía Darth Vane con los androides y bostezó.  
-Solo trataste de asustarnos en la sala de conferencias, no veo tan fuerte a ese sujeto. Y pareces aber lo que haces  
-Te lo demostrare.  
-Sí, si tu lo dices...  
Deluxe no dijo nada y se encogio de hombros.  
-Cree lo que quieras, me da simplemente lo mismo...  
Bulma parecio algo molesta con este último comentario, pero se abstuvo de decir algo más.  
-Dejen sus juegos para después - Zombie tecleaba algunas instrucciones a gran velocidad - mejor preparense para la ofensiva, saldremos pronto.  
-Lo cual me recuerda - Bulma saco su comunicador - Goku-chan, Electra, Daga, Kandra, Nova, Setsuna, Ranko, Hilda, Andrea, reportense a la zona de entrenamiento 05.  
-Que tienes en mente? - pregunto Squirtle.  
-Quien sera la que diriga la ofensiva por parte de nosotras, ya que por ustedes machistas, haran la suya. Y además, me da gusto saber Deluxe que no eres un experto en todo.  
Los 3 se miraron con gesto de ¬_¬...  
-Como desees - musito irritado Deluxe. Bulma asintio con gesto infantil y salio por la compuerta  
-A proposito - Deluxe pregunto - quien es Andrea?  
Bulma sonrio sin contestar y salio por la compuerta...  
-Me pregunto si los Jedis tendrán el mismo problema - pregunto Squirtle.  
-No creo, ellos no tienen a las femenistas numero uno del universo - finalizo Deluxe.  
-Así que solo una mujer puede ser la elegida? - Gok revisaba y leía algunos libros que Kam le había proporcionado.  
-Según las viejas leyendas, así es...en el pasado choque de "Ángeles", tu fuiste la designada para acabar con el máximo Sith.  
-Ya veo...pero porque Ángeles?  
-Verás, los ángeles son seres divinos, que han tenido intervenciones en la humanidad durante milenios...no se sabe de donde surgieron, pero parecen pertenecer a un clan divino que pelea solo en ocasiones especiales. Sin embargo, no pueden intervenir del todo, solo para acabar con algo que no es de este mundo.  
-Es decir, no son "Mesías" como supongo.  
-No, no son salvadores como muchos piensan...ellos solo se encargan de pelear una de las muchas batallas que se libran entre el bien y el mal...el resto, les toca a los mortales hacerlas.  
-Aeris peleo contra Kyo, que era un mal divino...y por eso, cuando la pelea termina..el ángel muere para así sus cenizas entierren al mal y se pacte el sello.  
Gok escucho claramente a Vika y suspiro mientras cerraba el libro.  
-Pero no morí, cierto?  
-Así es, se supone que la última batalla del Sith debería ser dentro de 9,000 años, como marcan los códigos, pero no fue así, por eso, la batalla ahora se presenta ahora  
-Hmmm...y los clones? todo eso?  
-Los clones son realmente copias, pero son imperfectos a veces, lo único que hacen, es evocar cualidades o defectos que el científico quiere ver en el original.  
-Es decir, para hacer un plano maestro, hacen borradores, para que el original tenga lo bueno de los borradores?  
-Exacto, no se puede replicar la esencia de alguien...y Lord Demon te necesitaba a todo...por eso, ordeno a Darth Zombie y a mi padre hacer clones tuyos para probar distintos talentos que ahora forman parte de tí.  
-Hmmm, ya veo - Gok miro sus manos - entonces, soy la llave en esta guerra?  
-No lo sabemos, pero puede ser...junto con las mujeres que han participado en esta guerra...una de ellas, será la elegida.  
-Y si es un hombre?  
-Imposible, porque la mujer es más madura y responsable del poder que tiene.  
-Eso no lo niego, entonces, quien seria?  
Las 3 se quedaron calladas cuando sono el comunicador de Gok. Esta lo tomo y escucho a Bulma  
-Tengo que irme, las veo al rato.  
Vika y Kam vieron salir a la Sith.  
-Crees que sea correcto contarle esto?  
-No había otra opción - una figura azulada aparecio a lado de ambas. Era un sujeto alto, cabello blanco y varias verrugas, así los ojos cansados.  
-Lo sé, pero puede ocurrir lo contrario.  
-No lo sabemos..."El futuro es nebuloso"..

Endor...  
-Todos los hombres son iguales - musito Sam mientras Caemy, Liebe, Mina, Pan, Kid, Alex Salmón, Akane y Bárbara la acompañaban.  
-Sí, mira que querer propasarse contigo - musito Liebe.  
-Pues yo lo hubiera dejado con todo gusto, eran tan mono - sonrio coquetamente Alex. A las chicas les salio una gota de sudor.  
-Parece que se olvidan de nosotros - se escucho una voz lastimera atrás. Las jovenes se volvieron. Jorge Sunrider, Verdugo, OThni, Ryuu, Ryoji, Starknight, Haky y Kiri...con un montón de paquetes en las manos  
-Ustedes no cuentan - sonrio Kid. Se oyo un largo suspiro de los chicos.  
-A propósito, donde estan Lina, Panty, Makoto, Nemain y Akiko? - preugnto Akane sorbiendo un helado de chocolate.  
-Dijeron que vendrían al rato - comento Bárbara - mientras que Makoto, Conchita y Akiko no las encontre  
-Makoto debe haberse ido por otro lado - suspiro Liebe - no me sorprende...hey! un peluche!  
Las chicas se atiborraron frente a una tienda de peluches  
-Miren, que lindos! - dijo emocionada Pan mientras tomaba un muñeco con forma de conejo  
-Bastante monos - murmuro SKnight algo molesto - pero porque les gustan tanto los peluches?  
-Ah, porque a diferencia del hombre - sonrio Liebe - jamás te abandonan, siempre estan allí, jamás se quejan y siempre te dan alegría.  
Haky y Kiri alcanzaron a detener a Ryoji, mientras las chicas seguían viendo los peluches.  
-Que lindo Tigger! - Mina agito el muñeco de cierto "tigre" de peluche ante las miradas desconcertadas de los Jedis y compañeros.  
-Alguien aun tiene dinero? - pregunto Ryuu...

Nave Triunfo...  
-Atchis! - estornudo Adriana.  
-Salud! - musito Shampoo mientras checaba como Buffy y Kali se tiraban miradas fulminantes al tiempo que jugaban un partido de damas chinas.  
-Crees que fue lo mejor ponerlas a jugar? - Shampoo miro a Sur que desarmaba un blaster para limpiarlo.  
-Al menos mi ama Kali se mantendra ocupada  
-No soy tu ama! - mascullo Kali. Shampoo y Sur se encogieron de hombros, cuando Buffy luego de observar el tablero, hizo una jugada de reina y se comio de un solo golpe las fichas de Kali.  
-Gane! - sonrio la comandante García. Kali apreto los dientes, mascullando algo entre dientes.  
-Nada mal para alguien que usa la Fuerza - sonrio Adriana mientras intercalaba su vista entre el espacio y el juego.  
-Usaste que! - Kali se levanto furiosa.  
-Vamos, es parte de las habilidades de cada quien - Buffy se levantando, tratando de ignorarla, aunque era algo díficil.  
-Ja, claro, para una pseudo Jedi es fácil hacer trampa.  
Buffy se detuvo  
-Que dijiste remedo de traficante.  
-Yo no soy traficante, soy una mercenaria.  
-Es lo mismo, son todo es una escoria!  
-Y acaso por tus galones me vas a impresionar, solo eres un monigote de la milicia!  
-Monigote? Yo trabajo por mi cuenta!  
-Entonces eres igual que yo.  
-Igual que tu! No me compares con la basura.  
-Que! dijiste que!  
Kali y Buffy comenzaron a discutir mientras a las chicas les salía una gota de sudor.  
-Será mejor llevarlas a otro lado - Shampoo suspiro - a proposito, alguien quiere helado?  
-Erh, helado - Sur le salio una gota de sudor aun más grande  
-Shampoo le encanta el helado - murmuro Buffy desvíando un poco su atención de la pelea.  
-Pues yo opto por el de vainilla - sonrio Sur.  
-Vainilla? ¬¬ - Shampoo la miro seriamente - ese no me gusta  
-Pero es delicioso.  
-Sabe a rayos!  
-El que sabe a rayos es el de fresa!  
-Como puedes odiar la fresa? - Shampoo la miro sorprendida.  
-Sur nacio en un planeta acuático, sin frutas rojas - ahora Kali comento desviandose de la pelea.  
-Pues solo hay fresa - comento Shampoo  
-Vainilla...  
-Fresa..  
-Vainilla!  
Entre tanto, Che-che se encontraba alejado del barullo, en el puente de mando haciendo algunos ajustes en el radar.  
-Esto es extraño - entonces saco unos lentes especiales (tipo Proto-Man) - se supone que no debe haber actividad en 50 años luz alrededor...  
El chico se encogio y siguio verificando actividad. En realidad, cerca del Crucero Triunfo, una pequeña nave los seguía de cerca...

Endor...  
El maestro Mawyin observaba la plataforma de lanzamiento, cuando Hukarovi y Krono aparecieron a lado de él.  
-Fuimos informados, así que...  
-Sí chicos, mis padawans - Mawyin tenía lágrimas en los ojos. A los dos Jedis les salio una gota de sudor. Entonces un crucero aparecio en el firmamento, custodiado por el Escuadrón CLAMP.  
-Al fin, aparecen sus discípulos maestro - el maestro Kudo aparecio.  
-Sí, un día memorable ha llegado.  
-O tal vez, el fin del mundo - sonrio Hukarovi, que inmediatamente recibio un coscorrón de su superior.  
La nave se posiciono encima del espaciodromo que estaba en un costado del Castillo Real, el cual semejante arquitectura, parecía alzarse en una enorme montaña de 5 kms de altura, llamada Montecassino. Toda una maravilla forticada y practicamente inexpugnable, salvo por aire...  
El crucero aterrizo finalmente con las 4 naves del CLAMP haciendole resguardo. El maestro Mawyin dio unos pasos hacia adelante, donde la compuerta se abrio e inmediatamente 5 chicas fueron a su encuentro abrazandolo, como si fuera su padre.  
-Ya niñas, me van a ahogar! - sonrio el maestro mientras Akari, Tania, Mayra, Hotaru y Rini estaban casí encima de él. Jubilo, Andrea y Fantarillo aparecieron luego, sonriendo y tambien dandole una abrazo a su maestro...mientras Sportfire aparecia con todas las maletas y con una cara de sufrimiento.  
-O es mi imaginación o todos los hombres pasamos por lo mismo? - Hukarovi le comento al maestro Shinnichi. Este solo sonrio mientras Krono miraba embelesado la belleza de algunas de las padawans.  
-Tu maestro es bendito entre las mujeres - sonrio Walker. Hukarovi solo se encogio de hombros mientras aparecía una última joven, que a diferencia de la vestimenta Jedi, lucía un traje negro, muy parecido al de Panty.  
-Bienvenida Mery... - el maestro no termino la frase cuando vio un rayo de energía que rozo su cara.  
-No me diga así maestro, sabe bien que me fastidia - sonrio ligeramente Dark Lady para volver a su gesto serio. Las chicas sonrieron sin mostrarle mayor importancia.  
-Será mejor que te ayude - Shinnichi tomo algunas maletas y luego de intercambiar gestos amistosos con Sport, las llevaron a una plataforma flotante.  
-Y las gemelas?  
-Van a estacionar el vehículo - sonrio Fantarillo cuando el crucero se elevo y se vio por la cabina a Judy y Janet saludar y llevar la nave hacia donde el escuadrón CLAMP les indicaba.  
-A proposito maestro, le tenemos información sobre las profecías - Tania se puso seria, rompiendo un poco la alegría inicial. Este asintio.  
-Vamos, casí va a terminar la junta y tenemos que ver cual ha sido la resolución del Consejo.  
Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la entrada del espaciodromo.  
-Me sorprende que no hallan hecho algún destrozo - sonrio Hukarovi a Andrea. Esta sonrio.  
-Nos hemos reformado amigo, creeme.  
Entonces se escucho una explosión. Todos se volvieron y vieron el crucero de los padawans casí dentro de una de las torres del Palacio.  
-Argh - suspiro Sportfire - debí quedarme adentro, esas niñas saben construír cosas, pero no como manejarlas...  
A todos les salio una gota de sudor aun más grande que las anteriores...  
Entre tanto, en una especie de campo abierto, en uno de los salones del palacio...  
-Bien Lina - Mithos aparecio - tienes que demostrarme el avance de tus poderes.  
-Como Jedi Mithy?  
-Erh - Mithos tosio - te sugiero no me llames así...mientras estemos aquí.  
-Ok - la chica sonrio, pero entonces aparecio Kalas con una botella de licor y con cierto grado de embriaguez. Le sonrio a Lina y luego a Mithos.  
-Te veo al rato Mithy, Darius organizo una fabulosa tardeada en el bar.  
-Tardeada? Bar? Pero sin son las 9 de la noche y aquí no hay bar! - reclamo histérico el Xel`Naga - y no me llames así!  
-Como quieras..hic..Mithy - Kalas salio del recinto de forma torpe mientras a Mithos le salio una gota de sudor. Lina no comento nada y se coloco en el centro de la sala.  
-Bien, no probaremos tu capacidad de Jedi, sino como hechicera, lo que te enseñe por espacio de 4 años.  
La joven asintio y comenzo a concentrarse. Una energía azulada emergio de su lado izquierdo y una amarilla de su lado derecho.  
-Perfecto, veo que sabes invocar dos fuerzas distintas, antes no podías.  
Lina asintio y luego las junto, para lanzar una poderosa bola de energía que fue directo hacia Mithos, pero este levanto un dedo y la detuvo.  
-Sin embargo, aun te falta más poder.  
Lina sonrio y giro la mano. La bola comenzo a crecer y exploto literalmente. Mithos aparecio todo negro...con sus lentes rotos de un lado.  
-Erh, creo que has progresado - el chico sonrio un momento - disculpa, de repente me dieron ganas de dormir.  
Y se desplomo ante la risa de Lina. Su maestro de magia no había cambiado en absoluto, sin embargo, había notado que sus poderes mágicos habían crecido desde la última batalla. En especial, contra esa Sith...pero en especial, por lo que había visto...

_-Bola de fuego! - Lina lanzo 3 esferas incandescentes contra Goku-chan al tiempo que ella las rompia con su sable y luego se deslizaba pateando sus piernas, y haciendola caer, mientras Gok la sujetaba con sus propias piernas, estrangulando literalmente su tórax. Sin embargo, Lina alcanzo a sujetarla y aplicarle una llave al cuello  
-Por lo que veo - Lina sonrio tratando de evitar el dolor - no te rindes.  
-Tu tampoco - Gok contesto con el gesto, haciendo una leve mueca - pero te rompere el cuerpo antes que tu mi cuello  
-Eso lo veremos. Entonces una explosión cercana, hizo que las dos perdieran su concentración y se zafaran al mismo tiempo de la llave.  
-Eres muy persistente, pero será un orgullo matarte - Gok comenzo a concentrarse - dudo que sobrevivas este ataque.  
-Eso lo veremos - Lina tambien se preparaba para lanzar su Dragon Slave, pero entonces noto por una rasgadura del guante de Gok una marca en su mano.  
-Eres una sacerdotiza Ryujin? - Lina reconocio el tatuaje. Gok se detuvo.  
-Yo que?  
-Sí, una sacerdotiza. Cuando entrene en el planeta de los Ryujin, ellos usaban ese símbolo.  
Gok lo miro, pero luego elevo su vista.  
-No importa ahora esta cosa, sino el matarte.  
Entonces..la pelea entre Deluxe y Ryoga había comenzado..._

-No - Lina recapacito - no puede ser, a menos de que... - entonces salio del recinto...dejando a Mithos todavía desmayado..

Crucero F5...  
F5 comenzo a sacar las cajas con el precioso cristal W, cuando se escucho un golpe. Se volvio y vio a Fuu sonreírle en la puerta de la bodega.  
-Creo que tu amiga ya se tranquilizo.  
F5 vio a Bra atrapada dentro de una carcel mágica.  
-Parece que eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba - F5 dejo las cajas y saco su sable - interesante, peleemos.  
Fuu asintio y de una joya de su mano, saco una espada de gran tamaño.  
-Ya veo, manejas poderosa hechicería...hace un buen tiempo que no me enfrento a un mago.  
-Soy más que un mago - Fuu arremetio contra él pero F5 solo la esquivo.  
-No se supone que ibas a atacarme? - la chica lo miro, pero el corsario solo se encogio de hombros.  
-No te hagas el hombre listo! - F5 volvio a atacar, pero entonces solo se vio un destello y el arma de la hechicera salio volando por los cielos.  
-Tu magia es buena - F5 apago su sable - pero tu esgrima es pésima.  
Fuu fruncio el cejo molesta y entonces un arco y flechas mágicos aparecieron en sus manos, apuntando a la cabeza de F5.  
-Será mejor acabar esto - Fuu apunto a F5. Este trato de moverse, pero sintio un crujido en la rodilla y adolorido, cayo al suelo al tiempo que la flecha le rozaba el cabello y explotaba trás de él.  
Fuu se acerco y le miro tranquilamente.  
-Y ahora que harás? - F5 suspiro - entregarme?  
-No - la joven denoto una leve sonrisa en su rostro serio - quiero que me enseñes  
-Yo que? - F5 parecio desconcertado.  
-Sí, enseñame como pelear.  
-Pero..pero..pero? - F5 tartamudeo cuando la sonrisa de Fuu se hizo mayor. Esto lo puso nervioso - pero no puedo! no soy maestro!  
-Oh, vamos, no te cuesta nada, además, así te dejare libre - sonrio Fuu aun más. F5 se puso aun peor.  
-Es que...tengo mucho...trabajo...  
La sonrisa de Fuu se borro y aparecio una leve mueca de triste.  
-No quieres enseñarme entonces?  
-Glup - F5 temio lo peor con esa reacción.  
-Sí, pero es que...  
-No - ;_; Fuu comenzo a ponerse más triste - no quieres!  
-Claro que sí, pero ahora...  
-No! no quieres! - los ojos de Fuu se llenaron de lágrimas. F5 sintio un nudo en la garganta. Podía combatir contra Siths, Jedis, hasta con el mismo diablo, pero...no esperaba un ataque tan vil y desalmado.  
-No, no llores! - F5 suspiro agitado - te entrenare, lo hare!  
Las lágrimas de Fuu se desvanecieron de repente y sonrio.  
-Gracias, gracias! - la chica reacciono abrazandolo mientras el corsario se ponía rojo como un tomate...

Dagobah..  
Yoda miraba como Ryoga se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol, en fase de meditación. Sin embargo, noto como su rostro comenzaba a deformarse, hasta adoptar una pose gatuna. El anciano maestro Jedi solo suspiró y alzo la mano para que una piedra que tenía a lado, saliera volando contra el rostro del chico, haciendolo caer desde el árbol, en medio de un grito poco femenino. Aun no sabía como había adoptado a tal persona para continuar este legendario entrenamiento. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco…

_-¡Que! ¿Entrenarte?_

_-¡Maestro! Usted es el único que puede hacerlo!_

_-Aja, me lo pides luego de que matarme casí lo haces y destruir mi casa en el proceso!_

_Ryoga volteo a ver como su Arwing se había estrellado de lado contra un promontorio que servía de habitación al legendario maestro Yoda, antiguo jefe del Consejo Jedi y retirado desde hacía 10 años._

_-Son daños menores, los repa…_

_-¡Nada! Largarte debes, bienvenido no eres_

_-Pero maestro, así no podré pelear contra los Siths._

_-¿Los Siths? ¿Tú? Solo eres un jovencito inexperto, y sumamente impulsivo. Aunque retirado este, observado he a todos los Jedis de la galaxia. Tú, el peor debes ser._

_-Tal vez, pero no podré ganar sin su ayuda._

_-Ganar importante no es! – tercio el pequeño maestro que se movía con asombrosa agilidad entre los árboles y charcas del planeta Dagobah. _

_-¿Entonces que es importante?_

_-Como quieres entrenar, si eso no sabes? Vuelve en otra ocasión._

_-Quisiera, pero solo queda poco tiempo para la batalla contra ellos y debo estar listo._

_-Solo quieres salir con victorias, impetuoso eres._

_Ryoga solo suspiró, mientras se volvía tras sus pasos._

_-Entonces le demostraré lo que puedo hacer._

_Pero antes de que Ryoga alzará la mano, el bastón de Yoda se movió y al instante, la Arwing salio despedida sin problemas de la casa._

_-I-Increíble._

_-Ahora irte debes. Cosas muchas debo hacer._

_-Como entrenarme – sonrió Antilles. Yoda se volvió y alzo la mano listo para lanzar al joven contra la nave, pero vio con sorpresa como Ryoga hacía lo mismo con la nave, para luego estabilizarla justo encima de la casa de Yoda._

_-¿Cómo…lo hiciste?_

_-No es tan difícil. Ví que uso la Fuerza no como un tirón, sino como una corriente que se deslizaba sobre la misma nave._

_-Pero para ello, el entorno necesitas visualizar. _

_-Lo hice. Sentí una corriente de aire cuando uso la Fuerza. Por algo acudí con usted: maneja la Fuerza de una forma distinta a los demás Jedis._

_Yoda lo observo un momento. Generalmente nadie se daba cuenta del alrededor cuando peleaba, pero este chico…inclusive, la gravedad en el planeta no parecía afectarle._

_-Bien. Una oportunidad te daré. Pero sino entiendes el concepto que voy a enseñarte, no te matare yo, pero morirás._

_Ryoga lo miro con sorpresa, pero al instante sonrio enormemente._

_-¡Gracias maestro! – alzo los puños emocionado - ¡No le fallare!_

_Pero al instante, solo se escucho un estruendo. Ambos se volvieron, para ver la casa del maestro, hecha añicos, bajo la nave._

_-Creo que me arrepentiré de esto – suspiro Yoda mientras alzaba el bastón…y el cuerpo de Ryoga salía volando por los aires._

Yoda alzo el bastón y al instante, varios guijarros se estrellaron contra la humanidad de Ryoga, que nuevamente se había vuelto a convertir en gato.

-¡Una vez más! – grito. Ryoga se levanto adolorido, pero asintió y volvió a tomar posición encima del árbol.

Pergamino...  
-Señora Jara - Roll aparecio de improviso en los aposentos de la senadora - tiene comunicación de la senadora Sunrider.  
-Ya veo, tal vez halla noticias y se halla arreglado todo - sonrio - pasen la visualización a mi pieza.  
Roll asintio y presiono algunos botones en una columna afuera de la habitación. Una figura azulada emergio, era la senadora, pero su gesto, decía más que mil palabras.  
-Oh, no me digas que... - Jara interpreto el semblante serio de Raquel.  
-La guerra continua - suspiro la senadora - y en serio...los Siths atacaran en 2 días...y será una masacre...

Endor...  
Cloud y Nemain, miraban como la noche cubría el horizonte, así las estrellas y 3 de las 4 lunas, aparecían en lo alto del cielo. Una brisa fresca, se respiraba, un aire de montaña que aun daba el moderno Castillo de la familia Golcher.  
Conchita echo una ojeada. Cloud no se había movido de su lugar, encima de un peldaño del castillo, parecía estar meditando sobre la situación, sobre la noticia que había caído como un balde de agua fría sobre los allegados, y que daba inicio a un conflicto que beneficiaría a los Siths.  
Sin embargo, Nemain había olvidado eso. Sabía de antemano que la guerra tendría que seguir. Ahora, le preocupaba más la persona, que estaba a su lado. Sabía que era incorrecto pensar así, pero antes que un Jedi, era mujer.  
-Que puedo conversar con él? - se preguntaba - algo que quite este aire tan helado entre...  
-Nemain?  
La Jedi casí salto al escuchar su voz. Se volvió lentamente y asintio nerviosamente.  
-S-Si?  
-Como te entrenaste?  
-Bueno - Conchita vio que ahora él tomaba la iniciativa y eso la aliviaba - fue con la maestra Rydia, así con mi instructor, en poder, llamado Camus. Ambos me enseñaron lo básico de ser un Jedi y usar los ataques de Hielo, como mi Aurora Execution.  
-La técnica que puede bajar al Cero absoluto, cierto?  
-Sí, así, solo que aun no logro perfeccionarla. Cuando lo haga, con usar ese poder, podre derrotar a quien sea.  
-Ya veo, eres una Jedi muy poderosa.  
El comentario sonrojo a la joven, pero vio que Cloud igualmente, se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas. El Jedi guardo silencio y el halo de fríaldad volvio...  
-Pero - Conchita lo volvio a romper - tu como entrenaste?  
-Bueno, mi maestro fue el sensei Briefs, él murio hace tiempo y me quede solo. Tuve varios amigos, como Ryu Kummon que ya conoces, así su hermano y Veggito Hibiki. Pero tan pronto murio, pedí mi traslado a Dagobah  
-Sí, el planeta del máximo entrenamiento Jedi. En donde el Lado Oscuro y el Lado de la Luz conviven juntos.  
Cloud asintió  
-Es un planeta extraño. La vida surge en ella normalmente, gracias a la Fuerza, pero el Lado Oscuro lo hace un planeta inhospito, las nubes son tan densas, que parece una oscuridad interminable, y sobre todo, lo que lo hace ser tan fuerte, es la gravedad. Es al menos de 50G  
-¿50G? - Nemain pregunto sorprendida.  
-Sí, me fue muy díficil entrenar, casí todo el día era meditación pura. Y sin embargo, el maestro Yoda no le agrado mi desempeño.  
-Yoda? El maestro que se autoexilio?  
-Sí, así es...el fue mi maestro allí, pero jamás pregunte porque estaba allí, solo entrene y entrene.  
-Entonces, debes ser muy fuerte - sonrio Nemain. Cloud sonrio y entonces, se había dado cuenta de que estaba junto a Conchita, abrazandola. Se pregunto como había hecho eso y en que tiempo, pero ella tampoco lo había notado, y ambos continuaron abrazados.

Dagobah...  
_Brilla Sol_  
Una enorme explosión parecía sacudir al planeta entero, mientras un resplandor emergía entre la espesa atmósfera, como si una estrella en miniatura hubiera surgido de repente.  
Ryoga respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba como el surco que había creado en el pantano, volvía a unirse.  
-Hacerlo bien joven padawan, mas no suficiente, correr debes.  
Ryoga escucho al maestro Yoda colgado de su espalda y comenzó a correr en medio de la arboleda pantanosa, que no parecía tener fin.  
-Concentrarte en el momento debes...olvidar preguntas...olvida todo...  
Ryoga salto un árbol caído y luego con un golpe de la mano, partió en dos el árbol, pero tan pronto estaba cayendo, lo sujeto con ambas manos y lo lanzo contra las arenas del pantano, para apoyarse en él y seguir corriendo.  
-Siente el dolor del árbol al ser cortado, la naturaleza parece sacudirse ante tal hecho. Vibración de un ser vivo que muere..y otro que nace. Esto es como un Jedi percibe a la naturaleza moverse consigo misma.  
Ryoga elevo la vista y vio por casualidad como una ave kantur cuidaba de sus polluelos en un nido.  
-No hay peor presunción que la propia humildad. El humilde en realidad se describe como, un ser presuncioso es, en espera de salir.  
Ryoga se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras. Recordó lo que había pasado con Asiant y suspiro mientras se colgaba de la rama de un árbol y de una pirueta, comenzaba a saltar de uno a otro a salto Jedi.  
-Pese a todo, la vida es así, también la muerte. La muerte no todo es...sino de la vida forma parte, como tu cabeza de tu cuerpo formar...vivir..es vivir..morir es morir...dos entidades iguales ser, a la vez unidas y separadas están...  
Ryoga seguía corriendo, cuando se detuvo frente a lo que era una vieja casa construida en adobe. Respiraba con dificultad, mientras el sudor bañaba su frente y tomaba el enrarecido aire a bocanas.  
-Lo aprendido por hoy es todo. Descansa...  
El maestro bajo de la espalda de Ryoga de un salto y camino hacia su casa caminando lentamente, apoyado con su viejo bastón.  
-Olvida las preguntas, bórralas...solo concentrate en el ahora, como debe ser...  
Ryoga suspiro y miro al maestro.  
-¿Y Olympus Mons?  
-Borrar pregunta debes...aun pronto para responder es... - Yoda dio por terminado la plática, pero...  
-Sino lo hago, no podré...  
-Deluxe poderoso es...pero como planeas correr, sin pararte primero saber?  
Ryoga no supo contestar y se quedo callado.  
-No hay peor soberbia que creer todo saberlo o anticiparlo. Todo inestable es, por obra de la misma Fuerza.  
Yoda entro y cerro la puerta. Ryoga se dejo caer en el pesado suelo mientras miraba su vieja mochila y un paquete de raíces a lado con un platón. Con cara de asco y resignación, tomo las raíces y con dos dedos, comenzo a aplastar las raíces para crear sopa en el platón...

Subseven...  
Deluxe miraba como miles de naves y armamento eran subidos a los cruceros Siths, esperando la invasión. Eagle se acerco con él a observar como la Armada se preparaba para el ataque, cuando noto que Deluxe parecía decir algo en voz baja, y que a la vez, traía un pequeño aparato en la oreja derecha...  
_Never want to fly...Never want to leave...Never want to say what you mean to me...Never want to run...Frightened to believe...You're the best thing about me _  
-Deluxe?  
El Sith se volvio hacia Eagle y emitio una leve sonrisa.  
-Sí?  
-Eso que...  
-Ah, una vieja canción...me acuerdo cuando Ryoga y yo la cantabamos, cuando eramos niños.  
-No me digás.  
Deluxe no mostro sonrisa alguna ahora y luego guardo el aparato en su chaqueta.  
-Será mejor continuar con el trabajo - se volteo y camino a las escaleras que daban al espaciopuerto. Eagle solo lo siguio con la mirada...  
Las Siths parecían estar en una especie de reunión en el salón principal, en lo que era una mesa redonda. No habían hablado en espacio de 5 minutos, especiamente luego de que Electra abrio la boca pidiendo el mando, pero Daga le pidio que amablemente se callara, lo cual provoco casí un duelo de sables en el recinto.  
-Pues ya vimos que Daga ni Electra comandaran el ataque - comendo Nova-Luz, lo cual le gano una mirada enemistosa de ambas Siths.  
-Yo propongo a Goku-chan - comento Setsuna  
-No, eso no voy a permitirlo - murmuro Kandra con molestia. Gok ignoro su comentario.  
-No - la Sith movio la cabeza - no deseo comandarlos, yo trabajo por mi cuenta.  
-Entonces no debe ser un Sith - musito fríamente Hilda - si esto va a terminar así, es mejor que sea alguien que sea ajeno a la Fuerza.  
-Eso solo lo quieres usar para que tu quedes al mando - exclamo Electra molesta.  
-No - Bulma cerro los ojos meditando - ella tiene razón. Terminaremos peleandonos entre nosotras y eso no conviene ahora...  
-En ese caso - la reciente integrante del grupo, Andrea, levanto la voz - que sea Ranko.  
Las miradas se posaron en la pelirroja que frotaba sus dedos como tratando de quitarse algo de ellos. Levanto la vista y miro a todas desinteresadamente.  
-Esta bien, si ustedes lo dicen, con gusto lo sere - sonrio la joven levantandose - pero tendran que cerrar la boca y hacer lo que yo digo, entendido?  
-No estoy de acuerdo, pero prefiero que me mande ella, que una de ustedes - comento rispidamente Electra - me retiro..  
Las demás asintieron y dieron por terminada la sesión. Hilda le dirigio una última mirada a Andrea, no bastante buena y también se levanto.  
-Las peleas entre ustedes no son beneficas - comento Darth Hibiki mientras Setsuna salía de último del recinto.  
-Estuviste escuchando.  
-Sentí como las presencias de Daga y Electra se elevaban.  
-Y no solo ellas - Setsuna comenzo a caminar - hay muchas fricciones en el grupo.  
-Sí, igual en el nuestro. Joystick e Ien se pelearon la otra vez.  
-Eso supe, así Deluxe con ellos.  
-Fire es más tranquilo, así Squal. Ellos no buscan esos problemas...Eagle es reservado, Deathscyther un pedazo de roca, Caronte igual...  
-Pero Deluxe y Joystick son muy orgullosos - sonrio Setsuna.  
-Sí, ambos se creen la última coca-cola del desierto.  
Hibiki emitio una leve sonrisa, pero su rostro se enserio.  
-La guerra va a comenzar...  
Setsuna asintio y vio por una ventanilla, como miles de cruceros de batalla comenzaban a cargarse...  
Deluxe había caminado rumbo a su habitación, cuando Gok aparecio frente a él.  
-No tienes el mando, verdad?  
-Deja de fastidiar - dijo fríamente el Sith, pero Gok le cerro el paso.  
-Crees que me importo que fueras mi maesstro? Al contrario, me viste como tu alumna, ese fue tu mayor error. Aprendí más de lo que pudiste pensar. Solo eres un farsante, me pudiste eliminar desde el primer momento, y no lo hiciste. Eres un inutil! Sabes que soy un clon, no?  
Deluxe seguía sin decir nada. Gok suspiro y sonrio  
-Eres un estupido, aun cuando seas un Jedi, eres separado de tu familia. Acaso ese no es tu destino..como el de todos? Así que un Sith no tiene porque pensar en sus amigos, en su familia, no tiene que pensar en el hogar, dulce hogar, es mas, ni siquiera le debería importar su origen.  
Gok se quedo viendo con una sonrisa de confianza a Deluxe. Este bajo su rostro seriamente, pero luego, elevo la vista y una presencia rojiza emergio de su cuerpo, emitiendo una leve sonrisa.  
-Porque sonries? - comento Gok - por la ironia del destino.  
-No, por otra razón. No tengas lástima de mí, yo no voy a negarlo, te considere mi alumna..pero hasta allí. Si aprendiste de mí, esta bien, sino, me importa poco...tu misma lo dijiste.  
-Y entonces, porque la sonrisa?  
-Por mi hermano.  
-Ryoga?  
-Sí, me pregunto como diablos no termina odiandolos a todos ustedes...o tal vez... - Deluxe paso a lado de Gok - je, eso lo veremos después...y no te elimine, porque aun era Omar y ahora, no tengo la necesidad de mancharme las manos..ahora.  
Gok se cruzo de brazos mientras Deluxe se alejaba...

Espacio Exterior...  
Una vieja nave de color roja, con el emblema de neutralidad, paso surcando el espacio a gran velocidad.  
-Espero ese pase resulte amigo - Scarlet caminaba nerviosa atrás del asiento del piloto  
-Resultara apostada, ya verás - sonrio Zakuragi mientras Óscar se encontraba en el fondo, dormido en una especie de hamaca.  
-Solo, no me explico, porque pasamos por Pergamino primero...pudimos irnos más rápido a Endor.  
-Tuve que dejar un mensaje - sonrio Scarlet - nada importante...pero presiento nos hara falta.  
-Como quieras, pero eso te costará más dinero luego.  
-No te preocupes, se te pagara todo, no lo dudes...bueno, si quieres apostar, ganarás más.  
-No gracias, me has ganado la última ocasión..  
-Mal perdedor - sonrio Scarlet mientras contaba los créditos obtenidos..

Entre tanto, en otro sector de la galaxia...  
-Así que todo fue una falsa alarma? - Susana Natsumaki veía con atención a la joven hechicera.  
-Sí, por accidente, practicaba con mi magia, y active el botón de alarma, no es así Gato?  
El piloto asintio sonriendo nerviosamente. Susana se rasco la cabeza y suspiro.  
-Esta bien, además, no veo la nave del corsario...no volverá a escaparse...gracias por su atención señorita.  
La teniente espacial se despidio y entro por un tunel de comunicación a su nave. Al instante, los cazas patrulla de la Policía Estelar comenzaron a replegarse.  
-Perfecto - sonrio Fuu al ver alejarse a todos en el radar - lo hicimos.  
Al instante, una nave aparecio a lado del Crucero, viendo su estado de incriptación.  
-Gracias por usar tu magia - sonrio Bra saliendo de un compartimiento y F5 de otro - gracias por ayudar a mi amo.  
-No soy tu amo - comento F5 molesto.  
-Esta niña es terrible - El Gato miro a F5 con comprensión. Fuu sonrio.  
-No hay nadie quien me resista.  
A los dos chicos les salio una gota de sudor.  
-Bueno - el pirata suspiro - que quieres que te enseñe?  
Fuu asintio complacida mientras el Gato se dirigía a la cabina, fijando curso para Endor como estaba indicado.

Endor...  
Cybershadow pateo furioso un bote de basura que se encontraba en su habitación.  
-Vamos, no te enojes - comento OThni frotandose los hombros luego de traer tantos paquetes - no pudimos evitarlo.  
-Es lo peor, ese rey es un obstinado de primera mano. Me harto definitivamente.  
-Él no iba a ceder, si apenas nos recibio, era imposible que Lawreuden y su tropa ganara la igualdad  
Cybershadow se dejo caer en la cama y miro su sable.  
-Vamos a pelear y esta vez en serio.  
-Lo sé - OThni miro sus puños y cerro los ojos - a propósito, has visto a Chrono?  
-No, desde que cerramos sesión, no lo he visto.  
-Raro, él siempre esta con nosotros.  
Entre tanto, en otra habitación, Raquel Sunrider miraba por la ventana, las 3 lunas que se alzaban en la noche.  
-Hiciste lo posible...  
-Mas no fue suficiente - Raquel se volvio hacia Bárbara - es increíble que aun existan reinos así...con esa descriminación.  
-Era necesaria la Alianza?  
-Sí, pero lo que paso, fue peor. El rey se puso obstinado y al contrario, provoco a la líder. Ahora, si los Siths no atacan, los elfos-Dragón lo haran.  
-Que?  
-Sí, ellos quieren recobrar sus derechos, aun a la fuerza.  
-Ya veo porque todos salieron tan desmotivados de allí, inclusive el maestro Soullard.  
-Sí, se puso peor de lo que esperabamos.  
-Y ahora?  
-Deluxe dijo que atacaría en unos días...puede ser antes.  
-Eso sí...pero...ese Sith...  
-Tal vez solo nos espanto o dijo la verdad...  
Raquel suspiro y se asomo por otra ventanilla que daba al jardín real. Escucho una canción que parecía venir de allí.  
-Acaso la que canta, es Damaris?  
-Sí, es ella - sonrio Bárbara - dijo que daría un concierto mañana en la noche, pero antes, uno particular, para los príncipes Gabriel y Jorge.  
-Interesante, tal vez debería ir...necesito descansar... - sonrio Raquel forzadamente

_Hey baby, thought you were the one who tried to run away.  
Oh, baby, wasn't I the one who made you want to stay?  
Please don't bet that you'll ever escape me  
Once I get my sights on you, _

_Got a licence to kill  
And you know I'm going straight for your heart.  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Got a licence to kill  
Anyone who tries to tear us apart.  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Licence to kill. _

_Hey baby, think you need a friend to stand here by your side?  
Yes you do (your side).  
Oh baby, now you can depend on me to make things right (things right)  
Please don't bet that you'll ever escape me  
Once I get my sights on you, _

Damaris cantaba en lo que era una especie de caracol en el enorme jardín que abarcaba como una plataforma de lanzamiento. Varios invitados estaban en el concierto partícular, entre ellos, el príncipe Gabriel y el príncipe Jorge Sunrider, aunque ambos, no disfrutaban del todo la velada debido a lo que había pasado en la reunión. Sin embargo, la hermosa Damaris, mostrando un entallado vestido negro y cantando una canción bastante seductora, logro calmar en parte el ánimo de los invitados.  
-Es cuando pienso que debería casarme - sonrio Jorge. Gabriel trato de imitar el gesto, pero todo se quedo en una cara algo seria.  
-Vamos Gabriel, no hubieramos podido hacer nada.  
-Sí, odio que mi padre se porte como un niño..no piensa en el bienestar del planeta, solo en el suyo.  
-Mañana lo hablaremos con él de nuevo, tal vez entre los dos...  
-Quien sabe, no lo se, ya no quiero discutir...solo quiero que esta absurda guerra civil acabe.  
-Yo igual amigo...  
Entre tanto, Alei miraba nerviosa como su estrella se movía en el escenario.  
-Espero no pase nada malo - miraba con algo de impaciencia el reloj y luego las hojas que tenía en su carpeta  
Panty miraba desde lejos el espectáculo, suspiro y se alejo caminando. Hacía frío... mucho frío. La verdad en el planeta Endor a pesar de sus bosques y su clima aparentemente templado, las noches son muy frías...  
-Me encuentro sola... en medio de la bruma. ¿por qué?.. qué sucede conmigo?  
Ella había estado muy extraña y todo sucedió desde el encuentro con ese sith... ese miserable, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes... esas palabras... jamás podría olvidarlas...

_" Dime niña, acaso has bailado con el diablo por la noche, bajo la pálida luz de la luna?" _Esas frase, la tenía clavada en su memoria... el solo escucharla te causaba un profundo temor, sobre todo relacionado con su pasado, con un acontecimiento que a pesar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no lograba sacarlo de su memoria...

Flashback - Planeta Titán... hace 7 años. En otra dimensión...

Había gran alboroto en la sede central del Consejo Jedi, en el planeta Titán, el más importante de esa dimensión. Todos los jedis se encontraban muy alterados a causa de la presencia Zerg, que según fuentes, había sido avistada en las afueras de la capital. Pero el problema radicaba en que Titán era un planeta grande y dar con cualquiera no era cosa fácil.  
Una pequeña niña, de unos 11 años más o menos, esperaba pacientemente a que terminara la reunión sentada en uno de los muros del consejo, su padre estaba allí, como jedi que es... y según ella, era el mejor del mundo. Pronto la puerta de abrió dando paso a muchas personas... la pequeña comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que su pequeño rostro se iluminó al divisar a un hombre de cabello de punta y ceño fruncido... allí estaba su padre, su héroe.  
-Papi, papi!... - dijo la niña mientras iba a su encuentro. El jedi al ver a su hija, sonrió... su mirada, a pesar de ser tan dura, era cálida al mismo tiempo...  
-Hola princesa, estuviste esperando mucho? - dijo al mismo tiempo que la levantaba en brazos. La pequeña negó con la cabeza...  
-No, porque sabía que ibas a volver por mí... además estuve muy entretenida - dijo abrazándose a su cuello.  
-Eres muy irresponsable, Kurosawa - dijo una voz a sus espaldas - Como se te ocurre venir con esa niña sabiendo el problema al que nos enfrentamos, eh?.. esto no es cosa de juego!  
-Cierra la boca, insecto... lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, te quedó claro? - respondió toscamente al jedi que acababa de aparecer.  
-Hola, señor Yamcha - dijo la niña agitando su mano.  
-Te has puesto a pensar en lo que diría Bulma si se enterara que la trajiste?... no te das cuenta que es muy peligroso?  
-Ya te dije que eso no te importa, además... - miró a su hija - Panty siempre viene conmigo a estas cosas y su madre jamás ha dicho nada... después de todo, ella no tiene tiempo para cuidarla, eso deberías saberlo muy bien  
-Pero...  
-Así que, si me disculpas... ya no quiero desperdiciar palabras contigo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer... vamos, hija - dijo pasando por su lado y dejando a Yamcha en el sitio.  
-Ryo... RYO!... ESTÁS TOTALMENTE LOCO! - gritó, pero padre e hija ya estaban muy lejos como para escucharlo. Maldijo mentalmente... - "Es un estúpido... si Panty fuera mi hija jamás la traería a estas misiones... grrrrr... yo debí haber sido su padre!"  
Ryo Kurosawa... jedi de gran trayectoria había cumplido una impecable labor defendiendo la paz de su mundo como lo hacen todos los jedis. A pesar de ser bajo de estatura, era muy ágil y veloz, y ni que decir se sus habilidades con el sable láser... un brillante talento que pasaría a ser legado de sus hijos, en este caso de la pequeña Panty. Observó a su hija... tan pequeña, pero también tenía la fuerza en ella. Panty en tanto le devolvió a mirada a su papá, para ella su padre era su mundo y todo lo que hacía se centraba en él.. era su modelo a seguir... un hombre ejemplar.  
Estuvieron caminando un rato más hasta llegar a una plaza... a algunas personas se les notaba nerviosas... diablos!, al parecer ya se habíam corrido la voz de la presencia zerg en el planeta, eso no era bueno ya que podría correr el pánico y sería más difícil su labor. Ryo se detuvo y llamó a su hija que se había adelantado a un jardín...  
-Panty, ven aquí un minuto... - dijo seriamente. La pequeña sonrió y se le acercó... - Sabes el motivo por el cual vinimos a este planeta, no?  
-Eso creo... ¿tiene que ver con esos monstruos llamados zergs, no? - dijo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Ryo continuó...  
-¿Y sabes que tan peligrosas son esas criaturas?... podrían matarnos en solo unos instantes.. - continuó tratando de asustar a la pequeña...  
-Me imagino... pero no tengo miedo ya que tu estás conmigo - dijo abrazándolo. El jedi sonrió  
-Mira, princesa... tengo que cumplir una labor muy importante la cual es exterminar a los zergs de este planeta, no deben estar aquí... serían muy peligrosos para la vida de la gente - la tomó de los hombros - Así que quiero que me prometas que te quedarás aquí y esperarás mi regreso, de acuerdo?  
-Pero... por qué? - se quejó - Siempre hemos ido juntos a todas partes... déjame ir, por favor papá.. prometo que no te estorbaré  
-No es por eso... escucha, Panty.. esas criaturas son muy peligrosas y si te ven serás la primera a la que atacarán y todavía tus habilidades no están completas, no podrás enfrentarte a todas ellas y yo no podré cuidarte en todo momento porque mi vida también estaría en peligro  
-Pero...  
-Pero nada... quiero escucharte decir que me esperarás en el consejo como buena niña... lo harás? - la miró con cariño. Panty bajó la cabeza y se mordió los labios...  
-Bueno... está bien, haré lo que tu me digas papá - Ryo sonrió.  
-Muy bien... esa es mi pequeña guerrera - dijo acariciando su cabeza.  
-Pero quiero que me prometas que en cuando regreses iremos juntos a la feria de la ciudad, si? - dijo abrazándolo. El jedi sonrió asintiendo  
-Claro que sí, de eso no tengas la menor duda... cuando te he faltado a una promesa, eh princesa? - dijo cargándola.  
-GRACIAS! Te quiero mucho, papi! - lo abrazó con fuerza. Ajeno a esa tierna escena, nadie se dio cuenta que una sombra los observaba a lo lejos con unos fríos ojos... y en silencio... para luego desaparecer por un callejon y a cada lado del corredor llacían dos cuerpos mutilados...

Fin del Flashback...

Un gélido viento acarició el rostro de la joven jedi como si fuera una cuchillada... recordar esos momentos significaba un gran dolor para ella. Al morir su padre, su mundo se había acabado, según pensaba... pero afortunadamente apareció una maestra jedi llamada Alondra Mariátegui, que además de salvarle la vida le mostró cosas que ella jamás hubiera imaginado que existían... y el Aikido que en un momento fue la sustentación de su fuerza y ánimo de seguir viviendo, ahora formaba parte de su vida. Cómo echaba de menos a su maestra y amigos!.. si ellos estuvieran con ella sería tan diferente... ahora estaba sola.. o al menos eso creía ella...

Castillo de Endor...  
Tal y como las cosas fueron sucediendo, uan gran comitiva de jedis se había reunido en el palacio, espectantes y preparandose para la batalla que les aguardaba. Y aunque su número significaba seguridad, no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilos y cualquier cosa daba motivo para alguna riña pasajera..  
-Fíjate en lo que haces, estúpido! - gritó Cybershadow al recibir un ligero golpe por parte de Othni que practicaba con Chrono algunos movimientos.  
-Ya, ya.. calmate, amigo - dijo Othni - Fue sin querer.. no tienes por que alterarte...  
-Sólo no me vuelvas a molestar... me voy - y salió sin decir nada más. Othni se quedó pensativo...  
-Bah?... y ahora que le pasará a este?.. está muy nervioso.. - dijo el chico, pero una voz grave lo interrumpio...  
-Como todos, muchacho... el saber que te espera una batalla en la que probablemente pierdas la vida no es para poner tranquilo a cualquiera...- dijo Al Mawyin ceremoniosamente.  
-Eso es verdad.. - dijo Conchita acercándose ya que la discusión había armado algo de ruido - Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos... sin dejar que ninguno de los nuestro se aparte por el mal camino y que por soledad y amargura.. pueda ser arrastrado al lado oscuro  
-Sabias palabras, Nemain... - asintió el maestro jedi - Entonces.. para relajar los animos les propongo algo...- todos aguardaron silencio hasta que el maestro sacó un manojo de cartas y dijo muy sonriente - Que opinan de una partida de cartas?... un casino tal vez?  
BAMMM! (desmayo general)  
Mientras los jedis hacían sus locuras, Chrono Miller observaba silencioso desde una ventana. Recordaba las ultimas palabras del jedi... soledad. Y no pudo evitar desviar sus pensamientos hacia Panty... como se sentía ella?... estaría sola?. Todavía recordaba como la vió en Sailorn... parecía destrozada. Preocupado se acercó a uno de los Xel´Naga que meditaba junto a la puerta...  
-Disculpa... eh... - preguntó y el guerrero lo miró levantando un ojo...  
-Mithos... Mithos Dragonetti... que deseas? - respondió el Xel`naga.  
-Errrr... bueno... quería saber si habías visto a alguien salir del palacio?" - dijo algo dudoso de estar haciendo lo correcto.  
-Como quien? - dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria.  
-Bueno... no sé, tal vez alguien como... ¿un jedi?... - dijo desviando la mirada. Mithos sonrió  
-Si te refieres a una jedi vestida de un traje negro y capa - Chrono volteó la mirada - Ella salió del castillo hace un par de horas...  
-Quien salió hace un par de horas? - dijo Othni apareciendo de pronto. Chrono se sobresaltó...  
-Othni!... no aparezcas de esa manera otra vez, entiendes? - le dijo enojado. Mithos solo meneó la cabeza  
-Lo siento, no te enfades hermano... que te pasa? - preguntó.  
-No me pasa nada... saldré un momento - y desapareció por la puerta. Othni se le quedó mirando raro, pero sacudiendo su cabeza trató de no prestarle importancia. Mithos en cambio si se imaginaba lo que planeaba Chrono.  
Panty escuchó la música que cantaba Damaris Swan para los soberanos y se sintió a gusto con esa hermosa voz. Su capa baila con el viento y no hizo nada para impedir que los recuerdos de ese fatídico día volvieran a su mente...

Flashback

Confimada la presencia Zerg en el planeta, se designó un equipo de jedis para interceptarlos y eliminarlos. El ejercito de Titán estaría como apoyo en el momento del ataque. Ya era de noche y uan de las muchas lunas del planeta iluminaba el campo. Varios vehículos se dirigían al lugar de avistamiento de las criaturas. A bordo de uno de los vehículos, Ryo Kurosawa meditaba en silencio...  
-Crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad contra los Zergs, Ryo?... jamás me he enfrentado a ellos antes - le decía un joven jedi a su compañero.  
-Sólo pelea como saber hacerlo, Aaron... si sientes miedo, este podría traicionarte. Te digo que mil veces prefiero enfrentarme a un zerg que a un sith... - dijo calmadamente.  
-Vaya, te admiro... en verdad eres valiente. Eso hace la paternidad con los jedis? - dijo en son de broma. Ryo lejos de enfadarse le sonrió algo forzado  
-Tal vez... pero ser padre fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Eso te lo puedo asegurar - dijo. En el asiento trasero, junto a bulto de mochilas, una manta tembló y una pequeña risa salió. Ryo se dio cuenta de eso, pero no dijo nada hasta llegar hasta los linderos del Bosque Prohibido... el más inóspito y peligroso de todo Titán. Bajó del vehículo y dijo tranquilamente..  
-Muy bien, señorita... sal de ahí en este instante! - las mantas del asiento trasero se movieron revelando a una chiquilla de cabellos negros... era la pequeña Panty.  
-Como supiste que estaba detrás tuyo? - dijo la pequeña. Su padre solo sonrió...  
-Desde que te metiste al vehículo... ahora dime, por qué desobedeciste mi orden? - dijo. Panty bajó la cabeza apenada.  
-Lo lamento mucho... pero no queria quedarme sola y tampoco que tu fueras solo. Déjame quedarme contigo, por favor!... te prometo que no te molestaré... por favor, papá! - se abrazó a su cintura y Ryo acarició su cabeza resignado. Su hija estaba muy apegada a él...  
-Que puedo hacer... pero ahora te has metido en un problema, hija... este lugar es peligroso, mucho... un zerg puede aparecer de un momento a otro... ven conmigo...  
-Ryo tomó la mano de su hija y se internó con ella en el desierto uniéndose a la tropa de jedis. Caminaban muy juntos y atentos ante cualquier movimiento del suelo. Unos soldados a lo lejos creyeron ver algo y se lanzaron al ataque para que unas horribles tenazas emergieran de la tierra y los mutilaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Unas horribles orugas de enorme cabeza y patas como de araña avanzaron hacia ellos...  
-Maldita sea!.. Lunkers! - los jedis se pusieron en guardia y casi al instante, una veintena de zerg de pequeño tamaño salieron de la tierra y los rodearon. Uno de ellos saltó para atacar a Panty que se había quedado helada con el horrible monstruo, pero Ryo lo decapitó de un mandoble e hizo lo mismo con varios que lo atacaron...  
-Kurosawa!... Llevate a tu hija y huye!... Son muchos!... no podremos contra e... ARRRGGGG! - el compañero de Ryo no pudo terminar la frase por el mortal ataque de una de las horribles criaturas. Si.. no habia otra salida, tenía que ocultarse hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.. primero que nada era la seguridad de su hija. La subió en su espalda y luego de destrozar a un zerg que le cerraba el camino, se internó en el bosque a toda velocidad y no paró hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Se detuvo para tomar aliento y bajó a Panty junto a él...  
-Papá?... ya se fueron los monstruos? - preguntó con cierto temor. El jedi la miró y sonrió...  
-No te preocupes, princesa... ellos no nos buscarán por aquí. Esperaremos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos y podremos irnos a casa  
-Lo siento... no debí haber venido. Te estoy causando problemas... - dijo apenada.  
-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, pequeña... esto hubiera pasado de todas formas. Sólo quedate conmigo y confía en mí... ya verás que todo saldrá bien.  
-Sí... te quiero, papá - lo abrazó. En eso Ryo sintió unos pasos acercarse pero no eran los de un zerg... eran más lentos y parecían pisadas humanas. Rápidamente ocultó a Panty detrás de un arbol y él se agazapó muy cerca de allí.  
No se había equivocado... eran dos personas. Ya estaba a punto de salir, pero se dió cuenta de sus capas negras y por el terrible poder que emanaban, no le cabía duda de que eran siths. Uno de ellos traía unos frascos y mientras los sacaba dijo...  
-3... 5...9...10... 10 muestras... te parece suficiente? -dijo uno de los siths.  
-Tomaste una de cada uno? - dijo una fría voz a su lado.  
-Si... incluso de esos seres sin boca y ojos brillantes... me parecieron interesante. Buen material para experimentar una vez que regresemos...  
-Si, señor... podemos partir ya?  
-Si, en un momento... -miró a todos lados. Ryo contuvo la respiración...- Si, ya podemos irnos... - y ambos siths desaparecieron entre los árboles. Ryo salió con mucha cautela, indicándole por señas a Panty que se quedara donde estaba y se acercó al claro donde habían estado los siths. La sangre se le heló por un momento.  
-Rayos.., que terrible presencia. El lado oscuro era muy potente en esos dos sujetos... quienes serían? - dijo en voz baja. Panty miraba a su papá y se animó a salir un momento... cuando de pronto.. una horrible sensación la recorrió de arriba a abajo y una rama quebrarse la hizo volverse...  
Ryo se volvió de golpe al escuchar el grito de su hija que venía corriendo desesperada seguida por uno de los siths que había visto antes. Ryo sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su sable de color verde y se lanzó contra el sith que también había sacado su sable de color rojo intenso. Ambos guerreros chocaron con fuerza para luego separarse. Lo que siguió posteriormente fue una lluvia de mandobles, marometas, patadas y golpes de todo tipo no dando ni un segundo de respiro a ambos. Ryo trató de apartarse de él usando la Fuerza, pero el sith fue más rápido y lo atacó golpeándolo. Ryo se volvió y agachándose lo barrió haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio, pero el sith se recupero y ambos quedaron frente a frente...  
-Vaya... eres muy bueno... a pesar de ser tan joven... - dijo Ryo con ironía. El sith dejó escapar una risa helada..  
-Hace mucho que no te topaba con un jedi que supiera pelear... desde que llegué a este universo todos resultaron ser unas basuras patéticas... puedo decir al menos que tu fuiste la excepción. Qué lástima que deba matarte...  
-Presumes mucho... eso no te ayudará a ganar. Pero no niego que eres bueno...  
-Ya basta de palabras... ahora mismo acabaré contigo...  
-Atrevete... no te tengo miedo...  
-PAPÁ! ... AYÚDAME! - gritó Panty a sus espaldas. Ryo se volvió y Panty estaba inmovilizada del cuello por el otro sith y estaba empezando a sufrir falta de aire...  
-Déjate de estupideces... los jedis ya están por venir y son muchos... ya tenemos lo que queremos... LARGUÉMONOS!  
-Lárgate tu si quieres... yo nunca abandono una batalla... - miró a Ryo.  
-Son unos miserables... LES ORDENO QUE SUELTEN A MI HIJA! - dijo desesperado. El sith que peleaba con Ryo lo miró y dijo a su compañero...  
-Deja a la mocosa...  
-Pero...  
-Te dije que la dejes irse... es basura, no sirve para nada... - el otro sith asintió y soltó a Panty. Ryo gritó...  
-Panty, huye!... ESCAPA!... Yo trataré de detenerlos! - ella lo miró asustada y Ryo volvió a gritarle - QUE ESPERAS... CORRE!  
Panty reaccionó e hizo lo que su padre le ordenó, más cuando ya había empezado a correr, el sith que había peleado con Ryo encendió su sable y lo apuntó hacia la niña... para luego lanzarlo como una lanza. Panty había tropezado y al ver que el arma sith venía contra ella, solo atinó a cubrirse con los brazos...  
Sólo fue un instante... Panty abrió los ojos y notó que estaba ilesa, más sentía algo líquido en sus brazos y rostro. Al abrirlos totalmente fue la visión más espantosa que se podía haber imaginado. Su padre estaba delante de ella con los brazos abiertos, más con el sable atravezándolo de lado a lado... y lo que salpicaba encima de ella era la sangre que manaba abundantemente. Todavía con el sable incrustado, Ryo cayó de rodillas delante de su hija, la miró y dijo con un hilo de voz...  
Princesa... de-debes... vivir... - musitó - Ser una je-jedi... cum... ple.. tus... su-sueños...  
Pa...pa...? - dijo turbada.  
-Te... a...mo... mi... - ya no pudo decir más ya que el mismo sith que le había lanzado su propio sable, ahora lo remataba con una estocada en la base del cuello.  
El sith (todavía con la capucha) miró a Panty que estaba en una especie de shock. Sonrió y aputándola con su sable, dijo..  
-Dime niña..."- empezó a decir - "¿Has bailado con el diablo por la noche, bajo la pálida luz de la luna?  
Panty se quedó helada y tal vez el sith la hubiera matado, de no ser porque su compañero llegó apresuradamente diciéndole que habían jedis muy cerca y que debían irse. El sith le lanzó una última mirada a Panty para luego marcharse y su fría voz hizo eco en la soledad del bosque. Panty miró a su padre que llacía con los ojos abiertos y tendido boca abajo... miro sus ropas ensangrentadas... a su padre. Temblando estiró las manos y cerró sus ojos, para luego soltar un potente alarido y caer desmayada a lado del cadáver de su padre.  
Los refuerzos llegaron justo en ese momento... pero ya era tarde... muy tarde. Su padre... se había ido... para siempre...

Fin del Flashback

Panty se abrazó a si misma tratando de contener las lágrimas... no debió haber recordado eso... siempre la sumía en una profunda tristeza, pero no podía evitarlo. Extrañaba a su maestra, su madre, sus amigos... su padre. Se sentía muy sola... y así se quedaría.. cuanto podría soportar?... ese estado de ánimo era muy inestable y a pesar de todo su entrenamiento no podría mantener esa indiferencia y perdería todo su autocontrol si ese sith volvía a aparecer... y no le cabía ninguna duda... él debía ser el asesino de su padre, sólo necesitaba constatarlo..  
De pronto la jedi tuvo un sobresalto... alguien la observaba. Rapidamente sacó su sable de luz  
-Quien está allí?... RESPONDE! - y una vez que lo dijo sintió una presencia conocida... demasiado conocida. Chrono Miller salió de detrás de los árboles.  
-Ho-hola... solo soy yo, así que no creo que sea necesario que tengas tu sable encendido.. - dijo el samurai en tanto que la jedi apagaba su sable y lo guardaba en su funda.  
-A que viniste?... pasa algo malo?... pasa algo en el castillo? - preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
-No, nada de eso... todo está bien... no te preocupes...  
-Entonces que haces aquí?... porque me desagrada de sobremanera que me espíen...- dijo con brusquedad.  
-Te equivocas, no te estaba espiando...- dijo frunciendo el ceño - "Solo que... como no te vi en el castillo con los demás jedis me preocupé... eso fue todo...  
-Pues no deberías... no me gustan los lugares abarrotados de gente. Prefiero la soledad...- dijo con voz fría.  
-Y entonces por que llorabas, Panty?... te sucede algo malo? - preguntó directamente. Panty puso una mueca de desagrado al enterarse que él la había visto llorar, pero lo disimuló muy bien  
-No me pasa nada, estoy bien... será mejor que regrese al castillo... estoy.. algo cansada...- y dando la vuelta, se encaminó hacia el castillo pasando por el lado de Chrono, pero en esta ocasión, algo la detuvo del brazo. Panty de detuvo sorprendida, pero al instante reaccionó en forma violenta  
-Qué diablos tienes?... suéltame! - dijo tratando de zafarse del agarro del chico, pero ese se mantuvo firme.  
-No lo haré hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa, Panty... ya no puedo soportar verte así...- dijo tratando de mantener la tranquilidad. La jedi bufó...  
-Eso a tí no te importa!.. ya estoy harta de verte tras de mí como un perro faldero... que no tienes otras cosas mñas importantes de que hacer?... De-ja-me en PAZ! - dijo bruscamente liberando su brazo del chico.  
-Chrono se había quedado algo perturbado después de escuchar las palabras de la jedi... pero el tenía otra idea en mente y eso excluía totalmente el marcharse. Desenvainó su katana y apuntando hacia donde caminaba Panty , la lanzó como si fuera una lanza con tal puntería que rozó los cabellos de la chica para clavarse en el suelo cortándole el paso. Ella se volvió sorprendida..  
-Pero... QUE RAYOS TE PASA?... Tratabas de matarme? - dijo con una mirada de cólera que Chrono nunca había visto. El también frunció el entrecejo y dijo  
-Yo no soy perro faldero de nadie y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar... acabo de lanzar mi arma y se ha clavado delante tuyo...- dijo. Panty sabía que ese acto significaba un reto a combate. Pero ella no tenía animos ni ganas de perder el tiempo...  
-Estas loco... yo me voy.. - dijo.  
-No puedes ignorar mi reto, Panty... quiero pelear... AHORA... - dijo mas decidido.  
-Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?... sabes muy bien que no me gusta combatir...  
-Pero sin embargo ya lo hiciste conmigo en una ocasión, no?... pero esta vez será sin armas. Yo no usaré mi espada ni tu tampoco tu sable jedi... será un mano a mano... o es que tienes miedo?  
-Ja... no seas tonto... - dijo con ironía - Sabes muy bien que no tendrás oportunidad contra mi...  
-Por tu aikido?... ya lo he sentido en carne propia y no me importa. Además por más que lo niegues tu deseas pelear... lo veo en tus ojos.  
-Que?  
-Sólo pelea conmigo y lo verás... - dijo poniéndose en guardia. - "Y si no me atacas... yo te atacaré primero... pero eso es lógico... tu JAMAS atacas primero...  
Panty se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar las palabras del chico y dudo por un momento si era verdad lo que él decía o no... en realidad ella deseaba pelear?.. No, eso era imposible... su maestra le había enseñado a vivir según las enseñanzas del Aikido... eran su vida. El manejar el sable laser ya era algo complementario. Sin embargo observó al samurai que tenía al frente... por qué se empeñaba tanto en preocuparse por ella?... y lo más extraño era que ella no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarse con él...  
Al ver que no se movía, Chrono se lanzó contra ella para golpearla y tal como el supuso, la jedi lo esquivó en el ultimo momento. Y eso pasó con los siguientes movimientos, Panty sólo se limitaba a eludirlo...  
-Por qué escapas, Panty?... a que le temes, eh? - decía sin dejar de atacar. La chica parpadeó...  
-De que diablos hablas? - dijo evitándolo y tomando su brazo revertió su ataque lanzándolo al suelo. Chrono, aunque adolorido, siguió hablando..  
-Estás huyendo... lo único que has echo desde la batalla de Sailorn ha sido huir. No permites que nadie se te acerque ni hable contigo... algo te pasó y no pudiste soportarlo... AAAAHHHH!" - trató de tomarla de las manos, pero ella guió su movimiento (con algo de dificultad) y volvió a lanzarlo. El chico se levantó sonriendo... el golpe le había dolido mucho menos que antes... Panty estaba desconcentrada...  
-Lo que me pase o deje de pasarme no es asunto tuyo!... Ya deja de molestarme! - dijo nerviosa.  
-Ves lo que te digo?... otra vez estás evitando el tema. Y te digo una cosa muy clara... no voy a dejar de atacarte hasta que te calmes y enfrentes a eso que temes... veo el miedo en tus ojos... - dijo sonriendo forzadamente.  
Panty estaba turbada, por primera vez desde que llegó a este universo, alguien le preguntaba sobre ella, sobre sus sentimientos... tema que no había salido a flote desde que charló por ultima vez con su maestra. Ya no quería seguir peleando, estaba muy confundida. Chrono se dió cuenta que había tocado el talón de Aquiles de Panty y la atacó con una sucesión de varios golpes y patadas que esta vez ella tuvo más dificultad en detener o esquivar, su mente estaba en otra parte. En una de esas, el chico logró golpearla impulsándola para atrás y ella calló pesadamente al suelo y no como siempre, sin sufrir daño.  
La jedi levantó la vista furiosa, esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Llena de una súbita ira y olvidando su lugar como jedi, se despojó de la capa y se lanzó con furia contra el chico demostrando que a parte de sus habilidades especiales, sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, solo que nunca lo hacía. Durante los primero momentos estuvo muy bien poniendo en serios aprietos a Chrono, pero ella sabía que no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para pelear así... no era su naturaleza. Pero entonces... por qué atacó primero?.. no lo sabía, pero después de ese golpe algo dentro de ella explotó obligándola a actuar así.  
Sus golpes fueron debilitándose y Chrono se dió cuenta de eso. El no había querido contraatacar y sólo se había limitado a detener sus ataques, como un saco de boxeo a propósito y eso era lo que él quería. Panty volvió a golpear, pero el chico usando su fuerza le inmovilizó las los brazos sujetándola fuertemente contra él. Panty trataba desesperadamente de soltarse, pero esta vez el no la iba a dejar... la miraba fijamente. Una criatura tan hermosa, y a la vez tan impredecible...  
-Suéltame, como te atreves... eres... eres...- de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas abundantes y ella no hizo ningún intento por contenerse... - Yo... yo... ya no puedo... no puedo más...  
-Está bien... - dijo Chrono calmadamente a la vez que la apretaba contra él dejando que sollozara en su pecho - Llora todo lo que quieras... porque a pesar de ser una jedi... no eres de piedra..  
Se quedaron así largo rato hasta que ella se hubo calmado. Después de eso, Panty se sentía algo más tranquila y ya no tan tensa como antes. Observaba el castillo desde la colina y comenzó a sentir algo de frío... su traje, aunque resistía muy bien el calor, no era tan bueno con el frío  
-Ten... - dijo Chrono apareciendo de pronto y pasándole su capa en los hombros. Ella lo miró...  
-Te lo agradezco... - sonrió. El chico se sonrojó un poco...  
-Sabes?.. te ves mejor cuando sonríes... digamos que el estar siempre seria afea mucho a una chica... no, espera!.. era una broma... de verdad, una broma - dijo al ver que la chica se preparaba para encender su sable laser.  
-No te preocupes... y discúlpame por haberme comportado así... ya imagino lo que estarás pensado de mí...  
-Que eres una persona normal... - Panty lo miró - Actuaste como esperaba que lo hicieras y me alegro que hallas explotado aquí y no cuando combatieramos a los sith... tenías mucha tensión encima, Panty...  
-Estoy tan apenada... es como si hubiera olvidado todas mis enseñanzas...  
-A veces no tiene nada de malo salir un poco de la rutina... yo también soy serio la mayoría de las veces, pero gracias a las locuras de Othni... me vuelvo deshinibido en ocasiones. Cuando nos sentimos mal nos contamos nuestras cosas mutuamente y ya no nos sentimos tan solos...  
-_Solos..._ - musitó - Te envidio por tener a alguien con quien contar... la persona en la que más yo confiaba era mi sensei, la maestra Alondra... ella fue como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. Siempre cuando me pasaba algo, siempre estaba ella para escucharme... - su rostro se volvió triste - Sin embargo... ella no está aquí y me siento muy sola...  
-No pienses que estás sola... - dijo Chrono acercándose a ella - Estamos nosotros contigo... tus amigos.. los amigos que hiciste aquí en este universo... todos te apreciamos mucho... yo... yo... yo te quie... es decir, te aprecio mucho... Panty... - dijo volviéndo a sonrojarse más notoriamente y mirando hacia el suelo a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos. La hermosa jedi sonrió  
-Gracias... - dijo y se sentó tranquilamente en la hierba del jardín. Chrono la contempló por un rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar... - Te lo contaré...  
-Eh?.. a que te refieres? - dijo confuso. Ella volvió a sonreir y le indicó que se sentara junto a él.  
-Necesito hablar un rato con alguien... si no te importa... - a su mirada, el chico asintió muy contento.  
Panty empezó a contarle las cosas que le habían inquietado, desde su extraña llegada, los temores por sus amigos... y sobre todo... el horrible encuentro con ese sith que le hizo recordar de golpe sus más profundos y oscuros traumas... le habló también el porqué estaba tan extraña esos días y del dolor al recordar a su amado padre...  
-Ya veo... por eso era que estabas tan nerviosa e intranquila. Debe haber sido terrible... - dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.  
-No te imaginas cuanto... mi padre era todo para mi... - dijo con un suspiro poniçendose de pie y mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.  
-Se lo que sientes...- se paró junto a ella - Othni también perdió a sus padres y yo también me sentí muy mal cuando murió el mio... pero como el me dijo cuando estaba vivo... La función debe continuar... así es...  
-Ya lo sé... mi maestra me decia lo mismo... pero no puedo evitarlo... lo extraño mucho...  
-Pero no debe ser así!... - dijo en voz alta asustándola - Escucha... puedes extrañar mucho a tu padre pero no vas a lamentar para siempre el que ya no esté contigo... todos hemos perdido un ser querido alguna vez, pero estoy más que seguro que a tu padre le hubiera gustado mucho que siguieras adelantes y que no te entregues a la depresión... - la tomó de los hombros - Panty... mírame... tu eres una chica muy fuerte y eso fue lo que me hizo admirarte desde que te conocí [a parte que eres bonita]... y se que puedes superarlo... por favor... no te rindas...  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante ese pequeño instante. Panty se conmovió por la manera tan sincera y directa con la que ese chico, al que no conocía todavía del todo, le había hablado. Se sintió muy bien, como si de nuevo estuviera en su mundo, con sus amigos... ya no sentía ese terrible vacío que se había formado al tratar de ser como una coraza en este mundo.. el crear una coraza alrededor suyo como si fuera una tortuga, aislándose de los demás. Y por primera vez trató de introducirse en los ojos de Chrono... su mirada inspiraba tranquilidad, protección, apoyo, cariño... cariño?. Sonrojándose evitó sus ojos... que le estaba pasando?... de pronto se sintió muy nerviosa y su corazón latía rápidamente. Chrono sin embargo, tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo de nuevo... él quería ver sus ojos, de un verde tan profundo y hermoso que se perdía en ellos...  
Se quedaron un rato parados sin saber que decir, muy cerca el uno del otro, y tal vez hubiera pasado algo más de no ser porque un ave parecida a una aguila salio de unos arbustos rompiendo el encanto del momento. Chrono se pasó una mano por su cabello, en tanto que Panty acomodaba su capa...  
-Errr... bueno... creo que será mejor regresar al castillo... no vaya a ser que se preocupen y salgan a buscarnos... - dijo la jedi mirando hacia el iluminado castillo.  
-Eh?.. ah, si claro... jeje, tienes razón... - la miró - Estás segura que te sientes bien?  
-Si... muy bien, gracias a ti... y no te preocupes, seré fuerte. Después de todo, tengo que mantenerme muy lúcida si vuelvo a encontrarme con ese sith... Y una cosa más..." -sacó su sable y encendiéndolo lo apuntó hacia Chrono- Una sola palabra de esto que te he contado a alguien y te juro que voy a olvidarme de que soy una jedi y eso incluye rebanarte en cientos de pedazos... lo has entendido?`_´"  
-[Glup!]... ^^U S-si... no te preocupes, seré una tumba... - recuperó su gesto serio a la vez que Panty guardaba su arma - "Debes tener mucho cuidado cuando llegue ese momento, Panty... no me gustaría que algo te...  
-Shhh... - lo calló con un dedo - Ya se qué hacer y te aseguro que estaré bien... - se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso muy ligero en la mejilla, muy cerca al inicio de los labios... - Gracias... te veré después... Chrono...  
Panty se marchó corriendo dejando al pobre chico sin saber que hacer y totalmente helado..  
-Oh, diablos... es muy posible que ella esté bien... - tocó su mejilla - Pero después de esto... YO voy a ser el que estará en las nubes... por qué a mi! ¡_¡" - dijo a punto de llorar. -_-U  
Mientras, afuera, un cuidador veía al aguila llegar a sus hombros.  
-Vamos Em - sonrio el cuidador de aves - ya debes estar con tu pareja. Entonces fue a los aviarios, donde la pareja del Aguila, la esperaba, empollando un huevo.  
-Espero pronto nazcas pequeño - dijo el cuidador mientras dejaba a Em en la jaula...

Endor  
-Así que Kaneko los obligo a traerlos?  
Latis y el Gnomo suspiraron mientras revisaban el Halcón Milenario. Krono los observaba desde abajo.  
-Esa mujer es más peligrosa que un Sith - comento Latis.  
-Misa coincidir con Latis. Kaneko casí matarme.  
Krono solo movio la cabeza mientras veía a su maestro y a Kaneko observar el concierto desde una terraza bastante acaramelados.  
-Jamás se es demasiado viejo para amar - sonrio Krono recordando las viejas palabras del maestro Jedi  
Latis y el Gnomo se miraron confundidos mientras Krono parecía tener la mirada pérdida, pero luego movio la cabeza y se dio la vuelta  
-Ire a entrenar, gracias por el dato chiicos  
-Esta bien, pero queremos hablar sobre nnuestra recompensa  
-Recompensa?  
-Sí, esa chica nos prometio una -Misa Gnomo tambien querer recompensa! -Bueno, bueno - Krono le salio una gota de sudor - vere que arreglo

Entre tanto, el maestro Kudo observaba a Starknight y Ryuu entrenar.  
-Recuerden, el Jedi usa la Fuerza para lla defensa y el conocimiento, jamás para el ataque  
-Y si tenemos que defendernos? - preguntto Ryu esquivando un mandoble de Stark  
-Solamente cuando la vida propia este enn peligro, el pelear se justifica. La diferencia entre los Siths y nosotros, es el uso que hacemos de nuestro poder. El Sith, siempre lo usa para sus beneficios, para el mismo.  
-No entiendo - Stark salto haciendo una pirueta Jedi y atacando por detrás.  
-Los Jedis y los Siths tenemos un origenn muy común, que consiste en que cuando somos educados, nos separan de nuestros padres. Esto tiene un impacto psicologico enorme en nosotros, muchos aun deseamos ver a nuestros padres, aun cuando la familia Jedi este con nosotros. Se nos enseña a ser fríos, a no mostrar la menor emoción, pero eso es un entrenamiento crudo realmente, y es cuando al padawan - Shinnichi miro al cielo estrellado - se le educa de nuevo para modular sus sentimientos  
-Ya veo... - Glass detuvo los mandobles de Stark y contrataco rapidamente. -Pero el error más grande, y que es una débil franja, es la frialdad de los sentimientos. Muchos creen que el sentimiento te hace débil, pero al contrario, sin ellos, la Fuerza no fluye en la manera correcta...pero al contrario, si tus sentimientos llegan a dominarte, igual estarás mal  
-Entonces lo mejor es el equilibrio, verdad Maestro? - sonrio Starknight  
-Sí, por eso, si fuera tan fácil ser Jedi, millones seríamos, cuando en realidad, apenas llegamos a los 25,000 en toda la Galaxia...ser Jedi no es fácil.  
-Y el Lado Oscuro? - Ryuu retrocedio en el ataque - es más fuerte?  
-No, más rápido, más seductor. Cualquiera con la Fuerza por aliado, puede ser un Sith, pero solo los selectos, son Jedis.  
-Habla como sí fueramos los mejores.  
-Lo son ahora - sonrio Shinnichi - pero constamente pueden caer en el Lado Oscuro, así que pueden pasar al otro lado de la balanza. Por eso este entrenamiento jovenes padawans - Shinnichi se levanto y saco su sable - bien, ataquenme  
-Seguro maestro? - pregunto Ryu - son dos contra uno  
-Adelante, sin miedo, es un entrenamiento - el maestro Kudo tomo la pose de ataque. Stark y Glass se miraron, sin miramientos, se lanzaron contra su maestro...  
Mientras un resplandor iluminaba el lugar donde los 3 Jedis entrenaban, Akane y el maestro Soullard miraban una pequeña cruz que habían colocado en el Thanatos.  
-Era un buen chico - comento Soullard. Akane no decía nada. Practicamente había guardado silencio y luto desde ese día, con un moño negro en su cabello azul.  
-Es hora de retirarnos - el maestro toco el hombro de la padawan y dio media vuelta, sin antes, dar una reverencia a la Cruz. Luego de dar varios pasos, se detuvo a esperar a Akane, pero entonces, un enorme presencia se hizo presente. Soullard se volvio impresionado y vio como la Fuerza dentro de Akane surgía en una forma increíble. La padawan levanto la mano y con fuerza, se arranco el moño y este, se deshizo en su mano.  
-Los Siths pagaran esto, lo prometo Mamoru - el rostro de Akane estaba cubierto de lágrimas, pero sus ojos revelaban otra cosa - lo prometo!

Fin del episodio


	46. Chapter 46

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

Capítulo XLVI

EXTRAÑOS EN LA NOCHE

UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA

LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.

LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.

SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...

Endor...  
Sam miraba con algo de nostalgia el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad fortaleza. Su mente volaba hacia los recuerdos de su niñez...  
-Era yo alguien? Soy alguien? Que hago en esta guerra? No lo entiendo.  
-A veces no se puede pensar...solo vivir  
Sam levanto la vista sorprendida y se volvio hacia el autor de aquella voz. Un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y lentes oscuros redondos aparecio.  
-Tu... - Sam lo miro con extrañeza, pero luego su rostro se endurecio, así su voz - tu...  
-Pense que me tratarías de mejor forma.  
-No tengo que hacerlo...menos a un cobarde como tu.  
-Que quieres decir?  
-No trates de justificarte. Pudiste habernos ayudado en Sailorn, pero huíste como un perro miserable.  
-Sam, dejame que...  
-No quiero que me toques - ella retrocedio cuando el chico trato de acercarse para explicar - solo alejate de una buena vez  
Yovran se quedo parado, sin saber que decir. La sonrisa de arrogancia que antes ostentaba, había muerto con aquella acción. Sam lo noto y experimento algo de alegria, pero movio la cabeza deshaciendo ese pensamiento. Ella no podia sentirla...o no sabia  
-Pero..quiero explicarte que...  
-Mira, no tienes que explicarme nada - la doncella se cruzo de brazos de forma retadora - se supone que eres un caballero, no? Debiste ayudarnos al menos, todos pusieron de su esfuerzo para esa batalla, pero tu te esfumaste...como puedo confiar en tí?  
-No fue mi intención, tenía que...  
-No hay pero que valga!  
-Sam...es que...  
-Dije que no me hables ya! - siguio moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
-Sam, yo.. - Yovran comenzaba a elevar su voz.  
-No entiendes el no! no! dejame!  
-Con un demonio escuchame! - grito el chico. Sam se puso roja de la ira.  
-Y TU QUIEN DIABLOS ERES PARA GRITARME! A NADIE ME GRITA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NA... - Sam no pudo terminar la frase, cuando Yovran la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso...  
-Yov..ran... - penso Sam antes de cerrar sus ojos...

Espacio exterior...  
Sebastián miraba los controles de la nave, mientras bostezaba. Se volvio hacia atrás y vio a Cherry así Antares profundamente dormidas. Sonrio levemente y luego se volvio hacia el frente.  
-Andrea, como pudiste cambiar nuevamente... - se dijo mientras suspiraba en forma amarga. Sin que lo notara, Cherry abrio sus ojos por un momento.  
-Sebastián...si tan solo supieras que...yo...mi hermana... - penso mientras apretaba los puños - mi hermana siempre lo ha tenido todo...inclusive a...  
Una turbulencia detuvo los pensamientos de Cherry, cerrando rapidamente los ojos. Sebastian se volvio un momento para ver a sus compañeras, pero al notarlas dormidas, siguio piloteando la nave...

Subseven..  
Los cruceros Siths estaban siendo cargados hasta el tope por largas filas de esclavos, así androides que depositan municiones, energía, combustible y demás componentes y dispositivos para la pelea. Entre los puestos de observación, una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños rojizos observaba el interminable llenar de los cruceros, cuando sintio una mano en su hombro.  
-Como te sientes?  
Andrea volvio su vista hacia aquella persona..la persona que tanto amaba y quería.  
-De maravilla  
-Bueno, note que tu gesto estaba muy serio.  
-Solo pensaba en la batalla que libraremos - Andrea abrazo a Deathscyther de forma coqueta  
-Sí, sera una gran lucha, pero al final, seremos los ganadores.  
-Estas muy seguro..  
-El Lord Demon nos ha guiado hasta aquí, no podemos fallar...ahora, la República caerá ante nuestras manos  
Andrea miro el rostro de determinación de Duo. La embargo una felicidad...una felicidad que nunca había logrado siendo parte de su antiguo bando. Por primera vez, en su vida, todo lo consideraba...perfecto.  
_El leon viejo sera vencido por el león rampante en jaula de oro, dos heridas mortales, una fatal, luego, muerte cruel..._  
-Esto no me gusta - Kam miraba una y otra vez las "cuartetas" que mostraba el holocrón. El receptáculo, el cual se encontraba en una especie de cápsula de analisis, tenía varios lasers de espectro rojo analizando en su contorno.  
_En el año del l999, 7 meses, vendra un gran rey del terror. El hará resurgir al rey de los mongoles, y traerá la destrucción a la tierra. Un turbante azul será su insignia._  
-Según las cartas espaciales, nuestro año es el 3783, no entiendo.  
-La fecha es este año - una figura azulada aparecio. Kam se volvio y era Vika con una sonrisa triste.  
-Que quieres decir?  
-El Holocrón fue creado hace casí 2000 años por los antiguos maestros Jedis para resguardar su poder y sus secretos, entre ellos, estas profecías.  
-¿Casí 2000? Eso quiere decir que...  
-Estamos en el año 1999 de la creación del Holocrón.. - suspiro Vika - este es el momento de ese guerrero.  
-¿Y el turbante azul?  
-El Azul es simbolo del sable Jedi, como el rojo del Sith, eso significa que el nuevo guerrero será un traidor a los Jedis.  
-Lo veo - suspiro Kam - las profecías están cumpliendo.  
-Sí, pero aun no entiendo las de los Leones...se supone que son dos  
-Tal vez sean Deluxe y Ryoga.  
-No, ellos para nada - Vika se toco la barbilla - el emblema de Deluxe es un Toro, y segun Goku-chan, se entreno en Aldebaran, una estrella con una gran fuerza de gravedad...eso es imposible.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Eso no lo sé...  
Se escucharon ruidos exteriores, Kam miro a Vika que asintio y desaparecio. Kam borro los registros de forma secreta mientras comenzaba a trabajar. Sin embargo, bajo todo eso, un "disk-copy" parpadeaba una y otra vez...

Autozam..  
Nodoka bajo la taza de té mientras Lucy la miraba perpleja.  
-Usted y un Sith?  
-Sí querida, yo fui una Jedi destacable en la Orden, pero me retire luego de mi "altercado" con Zamakun. El quería a Hukarovi, pero no lo deje, pero a cambio, creo a alguien que le rindiera honores, que fuera digno de el...  
-Y es ese guerrero que usted vio hace unos días?  
-Sí, me encontraba arreglando la casa, cuando el aparecio. Me ataco, pero se detuvo y luego se fue.  
-Entonces, Hukarovi esta en grave peligro.  
-No solo eso, sino los demás. No sabemos de lo que él pueda ser capaz.  
Lucy se levanto y tomo su chaqueta.  
-Señora, vamos, no perdamos el tiempo.  
-Que? a donde vamos?  
-Hukarovi antes de partir me dijo que iría a Endor. Lo alcanzaremos - finalizo la joven pelirroja.

Espacio exterior...  
Una nave, el StarJedi, se movía a gran velocidad con rumbo al sistema de Endor.  
-No es justo - Yosselin movía la cabeza - casí nos mata ese tipo  
-Ya Yoss, he escuchado tu historia una y otra vez, vas a fastidiarme - suspiro apesadumbrado el pobre Veggito.  
-Perdón, pero..no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de altercados.  
-Me imagino, eres una sacerdotiza con poca experiencia, pero por ente, porque te llamaron?  
-No lo sé, solo se que dos Sailors como yo tambien van en camino.  
Veggito asintio desconcertado. Una gran conglomeración se estaba reuniendo en Endor, como si fuera un punto clave. Entonces, un sonido hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos.  
-Una señal de ese planeta - dijo al encender la pantalla. La imagen del maestro Mawyin aparecio.  
-Maestro, gusto en verlo, que sucede?  
-Quería saber si Sailor Triforce había vuelto contigo?  
-Sí, esta conmigo - sonrio el Jedi al volverse a la chica, pero ella parecía algo apenada  
-Que bueno, te esperamos, estamos casí todos reunidos aquí.  
-Esta bien maestro, pero antes...una cosa  
-Cual?  
-Tuvimos una pelea con un extraño sujeto, muy fuerte. Logramos escapar, pero segun los registros que usted me proporciono, no corresponde a ningun otro Sith catalogado antes.  
-Hmmm, eso es extraño, bueno, los Siths aun deben ser más y debio parecer uno de ellos.  
-Tal vez, pero...el tipo no peleaba como los suyos  
-Que quieres decir exactamente?  
-Atacaba como Sith - Yosselin intervino - pero se defendía como un Jedi.  
El maestro bajo la mirada un momento, pensando, pero luego se encogio de hombros.  
-Esto lo hablaremos llegando, que la Fuerza os acompañe.  
Veggito asintio, pero pudo ver que el maestro se había preocupado. Entonces volteo hacia Yosselin que estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Eh? que te pasa?  
-Bueno - sonrio levemente - ese señor..era..pues...apuesto.  
Veggito movio la cabeza sonriendo...

Endor...  
Sam y Yovran seguían besandose, cuando la chica abrio los ojos de repente y...  
¡Plam!  
Yovran retrocedio con la mejilla roja mientras Sam tenía la mano levantada, luego se acerco a él y le enseño el puño.  
-Me.. - decía con cierta tartamudez y toda sonrojada - me..vuelves..a...a besar..o a tocar siquiera y sabrás..que tan furiosa puedo ponerme!  
Yovran estaba igual de confuso, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, solo levantar las manos, ya que Sam comenzo a tomar cuanto habia en su tocador, para lanzarselo a la cabeza, mientras recibia todo tipo de "ataque verbal"  
-Desconsiderado, descarado, sinverguenza... - Sam seguia lanzandole cosas, mientras Yovran trataba de esconderse  
-Sam? - una voz se escucho atrás de la puerta - pasa algo?  
-Diablos! Lo que me faltaba, la chismosa de Caemy - entonces miro al chico - escondete! vamos, si me ve contigo, va a pensar mal!  
-Pues, no se que podría pensar mal, ya que.. - Yovran miro el puño de Sam - esta bien, esta bien, ya me cayo - entonces comenzo a flotar para sorpresa de la doncella y se mantuvo casí pegado al techo. Caemy entro y vio a todos lados.  
-Erh, que paso aquí?  
-Ah, nada, solo un ataque de histeria, es todo - sonrio la chica. Caemy se rasco la cabeza y luego cerro la puerta confundida. Yovran comenzo a bajar lentamente y suspiro mientras Sam lo miraba.  
-Sabes volar?  
-Aprendí...digamos, con un maestro - sonrio a medias el chico, ya viendo que su amiga estaba más calmada.  
-Enseñame  
-Que cosa?  
-Sí, a flotar, enseñame, me lo merezco al menos por el trato que me diste  
-Que, pero...tu tambi... - Yovran guardo silencio cuando Sam lo miro friamente.  
-Tu tuviste la culpa, tu me besaste, yo no queria  
-Pero - el chico trato de ganar terreno - te gusto?  
-No - Sam replico en forma dura - ni una pizca, ahora vamos, enseñame eso  
Yovran se encogio levemente y suspiro, mientras salia por la ventana, pero no noto que Sam mostraba una leve sonrisa mientras lo seguía...

Chrono entro al cuarto despacio, que compartía con Othni y Cybershadow. Luego de la platica que había tenido con Panty, la había acompañado a cenar algo y luego a su cuarto. Con renovadas esperanzas y una sonrisa en su cara, el chico estaba dispuesto a dormir, hasta que...  
-Así que si saliste con ella?  
-Que! que cosa! - Chrono salto casí del susto cuando una luz ilumino la cara de Cybershadow. Inmediatamente, la luz se encendio, con Othni, Jonathan y Jobi tambien sonriendo.  
-Como te fue amigo? - pregunto Othni maliciosamente.  
-De que hablan?  
-Vamos, te fuiste de repente y no supimos más de tí, y de repente, nos llego un chisme bastante agradable.  
-Que cosa? - Chrono trago saliva.  
-Pues que estabas con la Jedi de negro - Cybershadow le golpeo con el codo - eres todo un galan!  
-Yo no estaba haciendo eso! Solo que..  
-Entonces si estabas con ella! - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo como si fueran chicas. Chrono le salio una gota de sudor  
-Y como te fue, anotaste con ella? - Jobi le hizo un amor y paz con la mano  
-Lograste abrazarla como dices en tus sueños? - pregunto Othni mientras el samurai se ponia color rojo obispo.  
-Ya es tu novia? - pregunto Cybershadow  
-No chicos, no es lo que creen..yo.. - Chrono no hallaba como defenderse - quien fue el que les dijo?  
-Ah, es un chiquelo que tiene Caemy a cargo - sonrio Jobi - se llama Joe y es bueno con la cámara, casí los capta en el apasione - dijo el chico con malicia  
-Ya, ya - Jonathan aparecio - dejenlo en paz, el pobre apenas si puede con sus preguntas  
-Gracias por defenderme - suspiro Chrono. Jonathan asintio y se llevo a Chrono a un lado, mientras los chicos lo miraban con expresion seria.  
-Dejalos, solo andan celosos - sonrio Jonathan  
-Como si fuera tan sencillo  
-Vamos a la cocina, así se dormirán - sonrio el guerrero mientras salían de la habitación...

En los bosques de Endor...

_Si tu lo deseas, puedes volar...  
Solo tienes que confiar mucho en tí y seguir...puedes contar conmigo, te doy todo mi apoyo  
Si tu lo deseas, puedes volar...  
Si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar..._

Zel canturreaba en voz baja y luego sonrio levemente.  
-Ese Yovran...no aguanto las ganas.  
Su sonrisa desaparecio mientras miraba el cielo estrellado del planeta.  
-Realmente el cielo será tan azul madre? - se pregunto el chico - o solo sera un sueño?  
Zel se levanto del tronco donde estaba recargado y comenzo a caminar un poco. Entonces se volvio rapidamente y levanto la mano. Una columna de arboles salieron volando para todos lados y dejo al descubierto a una joven de cabellos castaños.  
-Señorita - Zel se acerco - es peligroso que salga de noche.  
-Lo siento - la chica se acerco - pero sentí una poderosa presencia hace unas horas y quise investigar.  
-Veo que eres una Jedi - Zel la miro de forma fija y fría.  
-C-como lo sabes? - la Jedi tartamudeo. Iba vestida de civil, y con el sable oculto entre las ropas.  
-La Fuerza se siente poderosa en tí.  
La chica noto que el extraño vestía ropas bastante raras. No parecían ser de la época. Trato de moverse, pero noto que estaba paralizada.  
-Eres fuerte, pero no tanto...cual es tu nombre?  
-Akari - trago saliva. Ella había comenzado a notar como una poderosa energía emergía del chico, y que bloqueaba sus movimientos.  
-Bien Akari - Zel levanto la mano - lo siento...  
Akari solo sintio un fuerte golpe y perdio el conocimiento. Zel la tomo en brazos  
-Kai Kai - dijo en voz baja y desaparecio.

Hangares de Endor.  
Lillian miraba por enesima su nave, la insignia del Escuadrón CLAMP, que llamaba "Fox". Entonces, una chica aparecio por la cabina, bajando por las escaleras del lugar.  
-Todo esta en orden "Jefa" - sonrio Sand - lista para cualquier misión.  
-Gracias - asintio Lillian mientras le daba un abrazo jugueton a Sand.  
-Oye, no seas tan emotiva! - Sand se zafo y miro la nave - crees que los Siths si ataquen?  
-Tal vez, pero, si lo hacen, se enfrentaran a nosotras!  
Sand asintio mientras tocaba la nave. Lillian entonces noto algo en la mano de la chica.  
-Hey! que es eso?  
-Que cosa? Pulí bien la nave  
-No, lo que llevas en el dedo anular.  
Sand fruncio el cejo, pero inmediatamente se sonrojo.  
-Es...que...no se - Sand trago saliva al notar la mirada de su amiga, que se acerco lentamente, pero tomo la mano y miro un anillo dorado.  
-Y esto? - sonrio malevolamente Geminis. Sand estaba mas roja que un tomate, volvio su mano y miro el anillo con una ligera cara de alegría.  
-No me digas que... - los ojos de la comandante se abrieron. Sand asintio levemente - felicidades! No creí que se decidiera a hacerlo!  
-Oye..no me ofendas..Jeff no quería apresurar las cosas, pero tambien...me tomo por sorpresa.  
-Cuando, cuando?  
-Fue apenas ayer, no tuve tiempo de avisarte, menos a las chicas.  
-No te preocupes, te felicito! - Lillian le tomo de las manos - y se casaran cuando?  
-Despues de la guerra - Sand siguio tocando el anillo - cuando todo esto acabe.  
-Bueno, les doy mi permiso, pero con tal de que sea tu madrina  
-Claro! Lo serás! - Sand le guiño el ojo mientras las dos amigas estrechaban manos - todo esto terminara pronto.  
Mientras las dos chicas seguían comentando, Gohan que estaba siendo atendido por Liebe, miraba con tristeza la escena.  
-Yo...no lo creo... - suspiro el ingeniero.  
-Pasa algo? - pregunto la Jedi preocupada - te lastime?  
-No, estoy bien...solo pensaba.

Domo de entrenamiento..  
-Asiant! Vamos! - Lina elevo sus manos disparando varias ráfagas. El chico esquivo varios disparos, pero no logro retener un disparo que lo dejo en el suelo. Sin embargo, Asiant se levanto de un salto y se lanzo contra Lina, tomandola por sorpresa, pero alcanzo a cubrirse del golpe.  
-Peleas muy bien - sonrio la Jedi - El Señor Diego te enseño bien.  
-El Señor Diego ha perfeccionado mi técnica - asintio Asiant - el que me enseño realmente, fue Ryoga.  
-Ya veo - Lina trato de golpearlo con dos patadas frontales, pero Asiant la esquivo y detuvo la pierna de Lina, para luego trastabillarla con una patada corrediza y mandarla a volar lejos, pero Lina se detuvo en el aire y descendio lentamente.  
-Progresa muy rápido - Lina penso - en poco tiempo se adapto a mi estilo de pelea...  
-Sí - sonrio Asiant - peleo como Ryoga  
-Que? Como sabes que...  
-La Fuerza me lo dice - Asiant se sento a descansar - parece que puedo predecir el pensamiento de las personas.  
-Ya veo...por eso Ryoga te enseño a pelear así  
-Así es, pero a diferencia mia, él pelea usando más sus instintos que la Fuerza.  
-No es lo mismo?  
-Para él no lo es. La Fuerza dicta siempre lo general, pero Ryoga la sigue, pero en su propio concepto.  
-No entiendo - Lina se acerco  
-Ryoga lo nombro como "Fuerza viva"...  
-Ya veo - la chica se sento a lado del chico. Entonces Asiant se volvio sonriendo nuevamente.  
-Que quieres saber de él?  
Lina se sonrojo.  
-D-De que hablas?  
-Me retaste a pelear, por alguna razón, vamos señorita Lina, puedo adivinar su pensamiento.  
-Bueno...entonces sabrás que...  
Asiant asintio.  
-Ryoga jamás hablaba de sí mismo, no puedo negar que era muy hablador y bromista, pero jamás, jamás mencionaba de sí. Daba consejos, sabía como enseñar, sin embargo, insisto que de él, de su persona, no salía nada. Una vez, trate de leer su mente, pero no pude - Asiant miro el cielo - simplemente, estaba en blanco.  
-En blanco?  
-Es decir, había muchos pensamientos y emociones, dentro de sí, pero todos correspondían a la gente de su alrededor. Sin embargo, había dentro algo de él, que parecía estar escondido...una vez noto que estaba haciendo y me hablo solo esa vez, con un tono frío y severo: No conoces nada de mí, así que no trates de averiguarlo.  
-Porque?  
-No lo sé... - Asiant finalizo con una mueca triste.  
-No lo molestes - el Señor Diego aparecio cruzado de brazos - él no le gusta estar con nadie.  
-Entonces - Lina se levanto recordando lo de la habitación - yo que?  
-Tal vez quise ser amable...nada más...  
Lina bajo la mirada, pero entonces, miro el dije...  
-No - penso - no quiero pensar eso...  
-El le agrada mucho su soledad - el nameko prosiguio - podras con ello?  
Lina no dijo nada, mientras apretaba el dije... -Dragon Naciente!  
Barbara detenia apenas el poder que emergía del puño de la sacerdotiza dragón, pero la presión termino por vencerla y salio volando.  
-Vas mejorando - sonrio Patty - pero aun te falta.  
Pero entonces, la padawan se levanto de un salto y le asesto una patada a la sacerdotiza, haciendola retroceder.  
-Ultima restricción! - Barbara activo su poder mental, paralizando a Cruz.  
-Agh, que es esto?  
Barbara sonrio y se lanzo al frente, pero entonces se detuvo al sentir esa presencia.  
-No se distraigan - era el maestro Shinnichi - sigan.  
Barbara asintio, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Patty ya se había liberado y se lanzo sobre ella con una patada.  
-No te distraigas joven padawan - Shinnichi sonrio - trata de mantener tu concentración  
-Es díficil maestro, cuando - Barbara esquivaba la combinación de golpes - usted esta aquí  
-Je, se que mi presencia esta interfiriendo, pero debes de usar toda tu concentración.  
Barbara asintio, entonces dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y con movimientos rápidos, sus dedos parecieron brillar.  
-Aguja Escarlata! - se lanzo sobre Patty que solo sintio un piquete cuando Bárbara pasaba a su lado, pero al volverse para contratacar, noto que su pierna derecha estaba totalmente paralizada.  
-Que, que me hiciste!  
-El golpe del Escorpión - sonrio Bárbara - aunque solo te aplique uno. Son 15 en total...pero dudo que puedas recibirlas, porque ya tu pierna no responde.  
Patty iba a decir algo, pero el maestro intervino levantando la mano y luego entro a la arena, se acerco a Patty y poso su mano sobre la pierna de ella.  
-Oiga!  
-Espera - Shinnichi cerro los ojos. Patty noto que su pierna volvía a su estado normal.  
-Listo - sonrio el maestro - como te sientes?  
-Mejor, gracias.  
Barbara tambien sonrio mientras Patty asentía.  
-Será mejor dejar la práctica para mañana. Es hora de descansar.  
-Sí, así es... - Bárbara se dio la media vuelta - hasta mañana.  
La padawan se retiro, mientras Patty se acercaba al maestro Jedi.  
-Pudo haberme matado, verdad?  
-Me temo que sí, esa chica ha progresado muy rápido. No cabe duda de que será una gran Jedi...

-Bien - Sam cerro los ojos mientras Yovran miraba como comenzaba a flotar poco a poco - como lo estoy haciendo?  
-Me sorprende tu avance, en tan solo un par de horas, has logrado concentrar tu Ki, flotar e inclusive, lanzar pequeñas esferas de energía.  
-Bueno, mis padres eran guerreros, debo tener algo de ellos en mí.  
-Tus padres?  
-Sí - Sam volvio a cerrar los ojos mientras comenzaba a flotar nuevamente - ellos formaban parte de la corte de Sailorn... - la cara de Sam se puso seria - ellos me hicieron doncella...me obligaron. Yo no quería, quería estar a su lado, pero ellos jamás estaban conmigo, siempre muy ocupados para estar al tanto de mí, siempre!  
Yovran noto que el Ki de Sam se incrementaba y que este se estaba volviendo de color rojizo.  
-El ejercicio debio despertar su inconciente - la miro sorprendida - y tal vez, una furia que había mantenido encerrada.  
-Mis padres, ni merecen ese nombre! Ellos no fueron nada de eso! Solo me dejaron sola, muy sola! - el Ki de la doncella se expandia, produciendo explosiones a su alrededor. Yovran trato de acercarse, para detenerla, pero una ráfaga de Ki lo expulso.  
-Sam, tranquila...  
-No puedo, no puedo calmarme! - sus ojos se anegaron - los odio!  
-Rayos! - Yovran fue hacia ella y pese a las ráfagas, logro sujetarla por los hombros. Inmediatamente, el Ki desaparecio y Sam cayo al suelo de rodillas...  
-Que..que me paso? - Sam miro sus manos. Entonces noto que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas - acaso yo... - miro a los alrededores y como algunos árboles estaban arrancados de raíz - lo..  
-Estas bien? - Yovran se arrodillo a su lado. Sam asintio, pero luego, sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos.  
-Perdón, perdón! - ella lo abrazo mientras el chico suspiraba y le acariciaba con calma el cabello.  
-Todo paso, ya...todo paso...

Endor, la mañana siguiente...  
-Han pasado 3 días - Raquel miraba por la ventana de los aposentos del Castillo - y aun nada.  
-Es algo díficil - Jara aparecía por el proyector - pero el Senado aun tardara más en tener una resolución de esto.  
-El senado, siempre tenemos que depender de él - Raquel bajo la vista - acaso la Canciller Ariadna no puede hacer algo más?  
-Ella esta hasta el lío arreglando los conflictos que han causado los Siths.  
-Y el Consejo Jedi?  
-Dice que esperemos, e igualmente, todos los guardianes de aquí, estan en la misma opinión.  
-Ya veo... - Raquel suspiro - mantenme informado.  
-Afirmativo, Jara fuera...  
La imagen se interrumpio cuando Bárbara y Akiko entraron.  
-No hay noticias chicas, lo siento.  
-No venimos por eso - Akiko se notaba agitada - el rey, el rey tuvo un ataque!  
-Que! - la senadora se puso pálida - como!  
-Sí, fue ayer en la noche, luego del Concierto. Lo encontraron tirado a lado de su cama.  
-Y su estado?  
-Delicado, pero estable. Pero sin embargo, será imposible que gobierne por el momento.  
-Entonces...  
-El principe esta al mando ahora.  
-Parece que son buenas noticias.  
-Eso parece, pero la experiencia del principe es minima. Los Siths podrían atacarnos en este momento.  
-Tal vez, pero ahora, iniciemos de nuevo las negociaciones. Este conflicto civil debe llegar a su fin! - finalizo Raquel tomando su saco mientras salía de sus aposentos...

Subseven...  
Kam veía los registros más actuales del Holocrón, mientras seguía copiando y pegando datos en una carpeta que había creado en secreto. El ruido de la compuerta de su laboratorio-celda, hizo que saltara de su asiento, mientras ocultaba rapidamente la información.  
-El ataque empezara a las 36-T - era Darth Zombie.  
-Eso quiere decir que...  
-Es hora de irnos, tu computadora ahora esta en el Crucero "Armaggedon".  
-Entiendo - Kam se levanto y tomo el preciado Holocrón, que envolvio en una cápsula especial, luego, una maleta metálica.  
-Momento - dijo mientras se volvía a la computadora - tengo que apagarla.  
Pero entonces, le dio click con el mousse, y un programa conectado a un modem comenzo a correrse. Inmediatamente despues, el monitor se apago.  
-Vamos - sonrio Kam siguiendo al Sith...  
Entre tanto, una comitiva enorme, formada por soldados, oficiales y aviadores robots, así de los 20 Siths de la Orden, daban paso al impotente Lord Cyberdemon que caminaba a una compuerta gigantesca, por la cual aun entraban los últimos embarques, pertrechos y provisiones de viaje. En las enormes ventanas, se veían cruceros de batalla de 3 kms de diametro elevarse enmedio de la nada.  
-Todo listo para el viaje - Darth Caronte, junto con Darth Deluxe del lado opuesto, eran los últimos de la interminable columna Imperial. El Sith Master asintio mientras miraba como en un hangar gigantesco, los últimos ejercicios de batalla se disponían, para el ataque. Luego de años de espera y sigilo, era momento del ataque. El ambiente no podía estar más lleno de confianza y ansiedad. Al fin, la mayor ofensiva, en 1000 años, contra la República, sería total.  
-Perfecto - en un instante el Señor del Sith, el que había fundado la nueva Orden, el que había hecho crecer este Imperio, al grado de amenazar a la Galaxia, se permitio el lujo de una sonrisa - han sido bien entrenados hijos míos, nadie podrá contra ustedes!  
-Larga vida al Sith! Larga vida al Emperador! - grito euforico Darth Battousai. El resto no tardo en seguirle, enmedio de gritos de furia y celebración.

Dagobah...  
-Al fin - El maestro Yoda miraba al cielo, mientras estaba encima de lo que parecía un promontículo de piedras y roca, que se agitaba de abajo hacia arriba - una gran cantidad de Oscuridad, se dirige hacia Endor.  
-Entonces - alguien debajo de la enorme montaña de rocas musito - es hora de...  
-Aun no joven padawan, aun no.  
-Pero maestro...  
-Debes tener paciencia..recuerda, solo un Jedi bien...  
-Ya lo se, un Jedi bien entrenado, y con la Fuerza por aliado, podrá hacer frente al Emperador y sus Siths...me lo se de memoria!  
-Ciertamente joven Ryoga, pero aplicarlo debes.  
Se escucho solo un suspiro de resignación.  
-Maestro, llevo toda la mañana haciendo esto, podemos descansar? - dijo Ryoga pidiendo clemencia. Yoda nego con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba hacia su cabaña. Sin embargo, levanto la vista y vio que el lugar donde había entrenado su nuevo discípulo, comenzaba a cuartearse.

-Oh… - alcanzo a musitar, cuando una luz intensa aparecio. Antes de que el maestro Yoda dijera algo, se oyo un grito de mujer y dos figuras emergieron por la luz, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo pantanoso.  
-Uagh! - exclamo una de ellas - ¿Que diablos es esto?  
-Ay, mi trasero - la otra se tocaba la parte baja con dolor - ¿Que es este lugar?  
El maestro Yoda abrio los ojos sorprendido mientras las dos mujeres se volteaban a verlo. Una de ellas era de pequeña estatura como de 1.58, de tez blanca y cabello corto de colores rubios y castaños entremezclados, con unas cuentas de colores rojo y negro adornando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tenía un aspecto muy jovial y curioso como de una niña. La otra joven se notaba que era mayor, de cabellos castaños largos terminados en un trenza, con lentes redondos, y vistiendo la típica usanza Jedi. La otra chiquilla vestía casi de igual manera, solo que su camisa era sin mangas y ceñida al cuerpo, así sus pantalones anchos abajo  
-Uh, quien eres? - pregunto una de ellas con una voz chillona - pareces un duendecillo de la Tierra Media.  
-Tierra Media? Quienes ustedes son?  
-Ahh, Kisara - se levanto la otra chica, que parecía ser mayor que la primera - deberías tener más respeto. Tal vez sea un hobbit.  
-¿Hobbit? - El maestro Yoda parpadeo sorprendido.

Endor...  
-Gracias por venir otra vez - Sam se despidio de Yovran en alfeizer de su ventana.  
-No, al contrario.  
-No se molestara tu amigo?  
-No lo creo, me voy cuando duerme.  
-Haces eso por mi?  
Yovran puso cara seria y luego dio media vuelta flotando.  
-Hasta mañana...princesa.  
-A proposito - Yovran se detuvo - quisieras ir a cenar hoy?  
-Cenar, pero...  
Yovran señalo el frente. Sam se volvio y vio a Caemy sonreir pícaramente. Sam trago saliva y suspiro, con una mueca de enojo, pero sin darle la cara a Yovran.  
-8 pm..  
-Entonces - Yovran sonrio de nuevo, pero Sam siguio caminando.  
-Ya dije..ahora vete - Sam tomo la cortina y la cerro de un tiron.  
-Veo que te acabas de despertar - dijo sarcastica  
-Ah, sí - Sam sonrio - aunque ya me había vestido.  
-Bueno, al menos estas saliendo con un chico...bastante guapo - Caemy la miro dudosamente. Entonces se escucho una especie de canción rock afueras de la habitación.

_All the , small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show Watching, waiting, commiserating  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na·_

-Chicas! - Daphne entro sudando a mares - deberían verlos! Se pusieron como locos!  
-Quienes?  
-Miren! - Daphne señalo afuera. Sam y Caemy se asomaron y vieron una escena horrible...

_Late night, come homeWork sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know she cares  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na·_

3 chicos, Ryoji, Haky y Kiri corrían por los pasillos del palacio...totalmente desnudos...mientras cantaban una canción como locos.  
-Ay Dios mio! - Caemy se tapo los ojos sonrojada - estan dementes!  
Pero Sam se quedo calmada y vio como al acercarse, sus "partes" estaban cuadriculadas para no verse nada...  
-All the - dijo Haky  
-Small - siguio Ryoji  
-Things! - sonrio y finalizo Kiri mientras seguían la canción.

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill_

-Son un trio de depravados! - dijo Daphne asustada - lo hicieron por una apuesta, donde Kiri le decía a Ryoji que no harían algo de relieve en este momento.  
-Vaya - le salio una gota de sudor a Sam mientras suspiraba - solo a un verdadero loco se le ocurriría algo así.  
(NdR: -gota de sudor-)  
Hangares de Mechas..  
-Como esta Sigfrid? - el rey Jorge se acerco a su melech que Gohan terminaba de revisar.  
-Pues, esta en perfecto estado. Lo revise de pies a cabeza y no sufrio daños de consideración..solo algunos golpes.  
-Gracias por tu colaboración - sonrio el Verdugo.  
-A proposito - Gohan bajo de un salto mientras tomaba una toalla, limpiandose las manos - no tenias una cita con Alex Salmón?  
Verdugo trago saliva nerviosamente.  
-No la menciones. Será una maestra Jedi, pero tiene manías muy...especiales.  
-Vamos, sí es todo un encanto - sonrio Jorge. El guardaespaldas miro a su rey, no de una forma muy amable.  
-Así que soy un encanto - la voz de una chica conocida se escucho trás los presentes.  
-Diablos - Jorge se volvio y era Alex mirandolo coquetamente.  
-Su majestad, tengo ordenes ahora de protegerlo a usted.  
-Que! Eso no es cierto! - Jorge sudo frío.  
-Sí, ahora si me hace el favor de acompañarme, lo llevare a la ca...digo, a sus aposentos para tenerlo más vigilado.  
-Pero estamos en el castillo, hay guardias y... - antes que el rey de Gaia dijera algo, ya era arrastrado por la maestra Jedi hacia fuera del hangar. Tan pronto salieron, Gohan y Verdugo estallaron en risas..

-Aquí Mezag, sin novedad en el frente - el piloto de Urania se encontraba patrullando los sectores del planeta.  
-Oye maverick - fue Lillian por el microfono - como estas?  
-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digás así - contesto el piloto seriamente.  
-Vamos, te queda bien  
-Graciosa, aquí...Josel fuera - corto tranmisión mientras seguía navegando, cuando sintio un impacto.  
-Que fue eso? - se volvio hacia todos lados y de nuevo, sintio otro golpe - visores de popa!  
Las cámaras traseras mostraron una especie de nave robot que le disparaba.  
-No puede ser - Josel dijo en un hilo de voz reconociendo la nave - ahora vera!  
Giro rapidamente, creando un campo de energía con sus alas y luego pico hacia la izquierda. La nave trato de seguirlo, pero este se volvio con un giro de 180 grados y ataco de frente, sin darle oportunidad a la nave de defenderse. Josel disparo destruyendola...  
-Aquí Josel Mezag - tomo el micro - tenemos problemas, muy graves problemas!

El principe Gabriel se encontraba en sus oficinas, revisando papeles. Desde la enfermedad de su padre, había tenido que tomar el mando del reino, así del planeta. Era algo qeu anhelaba, pero no de esta manera, y menos con su padre tan enfermo.  
-Señor - Opal entro rapidamente - la princesa Laurewden esta en camino, para reinicias las negociaciones.  
Gabriel sonrio, por suerte, la guerrera y él poseían una buena amistad, pese a los conflictos...  
-Felicidades por ser el nuevo rey - la senadora Raquel entro inmediatamente - aunque siento lo de tu padre.  
-Gracias senadora, hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero primero, la paz que tanto anhelamos.  
-Sin embargo su majestad, su padre puede volver a negar eso.  
-Segun nuestras leyes, cuando el rey se imposibilita, y a una edad determinada, su jerarquia cae en su primogenito...yo en otras palabras. Así mi padre se recupere, dudo que el parlamento lo deje gobernar.  
-Buen punto majestad - Opal opino. Entonces, se oyero unos toques a la puerta.  
-Señor - era Kalea Eginko, parte del CLAMP - tenemos malas noticias.  
-Cuales?  
-Un patrullero avisto una nave sith de reconocimiento en el area.  
-Vaya - Gabriel sonrio - así que ya comenzaron a enviar sus acuas para investigarnos.  
-No son acuas señor, es lo peor...son naves de corto alcance.  
-Que! - Opal interrumpio -naves de corto alcance aquí? Eso es imposible!  
-El patrullero era Josel Mezag, vino con la comitiva Jedi y ha peleado con Siths antes. Jura no equivocarse.  
-Entonces...deben estar cerca de aquí... - levanto la vista Raquel.  
Otro toque a la puerta.  
-Espero sean buenas noticias - suspiro el nuevo rey, pero ahora aparecio Pokemex.  
-Su majestad..no se como decirlo, pero el observatorio acaba de detectar la presencia de un objeto, cerca de la Luna Halley...  
-Cruceros de batalla?  
-No - nego Pokemex - mide 30 kms de diametro y tiene la masa de un cuarto de la luna...se dirige hacia aca.  
-Tal vez sea un meteoro o algo por el estilo?  
-No, es imposible...se ha comenzado a fragmentar...en muchos pedazos, de iguales dimensiones.  
-Cuando entraran a la atmosfera?  
-En unas 24 horas.  
-Den alerta amarilla - Gabriel se levanto - ya estan aquí...

¿?  
-Endor - Eagle miraba el planeta verde azulado que resplandecia enmedio de la nada - al fin llegamos.  
-El ID4 nos ayudo mucho - sonrio Daga acompañandolo - ahora, nadie podrá detenernos.  
-Lo sé - bajo la mirada el Sith, dandose vuelta.  
-Estas seguro de continuar?- Daga lo volteo a ver.  
-Eso lo sabrás...en su determinado momento - sonrio el Sith. Entre tanto, en una holocámara de entrenamiento.  
-Ahhhhh! - una joven de cabellos negros se movía a gran velocidad por todo el complejo, mientras evitaba disparos, rayos y demás, de droides de ataque - kaioken!  
Una aura roja emergio de su cuerpo y duplicando su velocidad y poder, se lanzo como rayo contra los artefactos, haciendolos pedazos con su ki y certeros golpes. Finalmente, cayo al suelo exhausta.  
-Excelente Gok - se escucho la voz - ha terminado el entrenamiento. Desactivando gravedad 80G.  
Gok sonrio mientras la gravedad de la holocamara bajaba a uno.  
-Al fin - dijo mirando sus puños - logre hacerlo...te supere Deluxe!

Pergamino, Templo Jedi...  
-Alerta amarilla? - el maestro BlackWolf se quedo estatico - entonces...  
-Han llegado - el maestro Soullard asintio - se detecto una masa gigantesca acercandose al planeta y esta diviendose en multiples pedazos. Todos aquí ya estan en alerta y preparandose para la guerra.  
-Eso me temía...la canciller tendrá que saber esto.  
-Sí, estamos en estado de defensa...las comunicaciones con el exterior...estan comenzando a fallar - la imagen de Soullard brincaba y se borraba por momentos - tal vez es por la interferencia del objeto.  
-Eso veo...bueno, mantengan informados.  
-Eso...aremos...Fuer...acompañe... - la comunicacion se borro.  
-Así que al fin - el maestro Shion aparecio por detrás.  
-Sí, deberíamos estar alla con ellos.  
-No - el maestro Shion se volvio - tenemos una misión más importante aquí...llama a Washu, creo que necesitaremos su ayuda...

Bosques de Endor...  
Las naves surcaban los cielos del planeta, mientras Zel escuchaba ruidos de mechas y tanques a lo lejos.  
-Ya va a iniciar - el chico bajo la mirada. Entonces se volvio a recargar en el árbol, y al instante, Yovran aparecio atrás, caminando de puntas rumbo al campamento.  
-Si al menos, vas a salir, avisa.  
-Que, que cosa?  
-Yovran, has ido a ver a esa chica, verdad?  
-Pues - el joven se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa - yo...  
Zel solo meneo la cabeza y siguio caminando de largo.  
-Te toca limpiar la máquina, yo ire a entrenar - y entonces desaparecio, mientras Yovran sonreía..

Jardines del Palacio...  
Panty trataba de entrenar, luego de la noche que había tenido..pero...la escena de hace días...la cara de Chrono.  
-Diablos, que me sucede? - detuvo su ejercicio, mientras el aire fresco inundaba sus pulmones - estoy bien..solo que...  
-Tienes que concentrarte en lo que haces - el maestro Kudo aparecio - estas pensando en otro lado...o en alguien más...por eso estas así  
Panty bajo la mirada levemente apenada.  
-Bien chica, ahora, solo concentrate en esa persona.  
-Que! - Panty se sonrojo.  
-Lo importante de un Jedi, no es bloquear tus emociones, sino usarlas en el ataque. Comunmente, todos creen que los sentimientos te dañan, y los ocultan. Los Jedis tuvimos y tenemos ese error..por eso, ahora los Siths estan en jaque. El Jedi debe usar sus sentimientos, al compenetrarse con la fuerza, a tal nivel, que puede pelear como nadie. El odio y el amor, son las más poderosos sentimientos...pueden usarse de acuerdo al nivel, pero a diferencia del amor, el odio te hara caer en el Lado Oscuro, para siempre.  
-Pero, se mata por amor  
-Eso no es amor...esa es la diferencia. Muchos creen conocerlo, pero solo es algo superficial. El verdadero, rompe, traspasa y derrumba todo, pero si ese amor, es excesivo, se vuelve un odio igual de fuerte...  
-El balance delicado entre el Lado Oscuro y el Lado de la Luz.  
El maestro asintio mientras Panty suspiraba. Miro su sable y lo encendio...comenzo a hacer su secuencia, pero más rápida...  
-Por las personas que quiero...mi maestra, amigos...Chrono - sonrio, mientras una energia dorada comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo.  
-No cabe duda - el maestro la miro sonriente - esta es parte de la nueva generación de Jedis superpoderosos.  
-Más fuerte! - Lina forzaba a Asiant, mientras continuaban entrenando como lo habían hecho en los últimos días. El maestro Diego los observaba con cuidado.  
-Asiant ha progresado enormemente...su ritmo de avance es geometrico, totalmente...pero esa padawan, también ha subido su nivel... - sonrio - estas batallas seran muy divertidas.  
Al otro lado, el anuncio de la guerra, había hecho que todos los Jedis se entrenaran al máximo, unos con otros...el ambiente, se había vuelto de tensión pura...

Esa noche...  
-Los cruceros estan acercandose a la atmosfera - fue el último informe de Pokemex. Gabriel asintio mientras levantaba su vista hacia el ya anochecer. Suspiro.  
-Mantendremos posición neutral, hasta nuevo aviso.  
-Me parece una buena medida, veo que hablo eso con el maestro Mawyin.  
-Si atacamos primero, el Senado no nos respaldara, y además, no sabemos si son los Siths.  
-Eso sí, pero hay que estar en alertas.  
-Lo se - sonrio - pero esta noche, nadie dormira tranquilo...

Dagobah...  
-Oye enanito! Que es esto? - la chica de las coletas en el pelo movía los instrumentos que había en un rincón de la cabaña como si fuera una niña. El maestro Yoda se acerco bastante irritado.  
-Dejar eso tu debes! Aprender paciencia te falta!  
-Ay, perdón - la chica sonrio y se inclino - no seas tan gruñon  
El maestro Yoda suspiro y nego con la cabeza. Entonces se volvio hacia la entrada. La otra joven, parecía mirar hacia el cielo nebuloso del planeta.  
-Ocurrir algo? - el maestro Yoda rompio el silencio de la meditación. La joven abrio los ojos y sonrio.  
-No anciano, solamente que siento muchas presencias muy lejos de aquí.  
-Vaya - pensó el viejo maestro - poderosa es.  
-Disculpe, pero me puede decir, como llegamos aquí?  
-Tampoco saberlo - Yoda se reclino en una roca mientras cerraba los ojos - la Fuerza es poderosa en este sitio. Lugar de entrenamiento es...  
-Sí, siento una presencia desigual, tal como ese vortex que nos atrajo hacia aquí.  
-¿Buscar a alguien tu, verdad?  
-Como lo sabe?  
Yoda sonrio y comenzo a caminar...  
-Mi aliado es la Fuerza y que poderoso aliado es...maestra Alondra.  
Alondra fruncio el cejo, pero luego abrio los ojos.  
-Usted es...un maestro Jedi?  
El pequeño ser asintio. Alondra se inclino rapidamente.  
-Disculpe, disculpe! Tambien disculpe a mi alumna Kisara!  
-Preocuparte no debes...ahora lo importante revelar tu misión en este mundo.  
-No es mi mundo cierto?  
-No...pero tu destino esta aquí...  
-Eso espero...solamente deseo encontrar a otra alumna mía.  
El maestro Yoda asintio mientras levantaba ahora sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Ciudad Imperial...  
Yovran miraba con ojos desesperados a Sam, que solamente parecía estarlo ignorando, desde que había ido por ella a cenar. Habían estado en el cine, caminando, pero ni siquiera un "gracias", ni un abrazo..menos un beso. Era como si la chica, estuviera evitandolo.  
-No es como las demás - penso mientras Sam de vez en cuando lo miraba a los ojos, al tiempo que leía la carta en un restaurant al aire libre - si lo fuera, ya habría caído.  
Entre tanto...  
-Jejeje - Sam sonrio por dentro - lo tengo donde yo quería...  
-Bien - Yovran rompio el hielo - que quieres de comer?  
-Te aclaro que no traje nada de dinero.  
Yovran fruncio el entrecejo.  
-No te preocupes, yo pago.  
-Entonces pedire lo más caro del restaurante.  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, vas a pagarlo no? Ahora tienes que hacerlo chico - le guiño el ojo.  
-Sam...  
-Sí, ya se que soy adorable - le guiño el otro ojo - no me lo tienes que repetir...  
-Ugh..bueno, esta bien - suspiro el chico. Entonces, unas chicas aparecieron frente al restaurante con su aerocoche, saludando al chico.  
-Oye guapo! - le grito una de ellas - porque no te vienes con nosotros y dejas a esa chica!  
Yovran sonrio, era su oportunidad.  
-Tan pronto termine con esto - les dijo con aire de confiado. Las chicas soltaron las tipicas risitas y arrancaron el aerocoche. Cuando Yovran se volteo, vio a Sam mirarle sin importancia.  
-Ya terminaste?  
-Eh?  
-Sí, si ya terminaste...para que podamos comer...  
-Pero..no estas...  
-Celosa? de que? No somos nada y además, no me importa para nada ahora esto, yo solo vine para ver una película y comer gratis...anda si quieres irte con ellas, no me importa.  
Yovran sintio un leve dolor dentro. No había creído que Sam fuera tan fría, pese a que se había portado bien con ella, hasta ahora.  
-Lo siento - dijo en voz baja - disculpame.  
-Ya ni modo, disculparte? Si eres como los demás, ya que...  
El comentario dejo más dolido al chico...mientras Sam seguía recogijandose por dentro.  
-Me quieres? - se escucho de repente. Yovran levanto la vista, tal vez con algo de esperanza, pero el rostro frío de Sam lo dejo de nuevo donde estaba. Tal vez, era su oportunidad de vengarse.  
-No, no te quiero..  
-Pues yo tampoco, mira nomás...así que ni modo..te aguantas.  
-Sam..  
-Ya ordenemos, por favor...  
El chico volvio a suspirar largo...  
-Pobrecito - Sam penso al verlo - tal vez he sido muy dura...pero bueno, si quiere andar conmigo, tiene que aguantarse..je. Pero no cabe duda... - subio la carta, para evitar que viera el sonrojo - *_*..esta como quiere y es lindisimo!  
Mientras, en una mesa en el mismo restaurante...  
-Othni! gracias por invitarme!  
-Mas bien ella me invito - penso el chico con una gota de sudor. Por suerte, en otra mesa, estaban Cybershadow con Jonathan. No se sentía tan solo, pero el ver a la chica guiñandole el ojo continuamente, lo ponía más nervioso.  
-Estos chicos modernos - decía Latis a lo lejos, que tambien estaba comiendo - no saben como comportarse con las chicas.  
Entonces se oyo como se rompia unos platos y se volvio hacia el Gnomo Binks que sin querer, le había metido la pata a un camarero luego de regresar del baño.  
-Dios - suspiro el mercenario - porque m me castigas con esto!  
Entre tanto, en los hangares..  
-Vamos, a vas o mover o no? - Josel miraba con impaciencia como Gohan observaba con meticulosidad el tablero de ajedrez.  
-Calma, calma...todo es con paciencia.  
-A este paso, vamos a estar toda la noche  
Entonces Gohan movio una pieza y se levanto  
-Jaque mate...  
-Que! Esto no es jaque mate? - Josel miro el tablero, pero su rey estaba atrapado por sorpresa por un Caballo que no había visto y una torre - no es jaque mate!  
-No repeles...es mejor que durmamos...mañana nos enviaran a Glasgow a patrullar.  
-Maldición - dijo por lo bajo Josel...

Espacio exterior, hiperluz..  
-Así no - F5 bajaba un poco la espada de su reciente aprendiz - recuerda, debes mantenerla en bajo, para cubrir toda tu defensa. Si las dejas muy arriba, o muy abajo, tus muñecas quedan expuestas para que te quiten la espada.  
Fu asintio mientras seguía dando golpes frontales y laterales, a gran velocidad. El corsario se sento a seguir observando, cuando vio una taza humeante frente a él.  
-Lo necesita señor.  
F5 asintio mientras tomaba el café de las manos de Bra. La androide se sento a lado del pirata.  
-Esta progresando mucho, no lo cree?  
-Sí, tiene talento...solo que...  
-No le gusto como lo trato, cierto?  
F5 asintio mientras daba un sorbo a la taza.  
-F5 - aparecio el Gato bastante palido - tienes que ver esto.  
Este se levanto y fue a la cabina. Fuu y Bra se miraron extrañadas.  
-Así que una masa de 30 kms de diametro - F5 veía en los monitores de proximidad una bola roja - cuando aparecio Bitio?  
-Hace 8 horas, pudimos detectarla antes, pero ahora que estamos cerca, el sonar pudo hacerlo.  
-Ya veo, el ataque sith - F5 se toco la barbilla.  
-Que esta pasando? - Fuu entro a la cabina preocupada.  
-El planeta donde ibas, esta siendo atacado por los Siths...  
-No, no puede ser - Fuu miro el monitor - pero si Endor es una fuerza militar tremenda...los Siths no serían tan tontos de..  
-No, al contrario, son bastante inteligentes.. - F5 miro a Bitio - en cuanto llegaremos?  
-En una hora señor.  
-Deten la velocidad de la luz y sigamos aquí por métodos normales.  
-Que, que cosa!  
-Sí seguimos así, o nos estrellamos contra los pedazos que esta soltando esa cosa o cuando lleguemos, nos destruyen si tiene cañones. Llegaremos de forma lenta, así no podran detectarnos tan fácil..  
-Parece buena idea..  
-La única que tenemos...realmente...

Endor...  
La cena había sido algo rispida entre Sam y Yovran, especialmente por los coqueteos de las chicas.  
-Sam - sonrio Yovran nerviosamente - vamos, hablemos como siempre  
-Lo haría - le miro con un ojo cerrado y otro semiabierto - si no estuvieras de coqueto.  
-Celosa?  
-Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no - sonrio la chica confiadamente - solo que no quiero que te vayas con una chica, sin pagar la cuenta.  
-Hmrff..porque me tratas tan mal?  
-Bueno, te trataría mejor, pero como te apareces cada domingo santo - Sam rio un poco. Yovran solo suspiro. Atrás de ellos, Alex Salmón y Jorge tambien estaban cenando en el lugar. Su majestad noto que el coqueteo y la mirada de Alex había aminorado desde que estaban en el lugar...entonces vio que observaba hacia un lado.  
-Vaya - penso el rey de Gaia - se concentro en otro lado.  
-Oye - Alex sonrio y se levanto - permiteme guapo.  
-Claro, claro - digo el chico acomedido, con tal de librarse un poco de ella. Alex se acerco a la mesa de Sam y Yovran, con movimientos coquetos.  
-Hola Sam - sonrio la maestra Jedi - como estas?  
-Eh, bien - Sam fruncio el cejo molesta - y tu?  
-Pues, paseando por aquí y.. - Alex vio de reojo a Yovran - quien es este chico lindo que te acompaña?  
-Ah, un amigo - Sam dijo con poco interés. Yovran se volvio para saludarla, cuando solo vio como la Jedi se le plantaba casí enfrente.  
-Oye cariño - le guiño el ojo - no te gustaría venir conmigo, luego de tu cena?  
Yovran se quedo medio impresionado con la forma de ser de Alex, y más, reconociendo que era una Jedi. Entonces se oyo un crujido y se volvio. Sam estaba sonriendo...mientras una tostada estaba hecha pedazos en su mano.  
-Vamos, no me molesta - dijo reciamente.  
-Entonces, no te molestara si lo beso, cierto?  
Yovran se puso pálido y miro a Sam, pero ella solo desvio la mirada enojada.  
-Haz lo que quieras...  
-En ese caso - Alex se inclino y beso al chico, ante la sorpresa de todos en el restaurant.  
-Esa chica si es que poderosa - se le cayo la boca a Jorge viendo la escena. Tan pronto termino el beso, Alex le guiño el ojo.  
-Besas muy bien.  
Yovran estaba rojo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, vio a Sam que lo miraba asesinamente. Subitamente, se levanto, tomo su bolso y chaqueta, mientras salía del lugar.  
-Sam, espera.. - Yovran se levanto  
-Eres un coqueto! No se porque vine contigo realmente! - Sam lo miro fríamente - no quiero volver a verte! Vete con ella a donde quieras!  
Yovran trato de detenerla, pero cuando reacciono bien de todo, ella ya estaba bastante lejos.  
-Rayos - dijo el chico...Alex se acerco  
-Vamos, no te desanimes...es solo una niña.  
Pero el chico suspiro y dejo caer los brazos.

Dagobah...  
-Entonces, como saldremos de aquí? - Kisara miraba con los ojos llorosos al maestro Yoda - nos quedaremos encerrados?  
-No joven padawan, pero no tengo naves para llevar afuera del planeta.  
-Pero...cuando vendra alguien?  
-Pronto, pronto...ten paciencia.  
Kisara suspiro y se dio la vuelta decepcionada mientras hacía puchero. El maestro Yoda suspiro.  
-Disculpela - se inclino la sensei Alondra - ella es algo impaciente.  
-Paciencia es la base del Jedi - musito el maestro caminando hacia su cabaña - y creo que su sensei igual carece de ello.  
Alondra abrio los ojos sorprendida, pero luego sonrio.  
-Realmente es un gran maestro - murmuro la joven mientras iba con Kisara. Luego de caminar algunos metros entre la maleza de Dagobah, llegaron a un claro donde Kisara corría de un lado a otro.  
-Aquí esta perfecto, si vamos a quedarnos, será mejor construír algo aquí.  
-Puede ser, pero la naturaleza de este lugar es tan espesa que puede confundir peligros, ten cuidado.  
-Vamos sensei, que puede pasaaaaaaarr! - grito Kisara al pisar una zona llena de maleza, que se derrumbo dando a ver un enorme precipicio. La chica se tambaleo mientras movía los brazos tratando de mantenerse en pie.  
-Maldición! Kisara tonta! - Alondra alcanzo a sostenerla de un pie mientras estaba al borde del abismo. La chica capoeiria comenzo a llorar en voz baja.  
-Lo siento sensei, lo siento!  
-No tienes remedioooooooo! - grito Alondra cuando la roca donde se apoyaba se desmorono de repente, pero la maestra Jedi lanzo a Kisara con un movimiento acrobatico, salvandola, pero a costa de ella misma.  
-No! - Kisara se volvio - sensei!  
Alondra caía a gran velocidad por el precipicio, pero en el momento en que trato de apoyarse en una pared para saltar, un borde rocoso la golpeo salvajemente.  
-Argh! - exclamo casí inconciente - no quiero morir aquí!  
Entonces al levantar la vista, vio una figura que iba tras ella a gran velocidad. Alondra estaba sorprendida, cuando de un fuerte manotazo alcanzo a sujetarla. Unas manos la atajaron seguramente. La cara del sujeto permanecía en la oscuridad, pero podía distinguir como unos ojos felinos. Alondra trato de verlo de más cerca, pero el dolor en el hombro era muy intenso.  
-¿Qué…será? - se pregunto mientras se sumía en la inconciencia...

Outworld  
-Es una tontería! - bramo White Angel mientras el Consejo de antiguos Jedis miraban a la guardiana del otro mundo con ojos distraídos - no pueden hacer eso! Él esta haciendo un buen trabajo!  
-Quizás sí, quizás solo nos engaña - el sabio anciano se inclino hacia adelante - no maestro Katsura?  
El susodicho no dijo nada. El también estaba en contra de tomar medidas, pero no tenía otra opción.  
-Pero su señoria...  
-Danyliz, será mejor que guardes silencio - el maestro Toriyama se levanto - Rind, Valkiria de primera clase...  
-Señor? - una figura apareció trás Danyliz, la cual hizo que se volviera.  
-Rind, encárgate de la anomalía y demuestra sus intenciones. Usa máxima fuerza posible.  
-Enterado Señor - Rind desapareció antes de que White dijera algo.  
-Máxima fuerza? Señor! Va a matarlo!  
White vocifero histérica, pero el Consejo ignoro los gritos de la guardiana.  
-No podemos ya permitir más subordinaciones, más cuando Lady Palas abandono este lugar para luchar contra los Siths, es algo prohibido.  
-Por quien? Se puede saber?  
-Señorita, guarde sus palabras o tendremos que quitarle sus garantías.  
White Angel apretó los labios y asintió retirándose. La situación estaba fuera de control y ahora a los ancianos se les había ocurrido eliminar al único sujeto que había sobrevivido al entrenamiento con el maestro Yoda. Lo cual significaba una ruptura a las reglas sagradas, una "anomalía". Alguien que podría alcanzar el sagrado Monte Olimpo. Era inaceptable.  
-Hablan como si fuera un virus - musito molesta mientras salía de la cámara.

Fin del capítulo.


	47. Chapter 47

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les puse, pero no había remedio.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XLVII**

**PREVIO**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

Dagobah.  
_-Sensei, ayúdeme, estoy en grave peligro...NO!_  
-Panty! - exclamo Alondra levantándose de golpe. La chica parpadeo varias veces pero sintió un repentino dolor en el hombro y vio para todos lados. Se encontraba en una especie de camarote de una nave. Una melodía se escuchaba en un rincón del camarote.

_namida yori mo yasashi uta wo  
kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo  
sekai ga sou nani mo kanpani kawarutu wa omowana ikedo  
shizuka ni yami wo toukashite aruite aruite miyouto omou  
yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai  
yume no kakera daisuki na hito  
omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa  
zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete  
anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante  
daishitakoto naikamoshiranai  
demo soredemo furete itai yo  
kanashii mi youri sono nukumori wo  
kuru kuru mawaru  
chikyuugi  
kuru kuru kawaru  
chikan sekai no hate ni  
ai wo yono koe seteru _

-Veo que al fin despiertas - se escuchó una voz tras de ella. Se volvió y vio a un joven vestido como sacerdote sonreírle.  
-Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?  
-En mi nave, el Outrider - asintió el joven mientras apagaba la música de un aparato - veo que al fin despierta.  
-¿Cuánto dormí?  
-Un día entero, se desmayó varias veces mientras la atendía, veo que su umbral del dolor no es muy alto.  
-No lo recuerdo...  
-Entiendo, debe ser por lo mismo - se levantó y entonces al abrir la puerta, una llorosa Kisara emergió casi saltando sobre su sensei.  
-Sensei! Ya despertó!  
-Sí, sí, tranquila - sonrió Alondra retrocediendo y protegiéndose del embate de su alumna. El chico asintió y salió rápidamente.  
-Oye, espera - Alondra exclamo - rayos, se fue, yo que quería darle las gracias  
-Y debe dárselas sensei, el la cuido toda la noche.  
-¿En serio? - la miro - vaya  
-Sí, aunque es algo extraño, no habla mucho.  
-Es note...pero entonces ¿qué hace aquí?  
-Ya le digo, no habla mucho, apenas logre sacarle que es un Jedi.  
-Jedi? Pero si parecía sacerdote.  
-Yo también lo pensé, pero tiene un sable de luz.  
-Entonces, él nos puede llevar a buscar a Panty.  
Afuera, el chico revisaba la nave con cuidado cuando una presencia lo hizo detenerse en sus labores.

-Maestro, ¿Sabe quiénes son esas mujeres?  
-Son personas de otra dimensión. De otro mundo. Llegaron cuando se abrió un boquete dimensional con la Fuerza.

-Increíble – Ryoga se volvió – entonces el universo es enorme.

Yoda solo asintió.

-Ella es la maestra de Panty.  
-Hmmm, tiene una avanzada percepción de la Fuerza  
-No es tan difícil, sus ropas y armas tienen símbolos desconocidos. Esto solo indica que hay una gran guerra se avecina joven Antilles - el maestro Yoda cerro los ojos - pero me temo apenas esto sea el inicio del fin de la Orden Jedi.  
-¿Usted lo cree?  
-El mesías está con nosotros, desde hace muchos años - el maestro Yoda suspiro y se volvió caminando - es obvio que es una mujer.  
-Entiendo - Ryoga se quedó callado y se levantó. Sin embargo, Yoda se volvió para mirarle.

-Recordarme a mi tu joven padawan, cuando joven yo era...lleno de energía y ánimos por hacer algo distinto...pero envejecer y aprender quitarte mucho de esos bríos.

-No creo. Apenas estoy dominando el modo Senjutsu y…  
-La guerra por comenzar esta – Yoda lo interrumpió – es hora de la prueba  
El comentario del maestro Jedi hizo que Ryoga abriera los ojos.

-¿Entonces ya soy un Jedi completo?  
-No. Apenas has iniciado con tu entrenamiento como tal.  
Ryoga iba a replicar, pero sabía que no era el momento. Elevo su vista, encima de la nave, hacia el Olympus Mons.

Endor, la mañana siguiente...  
-Han pasado 3 días - Raquel miraba por la ventana de los aposentos del Castillo - y aun nada.  
-Es algo difícil - Jara aparecía por el proyector - pero el Senado aun tardara más en tener una resolución de esto.  
-El senado, siempre tenemos que depender de él - Raquel bajo la vista - ¿acaso la Canciller Ariadna no puede hacer algo más?  
-Ella está hasta el lío arreglando los conflictos que han causado los Siths.  
-Y el Consejo Jedi?  
-Dice que esperemos, e igualmente, todos los guardianes de aquí, están en la misma opinión.  
-Ya veo... - Raquel suspiro - mantenme informado.  
-Afirmativo, Jara fuera...  
La imagen se interrumpió cuando Bárbara y Akiko entraron.  
-No hay noticias chicas, lo siento.  
-No venimos por eso - Akiko se notaba agitada - el rey, el rey tuvo un ataque!  
-¡Que! - la senadora se puso pálida - ¡cómo!  
-Sí, fue ayer en la noche, luego del Concierto. Lo encontraron tirado a lado de su cama.  
-¿Y su estado?  
-Delicado, pero estable. Pero sin embargo, será imposible que gobierne por el momento.  
-Entonces...  
-El príncipe está al mando ahora.  
-Parece que son buenas noticias.  
-Eso parece, pero la experiencia del príncipe es mínima. Los Siths podrían atacarnos en este momento.  
-Tal vez, pero ahora, iniciemos de nuevo las negociaciones. Este conflicto civil debe llegar a su fin! - finalizo Raquel tomando su saco mientras salía de sus aposentos...

Subseven...  
Kam veía los registros más actuales del Holocrón, mientras seguía copiando y pegando datos en una carpeta que había creado en secreto. El ruido de la compuerta de su laboratorio-celda, hizo que saltara de su asiento, mientras ocultaba rápidamente la información.  
-El ataque empezara a las 36-T - era Darth Zombie.  
-Eso quiere decir que...  
-Es hora de irnos, tu computadora ahora está en el Crucero "Armagedón".  
-Entiendo - Kam se levantó y tomo el preciado Holocrón, que envolvió en una cápsula especial, luego, una maleta metálica.  
-Momento - dijo mientras se volvía a la computadora - tengo que apagarla.  
Pero entonces, le dio clic con el mousse, y un programa conectado a un modem comenzó a correrse. Inmediatamente después, el monitor se apagó.  
-Vamos - sonrió Kam siguiendo al Sith...  
Entre tanto, una comitiva enorme, formada por soldados, oficiales y aviadores robots, así de los 20 Siths de la Orden, daban paso al impotente Lord Cyberdemon que caminaba a una compuerta gigantesca, por la cual aún entraban los últimos embarques, pertrechos y provisiones de viaje. En las enormes ventanas, se veían cruceros de batalla de 3 kms de diámetro elevarse en medio de la nada.  
-Todo listo para el viaje - Darth Caronte, junto con Darth Deluxe del lado opuesto, eran los últimos de la interminable columna Imperial. El Sith Master asintió mientras miraba como en un hangar gigantesco, los últimos ejercicios de batalla se disponían, para el ataque. Luego de años de espera y sigilo, era momento del ataque. El ambiente no podía estar más lleno de confianza y ansiedad. Al fin, la mayor ofensiva, en 1000 años, contra la República, sería total.  
-Perfecto - en un instante el Señor del Sith, el que había fundado la nueva Orden, el que había hecho crecer este Imperio, al grado de amenazar a la Galaxia, se permitió el lujo de una sonrisa - han sido bien entrenados hijos míos, nadie podrá contra ustedes!  
-Larga vida al Sith! Larga vida al Emperador! - grito eufórico Darth Battousai. El resto no tardo en seguirle, en medio de gritos de furia y celebración.

Dagobah...  
-Al fin - El maestro Yoda miraba al cielo, mientras estaba encima de lo que parecía un promontículo de piedras y roca, que se agitaba de abajo hacia arriba - una gran cantidad de Oscuridad, se dirige hacia Endor.  
-Entonces - alguien debajo de la enorme montaña de rocas musito - es hora de...  
-Aun no joven padawan, aun no.  
-Pero maestro...  
-Debes tener paciencia. Recuerda, solo un Jedi bien...  
-Ya lo sé, un Jedi bien entrenado, y con la Fuerza por aliado, podrá hacer frente al Emperador y sus Siths...me lo sé de memoria!  
-Ciertamente joven Ryoga, pero aplicarlo debes.  
Se escuchó solo un suspiro de resignación.  
-Maestro, llevo toda la mañana haciendo esto, podemos descansar? - dijo Ryoga pidiendo clemencia.

Endor...  
-Gracias por venir otra vez - Sam se despidió de Yovran en alfeizar de su ventana.  
-No, al contrario.  
-¿No se molestara tu amigo?  
-No lo creo, me voy cuando duerme.  
-¿Haces eso por mí?  
Yovran puso cara seria y luego dio media vuelta flotando.  
-Hasta mañana...princesa.  
-A propósito - Yovran se detuvo - quisieras ir a cenar hoy?  
-Cenar, pero...  
Yovran señalo el frente. Sam se volvió y vio a Caemy sonreír pícaramente. Sam trago saliva y suspiro, con una mueca de enojo, pero sin darle la cara a Yovran.  
-8 pm...  
-Entonces - Yovran sonrió de nuevo, pero Sam siguió caminando.  
-Ya dije. Ahora vete - Sam tomo la cortina y la cerro de un tirón.  
-Veo que te acabas de despertar - dijo sarcástica  
-Ah, sí - Sam sonrió - aunque ya me había vestido.  
-Bueno, a las menos estas saliendo con un chico...bastante guapo - Caemy la miro dudosamente. Entonces se escuchó una especie de canción rock afueras de la habitación.

Hangares de Mechas...  
-Como esta Sigfrid? - el rey Jorge se acercó a su melech que Gohan terminaba de revisar.  
-Pues, está en perfecto estado. Lo revise de pies a cabeza y no sufrió daños de consideración. Solo algunos golpes.  
-Gracias por tu colaboración - sonrió el Verdugo.  
-A propósito - Gohan bajo de un salto mientras tomaba una toalla, limpiándose las manos - no tenías una cita con Alex Salmón?  
Verdugo trago saliva nerviosamente.  
-No la menciones. Será una maestra Jedi, pero tiene manías muy...especiales.  
-Vamos, sí es todo un encanto - sonrió Jorge. El guardaespaldas miro a su rey, no de una forma muy amable.  
-Así que soy un encanto - la voz de una chica conocida se escuchó tras los presentes.  
-Diablos - Jorge se volvió y era Alex mirándolo coquetamente.  
-Su majestad, tengo ordenes ahora de protegerlo a usted.  
-Que! Eso no es cierto! - Jorge sudor frío.  
-Sí, ahora si me hace el favor de acompañarme, lo llevare a la ca...digo, a sus aposentos para tenerlo más vigilado.  
-Pero estamos en el castillo, hay guardias y... - antes que el rey de Gaia dijera algo, ya era arrastrado por la maestra Jedi hacia fuera del hangar. Tan pronto salieron, Gohan y Verdugo estallaron en risas...

-Aquí Mezag, sin novedad en el frente - el piloto de Urania se encontraba patrullando los sectores del planeta.  
-Oye maverick - fue Lillian por el micrófono - como estas?  
-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así - contesto el piloto seriamente.  
-Vamos, te queda bien  
-Graciosa, aquí...Josel fuera - corto transmisión mientras seguía navegando, cuando sintió un impacto.  
-¿Que fue eso? - se volvió hacia todos lados y de nuevo, sintió otro golpe - visores de popa!  
Las cámaras traseras mostraron una especie de nave robot que le disparaba.  
-No puede ser - Josel dijo en un hilo de voz reconociendo la nave - ahora vera!  
Giro rápidamente, creando un campo de energía con sus alas y luego pico hacia la izquierda. La nave trato de seguirlo, pero este se volvió con un giro de 180 grados y ataco de frente, sin darle oportunidad a la nave de defenderse. Josel disparo destruyéndola...  
-Aquí Josel Mezag - tomo el micro - ¡Tenemos problemas, muy graves problemas!

El príncipe Gabriel se encontraba en sus oficinas, revisando papeles. Desde la enfermedad de su padre, había tenido que tomar el mando del reino, así del planeta. Era algo que anhelaba, pero no de esta manera, y menos con su padre tan enfermo.  
-Señor - Opal entro rápidamente - la princesa Laurewden está en camino, para reinicias las negociaciones.  
Gabriel sonrió, por suerte, la guerrera y él poseía una buena amistad, pese a los conflictos...  
-Felicidades por ser el nuevo rey - la senadora Raquel entro inmediatamente - aunque siento lo de tu padre.  
-Gracias senadora, hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero primero, la paz que tanto anhelamos.  
-Sin embargo su majestad, su padre puede volver a negar eso.  
-Según nuestras leyes, cuando el rey se imposibilita, y a una edad determinada, su jerarquía cae en su primogénito...yo en otras palabras. Así mi padre se recupere, dudo que el parlamento lo deje gobernar.  
-Buen punto majestad - Opal opino. Entonces, se oyeron unos toques a la puerta.  
-Señor - era Kalea Eginko, parte del CLAMP - tenemos malas noticias.  
-¿Cuáles?  
-Un patrullero avisto una nave Sith de reconocimiento en el área.  
-Vaya - Gabriel sonrió - así que ya comenzaron a enviar sus acuas para investigarnos.  
-No son acuas señor, es lo peor...son naves de corto alcance.  
-¡Que! - Opal interrumpió -naves de corto alcance aquí? Eso es imposible!  
-El patrullero era Josel Mezag, vino con la comitiva Jedi y ha peleado con Siths antes. Jura no equivocarse.  
-Entonces...deben estar cerca de aquí... - levanto la vista Raquel.  
Otro toque a la puerta.  
-Espero sean buenas noticias - suspiro el nuevo rey, pero ahora apareció Pokemex.  
-Su majestad. No sé cómo decirlo, pero el observatorio acaba de detectar la presencia de un objeto, cerca de la Luna Halley...  
-Cruceros de batalla?  
-No - negó Pokemex - mide 30 kms de diámetro y tiene la masa de un cuarto de la luna...se dirige hacia acá.  
-Tal vez sea un meteoro o algo por el estilo?  
-No, es imposible...se ha comenzado a fragmentar...en muchos pedazos, de iguales dimensiones.  
-Cuando entraran a la atmosfera?  
-En unas 24 horas.  
-Den alerta amarilla - Gabriel se levantó - ya están aquí...

-Endor - Eagle miraba el planeta verde azulado que resplandecía en medio de la nada - al fin llegamos.  
-El ID4 nos ayudó mucho - sonrió Daga acompañándolo - ahora, nadie podrá detenernos.  
-Lo sé - bajo la mirada el Sith, dándose vuelta.  
-¿Estás seguro de continuar?- Daga lo volteo a ver.  
-Eso lo sabrás...en su determinado momento - sonrió el Sith. Entre tanto, en una holocámara de entrenamiento.  
-Ahhhhh! - una joven de cabellos negros se movía a gran velocidad por todo el complejo, mientras evitaba disparos, rayos y demás, de droides de ataque - kaioken!  
Una aura roja emergió de su cuerpo y duplicando su velocidad y poder, se lanzo como rayo contra los artefactos, haciéndolos pedazos con su ki y certeros golpes. Finalmente, cayó al suelo exhausta.  
-Excelente Gok - se escuchó la voz - ha terminado el entrenamiento. Desactivando gravedad 80G.  
Gok sonrió mientras la gravedad de la holocamara bajaba a uno.  
-Al fin - dijo mirando sus puños - logre hacerlo...te supere Deluxe!

Pergamino, Templo Jedi...  
-¿Alerta amarilla? - el maestro BlackWolf se quedó estático - entonces...  
-Han llegado - el maestro Soullard asintió - se detectó una masa gigantesca acercándose al planeta y esta viviéndose en múltiples pedazos. Todos aquí ya están en alerta y preparándose para la guerra.  
-Eso me temía...la canciller tendrá que saber esto.  
-Sí, estamos en estado de defensa...las comunicaciones con el exterior...están comenzando a fallar - la imagen de Soullard brincaba y se borraba por momentos - tal vez es por la interferencia del objeto.  
-Eso veo...bueno, mantengan informados.  
-Eso...aremos...Fuer...acompañe... - la comunicación se borró.  
-Así que al fin - el maestro Shion apareció por detrás.  
-Sí, deberíamos estar allá con ellos.  
-No - el maestro Shion se volvió - tenemos una misión más importante aquí...llama a Washu, creo que necesitaremos su ayuda...

Bosques de Endor...  
Las naves surcaban los cielos del planeta, mientras Zel escuchaba ruidos de mechas y tanques a lo lejos.  
-Ya va a iniciar - el chico bajo la mirada. Entonces se volvió a recargar en el árbol, y al instante, Yovran apareció atrás, caminando de puntas rumbo al campamento.  
-Si al menos, vas a salir, avisa.  
-Que, que cosa?  
-¿Yovran, has ido a ver a esa chica, verdad?  
-Pues - el joven se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa - yo...  
Zel solo meneo la cabeza y siguió caminando de largo.  
-Te toca limpiar la máquina, yo iré a entrenar - y entonces desapareció, mientras Yovran sonreía...

Jardines del Palacio...  
Panty trataba de entrenar, luego de la noche que había tenido. Pero...la escena de hace días...la cara de Chrono.  
-Diablos, que me sucede? - detuvo su ejercicio, mientras el aire fresco inundaba sus pulmones - estoy bien. Solo que...  
-Tienes que concentrarte en lo que haces - el maestro Kudo apareció - estás pensando en otro lado...o en alguien más...por eso estas así  
Panty bajo la mirada levemente apenada.  
-Bien chica, ahora, solo concéntrate en esa persona.  
-Que! - Panty se sonrojo.  
-Lo importante de un Jedi, no es bloquear tus emociones, sino usarlas en el ataque. Comúnmente, todos creen que los sentimientos te dañan, y los ocultan. Los Jedis tuvimos y tenemos ese error. Por eso, ahora los Siths están en jaque. El Jedi debe usar sus sentimientos, al compenetrarse con la fuerza, a tal nivel, que puede pelear como nadie. El odio y el amor, son las más poderosos sentimientos...pueden usarse de acuerdo al nivel, pero a diferencia del amor, el odio te hará caer en el Lado Oscuro, para siempre.  
-Pero, se mata por amor  
-Eso no es amor...esa es la diferencia. Muchos creen conocerlo, pero solo es algo superficial. El verdadero, rompe, traspasa y derrumba todo, pero si ese amor, es excesivo, se vuelve un odio igual de fuerte...  
-El balance delicado entre el Lado Oscuro y el Lado de la Luz.  
El maestro asintió mientras Panty suspiraba. Miro su sable y lo encendió...comenzó a hacer su secuencia, pero más rápida...  
-Por las personas que quiero...mi maestra, amigos...Chrono - sonrió, mientras una energía dorada comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo.  
-No cabe duda - el maestro la miro sonriente - esta es parte de la nueva generación de Jedis superpoderosos.  
-¡Más fuerte! - Lina forzaba a Asiant, mientras continuaban entrenando como lo habían hecho en los últimos días. El maestro Diego los observaba con cuidado.  
-Asiant ha progresado enormemente...su ritmo de avance es geométrico, totalmente...pero esa padawan, también ha subido su nivel... - sonrió - estas batallas serán muy divertidas.  
Al otro lado, el anuncio de la guerra, había hecho que todos los Jedis se entrenaran al máximo, unos con otros...el ambiente, se había vuelto de tensión pura...

Esa noche...  
-Los cruceros están acercándose a la atmosfera - fue el último informe de Pokemex. Gabriel asintió mientras levantaba su vista hacia el ya anochecer. Suspiro.  
-Mantendremos posición neutral, hasta nuevo aviso.  
-Me parece una buena medida, veo que hablo eso con el maestro Mawyin.  
-Si atacamos primero, el Senado no nos respaldara, y además, no sabemos si son los Siths.  
-Eso sí, pero hay que estar en alertas.  
-Lo sé - sonrió - pero esta noche, nadie dormirá tranquilo...

Ciudad Imperial...  
Yovran miraba con ojos desesperados a Sam, que solamente parecía estarlo ignorando, desde que había ido por ella a cenar. Habían estado en el cine, caminando, pero ni siquiera un "gracias", ni un abrazo. Menos un beso. Era como si la chica, estuviera evitándolo.  
-No es como las demás - pensó mientras Sam de vez en cuando lo miraba a los ojos, al tiempo que leía la carta en un restaurant al aire libre - si lo fuera, ya habría caído.  
Entre tanto...  
-Jejeje - Sam sonrió por dentro - lo tengo donde yo quería...  
-Bien - Yovran rompió el hielo - que quieres de comer?  
-Te aclaro que no traje nada de dinero.  
Yovran frunció el entrecejo.  
-No te preocupes, yo pago.  
-Entonces pediré lo más caro del restaurante.  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, vas a pagarlo no? Ahora tienes que hacerlo chico - le guiño el ojo.  
-Sam...  
-Sí, ya sé que soy adorable - le guiño el otro ojo - no me lo tienes que repetir...  
-Ugh...bueno, está bien - suspiro el chico. Entonces, unas chicas aparecieron frente al restaurante con su Aero coche, saludando al chico.  
-Oye guapo! - le grito una de ellas - porque no te vienes con nosotros y dejas a esa chica!  
Yovran sonrió, era su oportunidad.  
-Tan pronto termine con esto - les dijo con aire de confiado. Las chicas soltaron las típicas risitas y arrancaron el Aero coche. Cuando Yovran se volteo, vio a Sam mirarle sin importancia.  
-Ya terminaste?  
-Eh?  
-Sí, si ya terminaste...para que podamos comer...  
-Pero. No estas...  
-Celosa? ¿De qué? No somos nada y además, no me importa para nada ahora esto, yo solo vine para ver una película y comer gratis...anda si quieres irte con ellas, no me importa.  
Yovran sintió un leve dolor dentro. No había creído que Sam fuera tan fría, pese a que se había portado bien con ella, hasta ahora.  
-Lo siento - dijo en voz baja - discúlpame.  
-Ya ni modo, disculparte? Si eres como los demás, ya que...  
El comentario dejo más dolido al chico...mientras Sam seguía regocijándose por dentro.  
-Me quieres? - se escuchó de repente. Yovran levanto la vista, tal vez con algo de esperanza, pero el rostro frío de Sam lo dejo de nuevo donde estaba. Tal vez, era su oportunidad de vengarse.  
-No, no te quiero...  
-Pues yo tampoco, mira nomás...así que ni modo...te aguantas.  
-Sam..  
-Ya ordenemos, por favor...  
El chico volvió a suspirar largo...  
-Pobrecito - Sam pensó al verlo - tal vez he sido muy dura...pero bueno, si quiere andar conmigo, tiene que aguantarse...je. Pero no cabe duda... - subió la carta, para evitar que viera el sonrojo -esta como quiere y es lindísimo!  
Mientras, en una mesa en el mismo restaurante...  
-Othni! gracias por invitarme!  
-Más bien ella me invito - pensó el chico con una gota de sudor. Por suerte, en otra mesa, estaban Cybershadow con Jonathan. No se sentía tan solo, pero el ver a la chica guiñándole el ojo continuamente, lo ponía más nervioso.  
-Estos chicos modernos - decía Latis a lo lejos, que también estaba comiendo - no saben cómo comportarse con las chicas.  
Entonces se oyó como se rompía unos platos y se volvió hacia el Gnomo Binks que sin querer, le había metido la pata a un camarero luego de regresar del baño.  
-Dios - suspiro el mercenario - porque m me castigas con esto!  
Entre tanto, en los hangares...  
-Vamos, a vas o mover o no? - Josel miraba con impaciencia como Gohan observaba con meticulosidad el tablero de ajedrez.  
-Calma, calma...todo es con paciencia.  
-A este paso, vamos a estar toda la noche  
Entonces Gohan movió una pieza y se levantó  
-Jaque mate...  
-Que! Esto no es jaque mate? - Josel miro el tablero, pero su rey estaba atrapado por sorpresa por un Caballo que no había visto y una torre - no es jaque mate!  
-No repeles...es mejor que durmamos...mañana nos enviaran a Glasgow a patrullar.  
-Maldición - dijo por lo bajo Josel...

Espacio exterior, hiperluz..  
-Así no - F5 bajaba un poco la espada de su reciente aprendiz - recuerda, debes mantenerla en bajo, para cubrir toda tu defensa. Si las dejas muy arriba, o muy abajo, tus muñecas quedan expuestas para que te quiten la espada.  
Fu asintió mientras seguía dando golpes frontales y laterales, a gran velocidad. El corsario se sentó a seguir observando, cuando vio una taza humeante frente a él.  
-Lo necesita señor.  
F5 asintió mientras tomaba el café de las manos de Bra. La androide se sentó a lado del pirata.  
-¿Está progresando mucho, no lo cree?  
-Sí, tiene talento...solo que...  
-No le gusto como lo trato, cierto?  
F5 asintió mientras daba un sorbo a la taza.  
-F5 - apareció el Gato bastante pálido - tienes que ver esto.  
Este se levantó y fue a la cabina. Fuu y Bra se miraron extrañadas.  
-Así que una masa de 30 kms de diámetro - F5 veía en los monitores de proximidad una bola roja - cuando apareció Bitio?  
-Hace 8 horas, pudimos detectarla antes, pero ahora que estamos cerca, el sonar pudo hacerlo.  
-Ya veo, el ataque Sith - F5 se tocó la barbilla.  
-¿Que está pasando? - Fuu entro a la cabina preocupada.  
-El planeta donde ibas, está siendo atacado por los Siths...  
-No, no puede ser - Fuu miro el monitor - pero si Endor es una fuerza militar tremenda...los Siths no serían tan tontos de...  
-No, al contrario, son bastante inteligentes... - F5 miro a Bitio - en cuanto llegaremos?  
-En una hora señor.  
-Detén la velocidad de la luz y sigamos aquí por métodos normales.  
-¡Que, qué cosa!  
-Sí seguimos así, o nos estrellamos contra los pedazos que está soltando esa cosa o cuando lleguemos, nos destruyen si tiene cañones. Llegaremos de forma lenta, así no podrán detectarnos tan fácil...  
-Parece buena idea...  
-La única que tenemos...realmente...

Endor...  
La cena había sido algo ríspida entre Sam y Yovran, especialmente por los coqueteos de las chicas.  
-Sam - sonrió Yovran nerviosamente - vamos, hablemos como siempre  
-Lo haría - le miro con un ojo cerrado y otro semiabierto - si no estuvieras de coqueto.  
-¿Celosa?  
-Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no - sonrió la chica confiadamente - solo que no quiero que te vayas con una chica, sin pagar la cuenta.  
-Hmrff...Porque me tratas tan mal?  
-Bueno, te trataría mejor, pero como te apareces cada domingo santo - Sam rio un poco. Yovran solo suspiro. Atrás de ellos, Alex Salmón y Jorge también estaban cenando en el lugar. Su majestad noto que el coqueteo y la mirada de Alex había aminorado desde que estaban en el lugar...entonces vio que observaba hacia un lado.  
-Vaya - pensó el rey de Gaia - se concentró en otro lado.  
-Oye - Alex sonrió y se levantó - permíteme guapo.  
-Claro, claro - digo el chico acomedido, con tal de librarse un poco de ella. Alex se acercó a la mesa de Sam y Yovran, con movimientos coquetos.  
-Hola Sam - sonrió la maestra Jedi - como estas?  
-Eh, bien - Sam frunció el cejo molesta - ¿y tú?  
-Pues, paseando por aquí y... - Alex vio de reojo a Yovran - quien es este chico lindo que te acompaña?  
-Ah, un amigo - Sam dijo con poco interés. Yovran se volvió para saludarla, cuando solo vio como la Jedi se le plantaba casi enfrente.  
-Oye cariño - le guiño el ojo - no te gustaría venir conmigo, luego de tu cena?  
Yovran se quedó medio impresionado con la forma de ser de Alex, y más, reconociendo que era una Jedi. Entonces se oyó un crujido y se volvió. Sam estaba sonriendo...mientras una tostada estaba hecha pedazos en su mano.  
-Vamos, no me molesta - dijo reciamente.  
-Entonces, no te molestara si lo beso, cierto?  
Yovran se puso pálido y miro a Sam, pero ella solo desvió la mirada enojada.  
-Haz lo que quieras...  
-En ese caso - Alex se inclinó y beso al chico, ante la sorpresa de todos en el restaurant.  
-Esa chica si es que poderosa - se le cayó la boca a Jorge viendo la escena. Tan pronto termino el beso, Alex le guiño el ojo.  
-Besas muy bien.  
Yovran estaba rojo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, vio a Sam que lo miraba asesinamente. Súbitamente, se levantó, tomo su bolso y chaqueta, mientras salía del lugar.  
-Sam, espera... - Yovran se levantó  
-Eres un coqueto! No sé porque vine contigo realmente! - Sam lo miro fríamente - no quiero volver a verte! Vete con ella a donde quieras!  
Yovran trato de detenerla, pero cuando reacciono bien de todo, ella ya estaba bastante lejos.  
-Rayos - dijo el chico...Alex se acercó  
-Vamos, no te desanimes...es solo una niña.  
Pero el chico suspiro y dejo caer los brazos.

Endor...  
Akari...Akari...  
La chica despertó mientras veía a Fantarillo y Dark Lady agitarla.  
-Que, que paso?  
-No sabemos, no estuviste en los entrenamientos desde hace dos días...y venimos a verte.  
-Cierto - Akari se levantó y entonces sintió un dolor en el cuello - auch.  
-¿Que te sucede?  
-No lo sé...solo sé que fui a investigar que era ese Ki que había sentido.  
-¿Ese que dijiste sentir?  
-Sí, y encontré a alguien. Era un sujeto muy extraño...me noqueo parece - se froto el cuello - y muy fuerte.  
-Tal vez debamos investigar, puede ser un Sith.  
-No lo creo, me hubiera matado... - entonces noto la cara de Fantarillo y Dark - que sucede?  
La chica de negro se levanto y abrió las cortinas de golpe de la habitación. Akari tardó en reaccionar, pero vio con sorpresa, un enorme "plato negro" a varios kms de distancia, pero por su tamaño, parecía estar afuera  
-Dios...que es eso?  
-Llegaron en la mañana - Fantarillo suspiro - en plena madrugada...  
-Y que ha pasado? - Akari se levantó de un salto.  
-El Consejo Jedi aquí ha decidido quedarse a resguardar el castillo, pero el comité fue a New Amstern, la capital administrativa del planeta. El Rey Golcher está allá, dando ánimos a la ciudadanía.  
-Pero, porque?  
-No hay ningún crucero sobre nosotros...y eso es sospechoso  
-Entonces, solo esperaremos?  
Fantarillo asintió, pero noto como Dark Lady estaba viendo fijamente por la ventana.  
-Él está aquí - dijo con un hilo de voz...  
-¿Deluxe?  
La Jedi asintió y dio media vuelta.  
-¡Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer!

Espacio exterior...  
Triunfo, la nave de Buffy pasaba en medio de los Cruceros de batalla desconocidos, con suma cautela.  
-Señor, no detectamos fuego o energía de sus baterías - comento uno de los soldados. Buffy asintió, mientras Shampoo temblaba literalmente por lo que pasaba.  
-¿No van a atacarnos, verdad?  
-No - Shampoo leía el pensamiento del comandante del Crucero aledaño - y adivina quién es?  
-Conozco esa presencia...es Darth Zombie, cierto?  
Shampoo asintió. Entonces Kali y Sur entraron. Aparte de unas miradas fulminantes entre Kali y Buffy, Sur miro por las pantallas, como los Cruceros se movían a su alrededor.  
-¿Van a disparar?  
-No, no lo harán...aunque no se... - Shampoo cerró los ojos - noto tensión en todos...como esperando o aguardando algo.  
-Será mejor que bloquees tu mente ahora - Adriana la miro - si el Sith te detecta, podría ordenar disparar.  
-Tienes razón - Shampoo suspiro mientras se veía a su comandante - que haremos?  
-Hablar - sonrió Buffy - para que peleemos contra ellos.  
-Oye, no te quedarás con todo el pastel - sonrió Kali también - me darán buen dinero si consigo algunas cabezas.  
-Esto no es tu asunto apostadora.  
-Ni el tuyo - le incito Kali, pero antes de que sacaran sus armas, Shampoo intervino.  
-Chicas, chicas, calma...no van arreglar nada peleándose.  
Buffy y Kali se dirigieron una última mirada, mientras se iban a extremos opuestos.  
-Esta situación se está poniendo muy peligrosa - Adriana se adelantó - lo peor, es que estoy con ustedes y traten de eliminarme.  
-No lo creo... - la subcomandante vio como la nave bajaba lentamente hacia el planeta...

Glasgow...  
Othni, Cybershadow y Gohan estaban patrullando Glasgow, un centro importante de comunicaciones, ubicado en una meseta cerca del Castillo y New Amstern.  
-No me gusta eso - Othni vio un crucero a lo lejos - que estarán pretendiendo?  
-Ni idea... - Gohan comía su desayuno con rapidez - enciende la audiovisión, para relajarnos.  
Cyber asintió y encendió el aparato que tenían en el centro de guardia, pero este mostraba señales borrosas, mientras se veía al rey Golcher hablar.  
-Tal vez esos cruceros están interfiriendo - Othni comento la mala calidad. Gohan frunció el cejo mientras veía la imagen...  
-"Escuchen, no tengan pánico, tal vez...vengan a negociar...así que estaremos en alerta amarilla preventiva."  
-Pobre Gabriel - Othni termino de un bocado su sándwich - debe estar muy presionado con esto.  
-Sí, a propósito, felicítame a Kid - sonrió Cybershadow - hace un buen desayuno.  
-Gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado más que estuviera aquí - sonrió - no con el rey...puede ser peligroso...allá hay un crucero.  
Cyber iba a comentar algo, cuando Gohan se acercó bruscamente.  
-Oye,¿qué te sucede?  
Pero el mecánico no respondió, mientras daba vuelta rápidamente.  
-¡Que sucede?  
-Vamos! Hay que darse prisa!  
-A dónde vamos? - Cybershadow vio como Gohan subía a una moto de poder.  
-No vieron ese patrón en la audiovisión?  
-¿A que te refieres? - Othni subió a su moto.  
-Les explicare...tenemos que ir a la torre de radiocomunicaciones  
Othni y Cybershadow se miraron, mientras seguían a Gohan...

Lina se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, en su habitación, cuando se oyeron unos toques.  
-Pase...  
-Lina, me imaginaba andabas aquí - Mithos apareció - tenemos reunión con el Consejo, en unos minutos.  
-Está bien, pero necesito estar un momento a solas.

Mithos asintió y cerró la puerta. Entonces Lina se enfocó en un pequeño receptáculo que tenía entre manos. Al instante, una figura azulada apareció.

_-Todo está como dijo el Maestro. Tienes que prepararte._

_-No lo sé. No quiero hacer esto._

_-¡Debes, es tu misión!_

La comunicación se cerró de golpe. Lina solo suspiró mientras alzaba la mano para atraer su sable. Sin embargo, no pasó nada, lo cual frustró más a la joven Jedi.

Kam miraba con cierto recelo las últimas profecías que había extraído del Holocrón.  
-¿Sabes que significan esos nombres?  
-No lo sé. Pero antiguamente, los Jedis provenían de casas distinguidas, hasta que se instauro la búsqueda de niños prodigios...con el hecho de aumentar los Caballeros en existencia.  
-Ya veo - Kam se froto el mentón - pero me pregunto que querrá decir.  
La compuerta se abrió y una presencia conocida emergió, mientras cerraba herméticamente el lugar.  
-Gok - sonrió la científica - me asustaste  
-Perdón, pero quería saber cómo estaban.  
-Bien, algo cansadas...ajustar el patrón de onda del Holocrón para el ID4 es ciertamente, agotador...  
-Además de buscar más datos sobre la batalla que se llevara a cabo.  
-Entiendo - la Sith miro los datos - ¿Serpiente?  
-Sí, apareció recientemente...  
-Me suena conocido...no sé porque...  
-Tal vez puedas recordarlo.  
-Eso intentare... - Gok miro a su amiga - cuando termine esto, juro que te liberare.  
-En un mundo controlado por los Siths - Kam negó amargamente - no gracias, prefiero morir.  
-Sí, lo sé...y también dudo que sea buena idea.  
-¿Porque no cambias de bando?  
-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil - Gok suspiro - pero no es así...y jamás lo será.  
-Te entiendo, pero espero...hallas tomado la decisión correcta.  
Gok sonrió.  
-Yo también...  
Mientras ellas platicaban, sin que se dieran cuenta, una cámara no perdía detalle de la situación...

Espacio exterior...  
-¡Diablos! - Zak estaba sudando a mares mientras su nave, maniobraba en los linderos del planeta, entre los cruceros. Pero fuera de él, Óscar y Scarlet miraban con recelo las enormes estructuras.  
-Así que...esta es la fuerza del Sith - la apostadora miro a todos lados - ya se porque Buffy estaba tan tensa con el asunto.  
-Los Siths pueden atacar en cualquier momento - comento Óscar. Scarlet asintió, cuando a lo lejos, vio una nave muy conocida.  
-Oh Dios, ella no aquí, que no sea ella, que no lo sea!

Outworld...  
-Palas, dónde vas?  
-A dónde crees? Al otro mundo!  
-Pero, es muy peligroso, que tal si...  
-Danyliz, nadie va a detenerme, y menos los Siths. Hace milenios, fui una Jedi y aun lo sigo siendo - Lady Palas agarro su cetro, Nike - bien, discúlpame con el Consejo Supremo.  
-Si te atreves a moverte, no dudaré en liquidarte.

Palas y Danyliz se volvieron. Rind, la Valkiria, los miraba de manera penetrante.

-Yo me encargaré de ese sujeto. Si llego a verlas allá. Ampliaré mi rango de cacería – Rind apretó el puño frente a ellas antes de desaparecer.

-Magnífico – Palas azotó su báculo, Nike, contra el suelo - ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Danyliz no contesto. Solo suspiró mientras miraba hacia la distancia.

Endor.  
Sam miraba con cierto aburrimiento las conferencias y mensajes que daba Gabriel al pueblo.  
-Maldito Yovran - dijo mientras pateaba el suelo - pero bueno, es un idiota.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Eh? nada Caemy - sonrió la chica levemente - solo recordaba a la basura.  
-Vamos, algo sucedió, puedes contármelo.  
-Si te digo algo Caemy, al día siguiente, saldrá en los diarios.  
Caemy frunció el cejo, cuando Mina apareció con Pan.  
-Discúlpenme chicas, pero Pan quiere conocer la ciudad y tengo que llevarla.  
-¡Quiero dulces! - sonrió la pequeña padawan. Sam asintió  
-Sí, no creo que haya problemas, además, con ese crucero, todos están ocupados para cometer crímenes ahora.  
Mina asintió mientras guiaba a Pan hacia afuera.  
-¿Porque te ofreciste a cuidarla?  
-No lo sé - sonrió la doncella - tal vez, porque me fascinan los niños pequeños, como Joe  
Caemy solo meneo la cabeza cuando Opal apareció cargando unos papeles. Vio de reojo a Sam y siguió caminando.  
-Veo que aún siguen sin llevarse.  
-Yo jamás le dirige la palabra...ya sabes lo que paso...  
-Sí, te entiendo, pero...  
-Mira Caemy, no te portes como Ryoga sermoneándome, no estoy de humor, ok?  
-Vale, vale, pero no te enojes.  
Sam se levantó y vio por la ventana el enorme crucero que estaba encima de ellas.  
-Créeme, es lo que más quisiera ahora...

Castillo Imperial...  
Triunfo rompió con el oscuro panorama de los cruceros, y apareció en el cielo frente al Castillo.  
-Por lo que veo - sonrió Kaneko en compañía del maestro Kali - ya llegaron.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-Unas amigas - Kaneko siguió con su sonrisa mientras Hali se rascaba la cabeza. Krono apareció.  
-Maestro, hemos enviado a Ryu Glass en un Caza, para hacer contacto con ellos.  
-Está bien, no quiero que el Escuadrón CLAMP meta la mano en esto o provocaran una guerra.  
-Por lo que veo, no confías mucho en ellas.  
-Son fuertes y tienen un buen sentido de la justicia, pero son demasiado temerarias.  
-Sí, eso sí. No quiero que Scarlet luego me reclame que por deje matar a su peor enemiga - asintió Kaneko.  
Entre tanto, un Arwing, con Ryu abordo, se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Triunfo.  
-Aquí 07, Jedi Glass, emisario del Imperio de Endor los saluda - comento por el micrófono - necesito se identifiquen y que me den excusa para...  
-Mira Jedi! - se escuchó la voz de Buffy - venimos a ayudarles, lo que menos puedes hacer es...plam! - se escuchó un ruido mientras a Glass le salía una gota de sudor. Se oyó un chasparreo...  
-Disculpa a mi superior - una voz más dulce y amable se escuchó - pero esta algo nerviosa por el ataque.  
-¿Yo nerviosa? Xian Pu, no tienes derecho de... - se escuchó otro golpe y un "yes" de una tercera voz femenina. De fondo, se oía la voz de otra joven "creo que se le paso la mano senpai Kali".  
-Ejem, perdona.  
-Je, no - Ryu sonrió - no hay problema. Los guiare hacia el hangar y...  
-¡Y nosotros que! - se escuchó otra voz, con cierto acento canadiense (Canadá, planeta de los linderos exteriores). Ryu le salió una gota de sudor más grande.  
-Scarlet?  
-Xian-Pu! ¿Cómo estás? - la voz paso se endureció - como esta Buffy?  
-Pues...descansando... - la voz de Triunfo titubeo - y...  
-Apostadora!  
-Kali? Eres tú?  
Mientras las chicas comenzaban a hablar, Ryu suspiro y chasparreo suavemente.  
-Disculpen estimadas damas, pero tengo que guiarlas al espacio puerto, si fueran tan amables de seguirme.  
-Ok, ok - suspiro el acento canadiense - Zak, ya sabes...cambio y fuera.  
-Disculpa el comportamiento - se escuchó una risita de Xian-Pu.  
-Je, como dije, no hay problema - Ryu viro la nave hacia estribor - solo síganme...cambio y fuera...

En el Castillo...  
Diego y Asiant meditaban en la campiña, mientras el aire agitaba sus capas. A igual que su nuevo maestro, Asiant portaba un traje nameko, que consistía en los colores morado de su dogi, así en una especie de capa metálica, que ciertamente, era bastante pesada, pero un modo para entrenarse. Entonces, una figura apareció, mostrando una cara preocupada.  
-¿Es cierto lo que me están diciendo?  
-Maestro Shinnichi - Diego abrió los ojos y dejo de levitar. Asiant seguía en su trance - se refiere a no pelear?  
-Así es, supe que ustedes se niegan a dar pelea.  
-Yo sí, Asiant decidirá su destino.  
-Pero, porque?  
-El Sith apenas enviara una pequeña parte de su poder...si le mostramos el nuestro ahora, no tendremos asas bajo la manga.  
-Sin embargo, muchos morirán si no intervienen.  
-Yo aún no puedo pelear... - Diego lo miro diciéndole "tengo mis motivos" - pero Asiant, aun no directamente.  
-Entiendo, aun no debe ser expuesto al Lado Oscuro.  
Diego sonrió mientras se volvía hacia el chico.  
-Es joven, y muy poderoso, pero eso puede ser su ruina...  
-O su gloria... - Shinnichi sonrió - como con dos jóvenes muy talentosas.  
-¿Habla de Buffy y Electra?  
-Sí, aunque Buffy fue el nombre que ella adopto al entrar al ejército. Buffy quiso deslindarse de cualquier cosa luego de que la Orden la traiciono...en cierta forma.  
-¿Y Electra?  
-Una Jedi ejemplar, pero demasiado impulsiva, con ansias de mucho poder.  
-Hay dos jóvenes así - Diego levanto la vista - Lina Saotome y esa chica de cabello castaño.  
-Así que vio a Samantha Kuonji?  
-No la vi, sentí su "presencia". Alguien le está enseñando, pero tal vez no sea lo más indicado.  
-El destino no puede alterarse...Solo los más fuertes, pueden hacerlo.  
Diego asintió mientras miraba a Asiant...sería acaso lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo él?

Entre tanto, mientras los Jedis se sentaban en mesa redonda, Lina se acomodó a lado de Akane Tendo y Panty.  
-¿Lograste dormir?  
-No, para nada - sonrió Lina - apenas un poco.  
-Pero tu gesto dice otra cosa - Panty sonrió también. Lina sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban, fue cuando noto la mirada de Akane, que era fría y dura como el hielo.  
-Que le ha habrá pasado? - Lina la observo un momento - es como si...  
-Atención - el maestro Mawyin tomo asiento - tenemos poco tiempo, además, de que la partida de cartas, será en una media hora.  
A todos les salió una gota de sudor.  
-Maestro, que no es momento de hablar de eso - Hukarovi dijo por lo bajo.  
-Está bien, pero que el maestro Soullard no olvide lo que debe.  
-Al! - musito el maestro Hali acompañado de Kaneko.  
-No se supone que es solo para Jedis - Cloud enarco una ceja.  
-Yo vengo con él - sonrió Kaneko en forma infantil señalando a Hali que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.  
-A ver, a ver - Nemain se levantó poniendo orden - no parecemos Jedis, sino payasos, tenemos una urgencia y tenemos que tomar una posición respecto a eso.  
-Ya sabes que no podemos pelear, no somos soldados - la voz del maestro Shinnichi dejo a todos callados - solo proteger al inocente y hacer cumplir la paz.  
-El maestro ha hablado - sonrió Al Mawyin - pero era proteger al inocente, hacer cumplir la ley.  
A todos les salió una gota de sudor.  
-Ya lindos - Alex asintió - sé que la presión es mucha, pero podremos con esto.  
-Quisiera tener su optimismo sensei - Starknight bajo la mirada - pero los Jedis no hemos peleado en 1000 años  
-Entiendo, pero eso es otro asunto - Pokemex miro a Daphne y Bárbara - a propósito, faltan Makoto, Liebe, Ryu y Veggito  
-Veggito llegara mañana...Ryu está por llegar, luego de conducir a los que llegaron...Makoto y Liebe fueron de guardianes del rey Golcher  
Entonces, Ryu entro con bastante prisa.  
-Lo siento, pero me vine casi volando...hay una Jedi con los recién llegados.  
-Mantys, cierto?  
-Como lo sabe?  
-El maestro Wolf me dijo que se había escapado de Pergamino hace unas semanas...no quería perderse la acción - asintió el maestro Soullard - comúnmente, la castigaría, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso.  
-La guerra está por comenzar... - Sportfire hablo por los padawans de Mawyin - atacaremos?  
-No, como se dijo, mantendremos posiciones neutrales...  
Se oyeron varios murmullos, algunos de desaprobación.  
-Sé que muchos no les gusta, pero no hay otro remedio...  
Panty apretó los puños. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto...  
-Sensei Alondra - cerro los ojos - que hubiera hecho usted en este caso?

Electra miraba con detenimiento su sable, lo comenzó a desarmar a gran velocidad, y luego lo volvió a armar de nuevo.  
-Practicando, ¿cierto?  
Se volvió para encontrarse con Darth Hibiki. Ella asintió y lo encendió.  
-Es como un arma...no tan difícil.  
El Sith asintió mientras comía algo similar a una manzana.  
-Sabes que aún no atacaremos, todo será a cargo de la flota.  
-Sí, y me fruta eso...quisiera ya pelear con los Jedis, en un mano a mano.  
-Y en especial, con esa Scarlet, cierto?  
-Como sabes...  
-Soy el informante de Lord Demon, yo informe de tú para que pudieras ser aceptada.  
-Vaya, ¿y como te lo puedo pagar? - dijo Electra con sarcasmo.  
-Je - Darth Hibiki se acercó y saco una foto - matando a este sujeto.  
Electra lo miro, pero el ojo que tenía fuera de su cabello rubio se abrió.  
-Es el sujeto del concierto.  
-Sí, el muy maldito pudo detenernos a Darth Squal y a mí, sin ayuda!  
-Ya veo - una sonrisa seca asomo por el rostro de la chica - entonces, lo matare con gusto...  
-Pero no entiendes, no es un sujeto normal.  
-¿Vamos, que podría hacerme?  
-Con un sable sin filo  
-¿Sable sin filo? - Electra frunció el cejo - es decir, no los hirió?  
-Nos dio una tunda con el sable como si fuera un bastón de Kempo común y corriente.  
Electra miro la foto y luego sonrió, al instante, esta comenzó a quemarse.  
-Mejor aún... - asintió levantándose

-Joystick...  
Pero el Sith no contesto mientras bajaba de una rampa y se abría paso entre las flotillas de naves imperiales.  
-Tienes que razonar - Darth Luz le seguía.  
-Mi padre me preparo este momento y no voy a perderlo, solo por órdenes de alguien que es inferior a él.  
-No conoces bien a Lord Demon - Luz lo miro fríamente. El Sith se volvió, simplemente se encogió de hombros y abordo una nave.  
-Matare a mi hermano y nadie podrá evitarlo. Yo, soy el mejor!  
-Sabes que informare a Lord Demon de esto - una tercera voz se escuchó. Ambos vieron a Darth Caronte aparecer.  
-Hazlo si quieres, pero nadie me detendrá.  
Luz miro apremiante a Caronte esperando que disparara o algo para detenerlo, pero el Sith se limitó a observar como la nave despegaba y salía a gran velocidad por un enorme hangar.  
-Idiota, lo mataran.  
-No lo creo - sonrió Caronte mientras una figura encriptada parecía moverse a su alrededor - Her-Clamda, ya sabes que hacer.  
Luz trago saliva mientras la presencia parecía desaparecer.  
-Ese es...  
Caronte asintió siniestramente...

Endor...  
-Bueno, es hora de retirarnos - musitaba Latis mientras cargaba con todo a su Halcón Milenario, con ayuda del Gnomo  
-No pueden irse - Akiko apareció bastante molesta.  
-¿Y porque no?  
-No ves los cruceros que están enfrente?  
-Vamos, eso jamás no has detenido, además, esa no es la razón por la que quieres que me vaya.  
Akiko frunció el cejo.  
-¿Y se podría saber qué razones más puedo tener?  
-Pues - Latis le sonrió - que no quieres que tú me vaya.  
-¿Yo? - Akiko lo miro con gesto sorprendido, pero luego rio a carcajadas -¿ Tu? jaja, no me hagas reír!  
-Claro, me has estas reteniendo estos días y porque?  
-Bueno - la risa de Akiko desapareció de golpe - porque era peligroso hacerlo.  
-Vamos, miles de cruceros venían como si nada y tú me dices eso, pensé que tenías una mejor excusa.  
-¿Y cual más podría ser?  
El Gnomo no decía nada, seguía callado, tirando cosas y guardando otras.  
-Que yo te gusto - Latis se acercó a ella, pero Akiko lejos de sonrojarse o intimidarse, se acercó más y le dijo casi en la cara.  
-¡NI LOCA!  
Dio media vuelta con la nariz bien en alto del hangar. Latis elevo las cejas y miro al Gnomo que sonreía.  
-Misa opinar que eso no is amor, sino odio.  
Latis refunfuño y siguió subiendo las cosas al Halcón...

Katerpi...  
Susana veía con aburrimientos los barrios que patrullaba, mientras hacía su ronda nocturna por el planeta. Pese a los hechos que ocurrían en el otro lado de la galaxia, Katerpi se había vuelto muy tranquilo, como esperando una falsa paz que se gestaba gracias a que todos estaban más ocupados viendo las noticias respecto al ataque de los Siths.  
-Que aburrido, como me gustaría estar ahora combatiendo - pensó, cuando de repente, una luz intensa surgió de una callejón que estaba frente a su patrulla  
-Que rayos! - alcanzo a decir, cuando una explosión sacudió los alrededores y la patrulla salió volando literalmente.  
-Ahhhh! - grito Susana mientras se mantenía aferrada al asiento, al tanto que el vehículo flotante daba tumbos. Finalmente se detuvo y Susana emergió rápidamente, con varios raspones.  
-Alto allí! - grito sacando su blaster, pero dos disparos provenientes de la nube de polvo le dieron en la mano desarmándola.  
-¡Rayos! - exclamo cuando una figura apareció, caminando lentamente. Al instante, reconoció una extraña armadura que portaba.  
-No puede ser - pensó mientras veía los detalles - un traje mandaloriano. Pensé que se habían extinguido hace siglos.  
El sujeto se acercó peligrosamente, a lo cual, Susana retrocedió unos pasos, pero vio que este, pareció observarla por su casco de fisura y luego, se elevó usando un Jet pack hacia los cielos. Susana trago saliva mientras el extraño se perdía en el oscuro cielo de la ciudad.  
-¿Que fue eso? - musito en un hilo de voz.

Dagobah...  
Ryoga observaba varias imágenes aparecer a gran velocidad por la holocámara de la unidad R2 que había restaurado.  
-Bien Bertuccio...para allí...  
La unidad dio un pitido y la imagen se detuvo. En un hangar mostraba varios cargadores de gran tamaño.  
-Amplia 20x.  
La unidad volvió a pitar y la imagen se agrando al menos 20 veces. Dos figuras encapuchadas parecían hablar frente a frente.  
-Analiza anatomía del banco de datos con las figuras de negro.  
BR-8, como se llamaba realmente la unidad, se quedó unos momentos en silencio y luego proyecto dos figuras que giraban lentamente.  
-Darth Nova, Darth Fire... - Ryoga se reclino sobre el árbol donde se apoyaba y suspiro - por eso no estaban cuando baje del Armagedón...BR-8... - se detuvo y miro hacia el cielo - vuelve al Outrider.  
La unidad se dio vuelta sobre sus ruedas mecánicas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el claro donde estaba la cabaña del maestro Yoda y la nave, como si supiera que quería decirle su amo. Entonces se levantó y vio una figura acercarse hacia él. Una guapa joven de cabellos azules y traje blanco ceñido apareció con lo que parecía un hacha de combate.  
-Saludos - sonrió el Jedi. La joven frunció el cejo sin mostrar sonrisa alguna.  
-Eres tu Antilles?  
-¿Sí, soy yo, que se le ofrece?  
La dama no contesto, simplemente movió el hacha y se acercó más.  
-¿Eres quien ha venido a entrenar con Yoda?  
-Sí - Ryoga enarco una ceja - ¿cómo lo sabes?  
-Eres la anomalía. Debo proceder...eliminarte.  
-¿Eliminarme? - el susodicho alzo una ceja - ahora que hice? o más bien. ¿Que no hice?  
La joven no contesto y se lanzó hacia él a gran velocidad. Ryoga parpadeo un par de veces y se movió justo cuando el hacha iba a partirlo en dos pedazos exactos. Este giro hacia un lado, pero vio con sorpresa como la joven apareció justo atrás y le propino tremenda patada que lo mando a volar varios metros dentro del bosque y estrellarse graciosamente contra una empalizada.  
-ughh, no en mi rostro - gimio Ryoga levantándose - que quiero ser actor!  
Pero antes de que reaccionara, la chica apareció y le propino tremenda patada en el abdomen lanzándolo hacia arriba. Aturdido y sin aire, Ryoga trato de virar, pero la joven apareció una vez en el cielo y lo remato con el mango de la hacha, para estrellarlo literalmente en el suelo en medio de una gran explosión.  
-Vaya, no parece tan fuerte como decían - comento la joven mientras se hacía a un lado el cabello. Descendió lentamente, sintiendo alguna presencia, pero vio con algo de desilusión como Ryoga seguía en el suelo.  
-Inútil - mascullo y descendió al pozo, pero entonces Ryoga se incorporó lentamente, tocándose el rostro.  
-Mi cara, mi cara! Me duele!  
La joven se desconcertó un poco, acercándose lentamente.  
-Estoy desfigurado!  
-Yo...lo siento, pero era mi deber y... - la joven alzo la mano hacia su hombro. El susodicho se encogió y se volvió con una sonrisa cínica. La joven retrocedió asustada levantando su arma.  
-¿Sorprendida?  
La guerrera se había puesto pálida y lo miraba furiosa.  
-¡Que! Acaso está jugando?  
-Oye, la vida es un juego...el juego de la vida...hm, eso me sono a una malísima telenovela - sonrió mientras se sacudía la ropa - pegas duro  
-Se supone debía haberte roto algo.  
-Quizás - Ryoga la miro - Quien eres? ¿Porque llegaste así como así?  
Pero la joven no contesto y agito su hacha nuevamente. Ryoga suspiro.  
-Creo que peleando conseguiré esa información - entonces desapareció. La chica pareció desconcertada pero en un giro rápido, su hacha se impactó contra algo en su espalda.  
-Tonto - murmuro y se volvió pero vio con sorpresa como el hacha había impactado contra una roca del tamaño de su oponente.  
-Eres rápida, pero subestimas al oponente.  
La chica se volvió sorprendida hacia el frente donde Ryoga levanto la mano y con la Fuerza la mando a volar lejos. Giro en el aire magníficamente y antes de caer, se lanzó hacia él. Pero Ryoga anticipo su movimiento y giro hacia un lado esquivando el embiste. La joven se sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el Jedi tomo su hacha y la proyecto hacia el otro lado del bosque.  
-No...Puede ser... - la chica se detuvo a escasos cms de varios árboles - como es que...  
-¿sorprendida?  
Ryoga estaba frente a ella sonriéndole. Esta abrió los ojos y dio una vuelta para retroceder.  
-Pareces seria - siguió el chico con su sonrisa - pero te he visto sorprenderte. Porque no nos detenemos y sonreímos un rato.  
-No estoy para eso - la joven agito su hacha y la lanzo hacia él - debo eliminarte!  
Ryoga salto el arma, pero su oponente ya estaba encima de él lista para atacar, pero Ryoga detuvo el puñetazo con uno igual. La joven salió volando por el impacto, pero antes de que se estrellara contra los árboles, Ryoga movió la mano y esta se detuvo a cms de ellos.  
-Deberías tener más cuidado - sonrió mientras la bajaba lentamente. Entonces tomo el hacha y la lanzo hacia la chica, que estaba pasmada.  
-Porque no nos detenemos y platicamos un rato.  
-No estoy para eso - la joven agito su hacha y la lanzo hacia él - debo eliminarlo!  
La joven giro su arma y se lanzó al ataque, pero el chico detuvo su combinación a gran velocidad y apoyándose apenas en el mango del arma, giro para asestarle una patada. La chica cruzo los brazos en modo de defensa, pero luego de unos instantes, noto que estaba en la misma posición.  
-Esto no es matrix - sonrió el chico con la pierna sostenida frente a ella - y me estoy cansando.  
La joven parpadeo y bajo de un salto, pero antes de que cayera, Ryoga le tiro una patada por debajo, haciéndola trastabillar.  
-¡Me engaño! - exclamo en el suelo  
-Engañar o ser engañados - sonrió Ryoga levantando la mano - creo que es hora de terminar.  
Rind cerró los ojos lista para recibir el ataque, pero solo sintió como algo tibio sujetaba sus muñecas y luego la incorporaba.  
-Pero que...  
-Es de mala educación que una mujer este en el suelo - Ryoga se agacho y tomo el hacha desprendiéndola del suelo y lanzándosela - ten, creo que es tuyo.  
-Pero... - la joven miro su arma - no va a hacerme nada?  
-No, solo seguir preguntándote porque me quieres eliminar  
-Eso no puedo decírselo  
-Válgame - Ryoga suspiro - eres bastante necia, tal como todas las mujeres.  
La chica frunció el cejo y lanzo su hacha para decapitarlo, pero Ryoga la detuvo a escasos cms de su cuello.  
-Sí, definitivamente eres una mujer...  
-Debería ser más educado..  
-Lo soy - Ryoga con un rápido movimiento hizo el hacha hacia atrás - deberías tener cuidado con eso, puedes lastimar a alguien.  
-¿Porque no quiere pelear conmigo?  
-No me gusta lastimar mujeres - Ryoga la miro - ¿porque no platicamos?  
La joven lo miro ferozmente, pero termino por asentir. Ryoga sonrió y levanto la mano.  
-Espera - dijo al ver como se ponía en guardia - solo vamos a ponernos más cómodos.  
Dos rocas del tamaño de una silla aparecieron tras cada uno. Ryoga se sentó mientras sacaba su sable del cinto y lo lanzaba hacia el centro de ambos.  
-Listo, así verás que mis intenciones no son malas.  
La chica lo miro sorprendida y luego de dar un suspiro, se sentó sin dejar de observarlo.  
-Para empezar, quién eres?  
-Soy Rind, Valkiria de primera clase, enviada por el Consejo Supremo.  
-¿El asilo de ancianos?  
Rind elevo su hacha peligrosamente.  
-Más respeto, ellos lo entrenaron.  
-Y ellos quieren matarme... - sonrió el chico - la ingratitud aun es común entre los espíritus.  
-Tal vez, pero es mi misión ver en claro cuáles son vuestras intenciones.  
-Vaya - Ryoga sonrió - entonces saben quién soy realmente.  
-Exacto, ni siquiera el Consejo pudo prever que vos haría esto.  
-Si el Consejo fuera tan sabio sabría sobre la unificación de los extremos.  
-El Ying y Yang - murmuro Rind - pero eso no es suficiente.  
Ryoga se quedó callado unos momentos y luego sonrió.  
-¿Y porque quieres matarme?  
-Creo que ya respondí eso - dijo levemente irritada la Valkiria.  
-No tu misión, porque tú?  
Rind parpadeo algo sorprendida.  
-¿Yo?  
-Sí... ¿tu?  
-Ya lo dije - mascullo la chica más molesta - es mi misión!  
-Pero sigo insistiendo, tu qué quieres?  
-Lo que yo quiera, no importa, solo mi misión  
-Qué lástima - negó el chico - deberías tener un libre albedrío, eso te haría mucho bien.  
-Yo no tengo sentimientos - Rind le dijo seriamente - así que no trate de apelar a ellos para salvar vuestro cuello.  
-No, no lo hago, solo que eso no lo creo en tú.  
Rind comenzaba a sentirse más y más irritada.  
-¿Porque lo dice?  
-Te preocupaste por mí.  
Rind parpadeo sorprendida.  
-Sí, cuando estaba haciendo mi payasada, te acercaste preocupada. Eso demuestra que tienes buenos sentimientos.  
-¡Yo! - Rind se levantó molesta - no tengo eso! ¡Dejad de decir estupideces!  
-¿Lo ves?  
Rind se quedó callada. ¿Que había sido eso?  
-En el fondo eres una chica muy sensible, solo que tratas de hacerte la dura para que no interfiera con tu trabajo. Eres una chica bastante linda, aparte de lo anterior.  
Rind se quedó callada sin que decir. Sentía una agrupación desconocida en su pecho y notaba en su cara una sensación extraña.  
-Ah, mira - el chico se levantó mirándola - te pusiste roja. También eres inocente  
-Que... - Rind se llevó una mano hacia su rostro y noto una calidez que nunca había sentido. Pero al levantar la vista vio como aquel joven la miraba de una manera...que parecía penetrarla.  
-¡Dejadme en paz! - Rind se lanzó hacia él, pero cogió el hacha y luego salió volando hacia arriba desapareciendo. Ryoga miro la escena sorprendido y luego se rasco la cabeza dubitativa.  
-Que niña más rara - murmuro.  
-Ryoga! - se escuchó una voz tras de él. El chico se volvió y Alondra corría hacia él algo preocupada.  
-¿Que paso? ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
-Ah, sensei...solo estaba entrenando.  
-Entiendo eso, pero llevas mucho tiempo fuera...  
-Gracias por preocuparse - sonrió - y sí, es algo tarde...vamos.  
Alondra sonrió y se comenzó a adelantar, pero el chico volvió a detenerse y miro hacia el cielo.  
-Sospecho pronto nos volveremos a ver - sonrió a medias mientras seguía tras la maestra Jedi...

Fin del capítulo


	48. Chapter 48

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XLVIII**

**DIA 1**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

Dagobah..  
Una figura corría a gran velocidad entre los pantanos del lugar cargando una figura pequeña en la espalda.  
-Creo que esta parte ya la habíamos hecho o visto en otro lado no maestro? - sonrio Ryoga mientras el maestro de maestros iba sujeto a su espalda.  
-Quizás joven padawan, pero cuando olvides todo, a lo básico debes regresar.  
Ryoga asintio mientras daba un salto mortal encima de una cienaga y seguía adelante. Yoda noto como el joven permanecía en silencio, a diferencia de hace algunas semanas, donde hablaba y refunfuñaba por todo. La fusión que había tenido con su alter ego lo había cambiado en muchos aspectos. No distinto del todo, pero si más calmado.  
-Detenerte aquí padawan - murmuro el maestro. Ryoga asintio y paro en seco sobre un claro lejos del Outrider y de la choza de Yoda, el cual bajo de un salto de la espalda de Ryoga.  
-Aquí practicar tu debes.  
-A que se refiere?  
El maestro Yoda se sento en un tocón viejo y suspiro mientras miraba al aprendiz.  
-Enseñare lo último, el resto dependera de tí.  
Ryoga abrio los ojos. Le sorprendía la confianza que le tenía aquel diminuto anciano. Pese a que la parte Sith que aun vivía en el pensaba que no era necesario aprender más, sabía que esta misma se paralizo al verlo por primera vez cuando trajo a la herida Alondra. El maestro emitía un aura formidable y eso lo hacía verse imponente.  
-Si has estudiado los anales Jedis, sabrás de las 7 formas o disciplinas de combate que los Jedis poseen, no? Al menos creo que tu parte clon las estudio.  
-Sí - sonrio Ryoga - en parte, así tambien cuando era...ya sabe.  
El maestro asintio y exhalo nuevamente.  
-Eres un joven que le gusta aprender de todo, lo se. Te ví practicar algo de capoeiria con la aprendiz de esa joven.  
-Sí, quiero aprender lo posible.  
-Razonable, pero ineficaz - el maestro noto la mirada de Ryoga - así es. Se que mejor preparado estarás, pero no más eficiente. Un día enfrentar a Deluxe lo harás y él no se tocará el corazón como ocasiones antes. Debes especializarte, en una disciplina Jedi y hacerla tuya.  
-Entiendo...y si tiene razón maestro - suspiro Ryoga - aunque...  
-Aun eres rebelde, yo saberlo - sonrio - pero es hora de asimiles lo mejor.  
-A que se refiere?  
-Como saber, 7 disciplinas son - el maestro Yoda se levanto y levanto la mano. Una ilusión se formo alrededor de ellos y la entonación del Jedi cambio...  
"Cuando la República era joven y la Orden tambien era novel, los sables de acero se reemplazaron con sables de luz. Entonces nacio la primera disciplina para el dominio de tan gran arma. La I es el dominio básico del sable y es la que todos los aprendices del antiguo Clan Oso aprenden.  
La II es el arte de pelear con otro sable, que lamentablemente fue olvidada cuando la guerra del Sith acabo 1000 años y es donde los Siths nos llevan ventaja. Aprendemos en la marcha, pero ya ha costado la vida de muchos Jedis.  
La forma III nacio cuando las armas modernas surgieron, como los blasters. Consiste en el rechazo de disparos así en una pose de defensa formidable. La mayoría de los maestros como tu tatarabuelo Kenobi, la empleaban.  
La forma V, es una derivación de la III, empleada por maestros que creen que la III es débil. Esta incluye movimientos más agresivos y firmes.  
La forma VI es la que ha imperado en los últmos años, donde la diplomacia reina. Es pasiva y tranquila, pero rapida.  
Finalmente, la forma VII, que es la más díficil de dominar, tiene una combinación de casí todas las formas y solo un verdadero maestro puede alcanzarla. Consiste más que nada en la imposición del espíritu sobre el oponente.."  
-Entiendo maestro - Ryoga lo miro - Deluxe domina esta forma, cierto?  
-Sí, lamentable es...tu el único que lo has visto pelear, no?  
-Sí, una vez...y no es nada agradable.  
El maestro Yoda asintio y camino frente a Ryoga.  
-Maestro...no me ha dicho la forma IV.  
-Ahh, cierto - entonces el maestro dejo a un lado su bastón - la forma IV consiste en usar la Fuerza al máximo con tu estado físico, la más popular es entre los Siths, pero una aberración total padece, una mezcla con la V es.  
-Y en que consiste?  
-Dominado has el Senjutsu en parte. Pero servir poco sino practicas en movimiento, mi joven aprendiz - el maestro hizo a un lado su capa y un minisable aparecio - compararas tu cuando peleemos.  
Ryoga abrio los ojos y dio un paso atrás desconcertado.  
-Mejor que tu arma emplees... - el maestro elevo la mano y el sable volo del cinturón a ella - entrenar debes...  
El sampeo de un sable se oyo a lo lejos seguido de un grito de pelea.

Endor...  
-No tenemos tiempo!  
-Que es eso?  
Es el fin del mundo!  
-Que pasa? - Lawreden se desperto en su choza provisional. Entonces vio que aun estaba oscuro mientras gritos y exclamaciones de asombro se oían fuera del recinto - porque todos estan despiertos tan temprano?  
-Señora! - un elfo aparecio - venga a verlo! no es posible!  
La guerrera se levanto de un salto y salio a ver que todo estaba oscuro.  
-Pero, que horas son?  
-Es la una de la tarde - dijo en un hilo de voz el elfo mientras señalaba el cielo. Lawreden levanto la vista y vio una especie de nave encima de ellos, cubriendo el cielo por espacio de un kilometro de largo.  
-Santo Cielo.. - dijo la líder desconcertada...

Gohan corría como loco por las estaciones de transmisión. Bajo de un salto, a lado de Cybershadow y Othni que lo esperaban.  
-Que sucede? - pregunto Othni, pero Gohan seguía caminando, mientras tomaba su computadora y algunos dispositivos - por Dios, que pasa?  
-La señal oculta, en los satelites, se esta repitiendo, hasta perderse...  
-Que cosa?  
-Es una especie de conteo...  
-Como?  
-Sí - Gohan se detuvo mientras guardaba todo como loco en una mochila - es como el ajedrez. Primero colocas tus piezas de forma estrategica y en cierto momento, atacas. Los Siths estan posicionandose por todo el planeta, usando la señal para sincronizar sus esfuerzos. La señal desaparecera en 6 horas y el conteo terminara...  
-Y..luego? - trago saliva Cybershadow.  
-Jaque mate - Gohan finalizo mientras corría a las motos fuera del estudio...

New Amstern..  
-Por el momento, mi padre se encuentra bien. Enfermo, pero estable - Gabriel hablaba por la televisora local - así no tengan miedo de los objetos encima de nuestros cielos. Todo esta bajo control, y por favor, no traten de salir, por medio de naves. Usen los refugios señalados...  
Caemy miraba al principe mientras guiaba el programa de señal de emergencia del planeta.  
-Esto es una locura - Sam daba vueltas de forma nerviosa - que pasara?  
-Es mejor mantener la calma - sonrio Liebe.  
-Eso lo dices tu, pero...  
-Vamos, los Jedis y sus Aliados haremos el trabajo - sonrio Makoto. Sam asintio, no muy convencida.  
Entre tanto, en el Castillo Imperial, en los hangares, Lillian y su tropa, se movía con frenesí, mientras las naves de Buffy y Shampoo eran examinadas, así la nave de Kali y Sur, así la de Zakuragi, Scarlet y Oscar.  
-Estan limpias señor - dijo un soldado mientras Lillian veía como Kali, Scarlet y Buffy no se veían con buenos ojos.  
-Bien damas, calmense, ahora quiero saber porque vinieron?  
Antes de que las 3 respondieran con cierto enojo, Shampoo intervino  
-Venimos en son de paz. Queremos ayudar contra los Siths.  
-Eso no cualquiera puede hacerlo - T-chan las miro seriamente y ante la poca seriedad de las 3 chicas.  
-Nosotros sí - Mantys aparecio mostrandose - soy una Jedi que vine con ellos. Tienen buen sentido de la justicia.  
-Tal vez, pero si son Siths?  
-Dejenlos en paz - la voz de Hali resono en el hangar, con Kaneko de su brazo. Scarlet salio disparada hacia ellos y miro furtivamente al maestro Jedi.  
-Oye anciano, no te aproveches de Kaneko, o lo lamentaras!  
Hali le salio una gota de sudor mientras Kaneko sonreia por lo bajo.  
-Sabía que vendrías.  
Scarlet asintio y estrecho la mano de su amiga.  
-Entonces, podremos pelear? - Buffy levanto la vista  
-No lo creo, contigo en el grupo - Kali sonrio - ni locos nos dejaran.  
Shampoo contuvo a Kali mientras Sur agitaba la cabeza. Óscar y Zakuragi se encogieron de hombros.  
-Esta bien - Hali sonrio - necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible!

Espacio exterior de Endor...  
-No podemos pasar señor - Bitio se volvio hacia F5 que miraba con frustración como las naves Siths, se movían lentamente hacia distintas partes del planeta, haciendo imposible que alguien entrara o saliera sin que le dispararan.  
-Entonces, no podemos pasar? - Fuu miraba la pantalla del infrarrojo, llenandose de puntos rojizos. F5 meneo positivamente la cabeza.  
-La unica forma seria usar un transwarp, pero dentro de un planeta, sino frenamos en el momento justo...  
-Nos estrellaremos y crearemos una explosión atomica - termino el Gato el comentario del corsario. Fuu siguio viendo la pantalla con cierta molestia...

Gohan, Othni y Cybershadow corrían a gran velocidad, gracias a las aeromotos por los caminos de Endor.  
-Tenemos que darnos prisa y alertar a los demás! - gritaba Gohan mientras esquivaba unos árboles.  
-Diablos! - se oyo un grito.  
-Que pasa Othni?  
-No lo sabes Cyber - El chico estaba palido por el casco - Gabriel, Caemy, Liebe, Opal, Makoto, Sam, Panty, Chrono, Mina...y Kid...ellas estan en New Amster!  
-New Amster! - Cybershadow se desconcerto - allí es donde esta la otra nave!  
-Rayos! - Gohan dio media vuelta con la moto rumbo a New Amster. Mientras Gohan se comunicaba con el maestro Mawyin en el castillo real, Othni se adelanto  
-Tenemos que salvarlos! - exclamo el chico  
Cybershadow, pese a la situación sonrio. No solo lo hacía por sus amigos..sino, por Kid...

Lina, Mithos y Starknight llegaron al recinto donde el maestro Mawyin y casí todos los Jedis estaban reunidos. Cloud y Nemain, ya tomados de la mano. Hukarovi tras su maestro, junto a Barbara, visiblemente preocupado. Mientras Krono y Ryu daban vueltas por el lugar. El maestro Soullard, recargado en una pared, junto con los 12 padawans de Al Mawyin.  
-Entonces...  
-Señor - la señal se interrumpia de repente. Era Veggito por el comunicador - trataremos de pasar.  
-Pero, es peligroso  
-Hay una abertura cerca de New Amster. Solo un crucero esta allí.  
-Sí, junto con el rey Gabriel y parte de la comitiva. Tal vez sea una trampa.  
-Trataremos...Veggito fuera.  
La comunicación se corto mientras el maestro Mawyin se recargaba en el sillón.  
-Vamos de mal en peor, verdad? - pregunto Lina. El maestro asintio. Entonces otra señal aparecio.  
-Mawyin - era Hali - los que estan en el hangar, estan seguros..y dispuestos a colaborar con la Alianza.  
-Eso es bueno...esperen..otra señal...  
La cara de Gohan aparecio con un casco.  
-Maestro, tenemos un problema grave.  
-Lo sabemos, los cruceros Siths estan rodeando todo el planeta.  
-Pero es más que eso maestro. Se lo dire cuando el conteo llego a cero.  
-Que cosa?  
-El...conteo...se... - entonces la imagen desaparecio.  
-Que pasa? - Hukarovi se acerco.  
-Perdimos la señal - suspiro Cloud viendo el transmisor holografico.  
-Barbara, puedes ubicarlos?  
La joven padawan asintio ante las ordenes de su maestro. Luego de unos minutos, abrio los ojos.  
-Van rumbo a New Amstern.  
Un halo de preocupación inundo el ambiente.

Dagobah  
Alondra bostezo mientras abría los ojos. Era la segunda noche en aquel planeta extraño y comenzaba a sentirse nostalgica. Sin embargo, la clave para encontrar a su padawan perdida se la había dado aquel sujeto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que salieran de ese lugar. Sin embargo, con las lesiones que había sufrido Ryoga con el dichoso entrenamiento llamado Senjutsu, pareciera que tomaría más tiempo.  
Pero antes de que Alondra volviera a dormir un rato más, se escucho una explosión afuera de la nave. La maestra Jedi se levanto de un salto y antes de que saliera a ver, una adormilada Kisara aparecio mientras se tallaba un ojo.  
-Que pasa?  
-Sensei, ni saluda...buenos días  
-No es tiempo para ello, escuche explosiones afuera..  
-Ah, eso...es Ryoga..  
-Ryoga? Pero si estaba...  
-Sí, semimuerto, pero esta entrenando afuera con el maestro Yoda.  
Alondra parpadeo un par de veces y mientras salía del camarote, noto un montón de vendas ensangrentadas en un rincón...  
Afuera, un circulo de rocas se movían en el aire, flotando, mientras un lastimado Ryoga las miraba con atención mientras espoleaba su sable frente a ellas. Sin embargo, llamaba la atención como la cara de Ryoga, pese a los moretones, exhibía rasgos muy felinos, inclusive una oreja salía de su cabeza de manera chusca.  
-Senjutsu - Kisara bostezó nuevamente - el usuario debe mantener su energía equilibrada con la Fuerza o esta literalmente se lo comerá convirtiendolo en un totem.  
Alondra asintió. Ella misma le había enseñado tales conocimientos a su padawan. Era una técnica prohibida en su mundo, ya que muchos le habían intentado y muerto en el proceso.  
-Usar tu vista no debes, concentrate en la Fuerza...sí..así...  
Entonces el viejo maestro bajo la mano que tenía en el aire y al instante las rocas comenzaron a atacar al chico que en los primeros minutos, logro contenerlas a base de puñetazos y patadas, así de mandobles a gran velocidad, pero rapidamente perdio el ritmo y los guijarros no tardaron en golpearlo de forma tan salvaje, que cayo al suelo de bruces.  
-Concentración, concentración - el maestro golpeo con su bastón el suelo deteniendo las rocas - recuerda, como el cielo tranquilo debes ser...como el relampago rapido a la vez..  
Ryoga asintio tambaleante mientras tomaba aire. Su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad.  
-Ryoga!  
El mencionado y el maestro se volvieron hacia una asustada Alondra que bajaba rapidamente de la nave.  
-Saludos sensei, buenos días - sonrio el chico - como desperto?  
-Acaso estas idiota? Estas malherido y te pones a pelear!  
Ryoga siguio sonriendo mientras se apoyaba debilmente en su sable.  
-Acaso no escuchas?  
-Estare bien... - murmuro - si me quedo a descansar, pierdo condición...además, me recupero rápido.  
-Pero... - Alondra iba a replicar pero vio la mirada del maestro Yoda - esta bien, como gusten. Ambos estan locos!  
Ryoga le sonrio al maestro Yoda mientras volvía a levantar su sable  
-Continue maestro...debo dominar esta forma IV lo más pronto posible.

Cruceros Sith...  
Kam tecleaba a gran velocidad en la computadora los últimos datos de un programa que había hecho en los últimos meses.  
-Esto debe reparar el daño que hice..debe hacerlo  
Vika aparecio a lado de Kam del Holocrón.  
-Kam, casí terminas?  
-Sí, en unos momentos, lo tendre listo... - entonces dio un ultimo click con un mousse y suspiro - terminado.  
-No creo que halla sido necesario, aun...  
-Mi destino no esta seguro Vika, para nada, así que pase lo que pase, debo estar pendiente de...  
Entonces las puertas del complejo se abrieron. Kam se volvio rapidamente y vio una figura de negro, en la puerta.  
-Diablos! - se levanto. La figura comenzo a acercarse, mientras una mano emergia de su capucha - oye! que pretendes!  
El extraño no contesto y su mano comenzo a iluminarse.  
-Es una poderosa presencia - Vika miraba con horror - Kam...tienes que correr!  
-No, no lo hare, ya muchos han sufrido gracias a mi padre y a mi, no correre!  
Entonces el sujeto se detuvo y miro con seriedad a la joven.  
-Te crees lista muy lista - una voz ronca surgio - y te pasaste...es demasiado tarde...para tí - entonces el sujeto se llevo las manos a la capucha y se descubrio. Kam y Vika palidecieron al reconocerlo.  
-No... - Vika estaba al borde del colapso - no...no es posible...acaso...  
El sujeto levanto la mano y disparo contra Vika. Esta solo trato de cubrirse, pero fue tarde. El rayo rojizo parecio dañarla en su forma espectral.  
-No...no eres..él... - Vika levanto las manos implorando piedad...y estallo en pedazos. Kam vio con horror lo que habían hecho con su amiga.  
-Pero...porque lo hiciste!  
El sujeto sonrio y levanto tu mano.  
-Por placer - dijo y su puño ilumino toda la habitación en un instante. Solo se escucho un grito fuera del complejo...y luego...silencio.

Dagobah...  
Ryoga descansaba en una especie de hamaca que había construído afueras de la choza del maestro Yoda, cuando sintio como dos presencias en la Fuerza, desaparecían. Se levanto y entonces vio al maestro Yoda frente a él.  
-La pelea ha comenzado, cierto? - aventuro el joven Jedi. El maestro asintio. Alondra y Kisara salieron presurosas de la nave.  
-¿Fue correcto lo que sentí? - Kisara estaba pálida, pero no tanto como su maestra. Yoda asintió.  
-Prisa debernos darnos, no tener tiempo.

Endor..New Amstern  
Gabriel terminaba la conferencia de prensa, luego de 4 horas de extenuante hablar, cuando Caemy se acerco para darle algo de agua. Sam seguía caminando cuando sintio 3 presencias que se acercaban. Gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido con Yovran, había logrado sentir el "ki" y algunas otras técnicas. Había millares de presencia, pero estas 3, destacaban entre todas. Entonces, el comunicador de Kid sono.  
-Othni? - la chica reconocio su voz - tranquilo..que esta pasando? suenas agitado..que sucede?  
-Dejalos entrar - Sam miro al principe - algo grave esta pasando.  
-Vaya - sonrio Opal sarcasticamente - instinto de Jedi?  
Sam la fulmino con la mirada, pero Makoto se asomo por una de las ventanas del palacio de gobierno y vio a 3 chicos agitar sus brazos enmedio de la muchedumbre.  
-Pues creo que acerto - sonrio la Jedi para regocijo de Sam...

-Lo logramos! - Sebastian esquivaba unos disparos de destructor de las naves Sith mientras descendía en el cielo de Endor.  
-Eso estuvo cerca! - Antares estaba asustada por el bombardeo.  
-Al menos lo logramos - Cherry tomo el microfono - aquí Varitech-9, clave 5353 de Sailorn, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar.  
Pero solo la estatica contesto.  
-No, no hay nadie, estan todos locos con esto.  
-Tendremos entonces que aterrizar por nuestra cuenta - Sebastian dio vuelta y se dirigio al espaciopuerto más cercano, mientras las naves parecían ocultar el sol...

Gabriel entro rapidamente al recinto donde Gohan tomaba aire con dificultad.  
-Majestad, tenemos problemas.  
-De que tipo?  
-Verán - El chico saco su computadora mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y lápiz - se que te pasando. Digamos, que quiere coordinar cruceros en varias partes del planeta. No puede dar una señal directa..  
-Dirección?  
-Así es, la curva del planeta lo impide, así que necesita satélites para repetir la señal y que lleguen a los cruceros - Gohan levanto su computadora - encontre esa señal cuando veía la televisión. Es un patrón de interferencia binario.  
-Entonces...  
-Usan el sistema satelital contra nosotros - y mostro un contador en la computadora. Quedaban 57 mins. El radio de Opal sono - y el tiempo corre.  
Todos se quedaron callados. Gabriel se volvio hacia sus ministros.  
-Evacuen todas las ciudades, es una emergencia!  
-Señor! - Opal dejo su radio - una nave fue derribada. El Aquas que enviamos...  
-Maldita sea! - Golcher exclamo - nos vamos! Es una trampa!

-Lo tenemos! - El maestro Mawyin estaba como loco hablando con el principe que evacuaba New Amstern y el resto de las ciudades - si, ya hay 5 millones fuera de las ciudades, pero son pocos realmente!  
Los Jedis miraban impotentes como las naves estaban a lo lejos.  
-Esos idiotas - Hukarovi apreto el puño - estan atacando las zonas perifericas y luego iran contra nosotros.  
-Todos esperabamos que fuera aquí, y por eso, todos los cruceros y cazas estan aquí. Muchos inocentes moriran por ello.  
-Gabriel debe estar destrozado Krono - Nemain suspiro - no se que va a pasar  
-Podemos hacer algo?  
-Nada...realmente nada...

New Amstern...  
-Rapido, evacuen todo el personal! - Gabriel salia corriendo con toda la comitiva por los pasillos del recinto real. En las afueras, el Falcon 90, los esperaba.  
-Dense prisa! - era Garoldo por los altavoces - no tenemos tiempo.  
-Rapido! - Opal guiaba a todos a los presentes - dense prisa!  
-No! - Sam se detuvo - Pan y Mina aun estan en el centro.  
-Que! - Makoto se volvio - no puedes volver por ellas!  
-Claro que sí - Sam comenzo a elevarse - ustedes vayanse, los alcanzare.  
Liebe se quedo sorprendida, al ver a Sam elevarse y luego salir disparada hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
-Desde cuando aprendio a...  
-No preguntes y mejor metete! - Caemy empujo a su amiga dentro del crucero. Gohan iba con su computadora, con Cybershadow a lado  
-Y Othni?  
-Alla atras - se volvio hacia los dos que corrían tomados de la mano - dense prisa par de tortolos o nos vamos!  
Entre tanto, Sam volaba a gran velocidad por la ciudad que estaba casí desierta. Entonces noto dos presencias a lo lejos y se lanzo sobre ellas.  
-Allí estan! - Sam descendio sobre una tienda donde Mina estaba tratando de llevarse a Pan que miraba con embeselo los aparadores.  
-Se puso de necia! - explico la chica desesperada.  
-Yo quiero ese dulce!  
-No hay tiempo para dulces! - Sam movia las manos desesperada.  
-Pero yo quiero!  
Sam suspiro y con un golpe, rompio el aparador y saco un puñado de dulces que le dio a Pan.  
-Bien, ahora a largarse de aquí! - tomo a Pan y Mina tomo su otra mano y salieron volando...entonces, una luz verdosa ilumino toda la ciudad.  
-Que es eso? - pregunto Mina. Sam volvio la vista y vio como la compuerta inferior de la nave se abría, mostrando un enorme obelisco cuadrado.  
-Demonios! - Sam lo reconocio - tenemos que darnos prisa!  
Entre tanto, en el crucero...  
-Donde, donde? - preguntaba Cybershadow desesperado mientras un soldado Endoriano le mostraba el lugar donde sentarse.  
-Estamos listos Rivera - dijo el príncipe mientras veía a todos acomodarse - puedes despegar  
-Enterado su majestad - Rivera acciono los motores y el crucero comenzo a moverse - vamonos!  
Gohan entre tanto, se sento en un asiento, abrio su computadora y vio el contador...  
4, 5, 3, 2...1...cero.  
-Se acabo el tiempo - dijo en un hilo de voz...

**El obelisco comenzo a resplandecer de forma increíble al tiempo que varias estacas emergian y estas proyectaban haces de energía que golpeaba al obelisco...  
...La luz de los cielos cayo sobre las tierras...decían las profecías...  
...lo opuesto al rayo positivo...  
...un Rayo de plasma...  
Algunos de los habitantes se habían quedado a observar si realmente atacarían, y solo vieron como esa enorme columna de energía caía sobre sus casas, edificios y lugares de trabajo. Al tiempo que una columna de fuego surgia como olas de destrucción y muerte. Todos los presentes no sobrevivieron para ello. Las naves que apenas salian, fueron consumidas...  
...La destrucción..había comenzado...**

-Que esta pasando? - Gabriel sintio como la nave temblaba.  
Todos estaban desconcertados, sin saber que decir o hacer. Othni por inercia, abrazo a Kid y se quedaron allí, mientras Garoldo hacia salir a la nave, con una enorme columna de fuego y llamas trás él.  
-Lo logramos - repitio el piloto - pero los demás, no...  
Sam había visto como la columna se acercaba a ellas con gran velocidad. Pese al entrenamiento, no había perfeccionado el volar, y había agotado su energía en buscar a sus dos protegidas.  
-Maldita sea! - dijo mientras las llamas se acercaban y vio abajo como columnas de personas corrían pidiendo ayuda y gritando desaforadamente.  
-No, no me voy a morir ahora! Mina, bajemos!  
-Pero Sam..  
-Vamos! - Sam descendio con Mina y Pan, hacia los edificios. Entonces al llegar, noto una entrada del supermetro.  
-Allí! - señalo la entrada, pero noto que estaba bloqueada.  
-Maldición! - Mina estaba desesperada - no podremos abrirla!  
-Quien dice que no! - Sam echo un vistazo a la columna que estaba ya a 200 metros de ellas. Acumulando fuerza, saco una bola de energía azulada, estrellandola contra la puerta y abriendola.  
-Ahora! - Sam tomo a Pan entre sus brazos y salto dentro de la entrada. Mina tambien lo hizo, pero la columna la alcanzo en parte y grito de dolor, mientras caía a lado de Sam...y luego...absoluta oscuridad.

Crucero Sith...  
Lord Demon veía como Endor ardía en llamas en un proyector holografico. Los cruceros habían hecho el mismo daño en diferentes lugares del planeta. El resultado...una aniquilación casí total. Una sonrisa pura de satisfacción emergia de su cara. Joystick y Caronte estaban a su lado.  
-Primera parte - rugio el Lord - finalizada. Ahora...viene lo más divertido...

Castillo Imperial...  
Los Jedis observaban por una pantalla, el recuento de muertos y las noticias que se daban. El maestro Soullard suspiro y luego salio de la habitación.  
-El principe? - pregunto el maestro Mawyin apenas  
-Viene en camino - comento Akiko - pero...  
-5 millones de muertos y 10 millones desaparecidos - El maestro Hali miro con desolación la pantalla - esto...fue...demasiado.  
-No hay tiempo para lamentarse - Al se levanto - reunion en dos horas..  
Los Jedis asintieron, pero el ambiente ya no era el mismo, todo había cambiado...

En el Falco90  
Gabriel miraba a Kid y Othni dormidos uno al otro, mientras el amanecer llegaba al planeta. Opal y Caemy, como doncellas reales, se acercaron al principe, con algo de comer en una bandeja.  
-Pude haber evacuado las ciudades horas antes - dijo Gabriel en un hilo de voz - es la ventaja de ser un principe...sabia que hacer, pero ahora...ser rey...no es tan simple...muchas personas murieron hoy.. - suspiro - cuantas se habrían salvado.  
Entonces aparecio Cybershadow. Liebe y Makoto que estaban dormitando, se levantaron rapidamente.  
-Hay noticias de Sam? - preguntaron las dos.  
-No hay contacto... - dijo sombriamente el joven. Las dos Jedis bajaron la cabeza con resignación...

Restos de New Amstern..  
Enmedio de las llamas y la destrucción, se oyo un ruido seco, seguido de una puerta metalica que salia volando. Una figura emergio por una especie de agujero mientras miraba a todos lados.  
-Esta seguro - Sam aparecio llevando a Mina de un brazo, que tenía las piernas con varias quemaduras.  
-Tenemos..que volver..a la base - gimio la joven rubia. Sam asintio mientras Pan salia y veia el desolado y terrible ambiente.  
-Que..que paso aquí?  
-No lo se - Sam solo atino a decir mientras se sentaba en un pedazo de chatarra a descansar - no lo se...

Cruceros Sith...  
Goku-chan caminaba por los pasillos de la supernave. Desde hacía rato, había tenido un raro presentimiento.  
-Kam? - la chica abrio la compuerta donde trabajaba la científica. Entonces, se quedo horrorizada. Todo el lugar estaba hecho pedazos y había manchas de sangre por todos lados.  
-Maldición! Kam! - se movio entre los escombros - donde estas? Vika!  
Siguio avanzando, tratando de encontrar presencias, pero nada. Entonces escucho un gemido.  
-Kam? - Gok salto varios pedazos de chatarra - estas...Oh..no puede ser!  
Kam estaba boca abajo, con su traje y bata empapados en sangre, mientras se arrastraba hacia lo que era un computador que estaba aun intacto.  
-Kam! - Gok se arrodillo frente a ella, tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo - que te hicieron?  
Entonces noto que la científica habio dejado un camino de sangre. La habían atacado desde hacía tiempo.  
-Kam, Kam, por favor! - Gok la levanto - no te mueras! que paso aquí?  
-Ugh...gga... - Kam trataba de hablar, pero tenia la boca empapada de sangre - fu...fuee...  
-No hables, espera, te llevare a la enfermeria! - Gok trato de levantarla, pero Kam nego freneticamente y la tomo de su traje  
-Nogs...tiemp...a..agh...fijagido...todo..disculpagame...padre...  
-Kam! no hables!  
La cientifica sonrio levemente mientras tosia, luego, con sus dedos manchados comenzo a hacer una marca en la frente de Gok.  
-Kam, por favor - la Sith comenzo a sollozar - no!  
-Sithgg... - dijo en un suspiro.  
-Fue un Sith?  
Kam asintio y comenzo a garabatear algo, pero comenzo a temblar  
-Kam, no, no!  
Pero entonces, Gok noto como daba un respingo...y expiro, dejando caer su mano hacia la computadora.  
-No, no.. - Gok la agito - Kam, no te mueras amiga, no te mueras!  
Gok la abrazo mientras sollozaba en voz baja  
Luego de unos minutos...entonces, limpiando las lagrimas, la recosto en el suelo y cerro sus ojos.  
-Descansa en paz - suspiro. Entonces se levanto y fue donde estaba un espejo roto. Lo tomo y vio una "Cruz" deforme en la mejilla derecha...y algo escrito en su chaqueta, manchada de rojo.  
-"Bvuod" - Gok fruncio el cejo - que significa? Que diablos significa?  
-Nada que te incumbe - una voz resono atras de ella. Se volvio y era Deluxe.  
-Deluxe..yo..  
-Limpia esto...Lord Demon quiere vernos...  
-E-Esta bien - tartamudeo la Sith. Deluxe vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kam y dio media vuelta.  
-Se lo merecia...se metio donde no debia - entonces la puerta se cerro. Gok lo miro asesinamente.

El Falco90 descendía en la plataforma de aterrizaje del Castillo. Todos sus ocupantes bajaron con el rostro visiblemente fatigado.  
-Señor - Lillian y su Escuadrón se acerco - supimos del..  
Pero Gabriel paso de largo, ante el desconcierto de la comandante.  
-Creo que no quiere hablar - Caemy le miro - tuvimos 3 pérdidas.  
Lillian asintio, cuando escucho una llamada de su comunicador.  
-Aquí Geminis  
-Comandante, una nave de Sailorn solicita permiso para aterrizar - se escucho.  
-Ya veo, debe ser la embajadora Mizzar y sus dos escoltas. Sí, pueden aterrizar.  
-Que hacemos? - pregunto Sand.  
-Habra guerra...lo quieran los Jedis o no - Lillian medio vuelta y entro al Castillo.  
-Ire a buscar a Sam - Caemy miro a Liebe y Makoto.  
-Estas loca! De seguro murio!  
-No lo creo, debe andar por allí, algo me lo dice.  
-Yo te acompaño - Patty Cruz emergio - puedo sentir presencias, sere de utilidad, además, voy a evaluar los daños.  
-Es muy peligroso.. - Liebe reconvino - pero esta bien, ojala la encuentres.  
Caemy asintio y vio a Patty que asentía...

Endor...  
-Las ciudades de Worx y Batrall han sido destruídas - Sand miraba con tristeza los informes que llegaban de las distintas regiones del planeta. Los Jedis y sus alidos estaban reunidos en una enorme mesa redonda en la Sala principal del Castillo.  
-Debemos hacer algo! - Lillian azoto la mesa - nos mataran a todos!  
-Solo podemos esperar a que ellos lleguen - comento el maestro Mawyin.  
-Pero esa es una actitud derrotista! Nadie la soportaría! - exclamo furiosa la líder del Escuadrón CLAMP. Cherry oía con dolor lo que era cierto: por eso su hermana había desertado del grupo y se había unido a los Siths.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Lillian - se oyo la ronca voz del príncipe Golcher. Los Jedis se miraron sorprendidos.  
-Pero su alteza...  
-Mi gente muere, se que debo respetar mis ideales y el respeto hacía ustedes, pero no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos, debo ayudarles.  
-Deluxe lo dijo claro - comento Dark Lady levantandose - si atacamos, pondran en marcha el proyecto ID4.  
-Pero a que le tememos - T-chan comento - solo es una flota invasora de un gran poder, pero aun así, nuestras fuerzas pueden contra ellos.  
-Se han notado en ese poder tan enorme que despiden sus cruceros? - Gohan señalo una pantalla donde mostraban una especie de "pico" que salía del plano inferior de la nave, y que despedía un poderoso rayo de plasma - eso no es nada común, el científico o científica que lo diseño, lo hizo con todo fin de destruír.  
-Eso lo sabemos, con algunos tiros, una urbe de 500,000 habs como Batrall fue pulverizada - suspiro Antares harta de esta violencia.  
Los Jedis ante tal pronostico, se abstuvieron de comentarios. Ya todo estaba dicho, y ante, la enfermedad del Rey, el príncipe mandaba.  
-Bien, iniciemos la contraofensiva! - Gabriel se levanto de su silla. El escuadrón CLAMP sonrio, así varios mercenarios más como Cybershadow o Kali.  
El maestro Soullard nego con la cabeza. Esto iba de mal en peor, entonces noto como Buffy se levantaba y miraba al maestro Sinnichi que asentía, ambos salieron de la habitación.  
-Vaya - sonrio Soullard - algo no es tan malo.  
Afuera, Buffy miro a su viejo maestro con cierto sigilo, pero luego suspiro.  
-Maestro, yo...  
-No tengo que disculparte, en estos tiempos, no hay tiempo para recordar viejas peleas.  
-Los Jedis jamás fueron lo que yo pense... - Buffy miro su puño - no encontre la mejor forma de vengar a mi hermano Joseph...usted lo sabe.  
-La venganza no conduce a nada bueno, solo buscaras eso y nada más.  
-Lo sé - Buffy bajo la vista - no pude detener a los Siths como yo quería, y por eso, pido una oportunidad más.  
Sinnichi cerro los ojos, sabía de que hablaba, más sin embargo, emitio una leve sonrisa.  
-Siempre estuviste en la nómina.  
-Maestro! - Buffy lo miro seriamente. Sinicchi sonrio, su carácter payaso jamás había logrado penetrar en la seriedad de su padawan.  
-Preparate... - Sinnichi se volvio - pelearás con nosotros y dile a tu amiga, que espero tenga listo el traje...Yume García.  
Buffy asintio feliz cuando Xian aparecio.  
-Como supo que yo...  
Buffy se volvio hacia su amiga.  
-Tienes que traerme lo que esta en mi casillero - Buffy le dio una llave plateada.  
-Pero..jamás has querido que lo vea... - Xian lo miro - jamás Buffy  
Buffy solo movio la cabeza.  
-Ahora dime Yume...ese es mi verdadero nombre.

Flota Sith...  
-Las ciudades de Kabul y Tripoli han sido destrozadas - comento Dark Zombie ante los informes de Shadow que ahora daba rienda suelta a su psicosis por matar.  
-Perfecto - la ronca voz del Lord Demon resono por la sala de comando mientras daba vueltas en su silla. Darth Caronte, Darth Luz, Darth Bulma y Goku-chan estaban frente a él, esperando ordenes.  
-Mis pupilos - Lord Demon se volvio hacia ellos - todo esta saliendo como lo había previsto. Ahora mismo, el príncipe debe estar furioso y ha de mandar a sus tropas a combatirnos.  
-Y con ello, vendra su destrucción - sonrio levemente Darth Luz. Caronte y Bulma asintieron complacidos, pero Gok bajo la mirada, mientras esa imagen..la del laboratorio, aun estaba en su cabeza.  
-Vika - apreto los puños - no tenia que morir...  
-Pasa algo Goku-chan? - pregunto Lord Demon. La Sith levanto la vista y nego con la cabeza tranquilamente. El Sith asintio  
-Bien, cuando ellos vengan hacía mí, nosotros iremos a la vez contra ellos...y ganaremos.  
-Así es Maestro - la voz de Deluxe rompio la concentración de los 4 Siths. El joven guerrero entro seguido del Sith encapuchado, mientras se inclinaba frente a él.  
-Maestro, vengo a implorarle, que me haga un favor.  
-Cual es? - pregunto el Maestro Sith ante la sorpresa de todos. Deluxe, solo sonrio a medias...

Hukarovi miraba con desolación desde el balcón de su habitación. Pese al paisaje, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la guerra que estaba viviendo.  
-De esta, tal vez no salga vivo - suspiro. Entonces sintio una mano sobre sus ambos hombros. Eran Cloud y Krono.  
-Tranquilo amigo, se que es díficil ahora la situación, pero saldrás avante de esta.  
-Sí, pero no quería que lo peligroso de la guerra iniciara. Antes era más fácil cuanod eramos solo dos bandos, pero ahora, son millones contra millones.  
-Por eso, debemos tratar de mediar la situación, lo más pronto posible - musito Krono.  
-Pero..me siento tan impotente. Acaso no podemos intervenir?  
-Si lo hacemos, romperemos el código Jedi, solo podemos proteger a nuestro seres queridos y amigos, nada más, y claro, intervenir cuando el Sith ataque.  
-Lo sé, la responsabilidad de toda una galaxia, no es nuestra, sino de sus propios habitantes.  
-Sí joven padawan, pero no dejes que eso nuble tu conocimiento de la Fuerza - dijo seriamente Cloud - si lo hace, caerás en el lado Oscuro, como Deluxe, Duo, David, Andrea...jamás dejes que tu mente se nuble por pensamientos de ese tipo, tienes tu misión y aunque suene frío, debes aceptarla y hacerla.  
Hukarovi asintio, no muy contento, pero en el fondo, sabía que era lo correcto. La Fuerza así lo indicaba...

-No quiero ver más muertes - Damaris veía con ojos tristes como miles de soldados corrían de un lado a otro, preparandose para el contrataque.  
-Lo se señorita, pero es inevitable, son tiempos díficiles.  
-Demasiado díficiles - suspiro la cantante. Cherry, Antares y Akiko entraron a los aposentos, con gesto serio.  
-Señorita Swan, nosotras seremos sus guardaespaldas - asintio Akiko.  
-Chicas, no tienen que hacerlo, pueden ir a pelear, es lo mejor.  
-No, varios de nosotros y nosotras decidieron no ir con las fuerzas Endorianas, no creemos que sea lo más indicado, pese a las muertes que se han dado - suspiro Cherry - así que nos quedaremos en el Castillo.  
-Quienes más se quedaran?  
-Todos los Jedis, y casí todos los Aliados, a excepción de Kali, Sur, Gohan, Shampoo y Cybershadow. El resto se va a quedar a defender el palacio en caso de una trampa.  
-Ya veo... - Damaris volvio a echar un vistazo a lo lejos - será duro.  
-Sí, así es... - Antares finalizo la platica.

Scarlet miraba desde una plataforma, como Yume ordenaba a sus hombres por rango y los llevaba a su nave, Triunfo, entonces vio a Xian bajar con algo entre las manos. Yume la siguio.  
-Tal vez...  
-Olvídalo Kaneko - Scarlet suspiro - no vamos a ir con ellas, ya lo dije  
-Pero...  
-Scarlet tiene razón - el maestro Hali aparecio - cada quien tiene su destino y debe afrontarlo.  
-Vaya, algo que coincido con el abuelo - sonrio la apostadora. Hali solto una mueca, haciendo que Kaneko sonriera un poco, relajandose respecto a la situación.  
-Pero una de ellas se quedara.  
-Que? - Scarlet se levanto - pero ambas son inseparables, como puedes decir que... - se callo al ver a Hali señalar el frente. Scarlet se volvio y vio a una joven de cabello castaño, vistiendo un uniforme Jedi de color plateado.  
-Que! Buffy!  
-Antiguamente Yume Garcia - el maestro Hali sonrio - Yume cambio su nombre cuando se volvio militar para no deshonrar su herencia Jedi...veo que Sinnichi logro perdonarla.  
Scarlet vio como Yume sacaba su sable y al encenderlo, emitia un brillante haz color dorado.  
-Bienvenida al grupo - sonrio Kaneko...

Cuarteles generales de la Armada Endoriana...  
Sand, Kalea, Rin y Lillian estaban en una oficina general, tomando instrucciones de combate y las tecnicas a usar. Tambien Josel, Xian-Pu, Kali, Sur, Gohan y Cybershadow estaban allí, prestando servicio como parte de la Armada.  
-Sera la primera ola de nuestro contrataque - dijo el principe - nuestro blanco esta al norte de lo que es el bosque real. A unos 5 kms de aquí y esta acercandose. Nuestros Caballeros Negros se formaran en 10 escuadrones de combate, aproximadamente unos 10,000 cazas. Se uniran además con bombarderos y otros cruceros de pequeño alcance...  
-Estas preocupada? - Sand se inclino sobre Lillian que anotaba.  
-No, y tu?  
-No, para nada - dijo seriamente la chica, pero luego abrazo a sus 3 amigas - tengo miedo!  
-Oye - replico Kalea - pon atención!  
Gabriel se detuvo y miro a las chicas.  
-Algo que quiera agregar al informe Comandante Geminis.  
-No Señor, estoy ansioso por volar y matar Siths.  
-Sí! - dijo al unísono Xian mientras todos reían.  
-Y podrá hacerlo...todos podran hacerlo - sonrio Gabriel - bien, buena suerte...que la Fuerza los acompañe.  
-A los cazas y encender fuegos amigas! - Kali se levanto.

En el centro de comando, Gabriel, seguido de Caemy y Oapl, entraron a la jefatura, donde ya Pokemex estaba al tanto de todo.  
-Listos todos los escuadrones, pero su majestad..  
-No voy a reconsiderar - Gabriel lo miro - así que dile al maestro que no insista.  
El Jedi asintio y volteo hacias las pantallas.  
-Jorge! - Verdugo miraba como Sigfrid se movia en los hangares de mechas - a donde vas?  
-A combartir a los Siths.  
-Pero es muy peligroso!  
-Lo siento, pero debe vengar mi planeta - el rey de Gaia no dijo más mientras Verdugo suspiraba y subía a otro mecha Gundam Endoriano para la batalla.  
-Listo, adelante - Kali acciono a Mutsuhiro mientras, la Diosa de Fuego se elevaba encima de su gundam.  
-Sur, ten cuidado  
-Lo hare señora, mientras usted lo tenga.  
Kali estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero solo sonrio y comenzo a avanzar.  
-Suerte chicos - Gohan contactaba a Josel y Cyber que estaban ya en sus naves - y que la Fuerza os acompañe.  
-No tienes que repetirlo, esos idiotas no las pagaran todas...  
Entre tanto, Yume seguía dando ordenes a su gente, cuando vio a Xian aparecer de la conferencia.  
-Yume, todo listo... - sonrio la chica. Yume asintio, sin prestarle atencion. Era raro que no la llamara comandante, pero todo había cambiado ahora. La segunda al mano comprendio la reacción. Ella ahora era la líder de Triunfo y sus hombres  
-Ire a mi...nave...suerte...que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
Pero cuando se iba, solo vio como Yume se volvia y la abrazaba.  
-Cuidate, si?  
-Sabía que harías eso - Shampoo sonrio. Yume se separo y le dio un golpe ligero en el menton como camarareria - ahora llamae Xian-Pu.  
-Así que usarás tu nombre de batalla.  
La chica asintio, hizo un saludo militar y salio de la sala de control. Yume suspiro y se volvio hacias el maestro Sinnichi que la esperaba.  
-Bien! Se que un Jedi no debe tener sentimientos, ok?  
-No me refiero a eso - Sinnichi sonrio - has madurado.  
Yume se sonrojo un poco, pero solo puso un gesto serio y siguio a su maestro.  
Afuera, en los cazas Arwing.  
-Vamos a derribarlos y a eliminar a los malos - sonrio Rin - comandante, estan listas?  
-Sí señor - sonrio Lillian mientras caminaba a la Arwing - a proposito, Sand tiene algo que comentarnos.  
-En serio? que cosa? - pregunto Kalea subiendo a su arwing.  
-Eso se los dire cuando regresemos - sonrio la chica - ahora vamos!  
Las 4 subieron a sus naves, igual que los miles de pilotos en el hangar  
-Eres la mejor! - sonrio Kalea a Lillian - adelante!  
Xian había subido a su nave, cuando un soldado se acerco con algo entre sus manos.  
-Comandante, un Jedi le dejo esto.  
Xian lo miro rara y volteo la nota.  
"Suerte" decía con una letra pequeña, pero firme. La chica sonrio y trato de ver quien la había escrito, pero nada más...sin otro detalle, la guardo en su chaqueta.  
-Bien, despeguen!

Centro de comando, torre Norte, Castillo Imperial..  
-No hay comunicación - Caemy se volvio con unos audifonos - pero nuestras fuerzas despegaron.  
Gabriel asintio y miro a Opal.  
-Su majestad, se calcula un avante de 50,000 cazas Arwing tipo-A, y 10,000 cazaas Arwing tipo-B, 20,000 bombarderos B-29 y aviones stealth, 5,000...Total de fuerzas en ataque.  
-Y nosotros?  
-Con el 30% de esas fuerzas...si todo sale como preevemos, destruíremos ese crucero.  
-Me parece perfecto  
-Disculpe interrumpa - Pokemex comento - pero no deberian dejar algo de reserva en el castillo.  
-No te preocupes, tenemos al 10% resguardandonos.  
Pokemex asintio poco convencido, eran realmente pocos.  
-Y nuestros muchachos? - pregunto Gabriel  
Caemy señalo la pantalla. Miles de objetos azules se dirigian contra una esfera verde.  
-Llegaran al blanco en 10 minutos.  
Arriba, en el segundo piso, los Jedis miraban la escena con bastante interés, especialmente, esperando una victoria de los de Endor, pero sabiendo de que el ID4 estaba presente, el miedo era algo presente en todos. El silencio reinaba de forma esperante, pero nada más.  
-Esto no me gusta - decía entre todo Soullard, el gran maestro - no me gusta...

En el cielo de Endor, miles de naves se dirigían hacia uno de los tantos cruceros que horas antes, habían sembrado el terror y la muerte en todos los rincones del planeta. El triunfalismo inicial había desaparecido y ahora una gran tensión se registraba.  
-Tal vez...no funcione - comento T-chan.

-Tranquila manis - dijo Kalea - todo estara bien.  
-Pero...y sino?  
-Vamos, ganaremos... - sonrio Sand - o como diria el reverendo: Porque estamos en esta misión. Nunca lo sabremos, pero si se hoy, aquí, los Caballeros Negros, el Escuadron CLAMP emergeran victoriosas..una vez más.  
-Bien dicho - asintio Lillian.  
-Amen reverendo - sonrio T-chan.  
Los cazas Arwing, cruceros y bombarderos, entraron en un campo de nubes y luego de unos minutos, salieron enmedio de una turbulencia...para ver un crucero gigantesco frente a sus ojos.  
-Santo Dios! - dijo Sur pasmada.  
-Luego la admiras - comento Xian-Pu mientras ordenaba sus hombres - posición de combate, torretas y proyectiles de protones.  
Gabriel, desde el centro de mando, acompañado de su comitiva, veía por las pantallas, el desarrollo de la batalla.  
-Bien, preparen todo - Lillian ajusto armas - CLAMP 1 Ala 2  
-CLAM 2 Ala 3 - comento Kalea.  
-CLAMP 3 Ala 2 - dijo T-chan  
-CLAMP 4 Ala 3 - sonrio Sand.  
-Líder Rojo listo - exclamo Josel  
-Líder Verde listo - sentencio Cybershadow.  
-Escuadrón terrestre en orden - intervino Jorge Sunrider.  
-Líder Oro - Xian sonrio - listo! Ataquemos!  
-CLAMP l - Lillian acciono el gatillo - Fox 2  
-CLAMP 2 Fox 2 - le siguio Kalea y así la línea frontal de la formidable formación de cazas, disparando sendos torpedos de protones, los cuales se dirigieron velozmente hacia el crucero.  
-Impacto en 10 segs - comento Opal mientras Gabriel observaba la pantalla.  
Pero entonces, a escasos 100 metros del crucero, los proyectiles de protones parecieron estallar en una especie de barrera invisible de color verdosa.  
-Que... - Caemy agito la cabeza - imposible  
-No dieron en el blanco?  
-No Señor - Opal se volvio - todos fallaron.  
Un presentimiento horrible invadio todo el centro de comando.  
-Líderes de escuadrón! - anuncio Lillian algo desconcertada - cambiemos a protones de alta magnitud, referencia nube 0980  
-Lo tengo! - Sand viro - ahora sí les llegara con todo!  
-CLAMP l! - grito Lillian - Fox 3!  
Nuevamente los líderes le siguieron a la líder del CLAMP y miles de torpedos se dirigieron hacia el crucero, pero nuevamente, tales proyectiles terminaron desvaneciendose en la barrera verdosa.  
-Eso es imposible! - Xian se levanto - lo atacamos con todo!  
-Deben tener alguna especie de campo protector - Lillian noto como seguían de enfrente - suban!  
Entre tanto, en el crucero Armaggedon, Lord Demon que igual observaba la batalla, sonrio y dijo en tono sepulcral...  
-Acaben...con todos ellos...  
Al instante, miles de naves Sith emergieron de las compuertas del crucero y penetraron sin dificultad el campo, listas para la batalla.  
-Es todo un ejército! - exclamo Kali desde Mutsuhiro.  
Antes de que alguien más hablara, las naves se lanzaron sobre las fuerzas Endorianas y de certeros disparos, derribaron varias de un solo golpe.  
-Perdímos 10 naves su majestad! - dijo Opal sorprendida. Gabriel se cruzo de brazos, sin saber que decir o hacer...  
-Maniobras evasivas líderes de escuadrón, maniobras evasivas! - grito Kalea haciendo que la bien estructurada formación endoriana se partiera y se convirtiera en un enjambre. Enmedio de tal desorden, las fuerzas siths seguían derribando enemigos como si fueran moscas.  
-No pierdan la calma! - decía Lillian a voz abierta - tomen posición de contrataque!  
Entonces noto como una nave Sith le seguía de cerca disparandole  
-Hey! - grito - a mi no me darás con esa cosa verde!  
Pero atrás de la nave Sith aparecio T-chan.  
-No te preocupes manis, te tengo cubierta - sonrio y disparo hacia la nave, pero esta igual que el crucero, absorbio los disparos enmedio de un campo verdoso.  
-Maldición! - T-chan grito - tambien tienes escudos!  
-Eso es... - Josel iba a decir algo más, pero vio como las naves aliadas no podían penetrar los escudos de los Siths y caían presa de otras que los hacían pedazos - es...una masacre!  
-Que! - fue el grito común en el centro de mando - eso es imposible!  
-Nadie puede generar escudos de esa magnitud - exclamo Pokemex - solo aguantan unos cuantos disparos y luego vuelan.  
-Dios! - Caemy trago saliva y se volvio hacia el rey - el proyecto ID4!  
Gabriel estaba en otro mundo, pálido y con la boca abierta.  
-Fue una trampa desde el principio! - alcanzo a decir - que todas las naves vuelvan!  
El caos comenzo a reinar mientras los controladores gritaban ordenes y las pantallas mostraban como los cazas Arwing pasaban de un verde funcional a un rojo destruído o acribillado.  
-Nos estan exterminando - alcanzo a comentar Caemy...  
Arriba, en el salón, los Jedis miraban pasmados la batalla.  
-Porque no lo pense antes! - el maestro Sinnichi azoto el pasamanos de la silla donde estaba con fuerza - lógicamente, Cyberdemon no iba a usar el Holocrón para atacar, sino para generar campos de energía tan altos, que ni los proyectiles de protones pudieran hacerle mella.  
-El famoso proyecto ID4 - el maestro Mawyin cerro los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos - el Dr. Briefs trabajaba con campos unificados de energía...para crear patrones electromagneticos capaz de neutralizar cualquier tipo de manifestación de poder.  
Todos se le quedaron viendo al maestro con cara de What. Este se sonrojo y tosio.  
-Ejem, creaba campos protectores.  
-No es momento para bromas - Yume iba a hablar, pero su maestro la regaño con la mirada. La chica contuvo un comentario, ser Jedi nuevamente no era tan fácil y más cuando su amiga estaba enmedio de la batalla.

Entre tanto, en la batalla aerea.  
-Que! - Lillian veía el mensaje en pantalla - retirarse? No pienso hacerlo!  
-Quieres morir entonces? - se escucho a Kalea decirle - será mejor correr o nos haran polvo!  
Lillian apreto los mandos de su Arwing. Veía como sus compañeros trataban de dispararle con todo a los cazas siths, pero estos rebotan los disparos como si fueran mantequilla.  
-Esta bien - Lillian suspiro - retirada CLAMP, vuelen rapido y bajo!  
-Te sigo manis - exclamo T-chan seguida de Kalea y Sand tras Lillian que se lanzaba en pícada, esquivando los disparos de varios cazas Siths, en especial, uno que tenía una insignia roja, y luego con gran habilidad, mantenían la vertical a ras del suelo.  
-Bien insectos! - era Shadow piloteandolo - corran, corran! Van a morir, jajaja!

Tan pronto aun no se recuperaba en el centro de mando la tranquilidad, cuando un nuevo grito hizo que todos se volvieran hacia el operador de la zona sur.  
-Su majestad! - dijo jadeante - un crucero viene hacia nosotros!  
Gabriel palidecio mientras las cámaras se enfocaban hacia la zona y efectivamente, un crucero Sith se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad.  
-Dios - Opal no dijo nada más...  
-Vaya - el maestro Soullard vio la escena igualmente por la pantalla del salón y se volvio hacia los más de 20 Jedis - parece que es hora de que peleemos al fin...Mawyin, Sinnichi, Salmón.  
-No necesitas decirlo - dijeron los 3 y se volvieron hacia sus padawans que estos asintieron.  
-La hora de que el Jedi y el Sith pelee de nuevo ha comenzado - dijo Soullard en un hilo de voz.

Fin del capítulo


	49. Chapter 49

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo XLIX**

**EL MIEDO**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

**LOS JEDIS LOGRARON DETENER LA INVASION HACIA EL CASTILLO, SIN EMBARGO...**

Dagobah.  
El bastón del maestro Yoda cayo al suelo de golpe, provocando que las rocas que atacaran a Ryoga se precipitaran de golpe. Alondra y Kisara, que observaban el entrenamiento, se levantaron con preocupación. El anciano maestro tenía una rodilla en pie, mientras respiraba con dificultad.  
-¡Yoda! - Alondra se acerco rapidamente - ¿Se encuentra bien?  
-El equilibrio por romperse está - unas gotas de sudor perlaban la cara del anciano maestro - Los Siths por atacar estan.  
-¿Que? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Hay que movernos!  
-Aun cuando podamos hacerlo maestra, estamos muy lejos - Kisara había consultado las cartas estelares de la Arwing de Ryoga - necesitariamos al menos un día en velocidad luz para llegar alla.  
-Ese no es problema - Ryoga sonrió mientras se limpiaba el polvo de las manos - tenemos bastante tiempo.  
-¿Tiempo? ¡Cual tiempo? Tus camaradas estan por morir y tu estas muy tranquilo aquí!  
-No bromeo. Necesito entrenarme al máximo, sino, seré un estorbo para todos.  
-Nosotras podríamos adelantarnos. La Arwing tiene cabida para dos personas - comento Kisara. Ryoga nego con la cabeza.  
-Una o dos personas, aunque poderosas, no harían diferencia con las huestes de mi hermano. Necesitamos ir todos juntos.  
-Razón tiene - Yoda se levanto con ayuda de Alondra - aparte, el entrenamiento no demorará más. Tiempo de ir al Olympus Mons.  
Todos parpadearon sorprendidos, inclusive Ryoga, que dirigió una mirada penetrante a Yoda.  
-¿Habla en serio? La última vez me regaño porque casí me vuelvo un gato! Si subo en modo ermitaño al Monte Olimpo, tal vez me quede convertido en estatua!  
-Quizás, pero como dicen ellas dos, retrasar el momento no se puede más.  
-Magnífico. Solamente porque a mi idiota hermano se le ocurrió destruír el universo este día, estoy en riesgo de volverme una gárgola - Ryoga bufo y se alejo refunfuñando. Alondra iba a regañarlo por ser tan irrespetuoso, pero Yoda alzo la mano.  
-Esta bien. Nervioso esta, pero lo hará.  
-Eso no me molesta, el detalle es que pretende entrenarlo cuando casí no hay tiempo.  
-En Olympus Mons eso no será malestar. Alla el tiempo es irrelevante.  
-Espero así sea - comento Alondra luego de unos momentos. Ella misma había explorado el planeta y la zona del Olympus Mons tenía peculiaridades extrañas, entre ellas, que el tiempo en ese lugar parecía ir más lento que en el resto del planeta - sin embargo, aun cuando estemos en ese lugar, si el ataque ya comenzó, no podremos estar a tiempo.  
-De eso no te preocupes. Tenemos un modo de llegar al instante - Ryoga se volvió hacia una sombra que aparecía entre la cienaga.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? - la figura se detuvo, mostrando a una joven de traje blanco y cabello azul  
-¿Es la chica de la cual hablaban? - Kisara parpadeo y miro su vestimenta con atención - esta usando el viejo uniforme de las antiguas Jedis.  
-Las primeras que existieron - murmuro Alondra maravillada - ¿Que significa esto?  
-Conoces a una Valkiria, eso me percato - complemento Yoda mirando a Ryoga.  
-Ella más bien me conocio - la sonrisa del chico aumento mientras se acercaba a Rind. Esta miro alternadamente a Alondra, Kisara y Ryoga, para luego dar poner rodilla en suelo, ante el anciano maestro.  
-Inclinarte no debes..  
-No creí conocer al maestro Yoda, el más antiguo miembro de la Orden Jedi. Sin ustedes, las valkirias no existiriamos.  
-¿Existir? - enarco una ceja Ryoga - ¿A que se refiere?  
-Milenios atrás joven padawan, cuando los Jedis jovenes eramos, había una regla que a las mujeres prohibían ser  
-Vaya, algo machistas los antiguos ancianos - comento Kisara. Alondra, Ryoga, Rind y Yoda miraron con cierta molestia a la chica.  
-Lo siento - saco la lengua apenada.  
-Ejem, más respeto debes aprender - tosio el maestro - las valkirias nacieron entonces, precursoras de las actuales Jedis son. Sin embargo, cuando las guerras del Sith ocurrieron, esta regla eliminarse tuvo y las mujeres ingresaron..  
-Pero las valkirias no desaparecimos - continuo Rind - decidimos servir al Mundo sagrado y proteger ciertas reglas divinas.  
-Dejame adivinar - sonrio Ryoga - ningún hombre puede accesar al Senjutsu...ahora me quejo del femenismo de esta trama.  
Rind miro seriamente al chico, pero Ryoga seguía sonriendo. Sin querer, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en la joven.  
-Wow, sabes hacerlo..  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Sonreíste...  
-Bueno - Rind miro para otro lado - es que da risa sus gestos.  
-Eso no te lo niego - Alondra nego con la cabeza - ¿Entonces nos ayudarás?  
-En cierta medida. Fui enviado por el Consejo Supremo a destruír la anomalía - miro a Ryoga - creyendo que así la conexión entre Deluxe y él se cortaría. Sin embargo, esta lo ha ido superando.  
-¿Que quiere decir eso?  
-Equilibrio universal - Ryoga miro al maestro Yoda - el bien y el mal siempre estan en el mismo nivel. Sin embargo, cuando una fuerza del bien aumenta, la del mal también debe hacerlo.  
-Pero, he visto tu poder. No eres tan fuerte...bueno, sin ofender - Kisara se sonrojo. Ryoga nego con la cabeza.  
-No es por mí, es por los eventos que estoy influyendo.  
-Es sencillo - Rind se cruzo de brazos - este sujeto ha ido fomentando aumentos de poder en las personas que ha conocido. Asiant es el ejemplo de ello.  
-¿Te refieres a ese niño que puede ser el elegido? - Alondra había escuchado la historia por parte de Ryoga - ¿Entonces no estaba predestinado a estar en este momento?  
-No sabemos. Se supone el destino se forja por cada persona, no por alguien más.  
-Pero no lo pueden determinar - exclamo Kisara - es inevitable uno y otros se conozcan para que los destinos cambien.  
-No cuando una persona que tenía que morir, no murió - Rind miro penetrantemente a Ryoga - él debió morir cuando fue herido por un Sith. Sin embargo, en lugar de ello, entrenó en el otro mundo y volvió a este.  
-Fue gracias a Sam - Ryoga suspiró - ella logró revivir mi cuerpo y así pude volver.  
-¡Lo cual rompe toda ley sagrada! - Rind se volvió molesta y lo señalo - ¡Debes morir!  
-¿Sabes que señalar a la gente es de mala educación? - el chico frunció el entrecejo  
-Por eso... - Alondra se froto la barbilla interrumpiendo la pelea de ambos - si Ryoga hubiera muerto, no hubiera conocido a Asiant y el equilibrio se hubiera mantenido.  
-Así es. Ahora el Sith se ha vuelto más fuerte, para contrarrestar el poder de Asiant. Pero Deluxe supo de esto y ha aumentado aun más el poder del Sith para ello.  
-Darth Vane - murmuró Yoda - nueva amenaza es. Y muy poderosa.  
-Magnífico. ¿Entonces quiere decir que Panty y nosotras estamos aquí por culpa de este tipo? - Alondra señalo a Ryoga ahora - con razón quieres matarlo. Igual lo haría yo.  
-Oigan, sigo aquí - Ryoga entorno los ojos  
-Sí, pero con lo sucedido en Endor, mi misión ha cambiado - Rind suspiro y se descruzo de brazos - ahora debo mantenerlo vivo, como sea. Te acompañare en esta misión, como una aliada  
-¿Como, como, como? - parpadeo el chico.  
-Sí, conozco poco sus motivos y no sería justo mataros sin saber la razón principal.  
-Entiendo, entonces serás el chicle de mi bota?  
-¿Eh?  
-Me refiero que tendrás que acompañarme?  
-Esos términos son los que he marcado, a todas partes  
-¿Inclusive al baño?  
-Señor Ryoga, no puede dejar de bromear un momento?  
-Ya me viste no hacerlo hace un rato, porque debes verlo ahora?  
-Exaspera, usted sabe..  
-Por eso lo hago - sonrio el chico - gracias.  
-Pero entonces, ¿Como ella nos puede ayudar?  
-Sencillo. Soy capaz de crear agujeros dimensionales, que nos pueden transportar a cualquier lado de la galaxia. Sin embargo, esto solamente lo puedo hacer una vez cada 3 días.  
-Por eso no puedes tampoco adelantarnos a nosotros.  
-Así es. Es como dice el señor Ryoga. Debemos ir todos. No solo por mi poder, sino porque tendremos mejor oportunidad. El poder que se gesta en Endor es tan enorme, que inclusive alguien como yo, no iría alla sola.  
Alondra parpadeo, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Si Panty estaba en ese lugar, corría un enorme peligro. Sin embargo, noto algo más. Rind había vuelto a sonreír, en respuesta al gesto del chico. No solo ellas habían sido influenciadas, sino también la misma Rind, que inclusive había cambiado su misión.  
-El muchacho no es talentoso - Yoda se acerco a la maestra Jedi - pero tiene un corazón que si es capaz de mover a los demás.  
-Supongo no se puede hacer nada - Alondra suspiro - ya estamos hasta el cuello en esta situación.  
-Exacto. Hora de ir al Olympus Mons, ¡Andando!

Endor...  
F5 solo escuchaba a los informes de Bitio y El Gato.  
-Amo F5 - el robot miro al corsario - un crucero gigante acaba de llegar al Castillo Imperial, parece que es un "abordaje"  
-Abordaje? - pregunto Fuu  
-Ah, es un viejo término pirata - F5 se reclino en el asiento suspirando - parece que ese tal Lord Demon va a atacar con sus Siths, mientras la flota hace el resto con las Fuerzas Endorianas...como va el cálculo para el warp?  
-Esta casí completo Amo, pero aun así, necesitaremos mucha suerte para que no volemos en pedazos.  
-Hmm, no se preocupen...fue en este momento, cuando mi maestro me decía "usa tus instintos".  
Fuu miro desconfiada a Bra, pero esta le contesto con una sonrisa.  
-Bitio, prepara a "Mark V", creo que será tiempo de usarlo.  
-¿Mark V? ¿Que es eso?  
-Una eventualidad que preparé para estos casos.  
-Más bien diría robaste para estos momentos - adivino Fuu. F5 solo le sonrió.  
-Eres una niña tan lista. Pero no tengo tiempo de discutir términos de "robar" o "emplear" al respecto. ¡Bitio! ¡Es hora de intervenir!

Ruinas de NewAmstern.  
Sam caminaba a paso lento, mientras llevaba en hombros a Mina, que parecía estar bastante afectada por las quemaduras de sus piernas que estaban algunas rojizas y otras con ampollas. Pan les seguía de cerca.  
-El malo esta aquí - decía la chiquilla en voces. Sam asentía, y siguio caminando. Efectivamente, una presencia enorme se sentía a lo lejos, en dirección al Castillo.  
-Ese bastardo - sonrio Sam con dificultad - veo que al fin vino a atacarnos.  
-Sam - Mina le dijo debilmente - dejame, puedo cuidarme sola.  
-Naa, ya te estoy cargando, ahora aguantate, si? - sonrio la chica mientras a lo lejos, veía las explosiones de la batalla aerea.  
-Sam, hazle caso a Mina - Pan se detuvo y miro seriamente a la joven - por favor.  
Sam abrió la boca para replicar, pero la seriedad de la chica hizo que parara en seco.  
-Esta bien - suspiro un momento y se agacho con cuidado para que Mina se reclinara sobre una roca plana - iré a buscar algo de agua.  
Pan asintió y emitió una leve sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos, Sam se había alejado de las dos, oteando el panorama. Sin embargo, la desesperanza que había tratado de mitigar, había vuelto a aparecer y con más fuerza.  
-Por Kami, ¿Que voy a hacer? - Sam se jalaba las mejillas con desesperación - tengo una chica malherida y una niña a mi cargo. ¡Esto supera mis habilidades! ¡Maldito el momento que seguí a Ryoga a esta loca expedición!  
Con malestar se sentó sobre unos escombros, tratando de calmarse. Sin embargo, un tronido espantoso, hizo que se levantará con rapidez. Al instante, los escombros se hundieron en un agujero de tamaño considerable.  
-¡Fiu! - silbó de alivio - Eso estuvo cercaaaaaaaaaa! - grito al momento que sintió que el piso bajo sus pies, igualmente se hundía, enmedio de un resplandor amarillo.

La invasión había comenzado, apenas los Jedis se habían organizado para detener a los invasores, cuando el Crucero Armaggedon, una mole mucho más poderosa que sus vastagos, lanzo varias bombas de penetración, así tubos de abordaje por los cuales, androides de batalla Sith, Droidekas y otros más, emergían por los muros y ventanas. El rey Golcher había dado la alarma evacuando el personal civil, mientras tomaba un arco como arma y salía con sus hombres a combatir.  
-¡Vamos, vamos! - gritaba el rey mientras la guardia real y así sus ayudantes aparecian disparando enmedio de los pasillos del palacio. Varios Androides siths fueron victimas de los disparos.  
-Aquí sector 44 - exclamo Opal por el comunicador - ¡Estamos en alerta roja, alerta roja!  
-Droidekas en los aposentos - se escucho por la radio.  
-¡La senadora Raquel y la embajadora Mizzar estan allí, deben protegerlas!  
-Roger, roger - se corto la comunicación mientras Opal esquivaba un disparo de blaster - ¡Esos idiotas!  
Sin embargo, en los aposentos, los protectores de ambas personalidades habían caído rapidamente ante los droidekas que no tardaron en volverse hacia Raquel y Antares. La última levanto su blaster, pero sus disparos rebotaron en el escudo del Droideka.  
-¡Señoría! - Antares se puso frente a Raquel para protegerla, pero entonces, un estallido hizo que el Droideka saltara. Al instante, Akiko emergio soltando bombas sobre ambos androides que estallaron en pedazos con el segundo contacto.  
-¿Estan bien ambas? - la piloto se acercó  
-Sí - Raquel suspiro - casí nos matan.  
-Será mejor irnos, aquí es peligroso. Las llevará a Steel Heart. El resto de los transportes no son seguros!  
Entre tanto, en los pisos inferiores.  
-¡Kaneko, cuidado! - grito Scarlet portando ya su armadura de batalla. La joven se dio vuelta para ver a un droideka que se acercaba, pero una figura aparecio y corto en dos al androide con un sable de luz.  
-Gracias Hali - sonrio emocionada Kaneko mientras su "novio" se colocaba frente a ella.  
-Tienes que tener más cuidado - le dijo el seriamente, pero Kaneko lo abrazo, dejandolo algo apenado.  
-Hey maestro, dejese de cursílerias - aparecio Krono.  
-Concuerdo con el cara de Shinji - Scarlet se acerco - tenemos que detener la ofensiva y replegarla a donde salio.  
Hali y Kaneko asintieron, mientras Krono le salio una gota de sudor.  
-¿Cara de Shinji? - se pregunto - ¿Que es eso?

Crucero Armaggedon.  
Lord Cyberdemon miraba como un shuttle salía hacia el castillo. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras se reclinaba en su asiento. En otra pantalla, la batalla en el aire, mostraba una clara superioridad de sus fuerzas.  
-Señor - Darth Caronte aparecio - tenemos problemas.  
-¿Cuales? - se volvio el Sith  
-Dos Siths bajaron al castillo sin autorización, en compañía de Darth Vane.  
El gesto del Lord se crispo.  
-Quienes?  
-Darth Eagle y Goku-chan.  
-Son unos impacientes - se levanto mientras caminaba. Caronte lo observaba con atención  
-¿Mandamos por ellos?  
-No, tal vez quieran divertirse un rato - sonrio el Sith - con lo que acabo de enviar. Además, Vane se encargara de ellos si hacen algo.  
-¿Vane? - fruncio el cejo el Sith - pero pensé lo usaría para la ofensiva final  
-No, recuerda sus capacidades. Puede estar en todos lados y a la vez no - Darth Cyberdemon le sonrió a su subordinado. Caronte solo asintió.

Batalla aerea.  
Dos cazas Siths seguían de cerca al Escuadrón CLAMP  
-¡Tenemos dos piratas a las seis! - grito Lillian mientras esquivaban los disparos, especialmente del "rojo"  
-Enterado manis - Kalea por un pelo logro salvar la nave  
-¡Muevete! - exclamo T-chan al ver que Sand no parecía moverse con soltura - ¡muevete!  
-¡Eso hago! - decía furiosa Sand - ¡Pero mi nave no esta al punto!  
-¡Eres una buena piloto! - la regaño Lillian - no son nada para nosotras!  
Entonces un disparo rozo al Arwing de Sand.  
-¡No puedo evitarlos! - decía Sand desesperada  
-¡No digas eso! ¡Has lo que te enseñe!  
-¡Voy a intentar hacer algo! - Sand comenzo a virar la nave  
-¡No vayas a hacer algo estupido!  
-No te preocupes Kalea, no me conoces - sonrio Sand  
-Por eso lo digo - T-chan noto el movimiento - ¡¿Sand, que diablos estas haciendo? No puedes ladearte a esa velocidad ¡Tus pulmones pueden estallar!  
El Arwing de Sand había comenzado a ladearse hacia la izquierda tratando de evitar los disparos, pero la maniobra no había resultado.  
-¡Te van alcanzar! - grito Lillian. Entonces escucho solo el ruido de emergencia del microfono - que pasa Sand?  
-No..no puedo...respirar...  
-¡Idiota! Te has...  
-Ahora eres mio - Shadow sonrio y disparo sendos disparos, que le dieron de lleno al Arwing de Sand, haciendola volar en pedazos.  
-¡SAND! - Lillian estallo en lágrimas - ¡NOOOOOOOOO!  
T-chan y Kalea se quedaron pasmadas cuando Lillian se dio la vuelta con una pirueta  
-Dispersense - se escucho.  
-Pero...  
-¡DISPERCENSE! - grito Lillian con la voz rota por las lágrimas. Kalea y T-chan se despacharon hacia lados distintos aun con perseguidores tras ellas.

Espacio aereo.  
-¡Oye, ten cuidado! - grito Patty Cruz mientras Makoto viraba la nave  
-Lo siento, pero mis instintos deben estar algo averiados - sonrio mientras esquivaba los disparos de varios cazas Siths.  
-¡Diablos! - murmuro Patty - ¿Donde estara Sam?  
-No lo se, pero mis instintos me dicen que esta cerca - Makoto se asomo por la ventanilla del caza - ¡Vamos, es por aquí!

Pergamino.  
El maestro Wolf y el maestro Shion parecían estar contemplando el horizonte del planeta, cuando se abrio la puerta de su despacho. Cuatro Jedis entraron rapidamente, con gesto preocupado.  
-¿Porque no nos dejaron ir con ellos? - dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y de baja estatura, vestida con un traje Jedi color azul oscuro (tipo Sayayin)  
-Ann, no podiamos hacerlo - se volvio serio el maestro Shion - ustedes estaban en Malagaste.  
-¡Mi hermano puede estar en peligro! - expuso otro Jedi, rubio, de ojos azules - tenía que estar con él  
-Ken - levanto la voz el maestro Wolf. Pese a su tamaño, su gesto era amenazador - no teníamos opción. Hubieramos querido esperarlos, pero el ataque ya inicio  
Los dos Jedis se quedaron pálidos, para luego mirarse uno a otro.  
-¿C-Como? Los Siths ya...  
Shion asintio de forma preocupada. Ken se volvio  
-¿A donde vas?  
-Tengo que ayudarlos, ¡No pueden verselas solos con los Siths!  
-Tendrán que esperar, no hay otra, un bloqueo esta alrededor, del planeta, ni con un destructor de la República pasarías.  
Ken se contuvo apretando los puños.  
-Los maestros tienen razón - una voz bastante grave aparecio - hay que ver que sucede y luego ir...seremos la caballería  
-Veo que la voz de la razón ha hablado - dijo sarcastica Ann - Víctor, tu siempre tratas de atacar primero.  
-Esta vez no, mi instinto me lo dice - el Jedi de cabellos castaños sonrio - bien, será mejor ver que pasa.  
Los maestros asintieron ante el gesto de molestia del resto...

Castillo Imperial.  
Starknight y Ryu corrían a gran velocidad rumbo a los hangares para despachar los ultimos cazas a la batalla, mientras al paso les salían androides de batalla.  
-Lo que me faltaba - SK saco su sable y con movimientos rapidos, se encargo de dos. Ryu hizo lo propio con tres.  
-¿Es mi imaginación o nos estan rodeando? - dijo Ryu mientras levantaba la mano para mandar a dos androides más hacia la pared  
-Será mejor que sea alucinación tuya - SK guardo su sable cuando Akiko, Antares y Raquel aparecieron por una de las puertas.  
-Senadora, embajadora - el Jedi se inclino - hemos venido por ustedes.  
-Gracias, pero parece que la situación aquí esta bajo control - Akiko vio los restos de los androides - será mejor irnos, hay droidekas cerca  
-Demasiado tarde - Ryu señalo hacia donde tres masas de acero corrían veloz hacia ellos - vayanse, yo me encargo.  
-Te lo encargo hermano - SK se volvio a las tres chicas - ¡Rumbo a los hangares!  
Ryu entre tanto encendio su sable y vio como las tres masas se detenían sacando sus blaster y desplegando escudos.  
-¡Vamos chatarras! - exclamo mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Al otro lado, el maestro Soullard corría a la par de Akane. Cuando dos androides aparecieron, la joven Jedi los hizo pedazos de un golpe.  
-Excelente, ha mejorado - penso el maestro. Entonces se detuvo en seco, agarrando a Akane de un brazo.  
-¡Maestro! ¿Que sucede? Tenemos que replegarlos al hangar.  
Pero la razón aparecio frente a ellos. Un joven rubio, vestido de negro los miraba con una sonrisa fría.  
-Sith - dijo Akane furiosa sacando su sable, pero Soullard la detuvo.  
-Vete  
-Pero Maestro..  
-¡Vete!  
Akane trato de repelar, pero el aura que emitia el maestro Jedi de un momento a otro, la hizo reflexionar.  
-Cuidese, lo veremos en el hangar.  
Soullard asintio mientras Akane se alejaba. Se volvio y vio al Sith despojarse de su capa.  
-Bien, tengo poco tiempo, debo encargarme de algunos más para que el Guerrero tenga el paso libre.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Ya lo verá - el rubio sonrio mientras una corriente helada salía de su cuerpo - ¡Yo Darth Vane lo detendra!  
-¿vane? Pero tú eres...  
-No tengo tiempo para decirte más - el Sith sonrió.  
-Ya veo, una trampa - una energía emergio de Soullard - ¡Adelante!  
El Sith levanto sus manos en forma de cántaro, dejando desconcertado al Jedi.  
-No, eso es...  
-¡AURORA EXECUTION!  
Akane se detuvo al sentir una explosión trás sus espaldas. Trato de volverse, pero la orden de su maestro era determinante.  
-Hay que seguir - apreto sus sables y salió disparada rumbo al hangar.

Afueras del Castillo, bosques circundantes.  
-¡Odio esto! - Yovran levanto la mano mandando a volar varios tanques de batalla, luego elevo la vista hacia el cielo donde la batalla estaba en su apogeo - tenemos que ayudarlo  
Zelgadiss leia algo reclinado en un viejo Delorean. Miro a su amigo.  
-No podemos interferir, recuerdalo  
-Pero...ellos..  
-Lo haces por Sam, nada más.  
Yovran trago saliva y se volvio. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado...Sam seguía furiosa con el, ahora lo único que había escuchado de la banda era que ella estaba desaparecida...o muerta. Yovran sintio como las tripas le rugian por la tensión.  
-¿Cuando intervendremos?  
-Solo si lo que pienso, es correcto - Zel seguía leyendo. Yovran lo miro amenazante. A veces era tan...frío...

-¡Ahhh! - Chrono rebano de un golpe a varios androides, mientras Othni y Kid se encargaban de otros a base de golpes y varias combinaciones.  
-¿Como vamos? - Panty aparecio por un lado del pasillo.  
-Bien, ya estamos limpiando este lugar - Chrono se volvio - y ¿Tu como estas?  
-Bien, podría... - Panty se detuvo, de una patada derribo un androide y lo estrello al suelo - estoy muy bien.  
-Erh - Jobi tosio viendo como los dos se miraban - ¿Podrían dejar eso para despues?  
Panty y Chrono se sonrojaron levemente, mientras Othni sonreía.  
-Bien, tengo informes de Garoldo y no son nada buenos, así que tenemos que replegarlos, han entendido?  
-A la orden jefe - sonrio Chrono - ¡A movernos!  
Panty asintio, pero de repente sus ojos se tornaron pálidos y cayo al suelo de rodillas.  
-¡Panty! - Chrono se volvio - ¿Que sucede?  
-Una presencia, se ha hecho pequeña, casí inexistente - sacudio su cabeza - el maestro Soullard.  
-Quieres decir que...  
-No, no esta muerto...o no lo se, pero su presencia desaparecio casi totalmente. Apenas puedo sentirla.  
-Esos no fueron androides - Othni miro hacia el frente - fue obra de un Sith.  
-Ellos deben estar aquí - Kid temblo - ¿Que haremos?  
-Tenemos que ir juntos o nos mataran - Jobi saco el transmisor - aquí grupo gamma, tenemos problemas.  
-Aquí grupo delta - era la voz de Lina - ¿Lo sintieron?  
-Sí - Panty hablo alto - debe haber Siths ya aquí.  
-Enterado, punto de reunión en el hangar principal.  
-Enterado - Jobi corto transmisión - ¡A correr!  
El grupo comenzo a avanzar. Chrono miro a Panty que le sonreía.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien.  
El samurai asintio...no muy contento, pero le sonrio a la bella Jedi y siguieron su camino.

El maestro Mawyin, Hukarovi y seis de sus padawans eran los más avanzados hacia el hangar, cuando Hukarovi se detuvo.  
-¿Sucede algo alumno mio? - dijo con solemnidad el maestro Mawyin.  
-Erh...sentí algo familiar maestro.  
Entonces una explosión enorme detuvo a Tania y Fantarillo. Al instante, un sujeto aparecio de la nada con un sable rojo. Las chicas lograron esquivarlo por un pelo, cuando se detuvo enmedio del grupo.  
-Al fin, al fin - dijo con voz visiblemente emocionada - ¡Peleare!  
-Esta loco - Andrea levanto su sable, pero Hukarovi lo detuvo.  
-No, el quiere pelear, pero conmigo.  
-¡Que! - repelo Sportfire - ¿Porque?  
-Sera mejor dejarlos - el maestro Mawyin miro a su discípulo - te veremos en el hangar.  
Hukarovi asintio, pero la risa fría del extraño rompio el ambiente.  
-No lo creo, si ya esta muerto.  
Mawyin y sus padawans dieron la retirada mientras Hukarovi se volteaba al sujeto.  
-Bien, estas frente a frente...Joystick.  
-Veo que conoces parte de la verdad.  
-Fue por error, leí el diario de mi madre por accidente, antes de partir a mi entrenamiento. Sabía que llegaría este momento tarde o temprano.  
-Entonces sabes para que fui entrenado.  
-Sí, para ser el número uno. Mi padre así lo quería con..  
-Jamás fue tu padre! - elevo la voz el sujeto - si hubieras sido su hijo, ahora estarías en el bando correcto.  
-No tuve elección, mi madre me protegio de él..y de tí. Además, soy un Jedi, como mi padre lo fue antes que yo.  
-Lo era - la sonrisa de Joystick asomo por su capucha - ahora es la esencia del poder mismo.  
-Bien - Hukarovi se despojo de su capa - pelearemos o seguirás presumiendo?  
Joystick se quito la capucha, revelando un rostro identico al de Hukarovi, pero con una sonrisa y ojos tan fríos como el hielo. Saco un sable que era bastante extraño.  
-Peleemos hermano.  
Hukarovi sonrio y encendio igualmente su sable.  
-Debo darme prisa contigo, porque Vane me necesita.  
-¿Vane? ¿De que hablas?  
Pero por respuesta, Hukarovi recibió un embiste de su "hermano" y comenzó a pelear.

Batalla terrestre.  
-¡Banzai! - Mutsuhiro trato de destruír algunos tanques pero el resultado era el mismo que los cazas Siths, solo rebotan los golpes en sus corazas de energía.  
-¡Esto es imposible, nada puede contra el poder de un Gundam!  
-Señora Kali, guarde la calma.  
-Eso es fácil para tí Sur, no estas aquí rodeado de hormigas y sin necesidad de aplastarlas.  
-No crea que me la estoy viendo tan bien señora - Sur vio como la diosa de Fuego recibia un fuerte castido de los Cazas - no se cuanto aguantemos  
-Lo sé, lo sé - Kali apretaba los mandos - diablos, ahora cuando necesito a "Cham", no lo traje conmigo, ¡Demonios!  
A varios metros, Escaflowne, Sigfrid y el mecha de Verdugo se la veían igualmente feas.  
-No podemos seguir así - la espada de Escaflowne mandaba a volar varios tanques, pero estos no sufrían el menor daño - van a destruírnos antes que nosotros a ellos.  
-Tenemos que optar por la retirada - musito el principe Sunrider.  
-Pero Señor...  
-Ya tuve suficiente con Gaea, aquí no pasara lo mismo.  
-Esta bien - Verdugo suspiro - ¡Toquen retirada!  
-Además - Jorge miro la destrucción - aquí no somos de utilidad, seremos más fuertes en el castillo.  
-Enterado - Gohan retrocedio - me pregunto como estara Scarlet y Kaneko  
-Mas les vale estar bien - Kali hablo - o ambas me las pagaran.  
Jorge sonrio mientras daba media vuelta.

Yume y Shinichi corrían a gran velocidad por los pasillos, habían encontrado una gran resistencia al principio, pero luego de liquidar unos superbattledois, el resto había sido fácil.  
Sin embargo, Yume no se encontraba bien. Algo la molestaba, algo le decía que estaba mal.  
-Lo has notado, ¿Cierto?  
Se volvio hacia su maestro que se detenía. Ella igual lo hizo.  
-Sí, tengo un raro presentimiento.  
Shinichi cerro los ojos, y luego los abrio.  
-El Lado oscuro, díficil de ver es... - sonrio, pero entonces empujo a su alumna a un lado - ¡Cubrete!  
Yume no alcanzo a reaccionar y salio volando por el impulso, al instante, vio como una corriente helada golpeaba a su maestro por la espalda.  
-¡Nooooo! - grito. En unos segundos, el maestro Kudo parecía estar dentro de un enorme cubo de hielo, totalmente congelado y con su típico gesto de tranquilidad.  
-¡No, maestro! ¡Co ahora! - Yume desesperada se levanto y comenzo a golpear el bloque, pero sin resultado. Al instante saco su sable para tratar de cortarlo.  
-No lo hagas - se escucho una voz. Levanto la vista y vio a un Sith sonreirle - no podrás sacarlo con un sable o lo matarás.  
-¡¿Quien diablos eres?  
-Un Sith, al servicio de Lord Cyberdemon - se inclino levemente - veo que tu maestro alcanzo a notar mi presencia. Es muy fuerte, realmente merecía estar dentro.  
-¿Dentro? ¿De que hablas?  
-Solo te dire que los más fuertes, no deben intervenir, porque luego seran aniquilados - su sonrisa se volvio torcida - como tu  
Yume furiosa se lanzo contra el Sith, pero este la esquivo con rapidos movimientos, para retroceder en varias zancadas.  
-Peleas bien, pero eres muy impaciente.  
-¡Saca a mi maestro de allí! - dijo furiosa levantando la mano y lanzando un ataque de aire, que mando a volar al Sith. Este sorprendido, no se dio cuenta cuando Yume aparecio frente a el y le dio un buen puñetazo, que lo mando por tierra.  
-¡Argh, peleas bien! - El Sith se levanto, pero vio que Yume había desaparecido. Cuando se volteo, ella aparecio por detrás, asestandole un buen golpe en la nuca. El Sith avanzo bastante dolido.  
-No eres una padawan comun - se volteo, para recibir una serie de patadas, que lo mandaron contra la pared. Yume se detuvo  
-¡Suelta a mi maestro o tendre que sacarte la verdad, como sea!  
El Sith, sin embargo, se levanto sin problemas.  
-Bien, creo que tambien debo congelarte a tí...no me dejas otra opción - su ki emergio, pero antes de que hiciera la pose del cantaro, una figura aparecio a su lado.  
-Dejamela...tu sigue con tu trabajo.  
Few vio a la figura y escupio en tierra. Bajo sus manos y miro a Yume.  
-Tuviste suerte - sonrio y desaparecio. Yume se volvio hacia la figura.  
-Veo que tendre que pelear contigo, para ir trás el.  
-Exacto - la figura aparecio entre las sombras - pero dudo lo hagas...Garcia.  
Yume palidecio. Una mujer de cabellos rubios, y frios ojos azules le miraba, mientras empuñaba un sable. Al instante, la incredulidad de Yume, se volvio una furia atroz.  
-¡Tú! - levanto el dedo hacia ella - ¡Asesina!  
-Veo que me reconociste.  
-Reconoceria tu aspecto inmundo en cualquier lado - Yume escupia las palabras con desprecio - ¡Tu mataste a Joseph!  
-Tenía que hacerlo, era un entrometido.  
Pero Yume empuño la mano y una corriente golpeo a Electra en la cara, sin embargo, ella solo se volvio, sin que el golpe la hubiese afectado. Miro a la padawan.  
-¿Solo eso tienes? Ya veo que los Garcia son muy débi... - no alcanzo a decir, cuando sintio un dolor agudo en el abdomen, así una repentina falta de aire. Bajo su mirada y vio el puño de Yume en su estomágo.  
-¿Decías? - Yume dijo mordazmente. Electra apreto la mandíbula y de un golpe, mando a volar a la chica, pero esta se enderezo en el aire y cayo de rodillas.  
-Te matare - Electra levanto su sable encendiendolo - por atrever a tocarme  
-Veremos quien cae primero - Yume hizo lo propio sonriendo...

Xoom, Katerpi.  
Susana Natsumaki aun estaba desconcertada por el ataque de ese tipo. Era muy extraño, y mas, porque mucho de los aparatos que cargaba, no parecían ser de la época, eran más avanzados. Sin embargo, no había hecho alguna cosa ilegal, tal vez estaba loco...  
-¿Preocupada? - Marijose, la líder de la patrulla estelar le miro por el comunicador de la patrulla - tranquila, todo ira bien.  
-Eso espero, ese tipo me dio mala espina.  
Marijose iba a comentar algo, cuando la transmisión parecio desaparecer. Susana fruncio el cejo y ajusto el aparato, pero nada.  
-Tal vez falla en las comunicaciones - se dijo mientras seguía avanzando en su patrulla cuando escucho unas sirenas.  
-Que es eso? - se pregunto cuando vio un enorme humo que salía a lo lejos. Antes de que pudiera mandar al diablo el incidente, se quedo en blanco. El humo venía de donde estaba el cuartel.  
-No! - grito y acelero al máximo. Luego de esquivar coches y demás, llego finalmente a la sección de la policia.  
Susana palidecio como un muerto. Donde estaba el cuartel, solo estaban una serie de explosiones y restos de edificios por doquier. Las patrullas y bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego, pero era inútil.  
-Susana! - una compañera aparecio histerica - el cuartel, alguien lo volo en pedazos! Y solo para sacar una nave!  
-Nave? - Susana alcanzo a decir - que nave?  
-No se, creo que era el Slave I..pero...dicen que...  
-¡No! - Susana reacciono y corrio hacia el siniestro - ¡Comandante! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Susana se derrumbo a llorar fuertemente, mientras arriba, en el cielo, una figura, con un casco mandaloriano, parecía pilotear la nave, la cual rapidamente desaparecio.

Endor, castillo imperial.

Lina y Dark Lady se hallaban a mitad del camino rumbo al hangar, cuando una explosión las mando a ambos extremos del pasillo.  
-¡Diablos! ¿Que fue eso? - Dark se sacudio la cabeza y vio un bloqueo frente a ella - ¡Lina! ¿estas bien?  
-Sí, estoy bien - se escucho apenas - fue un derrumbe, tu sigue adelante, yo dare un rodeo, nos veremos en el punto de reunión.  
-Esta bien, que la Fuerza te acompañe - sonrio y siguio adelante.  
En el otro lado, Lina mira a regañientes los escombros.  
-Tendre que seguir por otro lado - suspiro - si trato de abrirme paso, tal vez provoque otro derrumbe.  
Pero al volverse, una figura le esperaba con un sable de color rojo resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.  
-Ya veo - Lina sonrio al reconocerla - así que lo hiciste a propósito.  
-No vengo para platicar esta vez - Goku-chan elevo el sable frente a su cara - sino a matarte!  
Lina no dijo nada y simplemente levanto su mano rapidamente. Una corriente de aire salio disparada, golpeando la cara de Gok, mandandola a volar por los aires. Sin embargo, la Sith se recupero con maestría con una pirueta en el aire, cayendo perfectamente.  
-Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte - Gok siseo gustosa - eso me agrada, será más divertido el matarte.  
-Lo mismo digo, pero - Lina tomo su sable - la que morira sera otra.  
Ambas desaparecieron y como un rayo, los sables chirraron al chocar al aparecer una frente a otra. La batalla había comenzado.

Al otro lado del castillo, Alex Salmón se había deshecho de varias unidades.  
-Lo siento preciosos, pero tengo cosas que hacer - sonrio coquetamente a los androides destruídos. Entonces sintio una presencia y levanto su sable rapidamente, pero luego lo miro de forma bastante seductora.  
-Uh, guapo, que bueno estas - le ronroneo. El Sith de la congelación, levanto la vista, al aparecer, pero ni un atizbo de sonrojo se asomo atraves de su rostro pálido  
-Vengo por usted.  
-Ah, pues espero sea ahora, porque te estoy esperando - le ronroneo la Jedi con descaro. El Sith solo suspiro y levanto las manos.  
-Vaya, así que tan aventado desde el principio, eso no me moles... - Alex no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, levanto su sable rapidamente y haciendolo girar. Vanedisparo su Aurora Execution, pero el giro de Alex lo detuvo.  
-Tendrás que hacer más que eso cariño para detenerme - sonrio coquetamente, pero entonces Vane desaparecio. Alex levanto la vista y la mano, disparando hacia el techo, y luego un grito.  
-Le dí - sonrio - por algo soy la maestra Jedi más fuerte y sexy de este mundo.  
Pero lo que vio, fue al Sith caer a gran velocidad y disparar con su puño. Alex no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y al instante, una fría corriente la inundo totalmente...  
-Otro menos - El sith cayo a lado de ella, convertida en un cubo de hielo y desaparecio.

-Ay no se como nos metimos en esto, lo siento señorita! - decía Alei agazapada con un blaster en mano mientras disparaba de vez en cuando, en un montón de escombros.  
-Vamos Alei, es lo mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo - decía la cantante levemente emocionada. Alei le salio una gota de sudor, cuando se escucho una explosión.  
-Ese fue el último - Óscar suspiro mientras veía los androides hechos chatarra.  
-No sabía que manejarás el ki - le cuestiono Daphne apagando su sable.  
-Realmente no, gracias a mis partes droides - sonrio mientras se levantaba - bien, ahora donde?  
-Al hangar, allí nos esperan todos.  
-Esta bien - Óscar miro a sus dos protegidas - ¿Se encuentran bien?  
-Sí - dijo apenas Alei - será mejor irnos.  
Los cuatro asintieron, cuando Daphne se detuvo.  
-Esos del Fic Soup - dijo entre dientes - ¿Donde se habran metido?

Planeta Kamino, bar CocoBongo  
-Dale a tu cuero alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es para darle alegría cosa buena! - bailaban 3 locos arriba de una barra, mientras varias chicas les gritaban emocionadas.  
-No me parecio bueno dejarla sola, más con ese ataque.  
-Vamos - sonrio Haky a Ryoji - estara bien, es fuerte.  
-Sí, pero como llegamos a parar aquí - Kiri miro a su alrededor - esto me parece Coyote Ugly.  
Pero los tres se vieron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron bailando al ritmo de la canción.

Una explosión sacudio el hangar. Pokemex y Blaster estaban de espaldas, luchando contra un pelotón de droides, cuando la compuerta del hangar se abrio, seguido de un V-7 que aparecio encima de los droides, mandandolos a volar con sus turbinas. Seguida, otra nave, el Falco90, aparecio, barriendo lo que quedaba de la chatarra.  
-¡Gracias a Dios! - sonrio Pokemex viendo como Cherry y Sebastian bajaban del V-7.  
-¡Lograron regresar!  
-Claro, no ibamos a dejarlos.. - Cherry levanto el pulgar, pero vio como más pelotones emergían por las compuertas.  
-Será mejor pelear - Sebastian le lanzo un blaster a Garoldo, mientras comenzaban a disparar.

Fin del capítulo


	50. Chapter 50

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

* * *

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo L**

**EL MIEDO ES MI ALIADO**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

**LOS JEDIS LOGRARON DETENER LA INVASION HACIA EL CASTILLO, SIN EMBARGO...**

Endor, Castillo Imperial.  
Hukarovi esquivo un ataque de Joystick y luego giro para quedar frente a él. El Jedi respiraba con dificultad. El estilo de pelea de su "hermano" era muy defensivo. Tratar de abrirlo solo con el sable, tardaría mucho. Su maestro y compañeros lo necesitaban en el frente de batalla.  
-Ni modo, no me dejas otra opción - guardo su sable y comenzo a hacer una secuencia bastante extraña, que parecía formar una figura en el aire, una constelación.  
-Ya veo - Joystick emitió una leve sonrisa - así que Mawyin no te dejo tan desprotegido después de todo  
-¡Sí eres un Sith, no tendre consideraciones! - Hukarovi se lanzo hacia el frente - ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO!  
Miles de golpes salieron del puño de Hukarovi a gran velocidad. Joystick esquivo una tanda con gran maestría, pero Hukarovi volvio a atacar.  
-¡Meteoro Pegaso!  
Otra secuencia salio contra Joystick, que logro esquivar los primeros, pero los segundos entraron en tanta, golpeandolo.  
-¡Argh! - Joystick salio volando, Hukarovi trato de atacarlo, pero el primero se rehizo y le devolvio un buen golpe en la cara.  
-Ahh, veo que no eres tan inutil - sonrio el Sith. Hukarovi se limpio la sangre de la boca.  
-Eso lo veremos - asintió, pero vio con sorpresa como Joystick hacia el mismo movimiento que él.  
-Ahora me toca - se lanzo - ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO NEGRO!  
Miles de meteoros oscuros salieron contra el Jedi. Este evito como su antagonista la secuencia con gran velocidad.  
-Este truco lo conozco - exclamo Hukarovi. Ambos peleadores se detuvieron a escasos metros.  
-Mi padre tenía razón - Joystick sonrio fríamente - eres fuerte Jedi  
Hukarovi tomo su sable.  
-Más de lo que crees  
Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque.

Nemain, Barbara y Cloud avanzaban a gran velocidad, destruyendo androides de batalla.  
-¡Maldición! - Cloud giro evitando disparos y luego regresandolos con su sable a los droides - parece que no acaban.  
-Esto fue una trampa total, nos dejaron casí sin protección - Nemain salto golpeando a dos al mismo tiempo. Barbara levanto su mano, y con su "última restricción" bloqueo los movimientos de varios Battledroids, y luego mandandolos a volar con la Fuerza.  
-Tienes mucho talento. Ya lograste dominar una técnica de energía de la Fuerza sin problemas - Nemain le sonrió a Barbara. Esta solo sonrió apenada. Sin embargo, Cloud miraba la escena con un extraño presentimiento.  
-¿Como es que una chica que no parecía tener poderes, de repente parece tan hábil? - el Jedi estaba contento con el progreso de su "padawan" adoptiva. Sin embargo, en menos de un mes, la chica había adoptado un estilo muy definido.  
-¿Cloud? - la voz de Nemain lo hizo volver - ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, solo pensaba - ¿Cuanto falta para llegar al Hangar?  
-Unos 500 metros, en esa dirección - Nemain señalo a su derecha, pero entonces, se detuvo de golpe.  
-¿Que sucede? - se sacudio la cabeza, mientras abría y cerraba los ojos. Levanto la vista y vio esa escena: Un campo lleno de sangre, con Jedis por todos lados...muertos...otros agonizando...fuego...y en el centro...varias figuras de negro que caminaban entre los cuerpos, mientras uno no paraba de reír de forma frenética. Deluxe...  
-¡Conchita!  
La Jedi parpadeo y solo vio como Barbara se lanzaba para quitarle del camino de unos blasters. Rapidamente se incorporo y con un movimiento de su mano, los disparos salieron rebotando.  
-¿Que fue lo que te paso? - el Jedi se acerco preocupado.  
-Esa visión Cloud, es la primera vez que la tengo de forma espontanea - Nemain estaba sudando frío. Cloud y Barbara se miraron, cuando se escucho una explosión. Varias "Plataforma de Ataque Movil" se lanzaron contra ellos (PAM), cuando un rayo de energía las desintegro antes de que dispararan.  
-¿Estan bien? - era el maestro Mawyin seguido de Fantarillo, Andrea y Mayra.  
-Sí, gracias por la ayuda maestro - Cloud sonrio mientras ayudaba a levantar a Nemain. El maestro Al asintio y se adelanto. Nemain miro a Cloud.  
-Perdona, creo que estoy asustando a todos.  
-No, debemos estar prevenidos. Yo te creo.  
-Gracias por hacerlo - Nemain sonrio y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, siguio al grupo. Cloud se quedo estatico, tocandose en donde el beso.  
-Je...de nada - asintio mientras la seguía.  
Sin embargo, el gesto de preocupación de Nemain había vuelto, mientras seguía a sus compañeros.  
-Deluxe - alcanzo a murmurar.

Antares, la Senadora Sunrider y Akiko se dirigian a toda prisa al hangar, Ryu se había quedado a limpiar el lugar de androides, y considerando el lugar seguro, las dejo, cuando se escucho una explosión. Al instante, pedazos del techo comenzaron a caer.  
-¡Cuidado! - Akiko levanto la vista. Pero entonces, el techo se desprendio por completo, sobre las tres.  
-¡No! - Akiko abrazo a la Senadora y Antares, cuando las piedras parecieron detenerse en el aire por arte de magia.  
-Que.. - Antares levanto la vista - ¿Que fue eso?  
-Vamos - se escucho una voz en el fondo - ¡Avancen!  
Las tres se levantaron, quitandose de la trayectoria y al instante, las rocas cayeron de manera estrepitosa.  
-Gracias - suspiro Antares volviendose hacia la voz, pero se quedo helada al ver a la figura que salía entre las sombras - ¡¿Tu?  
-Hola - sonrio levemente Darth Eagle con la mano. Akiko saco rapidamente su blaster, pero al instante, este salio volando de su mano hacia la del Sith.  
-Por favor, no quiero lastimarlas.  
-Eso lo dices porque no tenemos como defendernos - exclamo Raquel asustada.  
-No - Eagle hizo pedazos el arma con la mano - vengo a hablarles, sobre algo importante.  
-No será que vienes a matarnos? - Antares lo miro fríamente - tu palabra no vale mucho.  
El Sith suspiro, sacando su sable y lanzandoselo a Antares. Esta lo miro sorprendido.  
-¿Esto refuerza mi palabra?  
Antares miro a sus dos amigas y luego se volvio hacia Eagle.  
-Bien, hablaremos, pero si intentas algo - Antares palpo el sable. Eagle asintio con una sonrisa.

Lina evito con maestría tres mandobles de Gok, defendiendose con un giro y luego contratacando a gran velocidad. Gok hacia movimientos laterales, mientras su sable bloqueaba el de su antagonista Jedi.  
-Vamos pelirroja - Gok la reto - ¿Acaso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?  
Lina no dijo nada, solo giro sobre sí misma y luego hizo un movimiento hacia arriba. Gok apenas logro esquivarlo, aunque su traje había sufrido una cortada.  
-Ah - examino el corte en el pecho - no esta nada mal  
-Deja de ser tan ironica, eso me choca - Lina se detuvo mirandola fríamente.  
-Yo puedo ser como yo quiera y nadie va a impedirlo.  
Una mirada de intenso odio se gesto entre ambas. Gok levanto su mano, golpeando con la Fuerza a Lina, pero ella igual lo hizo, recibiendo Gok en el abdomen. Ambas cayeron de rodillas, pero se rehicieron con rapidez, dando un fuerte mandoble.  
-Tu "novio" frustro nuestra batalla anterior, ahora terminare lo que empece.  
-Él no es mi novio - Lina empuñaba con fuerza - y tampoco debio meterse.  
Otro choque de sables más, que ilumino por enesima ocasión el pasillo.

Dagobah.  
Un estornudo solitario, proveniente de Ryoga, resono como un cañonazo enmedio de un pareja desolado y ventoso. -28 kilometros de alto. Es la montaña más alta de al menos todo planeta habitado en la galaxia - Kisara leía con atención en una especie de "tableta" tridimensional - pero su verdadera altura, es de al menos 30 kilométros, ya que esta encima de una meseta descomunal que esta a dos kilometros a nivel del mar.  
Alondra no contesto. Como había supuesto, la zona era realmente pesada. No solo el tiempo se había detenido como mostraban sus relojes de alta precisión, sino también la gravedad al menos se había vuelto mayor. Si en el resto de Dagobah, todo era a 20G. Allí al menos había subido 10 niveles más.  
-33G - susurro Kisara corroborando los pensamientos de su sensei - y va aumentando.  
-Gran Hera - Alondra se detuvo y vió hacia el frente. Todo el macizo del Olympus Mons ocultaba el horizonte y parecía una enorme pared de pura roca.  
-Suficiente, aquí es - Yoda se detuvo y bajo de los hombros de Ryoga. Este resollaba con dificultad - este es el inicio de la escalada - entonces señalo una especie de camino, labrado muy escuetamente en la montaña - aquí subirás hasta la cima.  
-¿No sería más sencillo subirlo de otra manera? - Rind oteo el lugar - puedo aun volar y avanzar lo más rápido posible.  
-Aquí el chiste no es avanzar, sino que Ryoga su entrenamiento complete. Tiempo de más tenemos.  
-Entonces, no hay más oportunidad que perder - Ryoga suspiro y luego de mirar a las chicas un momento - si muero, vayan a Endor.  
-No morirás, lograrás superar este reto - Alondra le guiño el ojo. Kisara le dio una amplia sonrisa. Rind solo se cruzo de brazos.  
-Si sobreviviste al ataque de un Sith y lograste entrenar con White Angel, esto es pan comido.  
-¿White Angel? - Kisara miro a la Valkiria.  
-Es otra valkiria y compañera mía. Guardiana de la puerta del otro mundo.  
-¿Como diablos lograste que ella te entrenará? - Alondra parpadeo sorprendida. Ryoga sonrió.  
-Se los diré cuando vuelva. Supongo igual estarás curiosa al respecto - miro a Rind. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Tus historias pasadas me tienen sin cuidado. Lo importante ahora es que te centres en la batalla que viene.  
-Tan práctica como siempre. Eso me gusta.  
Rind hizo una mueca de molestía, aunque un ligero sonrojo se asomo a sus mejillas. Alondra no le paso ese detalle por delante.  
-Una cosa más padawan - Yoda se acerco y alzo su bastón - usa el modo ermitaño para subir.  
-Eso pensaba hacer, ya estando cerca de la cima para no agotarme tan rápido...  
-¡No! - el anciano maestro dejo caer su bastón - ¡Ahora!  
-¿Porque?  
-Gravedad en Olympus Mons es enorme. Al menos 100G. Si vas como ahora, tu cuerpo se hará pedazos.  
-¿Entonces esa es la razón por la cual me enseño el modo Ermitaño?  
-Así es. Única forma de sobrevivir. Salvo que uses una armadura mandaloriana, Mithrill o Vibranium.  
-¿Vibranium? - Alondra intervino - ese elemento...¿No es un mito?  
-Era un mito - Rind señalo sus muñequeras - esto es Vibranium.  
Alondra se acerco y sin más, saco su sable para dar un fuerte mandoble sobre Rind. Esta alzo sus manos a modo de protección y al instante, el sable reboto enmedio de un fuerte estampido. Alondra retrocedio desconcertada, casí dando un traspies. Rind enseño sus muñequeras, que aun "vibraban" ante el impacto.  
-Las Valkirias tenemos un poco de este mineral, depende de su gusto. Aparte, nuestros trajes estan hechos de Mithrill - Rind jalo su atuendo.  
-Armadas hasta los dientes - Ryoga nego con la cabeza mientras parecía recordar algo poco agradable - lo sabre bien. White Angel parecía invencible.  
-White Angel jamás debió entrenarte. Desde entonces, la anomalía comenzó a aumentar a niveles peligrosos...  
-Me gustaría seguir escuchando tales relatos, pero tenemos algo de prisa - Alondra señalo su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj. Ryoga solo sonrió y se sento sobre el suelo, en posición de loto. Luego de unos minutos, una energía azulada comenzó a rodearlo, mientras un halo naranja curveaba sus parpados y unas rayas cruzaban sus mejillas, como si fueran unos bigotes.  
-Listo - Antilles sonrió. Unos ojos felinos resplandecieron al abrirlos, mientras se levantaba de un salto - volveré tan pronto pueda.  
-Por favor. Mi alumna y tus amigos estan en peligro - Alondra suspiró apesadumbrada. Ryoga asintió y luego dirigió su vista hacia Rind.  
-Cuidalas, por favor.  
-Eso no tienes que decirlo y... - Rind se detuvo - estarás bien. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
-Que la Fuerza te acompañe - Ryoga se despidió con un signo de la victoria, se dió la vuelta y comenzó a subir a gran velocidad por la escalinata improvisada. Luego de unos minutos, su figura se perdió entre las nubes que dominaban el panorama.  
-¿Cree que debimos advertirle? - Rind se acerco a Yoda. Este nego con la cabeza.  
-No, una idea él debe tener.  
-¿Advertirle? - Kisara parpadeo - ¿De que?  
-No te haces fuerte solo por hacer algo como esto alumna - Alondra miro hacia arriba - este es el camino para algo más grande que esta alla arriba.  
-¿Que? ¿Significa que este no es el reto mayor?  
-Nunca termina de haber retos. Sin embargo...  
-Sino supera este - Rind intervino - definitivamente morirá.  
-Por algo no quisiste matarlo - Alondra la miro - la montaña puede hacerlo por tí.  
-Quizás sí, quizás no - la valkiria emitió una leve sonrisa. Alondra correspondió el gesto.  
-¿Y bueno, mientras nosotras que haremos?  
-Supongo que nos entrenará, no maestro - Alondra se volvió hacia el anciano - sino, nos hubiera dejado en el campamento. Aquí la gravedad es mucho mayor y podría ayudarnos.  
-Buena sensei eres - Yoda dejo caer su capa y entonces un sable se exhibió en su cinto - supongo igual nos viste luchar.  
-Y es algo que esperaba disfrutar - Alondra alzo su mano y su sable salió volando de su cinto hacia ella - vamos maestro, dejeme ver que tan fuerte es el Jedi más sabio de este universo.  
Yoda no contesto, solo tomo su arma y la encendió, para luego lanzarse sobre las tres mujeres.

Asiant y el Señor Diego habían sido los primeros en llegar al hangar. Casí todas las naves habían partido rumbo a la batalla, salvo una que se encontraba en el rincón, al instante, aparecio R2 dando pitidos.  
-Dice que los demás vienen para aca - Asiant logro entender la secuencia de la unidad - ¿Que hacemos Señor Diego?  
Pero este parecia distante. Su mirada fruncida parecía ver más alla de los gruesos muros. Entonces se volvio rapidamente hacia Asiant.  
-¡Mocoso! ¡Corre a la nave!  
-Pero... - Asiant no alcanzo a articular más con la respuesta del nameko cuando este lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo directo al caza. Al instante, una corriente fría se dejo sentir. Asiant logro ver como los pies de su mentor parecían congelarse.  
-¡Señor Diego!  
-Asiant, tu tienes que seguir peleando por... - Diego no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que su piel se torno azul, así todo su cuerpo. Había sido congelado en un cubo de hielo. Asiant cayo dentro de la cabina, de forma pesada. Al instante, R2 comprendiendo lo que pasaba, "subio" al cockpick que le correspondía. La arwing se encendio al instante y esta comenzo a elevarse. Una figura de negro aparecio disparando varias rafagas azules, sin embargo, no logro acertar a la nave que salía a gran velocidad rumbo al cielo.  
-Maldición - la figura de negro apreto los puños.  
-Vane - era la voz de Deluxe por el comunicador - ¿Que ha sucedido?  
-tres de los "grandes" han sido congelados - saco el aparato - pero el más grande se me acaba de escapar.  
-No importa. Es un chiquillo que no tiene gran poder ahora. Lo mataré si se llega a aparecer. El resto lo haran ustedes.  
El Sith solo asintió, mientras se desvanecía enmedio de un halo congelante.

-¿Entonces? ¿Algún rastro?  
El maestro Hali abrio los ojos y miro a Kaneko, negando con la cabeza.  
-Estan bien, aunque sus presencias disminuyeron bastante - el maestro miro a Scarlet que parecía estar pensativa.  
-Siento algo de frío aquí - Scarlet se removio - no me gusta.  
-Ella puede sentir presencias tambien - Kaneko resolvio la duda que Hali iba a preguntar - pese a que fue un soldado, tiene cierta percepción de la Fuerza, leve, pero funciona.  
-Hablan de mí como si fuera un bicho - Scarlet iba a decir algo más, cuando un grupo de soldados aparecio de repente, encabezados por el príncipe Gabriel.  
-¿Estan todos bien?  
-Sí, gracias - asintio el maestro Hali - ¿Como esta la evacuación?  
-Temo que mal, no podemos salir por las vías terrestres, bloqueadas totalmente por Droidekas Siths.  
-¿Y ha intentado las vías subterraneas? - Scarlet intervino - pueden servir ahora, he visto que este castillo esta viejo, y de seguro tiene tuneles secretos.  
-Eso no lo había pensado - Gabriel le sonrio a Scarlet y miro a sus subalternos que asintieron y se separaron - eres inteligente.  
Scarlet sonrio algo apenada, pero luego puso un gesto serio notando la mirada divertida de Kaneko.  
-¡Maestro! - Krono se volteo - Droidekas!  
-Formen círculo - Hali elevo la voz. Gabriel comprendio y se coloco delante de Scarlet mientras los otros dos Jedis cubrían a Kaneko.  
-Oye - Scarlet le reclamo - se cuidarme sola  
Pero antes de que dijera algo más, varios droidekas aparecio rodando. Un momento de que uno se desplegara, Gabriel disparo con su arco de energía, dandole a uno en pleno "centro nervioso", cayendo al suelo desarmado. Los demás se posicionaron y comenzaron a disparar  
-Su turno majestad - exclamo Hali mientras paraba los ataques con su sable. Gabriel asintio y de un salto en el hombro de Krono, giro en el aire disparando flechas de energía, que atravesaron los campos de energía, dando en los pies de los droidekas, haciendo que perdieran el control y comenzaran a disparar como locos.  
-Guau! - Kaneko exclamo emocionada - parece más un guerrero que un rey.  
Scarlet asintio apenas, mientras Gabriel caía al suelo y disparaba otras flechas hacia el resto de las "patas", que derrumbaron totalmente a los droidekas. Los disparos salieron hacia el techo, destruyendolo.  
-¡Maldición! - Hali se volvio hacia Kaneko, protegiendola con su sable, mientras Krono trato de hacer su parte, pero más Droidekas aparecieron, impidiendo su misión. Gabriel lo noto, tomando una flecha verdadera de su saco, y disparando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, y con habilidad, se deslizo sobre ella, con su arco, lanzandose hacia Scarlet y abrazandola de la cintura, justo a tiempo, de que varias rocas cayeran sobre ella.  
-Disculpe, se que no le gusta que alguien la rescate - le sonrio dejandola en una esquina mientras le guiñaba el ojo - ahora vuelvo señorita.  
Pero Scarlet se quedo callada mientras Gabriel se dirigía a auxiliar a los Jedis.  
-Vaya - penso - ese si es un príncipe azul.

-¡Argh! - Lina esquivo una ráfaga de fuego de Gok, pero tuvo que rodar para apagar su traje. La Sith trato de rematarla en ese estado, pero Lina se repuso con una patada, que la paro en seco.  
-Si crees que esos ataques van a pararme, olvídalo - Lina se levanto.  
-Pues si eso no te gusto - Gok junto sus manos - prueba esto ¡KAME-HAME HA!  
Lina abrio los ojos y giro su sable desviando el ataque, pero Gok aparecio frente a ella y le propino una combinación sobre cara, tórax y estomago, para rematarla con una patada.  
-Te tengo - sonrio la chica victoriosa, pero Lina disparo tres ráfagas de energía que dieron de lleno a la Sith, que tambien salio volando contra la pared.  
-No sera tan sencillo Sith - Lina se levanto de un hueco que había dejado.  
-¿Quien dice que sería sencillo? - Gok sonrio sarcasticamente - ¿Te cansaste niña?  
Lina no respondio, solo empuño su sable. Gok la imito. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de extrañeza comenzó a llenarla.  
-Es extraño. Otro Jedi ya hubiera muerto - miro con atención a la joven - y esta ha aguantado mis ataques de buena manera. Diría que es el entrenamiento que ese idiota de Antilles le ha dado, pero hay algo más...  
-¿Ahora te cansaste? - Lina le sonrió y giro su sable a gran velocidad. Gok parpadeo un momento al ver el movimiento.  
-¡Hey! ¿Donde aprendiste eso? - la Sith detuvo el embiste - esa forma de atacar...  
Lina no contesto mientras chocaba su sable contra el de Gok. Su rostro se había ocultado bajo un halo de sombra. Sin embargo, una lágrima apareció en su mejilla.  
-Los resentimientos te hacen cometer idioteces - entonces la lágrima se evaporo en un instante, mientras una leve sonrisa emergía de sus labios - viste algo que no debiste saber.  
Antes de que la Sith respondiera, las manos de Lina se iluminaron.  
-¡Que demonios! - Gok estaba perpleja - ¡Es una técnica de un Caballero...!  
Un destello apago la voz de la Sith, mientras la voz de Lina se elevaba, pero igual se confundía con la explosión.

Hukarovi esquivo dos mandobles del extraño sable que su homologo portaba en la mano. Parecía ser una suerte de arma japonesa.  
-¿Te gusta? - Joystick giro magistralmente el arma, que parecía tener otra empuñadora, en perpendicular con la original - lo llama **Lightonfang.** Toda una obra de arte.  
-Más bien, eres un exhibicionista - sonrio Hukarovi girando su sable y bloqueando los movimientos rápidos del tonfang. Sin embargo, lejos de burlarse, notaba como los mandobles del arma de Joystick no solo eran rápidos, sino tambien bastantes precisos.  
-Debo tener cuidado o esa cosa me sacara un ojo - penso mientras saltaba un ataque de Joystick y caía, para tratar de partirlo en dos, pero Joystick retrocedio con varios pasos y luego dio una patada rastrera, que Hukarovi salto, sin embargo, no previo que de Joystick diera un giro de 360 grados sobre sí mismo y le asestara otra patada en el pecho, mandandolo a volar contra una columna.  
-Eres fuerte mi hermano - sonrio Joystick levantandose - pero yo soy mejor.  
-He escuchado mejores dialogos de las caricaturas - Hukarovi se levanto con dificultad de entre los escombros - ahora viene lo bueno, ¡METEORO PEGASO!  
Lanzandose con todo, Hukarovi solto una ráfaga del ataque de Pegaso. Joystick evito la tanda con habilidad, pero no conto conque Hukarovi esta vez, fuera mucho más rápido y le asestara unos buenos golpes.  
-¡Argh! - el Sith de blanco salio volando por los aires. Hukarovi lo siguio de cerca, pero entonces, vio con sorpresa, como con apoyo de la tonfang, incrustandola en una columna, giraba sobre ella y se lanzara contra un desprotegido Hukarovi.  
-¡Maldición! - Hukarovi trato de protegerse, pero Joystick le asesto un buen golpe en el abdomen, para luego abrazarlo por detrás.  
-¡Que demonios haces!  
Joystick sonrio y una columna de energía emergio, al tanto que saltaba con Hukarovi.  
-¡Destello rodante negro! - grito mientras se lanzaban los dos hacia el cielo.

_...La palabra miedo proviene del término latino metus. Se trata de una perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o daño real o imaginario. El concepto también hace referencia al recelo o aprensión que alguien tiene de que le suceda algo contrario a lo que desea...el miedo puede ser un arma de doble filo...permite evolución...la involución...¿Cuando el miedo es algo dañino? ¿Cuando es algo benefico?_

-¿Eh? - Sam abrió los ojos lentamente. Un ligero resplandor amarillento la deslumbro por un momento, haciendo que alzara las manos para protegerse.  
-El sol... - mascullo adormilada. Sin embargo, parpadeo desconcertada. Lo último que recordaba es que había caído en una grieta. ¿Como podía haber un sol alla abajo?  
Sacudio la cabeza unos momentos y entonces desvió la mirada de la luz para afocar mejor. Estaba enmedio de varios escombros y la oscuridad dominaba el paraje, salvo por un objeto que emitía una poderosa luz amarillenta, justamente hacia ella.  
-What the... - murmuró en otro idioma y acerco la mano para tomar el objeto, que resulto ser un anillo con una extraña efigie,  
-Una lampara - exclamo en voz baja - parece una lampara.  
El brillo del anillo se había atenuado, lo suficiente para que Sam lo viera sin entrecerrar los ojos. Pese a la luz que emitía, se dio cuenta de que era igual de color amarillo, como si fuera de oro.  
-Vaya, al menos me encontré algo bonito aquí - sonrió y sin más, se coloco el anillo en su mano izquierda. Lo contemplo mientras giraba la muñeca varias veces.  
-Lindo, lindo. Aunque me hubiera gustado más que fuese como un remolino - entonces levanto la vista y vió el agujero por el cual había caído. Habían sido varios metros.  
-No entiendo como no me rompí algo - pensó mientras se incorporaba. Vió los escombros que servían de paredes. Calo fuerzas, pero un repentino temblor hizo que se detuviera.  
-Aun estoy débil para volar - suspiro y sin más, trato de subirse a uno, pero un terrible crujido y varios pedazos cayendole en la cabeza, hicieron que desistiera.  
-Estoy atrapada. ¡Maldición! - Sam comenzó a moverse - Tengo que salir de aquí, Mina esta grave...¡Tengo que salir!  
Y de repente, como si tuviera un resorte, Sam salió impulsada hacia arriba, mientras agitaba los brazos aterrorizada.  
-¡Auxilio! - gritó mientras salía disparada de la grieta, para caer como si fuera una pluma sobre el suelo.  
-Gran Hera - Sam se miró horrorizada - ¡Que paso!  
Un halo amarillo recorría su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una burbuja protectora. Entonces su vista se poso sobre el anillo, que parecía emitir ese campo.  
-No puede ser - parpadeo - no puede ser lo que estoy pensando...  
Y sin más, alzo la mano y una espatula gigante se materializo frente a ella, de color amarillo.  
-Mi arma de combate en Uchan´s - Sam la tomo y la agito varias veces - increíble.  
Sin embargo, antes de que la chica dijera algo más, un ruido atronador hizo que se volviera. Varios tanques Sith se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ella.  
-¡No! - se volvió. A lo lejos estaba la casa donde descansaban Mina y Pan. Bajo la mano para sacar su blaster, pero vió con horror que la cartuchera estaba vacía.  
-Se debio haber caído - Sam dio un paso atrás, mientras un cañonazo blaster casí le rozaba la cabeza. Se giro rapidamente, presa del terror, pero justo en ese momento, el anillo volvió a brillar y sin más, una especie de mazo gigante amarillento apareció y se lanzo directamente contra uno de los tanques, volandolo en pedazos.  
-¡Diablos! - Sam se hinco de sorpresa - ¿Yo hice eso antes?  
El resto de los tanques se volvieron y comenzaron a dispararle furiosamente. Sam alcanzo a alzar el anillo, produciendo un campo que apenas la protegió de los blasters.  
-¡Me van a matar! - entonces giro la muñeca y el anillo desplego una enorme coraza de acero color amarillenta frente a ella, pero que rapidamente fue volada por los tanques. Sam solo cerro los ojos, pero al instante, una nueva explosión hizo que los abriera nuevamente. Los tanques estaban siendo volados uno por uno, por una nave desconocida.  
-¿Que fue eso? - la joven parpadeo y vio un Crucero Endoriano con las armas en alto.  
-Hello chica - se escucho una risa de las bocinas del crucero - ¿Como has estado?  
-Chicas! - exclamo emocionada Sam - ¡Que bueno que llegaron! ¡Mina esta herida!  
-Lo sabemos, descenderemos ahora - se corto la comunicación. Sam suspiro de alivio, aunque su mirada se poso sobre el anillo que la había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones.  
Sin embargo, un quejido conocido hizo que su atención se centrara sobre sus dos recientes amigas.

Batalla aerea.  
Lillian tenía la vista nublosa por las lágrimas. Se preguntaba si esto era un sueño.  
-Sand, Sand - decía mientras esquivaba a los cazas siths, los cuales hacían pedazos a todas las unidades Arwing sin menor despecho.  
-Jefa - se escucho a Kalea - ¿Que es eso?  
Lillian se volteo y vio una Arwing ser perseguida por 3 cazas siths, los cuales esquivaba con una habilidad prodigiosa.  
-¡Que! - Lillian vio como el caza hacía piruetas y movimientos increíbles, para esquivar los ataques sin ser siquiera tocado.  
-Lo vio tambien - ahora la voz de T-chan llego - jefa, ¿Quien puede ser?  
Lillian no contesto, se quedo de una pieza mientras trataba ahora de quitarse otro caza enemigo.  
-¡Kabart! - Asiant se movía como podía en la cabina - R2, ¿Encontraste como parar esto?  
El robot contesto dando pitidos. Asiant solo suspiro mientras trataba de regresar al hangar, pero tan pronto llegaba a lo que era el castillo, una refriega de disparos le impedía pasar.  
-Maestro Diego - pensaba mientras seguía moviendose entre la lluvia de disparos.

Xian vio con desesperación, como Triunfo sufría daños más graves. Su tripulación corría desesperada de un lado a otro, con reportes de daños y de bajas.  
-¿Que haría Yume en este caso? - penso desesperadamente, pero entonces se detuvo. Ella no era Yume, era Xian, por algo su amiga la había dejado al mando, porque confiaba en su capacidad.  
-No hay otra - se levanto - ¡Retirada!  
El puente la miro desconcertado. Xian no parecio inmutarse.  
-Se que jamás hemos dejado una batalla, pero no podemos contra esto, tengo que reconocer los límites y sino queremos morir, habra que refugiarnos.  
La tripulación se había quedado callada, sin que decir, pero entonces, los navegantes comenzaron a cambiar las coordenadas, mientras se daban ordenes de subir los escudos y bajar el armamento.  
-Yume - Xian se sento satisfecha, pero triste - lo siento amiga, pero esto esta fuera de nuestros límites.

Espacio exterior de Endor...  
Veggito miraba con desesperación las pantallas infrarrojas mostrando la batalla en una dimensión más fuerte, desde su Jedi Starfighter.  
-¿No podemos pasar? - pregunto Yosselin.  
-No, pense que habría un hueco, pero todo fue inutil - Veggito se recosto en el asiento - será mejor que esperemos.  
-Pero, los Jedis...  
-Se que mis amigos estan en problemas, pero no seremos de ayuda sinos achicharran en el primer round, habra que esperar.  
Yosselin se mordio el labio inferior, pero entonces parecio sonreír.  
-Oye, puedo crear un campo lo suficientemente fuerte para reflectar los rayos y así llegar con ellos.  
-¿Puedes hacer eso? - Veggito se levanto de un salto  
-Claro, es sencillo, solo que tendrás que moverte rápido, no aguantare mucho.  
-Con eso me basta - Veggito acciono el Jedi Starfighter - ¿Lista?  
Yosselin asintio y al tiempo cerro los ojos. Una energía azulada emergio de su cuerpo y comenzo a cubrirlo todo a su alrededor.  
-Bien - Veggito acelero - ¡Alla vamos!

Castillo...  
-¡Muere! - Electra agarro a Yume por el traje y la aplasto literalmente contra el suelo, pero esta la sujeto con sus piernas del cuello, proyectandola contra la pared, estrellandola literalmente.  
-No sera tan sencillo - Yume se levanto con habilidad y luego se lanzo contra la Sith, que giro sobre sí misma y logro detener el embate. Electra contrataco con mandobles rapidos, pero Yume parecía detener cada golpe con una energía sobrehumana. Luego salto encima de ella y cayo con todo sobre ella, pero Electra no solo logro esquivar el mortal ataque, sino asesto una patada a Yume, mandandola contra unas columnas.  
-Vaya - Electra retrocedio, limpiandose el sudor con energía - al final logre de... - se quedo callada al ver a Yume emerger entre los escombros.  
-No cantes victoria tan rapida, asesina.  
Electra trago saliva, mientras balanceaba su sable con rapidez.  
-Creo que me costara más de lo que pense - musito entre dientes. Yume giro su sable, como asuzando a Electra.  
-No te desharas tan fácilmente de mí - sonrio Yume respirando fuertemente - no hasta que Joseph sea vengado.  
-Era un entrometido, tenía que morir.  
-No, ¡Tú debiste morir! - Yume rugio y desaparecio. Electra cerro los ojos y con un movimiento rápido, detuvo la carga de su contricante, pero no conto conque solo fuera un espejismo, Yume aparecio por detrás y con habilidad, la sujeto de la espalda, aplicandole un "puente", estrellandola literalmente nuca contra el suelo, pero esta reacciono, sujetandola a la vez, y lanzandola contra el techo, para luego caer sobre el pesado suelo.  
-¡Demonios! - Electra trataba de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido muy duro. Noto tambien, como Yume parecía igualarla, pero volvía a caer - no, no voy a rendirme.  
Como una exhalación, se pusieron en pie simultaneamente. Un hilo de sangre corría por la mejilla de Electra, mientras otro por la barbilla de Yume.  
-Peleas bien Jedi, peleas bien.  
-Digo lo mismo - Yume sonrio - el maestro me conto buenas cosas de tí, lástima que no seamos amigas.  
-Yo no tengo amigas - Electra repuso fríamente.  
-Lo sé - Yume giro su sable y se lanzo nuevamente contra su oponente.

-¡Kame hame ha! - Cherry desplego su poder sobre un pelotón de androides en el hangar mandadolos a volar. Sebastian se deshizo del resto con varios disparos de su blaster.  
-Con eso será suficiente - suspiro mientras se sentaba a lado de la nave Falco90. Garoldo aparecio por la cabina.  
-Al menos logre regresar ¿Es cierto que los Jedis vienen en camino?  
-Sí, con todos, así iremos a ese destructor de pacotilla - Sebastian señalo la estructura que aun sobresalía por la compuerta del hangar. Entonces se escucho una explosión. Cherry y Sebastian se levantaron rapidamente, pero vieron tres figuras conocidas emerger por el humo.  
-¡Llegamos! - exclamo aliviado Cloud mientras se agachaba a tomar aire. Nemain se agacho a su lado, dandole palmadas en la espalda.  
-¿Como esta todo? - Barbara llego con Cherry.  
-Bien señorita Chekka, Garoldo alcanzo a regresar y dice que bajo el crucero, hay un hueco por el cual podríamos penetrar.  
-Me parece perfecto - se escucho otra voz. Pokemex y Blaster bajaron de la nave - además, ya todos casí estan aquí.  
Al instante, otra compuerta volo en pedazos. Kaneko, Scarlet, Gabriel y Krono salieron a gran velocidad por ella, y al último, el maestro Hali, que elevo su mano disparando una ráfaga de energía hacia el tunel, sellandolo.  
-¡wow! - Scarlet vio al Falco90 - bonita nave.  
-No le hagan caso - sonrio Hali estrechando la mano de Pokemex. Entonces un rayo azul aparecio enmedio de todos.  
-Chicos, ¡Tenemos problemas! - era Akane - hemos perdido al maestro Soullard.  
-¿Que cosa? - el maestro Hali miro pasmada a Akane - ¡¿Como?  
-Un sith aparecio y lo retuvo en batalla. Y no solo él, sino tambien a otros más.  
-Verifica eso - Hali miro a Krono. Este asintio y cerro los ojos. Luego de unos minutos, los abrio, mirando a su maestro.  
-Tiene razón, hay cuatro presencias que estan en una especie de cubos de hielo, el maestro Soullard, la maestra Salmón, el nameko y tambien el maestro Shinichi.  
-¿Y Asiant?  
Krono volvio a hacer lo mismo.  
-No esta en el castillo...no... - trago saliva - esta dentro de una arwing, en la batalla.  
-¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Cloud se levanto desconcertado - esto no esta bien.  
-Me huele a una trampa - Gabriel se rasco la barbilla - ¿Quien más falta?  
-Tres presencias estan peleando ahora - Krono volvio a hablar - Lina, Hukarovi y Yume...y en un buen nivel. Temo que sus rivales, son tres Siths...esperen. La presencia de Lina y de su rival... - la cara de Krono se crispo - desaparecieron.  
-¿Habrá muerto?  
-No sé. Toda esa zona esta nublada por una energía muy poderosa que bloquea mi percepción.  
-Las cosas se complican - Hali exclamno - ¿El maestro Mawyin y sus padawans?  
-¿Alguien nos extraño? - otra explosión sacudio el recinto. Once padawans, Panty, Chrono, Othni, Kid, Jobi y Jonathan emergieron por la abertura, seguidos de su maestro, que lanzo una bomba con cara graciosa, volando la entrada.  
-Erh - Mawyin noto las miradas - pero se me habían acabado las bombas negras.  
-¿Que paso con Hukarovi? Krono dice que esta peleando - pregunto Nemain.  
-Peleando contra un Sith. Un viejo amigo - su gesto se volvio serio - tuve que dejarlo. Dark Lady se separo al inicio de la batalla.  
-Siento su presencia - Krono abrió los ojos - viene en camino  
-¡Hey! - Cherry vio a todos - faltan la senadora y la embajadora.  
-Aquí Hali - el maestro Jedi tomo su transmisor - ¿Ryuu, Starknight?  
-Aquí estamos maestro - se escucho la voz simultanea de ambos.  
-Informen, ¿Que sucede?  
-Estoy por llegar al hangar, pero varios droidekas me impidieron el paso - se oyo la voz de Glass.  
-Maestro, disculpe, pero perdí a mis tres protegidas en batalla - Starknight intervino, mientras tragaba saliva - desaparecieron sin más.  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes, no ha habido estremecimientos en la Fuerza, eso significa que estan vivas.  
-De todas formas, estoy buscandolas. Me reportare al momento. Cambio y fuera.  
El maestro apago el transmisor y vio a Cherry. Esta asintio con un suspiro.  
-Bien, no hay tiempo para esperar - el maestro Mawyin hablo - abordemos la nave.  
Pero entonces, una explosión aun más fuerte, sacudio los alrededores y solo vieron, como una turbina del Falco90 volaba en pedazos.  
-¡Pero que...! - Garoldo salto de la cabina - ¡Alguien nos ataco por detrás!  
Al instante, la compuerta del hangar se cerro con un golpe seco. Todos se vieron confundidos. Un espantoso crujido se oyo de repente, haciendo que todos se volvieran. Una "cosa" apareció del techo, cayendo a espaldas del grupo.  
-¡No puede ser! - Nemain se acerco rapidamente. La "cosa" era una especie de cubo de hielo, que tenía encerrado a Diego Lai-Mao, con una expresión de horror.  
-¡El Nameko! - Scarlet golpeo el cubo - ¿Que le paso?  
-Es un Ataud de Hielo - Nemain lo palpo - una técnica prohibida usada por antiguos Jedis del hielo y agua. Se supone los antiguos lo prohibieron por...  
-No tienes que decir más, es horrible - Kaneko se tapo la boca - ¿Quien pudo hacer esto?  
-No lo sé, pero parece estaba aquí desde un principio - Panty elevo la vista - y no lo notamos.  
-Hay que largarnos de aquí - mascullo Mayra.  
-Tengo un raro presentimiento - dijo Sportfire a su maestro mientras iban rumbo al complejo.

_Al instante, una presencia increíble emergio trás las puertas del complejo de salas, al tiempo que estas se abrían. Una figura vestida de negro las esperaba impaciente. Su rostro era indistinguible, solo por la comisura de su boca, que mostraba un gesto sereno._

-Que... - dijo Akane, mientras el sujeto emergía como si fuese una pantera al acecho de sus enemigos. La simple presencia tan desconcertante y rápida, dejo a todos sin habla por unos momentos.

_El miedo..._

-Vaya - sonrio Blaster rompiendo el hielo - envían a su primera ola de ataque, ¿No? ¿Cual es tu nombre Sith?  
Pero el susodicho no respondio, simplemente parecía estar hecho de piedra.  
-Es un presuncioso - comento el rubio Jedi.

_El miedo atrae al que tiene miedo..._

-Yo no me confiaria si fuera tu - Othni lo miro - me da mala espina.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con el chico - el maestro Hali empuño su sable - no emite ni una presencia, pero mi instinto me dice lo contrario.

_...Al fuerte..._

-Deben haber enviado al más debil - Blaster saco su sable - yo ire contra él, ustedes avancen.  
-Estas seguro de ello? - pregunto Cloud.  
-No se preocupen, yo lo entretengo... - Blaster saco su sable doble, emitiendo las dos espadas de luz - bien, ¡Adelante!

_...Al débil..._

Pero el Sith no respondio, seguía estático.  
-¡Eres un fanfarrón! - Blaster empuño su sable y corrió hacia él - ¡Te hare pedazos!  
-¡No! - grito Nemain reconociendo algo extraño - no lo...

_...Al inocente..._

Blaster no alcanzo a escuchar, cuando un destello aparecio frente a todos, y al instante, el Jedi fue lanzado por los aires, para estrellarse contra la pared opuesta de donde estaba el Sith.  
-Gran H..e..ra.. - alcanzo a musitar Blaster cuando su cuerpo se desprendio de la pared y cayo lastimosamente al suelo. Los Jedis y presentes tardaron un segundo en reaccionar, cuando vieron a su compañero, gravemente herido.

_..al corrupto..._

-¡Amigo! - Chrono inmediatamente se agacho a lado de él y vio con horror como su brazo izquierdo estaba destrozado, mientras varias partes de su armadura, así del casco ya no existian - ¡Blaster, responde! ¡Blaster!  
-Le rompio varias costillas y tiene casí destruído el brazo izquierdo - el maestro Mawyin lo examino mientras negaba - no puede pelear.  
-¡Maldito! - se volvio Othni furioso - lo...  
-Era un novato - una voz ronca y siseante emergio del encapuchado - como ustedes.  
-Pero como...te atreves! - Chrono tomo su katana, pero Krono lo detuvo  
-Este no es un Sith que halla visto - el maestro Mawyin lo observo - ¿De donde salio?  
-¡Quien diablos eres! - dijo Othni - ¡¿Quien?  
Una sonrisa seca se dibujo en los labios del Sith. Llevo sus manos a su capucha lentamente, mientras la hacía descender...  
Muchos no dieron crédito al rostro que veían...muchos no creían eso...nadie realmente lo hubiera imaginado...acaso...era una ilusión..o una pésima broma del destino...  
-No..no puede ser - Nemain trago saliva - ¿Ryoga? ¡¿Ryoga?

_...el miedo...es mi aliado_

Fin del capítulo


	51. Chapter 51

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluírlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les pusé, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicado a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

* * *

**Toda generación tiene una leyenda**  
**Todo camino tiene su primer paso**  
**Toda saga tiene un comienzo**

**Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia**  
**muy, muy lejana...**

**FANFICS**  
**WARS**

**Capítulo LI**

**CONFIANZA**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

**MIENTRAS, RYOGA BUSCA ESCALAR EL OLYMPUS MONS PARA COMPLETAR SU ENTRENAMIENTO Y ASÍ PODER ENCARAR LA AMENAZA A SUS CAMARADAS.**

_-Es la decima vez que hace eso  
-Nunca se esta quieto  
-No agrede a nadie, pero no obedece.  
-Creo que nunca llegará a ser nada en la vida_

Ryoga siempre creyo que había superado esa parte de su vida. Sin embargo, al momento de tener esas visiones de su infancia, un sentimiento de amargura y tristeza inundo su alma. Volvía a sentir esa soledad que lo caracterizo durante gran parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, fue gracias a esa soledad que había logrado sobresalir. Si no tenía a nadie, no dependendería de nadie, lucharía por su propia cuenta y demostraría que es distinto.

Esa fuerza le había dado un gran impulso en su vida, cuando por azares del destino, termino formando parte de la Orden Jedi.

Su ingreso había sido como muchas cosas en su existencia: un auténtico panzazo.

Aunque había quedado en una academia de alto nivel previo a ser un Jedi, había sido en los límites. Le habían dicho que era "listo", pero poco tolerable. Que su comportamiento rayaba en la lócura misma, tal como habían plasmado los reportes de psicología. Bueno, exageraba. En realidad su comportamiento había sido descrito como "oposicionista".  
No lo podía negar, no le gustaba obedecer. Y es que no podía seguir ordenes, cuando le parecía que sus superiores eran unos idiotas de primera.

Y aquí es cuando salían esas cuestiones psicoanáliticas que había estudiado en los últimos años. Él siempre había sido despierto y todo gracias a la familia que había tenido.  
Sus padres eran destacados académicos, en la vieja Universidad de Coruscant.  
Sin embargo, como padres habían sido resultado bastante deficientes.  
Ya se dice que ser listo, no te da sabiduría.  
Y tanto esa ineficiencia parental, como la personalidad no le ayudaban.  
Por algo no seguía indicaciones de los profesores, más cuando estos tenían una ineficiencia emocional que le restaba bastante puntos en su forma de enseñar.  
Así se había enseñado a ser: tendía a juzgar para evitar ser juzgado.  
Obviamente, esto le había acarreado tantos problemas para tener amigos, para tener un tutor, para tener alguien que lo quisiera.  
Sus padres, su hermano lo querían, pero él siempre se había sentido desamparado.

Ryoga emitió una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se apoyaba con dificultades en las rocas. La falta de oxígeno, así las descargas eléctricas, como el esfuerzo de mantener el modo Senjutsu, seguro le habían freído ya parte del cerebro. Las alucinaciones eran más vívidas y los recuerdos emocionales eran aun más dolorosos. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa la había avocado la ironía que vivió. Parecía que estaba destinado a una vida sin provecho o mínimo ser un vandalo futuro, cuando algo cambió eso...

_Una joven Jedi miraba con asombro al pequeño que tenía delante de él. Ambos se encontraban en una especie de centro recreativo del centro de Coruscant.  
-¿Como pudiste hacerlo?  
-¿A que se refiere señora?  
El último apelativo hizo que una vena surgiera en la frente de la Jedi, pero tosio ligeramente y se inclino sonriendo forzadamente.  
-No soy señora, soy una joven soltera de apenas 16 años, que aparte es una de las Caballero Jedi más jovenes de la historia de la Orden.  
-¿Caballero Jedi? ¿Usted?  
-Claro - entonces la joven hizo a un lado su capa castaña y mostro su sable de luz. Las preguntas del chico habían perdido insolencia y ahora miraba con asombro y respeto a la chica.  
-Veo que nos conoces.  
-Claro señora, digo señorita - el niño sonrió - ustedes son lo más "cool" de la galaxia. Ya quisiera estar con ustedes.  
-Por tus modales lo dudo, pero por esto - entonces la joven señalo una pantalla - podrías estar allí.  
-¿Como esta eso?  
La joven no contesto, solo volvió su vista hacia la pantalla, donde brillaban los puntajes que había obtenido el chico. Era un juego de "conocimientos", donde la persona podía contestar varias preguntas, en un especie de "maraton". El chico había obtenido un puntaje regular, pero lo increíble, había sido un extra que tenía el juego y era llamado "entremaje". Esta puntuación decía cuando conocimiento "extra" se podía conjurar de acuerdo al conocimiento base. Y la puntuación del chico había sido bastante alta._

_-No es normal - la joven entrecerro los ojos mirando el marcador, que titilaba - un chico de esta edad no puede sacar tal puntaje, por más listo que sea. Y él no lo parece - la Jedi miro de reojo al niño que seguía viendole como si fuese una estrella de cine  
-Su estilo de pelea es tipo V ¿No?  
-¿Eh? ¿Como sabes eso?  
-De su forma de pararse, así como tiene el sable. El estilo V es un medio un poco más calmado que la forma IV de pelea de los Jedis.  
-¿Lo deduciste de la forma de pararme?  
-No solo de pararse, sino también como se inclina. Si fuese estilo IV, sería más agresiva en su forma de moverse.  
-También podría ser forma VII, ¿No crees? O inclusive VI.  
-Puede ser, pero algo en mí me lo dice - el niño frunció el entrecejo, pero luego sonrió - igual puedo estar mal.  
La Jedi abrió los ojos sorprendida. Podría estar alucinando, pero esa forma de ver las cosas, no era normal. No entre los civiles.  
-La Fuerza se manifiesta en tí - la Jedi le miro - y de una manera poco usual.  
El comentario hizo que la quijada del chico cayera hasta el suelo. Entonces se acerco dos pasos, temblando ligeramente.  
-¿Cree que pueda ser un Jedi?  
-Quien sabe. Eres demasiado mayor para ser uno, pero parece tienes algo de talento.  
La expresión del niño cambió bruscamente, tornandose molesto.  
-Lo sabía. Si mis padres no fuesen tan tontos, ya estaría en la Orden.  
-Y a mi me parece estupido lo que dijiste.  
-¿Que? - el chico parpadeo - ¿Por que?  
-Los padres no son perfectos - la Jedi se cruzo de brazos - no puedes pedir perfección en algo que no lo tiene.  
-Pero ellos...son ineptos realmente. Si he aprendido, ha sido gracias a sus bibliotecas, no por ellos.  
-¿Y quien crees que puso la biblioteca? - la pregunta desconcerto al niño - fueron ellos. Indirectamente o no, tus debilidades, pero también tus fortalezas, son productos de ellos. Si vas a achacarles culpa de cualquier cosa, también tus habilidades.  
-P-Pero - el niño parpadeo - yo me he valido por mismo casí toda mi vida.  
-Uh, si fuera así, tú solito debiste investigar lo de la Orden Jedi, ¿No?  
El chico solo abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. La joven descruzo los brazos y sonrió.  
-Es tonto culpar a los padres de nuestros problemas. Aun cuando ellos tuvieron que ver, al final tú tomaste la decisión de seguir ese camino y no. Esas decisiones son tuyas y de nadie más - la joven Jedi le dejo caer la mano sobre su cabello agitandolo ligeramente - no te amargues y sigue tu camino, por tus propios medios. Pero antes, debes dejar de culpar a tus padres o alguien más. Tu eres dueño de tu propio destino.  
Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del niño, que rapidamente trato de secar con su mano. La Jedi solto una risita.  
-Eres adorable. Lástima que eres muy gruñon.  
-Como usted.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por que?  
-Frunce el entrecejo como lo hace mi madre cuando se enoja - el chico le sonrio. La Jedi le miro de malos modos un momento, pero luego correspondio el gesto del chico.  
-Tienes talento, no cabe duda.  
-Gracias - el chico se sonrojo levemente - ¿Entonces cree que usted me pueda llevar a la Orden?  
-No, no puedo.  
-Eh - el chico parpadeo - pero usted dijo...  
-Sí, pero también eres muy mayor. No creo la Orden te admita, aun teniendo un gran poder.  
-¿Entonces mi habilidad no es suficiente?  
-Quizás, cuando fueses más joven. Lo siento.  
El niño suspiro apesadumbrado. Sin embargo, frunció el entrecejo un momento como si pensara en algo, para luego volver a sonreírle a la Jedi.  
-Gracias de todas maneras. Disculpe haber roto su record.  
-Los records estan para romperse. No te preocupes - le guiño el ojo - bien, tengo que irme. Procura portarte bien.  
-Lo hare - el chico dio una ligera reverencia y luego alzo la mano - mi nombre es Antilles, Ryoga.  
-Y el mío, es Conchita Checa, pero me dicen Nemain - la Jedi le correspondio el gesto - fue un gusto conocerte.  
Ryoga le sonrio traviesamente, a lo cual Nemain solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Todo un cabezadura - penso - pero tiene algo, no cabe duda._

Y vaya que Nemain lo comprobo. Una semana después, el susodicho niño se presento en las entradas del Templo Jedi, gritando que quería hacer una prueba de entrada.  
Vaya que el destino es curioso, ya que en lugar de ser corrido, quien lo escucho, fue el maestro Santana, un entusiasta reformista de la regla de los recien nacidos Jedis.  
Las pruebas de midiclorianos fueron bajas, apenas de 700, aparte de que tener aptitudes y talentos de promedio a la baja.  
Sin embargo, nuevamente estaba en los límites y fue admitido, aun a renuencia de los maestros Soullard y Shion, que lo consideraban fuera de la regla. Aunque era temperamental, sus midiclorianos eran bajos y por consecuencia, no era considerado una amenaza.  
Ryoga empezo a jugar con eso y por eso pudo seguir adelante con su entrenamiento, pese a ser reportado continuamente por su maestra Jedi, que fue ni más ni menos, la joven que vió su talento en esas máquinas.  
El cerebro hace malas pasadas. Ryoga comenzo con momentos muy dolorosos y con alucinaciones de su peor pasado, pero ahora veía los momentos más felices en el Templo Jedi, dandole dolores de cabeza a su sensei y a los demás.  
Pese al dolor de las heridas, el esfuerzo físico y mental, una sonrisa asomo a su rostro. Por algo a los locos les gustaba ese estado, porque uno podía pasar del infierno al cielo, muy intensos, en instantes.

Pero el dolor no tardo en volver. Recordo la partida de casa. Nemain había tenido razón: aunque Ryoga había llegado a odiar a sus padres, en realidad les tenía un enorme cariño. Ellos lo habían críado en sus mejores posibilidades.  
Verlos llorar a lágrima viva, mientras recogía sus cosas, previo a su partida al Templo Jedi, había sido muy doloroso.  
Pero lo fue aun más, cuando su hermano, también con lágrimas en los ojos, le prometió seguirlo.

Nadie sospecharía entonces que destino le tocaría a Omar Antilles, que un mes después, desaparecería de su casa, unos días antes de hacer sus pruebas, ya que había mostrado también un talento inusual, que nunca se pudo saber. Todo registro de él había sido borrado.

Con tal esperanza, Ryoga se había ido entrenando. Sabía que su hermano seguía vivo. Sin embargo, luego se enteraría de su destino, de una forma que él no hubiera esperado.

_-¿Mi hermano es un Sith?  
La joven con traje de Valkiria asintió.  
-Sí. Fue raptado por los Siths un poco después de que tu entraste a la Orden. Es Darth Deluxe.  
Deluxe. Era un nombre de batalla que su hermano usaba en distintos ordenadores. Era imposible.  
-Eso indica - Ryoga se dejo caer lentamente, apoyandose sobre sus rodillas lastimadas - que él...acepto voluntariamente...no, no puede ser.  
-El dolor se transformo en ira, la ira en odio, el odio en sufrimiento - la Valkiria suspiro - y el sufrimiento en lócura.  
-¿Entonces...yo...?  
-No, podrás haber causado dolor con tu partida, pero solamente fuiste parte del problema. Él ya sufría de antemano.  
-Es imposible. Mi hermano era feliz. A diferencia mía.  
-Él nunca fue feliz. Alcanzo eso al volverse un Sith.  
-¡Eso es una tontería! - Ryoga se levanto subitamente - ¡Nadie puede ser feliz odiando a los demás!  
-Para algunos es una liberación sentir el mal. Por algo lo escogió.  
Ryoga apreto los puños. Su furia estaba llegando a límites insospechados y penso usar esa energía que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento. Podría vencer a la Valkiria.  
Sin embargo, un ligero estruendo hizo que se parara en seco. Volvio su vista hacia una gruta, donde un extraño gruñido se alzaba por todo el desolado paraje.  
-Se nota tu furia. Eso lo esta volviendo más fuerte.  
Ryoga hizo una mueca y relajo los puños. El gruñido comenzo a disminuír, así a la par la furia que sentía.  
-Como detesto estar amarrado.  
-Es la única manera de unificarte con el Lado Luminoso - la Valkiria le sonrió - tu lo quisiste de este modo.  
Ryoga volvió a suspirar y se volvió a sentar, tratando de serenarse.  
-¿No es mentira White Angel?  
-Ninguna mentira - la Valkiria suspiro - sino, no estaría en esta situación contigo.  
Ryoga asintió. White Angel Danyliz, la Valkiria guardiana del Otro Mundo, no podía mentir. Tanto por su constitución como por lo que estaba pasando._

_Ryoga había muerto en su primer enfrentamiento con los Siths. O eso se pensaba.  
Nadie conto con una joven, estudiante de medimagia, que había llegado en ese momento.  
Y para colmo, que fuese una amiga de tantos años, acantonada en Malagaste.  
El destino se había esforzado en mostrarle que no había coincidencias, solo consecuencias._

_-Esa chica no debió salvarte - White Angel se cruzo nuevamente de brazos - debió dejarte morir.  
-¿Dejarme morir? Solo me dio primeros auxilios.  
-El Clan Kuonji no solo "da" primeros auxilios - Danyliz suspiro - son practicantes de magia blanca muy poderosa, que inclusive viola reglas divinas al respecto. Debiste morir con ese Sith. Era tu destino.  
-El destino en mi caso, me ha dado cada sorpresa - Ryoga emitio una leve sonrisa y luego miro hacia la gruta - como estar aquí, entrenando con los mismos dioses.  
-Te he dicho hasta el hartazgo, que no somos dioses. Solo soy una emisaria.  
-Sí, pero se confirman las leyendas de que las Valkirias son seres divinos que guian a los mejores guerreros al Asgard, al Cielo, al Nirvana.  
-Veo que sabes un tanto de historia.  
-Es inevitable. Mis padres se especializaban en esos temas y tenían una biblioteca enorme.  
Danyliz solo sonrió y entonces sus puños se iluminaron.  
-¿Listo para seguir entrenando?  
-Claro, pero antes. ¿Por que decidiste entrenarme?  
-Pensé te había quedado en claro eso. Es porque amenazaste con destruír la entrada al Valhala.  
-Sabes que no tengo suficiente poder para eso. Solo fanfarroneaba.  
-Puedes hacerlo - Danyliz se volvió hacia la gruta - él si puede.  
-¿Entonces es porque eso que el Sith busco a mi hermano?  
-En efecto. Su potencial al Lado Oscuro es enorme - Danyliz miro a Ryoga - como él tuyo.  
-Pero si es así, ¿Por que el entrenarme?  
-Confió en las decisiones de las personas. Confió en tí - Danyliz volvió a sonreírle, antes de lanzarse sobre él..._

Confianza. Fe. Esas palabras hicieron que se parara en seco y que las visiones se esfumaran por un instante.  
Cuando era niño, había leído sobre la vinculación. Era una especie de nexo que toda persona mantiene con otra, aprendida gracias a la crianza.  
Un concepto muy etólogico, pero que había calado en toda especie, tanto humana como no humana: la crianza determinaba como sería una persona a futuro.  
Si tu madre te había dado amor, darías amor a los demás. Sino, no podrías hacerlo.  
Una bonita forma de seguir echandole en cara a los padres todas las cosas. Sin embargo, también decía que esto no era determinista, sino podía haber un cambio.  
Y el cambio lo había sufrido gracias a su maestra.  
Nunca aprendió a confiar en nadie. Nunca aprendió a querer a alguien.  
Pero gracias a las palabras de Nemain en ese momento, gracias a su atención, él había cambiado sustancialmente.  
Había conocido lo que es el amor. La confianza. La Fe.  
Y Nemain no se la había dado, simplemente, se la había recordado.

_-Gracias doctor - una señora se levantaba con su hijo en brazos mientras salían del consultorio. Al instante, una mujer entro con dos pequeños caminando trás ella. Uno de ellos, tenía un parche en la ceja.  
-Ahhh, señora Antilles y veo que trae de nuevo a Ryoga  
-Sí, perdone las molestias - la joven suspiro y sonrio debilmente.  
-No hay problema, es apenas la segunda vez en la semana, ¿Ahora que le paso?  
-Estaba jugando con el speeder de papá - dijo el pequeño sonriendo - solo que no frene a tiempo.  
-¿Te subiste a un speeder? - el doctor le miro - ya no debería sorprenderme. Te has estrellado contra todo lo posible, te ha picado arañas, escorpiones y abejas y aun ni siquiera te has fracturado.  
-Mi hermano es tonto - dijo el más pequeño sonriendo. Ryoga le dirigio una mirada fulminante a su hermano.  
-Calla Omar, al rato te colgare del segundo piso.  
-¡Mamá, mi hermano me quiere lastimar! - Omar le acuso con lágrimas entre las mejillas.  
-Ryoga, no seas así con tu hermano, se supone tienes que cuidarlo.  
-Bah, el es un niño llorón. Parece que no tiene caracter.  
-Cuando crezca, sere el mejor - dijo Omar limpiandose las lágrimas con sus manitas.  
-Con ese caracter, lo dudo mucho.  
-¡Mamá, me esta molestando otra vez!  
-Ryoga... - su madre le miro severamente.  
-Esta bien "ma" - Ryoga subio por inercia a la sala de exploración. El doctor se acerco y comenzo a examinar la herida.  
-Solo es una cortada, tendre que darte unas puntadas.  
-Esta bien, peores he pasado - señalo sus rodillas raspadas - al menos no tendre que quedarme en cama.  
-Ay con este niño - suspiro la señora. El doctor sonrio.  
-Dejelo señora, solo quiere explorar el mundo.  
-¡Pero si apenas duerme y come por 10 personas!  
-Esta creciendo, no quiere perderse del mundo...es todo un ángelito.  
-Sí - Omar intervino - ¡El ángel de la muerte! Porque le pasa de todo y no se muere.  
-Hmmm - Ryoga sonrio mientras saltaba como enano sobre la mesa de exploración - me gusta ese apodo, soy el ángel de la muerte!  
-No Ryoga, te vas a...  
Solo se vio como el niño resbalaba con la sabana y caía al suelo pesadamente.  
-Porque esto me lo esperaba? - se pregunto el pobre doctor mientras Ryoga se retorcía en el suelo con su madre a lado asustada._

En un instante, toda la neblina que rodeaba el paraje, había desaparecido. Ryoga parpadeo y vio sorprendido como el camino se aclaraba. Su cuerpo seguía sintiendose pesado, pese a usar el modo Senjutsu, pero ya poder ver a lo lejos, era una ventaja.  
Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue cuando divisó la cima del Olympus Mons.  
-Increíble - parpadeo - pensé que me faltaba más de la mitad del camino. ¿Como es que...?  
Entonces se volvió y noto como la neblina había dejado paso ahora a un enorme acantilado, que no parecía tener fin.  
-¿Yo...camine todo eso? - Antilles estaba horrorizado. Lo último que recordaba del ascenso, era precisamente esa endemoniada neblina y luego las alucinaciones con respecto a su pasado. Sin embargo, le habían parecido flashbacks, instantes.  
Había recorrido más de 25 kilométros, entre sueños.

**-Vaya, al fin tengo un visitante. Luego de tanto tiempo.**

La voz hizo que Ryoga pegara un salto. Volteo para todos lados y no había nadie. No se sentía presencia alguna.

**-Lograste llegar hasta aca, porque no dejaste de moverte. Eso es interesante**

-¿Quien eres? - Ryoga movió las manos como si tuviera algo frente a él. La voz solto una larga carcajada.

**-Aun no te vuelves loco, pero pronto estarás en esas. Ahora sube hasta la cima y te contestare.**

Ryoga no se la penso dos veces. En cuestión de minutos, ya estaba llegando a la cima.  
Sin embargo, al subir el último escalón, se quedo de una pieza, al ver que la dichosa cima no era un clásico promontorio, sino una enorme meseta.  
Con un templo de corte Asgardiano.  
-Imposible - Ryoga trato de correr, pero al instante, sintió el tirón de la gravedad, lo cual hizo que parara en seco y luego tomará aire con dificultad.  
-Por todos los dioses. Aquí la gravedad es peor que en el camino. Al menos llega a 70G.

**-80 en realidad.**

La voz volvió a retumbar. Ryoga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo aspiro fuertemente y se dirigió lentamente a la entrada. Tan pronto observo las columnas, confirmaba sus sospechas.  
-Esto es como la entrada al Otro Mundo. Tiene las mismas inscripciones de Rind y Danyliz - toco una de las columnas. Al instante, unas luces potentes emergieron de unas enormes farolas colocadas en las paredes. El templo asgardiano en realidad era una enorme plancha rodeado por columnas, aunque en el fondo se distinguía un atrio, donde 7 reflejos plateados relampagueaban ante la luz que desprendían las farolas.  
-¿Que es esto? - Ryoga estaba sorprendido. El maestro Yoda le había hablado de escalar, pero jamas de un templo en la cima.

**-Nadie sabe de este templo y el único que tiene conocimiento es quienes han escalado hasta la cima. Por cierto, Yoda fue el último.**

La voz trono por todo el lugar. Antes de que Ryoga ubicara su procedencia, una figura apareció atrás del atrio, alzando los brazos en señal de bienvenida.  
-Enhorabuena, Ryoga Antilles. Has llegado a la cima del Olympus Mons. Felicidades por cumplir el recorrido de la Serpiente y entrar al Templo de Giudecca. Que por cierto, será también tu tumba.  
-¿Que..? - antes de que Ryoga pudiera decir algo, solo sintió un tremendo impacto en el pecho y como salía volando hacia las columnas, haciendolas pedazos.

Rind sintió una fuerte sacudida en su pecho. Aun cuando el sable del maestro Yoda estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, se detuvo a analizar lo que sentía.  
-Llegado ha él, ¿Verdad?  
-Sí - alcanzo a decir Rind. Yoda asintió y apago el sable, mientras tomaba su bastón del suelo con un movimiento de la Fuerza. Luego de mirar a la Valkiria unos momentos, se volvió hacia Alondra y Kisara, que se encontraban recostadas sobre el suelo, respirando con dificultad.  
-Momento de descanso tendremos. 10 minutos.  
Alondra asintió alzando levemente su mano con el pulgar en alto, para luego dejarla caer de golpe.  
-Esta con Él - Rind seguía absorta en sus pensamientos - Lo ataco...  
Un estrecimiento comenzo a inundar el pecho de la joven. No podía negar cierta simpatía hacia la "anomalía". De acuerdo a los registros del Alto Consejo y lo que le había platicado White Angel, estaba seguro de encontrarse con un maleante cualquiera.  
Y sí, Ryoga era un maleante, pero simpático a su propia manera.

_-Veo que ya simpatizaste con él.  
-¡Danyliz! - Rind sintió a su compañera - ¿Que haces leyendo mi mente?  
-No pude evitarlo. Él comenzo a manifestar su poder y me dio curiosidad. Sabes que no fue a propósito entrar en tu cabeza.  
-Lo se, no te preocupes, pero...  
-No tienes que decir más. Estas preocupada.  
-Lógico. Aunque sabe el modo Senjutsu, aun no es suficiente para pelear con alguien de nuestro nivel.  
-Eso pensaba, pero él chiquillo me saco muchas sorpresas.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Te dejare experimentarlo por tí misma..._

-¿Así que ya llego? - Alondra miraba con atención al maestro Yoda, mientras tomaba una pastilla alimenticia de su cinturón.  
-Parece así es - Yoda miro con atención a Rind, que parecía estar en trance - sentí una leve perturbación en la Fuerza en lo alto del Olympus Mons.  
-Eso es excelente. Significa que pronto estará con nosotros.  
-No lo sé - Yoda frunció el entrecejo - el modo Senjutsu se supone con la Fuerza se siente, de manera constante. Pero en este momento, es muy tenué.  
-Puede estar malherido.  
-Sí fuera así, el Senjutsu curarlo puede. Extraño es. Otra "presencia" puede nulificar mi visión.  
Alondra abrió los ojos enormemente. Si un maestro tan capaz como Yoda era incapaz de ver más alla de la montaña, es que quien estuviera bloqueandolo, era alguien sorprendente.  
-¡Ah!  
El grito hizo que los tres se volvieran. Rind parecía haber despertado de su trance, mientras parpadeaba varias veces.  
-E-Es imposible. No puede ser... - Rind cayo de rodillas abrazandose - Danyliz, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?  
-¿Que sucede? - se acerco Alondra - ¿Que viste?  
-¡Tenemos una urgencia! - Rind estaba temblando - ¡Ryoga esta en peligro!  
Antes de que Rind se volteara, Yoda la detuvo con la Fuerza.  
-Calma debes tener joven Valkiria - el maestro giro la muñeca. Rind se volvió lentamente - a su momento, todo.  
Rind abrió la boca para decir algo, pero asintió perceptiblemente. Tomo un poco aire y su ansiedad comenzo a disminuír.  
-Esto es malo - Alondra había visto con atención la escena. Rind era una Valkiria y su manejo de emociones era magnífico. Que perdiera el control de esa manera, es que algo grave estaba pasando.  
-Vamos maestro - Kisara pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su sensei, mientras golpeaba sus puños - tenemos que entrenar ¡Ya!

-Vaya - la voz volvió a retumbar por todo el recinto - sobreviviste. El maestro Yoda te entreno muy bien.  
Ryoga se había levantado entre los escombros, entre jadeos, mientras se frotaba el pecho con insistencia.  
-Sino hubiera sido por el modo Senjutsu, me habría partido en dos - Ryoga alzo la vista. Sus ojos felinos, habían desaparecido totalmente. El resistir el impacto, había consumido toda el modo. Si tenía que luchar con el sujeto, tendría que buscar un momento para "recargarse".  
-No te preocupes, soy una persona benevola - la figura pareció sonreír - se que necesitas el modo Senjutsu para pelear conmigo, así que te dare chance de reunir energía de la Fuerza.  
Antilles pareció sorprendido ante el comentario.  
-¿Sabes del modo Senjutsu?  
-Claro chico - la figura solto una risita - Lo sé todo, por algo estoy aquí.  
-¿Y que es aquí? Nadie me había hablado de este lugar.  
-Ah, pensé que Rind te había dicho algo al respecto. Veo que no.  
-¿Rind? ¿La conoces?  
-Sí muchacho. Pensé lo habías deducido por la arquitectura del lugar. La conoces, ¿No?  
-Sí, no lo niego. Ya había visto este tipo de estructura antes.  
-Durante tu "muerte", ¿Verdad?  
-¿Como sabes eso? - pregunto Ryoga luego de unos minutos de silencio. La figura solto una carcajada.  
-Nada es imposible para nosotros. Lo vemos y lo sabemos todo.  
-Esa frase me he es muy familiar. Ya dos personas me la habían dicho antes.  
-Entonces ya sabes quien soy...o que soy - la figura dio unos pasos adelante: un joven de cabello negro y mirada traviesa, vestido con indumentaria propia de una Valkiria y con una lanza de aspecto extraño en la mano derecha, le hizo un gesto de bienvenida.  
-Soy Kronus, más conocido como Saturno. El guardián del Tiempo y septima Valkiria al servicio del Alto Consejo Jedi del Otro Mundo. Y este, mi estimado amigo, es la entrada al Elíseo, el Templo de Giudecca.  
-¿Una Valkiria? - Ryoga estaba sorprendido - pensé que todas eran mujeres.  
-Ahora solo hay mujeres y hay 10 en total: Danyliz, Rind, Lady Palas, Vaire del Viento, Vega, Beledien, Saltamontes, Kali Cephirot, Isis y Zaeta. Pero hace 1000 años, había dos hombres, Zakuragi y un servidor. Sin embargo, luego de las estupideces de Zak, quedamos excluidos. A mí me desterraron a este lugar, para evitar corromper más el Otro Mundo.  
-¿Corromper? ¿Que hizo ese tal Zak?  
-No sé. Tratar de destruír al Mundo conocido y de paso violar a una de mis compañeras - exclamo Kronus en tono sarcástico, mientras apretaba la lanza que tenía entre sus manos - poca cosa. Por suerte, fue encerrado en Cáucaso, un planeta que esta en los límites de la Galaxia, donde paga sus culpas.  
Ryoga estaba analizando toda la nueva información que Kronus le estaba diciendo. Así que una Valkiria se había corrompido y había tratado de dominar la Galaxia entera. Eso coincidía con la Guerra Sith de hacía un milenio, donde misteriosamente, los Siths habían adquirido un gran poder de la noche a la mañana.  
¿Y si habían recibido ayuda extra? Era posible.  
-Señor Kronus - Ryoga se hinco de repente e hizo una exagerada reverencia - me inclino ante usted y os saludo.  
-Vaya, vaya - la Valkiria se volvió - ¿Ahora porque tanta pompa? ¿De repente te diste cuenta de mi gran poder?  
-Así es. No voy a negar que soy un ignorante y no conocía los alcances de su visión. Por eso pido mil perdones.  
Kronus solo sonrió, pero entonces dejo caer la lanza sobre el suelo y un estampido tremendo, hizo que Ryoga se trastabillara.  
-¡Insensato! ¿No crees que no ví tu relación con Rind? ¡Como puedes reverenciarme, cuando con ella, te portaste como lo que eres!  
Ryoga parpadeo unos momentos, pero luego se recompuso y volvió a poner rodilla en suelo.  
-No niego mi actitud con su compañera, sin embargo, la situación ha cambiado y necesito...bueno, necesito saber que debo hacer ahora.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-El maestro Yoda me dijo que tenía que subir hasta aca y que así podría entrenarme al máximo. Sin embargo, no me conto del Templo de Giudecca o de usted.  
-Es lógico. Saberlo, infundiría miedo y nadie escalaría el Olympus Mons. Yo soy el guardián de este templo y aparte, el más fuerte de todas las Valkirias.  
-¿Entonces mi prueba final es pelear con usted?  
-Absolutamente. No iba a estar aquí de adorno, más cuando puedes elegir entre todos los "tesoros" que tenemos.  
-¿Tesoros?  
-Así es muchacho - entonces Kronus se hizo a un lado, dejando ver 7 pedestales en el atrio - los tesoros de Giudecca.  
Ryoga dio un par de pasos y observo con cuidado lo que tenían los pedestales. Su quijada casí cae hasta el suelo al reconocer alguno de ellos.  
-¡I-Imposible! - dio un paso atrás - Esto es...  
-Sí. Excalibur, Mjolnir, El Anillo de Poder, el Hacha del Minotauro, el Guantele del Infinito, el báculo de Izanami e Izanagi y claro - Kronus alzo su arma - la Lanza de Longinus o la Lanza del Destino.  
Ryoga no podía dejar de admirar aquellas reliquias. Algunas se consideraban leyendas, mitos o puras fabulas para niños.  
-Como dije, este es el Templo de Giudecca que comunica directamente al Eliseo. Sin embargo, el Eliseo no es el paraíso, es sencillamente la comunicación a un infinito número de universos. Mi deber es evitar que alguien pase de universo en universo.  
-Si es así, ¿Por que Alondra, Kisara y Panty estan aquí?  
La pregunta pareció incomodar a Kronus. No tanto por la insolencia como le habían hecho la pregunta, sino precisamente porque el mismo Kronus no parecía saber como había sucedido eso.  
-Te mataría por tu insolencia - la Valkiria lo amenazo con la lanza - pero soy un caballero y tendrás un duelo justo conmigo.  
-¿Entonces podré tomar alguna de estas legendarias armas para pelear con usted? - Ryoga se dio cuenta del cambio del tema, pero le siguió la corriente.  
-Claro que no. El chiste es que puedas derrotarme con las manos desnudas, sin necesidad de nada. Ni de tu sable.  
-Magnífico. Aunque quisiera, lo deje con el maestro Yoda - Antilles suspiro y se coloco en posición. Al instante, un halo anaranjado cubrió sus párpados mientras sus ojos se volvían a tornar felinos. Kronus sonrió.  
-Veo que mientras platicabamos, reunías energía. Eres un sujeto interesante - Kronus giro la Longinus - ¡Ven a mí entonces!  
-Antes de hacerlo, quisiera preguntarte algo más - el comentario hizo que Kronus bajara su lanza un momento y asintiera - ¿Realmente la neblina existió?  
-¿Te refieres a tu trayecto hasta aca? Bueno, te responderé, solo si lográs tocarme un momento. ¿Te parece? - pero antes de que Kronus terminara la pregunta, ya Ryoga se había lanzado sobre él a gran velocidad.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.  
Fanfic Wars es un proyecto personal que inicie hace más de...12 años ya. Entonces mi expectativa era hacer una corta historia sobre los Jedis, usando como base, personajes creados por autores de Fanfic. El proyecto se hizo enorme ya para el 2004 y ha tenido sus altas y bajas. Los últimos 2 años, he querido retomarlo, pero he visto también las enormes fallas, tanto de continuidad, como de contexto. En especial esto último, me ha dado dolores de cabeza, ya que he visto como mi problemática de aquellos días, influyo tanto en mi manera de escribir, que termine por hacer una historia demasiado personal y con poca fluidez. Bien dicen que los artistas escriben mejor cuando estan deprimidos y es algo que me choco: ni soy artista y escribir bajo esas condiciones, es fastidioso.  
Como sea, quise retomar el proyecto desde otra perspectiva, siendo más concreto y sin dar tantas vueltas. Aquí tecnicamente comienza una nueva etapa de Fanfic Wars. Dudo muchísimo acabar todo de golpe, por la cantidad de trabajo, libros y anime que tengo que ver, así una vida personal muy rica. Pero al menos espero seguir avanzando poco a poco y seguir plasmando, como sería mi historia del "héroe", a mi propia manera.  
Gracias a quienes han seguido la historia y espero no aburrirlos con lo que sigue.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	52. Chapter 52

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Le doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les puse, pero no había remedio.

IN MEMORIAN: Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Esta historia va dedicada a uno de los mejores actores ingleses de este siglo, así como al mejor Obi-Wan Kenobi de la historia. Descanse en paz Sir Alec y que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo LII**

**TRAICION**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA...EL ATAQUE SITH...**

**LOS JEDIS LOGRARON DETENER LA INVASION HACIA EL CASTILLO, SIN EMBARGO...**

**DARTH VANE HA APARECIDO**

**Crucero Armaggedon**

Los Siths presentes veían la escena por una esfera de energía.  
-¡No puede ser! - Battousai palideció - ese tipo lo mate hace meses.  
-¿Que significa esto? ¡Deluxe! - se volvió Darth Hibiki hacia el Sith, pero este había desaparecido. Solo Lord Demon parecía estar complacido con lo que pasaba...

**Espacio aereo..  
**-Dios! - Asiant casi pierde el control de la nave al sentir eso - ¿Es Ryoga? Pero no es él. ¡Tengo que entrar a como de lugar!

**Pergamino  
**-Es él. Lo que temíamos - el maestro Shion miro a Blackwolf. Este solo asintió. Albion, Ann y Ken se miraron.  
-¿De que hablan? ¡Es Ryoga Antilles!  
Shion negó con la cabeza.  
-No, alguien mucho peor.  
Albion levanto la vista y vio al sujeto por la esfera visualizadora. Sintió un gran estremecimiento. Ann no dejaba de temblar.  
-Ese sujeto, ni siquiera ha peleado, pero inspira un miedo terrible - pensó - ¿De que será capaz?

**Endor.**  
-¡¿Ryoga?! - Nemain casi cae de rodillas. El sujeto, frente a ellos, era Ryoga Antilles...o lo parecía.  
-¡Debe ser una trampa o algo por el estilo! - exclamo Cloud igual de desconcertado.  
-No lo es - se escucho una voz. Los Jedis levantaron la vista y vieron a Darth Deluxe encima de ellos, en una especie de remisa, del enorme hangar. Les mostró una sonrisa fría mientras descendía lentamente hasta el suelo.  
-Creo que se estarán preguntando que sucede aquí, ¿No? - dijo Deluxe con una satisfacción, que no solo parecía mencionar a los Jedis, sino a sus compañeros Siths que veían el encuentro - bueno, es una larga historia. Todo comenzó hace unos meses, cuando mi hermano fue asesinado por uno de mis compañeros. Sin embargo, también saben que luego él muy idiota apareció de la nada y comenzó a darnos guerra. Bueno, no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados y tuve que solicitar algo de ayuda "divina", como lo hizo él.

-¿Qué? – Mawyin dio un paso adelante - ¿A que te refieres?

-Algo bastante sencillo. Pero dejaré que otro más de los "Vane" se los explique

Antes de que preguntaran algo más, un sonido estridente hizo que todos se taparán los oídos. Al instante, una figura apareció frente a ellos, luciendo un traje de batalla blanco y negro, con las insignias celestiales que portaba Rind.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Al – se escucho una voz ronca. Mawyin levantó la vista y se quedo de una pieza al ver quien era.

-¡Tú! ¡Pero te matamos hace 1,000 años!

-¿Matamos? – Fantarillo miro a su maestro. Ella siempre había creído que él era mucho más viejo de lo que aparentaba, pero no tanto.

-Sí, yo también pensé que había muerto, pero mi cuerpo quedo inerte, flotando en la órbita de lo que ahora es Subseven y luego fui enviado al Tártaro. Sin embargo, gracias a mi "amigo" – señalo a Deluxe – aquí estoy. Debiste haberme cortado la cabeza – el aparecido se bajo la chaqueta y mostró una pequeña herida.

-¿De que hablan? – Nemain miró a Mawyin, pero Hali se adelanto.

-Hace 1,000 años, como todos saben, fue la gran Guerra Sith. Estos casi habían muerto, pero de repente se alzaron con un gran poder. No pudieron hacerlo sin que alguien "les echara la mano". Quien fue el causante de tal alzamiento, fue este sujeto – Hali miro al aparecido – una Valkiria renegada: Zakuragi.

-¿Valkiria? ¡Pero son protectores del Alto Consejo Jedi! – enfatizo Sportfire

-Efectivamente muchacho – Zakuragi dio un paso al frente – pero yo no quería seguir sirviendo a una bola de ancianos y seguir estacando en mi posición. Yo quería ser algo más – entonces alzo la mano - ¡Ser un Dios!

-¡Blasfemia! – Krono alzo la mano - ¡La Fuerza es lo que lo controla todo!

-Son tan inocentes – Zakuragi soltó una risa macabra que hizo que todos se les helara la piel - ¡Ahora verán de lo que esta hecho un verdadero Dios!

-Supongo volveremos a pelear como antes – Mawyin miró tristemente a Zakuragi – Éramos amigos…

-Éramos, como dijiste. Pero fuiste demasiado confiado y dejaste que yo estuviera en las operaciones y por eso tantos camaradas tuyos murieron. Supongo por eso sigues vivo. Por culpa.

Los alumnos de Mawyin miraron a su maestro. Por un momento, su gesto había envejecido terriblemente, mientras una sombra caía sobre sus ojos. Sin embargo, luego levanto la vista, mostrando una ira que igualmente nunca habían visto antes.

-Esta vez, no te tendré piedad.

-¡Momento! – Kaneko intervino mientras señalaba a "Ryoga" – aun nadie nos explica de este sujeto.

-Eso es lo más sencillo del asunto – Deluxe volvió a tomar la palabra – como dije, mi estupido hermano no se conformó con morir y vio que las cosas se habían salido de control, inclusive para el Alto Consejo de "Ancianos". Eso creo una paradoja que aprovecho para volver aquí.

-Sigo sin entender – Akari froto su sable nerviosamente. Deluxe le sonrió ferozmente a su interlocutora

-Verás bonita, este que ven, es Ryoga Antilles y a la vez no lo es. Es su "Doppelgänger".

-¿Doppelgänger? – Kaneko miro a Hali. Este suspiró.

-S el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de _doppel_, que significa "doble", y _gänger_, traducida como "andante. El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación. Los _Doppelgänger_ son un tipo de metamorfo que imita a una persona o especie en particular por alguna razón, generalmente nefasta – explico el maestro mientras el sudor perlaba su frente – sin embargo. Los metamorfos no pueden existir en este mundo.

-Exacto mi "sabio" amigo – Deluxe movió las manos dramáticamente – solamente pueden existir en el "Otro", como espectros. Se supone que son la contraparte de nosotros y que solo emerge como resultado de nuestros "pecados".

-Pero invocar a un Doppelgänger no es tan sencillo – Mawyin intervino – se necesita magia divina.

-Sí y esa magia la proporcionó alguien del otro mundo sin querer, junto con Ryoga Antilles – Deluxe soltó una tremenda carcajada.

**Outworld**

Lady Palas miraba incrédula a su compañera, mientras esta movía nerviosamente las manos.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?

-¡No fue intencional! – grito Danyliz mientras se dejaba caer de sentón - ¡Él quería entrenar y yo quería ayudarlo! ¡Y sabes que la mejor forma es bajo el Doppelgänger!

-¡Eso lo sé! ¡Pero ese entrenamiento nos corresponde a nosotras! Nuestro metamorfo tiene poca maldad.

-Creí que podría controlarlo y lo hice, pero un día, desapareció y no se como – entonces Danyliz fijo su mirada hacia una cueva que estaba cerca - ¡Allí estaba encerrado!

-Entonces por eso Ryoga se volvió fuerte. Entrenar con tu "yo oscuro" es la mejor manera de fortalecerte. ¡Pero debiste hacer el "último" paso para evitar esta desgracia!

-Trate, pero la amiga de Antilles se lo llevo antes de tiempo.

Lady Palas palideció. El Doppelgänger era peligroso, pero más por otros motivos.

**Endor**

-¿No podemos matarlo? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Scarlet mientras el novio de su amiga torcía el gesto.

-Esta ligado a la existencia de Ryoga. Si lo matamos, lo liquidamos también a él

-Magnífico, ahora si estamos en problemas – suspiro Akari

-De eso no se preocupen – Sportfire se froto las manos – solamente tenemos que detenerlo y listo. No nos costará gran trabajo

-Eso no será necesario – Deluxe miro al pupilo de Mawyin – no creas que lo deje solamente como estaba. Para nada. Había que "entrenarlo" adecuadamente.

-¿A que te refieres? – alcanzo a preguntar Othni. Darth Vane desapareció y al instante, una mancha de sangre empapo a Othni. Este se volvió lentamente, viendo a Jobi con los ojos muy abiertos, con el sable del Sith en su abdomen.  
-Por Kami - alcanzo a decir cuando cayo al suelo sangrando profusamente. Othni no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando vio al Sith tras ellos, de nuevo en posición de ataque.  
-Pero que... - Cloud trato de reaccionar, pero nuevamente el Sith desapareció y un grito hizo que todos vieran a Óscar, que también, había sufrido el ataque y caía al suelo malherido.  
-Nos esta matando poco a poco - trago saliva Krono. Deluxe estallo en carcajadas.  
-Creo que tendrán más dificultades de lo que esperaban para "sellarlo" – Deluxe hizo otra señal y Vane desapareció, al tanto se escuchaba otro grito de dolor.

**Batalla aérea.**  
-Todo ha comenzado - pensó Asiant mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el Castillo, en medio de la refriega de disparos. Entonces escucho un pitido - lo se R2, no estoy desconcentrado - el chico noto como los controles cambiaban a verde - ¡Gracias R2! ¡Ahora tengo control de esta cosa!  
Asiant maniobro, pero en lugar de moverse para el castillo, se dirigió al lado contrario.  
-Sí R2, nos estamos alejando, pero tengo un plan - murmuro mientras 3 naves Siths les seguían de cerca.  
Entre tanto, Shadow le disparaba a dos naves Arwing, haciéndolas estallar.  
-¡Sí! - dijo maniáticamente el sujeto - ¡10 más! ¡Esto es excelente!  
-Se nota que te diviertes - se escucho por el comunicador la voz de Setsuna - ¿Como vas?  
-Bien, bien, estos insectos no nos hacen ni mella. Cuando todo esto termine, lo quemare, todo, todo, ¡Jaja!  
-Para tus emociones - Setsuna hablo seriamente - tenemos problemas en el castillo. Tienes que ir por un crucero y recoger a los Siths que se escaparon.  
-¡Yo no soy niñera de nadie! - rugio Shadow - ¡Vengo a matar, no a cuidar niños!  
-Pues parece que tendrás que hacerlo, ordenes directas del Emperador.  
Shadow maldijo en voz baja y dio media vuelta, rumbo al crucero Armaggedon.

**Castillo Endor**

-¡Eso es imposible! - Antares miro a Eagle que se había sentado frente a ellas.  
-Es una historia increíble, ¿Cierto?  
-Así que hay más de un "Vane"

-Es un grupo por así decirlo. De élite, para matar a los Jedis de aquí.  
-Todo fue planeado muy cuidadosamente - Akiko se toco la barbilla - ese Deluxe, es un genio.  
-Sumamente inteligente - Eagle asintió - pero su ego es debilidad.  
-De todas formas, ¿Por que nos cuentas esto?  
-No deseo pelear con ustedes y vine a dar mis razones - Eagle miro a Antares que esquivo su mirada - razones que han hecho pensar de lo que quiero.  
-Debiste haber pensado en eso antes - murmuro Akiko molesta - antes de que tus compañeros quisieran matarnos.  
-Lo cual están haciendo - la senadora veía por un viejo monitor la pelea que había empezado.  
-No recomiendo que vayan - Eagle miro como Akiko se levantaba junto con Raquel - aquí estarán a salvo.  
-¿Y dejar a nuestros compañeros morir?  
-Espera - Antares miro a Eagle nuevamente - aun tenemos de que hablar.  
-Eso esperaba - sonrío Darth Eagle..

**Hangar**

-¡Nos esta matando! - Daphne retrocedió esquivando un ataque rápido del Sith, con Akane en su espalda.  
-Tenemos que dispersarnos - musito la Jedi.  
-¡Estas loca, así nos matará más pronto, es mejor reunirnos!  
-Eso no es cierto - el maestro Hali miro al maestro Mawyin que asentía - estando juntos, nos hará polvo.  
-Eso sino lo detengo primero - Opal saco su blaster y se lanzo hacia el Sith - ¡Yo lo detendré!  
-¡No! - trato de detenerla Fantarillo, pero fue tarde. Opal se detuvo donde el Sith había caído y levanto su blaster.  
-¡Muere!  
Pero no salio ningún disparo. Al contrario, el arma cayo al suelo, mientras Opal se estremecía de dolor.  
-Mi...cuello.. - alcanzo a murmurar. El Sith tenía la mano levantada, como si una Fuerza invisible surgiera de ella.  
-¡Maldición! - Cloud se levanto - tenemos que ayudarla, ¡Krono!  
El otro Jedi asintió y ambos se lanzaron para detener al Sith. Este solo les miro con una sonrisa sádica.  
-Demasiado tarde - murmuró mientras cerraba el puño de golpe y solo como un salvaje tronido emergía de Opal, que caía al suelo totalmente inerte.  
-¡Asesino! - Krono ataco con un fuerte mandoble, que el Sith paro en seco, para luego asestarle una patada y estrellarlo contra Cloud que también venía al ataque. Ambos Jedis salieron volando por los aires, estrellándose contra la pared y cayendo al suelo pesadamente.  
-¡Cloud! - Nemain se separo del grupo para ayudar a Cloud. Kaneko hizo lo mismo, con Krono. Entonces el Sith desapareció.  
-No, Kaneko! - el maestro Hali se volteo - no hagas eso!  
Kaneko se agacho a lado de Krono, que se levantaba con dificultad.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, gracias por tu amabilidad - sonrío, pero entonces se escucho un golpe. Ambos se volvieron, donde Cloud y Nemain estaban envueltos en una columna de energía, al tanto que salían volando por los aires.  
-Es su turno - se escucho una áspera voz.  
-¡No! - Kaneko se lanzo sobre Krono para protegerlo.  
-¡NO, KANEKO, NO LO HAGAS! - el maestro Hali se lanzo para detener al Sith, pero fue tarde, cuando este apareció y dio una estocada mortal sobre la espalda de la chica.  
-¡Mueran! - exclamo, pero entonces, vio como alguien cubría a Kaneko, aunque sin muchos resultados: Pokemex.  
-No - Scarlet se quedo helada al ver, como el Jedi caía a lado de su amiga, herido de muerte...y una mancha de sangre en la espalda de Kaneko. Scarlet pensó con esperanza que era de Pokemex, pero la mancha creció y Kaneko también se derrumbo - no...no...NO...¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KANEKO!  
-Sentimentalista - murmuro el Sith al retirar su navaja...

**Batalla terrestre.  
**-Mutsuhiro, 35% de daños - se escucho la voz de Sur por el comunicador.  
-Ya lo se - musito Kali molesta - podrías dejar de repetirlo.  
-Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes que repararlo...y además, no has hecho ni una baja en el enemigo.  
-Ese endemoniado campo - murmuro - ni el slave de energía así los cañones de alta potencia pueden contra eso, de que diablos esta hecho!  
-No lo sé y sigo tratando de ponerlo - se escucho un ruido.  
-¿Como esta la diosa de fuego?  
-También tenemos daños importantes, nos están pegando con todo  
-Es lógico - Kali levanto la vista y veía como los cazas Arwing endorianos estaban desapareciendo - a todos nos están haciendo polvo!  
-Retirada - se escucho la voz de Gohan.  
-No amigo - murmuro Kali - jamás me retirare en batalla, ¡Jamás!  
-Debemos hacerlo - se escucho ahora la voz de Jorge - no sobreviviremos así!  
-No me rendiré, jamás daré cuartel al enemigo! - exclamo Kali furiosa.  
-No le hagan caso - se escucho una risa de Sur - la jefa es muy testaruda  
-Me recuerda a Scarlet - finalizo Gohan  
Lejos de allí, un Jedi Starfighter emergía entre el fuego cruzado de los cruceros y cazas, mientras una barrera azulada se desvanecía.  
-Lo hicimos! - exclamo emocionado Veggito - ahora solo tenemos que encontrar el castillo.  
Entonces se volvió y vio a una adormilada Yosselin que le sonreía. Veggito le correspondió el gesto mientras aceleraba en medio de la refriega de disparos...

**Hangar**

-¡NOOOOOOOO! - el grito del maestro Hali se mezclo con el de Scarlet, mientras veían como el sable del Sith no solo atravesaba a Pokemex, sino a Kaneko por la espalda. El Jedi, se derrumbo hacía un lado, mientras Darth Vane sacaba la navaja, Scarlet veía con horror como Kaneko se derrumbaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vio como Hali saltaba encima suyo soltando un grito de batalla.

-¡Llévenselos a una esquina! – grito el maestro Hali, al momento que desaparecía. Vane hizo una mueca, pero alcanzo a detener un ataque que venía directo sobre su cabeza, para luego ver como Hali aparecía y desaparecía a gran velocidad. Vane se movía con gran rapidez evitando los mortales mandobles del Jedi, mientras Krono le seguía a su maestro, que mas que fijarse en la fría y aterradora mirada del Sith, veía la de su mentor. Sus ojos destellaban chispas y furia misma.  
-Esta haciéndolo por la señorita Kaneko - pensó mientras, con sus mandobles, hacían retroceder a Darth Vane hasta la puerta del hangar. Entre tanto, Scarlet con ayuda de Gabriel, había cargado con su amiga hasta un rincón, en medio de unas cajas.  
-Kaneko, por favor - Scarlet la recosto mientras la revisaba - ¡No te mueras, no te mueras!  
La chica tosió, mientras Scarlet la examinaba. Tenía varias heridas y quemaduras causadas por el sable, pero la preocupante era una tenía en la espalda. Gabriel había tomado la posición de defensor.  
-Dejame ver - Akane se agacho a su lado. Su traje estaba manchado igualmente de rojo, pero no por la suya, sino por la de Pokemex.  
-Fue un corte superficial - Scarlet examino la herida - parece que no llego a la columna o tórax.  
-Sí, así es - Akane sonrio.  
-Gracias, gracias - suspiro Scarlet más aliviada contenta de haber atinado el diagnostico - ¿Y tu amigo?  
Akane negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia un cuerpo a varios metros de ellas, con la cabeza cubierta por una capa Jedi. A su lado, estaban tambien los cuerpos de Opal Ice y Jobi. Daphne lloraba en silencio la muerte de su amigo.  
-Prácticamente les atravesó el abdomen, si Pokemex no se hubiera metido en la trayectoria, Kaneko igual estaría muerta - dijo tristemente Akane.  
-Ese maldito - Scarlet levanto la vista, hacia donde Hali y Krono mantenían a raya a Darth Vane, mientras al otro lado, el resto del grupo se había refugiado.  
-¿Molesto por la herida de tu novia? – mascullo Vane burlón. Pero Hali solo le miro fríamente y luego de dar un par de mandobles, retrocedió alzando su sable.

-¡Nemain! ¡Mawyin! ¡Cloud! ¡Krono! - ¡Formación Águila!

Los 4 asintieron y desaparecieron en un instante. Vane trato de reaccionar, pero rápidamente dos navajas de luz se entrecruzaron sobre su cuello. Nemain alzo su mano, emitiendo un polvo blanco.

-Ahora tu percepción de la Fuerza esta bloqueada – le espeto la Jedi. Vane solo hizo una mueca de molestia. Zakugari, viendo la situación, trato de intervenir, pero una hoja de luz apareció atrás de él.

-Te mueves maldito y te atravesaré – Mawyin le miraba fríamente. Zakuragi solo sonrió

-¿Ahora si me matarás?

-Ni lo dudes, pero solo si te mueves un milímetro.

Scarlet, con lágrimas en los ojos, trato de ir con el Sith, pero una mano le sujeto. Era Gabriel que le negó con la cabeza. Scarlet asintió luego de un momento, mientras le dirigía una mirada al Jedi y tomo a Kaneko en brazos con ayuda del rey de Endor. Akane hizo lo mismo con Pokemex y Opal, la cual colgaba su cabeza de forma grotesca.  
-Veo que no te gusto que la hiriera - sonrío Vane llamando la atención de Hali - ¿Acaso eran novios?  
El maestro no contesto, pero su quijada estaba rígida por la furia.  
-Asesino - mascullo - te haré pedazos.  
-¿Asesino? No lo creo, le hago un favor al mundo, al deshacerme de basura como esa.

-Te mataré ahora mismo – Hali empuño el sable. Vane siguió sonriendo, aun cuando los dos sables de Nemain y Krono lo seguían "cuidando"

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. Ahora mismo, tú y tu alumno caerán.

-Eso quiero verlo.

-Con placer – entonces Vane tronó los dedos hacia Krono. Este al instante, se comenzó a retorcer como si le estuviesen dando una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Que haces! – Hali levanto la mano y vio a Nemain que estaba igual desconcertada - ¡Conchita!

-¡Estoy bloqueándolo! ¡No se como lo hace!

Krono soltó un alarido de dolor y sin más, apago el sable. Vane aprovecho para girar y asestarle una patada a Nemain. Esta pareció ver el ataque y recibió el golpe sin problemas. Sin embargo, al momento de querer contraatacar, una fuerza invisible la paro en seco.

-¡Que demonios! ¡Yo conozco esta…! – entonces levanto la vista y vio horrorizada a una figura conocida, que estaba detrás de Vane, y que tenía alzada su mano - ¿Bárbara?

-No, no es Bárbara – Vane solo sonrió mientras encendía su sable – Es Darth Gienath.

**Recamaras del Castillo Endor.**

-¿Pretorianos? - Antares miro a Eagle que asentía mientras balanceaba una roca entre sus manos.  
-Son los 5 Siths más poderosos de la Orden. Darth Deluxe, Darth Caronte, Darth Joystick, Darth Electra y...  
-¿Tú? - aventuro Akiko. Eagle asintio.  
-Fuimos entrenados como los mejores. Deluxe como saben, es hermano de Antilles. Caronte no se nada de él, solamente que siempre ha estado con Lord Demon, Electra, que igual que yo, eligió el lado oscuro.  
-¿Y Joystick?  
-Un clon, creado a imagen y semejanza de Hukarovi. Un joven padawan, con el que esta combatiendo.  
-No veo que sean tan fuertes - comento la Senadora Sunrider.

-Lo somos... - Eagle sonrío a medias - porque no solo por nuestra conexión tan grande con la Fuerza, sino por nuestra velocidad, comparable a los Santos Zodiacales.  
-¡No puedo ser! - exclamo Akiko  
-¿De que hablas? ¡Por que la sorpresa?  
-Los Santos Zodiacales, eran guerreros legendarios, que peleaban a una velocidad formidable.  
-A la velocidad de la luz - Eagle se levanto.  
-¡Que! - la Senadora Sunrider palideció - ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede pelear a la velocidad de la luz!  
-Solo nosotros. Una comparación: mientras un Jedi normal puede lanzar ráfagas de 100 por segundo, los nuestros pueden disparar 100 millones de rayos por segundo.  
Las 3 chicas se quedaron paralizadas ante la afirmación.  
-Y temo decírseles, que con el sujeto que pelean, ni siquiera es un Pretoriano.  
-Va a matarlos a todos - dijo en un suspiro Antares. Eagle asintió levemente.  
-Los Jedis son fuertes, pero no son comparación con nosotros. No es por ser presumido, es la realidad  
-Sin embargo, porque Lord Demon no los elimina con un golpe, si es tan poderoso? - cuestiono Akiko.  
-Porque hay 12 Jedis muy talentosos que podrían alcanzar ese nivel y forzarlos a pelear, elevaría su poder.  
-Y es lo que teme, ¿Cierto?  
Eagle sonrío nuevamente mientras miraba su puño.  
-Deluxe sin querer, cometió su primer error y uno muy costoso.

**Pasillos del Castillo de Endor**

Yume contraataco con varios mandobles, mientras Electra retrocedía, pero entonces, la Sith se detuvo en seco.  
-No - pareció levantar la vista hacia el cielo - no puede ser.  
Entonces saco algo entre sus ropas, ante la desconcertada mirada de la Jedi. Era un camafeo, que tenía la imagen de 3 personas, la cual, la del centro, parecía parpadear.  
-¡Oh Dios! - Electra se puso pálida - ¡Ese maldito! ¡Le dije a Deluxe que no la tocara!  
-¿De que demonios hablas?  
Electra miro a Yume. Esta última percibió una mirada de miedo que jamás había visto en su oponente.  
-¡Vamos! - Yume giro su sable - ¡Atácame!  
Electra levanto su sable, pero obviamente, su concentración había bajado...  
-Dios - murmuraba - le dije que no la tocara, le dije…

Hukarovi trato de incorporarse, pero el dolor en la espalda era terrible. Levanto la vista y vio a Joystick acercarse.  
-Descuidaste tu defensa, ¡Ahora morirás!  
-Eso lo dudo - el Jedi se levanto con bastante dificultad - no me rendiré  
-Eres inferior a mí, hermano - Joystick lo levanto usando la Fuerza para luego mandarlo a volar - no tienes oportunidad contra mí.  
Sin embargo vio como el Jedi daba un giro en el aire y apoyándose en la pared, se lanzaba con todo sobre él.  
-No necesito más oportunidades - murmuro sonriendo - ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO!

Starknight miro con algo de cansancio las varias unidades droidekas que había hecho pedazos. Entonces saco un pequeño localizador de su cinturón.  
-¡Demonios! - musito - están en peligro, tengo que ayudarlos.  
Entonces el localizador comenzó a parpadear, en el modo comunicador.  
-Aquí Starknight - el Jedi contesto - ¿Cambio?  
-Veggito, cambio ¿Eres tú, viejo amigo?  
-¡Compadre! - sonrió Starknight - te habías tardado en aparecer, ¿Donde estas?  
-Rumbo al castillo. ¡Over!  
-Esta bien, te esperamos en el hangar, tenemos problemas, parece que un Sith desconocido atrapo a los nuestros y no los deja salir, cambio.  
-Enterado, voy en camino. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
-Que la Fuerza te acompañe - finalizo el Jedi mientras enfundaba el sable y se dirigía a gran velocidad al hangar.

-Maldición! - Dark Lady corría por los pasillos mientras su instinto trataba de decirle por donde ir, pero sin embargo, las continuaciones fluctuaciones de sus compañeros y la sombra del Sith que había aparecido, la estaban confundiendo. Entonces vio una bifurcación frente a ella y trato de irse de frente, cuando un quejido la hizo detenerse en seco. Con rapidez saco su sable.

-¿Quién esta allí?  
Nuevamente un quejido le respondió. Dark Lady volteo a todos lados, pero nada. Solamente se veían escombros en el suelo, aunque este se notaba bastante "limpio".

-Eso significa que… - Dark Lady alzo la vista y vio horrorizada a una figura estampada contra el techo. Alzo la mano y con la Fuerza, desprendió a la persona con cuidado, hasta bajarla a nivel del suelo.

-¡Gok! – la Jedi reconoció a la joven Sith. Se agacho a examinarla, mientras veía con horror como tenía varias fracturas, no solo en las costillas, sino también en brazos y piernas - ¿Qué te paso?

Pero solo obtuvo por respuesta otro quejido de la joven. Dark Lady se inclinó a tocarle el cuello, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Estas muy malherida – musito luego de unos momentos. Rápidamente se quito los guantes y poso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la Sith.

-Esto te va a doler, pero no hay opción – y sin más, presiono las manos hasta el fondo, oyéndose inclusive como se rompían más huesos, mientras Gok soltaba un grito de dolor casi inhumano.

**Hangar**

-¿Cómo es posible? – Nemain y el resto vieron pasmados como Bárbara tenía su mano alzada, mientras sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos - ¿Ella? ¿Un Sith?

-¡Eso es una tontería! – Hali se interpuso – se supone que cuando la princesa llego de Malagaste, la sometimos a todo tipo de análisis para ver quien era. Sus firmas coinciden totalmente!

-Aparte – Cloud intervino – yo la entrene personalmente. Jamás encontré una marca del Lado Oscuro en ella.

-Sí, sí, los típicos controles que el Consejo envía, lo sé – Deluxe sonrió – pero esos solamente funcionan cuando todos los sistemas están de parte suya.

-Entonces, ¿Tú la corrompiste después?

-Tampoco. Sean más listos por favor.

-Ella ya estaba corrompida – Akane se adelanto espoleando sus dos sables – solamente que alguien falseo los datos en el Templo Jedi.

-Pero eso implicaría que… - el maestro Hali parpadeo - ¿Hay un traidor en la Orden?

-Varios mi estimado, varios – Deluxe aumento su sonrisa - ¿Tan inocentes son los Jedis para creer que son incorruptibles? – entonces se acerco a Bárbara, que ahora tenía una máscara de frialdad – ella fue un descubrimiento interesante de Darth Zombie. Una manejante innata de la Fuerza, que nunca había sido descubierta o tenido un entrenamiento previo. Gracias a los lavados cerebrales y un poco de tecnología, pudimos crear una especie de zombie – Deluxe alzo su cabello y señalo su cuello – hay un chip neuronal implantado justamente en la raíz del bulbo raquídeo. Así controlamos sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces Bárbara no sabe que es?

-Claro que lo sabe. Pero solo su vida normal, como una princesita de cuentos de hadas que mágicamente comienza a desarrollar un poder asombroso. Claro, es algo que no podíamos bloquear, pero también nos ayudo para que confiaran más en ella. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía que era un "espía". Una infiltrada. Lástima, quería emplearla de mejor manera, pero no teníamos opción, ¿Verdad Vane?

El susodicho asintió y sin más, atravesó el hombro de Nemain con su sable. La maestra Jedi gritó y cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Bárbara se acerco y aun con la mano en alto, la alzo unos cuantos metros por el suelo y la lanzo por los aires, contra la pared.

-¡Conchita! – Cloud se lanzo en su rescate, pero Bárbara chasqueo la otra mano y también el Jedi se detuvo en el aire, horrorizado. Sin más, los dos chocaron de manera grotesca, para caer al suelo, fuera de combate.

-Es sorprendente el poder de esta jovencita – Deluxe se alejo del campo de batalla, dándoles la espalda – es capaz de paralizar con su psicoquinesis a cualquier oponente, aun un mismo maestro Jedi o Sith. Disfrútenla.

-M-Maestro – Krono comenzó a incorporarse lentamente - ¿Qué hacemos?

Hali trago saliva. Vane se alineo a lado de Bárbara y tomaron posición de combate. Aunque Mawyin tenía retenido a Zakuragi, la situación había empeorado.

-Por ahora, tenemos que proteger a los heridos – Hali miro de reojo a Kaneko – y resistir.

Krono asintió mientras volvía a encender el sable. Justo a tiempo, cuando Bárbara se iba contra ellos, seguida de Vane.

-Esto no es posible – Akane miraba la escena horrorizada – tenemos que intervenir.

-Ahora no podemos, solo interferiríamos – Panty se agacho a recoger a Cloud y a Nemain con ayuda de Mayra – tenemos que atender a los heridos.

-Parece que solo están golpeados - la chica les miro de reojo luego de colocarlos en una esquina, donde estaban los demás – aunque Cloud parece que tiene una fractura.

-¿Y los del Falco90? – preguntó Panty.

-Akari y Jubilo fueron a ver, la nave esta hecha pedazos. Dudo que Garoldo, Cherry o Sebastian hayan sobrevivido.

-¿Y el maestro Mawyin?

-Está furioso, pero no ha dejado moverse a esa Valkiria. Rini y Sportfire solo están esperando por intervenir. Dicen que meterse ahora en la pelea con el maestro Hali o su maestro, podrían perjudicarlos.

-Vaya Scarlet, me desmayo unos minutos y ya tienes compasión de mi novio - se escucho la voz de Kaneko. Scarlet volteo a verla, mientras se separaba aparentando indiferencia  
-Veo que despertaste - sonrió Akane. Kaneko asintió débilmente.  
-Me siento terrible, pero no podía perderme eso.  
-Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí! - Scarlet dijo enojada, pero le dio un apretón de manos a Kaneko - pero al menos estas mejor.

-Insisto, deberíamos intervenir – Akane miro de reojo la pelea. Panty negó con la cabeza nuevamente.  
-Ese Sith, nos ha estado estudiando, si atacamos todos juntos, como hace rato, nos hará pedazos destruyendo nuestros puntos neurálgicos.  
-Nuestros seres queridos - Scarlet miro a Kaneko - por eso el abuelo dijo que nos dispersáramos.  
-Exacto, si ese tipo trata de atacarnos por separado, agotara su energía, es lo que esos dos Jedis están tratando de hacer.  
-¿Y sino pueden contra él?  
-Claro que podrán contra él! - replico Kaneko débilmente - Hali lo derrotara.  
-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos, ¿Pero quién seguiría entonces?  
-Creo que alguien que esta furioso por la pérdida de uno de los suyos - Gabriel señalo a lo lejos, donde Chrono y Othni trataban de controlar a Jonathan.  
-¡DEJENMELO! ¡MATO A MI MEJOR AMIGO, TENGO QUE VENGARLO! - el susodicho empujaba a los dos, tratando de zafarse.  
-¡Calma amigo, calma! - Chrono apenas podía pararlo - ¡Si vas en ese estado, te va a matar!  
-Tiene razón - Othni le decía seriamente - ¡Tienes que calmarte!  
Tania mientras, examinaba a Kid.  
-Nada serio, solo fue una torcedura - suspiro mientras se levantaba - si no hubiera sido porque Othni te quito de la trayectoria, te habrían matado.  
-Lo sé - Kid miro sonriente al chico que aun seguía con Jonathan - es un buen chico.  
-¿Ahora que hacemos? - Kid miro a Deluxe que veía todo el espectáculo, desde lo que parecía una repisa encima del hangar - ¿Lo atacamos?  
-No, es lo que ellos quieren. No sabemos de las capacidades del Darth Deluxe, pero si de este tipo.  
-Que es sumamente poderoso - Daphne apretó los puños luego de velar a Pokemex - ¡Líquido a 3 personas de un solo golpe!

Panty suspiro ante la escena. Entonces levanto la mano y vio que esta temblaba. ¿Desde hace cuanto que ella no sentía ese temor?  
-Desde que vi al asesino de mi padre - pensó mientras levantaba la vista hacia la formidable batalla de sables.

**Pasillos del Castillo**

-¿Que sucede Sith? - Yume retrocedió ante varios ataques de su oponente - te ves débil  
Electra no contesto. Su mente estaba en otro momento, en otro lugar. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo y bajo el sable.  
-No puedo seguir, no estoy al 100%.  
-¿De qué hablas? - rugió Yume - peleabas con todo y ahora te rindes.  
-No puedo complacer a una niña que solo quiere venganza, tengo otras prioridades.  
-¿Niña? ¡Tú eres la niña al renunciar a este combate!  
Electra miro asesinamente a Yume y levanto la mano, mandándola a volar con la Fuerza, estrellándola fuertemente contra la pared.  
-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRME QUE HACER! - Electra estallo - no sabes por lo que he.. - no termino de decir la frase, cuando igualmente, salió volando contra la pared contraria. Yume tenía la mano levantada entre los escombros.  
-Te digo lo mismo Sith - sonrió Yume cayendo al suelo con debilidad - y bien, ¿Acaso no fuiste una Jedi?  
-¡Por supuesto! - Electra se levanto igual.  
-Entonces deberías saber que no importa si nuestros seres queridos o alguien nos preocupa, no es prioritario, sino la misión.  
Electra palideció. Lo que decía la Jedi era cierto. La misión lo era todo, aun...encima de ella. Tenía que eliminarla, sino, sería un peligro.  
-Veo que pese a tu necedad, tienes fuertes motivos - Electra encendió su sable. Yume sonrió.  
-Soy algo necia solamente - Yume hizo lo propio - si mi mejor amiga me viera flaquear, la decepcionaría y eso le gustaría nada.  
Electra asintió y se lanzo con todo sobre Yume.

**Espacio aéreo del Castillo de Endor**

-¡Comandante, es peligroso! - grito uno de los soldados al tiempo que Triunfo se colocaba en una plataforma de aterrizaje provisional, que consistía en una tabla de madera sobre una ventana.  
-¡Lo sé, pero tengo que ayudar a los chicos, ustedes vayan a Nora, en punto de reunión! - Xian gritaba entre los disparos y las explosiones - ¡Su comandante volvera!  
El soldado asintió y cerro la compuerta. Xian se volvió y salto dentro de la ventana. Tan pronto entro, 2 droidekas le salieron al paso.  
-¡Ratas! - Xian saco su blaster, pero vio como los dos androdestructores volaban en pedazos. Se volteo y vio a un Jedi con la mano levantada.  
-Ryu, ¿Eres tú? – pregunto la militar al reconocer a su salvador.  
-Hola - se acerco el Jedi - ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, gracias por salvarme - señalo de reojo los desechos - no se supone estarías con el grupo principal?  
-Ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero solo se que estamos divididos y que el grupo principal esta siendo descuartizado.  
-¡Que! ¿Quién?  
-No lo sé, voy en camino al hangar  
-Te sigo, Yume puede estar en peligro.  
Ryu asintió y señalo el pasillo, avanzo unos pasos, pero se detuvo.  
-A propósito, ¿Te gusto la nota?  
Xian se detuvo también  
-¿T-Tuu la escribiste? - Xian tartamudeo  
-Soy pésimo haciendo poemas, así que te deje ese pensamiento...bien - Ryu seguía sin volverse - vamos...  
Xian se quedo un rato sin que decir, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, pero solo sonrió, mientras lo seguía, y al tiempo que recordaba lo que había pasado unas horas antes de la batalla.

_Xian caminaba examinando a Triunfo. Mientras el resto se preparaba para la batalla, descansando, ella analizaba los puntos y fallos de su nave para seguir. Ahora sin Yume, sería doblemente difícil saber controlar esto.  
-Vuelves a comerte mi desayuno - se escucho a lo lejos - y te mando a volar!  
-Eres la persona más antipática que conozco, sabes? - Yume y Kali discutían a lo lejos, mientras ambas trataban de presumir sus habilidades. Xian sonrió.  
-Divertido, ¿No?  
Se volvió y vio a un Jedi, de cabello negro y ojos castaños recargado en uno de los trenes de aterrizaje de Triunfo.  
-Veo que tampoco has podido dormir algo. Eres el Jedi que nos guio a la plataforma, ¿Cierto?  
-Así es, Ryu Glass, mucho gusto.  
-Xian Pu, sub..bueno, comandante de Triunfo.  
-Un placer...al menos conozco a la autora de tan bella voz por el comunicador.  
-¡Vamos! - Xian se apeno - no es para tanto.  
Ryu sonrió levemente, pero su cara en sí no había variado. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero ella se volteo y siguió recorriendo la nave, cuando escucho una melodía.._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_-Vaya - Xian sonrió - que linda letra  
-La escuche por allí, muy pegajoso el ritmo.  
-Bueno, según se, es una canción algo triste...lo siento por tí  
-De que hablas?  
-Perdona, pero leí tu mente.  
-¿Puedes leer mentes?  
-Sí, como un libro abierto, disculpa, pero me entro curiosidad.  
-Ya ve, .entonces no puedo engañarte - Ryu asintió, y saco un proyector holográfico, activándolo. Xian miro con atención una chica de cabellos aquamarina.  
-Se llama Vicky, linda, ¿Verdad?  
-¿Te abandono cierto?  
Ryu bajo la cabeza, mientras rompía el proyector con la mano.  
-Hace unos meses, dijo que no toleraba la soledad.  
-Debió ser duro.  
-Ah, lo que dicen - Ryu miro para otro lado - un Jedi no debe conocer la ira, ni el odio, ni el amor.  
-Algo deprimente ese lema.  
-Se nos enseña a amar, pero no a tener lazos, no a la posesión.  
-Pero he visto varios compañeros tuyos, siendo novios.  
-Pero no para alguien que apenas es un aprendiz...yo ya soy todo un Caballero Jedi, pero...bueno - Ryu tiro los pedazos del proyector - solo me puse a pensar, que tal vez sea mi última misión.  
-Ya lo creo, se que se siente - Xian se acerco - no saber si morirás en una batalla...sin conocer el amor  
Ryu asintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Entonces sintio la mano de Xian en su antebrazo.  
-No estas solo, créeme.  
-Gracias por el ánimo.. - Ryu sonrio - bueno, tengo que irme.  
Xian sonrió maliciosamente, lo cual el Jedi noto.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Te parezco bonita, ¿Cierto?  
-¿Que dices?...erh..¿.Volviste a leer mi mente, eh?- pregunto el Jedi en tono molesto. Xian solto una risita, pero vio que el Jedi le devolvía el gesto. Entonces la chica se puso de color rojo intenso.  
-¡Hey! - retrocedió - ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No puedes estar pensando "eso" de mí!  
Ryu ahora soltó una risa leve y se retiro.  
-Nos vemos "comandante".  
-Nos vemos - Xian le dirigió un gesto ceñudo mientras el Jedi se alejaba..._

-¡Xian?  
-¡Eh?  
-Vamos - Ryu estaba a unos metros de ella - ¡Se nos hace tarde!  
-Voy, voy - la chica guardo su blaster - ¡Te sigo!

Fin del capítulo


	53. Chapter 53

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Les doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les puse, pero no había remedio.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

**Capítulo LIII**

**_MISOPHETA MENOS_**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA**

**LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.**

**LA BATALLA EN SAILORN HA TERMINADO. AHORA UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.**

**SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA: EL ATAQUE SITH.**

**LOS JEDIS LOGRARON DETENER LA INVASION HACIA EL CASTILLO, SIN EMBARGO DARTH VANE HA APARECIDO Y HA COMENZADO UNA TERRIBLE MATANZA ENTRE LOS JEDIS. **

**PERO NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO…**

Krono y el maestro Hali Kali mantenían una feroz batalla de sables con Vane y Bárbara, que parecían solamente esquivarlos, mientras giraba alrededor del centro del hangar.

Hali les había dicho que el punto débil de la técnica de Bárbara era el contacto visual. Sino la veían, la Restricción no tendría mayores problemas.  
-Vamos Jedis - exclamo - ¿Acaso es todo lo tienen?  
Ambos no contestaron, se limitaban a guardar su distancia y tratar de agotarlo, sin embargo, Hali mantenía una facies de enojo, que sorprendía a su alumno. Jamás había visto a su maestro tan furioso, y de seguro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar toda su ira sobre el Sith.

Mientras, Akane revisaba a Kaneko, vio que Scarlet se levantaba.  
-¿A donde vas? - Gabriel trato de detenerla.  
-Ese tipo lastimo a mi mejor amiga - se volvió - y no voy a dejarlo con vida por eso!  
-Scarlet, tranquila, no arreglarás nada, deja que ellos dos lo frenen  
-No, no puedo, lo detesto, ¡Lo odio! - Scarlet lo miraba furiosa - merece morir!  
Akane noto el gesto de la chica. Ella también estaba furiosa, pero noto como las emociones de Scarlet eran muy profundas, y especialmente se manifestaban en un dolor y sufrimiento que perturbaba la Fuerza.  
-Esta chica fue una Jedi - pensó - y para colmo, parece que su entrenamiento esta incompleto.  
-Scarlet! - Gabriel la tomo del brazo, pero ella con un movimiento lo mando a volar.  
-¡Que haces! - Akane se levanto y se interpuso - ¡contrólate!  
-¡Apártate, quiero liquidar a ese tipo!  
-Scarlet, ¿Fuiste una Jedi?  
La chica se detuvo.  
-Eso no te incumbe.  
-Lo fuiste, ¿Verdad?  
Scarlet apretó los puños y miro para un lado, como asintiendo.  
-Entonces debes saber que no puedes pelear así, sabes que destino puedes correr  
-Me importa poco, ¡Kaneko casi se muere! ¿Acaso no debes ajusticiar a los enemigos?  
-Pero no con la ira y el odio de por medio  
-Apártate Akane, ¡No quiero también lastimarte!  
-Si lo haces - se escucho atrás de ellas - también me lastimarías.  
-Kaneko - Scarlet se volvió – tú…  
-Soy padawan, como tu lo fuiste y sabes el riesgo. El lado oscuro.  
-Kaneko, no debiste ser lastimada, solo quiero devolverle ese dolor.  
-¿Y caer como lo hizo Electra?  
Scarlet se quedo muda.  
-N-no...  
-Entonces, ten calma, paciencia - Kaneko sonrió débilmente - contrólate.  
Akane noto como los puños de Scarlet se relajaban.  
-Perdona, perdí el control, no se que me paso. Lo único que me vuelve loca, es que lastimen a mis amigas...y - Scarlet miro a Kaneko y Daphne - ...nada, olvídenlo  
-Entiendo, la ira es un poderoso motivante - Akane le tomo el hombro - sino hubiera sido por el maestro Soullard, no habría aprendido eso.  
-Sí, me imagino. Como me gustaría ser como Kaneko o tener un maestro como el tuyo.

-Bien - Darth Vane giro su sable - ¡Ya me canse de estos jueguitos!  
-¿Ah si? - Krono azuzo su arma - ¿Como nos detendrás?  
Vane sonrió y con habilidad, giro evitando la estocada de Krono, y quedo frente al maestro. Este dio varios mandobles laterales tratando de cortar al Sith, pero los detuvo con habilidad y girando su arma, hizo que el maestro levantara el sable. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bloquear el ataque, notó con horror como Gienath lo miraba. Al instante, sintió la parálisis.  
-¡Perfecto! - Vane dejo caer con todo el arma, sobre la pierna del Jedi.  
-Argh! - grito Hali al sentir como la navaja se incrustaba en su muslo izquierdo, y antes de que reaccionara, el Sith lo hirió en el brazo derecho. Vane aprovecho su pose para asestarle una fuerte patada y ya en el aire, lo sujeto con la Fuerza para estrellarlo dos veces contra el suelo, y luego mandándolo a volar contra la pared.  
-¡Maestro! - exclamo Krono perplejo, y antes de reaccionar, Gienat lo había sujetado con la Restricción. Vane repetio la misma maniobra sobre la pierna de Krono, que dio un grito de dolor, y era mandado a volar contra la pared contralateral.  
-¡No puede ser! - el maestro Mawyin estaba desconcertado. Vane se volvió hacia él provocándolo.  
-Vamos - sonrió siniestramente - ¿Quien sigue?

-Nosotros lo haremos maestro – Mayra y Andrea se adelantaron antes de que Mawyin soltará a Zakugari.  
-No importa cuantos sean - Vane se adelanto - ¡Los matare a todos!  
Las dos encendieron sus sables y se lanzaron con todo sobre ambos Sith. Mientras, Kaneko veía con horror, como su novio yacía en el suelo, malherido.  
-Ayúdenlo - musito - tráiganlo aquí.  
-Yo me encargo - Gabriel se acerco y miro a Scarlet, que bajo la mirada un tanto apenada. Al tanto que una nueva lucha de sables había iniciado entre los guerreros, Gabriel corrió rumbo al maestro Jedi, agachándose a un lado, para evitar ráfagas de energía lanzadas por los contendientes.  
-Maestro, ¿esta bien?  
-Sí - el Jedi hizo una mueca de dolor - pero mi pierna y mi brazo están en mal estado, no podre pelear así.  
-Trate de apoyarse, lo llevare con Kaneko.  
-Gracias, ¿Pero mi padawan?  
-Creo que él ya esta siendo ayudado - sonrió señalando con la mirada hacia donde Daphne y Chrono lo llevaban con el otro grupo.  
-¿Fracturado? - Krono miro su brazo - ¡Maldición!  
-Ese Sith supo como atacarnos - Daphne observaba a Cloud y Nemain aun inconscientes - se nota que nos estudiaron por mucho tiempo.  
-Liquidaron a los maestros primero - Chrono suspiro - y a los Caballeros luego. ahora solo quedan los padawans y nosotros. Solo el maestro Mawyin para pelear con él.  
-Deluxe lo planeo todo a la perfección - Fantarrilo miro a Deluxe sonreír ante el espectáculo - pese que Vane es uno, en experiencia, estilo de pelea y técnica es enteramente superior a nosotros. Aparte, el factor de Bárbara esta agotándonos.  
-No lo creo así - Panty se levanto - Starknight, Glass, Saotome, Lady ni yo hemos peleado, le ganaremos, estoy segura. Solo tenemos que agotarlo.

-No olvides a la Valkiria. No tardará en regresar y estará furioso.  
Panty asintió, sin embargo, lejos de agotarse, Vane parecía volverse más fuerte. Esto no estaba saliendo como lo planeado.

Andrea estaba luchando contra Bárbara. Buscaba evitar quedar frente a ella, ya que sabía que la "Restricción" funcionaba solo de esa manera.

-Luchar de espaldas y de lado es horrible – pensó la Jedi mientras giraba como si fuera una esgrimista. Tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza a la joven, pero sabía que no era su culpa.

-¡Maldito Deluxe! – entonces salto encima de Bárbara y vio con alegría el hombro descubierto de la "traidora" – lo siento, pero siempre habrá prótesis para el brazo.

Sin embargo, en el momento que iba a cortar el miembro de la joven, sintió una parálisis inmediata. Bárbara había alzado la vista, accionando la Última Restricción.

-N-No – alcanzo a decir Andrea, cuando cayo pesadamente al suelo. Trato de levantarse, pero solo sintió unos pasos a lado de ella. Para horror de todos, Vane había llevado su batalla contra Mayra cerca de ellos.

-Oh, pero me parece haber visto un lindo gatito – Vane le sonrió de manera horrorosa.

Entre tanto, Akari y Jubilo buscaban con frenesí dentro de los escombros, cuando escucho un quejido.  
-Aquí - Akari levanto las manos, y con ayuda de la Fuerza, comenzó a levantar la chatarra. Una mano emergió, seguida de un torso.  
-¡Garrold! -Jubilo le ayudo a salir - ¿Estas bien?  
-Golpeado, nada más - mascullo - abajo de mí esta Cherry, ayúdenme a sacarla  
Jubilo asintió y con su sable, comenzó a rebanar con cuidado los destrozos. Cherry apareció inmediatamente.  
-Gracias - exclamo asustada - ¡Me estaba ahogando! A propósito, ¿Donde esta Sebastian?  
-Ni idea - Akari se acerco. Cherry palideció.  
-Cuando ocurrió el ataque, el estaba caminando hacia los motores, espero...¡No, no puede ser!  
-Lo encontraremos - Akari miro a Jubilo - llévate a los dos, yo seguiré buscando.  
-Pero…  
-Es peligroso que dos de nosotras estén aquí, el maestro puede necesitar nuestra... - Akari no termino cuando escucho un grito desgarrador. Todos se volvieron y vieron con horror, como Darth Vane había atravesado el abdomen de Andrea con el sable, atravesándola de lado a lado, mientras estaba en el suelo.  
-¡No puede ser! - Cherry se tapo la cara horrorizada. Akari y Jubilo soltaron lágrimas de miedo, mientras la Jedi palideció, al tanto que el Sith retiraba con frialdad el arma.  
-Andrea... - alcanzo a musitar Mayra, mientras su amiga, miraba a su maestro y se desvanecía.  
-¡ANDREA! - grito Fantarillo, pero antes de que sacara su sable, Chrono y Othni la detuvieron.  
-¡Maldición! - Akari se limpio las lágrimas - Jubilo, ¡Llévate a los dos!  
Jubilo asintió, llena de miedo y coraje.  
-Nos esta aniquilando - Rini se levanto - ¡Tenemos que escapar!  
-Bien pensando - Daphne se volvió sacando su sable - cortare la pared, para crear un boquete.  
Pero antes de que hiciera algo, una ráfaga estallo frente a ella. Levanto la vista y vio a Deluxe con la mano extendida, sonriéndole.  
-¿Tan pronto se aburren del show? - pregunto sardónicamente - vamos, apenas empieza, no se vayan. Su turno será pronto.  
Daphne apretó el sable impotente. Deluxe asintió.  
-Así me gusta, disfruten el espectáculo.  
-No puede ser - Mayra se había arrodillado con el cuerpo de Andrea entre sus brazos. Hali y Krono había logrado alejar a Vane y Bárbara del lugar - no puedes morirte…

Sportfire se inclino para revisar a Andrea. Sin embargo, solo negó con la cabeza. Mayra comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada.

Zakugari miraba complacido la escena. Vane había comenzado a aniquilar a los Jedis que tenía frente a él en compañía de Bárbara. Un respingo le hizo volverse hacia Mawyin.

-¿Dolido viejo amigo?

Mawyin no contesto, pero entonces vio como Mayra se acerca a él con el sable en alto.  
-No sabes con quien te metiste - murmuro - ¡Ahora lo verás!  
-Eso quiero verlo – Zakugari le sonrió con prepotencia - dígame, ¿Ha bailado con el diablo por la noche, bajo la pálida luz de la luna?  
Panty levanto la vista. Se había acercado a ver si podía ayudar a Andrea, pero había sido demasiado tarde.  
-¿Que fue lo que dijo? - se pregunto - Acaso...  
-¿Que dices bravucón? - lo reto Mayra.  
-Sí, ¿Si has bailado con el diablo por la noche, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, pequeña padawan?  
Las palabras resonaron por la cabeza de Panty.

-Bailar...con...el diablo... - Panty repitió como zombie – No ¡No puede ser!  
-Panty - Chrono la miro - ¿Que sucede?  
Pero la Jedi no respondió. Miro entonces a Deluxe y luego a Darth Vane. Ambos habían dicho esa frase, pero no como este sujeto.

-No...no..no puede ser...¡NO!  
-Panty, ¿Que pasa?  
-Él...él... - la chica tartamudeo pálida - es el asesino ¡El asesino a mi padre!  
Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, una enorme explosión hizo que se pararán en seco.

**Batalla aérea.**  
-¡Tenemos muchos problemas! - Josel veía a los escuadrones siendo aniquilados - ¡Hay que retirarse!  
-Eso lo se, camarada - resonó la voz de Cybershadow por la cabina - ¿Que hay de Garrold? Se supone que rescataría a los Jedis en el castillo.  
-No he tenido noticias de él. Espero no los hallan emboscado.  
-Será mejor regresar - murmuro.  
-¡No lo haremos! - se escucho la voz de Kali - tenemos que seguir peleando.  
-En verdad eres necia - murmuro Josel.  
-No, se que podremos derrotarlos, de alguna manera.  
-Esta bien - Josel suspiro - se que Haruka no le hubiera gustado verme así.  
Kali sonrió mientras sacaba su cañón de energía tipo Aries y lanzaba varias ráfagas de alto poder a los Mobile Suits enemigos.

**Castillo Imperial.**  
-No puede ser - Hukarovi levanto la vista del suelo mientras Joystick giraba entorno suyo, como un tigre al acecho de su presa.  
-Tus compañeros han comenzado a caer - sonrió - es una pena perderse tal evento.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Debes saber de esa presencia que apareció. Es uno de mis compañeros, que ahora esta aplastando a tus insignificantes aliados, uno por uno.  
-Con razón - Hukarovi se levanto apoyándose en el sable - por eso me has retenido aquí.  
-No solo yo, cuando tus amigos lleguen, verán un río de sangre - la mueca de Joystick se volvió enorme, disfrutando el momento - al fin, los Siths nos vengaremos de ustedes, ¡Jedis!  
-¡Primero tendrás que matarme! - Hukarovi encendió su sable.  
-Eso será un gran placer, "hermano" - Joystick giro su tonfang mientras arremetía sobre Hukarovi. Este logro esquivar los 3 primeros mandobles, pero no un cuarto, que rozo su brazo. Retrocedió, tocándose el hombro derecho...  
-Jeje - Joystick se acerco - tu fuerza comienza a disminuir, sospecho que ya estas cansándote.  
-No, mientras mi aliada sea la Fuerza - Hukarovi empuño el sable con sus dos manos - te derrotare.  
-Palabras, simples palabras - Joystick giro sobre él, desconcertándolo, pero haciendo acopio de las enseñanzas de su maestro, cerro los ojos.  
-Concéntrate, mis ojos pueden engañarme - murmuro. Entonces un presentimiento salto a su mente, y un segundo antes de que el tonfang cortara su cabeza, un genial mandoble paro en seco el embate.  
-¡Que! - Joystick se vio sorprendido, mientras Hukarovi sonreía.  
-Ahora no podrás engañar mis ojos - sonrió, pero vio como Joystick también sonreía.  
-Je, será porque ahora los perderás  
Hukarovi no alcanzo a responder, cuando vio un resplandor frente a él, seguido de un agudísimo dolor y como una mancha roja iluminaba su visión.

**Hangar.**  
Fantarillo había arrastrado a Andrea hacia un rincón. Ya tenían varios muertos en un rincón ante la frustración de los presentes. Tania comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Sportfire. Daphne y Rin se miraron, furiosas, para luego dirigir su vista hacia su maestro y Mayra.  
-¡Venguen a Andrea! - gritaron todos los padawans. Mayra asintió, pero entonces vio como la mueca de Zakugari desaparecía, al salir disparado de donde estaba, llegando a atravesar la pared del hangar, entre un grito de horror.

-Uh, eso le dolerá – Vane se detuvo.

-Creo que es hora de pelear, en serio - musito el maestro Mawyin quitándose la capa.  
-Un anciano como tu - Vane señalo al maestro - ¡Jamás podrá vencerme!  
-Eso lo dudo, si comienzo a pelear como antes  
-¿A que se refiere maestro? - Mayra miro a Mawyin extrañada. La misma pregunta circulo por la cabeza del resto.  
-Ya veo - se escucho la voz de Deluxe - eso explica las distorsiones en la línea del tiempo, y como sus aprendices son de distintas épocas  
-Cierto - Jubilo dejo a Cherry y Garrold - cada uno somos distintos, especialmente Mayra, que dice ser de hace 800 años, y Akari, que apenas nació hace unos años.  
-Je - Mawyin sonrió mirando a Deluxe - conoces mi secreto, ¿Cierto?  
-He escuchado de esa técnica, tan milenaria, pero no creí que alguien la ejerciera y mas, que viviera tanto para verla.  
-¿De qué hablan? - Akane levanto la vista hacia los dos.  
-_**Misopheta Menos**_ – se escucho la voz de Nemain. La Jedi había despertado.  
-¿Eh? - Cloud se volvió hacia ella - ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, gracias - asintio la Jedi incorporándose – ¿Es cierto maestro?  
El maestro asintió. Daphne se adelanto para preguntar, pero Nemain intervino.  
-_**Misopheta Menos**_ es una técnica antigua, donde el cuerpo se preserva de manera increíble. Tu corazón en lugar de latir lo de un día, 100,000 veces promedio, late eso en un año.  
-Entonces - Mayra miro a su maestro - no tiene mil años, ¿Verdad?  
Mawyin negó mientras seguía sonriendo.  
-No, cuando utilice esta técnica, tenía unos 30 años, y ahora, tengo 33 años solamente.  
-¡Claro! - se levanto Jubilo - el maestro ha vivido 1000 años, pero realmente, han sido 1000 días, casi 3 años.  
El maestro se quito las gafas, lanzándolas hacia Tania.  
-Son falsas - musito la chica viéndolas - es solo vidrio.  
El maestro se quito lo que parecía una peluca con su peinado. Se veían ciertas arrugas en la cara de Mawyin, así tenía una posición encorvada. Abajo, se dejaba ver un traje Jedi de color gris.  
-Vaya - sonrió Mayra - al fin veremos al maestro en acción.  
-Solamente se cambio de ropa - murmuro Deluxe - ¿Ese es su gran poder?  
Pero antes de que dijeran algo, el maestro bajo los puños y al instante, una explosión de energía emergió de su cuerpo, parando a todos en seco.  
-Por Kamisama - alcanzo a murmurar Othni viendo como una presencia enorme había aparecido. El resto del grupo estaba igual de impresionado. Al instante, la posición de Mawyin se había enderezado y las arrugas habían desparecido. La presencia inclusive había hecho retroceder a Deluxe, Vane y Bárbara.  
-Bien, peleemos - Mawyin saco nuevamente su sable, pero el color azulado que antes lo iluminaba, ahora era dorado - ¡Con todo!  
-Jeje - el maestro Hali sonrió mientras Akane revisaba sus heridas.  
-¿Porque la risa abuelo? - se volvió Scarlet.  
-Al fin veremos a uno de los mejores maestros pelear con todo, será interesante.  
Scarlet se volvió. Los alumnos de Mawyin gritaban porras y ánimo a su maestro, emocionados y con la confianza renovada. Sin embargo, Vane ahora miraba de manera interesante a Mawyin.

-Esto no me gusta - la apostadora miro con discreción la batalla - esta demasiado tranquilo, pese a la diferencia de poder.  
-Parece que te diste cuenta - Gabriel se coloco a su lado.  
-Sí, tal vez sea otra táctica de Darth Deluxe.  
Gabriel miro al Sith que seguía cruzado de brazos. Su sonrisa se había borrado, pero su gesto de confianza permanecía. Entonces miro a Darth Vane que asintió con una sonrisa.

Entre tanto, Akari seguía buscando entre los restos. Se sentía frustrada por la muerte de Andrea, pero no dejaba de buscar en los restos.  
-Maldición - Akari molesta rompió una roca con su mano - ¿Sonde te metiste?  
_-Control._  
-Cierto Ryoga - Akari se detuvo mientras recordaba - control, control.

_**Templo Jedi, 5 meses antes.**__  
-Gracias - Akari hizo una reverencia mientras daba media vuelta. Levanto la vista hacia las enormes columnas que adornaban la biblioteca del Templo Jedi. Le agradaba salir del Skytemple, le parecía muy monótono, comparado con la majestuosidad de Pergamino, así de la residencia oficial de los Caballeros Jedis.  
-Que hermoso - sonrió, cuando sintió un golpe. Al instante, varios archivos habían caído sobre su cabeza  
-Argh, ¿Quien puso este estante? - exclamo molesta mientras empujaba con fuerza el estante móvil, pero fue tan fuerte, que este iba directo hacia varios padawans.  
-Oh no - Akari trato de detenerlo con la Fuerza, pero una mano detuvo el estante móvil.  
-Deberías tener más control - comento un chico de lentes mientras colocaba el estante.  
-Lo siento - Akari sonrió sacando la lengua. Ryoga asintió.  
-Tienes buen carácter, solo procura no estallar cuando estés frustrada.  
-Gracias - Akari entonces noto los holodispositivos que traía el chico en la mano - veo que lees bastante.  
-Un poco antes de dormir, aunque mi maestra dice que no debo ser tan disperso.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
Ryoga le mostró una tablet donde aparecía un videojuego antiquísimo._

_-¿Super Mario Bros 3?_

_-Oh, era la onda hace unos cuantos milenios._

_Akari le salió una gota de sudor.  
-A propósito, ¿Cual es tu nombre? Yo soy Akari Unryuu  
-Yo, el chico de los videojuegos – sonrió Ryoga. Akari le miró fijamente._

_-No te enoje, .control - musito el chico mientras se alejaba. Akari suspiro un tanto molesta._

_-Irritante, ¿Cierto?  
Akari se volvió hacia una chica de cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta, con una capa azulada que le cubría.  
-Un poco.  
-Su nombre es Ryoga Antilles, alumno de Conchita Nemain.  
-Gracias por los datos - Akari sonrió. La joven se volvió, dejando ver una abertura en su capa. La Jedi noto un traje bastante revelador, así un arma "extraña" que colgaba de su cinturón.  
-Vaya - pensó Akari - y yo creí que nuestro grupo era raro._

Akari tomo aire mientras levantaba la mano.  
-Control - murmuro - ¡Lo tengo!  
Akari saco su sable, mientras cortaba una gruesa capa de roca y metal bajo ella.

**Espacio exterior.**  
-Los cálculos al 80%, salvo la potencia del warp, están listos amo - Bitio miro a F5. Este asintió.

-¿Y cómo esta el nivel de la armadura?

-El Mark VII esta a un 75%, pero funcional en media hora.

-Bastante lento – entonces volteo a ver a Fuu y Bra.  
-Señoritas, tal vez todos fallezcamos en el intento, o sino, la batalla nos hará ese favor ¿Quieren seguir?  
-La señorita Scarlet esta en peligro - Bra le miro tranquilamente – mi deber es estar con ella y protegerla.

Fuu apretó el puño.

-Si tengo que pelear, lo hare.  
-Esta bien - F5 comenzó a hacer unos ajustes tecleando en la computadora de la nave, casi por inercia. Fuu noto como entraba en trance Jedi, cuando el corsario se detuvo de repente, cerrando los ojos y termino de teclear la última secuencia.  
-Bien, ahora cuando yo lo diga Bitio - murmuro - dispara los retropropulsores.  
El robot asintió, mientras los tripulantes subían a los asientos.

-¡ALLA VAMOS! – grito F5 mientras jalaba el impulsor hasta el fondo y la nave en un instante, desaparecía en un resplandor y se adentraba a toda velocidad sobre la atmósfera endoriana.

**Crucero Armaggedon.**  
Lejos de toda batalla, y de las luchas así revelaciones que se daban, una pareja se encontraba en un compartimiento, demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.  
-Duo, no me parece ético estar besándonos, cuando la batalla esta en el momento cumbre.

El Sith Darth Deathscythe miro complacido a Andrea, antes Vegemoon.  
-Vamos, ¿Acaso no lo disfrutas?  
Andrea sonrió coquetamente, tomando el mentón del chico.  
-Por supuesto que no quise decir eso, al contrario - se acerco dándole un beso rápido - ¿Sabes que te adoro?  
Duo correspondió el gesto.  
-No temas por nada - la abrazo - siempre estarás a salvo conmigo.  
-Gracias. No se porque antes no vine contigo - Andrea sonrió - siempre supe que eras el indicado, pero jamás lo note. Me enamore de ti tan tarde, que cuando te vi con Hilda, pensé que eras inalcanzable para mí.  
-Las cosas cambian, además, Hilda solo fue una amiga, siempre lo fue. Sabes que hice mucho para acercarme a ti. Siempre.  
Ambos iban a besarse, pero entonces se pararon en seco.  
-¿Sentiste eso?  
Duo asintió, cuando se escucho una explosión. Ambos salieron volando contra la pared, al tanto que una figura emergía por el boquete.  
-Que diablos - Duo se levanto con dificultad y vio la figura - ¡Tu!  
-Darth Deathscythe - se escucho - con lo que has dicho, estas sentenciado a morir ejecutado por alta traición.  
-No ¡No puedes hacer eso! - Duo se levanto - ¡No he hecho nada malo!  
-El amor esta prohibido para los Siths - la voz de Darth Caronte retumbo - por ese crimen, serás asesinado.  
-¡Eso si yo lo permito! - Andrea se levanto a lado de Duo. Caronte los fulmino con la mirada.  
-¡Ambos morirán! – Levanto las manos - no se permite ese sentimentalismo en nuestra Orden.  
-No tiene nada de malo - Duo se acerco, tocando su sable apenas - no hemos traicionado los ideales de la orden Sith.  
-¡Lo hiciste! - Caronte levanto su mano - ambos son peligrosos si se les deja.  
-Ya veo - Duo sonrió negando con la cabeza - ¿Me he vuelto blando, cierto?  
Andrea, pese a sus palabras, estaba aterrada. Jamás pensó que al estar con la persona que amaba, le daría problemas. No quería eso. Fue cuando sintió la mano de Duo tomar la suya, así sus pensamientos.  
_-Tu no tienes la culpa.  
-Duo, no quiero que te maten, prefiero morir yo en tu lugar  
-No, si es así, moriremos los dos  
-Lo siento, solo quería amarte, ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?  
-Para muchas personas sí, para nosotros no. Al menos, tengo la satisfacción de haberte amado.  
-Yo igual. Te amo.  
-Lo sé._  
Andrea sonrió notando el gesto de Duo. Caronte frunció el entrecejo.  
-Ya veo, han decidido morir juntos - sonrió, al tiempo que esgrimía su sable, encendiéndolo - así será entonces.  
-No, viviremos para nuestro amor - Duo saco un bastón, al instante, una navaja roja laser, en forma de Slave, emergió de un extremo, mientras los puños de Andrea se iluminaban - ¡Vamos Andrea!  
-Sí, ¡Por nosotros! - la chica asintió. Caronte negó con la cabeza y se lanzo hacia ellos.

**Pergamino**  
Ken, Ann y Víctor miraban a los maestros Jedis, que observaban la batalla por una holoesfera. Pese a que el descubrimiento del maestro Mawyin había encendido la esperanza en los presentes, un sentimiento de pesadez había inundado nuevamente el lugar.  
-¿Ahora que sucederá? - Ann miro a su hermano. Este negó con la cabeza.  
-No lo se, eso me gustaría saber.  
-Al menos mi hermano no ha caído en batalla - Ken dijo en forma pesimista. Entonces sintió la mano del maestro Shion en su hombro.  
-No te concentres en lo negativo. Tu hermano debe estar bien.  
Ken asintió.  
-A propósito, las senadoras Jara y Padme deben estar enteradas de esto.  
-No se preocupe maestro - sonrió Víctor - enviamos a Sanae a avisarles.  
-¿Sanae? - Wolf frunció el entrecejo.  
-Vamos, ¿Acaso aun sigues desconfiando de ella?  
-Jamás me ha agradado.  
-A ti casi nadie te agrada - sonrió el maestro, pero el gesto de Black no había desaparecido.  
-Es solamente una chica que apenas se volvió Caballero.  
-Lo cual jamás estuve de acuerdo, el Consejo jamás debió haberle otorgado ese grado...  
-¿Porque lo dicen? - pregunto Ann - hablan de la chica como si no fuera confiable.  
-Por la misma razón que Hukarovi, Lady y los hnos. Glass - Shion se volvió.  
-Ya veo - Ann se toco la barbilla.

Entre tanto, un ascensor subía a gran velocidad por los edificios residenciales de los senadores. Una figura, ataviada con una capa de color azulado, cruzada de brazos, era la única ocupante de tal ascensor. Parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, pero justo cuando el ascensor se detenía, levanto la mirada, al tanto que la compuerta se abría.  
-Señorita Ozara - BRA emergió - bienvenida, la estábamos esperando.  
-Gracias - la Jedi dio un paso, haciendo que su capa se abriera, dejando ver un traje bastante sexy de color rojo. BRA pareció notarlo.  
-No te preocupes - sonrió Sanae - si soy un Jedi.  
BRA asintió, apenada por haber sido atrapada.  
-Bienvenida - Jara emergió - disculpe haberla hecho esperar.  
-No se preocupe, vine a informarles de lo sucedido en Endor.  
-Eso puedo verlo - Jara le indico que se sentara. Ambas mujeres se reclinaron en un diván.  
-La batalla parece estar pérdida, sospecho que el Senado se ha enterado de alguna manera.  
-No, pocos lo saben realmente. Nuestras relaciones con Endor no son muy amigables, pero ese no es el problema.  
-¿Cual es entonces?  
-Debido a lo que ha sucedido, el Canciller esta por demitir. Se harán elecciones para uno nuevo. Se desean medidas ya extremas con este suceso de los Siths.  
-Puedo verlo, me gustaría estar al tanto de esas negociaciones milady.  
Jara asintió  
-A propósito, ¿Que ha pasado con el joven Antilles?  
-¿Antilles?  
-La Senadora Sunrider me comento de un jovencito Jedi, dicen que desapareció luego del baile de Sailorn. Me gustaría saber que fue de él, ya que también lo conocí hace unos años. Se dice que es el hermano de un Sith, toda una historia larga.  
-Ya veo - Sanae se quedo un rato pensando - bueno, averiguare eso milady. Volveré al Templo Jedi, debo hablar con mis superiores.  
Jara asintió. Minutos después, Sanae bajaba por el mismo ascensor, tocándose la barbilla.  
-Antilles - la chica sonrió macabramente - es una lástima que ya este muerto, me habría gustado conocerlo.

**Endor.**  
Electra esquivo varios mandobles de Yume. Pese a que la Jedi le había animado en la pelea, aun seguía preocupada. Entonces elevo una roca del suelo con la Fuerza y la lanzo contra un comunicador. Una pantalla mostro la cara de Deluxe.  
-¿Que haces? - pregunto Yume. Electra se volvió.  
-¡Deluxe!  
El mencionado en la pantalla se volvió, sonriendo.  
-Darth Electra, mucho gusto.  
-¡Que demonios te dije! ¡Que no tocarás a esa chica!  
-Lo sé, lo prometí yo, pero no mi "aprendiz"  
-¿De que rayos hablas?  
Deluxe movió la cámara hacia el centro de la batalla. Darth Vane estaba azuzando al renovado maestro Mawyin y Mayra. Bárbara mientras peleaba al tanto Zakuragi peleaba de poder a poder con Othni y Chrono.

Electra palideció.  
-¡El!  
-¿De qué rayos hablas? - Yume noto como Electra esta tan blanca como la leche - ¿Quién es ese sujeto?  
-¡El...el fue que me convirtió en Sith! – Electra señalaba con la punta de su sable a Zakuragi.  
-¿Que rayos dices?  
Electra retrocedió desconcertada. Yume se acerco, cuando se vio una explosión. Dos figuras emergieron por la entrada.  
-¡Xian! - Yume abrió los ojos - ¿Que hace aquí?  
-¿Es amiga tuya?  
-Lo fue - Yume estaba furica - ¡Cuando la atrape!  
-Tiene que escapar.  
-¿Porque?  
-Ese sujeto es peligroso. Demasiado peligroso.  
-¿Puedes decirme que demonios sucede? - Yume miro a Electra. La chica no dejaba de observar la pantalla. La Jedi noto por un momento, como la mirada de la Sith había cambiado.

**Zona del Hangar.**

-¡Ryu! ¡Amigo! - Daphne vio aparecer a Glass, pero frunció el entrecejo al notar a la chica que lo acompañaba - ¿Quien es ella?  
-Xian-Pu, comandante de la nave Triunfo - sonrió el Jedi. Xian asintió saludando militarmente. Daphne seguía con la mueca de desagrado, cuando Xian se volvió hacia Scarlet y Kaneko.  
-¿Están bien chicas? - se hinco frente a Kaneko.  
-Un poco golpeadas – comento Kaneko – pero fuera de eso, bien. Aunque hemos tenido varias bajas y algunos heridos.  
-Eso noto - Xian respondió fríamente al ver los cuerpos de varios Jedis caídos. Hali y Krono estaban siendo atendidos por una parte del grupo.  
-Así es - Scarlet asintió - nos esta vapuleando.  
-Pero el maestro Mawyin será la diferencia - sonrió Fantarillo.  
-Bien - Vane abrió los ojos - ataquen Jedis!  
Mayra miro a su maestro y se lanzo sobre el Sith, cayendo a gran velocidad tras su espalda, dando un fuerte mandoble, pero Vane lo detuvo con una navaja mientras con la otra, detenía la embestida de Mawyin. Bárbara trato de neutralizarlo, pero un mandoble de Mayra bloqueo su embestida. Darth Gienath trato de utilizar la Restricción, pero vio con sorpresa como Mayra había cerrado los ojos y luchaba a ciegas contra ella.

-Soy la mejor alumna de mi maestro – sonrió fríamente la Jedi – no me importa si eres una aliada, pero me cobrare la muerte de mi amiga.

Bárbara no contesto, solamente retrocedió unos pasos  
-Vaya – sonrió Vane al notar la escena - al fin atacan en equipo, será interesante  
Mayra y Mawyin giraron atacando con mandobles rapidos sobre Darth Vane y Gienath, retrocediendo a gran velocidad.  
-¡Wow! - sonrió Daphne - ¡qué forma de combatir!  
-El maestro y Mayra son los mejores - exclamo Jubilo - bueno, también Dark, pero ellos son los más fuertes. ¡Vencerán a Darth Vane!  
El optimismo reinaba en el ambiente, pero Xian miro a Scarlet.  
-No te gusta, ¿Cierto?  
-Me parece un guion bien hecho - Scarlet miraba la batalla - para confiarnos.  
Al otro lado de la batalla, Panty miraba con atención el hueco por donde había ido Zakugari. Aunque aparentemente había muerto, sabía que siendo una Valkiria, ese golpe le habría hecho el mínimo daño.  
-No puedo equivocarme. La frase - su puño había apretado una roca hasta hacerla pedazos - yo lo...  
-Tranquila  
-¿Eh? - se volvió hacia Chrono que observaba la pelea. Este solo le sonrió. Panty le dirigió una fría mirada y se volteo nuevamente a ver la pelea. Chrono mantuvo la sonrisa. Los puños de la chica estaban nuevamente relajados.

**Habitaciones principales.**

-Esto es una carnicería - Raquel miraba la batalla por una de las tantas pantallas que tenían acceso a la red del castillo.  
-Tiene razón senadora - Akiko se sentó en una roca a lado de la funcionaria. Entonces miro a Eagle que observaba la batalla por un hueco, con Antares tras suyo.  
-Vaya pareja - sonrió Akiko mirando para otro lado. Antares miro de reojo al Sith.  
-¿Porque nos ayudas?  
Los pensamientos de Eagle fueron rotos por la pregunta de Antares. Se volvió a verla.  
-No lo sé, en eso pensaba.  
-No trates de ocultar lo que sientes.  
Eagle se volvió a ver a Antares. Esta le sonrió para su sorpresa.  
-Te conozco. Investigue de ti antes de venir aquí. Me sorprendió ver a esa Jedi.  
-Lo siento - Eagle seguía viendo la batalla - por eso he estado pensando.  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Se que Amy no volverá a la vida. Quise tontamente recordar esos momentos contigo. En el baile. Es que tú eres totalmente distinta.  
Antares escuchaba atentamente mientras el Sith mostraba una leve sonrisa.  
-Por eso, solamente quería venir a disculparme, por lo que te hice en Sailorn.  
-No tienes que hacerlo - Antares toco el brazo de Eagle – solo que…  
-Entiendo - Eagle se volvió y para sorpresa de ella, le tomo la cara con sus manos - por eso, sabiendo esto, quiero repetir ese beso.  
La chica se quedo muda, mientras Eagle se inclinaba y la besaba delicadamente. El beso era totalmente distinto al de Sailorn.

Sin embargo.  
Eagle se separo y suspiro.  
-Lo sabía - dijo pesimistamente - todo ha cambiado.  
-Sí, pero yo también - entonces Antares sonrió. Eagle se desconcertó, pero solo sintió unos labios cálidos rozando los suyos, mientras la chica lo abrazaba.  
-Antares - alcanzo a decir mientras correspondía el beso. A lo lejos, Raquel y Akiko veían la escena con ensueño.  
-Que lindo ¿Verdad? – Raquel suspiro – aunque estamos en plena guerra.  
-Eso no lo niego, ¿No es algo frívolo estar viendo mientras se están matando alla afuera?

-Podría ser, pero no podemos movernos – Raquel miro hacia la habitación – la presencia de Eagle evita que alguien interfiera en la batalla.

-¿Pero quién no nos dice que a él no lo están vigilando?

-Esperemos que no – Raquel volvió a mirar la pantalla. Aun estaba sorprendida. El alumno de Nemain no podía ser ese siniestro Sith.

**Batalla terrestre.**  
-Se acaban las municiones - Kali miraba por las pantallas como sus proyectiles y balas no penetraban los campos color ámbar de los enemigos - ¡Ni aun con el cañón de energía tipo Aries les hago mella!  
-Jefa – la voz de Sur resonó por la cabina – tenemos que retirarnos.  
-No - Kali apretó los mandos del Gundam - ¡Jamás me daré por vencido!  
-Reconsidere jefa – la voz de Sur se torno suplicante - inclusive, _Diosa de fuego_ está en muy mal estado.  
-Retírate tu Sur, no quiero que te pase algo, yo seguiré en pie de lucha  
-Pero...  
-Es una orden, ¡Ahora vete!  
-¡No lo hare! - Sur contesto en el mismo tono - jure pelear con usted con mi vida, no solo es mi jefa, sino también mi amiga.  
-Sur... - Kali trago saliva. Entonces vio unos proyectiles a unos metros por el lado norte - ¡Sh..!  
Kali no termino de maldecir, cuando se escucho una gran explosión por el transmisor de Sur. Esta se quedo un momento en blanco, pero luego tomo el micrófono.  
-¡Jefa! - grito Sur al ver como la actividad de Mutsuhiro había caído a cero - ¿¡Kali?! ¡KALI! ¡No!

**Zona del Hangar.**

Scarlet miraba la batalla entre el Sith y los dos Jedis, cuando tuvo un estremecimiento. Se volvió, pensando que era alguien tras ella, pero solo estaba Gabriel y Kaneko, que se había puesto ya de pie, con algunos vendajes en su torso.  
-Estará bien  
-¿Eh? - Scarlet se volvió hacia Xian. Esta le sonrió.  
-Siento haber leído tu mente – le guiño el ojo - Pensaste en tu amiga Kali.  
-Ella no es mi amiga - Scarlet se cruzo de brazos y suspiro – es mi prima.  
-Ya veo, pero igual siento que estará bien.  
-Es una tonta, de seguro sigue combatiendo con esa carcacha.  
-Solo estas celosa porque no tienes uno como ella.  
-Sabes - Scarlet le miro peligrosamente - si sigues leyendo mi mente, yo te...  
-Vale, vale. Mejor me callo. Esa expresión me recuerda mucho a Yume.

Scarlet frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a contemplar la batalla.

**Campo de batalla afueras del Castillo de Endor. **

Gohan vio como una explosión semejante a un hongo atómico en pequeño sacudía el sector norte.  
-Le dieron a Kali - murmuro mientras retrocedía.  
-Hora de volver - se escucho la voz del príncipe Jorge. Gohan asintió mientras daba la orden de retirada a las tropas.

**Pasillos del Castillo.**

Un fuerte suspiro hizo que Dark Lady se alzara de golpe. Luego de utilizar su "técnica especial", esta la había agotado bastante y no sabía en que momento se había quedado dormida. Se volvió lentamente y vio con alegría como Gok había abierto los ojos.

-¿Qué? – La Sith parpadeo varias veces - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Aun en el mundo de los vivos – sonrió débilmente la Jedi – tuve que utilizar casi todas mis fuerzas para traerte nuevamente al mundo de los vivos.

La última palabra hizo que Gok pegará un salto y se levanta de golpe.

-¡Mary Sue! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Que no me digas así!

-¡No es broma! ¡Tenemos que movernos!

-¡No puedo! Ya te dije que estoy muy…

-Al diablo como te sientas ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-No lo entiendes – Gok estaba pálida, pero en un modo distinto al de la Jedi – ¡tus amigos corren peligro!

-¿Y desde cuando te importan mis amigos?

Pero Dark Lady no obtuvo respuesta, cuando Gok la subió en sus hombros y con una fuerza increíble, comenzó a correr cargando a la desconcertada padawan de Mawyin.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas del autor.**

Luego de algunos meses sin "rediseñar" esta historia, al fin vuelvo a la carga luego de un día de descanso. Últimamente he estado contactando a los escritores que aun sobreviven (xD) para renovar la historia. Más con la pronta aparición del Episodio VII (que esperemos siga para el 2015). Lo que más me animo a hacer el rediseño fue un video que vi hace unos días, donde estaba Michael Arndt, el guionista de la nueva peli, escribiendo en su lap y buscando como inspirarse.

Así que aquí estamos, igualmente construyendo este proyecto que ya tiene más de 10 años en puesta (tan longevo como Hunters).

Aunque ahora tiene mucho de la "vieja" historia, esta irá cambiando en los próximos capítulos. Gracias a Azrael, Nemain, Raquel y Alondra por sus comentarios sobre el fic.

Así un agradecimiento a mi musa particular :3 que me ayuda a bajarle a mi ego xD y eliminar tanta escena insulsa que tenía antes.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	54. Chapter 54

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Les doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les puse, pero no había remedio.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

Capítulo LIV

_**EXPLOSION DE FOTONES**_

UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA

LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.

UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.

SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA: EL ATAQUE SITH.

LOS JEDIS LOGRARON DETENER LA INVASION HACIA EL CASTILLO, SIN EMBARGO DARTH VANE HA APARECIDO Y HA COMENZADO UNA TERRIBLE MATANZA ENTRE LOS JEDIS.

EL MAESTRO MAWYIN DECIDE UTILIZAR SU ÚLTIMA TECNICA PARA SALVAR A SUS CAMARADAS, PERO CON TERRIBLES CONSECUENCIAS PARA TODOS.

**Templo Giudecca**

Ryoga alzo lentamente la mano llena de cicatrices. Sin embargo, estas comenzaron a curarse de manera instantánea.

-El maestro Yoda te enseño bien – Kronus miraba con cierta diversión al Jedi mientras giraba la Lanza del Destino entre sus manos – tal manejo del modo Ermitaño es bastante complicado. No perder la concentración mientras sientes un dolor tremendo. A estas alturas, ya habrías muerto o convertido en un bonito árbol para la estancia.

Ryoga no contesto. Se limito solo a apoyarse en la rodilla derecha mientras tomaba aire.

-Pero claro, el modo Ermitaño no cura el enrarecimiento del aire – Kronus continuo – te cansas rápido y tu curación no es tan efectiva como esperabas.

Ryoga hizo una mueca. Aunque muchas de sus heridas habían sanado, otras iban en ese proceso. Y era cada vez más frecuente.

-Este sujeto tiene razón – Antilles lo miro – no duraré mucho a este paso. Tengo que encontrar una abertura en su defensa.

Sin embargo, no parecía tenerla. Ya había intentado ataques de velocidad o de fuerza, así de energía, pero había dos cosas que bloqueaban todo eso.

Por un lado, la Lanza del Destino había resultado una arma increíble. No solamente era veloz, sino también cortaba el aire a su alrededor. Ryoga tenía que esquivar los ataques a gran velocidad o con gran amplitud, lo cual le restaba capacidad de contrataque. Por lo tanto, sus golpes eran altamente predecibles.

Y por otra, era la tela que portaba Kronus. El dichoso Mithrill.

Ya había tenido un encuentro bastante desagradable con tal protección, y había resultado de manera infructuosa. Si entonces había podido ganarle a White Angel, era porque la había desgastado mentalmente.

Sin embargo, acá las cosas eran muy distintas. Kronus combatía en su propio territorio y él no tenía ninguna prisa. No iban a regañarlo por estar combatiendo con un humano y aparte parecía estar muy divertido con la pelea.

-Los trucos no funcionarán aquí – Ryoga alzo las manos – tengo que emplearme a fondo.

-Pensé lo habías hecho – Kronus comenzó a girar la Lanza con mayor velocidad – no me subestimes jovencito.

-No lo hago…Señor – Ryoga se coloco en posición. Kronus solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tu Omega Dragon Ken es una inutilidad, ya lo demostraste hace rato – Kronos señalo su Lanza – solo tengo que usar el aire que la impulsa para vencerlo.

-Tal vez a ese Dragon lo venciste, pero no a este – Ryoga sonrió ahora – Dame tu Ken. ¡VENTISCA DEL DRAGON!

Kronus parpadeo sorprendido. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ryoga lanzo el ataque donde dos dragones de energía gemelos lo embistieron de manera furiosa. Kronus contrataco con la Lanza, pero vio con horror que solo uno de los Dragones había desaparecido. El otro iba directo hacia su cabeza.

-¡Demonios! – alcanzo a decir, cuando el ataque le llego de golpe, creando una gran explosión.

-¡Eso es! – Ryoga alzo el puño victorioso - ¡Lo hice!

Sin embargo, al momento de dar un paso, solo sintió un poderoso golpe en el abdomen que casi le desgarraba las entrañas. Trato de mantenerse en pie, pero cayo al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

-Idiota – se escucho entre la polvareda – subestimaste el Mithrill

Ryoga alcanzo a escuchar a Kronus, que emergía sin problemas del ataque, solo sacudiéndose el polvo de su cota.

-Es increíble – Kronus dejo caer la Lanza sobre el suelo, provocando una grieta – sabía que podías invocar un Dragon Ken, pero no dos. ¿No se supone que esa técnica solo le pertenecía a tu hermano? Ah, ya veo. Como no tienes la capacidad para ello, utilizaste toda la energía del modo Senjutsu para invocar dos dragones. De allí que tu técnica sea un tanto distinta al de tu hermano, una auténtica ventisca. Aunque inútil, porque el punto débil de tal ataque se hizo aun más evidente… - Kronus se detuvo un momento – bueno, no se porque sigo hablando. Ahora solo eres un cadáver y los muertos no contestan. En fin, fue un buen combate, no lo niego.

Kronus sonrió y alzo la Lanza.

-Borraré tu cuerpo de este suelo sagrado con un simple soplido, prepárate a… - entonces un resplandor hizo que se parara en seco - ¡Que!

Ryoga comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mientras también veía sorprendido su propio cuerpo.

-¿Q-Que sucede? ¿Qué es esto?

Entonces vio desconcertado como una pluma caía de su cuerpo y al instante, se vaporizaba.

-¡No puede ser! – Kronus estaba furioso - ¡Una pluma de Ángel!

-¿A que te refieres?

-A la Valkiria que esta contigo.

"**Caldera" del Olympus Mons**

Yoda había dejado de entrenar a Alondra, Kisara y Rind. Ahora se encontraba meditando en una roca cercana. Por momentos, su cara arrugada hacía gestos poco esperanzadores.

-¿Siguen cayendo? – pregunto Alondra angustiada. Yoda asintió y abrió los ojos.

-Apagarse como flamas de vela. Uno por uno.

-¡Ya basta! – Kisara se acercó – tenemos que irnos. ¡Panty puede morir!

-No podemos hacer más – Alondra suspiró – aunque tengamos una nave ahora, tardaríamos mucho en llegar, ¿No es cierto?

-Así es, al menos 48 horas. Dagobah esta en el borde exterior de la galaxia.

-¿Entonces vamos a dejar morir a todos?

-No, en absoluto – Rind se paro y se sacudió las manos – yo les ayudaré a ir.

-Hacerlo no puedes – Yoda la miro – demasiada energía para ti. Morir puedes.

-¿A que se refiere el chiquilín? – Kisara les miro con atención.

-Técnicamente, puedo teletransportarme a cualquier lugar de la galaxia. Sin embargo, solo puedo utilizar esta habilidad una sola vez al día, porque consume mucha energía.

-Eso es excelente, pero ¿Si llevas a más gente..?

-Es algo que nunca he comprobado, pero supongo podría ser mortal o muy cansado.

-Debemos irnos entonces, no tenemos tiempo para comprobaciones

-No puedo señoritas – Rind elevo la vista hacia la cima – aun no.

-Pero… - Kisara iba a hablar, pero Alondra la detuvo.

-Entiendo, aunque hemos entrenado, aun seguimos siendo muy pocos. Algo de ayuda extra no nos vendría mal.

-Pero maestra, Panty puede morir

-Sí, puede morir, pero si es así, significa que no aprendió lo suficiente. Aparte – Alondra apretó los dientes – si son tan fuertes como Rind y el maestro Yoda dicen, ir allá solo nosotras sería un suicidio.

-¡Maldición! – Kisara se volvió hacia el macizo de la montaña - ¡REGRESA RAPIDO IDIOTA!

Mientras Kisara le echaba pestes al vacío, Rind suspiró fuertemente.

-Ojala Ryoga no halla tenido que utilizar el "regalo" que puse en su chaqueta.

**Templo Giudecca**

-La pluma de Ángel – la voz de Kronus interrumpió los pensamientos de Ryoga – es uno de nuestras armas defensivas más importantes. Se supone que tenemos una especie de aura de energía concentrada de Fuerza que es tan potente que se manifiesta en forma humanoide. Un Ángel. Este nos protege o nos ayuda en situaciones de batalla especiales.

Ryoga parpadeo. Recordo su enfrentamiento con White Angel, cuando al lanzar uno de sus ataques, vio una figura que aparecía en la espalda de la Valkiria y que la había protegido.

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces supongo la pluma viene de esos "Ángeles"?

-Exacto. Podemos usar eso para curarnos o regenerarnos rápidamente. Pero su uso es exclusivo a nosotros. A nadie más. Que una Valkiria tan obediente como Rind te halla obsequiado una, es…inaceptable.

-No lo entiendo. Comienzas a hablar como ella.

-¡Precisamente! Somos seres guardianes. No debemos interferir con asuntos mundanos, salvo cuando la situación lo amerite como hace 1,000 años.

-¿Entonces yo soy más que un asunto mundano?

-No tengo que responderte eso. Pero en cambio, tú si vas a responder una pregunta que tengo. ¿Por qué Rind te hizo caso? Se supone debió matarte hace rato.

-Sí, pero si realmente hubiera querido. No se habría detenido a escucharme.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo no hice nada para detenerla. Ella se detuvo.

-¡Eso es blasfemia! ¡Rind nunca hubiera desobedecido al Gran Consejo!

-¿Y que tal si quería desobedecerlos?

-¡Acaso te crees conocedor de todo! ¡Eso es una tontería!

-No lo creo. Rind ha escogido su propio camino. Es lo que debemos hacer.

-¿Y como sabes que es su camino? ¡Como!

-Te lo demostraré si salgo vivo de aquí.

-¡Ja! Como no. Casi mueres, pero la ayuda de Rind te salvo. Si vuelves a recibir un ataque de mi Lanza, morirás.

-Quizás, pero no voy a concentrarme en detener a la Lanza. Sino en romper tu defensa de acero.

Una sonora carcajada de Kronus desconcertó a Ryoga.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a penetrar mi defensa de acero? ¡Eso es ridículo! Jajajajaja.

Sin embargo, cuando Kronus vio que Ryoga no sonreía, dejo de reír.

-Bien, parece que te tomas en serio esto. Bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperas para demostrarlo?

Ahora Ryoga sonrió e inmediatamente se lanzo al frente.

**Ruinas de Endor**

Sam seguía viendo con atención el anillo que tenía en la mano. Makoto tenía un sensor de energía pegado al dedo de la doncella.

-No detecto ninguna energía anómala. De todas formas, deberías quitártelo.

-Eso pensé, pero esta cosa me salvo la vida – Sam cerro el puño y un aura de energía rodeo su cuerpo - ¿Lo ven?

-Es como un simbionte – Caemy hizo una mueca – yo no me confiaría si fueras tú. Creo que deberías tirarlo. Aparte, como es que un arma tan fuerte estaba de exhibición en una joyería de segunda mano – la Jedi se volvió y vio los restos de un centro comercial.

-Tal vez alguna entidad poderosa lo dejo para que un elegido lo recogiera – Sam le salieron brillos de los ojos. Makoto y Caemy hicieron muecas de desagrado.

-Sí tú, mira que eres la elegida. Si fuera así, no habrías tenido problemas con Fire hace… - Caemy guardo silencio cuando una plasma amarilla se estampo en su cara. Makoto soltó una risita.

-Creo que con eso te dice que te quedes callada.

Sam le sonrió al anillo.

-Definitivamente esta cosa es bastante útil.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo sabía que lo había visto en otro lado! – se escucho una voz dentro del transporte. Makoto y Sam le hicieron un gesto de que guardara silencio. Mina y Pan estaban descansando en el interior.

-Lo siento – susurró la Jedi – pero sabía lo había visto antes – entonces saco un pequeño cubo de su cinturón y lo coloco en una roca frente a ellas. Al instante, una imagen azulosa apareció, mostrando un anillo muy parecido al que tenía Sam.

-Sí, definitivamente es ese. ¿Qué es?

-Ese es el anillo de Poder. Un antiguo reducto de algo llamado "Guardianes de la Galaxia", que vivían en el planeta Oa.

-¿Oa? ¿Esa cosa no era un mito?

-Se supone, pero parecía ocupaba una zona muy cercana a lo que hoy es Pergamino. En el mero centro de la Galaxia. Se supone los guardianes se extinguieron luego de una guerra muy prolongada. Esto hace 50,000 años. Pero no solo murieron ellos, sino el planeta desapareció y con ello, toda la fuente para estos legendarios anillos.

-¿Quieres decir que estas cosas son como los sables de luz para los Jedis? – pregunto Sam. Liebe asintió.

-Eso parece. Sacaban su poder de algo llamado "batería" que cada guardián cargaba. Llamado "Linterna". Supongo si haces lo mismo, podrás invocar tu batería.

-Aja, se dice muy fácil, como si al momento de decir "batería", esta.. – apenas Sam termino de decir la palabra, cuando se abrió una rendija de luz y una cosa cayo en las piernas de chica - ¡Auch!

-¿Decías?

-¿Quieres que te ponga un correctivo como hice con Caemy?

-A ver, a ver, no se desvíen niñas – Makoto intervino - ¿Y que paso con ellos?

-No se sabe. Solo que todo acabo. Sin embargo, se rumora que hay un anillo que aun existe. Y que esta en las manos del Antiguo Consejo Jedi.

-¿Los sujetos que enjuiciaron a Ryoga? Sonaría lógico. Entonces esto es de ellos.

-No Sam – la sonrisa de Liebe desapareció mientras tocaba el anillo – este no les pertenece ni tampoco forma parte de los anillos de Poder originales. Es mucho peor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los anillos de Poder eran verdes. El tuyo – Liebe dejo de tocarlo – es amarillo.

-¿Y que? Digo, no luce tanto como el verde…

-No entiendes. Este anillo le pertenecía a "Sinestro".

Sam parpadeo sorprendida. La palabra "Sinestro"o siniestro, en la galaxia no habría tenido un contexto tan fuerte, sino hubiera por la historia que estaba detrás. Por ser conocido como el más grande de los héroes, pero también el peor de todos los villanos.

Las 3 se quedaron en silencio, mientras Caemy trataba de quitarse la plasta amarilla. Sam suspiró y llevo sus manos al anillo. Sin embargo, ante la sorpresa de Liebe, solo lo froto ligeramente.

-¿Qué haces? Ese anillo no es bueno. ¡Fue usado por un villano!

-No lo sabemos, puede que sea solo un mito más. Aparte, creo que puedo controlarlo.

-¡Sam!

-Vamos Liebe, deja de sobreprotegerme. Aparte, ¿Quién dice que no soy como Gardner?

-¿Gardner? – Caemy luego de un décimo intento logro sacarse la cosa amarilla de la boca y miro asesinamente a Sam.

-Es otro mito. Cuando los Jedis y Siths se escindieron, se dice que Gardner fue un Sith que volvió al lado luminoso, pero usando las tácticas de los Siths.

-Yo no entiendo como un Jedi puede usar el Lado Oscuro a su favor.

-El lado luminoso y oscuro solo son los lados de una misma moneda – Makoto miro a Sam con cierta reserva – pero tú no eres así.

-¿Y quien dice que no? – sonrió Sam. Entonces sintió una descarga de energía por todo el cuerpo. Aunque no se había desplegado el aura del anillo, si podía sentir su energía vibrando por cada célula y tejido. Entonces levanto la vista y vio las miradas de preocupación e inclusive de miedo de sus amigas.

-Momento – Sam miro a Liebe - ¿Cuál era el valor que más defendían los viejos Linternas?

-Bueno, esto dice que era la voluntad. Así representaban al verde, que era el color original. La contraparte amarilla, es el miedo.

-El miedo – susurró la doncella mientras notaba como el anillo brillaba de manera enigmática nuevamente.

**Endor. Castillo Imperial.**  
-Sorprendente - alcanzo a musitar Cloud. El resto tenía la misma opinión. El maestro Mawyin, con ayuda de Mayra, estaban en una formidable batalla de sables. Darth Vane, por primera vez, se veía agobiado ante el ataque de los Jedis, así su sonrisa se había borrado, dejando ver una mueca de angustia. Gienath trataba de apoyar a Vane, pero sus embistes eran detenidos por Mayra, que usando su alta percepción, mantenía a raya a la Sith.

En una de esas, Mayra trastabillo a Gienath un instante, para mandarla a volar lejos con la Fuerza, para luego lanzarse en ayuda de su maestro.  
-¡Argh! - Vane giro y asesto una patada al maestro Mawyin, sacándolo de balance. El Sith dio varias piruetas, retrocediendo, mientras Mayra lo seguía de cerca. Entonces levanto la mano y usando la Fuerza, le lanzo encima varias escombros, que Mayra destruyo con su sable con habilidad.  
-¡Estúpidos Jedis! - Vane giro su sable, evitando los mandobles de Mayra. El maestro aparecio por un lado tratando de dar la estocada final, pero este giro, evitando el ataque, y con el mismo impulso, pateo a Mayra en la cara, mandándola a volar.  
-¡Vamos! - Mawyin giraba al tanto que bloqueaba con gran habilidad cada ataque del Sith, al tanto que Mayra regresaba las estocadas, luego de levantarse y maldecir al sujeto por el golpe. La joven noto que Gienath se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-Ahora o nunca. ¡Deep Blue! - Mayra retrocedió lanzando una corriente de agua sobre el Sith, que giro sobre mismo, logrando evitar el ataque. Sin embargo, el maestro Mawyin se lanzo encima de él.  
-¡No tan fácil viejo! - Vane se apoyo en el suelo y con una patada sorprendió a Mawyin, sacándolo de balance. Luego se lanzo sobre Mayra, pero ella elevo su mano, haciendo que el suelo sobre ellos, estallara en varios pedazos, frenando en seco al Sith. Gienath salto la grieta con habilidad, pero Mayra la recibió con un fuerte puñetazo que la mando a estrellar contra el techo literalmente.  
-¡Ahora! - Mawyin apareció por detrás. Vane logro bloquear el ataque con una navaja del sable doble, girando hacia su izquierda.  
-¡Bien! - sonrió Tania - ¡lo están logrando!  
-Sí, el maestro y Mayra son invencibles cuando trabajan juntos - asintió Jubilo emocionada - ¡ambos ganaran!  
Darth Vane retrocedió, casi a la orilla del abismo que había hecho la Jedi. Mayra y Mawyin se acercaron con sigilo mientras espoleaban los sables.  
-¡Va! - Mayra se lanzo al frente, pero finto el mandoble, mientras Mawyin ataca por un lado. Vane bloqueo el ataque y antes de caer al hueco, dio una marometa hacia atrás, evitándolo. Mayra y Mawyin lo imitaron, dando un salto Jedi hacia él, que apenas cayendo, Mayra dio un fuerte mandoble que el Sith detuvo en seco. Mayra trato de contraatacar, pero Gienath apareció bloqueando el flanco débil de su rival.  
-Vaya - Vane sonrió - son fuertes. Esto será interesante.

**Crucero Armagedón**  
-¡Kamehameha! - Andrea lanzo su máximo ataque sobre Caronte. Este solamente desapareció en medio del resplandor.  
-¡Duo! - Andrea se acerco al chico que tenía una rodilla en el suelo, apoyándose en su arma mientras tomaba aire con dificultad - ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí…creo - sonrió el chico como siempre. Andrea le ayudo a levantarse - No podremos contra él.  
-¡Claro que sí! - Andrea vio la explosión - lo lograremos.  
-No, no - Duo la miro - sí peleamos con este nivel, ¡Tu saldrás herida!  
-¡Duo, no soy tan débil! - Andrea le recrimino, pero entonces el chico señalo algo en su brazo. Andrea se volvió y vio una herida importante en el hombro.  
-¡Argh! ¿Cuando me hizo eso?  
-Te lo dije. Caronte es uno de los Pretorianos. Si peleo con él, con todo, podre ganarle, pero tu...  
-Entiendo - Andrea lo miro enojada - soy una inútil, ¿eh?  
-No, claro que no.  
-¡Basta de tonterías! - se escucho la voz de Caronte, al tanto que el humo del ataque se dispersara en un instante. El Sith emergió tangiblemente molesto. Andrea se levanto.  
-¡Ahora verás de que esta hecha esta chica!  
-¡No, no lo hagas!  
Duo no alcanzo a decir más, cuando la chica se lanzo con todo sobre Caronte. Este sonrió al tanto que levantaba la mano.  
-Tonta - musito - ¡LACRIMOSA!  
-¡No! - Duo grito, cuando el ataque estallo en el cuerpo de la chica. Caronte seguía sonriendo.  
-Esta muerta.  
Pero al instante, Andrea emergió en medio de la explosión, propinándole una patada en el plexo solar al Sith, para luego sujetarlo y atacarlo con una bola de energía en pleno rostro, dejándolo por el suelo.  
-No tan fácil - la chica sonrió mientras retrocedía hacia Duo, ayudandole - ¡Vamonos! ¡Tenemos que escapar!  
-Vaya - el chico la miraba sorprendido - ¿Como le hiciste?  
Andrea seguía sonriendo. Fue cuando Duo noto que parte del traje de la chica estaba chamuscado, así tenía varias quemaduras en los brazos.  
-No digas nada - Andrea suspiro - entendí tu punto de vista.  
Duo asintió mientras ambos se alejaban del lugar por un pasillo.

**Batalla aérea.**  
Josel sobrevolaba la zona donde Mutsuhiro había quedado. El humo aun era denso.  
-No veo nada, Sur - murmuro por el comunicador.  
-Tienes que encontrarla - la chica estaba desesperada - ¡tiene que estar bien!  
-Seguiré buscando, pero… - Josel esquivo varios cazas Sith - no podre hacerlo mucho tiempo sin ser alcanzado por algún disparo.  
-¡Rayos! - Sur golpeo el teclado - ¡Bajare yo misma!  
-No - se escucho la voz de Verdugo - yo iré a buscarla, aléjate mientras.  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, has caso de tu amiga.  
Sur asintió y comenzó a dar media vuelta a la Diosa de Fuego.  
-Te lo dejo en tus manos, avísame si la encuentras, cambio y fuera.  
-¡Roger! - sonrió Verdugo mientras que el rey Jorge se movía en su melech Sigfrid, evitando varios disparos.  
-Date prisa - murmuro el rey de Gaia - no podre cubrirte mucho tiempo.  
-No se preocupe majestad, al punto - murmuro adentrándose en el sitio de la humareda.

**Crucero Armagedón.**  
-¡Deténgalos! - exclamo Caronte seguido de varias tropas Siths, cuando vio un resplandor al final del pasillo - ¡Cúbranse!  
-Con eso tendrán - sonrió Andrea cuando se escucho la explosión. Duo mientras subía a su Gundam Deathscythe.  
-Vamos - exclamo el chico - ¡No tenemos tiempo!  
Andrea subió de un salto al cockpit.  
-Quien diría que cambio de bando como de ropa - sonrió la chica, dándole un beso rápido al piloto. Este acciono la palanca y el Gundam se irguió, y con su Grave térmico, destruyo las compuertas del hangar, logrando salir del crucero.  
-¡Ratas! - Caronte se detuvo mientras el Gundam ya se alejaba - se nos escaparon, ¡Informen a Lord Demon!

**Pergamino, Oficinas del Canciller Supremo.**  
-Miladi, no debería caminar si como así - una joven dama de compañía le decía a una joven senadora mientras deambulaban por los pasillos de la Cancillería  
-Vamos Sabe, si no salgo de mis habitaciones, voy a volverme loca.  
-Lo sabemos, pero también tiene que esperar, ahora que el conflicto en Endor esta por una resolución.  
-Me parece bien la propuesta de paz, pero no a coste de usar un ejército para ello.  
-Sí, se que ha estado en contra de ello senadora Nabarrie, ¿Pero ir a discutirlo ahora con el Canciller Supremo?  
-Vamos, no me pasará nada, el Canciller tiene a... - antes de que la senadora terminara, el ruido de una explosión hizo que la senadora cayera al suelo. Sabe se agacho a su lado cubriéndola.  
-¡¿Que fue eso?!  
-¡Vino de las habitaciones del Canciller!  
-¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo, tal vez este herido!  
-Espere, yo iré a ver... - Sabe saco su blaster, pero la senadora hizo lo mismo  
-Traigo el mío, no te preocupes - Lady Padme volteo y vio a tres guardias de Naboo acercándose - ten cuidado.  
Sabe asintió y con arma en mano, corrió hacia los pasillos delanteros. Luego de cruzar por dos, el humo de la explosión apareció frente a ella. Se escucharon ruidos como si una ventana fuera abierta y cerrada, seguido de pasos tras Sabe. Una figura emergió entre la humareda.  
-¡Alto allí! ¡No se mueva! – Sabe apunto a la figura.  
-Jedi, Sanae Ozara - se escucho y una figura conocida emergió - ¿Que ha pasado aquí?  
-Una explosión de las habitaciones del Canciller.  
-¡Auxilio! - se escucho y al instante, varios guardias republicanos emergieron - ¡el Canciller ha sido asesinado!  
-¡Que! - Sabe palideció - ¿Como?  
-Un intruso - uno de los guardias cayo al suelo tosiendo - alguien entro y lo ataco por detrás, luego antes de que reaccionáramos, soltó un explosivo y voló la recamara. El Canciller y dos guardias no sobrevivieron.  
-¡Por Hera! - Sanae lo escucho y se levanto, encendiendo su sable - ¡Ahora vengo!  
Sabe asintió cuando la Senadora Padme apareció con los guardias Naboo.  
-Sabe, ¿Que sucedió?  
-El Canciller, miladi - negó con la cabeza la chica. La senadora palideció.  
-¡Oh! - se tapo la boca con las manos.

**Castillo imperial, Endor.**  
Vane retrocedía esquivando cada mandoble con habilidad. Entonces se escucho un ruido y los presentes vieron como Deluxe sacaba un comunicador. Luego de unos minutos de charla, asintió y colgó.

-Todo lo tengo que hacer yo – Deluxe suspiró fuertemente y alzo la mano. Al instante, una poderosa ráfaga de energía salió disparada de su mano, rompiendo el techo el techo del hangar.

-¿Que fue eso? - frunció el entrecejo Scarlet. Xian cerró los ojos, usando sus poderes psíquicos para localizar hacia donde iba el ataque.

**Espacio aéreo Endoriano.**  
El Gundam Deathscythe se alejaba volando de la batalla.  
-Lo hicimos - sonrió Andrea viendo hacia atrás - ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Estamos libres!  
Duo asintió contento, pero entonces, se puso rígido.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-¡Andrea! - grito Duo apenas - cubret...  
No tuvo tiempo de decir más, cuando un tremendo impacto sacudió la cabina y al instante, una explosión de fuego y metralla inundo el lugar, haciendo que el Deathscythe estallara en medio de una colosal explosión.

-¡Nooo! - Xian abrió los ojos, casi cayéndose. Kaneko alcanzo a sostenerla.  
-¿Que paso? - se volvió Nemain.  
-Dos personas en un Gundam negro estaban alejándose, cuando la ráfaga de ese tipo les dio con todo.  
-¿Gundam negro? - Scarlet frunció el cejo - ¡El Gundam de ese Sith!  
-¿Como sabes? – se volteo Akane  
-Sunrise, la compañía constructora hizo pocos modelos de Gundam. Yo conozco cinco, entre ellos, el Mutsuhiro de Kali y ese Deathscythe, que un Sith tiene.  
-Eso significa que… - Xian miro a Deluxe. Este miro sonriente.  
-Sí, los traidores deben ser eliminados, a toda costa – Deluxe se cruzo de brazos.  
-¡Eres un maldito! - exclamo Mayra que había detenido un mandoble de Gienath. Sin embargo, noto como su maestro daba unos pasos atrás, soltando una poderosa presencia.  
-Oh oh - murmuro el maestro Hali - se enojo ¡CUBRANSE TODOS!  
-¿Pero que? - alcanzo a exclamar Cloud  
-¡El máximo secreto del Dragón! - rugió Al Mawyin. Mayra se alejo  
-¡Pecho tierra! - grito, mientras los presentes obedecían sin chistar. Vane, Gienath y Deluxe veían como el maestro se lanzaba al frente con todo su poder.  
-¡100 ROZAN DRAGON HAN KEN!  
Un poder equivalente a 100 dragones de Rozan le dieron de lleno a los tres Siths, mientras una explosión terrible sacudía a todo el hangar entero.

-El maestro Mawyin - murmuro Asiant maniobrando en medio de la batalla - que fantástico poder posee. R2, tenemos que acercarnos al Castillo, nos necesitan.  
El droide asintió con unos pitidos mientras el caza Arwing daba media vuelta.

**En otro lado del Castillo.**

-¡Argh!  
Hukarovi retrocedió tocándose el ojo derecho, mientras trataba de contener los hilos de sangre que corrían por la cuenca. Levanto la mirada y con el ojo sano, vio apenas, como una navaja laser emergía por el extremo del mango de la lightonfang, y como la figura de blanco que la sostenía se acercaba con paso lento.  
-Ups - se escucho la voz de Joystick - creo que te saque un ojo, lo siento.  
-D-Desgraciado tramposo - Hukarovi trato de mantenerse en pie, pero el shock lo hizo trastabillarse.  
-Y esto aun es el principio - la navaja giro para sorpresa de Hukarovi. Cerrando los ojos y usando la Fuerza, Hukarovi veía en su mente los ataques, bloqueándolos con eficacia.  
-Vaya, no eres tan torpe como esperaba, puedes aun usar la Fuerza.  
Pero la voz de Joystick y el trauma, el dolor estaban inundando su cabeza.  
-Calma, calma - pensaba frenéticamente - no dejes que el miedo inunde tu cabeza, tranquilízate.  
-Hora de destruirte - se oyó nuevamente la voz, seguida un impacto tremendo en la cara. El Sith había usado la Fuerza para mandarlo a volar lejos. Hukarovi trato de rehacerse en una marometa, pero sus pies chocaron con una columna derruida y solo se oyó el salvaje tronido de un hueso rompiéndose. Cayó al suelo pesadamente.  
-¡Aghh! - Hukarovi se retorció - ¡Mi pierna esta rota!  
-Y no será lo único que pierdas – sonó una carcajada diabólica. Hukarovi trato de levantarse con apoyo del sable, pero el dolor le hizo caer nuevamente.  
-¡Muere! - Joystick giro su lightonfang tratando de cortarle la cabeza, pero Hukarovi bloqueo con fuerza el mandoble, sin embargo, noto que la navaja que chocaba era muy corta.  
-No - pensó - eso significa que…  
Al instante, sintió un terrible dolor en el hombro izquierdo, seguido de como un calor intenso le partía el brazo en dos y de la risa siniestra de su homologo.

**Hangar del Castillo Imperial.**

El hangar se encontraba devastado en muchos sectores. Parte del muro había sido destruido. Deluxe seguía cruzado de brazos, en el alfeizar, viendo todo con tranquilidad, al tanto que una corriente de humo recorría el recinto.  
El maestro Mawyin tomaba aire mientras mantenía su puño levantado. Confiaba en que el ataque había aniquilado por completo al menos a los tres, pero Deluxe se había desvanecido en ese momento.

-Cobarde, dejaste a tus camaradas atrás

Deluxe no contesto. Mientras el humo se dispersaba, Mayra se había levantado del pecho tierra y se acercaba a su maestro. Mawyin suspiro. Al menos parece que había matado a dos de ellos.  
Entonces un estremecimiento hizo que se detuviera.  
-¡Cuidado!  
Pero una sombra apareció por el extremo de Mayra, tomando por el cuello y lanzándola contra el techo, mientras con un furor increíble, lanzaba su sable contra el maestro Mawyin.  
-¿Me extrañaste cariño? – era Zakuragi - ¡Estoy en casa!  
El ruido de dos sables chocando despertó a todos en medio de una intensa humareda que aun llenaba todo el hangar.  
-¡No puede ser! - se levanto Jubilo desconcertada - ese ataque es destructivo y el tipo aun sigue vivo.  
-¿Creo saber como? - Cloud levanto la vista mientras era ayudado por Nemain. Zakugari, la valkiria estaba luchando contra Mawyin en un duelo de sables – él bloqueo el ataque.

-Maldición, pensé que el maestro lo había matado – Hali entonces notó como Vane y Gienath aparecían atrás de la batalla.

Entre tanto, la batalla de sables continuaba con gran fulgor. Zakugari y Mawyin eran los únicos ahora peleando.  
-Pensé que eras el payaso del grupo - sonrió Zakugari mientras esquivaba los golpes de sable - no te he visto sonreír desde que según te convertiste.  
-Ja, me reiré cuando te vea 10 metros bajo tierra.  
-Je, eso me hizo sonreír, buen intento - Zakuragi bajo la vista y se lanzo con todo. El maestro detuvo el golpe magistralmente, para luego girar y golpear de lleno al Sith, mandándolo contra la pared contralateral. Los gritos de celebración no se hicieron esperar. Sportfire había ido a auxiliar a Mayra, pero había visto que solo tenía golpes, lo cual le lleno de alivio. Luego volteo a ver la pelea entre Zakuragi y Mawyin, mientras levantaba la mano y una corriente de energía bloqueaba el paso de Vane y Gienath.  
-¡Vamos master, yo le cubro! - exclamo Sportfire viendo a su novia - ¡Usted es el número ¡  
-Hmmm, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor - sonrió el maestro lanzándose ahora contra Zakuragi, con el sable en alto para atravesarlo, pero la valkiria se rehízo con una sentadilla en un instante y bloqueo el ataque, regresando el golpe con un certero puñetazo, sin embargo, al seguir con la batalla de sables, algo había cambiado en el patrón.  
-El maestro lo hizo - exclamo emocionada Fantarillo.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Cambio el patrón de pelea, ahora Zakuragi esta en posición de defensa ¡Le ganara!  
-Estoy bien - Mayra se incorporo con ayuda de su novio - vamos, quiero seguir peleando.  
-Espera - el Jedi la detuvo - si vemos que la situación se complica, entras.  
-Se cuidarme, no me trates como niña, pero esta bien - le guiño el ojo. El chico asintió, mientras se volvía a ver el encuentro, tratando de mantener la barrera de energía que bloqueaban a Vane y Gienath.

Sin embargo, mientras los demás celebraban, un extraño presentimiento inundo la mente de Panty. Ambos Siths eran bastante capaces. Si quisieran, hubiesen atravesado la barrera y ayudado a su camarada.

-Algo no esta bien. Algo preparan – entonces levanto la vista hacia Deluxe, que veía la pelea con un atisbo de sonrisa – definitivamente algo no esta bien.

Akari seguía buscando entre los escombros del Falco90. Al menos, la explosión le había ayudado a remover algunos de ellos.  
-Vamos, ¿Donde estas Sebastian? - pensaba mientras usaba sus instintos para moverse. Fue cuando sintió un estremecimiento.  
-Sí, ¡Aquí! - encendió su sable y comenzó a cavar frenéticamente, sin dejar de ver la pelea. Confiaba en que el maestro al fin le daría su merecido a ese sujeto  
Sin embargo, las esperanzas que había dado a los Jedis el golpe que le había asestado el maestro al Sith y demostrando su vulnerabilidad, comenzaban a disiparse. El maestro Mawyin había atacado con todo a Darth Vane, esperando que al final su defensa se rompiera. Sin embargo, Vane estaba recibiendo ayuda de Gienath y de ese sujeto llamado Zakuragi. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Que esta sucediendo? - los padawans del maestro comenzaron a impacientarse. Aunque Mawyin había logrado mantener a raya a Zakuragi, este no parecía tampoco ceder en su defesa - ¿Porque no acaba esto?  
-Ese sujeto debe estar nivelando su energía - pensó Chrono - no es posible que tenga tal aguante.  
-Prepárense para entrar en acción, luego de que Mayra aparezca - murmuro el maestro Hali. Ryu y Scarlet se volvieron.  
-¿Que cosa? ¿No vamos a esperar a ir en turnos de dos?

-No. Esos tres han estado combatiendo por largo tiempo. No tardarán en cansarse. Ustedes son los siguientes.  
-Con gran placer - sonrió Scarlet. Ryu asintió sacando su sable.  
-Yo también quiero ir - Kaneko se incorporo.  
-Estas débil, déjame esto a mí.  
-Vamos amiga - Kaneko saco su arma - solo fue un rozón, ese sujeto me las debe.  
Al momento de caminar, Kaneko piso sin querer a Ryuu, haciendo que este saltara en un pie bastante adolorido. Xian rio por lo bajo  
-Esta bien - la ahora comandante saco su blaster - yo les guiare leyendo su mente.  
Entonces, Deluxe comenzó a flotar y manteniéndose arriba de la batalla, alargo su mano.  
-¡Silent Wall! - grito y al instante, una energía oscura emergió de su mano, cayendo en medio de Mawyin y Zakuragi, haciendo que retrocedieran. Otra similar cayo atrás del maestro, bloqueando los pasos de Mayra y Sportfire. Inclusive, la barrera que había creado Sportfire, se hizo pedazos con la aparición de la barrera de Deluxe.  
-¿Que haces? - Mawyin levanto la vista. Deluxe lo miro fríamente.  
-Dos minutos de descanso.  
-¿Que? - Nemain frunció el entrecejo - ¿Porque ahora nos das tregua?  
Deluxe no contesto, simplemente se alejo flotando rumbo al alfeizar donde se encontraba. Vane no dijo nada, simplemente, sonrió y sus ojos amarillos que lo distinguían de Ryoga, se tornaron confiados mientras guardaba su sable doble. Gienat toco rodilla en el suelo sin decir nada más. El maestro simplemente, se hinco, en posición de loto, mientras tomaba aire.

Zakuragi lo miraba burlonamente desde la otra barrera.  
-¿Por que hizo eso? - exclamo sorprendida Daphne.  
-Pese a las apariencias, el maestro había logrado encontrar a Zakuragi y era cuestión para golpearlo nuevamente y con mayor fuerza - murmuro Hali - Deluxe fue inteligente al detener ese ritmo.  
-Además - Cloud miro su brazo - mientras uno pelea, no siente el cansancio, sin embargo, cuando se descansa, la fatiga comienza a inundarnos.

Panty estaba de acuerdo con los dos razonamientos. ¿Pero realmente Zakuragi estaba exhausto? Parecía que Deluxe estaba esperando algo…o a alguien.  
-Maldito - exclamo Othhi apretando los puños. Chrono asintió al tanto veía a los dos padawans de Mawyin decir algo en voz baja.  
-Cuando desaparezca la barrera - murmuro Mayra - atacaremos los dos.  
-¿Que?  
-Sí, me importa poco el plan del maestro, estoy cansada de esperar. ¡Lo atacaremos juntos y así terminaremos con él!  
-Pero…  
-Sport, sino vienes conmigo, entonces vete de aquí.  
-Esta bien, te apoyare, pero dudo el maestro nos perdone que hagamos esto.  
Mayra sonrió y levanto su sable, viendo a Mawyin tomando nuevos bríos y a lo lejos, a la Valkiria, esperando con impaciencia el inicio del combate.

**Ruinas del Castillo Imperial.**

Starknight miro con extrañeza su posición. Estaba en medio de una especie de terraza semiderruida, y solo un ventanal se asomaba en la pared.  
-Aquí no hay pista de aterrizaje - miro el indicador en su cinturón - Veggito se equivoco, otra vez. A menos de...  
-¡Echen paja! - se escucho un grito de repente. Se volvió hacia la ventana y vio una nave dirigirse con todo hacia el lugar.  
-¡No puede ser! - el Jedi se lanzo tras unos muebles mientras el Starfighter entraba con todo, haciendo un terrible agujero en lo que era la terraza. Varias rocas cayeron de forma graciosa sobre la nave.  
-Ese idiota lo volvió a hacer - Starknight emergió entre los escombros sacudiéndose el polvo. La cabina del caza se abrió, dejando ver al mencionado y a una chica de cabellos verdes.  
-Hola SK - sonrió Veggito - ¿Me extrañaste?  
-¡Estas demente! ¡Por poco me matas con eso!  
-Disculpa, pero era la única forma de entrar - señalo a la chica - Yosselin me ayudo.  
-Yosselin Triforce a su servicio - sonrió la sacerdotisa. Starknight asintió apenas.  
-Bien, ya deben saber que esta pasando, ¿No?  
-En parte, dos presencias están peleando en el hangar, según se. Vimos un enorme rayo de energía emerger por tal lugar, así que decidimos cambiar de lugar de aterrizaje.  
-Esta bien, pero vamos a tener que desviarnos.  
-¿Por que?  
-Hay cuatro presencias peleando - SK miro su guante que marcaba la posición en el Castillo - dos de ellas están sumamente equilibradas, pero hay otra, una nuestra que esta recibiendo una paliza.  
-Esta bien - Veggito señalo su sable - vamos en camino entonces.  
-Señorita - el Jedi se volvió hacia la chica - ¿Esta segura de venir?  
-Sí, no se preocupe - le guiño el ojo - se defenderme.  
Starknight solo enarco una ceja y miro a Veggito que solo se encogió de hombros, mientras comenzaban a correr.

**Pergamino, Cancillería.**  
-¿Esta muerto? - el maestro Shion miraba con resignación a una chica de cabellos azules con aspecto de hechicera. Esta asintió.  
-Fue total, ni siquiera quedaron restos - suspiro la joven  
-¿Y quienes estaba en el lugar?  
-Cuando regresaba de traerle noticias sobre la senadora de Naboo, ocurrió la explosión. Al instante, una Jedi apareció tras mio.  
-Debió ser Sanae - el maestro Jedi se toco la barbilla.  
-Sí, fue a investigar con la guardaespaldas de la senadora Nabarrie - negó con la cabeza.  
-Sería mejor que no volviera al lugar  
-Tengo que hacerlo. Luego de los eventos que Patricia Cruz desencadeno en nuestro planeta. También deseamos la paz y hare todo lo posible por ello - murmuró la senadora.  
-Entiendo, también eres una Ryujin.  
Entonces la puerta se abrió y el maestro Black emergió. Miro al maestro Shion dirigiéndole cierta mirada. Este dio una seca cabezada.  
-Tengo que retirarme señorita, estamos en sesión.  
La joven senadora asintió, entonces miro al maestro que mantenía la mirada baja. Un leve sonrojo emergía por sus mejillas. La chica le saludo, pero este se puso más rojo y se dio la media vuelta.  
-Es algo tímido - sonrió Shion dándose cuenta - la veremos luego.  
La joven solo sonrió. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Black miro con enojo a su colega.  
-Bravo, bravo - dijo con evidente sarcasmo - tenías que decirle de mi timidez  
-Je, no es para tanto, aunque la chica es bastante bonita.  
El maestro no dijo nada, cuando los dos aparecieron en el cuarto de consejo. Ann y su hermano cuchicheaban mientras veían el descanso entre ambos contrincantes.  
-¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
-No maestro, pero la batalla esta por comenzar - Ken suspiro.

**Pasillos del castillo Imperial.**

Dark Lady estaba sorprendida de la recuperación de Gok. Apenas hacía una media hora, su cuerpo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Pero ahora, al verla correr y con ella cargada de su espalda, no parecía haber estado nunca herida.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada? – La voz de Gok rompió sus pensamientos – pensé te pondrías ansiosa como siempre.

-Me pondría ansiosa, pero hay algo más que ocupa mi mente: tu recuperación.

-Si supiera la respuesta, te lo diría con mucho gusto, pero esto sucede cada vez que estoy a punto de morir. Me vuelvo más fuerte.

-¿No es eso una presunción?

-No, hablo en serio. La manera en que me volví fuerte entrenando con Deluxe y los Siths, es que muchas veces había estado en el borde de la misma muerte. Pero me había vuelto poderosa desde la última vez, por lo cual no ha vuelto a pasar nada parecido.

-Hasta ahora – entonces la mente de Dark Lady se centro - ¿Quién fue él te hizo eso? Estabas en muy mal estado.

-"Ella" y por "ella" es que estoy corriendo como desquiciada – Gok apretó los dientes – o todos morirán.

**Hangar del Castillo.**

Mayra iba y venía frente a la barrera de energía, el tiempo le parecía eterno y estaba furiosa, consigo misma. No se perdonaba haber dejado a su maestro, en semejante trance.  
Durante la batalla anterior, Zakuragi había mostrado debilidad y si hubiera estado con su maestro, lo habrían vencido. Sin embargo, habían perdido ese chance y ahora, veía a su mentor, arrodillado, tomando un nuevo aire. Mayra, como todos, no les agradaba como el cansancio ya perlaba los hombros hundidos. Era cierto que ahora, con la noticia, de que Al Mawyin era tan joven como ellos, podría oponerse al Sith. Sin embargo, se notaba que siglos y siglos de uno usar todo su poder, había dejado un poco enmohecido al maestro Jedi.

Si liquidaban a la valkiria, la posibilidad de que Vane o Gienath resistieran un nuevo ataque del maestro Mawyin eran nulas. Por algo el maestro tampoco se había molestado en lanzarlo nuevamente. Sabía que si atacaba a su antiguo amigo con esa técnica, sería inútil.

Entre tanto, Vane y Gienath esperaban con tranquilidad el resultado de la pelea. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, se veían bastante tranquilos, al menos Vane. Gienath tenía esa mirada apagada, como si fuese un zombie o un robot en espera de más órdenes.

-Si tengo que matarte – Mayra apretó el sable – no me detendré. La supervivencia de muchos es prioridad a la de pocos.  
-Ya es hora - Deluxe levanto la mano y tan pronto se elevaron las pantallas negruzcas, el maestro Mawyin se levanto como una especie de resorte y ataco fieramente a la Valkiria, que sorprendido con tal embate, trato de contraatacar, sin embargo, Mawyin, con genialidad, paraba tales mandobles y daba fuertes y precisas estocadas, que Vane con genial habilidad logra evitar.  
-¡Vamos! - Mayra y Sportfire se lanzaron para ayudar a su mentor, sin embargo, una barrera en energía oscura apareció, cortándoles el paso.  
-No tan de prisa. Dos minutos - se oyó la seseante voz de Deluxe. Mayra lo miro asesinamente y luego a su maestro. Solo tenían que pasar dos minutos y atacarían con todo. Gienath y Vane también se levantaron para prepararse. A Mayra no le importaba que ellos se unieran al combate. Cortaría sus cabezas y luego apoyaría a su maestro con todo.  
-Vamos, vamos - los padawans de Mawyin miraba la pelea con esperanza, mientras los demás solo veían asombrados el poder de tal Jedi, y más aun, a la valkiria defendiéndose con habilidad y tranquilidad. Jamás habían visto pelear a alguien tan parecido a un Jedi o Sith.  
-No va a ganar - negó con la cabeza Xian. Todos se voltearon a verla sorprendida.  
-¿Que? Acaso vas a quitarnos esperanza, ¡Estas loca! - exclamo Jubilo. Pero Xian seguía con su rostro pesimista.  
-Ese sujeto esta jugando aun - alcanzo a decir.  
-Xian, estas jugando, ¿Cierto? - pregunto Scarlet.  
-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero...mis instintos me dicen lo contrario.  
La pelea seguía. La predicción de Xian parecía cumplirse. Luego del ataque veloz y feroz del maestro Jedi, el ímpetu de tal había comenzado a mermar de forma considerable. Zakuragi comenzaba a moverse a una velocidad y poder no antes visto, haciendo que ahora Mawyin tomara una posición netamente defensiva. El sable verde del maestro comenzaba a interceptar golpes a gran velocidad, mientras retrocedía. Fue cuando este lanzo una nueva pero leve ofensiva que hizo que Zakuragi también optara por contraatacar.  
-¡Sí! - exclamo Mayra - ¡Así maestro, un poco más! ¡Un poco más!  
Pero entonces, Zakuragi dio un giro, sonriendo grotescamente, mientras agitaba su mano, como azuzando al Jedi. Rápidamente dio mandobles laterales con el sable. Mawyin daba golpes frontales para detener en seco a su oponente, pero entonces, desconcertado vio como Zakuragi elevaba su sable y lo golpeaba con tal en la cara. Mawyin sintió un aturdimiento de algunos segundos...pero fueron suficientes para la valkiria.

Vane giro sobre su eje y lanzo una estocada a ciegas. Pero antes de que se incrustara en el abdomen de Mawyin, un chirrido hizo que se parara en seco la navaja de luz.

-No puede ser – alcanzo a murmurar Panty. Una figura había aparecido en el centro del campo, salvando la vida de Mawyin - ¡LINA!

Todos soltaron una hurra de alegría. Lina Saotome había bloqueado el ataque de Zakuragi.

-¡Que! – Vocifero la Valkiria - ¡Cómo pudiste!

-Lina, gracias – suspiró contento Mawyin – casi…

Pero el agradecimiento de Mawyin se corto, cuando sintió que una navaja de luz se enterraba en su pecho, justo a nivel de su corazón.

Las celebraciones se cortaron de golpe, mientras un respingo generalizado lleno el lugar. La navaja de luz no había provenido de ningún Sith, mucho menos de la Valkiria.

Sino del sable de luz de Lina Saotome.

-L-Lina… - alcanzo a murmurar Mawyin.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Scarlet creyó oír gritar al maestro, pero en realidad fueron todos los padawans de Mawyin que miraban con un desconcierto total. El maestro se mantuvo callado, mientras la joven retiraba prepotentemente la hoja, al tanto que daba un paso hacia atrás. Parecía luchar contra la conmoción, pero al instante, sus brazos cayeron totalmente y se derrumbo totalmente al tanto que el sable cayó al suelo, luego de una eternidad en el aire.  
-M-Maestro - tartamudeo Mayra mientras Lina se volvía y una mueca de indiferencia inundaba su rostro, dejando perplejos a todos.

-Lina – Akane se llevo las manos a la boca - ¿Por qué?

-No soy Lina Saotome. No, era Lina Saotome – la voz de la joven rompió el silencio macabro – soy Darth Uruviel.

**Templo de Giudecca**

-¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!

-No entiendo, no entiendo porque lo sigues haciendo – Kronus miro a Ryoga que había lanzado su ataque por décima ocasión – si sabes que tu relámpago de voltaje no puede hacerme el mínimo daño.

Pero Ryoga no contesto. Simplemente se limito a invocar su Ken una vez más. Kronus solo suspiró y recibió el ataque de lleno, sin moverse. Sin embargo, algo le llamo la atención en esta ocasión y era la posición de los puños del Jedi.

-Extraño, la primera vez que recibí este ataque, era con un solo puño. Sin embargo, ahora parece que esta disparando ráfagas de manera alternada con cada golpe, como si fuese un boxeador.

Kronus bajo la vista. Aunque no ha intentado golpearme nunca en la cabeza, no entiendo.

Una sonrisa en la cara de Ryoga hizo que Kronus despertará de sus pensamientos.

-Pareces alegre, ¿Por qué?

-Porque he encontrado una manera de penetrar tu defensa de hierro

-Ja, ¿En serio? Eso quiero verlo.

-Entonces, compruébalo por ti mismo – los ojos de Ryoga comenzaron a brillar conforme alzaba las manos. Al instante, un montón de luces diminutas aparecieron rodeando todo el lugar. Kronus sonrió nuevamente.

-Entiendo, quieres volar todo el Templo con esta técnica. Lo que hiciste fue usar mi Mithril para fragmentar tu ataque.

-Veo que sabes el principio de la técnica.

-Naciste bajo un ascendente de la estrella Regulus. Los Jedis o Siths, dependiendo de su día, nacen bajo ese "ascendente", que solo es un eufemismo para referirse a su tipo de naturaleza. La tuya es de fuego. Lo dice tanto tu forma de ser, como tus ataques. Ya en alguna ocasión combatí con un sujeto que podía manipular la energía como tú y uso algo llamado "explosión cósmica". Sin embargo, lo único que logro fue volar el lugar donde estabamos y él murió en el combate.

-Supongo te refieres a mi antiguo descendiente

-Oh, ¿Entonces sabes tu origen? ¿Y sabes que uno de ellos fue aliado de Zakuragi?

-Vane no es un error. Es una consecuencia de eso.

Kronus abrió los ojos.

-¿Sabes de Vane?

-Es una historia larga de contar.

La valkiria entrecerró los ojos.

-Es una lástima que tenga que matarte – Kronus volvió a enterrar la lanza en el suelo – te dejaré comprobar por ti mismo las capacidades de mi cota y tu ineficiencia.

-Eres muy orgulloso

-Eso ya lo sé – Kronus le guiño el ojo – no se como Rind se dejo embaucar por ti. Realmente no puedes leer la mente como dices.

Ryoga no contesto. Al instante bajo las manos de golpe y las luces comenzaron a brillar más intensamente y se dirigieron velozmente hacia la Valkiria.

-Vaya, veo que vas a concentrar la explosión en mi. Es algo que no había visto – las luces se pegaron al cuerpo de Kronus y desaparecieron - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?

-Lo que tu dijiste. Comprobare mi capacidad contigo.

Antes de que Kronus dijera algo más, su traje de batalla comenzó a despedir miles de luces por todos lados.

-¡Que sucede! ¡Esto no lo había visto antes!

-Exacto. Es una técnica que acabo de desarrollar

Kronus abrió la boca y entonces vio con horror que las luces se hacían más brillantes.

-¡Como es posible! ¡El Mithril se supone no debería haber dejado pasar esas cosas!

-Allí es donde te equivocas – Ryoga comenzó a cerrar las manos – tu famosa cota tiene un punto débil. Algo que me mostró sin querer White Angel.

-¡Cual punto débil!

-Este. ¡EXPLOSION DE FOTONES!

Al instante, el resplandor de las luces se hizo intenso y Kronus grito de manera desgarradora mientras una serie de explosiones lo inundaban de manera brutal.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas del autor**.

No cabe duda de que disfrute muchísimo escribir este episodio. Bueno, más bien reescribirlo, ya que añadí ciertas cosas, otras las quite, así también comencé a hacer giros de trama, como con los personajes. Digo, quería darle aun mayor dramatismo y aparte cierta coherencia, porque leyendo la historia original, había mucha acción, pero poca fuerza en el argumento, con muchos hoyos de argumento.

Agradecimiento a Nemain, Alondra y a mi esposa por los comentarios sobre la historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	55. Chapter 55

Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento: Les doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les puse, pero no había remedio.

Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...

FANFICS  
WARS

Capítulo LV

_KEFKA_

UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA

LOS SITHS HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA VICTORIA AL GANAR EL HOLOCRON DE LAS MANOS DE LOS JEDIS EN GAIA.

UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.

SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA: EL ATAQUE SITH.

LOS JEDIS LOGRARON DETENER LA INVASION HACIA EL CASTILLO, SIN EMBARGO DARTH VANE HA APARECIDO Y HA COMENZADO UNA TERRIBLE MATANZA ENTRE LOS JEDIS.

EL MAESTRO MAWYIN DECIDE UTILIZAR SU ÚLTIMA TECNICA PARA SALVAR A SUS CAMARADAS, PERO EN EL INTERVALO MUERE A MANOS DE UNA NUEVA ALIADA Y TRAIDORA: URUVIEL.

"_**Caldera" del Olympus Mons.**_

Kisara se movía de un lado a otro del risco, mientras Alondra había sacado una especie de agujas de su cinturón. Las había comenzado a contar de manera lenta.

-¿Agujas de Acupuntura? – Rind las miro con detenimiento. Alondra asintió mientras las hacía girar entre sus dedos.

-Mi maestro era experto en esto y me enseño. No solo sirven para curar, sino para bloquear movimientos. Un golpe certero en algún punto que irradie la Fuerza y la persona dejará de sentirla.

-Suena peligroso.

-Lo es, pero… - Alondra se detuvo cuando su alumna no paraba de moverse - ¡Kisara! ¡Para ya de caminar!

-¡No puedo sensei! ¡Alondra esta en peligro!

-Ella estará bien. Fue bien entrenada.

-No es por desacreditar su entrenamiento, pero si Yoda dice que…

-Es un maestro, dile maestro – tercio Alondra. Kisara suspiro.

-Lo siento, "El maestro" Yoda dice que hay gente muy fuerte afuera. Yo ya me hubiera pelado.

-Cuida tu lengua o te dejaré aquí, ¿Entendido?

Kisara hizo una mueca y volvió a caminar. Sin embargo, una aguja cayo velozmente a sus pies.

-¿Qué te dije?

Kisara iba a terciar un comentario, cuando un terrible estruendo hizo que se parara en seco. Yoda que estaba meditando, alejado de ellas, abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Moverse deben! ¡Peligroso se ha vuelto aquí!

Las tres reaccionaron inmediatamente y salieron disparadas mientras un montón de rocas caían sobre el risco, haciéndolo pedazos.

-¡Pero que demonios! – Kisara vio como la zona se hacía pedazos - ¡Que sucedió!

-Ni idea – Alondra saltaba para ir a otro risco más seguro – pero algo paso alla arriba.

Rind iba a hablar, pero entonces levanto la vista y sus ojos se abrieron aun más.

-¡Cuidado!

Alondra vio como un enorme pedazo de roca se deslizaba por la ladera de la montaña a gran velocidad. Pero lo más sorprendente es que arriba de ese pedazo, había ruinas de un viejo templo, que se deslizaban a gran velocidad.

-¿Hizo él eso? – Yoda comprendió que esos restos eran del templo de Giudecca, que se encontraba en la cima del Olympus. La respuesta del anciano Jedi llego de una figura que parecía arrear la estructura como si fuese un caballo.

-¡Ajua! – Ryoga trataba de mantener el equilibrio – esto es como Surfin USA…_If everybody had an ocean, Across the U.S.A. , Then everybody'd be surfin' , Like californ-I-A, You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies, Huarachi sandals, too, A bushy bushy blonde hairdo ¡Surfin' U.S.A.!_

Tan pronto como Ryoga termino de canturrear, el pedazo del templo se incrusto de manera salvaje contra el risco donde estaban los Jedis. Al momento, salió disparado, pero giró en el aire y trato de caer elegantemente, pero un pedrusco lanzado por Yoda lo hizo trastabillar, aterrizando de manera poco ortodoxa.

-¿Idiotas estas? – el maestro Jedi se acerco presuroso - ¿Hiciste que arriba?

-Nada maestro – Ryoga se levanto con dificultad. Se había dado en toda la cara contra una roca – solamente que tuve que concluir el entrenamiento por mi mismo y no fue de la mejor manera.

-¿Decir que quieres? ¿Entrenamiento no terminaste?

-No, tuve que irme antes.

Yoda elevo su bastón por inercia, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Cómo que no lo terminaste? – Rind se acerco – se supone fuiste arriba para eso.

-Creo que no era tan necesario – Ryoga noto la mirada asesina de Yoda – porque logré golpear a tu amigo de manera efectiva.

-¿Qué? – Rind parpadeo - ¿Lastimaste a Kronus?

-Sipi. Aunque casi me cuesta la vida – Ryoga le sonrió – gracias por salvarme.

Rind solo suspiro, tocándose el cuello con sensación de alivio.

-Ya sabía que te ayudaría. Es usted demasiado atolondrado.

Ryoga siguió sonriendo. Alondra y Kisara se acercaron.

-¿Entonces que paso? ¿Por qué no terminaste el entrenamiento?

-Ese tipo quería que me quedará hasta que uno de los muriera y ese no es mi estilo. Aparte, las cosas se han puesto feas en Endor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tuve una visión.

Ese comentario hizo que Yoda rompiera su enfurruñamiento. Solo suspiro y alzo el bastón.

-Irse deben. Pronto.

-Pero maestro, este tonto no ha terminado su entrenamiento. Si lo llevamos, capaz lo matan.

-Razón tienes Kisara, pero tiempo no hay. Darse prisa deben.

Los cuatro asintieron. Rind se adelanto un poco.

-Voy a usar mi teletransportación. Sin embargo, les comento que jamás le he usado con más de una persona. Léase, solo yo. Así que usare toda mi fuerza en este proceso.

-Eso significa que no podrás pelear.

-Te equivocas – Rind miro a Ryoga – solo que necesitare descansar. Una hora.

-Eso será más que suficiente. Podremos aguantar sin ti – le guiño el ojo. Rind solo sonrió y alzo las manos – tómense de las palmas y cierren los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede si no puedes teletransportarnos? – Alondra le tomo la mano a su alumna, que a su vez tomaba la de Ryoga y Ryoga la de Rind. Esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos morir o partirnos en pedazos, o vagar en alguna dimensión extraña o que todos quedemos en mundos distintos.

-Vaya, que esperanzador – Kisara apretó la mano de Ryoga - ¡Vamos! No hay que perder tiempo.

Alondra asintió y alzo la otra mano para tomar la de Rind. Así se formo un círculo.

-Cuidado deben tener – Yoda se acerco – No podre ayudarles alla. De ustedes todo depende.

-Eso lo sabemos Maestro – Ryoga dio una ligera reverencia – cuide mi nave y mis cosas. Gracias por todo este tiempo.

-A ti gracias debo darte – Yoda negó con la cabeza – aunque…batalla difícil tendrás. Miedo no debes tener.

-Eso lo sé – Ryoga suspiró - ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Rind cerro los ojos y al instante, mientras Alondra y Kisara igual agradecían a Yoda por la estancia y el entrenamiento, una poderosa corriente de energía se desplego de ella para recorrer a los demás.

-¡Panty! – vocifero Kisara - ¡Resiste!

Alondra se mantuvo callada, pero un apretón significativo en la mano de su alumna significaba que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Confío en ti – se escucho de repente. Rind abrió los ojos y vio a Ryoga mirarle.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo creo.

-Vaya manera más rara de decir las cosas – Rind solo hizo una mueca y sonrió – gracias. ¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!

Al instante, una ráfaga de energía los cubrió totalmente y desaparecieron en un instante.

Yoda se mantuvo un instante viendo el lugar donde se habían ido los Jedis. Una figura apareció atrás de él de improviso.

-Confundido estas…

-¿Cómo lo sabe maestro?

-Tu deber matarlo era. Posible no te fue.

-Lo sé. Pero… - la figura guardo silencio. Yoda tomo aire y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su choza.

-Buena no es la neutralidad. Decidirte por un bando.

-Acabo de hacerlo – y la figura desapareció. Yoda solo sonrió.

_**Endor. Castillo Imperial.**_  
Akari había sentido como el poder de su maestro había bajado prácticamente a cero. Se levanto entre los escombros y lo vio.  
-No, estoy soñando - alcanzo a murmurar. Su maestro, había sido derrotado, mientras Zakuragi sonreía de una forma macabra. A lado de él, se encontraba Lina Saotome, su compañera, con el sable aun encendido.  
Quiso llorar, estallar, lanzarse contra ese tipo y la traidora, pero lo que presencio luego de eso, fue peor aun. Tan pronto la barrera de Deluxe se alzo, los padawans de Mawyin se lanzaron con todo sobre el Sith, pese a los gritos de advertencia del maestro Hali.

Fue demasiado tarde.

Como una ráfaga mortal, Vane, Zakuragi, Gienath y Lina Saotome se lanzaron contra ellos y antes de que pudieran desplegar sus poderes, el sable del Sith había caído implacable sobre ellos.

Las gemelas fueron las primeras, que pese a su combinación casi invencible, se vio sin poder ejecutarse, cuando una de ellas, fue la primera en caer por un mortal mandoble en la espalda que le propino Vane al pasar de largo. La otra trato de vengar a su hermana caída, pero fue paralizada por Gienath, mientras Lina la remataba tal como había hecho con su maestro.

Fantarillo y Jubilo arremetieron ante tal, pero Zakuragi las sujeto a ambas, rompiéndoles la mano para luego de dos salvajes patadas, lanzarlas contra paredes opuestas. Tan pronto cayeron, un charco de sangre inundaba su lugar de caída. Sportfire fue testigo de la muerte de su novia, que quiso vengar a sus amigas caídas, pero Vane fue más rápido y de 3 mandobles, no solo la desarmo, sino corto sus dos brazos, para rematarla con una estocada hacia su pecho. Rina, Tania y Susana usaron el golpe de la Trifuerza, pero en plena ejecución, Vane uso a un destrozado Sportfire como escudo, haciendo que las tres interrumpieran el ataque. Las chicas ante tal situación, solo vieron como Lina Saotome y Gienath se iban contra ellas. No tardaron en caer, ante gritos de dolor y auxilio. Akane y el resto trataron de moverse, pero una enorme barrera de energía apareció frente a los sobrevivientes.

-No tan rápido niños – Deluxe les miraba – es por turnos, sean justos.

Pero los gritos de muerte y agonía aun retumbaban por el recinto.  
-¡Chicas! - el grito de Akari se mezclo con el de la incredulidad de los sobrevivientes, mientras Vane se volvía sonriendo, con sus ropas manchadas del preciado líquido.  
-La visión - Nemain dio un paso atrás, dejando ver el estado de ánimo de todos - el...el Sith de la muerte...oh...Dios.

-¡SAOTOME! – el maestro Hali apenas se mantuvo en pie, con ayuda de Cloud y Krono. Ambos igual estaban lastimados - ¿Cómo pudiste?

Pero al instante, una ráfaga de Fuerza mando a volar a los tres hacia la pared más cercana, ante el horror de Kaneko y los presentes.

-Cállese maestro, antes de decirme algo, debería ver en su propia alma y ver si los Jedis son tan puros como dicen.

-¿De que hablas? – Akane la miro - ¡Acabas de matar a nuestros aliados! ¡Mataste al maestro Mawyin!

Pero los presentes se quedaron incrédulos cuando la susodicha comenzó a derramar varias lágrimas, para convertirse en un suave sollozo. Akane iba a decir algo más, pero el llanto comenzó a transformarse en una pequeña risa, que luego se torno en una perversa y cruel carcajada.

-Tendo, eres tan inocente, toda una padawan – la sonrisa macabra de Lina contrastaba con la cara marcada por las lágrimas - ¡Tu no sabes lo que tu corrupta Orden me ha hecho!

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-El sistema de donde nació Saotome – Gienath se adelanto para sorpresa de todos. Su tono de voz era monótono y carente de emoción – era jurisdicción de mi planeta, Malagaste. Cuando este fue invadido, también todos los sistemas conocidos, incluyendo el hogar de Saotome.

Scarlet miro a Deluxe de reojo. Gienath había hablado, pero era seguro que quien había dictado tales palabras era el hermano de Ryoga. Le dio asco que manejara a la gente como sus marionetas.

-Pero – Nemain intervino - ¡Saotome sobrevivió!

-Sí, sobreviví, pero no él – la exJedi miro a la maestra - ¿Acaso tu alumno no te conto mi historia?

Nemain abrió la boca, pero comenzó a recordar. Ryoga le había comentado de que era una suerte que Lina se hubiese salvado, ya que su sistema había sido destruido.

-Ustedes sabían que los Siths venían, pero no hicieron nada – Saotome apretó el puño – mi hermano, mi prometido, todos murieron en la invasión a mi planeta.

-¿Tu prometido? – Scarlet exclamo desafiante – Los Jedis no…

-¡SI LO SE! – Rugió Lina - ¡NO DEBEMOS TENER RELACIONES FUERA DE LA ORDEN! ¡LO SE, PERO USTEDES SON UNOS HIPOCRITAS! ¡Dejaron morir a mi familia!

-No sabíamos nada del ataque Sith – Hali se había vuelto a levantar mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su sien – sino, hubiéramos…

-Basta de excusas. Yo también hubiera muerto, sino hubiera sido por él – Lina alzo la mano y señalo a Deluxe - ¡Él me permitió vivir una vez más! Y lo mejor de todo, es que prometió que mi planeta volvería a tener su anterior gloria.

-Deluxe no podrá regresarte a tus muertos – le sentenció Krono. Lina le miro despectivamente y luego se acerco a Vane de manera coqueta.

-Eso no me importa. Aquí tengo un nuevo prometido que me ayudará a repoblar mi planeta – se pego a él y le bajo la cabeza, dándole un beso poco casto en los labios. Vane le miró con una sonrisa fría - ¿Ustedes creen que me enamore de su amigo Ryoga? Claro que no. Solamente me recordaba a este…a Vane.

-Guacala – Othni se llevo una mano a la boca. Por respuesta, recibió un empujón de la Fuerza que lo mando a volar unos metros.

-Calla. No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo ves perdido. Por eso – Lina encendió su sable – te lo haré ver en carne propia.

Othni miro de reojo a Kid y se lanzo sobre ella. Lina también hizo lo propio, cuando la barrera de energía se fue, pero cuando su arma iba a partirla en dos, algo pareció detenerla.

-Uruviel – Deluxe le miró – aun no.

Saotome asintió levemente y retiro su sable, a tan solo unos centímetros del cuello de Kid.

Deluxe bajo del risco donde estaba.

-Retiren a los heridos. La pelea volverá a comenzar – murmuró – y será mejor que acepten.

Kaneko iba a protestar, pero Hali la detuvo. Una sonrisa curveaba los labios del Sith.

-Rápido, hay que sacarlos de aquí – comento el maestro apesadumbrado mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de Mawyin.

Yume y Electra miraban con incredulidad la escena. Deluxe, en un gesto de buena y extraña voluntad, permitió traer a los heridos y al abatido maestro Mawyin con los demás, mientras dejaba caer las barreras de energía para los siguientes peleadores. Al instante, Yume apago su sable y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero antes de que tocara la puerta, una figura cayo de un salto frente a ella.  
-¿A donde vas? - Electra la señalo  
-A líquidar ese sujeto. Esta matando a mis amigos.  
-Nuestro duelo no ha terminado - Electra encendió su sable.  
-¿Te importa más esta pelea que tus dos amigas? Bueno, realmente no me extraña.

El comentario saco de balance a la Sith.  
-Y-Yo - Electra tartamudeo, pero sacudió la cabeza - no, no tengo amigas. Lo único que importa es..  
-¿Es que?  
De repente, Electra se quedo en blanco. No sabía que decir o hacer.  
-Vamos - Yume le increpo - ¿Quien te importa más? ¿Tú o ellas?  
-¡No me grites niña malcriada! - Electra se lanzo furiosa hacia Yume, pero ella dio un giro y sujetando a la Sith, la lanzo contra la pared contralateral.  
-No me trates como una niña, sino sabes quien... - Yume se volvió, pero sintió un impacto en la cara que la mando a volar contra uno de los muros. Electra tenía la mano levantada, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su cara.  
-No vuelvas a golpearme…  
Yume se levanto, furiosa, sacando su sable, pero entonces sintió algo que la detuvo.

_-¡Yume!_  
-Maestro - Yume parpadeo y miro hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde..?  
_-Cálmate…  
_-Ella no me deja ir con mis amigas, tengo que pelear – Yume tenía la boca cerrada, replicando mentalmente a su maestro.  
_-Pero hazlo bajo las razones correctas o caerás bajo el Lado Oscuro._  
-¿El Lado Oscuro?  
_-Recuerda que no importan las intenciones, sino tus decisiones y acciones. Todo mundo actúa bajo una buena intención..._  
-¿Entonces?  
_-Cuando estés calmada, en paz...podrás verlo..._  
-Maestro, no me salga con eso. Tengo que...  
_-Yume, no te dejes vencer por la ira y el miedo... - _La voz en la cabeza de Yume comenzó a alejarse. La Jedi suspiro mientras Electra se acercaba.  
-No se porque te quedaste callada, pero eso no te salvara de que te mate - la voz de Electra estaba cargada de rencor. Yume respiro profundamente  
-Cálmate - se decía - cálmate...desecha la ira.  
La Jedi bajo su sable y cerro los ojos. Electra frunció el entrecejo.  
-Ponerte en esa pose no te salvara de mi ira - Electra se lanzo sobre ella, pero Yume seguía impasible.  
-Sin ira, sin ira - murmuro y entonces abrió los ojos, encendiendo su sable - ¡Vamos!  
Ambos sables chocaron, en un chirrido atronador.

_**Pergamino, Templo Jedi.**_  
Una joven doncella caminaba con cierto nerviosismo frente a un elevador de una de las torres del Templo. Al instante, las compuertas se abrieron. La Jedi Escarlata emergió con un gesto de preocupación.  
-Sanae, te tardaste, el Consejo esta en crisis – Ann se apareció frente a la Jedi.  
-Lo sé, ¿Dicen que quieren ir a Endor?  
-Sí, usar el vórtex para tal caso.  
-Ya veo - la Jedi asintió sonriendo - entonces iremos a pelear  
-Todavía no lo sabemos. ¿Que es un vortex?  
-Una vieja técnica Jedi - murmuro Sanae - tampoco se en que consiste, pero nos permite viajar de un lugar a otro. Se dice que las legendarias Valkirias lo usaban para pelear de un lado a otro.  
-¿Y porque no lo usamos antes? ¡Nuestros aliados están muriendo allá!  
-Sí, pero requiere mucha energía, por lo cual usar tal técnica es muy arriesgado.  
En ese momento, se abrió las puertas de la sala del Consejo. Albion, Víctor y Ken esperaban, a los maestros BlackWolf, Shion y Santana.  
-Ozara - se inclino el maestro Albion- supimos de su acción durante el asesinato del canciller supremo.  
-Así es, cuando llegue a las puertas de su habitación, se escucho una explosión. Desgraciadamente, en la confusión escapo el asesino.  
-Eso esta mal - fruncio el entrecejo - ¿Pudimos al menos sentir su presencia?  
-No, pero supongo fue un Sith.  
-Entiendo - intervino Víctor - ahora lo importante es ir. El maestro Mawyin fue asesinado, junto con sus padawans.

-Que… - Ann reflejaba la cara de horror de los demás - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Lina Saotome – trago saliva el maestro Santana – es una Sith, como la misma princesa de Malagaste.

-Tanta maldad infiltrada en nuestra Orden – el maestro Shion parecía envejecer de repente – no es posible.

-Entonces, tenemos que usar el vórtex, ¡pero ya!

-Imposible, al menos se requiere de al menos cuatro maestros Jedis para invocar tal poder ¿Donde esta el otro maestro?  
esta retrasado - suspiro Albion.  
Albion asintió. Sanae se coloco atrás de los Jedis, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Todo ocurre según lo dicho - pensó Sanae, pero su mirada se torno algo triste mientras suspiraba - es una lástima que se halla muerto. Algo injusto  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Ah - Sanae le sonrió a Ann - nada.  
-Generalmente estas alegre, ahora pusiste un gesto algo serio.  
-Soy muy voluble, soy de momentos.  
-Sí, pero no así.  
Sanae frunció el entrecejo mientras sonreía.  
-Nah, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ahora a ver que sucede - la chica elevo la vista hacia la holoesfera.

_**Endor, zona del hangar.**_  
Los Jedis y sobrevivientes miraban con terror la marca de muerte y desolación que había a los pies del sujeto. Como si fuera un gesto macabro, el Sith había permitido a Kaneko, Akane y Daphne ir por los heridos y los que habían sobrevivido. Al tanto que la barrera seguía en pie.  
-¡Rayos! - Scarlet "operaba" las heridas de Fantarillo – necesito el cauterizador, ¡Urgente!  
Cloud miro la escena. Krono, con lágrimas en los ojos, cubrió las caras de Jubilo y Tania. El maestro Mawyin parecía estar en paz, mientras yacía junto con Andrea. Los dos habían peleado de manera excelente, pero habían terminado cayendo. Un sentimiento de desesperanza reinaba entre los presentes.  
-Parece que tendremos que pelear – Cloud saco su sable  
-¡No puedes hacerlo! - Nemain se levanto - tu brazo.  
-Eso no importa - Strife miro a Ryu que también encendía su sable - lo mantendremos entretenido mientras ustedes escapan.  
-¿Escapar? - Kid levanto la vista - ¡Con Deluxe aquí no podremos!  
Pero Cloud le guiño el ojo mientras miraba al maestro Hali y Krono. Estos asintieron.  
-Perfecto - Othni apretó los puños - a pelear.  
-Ni que lo digas - Chrono desenfundo su espada. Kid se acerco  
-Othni-chan ¡Es muy peligroso!  
Othni se fue de espaldas.  
-Yo les ayudo - murmuro Panty, pero Chrono se adelanto.  
-No, necesitamos tus habilidades, en caso de que nosotros no podamos. Tienes que escapar, yo me encargare  
-Pero...  
El chico se acerco y le dio un beso a la chica en la mejilla. El sonido de una bofetada curso el aire.  
-¡Estúpido! - le dijo furiosa - no vuelvas a hacer eso!  
Todos se quedaron de una pieza al ver la escena. Chrono, sin embargo, emitió una sonrisa mientras la Jedi daba media vuelta bastante molesta.  
-Bien - Gabriel tomo su arco con flechas - será bueno practicar ahora tiro al blanco.  
El príncipe se volvió hacia Scarlet que parecía estar muy ocupada atendiendo a los heridos.  
-¡Rápido Kaneko! - le decía mientras suturaba varios vasos a gran velocidad – mueve el campo, así, así.  
-Esta bien, esta bien - la chica pasaba los materiales a gran velocidad. El chico se encogió de hombros, pero al volverse, no noto la mirada de Scarlet que lo volteaba a ver una vez para luego volver a su trabajo.  
-Bien, prepárense - Cloud se puso al frente – aléjense de Gienath. Es la más "débil" del grupo, por experiencia. Los peligrosos son Zakuragi y Vane.

-¿Y Lina?

-De ella me encargo yo – suspiro Cloud. Jonathan ajusto su tonfangs, pero al levantar la vista, sintió una presencia conocida, al otro lado del hangar. Atrás de Vane no se encontraba nadie...salvo los cadáveres de sus amigos y...  
-¡Al ataque! - se escucho de repente. La barrera se había retirado, pero todos vieron como una figura emergía entre los caídos y se lanzaba contra Vane a gran velocidad - ¡Eres mío!  
-¡Que! - Vane alcanzo a reaccionar quitándose del embate, para ver con sorpresa quien lo había atacado - ¡Pero estas muerto!  
-¡Jobi! - exclamo Jonathan - sabía que eras demasiado bueno para estar en el otro mundo.  
-¡Que cosa! - se volvieron Zakuragi, Gienath y Uruviel un instante, pero fue suficiente para 4 figuras se le lanzaran encima  
-¡STARLIGHT!  
-¡KAME HAME HA!  
-¡Gatotsu!  
-¡Ryushuzen!  
Vane apenas logro reaccionar, y con ambas navajas del sable, logro esquivar los mortales embates de Chrono y Ryuu, pero recibió de lleno los ataques de Othni y Cloud. Bárbara trato de paralizarlos, pero vio como las cuatro figuras se dispersaban al instante, para caer sobre Zakuragi. Uruviel trato de apoyarlos, pero un mandoble de Ryu la paro en seco.  
-¡Ahora! - grito Chrono - ¡Escapen!  
Como si todo hubiera sido un teatro, los sobrevivientes se dirigieron hacia una de las paredes semiderruidas. Akane y Daphne sacaron sables para comenzar a destruirla. Scarlet alzo la mano y el cuerpo de Fantarillo comenzó a elevarse.  
-¡Malditos! - Uruviel lo noto y luego de esquivar un ataque de Jobi, lanzo una esfera de energía hacia ellos, pero una flecha de energía intercepto el golpe, haciéndola estallar.  
-No tan sencillo - exclamo Gabriel. Uruviel apretó los puños, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir molesto cuando Jobi lo atacaba con su espada a gran velocidad.  
-Soy difícil de matar - exclamo mientras señalaba una herida en un costado del abdomen  
-Alcanzaste a quitarte - sonrió Uruviel retrocediendo - muy listo, pero se acabo tu suerte aquí.  
La Sith giro sobre sí mismo, imprimiéndole una poderosa patada al blacksmith, pero este también giro, evitando el golpe.  
-Vaya - Vane se unió al ataque - no eres tan insecto como creía.  
-¡Verás que estoy lleno de muchas sorpresas! - sonrió mientras giraba su espada con habilidad. Sus ojos se iluminaron - ¡ZANGETZU!

-¡Que demonios! – alcanzo a decir Uruviel mientras la espada de Jobi comenzaba a cambiar.

-No puede ser, ¿Acaso eres…?

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!

Mientras, abajo, Zakuragi había salido despedido rumbo a la pared, pero con un movimiento logro detenerse en pleno aire.  
-¡Malditos! - exclamo la Valkiria lanzándose hacia ellos - ¡Esta me la pagarán!  
-¡Ataquen por los 4 puntos cardinales! - exclamo Cloud levantando su sable. Chrono, Othni y Ryuu se separaron al tanto que Zakurari iba directo hacia Cloud.  
-¡Ahora! - Chrono salto encima de los dos - ¡KAME HAME HA!  
El chico soltó el poder sobre Zakuragi mientras Cloud se hacía a un lado.  
-¡Iré a apoyar a Jobi! - exclamo Jonathan al subir al alfeizar, pero no conto conque su compañero saliera disparado de repente hacia un muro, totalmente noqueado. Bodet se volvió. Gienath había aparecido bloqueando a su compañero, antes de que ejecutará su técnica, mientras Uruviel se acercaba lentamente. Su puño despedía un poder increíble.  
-¡Morirán!  
Jonathan trago saliva mientras subía los tonfangs para defenderse.

-¡Listo! - Daphne dio un último mandoble y parte del muro salió destruido. Sin embargo, una ráfaga congelante le dio de lleno a la chica, mandándola hacia atrás.  
-Aquí no hay paso - se escucho una voz tras el aire frío. Una figura apareció de negro apareció. Darth Few - no podrán escapar de aquí.

-Con razón Deluxe estaba tan tranquilo – Scarlet miro al chico que veía expectante los combates.  
-¡Es el sujeto que congelo al maestro Soullard! - Exclamo molesta Akane - ¡Yo me encargare de él!  
Pero antes de que dijeran algo más, se escucho una explosión. Nemain se volvió y vio como Cloud salía disparado hacia el lugar donde estaba Jobi, inconsciente.  
-¡Cloud! - la Jedi corrió hacia el lugar  
-¡Rayos! - Othni estaba pálido - lo ataque con mi máximo poder y no le hice nada!  
-¡Ahora me toca a mí! - Vane guardo el sable e hizo las manos hacia atrás - kame...hame...  
-¡No puede ser! - Chrono se volvió hacia su amigo - ¡Corre! ¡Este tipo también sabe pelear sin armas!  
Othni dio un paso hacia atrás, pero fue tarde.  
-¡HAAAAAA! - Vane lanzo las manos hacia el frente y una ráfaga de ki le dio de lleno al chico que también salió volando  
-¡Othni! - grito Kid mientras se desmayaba.  
-Vaya - suspiro Krono - como si no fuera suficiente con los que están lastimados.  
-¡Amigo! - Chrono vio como Othni caía a lado de Cloud y Jobi. Vane retrocedió mientras Chrono y Ryu se acercaban con sus armas.  
-¡Panty! - exclamo el samurái - puedes detener a los demás, nosotros seguiremos entreteniendo a este sujeto.  
La Jedi de negro asintió mientras se volvía hacia el boquete. Ryu dio un paso atrás, entendiendo la intención del samurái  
-¡Ja! eso lo veremos - Vane encendió su sable doble - ¡Ataquen!  
-Con gusto - Chrono giro su sable y se lanzo al frente – Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! BATTOU-attack!  
Con una velocidad sorprendente, el samurái ejecuto un lance battou* sobre Vane, pero este para sorpresa del mismo, paro en seco el ataque.  
-Ya veo, técnicas de la velocidad divina - sonrió Vane mientras el sable chocaba contra la hoja - además, veo que tu espada no es normal, o mi sable la hubiera achicharrado.  
-Esta hecha de acero mandaloriano - sonrió el samurái - no será tan sencillo. Eres bastante rápido  
-Más que tú, sí - sonrió Vane desapareciendo. Chrono retrocedió desconcertado.  
-Yo tomare cargo de... - Panty iba a tomar su sable cuando tuvo un presentimiento y se volteo a ver la pelea.  
-¡Cuidado! - exclamo Ryu que había detenido el embiste de Uruviel - ¡Esta detrás tuyo!  
Chrono se volvió y ataco con otro battou attack hacia la sombra del Sith, pero vio con sorpresa como este había desaparecido de repente, y luego sintió una punzada en la parte baja del abdomen.  
-No puede ser - exclamo Panty al ver la escena. Se suponía que Vane había ejecutado el ataque, pero en realidad había sido Zakuragi. Este se había agachado con habilidad felina y le había asestado un fuerte tajo al samurái. La chica reconoció el lance y como si recordara, sus ojos se tornaron pálidos  
-No...no...¡Papá! - grito la chica mientras Chrono retrocedía tocándose la herida, para finalmente derrumbarse.  
-El tigre es más poderoso que el dragón - sonrió Zakuragi apagando su sable.  
-Error...¡Yo soy más poderoso que tú! - se escucho atrás del Sith. Ryu había girado para zafarse de Uruviel. Solo vio como se había lanzado con su sable por delante.  
-¡GATOTSU! - exclamo y en un instante, la navaja de luz golpeo la frente de Zakuragi  
-¡Sí! - exclamo el maestro Hali - ¡Le gano!  
Pero entonces, los ojos de Zakuragi volvieron a brillar mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Al instante, un resplandor rojizo ilumino el campo entre el Jedi y el Sith. Ryu retrocedió apenas, pero una herida en ambas piernas se hizo evidente.  
-No es posible - Ryu lo miro sorprendido - se que mi navaja penetro su cabeza, como es que...  
Zakuragi se llevo la mano hacia la frente, quitándose la banda negra que adornaba su frente. Se la toqueteo lentamente  
-Sabía que la única forma de herirme sería a traición - Zakuragi sonrió mientras Ryu tomaba la banda y notaba como era una especie de malla – este es la parte de Vibranium que me corresponde como Valkiria. Bueno, exvalkiria, jajaja.  
El susodicho se volvió hacia Chrono, que se levantaba con dificultad. Panty y Daphne se acercaron hacia él.  
-Chrono! Estas bien?  
-Sí - el samurái señalo un corte a nivel del pecho - fue superficial.  
-Estúpido - le dijo Panty fríamente - no debes subestimarlo.  
-¿Y tu no deberías estar peleando contra el otro Sith?  
-Erh - la chica miro para otro lado - solamente pensé que necesitaban ayuda.  
Chrono sonrió mientras Akane y Gabriel iban con los que habían peleado antes. Othni se levantaba con dificultad mientras Jonathan ayudaba a un noqueado Jobi. Cloud estaba siendo atendido por Nemain.  
-¡Tonto! - la chica lo ayudo a levantarse - te dije que no fueras-  
-Ya sabes como somos los hombres - Cloud sonrio para luego perder la conciencia.  
-¡Rayos! - Xian se volvió a ver la pelea donde Ryu y Zakuragi ahora eran los contendientes - ¿Como vencerlo?  
-Bien - Ryu sonrió - parece que no hay otro remedio.  
Zakuragi frunció el cejo extrañado mientras el Jedi cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlos, estos se habían tornado amarillos, obvio emblema del Sith.  
-Ya veo – la Valkiria sonrió - dominas el poder del Lado Oscuro como Cloud Strife.  
-Así es - la voz de Ryu había cambiado - ahora peleare con todo mi poder.  
Al instante, Ryuu desapareció y apareció tras Zakuragi. Antes de que este reaccionase, el Jedi le asesto una patada para lanzarlo hacia el aire.  
-¡Prueba esto! ¡Te enseñara como pelea un lobo solitario! ¡GATOTSU NÚMERO TRES! - se lanzo hacia arriba con el sable proyectado, pero para su sorpresa, Zakuragi giro sobre sí mismo y se lanzo sobre el Jedi.  
-¡Estupido! ¡Podrás dominar el lado oscuro, pero aun eres un chiquillo! - Zakuragi hizo aparecer la navaja de su sable haciendo que se diera un choque increíble. Ambos cayeron al suelo normalmente, pero al instante, el Jedi se hinco mientras una gran cortada cruzaba su pecho.  
-Te lo dije – la Valkiria se volvió confiado - nadie puede ganarme.  
Pero entonces, escucho se escucho una risa y al instante, Ryuu se volvió con todo  
-¡Tu eres el estúpido! - exclamo - ¡Volviste a descuidar tu guardia!  
Pero antes de que el sable de Ryu cortara la cabeza de Zakuragi, este había detenido el embiste con un bloqueo horizontal.  
-¿Dices que descuido mi guardia? – le sonrió mientras ponía su mano dramáticamente sobre el hombro de Ryu - claro, como ustedes solo pueden ganarme así, ¡Pero te enseñare la verdadera naturaleza del INFIERNO! - el puño de Zakuragi se ilumino y al instante, una ráfaga de fuego, inundo el hombro y rostro de Ryu, que solo atino a gritar, mientras una explosión lo mandaba a volar hasta estrellarse contra los escombros  
-¡Maldición! - Chrono miro desconsolado la escena - ¡Ni él pudo ganarle!  
-¡Aun no! - se escucho atrás de ellos. Othni y Jonathan estaban cargando poder en sus manos.  
-¡No, esperen! - exclamo Chrono sabiendo que iban a hacer - ¡no hagan eso!  
-¡KIEN-ZAN! - un disco rotatorio apareció en la mano de cada uno - ¡Toma!  
Othni y Jonathan lanzaron ambas técnicas hacia Zakuragi. Este se volvió confiado.  
-Ten cuidado – era la voz de Uruviel - esas cosas pueden cortar lo que sea!  
-Lo se – Zakuragi solo se encogió de hombros – pero yo no voy a detenerlas.

Entonces, apareció Gienath frente a los dos discos y con la mano en alto, invocando la "Restricción", no solo detuvo los kien-zan, sino los devolvió hacia el grupo.  
-¡Cuidado! - exclamo el maestro Hali mientras veía como uno de los kien-zan se dirigían hacia Kaneko, Scarlet y Xian. Entonces tomo su sable y poniéndolo en modo de autodestrucción lo lanzo hacia el kien-zan, haciéndolo pedazos.  
-Uf - Xian suspiro - eso estuvo cerca.  
-Gracias - sonrió Kaneko mandándole un beso al maestro.  
Othni y Jonathan tomaron aire aliviados  
-Vaya, al menos nadie había resultado..  
-CHRONO! - un grito detuvo la frase de Othni. El chico se volvió y vio a su amigo, con su katana en alto. Había hecho un corte sobre el Kien-zan, pero al destruirla, las ráfagas de energía habían golpeado su cuerpo como metralla. Termino por derrumbarse sobre Panty.  
-¡No! - Jonathan abrió los ojos - el kien-zan lo...  
-¡Que hice! - Othni se derrumbo. Panty alcanzo a sujetar a Chrono antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo último que recordaba, era como la técnica se dirigía hacia ella, pero al instante, el samurái se había interpuesto para protegerla. Al momento de sujetarlo, las manos de Panty se mancharon de sangre.  
-Chrono, estúpido, no debiste…  
-¿Estas bien? - el chico sonrió mientras abría los ojos - ¿no te paso nada?  
-¡Tonto! - Panty lo sacudió - eso no importa, tu...  
-Siento no poder protegerte más...como lo prometí, pero...  
-Chrono, por favor! ¡Estarás bien! ¡No pienses idioteces!  
Sin embargo, el chico no dijo nada más. Panty solo miro como perdía el conocimiento, mientras su piel se ponía azul. Luego miro hacia los cuerpos del maestro Mawyin y sus padawans, que habían tratado de vengar a su maestro. Se volvio hacia los cuatro Siths: Vane, Gienath, Uruviel y Zakuragi.  
-Malditos - los miro con ojos asesinos. Zakuragi, la miro con ojos llenos de una rara excitación, de emoción por la sangre derramada, al otro lado de las barreras de energía.  
-Solo disfruta el matar - escucho la voz apagada de Sportfire, que estaba a su lado malherido - sus ojos son fríos, carecen de emoción...  
-No hables, pronto vendrá la ayuda.  
-Eso ya no importa...Mayra murió...ha muerto mi razón de existir.  
-¡Sportifire!  
Pero el Jedi solo sonrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban por los golpes y la sangre. Panty apretó los puños.  
-Vamos a apoyarla – Nemain iba a levantarse, pero una mirada de Panty la detuvo, mientras se quitaba su capa por primera vez. La pelea para ella, había comenzado.

_**Espacio aéreo de Endor.**_  
La batalla aérea y terrestre sobre el castillo era intensa. Pese que los torpedos de protones y los cañones de alto poder de los Destructores no hacían mella en los campos de energía del enemigo, estos trataban de resistir.  
-La batalla está casi perdida - dijo Lillian con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No nos rindamos, aun podemos - comento Kalea, pero un sollozo de T-chan, la interrumpió  
-Van a dejar que un niño les diga que hacer - se escucho la recia voz de Josel - ¿Acaso lo dejaran solo?  
Lillian miro por su pantalla y vitrinas, como un Arwing, se movía a gran velocidad y una habilidad pasmosa entre los cazas Siths sin ser tocado. La comandante apretó los mandos.  
-Sand - dijo entre dientes y siguió moviéndose, para motivación de su escuadrón y amigos.

Verdugo buscaba entre los escombros del Gundam. Sin embargo, no podía seguir prolongando la búsqueda por más tiempo, ya que los enemigos se acercaban.  
-Rayos - el guardaespaldas disparaba con su blaster, removiendo piezas y hierro retorcido. Un quejido emergió entre la chatarra.  
-¡Sí! - sonrió mientras aumentaba el ritmo. Sin embargo, un estruendo hizo que se parará en seco.

-A un lado – se escucho de repente. Verdugo se hinco para escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Kali?

-¡DIJE A UN LADO!

Un tremendo cañonazo de energía hizo que Verdugo diera un salto hacia atrás. Una mano emergió en medio de la explosión.

-Lo sabía – la voz de Kali resonó contenta – me da gusto que _Sarajuana _esté en perfecta condición.

_**Hangar del Castillo.**_

Panty se coloco frente a los Siths. Tomando su sable, comenzó a balancearlo de un lado a otro, en señal de impaciencia.  
-Dime niña, ¿Has bailado con el diablo por la noche, bajo la pálida luz de la luna? - pregunto Zakuragi sonriendo macabramente. Panty sintió como se erizaba su piel, no cabía duda. Era el asesino. Sin embargo, no sentía miedo, sino una horrible rabia. Este sujeto, no solo había matado a su padre, sino también a varios de sus amigos, un maestro ejemplar como Al Mawyin, sino había herido gravemente a Chrono. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto...pero eso ya no importaba.  
-Me has quitado lo más valioso que he tenido - dijo con voz ronca por la ira mientras la Jedi encendía su sable - ¡Te hare polvo!  
-Panty...  
La chica se volvio hacia Scarlet.  
-¿Estas en mi mente?  
-Lo hago por Xian-Pu, tienes que tranquilizarte.  
-¡Él mato a todos! ¿Como puedo estar tranquila?  
-Tu eres la clave...él esta provocándote, no te dejes.  
-Vaya - dijo sarcástica Xian - ¿Tu controlada? Eso es algo nuevo.  
Panty noto como Scarlet le dirigía una mirada helada con sus característicos ojos a Xian que sonreía nerviosamente. Kaneko solo se encogió de hombros. Panty emitió una leve sonrisa. Era cierto. Por eso, los Sith no habían peleado con ella.

Entonces comenzó a respirar. Sentía furia desde su alma, pero tomo aire mientras recordaba el Aikido. Las enseñanzas de su maestra.  
-No te deshonrare sensei - Panty trago saliva y apretó el sable. Al instante, se lanzó sobre ellos a gran velocidad.

_**Espacio exterior.**_  
Un crucero pequeño, tipo coreliano, cruzaba a gran velocidad el hiperespacio.  
-Gracias por ayudarnos Susana - exclamo Nodoka - no creí que...  
-Se que ha pasado - trago saliva Susana - luego de la muerte de mi comandante y ese presentimiento. Mi hermana tiene problemas en Endor.  
-No creí que estuvieras cerca de aquí.  
-Mi comandante era natal de Autozam. A propósito señora, ¿Es cierto que los Siths están atacando con todo?  
-Sí, ahora más que nunca, debo estar con mi hijo.  
-Puedo ver que es un Jedi - observo Susana la vestimenta. Nodoka había dejado su kimono y su aire señorial para verse ahora como una guerrera al estilo de Nemain  
-Bueno, es algo que no quise contarle a mi hijo. Él merecía algo diferente, pero parece que nuestros destinos se han cruzado.  
-¿Cuando más tardaremos? - pregunto Lucy viniendo de atrás.  
-Unas dos horas señorita.  
-No puedo esperar, siento que Hukarovi esta en peligro.  
-Sí, yo también. Hijo, ¡Resiste lo que puedas!  
Mientras, Lucy se volvió y miro con atención un collar que le había enviado Hukarovi una vez. Era una estrella dorada, con algunos anagramas inscritos. La chica lo apretó mientras rogaba a la Fuerza que estuviera bien.

_**Hangar del Castillo, Endor.**_

-¡Que demonios! – Uruviel solo vio como el puñetazo de Panty se incrustaba en su cara de manera salvaje, rompiéndole la nariz, mientras giraba de lado para evitar la Restricción de Gienath. Esta no alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando la Jedi la sujeto y la azoto salvajemente contra el suelo.

-¡Retrocede! – Vane dio un paso atrás, pero Panty apareció y le dio soltó un codazo que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor. Apenas se volvía el Sith para contratacar, sintió varios "piquetes" en todo su cuerpo.

-Ha bloqueado sus puntos de energía – alcanzo a decir Zakuragi, que tomaba el sable doble de Vane. Haciendo alarde de habilidad, este bloqueo de manera magnífica los mandobles de Panty, dándose el lujo de contratacar con eficiencia, pero vio como la Jedi frenaba sus golpes también con una habilidad no vista en los anteriores guerreros.  
Panty por su parte, vio que el Sith era un rival formidable en el uso del sable, y que se movía con una velocidad sorprendente, pese al manejo del arma tan peligrosa. Sin embargo, lejos de amedrentarse, el recuerdo de Chrono y compañeros caídos, la animo a no solo detener en seco el embiste, sino a atacar y contratacar a gran velocidad.  
-Sensei, no le fallare - pensaba una y otra vez, mientras bloqueaba golpes, y asestaba estocadas, que Zakuragi esquivaba girando a gran velocidad.  
-Vaya - el maestro Hali levanto la vista - esa chica es increíble. Ha logrado neutralizar a tres oponentes en un instante.

-Sí, eso le dará tiempo para deshacerse de Zakuragi. Es el más peligroso – comento Kaneko.  
El Sith giro sobre sí mismo y luego de atacar diagonalmente, logro rasgar parte del traje de Panty, pero vio con sorpresa, como ella tambien lo tocaba en el hombro.  
-Sabe pelear - pensó el guerrero mientras retrocedía con varias piruetas, luego levanto la mano - ¡Haioken!  
Panty vio como una bola de energía salía hacia ella. Enterró el sable encendido en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, levanto las manos, y con su habilidad característica, logro contener el ataque y regresárselo a su oponente, pero este, ya lo había notado y luego de saltarlo, se lanzo contra Panty.  
-Te tengo - sonrió al verla desarmada, pero Panty, haciendo uso de una fuerza increíble en las piernas, se agacho sin que su espalda tocara el suelo, y evito la estocada del Sith, dándole una poderosa patada en el abdomen.  
-Aghhh – la valkiria salió disparado hacia arriba. Panty salto para rematarlo, pero este se volvió y azuzándola con el sable, la chica perdió la concentración, lo cual aprovecho el Sith para golpearla y mandarla contra el suelo, pero antes de que cantara victoria, Panty giro sobre sí misma y cayo sin daño alguno.  
-¡Maldita chiquilla! - maldijo Zakuragi que se detuvo a varios metros de ella. Panty sonrió y se volvió.  
-No será tan fácil esta vez - le miro fríamente - yo me encargare de matarte.  
El Sith apretó los dientes, pero sonrió y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque...  
-Vaya - Kaneko veía impresionada la batalla - realmente son muy fuertes.  
El maestro Hali asintió y miro a la chica.  
-¿Como estas tu?  
-Mejor, me recupero rápido - se acerco mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - tu ocúpate de recuperarte  
El maestro asintió, pero su mirada de preocupación seguía.  
-Vamos, si pasa algo, te defenderé.  
-No podrás hacerlo, no eres tan fuerte como él.  
-No sola, con mi amiga Scarlet podre hacerlo.  
-Se nota que la aprecias mucho.  
-Ella siempre me ha cuidado, como lo hizo mi hermano...y si es necesario la defenderé  
-Y yo te ayudare a hacerlo - sonrió el maestro Hali dándole un beso a Kaneko. Esta le correspondió el gesto mientras cambiaba el vendaje del Jedi.

_**Pergamino.**_  
-Esta batalla será igual que las anteriores - musito Sanae viendo la holoesfera y como Panty peleaba - aunque esa chica lo está haciendo muy bien. Sin embargo, si no cambia el patrón de ataque de Vane, le será difícil vencerlo  
-Sí - comento Ann - y tambien bastante hermosa - entonces miro a Albion y Ken que miraban con algo de embeleso la pelea. Sanae soltó una risita.  
-Hombres - negó con la cabeza - aunque tienen motivos. El traje es entallado y se nota que resiste bien las temperaturas, perfecto para pelear. Además, el color negro le viene bien a la joven, es elegante, pero yo prefiero el color rojo.  
-Puedo verlo - Ann noto el revelador traje de la Jedi. Al instante, se abrió la compuerta, donde 3 maestros Jedis emergieron con rapidez.

-Bien, ya no podemos esperar más. Prepárense, irán hacia Endor.

-¡Que! – Ken miro al maestro Blackwolf - ¿Cómo?

-Usaremos la teletransportación.

-Pero eso es peligroso – Albion miro a su maestro, Remus Santana.

-Eso no importa. Necesitamos enviar un contingente fresco para parar la amenaza. Así que estén listos. Irán Ann, Víctor, Ken y el maestro Santana – el maestro Shion les miro – Sanae, te quedarás aquí. Aun necesitamos interrogarte sobre lo del Canciller.

La Jedi asintió no muy convencida, lo cual confirmó algo que el maestro había hablado con antes con la ayudante de la Senadora Amidala.

_-¿Traición?_

_-Sí – Sabe miro al maestro Jedi con cierta culpa – pero mis instintos no me fallan_

_El maestro Jedi observó con atención a la doncella. Se veía seria, y aparte parecía decir la verdad._

_-No es chisme maestro. No estaría hablando mal de una situación tan delicada como esta._

_-Lo sé, pero acusar a un Jedi de traición es algo fuerte, más viniendo de un civil que no tiene percepción de la Fuerza._

_-Estoy enterada al respecto, pero por eso lo digo. Ustedes están tan acostumbrados a sentirla, que solo un Jedi podría embaucarlos. Sin ofender._

_-No ofendes, en realidad tienes bastante razón. Ya hemos visto la traición de nuestra propia mano._

_-Entonces considere mis palabras. Hubo algo raro en el asesinato del Canciller. _

_Shion no contesto, solo se cruzo de brazos._

-Uruviel, Gienath. ¿Tan adentro el Sith se ha infiltrado en nosotros? – pensó Shion mientras su mirada se dirigía en alguien en particular. Y lo que acababa de decir, mostraría al traidor. Tarde o temprano.

_**Endor, castillo imperial.**_  
La batalla continuaba entre el Sith y la Jedi. Panty había logrado un avance similar al del maestro Mawyin, en tan solo unos minutos, al replegar al Sith nuevamente a la defensiva. Sin embargo, algo no le agradaba del todo.  
-Esta haciendo lo mismo - pensó - si seguimos así, terminara por asimilarme y cansarme...allí no podre hacer nada  
Panty comenzó a ver que la base del Sith era su sable doble.  
-Perfecto - sonrió - ya se donde atacar.  
La chica dio un giro sobre su oponente, cayendo a su espalda.  
-No se porque sonríes - exclamo el Sith girando también - te hare trizas de todas formas!  
-Eso lo veremos - Panty se lanzo en nueva ofensiva, aun más rápida y avasalladora que las anteriores.  
-Vaya - murmuro Krono - ¡Es sorprendente!  
-Sí, no había visto que alguien peleara de esa manera - exclamo Nemain.  
Pese a la habilidad de la Jedi, el Sith también se veía diestro al detener los mandobles y ataques con velocidad. Trato de atacar la cabeza y los pies, pero la chica, a base de un buen mandoble reverso y un salto, los esquivo sin problemas. Entonces el Sith se posiciono de espaldas, tratando de cortar ambas piernas de la chica, pero esta, en base a reflejos y la Fuerza, logro esquivar las tres tandas, para luego girar hacia atrás y lanzarse nuevamente.  
-Aquí va - dijo entre dientes y comenzó otra ofensiva, pero en base a mandobles laterales. Vane usaba ambas navajas de su sable para bloquear los embates. Un brillo emergió en los ojos de la chica, que se acerco mucho más al Sith. Este trato de detenerla con iguales mandobles laterales, pero ella los esquivo con habilidad. En un momento, Panty giro su sable para atacar por la derecha, pero finto el golpe. Zakuragi se desconcertó, dejando el mango de su sable al descubierto.  
-¡AHORA! - grito y con un mandoble de revés, Panty partió en dos el sable doble del Sith, para luego asestarle una poderosa patada que lo mando por tierra.  
-¡SÍ! - grito Daphne - ¡Eso!  
Panty no perdió tiempo para festejar. Salto encima del Sith para asestarle la estocada final, pero Vane, con la parte aun funcionante de su sable, bloqueo el ataque, para luego levantarse de un salto. Panty cayo tras él y trato de cortarlo en dos, pero el Sith por un pelo, logro esquivar el embiste mientras giraba para tratar de desconcertar a la chica. Panty arremetió y dejo caer con todo su sable, tratando de asegurar la victoria.  
-¡No tan fácil! - exclamo Zakuragi mientras se reponía y bloqueaba el mandoble. Panty apretó los dientes y trato de rematarlo, pero vio con desconcierto como la velocidad de su oponente se había duplicado.  
-¿Cómo? - pensó desesperada mientras el sujeto ahora tomaba una contraofensiva veloz - ¿Cómo se volvió más rápido?  
-Vaya, lo que me temía - murmuro el maestro Hali.  
-¿Qué? - Xian se volvió - ¿Que quiere decir?  
-Simple. El sable doble o bosaber es un arma formidable, porque duplica tu efectividad y tu poder de pelea al doble, manejarlo requiere un gran poder, pero es una gran ayuda. El único punto débil que tiene, es su velocidad, ya que te limita demasiado  
-'Eso quiere decir que Panty duplico la velocidad de esa Valkiria?  
-Así es. Ella hizo bien. El Sith había logrado liquidar a la mayoría con esa ventaja. Panty creyó que perdería mucho, pero ahora su enemigo se ha vuelto tan veloz como ella...o hasta más  
-¡Diablos! - Akane suspiro - ¿Que acaso ese tipo no tiene un punto débil?  
Entre tanto, Panty bloqueaba varios mandobles de su oponente con gran velocidad, entonces giro y le asesto una patada en pleno rostro. Sin embargo, Panty dio una marometa en su sitio y cayó sobre sus pies, tratando de asestarle varios mandobles laterales, pero que el Sith esquivo con varias piruetas laterales, al tiempo que miraba con una sonrisa malévola a su oponente.  
-Rayos, rayos - pensaba la chica subiendo la guardia - no creí que fuera tan rápido!  
Zakuragi se lanzo en una nueva ofensiva. Panty reacciono, sin embargo, un deje de desesperación había comenzado a inundar sus ojos.  
-Vaya - murmuro este -¿Asustada?  
-¡Para nada! - la chica recobro sus bríos, pero sin embargo, Vane dio un giro con su sable, rasgando el traje de la chica, para luego levantar la mano.  
-¡MERAZOMA!  
Una bola de fuego gigante salió hacia la chica.  
-Aikido - exclamo mientras apagaba el sable y con las manos así un movimiento del cuerpo, lograba desviar el ataque hacia Vane, pero este había desaparecido.  
-¡Que! ¿Donde se metio?  
-Por aca lindura.  
Panty se volteo, pero solo vio un resplandor rojizo que casi la mata sino hubiera reaccionado...sin embargo...  
-Vaya, la sangre de los Kurosawas en mis manos. Que irónico - dijo Zakuragi viendo como una mancha rojiza inundaba el brazo izquierdo de la joven.  
-Pagarás ese comentario - dijo Panty en voz baja haciendo una mueca de dolor - ¡Así la muerte de mi padre!  
-Gran Jedi, lástima que fuera tan débil.  
-¿Débil? - los ojos de Panty se desorbitaron por la ira -¡¿Como te atreves?!  
La chica arremetió furiosa contra el Sith, pero este salto el embiste y le asesto una patada en la espalda, que la estrello contra una de las columnas.  
-Sí – la valkiria cayo tras ella con estilo - tan débil como tú.  
Panty se levanto temblando de la rabia y para sorpresa de todos, su rostro, antes sereno y tranquilo, ahora estaba descompuesto de las lágrimas y el dolor.  
-¡Tu no sabes nada! - grito - era...era…mi…  
-¿Tu ídolo? ¿Tu adoración? - pregunto Zakuragi burlonamente. Panty apretó los puños y sintió una corriente de odio emergiendo de su corazón. Tenía que matarlo, como debía lugar, como fuera.  
Pero justo antes de que diera un paso, una katana cayo del cielo, incrustándose en su camino. Se volvió sorprendida y vio a Chrono, en el suelo, siendo atendido por Scarlet y Akane.  
-Idiota - le regaño Scarlet - no vuelvas a hacer eso.  
Chrono soltó una risita, para volver a desmayarse.  
-Tonto – le miro Zakuragi - ni siquiera se acerco a mí.  
Pero Panty sabía que el ataque no era para el Sith, sino para ella.  
-Tiene razón - pensó tratando de calmarse - estoy sintiendo odio y eso no es bueno...  
Levanto la vista hacia el Sith, que aun mantenía su mueca burlona. Eran tan difícil no odiarlo, era tan frío y repulsivo, pero la vez, inspiraba un miedo increíble.  
-Tengo que controlar mi miedo - Panty trato saliva - tengo que hacerlo  
-Bien - Zakuragi elevo la voz - es mi turno.  
-¿Eh?  
Antes de que la Jedi reaccionara, la Valkiria desapareció y luego la chica sintió un aturdimiento que la sacudió en todo el cuerpo. Salió volando hacia uno de los muros, pero con habilidad, logro recuperarse y caer al suelo. Sin embargo, su abdomen no decía lo mismo.  
-Aghh - murmuro - no lo vi venir.  
La chica levanto la vista y al instante Zakuragi volvía a desaparecer. Encendió su sable rápidamente y alcanzo a bloquear un mandoble mortal para comenzar la batalla nuevamente.  
-Lo hizo - suspiro el maestro Hali - acabo con nuestra última esperanza.  
-¿Que hizo que?  
-Panty era nuestra última arma para atacarlo - explico Krono - ella es muy fuerte. Sin embargo, no creímos que su mente tuviera algunos problemas que no ha arreglado.  
-¿Que quieren decir? - pregunto Xian - ¿la mente es tan importante para un Jedi?  
-Ahh, claro que sí. Es su base.  
Como si las palabras del maestro fueran proféticas, el estilo de Panty había desmejorado bastante. No solo daba mandobles y golpes de forma desesperada, sino admitía rozones y golpes de su contrincante en mayor cantidad.  
-Tengo que cortarle la cabeza - pensó ansiosa - ¡Tengo que darle fin!  
Entonces dio 3 golpes laterales y soltó un cuarto que iba directo al cuello del Sith...  
Pero fallo...

Zakuragi se agacho y luego de recibir un mandoble con todo, hizo hacia atrás a Panty, asestándole una combinación de golpes sobre el cuerpo para levantar la mano y lanzarla con todo sobre uno de los muros. El cuerpo de la Jedi atravesó el muro y al instante, una corriente de aire frío lleno el hangar.  
-¡No! - exclamo Gabriel - ¡Ese muro daba directo al precipicio!  
Todos se levantaron desconcertados, temiendo lo peor. Zakuragi se acerco con lentitud hacia la brecha y miro hacia abajo. Panty colgaba desesperada de un risco que se había formado, mientras un precipicio de 3 kms estaba a sus pies. El Sith le sonrió, y luego bajo la mirada hacia el sable de la chica que había quedado sobre el piso. Con una patada, lo tiro hacia el precipicio. Panty solo lo vio caer con molestia.  
-Ups - le dijo burlonamente - creo que se te cayo. Que lástima. ¡Ahora, a terminar contigo!  
Zakuragi, con la parte restante del sable doble, comenzó a cortar el risco poco a poco, deleitándose ante la impotencia de la joven Jedi que trataba de levantarse del risco.

Entre tanto, Vane ya se había recuperado de la parálisis y movía su cuerpo, mientras miraba molesto a Zakuragi.

-Déjame tirarla, ella rompió mi sable.

-Tranquilo hombre – Darth Few había aparecido en el campo, bloqueando con un enorme puño de hielo la entrada que habían abierto Akane y Daphne. Le lanzo un nuevo sable doble a Vane – toma, no lloriquees – se volvió hacia Uruviel, que trataba de parar la hemorragia nasal – ven, te ayudaré.

-Prefiero la ayuda de Kandra, ya sabes.

-¿Kandra? – Hali les miro - ¿Cuántos son ustedes?

-Ah, ¿Apenas lo notas? – Deluxe apareció frente a ellos. Zakuragi había detenido el ataque al risco – este es mi equipo, el que yo personalmente recluté para matar a todos los Jedis existentes. Lo llamo "Kefka".

-¿Kefka? – parpadeo Nemain - ¿Acaso no es el nombre de ese payaso psicótico que casi destruyo al mundo hace 5,000 años?

-Oh, veo que sabes de historia – Deluxe le sonrió – Kefka los hará pedazos, pero no rápidamente, sino mental y físicamente – entonces el Sith se volvió hacia la nada, pero sabiendo que el Consejo Jedi los observaba - ¡A TODOS USTEDES!

Un frío horrible recorrió la estancia. Inclusive Nemain dio un paso atrás, impresionada por el discurso.  
-Prepárate - murmuro Akane de repente - nos toca a nosotras pelear  
Daphne asintió, pero Gabriel noto como las manos de las chicas temblaban.

Sin embargo, dejaron de temblar de golpe. Al instante, se levanto volteando a todos lados.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!

La misma reacción la habían tenido todos. Desde Deluxe hasta Scarlet, que había dejado de vendar al samurái. Kaneko la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé – Scarlet miraba a todos lados – pero...¡No puede ser! ¡Que es eso!

Kaneko iba a insistir, pero la mano de Hali la detuvo.

-Son tres presencias. Están lejos de aquí, pero su poder de batalla es…brutal. Jamás había sentido algo así antes. Solo de los maestros del Consejo.

-¿Entonces los maestros enviaron ayuda?

-No lo sé, pero ninguna de estas me he es conocida. Salvo una…pero no creo que sea él.

-¿Es él? – la voz de Zakuragi rompió el silencio. Uruviel miró a Vane y luego a Deluxe.

-Quizás. Pero no viene solo.

-No importa, más gallinas al horno – sonrió el Sith y le hizo una señal a Vane, que comenzó nuevamente su labor sobre Panty.

_**Fin del episodio.**_

_**Notas del autor.**_

Pensé que editar una historia conocida sería fácil, pero en realidad es un montón de trabajo, porque tengo que hacer cuadrar lo que ya escribí con lo que estoy reescribiendo. Sin embargo, no niego que me he divertido al crear una nueva "trama", y que puedo hacer a un lado tanta tarugada que escribía antes.

El siguiente episodio, tal vez ya comience algo muy distinto y de allí se disparara una batalla totalmente diferente. Espero no les desagrade.

Agradecimientos a Perrou y a Arya por sus comentarios (seh Watson, ando vivito y coleando). Así aparte gracias a Alondra, Nemain, Azrael, Sam y mi esposa por sus recomendaciones.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	56. Chapter 56

**Escritores y Star Wars fanfic  
"LA GUERRA DE LOS FANFICS"**  
**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...un momento! Creo que no hace falta decir esto...solo lean el fanfic y espero que les guste.

**Agradecimiento:** Les doy todas las gracias a los escritores de fanfics que me dieron su permiso de incluirlos en esta historia. Perdonen si no les gustó como les puse, pero no había remedio.

**Toda generación tiene una leyenda  
Todo camino tiene su primer paso  
Toda saga tiene un comienzo**

**Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia  
muy, muy lejana...**

**FANFICS  
WARS**

**Capítulo LVI**

_**CRUSADERS**_

UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE GESTA A LA REPUBLICA. NAVES DEL IMPERIO SITH HAN COMENZADO A TOMAR PLANETAS Y SISTEMAS SIN TENER RESISTENCIA

UN CRUCERO DE JEDIS Y ALIADOS, RECORRE EL ESPACIO RUMBO AL LEJANO PLANETA DE ENDOR, A ENTABLAR NEGOCIACIONES CON EL REY DE ESTE PLANETA.

SIN EMBARGO, LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE, HA COMENZADO A CAER SOBRE EL PLANETA: EL ATAQUE SITH.

LOS JEDIS LOGRARON DETENER LA INVASION HACIA EL CASTILLO, SIN EMBARGO DARTH VANE HA APARECIDO Y HA COMENZADO UNA TERRIBLE MATANZA ENTRE LOS JEDIS.

EL MAESTRO MAWYIN DECIDE UTILIZAR SU ÚLTIMA TECNICA PARA SALVAR A SUS CAMARADAS, PERO EN EL INTERVALO MUERE A MANOS DE UNA NUEVA ALIADA Y TRAIDORA: URUVIEL.

LOS ALIADOS Y JEDIS VAN CAYENDO UNO POR UNO, HASTA QUE LA APARICION DE UN MISTERIOSO PODER HACE QUE LAS COSAS COMIENCEN A CAMBIAR DE RUMBO.

**Endor.**

-¿Fue necesario eso?

-¿A que te refieres?

Sam solo entorno los ojos y miro a su alrededor, como dándole a entender a Ryoga la situación actual: Alondra y Kisara estaban respirando con fuerza, mientras se sonreían una a la otra. Caemy estaba coqueteándole descaradamente a F5, que tenía puesta una extraña armadura, mientras Fuu hacía muecas. Bitio les servía un par de limonadas a Makoto y Liebe, mientras Rind reposaba lejos de todos, recargada contra un árbol, siendo vigilada por Lawreden y algunos elfos.

-Bueno, al menos no puedes negar que Mina y Pan estarán en buenas manos. Las artes curativas de los elfos son legendarias.

-Lo sé, es un peso menos de encima. Pero "disparar" los niveles de poder…siento que me pareció una maniobra arriesgada.

-Quizás, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa. Tú misma debes estar sintiendo el nivel de miedo que proviene del castillo. Es demasiado.

-¿Entonces sabes que es esta cosa? – Sam señalo el anillo. Ryoga asintió.

-Sabes que siempre me pasaba leyendo de artilugios mágicos y los famosos anillos de poder no me pasaban desapercibidos ¿Puedo? – Ryoga tomo la mano de Sam y miro el anillo – sí, definitivamente es el anillo del Miedo, el anillo de Sinestro.

-Pero Liebe dijo que son leyendas.

-Dejaron de ser leyendas. Yo vengo de un lugar que no creí que existía más que en las bitácoras antiguas.

Sam asintió, mientras Ryoga recordaba lo que había pasado hace justo una media hora.

_-¡Que demonios!_

_Ryoga vio horrorizado como él, Alondra, Kisara y una desmayada Rind, caían de manera libre, al estilo de paracaidismo de alto riesgo. _

_-¡¿Dónde estamos?! – grito Kisara._

_-¡Es Endor! – Ryoga exclamo luego de echar un vistazo alrededor y ver los enormes bosques que caracterizaban al planeta - ¡Pero tenemos un pequeño problema!_

_-¡No me digas! – Alondra estaba igual que su alumna - ¡Rind nos trajo al planeta correcto, pero al sitio equivocado!_

_Antilles asintió, mientras sentía como el aire penetraba por sus mejillas y las inflaba de manera graciosa. Kisara solto una carcajada, pero se contuvo luego de ver la expresión de su maestra. Rind se encontraba a lado de él, totalmente fuera de combate. Había alcanzado a sujetarla cuando habían aparecido en lo alto de la atmosfera endoriana. Se había temido una eventualidad así, más con lo que había dicho Rind de su condición._

_-¡Tenemos que flotar! – grito Alondra - ¡Kisara y yo podemos hacerlo!_

_-No, no, no – Ryoga negaba enfáticamente sin dejar de mirar como el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente - ¡Si aumentamos nuestra presencia, puede ser un peligro y acelerar la carnicería!_

_-¿Entonces quieres que nos estampemos como moscas? _

_-Claro que no, pero tiene que haber otra alternativa_

_-¡Pues piensa en algo! – Kisara comenzó a mover las manos - ¡Ya casi llegamos al suelo!_

_Ryoga apretó los dientes. Vio las capas de Alondra y Kisara. Quizás podrían improvisar un paracaídas con ambas, pero por el peso, solo las sostendrían a ambos. Rind y él no tendrían sitio y aparte tenía que cuidar de ella._

_-No hay otra opción – Ryoga comenzó a hacer señas - ¡Hay que flotar!_

_Alondra asintió, pero justo en el momento que iba a desplegar su poder, un enorme paracaídas amarillo apareció prendado a sus hombros y la disparo hacia arriba por el impulso del mismo. Kisara iba a soltar un comentario de sorpresa, cuando le sucedió exactamente lo mismo que a su maestra._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos…?_

_-¿Me extrañaste?_

_Ryoga se volteo sorprendido al escuchar esa voz. Sam estaba a su lado, sonriéndole, mientras un aura amarilla recorría su cuerpo._

_-¡Sam! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

_-Vine a salvarlos. ¿Qué esperabas?_

_-Eso me parece bien, pero – Ryoga miro hacia abajo. Alondra y Kisara ya estaban por caer a tierra sin problemas - ¿Podrías darte prisa?_

_-Todavía tenemos tiempo, tranquilo – Sam hizo un gesto de paciencia - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estabamos esperando desde hace tiempo!_

_-Tenía cosas que hacer. Tú sabes que no estaba en la mejor condición para pelear, menos con Deluxe. ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la batalla contra los Sith._

_-Iba para alla, pero Mina y Pan fueron de excursión y yo tuve que cuidarlas como hermana mayor…¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me preguntas como es que estoy flotando?_

_-Me encantaría, pero… - Ryoga volvió a mirar el suelo - ¡SAM!_

_-Ya, ya, no llores. A propósito – la castaña le guiño el ojo y miro a Rind – ahora te gustan las peliazules, por lo que veo._

_Ryoga le hizo un gesto de malos modos. Sam solo soltó una risita e invoco un paracaídas en la espada de Antilles. Sin embargo, los dos se quedaron horrorizados cuando el paracaídas se rompió en dos cuando Ryoga abrazo a Rind._

_-¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM! – grito Ryoga mientras caía con la valkiria como una bala. Sam trato de invocar un nuevo paracaídas, pero en un instante, el aura amarilla que la rodeaba, también desapareció._

_-¡RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAA! – ahora fue el turno de la chica gritar como loca, mientras también se precipitaba a tierra._

_-¡Estas idiota! – alcanzo a gritarle Ryoga - ¡Eso te pasa por confiarte! ¡Se te debió acabar la energía!_

_-¡Deja de regañarme! ¡No soy tu hija! – le vocifero Sam - ¡Mejor atrapa a tu novia!_

_-¡No es mi novia! – Ryoga alcanzo a decir, antes de ponerse en posición de flecha y salir disparado hacia Rind. Aun no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salvar a las dos, pero al menos tenía que atrapar a Rind primero y luego ingeniárselas con Sam._

_-¡Sí tu, mira! – le grito la castaña - ¡En lugar de salvar a tu mejor amiga, te vas con la novia! ¡Típico de los hombres!_

_Ryoga iba a maldecirle, pero no dijo nada. Lo peor del caso es que aun cayendo a esa velocidad, Ryoga no iba a alcanzarla._

_-No tengo opción – sudo el chico – tendré que…_

_Pero justo en ese momento, una ráfaga apareció de repente y atrapo a Rind en el vuelo. Ryoga iba a decir algo más, pero de repente sintió como algo se impactaba en su espalda y lo jalaba de golpe. Levanto la vista sorprendido y noto que Sam había sido objeto del mismo movimiento que él._

_Una nave bastante conocida emergió entre las nubes, con los dos cables tractores._

_-No puede ser… - alcanzó a decir el Jedi mientras la ráfaga detenía su velocidad y se acercaba a él. Era una especie de robot, con forma humanoide, de color dorado y rojo, que sostenía a Rind entre sus brazos._

_-Antilles – se escucho una voz harto conocida del robot – nos volvemos a ver._

_-F5, ¿Tú estas…?_

_-Sí, estoy en esta hojalata y por suerte, alcanzamos a verlos cuando caían. Pensé que frenarían su carrera como las otras, pero no sucedió lo mismo._

_-Es una larga historia. Y veo que tu también tienes la tuya._

_-Oh sí, una muy larga. Por cierto – F5 señalo hacia abajo. Alondra y Kisara habían aterrizado con bien, pero ahora se encontraban rodeadas por un regimiento de elfos que les azuzaban con sus espadas curvas – vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas. _

_-Hmmmm – Ryoga vio como llegaba otra nave, de aspecto endoriano, cerca de la de F5. Noto como Sam saludaba alegremente a la nave – sí, demasiadas._

_Posterior a eso, Ryoga había hecho las presentaciones entre Sam, Alondra, Kisara, F5, Fuu, Liebe, Caemy, Makoto y la líder de los elfos, Lawreden. Aunque había costado convencer a esta última, luego de ver como un montón de personas extrañas habían caído del cielo._

-Había mucho miedo – Sam miro hacia donde se ubicaba el castillo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ryoga– pero disminuyó de manera drástica luego de que Alondra y Kisara aumentaron sus poderes.

-El miedo es la emoción más primitiva que hay. Pero fácilmente sustituible – Ryoga sonrió y miro a Alondra – sensei, funciono.

-Lo sé, la presencia de mi alumna aumento – Alondra asintió – gracias.

-No es nada, ahora lo importante es llegar alla lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y que esperamos? – Kisara dio dos secos puñetazos, uno contra el otro – es hora de partir.

-No, aun no – Alondra la detuvo y miro a Ryoga – aumentamos nuestros poderes, pero luego volvimos a estabilizarlos. Aunque ya dimos la pista de que estamos aquí, no saben quienes somos. Si volamos hasta allá, nos tendrán ya un comité de recibimiento o peor, se apresuraran a eliminar a todos.

-Alondra tiene razón – Sam se froto la mejilla – tenemos que llegar al castillo sin despertar "ruido". Tal vez podamos usar las naves. Hay suficiente espacio para ello.

-No – Liebe se había incorporado a la platica, junto con el resto de los presentes – acabo de checar el espacio aéreo alrededor del castillo y hay demasiados cruceros Sith. Si pensamos ir con ellas al castillo, saldrán tan maltrechas que necesitaremos abandonarlas.

-Debe haber muchos Jedis heridos – Makoto miro a lo lejos – ya no siento tantas presencias y el resto están muy débiles.

-Entonces la prioridad es la evacuación – Ryoga hizo una mueca – además, si peleamos con toda nuestra fuerza, alguien saldrá herido. ¿Ideas?

-Yo tengo una – Fuu alzo la mano – pero para realizarla, necesitamos dos señuelos. Uno será el grupo principal, que asaltara el castillo, mientras el otro sirve de apoyo y recoge a los heridos. Par ambos, se necesitan señuelos, por cada grupo.

-Entiendo – Ryoga sonrió reconociendo la idea de Fuu – Creo que ya se podrán ayudarnos, su majestad, para ser el señuelo del grupo de apoyo.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo en ayudar a los endorianos, pero los Jedis son otra cosa. Nos han apoyado en el pasado. Con gusto mis guerreros y yo participaremos.

-Bien, tenemos uno – Antilles le hizo el gesto de asentimiento a Fuu – yo seré el otro señuelo.

-¡Qué! – Makoto se adelanto - ¡eso es un suicidio!

-Tal vez, pero soy el que tengo la mayor resistencia de aquí y aparte mi capacidad defensiva es mucho mejor que la de la sensei o Kisara. Eso me ayudará a aguantar los embates de los Siths.

-Eso no lo niego – sonrió Sam – eres un masoquista de primera.

-Entiendo, hay que guardar las mejores armas hasta el final – Liebe asintió - Ahora el punto es ver quien irá en cada grupo.

-Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero Liebe y yo iremos en el de apoyo – Makoto trago saliva y bajo la mirada – luego de ver la demostración de poder de Alondra y Kisara, no tenemos el nivel para pelear con los sujetos que están en el castillo.

Sam miro con pena a sus amigas. Ellas también habían escuchado la platica que había tenido con Ryoga y como el poder de pelea que habían expulsado las recién llegadas apenas era suficiente para pelear Deluxe y compañía.

-Sí es así, yo también estaré en el grupo de apoyo – Fuu se adelanto – tengo ciertos conocimientos en medicina y curaciones, así que tendré cierta utilidad.

Ryoga sonrió al ver como F5 suspiraba de alivio. No le hacía mucha gracia que la chica estuviese tan expuesta al peligro.

-Entonces Bitio te acompañara – el pirata espacial miro a su fiel robot – trata de cuidarla.

-Como usted diga amo – Bitio se inclino – supongo que usted irá con el grupo principal.

-Hey, hey – Alondra se adelanto – esto va a ser serio. Me imagino que su armadura…ejem, señor, es fuerte, pero no creo que…¡Ah! – la Jedi no termino la frase cuando la mano de F5 se deslizo directamente hacia su generoso busto. Al instante, Alondra lo sujeto del cuello, lo estrello contra el suelo de manera salvaje, saco el sable y luego de aporrearlo varias veces con el, lo lanzo hacia arriba y le dio una tremenda patada, mandándolo a volar contra varios árboles.

-Imbécil – alcanzo a decir la joven mientras el resto miraba sorprendido la escena. Sin embargo, F5 emergió entre los restos de los árboles, haciendo ciertos ejercicios de calistenia.

-El Mark VII es una armadura hecha de acero mandaloriano, el más refinado hasta la fecha. Aparte, tiene un núcleo Ark que le permite una energía ilimitada – F5 se levanto la visera del casco y le guiño el ojo descaradamente a Alondra.

-Creo que eso lo dice todo – tosió Ryoga, aunque no se molesto en evitar como la sensei iba en pos del pirata – él viene con nosotros.

-Digno de un pirata – sonrió Sam y miro a Makoto y Liebe – bien, creo que iré con ellas. El anillo servirá de apoyo para salir corriendo de allí.

-Te equivocas – Ryoga le sonrió dulcemente – tú vienes con nosotros.

-¡Qué! – Sam dio un paso atrás - ¡estas demente! ¡No soy rival para Deluxe o su bola de locos sádicos!

-Ahora sí – Alondra estaba torciendo al pobre de F5. Luego lo soltó para lanzarlo nuevamente contra los árboles – Ryoga nos comentó de la habilidad que tiene ese anillo.

-El anillo no tiene nada de especial con los Jedis, al contrario, sería una carga. Invoca al miedo.

-Y precisamente el miedo es la mejor ventaja de los Siths, es su principal aliado.

-Aja ¿Y eso como va a…? Oh – Sam iba a repelar, pero entonces razono el punto de la Jedi . Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda – creo que lo entiendo.

-Si el miedo es abundante allí, serás increíblemente poderosa – Ryoga la miro – aparte del que tienes ahora. Además, te necesitamos para que nos lleves alla. Por esto, los Siths no podrán detectar nuestra presencia. Por lo que dijiste, con la carga que acabas de darle, tienes 24 horas de energía ilimitada.

Sam se quedo en silencio. Busco ayuda en Makoto y Liebe, así en Caemy, pero estas solo le sonrieron de manera falsa, igual que Ryoga y Alondra. Apretó los puños furiosa.

-Los hubiera dejado caer – sentencio Sam fríamente, antes de darse vuelta y salir disparada hacia un punto lejano del cielo. Ryoga y Alondra se miraron.

-Esta dominando bastante bien el anillo, pese a creer lo contrario – guiño el ojo la sensei – Bien ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Solo unos minutos más – Ryoga miro hacia donde se encontraba el Castillo, pero luego vio de reojo a Rind. Seguía reposando de manera tranquila contra el árbol. Ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando estaban cayendo hacía un rato. Realmente se había agotado con la teletransportación.

-Ojala pronto despiertes – pensó – te vamos a necesitar y mucho.

-¡Hey! – grito de pronto Caemy - ¿Y yo que voy a hacer?

La mirada traviesa que le dirigió Ryoga no la tranquilizo en lo absoluto.

**Endor, pasillos del Castillo imperial. **  
Hukarovi yacía en el suelo, con una enorme mancha roja en sus espaldas, mientras trataba de ver o al menos de sentir algo, pero el olor a sangre y el dolor lo bloqueaban totalmente. No solo su ojo había sido lastimado, sino su brazo había sido cortado por la navaja del sable.

Quiso llorar, quiso gritar, o al menos, escuchar algo, pero lo único que atinaba a oír era una risita al fondo del cuarto.  
-¿Sientes el dolor? ¿Ese dolor que te corroe totalmente? Es tan delicioso, ¿No lo crees? Más si lo infringes a alguien más.  
Hukarovi no respondió, la voz se oía distante, pero retumbaba en su cabeza como si fuera un reloj. Joystick sonreía mientras se encontraba sentado en unos escombros, contemplando con sumo placer el espectáculo. Se levanto mientras encendía su sable.  
-Creo que ya estas lo suficientemente muerto. Ahora, solo falta parar tu corazón y todo terminara.  
-¿Mi corazón? - pensó Hukarovi. Un miedo terrible lo inundo - no, no ¡No quiero morir, no ahora!  
Trato de moverse, pero no tenía fuerza, ni nada conque motivarse. Lo había perdido, absolutamente todo.  
_-Hukarovi..._  
-¿Eh?  
_-Hukarovi, vamos ¡Ánimo!_  
-Lucy...  
_-No te rindas, estoy contigo, ¡Adelante!_  
-No puedo moverme. Mi brazo…mi ojo...  
_-No te preocupes, estoy contigo, ánimo, ¡Te quiero!_  
-¿Que? ¿Tu..me..?  
_-¡Claro!¡ Ahora pelea!_  
-Hora de tu muerte - se escucho la voz de Joystick. Hukarovi abrió el ojo sano y vio como el sable rojo se alzaba frente a él.  
-¡NO! - grito el Jedi mientras con un movimiento de su mano, mandaba a volar a su némesis por los aires.  
-¡Maldita sea! - Joystick giro para caer libremente - ¿como hizo eso?  
-¡QUARK CHARM!  
Una esfera de energía amarilla salió de improviso, mandando nuevamente por los aires al Sith, que apenas se detuvo contra una pared. Al instante, tres figuras emergieron por una de las entradas.  
-Yosselin, ve con él - era Starknight - Veggito, cúbrela, ¡Yo me encargo!  
-¡Ratas! - Joystick se levanto de un salto - ¡Veo que tu fuiste el que me lanzo esa cosa!  
-Así es - Starknight sonrió mientras giraba su sable. Al instante, de la nada, apareció otro más pequeño - terminemos rápido con esto ¡ZANZUKEN!  
Starknight desapareció y apareció alrededor del Sith, creando varias imágenes suyas, desde una retándolo, hasta otra sonriéndole descaradamente.  
-Técnica de las multimagenes - exclamo Joystick con sorna - pero no me engañas. ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO, METEORO NEGRO!  
El Sith lanzo varias ráfagas a gran velocidad, haciendo que las imágenes desaparecían. Sin embargo, ninguno de los golpes del Sith logro golpear al Jedi  
-Aquí estoy - se escucho atrás de él - ¡CORTE DE ESPADA GEMELAS!  
Joystick activo con rapidez las dos navajas de su tonfang, bloqueando el ataque en forma de tijera de Starknight.  
-¡Wow! - Starknight sonrió mientras mantenía sus dos sables cerca del cuello de Joystick - eres bueno.  
-Lo sé - sonrió Joystick levantando la mano - he cumplido con mi trabajo…por el momento  
Entonces dejo caer una esfera que tenía entre los dedos. Al instante, una cortina de humo se hizo presente, bloqueando la visibilidad del Jedi.  
-Maldito - Starknight empuño el sable kodachi con una mano y lo lanzo entre el humo. Este al disiparse, vio como el sable estaba incrustado en una de las puertas del recinto.  
-Escapo - entonces se volvio hacia donde estaban Veggito y Yosselin, la cual aplicaba al máximo su hechizo de curación. Sin embargo, Starknight se detuvo con una cara de asco.  
-¡Por Kamisama! - exclamo viendo hacia otro lado - ¿Qué diablos le hizo?  
-Lo mutilo - suspiro Veggito – está muy malherido. Tenemos que llevarlo a una cámara de recuperación o no sobrevivirá.

Hukarovi asintió y miro a Yosselin.

-Trataré de estabilizarlo lo más posible – la joven aumento su energía sobre el cuerpo de Hukarovi – pero no prometo nada.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Ese tipo tenía razón. Cumplió su misión: retenernos aquí – entonces Starknight se hincó a lado de ellos y miro hacia la nada – lo siento, están solos.

**Bosques de Endor.**  
Yovran miraba con cierta aprehensión a Zel. Este se encontraba aun cruzado de brazos. Entonces el ojo que no estaba cubierto por su pelo rubio, se abrió de repente.  
-No puede ser.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-No, no - el rostro sereno y tranquilo del chico se volvió una mezcla confusa de muecas - es imposible…  
-¿Zel, de que rayos hablas?

-¡Rayos! Deja de hablar así, ¡No te entiendo!  
-Es la señal - Zel emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción, sorprendiendo a Yovran.  
-¿Entonces?  
Zel asintio, borrando esa sonrisa, mientras tomaba una especie de guadaña del vehículo. Yovran sonrió tomando su sable también.  
-¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Hay que matar Siths!

**Crucero Armaggedon.**

Lord Demon y varios de sus subordinados observaban la pantalla por una holoesfera parecida a la del Consejo Jedi. Entonces las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Darth Caronte.  
-Milord, se ha confirmado la caída de Deathscythe y Andrea.  
-Bien - dijo la voz ronca del Señor del Sith - ¿Como van los reportes de Her-Clamda y Darth Kirara?  
-Se ha confirmado igual la muerte del Canciller Supremo. Ahora mismo, el Senado es un caos y se ha comenzado la elección de un nuevo Canciller interino, así la creación de un ejército para contraatacar.  
-Me imagino - Lord Demon curvo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Y Darth Nova?  
-Regresa de Kamino. Ha estado espiando con los clonadores y dice que todo marcha a la perfección.  
-Perfecto - asintió el maestro. Darth Daga y Darth Bulma se miraron extrañadas.  
-No se preocupen - exclamo Lord Demon como si leyera sus pensamientos - todo esta transcurriendo conforme lo había previsto.  
Una risa macabra inundo el recinto ante el desconcierto de los presentes.  
Mientras estos observaban la batalla, otros dos Siths, se encontraban monitoreando las computadoras del Holocrón, en lo que había sido el cuarto de la Dra. Briefs.  
-¿Algo Squirtle? - pregunto Darth Zombie acercándose a su colega que revisaba el contenedor del Holocrón.  
-Hmmm, nada. Esa fuga de información sigue.  
-¿Sabes su destino?  
-Parece que Subseven, pero sigo insistiendo, esto me parece muy sospechoso.  
-Lo sé - Zombie bajo la mirada - Briefs pese a todo, era una mujer muy inteligente. La filtración de datos aun continua y eso podría ser un punto débil en nuestro plan de conquista.  
Squirtle asintió, cuando la compuerta se abrió. Darth Luz apareció.  
-Zombie, tenemos noticias. La misión de Darth Nova y Darth Squal en Kamino fue un éxito.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Así es, el "cargamento" completo viene en el Reigoku. Llegara en unas horas más.  
-Perfecto. Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado - sonrió Zombie.

**Espacio aéreo de Endor.**

Entre tanto, en medio de la batalla, un crucero coreliano modo carguero cruzaba a velocidad de rayo el espacio, esquivando los disparos.  
-Latis, ¿misa porque no ayudar amigos?  
-Cállate Gnomo, no ves que es más importante nuestro pellejo - Latis apenas alcanzo a esquivar el blaster de un tanque Sith.  
-Misa no estar de acuerdo. Buenos amigos...ser buenos amigos.  
-Lo sé, pero ahora, no podemos. Esta no es nuestra batalla y yo ya me involucre demasiado.  
El Gnomo iba a decir algo más, pero noto entonces una columna de humo negro que emergía por su lado.  
-Misa ver algu...misa ver algu!  
-Gnomo, no tengo tiempo para detenerme a ver el paisaje  
-No, no...gundam.  
-Sí, ya se que eres un gungan, no me digas.  
-¡No, no! - el Gnomo parecía desesperado - como el de la doma Kali  
-¡Que! ¿un Gundam? - Latis se detuvo de repente y posiciono el espectrómetro abajo de él - ¡Sí! ¡Es un Gundam! Debió haberse estrellado.  
-¿Entonces misa regresar?  
-Claro, me darán gran dinero por él, ¡Vamos! - Latis giro la nave y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia donde provenía la humareda.

**Diosa de Fuego.**  
-¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! - Sur maniobraba con dificultad mientras los disparos seguían cayendo - ¡Esto no se ve bien! Pero tengo que seguir sobre donde esta la señorita Kali  
De repente, 3 impactos cimbraron la nave, seguido de una fuerte explosión.  
-¡Argh! - Sur estaba desesperada - le dieron al motor 3, ¡Maldición! ¡Pierdo el control!  
La Diosa de Fuego comenzó a balancearse mientras perdía altura a gran velocidad. Abajo había roca solida y a lo lejos se veía un lago, perfecto para acuatizar, pero demasiado lejos para el estado de la nave.  
-Voy a morir - pensó, pero al levantar la vista, por las vitrinas, una figura de amarillo se detuvo frente a ella, flotando.  
-¿Que? - la chica abrió los ojos - ¿Que hace ese sujeto alla afuera?  
Noto como las manos de la figura comenzaban a iluminarse, para finalmente, soltar una ráfaga de energía hacia ella.  
-¡No! - exclamo agazapándose sobre el asiento. Al instante, una explosión sacudió la diosa, haciendo que esta diera vueltas. Sur se agarro con fuerza de los controles, preparándose para el impacto.  
¡Splash!  
-¿Splash? ¿Como? ¿Que sucedio con la explosión y el estruendo?  
Entonces se asomo y vio como la diosa de fuego se encontraba flotando sobre el lago, como un barquito de papel. La aqua se dejo caer sorprendida  
-Esa ráfaga - murmuro - ese sujeto me empujo hacia el lago.  
Levanto la vista por las vitrinas de la nave, pero la figura había desaparecido.

**Endor, Castillo imperial.**

Zakuragi se deleitaba ante la situación. Panty yacía colgada de uno de los extremos, tratando de no caer por el precipicio.  
-¡Tenemos que ayudarla! - Akane levanto sus dos sables kodachis, pero Lina Saotome apareció frente al grupo levantando la mano. Tenía aun rastros de sangre en la nariz y la boca.  
-Un solo movimiento – les miró - y les volare la cabeza, ¿Han entendido?

-Traidora – Daphne escupió al suelo, cerca de los pies de Lina. Esta torció el gesto.  
-Ya veremos - Scarlet suspiro tomando el sable de su bio-armadura, pero Kaneko la detuvo, negando.  
-No, no pelees.  
-Tengo que pararlos.  
Scarlet volteo hacia Xian que repitió el gesto de Kaneko. Scarlet apretó los puños furiosa.  
Entre tanto, Panty veía como Vane seguía cortando las rocas que la sostenían. No tardaría en caer. Aun se encontraba en shock por las presencias que había sentido. Definitivamente era la presencia de su maestra.

-No puede estar aquí – pensaba frenéticamente – no puede ser ella…pero…pero…si es ella, se enojará por haberme dejado matar. ¿Que puedo hacer?  
-_Hija, no pierdas la Fe…_  
-¿Papá? - la joven volteo para todos lados  
-_Eres fuerte, no lo olvides_  
-Papi - comenzó a llorar - no me dejes, no otra vez.  
_-Siempre estaré aquí contigo...recuerda, yo vivo en tí, mi imagen, mi fuerza_  
-¿En serio?  
_-¡Claro! ¡Ahora ánimo! ¡Eres una Kurosawa!_  
Panty asintió, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras volvía a exhibir una mueca fría  
-Sí - su voz se torno seria nuevamente - va por ti padre  
Entonces cerro los ojos, concentrándose en la Fuerza.  
-Piensa - se decía - haz lo que la sensei Alondra te enseño.  
Por medio de la Fuerza, la chica deslumbraba el panorama que sus ojos no podían captar. Entonces, noto como un sable de luz, de los padawans del maestro Mawyin se hallaba cerca de la abertura.  
-Perfecto - asintió mientras miraba hacia arriba. Zakuragi le sonrió, pero sin que lo notara, un sable comenzó a temblar, moviéndose lentamente hacia él.  
-Veo que recuperaste la cordura, pero es demasiado tarde - Zakuragi levanto su arma para dar la última estocada - ya me divertí contigo lo suficiente ¡Es tu fin!  
Para sorpresa del Sith, Panty sonrió confiadamente. Entonces apoyo sus piernas en el alfeizar y como un resorte, se impulso usando la Fuerza al tanto que llamaba el sable que yacía en el suelo activándolo, mientras saltaba encima de Zakuragi  
-¡Es tu fin! - grito la Jedi al caer atrás de él y lanzar un mandoble sobre el cuerpo de su oponente.  
-¡Sí! - exclamo Xian - ¡Lo mato!  
Pero...  
-¿Creíste que ibas a detenerme así?  
Panty abrió los ojos pasmada. Pensó que el golpe había sido perfecto. Sin embargo, la navaja del sable azulado se había quedado a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Zakuragi...solo interceptado por un haz rojo.  
-No… - alcanzo a decir la chica.  
-Oh – la valkiria sonrió enormemente - sí.  
Y como un rayo, Zakuragi giro su sable, haciendo que Panty bajara su defensa y que en un instante, un dolor agudísimo en el abdomen hiciera retroceder a la Jedi.  
-Touche - Zakuragi bajo su sable apagándolo. Panty se llevo la mano hacia su abdomen y vio que estaba manchado de sangre. Dio un par de pasos atrás y finalmente se derrumbo, entre herida de muerte y sorprendida.  
-Agh - murmuro - como supiste que...  
-Digamos que me había pasado en otra ocasión - Zakuragi se carcajeo macabramente.  
-¡Maldición! - Panty gruño y volteo a ver a Chrono que estaba a solo unos metros de ella. Alzo la mano, tratando de alcanzarlo - lo siento...  
La chica sonrió y perdió el conocimiento. El grupo miro con desolación la escena mientras Zakuragi se acercaba hacia la joven y levantaba el sable.  
-Tu mereces un trato especial. Mereces que te mate totalmente.  
-¡No! - Scarlet se levanto tratando de detenerlo, pero Vane la miro asesinamente, elevando su mano hacia Kaneko.  
-Dame un motivo - le dijo - y lo hare.  
-¡Rayos! - la apostadora miro hacia otro lado. Vane asintió y miro de reojo a Zakuragi.  
-¡Perfecto, ahora es tu fin!

-¡Esperen! – grito Bárbara. Su grito resonó por todo el hangar. Tanto los Siths como los Jedis la miraron extrañada. En todo su trance, la joven no había hablado en voz alta, aun cuando estaba peleando contra los Jedis y había recibido varios golpes, inclusive de Panty.

-Gienath – Zakuragi la miro furioso - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú también vas a detenerme?

-No, hay algo extraño.

-¿Las presencias de antes? – Uruviel le miro. Gienath negó varias veces.

-No, no, no. Es algo distinto. Es el Lado Oscuro…

-¿Lado oscuro? – Zakuragi soltó una risa despectiva – por favor, todos aquí somos Siths, es lógico que sientas el lado oscuro.

-No, no es este lado oscuro.

-Oh, por favor, ahora dirás que hay varios tipos, como si fueran helados. ¡Deja de molestarme, ella es…! – Zakuragi no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando el susodicho salió volando varios metros, para estrellarse contra el muro del hangar, de manera aparatosa.

-¡Que demonios! – Few trato de reaccionar, pero una figura apareció frente a él y le propinó un igual puñetazo que lo mando a volar hacia el techo. Sin embargo, este alcanzo a girar rápidamente y apoyarse en la roca, para salir disparado hacia otro sitio.

-Maldición – se escucho una voz atrás de Gienath – fallé con este.

La Sith se volvió, pero también recibió una patada que la trastabillo y luego como la Fuerza la sujetaba de manera salvaje y la estrellaba contra el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Deluxe veía impresionado, por primera vez en todo el combate, lo que sucedía. Dio un paso adelante, pero al instante, recibió también un impacto que lo hizo retroceder. Sin embargo, alcanzo a subir la guardia y detener el ataque.

-¡Que demonios eres tú! – le vociferó a la sombra que había desaparecido en un instante. Se volvió y vio con horror como Few lo habían estrellado contra el suelo, mientras Zakuragi era aporreado por una mano invencible. Gienath estaba fuera de combate en un sitio, mientras Vane y Uruviel luchaban espalda con espalda, evitando los ataques invisibles.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Scarlet miraba sorprendida la escena - ¡Kaneko!

-No tienes que decirme más – la susodicha con Akane, habían corrido hacia donde estaba Panty. Entre tanto, Akari miraba sorprendida la escena, mientras lloraba en voz baja.

-Lo siento – alcanzo a susurrar – no pude hacer más, lo siento.

-¡Esto lo conozco! – soltó de repente Uruviel, que había observado la reacción de la padawan de Mawyin. Junto sus manos y luego las dejo caer sobre el suelo - ¡Shadow Slave!

Una poderosa bola de energía golpeo el piso y al instante, un resplandor inundó todo el recinto. Dos figuras se hicieron visibles, pero antes de que los dos Siths reaccionaran, una de los espectros se lanzo sobre ellos.

-¡MAGNET MINE!

Vane y Uruviel se alzaron en medio de un grito desgarrador, mientras una energía de color rojiza los golpeaba salvajemente. La otra figura salto el ataque y se dirigió directamente hacia Deluxe.

-¡OMAR! – el espectro grito - ¡ERES MIO!

Pero el Sith reaccionó y en un instante, bloqueo la navaja de luz que iba sobre su pecho, con su propio sable de luz.

-Vaya, pensé que ibas a morir. Es una lástima, tendré que mancharme las manos.

-¡Idiota! – le rugió - ¡Jamás moriré! ¡No sin antes vengarme y vengar a los míos!

-¿Crees que tendrás el poder para ello? Llevas años en ese asunto.

-¡AHORA TE LO DEMOSTRARE! – gritó la figura y al instante, el manto de energía oscuro se desvaneció, dejando ver a una joven de cabello rubio corto, con "rayos" de color negro.

-¿Gok? – Nemain la observó - ¿Eres tú?

-No, ya no soy Goku-chan – la figura miro de reojo a la maestra Jedi – Soy Aeris.

-¿Aeris? – el maestro Hali parpadeo - ¿Entonces quien es…? – Akari se adelanto interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Mary sue?

La energía de la otra figura también se desvaneció. Una rubia platinada apareció, luciendo un traje Jedi, pero de color oscuro. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, mientras unas lágrimas perlaban su rostro.

-¿Murió? – soltó de repente. Akari asintió - ¿Y también los demás?

-Dos están en estado crítico, pero aparte de mí, no hay nadie más en condiciones. El resto…no pudo hacerlo.

-Entiendo – Dark Lady apretó su sable – yo los vengaré…los mataré a todos.

-Eso quisiera verlo – se escucho entre los escombros. Dark se volvió y Zakuragi emergió entre las rocas, sonriéndole.

-Veo que eres el más duro de matar. Perfecto – la sonrisa sádica de la Jedi apareció – me divertiré contigo antes de matarte.

-Inténtalo mocosa, morirás como tu maestro.

Al momento de terminar esta frase, la Jedi apareció frente a Zakuragi y le asestó un poderoso puñetazo en la cara.

-Así me gusta – Aeris sonrió ante la escena y luego volteó a ver a Deluxe – tú y yo tenemos otro asunto pendiente.

-Uy, ¿Qué tipo de asunto?

La joven no respondió. Se volteó a ver el cadáver de Maywin en un rincón. Solo suspiró y se volteo a ver al Sith.

-¡Este! – Aeris alzó la mano y el pedazo de hangar donde ellos estaban, comenzó a fragmentarse y sin más, se desprendió del castillo, para salir disparado hacia el precipicio.

-¡Gok! – gritó Dark.

-¡Estaré bieeeeen! – alcanzo a gritar la joven mientras se desprendía el peñasco con todo y Deluxe - ¡Y soy Aeeeeeeeeeriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss s!

**Endor, afueras del castillo.**  
Sur llego corriendo al lugar donde había caído Mutsuhiro. Al lado de la humareda, el gaimelech Sigfrid parecía resguardar el lugar.  
-Jefa - pensó Sur - ¡No te mueras por favor!  
Pero al momento de dar la vuelta al escombro, Sur recibió un puñetazo que la mando por tierra.

-¿A quien demonios estas dando por muerta?

Sur parpadeo, con la nariz adolorida, pero levanto la vista y vio sorprendida a Kali, sonriéndole, mientras sostenía a su fiel Sara-juana y atrás de ella, estaba Verdugo con un gesto de disculpa.

Por respuesta, Sur se aventó a los brazos de Kali para llorar como una niña. Kali solo entorno los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente.

**Castillo Imperial Endor.**

Yume detuvo un par de ataques de Electra con habilidad, pero el tercero logro rasgar su traje por el abdomen, haciendo que parte de tal quedara como una ombliguera.  
-Bueno - sonrió la chica - al menos me veo más sexy.  
-¡No es momento para bromas! - Electra se enfureció tratando de cortarla en dos, pero Yume giro para evitar el ataque, aunque en eso, un buen trozo de su cabello salió volando.  
-¡NO! - Yume grito horrorizada - ¡Mi cabello!  
-¡Te lo mereces, ahora te matare!  
-¡Bruja! - Yume se puso furiosa y comenzó a lanzar estocadas y mandobles a gran velocidad. Electra pareció desconcertada y en una de las ofensivas, retrocedió mientras una herida en su brazo comenzaba a manchar su traje de rojo.  
-Ahora estamos iguales - dijo la Jedi con sorna. Electra la miro fríamente.  
-Eres insoportable, ¿Sabes?  
-Eso me han dicho antes - Yume espoleo su sable - vamos, ¿Ya te cansaste?  
Electra no dijo nada, mientras elevaba su mano.  
-¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE OSCURAS! - grito mientras miles de flechas verdosas se lanzaban como saetas sobre la chica.  
-¡Mirror! - grito Yume girando su sable y al instante, las saetas se desviaron en varias direcciones, haciendo explotar su alrededor.  
-¡Tonta! - grito Electra mientras la sala se derrumbaba. Yume sonrió nerviosamente mientras las rocas sepultaban todo el lugar.

**Endor, terrenos de la batalla.**  
-¡Rápido! - exclamo Latis mientras el Gnomo colocaba los dispositivos antigravedad alrededor del Gundam - o nos haran trizas.  
-Mi ser lo más rápitus que puedo! - gritaba el pobre gungan mientras dejaba caer el último aparato y subía con desesperación al Halcón Milenario. Latis asintió y al tiempo que encendía los motores, las capsulas de antigravedad se activaron, haciendo que el gundam comenzara a flotar, siguiendo a la nave coreliana.  
-Latis - El Gnomo apareció muerto del susto - ¿Por que hicitimos tisto?  
-Si nos quedamos a recoger al Gundam pedazo por pedazo, nos mataran. Es mejor llevarlo a otro lado y ver que nos sirve - Latis movió la palanca de aceleración - ¡Sujétate!

Mientras, en la cabina del Gundam, una figura se removía con cierta lentitud.  
-¿Que...fue...? - el chico sacudió su cabeza, pero sintió como su cuello tronaba - ugh, creo que tengo rectificación cervical…  
Bajo la vista y vio que el Gundam parecía moverse.  
-¿Que sucedió? - volteo a todos lados, pero al querer mover la compuerta de la cabina, sintió algo frío e inmóvil. Duo abrió los ojos.  
-No, no, no... - el chico parpadeo varias veces y saco una linterna de emergencia de un cajón - no puede...ser... - Duo se quedo inmóvil mientras veía horrorizado - ¡NO! ¡ANDREA! ¡NOOO!

**Espacio aéreo de Endor.**

-Eso fue peligroso, te pudieron disparar.

-Tenía que ayudarlas – Ryoga le sonrió como disculpa a Sam. Esta solo entorno los ojos.

Realmente había sido muy peligroso que Ryoga apoyase un crucero, ya que su misión estaba en otro lado. Tampoco podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa. Al fin ese hato de locos, la habían convencido de ir con ellos. Aunque Sam había propuesto que los llevará hasta el Castillo y luego unirse al grupo de apoyo, Alondra y Ryoga le habían dicho que era mejor que se quedase con ellos. Que era una pieza importante para el grupo.

Volteo a ver a Alondra y Kisara, que parecían maravilladas con la experiencia, estando encerradas en una burbuja amarillenta, mientras volaban a gran velocidad por el cielo.

A su lado, F5 estaba en su poderosa armadura, utilizando su propio impulso para volar. Atrás de Sam, estaba Ryoga, que tenía a Rind en sus espaldas, dormitando de manera placida.

Una valkiria, tres Jedis, un loco pirata espacial. Y una doncella.

-Aja, ¿Qué importancia puedo tener? ¡Solo porque llevo un anillo milenario y apenas tengo unas horas de usarlo y ahora estoy involucrada en un combate que podría costarme la vida!

-Sigues pensando en voz alta – exclamo Ryoga. Sam pego un brinco en su esfera amarilla.

-¡Deja de espantarme así! ¡Pareces un fantasma!

-Jajaja, esta bien, perdona. ¿Aun sigues nerviosa?

-¿Yo? ¡Que va! Solamente porque ustedes me metieron en una pelea entre los sujetos más locos y perdidos del mundo, estoy muy contenta.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-¿Divertido? ¡Ryoga! ¡Estan muriendo personas! ¡El miedo esta creciendo alla!

-Precisamente si es así, debemos darnos prisa, ¿No crees?

Sam ya no dijo más. Aunque su amigo había tratado de ser empático, en realidad no parecía sentir en absoluto las muertes o el dolor de sus camaradas. Era algo que le había parecido curioso y era la pobre simpatía que él sentía hacia los demás. Aunque si se preocupaba y llegaba a sentir culpa por momentos, en otros, parecía un sociópata que no tenía ningún lazo con nadie.

Era una extrañeza que él la considerara su amiga, aunque a veces lo sentía más como un medio para lograr sus fines. Justo como ahora, que ella podía llevarlos hasta el castillo y aparte protegerlos.

Y si era cierto eso de Vane, ¿Realmente Ryoga se había desprendido de todo su lado Oscuro? Tal vez aun existía un remante de eso dentro de él y se mostraba en su locura y su deseo de "combatir".

Una melodía interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven. Se volvió a ver a Ryoga, que canturreaba algo en voz baja.

_Masked Crusaders, Working Overtime,  
Fighting Crime, Fighting Crime!  
Secret Raiders Who Will Neutralize,  
As Soon As They Arrive, At The Site  
Trakker's Gonna Lead The Mission,  
And Spectrum's Got Such Super Vision!_

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask] Mask!_

_Is the mighty power that can save the day_

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask] Mask!_

_No one knows what lies behind their masked charades_

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask] Mask!_

_Always riding hot on VENOM's trail_

_Come see their laser rays_

_Fire away!_

-¿Que estas cantando? – Sam volteo a ver a Ryoga que tarareaba una canción en voz baja mientras cruzaban a toda velocidad el paraje endoriano.

-Ah, es una canción de mi infancia. Siempre las tarareo para despejar un poco el nerviosismo.

-¿Tu nervioso? Con lo que te gusta pelear, pensé que nunca experimentabas eso.

-Que graciosa. Ahora mismo tengo empapado el traje, literalmente.

-No quería tanta información, gracias.

-¿Qué tanto parlotean? – Alondra se acerco - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien. Solo que este hombre esta cantando.

-Oh, ¿Cantar? Adoro cantar – Alondra le salieron estrellitas de los ojos. Sam hizo una mueca - ¿Qué estaban cantando?

-Dudo que puedas reconocerla. Era de un serial que emitían hace unos años en las pantallas holográficas. Se llamaba M.A.S.K.

-¡MASK! ¡Por Kamisama! ¡Yo lo veía también!

-¿En serio? Vaya, entonces nuestros mundos deben tener mucho en común.

-Vaya que sí ¿Ya cantaste la primera estrofa? – Alondra sonrió ante el asentimiento de Ryoga - ¡Bien alumno! Creo que el resto va así…

_Vicious VENOM_

_organizing crime_

_masterminds_

_masterminds_

_Illusion is the ultimate weapon_

_Mask can_

_use it right everytime, anytime_

_Trakker's gonna lead the mission_

_And Spectrum's got such super vision._

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask] Mask!_

_Is the mighty power that can save the day_

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask] Mask!_

_No one knows what lies behind their masked charades_

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask] Mask!_

_Always riding hot on VENOM's trail_

_Come see their laser rays_

_Fire away!_

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask]_

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask]_

_[Ma-ma-ma-mask] Mask!_

_Always riding hot on VENOM's trail_

_Come see their laser rays_

_Fire away!_

_Overtime_

_Fighting crime_

_Fighting crime._

_Illusion is the ultimate weapon_

_Mask can_

_use it right everytime, anytime_

_Fighting crime!_

Alondra y Ryoga dieron una serie de palmadas como si fuesen niños de 5 años. Sam lo entorno los ojos y vio como Kisara hacia lo mismo. Mientras tanto, Rind se acurrucaba contra la espalda de Ryoga. Sam iba a bromear sobre el hecho de que su amigo estuviera cargando a la Valkiria, cuando ella podía hacerlo por separado, pero F5, en su armadura se interpuso.

-Estaba escuchando. Creo que ya tenemos el nombre para nuestro "improvisado" equipo.

-¿Mask? – pregunto Alondra – ni loca. Me gusta la canción, pero hasta allí.

-No, "Crusaders". ¿Qué les parece?

-Hmmmm, crusaders – Ryoga se froto la barbilla – no me parece mal.

-Insisto, no tenemos que ponernos un nombre ridículo. No somos un equipo de futbol, mucho menos de superhéroes tipo Liga de la Justicia.

Pero las palabras de Sam cayeron en oídos sordos, cuando los restantes alzaron la mano emocionados, canturreando la melodía. Inclusive Kisara parecía haberle gustado el nombre, porque se había unido tímidamente al coro. Sam solo choco la palma de su mano contra la frente.

-Por todos los dioses, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – suspiro y aumento la energía de su anillo, acelerando la velocidad de todos los presentes. Aunque no podía negarlo, era mejor nombre que otros que habían elegido, como "Z Soldiers", "Avengers", "Sailor Seishi", "Swat Kats". Digo, ¿Quién usaría nombres tan rídiculos?

_**Fin del episodio.**_

_**Notas del autor.**_

Técnicamente remodelé toda la pelea que había habido previa y durante este episodio. Muchas cosas pienso reciclarlas, pero de aquí, comienza casi todo lo nuevo de Fanfic Wars.

Agradecimiento en especial a Gok, porque con sus últimos comentarios, me ayudo a replantearme mucho más la historia. Nuevamente siento la emoción de aquellos primeros episodios, o cuando escribía hace ya muchos años.

Por cierto, para leer este capítulo, se recomienda que utilicen la discografía de Final Fantasy VI, pura inspiración.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
